TDL3: Total Drama Letter Starz
by CragmiteBlaster
Summary: The third story in the TDL Trilogy. 26 campers from Letterz and Letterama come together for one last season to win the prize of 5 Million Dollars. But in this dark tale of love, hope, despair and morality, not all is as it seems. Lines will be blurred and crossed, and few are what they seem to be, for better ... or worse. Much worse...
1. Prologue: The Grey

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Total Drama.

 **Note:** And so it begins! The final, and very much awaited and overdue, story of the TDL trilogy. So much planning and care has gone into this, and many beta things have come and gone, but now all is as it should be, and the closure to the series fics that put me put on the map has started. Expect this to be quite a bit different than Letters and Letterama. Greyer, darker, more real, less ideal … and yet, still with comedy and a lot of love. It begins, there is no holding back, so us us start the beginning of the end … of TDL! Won't you take my hand and join me for this journey?

The beginning...

* * *

 _We must develop and maintain the capacity to forgive. He who is devoid of the power to forgive is devoid of the power to love. There is some good in the worst of us and some evil in the best of us. When we discover this, we are less prone to hate our enemies. (Martin Luther King, Jr.)_

* * *

Life. What is it all about? Living a good life? Ah, but what constitutes a good life? Good as in fun and joy, or good as in morales and kindness? But therein lies the problem; we all think of 'good' and 'evil' differently. Perhaps that is why grey is such a popular colour among philosophers; when you mix black and white, you get grey and stay with grey. What does this have to do with the story? What indeed, besides everything?

A child sees the world as black and white; this is fine, for they are young and do not yet have firm morales founded in their minds. However, as we grow older we see the world for what it is … flawed. There are some kind people, golden hearted indeed … and those who are mean, with black hearts. And these colours once again rap around to grey for light black is grey, and if you dulled gold enough over time it'd become grey, without any shine it once had. See the point? Well, if not then what is fine, but some people we have not seen in quite some time may just see what it means soon enough.

 **TDL1- Total Drama Letterz**

Twenty six teenagers, well, twenty four teens and two tweens that is, competed on Wawanawka Island for a million dollars. All seemed quite idealistic all in all; there were nasty villains, but rather kind heroes. It seemed only fitting that the adorkable classical anti-hero Spider would win it all, leaving the villains high and dry. But when Spider Garnet became the host, alongside his girlfriend Quana, things changed a bit…

 **TDL2- Total Drama Letterama**

Twenty six new teens competed for another million dollars, with more flaws being shown to them but still all in all still mostly retaining a positive message to the viewing world. One past villain Tabitha showed a kinder side and it as shown she had abusive parents, the kind that would make the Dursley's look tame. A splash of grey had landed on the black and white canvas. In the end, relatively sweet hippie VayVay Mittens walked away with the prize, though some felt she was undeserving over opposing finalist Rheneas.

And one must wonder … had Kasimar, Kim and Nakia been shown the kindness that Tabitha had been shown, rather than being rebuffed for their dark deeds, could they have ended up in a happier reality?

Things are not always as they seem. Black can be white, and white can be black, and sometimes we must ask ourselves … who is really right? Is anybody? I guess we shall find out…

…

…

…

…

…

In **TDL3: Total Drama Letter Starz**

* * *

 _The power of choosing good and evil is within the reach of all. (Unknown)_

* * *

In a house near the sea, a teenage boy was watching TV. He looked uncharacteristically energetic and bouncy for a teenager. He was also wearing pirate attire, but paradoxically he was not watching a pirate movie but rather a Ninja movie titled 'Ninja Guy-Dan: the Ninja Guy'. This teen was known as Barney Scott Bolitho.

"Man, this is the best movie ever! Jack Sparrow, you has been topped!" Declared Barney.

Barney eagerly watched the action on screen and clapped at what he was seeing.

"I should make movies as a job. I got some ideas people would like, probably." Mused Barney. "At any rate, if I had to sell out I'd do it with style."

Barney paused the movie and headed into the kitchen to get a packet of chips. As he did so he glanced at the fridge. Taped to it as a picture of Lavender Louise Kennedy, his girlfriend of nearly a year.

"Ah, as fair a sea queen since the day I met her!" Declared Barney. "She's been a little moody and crabby lately though. Is it me? She's always liked me energy so its not that … maybe I should ask her next time we meet up? I shall be, Captain Subtlety!"

Barney's hyper face softened.

"I do hope she's ok. Wouldn't want any harm to befall her; if she was really upset, she'd tell me." Said Barney, affection in his eyes.

Barney then glanced at a different piece of paper taped to the fridge.

"The all stars is coming soon. And I am so unprepared!" Exclaimed Barney. "How am I supposed to compete for a cash prize on an island with million of people watching … without a new gimmick planned out!?"

Barney took off his pirate hat and sighed.

"Sorry Chad, can't take you with me this time." Said Barney apologetically. "But if I won't be a pirate … what shall I be?"

Barney paused … and then quickly ran to the living room and gazed at the TV screen, the ninja movie still paused.

"Perfect." Said Barney with sparkling eyes.

* * *

" _If growing up means it would be beneath my dignity to climb a tree, I'll never grow up, never grow up, never grow up! Not me!" (J. )_

* * *

The lights were bright, yet gentle. The room of the moment was a sort of doctors room, specifically a psychiatrist's office. On a chair sat a middle aged but smart and gentle woman in a proper looking outfit. Her name-tag read 'Dr Woods'. Sitting across from her on a comfy looking armchair was a teenage girl, almost an adult, with a purple hoodie, blue jeans, blond hair with some purple highlights that was put into a large ponytail and a pair of aqua blue eyes.

"Well Miss Barrington, I think we can end our session here. You have shown remarkable recovery after an upbringing of physical domestic abuse without help. It gives me a lot of hope, and hopefully will give you hope too." Said Dr Woods. "You are very lucky."

"Well, thanks Dr … but, I don't feel very lucky." Admitted Tabitha.

"Why not? You have your own life now and a boyfriend who loves you." Said Dr Woods gently.

"Well, I get a lot of nightmares … about them. And, well, I still feel awful about what I did back in my season of Total Drama. What I did to Gary and Uzuri … it keeps me up at night sometimes." Said Tabitha, hanging her head a little bit.

"But, have they not forgiven you?" Asked Dr Woods.

"They have and Uzuri is my BFF, as she calls it, though I've not seen Gary since Letterama ended." Confirmed Tabitha, rubbing her arm a little bit.

"Then what is the problem?" Asked Dr Woods patiently.

"… I don't forgive myself. Not yet," Said Tabitha simply. "Are you sure I am making progress? Don't feel like it."

"The road to recovery can be considered a journey of a thousand miles." Began Dr Woods gently. "Most people in your situation would probably have only taken a few steps. But you Miss Barrington have already walked many miles. You may not realize it, as people often do not, but you're making very good progress, and if we keep these weekly sessions going, your thousand mile journey shall come to a very peaceful end."

Tabitha could not help but smile.

"Thanks Dr Woods. The All Star season is next month though, and I feel afraid … what should I do?" Asked Tabitha uneasily.

"I would suggest you stick close to those who make you feel loved, happy and safe. Play the 'game' the way _you_ want to, not how you were raised to." Advised Dr Woods. "It's going to be alright. I can also have it arranged for us to have these sessions over Skype, if that would be favourable to you?"

Tabitha nodded and smiled.

"It would. Thank you." Said Tabitha very politely

"Just doing my job." Assured Dr Woods. "Well, that's all our time this week. Anything I should be expecting to talk about next week?"

"Well, me and Rheneas have been together nearly a year now … and, well, we're two young lovers and … um … we might be … err..." Tabitha trailed off, looking embarrassed. "Can I go now?"

"Take care." Smiled Dr Woods. "And never forget, love may not be considered medicine, but it helps a lot."

Tabitha nodded as she got up and, after getting her dark purple coat on, walked out of the office.

A minute later Tabitha walked into the waiting room where her boyfriend Rheneas was reading a gossip magazine, looking transfixed on whatever story he was reading.

"I can believe she _said_ that." Muttered Rheneas.

Tabitha smirked as she approached Rheneas and then playfully ruffled his hair.

"You really are in touch with your feminine side." Teased Tabitha.

"That's a bad thing?" Smirked Rheneas. "So, your appointment done?"

"Yeah, for this week. I'll be getting Skype sessions during the All Star season next month, most likely, so I should be able to 'manage my baggage'. Maybe I'll win this time." Mused Tabitha as she and Rheneas exited the building and walked to their car, an orange Mustang.

"I'd be fine with that, though what would you need the money for?" Asked Rheneas as they got into the car, him in the drivers seat.

"Not for myself, but for some noble causes. You know me, Tabitha Philanthropist Barrington." Declared Tabitha.

"… You're so fancy that if I didn't know you so well I'd think that was your actual name." Chuckled Rheneas as they entered the main road and joined the cars on the street. "So, anything happen during the session?"

"Nothing much. Just the usual." Assured Tabitha.

"… The usual isn't always good." Said Rheneas gently.

"… I know they've forgiven me, but I still feel awful. I mean, some nights I just cry while you hold me, showing your love time and again. If we didn't live together than I'd probably be … well … Izzy would seem like Helen." Admitted Tabitha. "And that's not meant as a joke."

"I'd never laugh at you." Promised Rheneas. "But you redeemed yourself, and you'll see it soon."

"I hope so … but when you factor in the things I did before Total Drama … my parents or not, I wasn't that much different from Kasimar and Kim." Said Tabitha, looking out the window and watching the world pass by.

"You're nothing like them." Said Rheneas firmly, but gently.

"Maybe. But, if they'd been shown the love that you gave me … think things may have ended up better?" Asked Tabitha, looking like she wanted to know.

Rheneas considered this.

"I really have no idea." Admitted Rheneas. "I'd like to think everybody has some good in them, but they're gone from the public eye … so who can say?"

"I guess you're right." Agreed Tabitha. "So … can we stop for a smoothie on the way back?"

"Of course." Nodded Rheneas.

"… Chocolate flavour?" Smiled Tabitha.

"Always." Grinned Rheneas.

The young couple drove on down the road, their minds temporarily free from worry. Fate had been kind to them.

* * *

" _There is no person so severely punished, as those who subject themselves to the whip of their own remorse." (_ _Lucius Annaeus Seneca)_

* * *

A girl hurried through a busy train station. She knew she was late and the thought of being off her schedule made her feel sick. After all, this was a very important meeting indeed.

"I'm late so very late." Muttered the girl, twitching somewhat.

The girl wore a purple sweater and a dark red under-shirt, a skirt striped aquamarine and lime, and had a shiny gold pendant necklace. Her hair was tidy and groomed, going to her mid neck, and curiously was the colour known nebula blue. She also wore a simple red backpack. Whoever this girl was, she looked uncertain and afraid of the crowd around her, but nevertheless pressed onwards, exiting the train station and making her way along the street outside, still looking jittery.

"Oh, this weather is all wrong! It should be sunny, not cloudy. The TV lied!" Whispered the girl nervously.

The girl walked through the town, taking specific turns and flinching whenever she noticed something that, to her, looked entirely out of place. It looked like she had taken this exact route a few times before. Soon enough the unknown girl arrived at her destination and walked through a set of old rusty gates.

Above the gates on a sign were the words 'Uptown Graveyard'.

The girl walked onwards, flinching every time she saw a grave that looked dirty or out of place. Eventually she came to a well made grave at the far side of the graveyard, under an oak tree. The girl knelt down to pay her respects.

"Hi mummy, it's me … your princess." Said the girl. "Just here to tell you how things are going … I hate it all! Daddy does nothing, I have to take so many stupid pills and everything is ugly! … I miss you mummy..."

The girl let a tear fall from her eye as she took off her backpack, opened it up and took out two packs of jelly sweets called 'gummy raccoons;. She opened one packet for herself, and opened the other packet and lay it on the grave.

"It's our favourite special snack … I figured you'd want some. There probably isn't any candy six feet under." Sniffled the girl.

The girl started to eat her packet of sweets while looking at the grave.

"Not hungry? That's ok, obesity is not beautiful." Said the girl in understanding. "I've got a big job to do next month … and I'm so scared! I can't go back there! I don't want to go back there! Oh, but the rules say I have to … mummy, please ask the man upstairs to keep me safe. I'll make it worth his while, honest!"

The girl looked at the ground sadly, and placed a hand on the grave.

"I'm sorry I bought shame to our home." Sniffled the girl.

The grave did not answer, for graves do not talk. The name 'Annabelle' was shown on the grave, with moss covering the surname.

"Ack! Moss! I have to clean that off!" Yelped the girl as she took out a cloth and began scrubbing.

The rain began to fall.

" _Life is full of misery, loneliness, and suffering ... and it's all over much too soon._ _(Woody Allen)_

* * *

A teenage girls room was the location. The activity was a guitar and song performance.

" _Shouldn't have shaved you for being so mean, in retrospect you were kind of a queen~._

 _Now I only wish to find you, make it right and say I like you~._

 _Maybe we could be friends, or set some sweet trends~._

 _All I know is I'm filled with sorry, and above all … just want to say I'm sorry_..

Quana strummed the last note on her guitar and looked up at her one man audience. Her boyfriend of almost a year Spider was clapping lightly, feeling a loud applause may offset the mood.

"That was a nice song." Said Spider politically. "You're good at writing them. How do you do it?"

"My emotions fuel me. You know, happiness, love, anger … guilt." Said Quana, putting her guitar up against the wall. "I've really tried to make it all right, but..."

"But what? Can't you work up the nerve to visit her?" Asked Spider.

"It's not that … I just have _no idea_ where Nakia is. She's not on any kind of social media as the accounts she once had are closed … and I have no idea where she lives. I've called up Barney, Lavender, Tabitha, others … none of them know either. I'm really scared something bad may have happened to her." Murmured Quana.

"Me too. I may never have gotten along with her, but I wouldn't wish serious suffering on her. I mean, her breakdown and rampage in Letterama … at the time I was just panicking and trying to bring order … but after watching it back a few times, I should have helped her. I don't know what was wrong with her, but all that stress and her quirks … I may have a few ideas." Muttered Spider. "Think she's ok?"

"I don't know … oh Spider, it's _all_ my fault." Sniffled Quana. "I was the one who shaved her hair … it never grew back, and that started all that came after. And even before that … I was pretty mean to her. I was trying to stand up for everybody, but … I went too far. Oh Spider, what am I going to do? It's not just Nakia I want to make amends with either."

"It's not your fault." Said Spider, holding Quana gently.

"Spider, you _know_ it is." Said Quana firmly.

"No, I meant … it's not just your fault. I think several of us played a role. I mean, I did knock her out by hitting her with the barrel of a gun. Geez, that show _changes_ people, it makes them not like themselves … it makes them go nuts." Said Spider uneasily. "Or at least, that's what I think. But, it's not all bad."

"True, the next season is next month. Nakia and all the others may be there … I can still make things right. This time, I'm not gonna go around picking fights with the 'bad guys'. I'll keep out of fights and settle it all by voting. Maybe I could try and help people, be less spicy and more sweet." Decided Quana, looking hopeful. "… Maybe I could even win."

"Very well said." Smiled Spider. "Of course, you'll have to beat me first."

"You already won!" Pouted Quana, playfully.

"Nothing in the rules says I can't win twice. Last time I played so passively … this time, I may take more action. But, mainly I just want to have a good time. Maybe this time there won't be anything that makes me fear for my life, he-heh..." Spider trailed off chuckling nervously.

"We can only hope." Replied Quana. "So … wanna cuddle? I could use one right now."

"You always cuddle me when I feel down, how could I deny you the same relief?" Said Spider sweetly.

The two began to snuggle on the bed, occasionally sharing a gentle kiss. Things seemed more or less fine now, but would the upcoming season make it better, or worse?

* * *

" _Right actions in the future are the best apologies for bad actions in the past." Tyron Edwards._

* * *

In the living room of a nicely furnished and high standard suburban house sat a family of three blondes. On the sofa sat a man with glasses wearing a blue suit, a woman beside him showing the slightest signs of age who wore a slightly old fashioned green dress, and on an armchair next to them sat a teenager with her hair in a ponytail, and an outfit that was mostly black with a white skull on the chest area, which was … ample. They were having a discussion that seemed slightly tense.

"Kim, do you really have to go back to that show?" Asked Mr Rosefelt uncertainly. "After what happened last time … our family was nearly torn apart."

"I'm with your father, I don't think it's a good idea to go." Agreed Mrs Rosefelt. "My heart can't take a repeat of what happened last time."

"Don't worry, I'm only gonna be an intern this time. Chances are in a _very_ small role; I'll just stay by myself." Assured Kim. "Besides … I have no choice. Either I be an intern, or the show has the power to sue us for breach of contract. F*ck, I should have read it more carefully..."

"Hindsight is a powerful thing." Agreed Mr Rosefelt.

"Why do we never see it until after we need it?" Asked Kim.

"That'd be foresight." Said Mr Rosefelt. "But, the intern part isn't what has me worried.

"It's the part that's worrying me either." Murmured Mrs Rosefelt. "Kimmy, please don't go! The lack of pills … never again..."

"Don't worry mum, this time I'll have my pills, so what happened last time won't happen again." Assured Kim. "I'll be in control, all the time."

"But … why could you not have them last time?" Asked Mrs Rosefelt. "It's dangerous for you to be without them!"

"Contestants cannot have their medication. The interns can. I don't know why, I don't know sh*t about legal stuff." Stated Kim. "I've been given a second chance … I have got a plan; dad, you're a lawyer and I've read through your books. Some stuff seems a little odd on this show … I'm gonna do some snooping around and see if I can find some corruption proof or sh*t like that and take the show through the mill. I'll send you what I can find.

Mr Rosefelt could not help but look thoughtful.

"Hmm … that no medication rule sounds a little odd. Maybe they have reasons for it, but still." Frowned Mr Rosefelt. "You're allowed contact with the outside world, right?"

"Yeah, I think interns are but nothing show related." Stated Kim. "Spoilers and crap like that."

"In that case, I'll read and keep hold of whatever you find." Promised Mr Rosefelt.

"Hopefully I'll find a lot. And … that brain tumour thing Chris mentioned, according to Tabitha's Facebook I once came across … that sounds like bullsh*t." Muttered Kim. "But, whatever. I'll keep in touch."

"Well, if you get time, could your keep me and your mother updated on you in general, like how you're feeling?" Requested Mr Rosefelt "The lack of contact and treatment made that disaster happen; we want to keep you close, even if you're far away, so if anything does happen, we can assist."

"I'll make sure to do that." Promised Kim. "I don't like anybody back there, and they don't like me … and I'm social, so that's a sh*t combo. The chances of me making any friends are slim to none, so I'll need the contact to stay sane."

"We'll do our best to ensure you get through this fine." Said Mrs Rosefelt gently.

"Dinner is ready!" Called a voice from a different room.

"Well, time to eat." Noted Mrs Rosefelt. "You two coming?"

"Almost." Said Kim, standing up. "I just want to say … after how deranged and mental I got on hat show … you still love me. Thanks mum … thanks dad."

Kim pulled both her parents into a tight family hug.

"It's not a problem. Love in the Rosefelt family is unconditional." Said Mr Rosefelt, kindly. "Parenthood sure hasn't been easy, but you know what they say, right?"

"No, what?" Asked Kim curiously.

"You say it dear." Smiled Mr Rosefelt.

"Beyond hardship lies achievement. And you're our greatest achievement, regardless of Letterama." Said Mr Rosefelt warmly.

Kim tightened the family hug.

" _Love isn't something you find. Love is something that finds you." Loretta Young._

* * *

A park.

Laughing children.

A party.

A looming tragedy.

Jimmy and Eleanor were sitting on a bench together, both sharing a large ice cream sundae. There were a number of other guest's at Jimmy's eleventh birthday party, but right now the young couple was having a little bit of time to themselves.

"So, having a nice day birthday boy?" Asked Eleanor, smiling like sunshine.

"With all my friends and my girlfriend here, how could I not be?!" Exclaimed Jimmy with a big smile. "Mum and dad went across town to pick up all my relatives from the train station. It'll be the first time since … ever, that the whole family will be together! Oh, I can't wait!"

"It'll be great to meet your whole family. If they're all the slightest bit like you, I won't leave until I meet them all." Smiled Eleanor, putting an arm around Jimmy. "It's too bad Frost, Dandelion, Flash and Amethyst could not come with us, but they don't like huge crowds like this. Plus, Dandelion is expected again. Eeeei, I'm an Auntie again!"

"Does that make me an uncle?" Asked Jimmy.

"In-law." Winked Eleanor.

The two children giggled together, not noticing some ambulances whizzing by and a police car pulling up in the parking lot.

"So, Letter Starz is next month; think you might win?" Asked Eleanor.

"I'll certainly try. I want to get further than fifth, but most of all have fun on TV with my best friend and girlfriend." Smiled Jimmy.

Eleanor giggled and blushed.

"Two titles in one? I feel special." Giggled Eleanor. "I placed second, but I could still win. Maybe me and you can lay low and act cute, and the others will ignore us, or something?"

"Good idea. But as long as the good guy wins, we'll be fine. But Owen, Spider and VayVay won, so the same will surely happen again. Good over evil, right?" Smiled Jimmy.

"Right. Though, things to get more grey when you get older, I hear. I'm starting to notice that." Murmured Eleanor. "But we have each other, and that's all we need."

"You said it." Agreed Jimmy.

The two leaned in and shared an innocent kiss. When they parted the kids noticed a cop standing by them, looking sombre.

"Um … can we help you, sir?" Asked Eleanor.

"We've not seen any crime over here." Added Jimmy.

"Actually, I'm here to deliver news to Jimmy Coryson, and … give him an escort somewhere safe." Said the cop, seeming like he was dreading what he was going to have to say next.

"Huh? What's going on? I can't go anywhere; my party is here and my family will be coming soon." Insisted Jimmy.

The cop took a deep breath.

"Jimmy…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

...

your family is dead. The train carrying your relatives derailed due to hat appears to be tampering with the wheels, and the train struck your parents on the platform. I am very sorry." Said the cop sympathetically.

In that moment, a once innocent and cheerful outlook … was broken.

"No … no … NO! NONONONONO! You're lying! YOU'RE LYING!" Wailed Jimmy, tears beginning to flood down to face.

"Don't lie!" Yelled Eleanor, hugging Jimmy and also crying.

The other kids had heard the commotion and walked up, wondering what was going on.

"Are you ok Jimmy?" Asked Charles.

"Why are you two crying?" Asked Ricky.

"What's a cop doing here? Is something wrong?" Asked Ted.

The ambulances from before whizzed past again, now with bodies in them. The bodies of Jimmy's family.

"MOM! DAD! EVERYBODY!" Sobbed Jimmy.

Soon enough all of the children were crying, as cops arrived in the area to get them to their parents … or, if they had none, to the safety of the police station. All young Eleanor could go was hold her younger boyfriend tightly, showing him love and comfort. But would it be enough?

No.

* * *

" _Sometimes … bad things have to happen. Even if we don't want them to." (Ethan Mars)_

* * *

An executive office at the top of a building.

A locked door.

Three producers.

Chris Maclean, Matthew Gregson and Trina Grey sat around a table, papers in front of them. The final sections of planning for the upcoming season were underway. Money making drama seemed a sure thing, and the main things that remained were exploitation methods.

"Ok, so, we've got the campers sorted, we know the order that the islands will be visited and we've got the teams figured out. Now we just need to plan out some drama bombs." Noted Mr Gregson.

"So … why aren't the teams being randomly decided again?" Asked Chris.

"This is an all star season; the teams have to be made so as to extract the utmost amount of conflict and aggression. There are some good match-ups I have in mind, and match-ups I feel we cannot allow on the same team." Stated Mr Gregson. "You handle the up front stuff, and me and Miss Grey will handle it behind the scenes. Everybody thinks Spider and Quana decided a lot of the controversy last season, and so it shall stay."

"Matthew darling, just call me Trina. But you're right, team dynamics, and sometimes the lack thereof, are everything. We can't stop interactions between teams, but keeping them close to enemies may boost the ratings." Agreed Trina. "Perhaps we could bring the interns into the mix? I hear one of them has quite the weak mental state."

"Ah, but the interns are specifically allowed their medication." Reminded Mr Gregson.

"Even so, there's no rule against it being stolen … and that's where our agent will come in, working from the shadows. The fans love a good mystery villain, and we'll give them that … and then some." Smirked Trina, winking. "In fact, he should be here in two days tops, good as new and ready to wreck."

"But what I want to know, is where do Winnie and Xaria fit into this? They're the main hosts, since I'm just doing the vote offs. Think the fans will like them?" Asked Chris.

"Ideally. But like I've told you several times, they are fall guys in case any dirt surfaces. I have to say, you put on a great act during the first Letterz season." Smirked Mr Gregson.

"Well, I _do_ have acting experience." Winked Chris. "So, aside from sorting out the teams, any other items we need to plan?"

"Yes, we've gotten three intern applications from fans. Think we should hire them?" Asked Trina.

"Eh, why not? Extra helping hands never hurt, and they'd just be doing minor things and going nowhere near anything incriminating. They'd stay off camera, so the fans won't care." Shrugged Mr Gregson. "Now, bring out the bourbon, and lets get planning."

"With pleasure." Smirked Chris.

" _Greed does not rest until it is satisfied, and greed is never satisfied." (Sam Eastland)_

* * *

A storm was in session. It was the dead of night, but the rain hit the ground hard, with thunder and lightening booming sand crackling in the sky. On this miserable night a lone prison transport vehicle was driving along a mountain rode somewhere in Colerado. A prisoner was being transported to a place known only to the prisoner as the 'hand over point'.

Kasimar sat in the back of the armoured vehicle, relaxing, while six cops, each armed with an assault rifle, sat around, keeping a close eye on him.

"So … where are we going again?" Asked Kasimar.

No response.

"Silent treatment makes me angry. I'm not crippled anymore; you f*cks want some, if that it?" Growled Kasimar.

No response.

"Ya know, you douche nozzles could at least tell me who made that donation to have me fixed up and transferred. It feel f*cking incredible to stretch out my legs again. I'd like to know who it was so I'll know who not to tear apart once I'm back on the outside." Said Kasimar, looking genuinely curious, but also intimidating. "I also appreciate the fact they let me legally change my name to Kasimar. Pokey, that was a name for c*nts."

"It was an anonymous donation. I dare say you'll be able to thank them in person when we hand over your custody to them, which was _not_ cheap." Stated one of the cops.

"Silence Johnson. Do _not_ talk to the prisoner." Ordered a guard sharply, likely the highest ranked one there.

"Sorry Sergeant." Apologised the guard who was presumably called Johnson.

"Ah, _conversation_." Smirked Kasimar. "I was starting to think you f*cks were mute."

The vehicle rattled for a moment, one or two guards nearly losing balance. Kasimar raised an eyebrow.

"Yo, is this road safe?" Asked Kasimar.

The intercom, which connected to the driver's seat, turned on.

"Hang on everybody. It's gonna be a dangerous drive." Warned the driver.

Indeed it was; the rain had made this part of the mountain road very slippery and unstable. Extreme caution would be needed, and that was what the driver was exercising. However, despite the caution and care being put into ensuring a safe passage … the transport vehicle hit a pothole in the road.

BUMP!

This was all it took to make the truck swerve and slid. The driver gripped the wheel and turned hard to try and regain control, but it was all for naught. The road was too slippery to allow something like control. Speed picked up as the truck span towards the fence separating the road and a drop down the mountain.

CRASH!

The metal fencing broke and the transport truck began to fall down to the ground far below, rolling and crashing as it went, receiving dents and pieces falling off.

BAM!

CRASH!

SMASH!

After thirty seconds of fast and fierce falling the now wrecked transport vehicle hit the ground hard. The rear doors were open.

The guards were all injured, but alive, yet also knocked out and would likely not come to for several hours. However, miraculously (or unfortunately, possibly moreso) Kasimar had made it out with no injuries except a small cut on his forehead and a few bruises. He crawled out of the overturned vehicle and into the fresh wet air of the night.

"YAHAHAHAHAHA! Free … again!" Yelled Kasimar, malevolence in his eyes. "I am so outta here! So long sh*t f*ckers!"

Kasimar paused as he looked at the guards.

"I can't leave them like that.

One minute later Kasimar had grabbed every rifle, all the ammo, a flash-light, some food supplies and a medical kit. Now armed and equipped, Kasimar gazed at a nearby forest.

"Let's see where this leads me." Smirked Kasimar, his eyes glinting in the dark night.

Kasimar sprinted off into the forest, leaving the wreckage and the cops behind.

The forest would indeed lead him somewhere … but where would it lead him? Read on, and find out in the last act of the trilogy.

Find out … in **TDL3: Total Drama Letter Starz.**

* * *

 _"But who prays for Satan? Who, in eighteen centuries, has had the common humanity to pray for the one sinner that needed it most?"_ (Mark Twain)

* * *

And that was the prologue. From here, things can only go in one direction … but, what direction is that? For now, we may not know as I'll be focusing on BvB until it is finished, but when that story ends, expect this story (and Tween Tour, I'd never forget that) to get updates. Until then, cheers!

* * *

 **Next Time:** The campers arrive! Been a while since we last saw them, huh? What may have changed?


	2. CH 1, PT 1: The Arrival

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Total Drama.

 **WARNING! THIS STORY IS THE THIRD IN A TRILOGY AND SPOILS THE ENDINGS OF TDL1 AND TDL2! GO AND READ THOSE FIRST!**

 **Note:** And so, the story officially begins! The prologue was important of course, but now it's onto the actual contest itself! But this story is more than the contest section, oh yes … but before that can begin, I have news to give. Long story short, I edited out the part of TDL2 where Sasha punched Kim. Looking back it was a very poorly written section, and I think TDL3 will be better off without that scene existing. Anyway, enough of my ramblings that I always take too long to get to the point in, on with the story!

Bringing the gang back together!

* * *

Wawanakwa in the summer time, quite a lovely sight. Well, unless you count the bear, the natural dangers, the sharks and the rock that looked like an ass. But other than that just lovely. Currently it was a momentous occasion, as the net season of Total Drama was moments away from starting. The cameras were set up, the interns were doing their duties, and the contestants were soon to arrive. It was a lot of hustle and bustle, but for an All Star season, this was par for the course.

On the Dock of Shame, which was rebuilt and much nicer looking due to the bigger budget, two girls in fancy 'show outfits' were getting ready to start the show. One looked a lot more excited than the other.

The excited girl was blond and wore a pinky-purple suit, kitty ears and cat-tail belt accessories both worn too. Despite her professional looking attire, she was bouncing heel to heel, her eyes wide and optimistic. This was Winnie Kipps.

The girl who seemed the very opposite of excitement had short cut raven black hair with a yellow streak in it. Her show suit was a dark shade of grey, almost black, and she wore a red bow tie. Her expression looked very pessimistic, which was quite an offset to the other host. This was Xaria Clark.

"One minute until you're live." Said a cameraman.

"Let's make the most of this minute. Urgh, so much for a peaceful and quiet summer." Muttered Xaria.

"Oh c'mon Xaria, it'll be fun! Meow! We're hosts and we can get our names out there, have a lot of fun and see what most people will never see … the backstage area." Grinned Winnie. "What's not to like?"

"I just never really liked the show that much. A bit too, well, crazy for me." Chuckled Xaria. "I like the quiet life, me."

"It's not all bad. You did meet Oscar, right?" Winked Winnie, letting out a little meow.

"… I guess I did." Smirked Xaria.

Xaria then frowned again.

"I also ended up on a front seat to all the ass crazy mayhem." Said Xaria flatly.

"Xaria, you're no fun." Pouted Winnie.

"Now you're getting it." Smirked Xaria. "Anyway, look alive, we got just a few more moments. Ready?"

"Always ready. Let's get this cat-astrophe started!" Joked Winnie.

Xaria was stony faced.

"Yeah, not funny." Said Xaria, rolling her eyes.

"And you're on!" Said the cameraman.

Winnie waved and beamed to the camera, while Xaria gave a light and stoic wave.

"Welcome to Total Drama: Letter Starz! Meow!" Exclaimed Winnie. "If you're just joining us for the first time … where have you been?! So much stuff has happened! Letterz and Letterama … two season with so many smiles, laughs, frowns, tears, screams and loving moments. I can barely remember all of it! But, for the sake of this recap, I shall try!"

"Yeah, that stuff happened." Added Xaria.

"Come on Xaria, you know the agreement. You recap your season and I'll recap mine." Said Winnie sweetly.

"Do I have to?" Asked Xaria.

"Pweeeeeease?" Begged Winnie with wide eyes and a quivering lip.

Xaria shuddered.

"Such awful cuteness." Gagged Xaria. "Ok, where to start? Ok, so … twenty six campers, meaning twenty four teens and, oddly, two tweens competed in my season. Some were crazy … ok, lots of them were crazy, but some were cool. One by one they fell and were voted off. I gained a thing for Oscar and we're still together, so yay for that. A psychopath called Kasimar, or Pokey, or who the hell knows what caused a lot of chaos and misery. Evil is cool, apparently. So yeah, he got voted off due to a vote switch because why not? A girl called Tabitha played mastermind and nearly won, but took the traditional 3rd place villain finish. Oh yeah, and Spider won because we all love underdogs, right? That just about sums it up."

Xaria crossed her arms and looked at Winnie. The cat lover was pouting.

"What?" Asked Xaria.

"Oh … nevermind." Chuckled Winnie as she faced the camera. "In Letterama Chris got fired which propelled Spider and Quana into the host roll, and me into the spotlight! Well, me and twenty five others anyway. We started on three teams and then later on become two teams. Oh, and idols were in play. Cool, huh? Meow! Lots of love happened this season, most of all for Tabitha who ended up having quite the cuddly romance with Rheneas, who is apparently a badass. How sweet! So, yeah, in this romantic season that made my heart race for numerous reasons Kim was the baddie who was kind of, well, bad love and stuff. But then she left in 12th and there was kinda no villain left. Yeah, that was kinda confusing at the time. But in the end my gal pal VayVay won the prize. Yay her!"

"A happier ending I have never heard." Stated Xaria. "Anyway, this season we have thirteen people from each season, all randomly selected because why not, everybody loves uneven gender ratios, and they are competing for the biggest prize yet … five million dollars. Whoop-de-do."

"Can you at least pretend your having a good time?" Pouted Winnie.

"If the price if right." Shrugged Xaria, smirking.

Winnie sighed playfully and turned to the camera.

"Well, for better or worse, the season is starting! Twenty six players, all with another year of life experience to their names since last time they were here, are ready to do what it takes to win the big prize. What are the teams? What has changed in the year break? Will anybody step on any kitty tails this early? Stay tuned and find out!"

"You've been warned." Added Xaria.

* * *

(Theme Song, I Wanna Be Famous)

* * *

Winnie and Xaria still stood on the dock, the former looked excited and the latter looked rather bored.

"I've not seen many of these guys during the year break; I wonder how they've changed." Pondered Winnie.

"Well, if they've had a birthday, I know what they got." Stated Xaria.

"What did they get?" Asked Winnie curiously.

"Older." Smirked Xaria. "Oh look, here's a boat. Fun. Ok, so, this guy was once a bag of germs with low self esteem. But despite all the obstacles, he won the game, got the girl and even got the hosting gig. Ranking 1st in Total Drama Letterz, it's Spider."

A boat docked and guy stepped off. He had very messy reddish brown hair and wore a line green short with an orange number eight on it, and brown pants.

"So, round two. I can see thousands of way this can go wrong and just one way it can go right. Better work on defending my title." Chuckled Spider awkwardly.

"Hi Spider!" Greeted Winnie. "Whoa, doesn't seem that long ago it was _you_ welcoming _me_ , huh?"

"Time flies when you're having fun, and it's been a good year." Replied Spider.

"Anything major to note?" Asked Winnie curiously.

"Well, I've got a place in my chosen medical school, my love life is cool and … that's about it. I'm not much of a celebrity, sorry to disappoint." Said Spider awkwardly.

"So, anything you might do differently this season? You kinda floated by last time, no offence." Stated Xaria.

"None taken, it's kinda true." Admitted Spider. "I'll just keep out of fights and drama and see where fate takes me. I'm also willing to give anybody who gets hurt a once over and check-up, so I have that going for me."

"Well, best of luck!" Exclaimed Winnie.

"Yeah, because not everybody loves a two time winner." Added Xaria.

"Sandra was pretty cool." Insisted Spider.

"You're _not_ Sandra." Smirked Xaria.

"My name sorta rhymes." Frowned Spider.

"Don't worry, we still like you." Smiled Winnie sweetly. "Head on into camp and follow the flags to the amphitheatre. The other campers will be there with you soon."

"See you there." Nodded Spider as he walked into camp.

Winnie then noticed another boat was arriving.

"This girl arrived fashionably late in Letterama and was my BFF, though that won't cause any bias, nope! She was a passive and dazed hippie with a dreamy way of looking at the world, and was open about loving men and women equally. But all of her silliness aside, she knew when to take action and be serious and it led her to winning the season. Ranking 1st in Letterama, it's VayVay!" Declared Winnie.

The boat docked and a girl daintily stepped off; she had long ginger hair, a dark green skirt that went down past her knees, a lime green sweater with orange twin and a pink flower motif on the chest area, and a black top hat with a blue stripe going along it.

"Ah, the Dock of Shame … as I have began my jumpy jumbly journey on it, may that mean I am destined for shame? Are all of us? Alas the answer is as uncertain as the exact contents of hotdogs, and all that doo dah." Said VayVay, dreamily as always.

Xaria stared.

"… I will forever wonder how she won Letterama." Said Xaria flatly.

"I often ask myself that too. Lot's of the fans do as well." Agreed VayVay. "I guess Lady Luck was on my side, and _what_ a lady she was. Off topic, do you guys like cookies?"

"I like them." Nodded Winnie.

"They're ok. Why?" Asked Xaria.

"Oh, no reason." Stated VayVay. "Ah, I sense some good vibes ahead. How cool, dudes..."

Xaria glanced at Winnie.

"You sure she's not on anything?" Asked Xaria.

"She passed her test." Confirmed Winnie. "So VayVay, got any plans to get yourself closer to the prize?"

"I shall do as was intended by the first ever hippie, and go with the flow." Declared VayVay, "Peace..."

VayVay headed off into camp, her steps light and wavy, almost looking like she was floating along.

"So yeah, those were our past winners. Certainly a unique pair, right." Stated Xaria. "And now for twenty four people who lost their original seasons."

"But one of them may win this one!" Exclaimed Winnie. "It's their best ever second chance! Meow!"

"And speaking of second chances, our next camper placed second in Letterz. A girl younger than most others, she played like any kid would … having a good time, making friends and just being a kid. This social game and her love of animals got her to the finale where she just barely lost against Spider. You know her, you also know he ferrets … it's Eleanor." Stated Xaria.

A boat docked and a girl of about thirteen years old stepped off. She had blond hair that went down to her upper back, with the fringe above her forehead dyed green, and she wore a sea green shirt, a sky blue skirt that went to her knees and a panda ears headband.

"Hello Xaria." Greeted Eleanor. "Oh, you too Winnie.

"Sup." Smiled Winnie.

"Oh, you know, life … it's been a hard past few months." Admitted Eleanor. "I regret none of it, but … it's been hard."

"Why?" Asked Winnie, looking concerned. "Are you ok?"

"It's not me you should be worried about, it's … well … I'll just say this, be _**very gentle**_ around Jimmy. Poor guy." Said Eleanor softly. "Anyway, yeah, busy life for me. Life in the fast lane and all that, heheheh..."

"… Hey, where are your ferrets?" Asked Xaria curiously. "You were practically glued to them in Letterz and when you were off duty in Letterama."

"Yeah, well … after what happened on, um _that day_ in Letterz, I felt it was safer to just leave them at home. They'll be ok without me. Sometimes to keep one's dear pets safe, they must keep their distance." Stated Eleanor. "Besides, Dandelion has to take care of her new litter."

"Awwww, cute!" Exclaimed Winnie.

"Yeah, cute." Agreed Xaria lightly. "So, you got a strategy in mind?"

"Yeah. Win challenges, lie low and keep Jimmy near me at all times. I … don't trust him to be alone." Murmured Eleanor. "So, um … bring on the season!"

Eleanor marched into camp, with both hosts looking concerned.

"What do you think happened to her and Jimmy between seasons?" Asked Winnie nervously.

"Maybe we'll see when Jimmy gets here." Frowned Xaria thoughtfully. "Anyway, it's a Letterama rep next, so you're up."

"Can do." Nodded Winnie. "This guy proved himself to be more sensitive and approachable than he seemed. Along with a love of fire, he showed a love for friendship, overcoming hardship, applying himself to whatever he was faced with, and of course a love for Tabitha. He made it to the finale and lost by a hair, but gained the girl and fanbase admiration, it's Rheneas, the 2nd placer of Letterama."

A boat docked and an average sized guy stepped out. He seemed to have grown a bit taller during the year break, but one thing that remained the same was his spiky black hair and bright orange sideburns and fringe. He wore a dark dull red zipped jacket, presumably with a shirt underneath, and sky blue jeans. He also wore a pair of dark sun glasses.

"Bring on the burn! I'll fight you any-time, anywhere!" Declared Rheneas, looking confident and determined.

"Someone's eager." Noted Winnie, smiling like sunshine.

"I'm just happy to be back. Seeing old friends, a chance at winning it big, the works. I came real close last time, so I might be able to do it again. I mean, Russell Hantz made the finale twice." Said Rheneas with a wink.

"He also lost in the finale twice." Smirked Xaria.

Rheneas' expression drooped for a moment.

"Well, that killed the mood." Noted Rheneas. "Well, no matter, I'm ready for whatever this season brings me. Last season was about love and giving aide, this season … well, probably those things again, but I may just have a few surprises in store too..."

"Like what?" Asked Winnie.

"Heh, you'll just have to wait and see." Teased Rheneas. "If I'm voted out early, we may _never_ know."

"Tragic." Snarked Xaria. "So, hows life been for you since lasts season?"

"Pretty good, can't complain. Sure, my mates teased me about losing to VayVay, but it was all in good humour. Me and Tabitha live together now, and I'm a junior fireman so … again, can't complain." Said Rheneas, shrugging cheerfully. "I got given a good hand, as it were."

"Living with one's lover is cool." Blushed Xaria.

"Oh, are you are Oscar living together?!" Squeed Winnie.

Xaria made no eye contact.

"So, yeah, just head on into camp."Said Xaria shortly.

"You're the boss." Nodded Rheneas as he headed off.

Winnie smiled at Xaria.

"It's so sweet you found a nice guy." Giggled Winnie.

"And it's so sour it's out in the open. Oh this mouth of mine, why won't it close?" Muttered Xaria. "Ok, next person … yeah, we all know who this girl is. She played a cutthroat strategy based game in Letterz, crossing a few lines and getting voted off in 3rd place. We hated her. But then we ended up loving her in Letterama when she turned out to have a highly abusive family and managed to break away and become her true self. Urgh, gag me from the sappiness. Well, changed and everything, here is Tabitha, 3rd place in Letterz."

The boat docked and a tall elegant girl stepped off and glanced around slightly nervously. She had silky light blond hair put into a long ponytail, with purple highlights here and there, and her eyes were aqua blue. For cloths, she wore a purple hoodie with a yellow smiley face motif, and an aquamarine under-shirt, and gold pants.

"Well, here I am … this time, I'll do it the _right_ way." Vowed Tabitha. "Win or lose, I'll do it all the way that I want to."

"Glad to hear you won't be doing a repeat performance of season one." Said Xaria. "How will you be playing this time? Under the radar?"

"I'm not exactly sure. I'll be it smart, but sweet. I have a few plans, but … it all depends what happens when it all truly starts." Stated Tabitha. "Say, um, is Rheneas here yet?"

"Yeah, he's in the camp already." Assured Winnie.

"Good. Not to be a bother or anything but, well … my parents left long term damage and, um, PTSD so Rheneas is my support pillar as it were. I won't make a big deal of it or a fuss or anything but I'd prefer if I were near him." Admitted Tabitha, wringing her hands a little. "Besides some, um, bad feels … the past year has been the best of my life, hands down."

"I guess there wasn't much competition, huh?" Noted Winnie.

"Exactly." Chuckled Tabitha bitterly. "Time for the last part of my Total Drama Journey. In Letterz I wore the mask, in Letterama I took it off … and here in Letter Starz, I'll live without it. Wish me luck."

And with that, Tabitha headed off into the campsite.

"Think she'll find what she's looking for?" Asked Winnie.

"Those who seek answers are often disappointed." Shrugged Xaria. "But hey, we can hope."

"We always can, and should." Agreed Winnie. "Ok, next boat! This girl was a bouncy ball of pure energy, caffeine and sugar mixed into one! But, she also had clear, um, well, mental damage seems the wrong way to say it, um … she had a few problems. Even so, she survived the pre-merge and all the drama it entailed and fell in love with Zed, and controlled a powerful alliance into the merge. The alliance failed, but it got her to the final three where she lost. You love her, you mildly tolerate her, it's Opal!"

A boat docked and an Asian girl bounced off onto the dock, giggling in excitement. Her hair was black, and put into a ponytail with a blue tip, while her shirt was dark red with a gold arrow pointing upwards and the word 'sane' underneath it. The girl also sported a purple short skirt and fishnet stockings.

"Hi, hi, hi! I'm sooooo happy to be here :)!" Exclaimed Opal. "All the friends, enemies, trees, rocks and more! I'm have no idea what it expect :O!"

"Nice to somebody is eager." Noted Winnie.

"I'm always eager! Now, to briefly be a fuddy duddy and all serious, I got some proper help during the year. Now I'm … pretty much normal," Declared Opal.

"Really?" Asked Xaria.

"Well, I am very hyper and peppy, but that's what makes me, well me :D!" Said Opal, winking.

"… Why did you just pronounce a colon and a capital d?" Asked Winnie, looking confused.

"It'll make the show more fun for those who use subtitles." Explained Opal. "Gotta think of every demographic. We can't lock anybody out. :X."

"… Oh, I sense fun times ahead with this gimmick." Groaned Xaria. "Any plans for strategy?"

"Yeah, no alliance. I went a bit drunk with power from my last one. ^^;." Blushed Opal sheepishly. "I'll just have fun and see what happens. And nobody better look up my skirt! :(!"

With a cheer of excitement Opal did a cartwheel and dashed off into camp.

"I like that girl. Opal is fun." Smiled Winnie. "Meow!"

"No, no! You are _not_ having a speaking gimmick. Opal's is bad enough." Said Xaria firmly.

"Party pooper." Pouted Winnie.

"Been called worse." Shrugged Xaria. "Ok, who's next … ah, yeah. This girl wanted to prove that cheerleaders are not bitchy and mean and all that fictional crap. She always played serious and hard, somehow ended up with the silliest boy in the cast, and she battled against anybody who disturbed the peace. A source of sanity, something I much approve of, she made it to 4th place. Another Letterz rep, it's Lavender."

Another boat arrived and a ginger haired girl with a blue and white dotted bow stepped off. She wore a golden cheerleader T-shirt with a purple star on the chest and green cheerleaderskirt. She also had yellow stockings and the sides of her red underwear were ever so slightly visible at the sides of her skirt. Notably, her eyes were red.

"Let's get this started." Muttered Lavender. "The sooner I'm rich and away from this show, the _better._ "

"Hi Lavender!" Greeted Winnie cheerfully.

"Act your age." Muttered Lavender.

"… Sorry..." Mumbled Winnie.

"Sorry, just in a bit of a mood right now. So, intro questions huh? Well, ok, lay 'em on me." Shrugged Lavender.

"Well, first off … anything notable happen to you during the year break?" Asked Xaria.

Lavender's expression darkened.

"I do not want to talk about it." Muttered Lavender coldly.

"Ok then. I respect secrets." Nodded Xaria. "Um, so … any strategic plans?"

"Play for me and only me. This show is a distraction from … stuff, and I'm going to embrace my time here." Said Lavender, fiddling with her ginger locks. "Be seeing you."

Lavender briskly walked into camp, leaving Winnie and Xaria alone.

"And I thought I was grumpy." Noted Xaria. "… I clearly have _much_ to learn from Lavender."

Winnie tapped her chin uncertainly.

"For somebody who once wanted to prove cheerleaders are not all bitchy and mean and stuff … Lavender was sorta acting like it." Stated Winnie. "Well, I'm sure she has reasons. A lot can happen in a year.

"Makes one wonder what the most extreme change will be, eh?" Agreed Xaria. "Next up is a boy many of you will remember as pure positivity. Only ten and yet playing in the big leagues, he always saw the bright side and had a joke to tell or kind word to say. Edgically, I don't think double positive does him justice. Oh, and he was loud … very loud. He took down Kasimar and then finished in fifth after self voting for cheating, it's Jimmy from Letterz."

A boat docked but nobody came off.

"Um … Jimmy?" Repeated Xaria.

"Come on Jimmy, we're all eager to see you." Chirped Winnie.

"… Fine..." Muttered a voice.

A kid stepped off the boat and walked past both hosts, This boy wore a black hoodie and black pants, and even had his hair dyed black, with a tiny undyed blond fringe.

"Jimmy … is that you?" Asked Xaria, looking genuinely surprised.

"Who else would it be?" Asked Jimmy bitterly.

"What happened to you?" Asked Winnie softly.

"I don't want to talk about it." Muttered Jimmy.

Winnie looked nervous.

"Eleanor said something was wrong. Um … anything we can do to keep your stay comfortable?" Asked Winnie uncertainly.

"Don't talk to me. These days, I prefer to be alone." Sad Jimmy as he walked away into camp, gloom and a lack of caring in every step.

Xaria and Winnie were both wide eyed.

"Is that the same hyper kid from Letterz?" Asked Xaria in bewilderment.

"It can't be … can it?" Murmured Winnie.

The two were silent for a moment, before Winnie began the next introduction.

"Um, so … our next contestant was a huge breakout player in Letterama. Starting off an an arrogant meanie, he threw the game so that he'd be able to watch from the Playa, learn the ins and outs, and return at the merge … he did so and took out Kim in short order. From there he played a very hard kind of strategic game, making many moves and always slipping by … before opening up about being neglected, and then saving the lives of the other players from a mutant spider. Our 5th player from Letterama, it's Lankston!"

A boat pulled up and a short and somewhat scrawny guy stepped off. He wore a light purple shirt, sky blue pants and a pink tie. He had freckles and tidy dark reddish auburn hair.

"Season winner, right here." Declared Lankston confidentially.

"You sound confident." Noted Xaria.

"I feel I have a right to be. I played really top tier last season, and it took a mutant spider monster to get me out." Shrugged Lankston. "Based on that, and my current good reputation, I think the odds are currently in my favour."

"Well, other players may think the same." Warned Xaria.

"They may think it, true, but I however know it." Smirked Lankston. "And in case you were gonna ask me how my year has been, it's been decent. Me and Nina are going steady, my parents actually pay attention to me now and I have a, I'll admit, very surprising number of fans. Being called a hero makes me feel very awkward, but I won't turn down support for my victory this season."

"Well, you're ego hasn't changed too much." Chuckled Winnie.

"It's only been a year, not a century." Smirked Lankston with a wink."And besides, your love of cats hasn't changed."

"Oh, you." Pouted Winnie.

"Elephant in the room … you trying that returnee strategy again?" Asked Xaria, slightly wryly.

"Nah, not that time. I'm not a one trick pony." Assured Lankston. "Brony joke _not_ intended."

Lankston walked off into camp, confidence in his stride.

"Think he'll win this time?" Asked Winnie.

"He's level headed, so he's got my support. But I'm not biased. I'm not a politician." Stated Xaria.

"Good one." Giggled Winnie. "Next up we have a girl who loved video games … a lot. You name it, she's played it. A Hindu and a sweetie, she was the target of last season's villain and part of a love triangle. Showing insecurities, emotion and a level head throughout, she made it to seventh where she lost a … mud wrestling tie breaker against me, give it up for Sasha!"

A boat docked and an Indian girl stepped off, her soft and silky black hair put into a large ponytail. She wore a light purpley indigo shirt with a Mario Bros starman on it, and bright red pants. She seemed a little nervous.

"Ok Sasha, you can do this. It's gonna be alright and awesome. Just remember, Vishnu and Mario are looking out for you." Said Sasha quietly, trying to psyche herself up.

"You ok Sasha. You seem a little tense." Noted Winnie, looking concerned.

"Ok, I'm fine. Nothing to worry about here." Insisted Sasha. "… Well, ok, maybe a little. Last season was so tense and scary for me. I'm just expecting the worst this time, I guess."

"Yeah, our seasons were a little wild, huh?" Agreed Winnie.

"… A little?" Repeated Xaria flatly. "That's like saying Russia is tiny."

"Xaria speaks the truth." Declared Sasha. "Well, I may be overreacting; I have all my friends and my boyfriend here with me. It may be as fun as Tetris … but like Link, I'm keeping my guard up."

"That is wise." Agreed Winnie. "And hey, this time I'm not competing, so you may go all the way this time!"

"Yeah … losing the way I did was really embarrassing." Blushed Sasha. "Mum and dad were mortified. But other than a few awkward conversations, the time between seasons has been pretty cool. I got a Wii U, so that's something."

"Well, don't let us keep you from getting in there and winning enough money to buy every game ever. Off with you." Smirked Xaria.

Sasha smiled and pumped a fist.

"Triforce of courage, go!" Declared Sasha as she jogged into camp.

"… She's gonna get eaten alive." Said Xaria lightly once Sasha was gone.

"Nobody here is a cannibal, they passed their tests." Insisted Winnie.

Xaria rolled her eyes as another boat began to approach.

"Oh, this guy. I do not think he needs an explanation because his rather flamboyant and over the top fun nature speaks for itself. But he gave Letterz it's own special brand of piracy, until he finished 8th with a broken leg. You know him as the fan favourite, or maybe just a nutter, give it up, or not, for Barney." Stated Xaria.

The boat docked and a guy jumped and front flipped out, landing perfectly in a crouching pose. He wore a black ninja outfit, composed of both shirt and pants, along with a black ninja hook that revealed his eyes and nose, and let a lot of his very long blonde hair flow free.

"A cat without curiously is no cat at all, thus I am a very good little kitty." Said Barney in a wise tone. "As a ninja, I refuse to cross the road since that is too mainstream. Instead, I flying kick my way across."

"… Yep, Barney's back." Noted Xaria.

"How have things been for you, Barney?" Asked Winnie.

"They have been to me how pizza is to the tongue … good." Declared Barney. "My fiery red dragon and I are still a yin to a gang, and that is most excellent."

"… Why aren't you talking like a pirate?" Asked Winnie.

"Not that we mind or anything." Added Xaria.

"Because … it got old. As a wise man once said, the smell of an old gag is like three week old broccoli. To spare your western noses, I cleaned up my act and am now doing something new. Thus, Ninja master Barney at your service masters." Declared Barney, bowing.

Xaria and Winnie exchanged a glance.

"Yeah, I preferred the pirate shtick." Said Xaria flatly.

"I like this one better." Admitted Winnie. "Oh wise Ninja of the not-west, tell me your wisdom so that I may be a smarter kitty. Meow."

Barney stood on one leg and struck a ninja pose.

"A man can catch a Gingerbread Man, but he will never be able to taste a Ninjabread man." Said Barney wisely.

"Whoa..." Gasped Winnie in awe.

Xaria rolled her eyes.

"Please talk normally." Requested Xaria.

"Sure, what's on your mind?" Asked Barney, going out of character.

"… Just go into camp." Requested Xaria.

"With pleasure. Adventure … start!" Declared Barney as, with a flying kick, he headed off to the campsite.

Winnie looked thoughtful.

"I think we can learn a lot from Barney." Noted Winnie.

"We can." Agreed Xaria. "Such as the lesson that Ninjas are overrated."

"Bleh." Teased Winnie as she stuck out her tongue.

Xaria smirked as another boat approached.

"The 9th placer in Letterz, this girl was cheated out of the game though nobody did anything because Chris. But before she lost, she stood up to those who hurt her friends, maybe a little too much so, and was one half of the romantic duo who went on to host Letterama. Some say she has a nice ass, but I cannot comment on that. Love her, or not, say welcome back to Quana." Declared Xaria.

The boat docked and a Hispanic girl stepped off, looking tanned, pretty and determined. She had wavy black hair with blond highlights, a purple cap with a blood red visor, a purple underskirt and a button up orange jacket, with lime green wrists and green flower motifs over the cup areas. She also wore a pair of short pink and mauve shorts.

"This is it … my last time on this show, and my last chance to make it right. Get ready girl, it's gonna be a long season … but through hardship and loco events lies accomplishment." Said Quana, straightening out her cap.

"Welcome back Quana. What a journey; camper, host … and now camper again. Any thoughts on that?" Asked Winnie.

"I personally think my journey is only just beginning." Replied Quana. "Not just because this season will be long and hard and is barely beginning, but also … I have apologies to make, and misdeeds to make right. You have people to meet and greet, so I'll sum it up as me making a lot of mistakes and after growing up in the year break I now see them clearly."

"So, you're atoning?" Asked Xaria. "Interesting. I guess."

"Call it was you will. I just know what my goals are. But Spider is here with me … that'll make the days a little brighter." Smiled Quana.

"Even if it rains?" Asked Winnie.

"For there to be a silver lining, first there must be a cloud." Replied Quana. "So, um … is everybody here as interns?"

"Everybody except Pokey, or Kasimar or whatever he goes by now." Stated Xaria.

"I see. Ok Quana, courage." Said Quana boldly. "Time to show how you've grown … time to win, and do the hardest thing there is to do … say sorry and admit being wrong."

Quana marched into camp, singing a song as she went.

 _I was a deluded knight templar warrior_

 _More fool me, I have never been sorrier_

 _On my conscience it feels ever so burny_

 _But I can fix it, if I walk strong on this journey_

Winnie and Xaria watched her go.

"Playing a hero or villain intentionally on reality TV leads to trouble. Best let live and let happen." Stated Xaria.

"She was right though. It's hard to admit being wrong. I wonder why." Pondered Winnie.

"Because we're human." Guessed Xaria.

Another boat approached and Winnie spoke up.

"Our next Letter Star placed ninth in Letterama. A naive boy from a country farm, he couldn't tell his left from his right when it came to slang and popular fads. But he was a sweet and chill guy, trying hard, lending a kind word and somehow romanced the kookiest girl in his season. Give a warm welcome to Zed!" Exclaimed Winnie.

The boat pulled off and from it stepped a relaxed looking guy. He had shaggy black hair that went down past his neck, a brown farmer's cap, a grey shirt, a red and yellow pinstriped tweed jacket and dark blue jeans.

"Back to this crazy show." Noted Zed. "Hopefully this season will be a might bit less nuts than last season was."

"Don't count on it. Putting two casts together is like putting a match and dynamite together." Stated Xaria. "But, you know, I could be wrong."

"Anything happen to you during the year Zed?" Asked Winnie with a sweet smile.

"Opal visited the farm a few times … I think the phrase would be hilarity ensued. I'll leave it at that." Chuckled Zed awkwardly.

"She let the chickens out, didn't she?" Giggled Winnie.

"Um … not exactly." Murmured Zed. "That's all I have to say."

"Ok, lover boy." Smirked Xaria. "Got any plans in mind for the contest?"

"My plan is to have no plan; if you go looking for trouble, you'll get it. I'm gonna just lay low and keep quiet. M'lady is the social butterfly between us." Stated Zed, before tipping his hat politically. "As you were."

Zed walked off into the campsite, leaving the two hosts behind.

"… Is he leeching off Opal's social nature?" Asked Xaria.

"Nah, not at all. In all relationships, it should be equal give and take. Like how Yannis helps me with Geography homework and I do the talking for him when we order out." Smiled Winnie.

Another boat then began to approach the island.

"Oh, another Letterama player! This guy was a detective of sorts, always wanting to figure out the big mysteries going on. He wasn't always the best at it though, but … he had enthusiasm. He also was involved in a love triangle, of sorts, and got the girl. But most notably … he has Elvis Presley hair! Reintroducing … Eddie, 10th placer in Letterama!"

The boat pulled up at the dock and a guy got off. Most notable was his raven hair; it was tidy and neck length, but had a massive fringe hat resembled a sort of ramp. He wore light blue pants, a sea green jacket and a brown undershirt.

"I deduce that … I have no need to deduce anything, for I am no detective." Declared Eddie.

"Got a new gimmick then?" Asked Xaria.

"Um … no? It's just me, myself and I." Replied Eddie. "… Why?"

"Barney arrived before and is now and ninja instead of a pirate. I figured you'd gone from detective to something like criminal mastermind." Stated Xaria.

"Nope, just me this time." Assured Eddie. "Just me … a normal guy … with my awesome hair."

"So, if you're not gonna be a detective, what will you do?" Asked Winnie curiously. "Also, why did you stop?"

"I stopped being a detective because I, let's face it, sucked at being one." Said Eddie with an awkward chuckle. "No, this time I'm here for something much bigger … winning. I binge watched a ton of Survivor before coming here, so I think I have a much better idea of what to do now. Call me Eddie Zohn-Diaz-Twine-Hatch-Herzog-Daugherty-Holloway!"

"… I swear, even upper class Dwarven families in Middle Earth have less complicated surnames than that." Said Xaria flatly.

"Do you read Tolkein?" Asked Winnie curiously.

"A girl has to have a hobbie for boring nights." Shrugged Xaria. "Ok Eddie, let's see you put your game knowledge to the test. Camp is that-a-way."

"Wish me luck." Nodded Eddie, heading off in a confident stride.

Winnie raised an eyebrow.

"Who were those people his made up surname referenced?" Asked Winnie, looking genuinely curious.

"Hell if I know." Shrugged Xaria. "Anyway, the next camper was an oddball among oddballs _among oddballs_. She loves horror, has an extremely unique way of looking at things and, although seemingly cute and cuddly, is incredibly morbid and dark humoured. Oh, and despite her love of horror and gore she always like girly stuff … a lot. Yeah, you _all_ know who I mean, it's Uzuri., 12th placer in Letterz."

A boat pulled up and a short girl stepped off slowly, almost showing off a little bit. She had curly honey blond hair put into a ponytail, with two little black bows amongst the curls. She wore a strapless and sleeveless black dress with a pink skull on the chest and pink trim that went down to her knees, with black boots for shoes.

"Hey boys at home. This is _all_ for you." Purred Uzuri. "But I'm with Vinnie, so you can only look, _not_ touch."

Uzuri struck what she seemed to think was a sexy pose and was in actuality a rather dorky looking stance and winked.

"I'm Uzuri, and U is for U know what I mean." Giggled Uzuri, winking to the camera.

Winnie and Xaria exchanged a confused glance.

"Err … Uzuri, what are you doing? Inquired Xaria. "Dare I ask?"

"Looks like you dared." Noted Winnie.

"I'm being fan-service." Said Uzuri, making a kissy face to the camera that looked more comical than sexy.

"… Any reason why?" Asked Xaria.

"Do you not think you're pretty? Uzuri, I'm sure Vinnie thinks you're hot." Insisted Winnie.

"Oh, he does, I know. But I looked up all the fan reviews of the past two seasons, and it turns out all most all the girls who went far were seen as attractive by the fans. Thus, I figured if I act sexy and flirty, and basically fan-service incarnate, I'll get really far. It shall be a bloodbath of zombies and sexiness!" Exclaimed Uzuri, giggling.

Winnie laughed while Xaria held her tongue; she'd normally snark and laugh at such a silly plan, but Uzuri being Uzuri, she did not see it quite the way most people would, so Xaria felt it'd be wrong to mock her. Thus, she stayed silent.

"So, all this, um, hot sexiness aside … how has your year between seasons been?" Asked Winnie curiously.

"Oh, it's been great." Replied Uzuri as she shook her booty, nearly falling over in the process. "Romance has been so romantic, I saw a good load of pretty kind of awesome horror movies, I invented a brand new shade of the colour pink, I got an autograph from James Wan … oh, and I bought a puppy. Probs the best year ever, y'know?"

"After a year like that, do you feel up for the harshness of Total Drama for a second time?" Asked Xaria.

"I think the real question is … is Total Drama ready for the harshness of _me_ a second time." Declared Uzuri. "I guess we'll see. Now, focus the cameras on me, I'm doing a sexy walk."

Uzuri walked into camp, sashaying her hips and nearly falling over several times, a sexy (moreso goofy) look on her face.

"… The hell was that?" Said Xaria flatly.

"That was fan-service." Declared Winnie. "And that over there is our next camper."

Indeed, another boat was closing in on the dock.

"Our next player did not like dirt … at all. He liked germs about as much as vegetarian like meat." Declared Winnie. "But in site of his massive phobia, shut-in lifestyle and timid nature, he overcame his fear, got stabbed in order to keep his lady safe and gained fanbase approval. 13th in Letterama, give a warm welcome to Paul!"

The boat arrived at the dock and a guy jumped off and onto solid ground. He wore a dark green zip-up cargo jacket with a brown undershirt, light green pants with brown trim at the lowest section and an aquamarine headband. His ginger hair was shaggy and went past his back and the fringe at the front had a dyed purple streak in it.

"It's adventure time!" Declared Paul.

"Actually, it's Total Drama." Corrected Winnie.

"Whatever it is, I'm gonna make the most of it. No more fear, no more being a shut-in. This is a rare opportunity and win or lose, I'm gonna make the most of it." Declared Paul, punching his fist to his palm. "But, if all goes well, I'm gonna follow in my girlfriend's footsteps and win it all!"

"That's the spirit!" Exclaimed Winnie.

"You seem like a different person than when you arrived on the dock last season. What caused the change?" Asked Xaria curiously.

"Oh, lot's of things." Replied Paul airily. "Last season showed me a lot of things. I'm stronger than I thought I was, and braver too. Plus, being stabbed by Kasimar and surviving, along with the monster spider incident … it showed me I could go at any time, no matter how much I play it safe."

Paul had now begun to pace.

"Thus, I decided I should live life to the fullest because it could end at any time at all. Not to mention I have fans who look up to me, and I want to keep them happy. Therefore, I now take part in as much as I can and grab life by the horns. I've never felt healthier or happier." Said Paul, a smile on his face. "But, I guess I'm rambling. I'm ready to see where this show takes me, germs or no germs."

"Got any strategy in mind, or are you just gonna improvise?" Asked Xaria.

"You know, I've been thinking of trying my hand at being more cutthroat. I don't wanna cause pain or anything like that, but, you know,. The point of getting a second chance is to play differently. Therefore, I aim to be as different as I can be from my last go." Replied Paul. "Wish me luck."

"Consider it wished." Nodded Winnie.

A smile on his face, Paul strode off into camp.

"I think he'll be one to watch." Noted Winnie.

"They all will be, given we're on TV." Stated Xaria. "Anyway, our next camper was a fan fav, mostly, from Letterz. Shy and meek to a fault, she wanted to just keep quiet and stay out of trouble. This failed when a bear left her medivacked. But, she hit it off with Gary so she didn't go home empty handed. And now, less shy she's back, so give a hand, or whatever, for Raven, 17th place in Letterz."

A boat arrived and a short African Canadian girl stepped off onto the dock. She had her dark hair put into a ponytail and wore a purple shirt that exposed a little of her belly and had a golden R on it, and also an orange short skirt.

"Hi Raven! Welcome back!" Exclaimed Winnie.

"It's good to be back." Admitted Raven. "I think I'm better equipped for the game socially this time."

"You're not stuttering, so that's a start." Noted Xaria. "Also, be at ease for the bear is not here."

"That's a relief." Said Raven, letting out a breath. "Yeah, after last season I'm kinda scared of bears now."

"Don't feel to bad about it, my kitties are scared of them too." Said Winnie sympathetically.

"How would you know that?" Asked Xaria.

"Theoretical biology." Stated Winnie. "So, anything much happen to you during the year Raven?"

"Not really. Life kinda went back to normal." Admitted Raven. "I have more friends now, which is nice. But, really, I'm just a normal girl living a normal life."

"And having a normal relationship?" Guessed Winnie. "You and Gary were the first pairing to get together in Letterz."

"… We may be the first to break up too. I don't want to get into it, but things happened, and I couldn't take it anymore." Said Raven, looking like she wanted to talk about something else … anything else. "So, um … am I the first one here?"

"Oh, no, the others who are already here are in camp, by the amphitheatre. There's a trail of flags leading to it." Stated Xaria, moving along the topic as Raven wanted. "Once everybody is here we have some big announcements to make."

"Sounds foreboding." Noted Raven.

"It'll be fun." Assured Winnie. "So, any plans that may get you to first place?"

"I'm gonna make friends and be sweet. Show I'm not so shy anymore. Who knows, I may end up leading an alliance … maybe. See you girls soon." Smiled Raven.

Raven walked off into camp, slow and steady.

"Why do you think they broke up?" Asked Winnie nervously.

"That's Raven's business, not ours." Stated Xaria. "Anyway, it's a Letterama rep next, so you're up."

Winnie nodded and beamed for the camera.

"Meow! This next girl has many skills and achieved many things, and she has a badge for all of them, each badge sillier than the last! A girl scout, an adorkable friend and she can bake a mean batch of cookies, and also not drive a go-kart very well, give it up for Imanda, 18th place in Letterama!"

Another boat pulled up and an African Canadian girl daintily stepped off. She had short neck length dark brown hair, a pair of cute looking glasses and wore a green and orange dress that went down to just above her heels. She also had freckles.

"And now I've achieved my 'set foot into the all stars season arena' badge." Giggled Imanda. "Nah, just joking, we don't have one for that."

"Still earning those badges, eh Imanda? Meow!" Giggled Winnie.

"Actually, no. I finished the girl scouts and got every badge there was to get. If that's not a TV tropes crowning moment of awesome, I don't know what is." Declared Imanda. "Nowadays I lead my own scout group. I've never felt happier."

"Did you go door to door selling cookies?" Snarked Xaria.

"We do, how did you know?" Asked Imanda.

"… Lucky guess." Said Xaria, rolling her eyes. "So, yeah, how was your year aside from that?"

"The only complaint I have is being single. There are plenty of single boys here, so I'm gonna try and be less dorky and more cool so they'll notice me. And don't worry, I'm not gonna be a creepy yandere or what have you." Said Imanda, fiddling with her glasses. "I'm here to win more than date, but I'll do both if I can."

"Got any boys in mind?" Smirked Xaria.

"Well … I always did kinda like Rheneas, but I don't flirt with taken boys." Blushed Imanda. "I'll just see where things take me. First and foremost, I need to get unpacked. Which way are the cabins? I assume things have changed since last season?"

"All will be explained at the amphitheatre." Assured Winnie. "See ya there, meow!"

"Take your time. I want to bond with my old pals." Replied Imanda. "For girl scout cookies! Heehee!"

With a dorky laugh, Imanda set off into cam, looking proud and confident.

"Think she'll find love?" Asked Winnie.

"If I can, she can … probably." Shrugged Xaria. "Anyway, our next camper … you know what, _no_. This guy is a loon and that's all I'm going to say. 19th place in Letterz, it's Wallace."

A boat pulled up, with AC/DC's 'Highway to Hell blasting out from it. As the song continued to blast out, a guy marched out from within the boat, struck a pose for the camera, let out a maniacal laugh. He was dressed up like Dick Dastardly.

"Mwahahahaha! I'm back, baby!" Declared Wallace. "Hold the applause, autographs will be signed at six."

"… Yeah, good to see you too." Said Xaria flatly.

"What's with the song?" Asked Winnie.

"Oh, my dear kitty cat cuddler … do you not get it? It's the difference between a villain and a super villain … presentation!" Declared Wallace, hammily as ever. "I have so many schemes in mind; oh, this is gonna be awesome! Mwahahaha!"

"… I thought you swore off villainy last season." Reminded Winnie.

"I did, but this is a contest, not real life. Outside the game I do freelance inventing on weekdays and I bake cupcakes on weekends. Busy, busy." Stated Wallace. "You can call me Dudley-Do-Wallace outside the game, but here … call me Wallace the Orphanage Burner, mwahahaha!"

Xaria sighed, looking annoyed already.

"Yeah, woohoo, good for you. Camp is that way." Stated Xaria.

"But of course." Smirked Wallace. "See you lovely ladies later … and not at elimination."

With that, Wallace confidently strode into camp, Highway to Hell playing even louder as he walked off, throwing his arms up and waving to an imaginary audience.

"Yeah, I'm gonna wear earplugs for as long as he's here." Declared Xaria.

"Oh, he's just having fun." Giggled Winnie. "Ok, a Letterz player is next. Still your turn."

"Lucky me." Remarked Xaria. "The next camper is a girl who loves nature, trees and nature-trees. She can also talk to trees, apparently. She went out early in Letterz, but made her mark in Letterama when, as an intern, she ended up dating one of the ladies on the island. What can I say, fans like yuri. Whatever, give it up for 20th placer in Letterz, Irene."

A boat arrived and a somewhat shaky girl stepped off. She was African Canadian with light brown hair put into a large ponytail. She wore a forest green tank top and orange mini shorts. She seemed nervous and very put-upon.

"Welcome to the show Irene." Greeted Winnie politically.

"No … no, go away … that's not true … yes, I do like cake … no, leave me alone..." Mumbled Irene, her eye twitching a little.

"Hey, are you ok?" Asked Xaria, looking concerned. "Who are you talking to?"

Irene turned to the hosts, fatigue in her eyes.

"Voices … so many voices." Moaned Irene. "I used to hear the voices of trees, and it bought me closer to earth. But now … I can't stop hearing them! It's driving me crazy! I don't know what's wrong with me … my ears must be way too good or something..."

Winnie and Xaria exchanged a nervous glance.

"Um, I think it might be a case of s-." Began Xaria before Winnie put a hand over her mouth and shook her head.

"Well, you're back on the island now with all the trees you loved to speak to last season." Said Winnie, trying to look positive. "That's something to look forward to, right?"

"Yeah, I guess it is." Agreed Irene, before covering her ears. "Ooo … got any earmuffs I could use?"

"Fresh out." Said Xaria apologetically. "Um, so, how has your year been? I mean, besides the voices and all."

"Oh, pretty good. I went camping, my garden looks nice, and me and Yessica have had a few special nights." Said Irene, swooning before wincing. "Ooo, that was a loud one. I sometimes can't tell the voices apart from each other, it's like a scramble of noise..."

"Um, well, the rest of the campers who have already arrived are in camp. Yessica will probably be here shortly." Stated Xaria, looking concerned. "Um, see you there?"

"Yeah, woo..." Murmured Irene weakly as she jogged into camp.

Once she was gone Xaria turned to Winnie.

"Why didn't you let me tell her it was schizophrenia?" Whispered Xaria. "She deserves to know. No way can anybody really talk to trees."

"We can't do anything that would affect the outcome." Said Winnie apologetically. "And, besides, telling her that right at the start when she's already stressed … it'd _crush_ her."

"… I see your point." Conceded Xaria.

Winnie then spotted another boat starting to pull up.

"This guy was a bit of a 'base breaker' among the fans' he was either loved for his snobbery, elitism and posh attitude, or hated for the exact same reasons. He schemed and schemed, but his sexist attitude made him place 20th in Letterama. But he claimed to learn from his mistakes; can be do better this time? Let's find out, because here is Bishop!"

A boat arrived at the dock and a guy stepped off. He had short reddish orange hair and a dry snobbish look on his face. He wore a fancy dark blue jacket with gold buttons and an expensive light green undershirt, along with fancy brown jeans.

"So … looks like the island got itself in order since last season." Noted Bishop. "Still a hovel though."

"Yeah, that's Wawanakwa for you." Shrugged Xaria.

"I suppose I should expect nothing less for a show of this low calibre." Sniffed Bishop. "But as I am here, I shall try to win. I know what I did wrong last time, pretty much everything, and I have fixed it all. This time I'll win the prize."

"You sound confident." Noted Winnie. "Oh, do you plan to argue with Alice again?"

"Only if _she_ starts it." Smirked Bishop. "I'll admit, I have missed out banter. It was very amusing."

"Well, have fun with that." Said Winnie uncertainly.

"We'd ask what you did during the year … but let's safe it, if we did you'd probably brag about all the amazing rich stuff you did, so I won't ask." Stated Xaria.

"… Yeah, I probably would." Conceded Bishop.

"So, got a strategy for winning?" Asked Xaria.

"I'll use my brain. It's something several people here seem to lack." Declared Bishop.

"Um … because they're poor?" Asked Winnie.

"No, because they're insane." Stated Bishop. "And I'll try to be less argumentative this time. It pains me to say it, but I'll have to be nice in order to win."

Bishop visibly shuddered.

"I shall only be a truly _nasty_ f*cker if people force me to be one." Said Bishop seriously. "Let's hope, for everybody's sake, my patience will not be tested."

"And if you do get set off?" Asked Xaria.

"Then I shall bribe the staff." Declared Bishop dramatically.

"Wait, that's against the rules isn't it?" Asked Winnie.

Bishop smirked.

"Screw the rules, I have money." Said Bishop smugly.

One adjustment of his collar later and Bishop was walking down the dock into camp, a stuffy expression on his face.

"… Eh, still better than Mr Krabs." Shrugged Xaria.

"Can't argue that. Meow!" Exclaimed Winnie.

"Ok … next up is a guy who is smart and uses big words, and is also pretty awesome at Math and … that's about it. But hey, that's the problem with being an early boot. But maybe he'll do better this time? Eh, I'll live either way; placing 22nd in Letterz, it's Hector." Stated Xaria with a shrug.

The next boat docked and an overweight guy stepped off. He had spiky brown hair and a double chin, and a calculating expression. He wore plain light blue pants and a teal shirt with an orange colour and ' 0' in orange on the chest area.

"How stupendous to be back. I will be sure to make the most of this prodigious opportunity. I have the brain for it, but do the other aspirants have the brain to deal with me." Declared Hector.

"Hi Hector, still using big words I see." Noted Xaria.

"It's force of habit." Admitted Hector. "But it does show that mentally I am indeed robust."

Winnie looked at Hector's shirt.

"Um … isn't it impossible to divide by zero?" Asked Winnie with a raised eyebrow. "Meow?"

"Of course it is." Stated Hector. "Only an idiot would conceive it to be possible. No, it's just a gimmick. However, my gameplay will be far from a gimmick, you understand."

"So, what's your play style gonna be?" Asked Xaria.

"I'm here to win, and will do what it takes to do so. I have a big brain and I'm going to use it. I'm not a challenge star, so I'll play strategically ever step of the way, and take out who I deem as a threat. I got shafted last time for passive play … in retrospect, Tabitha had the right idea." declared Hector, rubbing his hands together. "Ever TD winner ever has been a floater, to a degree. This time, a swimmer will win. Heh, metaphor you know?"

"Well, don't let us stop you." Smiled Winnie.

"Oh, Winnie, nobody will stop me." Promised Hector.

"Have fun. Try not to fail." Advised Xaria.

"Don't count on that happening." Smirked Hector.

Hector walked off towards the camp, his mind thinking of a move a moment.

"Good to see we have no space fillers this season." Noted Xaria. "Ok Winnie, you're up."

Winnie nodded as another boat approached.

"This girl knows what a leader is and did all she could to lead her team to victory. While her team had an impressive winning streak with her adding to it, her anger and attitude, especially in the fear challenge, cost her the game and left her 22nd on the leaderboard. Coming back right now, it's Alice!" Exclaimed Winnie, throwing up her arms for effect.

The boat arrived and a short girl stepped off. She had a serious and firm expression, with neck length raven hair that had a rather spiky fringe to it, and purple dyed highlights at the lowest sections of hair. She wore a moss green jacket with a simple red undershirt and tight light blue jeans.

"Hi Alice … no hard feelings over what happened lasts season right? To your team I mean." Said Winnie awkwardly.

"If I showed any soreness, I'd just get voted off. These people are way too sensitive. They thought I was harsh? They've not seen most leaders out there." Scoffed Alice. "But if they don't want a leader, they're not gonna have their minds changed. Like me, these guys are stubborn."

"What will you do if you won't lead? No offence, but that was kinda your defining trait." Admitted Xaria.

"I'll just lay low and let my foes crash and burn without a leader. Maybe then they'll accept my assistance." Shrugged Alice. "Point is, I need to be more subtle. Daddy says being direct is best, but maybe this time a differing approach will help. The money is _mine_ either way."

"Well, good luck with that." Nodded Xaria.

"Oh! Looking forward to seeing Bishop again?" Giggled Winnie. "You and him were quite a pair."

Alice gagged.

"Yuck! We're not a pair! I hate that snobby tw*t!" Spat Alice. "The sooner he's gone, the sooner I can die happy! I hate him so much I'd tattoo the word hate on my _teeth_!"

"… That's a lot of hate." Noted Winnie nervously.

"Nothing less than what I feel." Shrugged Alice. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a contest to win."

Alice marched off, a look of deep focus on her face.

"… I give her and Bishop ten days tops before they start flirting." Stated Xaria.

"If that." Giggled Winnie.

Xaria then spotted the next boat approaching.

"The final Letterz camper didn't get very far. She was known to be a great swimmer and friendly, most of the time, but got voted off early in a strategic move. She hooked up with Irene as an intern next season. Yay for yuri and stuff. Why no yaoi? But, anyway, once an early boot and now … hopefully more than that, here's Yessica, 23rd place in Letterz." Stated Xaria with a shrug.

The boat pulled up and a girl stepped off. She was blond, with her hair put into two large pigtails, and wore dark pink pants and a light blue sleeveless belly shirt with orange shoulder straps.

"Get ready world, you're about to see all the cool things I can do!" Declared Yessica. "And we'll start with this!"

Yessica crouched and then jumped and did a back-flip, landing on her knees.

"And there is more where that came from." Bragged Yessica.

"Somebody is showing off." Noted Winnie with a giggle.

"Well, I want to get my name out there and be known for more than what I am." Admitted Yessica as she got up to her feet.

"What are you known for?" Asked Xaria curiously.

"… Pretty much nothing." Sighed Yessica. "Well, aside from swimming and being Irene's girlfriend. I love Irene to bits, but I want to step out on my own, and this season I'm gonna do just that. It may be showing off a little, but it's TV, it's the point of it."

"Well best of luck with that. An all star season could be just the thing you need to show off your stuff." Smiled Winnie.

"Hopefully not in the same way Uzuri is doing it." Added Xaria.

"What was Uzuri doing? Scaring people?" Guessed Yessica.

"… She's being fan-service." Stated Xaria. "You'll see what I mean."

"Oh, I have no doubt of that..." Murmured Yessica. "Is Irene here already? Cookie has been out iut of sorts lately and needs TLC. I'm gonna branch out, but I gotta be there for her too, ya know?"

"She's already in camp." Assured Winnie. "Oh, one last question, got any game plans?"

"I'll do what gets me the most screen time. As for what that is, you'll have to wait and see. Audiences love suspense." Smirked Yessica.

Yessica walked off to camp smiling, sashaying her hips a little.

"Yessica will be one to watch. A big presence is just what this season needs." Declared Winnie. "Meow!"

"What it needs is some realism." Remarked Xaria.

"Reality is boring." Pouted Winnie as another boat drew near. "Ah, this girl always scared me, but I shall _not_ be biased! She's tough, knows she's tough and played tough … her aggression led to her being voted out early and placing 24th, but we all remember her. Returning from Letterama, it's Quarla!"

The boat docked and, with heavy footsteps, a tough looking tall girl stepped onto the dock. Her facial expression was cold as a snow day and spiteful as a brake-van, and she had a few piercings. Her hair was ebony with a purple streak through the spiky middle and at the lowest areas, with one of her eyes covered by hair. She wore a dark red tank top, a sleeveless and strapless green tube top underneath, along with rugged blue jeans.

"I'm back." Grunted Quarla.

"Welcome back to the show Quarla." Greeted Winnie. "How are y-."

"I'm laying low; don't tempt me to go back on that decision by coming near me." Growled Quarla, raising a fist.

Winnie gulped and stepped back.

"If you don't want to talk, the others are in camp, and-." Began Xaria.

"Bite me." Grunted Quarla.

Quarla walked off without another word. Once she was done Winnie looked nervous.

"Quarla scares me." Mumbled Winnie.

"If she attacks you, she gets a penalty." Assured Xaria. "Ok, one layer left and she's a Letterama rep. The floor is yours Winnie."

Winnie nodded and began speaking as the final boat approached.

"Our final camper was … kinda boring. But that's not an insult as she based her life around being boring. This led to her placing 25th. Um … not much else to say I guess, so, um, here's Helen from Letterama!"

The last boat pulled up to the dock and a girl stepped out without any emotion. Her black hair was very tidy and flat, and she wore a beige suit with a light brown undershirt, a light brown skirt and a grey tie.

"..." Helen was silent, a look of content boredom on her face.

"Hi Helen, how are you feeling?" Asked Winnie.

"… A lot worse now. You are too exciting." Droned Helen. "Keep away from me. I do not want to experience an exciting heart attack."

Helen said all of this in monotone, which made Xaria snigger.

"What are you laughing about? Is something funny? Lease don't tell me what is was; comedy is too exciting." Droned Helen. "Am I the first one here? Number one is too notable and fun."

"Nope, you're the last one to arrive." Stated Winnie.

"Being last is notable, and notability leads to high school popularity, and high school popularity is _far_ too exciting." Droned Helen.

"… Everybody else is in camp. Get running." Sighed Xaria.

"I'll walk. Running is far too exciting." Stated Helen.

Helen slowly walked off, leaving the two hosts alone.

"Well, looks like the cast intros ended on not a bang, but a whimper." Said Xaria, crossing her arms. "So yeah, that's the line-up this season. Spoiler alert, one of them is going to win."

Winnie gasped in horror.

"Xaria, you just spoiled the whole season! How _**could**_ you?!" Scolded Winnie, putting her hands on her hips.

"I'm a rebel." Smirked Xaria. "Well, the gang's all here. Time to get to the amphitheatre and tell them what's what. You coming?"

"Wouldn't be a show unless we were both there." Replied Winnie. "I wonder what the campers are talking about."

"Four the viewers sake, hopefully something interesting." Stated Xaria.

* * *

 **(Amphitheatre)**

* * *

The twenty six campers were all gathered at the amphitheatre, waiting for the hosts to arrive and give them the run down on everything. While they waited they were talk to each other; some conversations were sweet and others not so much.

"So, _you're_ back are you?" Grunted Alice to Bishop.

"Did you forget? You were there when we were selected for the season. Oh Alice, poor senile Alice." Smirked Bishop.

"Five million should be my hourly wage for putting up with you. Maybe then you'd shut up since I'd be richer than you." Grumbled Alice.

"Oh, but is it not you who sat down next to me with no prompting? Methinks the lady doth protest to much." Teased Bishop smugly.

"Urgh, you're such a prat." Scowled Alice.

"And you're an alley cat, so we're equal." Stated Bishop.

"We are not equals. You're just a bishie." Sneered Alice.

Bishop looked stony face.

"Oh, no, you did _not_ go there." Hissed Bishop.

"Oh, go sparkle me a river." Smirked Alice.

"Well at least I'm not a Courtney rip-off." Taunted Bishop.

"Shut up! She ripped me off!" Barked Alice.

Opal began laughing loudly from her spot next to Alice.

"You two have so much romantic subtext in your arguments it's now become text! =D!" Giggled Opal with a sly wink. "You two should just kiss already and spare us the poorly drawn out suspense. ;)."

"I'd sooner become poor." Sniffed Bishop.

"I have more self respect then that." Stated Alice firmly, looking grossed out.

"Hmm, well, what do you think Zed? Think they should hook up and bang? =)." Asked Opal cheekily.

"I think it's a possibility they should consider." Agreed Zed.

Alice and Bishop crossed their arms, huffed and looked away from each other.

"Oh, give them a few days tops." Giggled Opal.

Rheneas and Tabitha sat side by side, holding hands. Tabitha leaned against Rheneas, looking comforted.

"Ready for the game to start?" Asked Rheneas.

"I'm ready. But … you'll be there for me if I need it, right?" Asked Tabitha.

"I'll try to, but we may be on different teams. You should make connections besides me." Advised Rheneas.

"I'll try to. But no matter what happens, its me and you to the end. Both in game, and in our lives." Said Tabitha, a warm smile on her face.

"I'd have it no other way." Agreed Rheneas. "Oh, but try not to go hyper on the chocolate this time, eh?"

Tabitha pouted and crossed her arms in a huff.

"That only happened five times, and you know it!" Whined Tabitha.

"What about Easter?" Reminded Rheneas.

"… Ok, fine, seven times." Blushed Tabitha.

Yessica smiled from her seat.

"You two are a nice couple. You'll have a great future together." Noted Yessica.

"Thanks. I'm sure you and Irene will too." Replied Rheneas. "… Is Irene ok?"

Irene had her head down and was mumbling.

"She just needs some quiet and love." Assured Yessica. "… A lot of love."

Over on a different section of the bleachers Barney was talking to Lavender, who looked like her mind was elsewhere.

"So, Red Dragon, what is on your mind? Would you like some far eastern wisdom?" Offered Barney, sounding like a sage.

"Not now Barney." Sighed Lavender. "I've got things on my mind."

"Wanna talk about them? Like a wise man once said, intelligence talks but wisdom listens." Said Barney. "Ommmmmm."

"No Barney, I want to be alone." Said Lavender firmly. "I just need some quiet time, ok? Please, don't pester me right now."

"Ok, if that is what you wish. You talk when you are ready." Said Barney, nodding in understanding.

Barney then turned to the girl on his other side, Helen, and smiled.

"So-." Began Barney.

"No." Interrupted Helen. "Your excitement and fun levels are borderline nightmare inducing."

"… Wanna talk about beige?" Offered Barney.

"Beige is boring and dull. Chat away my good sir." Nodded Helen, droning somewhat.

However, the conversation would have to wait as t that moment Winnie and Xaria walked out onto the stage, and Chris Maclean was with them.

"Hi everybody!" Greeted Winnie. "We'll be starting things off _real_ soon, but first we need to explain some new rules and stuff, and sort you into teams."

"All teams are final. No swapsies." Added Xaria. "And now, over to Chris."

Chris was in his element and stood in front of Winnie and Xaria, showing off somewhat.

"It's good to be back!" Declared Chris grandly. "And what an impressive line-up we have! You guys are gonna bring in amazing ratings. You are all stars, but only one of you can be the ultimate Letter Star! But before you can start tearing each other apart, we have a few things to explain."

Winnie walked off stage and wheeled on a whiteboard that had a map of the Wawanakwa archipelago. There were seven islands on it.

"This season we won't just be staying on Wawanakwa. We'll be here for seven days, and then move to a different island. Six days there and we'll go somewhere else, and so on until the show is over." Declared Chris. "I won't say what order we'll visit the island in, but I can say that each island has different gameplay twists that I will explain when they become relevant. However, I can say that on this island there are no special twists. Each team has a cabin, a side for boys and girls, and everything is similar to past seasons. However, there is one extra addition…"

Xaria walked off stage and wheeled on a whiteboard with photos of what looked like metal stars. There were seven of them and each was a different colour: red, blue, green, orange, purple, black and gold.

"These are Super Stars. Each has a special power that can aide you greatly in either a challenge or at elimination. These work differently than the idols of past seasons. On the first day of each island the stars currently in play will be hidden and when a new island is visited anybody currently holding a Super Star must hand it in for it to be rehidden. In addition, right now only two stars are in play; the rest will be added in as we visit more islands." Said Chris, in full exposition mode.

"So, which Super Stars are in play currently?" Asked Quana.

"The red and blue Power Stars." Replied Chris.

"Pokemon!" Yelled Wallace.

"Thunderbolt!" Giggled Opal.

Chris frowned at the interruption, but continued.

"The red Super Star allows you to give your team an advantage in the challenge. Play it before the challenge starts." Stated Chris. "The blue Super Star allows you to give one of the opposing teams a disadvantage. Just play it before the challenge starts and pick which team you want to penalise. Simple as that. Any questions?"

"Yes. Since you said 'one of the opposing teams', I assume we will be having more than one team?" Guessed Hector.

"That is correct." Confirmed Chris. "Once again, three teams."

"But you can't divide twenty six by three." Said Hector with a frown.

"He's right. It's as impossible as dividing by zero." Agreed Eleanor.

"We have a way around it. Some may not like it, but it was the best method we had." Stated Chris. "Ok, time to announce the teams! Every off the bleachers and up to the base of stage"

Chris paused dramatically as the campers crowded near the stage.

"When I call your name, head over to the left set of bleachers." Stated Chris. "..."

…

…

...

Opal

…

…

…

Bishop

…

…

…

Zed

...

…

…

Irene

…

…

…

Spider

...

…

…

Quarla

…

…

…

Helen

…

…

…

Barney

...

…

…

Alice."

The named campers all sat down on the left bleachers. Some seemed happy, while Bishop and Alice sneered at each other and Opal nuzzled against Zed.

"You nine shall be known as The Golden Hawks!" Declared Chris as a golden icon with tough looking hawk appeared on screen.

"Seems like a good team. Challenges should be no problem at any rate." Noted Spider. "Eh, right Quarla?"

"Bite me. Else I'll bite you." Replied Quarla.

Spider blinked, blinked again and then quickly scooted away from Quarla.

"Why am I on Alley Cat's team?" Asked Bishop, looking annoyed.

"And why is Bishie on my team?" Asked Alice. "So nice of him to acknowledge it's nt team , by the way."

"Just giving you the praise no other person will." Sniffed Bishop.

"Kiss, kiss kiss! =P!" Chanted Opal.

"Totally." Giggled Irene.

"Moving on." Interrupted Chris. "When I call your names,. Head to the middle bleachers. The next team shall be composed of...

...

…

...

VayVay

…

...

...

Lankston

…

…

...

Hector

…

…

...

Uzuri

…

…

...

Lavender

…

…

...

Jimmy

…

…

...

Tabitha

…

…

...

Eleanor

…

…

…

Eddie."

The nine campers who had been called sat down on the middle bleachers. Most seemed ok with this, but Tabitha glanced around uncertainly, Lavender looked cold and determined, Uzuri blew a kiss to the camera and VayVay seemed to be off in her own little world.

"You guys are going to be known as The Silver Swordfish." Declared Chris as a silver icon with a scowling swordfish appeared on screen.

"I think this could be a team I will enjoy working with." Noted Eddie. "Shame Sasha isn't here, but even so, it's a good selection."

"Indeed. I feel we hold a certain advantage." Agreed Hector. "Most of us are smart, and we have nine players, one over what 'Team C' will have."

"Don't celebrate yet. We're not full of muscle." Warned Lankston. "Besides, there's probably some b*tch of a twist to make it harder for us. You'll see."

Eleanor put a hand on Jimmy's shoulder.

"We're team mates Jimmy, isn't that awesome?" Said Eleanor positively.

"I guess." Muttered Jimmy, devoid of any emotion.

Eleanor sighed, but remained strong and hugged Jimmy.

"And now for everybody else, move over to the right bleachers as I call your name." Stated Chris. "The final team shall consist of…

…

…

…

Paul

…

…

…

Rheneas

…

…

…

Raven

…

…

…

Yessica

…

…

…

Wallace

…

…

…

Imanda

…

…

…

Quana

…

…

…

Sasha."

The eight campers moved over to the right bleachers and sat down, sizing each other up.

"You guys will henceforth be known as The Bronze Tigers." Declared Chris.

"Boring! I demand our name be changed to The Orange Aardvarks!" Complained Wallace.

"But it does kinda go with the fact the other teams have gold and silver in their names." Stated Quana. "Wait, does that mean we're the lesser team? Oh, it's _on_! Prepare to be proven wrong!"

"Or proven right. No team ever has a clean run to the merge." Stated Imanda nervously. "But, we have a good friendly team. I approve."

"Yeah, it's gonna be wicked." Agreed Rheneas. "We're gonna burn up this show!"

"Hey! Hang on a moment, this isn't fair." Complained Yessica. "The other teams have nine members and we have only eight; the odds are against us!"

"She has a point." Added Raven.

"I was getting to that." Frowned Chris. "Look, here's what we'll do … Spider and VayVay won their seasons. Thus, to ensure the three team format can work, both of them will be immune at their first elimination ceremony, but also unable to vote. Basically, they'll only provide morale support until their teams go down to eight members. Sounds good, right?"

"Oh absolutely. A free pass is as fun as a zero gravity pie eating contest." Agreed VayVay dreamily.

"Actually, I'd rather-." Began Spider.

"See, we're all in agreement. I knew you'd all be good with it." Smirked Chris.

"… Couldn't you have just had two teams of thirteen?" Asked Lankston flatly. "Maclean, sometimes the easiest solution is the best one. I should know."

"Thirteen people on one team is too complicated." Stated Chris, shrugging. "The higher us wanted three teams, and that's what's gonna happen, whether you like it or not."

Chris flashed a cheesy grin to the camera.

"Back to Xaria and Winnie. Girls, the floor is yours." Declared Chris as he walked off stage.

Xaria and Winnie nodded and took their places.

"So, exposition, yay." Said Xaria flatly. "That's basically it, really. You can unpack your stuff after the challenge. Before the challenge you'll be having lunch in the Mess Hall. Who could say no to free food?"

Winnie was about to speak.

"It was a rhetorical question." Stated Xaria.

"I wasn't gonna say that." Lied Winnie. "The red and blue Super Stars have been hidden by Zita, given she was the best suited for the job. You may start looking for them, if you want to, after the challenge is over."

"So, what _is_ the challenge?" Asked Paul. "I'm ready for it, no matter what it is."

"All will be revealed after lunch. We need time to set it up." Relied Winnie. "But before lunch, we'd like you guys to use the confessional and let us know what you're thinking. The audience has missed you, so tell anything and tell all!"

"No need to keep it below PG-13." Added Xaria. "And remember guys, yore playing for five million dollars!"

The campers all cheered.

* * *

 **(Confessional: About time I got some screentime!)**

 **Alice:** Urgh, Bishop, just who I _didn't_ want to see, and he's on my team no less. Whatever, I'll just sit back and let him shoot himself in the foot like he did last season.

 **Barney:** I was hoping my dragon and me would be on the same team … but oh well, my old love apprentice and me are still as one and we're gonna yin yang our way to victory for Ninja's everywhere! Now for a wise saying … any thousand mile journey begins with a single step.

 **Bishop:** Ah, I _missed_ arguing with that commoner. (Bishop smirks) However, as much as I dislike her, I feel working with Alice would be to our benefit. We have pasts against us and will need a leg up in the early rounds … plus, I don't want her to go _too_ soon. The arguing prevents things from getting boring.

 **Eddie:** I know I can count on Sasha to tell me what's what on her team, but on my team I'll need an alliance. Lankston is a pro at this game, so I want him close so I can keep an eye on him. (Eddie chuckles) I am so glad I ditched the detective stuff; it feels so much more natural to play like this. Oh, what a year of maturity can do to a guy, huh?

 **Eleanor:** Jimmy is still dealing with a tragedy. He wanted to drop out, but he wasn't allowed to. Thus, I'm not just here to win … I'm here to make sure he stays in one piece, metaphorically _and_ literally. It won't be easy for this little girl … but then, when has this show _ever_ been easy.

 **Hector:** Back in Letterz we all saw playing hard and strategic as 'evil' and rubbish like that I know see I was, dare I say it, idiotic to think that. A strong and hard game is the best way to financial security and monumental achievement. Thus, every move I make this season will be strategic and done to benefit me. Heather pioneered this method, Tabitha added much to it … and I shall perfect it.

 **Helen:** Why did I have to come back? This show is fun and fun is dangerous and could make me die, which would be exciting and bad.

 **Imanda:** Jimmy seemed really upset. I hope he's alright. (Imanda fiddles with her glasses) I wonder what the challenge will be. I may be a dork, but I have hundreds of badges to show how useful I can be to my team if they give me the chance. And since Rheneas and me were pals last season, I should get a chance.

 **Irene:** They're everywhere… (Irene moans) … Just gotta keep my head down, cuddle Yessica and do awesome at challenges. I can do this.

 **Jimmy:** If I was allowed to quit, I would. But since I'm here … I dunno, I'll do what I'm told I guess. The outcome doesn't matter to me.

 **Lankston:** I came so close last time and now I'll be going all the way. I know I'm weak, but that just means I'll show off my smarts even better than normal and show why I should stay. I can think of a hundred reasons to keep and zero to vote me off. I may talk big, but soon enough I'll be biting big, so watch out.

 **Lavender:** I have a lot going on and a lot held in. But that's ok. I'm gonna focus on the prize all the way. No taking stands and sides like last time, just playing to win and … yeah, win. Barney … he's a nice boy, truly, but he deserves a girl who will give him fun times and attention … and right now, I just can't do that. Oh, what to do?

 **Opal:** Foreshadowing! I'm on the gold team, so I'm gonna get the gold rank! Spoilers! ;)

 **Paul:** Hmm … it feels odd to be in this thing and not be afraid of germs. Well, time to get to work! I'm giving it my all 24/7, but I can't go it alone. I still have the body of a bubble boy, heheh … thus, I need some muscle on my side. Think Rheneas would be up for it if I, well, I don't want to say beg … but, seems like I may have to.

 **Quana:** I want to make amends with Nakia, and all who I can in fact … but first I need to ensure I'm safe so I won't be kicked off while I'm midway through an apology. Still, I know this island pretty well due to being a host, so … if my memory is working right, I may just have a few ideas of where those Super Stars are being hidden. Or not, we'll see. Oh, this season is gonna be muy loco…

 **Quarla:** Challenge strength and Stars, those are all I need for the cash to be mine. If they leave me alone, I'll leave their skulls alone.

 **Raven:** Well … looks like I'm on a team without any close friends. Better show my lack of shyness pronto and start pulling people into the friend zone!

 **Rheneas:** I've been thinking over the past month … and what Tabitha said in the car that day, was right. Why did I show sympathy to her and not to Kasimar, Kim or Nakia? Well, I have an aunt who is a psychologist and visits often. Some of the stuff I learnt from her … I saw the signs in Tabitha. But, thinking about it … the others may have them too. I helped Tabitha when she needed it most … I think it'd be nothing short of hypocritical and self righteous for me to not do the same for Kim and Nakia … and Kasimar, if it's possible. But I'll take it all one day at a time; until then, time for a char broiled kebab!

 **Sasha:** I quite like the team I'm on, but there's one little thing worrying me … Kim. I know she's on the island and, well … I'm _terrified_ of her. What if she comes after me again? (Sasha takes a dee breathe) Calm down Sasha, she's bound by intern rules. Stay away from intern zones and just focus on video games and the contest, and you'll be fine. Stop being neurotic! …Yeah. see my problem?

 **Spider:** You know, I was hoping to just give me immunity to somebody else. I know, it's a silly thing to complain about but it felt a little unfair. Well, nothing to do but cheer on my team now. Besides, medics tend to stick off to the side while the foot soldiers get shot … crap, that was a pretty bad metaphor. (Spider covers his face) Do not look at me, I just goofed.

 **Tabitha:** So, I'm without Rheneas … that's no big deal. I can just see him between challenges, and I'm with Uzuri anyway. Now it's time to play this game how _**I**_ want to play it … and I shall start by allying with Uzuri. She's my, as she puts it, BFF … so, why not?

 **Uzuri:** (She is in a seductive pose, and looks like she's about to fall over). Ain't I a _naughty_ tease? I'm like a sexy big boobied zombie but without the big boobs and rotting flesh, teehee!

 **VayVay:** Will I be a two time champion, or one of many to fall? Hmmm, I do not rightly know dudes, but I do know one thing … I won't be last place, and that is simply nobbly bobbly to me.

 **Wallace:** I am smart and I have the fans on my side … but sadly, I am only one person and I doubt clones of myself would be allowed to vote. While the jury is out on the cloning plan, I am going to need a new minion … preferably one who would look good in a Harley Quinn outfit, but I'd settle for them looking good in a Poison Ivy outfit. Beggars can't be choosers. Now, all together everybody … mwahahahahaha!

 **Yessica:** I'm on a team with some big players, but that's cool. Just means Ill be able to swim on by for a while unnoticed … so that when I _do_ get noticed it's gonna be sharky and cool! And if all else fails, I'm got da donk! (Yessica pauses) … I promised Irene I'd say that, ok?

 **Zed:** Yep, just gonna play it mellow. I'll work hard, but playing hard. Eh, leave that to those who want to.

* * *

 **(Mess Hall)**

* * *

A while later the twenty six campers were in the mess hall. Each team sat around a different table, talking about how the past year had gone for them, or possible challenges strategies … or even both. For the Golden Hawks it was all about challenge strategy.

"Ok guys, we need a plan for the challenge. None of us want to go home on day one." Stated Barney. "If the challenge is about ninjas, I got a plan."

"It won't be." Droned Helen.

"Then I've got nothing." Declared Barney cheerfully.

"It's kind of hard to come up with a strategy when we don't know what the challenge is going to be." Stated Spider.

"The boy of very little hair style is correct." Agreed Bishop. "The best we can do is speculate. That being said, I do think that if it involves heavy listing, Quarla is our asset."

"Well duh." Shrugged Quarla.

"Let's just enjoy the food before the challenge starts. I bet it won't be an easy one." Frowned Zed. "Probably something ridiculous.

"My favourite kind of challenge! =D!" Giggled Opal.

Alice just rolled her eyes and focused on her sandwiches.

" _Bide your time Alice_." Thought Alice to herself. "So, if we lose … who do we vote off?"

"Whoever did the worst." Stated Quarla. "I'm am going outside. Do _**not**_ follow me."

"We won't." Gulped Spider. "Um, could somebody pass the salt?"

"Salt is too exciting." Droned Helen.

Zed leaned closer to Opal.

"How did Helen get on an All Stars season?" Whispered Zed.

"Random chance, and niche interests." Replied Opal.

"Nice is a fun word. Niche, niche, niche." Giggled Barney.

"I prefer niche. Mainstream is too much fun." Droned Helen.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Unless the mainstream activity is sitting in a doctor's waiting room.)**

 **Bishop:** My team may have some riff-raff … but thankfully they are riff-raff I know well, and the other teams have it worse. I think I got lucky, all things considered.

 **Zed:** I'd be ok voting off Bishop. What does he need the prize for? But, hey, if he does good in the challenge I'm fine with doing something else.

 **Irene:** … Think the challenge may involve trees? I hope so.

* * *

Over at the table that the Silver Swordfish were sitting around, the nine campers were discussing how things had been for them in the year between seasons.

"I think I can say with confidence that I have had a great year worth being jealous over." Teased Lankston, swallowing a mouthful of toast. "Great relationship, parents finally paying attention to me … I may not have won last season, but really … I think the result ended up the same ether way, minus the million dollars."

"Things have been good for me as well." Nodded Hector. "Friends, high grades, got into my first choice of college … pretty basic stuff, but pleasurable all the same."

"Oh, things were totally pleasurable for me, myself, I and my lil' booty." Giggled Uzuri. "People think I'm cool now, not to mention me and Vinnie played extras in a new horror movie called Splatterfest: the gathering. Spoooooky! Teehee!"

"I see you haven't changed much." Smirked Hector.

"I'm still the same girl." Giggled Uzuri. "But, a lot sexier than last time."

Uzuri posed for the camera and fell of her chair.

"Yeah, very sexy." Snarked Hector.

"At least she has confidence." Said Eddie. "Boy or girl, confidence is a good thing."

"Sure is." Agreed Tabitha. "If you wanna hear about my past year … yeah, best grab a cushion 'cause I'll be talking for bloody hours."

"Oh please, I had plans." Whined Uzuri playfully.

"Before every plan there must be a storm … a brain storm." Mused VayVay. "Oh, Jimmy, anything much happen to you?"

Jimmy was silent.

"Jimmy?" Repeated VayVay.

"I don't want to talk about it." Said Jimmy quietly.

"Are you sure?" Asked VayVay. "We're all friends here and-."

"I don't want to talk about it!" Yelled Jimmy.

Jimmy looked down at his shoes and said nothing else.

"Trust me, you'd be better off not asking about Jimmy's year between seasons." Advised Eleanor, gently holding Jimmy's hand. "He's had it rough. That's all that shall be said."

The rest of the team looked nervous, but dropped the issue.

"I know how it feels, sort of. I haven't had the easiest year either." Admitted Lavender. "Like Jimmy, I'm not disclosing why. But enough of that, could somebody pass me some more toast?"

* * *

 **(Confessional: Looks like** _ **somebody**_ **didn't read the prologue.)**

 **Lankston:** I've looked at the cast and, yep, the boys are outnumbered. As a boy myself, and I have the birth certificate to prove it, I think it best a girl from any team goes out first. I'll make it happen, easy. Nothing personal, just basic math and logic.

 **Eddie:** … And I thought _my_ year was eventful.

 **Lavender:** Looking at my team, I think that the best option for an alliance is Lankston. Like me, he is smart and knows it, but also has a target on his back, maybe, for doing so good last time. I'll ask him after the challenge.

* * *

At the table of the Bronze Tigers, the team of eight was discussing the year break in addition to challenge strategy.

"So, be amazed, I'm on a swimming team now … and it's regional, soon to be national." Smirked Yessica. "Cool, right?"

"Sure is." Agreed Imanda. "You can direct us in water challenges. Call me crazy, but I think it'd be a good idea."

"Ok, you're crazy." Teased Wallace.

"And you're not, Mr Dick Dastardly?" Smirked Imanda.

"Ah, she's got you there Wallace." Chuckled Rheneas. "And dude … why are you dressed like _that_?"

"I act like a dick and I a very dastardly; it was only common sense to dress as Dick Dastardly." Sniffed Wallace. "Besides, it's comfy."

"I know what he means; this headband is like an extension of myself." Nodded Paul. "Also, think today may just be a reward challenge like episode one in my season was?"

"I sure hope so. I do not want to end up like a forgotten sock, cast away and irrelevant." Said Quana, adjusting her cap. "Besides, it's not like there is any real rush in the schedule … probably."

"Guess we'll soon see." Stated Raven. "Oh, by the way, how has your year been Quana?"

"Well, there have been some ups and downs, but you probably want to hear about the big things so … well, I'm in a band now. It's me and four other girls I knew in High School; we're called Sweet 'n Spicy, and we've been on tour."

"Where to?" Asked Rheneas, sounding interested. "Japan?"

"… A three town radius." Blushed Quana, looking awkward. "It ain't easy getting picked up."

"Don't I know it..." Lamented Imanda.

"Boy troubles? Or rather, no boy at all?" Asked Sasha, looking sympathetic. "Oh, I've been there, but it does get better. There's somebody for everybody, no matter who that person is."

"Even Hitler found somebody." Added Wallace. "… Oh, how I have heard _that_ one a lot before when I was a pre-teen dork."

"… Was?" Repeated Sasha. "Well, regardless of that, let's win this challenge! And if not for immunity or reward, then for Super Mario!"

"For Super Mario!" Cheered Rheneas.

* * *

 **(Confessional: I'd do it for Sonic.)**

 **Wallace:** I want everybody to have the knowledge of my intelligence far away from the front of their minds. If I act silly, they won't expect it when they get Wallace'd!

 **Imanda:** We may be a bronze team, but this is gonna be a golden age for us! … C'mon 'Manda, stop making those dorky jokes! They do not make you look, ahem, _coooool_.

 **Yessica:** Doh, Quana outdid me! I better hurry up and get into an international team to catch up!

* * *

Raven got up from her seat and approached the counter to request a bit more food.

"More toast please." Requested Raven politically.

"Want some water fresh from the _dump_ with that?" Asked a dry voice.

Raven inwardly winced and put on a tough face as she locked eyes with Gary, her ex. He wore a chef hat, green pants and a white button up shirt.

"Gary, I'm sorry for what happened, but … I just couldn't take it anymore. What if one day I was on the receiving end?" Asked Raven patiently.

"I was just protecting you." Insisted Gary. "You hardly minded when I did it back in Letterz."

"… There is a difference between a thug trying to attack me and you beating the crap out of somebody running by with a purse when they were actually just returning it to it's owner." Said Raven coldly. "I am sorry Gary, really, but anger and violence like that … I did not feel safe. It was scaring me!"

"Whatever." Scoffed Gary. "Here's your toast. You can butter it yourself. You already stand up for yourself good enough."

Gary walked away into the kitchen, leaving Raven to sigh.

"… It's true, I can stand up for myself." Agreed Raven as she walked off to her team's table.

Wallace walked up and leaned on the counter all cool and rebel-like.

"One soda please." Said Wallace with a smirk.

Zita walked up and passed him a soda. She wore a black tank top, dark pink pants and had a dollar tattoo on her cheek. Her brunette hair was as messy as ever.

"Lemon-lime, the soda of evil geniuses everywhere." Said Zita, also smirking.

"That's very sensitive information you cannot tell anybody." Declared Wallace.

"We're not dating anymore. I don't think I owe you much." Teased Zita.

The two paused and then laughed.

"My dear, we may not be a couple anymore, but I sure do enjoy being amicable exes with you." Said Wallace as he opened up his soda.

"Same. Who says ex lovers can't be best friends?" Agreed Zita, taking out a soda. "Cheers."

The two clinked soda cans and guzzled them down, manners forgotten.

* * *

 **(Confessional: The juxtaposition is clear.)**

 **Raven:** I wish me and Gary could have had a break up like what Wallace and Zita seem to have had.

 **Wallace:** Sometimes things just don't work out. It's one of the evil realities of the world, along with the fact nearly nobody can avoid the fate of having to wait in the DMV.

 **Chef Hatchet:** Why couldn't I do any cooking?! I can't wait until day two, ya foo'!

* * *

A short while later the campers were all done eating and the two hosts entered the Mess Hall.

"Hi guys, had a good meal?" Asked Winnie, cheerful as ever.

"If not, please don't sue." Added Xaria.

"It was pretty good." Assured Hector.

"Needed more salt." Stated Quana.

"I didn't expect anything better, don't worry." Shrugged Bishop.

"Oh! It is challenge time?! =D." Exclaimed Opal eagerly.

"Indeed it is." Confirmed Winnie. "Follow us to the amphitheatre and all shall be explained, but be at ease for today … _nobody_ will be going home."

In response Winnie received cheers and relieved sighs.

"Well, we can't stand around all day, lets move it people." Said Xaria with a clap of her hands.

The campers obeyed and follows the two hosts out of the Mess Hall, ready for whatever lay in wait for them.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Hopefully it won't be lethal.)**

 **Barney:** Time to show the way of the _**Ninja**_!

 **Hector:** A reward challenge is fine by me. It gives me time to put plans into order. A strong start leads to a strong finish.

 **Rheneas:** Letterz started with a maze, Letterama started with an Easter egg hunt … calling it now, we're going to military school.

 **Alice:** I'm laying low, of course, but in challenges I'm gonna bring it. Game on! We are _not_ losing, reward or not!

 **Eleanor:** I hope this challenge involves brains. Only that me and Jimmy are not exactly buff … nor is most of the team … oh gee wiz…

 **Sasha:** Video game or real life game, I'll get a high score on them all. Not, let's just hope we're starting off small … ish.

* * *

 **(Intern Compound)**

* * *

The three new interns stood in a line, ready for work.

The first intern was slightly muscular, but not to an excess. He had a slight twitch to him, but aside that looked kinda average in his appearance. He had shaggy blond hair and wore a pair of red pants and a light blue t-shirt with a black jacket. His name tag read 'Clyde'.

The second intern was a slender African Canadian girl; she had black hair that went down to her upper shoulders that had blood red streaks in it. She wore all black, except for her shoes which were, oddly, hot pink. She also had a rather unnerving stare, not blinking often. Her name tag read 'Jennifer'.

The third intern was well built and muscular, but not to the degree of Oscar. He had messy black hair and looked pretty chilled out, and wore a dark green shirt and dark orange pants. His name tag read 'Steve'.

In front of these three interns, all new to the show, stood Kim. She wore a red tank top with a thunderbolt icon on it that showed off a little cleavage and cyan shorts. She also had a belly button piercing she'd not had the previous season.

"Ok Kim, you can do this." Muttered Kim to herself. "Just give them their jobs and you can p*ss off back to your room and wait out the day. Ok, here I go, keep calm."

Kim look over a clipboard as she walked up to Clyde.

"Ok Clyde, you job is leaf raking. I know, it#s f*cking boring, but them the breaks. Do you know where the rakes are?" Asked Kim.

"Sure do. Leave it to me." Saluted Clyde, looking a bit dorky a he did so. "Da leaves won't know what hit dem. Oh, sorry, Chicago accent keeps coming out, ya know?"

"It's fine. As long as you say the worst stuff off camera, we won't judge." Stated Kim as she moved over to the next intern, wincing a little.

Jennifer stared at Kim, not speaking.

"… Jennifer, you have to chop wood for the campfire. Good luck." Said Kim as she quickly moved on.

"… Ok ..." said Jennifer in a ghostly whisper.

Kim shuddered a little, trying to keep calm and stoic, as she turned to the last intern.

"Ok Steve, you had a good resume, so you don't have to clean the toilets like Maclean wanted you to." Stated Kim.

"Cool. What will I be doing instead?" Asked Steve, looking excited. "Making cloths?"

"What? No. This isn't f*cking prison jobs, we're not making profit from your labour." Stated Kim, raising an eyebrow. "You get to sort through the library in the intern compound. Some sh*t is out of order, so you just got to put it where it should be."

"Can do. I'll be really useful, not a problem!" Saluted Steve.

Kim nodded as she lowered her clipboard.

"Ok interns, move out and get to it. I'd love to stick around, except not really and I need to take my pill, like, _now_." Stated Kim as she dashed off without another word.

The interns walked off as one. Steve looked calculating for a moment and nodded to himself as he pulled Jennifer and Clyde into a hug.

"This is gonna be fun! A summer to remember, he-huh!" Giggled Steve.

"This will be a season I doubt anybody will forget about." Agreed Clyde. "but, um, could you let go of me?"

"… I do not like being touched." sad Jennifer darkly.

"Eek! Heheh, my bad!" said Steve, raising his hands in mock surrender.

* * *

 **Next Time:** have you been paying attention to Letterz and Letterama? Let's hope the campers have because it's a trivia quiz … with a twist, or two!

* * *

 **TEAMS**

 **The Golden Hawks:** Alice, Barney, Bishop, Helen, Irene, Opal, Quarla, Spider, Zed

 **The Silver Swordfish:** Eddie, Eleanor, Hector, Jimmy, Lankston, Lavender, Tabitha, Uzuri, VayVay

 **The Bronze Tigers:** Imanda, Paul, Quana, Raven, Rheneas, Sasha, Wallace, Yessica


	3. CH 1, PT 2: The Memories

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Total Drama.

 **Note:** A quick update! I wanted to get the première done ASAP, and I think that as far as first episodes go it turned out very well. No elimination, but no less important in the grand scheme of things. I have things planned I think few will see coming, such as the main antagonist.

Also, as this chapter contains a trivia quiz, time for a game! Play along with the quiz and see how many questions you get right. How much of a TDL fan are you? Post your score in a review of an email either here or on DA!

0- Jumped in at the third story, eh?

1-5- Really? That forgettable?

6-9- Not bad, but you can do better

10-12- We got a fan here

13-15- Someone's been paying attention. GG!

16-20- Die hard fans are the best!

21- TDL master

* * *

 **(Amphitheatre)**

* * *

Each team stood behind a long podium, each podium having eight buzzers on it. Winnie, Xaria and Chris each stood behind a small host podium, ready to explain the challenge.

"You've each competed before … and let's hope you paid attention to your seasons because this is a trivia quiz." Stated Xaria. "Audiences at home, this will contain spoilers … though I'd question why you would watch the all star season before the 'origin seasons'."

"Maybe they couldn't wait? Or perhaps their signal went out when the other seasons were airing? Meow," Suggested Winnie.

"… For a whole year?" Asked Xaria, a coy look on her face.

"… Carry on." Conceded Winnie.

"Can do!" Declared Chris. "You campers will all be asked trivia questions about the past two seasons. I'll ask questions to the Golden Hawks, Xaria will ask questions to the Silver Swordfish, and Winnie will ask questions to the Bronze Tigers. But you're not competing to beat the other teams … you're competing to beat your _own_ team."

Several campers looked puzzled.

"That kinda makes no sense." Said Paul.

"Oh, but it does!" Exclaimed Winnie cheerfully. "If you answer a question correctly you can choose to take one of your team mates out of the challenge, and if you answer wrong then you'll be out. The last person standing on each team wins a special prize! Meow!"

"What prize is that?" Asked Uzuri eagerly.

"It's a secret." Winked Winnie.

"Sounds fun." Noted Barney.

"Sounds exciting." Shuddered Helen.

"Well, let's get started and get this motha' on the road." Stated Xaria. "Oh, and the questions never relate to your team mates, so that should eliminate a few possibilities. Ok, here we go."

* * *

 **(Confessional: Feel free to play along with the campers!)**

 **Tabitha:** Well, this is gonna be awkward for several of us, huh? I just hope I can get Uzuri to stop the fan service thing during the challenge. It's a bit … cringe worthy.

 **Barney:** As a wise ninja once said, an elephant never forgets. Sadly, the ninja forgot what the elephant remembered. Thankfully, I have a good memory. Game on!

 **Wallace:** Time for the show to take a trip down memory lane and observe my dastardly deeds. Oh, this is gonna be _fabulous_!

* * *

"Ok Hawks, first question." Began Chris. "What kind of sauce did Patch fall into during the Labyrinth of Despair in the first episode of Letterz?"

Barney buzzed in.

"The large ninja fell into hot sauce." Declared Barney. "Painful, yes also delicious … kind of like death by chocolate, do you reckon?"

"Death by chocolate is too exciting. I'd prefer death by Math." Droned Helen.

"Death is for the weak." Grunted Quarla.

"Dead or not, the fact remains that Barney was correct." Stated Chris. "Barney, who are you taking out of the challenge?"

Barney looked thoughtful.

"How about Quarla?" Decided Barney. "No real reason, just YOLO."

"F*ck." Muttered Quarla.

Bishop leaned closer to Alice.

"I'm gonna get you out." Smirked Bishop.

"Fat chance. I'll getting you out, big nose." Replied Alice firmly.

"I smell hate shipping. =D!" Sang Opal.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Smells like burnt rubber.)**

 **Barney:** Just said the first name that came to my head. Ninjas have to be quick, you know.

 **Quarla:** Barney has my vote at our first elimination.

* * *

Winnie smiled like sunshine, ready to ask a question to the Silver Swordfish.

"Ok, you kitties ready?" Asked Winnie eagerly.

"Bring it on." Prompted Lankston.

"Consider the question already answered." Added Eleanor.

"In that case, answer me this … in Letterama, how many teams were there all season?" Asked Winnie.

Lavender practically slammed her fist on her buzzer, narrowly beating Hector and Lankston.

"Five. Three before the first merge and then two until the second merge." Said Lavender confidently

"That is correct." Nodded Winnie. "Who will you take out?"

"Lankston." Stated Lavender. "Nothing personal, but he's a threat in this kind of challenge."

Lankston frowned, but nodded in acceptance.

"I'll take this as a compliment." Said Lankston gracefully as he sat down on his chair to wait out the challenge.

Tabitha leaned closer to Uzuri.

"Uz, could you give the flirt card a rest during the challenge? We need to focus and … it's not gonna look good right now." Whispered Tabitha.

"Don't worry Tabby Cat, I won't let you down." Promised Uzuri. "I'll be right as acid rain."

Tabitha nodded and chuckled.

"Only Rheneas and you could call me Tabby Cat, only you two." Chuckled Tabitha. "But yes, _focus_."

* * *

 **(Confessional: Here kitty, kitty!)**

 **Eddie:** I owe Tabitha for making Uzuri, well, _stop_. It was a bit much.

 **Uzuri:** Tabitha is right, I gotta focus! Being sexy is well and good, but sexiness won't win challenges … usually. Time to focus and be as serious as Jigjaw when a victim is in his sights!

* * *

Xaria shuffled through her quiz cards, looking for a good one.

"Easy, easy, too hard, easy, obscure, easy, easy, that's Family Guy trivia, too hard, easy, gas bill … ah, here we go." Nodded Xaria.

"I'll pass this one." Decided Quana. "I'd rather not risk being wrong and losing right at the start."

"Your choice, your loss." Replied Yessica.

"Ok Xaria, ask away." Prompted Paul. "Make it a hard one."

"It's hard enough." Assured Xaria. "Ok … what number do you get if you add together the Letterz placements of Spider and Fifi, and the Letterama placements of Opal and Eddie?"

Imanda buzzed in.

"That would be thirty eight, I believe." Said Imanda confidentially. "Um, right?"

"Wrong." Said Xaria. "Spider was 1st, Fifi was 25th, Opal was 3rd and Eddie was 10th. Add these together and you get thirty nine."

"DOH!" Pouted Imanda.

"Imanda Simpson is out of the challenge." Smirked Xaria.

"I consider myself more of a Flanders." Admitted Imanda.

* * *

 **(Confessional: I'm a Wiggum.)**

 **Yessica:** Maybe Quana has a point. Playing it safe early on might be worth considering.

 **Imanda:** I can't do good math under pressure, ok?

* * *

"I wish I could do more in this challenge." Frowned Spider, crossing his legs.

"You could give me the answers." Whispered Barney.

"… I shall try." Saluted Spider.

"Ok Hawks, next question." Said Chris. "What human body part does Kasimar collect off show?"

"Teeth." Whispered Spider.

Barney buzzed in.

"Why, that would be teeth." Said Barney cheerfully.

"Hey, Spider gave him the answer. You said the winners can't compete." Complained Alice.

"Lucky them." Droned Helen.

"Technically, Spider did not buzz in. Spider and VayVay can give answers if they want to." Shrugged Chris. "Who do you want out Barney?"

Barney looked thoughtful.

"I'm gonna have to say … Irene." Declared Barney.

Irene shrugged, while holding her head a little bit.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Did you hear that? No? Irene did.)**

 **Bishop:** Something must be done about Barney. It pains me to say it, really it does, but a truce with Alice is my best bet to win this low class challenge. I may be stubborn, but I _am_ rich … and smart too.

 **Spider:** Just helping my friend. Barney would do the same for me.

* * *

"Swordfish, can you tell me which episode of Letterama Paul went to get VayVay a flower and got covered in mud?" Asked Winnie.

The team paused for a moment, thinking.

"Oh, that episode really showed why fifteen is one of my lucky numbers." Mused VayVay dreamily.

The team all buzzed in at roughly the same time, but Lavender buzzed in first.

"Episode fifteen." Said Lavender confidently.

"Correct." Sighed Winnie, pouting at VayVay. "Who will you be taking out Lavender?"

"Hector. Gotta take out the threats." Stated Lavender.

"I got robbed." Muttered Hector. "But this just reaffirms I am smart. Still, how vexatious."

"… What does that word mean? Delicious?" Asked Uzuri with a raised eyebrow.

"Your guess is as good as mine." Added Eleanor.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Loose lips sink ships.)**

 **Hector:** Lavender is smart, that's for sure. Maybe an alliance with her could be an option, as I would not want her against me.

 **Eleanor:** … Hey, at least Lavender is ignoring me and Jimmy. Can't complain about that, no sir.

* * *

Xaria shuffled through her quiz cards again.

"Who wrote these?" Asked Xaria flatly. "Ah, here's a halfway decent one."

"Only halfway?" Asked Sasha.

"… You're right, it's only a quarter decent." Smirked Xaria.

"… That's our Xaria." Chuckled Sasha. "Ok, lay it on us."

"Ok, the question for you Tigers is … what song did Oscar sing to me when we become a couple?" Asked Xaria.

There was a silence as the campers thought this over. Suddenly Raven buzzed in.

"Was it, 'You Got a Friend In Me'?" Said Raven hesitantly.

"Correct." Nodded Xaria. "That song is bloody romantic and I will not be told otherwise."

"Well, that's us told." Chuckled Wallace.

"So, who you taking out?" Asked Xaria.

"I'll say Wallace. He's a genius." Stated Raven.

"Curses!" Pouted Wallace.

* * *

 **(Confessional: You readers getting any of these right?)**

 **Raven:** I know how smart Wallace is. He builds things that should be impossible! He was threat … um, I think. Mercy me, I hope he's not p*ssed off at me.

 **Wallace:** Raven found me out; I shall either ally with her or destroy her! … All in the name of the game of course, I'm not _really_ an evil maniac. Only on Tuesdays. (Wallace smirks) But I'm a do-er, and I'll do somebody off this island, easy … yeah, that came out wrong.

* * *

Bishop leaned over to Alice.

"Buzz off. You said you'd not start anything, hypocrite." Frowned Alice.

Bishop frowned, but continued anyway.

"We may despise each other, but we need to get Barney out. He's a threat and has Spider on his side. I won't get you out if you don't get me out … until Barney is gone anyway." Whispered Bishop.

Alice considered this.

"Fine. I'm in." Muttered Alice.

"Same." Added Opal who sat near Alice.

Chris picked out one of his quiz cards.

"Ok, answer me this Hawks; who was the _third_ person voted off after the _first_ merge in Letterama?" Asked Chris.

The team paused in thought, before Alice quickly buzzed in.

"It was Donny!" Declared Alice.

"Correct." Confirmed Chris. "Who are you taking out?"

"Barney, of course." Stated Alice.

"Darn. I should have known my ninja powers were no match for your obvious crush on Bishop." Lamented Barney.

Alice and Bishop both gagged.

* * *

 **(Confessional: He calls them as he sees them.)**

 **Barney:** Maybe I could match make them? It'd be an adventure!

 **Alice:** That move was strategic, not emotional in _**any**_ way.

* * *

"Meow! Time for another question!" Exclaimed Winnie. "Ok Swordfish, who played the Gary Idol in Letterama?"

"… I can't even remember there _being_ a Gary idol." Admitted Eleanor.

Eddie, buzzed in an instant before Lavender did.

"It was Sasha." Said Eddie confidently.

"Indeed it was." Confirmed Winnie. "Who's gonna lose? Hey, that rhymes! Meow!"

"I'll take out … Tabitha." Decided Eddie.

"Well, thanks very much." Pouted Tabitha. "Good luck Uzuri."

"Don't worry, I got this." Assured Uzuri, looking serious. "Time to get _dangerous_. Teehee!"

* * *

 **(Confessional: Uzuri's idea of danger would be attending a SAW convention without an autograph book.)**

 **Eddie:** I got out Tabitha as she's one smart aristocrat. But, I want Lavender to stay in. Why? She's taking attention off me. Man, binge watching Survivor was a _great_ idea.

 **Jimmy:** I want to be out of the challenge, I don't care to win. But since I'm here … maybe I'll help Eleanor or something. I owe her that much, at least.

* * *

Xaria glanced at a card, and tossed it away.

"No." Said Xaria flatly as she picked another quiz card.

"Bad question?" Asked Rheneas.

"Oh, you have _no_ idea." Said Xaria darkly. "Ok Tigers, your next question is … what was Irene's talent in the Letterz talent show?"

Rheneas buzzed in instantly, barely beating Yessica.

"Doh!" Pouted Yessica.

"I love a good talent show so I made sure to record that one. It was the saxophone." Declared Rheneas, pumping his fist confidently.

"That is correct, Mr Super-fan." Drawled Xaria. "You know the drill."

"Indeed I do, and it'll be Quana being drilled." Said Rheneas, running a hand through his hair.

"Aw man." Groaned Quana. "Good luck everybody else … at this rate, you'll all need it. Let the inner team duelling begin in earnest."

"Oh, I'm sure it will." Chuckled Sasha nervously.

* * *

 **(Confessional: In musical terms, it's heartbreak hotel for Quana.)**

 **Quana:** (She is singing). _One minute I was riding high, the next I was on the ground. It seemed I could go all the way, but I got my ass kicked this round_. … No bad for improv, eh?

 **Rheneas:** Why did I choose Quana? I just figured that since she's kinda social she'd be good at figuring out these questions. Plus, as a past host, she's a double threat, you know? … I wish the challenge was more extreme.

* * *

"This challenge is going fast. We may yet stay on schedule!" Exclaimed Chris. "Ok Hawks, who quit the game in Letterama for 'friendship'?"

Opal buzzed in, hitting the buzzer so hard it almost broke.

"Whoa, careful Opal!" Exclaimed Zed.

"Yeah, those buzzers cold a thousand dollars each!" Added Chris.

"… Wait, really?" Asked Zed, looking confused.

"Chump change." Stated Bishop.

"Chump change owned by a chump." Smirked Alice.

"Ahem! I buzzed in, so it's my turn to speak! :(!" Complained Opal. "As I was saying, I think it was Cherry. She quit for me … such a true friend! :,)."

Chris sighed.

"Yeah, I should have made sure these cards did not talk about your team mates of past seasons. Eh, who cares?" Shrugged Chris. "Who do you want to take out?"

"I dunno … um, Alice?" Shrugged Opal.

"You monster!" Yelled Bishop.

"Aw, knew you liked her." Chuckled Zed.

Bishop shook his head.

"You misunderstand. _**I**_ wanted to get her out!" Frowned Bishop.

"Too bad too sad." Muttered Alice.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Bishop was robbed … of his chance for pettiness.)**

 **Alice:** Urrgh! Well, at least Bishop didn't have anything to do with that loss. His face made it worth it.

 **Opal:** I hope Alice didn't wish leprosy on me for that. I'd kinda like to be her friend. ^^;.

* * *

"Question time! Meow, meow! Ok, who was the first person to arrive at the island in Letterz?" Asked Winnie, bouncing on her heels a little.

Jimmy buzzed in.

"Oscar." Muttered Jimmy.

"That is correct." Confirmed Winnie. "Who you gonna knock out of the challenge?"

Jimmy glanced among his team mates.

"Take your time." Smiled Eleanor.

"Eh, Lavender." Shrugged Jimmy.

"Aw man." Frowned Lavender.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Apathy can be deadly.)**

 **Jimmy:** I'm clearing the way for Eleanor. She's all that matters.

 **Lavender:** I always did like Jimmy back in Letterz, but … is it a good idea to keep him around, given his state and lack of drive? I may have to think about this.

* * *

"Ok … oh, even I know this one, and not just because the answer is on the card." Mused Xaria. "Who were the last pair to get together in Letterz?"

Three buzzers rang out in near usion, but Sasha had beaten Paul and Raven by a hair.

"Jimmy and Eleanor." Said Sasha confidentially.

"That is correct, to the surprise of nobody." Drawled Xaria. "Choose."

"Hmm … I think Paul came closest to beating me to it, so how about him?" Suggested Sasha.

"Good game." Nodded Paul. "Gives me more time to think up my bucket list."

"Bucket list?" Asked Rheneas, looking alarmed. "Are you dying?!"

"I'll explain later. But don't worry, I'm _not_ dying." Chuckled Paul.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Bravery, or foolhardiness?)**

 **Paul:** Yeah, I've kinda put together a sort of bucket list of things I want to do this season before I win or get voted off. Jump the thousand foot cliff, skinny dip with VayVay, organise a blind-side … all that good stuff. Let's see how many I can cross off, huh?

 **Quana:** … Is it sad I'd believe this show would allow very ill people on? Not just like Spider, but I mean, well, terminally ill. A scary thought…

* * *

"Ok, we're halfway to the end!" Declared Chris. "Spider, you'll just have to fit there doing nothing for a little longer.

"It's fine. I've got time to think." Assured Spider.

"About?" Prompted Chris.

"Life." Said Spider.

"… And on that note, the next question. Who was the last person to cheat with the votes in Letterz?"

"Wait, there was more than one cheater?" Asked Opal.

Bishop buzzed in.

"It was Jimmy. Smart kid." Smirked Bishop. "Oh how I laughed that day."

"Correct." Confirmed Chris. "Who will you be taking out?"

"Can it be me? The suspense is too exciting." Droned Helen.

"I'll take out Zed." Stated Bishop.

"Bugger." Droned Helen.

"Aw, darn it. Well, good luck Opal. You've got this." Said Zed confidentially.

"I hope so. It'll be a close one :O." Murmured Opal.

* * *

 **(Confessional: As close as Siamese twins, perhaps?)**

 **Zed:** Did Bishop take me out 'cause I'm 'poor'. Eh, I ain't sore about it. If Opal wins, she'd probably share her prize with me. As a couple, we share a lot with each other. I always share ma's cookies with her, for example.

* * *

Winnie sorted through her quiz cards, trying to find a good question.

"Could it be a question on Vinnie? I think the show would benefit from one of those." Smirked Uzuri. "I don't know anything about that topic, so it's not unfair."

"Uzuri, you're not fooling anybody." Stated Eddie.

"Worth a try." Replied Uzuri.

"Ok, got a question!" Declared Winnie. "Who was the first person to watch their video message from home in Letterama?"

Uzuri buzzed in.

"It was VayVay!" Declared Uzuri. "Punch me if I'm wrong!"

"No punches needed because you are correct!" Smiled Winnie. "Who will you take out?"

"Hmmmmm … how about Eleanor?" Decided Uzuri.

"Aw! I was doing so good too!" Pouted Eleanor. "Good luck Jimmy."

"Urgh..." Muttered Jimmy.

"Luck is important. It is as real as Robin Hood." Said VayVay airily.

* * *

 **(Confessional: … That doesn't really answer the question.)**

 **Eleanor:** I hope Jimmy won't throw this. A victory may do him some good. It's hard helping him right now … very hard … but when you're in love with somebody, difficulty is irrelevant. Even so, a cuddle with Frost and Dandelion would be nice about now.

* * *

Xaria looked through the cards and sighed.

"Best get this out out the way." Grumbled Xaria. "What was the name of the ferret Kasimar killed in Letterz?"

"Such an evil question!" Hissed Wallace.

"Hey, those out of the challenge are not allowed to talk." Stated Xaria professionally. "Any guesses?"

Yessica buzzed in.

"It was Bitsy." Whispered Yessica. "That _**evil**_ man..."

"Correct. Who do you want out of the challenge and whatever?" Asked Xaria.

"Sasha." Stated Yessica.

"Game over." Pouted Sasha.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Insert pac-man death noises here.)**

 **Yessica:** Not much longer and I might win this challenge. This is the perfect way to start the season and show off my stuff! I may yet grow a fondness for trivia quizzes.

 **Rheneas:** I sometimes ask myself, why does Kasimar enjoy hurting people so much. I want to know the answer … but I have no idea what it could be as, let's face it … what do _**any**_ of us know about Kasimar personally? He shuts people out with aggression. I know his real name is Pokey, but the name Kasimar is force of habit.

* * *

"Two questions left Hawks, let's keep it moving!" Exclaimed Chris. "Ok, in Letterama, how many guys did Kim claim to sleep with?"

There was a silence as the campers considered this before Opal buzzed in.

"Twenty?" Guessed Opal. "It's hard to say, very, very hard … hehehehe! =D."

"So immature." Sniffed Bishop.

"And exciting." Droned Helen.

"And wrong!" Yelled Chris. "Kim once stated it was 'fifty'. Opal is out."

"Whoa, that's a lot of lovin'." Noted Opal.

"Meanwhile I happen to be a proud virgin." Bragged Bishop.

"… You're bragging about that?" Smirked Alice.

"Oh, shut up virgin." Muttered Bishop.

* * *

 **(Confessional: No comment. XD.)**

 **Irene:** I swear, not even me and Yessica are _that_ obvious, and we are pretty damn open.

 **Alice:** If Bishop wins this I will scream … and then ally with him, because I do _not_ want him using whatever prize he wins to take me out.

 **Spider:** So, it's down to Bishop and Helen … yep, didn't see that one coming.

* * *

"Ok … ah, this seems like a good question." Noted Winnie. "Swordfish, how many people were left on the island in Letterz at the time of the boat race?"

Jimmy buzzed in.

"Twenty four? I don't know." Shrugged Jimmy.

"Incorrect. The answer was twenty. It was because episode one had a double elimination." Stated Winnie. "Meow..."

Uzuri turned to Eddie.

"Looks like it's just you and me." Noted Uzuri.

"And soon, just me." Winked Eddie.

"Hey! No winking! I'm the fanservice here." Pouted Uzuri.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Even Eddie is better fanservice than Uzuri.)**

 **Eddie:** Whoa, this strategy thing is really, really working out. I honestly expected to have blew it at this point. I should have more faith in myself, huh?

 **Eleanor:** Oh Jimmy…

 **Tabitha:** Uzuri is a bigger threat than she seems. It's a fact. However … it's also a fact her, well, 'Uzuri-isms' can be _very_ hit or miss, heheh…

* * *

Xaria looked amongst her cards, trying to choose a good one.

"Do not envy the quiz master kids." Drawled Xaria. "You lot know the drill. I'm gonna miss my shows at this rate, so we'll make this quick. Who was the _second_ person to bring back an Easter Egg in the first challenge of Letterama?"

There was a silence, which was broken when Rheneas buzzed in.

"I saw this episode on TV three weeks ago. I think it's … Alice?" Guessed Rheneas.

"That is correct." Confirmed Xaria. "Choose."

"Hmmm … gotta go with Raven. Yessica deserves spotlight." Stated Rheneas.

"Well, I had a good run and stuff." Shrugged Raven. "Um, expect for this part."

"Thanks Rheneas." Smiled Yessica.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Eggin' it up!)**

 **Rheneas:** When me and Tabitha go out for a pint, we usually take part in the pub quiz. Looks like all that trivia is paying off. Yeah, burning it up!

 **Imanda:** Go Rheneas! Um, you know, Everest pride and all that, heheh.

 **Raven:** I wonder what the last questions will be. Hard, maybe? Oh, why oh why could it not be Harry Potter trivia, eh? I know so many cool facts, like Dudley had a PS1 in book 4 despite the fact in terms of time it wasn't actually released in the UK until the year after. Cool, huh?

* * *

"Final round!" Declared Chris. "Time for the hard trivia."

"Bring it on." Said Bishop confidently.

"Please don't." Droned Helen.

"Consider it bought." Smirked Chris. "Who received no votes at a ceremony … only when they voted for Xyly?"

Helen stood doing nothing while Bishop looked deep in thought before buzzing in.

"Yannis?" Guessed Bishop.

Chris paused dramatically.

"You are…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

WRONG! It was Paul."

"Oh, how was I supposed to know that?" Complained Bishop.

"By paying attention." Smirked Chris. "Helen is one of three to win a special prize."

"Winning is too much fun." Droned Helen.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Rock hard trivia now!)**

 **Bishop:** Well, I still beat Alice and made a good splash, so I'll call this a semi-victory.

 **Helen:** Ok then.

 **Barney:** She may not have won it for herself, but she did win it for beige, and that is something. I feel I could learn from Helen. Ninjas are focused, and Helen has total focus.

* * *

Winnie looked over a quiz card and frowned.

"This is a hard one, but you can do it." Said Winnie, a tone of encouragement in her voice. "Who voted against Kasimar the most times in Letterz?"

Eddie quickly buzzed in.

"Lavender." Said Eddie confidently.

"Well Eddie, you are...

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

WRONG!" Declared Winnie. "The answer was Jimmy. Thus, Uzuri is the second Winnie! Hooray, meow!"

"It was for gore fans everywhere!" Cheered Uzuri.

* * *

 **(Confessional: The zombie demographic is pleased.)**

 **Uzuri:** Hope you niche fans are happy, I do it all for you. (Uzuri winks and giggles)

 **Eddie:** So close! … I guess I still have some things to learn, huh? Well, Sasha still has a chance and that's good enough for me.

 **Lankston:** Hmmm, interesting … Uzuri seems no threat, but if there is one thing the past years has taught me, it's to never underestimate anybody. It's how I lost that chess tournament in April.

* * *

Xaria glanced over her quiz card.

"A near impossible question, yay." Said Xaria sarcastically. "For the fancy shmancy prize, tell me … in Letterz, who's rank matches the number of ceremonies they attended _without_ immunity."

Yessica and Rheneas were silent, looking stumped. A few minutes ticked by.

"… Ok, look, could one of you guess already? I do _not_ want to miss the bake off." Frowned Xaria.

Rheneas buzzed in.

"Barney?" Guessed Rheneas.

"You are…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

correct, whoop-de-do. The prize is yours, winner number three." Said Xaria, shrugging.

"Kick ass!" Cheered Rheneas.

"Aw codfish." Muttered Yessica.

* * *

 **(Confessional: How good did you do at the quiz?)**

 **Rheneas:** I will make a shrine to Lady Luck the moment I get home.

 **Yessica:** Doh!

 **Wallace:** I knew those questions. I just got screwed by reaction time. Next time guys, _next time_.

* * *

 **(Later)**

* * *

The campers stood grouped amongst their teams. The three winners stood on the stage and the three hosts began to speak once cued.

"What an exciting first challenge!" Exclaimed Winnie.

"But only three could win it. Everybody else, feel the shame." Smirked Chris.

"Helen, Uzuri, Rheneas … you guys get a reward. Yay." Stated Xaria, shrugging. "You guys can come backstage to receive it. Everybody else, sorry but we have nothing for you. Feel free to unpack and do whatever."

The losing campers began to disperse; as they left the area, the hosts turned to the three winners.

"Time to receive your reward! Meow!" Exclaimed Winnie.

"As a proud teen, I never say no to free stuff." Smirked Rheneas.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Hand outs rule!)**

 **Quarla:** I suppose I could just take Helen's prize. Not like she'd be able to stop me.

 **Spider:** Honestly, I have no issue with Helen getting whatever the prize is. She went out early last time, so it's only fair … um, I think? Besides, time for a little 'us time' with Quana right now.

 **Tabitha:** So … my boyfriend and best friend both won a prize? I feel like the most victorious loser ever. (Tabitha smirks) But enough smugness, I need a cuddle right now. I feel a little heavy again...

 **Hector:** Note to self, keep an eye on Uzuri.

 **Paul:** Eh, no big deal. Time to explore!

 **Imanda:** Well, it's early days yet. I think I've earned a sun bathing break.

* * *

Helen, Uzuri and Rheneas were led backstage and, once it was certain that nobody was eavesdropping, Winnie spoke.

"Congratulations on winning the first challenge guys, For your sheer awesomeness, you've won a social reward!" Exclaimed Winnie. "Show 'em Xaria!"

"Feast your eyes." Drawled Xaria as she picked up a small chest and took three Chris Idols out of it. "Hideous but powerful."

"Hey!" Frowned Chris. "The rude girl is right; these Chris idols are powerful and work differently than the Super Stars do. Basically, if you get the most votes at a ceremony and are voted off, just pull this idol out once the symbols of safety are handed out, and you'll be safe. The person with the second most votes will be sent home instead. These are one time use only and _won't_ be rehidden once used. Make them count."

"It's your choice whether you tell others about them or keep them secret." Added Winnie. "Good luck!"

"You can't give them to anybody else either." Added Xaria. "Now, off with you."

"This is what I call OP in a good way." Noted Rheneas. "No first boot for me!"

"I won't be the black guy who dies first!" Cheered Uzuri. "I must keep this a secret … a _big_ secret."

Helen shrugged.

"Also, these are your idols only. If somebody steals it, just tell us and they will be made to give them back." Added Winnie.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Well, that makes figuring out the first boot a little easier, huh?)**

 **Uzuri:** I must tell Tabitha about this!

 **Rheneas:** Now I just need to figure out a good way of using the idol. I wouldn't want to send home a close ally in my place. Hmm … yeah, I need strategic advice.

 **Barney:** I wonder what prize Helen got. Hehehe, think it was too exciting for her?

* * *

A while later Lavender and Lankston were sitting in the Mess Hall eating hotdogs. Nearby Gordon and Patch were arguing. Both 26th placers wore the same outfits they did in their first seasons.

"Food!" Yelled Patch.

"Booze!" Yelled Gordon.

"Food!" Yelled Patch.

"Booze!" Yelled Gordon.

" _ **FOOD**_!" Yelled Patch.

" _ **BOOZE**_!" Yelled Gordon.

The two then began to weakly slap fight. Lankston shook his head at the sight.

"This is saddening." Noted Lankston.

"It is." Agreed Lavender. "26th place is not a thing to be envied."

"Damn right." Nodded Lankston. "But somebody will get it, and that's the way of it."

"But I think it won't be either of us … in fact, we may be the top two..." Said Lavender, trailing off.

"Something on your mind?" Asked Lankston.

"Yes. See, we're both smart players are got far in our original seasons. We played differently, but chances are a thing we'll have in common is being targeted for being threats. I was just thinking we could ally with each other. We'd be a quite a team. And you can't tell me you've not been concerned about getting targeted for playing so effectively last time." Said Lavender, leaning slightly closer to Lankston.

"The thought has been in my mind." Admitted Lankston. "You know what, sure. I have no problem with this. I think we could be a good duo, for however long the alliance lasts for."

"You won't regret it." Said Lavender. "Anybody you want to target first?"

"A girl preferably. The boys are outnumbered and, well, I'm a boy … man … you know what I mean, gender imbalances suck." Frowned Lankston. "And due to my muscle deficiency, I would be targeted sooner than the others, I'd say, and that's not factoring in my past performance."

"I was kinda thinking Jimmy." Admitted Lavender. "But we can negotiate. Glad to have you on board."

"Charmed. But, will Barney play a role? You have the luxury of having your sweetheart in the game with you." Stated Lankston. "As for me, I'll have to keep an eye out for Nina as she's a busy intern. Busy, busy."

"… That's another issue in itself. Leave that one to me." Stated Lavender as she held up a hot dog. "To our alliance."

"To the alliance." Nodded Lankston as he also held up a hot-dog.

The two 'clinked' hot dogs and bit into them.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Achievement unlocked- Form an alliance with somebody of the same letter!)**

 **Lavender:** So much emotions in my mind, so much anger … but, feeling secure makes me feel better. So long as Lankston is not smug, arrogant and snide, we'll get along just fine.

 **Lankston:** I don't know how long this alliance will last, but I'm not saying no to the fact I won't have Lavender as an enemy. So long as she's not overly catty, entitled and loud, she should get along great.

* * *

Alice sat on the steps of one of the cabins, enjoying the time to herself.

"Quiet time is underrated. Maybe stepping back is a better idea than daddy thought it'd be. Heh, knew it." Chuckled Alice. "First elimination, take out Bishop."

"Oh really?" Said a voice.

"Speak of the devil." Muttered Alice. "What do you want Satan?"

Bishop frowned but held his tongue.

"I merely wish to extend an olive branch to you. An offering. Look, both of us have pasts against us and not many friends on this show. Meanwhile several others on this team are liked and have friends. The point is that, as much as I _**detest**_ admitting it, we need to work together if we're going to survive." Said Bishop seriously. "It pains me to lower myself like this, but I am not too proud to do so."

"You're dead in the water. Why should I change that?" Sneered Alice. "You know we hate each other."

"Of course. But we both hate losing. Do you want to risk being the first boot of a team again if you mess up?" Smirked Bishop. "I'd shed no tears and this offer is purely for my own benefit, but you'll have somebody on your side. Good, yes? But you know, 26th place Alice has a nice ring to it."

Alice seethed and scowled, but nodded.

"Ok, fine, I'll work with you." Groaned Alice. "But ally or not, you're a b*stard."

"And you're a bitch, so we're equal." Scoffed Bishop.

"Bishie." Sneered Alice.

"Alley cat." Sneered Bishop.

The two glared at each other, distaste and disgust in their eyes. Nearby Quarla watched them.

"I want in on that alliance." Muttered Quarla. "But f*cking f*ck, they are annoying."

* * *

 **(Confessional: They're working together … but they** _ **don't**_ **have to like it!)**

 **Bishop:** Oh the things I must do for money. It is indeed a poor state of affairs … but at the very least, this alliance should be a goo verbal workout. Alice can fight like a badger … she has the manners of one too.

 **Alice:** I may hate that upper class lout, but the way I see it he'll take the attention off me. Everybody can see how much of a putz he is and it makes me look better in comparison.

* * *

Yessica and Irene lay on one of the beds in the girl's side of the Bronze Tigers cabin, cuddling. Irene was rather quiet and Yessica gently stroked her hair.

"F*ck, my head hurts … pardon my French." Moaned Irene.

"Technically, its Anglo Saxon." Smiled Yessica. "But don't worry, if you get the rest you need, we'll be the first LGBT final two."

"I can hardly wait." Chuckled Irene, almost bitterly. "Urgh, what's with these voices … I swear, I know I have good hearing but I didn't think it'd be _this_ good..."

"Whatever it is, I'll carry you if you need it." Assured Yessica.

"Thanks babe. Is there any doubt you're my better half?" Asked Irene.

"None whatsoever." Smirked Yessica.

"Aw, f*ck you." Smirked Irene affectionately.

There was a knock at the door and the girls look up to see Spider.

"Hey girls, sorry if I'm interrupting anything but, um, could I have a moment of your time Yessica?" Requested Spider. "It's not strategy or anything, just a talk."

"Sure, no problem." Nodded Yessica as she sat up. "See you in a moment cookie."

"Hurry back cream." Replied Irene.

Yessica walked out of the cabin and spotted Spider sitting by a nearby tree. Yessica walked up and sat beside him.

"So, what's up?" Asked Yessica.

"Well, as you know I aim to be a doctor. I may be moreso knowledgeable about blood relating things, but I do know a bit abut the brain, and, well … the short of it is, I recognise Schizophrenia when I see it." Said Spider seriously. "Are you sure Irene is fit to play?"

"She is. She's a tough girl. She will not quit." Said Yessica firmly. "Besides, Irene's contract had a no quitting clause."

"And yours didn't?" Asked Spider curiously. "Anyway, that's what I thought, she's a tough girl. But … since you are on different teams and since I want to be a doctor, I would be more than happy to look after Irene and keep her well cared for. Schizophrenia is serious."

"… Thanks Spider, I appreciate that." Said Yessica quietly. "It's not easy to look after her sometimes, especially when I can't tell her what is wrong with her. It was a recent thing and until medication can be sorted out for her, she's in the dark. Oh my poor cookie..."

"No medication for people competing? Hmmm..." Frowned Spider. "But, its my pleasure. Anyway, I'm gonna grab something to eat. Your lady needs you."

"She sure does." Agreed Yessica. "I owe you one."

"Think nothing of it. It's common decency." Stated Spider modestly.

* * *

 **(Confessional: The doctor is in!)**

 **Spider:** This isn't in any way game related. Schizophrenia is a serious condition and needs proper care. A lack of medication … yeah, not good.

 **Yessica:** That puts me at ease. If Spider will help take care of Irene, I'll be able to stand out on my own and show my stuff a _lot_ easier, I'd reckon.

* * *

Quana spotted Kim sending Clyde off on another job and approached her, looking slightly nervous.

"Um, Kim, can I talk to you real quick?" Requested Quana.

Kim flinched and glared at Quana.

"What do you want hosty?" Scowled Kim.

"I'll keep it short and sweet. I deeply regret having you catapulted off the island. It was an executive order but I should have fought against it, no matter what you did. I've done bad things too. I'll leave it here since I can tell you do not want me around. But, I'd be up for patching things up if you want to. Take care." Said Quana, before walking on her way.

Kim watched her go and shrugged.

"Pfft, like she means that. That girl was one mean f*cker as a host." Grunted Kim.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Not gonna be as easy as that.)**

 **Quana:** I watched every episode … three teams. I have a lot to make up for. Shaving Nakia's hair, going along with catapulting Kim, host bias … are we _quite_ sure I wasn't the Big Bad? _Sounds like a villain, cause I was all too willin'._ This won't be a quick fix, it'll take time. But if I can get as far as I did last time, then I'll have time … hopefully.

* * *

Paul sat near a forest lake, looking over a piece of paper he held in his hands.

"Looks like a good list to me." Nodded Paul.

And this it what the list said.

 _Paul Foster's TD Bucket List_

 _\- Organise a blindside_

 _\- Find an idol or the equivalent of one_

 _\- Jump the thousand foot cliff_

 _\- Skinny dip with VayVay_

 _\- Prank Chris_

 _\- Backstab somebody_

 _\- Walk through the forest at night_

 _\- Start a rivalry_

 _\- Climb the tallest tree without any safety gear_

 _\- Drink a pint of Chef Hatchet's mystery meat purée without vomiting_

"Yep, a good list indeed." Nodded Paul.

VayVay walked up, looking dreamy as always.

"What are you doing Paul?" Asked VayVay.

"Putting together a bucket list. Thing I intend to do before I either win or get voted out." Replied Paul. "In fact, we could do one of them now. Wanna skinny dip with me?"

VayVay was silent … and then smiled as she began to take off her sweater.

"I thought you'd never ask." Giggled VayVay.

In sixty seconds flat the two were nude, laughing and giggling as they ran hand in hand to the water and began to swim, all shame and embarrassment far from the front of their minds.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Sorry folks, this story is rated T!)**

 **Paul:** Yep, strike that off the list. (Paul cheers)

 **Xaria:** And so the amount of pixels on screen increased by eight percent. Woo-hoo … not.

* * *

Tabitha sat on the beach watching the sun go down. She looked slightly anxious, but also pleased.

"Day one, and already totally different from how I played in Letterz. You know what, I might just like this season." Said Tabitha, a smile on her face. "And hey, I still got a bit of my old flair, I could resurrect the harmless stuff. A defrosted ice queen still has a _small_ amount of snow on her."

"Tabitha! Tabitha!" Yelled a voice.

Tabitha turned as Uzuri skidded up, sending bit of sand onto her.

"Uzuri..." Frowned Tabitha.

"Sorry Tabby, but I have good news. Look what I won!" Exclaimed Uzuri as she showed Tabitha her Chris Idol. "If I get voted off I can play this and stay safe!"

"Good job Uz … wait, does Rheneas have one too? And Helen?" Asked Tabitha seriously.

"I didn't say that." Said Uzuri.

"Yeah, but you were thinking it." Smirked Tabitha.

"… Since when did you learn to read minds?" Pouted Uzuri.

Tabitha leaned in to Uzuri's ear.

"I didn't." Whispered Tabitha with a grin. "But hey, this just shows my BFF and BF are great at this contest. Now if only you could just stop with the flirting and we'd be golden."

"What, can't you take how sexy I am?" Pouted Uzuri.

"No, it's not that." Assured Tabitha.

Uzuri smirked.

"Oh, so I am sexy? Oh Tabby, this is so sudden." Teased Uzuri.

Tabitha sighed, but chuckled all the same.

"I let you get away with too much, don't I?" Remarked Tabitha.

"You're a _bad_ care taker." Winked Uzuri. "Oh, and here comes Rheneas. Eye contact Tabby."

Uzuri skipped off as Rheneas sat down next to Tabitha.

"Good day?" Asked Rheneas.

"All is well on my team. I feel at easy, but a cuddle would help." Requested Tabitha.

Rheneas wordlessly embraced Tabitha as she lay her head against his chest.

"Thanks. So, all good for you, Mr Chris Idol?" Asked Tabitha.

"… Are you psychic now?" Groaned Rheneas.

"Uzuri let it slip." Replied Tabitha.

"Of course." Chuckled Rheneas. "And yeah, all good for me. I'm gonna see if I can find Nakia or Kim tomorrow and show them the kindness I showed you. If I can help you, I can help them."

"Very noble … but, what if you can't?" Asked Tabitha.

"Then at least I'll have tried. Sometimes, all you can do is try." Said Rheneas, holding Tabitha closer.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Will the fire of forgiveness burn strong this season?)**

 **Rheneas:** I swear, I am the _softest_ bad boy ever … but it's who I am. Kick ass in challenges, cuddle hearts off challenges … yep, soft as a marshmallow.

 **Tabitha:** I can play my own game just fine, but when my mind grows too heavy, I am glad Rheneas is there. I have to admit, I have wondered what would have happened if I'd not escaped my parents and had to play harder this time than before … that's one AU I do _not_ want to see.

 **Imanda:** Ok, so while I was tanning earlier I decided that, all things considered, I 100% need Rheneas an an ally. Why? Being allied with him makes a powerful player like Tabitha my ally by proxy … plus, Rheneas knows more about romance than me. Plus, I want us to work together like last season. I even improved on my driving … honest!

* * *

Lankston had gathered Hector and Eddie and was talking to them behind the Mess Hall.

"To what do we owe this sudden conversation?" Asked Hector. "Strategy perchance?"

"That's fine by me." Added Eddie.

"Exactly." Confirmed Lankston. "I want the three of us to be in an alliance. We're all smart guys and may need some help through the pre-merge. I feel we'd benefit from working together."

"Sure, I don't have a problem with that." Agreed Eddie. "Consider it official."

"I will partake in this alliance. But is there more to this offering?" Asked Hector.

"Yes. We need to _**ensure**_ a girl goes home first. Not just on our team, but on the other teams too. Us boys are outnumbered." Stated Lankston seriously. "Eddie, you tell Sasha this as she'll listen to you. Hector … think any of the guys on the Hawks would talk to you?"

"I'll make them listen." Assured Hector. "Five million dollars makes the ears work well on anybody."

"Good. Good talk men. Us guys, to the final three." Nodded Lankston.

"Can't complain there." Grinned Eddie. "Woohoo!"

"Yes, quite." Nodded Hector.

* * *

 **(Confessional: What a year can do to change gameplay styles, huh?)**

 **Lankston:** I feel I could beat Hector in the finale, so I want him around as long as possible. I think this alliance will suit me well indeed.

 **Hector:** I like this alliance. But, thing is, Lankston is a smart guy … and when it comes down to it, I'd rather be the smartest guy around. I am playing with pure logic and strategy so kindred spirits as we may be, if I find his presence in this archipelago to be problematic, I will eliminate him post-haste.

 **Eddie:** Whoa, my first alliance. What was I thinking with that detective junk? If I was a strategy man last season I'd have probably won! I'd kinda prefer Sasha in the finale with me, but I'll take it as it comes. This season will be _much_ better than last time, I can tell.

* * *

Spider and Quana sat on the dock, their legs dangling, as they looked out at the waves.

"This will be a hard season." Noted Quana.

"Harder than Letterz and Letterama for sure." Agreed Spider. "But no matter how hard it gets…"

"… We'll do it all _together_." Finished Quana, looking determined. "Opposite teams be damned, we'll be the final two mi amore. If life is a highway, this island is an intersection … let's take the right turning, eh?"

"Always." Agreed Spider.

The two were silent for a moment, smiling, and leaned closer for a kiss. Before their lips could touch however somebody slotted between them and pulled them into a group hug.

"Group hug! Peas and carrots!" Yelled Fripp, who wore a yellow shirt and blue overalls.

"Friiiiipp!" Whined Quana.

"We were having a moment!" Complained Spider.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Fripp, from blockhead to moment killer.)**

 **Spider:** It won't be easy to defend my title and look out for those who need it … but I shall try. If I can win Letterz as a follower, I can win Letter Starz as a leader … um, maybe?

 **Quana:** Day one is over … the time for settling in is over. Now it's time for action. It'll be muy loco mierdre, but this time … I'll handle the loco mierdre the right way.

 **Steve:** Omigish! This was the most fun day I've had in weeks! And, I get to do it again tomorrow. I shall be really useful and a good right hand intern, yes sir and ma'am! (Steve salutes and giggles dorkily.) Ok, um, err … now, which way was the intern compound again? (Steve's phone rings and he takes it out). Gotta take this, it's my uncle. Ah, good ol' Francis Bruno Ingrid, can't live without him.

* * *

Xaria and Winnie stood on the Dock a while later. All the campers had gone to their cabins to unpack their stuff and get settled in, giving them time for the outro.

"What an amazing first episode!" Exclaimed Winnie. "The gang is all here and for the most part getting along! Fights may be inevitable, but let that wishful thinking flow! Meow!"

"Yeah, stuff happened. Alice and Bishop _need_ to bang, Jimmy is sad, Quana is doing the tried and tested atonement path, I still don't know _how_ VayVay won, Opal is using more emoticons than a deviantart blogger and lest we forget, Gary and Raven broke up. What fun."

"Ignore her folks, it's a lot more fun than she makes it out to be." Insisted Winnie.

"Indeed/ Fun like a hammer to the teeth." Drawled Xaria.

Winnie huffed and pouted.

"Well, Helen, Uzuri and Rheneas have special idols, so they aren't going anywhere, nor are Spider and VayVay … but that leaves twenty one others who might be the first boot! But who will will it be? And what deadly dynamics of doom will we see? And will the interns get in on the fun? Ommigosh, I don't even know!"

"But you viewers will, if you tune in next time on Total Drama: Letter Starz." Finished Xaria.

* * *

 **Golden Hawks:** Alice, Barney, Bishop, Helen, Irene Opal, Quarla, Spider, Zed

 **Silver Swordfish:** Eddie, Eleanor, Hector, Jimmy, Lankston, Lavender, Tabitha, Uzuri, VayVay

 **Bronze Tigers:** Imanda, Paul, Quana, Raven, Rheneas, Sasha, Wallace, Yessica

* * *

And that's the first episode! I'm aware some campers did not get the chance to do much, but for plot reasons some needed to be more, or less, visible than others. But sooner than later all of them will gain a chance to show their stuff and how they've grown from their first season. Some will do more next ep than they did this time, for example. The story is just pulling out of the drive-way, so stay tuned for when we get this show on the road!

* * *

 **Next Time:** Don't you just love puzzles? No? Well, let's hope the campers will as they're locked in rooms with puzzles to solve!


	4. CH 2, PT 1: The Heartache

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Total Drama.

 **Note:** Time for episode 2! Plots are slowly but surely picking up speed and getting started. The whole of the first island could be considered a sort of 'starting zone'. At the end of island one, it hits the fan. Until then, enjoy the light hearted episodes. In my opinion, this story may be the darkest one that I'll ever write. On a separate note, my Greek holiday is coming up. Let's hope Cos is a relaxing place since I need some relaxation.

Puzzle me this, why is an orange called an orange, but a cherry is not called a red?

* * *

It was dark on Wawanakwa. The day had come to an end and with it the sun had set, allowing them moon to come out and the stars to shine. All was peaceful, and in the coming weeks this would become a rarity. Winnie and Xaria both stood on the Dock of Shame, ready to give the recap.

"Oh boy, the first recap of the season! Meow! This is so exciting!" Exclaimed Winnie.

"It'll get old in time, so make the most of it." Stated Xaria.

"Come one, where's that smile?" Said Winnie, putting on puppy dog eyes.

"The same place as the Arc of the Convent." Snarked Xaria.

Winnie pouted, but soon smiled again as she turned to the camera.

"Welcome back to Total Drama: Letter Starz! If you're just joining us … where were you? You missed the première!" Exclaimed Winnie. "But don't worry, me and Xaria will fill you in on everything you missed. So, last time twenty six families faces, thirteen from Letterz and thirteen from Letterama, returned to the show for a brand new season to compete for the grand prize of five million dollars! Familiar faces like animal lover Eleanor, eccentric Barney, bossy Alice, confident Lankston and many others are back tot he delight of the fans! Some have changed a lot, but life changes us all!"

"For better or worse … usually worse." Stated Xaria. "After a mass of introductions, exposition, cuddly stuff with Rheneas and Tabitha, belligerent sexual tension with Bishop and Alice, and a light lunch, the campers were split into three teams, the Golden Hawks, Silver Swordfish and Bronze Tigers, and after that had a trivia quiz. I could sense the fanbase going gaga."

"Really?" Asked Winnie.

"No." Said Xaria flatly.

"Um … yeah. So, me, Xaria and Chris asked the teams questions about the previous two TDL seasons, with the person who got a correct answer being able to take one of their team mates out of the challenge. Eventually the three winners were Helen, Uzuri and Barney, and they won a special prize! Meow! A special idol they can use to escape elimination, no risk and no worry!" Exclaimed Winnie energetically.

"So OP." Drawled Xaria. "And that was basically it. Can I go to bed now?"

"Nope, we have to ask questions that may or may not be answered." Replied Winnie. "Like … um … oh! What made Jimmy so sad? Why is Uzuri acting so weird and forced flirty? Why does Helen hate fun? Will Paul complete anymore items on his TD Bucket List? Can Yessica show what she is made of? Could Spider win again?"

Winnie looked at Xaria expectantly.

"Oh, right. And will Adam Sandler ever be funny? No, he will not. But tune in to find out the answers to the other questions, maybe, on Total Drama: Letter Starz!" Finished Xaria.

* * *

(Theme Song, I Wanna Be Famous)

* * *

 **(Golden Hawks Cabin- Girls Side)**

* * *

The girls had finished unpacking and were getting settled into their cabin for a good night of rest. Helen was already sleeping (and she claimed she did not snore as snoring was far too exciting) but Alice, Irene, Opal and Quarla were still awake. Alice had arranged all of her belongs onto the bedside shelf in both colour coordination, biggest to smallest and lightest to heaviest.

"… Are you OCD or something?" Asked Irene curiously.

"Yes, a bit. What of it?" Asked Alice shortly.

"Just curious is all … it's very organised." Noted Irene.

"This shelf is as a team should be." Said Alice formally.

"… Organised by colour, size and weight?" Asked Opal. "Um … Ok, so, I'm Chinese, five foot three and I weigh a hundred and fifteen pounds. Where should I stand?"

"I didn't mean it like that you … nevermind. I'd never get through to you anyway." Muttered Alice as she lay down on her bed.

"Why? Because I'm kooky?" Asked Opal.

"More like retarded." Muttered Quarla very quietly.

"Hey now, that ain't true! :(. I had good therapy between seasons and I am now an upstanding member of sane society. :D." Declared Opal.

"… Not possible." Said Quarla. "Here's the deal, stay away from me and I won't have a blow up. I'm trying to keep myself under control and not wanting to crush any skulls between my thighs this season."

"Like Zangief?" Giggled Irene.

"Exactly like Zangief!" Chirped Opal. "I know some of us may have had hard times in pasts easons, but how bout we put it all behind us and hug it out?"

"I'll pass. Intimacy is not my thing." Said Alice simply.

"Do I look like a lesbian t you?" Scoffed Quarla.

"Ahem." Frowned Irene.

"Oh, right sorry … I forgot to say, do not flirt with me." Said Quarla gruffly.

Irene frowned, looking ticked off.

"Just because I'm a lesbian, it does not mean I want to bang every girl I see. I do not find you very much attractive at all, sweetie." Said Irene coldly. "… Ack..."

"What's up with you?" Asked Alice, raising an eyebrow.

Irene lay down and pulled her bedsheets over herself, moaning a little.

"I think we need quiet time." Stated Opal. "Anybody wanna sing a lullaby with me?! ;p"

"NO!" Barked Alice and Quarla in usion.

Helen yawned as she sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"Be quiet. Being woken up from a dream about puppies by PMS'ing team mates is far too exciting." Droned Helen.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Oh** _ **crap**_ **, this season is a month long, more or less…)**

 **Opal:** I think we're gonna get along just fine! :D

 **Alice:** We're gonna be fighting a lot, I can tell. But, I'll need one of them on my side sooner than later … who is the less of four evils?

 **Quarla:** The fact I did not snap and break one of them should be grounds for a medal.

* * *

 **(Golden Hawks Cabin- Boys Side)**

* * *

Spider, Barney, Bishop and Zed had unpacked and were settling down for the night. Barney sat in a meditative stance on his bunk, looking at peace.

"One day ends … but for the universe, a nanosecond is only just beginning." Said Barney softly.

"Normally I'd ask what cheap drugs you were on … but after an extensive rewatch of both Letterz and Letterama, this does not even surprise me." Stated Bishop.

"Only the enlightened are immune to surprise." Said Barney wisely, with his eyes closed. "… But anybody on earth can be jump scared."

"How about the locals on Endor?" Asked Spider, playing along.

"They're immune. Lucky punks." Muttered Barney. "They are the yang to our yin."

Zed glanced at Bishop.

"Any idea what he's talking about?" Asked Zed. "Seems pretty alien to me."

"It is alien; Star Wars in fact. Best just to nod and let him speak so he'll be done quicker." Replied Bishop.

"… You're being quite civil." Noted Zed.

"My attitude got me voted off last time. I made a mistake and learned from it." Shrugged Bishop. "As much as I may prefer to have different room mates, I am prepared to make a half assed effort into getting along with you."

"… I guess that's the best I can hope for." Noted Zed. "Thanks. So guys, um, what do you make of our team?"

"I quite like it. We're strong and have personality. I know some of us may have been a bit sour in pasts seasons, but I am willing to start fresh with everybody. I want to get to know those I did not before." Said Spider, laying down on his pillow.

"You mean you want to hang out one on one with Quarla?~" Asked Barney, looking apprehensive.

"… I said hang out, not one on one. I may be more grown up, but I'm still kinda cowardly at times and I'll own up to that." Said Spider nervously. "But … maybe if things go well?"

"Here's hoping partner." Nodded Zed. "As for me, I like this team. M'lady is on it after all and she makes anything more fun … especially fifteen hour flights."

Zed shuddered at the memory.

"Plus, it's pretty interesting how a lot of my team last season is here with me." Continued Zed. "Also, Bishop, a message from Opal. She wants to know if me and her can double date with you and Alice … whatever double dating is."

Bishop mentally pictured himself in a cheap fast food joint with Alice, Zed and Opal, and shuddered in fear.

"I'd sooner buy the budget brand of toilet paper." Said Bishop coldly.

"Is that a yes?" Asked Zed.

Bishop glanced at Spider and Barney, and they shrugged awkwardly.

"It's good to try new things." Said Spider, in an attempt to be helpful. "… Um, the food might be worth the company?"

"You could take a laxative and spend the night excreting your fear and anger into the bowl of prosperity." Suggested Barney.

"… I can sense some _fun_ times ahead." Groaned Bishop as he lay down and pulled the covers over himself.

"I know, right? Fun times! Fun in the meaning of life and all that is existence!" Agreed Barney. "This whole team is fun in the eyes of this ninja … except Helen, and that is why I am going to _hang out_ with her, and see why she hates fun."

"Good luck man. If you can get a guy like me with a girl like Quana, I think you can pull it off." Said Spider confidently.

"There's no boys like you or girls like Quana. It's just boys and girls. And we are all human." Said Barney wisely. "But … what _are_ humans?"

"Opal says they are inedible." Said Zed. "As for me, I reckon humans are mighty judgemental and sometimes cruel."

* * *

 **(Confessional: Wait, does that mean Opal has tried to eat a human before? Never can tell with her.)**

 **Spider:** Being a previous winner may make me a target, but … thankfully I don't look like much. I look like nothing. (Spider chuckles awkwardly) I have Barney and Irene on my side and immunity from the team's first vote, so I should be good. Still, the immunity is kinda unfair. I won my season, but that's not _this_ season, y'know?

 **Zed:** I may be just taking it easy and not looking for trouble, but I'd still like to win the prize. I can't do that if I lose. So … I'm thinking a double date alliance with me, Opal, Bishop and Alice. I think its got mighty good potential since we have history together.

* * *

 **(Silver Swordfish Cabin- Girls Side)**

* * *

The girls were settling down to bed, as they would need their rest for tomorrow. Eleanor was already fast asleep, but the other girls were still up and about, talking about how the first day had gone. VayVay currently held the floor.

"Quite a day of fun, food and happy meals. It's good to be back." Said VayVay dreamily. "Never before have I gone skinny dipping."

"Wait, wait, wait … wait. You went skinny dipping?" Asked Lavender, looking disturbed.

"Uh huh." Nodded VayVay.

"… With your boyfriend?" Continued Lavender.

"That is correct." Confirmed VayVay.

"… On live TV?" Said Lavender flatly.

"You ask why, I ask why not." said VayVay dreamily.

Lavender rolled his eyes, but said nothing more.

"You're a braver girl than me Vay. I can't even wear a two piece in public. Showing off my body … eep, that sounds too much." Murmured Tabitha.

"You're a pretty girl." Assured VayVay.

"It's not that. Rheneas assures me I'm sexy, and so I know it." Smirked Tabitha. "I'm just a little … prudish."

"Not me! I'm the fanservice!" Exclaimed Uzuri, posing in her hello kitty nightgown. "Say hello to the kitty. Teehee!"

Lavender looked unimpressed while VayVay giggled a little. Tabitha looked patient.

"Um, sexy as you may be Uzuri, it's a bit late for such R rated sensual behaviour. Perhaps we can settle down and bring it back out in the morning?" Suggested Tabitha patiently. "You know, too much of a good thing and all?"

"Hmmmmm. I guess you're right." Admitted Uzuri. "I think I can hold it in until the morning."

"Good girl. Oh, and can we meet behind the Mess Hall? I have something personal I wish to discuss with you."

"I'll be there BFF." Nodded Uzuri. "Oh, um, do you guys mind me having a doll out? It helps me sleep."

"Of course." Smiled Tabitha.

"Dolls at seventeen is odd, but sure, no harm there." Shrugged Lavender.

"As the Swedish say, hello dolly."Said VayVay dreamily.

Uzuri smiled and, after reaching into her suitcase, took out a rather creepy looking doll. It was Little Miss Emo, her companion from Letterz.

"… Crap." Gulped Lavender. "Who makes those things?"

"Probably not Mattel." Remarked Tabitha..

Uzuri gently pulled the pull-string on her doll.

" _Let's all cut ourselves_! _Heheheheheheheh_!" Giggled the doll.

Lavender looked creeped out, Eleanor stirred in her slumber, VayVay yanked her top hat over her face while Tabitha … surprisingly didn't look bothered.

"Goodnight guys." Yawned Uzuri before laying down, ready to sleep. "Don't let the bed bugs or fanservice bite, teehee..."

Uzuri was soon sleeping, and Lavender glanced at Tabitha.

"How can you put up with, well, that?" Asked Lavender in genuine curiosity. "She's so … _odd_."

"She's my BFF of nearly a year, you get used to it." Replied Tabitha.

"I don't think I will have the time to." Replied Lavender.

"Um, fluffernutter friends? Is it safe to take my hat off my face now?" Asked VayVay.

* * *

 **(Confessional: I missed that doll!)**

 **Tabitha:** Yeah, I can tell Uzuri is really forcing this. I think this has gone on long enough, so tomorrow morning I'm gonna ask her exactly what this is all about. I'm her BFF, so she'll tell me … but just to be sure, I'll bring back-up.

 **Eleanor:** I had a good rest last night. I think I'm gonna need all the rest I can get this season because, let's be honest, most people here are bigger and stronger than me. At least I dreamt about meerkats … that's pretty cool.

* * *

 **(Silver Swordfish Cabin- Boys Side)**

* * *

Lankston and Hector were unpacking their belongings. As they did so Jimmy lay on one of the top bunks, staring blankly up at the ceiling. On the other top bunk Eddie was reading a detective novel.

"Hmm … that clue looks like a red herring." Noted Eddie.

"I thought you didn't read detective novels anymore." Said Lankston curiously.

"No, I never said that. I said I don't act like one anymore." Replied Eddie. "I still enjoy the books, I just go no further than reading them, is all."

"Makes sense. Bringing fantasy into reality often ends badly." Agreed Lankston. "Lot's of copycat crimes are inspired by fiction. But, I digress, good job on nearly winning the challenge."

"Thanks. That last question just got me." Sighed Eddie. "But it's all good. It's early days yet. Plenty of time for good, and bad, things to happen."

"It's gonna be bad. That's all life is … suffering. I was just too stupid and naive to see it last time I was here." Muttered Jimmy. "I expecting somebody to get killed this season. I hope it's me."

Eddie and Lankston glanced at each other uneasily.

"Um … you ok Jimmy?" Asked Lankston uncertainly.

"This is … quite unlike you." Noted Eddie. "Did something happen between seasons?"

"Not sh*t Sherlock." Frowned Jimmy.

"Hey, I'm trying to be nice. If you keep flaring up, you may get voted out." Warned Eddie.

"I don't care. It doesn't scare me." Shrugged Jimmy. "I'm only here because I was not allowed to drop out. If Eleanor goes, I'm gonna throw it so I can go as well."

"But-." Began Eddie, before Lankston shook his head.

"Leave him to it. I don't think anything you say will make a difference. Eleanor is close to Jimmy in ways we are not. We cannot be anything, but she can." Said Lankston seriously. "If it gets bad enough we can go and fetch her but right now I insist that for the sake of team peace we just back off."

Eddie was silent, but nodded and went back to his book.

"Hey guys, speaking of crime and the world being cruel and all that stuff … I just remembered something I wanted to talk to you about." Said Hector slowly.

"What is it?" Asked Lankston.

"Did you hear that Kasimar is on the loose? Apparently he was in a transport vehicle and it crashed, and Kasimar legged it into a forest armed with assault rifles." Explained Hector, looking slightly nervous. "Think he may come here to finish the job?"

"That'd be ridiculous. He's a wanted criminal so if he is spotted in public he'll be arrested. Plus, he was somewhere in America anyway and we're many miles away. And even if he got on a boat bound for here, he'd be spotted before landing, and there are security guards." Said Lankston confidently. "We'll be fine."

"Besides, Jimmy beat him before, he can do it again." Chuckled Eddie. "VayVay too."

"No I can't." Muttered Jimmy. "I got lucky before. This time he'd beat me. But I don't care, he can do what he wants. It doesn't bother me anymore."

Jimmy turned over to face the wall and said no more. A few minutes later he began to softly snore.

"So, since he's asleep … any vote ideas for tomorrow, if we lose?" Asked Eddie. "Maybe Jimmy should g, he's in no shape to compete."

"I disagree. I'd go as far as to say Lavender should go, as she is a threat." Stated Hector.

"Actually, she'll be working with us." Replied Lankston. "But don't fret, I'm sure she'll have an idea in mind. We'll take a group vote and go with that."

"Sure, work for me." Shrugged Hector. "Not me going home either way."

"Same. I want to win, of course, by my minimum goal is tenth place, just like last time." Nodded Eddie.

* * *

 **(Confessional: No chaotic stuff in this room.)**

 **Hector:** Jimmy is an apathetic player, and I want him around. He'll be inclined to agree with my plans due to his sheer lack of interest in winning. It's an idea worth considering, I'd say.

 **Lankston:** I could grow to like my bunking arrangements. Civil, orderly and peaceful, nothing to dislike.

* * *

 **(Bronze Tigers Cabin- Girls Side)**

* * *

All five of the girls on the team getting ready to end the first day of the contest. Raven was already asleep, mumbling a little, but the other four girls were still awake. Indeed, they were currently playing a game of cards.

"Ok, all in." Said Quana.

The four sat in a circle on the floor, and set down their cards for each other to see. Imanda's hand was junk, Sasha had two pairs, Yessica had two pairs of higher numbers than Sasha, and Quana had a royal flush.

"Really? Urgh, that's the fourth time in a row!" Complained Sasha.

"Are you cheating?" Pouted Yessica.

"Nope, I've just had plenty of practise. Dad's a bit of a card shark and made sure to teach me all he knows." Replied Quana as she collected the cards and began to reshuffle the deck. "He said it was seriously important I knew how."

"Why? So you can play card games with people you've not seen in a year?" Asked Yessica.

"No, so that if I am ever in Vegas and almost broke and desperately need to get a cab home, I can win money for the cab fare in a casino." Said Quana, giggling a bit. "Yeah, dad is crazy prepared."

"The crazy part is clear." Giggled Imanda.

"Oh, come on, don't your parents ever do odd things?" Asked Quana, smirking.

Imanda blushed.

"Well, mum has breath mints in every room of the house in case I bring a boy home and he wants to kiss me somewhere indoors." Admitted Imanda. "Thus far, those breath mints have been dormant."

"When I was little my dad used to dress up as Yoshi and dress me up as Mario whenever I wanted to play horsie." Blushed Sasha. "I think it runs in the family. Dad says he used to be called King Amiga by his friends, but I kinda doubt it."

"… My parents were hippies." Blushed Yessica. "Enough said."

The other three girls giggled, and Raven stirred.

"Gary, it's over … just accept … zzz..." Muttered Raven in her deep slumber.

Imanda looked sympathetic.

"Break ups sound tough. But at this point I'd take one since by having a break up I'll have had a romance before it." Declared Imanda. "You three have it so good. I swear, being the only single lady in the cabin feels so awkward. Raven is single, but she still had a taste of the 'unfair sex'."

"Hey, don't worry, it'll come in time." Assured Sasha. "Patience is a virtue."

"Meh, the patience badge was the last one I earned." Pouted Imanda.

"Makes me wonder how the fans felt waiting for this season to air." Mused Sasha.

"I'll give you three guesses, and the first two don't count." Teased Quana. "But, you know, Wallace is single."

"Nah, not my type." Replied Imanda. "Oh, fun game! What is your type, girls? I know you have boyfriends and girlfriends and stuff, what … what's your _type_?"

"Loyal guys who had nice chests and like my personality." Stated Sasha.

"Outgoing boys and girls who are a good combo of fun, gentle and sexy." Mused Yessica.

"I can't really say I have any type other than Spider … just call me Spider-sexual. Hereto is too broad." Declared Quana. "Also, how about we make this card game a _little_ more interesting?"

"Sure. In what way?" Asked Sasha.

"Whoever gets the bad hand has to go to the boys side and shake it a little. You guys in?" Asked Quana with a smirk.

"… Sure, I'm game." Nodded Yessica. "I've not been last in any hands yet."

"This is win-win, I'm in." Smirked Imanda naughtily.

"Um … I'll pass, thanks." Requested Sasha.

"No worries." Smiled Quana as she passed out the cards.

The three girls looked over their hands of cards and all seemed satisfied.

"I'll stick with these." Stated Yessica.

"Me too. This hand is _good_." Nodded Imanda.

"Looks like we're all sticking then. In that case, all in." Declared Quana.

The three laid down their cards; Imanda had a pair of kinds, Yessica had a pair of tens and a pair of fives, while Quana had a pair of fours and a pair of sevens. Quana had lost.

"Oooooo darn it." Gulped Quana. "Um, heh, heh, err … best two out of three?"

Imanda and Yessica just smirked.

"I got an idea how to make this even better." Giggled Imanda.

"Do tell." Smirked Yessica.

Sasha shook her head.

"In a game of cards, all maturity is forgotten." Noted Sasha.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Just like at a wild house party.)**

 **Imanda:** That was fun; poor Quana … nah! Anyway, all silliness aside, I need to ensure I won't be an uncool first boot. Rheneas is a badass, and also good at sticking around no matter what, so … first thing tomorrow, I'm making him an offer.

 **Quana:** That's the last time I raise the stakes so high. They're already high enough with five million on the line. Quana, estupidio chica! Well … honestly, it could be worse.

* * *

 **(Bronze Tigers Cabin- Boys Side)**

* * *

Rheneas and Paul lay in the bottom bunks, watching Wallace set up a glass tank. It had a pink snake it in which appeared to be sleeping.

"What's up with the snake?" Asked Paul. "Is it friendly?"

"Don't worry, he's not poisonous." Assured Wallace. "… Venomous on the other hand..."

Paul was silent for a moment.

"Starting tomorrow I'm sleeping with a knife in case that thing gets lose." Stated Paul, edging away from the snake.

"I think it looks pretty cool. I've always wanted a dangerous animal for a pet, but mum won't allow one in the house." Chuckled Rheneas. "Where did you get it?"

"At the last villain convention. All villains, and humans in general, need a companion and Trowzer is that for me." Said Wallace cheerfully.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa … Trowzer?" Asked Rheneas, his eyes half lidded and an eyebrow raised.

"Yup." Nodded Wallace.

"He's a snake." Said Rheneas flatly.

"That he is." Confirmed Wallace.

"Trowzer snake?" Said Rheneas dryly, holding back a groan.

"Mwahahaha, yes!" Exclaimed Wallace. "A fine name, is it not? And look at his form, his length, his pink scales!"

"… You're doing this on purpose." Concluded Rheneas, shaking his head.

"Is it really any surprise?" Asked Wallace smugly.

Rheneas was silent, and then turned to Paul.

"So, I had a pretty flaming awesome first day. But, what was your day like?" Asked Rheneas curiously.

"Pretty good. Saw some old friends, like everybody did, but I also skinny dipped with VayVay." Smirked Paul.

"Whoa, nice dude! Maybe Tabitha would like to try that..." Grinned Rheneas, his mind wandering.

"Mind out of the gutter." Laughed Paul. "So, it'll be an elimination tomorrow. Any idea who's gonna go home first?"

"Not me, that's for sure." Said Rheneas confidently. "But I think none of us will, because we're gonna win the challenge."

"There's no other outcome." Agreed Wallace. "Now, anybody want to help me feed Trowzer? He's a bit of a biter if one gets careless. Just like my Grandma."

At that moment the door to the cabin opened.

"Eek, burglar!" Yelped Wallace.

Quana walked in and sighed. She glanced back.

"Do I have to do this Imanda?" Complained Quana.

"Yes! You can't complain, the stakes were your idea!" Teased Imanda.

Quana pouted, but knew she had to perform the bet. She wouldn't back out of it. Thus, Quana turned her back to the boys and began to shake her rump. She then began to sing.

 _I'm a little teapot, short and stout._

 _Here is my handle, and here is my spout_

 _When you here my calling, hear me shout_

 _Tip me up, and pour me out!_

Quana, very red in the face, glanced at the three boys.

"Sorry about that. I lost a bet." Said Quana awkwardly.

"Same thing happened to be last week." Assured Wallace. "Heh, I'm gonna take this scene from the episode when it airs and put it on YouTube."

Quana groaned and quickly exited the room, ready to pillow fight the other girls in revenge.

Rheneas glanced at Paul, who was blushing, and smirked.

"What was that about keeping my head out of the gutter?" Teased Rheneas.

"… I can't fight instinct, ok?" Complained Paul.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Where can I buy a teapot like that?)**

 **Wallace:** I always was a snake person at heart, and Trowzer is my favourite snake ever. Juvenile jokes aside, I need an ally. It has to be a Harley Quinn so that rules out Rheneas and Paul, so which of the girls should I ask. Hmm … perhaps whoever is least likely to join with the other girls? After all, for every chain, there is always a helpless, weak and scared bottom link … a link I can add to the bottom of _my_ chain.

 **Paul:** That was not on my bucket list, but … I won't complain. I know VayVay won't mind since she'd have acted the same in my place. We're redheads and wild. (Paul chuckles). But I'm thinking … I might need an ally of some kind. But, who do I form my first alliance with? … Got it!

* * *

 **(The Next Morning)**

* * *

Barney hung upside-down from a tree, almost like a bat. His eyes were closed, and it seemed like nothing could break his focus.

"… Oh! A butterfly!" Exclaimed Barney as a butterfly landed on his nose. "These guys are natures toy butterflies, except real."

Barney watched the butterfly flutter away and smiled.

"Wish I could fly. Lucky sod." Pouted Barney. "But, alas, there are some things can cannot possess. Yet really, possession is an illusion as all belongs to the universe. Ommm."

As Barney continued to hang around, literally, Lavender approached him.

"Barney, can we talk for a moment?" Asked Lavender. For some reason she looked anxious.

"Sure, what's up?" Asked Barney.

"I'd rather we spoke on equal ground, bot with you in a tree." Stated Lavender.

Barney dropped down, landing perfectly and approached his girlfriend.

"So, what's up red dragon?" Asked Barney. "Ask me a question, and I'll give you some far eastern advice … ninja style!"

Lavender sighed wearily.

"Barney, _please_ , be serious." Requested Lavender.

Barney seemed to 'exit character' and become more serious.

"What's wrong?" Asked Barney, notably calmer. "You look tense."

"I am tense. I have things I've been holding in, and beyond that … what I have to say is hard, for me and for you … I'm not sure where to begin, as much as it needs to be said." Grumbled Lavender.

"Take your time." Said Barney gently, putting a hand on Lavender's shoulder.

Lavender glanced at Barney's hand, affection in it's light grip, and she sighed, and took a breath.

"Barney..." Began Lavender.

The red head paused.

"… It's over." Finished Lavender, taking Barney's hand off her shoulder.

Barney was silent, looking slightly hurt.

"But … why? I thought we were going strong." Said Barney, trying to take it strong.

"I know, but … I am a serious girl, I always have been. At first your bouncy and goofy nature was charming and sweet, but now … nice as you are, it's always making me groan. Plus, I think you deserve a better girl. Somebody who will share your love of, well, living life and not needing to grow up and be serious. I can't do that … not anymore." Said Lavender, seriously yet also forlorn in her words. "It's been fun, but … I see no future for us. I can't let loose and be silly, and you can't really be a serious guy all the time."

Barney was silent, taking this all in.

"… Well, I wouldn't be much of a match maker if I couldn't accept a break-up huh?" Chuckled Barney lightly. "You can't force love, and I shan't force you to stay in a relationship you feel is not working. I'm sure there are other girls out there for me, and other boys for you."

"Exactly. Plus, I don't think this island is one where we can really have a romance properly, either with each other or anybody. Only one can win, and … I'd have to come for you eventually." Admitted Lavender. "You're amazing, and that makes you a threat."

"You flatter me. My ego just grew a size and a half." Smirked Barney. "Well, if this is the end of the 'Lavney' ship, can I ask just one last thing?"

"Of course, I owe you that much." Nodded Lavender.

"What's been making you so upset and mood lately? Don't lie, there is something." Said Barney, crossing his arms.

Lavender was silent.

"That is personal." Frowned Lavender.

Her expression softened.

"… Meet me in the Mess Hall at midnight, and I'll tell you." Said Lavender, fiddling with one of her ginger hair locks.

"I'll be there … unless of course I forget." Saluted Barney.

Lavender was stony faced.

"Just kidding." Assured Barney.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Oh look, a sunken ship.)**

 **Lavender:** I needed to do it. Not easy, but certainly necessary. At least now I can focus on winning without having to worry about Barney. The real contest starts now.

 **Barney:** That stung like a bee, I'll admit. But, I still have plenty of things to be cheerful about, such as my team mates. Now, if you'll excuse me I am going to comfort eat several gallons of ice cream and rock myself back and forth.

* * *

Rheneas sat at the beach laying back against a rock, drinking from a can of soda.

"Ah, this is the life." Sighed Rheneas in content. "I should go to the beach more often at home."

Rheneas drank deeply from the can and belched.

"… Good thing Tabitha wasn't around to hear that." Chuckled Rheneas.

"But I was. You really have no manners, do you?" Teased Imanda as she walked up and sat down beside Rheneas. "Sleep well?"

"More or less. It was kinda awkward that Wallace has a pet snake in the room." Admitted Rheneas. "… He calls it Trowzer."

"… Its a snake." Said Imanda, looking slightly amused.

"Yeah, I bet three year olds all over the world are giggling." Groaned Rheneas. "But Trowzer snakes aside, need anything?"

"Well, notice how we were team mates last season and we are team mates here as well?" Asked Imanda.

"… I actually didn't notice that." Said Rheneas, face palming. "Still, that's pretty cool."

"You know what would be cooler? You and me forming an alliance." Offered Imanda.

"… Sure, I'll go for that. But, uh, is it just because we are past team mates and current friends?" Asked Rheneas.

"Friends stick together. That's the girl scout code." Declared Imanda. "Plus, you're a badass tough player with a history of escaping elimination, and I have tons of skills you would benefit from having on your side. That, and I want you to teach me how to be cool."

"Good logic, can't argue it … wait, teach you to be cool?" Repeated Rheneas.

"I'm the Duchess of Dork, I wanna be cool and smooth." Pouted Imanda. "C'mon, teach me, please?"

"Sure, I'm always up for a challenge." Smirked Rheneas. "Say … you know your way around a forest, right?"

"Sure do." Nodded Imanda.

"Perhaps we can look for some Super Stars later? Might help the team." Suggested Rheneas. "Your outdoor skills will make it a breeze.

"I'm in." Saluted Imanda. "Best alliance _ever_."

* * *

 **(Confessional: Duchess of Dork and King of Cool.)**

 **Rheneas:** It's amazing what a soda morning on the beach can bring, eh?

 **Imanda:** I think this is where a cool kid would brag a little? Ok, um … ha, _nothing_ to it! How was that?

* * *

Spider walked through the camp, glancing around in search of somebody.

"I wonder where she is." Pondered Spider.

"Looking for Quana?" Asked Hector as he walked by.

"Nope. I'm looking for Irene; seen her anywhere?" Asked Spider.

"Yeah, she's in the mess hall, looking like she has a migraine." Replied Hector.

"Got it, thanks Hector,." Nodded Spider.

Hector went one way and Spider went the other, soon entering the doors of the Mess Hall. He spotted Irene at the end of one of the tables and sat down across from her.

"Good morning." Greeted Spider.

"Oh, hello." Muttered Irene.

Irene did not seem to be in the mood for talking, judging by her expression and the ay she had one hand on her head.

"I can see you want to be alone, and I can take a hint, so I'll make it quick. Yessica cannot always be with you … thus, Yessica says that when she is unable to be here for you, Ill stand in her place and give you the care you need. I can't say I understand how it feels to hear such voices, but I do think I know how to make things a little easier for you, even without medication."said Spider, warmly. "Doctor Garnet, at your service."

Irene weakly smiled.

"Thanks Spider. If I was into men, you'd be the guy I'd want to snog." Smiled Irene. "I owe you one."

"Your gratitude is more than enough." Assured Spider.

Gary watched this interaction from the kitchen counter.

"Irene is gay, and yet … still would be a better girlfriend than Raven was." Muttered Gary as he resumed cooking.

"Get over it." Muttered Zita as she took a soda can out of the fridge.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Paging Doctor Spider!)**

 **Spider:** I'm not licensed so I can't do anything serious or official, but you don't need a licence to give advice and moral support … um, right? (Spider laughs awkwardly)

 **Yessica:** With Spider taking care of cookie, I was able to spend my morning doing something pretty awesome. You all saw me take on that massive octopus on the beach, right?

* * *

Paul gazed at Lankston from behind a tree.

"Eye contact Paul, be confident. The worst he can do is say no." Whispered Paul.

Paul began to slowly approach Lankston. Meanwhile the skinny teen was using chalk to draw a picture on a rock. He leaned back and look over his work.

A picture of himself and Nina holding hands.

"There's a canvas everywhere if one looks hard enough." Mused Lankston.

"Hi Lankston. Hey, not a bad picture." Noted Paul. "I didn't know rocks could be used so … artistically."

"What can I say? We live in a strange world." Smirked Lankston. "Need something?"

"Yes, I do. Or rather, _you_ need something. An alliance with **me**." Said Paul boldly. "I need allies, and so do you. Teams mean nothing! Every vote counts, always. And if there is a team shuffle like lasts season, you'll need voters like me. Now, are you in or are you **out**?"

Lankston seemed both impressed and unnerved by Paul's confident, and shook his hand.

"Deal. This can only benefit both of us." Nodded Lankston. "But I'd recommend making some allies on your team."

"Oh, I will." Vowed Paul.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Confidence is close to godliness … or something.)**

 **Lankston:** Um … wasn't this guy a shy and timid germaphobe once? This change is jarring.

 **Paul:** Cross that one off the bucket list. Now to make an ally on my own team; and if I'm lucky, find one of those stars before the challenge.

* * *

Eddie was in his cabin, reading a detective novel.

"A bit repetitive after the sixth read." Noted Eddie.

There was a knock at the door; Eddie looked up and saw Eleanor.

"Can we talk for a moment?" Requested Eleanor.

"Sure, what's on your mind?" Asked Eddie.

"… Would it be possible for you to, um, uh, you know … not vote for me or Jimmy if we lose? In return, we'll join you in a, you know, alliance?" Offered Eleanor.

"Um … sure, that works." Agreed Eddie. "Deal."

"Thanks Eddie, I owe you one." Said Eddie gratefully.

"Hey, just vote for who I want if we lose and we'll call it even." Assured Eddie.

Eleanor smiled.

"Sasha picked a good guy." Said Eleanor, sweetly as sugar.

Eleanor left, looking in higher spirits and Eddie was alone.

"Now the hard part … do I _want_ this alliance?" Pondered Eddie.

* * *

 **(Confessional: I want a pony.)**

 **Eleanor:** It's not gonna be easy keeping myself and Jimmy safe, since our best friends are on the other teams … but if I can start us off strong we _might_ just be able to pull it off.

 **Eddie:** Alliances are just falling into my lap … I love it! But, do I stick with somewhat cold but effective Lankston and Hector … or sweet but weaker Jimmy and Eleanor? Right now … I'm slightly leaning for the former.

* * *

Bishop grumbled to himself as he walked through the woods, looking for the Super Stars.

"Urgh, you'd think a red or blue star would stand out in this god forsaken poverty stricken forest. Alas, they do not." Muttered Bishop. "Mother says I need more fresh air … I would rather get it on a Hawaiian Beach or on a luxurious cruise."

Bishop sighed in annoyance, but kept searching. However, he was suddenly grabbed from behind and held against a tree. Bishop screamed but one look into Quarla's one visible eye made him stop.

"This jacket cost four hundred dollars." Hissed Bishop.

"The medical bills for your ribs will cost more." Grunted Quarla. "I am in your alliance with Alice now. I don't care who leads it, but I need allies and you do too, so you will let me join."

Bishop looked like he wanted to verbally rip Quarla a new one.

"… Fine." Scowled Bishop. "Now, unhand me!"

Quarla let Bishop go and walked away.

"Before you start screaming, remember that I am your third vote in a team of mine." Said Quarla gruffly.

Quarla left and Bishop got back to his feet.

"The instant I no longer need her services, she is gone." Muttered Bishop, dusting himself off.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Brute strength walks louder than money.)**

 **Quarla:** If I instil a fear factor, he'll obey me. Bishop is a p*ssy.

 **Bishop:** Urgh, low class sociopathic gremlin. (Bishop grumbles)

* * *

Sasha sat on the steps of the Bronze Tigers' cabin, playing a game on her 3DS.

"Ah, good old Battletoads. It's masochistic in difficulty, but I always did like it rough." Giggled Sasha.

Sasha frowned as she lost a life.

"I hate turbo tunnel." Muttered Sasha.

Quana walked up and sat down next to Sasha.

"Playing a game?" Asked Quana.

"How did you guess?" Teased Sasha.

"Psychic powers amigo." Smirked Quana.

"Ok, what am I thinking of?" Asked Sasha.

Quana looked thoughtful.

"… E.T the game?" Guessed Quana.

"Nope, I was thinking of skateboards." Said Sasha, focusing on her game again.

"Not video games?" Asked Quana, looking surprised.

"I'm not _entirely_ one note." Smirked Sasha. "So, what did you need? Or did you just want idle chit-chat?"

"I was thinking we could start an alliance. I've seen other campers talking about this and I think we should form one to keep up. We both got far in our original seasons … together, we could do it again. Plus, I always did root for you in Letterama. So, wanna join me, gal pal?" Offered Quana holding out a hand. "I'll even improv a theme song for you."

"Sure, I'm in. That sounds like fun. Video games and music are closely linked, so it only makes sense. Plus, I feel nervous and a tough ally will help me keep calm." Said Sasha in full agreement, shaking Quana's hand.

"Oh, I'm not that tough, but thanks." Said Quana, adjusting her cap awkwardly. "… Wait, why do you feel nervous? You're a tough gal, you proved it last season."

"… I know it's been a year and I should move on, but … Kim is on the island. I want to believe she may have changed, or at least agreed to behave, but … I'm frightened she might come after me." Mumbled Sasha, shaking a bit. "You'll protect me, right?"

"Eh, well, I'd rather not get into any fights." Admitted Quana, looking uneasy. "Quite the opposite in fact. But … I'll try to keep the peace."

"Thanks, I owe you." Said Sasha gratefully.

"Hey, just trade me a shiny Gengar and we're even." Smirked Quana.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Music + gaming = Parappa the Rappa!)**

 **Sasha:** I'd rather lay low and play my games, but I gotta work for the prize like everybody else. So … achievement unlocked, form an alliance. Heheh.

 **Quana:** Sasha is cool and somebody I want to work with, but she's scared of Kim who I want to make up with … oh boy, this is gonna be awkward.

* * *

Raven entered the Mess Hall to have breakfast. Wallace was sitting at one of the tables, drinking from a can of soda.

"Morning." Greeted Wallace.

"And yourself." Replied Raven.

Raven picked up a tray and went to select what food she'd eat. After piling some toast and egg onto her tray she was ready to sit down and eat, but before she could Gary spoke up.

"Not even gonna say good morning?" Asked Gary dryly.

"I would have, if I didn't know that speaking to you is just gonna set you off at me again. I said I was sorry Gary, but I made my choice … we need to both move on." Said Raven patiently.

"It's my right to feel irked." Stated Gary.

"True. But, it's my right to turn my back on you and walk away." Replied Raven as she did just that.

"Fine, be that way. That just means one less person I have to cook for." Frowned Gary turning back to his work.

Raven muttered something to herself as she sat down across from Wallace and began to eat.

"Break-up problems?" Asked Wallace.

"And then some." Sighed Raven. "I loved what we once had, but … with Gary acting like this, I'm _glad_ I dumped him."

"Love is both the ultimate good and the ultimate evil." Agreed Wallace. "Me and Zita broke up, but were still great pals."

"I wish me and Gary could be like that." Sighed Raven. "Well, no sense talking about what cannot be changed."

Raven began to eat her eggs while Wallace looked thoughtful.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Relationships are like eggs … they sometimes form cracks.)**

 **Raven:** Breakfast every day is gonna be so _awkward…_

 **Wallace:** I think I found my Harley Quinn! Mwahahahaha!

 **Helen:** Wallace's laughter woke me up. He's so loud and crazy and loudly crazy.

* * *

Behind the Mess Hall Tabitha and Uzuri were standing together.

"Soooo … what did you want to talk about Tabby?" Asked Uzuri.

"Something important. But, not yet. I'm waiting for Vinnie to get here." Replied Tabitha.

"Why? Do you wanna go on a double date with us?" Asked Uzuri innocently.

"… Not exactly." Said Tabitha.

"I'm here. Sorry I'm late, but I had intern work to do." Said Vinnie in his Russian accent as he walked up to the girls.

Vinnie still had his metal arm, obviously, but now he lacked a hat thus letting his red hair free and wore a sleeveless grey cargo shirt and blue jeans. He also had a tattoo of the SAW clown mask on his right shoulder.

"It's fine, you came as quick as you could." Assured Tabitha. "Now, onto business."

Tabitha and Vinnie both turned to Uzuri.

"Uzuri, this is an intervention." Stated Tabitha. "This fanservice thing is becoming a bit much. We both know you very well, as your best friend and boyfriend, and we can tell this is not you. We know you're forcing this thing … why are you doing this?"

"I'm being pretty." Said Uzuri, trying to keep a poker face.

"Uzuri, you're _always_ pretty." Said Vinnie patiently. "You don't have to prove it."

"Yes, I do. I need to. It's the only way..." Mumbled Uzuri, starting to crack under pressure.

"Only way to do what?" Asked Tabitha, raising an eyebrow.

Vinnie put a hand on Uzuri's shoulder.

"The girl I fell in love with would be herself no matter what anybody said. That girl is still right in front of me … underneath this 'Flirtzuri' act. What's wrong?" Asked Vinnie, gently.

Uzuri looked nervous, but looking into Vinnie's eyes made her feel better.

"Ok, I'll admit it." Relented Uzuri. "You see, it all started when-."

But Uzuri was cut off by the intercom turning out, sending out a blast of white noise, making the three cover their ears.

"So much budget and they didn't fix the intercom?" Asked Tabitha incredulously.

"Attention campers! It is time for the next challenge! Meow! Please report to the East Field from camp! If you don't know the way, find an intern and they'll be happy to show you the way. That's all, kitty cats!" Said Winnie cheerfully, before she hung up the intercom.

"OMG! We're gonna be late!" Exclaimed Uzuri as she dashed off as fast as her short legs could carry her.

"Uzuri, wait! … Urgh… guess I'll ask her after the challenge." Sighed Tabitha. "Vinnie, you ok to meet here after the challenge?"

"I'll be there." Said Vinnie, saluting with his metal arm.

* * *

 **(Confessional: I smell a secret!)**

 **Tabitha:** I knew something was up … but, what exactly _is_ up? First we'll win this challenge, then go from there. Nothing can ever be simple in my life, can it?

 **Lavender:** Me and Lankston were talking, and we figured Uzuri would be a good target. She's just … not fitting in, to put it lightly. Won't be hard to gain an early majority, I'd say.

* * *

 **(Intern Building)**

* * *

Clyde, Jennifer and Steve stood in a horizontal line in the foyer of the intern building, ready for work.

"This is gonna be fun! Second day on the job … I'm a number two! Yay!" Cheered Steve. "Aren't you guys excited too?!"

Jennifer slowly turned to face Steve.

"No." Said Jennifer darkly.

"Why not? We're working on the best show ever! That's something only several handfuls of people have done!" Squeed Steve.

"Interns have died, I bet." said Jennifer hauntingly. "Ripped to shreds by sharks. Blood in the water."

"… Eh, you're no fun." Pouted Steve. "How about you Clyde? You excited?!"

"As long as da chick in charge don't make me clean out any toilets, I'll be able ta enjoy da day." Replied Clyde. "Da sooner I'm done with my job, da sooner I can soak up some rays."

"They live." Said Jennifer darkly.

Kim walked up, clipboard in hand.

"Ok, I'll keep this short and sweet because I have other sh*t to do, and so do you. Ok, Clyde, you're doing dishes. Jennifer, you're on toilet duty. Steve, you're doing weeding." Stated Kim. "I'm am required to say 'remember, service with a smile' … but f*ck that, you can b*tch about it if you want to. Later."

Kim left to her room and the three interns began to file out.

"Oh my gosh! I just had a super idea!" Exclaimed Steve.

"What ya got in mind?" Asked Clyde.

"I'll do your jobs for you, and you guys have free time. It's win-win!" Exclaimed Steve energetically.

"… Sure, have fun with dat. Later." Shrugged Clyde as he left.

"… Ok." Said Jennifer, walking off into the forest.

Steve nodded, looking content.

"Time to get to work." Declared Steve.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Intern power!)**

 **Clyde:** If dat guy wants to do my work for me, I ain't stopping him. That gives me time to get _busy_ … by which I mean sleeping.

 **Jennifer:** (She stares at the camera, almost into the souls of the viewers)

 **Steve:** Huzzah! I shall be the most reliable, dependable and all round super intern this season! I shall earn so much trust!

* * *

 **(Challenge Area)**

* * *

The twenty six campers were gathered and stood amongst their teams, ready to compete. Three buildings were set up, each painted the signature colour of one of the three teams. Seeing that everybody was present and accounted for, Winnie, Xaria and Chris all smiled to the camera and began the explanation.

"Who's ready for an elimination challenge?" Asked Winnie cheerfully.

"I am! =D." Cheered Opal.

"I'm not." Droned Helen.

"We patiently await your instructions." Said Hector.

"Well, wait no longer! Today, you shall all be solving puzzles!" Exclaimed Winnie. "Each of these buildings contains four puzzles. Complete one and get a key."

"You'll be locked in as well. The door has four locks; solve puzzles to get keys and use keys to unlock the door. Pretty simple stuff." Shrugged Xaria. "First two teams out are immune, last place team votes somebody off."

"And there are rules!" Added Chris hammily. "It's two campers to a puzzle. When you finish your puzzle you cannot assist your team. You can do your puzzle, and your puzzle only. But, feel free to decide amongst yourselves who does what."

"Any questions?" Asked Winnie.

Nobody raised their hand. This was all very simple.

"Wonderful!" Chirped Winnie. "Enter your puzzle houses, and prepare to start on our mark."

"Oh, and Spider and VayVay? Don't forget, you guys are sitting out." Reminded Xaria.

"Sounds nobbly bobbly to me." Smiled VayVay.

"Actually, can I give my immunity to somebody else?" Asked Spider hopefully.

"Nope! Immunity is non-transferable!" Declared Chris.

"Just take it and be happy." Muttered Jimmy.

The twenty four competing campers entered their team's puzzle houses while Spider and VayVay awkwardly stood around.

"So, um … what do we do now?" Asked Spider.

"Just watch the clouds I guess." Shrugged Chris.

"Ok guys! On your marks … get set … go!" Exclaimed Winnie as she sounded a pink airhorn.

"… I guess the ability to hear was overrated anyway." Muttered Xaria, holding her ears.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Which Letter Star will be a Z Star?)**

 **Hector:** Now, this is my kind of challenge. Easy stuff.

 **Lavender:** If we lose, I feel very prepared. But immunity is always better.

 **Alice:** I hope we do not lose. I do not have an iron grip, and I cannot take risks right now.

 **Barney:** Being dumped and losing a challenge on the same day would be sad … so, for the sake of not going from a ninja to an emo, let's hope my team wins!

 **Paul:** Time to show what I am made of. Either I win immunity, or I control a vote. Let's go! And for the record, I think I should ally with Yessica. She wants to do more, and by being my ally she can do it _all_.

 **Yessica:** The vote will be a mess if we lose … let's hope Sasha has played Professor Layton and can give us some advice, huh?

* * *

 **Next Time:** The teams work hard at solving the puzzles, but one team has to lose. Somebody is voted off first.


	5. CH 2, PT 2: The Reason

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Total Drama.

 **Note:** Sorry for the slow update everybody; I'm on Vacation in Cos (a Greek island) at the moment and have had little time to write due to the kick ass time I've been having, along with the on and off wi-fi at the resort. But, I finally got off my ass and out of the swimming pool, so here is the next chapter, with the first elimination. Who will it be? Place your bets, and read on to find out! Were _just_ getting started!

Here's a puzzle for ya; why is Adam Sandler allowed to act?

* * *

 **(Golden Hawks)**

* * *

The challenge was on, and it as puzzle solving time! The eight participating Golden Hawks observed the four puzzles in the room: a block slider, a hundred piece jigsaw, the base of a tower with ten pieces placed around it, and a table that had five wheels built into it, each with several letters on them. The Golden Hawks did not know it, but the other teams were faced with these exact puzzles.

"Ok, we need to organise puzzle solving duos. I refuse to be with Bishop." Said Alice firmly.

"I double refuse to be with Alice." Added Bishop.

"We need to keep conflicts apart and put people with those they will be able to work with." Stated Zed. "I'll be with Opal since we're a duo, a twosome."

"I'd loving nothing more. :)." Declared Opal.

"And I was thinking that for the rest of you … how do groups consisting of Alice and Quarla, Barney and Helen, and Bishop and Irene sound?" Asked Zed.

"I could do much worse." Shrugged Bishop. "Dibs on the jigsaw."

"I am content with that arrangement. I shall be working on the wheel puzzle. If you wanted it, you should have called it." Sniffed Alice.

"Me and my boring companion shall try our luck at the block slider!" Exclaimed Barney, pulling Helen in for a team hug.

"I do not agree with this arrangement." Droned Helen.

"Come on, it'll be f- … err … it'll be _**very**_ boring." Said Barney solemnly.

"I am now ok with this arrangement." Droned Helen.

"Ok partners, let's get solving these puzzles. Remember, haste makes waste, so think it through carefully. It may be a race, but rushing into a brain teaser can only end badly. Just ask ma." Said Zed, wincing from some unknown memory.

"Bee in your bonnet?" Asked Alice.

"You don't wanna know." Assured Zed.

The duos split off into their chosen puzzles. Zed and Opal approached the tower.

"Now, how does this here thing go together. Better take it slow." Muttered Zed.

"I _love_ a man who takes charge. ;)." Said Opal, purring a little as she traced a finger up Zed's spine.

Zed couldn't help but blush a little.

"Eyes on the prize, m'lady." Reminded Zed.

* * *

 **(Confessional: I guess that means Opal doesn't like men who follow. RIP Opal/Patch OTP.)**

 **Zed:** The more time we spend pairing up, the less time we have to solve puzzles. I just nudged things in the right direction.

 **Alice:** Quarla is not my first choice of partner, but compared to Bishop she's as desirable as strawberry ice cream.

 **Barney:** Lavender and me are still friends, but that break-up is at the front of my mind. Thus, this ninja needs a distraction for his inner eye … and that's where Helen comes in. I'll make a new friend, easy!

* * *

 **(Silver Swordfish)**

* * *

The Swordfish looked over the puzzles that they were presented with.

"… If not for the fact I can only work on one puzzle, I could probably win us this challenge in less than five minutes." Lamented Hector.

"That's probably why they added the rule." Stated Lankston. "Ok, this challenge requires logic and puzzle solving skill … I'd hazard a guess the people here who have that most of all are, in no particular order, myself, Hector, Lavender and Eddie. Thus, we'll each go on a different puzzle to be efficient."

"I have no problem with that. But which puzzle do we get, and who goes with who?" Asked Lavender.

"May I?" Asked Eddie, raising his hand.

"What's on your mind Eddie?" Asked Eleanor.

"Sasha?" Guessed Uzuri.

"No." Smirked Eddie. "I was thinking it could be me and Eleanor, Lavender and Jimmy, Hector and Uzuri, and Lankston and Tabitha. Any objections."

"I'm fine with that. And I suggest we work on the jigsaw." Stated Tabitha.

"Good idea." Agreed Lankston.

"Me and Jimmy? Eh, sure." Nodded Lavender.

"I won't object." Replied Jimmy. "Let's do the tower, or whatever."

"Dibs on the wheel puzzle!" Cheered Uzuri.

"Child's play." Smirked Hector.

"Ok guys, let's get cracking!" Declared Eleanor.

* * *

 **(Confessional: *Cracks knuckles*.)**

 **Eddie:** … Maybe I have a future in management?

 **Jimmy:** I do not care about winning and I do not want to be here. But Eleanor does, so I'll do it for her. I'd walk a thousand miles for her without rest. Other than her … bah.

 **Tabitha:** I've always enjoyed puzzles, so this challenge is one I can get behind. I always loved filling in the newspaper crossword when I was little.

* * *

 **(Bronze Tigers)**

* * *

The team of eight had taken in the puzzles and were quickly assigning jobs. They had the fewest members, so this was an important challenge for them to win.

"I call the jigsaw. The real puzzle will be if I can do it with my eyes closed or not." Chuckled Wallace. "Come Raven, let us put it together!"

"Sure, sounds fun to me." Nodded Raven. "Let's find the corners first."

Wallace and Raven set to work, while Quana spoke up.

"Sasha, wanna put the tower together with me?" Offered Quana. "3D puzzles are fun."

"I quite agree. Let's do it!" Exclaimed Sasha.

"If they're working on the tower, perhaps me and Rheneas can work on the block slider. I got a badge for solving those when I was in the girl scouts." Bragged Imanda. "Pretty sweet, huh?"

"Sweet as spicy salsa." Agreed Rheneas. "Everest Pals, into action!"

This left Paul and Yessica to exchange a glance.

"Any good at wheel puzzles?" Asked Paul.

"It comes down to guess work, really, but I can make it happen." Assured Yessica. "It's only five letters anyway."

"Then let's get to it." Nodded Paul.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Bronze won't be enough for immunity.)**

 **Sasha:** I've played enough Layton to know my way around puzzles. This'll be a snap.

 **Wallace:** Baby steps. Soon enough I'll advance to adolescent steps and Raven will be my loyal right hand! Mwahahaha! … Take notes kids, this villain act is _fun_.

 **Yessica:** Paul is stand out and effective, so this'll be easy. Wait … I'm working with a stand-out player? Doh! I'm so overshadowed.

* * *

 **(Golden Hawks)**

* * *

The puzzle solving had commenced and each duo was working quickly, yet carefully to ensure efficiency and a minimisation of mistakes. Bishop was carefully working on the jigsaw with finesse, while Irene watched him work, looking weary.

"Ok, that's the outer edges done. Now for the hard part." Muttered Bishop.

Bishop glanced at Irene.

"I may be capable of doing this myself, but I would expect _some_ assistance, teamie." Frowned Bishop.

"Ok … I'll try." Muttered Irene.

Irene picked up two pieces already stuck together and connected them to the top section of the puzzle.

"… I suppose that's the best I can expect." Remarked Bishop.

Alice and Quarla were working on the wheel puzzle. It had to be a five letter word that they needed to put in, and guesses were being made.

"Try Xaria." Stated Quarla.

Alice did so, but nothing happened.

"Try drama." Stated Quarla.

Alice did so, but once again nothing happened.

"Wait, I got it." Smirked Alice, looking content.

Alice arranged the wheels to spell Chris. Surprisingly nothing happened.

"Urgh, f*ck guess work." Groaned Alice. "There has to be some kind of clue around here that could help us."

"Get searching then." Stated Quarla.

"… Just a few more guesses first." Sighed Alice as she began to spell a few more words.

Opal and Zed were showing very good team work and had managed to arrange six of the ten tower pieces into place.

"I have to say, this is going mighty fine indeed." Noted Zed. "I may just be bold enough to say our gold team colour was foreshadowing today's victory."

"All that glitters really is gold! =D!" Cheered Opal. "We're the glittery guys!"

"Seems like it. But as Ma sometimes says, don't get cocky or Mother Nature will tan your hide." Said Zed warily.

"Got it. Self doubting is a go. :(." Saluted Opal.

"… Let's just keep going as we are." Chuckled Zed. "Your perkiness is always a joy to see."

Barney was quickly moving the block slider tiles around, almost like a blur. Helen did not look impressed.

"You are emitting excitement like a cow emits carbon dioxide, and I do not approve." Frowned Helen.

"Would you like a turn?" Offered Barney. "Ninjas all know that sharing is caring."

"Puzzles are too exciting." Droned Helen.

"Ah, but most people think block sliders are boring, annoying and just plain not fun. Ninety percent of those who played Resident Evil 4 hated the block slider puzzle." Assured Barney.

"Let me at it." Droned Helen as she lightly pushed Barney to the side and began to work carefully on the puzzle.

"Show it who is boss." Said Barney, trying to imitate Helen's droning way of speaking.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Puzzle me this- why does a Hitler plushie exist?)**

 **Alice:** I rely on logic, facts and reality. Guess work is _not_ a puzzle!

 **Opal:** Barney is right, that puzzle was a b*tch! :(

* * *

 **(Silver Swordfish)**

* * *

Eddie and Eleanor were both working on the block slider puzzle, and were taking it slow and steady.

"Do you think we should go a bit faster Eddie?" Asked Eleanor.

"I think not. Slow and steady wins the race, as per cliché. That aside, rushing through a block slider only leads to trouble. We'll be better off taking this kind of puzzle slowly." Assured Eddie. "I've done these before. I know what I'm doing."

"Anything I can do to help?" Asked Eleanor.

"Honestly? Not really. I've got this under control." Assured Eddie. "So long as I take ti slow and make no mistakes, I should be done in five minutes tops."

"Well … ok then." Sighed Eleanor, sounding bored.

Lavender and Jimmy were both working on the tower puzzle in silence. However, Lavender eventually spoke.

"Ok, look Jimmy, certain things must be spoken." Said Lavender firmly.

"Like what?" Muttered Jimmy, not seeming interested as he placed the fifth segment of the tower where it was meant to go.

"Your attitude. I don't know what went on for you between seasons, but your negativity is getting in the way of team synergy and furthermore is bothersome." Said Lavender, firmly as steel.

"Oh, really? You're not very nice this season either." Said Jimmy coolly, not even glancing at Lavender.

"… I'll concede I have had issues between seasons too, but I'm not letting them control me and make me hurt people." Continued Lavender. "Whatever your issue is, I'm sure you can overcome it like everybody else does with their problems. I feel bad for breaking up with Barney, but I shall overcome it. You can get over whatever has you upset."

BAM!

Jimmy punched down the tower, now paying attention to Lavender and scowling.

"… How do you suggest I overcome and 'get over the deaths of my _**entire family**_ a month ago?" Hissed Jimmy hatefully. "Until some sort of time machine, or cure for despair is invented, this is who I am now. If you don't like it, vote me off. I don't care. Now shut it, and let's work on this challenge; I'm not putting Eleanor at risk of elimination."

Jimmy began to put the tower blocks back into place slowly, while Lavender winced.

"Bratty kid." Muttered Lavender. " _And yet, poor little guy..._ "

Tabitha and Lankston were both making some headway into the jigsaw puzzle. In fact, both of them had almost finished.

"You seem to have a knack for jigsaw puzzles." Noted Lankston.

"My babysitter got me into them when I was a kid." Replied Tabitha.

"As for me, never was a fan." Admitted Lankston. "So, how does it feel … living without your parents? I mean, they were bad but … family is family. All ok?"

"It hurt at first, knowing that all ties had been cut … reconciliation would have been nice, one day. But things are better now. It's better this way." Said Tabitha, looking distant. "All ok with you?"

"It is. Seems like, despite what the past was like, the future is bright." Noted Lankston.

"For both of us." Agreed Tabitha. "Abuse and neglect … it's all the same to me. Just be glad your parents were up for reconciliation."

"Oh, don't worry, I am." Assured Lankston. "Nina had words for them, let me tell you."

"Nina always seemed pretty harmless." Noted Tabitha. "Fun, but harmless."

"Yeah, because she wasn't angry. I've annoyed her two or three times myself … do not envy me." Winced Lankston. "Looks like we're almost finished, a surprise to nobody."

Lankston was right; Tabitha put in the final puzzle piece and the jigsaw was complete, showing a picture of Chris' face.

"Hideous." Gagged Lankston.

"True art inspires hate." Giggled Tabitha.

A key fell out from a compartment under the table and landed at Tabitha's feet. She promptly picked it up and unlocked one of the four locks by the door.

"One down, three to go. Let's keep it moving!" Exclaimed Tabitha.

"Can do!" Saluted Uzuri as she and Hector worked on the wheel puzzle.

The two had been stumped of the puzzle and thus far had made less than zero progress, if that were possible.

"Urgh, this is confusing. How are we supposed to spell the word if we have no clues as to what it is?" Complained Hector. "There has to be a way to do this."

"Oh, maybe we could guess what it is." Suggested Uzuri. "It only has five letters, so how hard could it be? About as hard as my super soft skin, so it'll be easy!"

"There are about twelve letters on each wheel; it'd take too long to guess." Stated Hector.

"Oh c'mon, it's worth a try!" Insisted Uzuri. "Like, maybe the answer is my name? I'm a star!"

"… I highly doubt it." Replied Hector.

"Then how about Chris? Or Xaria? Or Mondo? Or Starz? Or drama? Or Tabby? Oh, maybe it's boobs or, even better, blood!" Exclaimed Uzuri, clapping her hands.

"It's not gonna be one of those." Said Hector as he looked over the wheels.

"It could be. Come on, try them!" Pouted Uzuri.

Hector ignored Uzuri and continued silently thinking. In response Uzuri stuck her tongue out at him.

* * *

 **(Confessional: No harm in guessing … unless Uzuri was wrong.)**

 **Uzuri:** Hector kinda took over in the challenge. No big deal, it gives me time to _pose_ a little.

 **Lankston:** Like a well oiled machine. This team rocks.

* * *

 **(Bronze Tigers)**

* * *

Wallace and Raven were working on the jigsaw. Wallace was putting pieces into place with ease, with Raven assisting and trying to keep up with him.

"Wallace, slow down. You're going too fast." Insisted Raven.

"Or is it you who is going too slow?" Replied Wallace with a smirk. "Speed is never bad in any race … except the egg and spoon race I suppose. But look, we are over halfway done!"

Indeed, the jigsaw had come along very well and about seventy of the one hundred pieces had been put in.

"It's just a shame we can't help out the others once we are done. I'm a puzzle expert." Bragged Wallace.

"You also have an odd taste in fashion." Giggled Raven.

Wallace pouted, glancing at his Dick Dastardly outfit.

"Hey, this outfit was both expensive and requested by fans. In fact, I'd go as far as to say it makes me look sexy!" Declared Wallace. "Besides, look who's talking Miss Mini Skirt and T-Shirt."

"I look cute, and you know it." Pouted Raven.

"I guess you do." Conceded Wallace. "But! I am cuter!"

Raven rolled her eyes, but smirked all the same.

"Of course you are." Chuckled Raven.

"And done!" Exclaimed Wallace as he put the last puzzle piece into place.

A key fell out from under the table which Wallace picked up and used to unlock one of the four locks on the door.

"Mwahahaha! The Swordfish and Hawks are doomed! Sucks to be them!" Cackled Wallace.

Quana and Sasha were working on the tower and had gotten five of the ten pieces into place thus far. Sasha looked over the tower and giggled.

"That shape sure is suggestive." Said Sasha, giggling naughtily.

"Good thing the colour scheme is harmless, eh?" Smirked Quana.

"Depends what side of the fandom you're in." Winked Sasha. "Ok, we're halfway done; let's see if we can get six tenths done. Maybe it's what piece?"

Quana picked up the tower piece that Sasha had pointed to and tried to fit it on.

"Nope, this is about as bad a fit as those skinny jeans I bought two months ago." Sighed Quana. "Pass me another."

Sasha picked up a random tower segment and passed it to Quana, which the singer began to fit into place.

"So … how bad a fit were those skinny jeans?" Asked Sasha curiously.

"Amigo ... let's just say I have big enough hips to make it as a hippie." Said Quana, giggling.

"I think VayVay has that character class covered." Said Sasha, though she still giggling. "Maybe you could be the Bard Succubus?"

"… I need to play more video games." Noted Quana, before she fit the tower piece into place. "Yes, six out of ten! Let's keep it going!"

"You're the boss." Saluted Sasha.

Imanda and Rheneas were working on the block slider. Imanda was fully focused on it, making sure every move counted, while Rheneas stood back looking awkward.

"Um … anything I can do to help?" Asked Rheneas, making awkward hand gestures.

"Hmm … not really." Replied Imanda. "I've got this. I have leet skillz with block sliders."

"That sounds like something Harold would say." Chuckled Rheneas.

"Um, well, I did have a crush on him when I was watching season one." Admitted Imanda. "I kinda had a little crush on you last season too."

"Really?" Asked Rheneas, looking surprised. "Any reason why?"

"I like flamers." Giggled Imanda. "Or should I say pyro so as to protect your masculinity? Well, I knew you liked Tabitha, so I didn't act on it."

"Makes one wonder what would have happened in a parallel universe. Hmm … maybe Steven Hawking would know?" Pondered Rheneas.

Imanda smirked.

"If we're talking about the multi verse, I want to see the universe where I end up married to Zac Efron." Giggled Imanda. "Ah, girl can dream..."

"We'll always have our dreams … until the government begins charging us for them." Added Rheneas.

Paul and Yessica looked over the wheel puzzle seeming confused.

"So … how to we work this out? We have no clues." Stated Yessica.

"Eh, it can't be that hard. It's only a five letter sequence." Said Paul confidentially. "Got any suggestions Yessi?"

"Well … Chris, drama, action … I got nothing else. Being a letter star is hard." Pouted Yessica.

"… Wait, that's it!" Exclaimed Paul as he turned the wheels to spell the word 'Starz'.

A click was heard and a key dropped out of a compartment under the table. Paul picked it up and unlocked one of the locks by the door.

"Good job Yessica." Said Paul, giving a thumbs up.

Yessica found it hard to look modest.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Sometimes it just takes a moment of inspiration.)**

 **Yessica:** My first big moment! F*ck yeah! Oh, I shouldn't swear … I don't wanna become _in_ famous.

 **Rheneas:** Sooooo … if there is a universe for every outcome, does that mean that there is a universe where I like ice instead of fire? That's _weird_!

* * *

 **(Intern Building)**

* * *

Oscar walked down a hallway in the intern building. He wore an outfit of mostly black with the word 'security' written on the back of his sleeveless shirt. He reached a door and knocked on it three times.

"What?" Responded a voice.

"Kim, I have been told to let you know that Steve is doing all of the intern work, while Clyde is just relaxing in a hammock and Jennifer has gone AWOL." Stated Oscar. "I think you should do something about this."

"Get somebody else to do it. I'm not leaving this room." Said Kim with a note of finality.

"But it's your job." Said Oscar firmly. "I'm not even getting into last season. We all have jobs and we have to do them. I'm doing this for Xaria and because it's good on a CV. The producers may be mad if you don't do your job."

"I owe them nothing." Hissed Kim.

"Fine. Let them fire you. Later." Shrugged Oscar, seeing no reason to continue the conversation.

A few minutes later several locks unclicked and Kim exited her room.

"F*ck it, I don't have anything better to do." Muttered Kim as she walked down the hall.

* * *

 **(5 minutes later)**

* * *

Clyde lay in a hammock he had set up between two trees, and was talking on a phone.

"Yeah, it's great. I got da job and I'm having a blast so far. Da thing is, as an intern I'm never really on camera, so I can have a front row seat to da action. These challenges, I tell ya man, seeing dem up close is a whole new thing to just watching dem on TV. I struck a gold mine, and when the payment arrives, so will you and the others." Said Clyde, sipping from a coconut with a straw. "Ah, I love it here."

Clyde then noticed Kim approaching him.

"Gotta go, dude. See ya on da flip side." Said Clyde as he hung up the phone. "What up?"

"Well, your work quota certainly isn't up." Frowned Kim. "I give you one job, and you f*cking blow it off."

"Ey, take it easy. Da whole deal is taken care of." Assured Clyde. "Steve was happy ta do it. In fact da guy _asked me_ if he could do it."

"I see … and where is Steve now?" Asked Kim, sceptically.

"Oh, dere he is." Noted Clyde. "Go ask him if ya want to."

Clyde went back to his drink and Kim held the urge to flip him off and walked off after Steve. The very useful engine ... um ... _intern_ was currently weeding with a hoe, an enthusiastic grin on his face as he worked.

"One weed, two weeds, three weeds four, five weeds six weeds, seven weeds more. Eight weeds, nine weeds, ten weeds to smoke, eleven weeds, twelve weeds, the fumes make me choke." Sang Steve, enthusiasm all over his face.

"Never be on X-factor." Said Kim as she walked up. "Ok, what the f*ck are you doing, taking on the work of the other interns?"

"Being useful! I'm here to help out, and help out I shall." Declared Steve, cheerfulness all over his face.

"You only need to do your work." Stated Kim.

"I know I _need_ to, but I _want_ to do more than just that." Insisted Steve. "The work gets done either way, right?"

"Yeah, but there's no point having three worker interns if only one of them does the work. Can you do math?" Asked Kim flatly.

"B plus math." Bragged Steve. "Wait … are you gonna lay off the other interns?! No!"

Steve got down on his knees and hugged Kim around her legs, almost making her fall over.

"Please don't lay them off! They don't deserve to get laid!" Exclaimed Steve.

"Interesting phrasing." Smirked Kim. "Look, just let go of me, _now_ , and they can stay."

"Huzzah!" Cheered Steve as he jumped to his feet and rapidly shook Kim's hand, almost making her lose balance. "You won't regret this!"

"I'm starting to debate that." Groaned Kim. "Just get … back to work, I guess. You have a big self imposed quota, so make sure you f*cking reach it."

"I shall reach it, for I am five foot nine!" Saluted Steve.

Kim walked away, shaking her head a little. Clyde watched all this from his hammock.

"Dat guy is kooky." Noted Clyde. "My pals would probably call him names, I bet."

* * *

 **(Confessional: … So, where did Jennifer go?)**

 **Steve:** I pulled weeds and saved two people their jobs in one day … huzzah! (Steve's cellphone rings) Ah, looks like it's Francis Bruno Ingrid again; that Uncle can't stay off the phone, huh?

* * *

 **(Golden Hawks)**

* * *

Helen was making slow and meticulous progress on the block slider puzzle. As she worked in a slow and boring pace, Barney was cheering her on in the most dreary and monotone voice he could muster.

"H-E-L-E-N. That's spells Helen. Rhymes are fun, so I'll cheer about boring paper-clips. P-A-P-E-R-SPACE BAR-C-L-I-P-S. This cheer is over, as long cheers are too exciting." Droned Barney. "… How was that?"

"Your voice was several decibels too loud. If you have to force the droning, it is not boring enough." Droned Helen.

Barney looked thoughtful.

"Do math text books count as boring?" Asked Barney.

"Only if they contain long division." Said Helen with zero emotion.

Helen slid the last block into place, showing a picture of Chris' face. A key fell out from beneath the table.

"You have to unlock the door, for keys are too exiting." Droned Helen.

"What is truly locked? The door, or the secrets of the universe? Alas, it is impossible to say." Said Barney wisely. "But when one door closes another opens, so by opening this door we close another. Hopefully not into the face of one who wants to learn."

Without another word Barney flying kicked his way to the door and unlocked it.

"… If only I had a paper-clip to pick these locks." Pondered Barney.

"I doubt it'd be allowed." Stated Irene from her station.

"Eh, good point." Admitted Barney.

Bishop was working on the jigsaw alone, given Irene was not being much help.

"Anybody who says rich people do no work is clearly not watching me now." Grumbled Bishop.

Bishop saw he only had ten pieces left to fit in and smirked.

"Professor Layton paid off … not that I'd ever admit that to anyone." Said Bishop quietly. "I'd sooner drink a hundred cans of coca cola a day and have a heart attack than admit to liking Nintendo. I'm rich enough to cure a heart attack."

Bishop put the final puzzle piece into place and a key fell out from a compartment under the table. With a satisfied nod Bishop picked up the key and used it on one of the locks.

"Ah, it feels good to beat Alice." Smirked Bishop.

"Helen still beat you, jack-off!" Retorted Alice from her puzzle station.

Bishop chose not to respond.

"Good work Bishop." Said Irene, nodding politically.

"Much appreciated. I'd have also appreciated some assistance from you." Stated Bishop.

"I would have, but my head hurts … so many voices." Muttered Irene.

Zed and Opal were still working on the tower; three pieces remained and both were looking thoughtful.

"… This is boring. :(." Sighed Opal. "I was hoping for a fun challenge; maybe something involving swimming or sky diving."

"We may have one yet." Assured Zed. "And key, maybe after the challenge we could do something fun."

"Ooo, I like fun! What did you have in mind? :D." Asked Opal eagerly.

"Um, well … I was thinking you could decide. When you take the lead fun times are had. When I take the lead it just ends up as serious and dull." Admitted Zed.

"True. ;)." Smirked Opal. "Oh, how about we ding dong ditch Chef Hatchet? :D!"

"… Does his room have a doorbell?" Asked Zed curiously.

"If not, we can install one." Assured Opal as she put another tower piece in place.

Alice and Quarla were still trying to guess what the combination for the wheel puzzle was. So far, the guesses were fruitless.

"Uh … Owen9?" Guessed Alice.

Nothing happened.

"Money?" Guessed Alice.

Nothing happened.

"Urgh! Prize?!" Exclaimed Alice.

Nothing happened.

"F*ck my life." Groaned Alice.

"I'd rather not. I'm not a puff." Muttered Quarla. "Try _**harder**_."

"That's six letters." Said Alice flatly.

Quarla face palmed.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Stress makes mess.)**

 **Quarla:** Is she _**trying**_ to make me angry?

 **Zed:** … I wonder where Opal learned to install doorbells. Seems kinda specific. Maybe I'll ask once we win.

* * *

 **(Silver Swordfish)**

* * *

Jimmy and Lavender were once again piling up the tower pieces. Neither of them were exchanging a word and seemed fine with this arrangement. They worked efficiently and soon enough only one tower piece was left to be put in to place.

"You do it, you're taller." Stated Jimmy.

"Ok." Said Lavender as she picked up the tower piece and carefully put it into place.

Once the tower was finished a secret compartment opened up on the segment 3rd from the top, revealing a key.

"Not bad." Smirked Lavender as, using the key, she unlocked one of the four locks holding the door closed. "Now let's hope the others can finish fast as well."

"Good luck Eleanor." Said Jimmy as he walked over to the wall and sat down, leaning against it.

"Don't worry Jimmy, I got this … well, Eddie does anyway." Replied Eleanor. "Um, right Eddie?"

"I do, just about." Confirmed Eddie. "Any moment now."

Eddie looked over the block slider puzzle and quietly cursed.

"Darn it, I went wrong somewhere." Groaned Eddie. "Ok, hopefully this won't take long to fix."

Eddie continued working while Eleanor began to play with her hair a little.

"Um, yeah, I'll just … plat my hair a little." Said Eleanor awkwardly.

Meanwhile Hector was still making guesses as to what the wheel puzzle combo was.

"Come on Hector, you can do it!" Exclaimed Uzuri. "H-E-C-T-O-R, he's gonna take us very far! Hector!

"I could do without the cheer squad." Stated Hector.

"Well, you're not letting me help with the puzzle, so what else can I do?" Asked Uzuri, crossing her arms.

"You could talk to Tabitha. She's your BFF and she's done already, so why not?" Suggested Hector.

"Can do! Oh, and make sure you try my suggestions, ok?" Said Uzuri as she approached Tabitha.

Hector shrugged and went back to work, trying some of his own guesses.

"I think we stand a good shot at this." Noted Lankston. "It's a puzzle challenges and the majority of us are brainy, so this shouldn't be much of a problem. Now to hope I didn't jinx it."

"I'll hold it against you if you did." Smirked Tabitha.

"Noted." Chuckled Lankston. "So, any idea who will be the first person voted off this season?"

"Not me." Vowed Tabitha.

"Nor me." Agreed Lankston.

"Hi Tabby." Said Uzuri as she walked up. "Good job finishing your part of the challenge so fast."

"It was no big deal." Assured Tabitha.

"I helped." Added Lankston.

"I would have thought you'd want to do the Jigsaw, given you like the Saw movies so much." Winked Tabitha.

"I know right? Saw rules! But, ya know, it got claimed. Shame really; I'm not too bad at jigsaw puzzles … but I guess it doesn't really matter since you did it just fine." Noted Uzuri.

Uzuri glanced at one of the cameras and winked to it.

"I'm bae, kawaii and cute, all in one." Teased Uzuri.

Tabitha sighed and Lankston raised an eyebrow.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Is it hot in here or is it just me?)**

 **Tabitha:** After the challenge Uzuri is telling me everything, no ifs, ands or buts about it. I know she's not going home first because of her idol, but I don't want her getting herself into trouble … again.

 **Eddie:** I hope that mistake won't cost us too much time.

* * *

 **(Bronze Tigers)**

* * *

Wallace, Raven, Paul and Yessica were done with the challenge. Thus, they were passing the time playing a game of charades. Currently Wallace was miming marching hunched over with something on his back.

"Is it a beaver? It's a beaver! It's gotta be a beaver! A beaver, right? It's a beaver for sure! Come on, tell us it's a beaver!" Exclaimed Paul.

"If it wasn't a beaver the first time, why would it be the next three dozen times?!" Yelled Wallace, looking irked.

"… My bad." Chuckled Paul. "Any other guesses?"

"Um … is it a hunchback?" Asked Yessica.

Wallace nodded and screwed up his face a little.

"Oh! It's gotta be Quasimodo!" Exclaimed Raven.

"Correct." Confirmed Wallace. "It's the half formed hunchback … not a _beaver_."

Paul shrugged awkwardly.

"Better than a Beiber." Said Paul sheepishly.

"… Can't argue that." Conceded Wallace. "Are the others done yet? My brain grows weary and bored."

"Can't be much longer now." Assured Yessica.

Yessica seemed to be at least somewhat right, as Quana and Sasha had only two tower pieces left. Sasha looked over the tower, musing to herself.

"This reminds me of Ganon's Tower." Noted Sasha. "Ah, sweet, succulent nostalgia."

"Easy tiger." Smirked Quana as she put her piece into place. "It's all you!"

Sasha nodded and put the final tower piece into place; a compartment opened on one of the segments, revealing a key. Sasha quickly grabbed it and used it to unlock the second to last lock on the door.

"Yes!" Cheered Sasha. "Keyblade, go!"

"Rheneas, Imanda, it's all up to you now." Said Quana encouragingly. "You can do it. **HRAAAAGH** , **YEEEEAH**!"

Imanda worked diligently on the block slider while Rheneas watched, letting Imanda do her thing. Several times Imanda would pause to consider her next move, though always resumed her progress within a few moments.

"Come on Imanda, the other teams might be close to finishing. You can do it! Let's burn!" Exclaimed Rheneas.

"I'm more partial to incineration myself." Smirked Imanda as she slid the last tile into place. "Done!"

A key fell out from under the table which Rheneas quickly scooped up and used to unlock the last lock holding the door, which he then kicked open.

"Freedom!" Yelled Rheneas as he and his team ran out of the building.

"And the Bronze Tigers take home first place!" Announced Winnie. "Hooray!"

"Immunity is yours. Woop de doo." Drawled Xaria.

"You also win milkshakes with your dinner." Added Chris.

"Result!" Cheered Yessica. "Oh, can they be blueberry flavour?"

"Or strawberry?" Asked Quana.

"Any flavour you want." Assured Chris.

The team cheered in victory.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Bronze team, gold rank … irony!)**

 **Imanda:** The girl scouts trained me well.

 **Sasha:** That puts me at ease. Now I can relax and play some Bomberman.

 **Wallace:** … Seriously, how the f*ck did Paul think I was miming a beaver?

* * *

 **(Main Camp)**

* * *

Spider and VayVay sat outside the Mess Hall. Spider looked bored as he read a book, while VayVay lay on her back, looking at the clouds in her own little world.

"This is not very productive." Noted Spider. "I'd rather spent my time competing, making connections, helping Irene or doing something. Why did I have to have this unfair immunity?"

"Hmm, that cloud looks like a blibbering humdinger." Noted VayVay dreamily.

"… Well, at least we have some peace, right? It's a lovely day and the camp is really peaceful with just two people. Kinda reminds me of the last episode of Letterz." Mused Spider. "I wish my season had a memory walk like yours; it would have been a lot of fun. I bet Barney's picture would have been him pulling a funny face."

"The funniest face is often the saddest." Said VayVay dreamily.

Spider was silent for a moment.

"So, what did you spend your prize money on? I got plenty left, but a good chunk has gone towards medical treatment, family, friends and medical school. I wanted to split with Quana, but it turns out there was a clause preventing me from doing that, so I settled for taking her out on an awesome date." Recalled Spider fondly. "So, what did you buy?"

"Lot's of stuff. A puppy, a flower garden, a golf club, a Volkswagen beetle, a plastic necklace, several DVD's, a half year's supply of ice cream, a blue guitar, four hats … I like stuff." Chuckled VayVay.

"You don't say." Smirked Spider.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Two winners, two champions, two different individuals.)**

 **Spider:** … It's fascinating how, though me and VayVay both have the same title, we're totally different, huh?

* * *

 **(Golden Hawks)**

* * *

The only duo left to complete their puzzle was Alice and Quarla. Both looked stumped at the wheel puzzle and had no idea what word to put in.

"Can one of you give us a hand?" Requested Alice.

"We're not allowed to." Reminded Barney. "But we'll be with you in spirit!"

"That does not help." Muttered Alice. "Urgh, what other words are there to guess?"

"Total?" Suggested Irene.

"Drama?" Shrugged Bishop.

"Island?" Winked Barney.

"Island is six letters." Stated Alice.

"Hurry up … this is not how I want my Letter Star season to begin." Grunted Quarla.

Alice groaned.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Just take a guess!)**

 **Alice:** I can't fail this early, I can't … it's not the Gatobel family way! I gotta figure this out, somehow!

 **Barney:** Hmmm … you know, being Ninja, or a Letter Star, is not easy.

* * *

 **(Silver Swordfish)**

* * *

Eddie and Eleanor had finished their puzzle, and thus the final key would be obtained after Hector and Uzuri finished the wheel puzzle, but neither of them were having much luck. Uzuri sat off to the side due to Hector taking over, and Hector looked focused, full of concentration.

"I wish we could help him." Sighed Eleanor.

"We can't." Stated Jimmy.

"Jimmy is right, it all comes down to Uzuri and Hector." Nodded Eddie. "Mostly Hector it seems. Point is, it's out of our hands."

"So, while we wait for this challenge to end, regardless of the outcome, anybody got any mid season stories they wish to share?" Asked Tabitha.

"I got one." Said Lankston. "One time I tried to go to the gym and use the treadmill."

"What happened?" Asked Eddie.

"Well, on that same day I ended up in hospital with three broken ribs. To quote Noah, sports are not my forte." Drawled Lankston with an ironic smile.

There were a few light chuckles and looks of sympathy, while Hector worked on the puzzle.

"Urgh … what is it?" Muttered Hector. "Letter Starz is a hard season … wait, that's it!"

* * *

 **(Confessional: Eureka moment!)**

 **Hector:** I hope I'm not too late. If we are … this'll be embarrassing.

 **Lankston:** Gallows humour is in my blood … it's outright my surname after all.

* * *

 **(Challenge Field)**

* * *

The Bronze Tigers, plus Spider and VayVay, sat around, waiting for one of the other two teams to finish the challenge.

"I say with my little eye … something beginning with S." Said Paul.

"Spider?" Guessed Quana.

"Me?" Asked Sasha.

"The sky?" Asked Spider.

"Correct." Nodded Paul.

"Winnie, how much longer will this take?" Asked Wallace.

"Hopefully not much longer."

One of the doors of the buildings still locked began to open.

"See?" Smiled Winnie.

The door opened and out stepped…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

The Golden Hawks.

"And the Golden Hawks place second! Immunity is yours, yay!" Exclaimed Winnie.

"As it should be." Nodded Alice. "I pulled through when it mattered most."

"I did most of the work." Muttered Quarla.

"What matters is we did it together!" Exclaimed Barney.

"Oh, did my team lose? Poppycock." Pouted VayVay.

At that moment the Silver Swordfish exited their building, and groaned in defeat upon seeing they were the last team to finish the challenge.

"Darn it!" Pouted Uzuri.

"That could have gone better." Sighed Tabitha.

"Eh." Muttered Jimmy.

Hector silently winced.

"There we have it! The Bronze Tigers and Golden Hawks are immune!" Declared Winnie.

"And the Silver Swordfish lose. Tragic." Said Xaria blandly.

"You have until sundown to decide who you'll vote off. At that point, you'll see me at the bonfire area for elimination." Declared Chris. "Until then, you are free to do as you wish."

* * *

 **(Confessional: Silver does not always mean second place.)**

 **Bishop:** Not first place, but as there are no differing bunking arrangement for first place, I can accept second this time.

 **Alice:** Thank Darwin…

 **Rheneas:** Looks like I can keep my idol for at least one more day. Not a bad turnout. Now to enjoy the spoils of war … a raspberry milkshake.

 **Imanda:** I owned that challenge. (Imanda giggles)

 **Lankston:** Well, time for an alliance meeting. Let's see if I can get this to go smoothly. It could happen.

 **Eleanor:** Time to vote … hopefully Eddie will come through for me and Jimmy. I don't wanna disappoint our ferret fanbase back home.

 **Tabitha:** Time to get some answers.

 **Eddie:** Ok, time to put my Survivor binge watching to the test.

* * *

 **(Behind the Mess Hall)**

* * *

Lankston, Lavender, Hector and Eddie were all gathered behind the Mess Hall, discussing the looming vote.

"Well, that could have gone better." Muttered Lavender.

"It was out of our hands." Said Hector, not mentioning Uzuri had at one point guessed the correct answer to the puzzle. "Anyway, who are we voting for?"

"May I suggest a weak team member?" Offered Eddie. "And … a girl, please?"

"I'm cool with that." Nodded Lankston.

"Same. It's not me, and we have some good choices … and since we can't vote for VayVay this time, it comes down to Eleanor and Uzuri. Anybody wanna add to this forum?" Asked Lavender.

"I do. I think we should vote for Uzuri; she's Tabitha's ally and her flirting act is annoying. Plus, she's not really the strongest or smartest. It's logical." Stated Hector.

"I guess that works." Shrugged Eddie. "Same though."

"Hardly. The flirt act _is_ annoying, and Hector's logic makes sense. All in favour of voting for Uzuri?" Asked Lankston.

"Aye." Said all four teens.

"Then it's settled." Nodded Lankston.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Seems like quite the voting block.)**

 **Eddie:** Time to play with the other side. Man, this strategy is exciting! Much better than being a detective, for sure.

 **Hector:** Looks like I'm in the clear. Thank goodness.

 **Lavender:** I have much on my mind … but this is a good start to the game either way. I need some simple gameplay and a lack of craziness, and Uzuri going home will help with that. Plus, I need to figure out how to explain, well, _me_ , to Barney.

* * *

A while later Eddie sat alone in the Mess Hall, eating some pancakes.

"Good cooking as usual Gary." Called Eddie.

"Thanks." Nodded Gary. "I appreciate that."

As Eddie ate his pancakes, Eleanor and Jimmy approached him and sat down across from him. Judging by the way Jimmy was looking at his shoes it seemed Eleanor was gonna do the talking.

"Hi." Greeted Eddie.

"Hi." Said Jimmy in monotone.

"Good evening." Smiled Eleanor. "So, um … yeah, dat looming vote. Quite the nerve racker, huh?"

"You can say that again." Agreed Eddie.

"Cool, let's talk about that." Said Eleanor quickly. "Me and Jimmy are gonna vote for Lavender. You want in, bromigo?"

"… Bromigo?" Repeated Eddie, smirking.

"I was trying to be friendly." Pouted Eleanor.

"So … Lavender, huh? Any reason why?" Asked Eddie curiously.

"Me and Jimmy agreed she's a big threat from how kickass she was in Letters and, um, what was the other thing … oh yeah, she is a rabble rouser given she is acting very negative." Stated Eleanor.

"I could say the same about Jimmy." Pointed out Eddie.

"… He has a point there Elly." Admitted Jimmy.

"Um, well … ok, look … we're kids, we're soft meat, don't vote us off." Pleaded Eleanor. "If you help us, we';ll help you. It's a little we scratch your back, you scratch ours 'cept in reverse order. Pleeeeeease?"

Eddie pondered this offer.

"… Sure, I'm in." Smiled Eddie.

"Yay! Thanks Eddie, you won't regret this." Promised Eleanor.

"I regret everything." Muttered Jimmy.

* * *

 **(Confessional: That's a lot of regret.)**

 **Jimmy:** I wanted to ask the others to vote me off, but Eleanor made me promise not to. Why must I still see a point in keeping a promise? Urgh…

 **Eddie:** I need to pick a side, huh? But, there are still two players I do not yet know the plans of. Wish me luck!

* * *

 **(Silver Swordfish Cabin- Girl's Side)**

* * *

Uzuri sat on a bed, with Vinnie next to her. Tabitha sat across from her. The sun had almost set.

"Ok Uzuri, short and sweet we want an explanation as to why you're forcing this awkward 'fanservice shtick'. It's gonna cause problems, so please be honest with us like you were going to be before the challenge interrupted us." Requested Tabitha.

"… It's hard to say." Murmured Uzuri.

"Is somebody being mean to you?" Asked Vinnie patiently.

"… Sort of." Admitted Uzuri.

"Why would you care? The Uzuri I know wouldn't care if people didn't like her for being different." Said Tabitha gently, but firmly.

"It's not exactly that … they think I'm ugly." Mumbled Uzuri.

"Who does?" Asked Tabitha.

Uzuri was silent.

"Uzuri, please be honest with us. We want to help you, but we expect some cooperation." Said Vinnie as he stroked Uzuri's back up and down. "Now, _who_ think you are ugly?"

Uzuri was silent, wringing her hands and looking very uncomfortable. But after a short while she spoke, barely above a whisper.

"… Several members of your family." Said Uzuri.

Vinnie and Tabitha looked very surprised.

"Um … what?" Asked Vinnie blankly.

"Your grandparents, and some uncles and aunts … at that family gathering I attended, I overheard them calling me ugly. It was in Russian, but I know I heard them right since you taught me some Russian. It hurt … but I didn't want to say anything because I felt it'd be just awful to cause friction in your family. So..." Uzuri trailed off and took a deep breath. "I figured if I could show off just how pretty I am on TV for them all to see, they'd accept me and there wouldn't be any problems. The last thing I want is for your family to have a civil war of blood and death! I just … tried to solve a problem. I'm sorry for keeping it secret and acting so weird and cringe worthy..."

Uzuri hung her head in shame. Vinnie then gave her a hug.

"You silly, _**silly**_ … sweet girl. I appreciate you going to this length to avoid causing any problems, but this was not the answer for it. Its always better to speak up. If they don't like you, f*ck them. They'll have to live with it." Said Vinnie boldly. "Next time, please tell me about this sort of thing, and I'll solve the problem, ok?"

"… Ok. I knew I could trust you with anything … I just forgot that for a while. I can be so silly sometimes." Groaned Uzuri, though sinking into Vinnie's hug.

"That's autism for you, but don't worry about it." Smiled Vinnie. "Good luck at the elimination."

"She won't need it, she has that special idol." Said Tabitha, smiling. "Although, I have no idea how the others are voting … urgh, I hope it's not my aristocratic ass on the line. I guess we'll vote for Lankston and hope for the best. He's a threat mentally."

"Meanwhile I'm happy to be mental, right little Miss Emo?" Giggled Uzuri as she pulled the string on her doll.

"Side to side gives you an ambulance ride, up and down gets rid of your frown! Hehehehehe!" Giggled the creepy doll.

Tabitha and Vinnie looked scared. Outside the window Eddie looked creepy out too.

"That doll is freaky." Winced Eddie. "But, Uzuri has an idol? Hmm … should I tell me alliance or keep it to myself? And should I vote for Lankston or not? Hmmm … gotta decide soon."

"Why are you standing out here?" Asked VayVay as she walked up.

"Um … no reason." Lied Eddie.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Flirtzuri, RIP.)**

 **Uzuri:** … Now that I'm not showing myself off, I feel more like me. Yay! Teehee! Let's see if anybody screams when it gets dark!

 **Tabitha:** Phew, _so_ glad that got sorted out before it became a big problem.

 **Eddie:** I wonder how many shocked faces there will be tonight, both on the island and at the homes of the audience…

* * *

 **(Bonfire Ceremony)**

* * *

The sun had set and the stars were out. Nightfall had arrived and so had elimination time. The Bonfire Area looked slightly nicer from last season; there were nine barrels set into the dirt for the campers to sit on, the fire pit looked a lot cleaner and better constructed and for some reason there was a circular platform nearby that looked out of place. Chris looked over the campers and grinned, knowing this was going to be an awesome first elimination no matter the outcome.

"Hello campers! Heh, its been a while since I've overlooked an elimination for you, huh?" Noted Chris.

"And yet, not long enough." Added Lavender.

"Still as sagacious as ever, I see." Noted Chris. "Well, here's how it's gonna work. I'll ask some of you some questions about the contest so far and stuff like that, and then you'll walk down the path into the cluster of trees over there and cast your vote in privacy. I'll call your names and toss you the safety symbol of the season one by one and whoever does not get one is eliminated and will leave. Everybody understand?"

"Seems pretty simple." Shrugged Lankston.

"Got it." Nodded Uzuri.

"Um … where is the Boat of Losers?" Asked Tabitha curiously. "Is it late, or something?"

Chris' grin broadened.

"We'll get to that shortly." Smirked Chris, looking like he knew something that the campers did not. "Anyway, first question of the season … VayVay, how do you feel right now?"

"Tired." Yawned VayVay.

"Well, that was a sucky answer." Pouted Chris. "Ok, Lavender, does VayVay being immune for this one ceremony change anything?"

"Hardly. A target has already been selected." Assured Lavender. "As for who it is … let the votes tell all."

"They always do." Smirked Chris. "Hector, you didn't do great in the challenge today. Feel worried?"

"Not at all. I have a safety net, and I feel I have a lot more to offer. I just got stuck with a puzzle that I did not realize relied on guess work." Said Hector confidentially.

"The answer was written under the table." Said Chris, giggling as Hector pouted. "Eddie, whp do you deduce will be going home tonight?"

"It's not about who will go home, but who will stay on the island. They are the people who truly matter." Said Eddie, running a hand through his hair.

"Can't argue that logic." Admitted Chris. "Jimmy, anything to add to this ceremony? What's your _train_ of thought right now?"

"This." Said Jimmy, flipping Chris the birdie.

"Can't say I deserved that." Pouted Chris. "Well, time to cast your votes guys; remember, you can't vote for VayVay this time, and she can't vote for anybody. You know what to do, so … Lankston, you're up first."

"With pleasure." Said Lankston as he got to his feet and walked down the trail.

* * *

After Eleanor cast the final vote the nine campers were seated on the barrels once more. Chris tallied up the votes quickly as could be, and soon returned. With him was a tray of eight chocolate stars, each about the size of a human hand. Chris set the tray down on an oil barrel and turned to the Silver Swordfish.

"You've cast your votes, and one of you had more than the others did." Stated Chris. "When I call your name I will toss you a chocolate star. If you do not receive one, you're out of the game and … well, you'll see. Haha! Oh, but I should mention … this season, nobody returns. Once you're out, you're out."

Some of the campers winced; the stakes had just been raised even higher.

"VayVay, we all know you're safe, so eat this." Said Chris, tossing a chocolate star to VayVay.

"I shall." Nodded VayVay as she began munching on the star.

"One safe, eight still vulnerable." Said Chris dramatically. "Also safe tonight are…"

"Eleanor."

"Yay!" Cheered Eleanor.

"Eddie"

"Jimmy"

"Hector"

"Tabitha"

Lankston, Lavender and Uzuri all sat without a star.

"One of you got the most votes tonight." Stated Chris, grinning at what was to come. "And that person is…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Uzuri."

Lankston and Lavender nodded in satisfaction while Uzuri looked sad.

"I got voted off … first?" Whispered Uzuri.

"Purely strategical, nothing personal." Assured Lankston.

"Though the flirt thing was a bit too much." Admitted Lavender.

"True." Agreed Lankston.

Chris leaned over the drum, grinning.

"Uzuri, anything you want to show us?" Suggested Chris.

"… Oh, right!" Exclaimed Uzuri.

Uzuri rummaged into her pockets, and took out the Chris Idol she had won in the first challenge.

"I'll play this." Announced Uzuri.

Lankston and Lavender were wide eyed.

"Crap." Both said in usion.

"Uzuri is safe, and her one time use idol is now out of play." Said Chris, grinning as he tossed a chocolate star to Uzuri who looked very uneasy. "But which of you two received the most votes? Well, I'll tell you one thing, it wasn't…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Lankston."

Lankston sighed in relief, nearly flopping over as he caught his chocolate star, while Lavender gasped in horror.

"Whuh … wha … what?!" Squealed Lavender. "I'm out!? Already? No! No..."

"Sorry Lavender, them's the breaks. You're officially a Z-list Letter Star." Teased Chris. "Please stand on that platform."

"Can I say goodbye to Barney first?" Asked Lavender quietly.

"Nope, No time. Platform, now." Ordered Chris.

Lavender sighed and glumly walked onto the out of place circular platform while Chris took out a remote.

"Any last words Lavender?" Asked Chris.

"Well … good job to whoever got me, I guess … and good luck to Lankston … and Barney." Said Lavender, nearly shedding a tear.

"Lovely." Said Chris dryly. "Now … introducing..."

Chris pressed the button on his remote and several nozzles in the platform extended and pointed at Lavender. They began blasting some kind of steamy gas at her as she screamed in shock and fright. When the thick gas cleared…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Lavender was frozen inside a perfect ice cube, stuck in a position of fear, her face frozen in horror.

"… The Freeze of Shame." Concluded Chris.

The eight campers looked stunned as they gazed at Lavender, while Donny drove up in a forklift truck and picked up the ice cube containing Lavender.

"Where should I take her?" Asked Donny.

"Take her to the storage warehouse." Stated Chris. "Sorry for this being on short notice."

"SCREW YOU!" Barked Donny as, grumbling, he drove away with Lavender.

Lavender was transported away and Chris turned to the campers who all looked shocked.

"So, thoughts?" Teased Chris.

"Are you insane!?" Yelled Tabitha.

"That could really hurt her!" Exclaimed Uzuri.

"I know she was icy, but that was _mean_!" Pouted Eleanor.

"… How is that even possible?" Asked Hector. "So much does not add up."

"… I almost had that fate." Winced Lankston.

"Relax! It's perfectly harmless and safe." Assured Chris. "The only pain came from being surprised, that's all. Lavender is fine."

"Where is she being taken?" Asked Lankston.

"To storage. Once we're done on this island, she'll be thawed out and taken to the Playa Des losers." Assured Chris. "Anyway, you know the stakes and you know who is out … you may head to bed, and think of ways to make sure it's not you. And VayVay, your immunity is now over."

The eight campers left nervously. While most headed to the cabins, Uzuri silently fell behind and headed to the beach instead.

"Ah … it's _great_ to be back." Smirked Chris, darkly.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Freeze, it's the police! *rimshot*)**

 **Lankston:** I had votes tonight … I should work on my social game to make sure I don't become the next Mr Freeze of DC's Batman.

 **Eddie:** Whoa … I pulled off my first plan … wicked! I may actually stand a shot at winning this season. Not a bad result, I'd say. Maybe losing challenges isn't as bad as people say?

 **Uzuri:** I blew it … I nearly went out first and I lost my idol. I need to be alone for a little while. I need to lie low.

* * *

 **(Outro)**

* * *

Winnie and Xaria stood on the Dock of Shame, ready to give the outro.

"Meow! What an episode!" Exclaimed Winnie. "I did not see that elimination coming! And it seems neither did many of the Silver Swordfish either! Uzuri sure got lucky winning that idol last episode."

"What could have been," Drawled Xaria. "But Lavender, a good pal of mine which I can now freely state, is out and twenty five campers remain. Is there no end to the already simmering drama and madness? Well, what do _you_ think?"

"So many questions to ask, but I can only choose eight, so … will this serve as a little wake up call to Lankston? What will Uzuri do now that she's without a gimmick and an idol? Will Rheneas and Helens idols be discovered? Will the Swordfish win the next challenge or be back to elimination again? Will Barney be able to be boring enough to hang with Helen? Will Paul cross off more items on his bucket list? Did my mum remember to feed my kitties? And who will be the next person voted off the island?! Meow!"

"Find out next time on Total Drama: Letter Starz, the show for kids who should know better." Con concluded Xaria.

* * *

VOTES

Eddie: Lavender

Eleanor: Lavender

Hector: Uzuri (VOID)

Jimmy: Lavender

Lankston: Uzuri (VOID)

Lavender: Uzuri (VOID)

Tabitha: Lankston

Uzuri: Lankston

VayVay: N/A

XXXXX

Lavender- 3

Lankston- 2

Uzuri- 3 (VOID)

* * *

 **Golden Hawks:** Alice, Barney, Bishop, Helen, Irene, Opal, Quarla, Spider, Zed

 **Silver Swordfish:** Eddie, Eleanor, Hector, Jimmy, Lankston, Tabitha, Uzuri, VayVay

 **Bronze Tigers:** Imanda, Paul, Quana, Raven, Rheneas, Sasha, Wallace, Yessica

 **Eliminated:** Lavender

* * *

And so the first boot is Lavender, somebody I think few would have expected to go out THIS early. With Lavender's second go of the game, and her being my first ever All Star season boot, I had several goals in mind for her short term stay.

\- Be a big player to fall first, but not be totally stand-out either.

\- Seemingly set up plot with her, but have her go out anyway. Realistically, anybody can go at any time regardless of plot.

\- Have the first boot lose due to an idol.

\- Have her be shown more N than she was in Letterz. As I have matured through the years, I now know that Lavender was not truly the nicest of characters in TDL1 which, at the time, I did not realize because I was, quite simply, not as good a writer as I am now (and I still have a way to go). I wanted to portray her more naturally and negative. Lavender can be sweet, but outside events made her N, which we shall learn in the first aftermath chapter later on.

So, yeah, Lavender is out and not coming back. One down, twenty five left standing!

Oh, and the reason Chris said Uzuri had the most votes when she and Lavender were equal was so as to uphold suspense. Uzuri had no way of going home so a tie breaker was impossible. Thus, Chris slightly stretched the truth so as to keep things dramatic. The more you know.

* * *

 **Next Time:** We check in with an old blue mohawked adversary. Where in the world is he right now?


	6. Kasimar's Quest 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Total Drama.

 **Note:** And now for something completely different! As you can tell from the chapter title, this is the first of a separate arc called 'Kasimar's Quest'. It happens simultaneously with the game going on at Wawanakwa, but this is not a game show plot. It's something totally new and hopefully fresh. It's not 100% separate though; there is reason to include this in the story. I won't bore you talking about details, you'll see what I mean if you read on. Hope you guys enjoy, or at least tolerate.

The devil was an angel once...

* * *

 **(MANY Miles From The Wawanakwa Archipelago)**

* * *

The rain fell down heavily in a forest somewhere in America. Lightning struck about four times a minute and the thunder was booming. No normal person would want to be out on a night like this.

But then again … was Kasimar ever a normal person?

Kasimar strolled through the forest where he had been living for the past month. He was armed to the teeth with a bullet proofed vest, two assault rifles that were fully loaded (the rest of the guns and ammo were at the cave he had been sleeping in) and a dagger he had carved out of sharp stone. Nothing would want to cross him … least of all any of the animals he had been killing and eating to sustain himself … and for sport. He has even marked his face in little bits of blood as a sort of 'war paint' which ran slightly due to the downpour.

"Heheheheh..." Chuckled Kasimar as he walked around, aiming his currently equipped assault rifle towards anything that made a noise or moved. "Anything to kill? Come on animals, come out to _plaaaaaay_."

Nothing responded. Maybe the animals were scared of him and had moved on? Or perhaps they were just hiding from the storm? Or maybe even both? Each answer was logical.

Kasimar grunted in boredom and sat down on a rock.

"I'm f*cking hungry, and f*cking thirsty for blood. Is this forest abandoned or some f*cking sh*t like that?" Scowled Kasimar. "Why have a gun if you can't shoot anything in the face with it? Urgh..."

Kasimar twirled his gun like a baton to pass the time while he considered his next move. He knew he could not stay in the forest forever. He needed more to live on, and needed more destruction in a more populated area. But while he was very much a wanted man, he needed to lay low.

"No idea who paid my bail, but I sure as f*ck owe them. Maybe I'll pay them … in a way besides a bullet to the brain." Mused Kasimar. "Just hold up a bank or something, that's where the money is. There, and horse racing … and horse _meat_. Hehehe."

At that moment a Robin fluttered down near Kasimar. The sociopathic young man's eyes gleamed in delight and he opened fire.

BANGBANGBANGBANGBANGBANG!

What was once the robin was now a messy pile of blood. Kasimar exhaled happily.

"Amazing..." Sighed Kasimar in content. "Not done that in a while."

Kasimar heard a scream nearby. His grin broadened.

"Looks like I have _company_." Smirked Kasimar, leering in the direction of the voice. "Wouldn't want them to feel … _unattended_. Heheheheh."

With that, Kasimar cocked his rifle and ran off in the direction he had heard the scream come from.

* * *

 **(A Few Minutes Later)**

* * *

Kasimar arrived at a raised cliff … the perfect vantage point to watch what was going on below. Rifle in his arms Kasimar crouched down and gazed at two figured below, and looked intrigued.

The first figure was a man in his late twenties who looked very well built, almost like a tank. He had a handgun on his belt along with what seemed to be some survival gear. He had shaggy brown hair, a bit of beard and a look of crime about him. He was also grapping the second figure and bashing her about.

The second figure was a girl who seemed to be about sixteen, maybe seventeen, and looked beyond terrified. She wore a blue pant top, expensive pink jeans with a few rips in them and a sort of valuable pendant around her neck. She had honey blond hair with dirt, tangles and bits of twigs it in, along with freckles and almost glowing green eyes. She was trying to fight the man off and seemed to be losing.

BAM!

The man smacked the young woman across the face and threw her to the ground, causing her to yelp in pain. Kasimar's interest immediately grew as did the smile on his face.

"We told you running away was a bad idea." Hissed the man. "You're coming back, and when you're back in your cell, there will be _hell_ to pay."

"Please, don't kill me!" Begged the girl.

"Ha, we don't wanna kill you. We'd get no more ransom money if we did. We have something else in mind." Said the man coldly. "You gonna come along and be a good girl? It's getting cold and wet."

"I'd … I'd rather die!" Sobbed the girl.

"… I can do worse than that." Warned the man.

The girl spat in the man's face and he slowly wiped it off his cheek.

"Very well, if that's how you want to play … here is how I want to play." Said the man, sounding slightly husky as he began to remove his pants.

The girl immediately tried to run, but the man pressed his foot on top on her back, pinning her down as he got his long member out.

"I'm gonna give you the time of your limited life." Whispered the man.

BANG!

Kasimar fired his rifle, shooting the man's dick right off.

"Not anymore, b*tch." Smirked Kasimar.

The man screaming in agony and fell to the ground, roaring in pain. The girl ran to hide behind the trees while Kasimar dropped down from the upper ground.

"I'll take it from here, Grandpa." Smirked Kasimar, his eyes gleaming.

The man screamed and fumbled for his handgun, but Kasimar beat him too it.

BANG!

One bullet later, and the man lay dead.

"Evil VS Evil … Kasimar wins." Chuckled Kasimar.

Kasimar glanced to the trees.

"I know you're there; come on out." Ordered Kasimar.

The girl stepped out from her hiding place. Before Kasimar could even try to do anything to her, the girl acted first … and flung her arms around Kasimar, sobbing into his shoulder.

"You wonderful hero! Thank you, thank you, thank you!"" Wailed the girl. "You saved me!"

"I am not a hero and I did not save you. You're just under new management." Smirked Kasimar.

The girl paled to almost pure white, and Kasimar continued.

"I thought I was the only human in these parts." Said Kasimar as he began to pace, chuckling as he twirled his rifle like a baton again. "You and that dead old has-been on the run from the law too. Name's Kasimar by the way."

"M-m-my n-name is Madeline F-f-frost." Mumbled the girl, now known as Madeline. "I … I … I was kidnapped. I'm the heir to the Frost family fortune … many, many millions and … this organisation called the Red Fang Marauders k-k-kidnapped me while I was coming home from high school … they demanded a ransom from my f-f-family … they paid it, but it kept getting higher. They intend to g-g-get all the fortune, and then k-k-k-kill me! I escaped b-but Ronnie, the guy you killed, followed me. You saved me … don't hurt me please!"

Madeline dropped to her knees and wept. Kasimar watched this, not seeming bothered. But then the gears in his head began to turn.

"So … where are you from?" Asked Kasimar, smirking.

"Toronto … in Muskoka." Said Madeline shakily.

"And where are we right now?" Asked Kasimar, sounding almost demanding.

"I don't know … West Colorado, I think?" Said Madeline, trying to stop the tears from flowing.

"Hmm … that's about one thousand, five hundred miles." Mused Kasimar. "I think we can make a deal to benefit both of us."

"W-w-what do you mean?" Asked Madeline, shaking.

"I'll give you an _**armed**_ escort home, and mow down any gang members that come near you. In exchange, your family gives me _fifty million dollars_." Demanded Kasimar. "If you go back on your word, you catch a bullet in your skull. We got a deal?"

Madeline didn't hesitate to nod and hug Kasimar, before pulling away.

"Deal, deal, a thousand times deal!" Exclaimed Madeline, her voice cracking a little. "When do we set off?!"

"Sunrise." Said Kasimar. "I gotta get the rest of my gear. And, I gotta loot this douche nozzle."

Madeline raised an eyebrow at this podd insult as Kasimar took the dead man's survival gear, weapons and clothing, minus his underwear. He passed several bits of it to Madeline to carry.

"Let's go. And don't fall behind because I am now slowing down for anybody." Grunted Kasimar as he briskly set off.

"You're the boss!" Squeaked Madeline as she hurried behind Kasimar, keeping pace with him.

* * *

 **(About ten minutes later)**

* * *

Kasimar entered his cave and dumped his new gear in a pile with the rest of it. Madeline awkwardly sat on a rock nearby, watching Kasimar grab the best weapons and equipment from the pile, putting them separate.

"I can't carry everything, so I'll be carrying all the _good_ stuff. You'll carry the crap I don't need, but still want to have. And remember, you're in no position to make demands." Said Kasimar gruffly.

"Well … what would you do to me if I _did_? If you want the money, you need me alive and in good health." Reminded Madeline. "You need me just as much as I need you."

Kasimar raised an eyebrow. He had not expected that response.

"You've got bite and nerve." Snarled Kasimar.

Madeline winced.

"… I like that." Smirked Kasimar. "Now, get the f*ck to sleep. We have a big day tomorrow and if you are not rested and start whining on the way, I'll shoot myself, then you."

"… That's impossible." Stated Madeline.

"F*ck off c*nt, you know what I meant." Grunted Kasimar as he lay on a pile of moss. "No more talking. Sleep."

Madeline lay down on a separate moss pile, getting ready to go to sleep. She was still terrified to her wits end, but hope had began to appear in her heart.

"I might see my family again." Thought Madeline longingly.

Meanwhile, Kasimar's thoughts were less touching.

" _I'm gonna be f*cking rich_." Smirked Kasimar as he settled down. " _Me and my gang will rule Canada.._."

* * *

Quite different from the norm huh? But, this is not a normal story. We'll check in on Kasimar and Madeline from time to time. This arc will be one to remember, trust me.

 **Next Time:** Everybody has skeletons in their closet … and campers have to dig up some skeletons containing secrets. It makes sense in context.


	7. CH 3, PT 1: The Girl

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Total Drama.

 **Note:** I really have no life outside of writing fan fiction huh? JK, JK, but still, I sure wrote a lot huh? This chapter was a lot of fun to write due to several rather hilarious scenes. Remember, even if a character is UTR, they all will get a chance to shine. With a fair few campers here right now, UTR eps are inevitable. Also, I'll be returning to the UK soon (Ill be landing at 5 AM on Thursday) so I'll be back to stereotypically poor weather and my normal time zone. Its been a fun holiday, but it'll be nice to go home. I've missed it and the people, one person in particular more than the others. That's enough from me, so read on!

Eat your greens … or don't. Best you don't.

* * *

It was dark on Wawanakwa. The moon was out and the crickets were chirping. Time had officially entered the graveyard hours. On this dark and dimly starlit night (as the moon was covered by clouds) Winnie and Xaria stood on the Dock of Shame to give the recap. Xaria could not help but let out a loud yawn.

"It's too late for me. I wanna go to bed." Said Xaria sleepily. "I had a gothic book and a hot water bottle ready as well."

"You can go back to them soon. We're obliged by contract to do it these recaps." Reminded Winnie.

"Chris, Spider and Quana all did them in the morning." Muttered Xaria.

"Come on, its fun! Besides, we can only do morning recaps after the first island." Stated Winnie, before smirking. "And you'd never get out of bed."

Xaria pouted.

"I hate it when you make a point." Grumbled Xaria. "Ok, fine start us off and la de da de whatever."

Winnie beamed for the camera and threw up her arms in a way more hammy than a pork dinner.

"Welcome back to another super awesome dynamite platinum epic episode on Total Drama: Letter Starz! If you're just joining us, where have ya been foo'? It's been two episodes already, meow! Anyway, last episode the campers got settled in and all through the episode we saw some new friendships and conflicts, such as Paul and Yessica palling it up, Quana and Sasha forming an alliance, Barney and Helen being funny even if Helen would deny it, Lankston and Tabitha bonding over their past home lives and Barney and Lavender tragically breaking up. So sad! Oh, and resident Tabby Cat Tabitha organised an intervention on Uzuri's flirt shtick, Flirtzuri.

"It's the most Cringe-worthy thing I have ever seen, and I have seen Adam Sandler's Jack and Jill." Said Xaria, making a face.

"What was wrong with that movie? It was heart-warming and sweet." Pouted Winnie.

"It would have been sweeter if somebody smacked Jill upside the head." Drawled Xaria.

"Meanie." Said Winnie, sticking her tongue out. "The challenge was all about puzzle solving; block sliders, jigsaws, we had it all! The teams all played their part, but several got stuck on the code puzzle … most of all Hector and Uzuri who were unable to guess that the combo was 'Starz' … well Uzuri did, but she was overruled. That meant the Silver Swordfish lost and had to vote somebody off."

"Before the vote Uzuri told the saddest story I have never heard. Actually, no, I've heard sadder. Some of Vinnie's family thought she was ugly and she acted flirty to 'show she was pretty' and junk. Why do people never _**talk to each other**_ these days?" Groaned Xaria. "Due to her idol Uzuri was safe and it was Lavender who went the route of Fry due to the Freeze of Shame. A shame, I'll miss her … she was feisty, had attitude and, from what I recall with ease from Letterz, was fun to talk to. Eh, somebody had to go out first I guess."

"I felt bad for her. I wanted to say no to the Freeze of Shame, but orders are orders." Said Winnie, pouting a little. "Well, Lavender may be out but twenty five Letter Starz remain, all with their eyes on the prize and some with their eyes on each other, I am sure. Will Barney take the loss of his ex well? Will Irene be in a state to compete? Will Jimmy be able to smile? Will Uzuri be able to make a _non flirty_ comeback from her near defeat? Will Raven show off her new non-shy side? Why did Wallace think naming his pet snake Trowzer was a good idea? And who will be the next camper voted off!? Meow!"

"Find out right here on Total Drama Letter Starz." Said Xaria as she already began to walk away. "If you need me I'll be sleeping, so don't need me."

Winnie glanced towards the camera.

"See what I have to put up with?" Giggled Winnie.

* * *

(Theme Song, I Wanna Be Famous)

* * *

 **(Mess Hall)**

* * *

Barney sighed sadly as he sat on a chair in the mess hall, drinking from a bottle of soda. He had not seen Lavender come back from elimination from here team, and knew what had happened.

Lavender had been voted out.

Thus, with his girlfriend apparently in storage for the enxt few days Barney was drinking soda to drown his sorrows. He's even taken off his ninja hood.

"What was wrong with her? If only I could have helped..." Sighed Barney. "She was the yin to my yang … key word being was."

Barney took a swig of his soda.

"Cherry soda fixes everything." Noted Barney. "Still sucks eastern dragon ass though."

Spider entered the Mess Hall and spotted Barney. He grabbed a soda for himself and sat down across from his friend.

"What's wrong Barney? You ok?" Asked Spider, looking concerned. "I legit don't think I've ever seen you unhappy … I kinda thought it was impossible."

"Nothing is impossible mate, just improbable." Replied Barney swigging more soda. "Lavender got voted off."

Spider now knew the problem and put a hand on Barney's shoulder in sympathy.

"Aw, sorry to hear that. But … she's at the playa and safe, right?" Reminded Spider.

Barney shook his head.

"No, she apparently took what is known as the 'Freeze of Shame', according to Tabitha. She's frozen in an ice block and is … somewhere." Sighed Barney morosely.

"What?! But, what's dangerous! Slowing the heart like that … I don't trust this show to make cryogenics safe given it's track record. Even when I was a host it wasn't safe. Urgh, all the more reason not to get voted off, heheheh..." Spider trailed off, chuckling very nervously.

"And the worst part is that she was going to tell me why she was so angry and upset. We broke up before the challenge, you see." Added Barney, taking another big swig of soda.

Spider winced.

"Anything I can do to help at all?" Asked Spider, trying to smile. "You've always been there for me; and I needed it it Letterz given how wimpy I was. Anything I can do for you?"

Barney snapped his fingers in inspiration and, quick as a flash, he turned off every camera in the Mess Hall, moving quick and in an order to each cameras to avoid being seen.

"Well … any idea at all where the storage area is? I never got told where it was in Letterama." Stated Barney.

Spider looked thoughtful.

"Hmm … ah, I think it's north-west of the camp near a red boulder … why?" Asked Spider curiously. "And why did you turn the cameras off?"

Barney raised his ninja hood.

"We're going on a mission to the storage area." Grinned Barney.

Spider sighed, looking resigned.

"I was afraid you would say that. Ok, let's go." Said Spider, looking nervous. "But we're not allowed in that area."

"Thankfully, a ninja will be by your side, young grasshopper." Said Barney speaking in a sage voice. "And only a ninja can catch a ninja."

* * *

 **(Confessional: Mission Start!)**

 **Barney:** As a ninja, I am great at stealth and sneaking. Playing Metal Gear all my childhood helps too.

 **Spider:** If only I had one percent of the bravery Barney has … actually, is it bravery or just him not knowing how risky a situation is? I admire him either way. Oh, this won't end well, heheheh…

* * *

 **(Forest)**

* * *

Opal skipped along through the woods, followed by Zed who walked at a leisurely pace.

"So, what are we ding out here Opal? I thought we were gonna ding dong ditch Chef Hatchet." Stated Zed.

"Oh, that was just code speak. I couldn't say that we were looking for the Super Stars in front of the others, could I?" Smirked Opal. "See anything star shaped?"

"… Oh, that's what we're going? I thought you wanted to kiss." Blushed Zed.

"I'd call you a bad boy, but we all know you're the better half here. ;)." Giggled Opal. "Yeah, I figured finding one of those stars might help the team and stuff. See, I can do strategy … better than last season at any rate. ^^;."

"Makes sense to me." Agreed Zed. "Though, why are you saying punctuation in weird orders?"

"I'm spelling emoticons." Stated Opal.

"… May I inquire why, m'lady?" Asked Zed, looking curious.

"Because it's fun, why else?" Giggled Opal. "Some people just do things because they find it fun. Like people who body-slam cactuses. =D. Though, some of them do it for YouTube views … eh, it' makes me laugh, so who cares?! XD."

"… You're a silly one Opal." Chuckled Zed. "Ok, let's find those stars. We should probably stop at midnight so nobody gets suspicious though."

"That's fine by be. I need my beauty sleep. 3." Said Opal cheerfully. "Now, let's find those stars. I'll go left, you go right. We'll meet up here and snog in one hour … _ **one hour**_!"

"I hear you loud and clear." Saluted Zed. "What star has priority? Red or blue."

"Depends which Pokemon game you played first." Teased Opal.

"… How about blue, like the end of your ponytail?" Suggested Zed.

"Works for me." Agreed Opal, nodding enthusiastically.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Pokemon? Bah, Digimon is where it's at!)**

 **Opal:** Time for a scavenger hunt! I'll scavenge like a raccoon! =D.

 **Zed:** Our team is pretty strong and chipping down the other teams first seems logical. I reckon finding the blue star first to weaken the Bronze Tigers is the best idea right now.

* * *

 **(Golden Hawks Cabin- Girl's Side)**

* * *

Alice, Helen and Irene were in bunks, ready for bed. Quarla was doing push ups on the floor, grunting a little.

"It was a near loss today, Try _**harder**_ next time … Alice." Frowned Quarla.

"Hey, I did fine! I just got stuck with a challenge that relied on guess work. Unlike you, I actually put the answer in!" Sneered Alice.

"Just don't cause us to fail and you'll remain on my good side. As Paul can attest, you do _**not**_ want to be on my bad side." Warned Quarla seriously.

"Oh, I'm _so_ scared, Miss 24th place." Smirked Alice. "You don't scare me at all. I've overcome worse."

Quarla's scowl deepened.

"Just watch yourself. I wasn't planning on shanking anybody this season, but I may yet change the plan." Stated Quarla.

"Enjoy prison, future MacDonald's slave." Scoffed Alice.

"Could you guys keep it down, I'm trying to read." Frowned Irene as she flipped a page in the magazine she was reading.

"I will if she does." Replied Alice.

"Fine." Muttered Quarla as she began to do sit ups.

"What are you reading anyway?" Asked Alice curiously.

"Oh, err, nothing." Said Irene, trying to hide the magazine.

"… Is that playboy?!" Gasped Alice. "Ewww, porn in the room! Porn in the room!"

"Hey, a girl has needs, ok?" Pouted Irene. "We all have hobbies."

"I'm gone. I'm not sleeping in the same room an an active puff." Stated Quarla as she got up and left the room, shutting the door behind her.

"Roid monkey!" Barked Irene.

"Ok, if you're gay that's your business, but … could you put that thing away? Those lewd pictures are disgusting." Gagged Alice. "Don't you have a girlfriend?"

"Yessica is fine with it. We read them together sometimes." Shrugged Irene. "Look, it's stress relief ok? I have a lot going on upstairs … literally."

"Playboy is far too exciting … in more ways than one." Droned Helen without emotion.

"It's just hormones." Insisted Irene.

"Hormones are both too exciting and also _very_ inconvenient for one's social life … and social lives are too exciting." Droned Helen.

"I'm not getting any sleep tonight, am I?" Groaned Alice.

"Just put your had under your pillow. It's what I do when I get kept up by the neighbours dog." Suggested Irene as she resumed 'reading'. "Just porn, nothing big or anything, Chill."

"Female dog." Muttered Alice.

"I like Alsations." Droned Helen.

* * *

 **(Confessional: I prefer spaniels)**

 **Irene:** Ok, look, I know it's naughty … but with all the f*cking voices, I need _some_ form of relief to keep me nice and calm. Hopefully Spider will have a better solution.

 **Alice:** I hope this season has team swaps, I really do. Is anybody on this team sane?! … Maybe Spider? One can hope.

* * *

 **(Golden Hawks Cabin- Boy's Side)**

* * *

Bishop was alone in the room, his room mates all absent. Thus, Bishop was enjoying the alone time by reading a fancy and sophisticated book and drinking some expensive wine.

"Even on a money forsaken island, I know how to live with class." Said Bishop, smirking to himself. "It's not easy being the richest man here … a tough job, but if I don't do it, who will?"

Bishop chuckled as he sipped the fine wine and turned the page. A thought then occurred to him.

"I'm all alone … and will be for hours." Noted Bishop, before grinning. "Well, it has been a while..."

Bishop glanced left, then right and then reached under the bedsheets … and took out a gold plated gameboy.

"I'm gonna get a shiny Gengar even if it _kills_ me." Muttered Bishop.

* * *

 **(Confessional: He only accepts shiny Pokemon and not the common stock.)**

 **Bishop:** Serious talk, Alice and Quarla are going to b*tch at each other, no doubt about it. Thus I need an extra ally to fall back on. Thing is, who is trustworthy, civil and also not dirt poor? My options are admittedly limited…

* * *

 **(Silver Swordfish Cabin- Girl's Side)**

* * *

Eleanor, Tabitha and VayVay were in their bunks. While VayVay was listening to some nature sounds on her MP3 player, Tabitha was having a discussion with Eleanor.

"So, during the challenge Jimmy got angry at Lavender and, well, he said his entire family is dead … is that true?" Asked Tabitha seriously, looking very pale.

"… It is. But I'm not really allowed to say anything. It's mega serious personal stuff." Stated Eleanor. "Don't bring it up around Jimmy; he's emotionally hurt and prone to lashing at anybody who is not me or my family, as he's staying with us right now."

"He seems to see you as a 'support pillar' … it reminds me of how I see Rheneas when I get upset some nights." Noted Tabitha. "Is it hard?"

"Totally. I think without me he'd kill himself..." Murmured Eleanor.

Tabitha went wide eyed.

"And here you are with him, away from your family. Eleanor, I'm eighteen and even I couldn't do what you do. I doubt Rheneas could either given Jimmy's state. That is a lot of responsibility to put on a thirteen year old's shoulders."

"I know, but it's my job as a girlfriend." Mumbled Eleanor.

"… If you need help, just ask. Game aside, you're a sweet girl and I want the best for you and Jimmy. If I can help at all, just let me know how." Said Tabitha earnestly. "Feeling alone, scared and miserable … it's a horrible feeling I'd not wish on anybody."

"You've come a long way Tabitha. But, sadly, Jimmy will only respond to me … thanks for the offer though." Said Eleanor, smiling.

"May I add my two cents and five dollars?" Requested VayVay as she put her MPC player on pause.

"Join the forum." Shrugged Tabitha.

"I think I wise you have somebody there to help Jimmy in case you get voted off before him. Even a day without you would be dippy dappy dreadful for him. I'm be happy to take on that responsibility and remind him what peace and love can do to help. Plus, I like kids and I wish to have twins one day." Mused VayVay. "So yeah, hit me up and all that doo dah, VayVay Mittens at your surface."

Eleanor looked uncertain.

"I'll think about it." Said Eleanor. "For now, I need sleep."

"Sleep is nice." Agreed VayVay. "Speaking of which, where oh where is Uzuri?"

"She didn't come back with us. She probably wants to be alone after nearly getting voted off and using her idol." Said Tabitha, laying her head on her pillow. "I hope she's ok. As if that wasn't enough of a hullabaloo, that Freeze of Shame … I'm a defrosted ice queen, I don't wanna be an ice queen again."

"Good one." Giggled VayVay.

"I like to think I can do morbid jokes." Smirked Tabitha. "… Hopefully Lavender is ok."

"She's as ok as Abraham Lincoln." Replied VayVay.

Tabitha made a face.

"That does _not_ help." Stated Tabitha.

* * *

 **(Confessional: He was ok while he was alive; maybe that's what VayVay meant?)**

 **Tabitha:** That voting ceremony was harsh to watch. I feel a little 'like that' right now, so hopefully Rennykins is up for a cuddle tomorrow. I need it. And, y'know, Eleanor is a tougher gal than me.

 **VayVay:** See a need, fill a need. I don't like seeing children sad, so I hope I can help. I'm with adults being sad, but kids are a no-no.

* * *

 **(Silver Swordfish Cabin- Boys' Side)**

* * *

Jimmy was sound asleep, very quiet and breathing softly. Meanwhile the other three boys were having an animate conversation about the elimination.

"Well, that didn't go according to plan." Frowned Lankston.

"You think?" Drawled Hector. "That round was a bust."

"It wasn't all bad." Said Eddie, hand waving while reading a detective novel. "I mean, yeah, we lost an ally and that stinks … but Lavender is a threat and stuff, right? Best lose her now then worry about her playing for herself and stacking us in the back with a sword. The perfect crime."

"I guess that makes sense." Admitted Lankston. "I'm still tense given I nearly got frozen."

"I'm not worried about it. Why should I be when I'm not gonna be eliminated." Asked Hector. "It is both paranoiac and fear mongering to worry about what may not be."

"Somebody is confident." Noted Lankston.

"Look who's talking." Replied Hector, smirking.

"Point taken." Conceded Lankston, also smirking. "But, we need to win the next challenge or we'll fall behind in numbers."

"I can count." Stated Hector.

"I can too. I counted one idol at the ceremony. Who here saw that one coming? I'm an ex-detective, and I didn't." Said Eddie, putting on a lost expression. "Think that means Helen and Rheneas have idols too?"

"… I think it does. Heh, good thing they're not on our team, huh?" Said Lankston, looking relieved.

Hector nodded, saying nothing but looking thoughtful.

"So, what's our next move?" Asked Hector.

"Take out another of the girls. I think Tabitha is worth keeping around … I personally think it should come down to Eleanor and VayVay. Uzuri is dropping her flirt act, so she's in my good books." Stated Lankston. "Anyway, it'd been quite a day, so I'm gonna go to sleep now. G'night and stuff."

Lankston lay down and began to get settled. Eddie glanced at Hector.

"Strategy sure is fun, huh?" Noted Eddie, smiling.

"Indeed, it can be." Agreed Hector.

* * *

 **(Confessional: As fun as a game of Simon.)**

 **Lankston:** I think one of the others voted for me last night. It could have been Lavender, or even of of the boys. I need a new ally … and I need a better social game. I have faith in myself, _of course_ , but help is welcome … I need to find Nina.

 **Hector:** So, Helen and Rheneas have idols? Whether they are on my team or not, I want them as my allies. If they like me, they'll be less inclined to use their idol to cause my downfall. It is of common sense and essence of the flowing of time to speak with them post haste. I doubt they'd suspect me.

 **Jimmy:** They want Eleanor voted off? _Not on my watch_.

* * *

 **(Bronze Tigers Cabin- Girls' Side)**

* * *

Quana was absent, having claimed she needed to use the bathroom a while ago. Thus, the remaining four girls were discussing the fact Lavender was voted off.

"Why do you think she got the boot? Lavender always seemed like a really strong player to me." Noted Sasha.

"You answered your own question. Some of her team probably saw her as a threat of some kind." Stated Raven. "It's a shame though … we got along very well in Letterz. I hope she didn't think I was ignoring her."

"I'm sure she didn't." Assured Imanda with a smile.

Raven smiled in response.

"Well, the eliminations have officially begun. Any of us could be next." Murmured Sasha. "All the more reason to kick some dramatic _ass_ in challenges!"

"Yeah, early boots often get forgotten and that is the opposite of what I want. Does anybody even remember Patch?" Asked Yessica.

There was a silence, and Sasha slowly raised her hand.

"As I cannot eat beef and pork, he used to eat that sort of food for me." Admitted Sasha. "The early boots need more love."

"That's what the fanbase is for." Reminded Imanda, before grinning. "And I thought you were with Eddie. Got a longing for somebody else?"

"Whuh? Nonono, that's not what I meant. Me and Patch? Yuck!" Said Sasha, looking slightly awkward, before smirking. "But Imanda, didn't you say you wanted a boyfriend? Patch be single and ready to mingle!"

Now it was Imanda's turn to look awkward.

"Um … uh … oh, speaking of eating, Quana is taking a while in the bathroom." Stated Imanda, eager to change the subject."

"When you gotta go, you gotta go." Stated Raven. "She'll be back soon. Yntil then … did anybody notice that Wallace has a pet snake?"

"Yeah, he calls it Trowzer." Nodded Imanda.

There was an awkward silence.

"Wait, Trowzer?" Asked Yessica flatly.

"Yup." Sighed Imanda.

"Its a snake … ewwwwww, trouser snake!" Gagged Raven. "That's the worst innuendo ever!"

"Irene has made worse ones." Assured Yessica, giggling.

Sasha just shook her head and smirked as she lay down, ready for bed.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Not always serious.)**

 **Sasha:** I knew where Quana was; she's gone to find one of the power stars, but she didn't want to arise suspicion. Also, I hope me and Patch isn't anybody's OTP right now … awkward does not even begin to describe it. But you know, like Yessica I feel I should do more given this is an all star season and all … maybe I could try playing a little dirty in the challenge? Could be something worth trying. (Sasha takes out her 3DS and begins playing on it)

 **Imanda:** You know, I'm pretty good with animals and wildlife and stuff … ah, idea! I'll try and tame an animal and make it my pet. That'll be on my season bucket list! If I tame a snake, I won't call it Trowzer. I'll give it a dignified and fancy name, like Mr Bubbles.

 **Raven:** I've not had a chance to do much yet, given issues with Gary and laying low to not be the first off. But now that its day three I feel confident to make a move, and I know just what it will be.

* * *

 **(Bronze Tigers Cabin- Boys' Side)**

* * *

Paul was playing with a paddleball as he lay in his bunk quietly. He had something on his mind, but was unsure of how to say it.

" _I need a rival, somebody to make things difficult for me, somebody to glare at my friends and laugh at my failures, and somebody to glare at me as I pass by_. _I want to do it all, and a rivalry is a necessary experience on Total Drama … can't be anybody as scary as Quarla though_. _What to do_..." Thought Paul, pondering his 'predicament'.

Meanwhile Wallace was feeding Trowzer some dead locusts. The snake was clearly enjoying it's meal.

"Who's a good snake? You're a good snake." Cooed Wallace.

"I still can't believe you named it Trowzer." Stated Rheneas. "If I was named that I'd be unable to show my face in public."

"Hey, it's better than leaving him nameless." Shrugged Wallace.

"Is it really?" Asked Rheneas.

"Well, would you like to be nameless?" Asked Wallace. "Heck, one name isn't always enough. I sometimes name my body parts."

"… Wait, what?" Asked Rheneas, now looking confused.

"Yeah, my left hand is called lies and my right hand is called injustice." Nodded Wallace. "But that aside, we dominated that challenge. We might be the dominate team this season."

"Hopefully." Agreed Rheneas. "Wait, dominate team?"

"Haven't you noticed every season has got a team that outclasses the others? The Screaming Gophers. Team Grenade, Team Mongolia … seen what I mean? Call me a meta conspiracy theorist, but if we're the strong team we can expect three eliminations _maximum_ by the time we merge." Stated Wallace, smirking a little.

"Well, if that happens you won't see me complaining." Smirked Rheneas. "Speaking of complaining, got any spray paint?"

Wallace reached into his pants and took out a can, tossing to to Rheneas who caught it and made a face.

"Why did you have that in there?" Gagged Rheneas.

"I'll never tell." Stated Wallace. "But why do you need some?"

"Oh, I just had an idea is all." Winked Rheneas.

"You guys have a fun dynamic." Noted Paul. "Silly VS sillier, with both of you a touch of serious. I wonder where I fit into it."

"You're the nice one." Suggested Rheneas.

"Nah, you are. You took down Tabitha's parents." Replied Paul. "… But, I have been given an idea."

"Happy to have helped … however I did so." Said Rheneas cheerfully. "It feels _great_ to help and not know why."

"I do that too." Added Wallace. "Ah, sweet, _sweet_ obliviousness."

* * *

 **(Confessional: It's as sweet as strawberries.)**

 **Wallace:** I'll work on my next move tomorrow Right now it was Trowzer's feeding time. But some tomorrow, prepare for my newest evil invention! Mwahahaha!

 **Rheneas:** Me and Wallace have a … very unique dynamic, don't we? All I need to do is cosplay as Superman and we'd be all set … actually, that's not a bad idea…

 **Paul:** I see it now … a rivalry with Rheneas! He's a tough guy and has a history of striking down those in his way with that beam katana of his. He'll be the perfect rival to test my mettle against. All this, plus that cliff dive to start tomorrow off with … I feel so alive!

* * *

 **(Forest)**

* * *

Quana walked through the forest quickly, and with purpose. She looked through every bush, crevice and log she came across She also had a large water canteen … filled with coffee. Quana took a big swig and sighed in content, before belching.

"Ah, that's the good stuff. Gotta love coffee." Chuckled Quana. "… Gotta love super stars more though."

Quana took another swig of coffee.

"Thankfully with this coffee I'll be good to go for at least four more hours. I should be able to find a Super Star in that time." Said Quana to herself. "If the others ask where I was, I'll just say I fell asleep on the can. I know the star helps the whole team … but it might put me in public eye once the stars that help individuals are added … assuming there are any."

Quana almost tripped over a log, but kept her footing and remained balanced.

"Tiger instinct. Bronze tiger instincts." Smirked Quana. "… You know, that gives me an idea for a song. I do have time … so..."

Quana began to sing as she walked along, still searching.

 _We are the Bronze Tigers_

 _One of us will get some awesome pay_

 _And if you think we'll lose_

 _We'll prove you wrong, somehow some way_

 _That why the people of the total drama fanbase know the answer_

 _Is either Imanda, Paul, Raven, Rheneas Sasha, Wallace, Yessica … or Quana!_

Quana took a bow to an imaginary audience.

"Thank you, thank you, I'll be here all season." Declared Quana.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Simon Cowell says Yes.)**

 **Quana:** Singing is both fun, and a great way to pass the time during a star hunt. If you wanna get it touch, hit me up at the Sweet n Spicy homepage!

* * *

 **(Beach)**

* * *

Uzuri walked along the beach, looking gloomy.

"I messed up. I'm so gonna be an early boot. I'm more booted than somebody with a giant collection of blood stained boots. I need to think of a way to make up for this." Sighed Uzuri as she walked along aimlessly. "Somehow I don't think autographs are gonna help."

Uzuri sat on a rock and sighed, looking a mixture of pouty and sad.

"I should have just spoken up. But I was as silly as a zombie trying to be a vegetarian, and now I'm in more trouble than the time I was six and swapped the Care Bears DVD with Nightmare on Elm Street." Said Uzuri, fiddling with her ponytail a little. "Not like the solution is just gonna randomly appear."

At that moment Uzuri saw a figure sitting by the waves further along the beach.

"Thank you!" Called Uzuri to the sky.

Uzuri began to approach the figure and as she got closer she could hear the figure talking to themselves.

"I'm in an unsafe place. I'm in an unsafe place!" Mumbled the figure, almost frantically. "The waves are wrong, they're not staying in one place! The nature is everywhere and untamed! Enemies are all over the place! Oh, why did I have to come back here?"

Uzuri was about to speak, but the person continued speaking.

"I wish I were dead!" Sobbed the person. "Mummy, why did you have to heave a heart attack? I didn't mean it. I didn't want to be autistic, bi-polar, OCD and stuck with learning difficulties!"

Now that Uzuri was closer she could see that they had nebula blue hair and wore a purple sweater and a dark red under-shirt, a skirt striped aquamarine and lime, and had a shiny gold pendant necklace. For some reason, the person was also wearing a colourful bird mask which concealed their identity and muffle their voice a little.

"Um … excuse me?" Began Uzuri.

"EEEEK!" Yelped the person, before spotting Uzuri. "Oh, it's you … um, what was your name again? I'm bad with complex times."

"Uzuri." Said Uzuri. "Um .. are you ok, you were crying … uh … what's your name?"

"Annabelle, I'm an intern." Said Annabelle very quickly, her eyes darting left and right. "I'm just upset, it's nothing."

"It can't be nothing if you're crying' C'mere, you need a hug." Declared Uzuri.

"Eek, don't touch me!" Exclaimed Annabelle as she struggled out of Uzuri's hold.

"Sorry! I'm not great socially." Apologised Uzuri. "I just blew my chance at winning and … my best friend is probably pretty sore at me."

"What did you do? Can't be worse than what I did..." Said Annabelle softly, sniffling and letting a tear out behind her bird mask.

"I acted like a cringe worthy flirt because I was too worried to tell my boyfriend the truth about something. Then I nearly got voted out and used my super awesome cray-cray powerful idol, thus wasting it mega early … yeah, I was very, very dumb." Sighed Uzuri. "What did you do?"

"… My antics gave my mummy a heart attack." Said Annabelle weakly. "I didn't mean to! I just … my autism went out of control, as did everything else! One day without my pills, and I turn into some evil goblin thingy! I'm evil! Autism sucks!"

"You're not evil, you seem sweet as a zombie … very sweet." Smiled Uzuri. "But yeah, autism does suck … us aspies can be silly, huh?"

"Tell me about it. I'm alone in this totally disorganised world..." Muttered Annabelle, pouting.

"You don't have to be … and neither do I. I could be your friend." Offered Uzuri, holding out her hand.

Annabelle looked at the hand, and gulped.

"I don't like to touch people. It's icky." Gagged Annabelle. "But, I'll be your friend. I'll probably blow it sooner than later though. I'm icky."

"You're not icky. I'm the icky one, look at this dress." Exclaimed Uzuri. "I look like a dark and evil barbie doll!"

"I like barbies." Admitted Annabelle. "I also like plushies."

"Whoa, me too! What's your favourite type of plushie?" Asked Uzuri curiously. "I love Little Miss Emo soooo much!"

"… I like Queen Candy. A royal candy cane person plushie my mummy made for me." Admitted Annabelle.

"She sounds cute! You should bring her next time!" Beamed Uzuri.

"N-n-next time?" Repeated Annabelle.

"Echo, echo!" Giggled Uzuri. "But yeah, friends hang out. Maybe you could come to the cabin sometime for board games?"

"Not snakes and ladders, I hate that game." Pouted Annabelle fussily.

"Same, I swear the dice are loaded." Said Uzuri, pouting.

"I know, right?" Exclaimed Annabelle. "Nobody believes me when I say they are."

"It'll be fun! Maybe we can hang out tonight? But, err. Why are you wearing that mask?" Asked Uzuri curiously.

"I like masks. And I am ugly as y … y … yucky things." Stammered Annabelle.

"Awww, I', sure you're pretty." Insisted Uzuri. "Just like me … well, me on a good day."

Annabelle mumbled and stammered.

"Oh, it's getting late. I better get going to bed." said Uzuri, yawning. "See you later, new SBBBF."

"SBBBF?" Replied Annabelle, looking confused.

"Second Bestest Best Friend Forever." Chirped Uzuri as she headed for the cabins. "See ya tonight!"

Uzuri left feeling much better than she had before, while Annabelle twitched a little behind her mask.

"Liar, liar, pants on fire. Liar, liar, plants for hire." Mumbled Annabelle.

* * *

 **(Confessional: It's the girl from the graveyard … what** _ **is**_ **she exactly?)**

 **Uzuri:** Annabelle said she was an intern, but most of the interns are old campers … oh, duh! I saw those new interns around, like that bouncy Steve guy, so she must be one of them. No rule against being good friends with an intern, right? If there is, I'm gonna be a little rebel and _break_ that rule. Teehee!

* * *

 **(Camp Ground)**

* * *

Sasha exited her cabin and yawned, looking sleepy. She leaned over the porch and looked up at the stars.

"Urgh, I hate sleepless nights. I should have just gone with Quana." Mumbled Sasha tiredly. "Well, at least I have some time to myself."

Sasha reached into her pockets and took out a pack of cigarettes and a lighter shaped like Mario. She lit one up and took a puff, and smiled.

"I know it's a bad habit and that I should stop, but damn … it relaxes and soothes me oh so much." Said Sasha, looking a little guilty despite her smile.

Sasha smoked in silence for a few minutes. Soon enough the cigarette was used and she waved it so it went out. Sasha took out a bad, put the exaggerate in, and sealed it.

"I'd better find a bin for this. Maybe the Mess Hall has one." Pondered Sasha. "Vishnu wouldn't approve of littering, I bet. Hehehe."

Sasha approached the mess hall and opened the door … and froze.

Kim sat at one of the tables, drinking some wine while drawing a picture in a sketch pad. Sasha could not see it from her angle, but the picture was of Kim and her family.

"So lucky they accepted me back. Cannot let it happen again, or the ass that is my life is f*cked." Muttered Kim, before taking the pencil of the paper and waving her right hand a little. "My arm needs a break. Maybe some fresh air.

Kim got up, and froze when she saw Sasha looking at her.

A tense silence hung about for around ten seconds as the mutually scared enemies just locked eyes, not daring to blink.

Sasha quickly turned and ran back to her cabin as fast as she could go. She didn't know it, but Kim's heart was pounding as well.

* * *

 **(Confessional: That's one way to greet somebody after a year or so.)**

 **Sasha:** (Her knees are hunched up and she has her back to the side of the confessional)/ My heart was racing back there! I thought she was gonna throw a knife at me or something. Better be careful from now on next time I have a late night smoke… (Sasha takes a breath and visibly calms down) But you know, oddly … it looked like Kim was as scared as me. I wonder why, I'm about as scary as Kirby.

* * *

 **(Intern Compound)**

* * *

Barney poked his head out of a bush. He glanced around and then, with the skill of a professional Chinese acrobat, leapt out from the bush and swung along several branches until he landed outside the intern compound, underneath a camera in the area it could not see him. Barney made an all clear sign and Spider followed him, forgoing the acrobatics and just awkwardly stumbling along into the blind spot with Barney.

"Barney, we're gonna get caught." Whispered Spider near silently so that the camera would not hear them.

"But I need to see Lavender. I need to get some things off my chest." Replied Barney.

"She's frozen in ice, she won't be able to talk to you." Mumbled Spider quietly.

"I know." Whispered Barney. "But she can still hear, and I just want to talk … that way it won't weigh down on my conscious for days and ruin my game. I just need you to point out which building I need to go to and you can leave, Junior Ninja."

"Junior?" Pouted Spider. "Ok, um … ah, it's the big warehouse building to the east of the compound. But how are you gonna avoid the cameras?"

"… By being ninja." Grinned Barney. "I'll be like Freddy Fazbear and not show up on any cameras."

"… Just be careful." Requested Spider as he dived into a nearby bush so he could get back to bed without being seen.

Barney nodded to himself and observed the camera above him as it turned left and right in a slow and continuous arc. When it was turning away Barney quickly scaled the fence and jumped she he was then balancing on top of the camera. He jumped off it so that he was then on top of one of the buildings. With footsteps as light as those of an ant, he began to sneak along, hanging off the rooftops when needed and making his way to his destination. Soon enough he had reached the rooftop of the storage building and saw a vent leading inside. It wasn't screwed in very well at all (the painted words 'Fripp wuz hear' were a clue as to why) so Barney carefully took it off, and dropped in, pulling the vent cover back in place as he did so.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Even Kevin from UDA couldn't do that.)**

 **Spider:** I swear, he was showing off. But I guess we need somebody wild and confident to balance my own safe and neurotic personality right? (Spider chuckles nervously, then sighs) This is gonna be a tough season.

* * *

 **(Storage Warehouse)**

* * *

Barney ducked behind a crate and glanced around. He could see three cameras scanning around, each moving in such a way it created brief blind spots of opportunity. Barney carefully reached into his pocket … and took out a tube of tooth paste.

"Time to ninja … minty fresh style." Declared Barney.

Barney took his time. He would occasionally lean out, squirt some toothpaste like a bullet onto the screen of a camera to block it up, and then ducked back. When all the cameras were block Barney silently ran around and turned each of them off, leaving no sign that he was ever there.

"Call me … the tooth ninja, 'cause the tooth hurts." Giggled Barney as he gazed around.

And then, he saw her.

On the bottom row of a warehouse shelf stack, was Lavender, still frozen in an ice cube and still stuck in the same scared and screaming pose she had been in when she unknowingly took the Freeze of Shame. Surrounding her were constant light blasts of icy steam from a vent below her to prevent her from thawing out. Barney lowered his hood and, now with total privacy, began to speak … out of character.

"Hey Lavender, it's me. I guess our talk about what was bothering you is gonna have to wait, huh … but, at least you're chill now, right? Sorry, that wasn't right. I've just … I've just got some things to say." Said Barney.

Lavender did not respond in any way.

"I know you can't respond, but I am pretty sure you can hear and see me … so, I'm gonna say my piece." Said Barney as he took a breath. "I admit it, I am sad how our relationship ended … and kinda upset too, given you didn't give me any indication you wanted it to end. It hurt. But … I can tell you are hurting as well, so I can forgive that. But, don't spring it on people you date in the future, ok?"

Barney took a breath.

"I hope you're ok, frozen in there. Being stuck in place, hearing and seeing but being unable to do anything … it sounds _terrifying_. I may come back to keep you company on future nights, if I feel I'd be able to bypass all the cameras again. Being ninja ain't easy ya know? Heheh." Chuckled Barney lightly. "… When you're thawed out, and I win or join you at the playa … we'll need to have a talk. A real talk … likely our first serious discussion in months. It may hurt, but we need to discuss everything to let the past truly lie for both of us. But … I am not mad at you. Some of the others may be, but not me. No matter the good and bad you've done, you always were a fun, fiery and feisty girl, and … that's why I loved you … and still kinda do I guess. TL;DR, I came here to tell you that while we _need_ to talk, I forgive you and wish you happiness in your next relationship. But, before that … one last time."

Barney leaned in and pressed his lips to Lavender's ice cube, as a last showing of affection to his first love. He then prepared to part, but realised he couldn't.

His lips were stuck to the ice,.

"Urrrrggggh." Groaned Barney as he pulled a little, still stuck.

Barney breathed through his nose to send hot air at the ice, which gradually thawed his lips free over a few minutes. Once free again Barney dusted himself off and glanced at Lavender awkwardly.

"Err, yeah … I won't tell if you don't." Said Barney, letting out an awkward cough. "Um … yeah. See you later, Lavender … my red dragon."

Barney pulled up his hood and got back into character. Over the next few minutes Barney cleaned each cameras and turned them on, taking his time to avoid being seen. He climbed up to the top of one of the shelves and, using a crate, exited out the vent he entered in and placed it back down.

"Bed time." Declared Barney as he ninja'd off into the night.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Even the frozen can be hot.)**

 **Barney:** Now that the past has been put to bed, I can stay up late with the future and win the million! Still, that wasn't easy … and not just due to the cameras.

* * *

 **(The Next Morning)**

* * *

Lankston and Nina sat together on the stairs of the Silver Swordfish cabin. Nina sat on her boyfriend's lap, as they enjoyed the morning sun together.

"Life isn't just about winning. It's also about stopping to enjoy the weather sometimes." Said Nina cheerfully.

"The sunshine is nice. Makes me wonder if Lavender's ice cube is gonna thaw out. This weather would make it happen." Noted Lankston.

Nina looked uncomfortable.

"That won't happen, sadly." Stated Nina. "Enough strategy, ok? Let's not focus on the game, just on each other."

"But I wanted to talk to you about that, specifically the social side you are oh so good at." Insisted Lankston.

Nina smiled at the compliment, but gently flicked Lankston nose to show her point.

"Later, ok? Right now I just want to enjoy my morning off intern duty and have a sunshine snuggle with the man in my life." Stated Nina, nuzzling Lankston's chest, making him shiver in delight.

"Snuggle is such a baby word." Gagged Lankston.

"Between us, I'm the grown-up in this relationship." Smirked Nina.

"You're dating a baby? I'm not taking advice from a paodo." Teased Lankston.

Nina pouted and pinched Lankston on the butt … hard.

" _Too_ far. Though it was kinda funny." Said Nina, winking. "I do love your sarcastic humour, and I'm sure the fans do as well, sometimes … but, every now and then it's nice to just be sweet and cuddly, like I know you can be. Who knows, your team make like 'Sweetston' better than 'snarkston'."

"Why are you so wise. It's making me feel like I need to work hard to catch up." Pouted Lankston.

"You need only work hard to win that prize." Smiled Nina, before adding in a rather comical voice. "But not too 'ard mate, 'cause to have a g'day ya need to put up ya feet sometimes, roo."

"I love it when you do that." Admitted Lankston.

"Ah, just an Aussie charm I rediscovered." Assured Nina. "Now enough teasing and acting like something from a bad American reality show., Let's cuddle."

"You're the boss … and surprisingly, I'm ok with that." Admitted Lankston.

"You have no choice." Said Nina, looking cheeky.

In response Lankston playfully pinched Nina's butt.

"Rude!" Giggled Nina. "Take this!"

Nina pounced Lankston with a roar and began tickling him without mercy.

* * *

 **(Confessional: That's one way to flirt, I suppose.)**

 **Lankston:** That girl… (he chuckles)

* * *

Helen sat in the mess hall, eating some bread. She swallowed it and was silent for a moment.

"Bread, the holy food of boredom. My hunger has been quenched." Stated Helen. "… Why was there no butter? The only exciting thing about it is the fact the word 'butt' is hidden within it."

While Helen sat around, looking very bored, Hector entered the Mess Hall. After getting a plate of eggs and bacon he sat down across from Helen.

"Dividing by zero is too exciting bucko." Droned Helen, eyeing Hector's shirt in disapproval.

"But Math is boring, and it originated in math." Stated Hector. "That's ok, isn't it?"

Helen considered this.

"I cannot refute your boring logic." Conceded Helen. "What do you need?"

"I want an alliance with you. I believe wholeheartedly it would be a rather grand advantage to the both of us. Mutually beneficial at it's finest."

Helen had a poker face on.

"That depends … are alliances fun?" Asked Helen.

Hector smirked, knowing exactly what to say.

"They are the most boring thing ever. Even moreso than a presentation about the number six." Stated Hector.

"I'm in." Decided Helen.

"Glad to hear. We may be on different teams, but inter-team alliance are all the range … and are the most boring kind of alliance around." Said Hector, trying to hold back a chuckle. "You'll find this the most boring thing you've ever done."

"Even more than waiting in a line for ten hours?" Asked Helen.

"By tenfold." Assured Hector.

* * *

 **(Confessional: As boring as waiting in a line for a hundred hours? Yep, it's officially possible to die from boredom.)**

 **Hector:** I'm a math expert, so Helen is naturally gonna gravitate towards me. If I can convince her that idols, or stars, are too exciting she may pass them on to me. It may be too early to get a little cocky, but these early rounds are progressing post-haste in a satisfactory direction. Helen was indeed easy to manipulate.

 **Helen:** I bet Hector wants my idol. Eh, being suspicious is far too exciting anyway. (Helen shrugs)

* * *

 **(Top of the Cliff)**

* * *

Paul and VayVay stood at the very top of the thousand foot cliff. Paul grinned, looking excited. While VayVay looked dreamy as always.

"You ready VayVay?" Asked Paul. "This is gonna be pretty extreme."

"I am ready to imitate an anvil in the air. It's been a long standing dream of mine." Admitted VayVay. "It's safe right?"

"I'm not sure, but that's what makes it fun. What is life without a little excitement and unknown? You taught me that." Reminded Paul.

"That is logic I cannot deny." Smiled VayVay. "But speaking of logic … I am worried for Jimmy. I am not allowed to repeat why, but he needs aide … do you think I should give it to him?"

"Do what you think it the right thing to do. After all, it helped you win last season." Reminded Paul.

"You have a lot of very fine logic today." Noted VayVay. "I shall do what I can. But first, a hug."

"Happy to do so." Replied Paul, hugging VayVay.

"And now, to dive." Said VayVay.

"Already on it." Declared Paul.

Still embracing each other, the two red heads leaned and fell off the cliff, free falling and cheering with excitement to the water below.

* * *

 **(Confessional: It's raining hippies and dare devils!)**

 **VayVay:** Though we fall, we rise back up. I love analogies like that.

 **Paul:** That … was amazing. So glad to have done that. But it'll only get better soon enough. I know what must be done next. Win or lose, I intend to have the time of my life out here. Besides, what's the fun in an easy game? I did that last time, so it's time for something fresh and knew.

* * *

 **(Campsite)**

* * *

Rheneas was spray painting a picture onto the back of the Mess Hall while Tabitha sat on a crate, watching him.

"You're such a bad rule breaking boy. Hero is not a word to describe you, Mr Graffiti." Giggled Tabitha fondly.

"Totally white moralled heroes are boring, wouldn't you agree?" Winked Rheneas as he continued his picture.

"I suppose you are right." Conceded Tabitha. "It's not against any rules is it?"

"If it was, somebody would have stop me by now." Replied Rheneas, reassuringly.

"Glad to hear. If you got disqualified, who would give me my cuddle-fix?" Smirked Tabitha.

"Is that all I am to you? A cuddle machine?" Teased Rheneas.

"… No. You're everything to me." Said Tabitha sincerely.

"Likewise Tabby Cat. And … done." Said Rheneas as he tossed the spray paint can into a nearby trash bin. "What do you think?"

The picture showed a dragon and a cat snuggled together.

"Um … what exactly does that mean?" Asked Tabitha, looking confused.

"The dragon is me and the cat if you. C'mon, you're heard of anthropomorphism right?" Insisted Rheneas.

"Oh bugger it all, my boyfriend is a furry." Groaned Tabitha.

"Only on my chest." Pouted Rheneas.

Tabitha smirked.

"Get over here and kiss me, my fiery furry." Requested Tabitha.

"I was wondering when you were gonna say that." Smirked Rheneas. "Wait, fiery furry?"

"I'm not the only one with a pet name." Stated Tabitha, locking lips with Rheneas.

Rheneas shrugged, and enjoyed the kiss, feeling it was worth the nickname.

* * *

 **(Confessional: It could be worse.)**

 **Rheneas:** Tabitha is sweet and all, but … dang, she knows how to tease.

 **Tabitha:** Never said I was _totally_ changed, did I? (Tabitha winks)

* * *

 **(Golden Hawks Cabin- Girls Side.)**

* * *

Spider knocked on the door. After a few moments Yessica opened it.

"Ah, good to see you Spider. Irene's ready to see you now." Said Yessica, before she giggling. "I sound like a hospital receptionist."

"Could be a career worth checking out." Joked Spider.

Yessica smiled.

"She's feeling a little out of sorts, so be gentle with her. I'll be back in a bit; just gonna look for those stars first." Stated Yessica.

"Should you be telling me?" Asked Spider.

"Why should I worry? You can't vote yet." Winked Yessica as she took her leave.

Spider shrugged and entered the cabin, closing the door behind him. He spotted Irene lying on her bed, and sat down on the bed opposite her.

"How are you feeling Irene?" Asked Spider.

"Like crap." Muttered Irene.

"Well, I'm here to help." Smiled Spider.

"Huh?" Asked Irene, looking blank

"Uh … I said I'm here to help?" Said Spider, uncertainly.

"Oh, sorry, just had a hard time hearing you over all the noise." Moaned Irene. "Urgh, it's starting to p*ss me off!"

Irene punched the wall.

"So, anything you have in mind that could help? I'd love to hear it right about now." Requested Irene.

Spider nodded and took out a page of notes.

"As a matter of fact, I did come up with a few methods of relaxation you may wish to try." Confirmed Spider.

"Such as?" Asked Irene.

"… Ok, this may not be the best help you may want, but … I'd recommend the following things. First the 'why me' mindset is destructive. Rather than focusing on the bad, focus on all the happiness and goodness in your life, such as your family and Yessica. A positive mood may help more than you think." Advised Spider.

"Uh huh. Any others? Big ones, the best, please." Requested Irene.

"Well, know your limits and understand overcoming these voices won't be a quick fix. Expecting instant fixes leads to anxiety which will be much more harmful … and that would be bad." Murmured Spider. "This isn't my speciality, but … have you considered being in a very quiet area? Somewhere tranquil were you feel safe and the only sounds are those you love. Perhaps a river side in the forest with birds chirping? I think if you keep calm and chill, you'll hear less voices."

"Ok, I'll try and find a place like that." Nodded Irene. "Anything else? Any real treatments? Like, I dunno, some kind of brain surgery?"

"Um, well … I can't really do anything but provide non-medical advice and comfort for you. I'm really sorry, but I can;t give anything better." Stated Spider, sounding guilty. "I'm sorry..."

"Urgh!" Groaned Irene. "… Thanks anyway Spider, I appreciate it."

"It's my pleasure." Said Spider sincerely. "Anything I may do for you right now?"

"Could you find Yessica? I need her for a while." Said Irene as she reached for her magazine under the mattress.

"Uh..." Spider trailed off.

"Coping technique." Stated Irene as she began to read, smiling a little. "Find Yessica, please.

"Um, you're the boss." Said Spider, saluting awkwardly as he left the room to find Yessica.

* * *

 **(Confessional:Patience is one of the best tools a doctor can have. That and a scalpel.)**

 **Spider:** I know Irene is being a little harsh, but given her situation I cannot expect sweetness all the time. Part of being a doctor is understanding one's patients are not always going to be happy. … Yeah, Irene would be much better off with a real doctor than me, right now.

 **Irene:** Call me a pervert if you really want to, but with how I am suffering right now, I need some outlet to keep myself from lashing at those I love. Playboy and Yessica's booty help with it, don't judge. I can do this, I can _do_ this!

 **Yessica:** While out and about I saw alliance meetings going on. I need to form my own, and _fast_! I'm not going down at the girl who was in the bottom five twice.

* * *

 **(Edge of the Forest)**

* * *

Bishop surveyed the scene. He stood in front of Alice and Quarla, who sat on separate rocks glaring at each other. Bishop could only sigh.

" _I have so much work to do_." Thought Bishop. "Ok, I can see there is tension, so just tell me what is on your minds, ok? We can only make this alliance get on if we do not want to stab each other in the heart."

"She was mocking my ability to compete and gets results." Grumbled Alice. "I won't stand for it!"

"She nearly cost us the challenge and her actions as a person annoy me." Stated Quarla, shrugging.

"Why must I play the peace keeper? I prefer to rouse rabbles." Grumbled Bishop, crossing his arms. "Look, how about this? You try and find common ground to bond over. Like, I dunno, think of something both of you hate with a passion … that is not each other _or_ me."

Alice and Quarla were still silent.

"Do you any any of the following things? The government. Benefit frauds. Clowns. Dirt. The Virtual Boy? Come on, work with me here." Said Bishop, face palming. "My superiority is not gonna rub off on you, so you have to work too."

"Superiority?" Scoffed Alice.

"I said no bonding over your sheer hatred of me." Reminded Bishop, crossing his arms.

Quarla raised her hand.

"Yes, you at the front?" Drawled Bishop.

"I very much hate Justin Bieber. He's the whiniest f*cker who ever was a puff." Stated Quarla.

"I hate him too." Admitted Alice, uncrossing her arms. "His music isn't great, but most of all I dislike how he acts due to fame and how he does not seem to like much but himself. I mean, cutting for Bieber? Really?!"

"That was natural selection at work." Stated Quarla.

"My thoughts exactly." Agreed Alice.

Bishop sighed in relied.

"There we go bond over that hatred." Said Bishop, clapping his hands. "Oh, and I think for the sake of the team we should eliminate Irene first. Thoughts?"

However, Alice and Quarla were not listening and were bonding over different things.

"You like fingerless gloves too?" Asked Alice, smirking.

"They help when lifting up a barbell or doing pull ups." Confirmed Quarla.

Bishop groaned.

"I just can't win." Said Bishop, miming shooting himself with a very fancy, expensive and well made imaginary pistol.

* * *

 **(Confessional: These days, the author is 100% neutral to Bieber. But, plot is plot.)**

 **Quarla:** Maybe Alice isn't irredeemably revolting after all.

 **Bishop:** Do not envy me… (Bishop pauses) Actually, envy my wealth. I like it when people do that.

* * *

 **(Silver Swordfish Cabin- Boys Side)**

* * *

Eddie lay on his bed reading a detective novel. Judging by the condition of it, it was a new copy, and likely one that Eddie had not finished yet.

"The hard-on boys books get better with each novel." Noted Eddie. "They just keep getting clues."

Eddie glanced at a camera.

"It's a teen detective series, not anything more than that." Said Eddie, looking awkward. "The innuendo is part of the appeal, ok?"

Eddie flipped a page of his book, smiling as he read the words of the story, and began to think about his game.

" _One big threat down, and I'm allied with the main threats, along with the kids_. _The most obvious move is to vote off one of the girls sans Eleanor … question is, which one_? _And if Hector or Lankston figure me out, I'll need votes on my side to get them before they get me_. _You don't have to be Sherlock to figure out people don't like being back-stabbed_." Thought Eddie as he read the book. " _I'm probably over thinking this_. _Maybe I should do something besides be strategy-ish_. _Be more of an Ethan Zohn than a Brian Heidik_. _But, what to do_?"

There was a knock at the door; Eddie looked up and smiled at he saw Sasha.

" _Time for something more important than winning … being a boyfriend_." Thought Eddie with a smile. "Hey Sasha, how's it going? You ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just wanted to hang out is all. We've not had a chance since this season began, with you doing whatever you've been doing and me being playing games and being paranoid." Said Sasha, smiling as she sat down next to Eddie. "The hard-on boys? Really?"

"Hey, it's a good series." Blushed Eddie. "And if you want to know what I've been doing, I've been taking control of my team."

"… Wait, really? Whoa, that Survivor binge watching must have paid off." Noted Sasha. "What did you do to become the Golden Silver Swordfish?"

"Golden Silver Swordfish? I like that title." Said Eddie, beaming adorkably. "Well, I got into an alliance with Hector, Lavender and Lankston, and one with Eleanor and Jimmy. I overheard that Uzuri had an idol, so I got Lavender out with the kids since she's a threat. Thus, I'm now the top fish of the food chain. Heheh. This is so much fun, I _wish_ I'd played like this last season instead of doing that dumb detective thing."

"Well, it was the detective I feel in love with." Smiled Sasha, giving Eddie a peck on the cheek. "But hearing all this is giving me much less to worry about. As for me, my team is more social than strategic from what I know … which is admittedly little."

"Best stay ahead of the crowd." Advised Eddie. "The slowest tiger gets the poacher."

"You sure know your way around metaphors." Chuckled Sasha. "Wait, Uzuri had an idol? Hmmm … that's interesting."

"As interesting as Metroid?" Asked Eddie.

"Oh please, nothing is." Winked Sasha. "So, wanna cuddle?"

"Do I ever say no?" Replied Eddie.

Sasha snuggled up to Eddie and they lay together in a peaceful silence for the rest of the morning.

* * *

 **(Confessional: #AftermathHostShipping.)**

 **Eddie:** There are times when you have to be a strategy wizard and a challenge monster. Other times, you've gotta be a boyfriend. Good thing I know the time and place for each, huh? … I love this season.

 **Sasha:** I needed that. I feel more confident now. I may even be as bold as to make a suggestion to Quana … one not game related, for a change.

 **Quana:** I looked all over the camp for Sasha and I couldn't find her. She's as elusive as … um … there's a Where's Waldo game, right? Yeah, she's as elusive as that. (Quana takes out the red Super Star) I wanted to show her this. Red has never looked so good, eh?

* * *

Wallace stood on a cliff overlooking the camp.

"Soon, it will all be mine." Grinned Wallace. "I have moves planned, my bases are loaded … now I just need to ask Raven to join my alliance. Shouldn't be too hard; she's probably long since forgiven anything I did in Letterz anyway. Gosh, I was a _child_ back then!"

Wallace gazed off the cliff, and nodded to himself.

"Time to test the, patent pending, Wallace-Handglider!" Declared Wallace, dragging up a hand glider that looked like it was made from bits and pieces of nature and rocks from the forest. "Test mode, engage! But first, gotta check the wing conditions."

Wallace took out some kind of gizmo with a windsock that looked like it came out of the year 3000 and looked over the screen.

"Hmm … four mile an hour winds straight ahead." Noted Wallace, putting the device away. "Seems safe enough to me. Onwards and upwards!"

Wallace put on the hand-glider and ran onwards and jumped … he began to fall downwards instead of going upwards.

"WAAAAAAAAHHH!" Wailed Wallace as he flew along haphazardly, almost smashing into a tree. "LET ME OFF THIS THIIIIIIING!"

* * *

 **(Confessional: If men were meant to fly they'd have wings.)**

 **Wallace:** (He has twigs and leaves in his hair) Why is it that no matter how good and world changing my inventions are … I cannot build a simple hand glider?!

* * *

Wallace hurtled into camp and hit the ground, groaning and moaning as he lay in a heap.

"Note to self, make a wind resident rudder." Muttered Wallace. "… And an emergency ejection seat."

"Oh my gosh! Wallace are you ok?!" Exclaimed Raven as she ran up to Wallace, alarm in her eyes. "What happened?"

"My hand glider apparently needs work." Stated Wallace. "Could you undo the strap at the back? Only part of the chassis is digging into my left testicle in a way most unpleasant."

"Can't say I know how that feels, being a girl and all, but I'm happy to help." Said Raven as she undid the strap, allowing Wallace to be free. "Better?"

"Much better." Nodded Wallace as he dusted himself off. "Say, now that I am in camp, and you are here, can I ask you something?"

"I was hoping to ask you something first. Could we form an alliance? I think it'd be pretty nice since you're funny and a genius, and I'm pretty social these days. We could be a powerful duo." Offered Raven. "Wanna team up?"

Wallace looked a little taken aback.

"Um … sure, what sounds like a great idea." Agreed Wallace, adjusting his shades, before the lenses fell out. "Curses..."

"Sorry about your shades. Think we can fix them?" Asked Raven.

"No need, I have several back-ups." Assured Wallace as he took out another pair.

"… If the first ones broke, how did those ones survive the crash?" Asked Raven, looking confused.

"I have no idea." Admitted Wallace.

An awkward silence arose. Wallace kicked a stone and Raven coughed.

"So, what did you want to ask me?" Asked Raven, smiling.

"Um … uh … do you like pancakes?" Asked Wallace blankly.

"Sure do." Confirmed Raven.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Moral of the story, faulty hand gliders lead to alliances.)**

 **Wallace:** Raven beat me to it, and I didn't want to admit that so I asked the first question that came to mind. But this is great! I have an alliance and it's with the ideal girl for my game. This may be my season yet. But first, I think I need to see the doctor. Everything has been totally purple since the crash.

 **Raven:** Part of alliances is combining talents. I'm not dumb, but I'm no genius … that's where Wallace comes in. And with his probably unintentional comedy, we may draw in new friends. It is win-win.

* * *

Rheneas sat on the porch of the Mess Hall, drinking a can of mildly alcoholic soda. He chugged it and once finished he crushed the can against his forehead … and then yelped.

"Ow! Whoa, that isn't as easy to do in real life as in Ratchet and Clank." Winced Rheneas. "Urgh, lesson learned."

Paul then walked up to Rheneas and taped him on the shoulder.

"Need something?" Asked Rheneas.

"Yes. We are rivals now." Stated Paul. "We will have a mutual dislike and desire to out-do each other."

"Um … ok?" Said Rheneas, looking confused. "Um … why?"

"I think it'd make the game fun, and I don't want things to be easy. Having a rival on the team will help with that." Stated Paul, shrugging. "I've played it safe in life for years; this season I'm shedding my Letterama skin and showing my true form of risk taking Letter Star. C'mon, it could be fun."

"That depends, will you be targeting me first?" Asked Rheneas.

"No way, I want this rivalry to last. But at our second vote, your ass is mine." Declared Paul.

"Not if I get it first." Grinned Rheneas. "Whoa, that sounded gay, huh?"

"Just a little bit." Assured Paul.

At that moment the intercom crackled into life.

"Is this thing on? Urgh, I swear, every time this thing crackles part of me dies inside." Groaned Xaria. "Whatever. It's challenge time guys. Come to the north field and compete … eh, whatever, you know the drill. Xaria out."

"Time for action!" Declared Paul.

* * *

 **(Confessional: A better rivalry than the Tennis Rivals from RR!)**

 **Paul:** Two items on the bucket lost crossed off in one day, I may need to add more soon. But before that, time to win the challenge and, if not, choose a target … Raven maybe?

 **Rheneas:** Ok, I'm all for a rivalry for the cameras, but … how exactly am I supposed to do this when I have _zero_ negative feeling about Paul? I can't just fake my emotions, that's for YouTube, not me.

 **Quarla:** Time for brawn. It's gonna be _brutal_ … for the other teams.

 **Barney:** Oh, please involve ice cream, oh please, oh please!

 **Zed:** Time for a little ol' secret weapon. Last night I was lucky enough to come across this. (Zed holds out the blue Super Star). Me and Opal agreed it would be best to play it on the Golden Tigers. Thus, that's 'zactly what I'm gonna do.

 **Uzuri:** Time to make up for yesterday! For Vinnie! For myself! For SAW!

* * *

 **(East Challenge Field)**

* * *

Kim stood before the three interns, looking firm.

"Today, you are all going to do your job … and that job is weeding this field. I know, you wanna flip me off and say f*ck you. Well, I'd do worse in your position but you signed up for this sh*t. No matter your logic for being an intern, you sign the contract you do the sh*t that comes with it. To ensure you don't gang-bang your work onto Steve again, I'm staying here to watch you. Normally, this would be boring as f*ck, but thankfully I came prepared." Stated Kim.

Kim flopped down on a deckchair and put on a pair of sunglasses.

"You have your rakes and hoes, so get to work." Stated Kim. "Each hour you'll rotate who is on drink duty. And right now … Jennifer, get me a f*cking soda."

"… Fine." Said Jennifer, staring as Kim as she back away slowly.

Kim shuddered and turned to Steve and Clyde.

"Ok you two, get weeding. And don't let the sung;asses fool you, I'll be watching you. Whistling and singing whole you work will get your pay deducted a f*ck ton. You may began." Stated Kim as she relaxed and got comfy.

Clyde groaned but began to work as ordered. Steve worked with much more enthusiasm.

"This is fun! Rake! Rake! Rake! Rake! Rake!" Chanted Steve as he raked like his life depended on it.

"Are ya actually having fun? How da hell is dat possible?" Asked Clyde in bewilderment.

"I like gardening." Stated Steve.

"Dat makes one of us. Urgh, and we actually have ta get drinks for dat hoe." Muttered Clyde as he raked out a rather bothersome weed.

"This one, or this one?" Asked Steve, holding up two hoes.

"I meant da girl on da deckchair." Stated Clyde. "Dere had got ta be a way outta doing dis work."

"I don't see much raking!" Called Kim, almost smugly.

Clyde began to rake harder while Steve raked so fast his arms were nearly a blur.

"… I better come up in a plan or I'm gonna be da foist one ta die." Moaned Clyde.

"Hey, first place isn't that bad." Stated Steve cheerfully.

Jennifer seemed to almost teleport beside Kim due to her stealth, making Kim yelp.

"Ack, f*ck!" Yelped Kim.

"Your drink." Said Jennifer, holding out a cola and staring into Kim's eyes.

"Um … thanks and sh*t, get to work." Muttered Kim.

"Your fear of a fine motivator." Stated Jennifer as she picked up a rake and began to work with the other interns.

Kim sighed, and continued sunning herself.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Not exactly like The Rake creepy-pasta.)**

 **Steve:** I think we should be known as the Kim-along gang. I should tell the other interns! They'll love it!

 **Clyde:** If I'm not back in bed by lunch, I might just be da foist person this season to punch somebody. I need a nap! See, I'm getting cranky cause I ain't properly rested. I can't talk to da goils if I ain't rested … and one of dem campers looked mighty pretty, I tell ya.

 **Jennifer:** Is it too bright. I prefer the night. This job is shite. (Captions appears saying 'then why did you sign up?')

* * *

 **(North Challenge Field)**

* * *

The twenty five campers stood amongst their team looking at what had been set up. There was an area with three pits (each headed by a tombstone), what looked like some sort of car-wash, with a path around it and a foreboding looking interior and a sand pit at the far side, with shovels lying around. Winnie, Xaria and Chris all beamed for the camera and began to explain the challenge.

"Welcome back tom cats and kitty cats!" Exclaimed Winnie. "Ready to compete?"

"I do not envy you." Added Xaria.

"Same, as today's challenge is for immunity. One of you will be voted off at sunset." Added Chris. "Would not wanna be that dude or dame, let me tell you."

"This challenge is three-fold for each 'run'. First, one member of each team will run along that path beside 'the wash' towards the sandpit. Once there, grab a shovel and get digging, for under the surface are many _fake_ skeletons." Stated Winnie.

"Once you have it, run back and go through 'the wash' which dispenses lots of rotten veg. Lovely." Drawled Xaria. "You can get cleaned up after the challenge, don't worry. Anyway, get through and get to the graves."

"Once there, take off the letter from your skeleton and read it. We all have skeletons in the closet and each letter reveals a little secret of a camper in the game. Guess who it is and you can throw the skeleton into your grave and score a point. Guess wrong and you have t throw it to the side and get no points." Grinned Chris. "Hope none of you have naughty things to hide!"

"There is a clue though. Gold Envelopes refer to the Golden Hawks, silver envelopes to the Silver Swordfish and, obvious, bronze envelopes to the Bronze Tigers. See, we can be helpful, meow!" Giggled Winnie.

"First team to five points wins. In case we run out of skeletons, and there are over fifty, whoever did the best wins." Stated Xaria.

"In the high unlikely event of a tie, a tie breaker is in place." Added Chris. "Everybody pick the order your team members will compete and we can get started. VayVay, you now have to compete. Spider, as before, you're exempt until your team's first vote."

"You're the boss." Replied Spider.

"No, I am!" Giggled Winnie.

"Before we start, I want to play this." Stated Quana as she walked forwards and handed Winnie the Red Super Star. We got this guys!"

The Bronze Tigers cheered and Winnie smiled.

"The Red Super Star has been used, and will be out of play until we go to the second island." Stated Winnie. " It gives a team an advantage, so the Bronze Tigers now only have to bring back four skeletons."

"In that case, I want to use this." Stated Zed as he walked up to Xaria and passed her the Blue Super Star.

"This is the Blue Super Star. It gives a team a disadvantage and that means the Bronze Tigers will have to once again bring back five skeletons. Looks like the stars cancelled each other out." Said Xaria, smirking a little. "You can't write this stuff, huh? Looks like both Super Stars are out of play until the second island."

"That'll do." Nodded Zed.

"Darn it!" Pouted Quana.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Better rotten veg than rotten meat, right?)**

 **Bishop:** _Urgh_ , this jacket is new as well…

 **Opal:** Game on! Keep an eye on me folks; it's gon' get messy! =D.

 **Zed:** I did what needed to be done. Now it's all Even Steven, as Opal would say.

 **Tabitha:** Skeletons in the closet being revealed? Forgive me for having a sight issue with this challenge.

 **Jimmy:** Ok, time to compete. As long as Eleanor is here I'll give it a hundred and ten percent. But, if they are revealing secrets … urrrrrgh, sh*t … they wouldn't would they?

 **Quana:** … You mean I spent most of the night wandering the forest, swigging coffee and tripping on rocks for _nothing_? Aw, _meirda_!

 **Paul:** Good thing I'm not a germaphobe anymore, huh?

 **VayVay** : Normally bathing in fruit and veg is invigorating and flapdoodle … right now, now so much. Rotten fruit is so _rotten_.

* * *

 **Next Time:** The tweens try not to eat their greens (is IS rotten veg) and somebody gets voted off.


	8. CH 3, PT 2: The Secrets

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Total Drama.

 **Note:** This is the result of the last day of my vacation being very slow and uneventful. The relaxation and nice drinks made writing out this chapter pretty easy. A few more hours and I will once again be flying (moan) and be back in the UK at 5AM GMT. The worst part is waiting in the airport for hours. But, you don't care about my plight, you care about the chapter. Can't say I blame you, so read on!

Not exactly a great source of vitamin B.

* * *

 **(North Challenge Field)**

* * *

The team had selected the order they were going to run in and were ready to start the challenge. The three hosts stood off to the side, watching the teens and taking note of the team orders to make sure nobody switched further back in the line or vice versa. The orders, first to last, for the teams were:

For the Golden Hawks, Quarla, Barney, Opal, Irene, Bishop, Alice, Zed and Helen.

For the Silver Swordfish, Jimmy, Eleanor, VayVay, Eddie, Hector, Tabitha, Uzuri, and Lankston.

And for the Bronze Tigers, Paul, Imanda, Rheneas, Quana, Raven, Wallace, Yessica and Sasha.

"Ok guys, when I fire this cute pink starter pistol the challenge will began." Announced Winnie.

"Lawsuits will then ensue if she hits an eagle." Snarked Xaria.

"I hate it when that happens." Agreed Chris. "Everybody ready?"

"Ready to rumble." Grunted Quarla.

Jimmy silently nodded.

"Do you even need to ask? Let's do this, no fear, all germs!" Cheered Paul. "For Penelopey!"

"In that case, on your marks … get set..." Winnie trailed off.

BANG!

"Go!" Yelled Winnie.

* * *

 **(Confessional: No eagles were hurt.)**

 **Quarla:** I'm up against Paul and Jimmy? Pfft, I thought this was a challenge. But I won't complain, it makes it all the easier to me.

 **Paul:** So, I'm up against Quarla am I? Consider this a rematch from last season. Though she may break my spleen, I don't fear her … um, much. Heheheh…

 **Jimmy:** I think these two hate each other. Maybe they'll get in a fight and, you know, forget about me. I'm just gonna do what I can and get this over with quickly.

* * *

Quarla was the fastest, easily making it to the digging area first, but a year of living life and being adventurous had made Paul faster and so he was right on her heel all the way. As they got digging Jimmy ran up at the back of the pack and began to dig as quick as his young body would let him a distance from his opponents.

"Well, look who it is." Smirked Quarla, cracking her knuckles.

"Who is it? Santa Claus? You still believe in him?" Teased Paul.

"You are _**pushing**_ it." Warned Quarla, gritting her teeth.

"You treated me badly last season. I'm allowed to make a cheeky remark." Shrugged Paul.

Quarla swiped at Paul with her shovel, but Paul blocked it with his own.

"En guarde!" Smirked Paul.

"You've gotten stronger. I respect that." Stated Quarla. "Nevertheless, I'll crush your f*cking skull if you get in my way."

"Good thing we're on opposite teams." Said Paul, trying to look stoic.

Jimmy watched this as he dug quickly.

"Do they even realise a challenge is on?" said Jimmy quietly. "Oh look, a skeleton … like digging up my family..."

Jimmy picked up the skeleton and carried it towards 'the wash', bracing himself for the rotten vegetables. Paul and Quarla saw him going.

"Sh*t, he's got the lead!" Cursed Quarla.

"We should get a move on … aha!" Exclaimed Paul as his shovel his a skeleton which he quickly pulled out. "Not bad for an ex-germaphobe!"

Quarla lunged for the skeleton, but missed as Paul dodged, leaving her to fall on the sand. Quarla began to frantically dig as Paul ran onwards towards the rotten veg shower.

Meanwhile Jimmy exited the ironically named wash, looking annoyed at the rotten and slimy cabbage dripping off him, and reached his team. He quickly opened the golden envelope.

"Who broke their father's car in rage after being told they were not allowed top to an all night party when they were eleven." Read Jimmy. "Um … eh, probably Quarla."

"That is correct. Good job!" Smiled Winnie.

Jimmy tossed the skeleton into his team's grave and the tombstone then showed a number one.

"Good work Jimmy!" Exclaimed Eleanor. "Let's hope I can do the same. I always did like my veg, heheh…"

Eleanor ran off towards the digging area as Paul ran up, stained with tomato juice.

"Hang on, tomato are fruits." Stated Quana, frowning. "I thought it was just rotten vegetables we were dealing with."

"Wait, tomato's are fruits?" Asked Chris, looking confused. "Huh, the more you know."

"I know, fascinating right?" Agreed Imanda.

Paul almost tore the bronze envelope apart as he opened it.

"Who has a dead twin. That's not right." Frowned Paul. "But it helps in the challenge … it's me."

"Correct … and y'know, we should have had a rule against them picking skeletons of their own team." Noted Xaria. "Oh well."

Paul threw the skeleton into his team's grave and the tombstone showed the number one.

"Time to show my stuff! Good thing I earned a badge in grave robbing in the girl scouts!" Cheered Imanda as she ran as fast as she could go after Eleanor.

Quarla ran up with a rotten turnip on her head.

"Don't say anything." Grunted Quarla as she opened the bronze envelope. "Name a camper who has had sex during the year break? Uh … Sasha?"

"Incorrect. Pretty bad guess." Stated Chris.

"I'm nowhere near ready for that!" Blushed Sasha.

"Also, the answer was Yessica." Stated Chris. "Yes, correct or not, no secret is safe! Haha!"

Yessica moaned and hid her face with her hands.

Quarla grunted and tossed the skeleton to the side as Barney ran off to the digging area.

"Time for the Ninja to shovel it up, ya dig?" Joked Barney.

"BOO!" Yelled Bishop.

* * *

 **(Confessional: That's kinda invasive.)**

 **Paul:** I'm not very fond of this challenge. Although, it felt amazing to stand up to Quarla after how she was to me on Team Savannah. Consider the score settled.

 **Yessica:** (She is silent, looking mortified) … How did they know…?

 **Imanda:** Ok, that badge was just a joke. Think anybody realised?

* * *

Eleanor was digging quickly in the large sand pit. It was hard work, but she was more than ready to put her back into it.

"Keep going Eleanor. It's just like working in the garden with Grandpa, except against the clock and two other bigger and stronger people. You can do it!" Exclaimed Eleanor, panting a little.

As Eleanor stopped digging for a few moments to catch her breath Imanda ran up and began to dig.

"Was there a digging badge in the girl scouts?" Asked Eleanor.

"Sure was. There were badges for digging holes in sand, dirt and conversation." Confirmed Imanda.

"Wasn't there a win a reality show badge? How did you get that one?" Asked Eleanor curiously.

"Heh, I was wondering when somebody was gonna ask." Chuckled Imanda as she kept digging. "I was on an episode of Family Fortunes and won the top prize of the day. Fun times. Aha!"

Imanda yanked a skeleton out of the ground.

"Good thing I have no vegetable allergies." Remarked Imanda as she ran off to the vegetables shower. "Urgh, smells rank!"

Eleanor grabbed out a skeleton and prepared to set off as Barney ran up. He stop, gazed around and plunged his arm into the ground, before yanking it out and pulling a skeleton with it.

"Ninja powers of observation, b*tch!" Declared Barney, hammy as a pork pie.

Eleanor yelped and ran back through the vegetable shower, gagging as she did so and with Barney hot on her heels.

Meanwhile Imanda reached her team and opened the silver envelope that came with her skeleton.

"Who got bad food poisoning on their first date?" Read Imanda. "… I'm gonna guess it was Eddie?"

"Correct. Keep it up!" Exclaimed Winnie.

Imanda threw her skeleton into her team's grave, thus making the tombstone read 2, and Rheneas sprinted to the digging area.

"Fast as lightning." Declared Rheneas. "Go me!"

Eleanor, covered in moudly broccoli gunk and wincing from it, ran up tiredly and opened the gold envelope on her skeleton.

"Who refused to wear diapers as a baby?" Read Eleanor. "Whuh? Um … Helen?"

"Correct." Confirmed Xaria. "Also, what a weird question."

"Diapers were too exciting." Stated Helen.

"Not as exciting as my team winning dearie." Said VayVay as she ran daintily to the digging area.

Eleanor shrugged and threw her skeleton into her team's grave, making the tombstone read 2.

Barney ran up and quickly opened the silver envelope on his skeleton.

"Who started an underground trade of chocolate and jelly babies in fat camp? Gotta go with Hector-san for this one." Stated Barney.

"Urrgh..." Muttered Hector.

"Correct, as Hector's reaction proves." Giggled Chris.

"Huzzah!" Cheered Barney as he tossed his skeleton into the grave, making it read 1. "We're catching up!"

"Time to run, doggie style! ;)!" Giggled Opal as she dropped to all fours and sped off after Rheneas and VayVay.

"How can a biped run so fast on all fours?" Asked Alice blankly.

"It's Opal." Stated Bishop.

"… For the first time ever, I agree with you." Shivered Alice.

"Indeed you do." Smirked Bishop.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Opal the innuendo maker folks!)**

 **Hector:** I did what I had to in order to survive. Can we move on please? At least my team is doing well; elimination again would be most unbeneficial.

 **Imanda:** What happens on family fortunes, stays on family fortunes. (Imanda winks and giggles)

 **Opal:** Isn't it cool how the three runners right now were the final three in Letterama? Coincidence? I think not! :O

* * *

Rheneas dug quickly, hoping to find a skeleton before his opponents caught up. Sadly that was not going to happen as VayVay skipped up and began to dig.

"Well, well, well … we meet again." Noted VayVay.

"And this time, I'm coming out on top." Winked Rheneas. "After all, I have a _bone_ to pick with you."

"Your puns match your ranking … second best to mine." Teased VayVay.

"Laugh while you can, it's not over yet." Declared Rheneas.

"That's what you think, but it's not over yet! :D." Exclaimed Opal as she ran up and began digging quickly, sending sand flying around.

"Take it easy Opal." Said Rheneas, covering his face.

"Never!" Smirked Opal.

"Sand pits have feelings." Insisted VayVay.

"And I feel a skeleton." Smirked Rheneas as he yanked the skeleton out and ran to the vegetable shower. "ACK!"

"Must dash, for I have found a dead guy's remains too." Added Opal as she zoomed away."Sounds like something Uzuri would say."

"I should make haste, post-haste." Noted VayVay.

Rheneas, dripping in vegetable gunk and looking disgusted, ran to his team's grave, already opening the bronze envelope.

"Who used to snuggle plastic spoons out of the canteen to dig a hole out of school?" Read Rheneas. Heh, that's awesome. I think that is Wallace."

"Incorrect, it was Imanda, sorry. Keep trying!" Said Winnie encouragingly.

"I would only use metal spoons." Bragged Wallace.

"Here I go!" Sang Quana as she ran off speedily.

Rheneas tossed his skeleton to the side and glanced at Imanda.

"Why did you try digging out?" Asked Rheneas curiously.

"I was getting picked on and wanted a way out." Admitted Imanda. "… It worked too."

Rheneas put a comforting hand on Imanda's shoulder and she smiled.

Opal ran up and opened the silver envelope.

"Hmm … which member of the Silver Swordfish identifies as Bisexual?" Read Opal. "Hmmmmm … gotta say Tabitha."

"Indeed she is. The answer is Tabitha." Confirmed Xaria.

"Whoa, really?" Asked Hector.

"We are not getting into this." Announced Tabitha firmly.

"I don't blame you." Said Eddie as he legged it to the digging area.

VayVay ran up wearily with a skeleton. She took the golden envelope off it and neatly opened it.

"Who once skipped a study session to go skateboarding and got grounded for a month?" Read VayVay. "Was it Bishop?"

"Incorrect. In fact, it was Alice." Announced Chris.

"I made a mistake." Muttered Alice. "Don't judge me!"

"We won't if you don't." Stated Irene as she ran off. "Wish me luck."

* * *

 **(Confessional: I wonder how the TD staff found out about these secrets.)**

 **Rheneas:** I'm not morally ok with this challenge, but I also do not want to lose … just as well my turn is over for now, huh? It's one of those situations mum told me about where there are no right answers. Urgh, fate rigged it.

 **Wallace:** If I was tunnelling out of school, I would also use an electric spoon jack-hammer and several tunnel bracers. Thankfully I never needed to as I aced all the tests. Plus, I was Mr Popular. (The word **liar** appears on the screen in big bold text.)

 **Tabitha:** I suppose I should make a heartfelt, long and deep confessional on my coming out phase, huh? Well … I won't. The fact I sorta go both ways is _totally irrelevant_ as I only feel love for Rheneas and can only see myself dating him. Still, how did the show find out? It's not like it's a huge well known gossip or anything.

* * *

Quana was first to the digging area and began to dig as though she were a mole, albeit with a shovel and not with her hands. As she dug, she began to sing.

 _Digging it, digging it, digging it up_

 _Gonna dig up some bones and win the gold cup_

 _Quana Silva is digging, she'll win this, ya dig_

 _And maybe while she digs, she'll dance for you a little jig_

Quana shook her booty for a moment and giggled as she resumed digging.

Eddie ran up, grabbed a shovel and began to dig as fast as a mole on sugar and crack.

"Got anything yet?" Asked Eddie.

"Amigo … if I had, would I still be digging?" Smirked Quana.

"… Ask a stupid question, get a stupid answer." Chuckled Eddie. "My bad."

"Ah, we're all a little bad inside." Winked Quana.

Irene ran up and wordlessly began to dig, though she was twitching a little.

"Yo, Irene, you ok?" Asked Eddie.

"You don't look so good." Agreed Quana, looking concerned.

"I'm fine. I'll be better when I find a skeleton." Muttered Irene, before smirking. "And there we have it."

Irene picked up the skeleton over her shoulder and ran for the vegetable shower.

"Refreshing!" Cheered Irene.

"… She's an odd one." Noted Eddie as he pulled a skeleton out of the sand.

"Aren't we all?" Replied Quana as she also unearthed a skeleton.

"Point." Agreed Eddie.

The two ran through the vegetable shower after Irene, screaming as they did so.

Irene arrived ahead of the pack back at her team's grave and opened the silver letter on her skeleton.

"Who's family died in a train crash between seasons?" Read Irene. "Holy sh*t! Um … Jimmy?"

"Correct." Said Winnie, looking anything but happy and peppy.

Several glares were went at the hosts while some campers glanced at Jimmy in concern.

"I _hate_ you." Said Jimmy to the hosts.

"That's _brutal_ , even by _my_ standards." Stated Bishop as he ran to the digging area while Irene tossed the skeleton into her team's grave, bringing the number on it up to 3.

While this drama was going on Quana ran back ahead of Eddie and opened the golden envelope.

"Who once gave a child a balloon animal, only to pop it in their face?" Read Quana. "Hmm … Bishop?"

"Correct." Confirmed Xaria, shifting under the glares still being sent her way.

"What a jack-off." Frowned Alice.

"What did you expect, really?" Asked Hector.

"It _is_ Bishop." Agreed Raven as she ran after Bishop.

Quana tossed the skeleton into her team's grave, making the tombstone read 3.

Eddie ran up, wiping splatters of cabbage off his face and groaned as he took the silver envelope off his skeleton.

"Why did we get no goggles?" Complained Eddie. "Who once ate dog food on a dare? Given she loves animals, I deduce that it was Eleanor."

"Nope, that's wrong. It was actually Hector." Stated Chris, smirking.

"… I won't ask." Stated Eleanor.

"It was for fifty bucks." Grumbled Hector as he ran slowly after his opponents.

"… This is why I gave up being a detective." Remarked Eddie as he tossed his skeleton to the side, his team's grave still reading 2.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Only fifty?)**

 **Eleanor:** What they did to Jimmy was not right!

 **Jimmy:** I expected better of Winnie and Xaria. Why am I surprised, really?

 **Bishop:** About the balloon thing … it was for my own amusement, I assure you.

 **Winnie:** (Confessional removed)

* * *

Bishop arrived at the digging area and sighed as he began to dig.

"I feel poor … but for five million, so be it." Declared Bishop. "At least Alice will be digging after me and I will be able to watch."

As Bishop began to put his back into, for the first time ever, Raven ran up and began to dig near him.

"No stealing from me." Frowned Bishop. "It's tacky."

"I wasn't gonna. I can find my own." Assured Raven.

Bishop nodded and continued digging. Raven did so as well and couldn't help but let her mind wander a little.

" _I wonder if Wallace will have some kind of super shovel of doom to use in this challenge_." Pondered Raven. " _Survey days yes_. _Heehee_!"

As the two dug in the sand,s ending the dirt flying, Hector ran up and began to dig with a shovel.

"This is ***** pant ***** not in my skill set." Wheezed Hector.

"You could always give up." Suggested Bishop.

"And let my team lose? No *pant* thanks." Replied Hector.

"Suit yourself." Stated Bishop as he unearthed a skeleton. "Pray for my suit..."

"It's just a suit." Said Raven as she unearthed a skeleton.

Bishop did not respond, which was probably for the best. Thus, he and Raven ran for the vegetable shower.

"ACK! Oh my money!" Wailed Bishop.

"Don't you mean God?" Asked Raven.

"Look, you worship your thing and I'll worship mine." Said Bishop firmly.

Meanwhile Hector dug up a skeleton and picked it up.

"Hmm, this rib number is inaccurate. Fail." Noted Hector.

Bishop arrived at his team's grave, looking furious and dripping with vegetable juice.

"That's a good look for you." Smirked Alice smugly.

"Still better than your face." Sneered Bishop.

"Elitist f*ckface." Grumbled Alice.

Bishop briskly opened up the golden envelope on his skeleton.

"Who was somewhat chubby as a child." Read Bishop. "… I'll say Alice."

"F*ck you!" Seethed Alice, looking very offended.

"Incorrect. It was actually Helen. Sorry." Stated Winnie.

"I slimmed down when I realised being chubby was far too exciting." Droned Helen.

"I'm sure you made it look good and boring." Assured Barney.

Alice rolled her eyes and ran off as Bishop tossed the skeleton to the side, his team still having three points.

Raven ran up and tore open the bronze envelope on her skeleton.

"Who once sung London Underground at the subway." Read Raven. "Yep, Quana of course."

"Correct … pretty easy question, that one." Stated Xaria. "Keep it up, and junk."

Raven smiled and tossed the skeleton into the grave, making her team's tombstone read 4.

"Time time to shine! Time to show off my newest invention, the Shovel of Doom!" Cackled Wallace as he ran to the digging area at full speed.

Hector ran up and opened the bronze envelope on his skeleton's letter.

"Who is a smoker." Read Hector. "Child's play, I saw Sasha light one up last night."

"Eh, no big deal." Shrugged Sasha. "Not like it was a secret."

"That is correct." Stated Chris, looking disappointed.

Hector nodded in satisfaction and tossed the skeleton into his team's grave, making the tombstone read 3.

"Don't mess it up Tabitha." Stated Hector.

"Lucky for you, I don't plan to." Replied Tabitha. "And things often went according to plan for me in Letterz."

"Can't argue that." Admitted Hector as Tabitha sprinted off.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Letterz was not a very strategic season, huh?)**

 **Sasha:** I'm sorta relieved my 'skeleton' wasn't anything shameful. Compared to some of the others, I got off kinda easy, huh? Not to be smug or anything.

 **Hector:** I would quite like Tabitha to be eliminated towards the beginning of this battle of wits and strategy. She is a threat and, changed or not, she could relapse and cause some carnage. Alas, it is early days and she is a team player, so it's a bit early as of right now, but without a doubt she must be among the first ten to fall. But if not her, who to drop as an alternative.

 **Bishop:** If that veg leaves stains I am going to sue.

 **Lankston:** I must admit, this is not my favourite challenge ever … and I've not even competed yet. I'm not a muscle man, and this challenge is very physical. I'm gonna have to hope that Sasha and Helen have problems.

* * *

Alice reached the digging area and grabbed all three shovels. She tossed two of them to the far side of the sand pit and began to dig with the remaining shovel.

"That should slow them down a little." Smirked Alice.

Alice continued to dig as Wallace ran up … holding his own shovel. He tapped his sunglasses and they seemed to scan the area. Wallace ran up to a random spot of dirt and turned his shovel on. It began to auto dig and in a matter of seconds a skeleton had been unearthed.

"Huzzah!" Cheered Wallace. "Seen you guys at the finish line."

"We'll catch up soon, just you wait." Vowed Tabitha as Wallace ran off, his special shovel in hand. "Wait, where are the shovels?"

"Over there." Smirked Alice.

Tabitha sighed and ran to the shovels, only to trip over.

"Oof! What was that?" Groaned Tabitha.

The rich girl saw that it was a skeleton poking out of the ground somewhat.

"I must be part four leaf clover." Smirked Tabitha as she dug up the skeleton and ran off to the vegetable shower.

"Damn!" Cursed Alice, before digging up a skeleton. "Ha, it's not over yet!"

* * *

 **(Confessional: I have a bone to pick.)**

 **Tabitha:** Anything is possible when you're a villain sue! (Tabitha giggles)

* * *

Wallace arrived back at the graves, stumbling due to his vision being mostly obstructed by chunks of carrot.

"Could somebody read this for me." Requested Wallace.

"On it." Nodded Sasha as she opened up the silver envelope. "Who was a bed-wetter until age twelve?"

"Hmm … Uzuri?" Said Wallace confidently.

"Ewww, no way!" Exclaimed Uzuri. "I was potty trained at age four!"

"That is incorrect. It was actually Eddie." Winced Winnie.

"… F*ck my life." Moaned Eddie.

"It could be worse dude." Called Rheneas.

"Barely." Muttered Eddie.

Wallace tossed the skeleton away … and walked into the grave, as Yessica ran off.

"Wah!" Yelped Wallace as he fell in. "Raven, or indeed anybody, get me out of here!"

While Sasha and Raven helped Wallace out as Tabitha ran up and opened the bronze envelope.

"Who has five boxes worth of Soap Opera DVD's." Read Tabitha. "As it'll be revealed no matter what … sorry Rheneas, it's you."

"Eh, most people knew anyway." Shrugged Rheneas, looking slightly embarrassed.

"Soap Operas are so silly." Declared Uzuri as she sped off to the digging area.

"That is correct. Another point for the Swordfish." Announced Xaria as the swordfish tombstone showed the number 4. "This challenge could be over soon as the Swordfish and Tigers are on four points, while the Hawks only have three points."

"That is due to change." Stated Alice as she ran up, quickly opening the golden envelope. "Who once used steriods in order to win the egg and spoon race … really Quarla?"

"It's a big deal in my home town." Grunted Quarla.

"That's correct … and also kinda hilarious." Smirked Chris. "The score stands at four points for all teams! Whoa, exciting!"

"I reckon it's about time I won this." Said Zed as he ran off, adjusting his hat a little. "Good thing I got lots of practise digging back on the farm."

"Go Zed! Woo! =D!" Cheered Opal.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Tension!)**

 **Spider:** With all the Super Stars currently out of play and me not able to compete in the challenge, I decided to go and grab a drink from the mess hall. No rule against that, and they may have lemon lime soda.

 **Zed:** It all rests on me. I'd say with it all tied up and one point from victory per team, speed is key. Heh, Opal would be suited for this round more than me, but I'll do what I can.

 **Uzuri:** I may be small, but I am speedy. That'll probably help … and boy, this challenge is _just_ like grave robbing! Teehee!

* * *

 **(Mess Hall)**

* * *

Spider entered the mess Hall. For a moment he thought he saw a girl in a bird mask quickly ext through the back door, but shrugged it off as thirst induced imagination. After getting a soda from Gary the future doctor sat down and opened it, and then took a swig.

"Ah, I needed that." Smiled Spider. "Always good to ingest."

As Spider sat and relaxed somebody sat down across from him. He looked up and saw that it was Andy.

"Not seen you in a while." Smiled Andy. "How's it going?"

Andy looked a fair bit buffer than he had done in Letterz. It was clear that he had been working out lot in the year break.

"Oh, hi Andy." Greeted Spider. "The old Team Puzzle Guys, back together huh? How's the year been for you?"

"Pretty good actually. NASA sent me a letter, telling me to write them back once I turn eighteen, so I have that going for me. Astronauts need to be tough and healthy, so Mable had me on a strict diet and work out schedule. She really knows how to get a person in shape." Remarked Andy. "Maybe a little too well … I went on chocolate withdrawal a little."

"Sounds brutal." Said Spider sympathetically. "But hey, it's good for your health. Good health means a longer life."

"True, there is that." Agreed Andy. "So, why are you here and not at the challenge?"

"I can't compete until my team loses once. It's a perk for being a past winner … part of me wants my team to lose so I can actually compete." Admitted Spider, taking a swig of his soda.

"Don't look a gift horse in the mouth." Advised Andy.

"Don't worry, I won't." Assured Spider. "You know me, fair play to a fault except when I'm in any position of power ... I sucked as a host, eh?"

"You were still better than Chris." Assured Andy.

"Maybe, but if you ask me Winnie and Xaria are better suited to it." Replied Spider. "Honestly, I prefer competing."

"Same. Wish I was a Letter Star." Pouted Andy.

"Hey, you're gonna be an astronaut, I'd say that's cooler." Winked Spider.

"Heh, true. I'm too cool for school, and stuff." Smirked Andy.

At that moment Mable poked her head through one of the windows.

"Andy, it's time for your afternoon work out." Called Mable.

"Coming dear." Replied Andy. "See ya later man, nice talking to you."

"Likewise." Nodded Spider.

* * *

 **(Confessional: A good conversation can go a long way.)**

 **Spider:** It's always nice to catch up with friend's I've not seen in a while. I'm sentimental like that.

* * *

 **(North Challenge Field)**

* * *

Zed had been able to find his skeleton near instantly due to his digging speed and left Uzuri and Yessica in the dust. Thus, after a quick and disgusting vegetable shower he reached his team's grave and opened up the gold envelope that came with the skeleton.

"Ok, let's see here. It says, who had an abusive ex boyfriend? I do not much appreciate Opal's darkest moments being made part of a challenge." Frowned Zed.

"Sorry. But, you are correct." Confirmed Winnie.

Zed nodded coolly and tossed the skeleton into his team's grave, making it show the number five and light up, flashing wildly.

"With five points before anybody else, THE GOLDEN HAWKS WIN FIRST PLACE!" Announced Winnie, squeeing positively.

"Yes!" Cheered Barney, turning to Helen. "High five!"

"No." Said Helen firmly.

"Now that is more like it." Smirked Alice smugly.

"Agreed, losing would be gay." Agreed Quarla.

"What's wrong with that?" Said Irene, glaring.

* * *

 **(Confessional: The gold team takes gold!)**

 **Irene:** That was the best news all day. Also, I'm thinking of voting for Quarla I we lose. She and I do not see eye to eye.

 **Barney:** It has been a good day. I have nothing to complain about. After all, it is not the Ninja way to b*tch about things.

 **Helen:** I won immunity by doing absolutely nothing. I approve of this.

 **Imanda:** It's neck and neck for second place. I hope Sasha can come through for the team. If not … it's gonna be pandemonium, I can tell.

 **Eddie:** Lankston isn't great physically, so hopefully Uzuri gets her question right. Just being realistic is all.

 **Zed:** Honestly, I don't mind which of the other teams loses. It leaves my team with the most members, and I'm more than mighty fine with that, let me tell you. Gives me and m'lady more security.

* * *

Uzuri ran up, almost tripping over her feet and tore open the silver envelope.

"Who once wet themselves at school in the fourth grade?" Read Uzuri. "Wild guess, Eddie"

"Yuck, no way!" Exclaimed Eddie.

"Incorrect. Actually it was … do I have to read this?" Sighed Winnie.

"Rules are rules." Stated Chris.

"… It was VayVay." Stated Winnie quietly.

"Traitor!" Pouted VayVay.

"Darn it, almost had it!" Exclaimed Uzuri as she tossed her skeleton to the side.

"Don't worry, I got this." Assured Lankston. "Hopefully."

Lankston ran off as quick as he could go just as Yessica arrived, opening the bronze envelope.

"Who asked out their teacher in 5th grade." Read Yessica. "Um … Wallace?"

"Incorrect, it was Rheneas." Stated Xaria.

"I was going through a phase." Groaned Rheneas.

"Besides, I asked out my teacher in 7th grade. Big difference." Added Wallace.

"Almost had it. Good luck Sasha." Said Yessica as she went to the back of the line.

"No worries. I think I've got this all under control. I got a back-up plan." Assured Sasha.

With that, Sasha ran after Lankston.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Schemer VS Gamer!)**

 **Uzuri:** Think I did good enough to make up for yesterday? … I was speedy, right?

 **Lankston:** Good thing I have a head start.

 **Yessica:** The worst part is I think I got them of those vegetables in my mouth. (Yessica gags)

 **Sasha:** Looks like it's all on me … unless me and Lankston get it wrong in which case it's down to Paul and Jimmy … but you know what I mean, right now it's my job to win this!

* * *

 **(East Field)**

* * *

The interns were working on their raking while Kim was enjoying the hot sunshine. Clyde was quietly discussing a plan with the other interns.

"I don't know but you guys, but dis is way to early for me. I wanna get back ta bed, and I got da best idea ever on how to accomplish it." Stated Clyde.

"Oh, sounds fun!" Exclaimed Steve.

"What did you have in mind?" Asked Jennifer in a spooky whisper.

"Steve is on drink duty right now. When da hoe asks for a drink, he'll distract her when he brings da beverage to her, and then that'll give us da chance ta sneak up on her and scare her wit' something. When she faints, we can go back ta bad. Badda bing, da best plan ever." Exclaimed Cyde, quietly so that Kim did not hear him.

"Consider me as loyal as a soldier ready to die! Hehuh!" Giggled Steve.

"… I can see into her soul. I know what will terrify her." Whisspered Jennifer.

"Yo, Steve! I need a drink over here, I'm f*cking thirsty! Thanks!" Called Kim, snapping her fingers.

"Yes dude! I mean sir ... um, ma'am dude? Oh, sir ma'am dude! Yes, I am on it!" Saluted Steve as he dashed off to the mess hall.

"And now, we wait." Stated Clyde. "Dis is gonna be da best thing ever."

"Will it have a heart attack?" Asked Jennifer.

"No." Said Clyde, raising an eyebrow.

"Then it cannot be the best thing ever." Stated Jennifer.

* * *

 **(Confessional: The best things in life contain sugar.)**

 **Clyde:** Dat goil is evil and crazy … I like her, dat much is true.

* * *

Steve bought a fancy looking drink up to Kim, beaming like sunshine.

"One fancy strawberry non-alchoholic cocktail with a tiny umbrella, hold the non-alcoholic part." Declared Steve as he passed the drink to Kim. "Hope you enjoy! … Do you?"

Kim sipped the drink through a pink curly straw.

"Yeah, it's pretty f*cking nice. You pass, this time." Smirked Kim. "Back to raking with you."

"Actually, can I talk to you?" Requested Steve. "I have the important duty of asking you something."

"Eh, sure. Say whatever sh*t is on your mind. I can understand not wanting to rake those weed b*tches," Shrugged Kim. "What's up?"

"Um … uh … urrrgh … errrrr ..." Stammered Steve.

"Stop f*cking around and just speak." Sighed Kim, rolling her eyes behind her sunglasses.

"Who is your favorite winner of Survivor." Blurted Steve.

Kim sat up, looking intrigued.

"You want to discuss Survivor?" Asked Kim, looking intrigued.

"Uh huh." Nodded Steve, his head going up and down like a yoyo.

"Well, it's kinda a three way tie. Ethan Zohn mastered the social game, and I can respect somebody who beats that c*nt cancer. Hate that disease." Muttered Kim. "But I also like Richard Hatch for pioneering the strategic aspect and being a classy b*stard all the way, even if he was a b*tch … but then, aren't we all b*tches, really? Oh, and Chris Daugherty because he beat the odds like he was a f*cking cockroach or something. … You got a favourite?"

"I like Natalie White. She was mighty fine." Giggled Steve. "I'm so naughty."

"Eh, to each their own. She was kinda passive and boring, but she beat Russell, so my f*cking hat off to her." Stated Kim.

Kim had not noticed Clyde and Jennifer had snuck up behind her and Jennifer was holding a beetle. Clyde nodded, and Jennifer dropped the beetle on Kim … and it went into her cleavage.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGGHHHH!" Screamed Kim as she ran arund in circles yelling and swearing. "Get it out! Get it out!"

"Ah, time for time." Smiled Clyde as he ran off back in the direction of his bedroom.

"I shall go now." Said Jennifer as she left into the forest.

Steve stood around awkwardly.

"Um … so, what do you think of Immunity Idols?" Asked Steve curiously.

"Get the f*cking bug spray!" Yelled Kim.

"I am on it Sir Ma'am Dude!" Saluted Steve.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Kim is buggin' out!)**

 **Kim:** … That's it, whichever intern dropped that bug on me is on toilet duty for a week. I'm sure Steve would rat them out if I gave him incentive … fifty f*cking dollars! I _hate_ beetles' so glad I got rid of it quickly.

 **Steve:** That beetle died as it lived … _lucky_! Hehuh! Hehuh!

 **Jennifer:** Bugs are ok. But parasites are cuter … and scarier. They can f*ck you up.

* * *

 **(North Challenge Field)**

* * *

Lankston was digging through the sand as fast as he could (which was not very fast) in search of a skeleton. Sasha ran up, grabbed a shovel, and began to dig as well.

"Hey Lankston, how goes it?" Asked Sasha.

"Pretty good. It'll be better if I can find a skeleton sooner than later." Replied Lankston. "I'm not built for digging."

"Same, but between you and me I think the rotten vegetables are gonna be worse than the digging." Smirked Sasha. "My parents would be happy though. They always did want me to eat my greens."

"These vegetables are not green. They're brown and black." Gagged Lankston. "Oh, hello."

Lankston saw he had unearthed a skeleton, and smirked.

"See ya later Sasha." Teased Lankston as he slowly ran off.

"I'll see you soon." Called Sasha as she suddenly unearthed a skeleton. "Aha!"

Sasha grabbed the skeleton and rtan after Lankston. The scrawny boy had the lead and Sasha needed to slow him down somehow. While running through the shower of rotten vegetables Sasha had an idea. She caught a very slimy rotten broccoli and, after a moment of gagging, threw it at Lankston.

SPLAT!

Lankston fell over, allowing Sasha to pass him.

"Hey!" Yelled Lankston.

"All is fair in rotten veg and war." Teased Sasha. " _I just hope I get the question right_."

Sasha ran up to her team's grave and quickly tore open the bronze envelope.

"Who once swallowed the L key of a keyboard?" Read Sasha. "… Was it Imanda? Sounds like the sort of thing there would be a badge for."

"You are…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

correct, meow!" Exclaimed Winnie.

Sasha and her team cheered as she tossed the skeleton into the grave, making the tombstone show the number 5 and began to glow and sparkle.

"Yes! Two immunities in a row!" Cheered Paul.

"Yee-haw!" Squeed Yessica.

"That's the way it's done. Great job Sasha." Said Rheneas, applauding.

"My shovel of doom helped too." Insisted Wallace.

"It sure did." Assured Raven.

Lankston exited the now turned off 'wash' covered in rotten veg.

"Bugger is the word." Muttered Lankston.

"Indeed it is." Said Winnie solemnly. "The Golden Hawks and Bronze Tigers are safe tonight."

"For first place, the Golden Hawks win a slice of chocolate cake each, to be served in half an hour." Stated Xaria.

"And for losing, the Silver Swordfish will be voting somebody off. See you guys at elimination." Grinned Chris.

"Not _again_." Sighed Tabitha.

"Yes again." Grumbled Hector. "Let's make the best of it."

"Indeed, our chances of winning will increase with only twenty four people left." Added VayVay.

"Um, not to be a whiner and all, but … can we have a shower? I kinda stink." Pouted Uzuri.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Looks like you** _ **can**_ **have your cake and eat it too.)**

 **Uzuri:** (She is wrapped in a pink towel with skulls on it). I feel like a new girl again! Ah, nice and clean…

 **VayVay:** Dearie me, this is not a great start is it? Well, Team Savannah lost a lot and I had no trouble there, as my million dollars proves. Maybe the same will happen again?

 **Hector:** Right, time to get to action and show why I was labelled 'the intellect' last time I competed. If I can get four votes on board, my own included, I should be set., This will doubtfully be an impressive showing of strategic intelligence and adaptive thinking.

 **Eddie:** Well, back to elimination I go. Hopefully it'll be as awesome as the first time. Let's see what plans the others do and which I'll green light to happen. (Eddie winks, and grins cheerfully)

 **Alice:** Ha, that's why were the Golden Hawks! Those Swordfish should forgo their silver title and just accept bronze.

 **Quana:** Sasha did just grand back there?! You know what? This calls for a song in her honour. Just gotta think one up, along with a beat, and I'll make it happen.

* * *

 **(Behind the Mess Hall)**

* * *

Eddie, Hector and Lankston met up, ready to discuss the vote that was looming.

"Well, we may have lost Lavender last time, but maybe this time we can get things to go our way." Said Eddie, sounding hopeful. "I have an idea in mind, but I want to hear yours first. You're the smart guys.

"We are." Grinned Hector.

"Ego." Smirked Lankston.

"Look who's talking." Said Hector, also smirking. "My plan is a very simple one at heart, but if we allow for variables, free will and human emotion it could be hard … we take out VayVay, a past winner. She got through last time by being sweet and no threat, and already she's playing the same way as before. I say we take her out, post-haste."

"Personally, I'd rather vote for Tabitha. We all know she's smart and a threat. Pretty basic really." Shrugged Lankston.

"… You know, I'm thinking in line with Hector. VayVay is more tough and threatening than she seems. We remember what she did to Kasimar, right?" Reminded Eddie. "I'd be fine with voting her out."

"… I guess democracy has me outvoted. Sure, I'm up for voting VayVay." Shrugged Lankston. "We only have three votes though."

"I may be able to get one more." Assured Hector. "It's about talking to the right person as the right time."

"And who might that person be?" Asked Eddie.

"… I do not know yet, admittedly, so I have no doubt I shall come to a conclusion to this conundrum shortly." Assured Hector. "Until then, alliance meeting adjourned."

* * *

 **(Confessional: This alliance is gonna implode, no doubt about it.)**

 **Hector:** Truthfully, I know who I shall talk to. The answer to every vote here is Jimmy. I want the kids safe because, well, think about it … Jimmy is dedicated to Eleanor. After such a tragedy how could he not be? If I say a move will help Eleanor stick around, he's gonna be up for it without any doubt. He's just a kid, how tough could he be?

 **Eddie:** Now then, lets see what the tweenage twosome are thinking. Most survivor winners knew what all sides were doing, not just there own, so it's best I emulate them … I'm not a copy-cat, honest.

* * *

 **(Hill)**

* * *

Jimmy and Eleanor sat on a hill overlooking the campsite. Eleanor gave Jimmy a gentle shoulder rub.

"That was a nasty challenge. How could Xaria and Winnie go through with that?" Asked Eleanor sadly.

"Because power corrupts." Muttered Jimmy.

"Maybe. But we have to vote now … got a target in mind sweetie?" Smiled Eleanor.

"I don't know." Shrugged Jimmy.

"Come on Jimmy, where's that smile I fell in love with?" Asked Eleanor gently.

"Dead." Stated Jimmy.

Eleanor sighed sadly and hugged Jimmy close.

"You know, VayVay and Tabitha are willing to be there for you and show support. They care for you." Said Eleanor, smiling slightly.

"Meh..." Muttered Jimmy, looking morose.

"… Maybe we should play it safe and vote for Hector." Mused Eleanor, gently hugging her love. "Ah, here comes Eddie, maybe with news."

"Evening." Greeted Eddie as he walked up and sat beside the two kids. "How you feeling?"

"Peachy." Smiled Eleanor.

"Rotten." Muttered Jimmy, closing his eyes.

"I see. Hope all will be ok for you guys in the long run." Said Eddie sympathetically. "So, the vote. Any targets in mind? Perhaps VayVay?"

"Nope, we're gonna vote for Hector. You're welcome to join us." Offered Eleanor.

"What she said." Shrugged Jimmy.

"Hector, eh? He _is_ smart … and not great at challenges … I'm down for that, sure." Agreed Eddie. "Chances are at least one of the others will see him as less than an asset too."

"Thanks Eddie, we owe you." Said Eleanor genuinely.

"It's what I do." Winked Eddie.

* * *

 **(Confessional: A two time early boot? Could happen.)**

 **Eddie:** I love being the swing vote. It's more fun than when I was a kid playing pretend detective. Heheh. But, what are the other girls doing? Consider me an eavesdropper.

* * *

 **(Mess Hall)**

* * *

Tabitha, Uzuri and VayVay sat on the far side of a table, quietly discussing how they were going to vote in the ceremony that drew closer every minute.

"I think it's gotta be one of the boys." Stated Tabitha. "Any suggestions?"

"How about Hector? He didn't really listen to me at all yesterday in the challenge." Admitted Uzuri.

"I'd be fine with that. He uses many long and strange flapdoodle words." Mused VayVay. "Plus, everybody knows dividing by zero is not possible."

"You use big words too." Stated Uzuri.

"Do I? I didn't notice." Admitted VayVay. "If not Hector, maybe Eddie? He's a smartie pants."

"He is. But, he's a smartie pants who the team needs. Plus, he's in better shape than Hector. I'm saying we vote for Hector." Decided Tabitha.

"Same." Said VayVay dreamily.

"Looks like we're in agreement. Hooray for being like minded!" Cheered Uzuri.

"So with that out of the way and open, shut and closed … looks like I'm not the only bisexual girl on the team anymore, eh Tabitha?" Teased VayVay.

"We are not having this discussion." Pouted Tabitha.

Peeking through a window, Eddie had heard the conversation.

"So, it's really between Hector and VayVay … unless of course I flip the script. But if I do … who else do I target?" Pondered Eddie.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Not at the table VayVay.)**

 **Uzuri:** (She is holding Little Miss Emo)Today has been a good day. Only SAW would make it better. Right Little Miss Emo? (Uzuri pulls the dolls string and it says 'Pain! Death!') Awww, cute!

 **Eddie:** Flipping the script may be fun, and it's something I have wanted to do. But who would I change it too … Tabitha, maybe? Hmmm…

* * *

 **(A while later)**

* * *

It was not long before the elimination ceremony and Jimmy was washing his hands after dinner in the communal washroom. While he was doing this Hector entered the washroom and began to wash his hands beside Jimmy.

"… You didn't hear it from me, but Eleanor may be getting votes tonight?" Whispered Hector.

"From you? I heard you guys last night." Frowned Jimmy.

Hector inwardly winced.

"No. We saw it was a stupid plan and changed it. Join us, and Eleanor will make it through just fine." Promised Hector.

"Who should I vote for?" Asked Jimmy, looking serious.

Hector smirked.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Who will be the next to go home)**

 **Hector:** It's all about adaptability, outwitting and planning ahead, as you just saw. Call me smug if you wish, but I feel some satisfaction is permitable right now.

 **Eddie:** I have made my decision. Time to a conversation with a certain somebody. This will be awesome!

* * *

 **(Bonfire Ceremony)**

* * *

The day was almost over, and thus the stars were out in the sky, along with the moon. The eight Silver Swordfish were sitting on barrels while Chris leaned on an oil drum, smirking at the losing team of the day.

"You guys sure had some skeletons in your closet." Smirked Chris. "One could even say you guys have things to be ashamed of. But, mocking aside, I have some questions that need answering."

"No, you are not gonna lose your virginity by age fifty." Snarked Lankston.

Chris scowled, but continued without showing any further annoyance,

"Hector, you didn't do so hot in the challenge once again. Think this may put you in the 'cold' seat?" Asked Chris.

"I doubt it, for I tried my hardest and, indeed, did not do the worse of the competitors on this team. I think I should be safe. Voting me off would be an error of judgement." Replied Hector confidentially.

"Tabitha, anything _else_ in your closet." Teased Chris.

"Well, there is the fact I hate you." Said Tabitha nonchalantly.

"I get that a lot." Admitted Chris. "VayVay, your immunity has now ended, do you feel vulnerable given you're a previous winner?"

VayVay did not respond due to watching a firefly with great interest.

"VayVay!" Said Chris, rather loudly.

"Huh? Did you say something?" Asked VayVay, sounding dazed.

"Nevermind." Muttered Chris. "Uzuri, you have no idol tonight. Does that make you feel vulnerable?"

"Let me answer that with another question." Chirped Uzuri cheerfully. "Do you feel nervous that every second that goes by you are getting closer to your doom?"

Chris looked unnerved.

"Moving swiftly onwards from that..." Muttered Chris. "Eddie, how are you voting tonight?"

"Well Chris, that would be telling wouldn't it? But those who need to know, already know." Stated Eddie, winking. "Heh, I love over playing things up to the camera."

"Me and you are almost kindred spirits." Smirked Chris. "Well, that should be enough questions, so now it's time to vote. No need to explain that to you guys since you've been here before this season. Thus … Eleanor, you're up first tonight."

Eleanor nodded and walked off down the trail to cast her vote.

* * *

Once Eddie had cast the final vote the eight campers once more sat on the barrels, some of them eyeing the Freeze of Shame nervously. Chris had left to quickly tally up the votes, and came back holding a tray of seven chocolate stars which he set down on the oil drum.

"You have cast your votes, and with no idols or stars in play to save you, somebody's fate is sealed." Said Chris forebodingly. "When I call your name I'll toss you a chocolate star, meaning your days as a Letter Star have not gone supernova just yet. If you do not get a letter star, it's the Freeze of Shame for you and into the storage area for a few days."

"Say, do the frozen campers remain conscious of everything around them?" Asked Tabitha.

"I think so. Why?" Asked Chris.

"… That's a terrifying thought." Shivered Tabitha.

"Well, stay scared because the first star goes not to you, but instead to Jimmy." Stated Chris.

"Meh." Muttered Jimmy.

"Also safe from the vote tonight are..." Chris trailed off for a few moments for dramatic effect.

"Uzuri."

"Eddie."

"Eleanor"

"Tabitha"

"Lankston"

Hector and VayVay were both left without a chocolate star. Both looked a little surprised at this.

"Hm? Did I do something naughty?" Asked VayVay.

"Wait, this isn't good." Gulped Hector, now looking nervous.

"You two racked up the highest vote totals tonight, but there was a majority." Stated Chris. "The last Chocolate Star of the night goes to…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Hector."

Hector pumped his fist and smiled as he caught his chocolate star, while VayVay sighed and took off her top hat.

"Oh, poppycock." Pouted VayVay.

"Well VayVay, looks like you're only a Letterama star, not a Letter Star." Teased Chris. "Time for the Freeze of Shame."

"May I say a few things first?" Requested VayVay.

"That depends on how long it will take." Stated Chris,

"Hmm … six minutes tops, I'd say." Replied VayVay.

"Yeah, no." Said Chris as he took VayVay by the arm and pushed her onto the Freeze of Shame platform.

VayVay tripped and landed on her belly on the platform.

"Jimmy, heed my words." Pleaded VayVay. "Let peace and love back into your heart and all that doo-d-."

VayVay was interrupted as Chris activated the Freeze of Shame via remote, making the nozzles spray VayVay with blasts of icy gases. When the ice smoke cleared VayVay was frozen into a cube of ice, still knocked onto her belly and cut off mid sentence.

Tabitha shuddered.

"That was almost me … but how?" Asked Hector quietly.

"I never want to get frozen." Gulped Eleanor.

Eddie smiled to himself.

Donny drove up on the forklift truck and picked VayVay's ice cube up with it.

"Poor b*stard." Sighed Donny.

Donny drove away as Chris turned to the campers.

"It looks like VayVay failed to defend her title and the winner of the second alphabet season went out second. Take from this that just because she ranked high before, does not mean you will do so again." Cautioned Chris. "You may go."

The remaining seven Silver Swordfish took their leave, some looking nervous and some looking content. One however was smiling.

" _I can't believe it actually worked_." Squeed Eddie inwardly.

* * *

 _(Flashback)_

* * *

 _VayVay sat near the forest, doing a little meditating. Eddie walked up to her and sat down beside her._

" _May I join you?" Requested Eddie._

" _By all means, feel free." Smiled VayVay._

 _The two meditated in silence for a moment._

" _Just so you know, I think the majority is voting for Lankston tonight." Whispered Eddie. "Apparently because he blew the challenge or something."_

" _Really? I didn't hear anybody talking about that." Noted VayVay._

" _Would I lie? I was an honest man last season." Reminded Eddie._

"… _Can't argue that." Smiled VayVay. "Lankston it is."_

 _The intercom crackled into life at that moment._

" _Silver Swordfish, report to the Bonfire Pit for elimination." Said Chris over the intercom._

" _Well, time to go." Noted VayVay._

" _It sure is." Agreed Eddie._

* * *

 _(End of Flashback)_

* * *

 **(Confessional: Shady Eddie!)**

 **Eddie:** My reputation proceeded me … in the best way possible! Woo, I'm going all the way! I liked VayVay but she suggested voting me out. She didn't go through with it, but she suggested it and I'm pretty sure that's not good for me … so yeah.

 **Uzuri:** … I'm running out of room mates, huh?

 **Hector:** Just as I planned … but I feel there were aspects tonight I was not aware of. I must excavate them and evaluate them, presently.

 **Lankston:** Did I receive votes tonight? … Ok, I have a plan, and it goes into motion tomorrow morning, and not a second later.

* * *

 **(Outro)**

* * *

"It wasn't nice being glared at by my friends." Sniffled Winnie.

"Don't worry about it. You make that heartfelt and sweet apology confessional, didn't you? They'll understand when they watch it." Assured Xaria. "Shall I start the outro?"

"Please." Smiled Winnie.

"Well, stuff happened and VayVay got frozen. What an episode to remember huh? Too bad I already forgot." Snarked Xaria. "So, will Irene keep her head in the game and not victim to the voices? Will Zed regret not saving his Super Star for later? Will Tabitha become a _literal_ ice queen? Is Eddie some kind of mastermind … please no. Will Quana sing more love or hate songs? Will Paul regret or relish his rivalry with Rheneas? And who will be the next person voted off. Watch the enxt episode and find out, maybe."

"Worst outro ever." Giggled Winnie.

* * *

VOTES

Eddie: VayVay

Eleanor: Hector

Hector: VayVay

Jimmy: VayVay

Lankston: VayVay

Tabitha: Hector

Uzuri: Hector

VayVay: Lankston

XXXXX

VayVay- 4

Hector- 3

Lankston- 1

* * *

 **Golden Hawks:** Alice, Barney, Bishop, Helen, Irene, Opal, Quarla, Spider, Zed

 **Silver Swordfish:** Eddie, Eleanor, Hector, Jimmy, Lankston, Tabitha, Uzuri

 **Bronze Tigers:** Imanda, Paul, Quana, Raven, Rheneas, Sasha, Wallace, Yessica

 **Eliminated:** Lavender, VayVay

* * *

Let's talk about VayVay. Lot's of people said she would never win because

a) She was already a winner.

b) She didn't offer much more

c) She was overshadowed by many others.

Regardless of the reasoning, VayVay places 25th. But, let's talk about why I included her and why she was an early boot.

INCLUSION

VayVay was one of the first people I added to the cast. I wanted both winners back and I wanted to take both in new directions. VayVay's was as a UTRP early boot, but she wasn't bought back to be just an early boot. No, she was bought back because-

1) I felt she could be fun and add some lightness to this very dark season.

2) As I said, I wanted both winners back, but I needed one to go out early. VayVay offered the least, so I played with the idea of her being no real threat, but her past season making her out to be a bigger threat than she was.

3) The winner immunity twist, while cheap as Spider has pointed out, was very much needed and VayVay, well, obviously needed to be here for this. But I had her be very much ok with it to show she's slightly more selfish than Spider, though still nice.

WHY WAS SHE BOOTED

As I said, VayVay was painted as a bigger threat than she was, but there's more too it, such as:

1) VayVay was never the most strategic character, and this season is. Thus, logically she fell early (this is not to say all strategic characters go far btw).

2) It's not just a bad past season that somebody can be hindered by, but a good past season that they can use to their advantage. With Eddie's new play style, he used this to get VayVay to believe his rather cheeky lie which spelt her doom. If we have not seen somebody in a long while,it can be hard to know if they have become less trustworthy.

3) Quite simply, after a negative first boot, I wanted a positive second boot.

VayVay is out in 25th, but don't feel bad as she already won. Now the question is … is Spider doomed too, or a 2 time champion?

* * *

 **Next Time:** The teens try their hands at building sandcastles. Who will be the kind of the castle and who will be the dirty rascal?


	9. CH 4, PT 1: The Emotions

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Total Drama.

 **Note:** As promised, the next chapter! I do not know why, but for some reason Letter Starz seems easier to write than Tween Tour. Maybe because I know the characters so well and an AS builds on previously established material? It gives me hope for my future All Star seasons. This chapter went by quickly in terms of writing (only started it three days ago) so hopefully I can get part two of the episode done by next Sunday. After that, it'll be TT until it ends. Just a heads up. Oh yeah, and RR is coming along AMAZINGLY. Best season ever! For the first time ever, I'd legit me happy if the bad guys won. Honestly, I only dislike the Daters, and even then it's just Stephanie I dislike. Ryan is cool. Bring on the last few eps! But before that, I bring you the next TDL3 chapter!

All hail kind Sandy McCastles!

* * *

Darkness had long since descended on Wawanakwa. It was a calm night and the only sounds other than the waves lapping the shore were the quiet chirps of crickets. High in protein, low in taste. Yum. Xaria and Winnie stood on the Dock of Shame to give the recap, and Winnie was smiling.

"I love the sounds of waves and crickets. Aren't they relaxing?" Beamed Winnie.

Xaria opened her mouth to respond but Winnie interrupted her.

"You were going to say something negative, weren't you?" Pouted Winnie.

"Um … yes?" Said Xaria, shrugging.

"Well, don't. We want this to be a nice season." Insisted Winnie.

"Hard to desire that when the campers hate me." Frowned Xaria.

Winnie paused, and turned her focus to Xaria.

"Um, what do you mean?" Asked Winnie curiously.

"I'll tell you later. You can start us off tonight." Stated Xaria.

"With pleasure." Smiled Winnie.

The cat lover threw up her arms and let out a meow of cheer.

"Welcome back to Total Drama Letter Starz! We're four episodes in and the fun has only just begun! The campers agree, as they just keep finding fun things to talk about. Bishop played on a gold plated 3DS, Spider gave Irene some medical advice, Hector refuses to waste any time in the naughty tricks department, Uzuri made a new friend with an intern, Quana found a Super Star which ended up wasted, and Sasha almost had a run in with Kim! Gee wiz, all this stuff is making my head spin! Meow!" Exclaimed Winnie giddily.

"Whoa there partner. Don't go crazy." Drawled Xaria.

"Same to you, buddy." Teased Winnie.

"I'm not your buddy, guy." Pouted Xaria. "Alliances are forming, such as Bishop's deal with Alice and Quarla, Tabitha led the girls on her team, Eddie is playing all sides and looking damn good doing it, and … Wallace and Raven, need I even speak of how nuts that match up is going to be?"

"It'd be nice if you did." Confirmed Winnie.

Xaria paused, and roll her eyes.

"The challenge was simple. Dig up a skeleton, run through a car wash of falling vegetable gunk and then correctly answer the question that came with the skeleton. What fun, yippee kai yay. Secrets got revealed and emotions got high, but what mattered was a high score, which was achieved by the Golden Hawks and Bronze Tigers. Thus for the second time in a row, the Silver Swordfish had to vote somebody off. And none of those fish wanted to be deboned."

"That was a good metaphor." Clapped Winnie. "Um … oh! So, Tabitha targeted Hector. Hector felt it was VayVay's time to go, and … those two were the only targets, really. But thanks to Eddie, or maybe no thanks to Eddie, VayVay cast a hinky vote and become a pop sickle."

"I figured she'd not be a two time champion." Admitted Xaria. "What say you? She was your friend right?"

"She was. I must say, I am glad Chris is doing the elimination ceremonies. My poor heart wouldn't be able to take such coldness." Mumbled Winnie. "VayVay is always chill but … doh, I made a pun! I didn't wanna make a pun!"

Xaria smirked a little bit.

"Twenty four campers are left and all of them have something to bring, though some are clearly faster to bring it than others. But, all the same, nobody will go without lines, I am sure. So, will Alice find somebody to talk to that she does not hate? Will Zed's farm skills help him in any way whatsoever? With her flirt shtick thankfully dead and buried, will Uzuri get a new gimmick? I _pray_ she won't. Will Yessica show why she deserves to be called a Letter Star? Will Wallace succeed in making me laugh? No. Oh, and who will be the third person voted out? I have my guesses, but find out for sure right here, right now, on Total Drama: Letter Starz!"

* * *

(Theme Song, I Wanna Be Famous)

* * *

"And cut." Said the camera man. "So, um, you feeling ok Xaria?"

The camera man out a muscular arm on Xaria's petite shoulder. For those not in the know, the camera man was Oscar, Xaria's boyfriend.

"I'll tell you back at the intern building." Replied Xaria. "Let's plane."

"Jet." Stated Winnie.

"Oh, _whatever_." Pouted Xaria.

Winnie just giggled.

* * *

 **(Golden Hawks' Cabin- Girls' Side)**

* * *

"C'mon baby, give me the tractor..." Mumbled Irene in her sleep.

Alice rolled her eyes at this weird sounding dream.

"What drivel." Frowned Alice.

"Dreams do not have to make sense." Stated Helen. "The excitement is why I do not dream."

"… Wait, how is that possible?" Asked Alice, looking confused.

"Some people don't dream. I've read up on it when I stole a nerd's schoolbag." Stated Quarla, shrugging.

"Are you implying I do not know something?!" Growled Alice. "Are you implying I am stupid?!"

"Um … no? Calm your bitch tits, I was just making a statement." Scoffed Quarla.

"… Fine, I'll let it slide." Muttered Alice, crossing her arms.

"… Say, if you read a nerd's book, does that not, by definition, make you a nerd?" Asked Helen.

Quarla got out of her bed and went up very close to Helen.

"Say that again. I dare you..." Leered Quarla.

"Dares are too exciting, and so is feeling fear. Also, take a breath mint." Droned Helen, not looking remotely scared.

Quarla spat in Helen's face, looking annoyed. Helen did not even blink from the impact.

"… Freak." Muttered Quarla as she got back into her bed. "She's a weird one, right Alice?"

"If she does not vote for me, I do not care how weird she is." Stated Alice. "She at least can compete. The fact Irene cannot is why I'll vote for her if we lose."

"Voting the fag, huh? Eh, why not." Shrugged Quarla.

"You act tough to hide how weak you truly feel, and that makes me almost smile." Stated Helen.

Quarla froze and Alice covered herself up.

"Night-night." Gulped Alice as she quickly lay down, bracing herself.

"You have some nerve." Grunted Quarla.

Quarla smirked.

"I like that. If you were more aggressive, I'd hang with you." Said Quarla, running a hand through her hair.

Helen just lay down and looked at the underside of Alice's bunk.

"… Is it safe to come out yet?" Asked Alice from under her bedsheets.

"Yeah. Nobody died." Assured Quarla.

"Yet." Stated Helen.

"… I'll stay under here, just for a little longer." Murmured Alice.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Does the fact Quarla did not murder Helen count as character development?)**

 **Alice:** I was not scared. I just didn't want any bloody debris hitting me. Since Quarla is both my team mate and ally, I'll need to watch myself around her. She sure is something…

 **Irene:** I got a great sleep last night. Next challenge, I am ready bring it! I'll win us immunity, and shove it in Quarla's face a little. She better not think I've not noticed her looking at me in distaste.

* * *

 **(Golden Hawks' Cabin- Boys' Side)**

* * *

"Yikes, those girls are loud..." Gulped Spider.

The rest of the guys nodded in agreement.

"You'd think you'd be used to noise given you date Quana. She is singer, right?" Inquired Bishop.

"She's more of a soft pop girl, not a singer of something like butt metal." Stated Spider.

"But she do got a booty." Winked Barney.

"Barney!" Whined Spider.

"What? I'm single and ready to mingle." Winked Barney.

"Yeah, but Quana isn't." Added Zed, frowning. "She ain't your buddy, guy."

"But you're not her guy, friend." Reminded Barney.

"And you're not her friend, pal." Added Spider, smirking.

Bishop groaned.

"Is this what we are reduced to? South Park jokes?" Asked Bishop dully. "Spider, I thought you'd be better than that. Like me, you are wealthy and of the financial elite of this island."

"With great wealth comes great responsibility. Um, right? I just try to be myself. You know, charity here and there, and stuff." Murmured Spider. "I attended a gathering once but … it didn't end well. Stage fright is killer..."

"… You give to charity?" Asked Bishop, visibly shuddering. "And you don't show off at events? Oh, lordy, please tell me you at least bath in your money!"

"… Wait, is that actually a thing?" Asked Spider, looking confused.

Bishop grimaced.

"And so it falls to me to show the viewers how the rich and the handsome live." Sighed Bishop, looking depressed.

"I think the phrase is the rich and the ugly." Stated Zed. "And, given your nose."

"Oh, p*ss off hillbilly." Scoffed Bishop. "Screw this noise, I'm going to sleep."

And with that, Bishop lay down and said no more. Soon enough Barney spoke up.

"So … think Bishop would be ok with me putting the moves on Alice?" Asked Barney. "Last thing I want is a love triangle before episode ten."

"We are not together!" Barked Bishop.

"YEAH!" Added Alice from the other side of the wall.

"… I didn't hear a no." Giggled Barney.

"Partner, I think you're on the rebound." Said Zed patiently. "Why not just fly single for a bit? I mean, Hector is single and doing fine."

"Yeah, I know, but … Alice has dat booty. Besides, I think she's a sweetie inside. Just gotta crazk that walnut open, you know?" Said Barney, before closing his eyes. "And as a wise man once said, beyond every hard shell is a gooey centre."

"Who said that?" Asked Spider curiously.

"A French guy at school." Stated Barney.

Spider turned mildly green.

"Yeah, I need some fresh air." Said Spider as he left the room. "This is why I do not do guy's night in back home."

"I hear ya, partner." Agreed Zed.

"… Too much? Yeah, maybe I should tone it down a little." Admitted Barney. "Just trying to … fill the void."

"If you were rich like me you could fill that void with money." Smirked Bishop.

"Money cannot fix a heart." Said Barney wisely.

"Actually, it can, for the high price of thousand of dollars beyond your wallet capacity." Stated Bishop.

"This is a mad house." Sighed Zed.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Less chemistry than in a desecrated science lab.)**

 **Bishop:** Everything I said was true, of course, but I am playing it up a little so they do not suspect my well financed strategic game. After all, it'll be easier to eliminate them if they do not suspect me.

 **Barney:** … Do you think we'd all get along better if we had a couple bags of chips and a six pack of fine beer? I'll have to experiment with that. But, foremost … could Barlice become a thing? You see … I'm trying to move on on Lavender and, well, opposite attract sooooo … could be worth a go.

* * *

 **(Silver Swordfish Cabin- Girls' Side)**

* * *

Uzuri was absent from the cabin, and with VayVay and Lavender eliminated this meant that Eleanor and Tabitha were by themselves.

"I'm gonna miss VayVay; she was a fun gal. Right now, fun is exactly what me and Jimmy need. I want to enjoy the fact I am in an all star season … I feel selfish I'm not enjoying it, but … with looking after Jimmy being my priority, I just feel so anxious. I need a good laugh." Sighed Eleanor. "Is is wrong of me to wish Jimmy would cheer up a little? I can't help but feel that it is."

"It's not wrong. It's normal. You're young, so having so much responsibility on your shoulders is a lot to take in." Said Tabitha gently. "Is there any way I can help?"

"I dunno. I'm not sure if you'd be able to make me laugh and giggle." Admitted Eleanor.

Tabitha huffed.

"Hey, I am totally funny! I once did a stand up routine in a talent show and came second! Sure, I got thrashed, but I was funny, dammit!" Pouted Tabitha.

Eleanor winced, but also cracked a smile.

"See, I can be funny; self deprecation, gets 'em every time." Winked Tabitha.

"Thanks. But, really, I need to find a way to make Jimmy happy while I'm not there for him. I love him so much … but I simply can't carry him by myself. It's too much responsibility … and I can't just rely on others to cheer him up in case they set him off by accident. No, I need to figure out how to make him smile … and you know what, I think I just came up with an idea." Declared Eleanor with a clap of her hands. "I'll be back in a few hours, bed time be damned, so I'll see you later Tabitha."

"Take care." Nodded Tabitha.

"Let's just hope I don't get myself lost. I may be a scout, but I was always a flop at compass reading. I swear, the Earth's magnetic poles were out to get me!" Exclaimed Eleanor.

And with that, Eleanor left the cabin.

* * *

 **(Confessional: I take it she does not like pole dancing either?)**

 **Eleanor:** With Eddie looking out for us, and Tabitha not going to vote for me or Jimmy … I think I have enough security to focus on helping Jimmy and, well, bringing back at least a little of the smile I fell madly in love with. What happened was awful, so sad … but Jimmy can't be sad forever. There's gotta be a way to help him move on … and I think it'll involve me.

* * *

 **(Silver Swordfish Cabin- Boys' Side)**

* * *

Jimmy had left with Eleanor a few minutes ago which left the other three boys by themselves in the cabin. Eddie was reading through a detective novel while Lankston looked deep in thought on his bed. Hector meanwhile lightly frowned.

"… Could somebody explain why I was in the bottom two? What logic did anybody have to cast a vote of contempt towards my own person. I tried my all round hardest and in no way fell short." Frowned Hector. "What was I lacking?"

"Well … challenge skill, personality, a short that makes sense, abs, a copy of Nintendo World Championships, a Russian accent..." Listed Eddie. "Need more?"

"I got it." Muttered Hector. "I get it, I'm not super fit, but neither is Jimmy and he got no votes."

"Maybe you're a threat? I dunno. I'm just the air headed ex-detective." Reminded Eddie. "Some would call being nearly voted off a compliment."

"Amazingly, I did not see it as such." Drawled Hector. "I may like the number twenty five, but placing twenty fifth out of twenty six … that would have been humiliating."

"Oh don't worry too much, it's only reality TV. People will forget in a few years tops. I mean, I hardly remember Alice's elimination last season." Assured Eddie cheerfully.

"The fact you just mentioned it proves you clearly remember it well." Grumbled Hector.

"How could I not? It was the first elimination I attended." Smirked Eddie.

"… You're mocking me, aren't you?" Said Hector, looking annoyed.

"… Maybe." Said Eddie shiftily. "Just trying to have some fun; after two losses in a row, a bit of laughter could help us out. I mean, I have no malice for you or anything."

"Can I make a crack at you?" Requested Hector affably.

"Go for it." Nodded Eddie.

"F*ck you." Stated Hector.

Eddie pouted.

"Well that was just mean spirited." Huffed Eddie. "Lankston, you got anything to say to that"

"Huh? Did you say something?" Asked Lankston, breaking out of his trance. "I was … elsewhere."

"Mars?" Asked Hector.

"No, in my mind. I was just thinking, I got a vote last night. There must have been a reason." Explained Lankston. "My conclusion … I need to be more social and, you know, not a douche."

"Well that's easy enough. Just be like me." Grinned Eddie.

Hector made a cough that sounded suspiciously like 'bullshit', but nobody commented on this.

"… Nah. I'll be more like Nina. All I need is to lose my maturity and put on a bad Australian accent." Chuckled Lankston.

"Got an example?" Asked Eddie.

"Yeah, this should be good." Added Hector.

"Sure." Shrugged Lankston.

Lankston cleared his throat a little.

"Ahem … g'day mates, I just rolled into town out from the outback billabong. Crikey, that dingo was one little ripper." Declared Lankston in an accent so totally bad, the likes of which would normally only be seen in a Uwe Boll movie. "… Thoughts?"

Eddie just laughed while Hector shook his head.

"Yeah, screw the accent, I'll just make nice with Tabitha and Uzuri or something." Shrugged Lankston, looking embarrassed. "What just happened will never be repeated. Ever."

* * *

 **(Confessional: Tell that to the camera.)**

 **Lankston:** Yeah, I can't have had votes each ceremony so far for no reason. Even if I likely only got one last vote, I'm gonna take steps to ensure I end up with zero from now on. Winning a challenge would be better, but … yeah, I make Harold look like Buff Biceps in comparison.

 **Eddie:** So, Lankston is not onto me, and my actions are making him try to be more social? Well, if it gets me more allies, why should I complain? Ditching the detective shtick was the best thing I ever did … well, that and investing in Wal-Mart stocks that one time. The morale here, I just gotta keep going as I am.

* * *

 **(Bronze Tigers Cabin- Girls' Side)**

* * *

"So … any idea where Imanda is, anybody?" Asked Quana as she tuned her guitar a little.

"I think she went off to enjoy nature. You know girl scouts, always loving the great outdoors." Smiled Yessica. "Irene has helped me like woodland nature more, but … well, I'll always be an ocean gal."

"Sometimes I'm amazed you have legs and not a mermaid tail." Smirked Quana. "Amigo, you give Ariel a run for her money."

"Does that analogy work? Ariel wanted to leave the sea." Reminded Yessica, giggling.

"… Oh, you know what I mean. Cut me some slack, I've not seen Disney in years. I'm not a little chica anymore." Pouted Quana. "Mami wants me to start thinking more about college and stuff. I'm thinking a music degree."

"To the surprise of many, I am sure." Giggled Raven, smirking a little bit.

"Call me cliché if you must, but pop stars are rich and famous." Said Quana, stars in her eyes.

"… How did you make your eyes go star shaped?" Asked Raven.

"No idea wat'cha mean, amigo. Yessi, you going to college?" Asked Quana curiously.

"Yup. I'm going to the University of West Toronto for a Life Guarding degree. Should be fun … and with this season's prize money, I can go nuts and buy all the pop tarts I want!" Grinned Yessica.

"That's my top pick too. See ya there." Smiled Quana.

"This is like some kind of camping trip, almost. You know, the bonding, the joking, the general fun … I hope it stays like this, and the chaos won't start at all." Mused Sasha. "But it's called Total Drama for a reason huh? Oh, you guys ok if I head out for a few minutes?"

"Sure, you don't need to ask. But, why?" Asked Raven.

"Gotta go potty?" Guessed Yessica.

"Nah, I need a smoke. If you guys want one, you need only ask." Offered Sasha.

"I'll pass. As a singer, I need my lungs healthy." Stated Quana politely.

"Dad would not be pleased..." Murmured Raven.

"Irene doesn't kiss smokers." Stated Yessica. "When did you start? I never noticed it last season."

"I started about a month or so after Letterama ended. Games could only take away so much of the lasting marks I had from my experiences. I know it's bad but … sooooo soothing." Coed Sasha as she headed out the door, taking her lighter out as she went.

"… Wait, isn't Sasha slightly underage?" Asked Raven.

"Since when does that stop anybody?" Shrugged Yessica. "It's like how when I was little they said the deep pool was for grown ups, but I did not listen to that. Sure, I nearly drowned, but it was worth it, dammit!"

"Risk taker huh?" Noted Raven. "… Say, think any of the boys on the team smoke, or drink?"

"I saw Rheneas drink an alcoholic soda the other day." Stated Yessica, giggling for some reason.

"… What's so funny?" Asked Raven curiously.

"Call me crazy, but … dang, I love being drunk." Giggled Yessica. "People say I'm hilarious without a filter."

"I can imagine." Remarked Quana.

"I wish I couldn't." Gulped Raven.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Ah, sweet, sweet substances…)**

 **Yessica:** I have some fond memories of being drunk on nights out … well, not memories as I do no remember, but according to several friends and family I'm a hoot. But I gotta be responsible this season; drinking did Gordon no favours. But dang, imagine how memorable I'd become if I got drunk during a challenge! And win or lose, I just want to be remembered.

 **Raven:** Given I'm, well, less adventurous than these girls, I feel overshadowed. But, that's ok, as they'll ignore me as voting option and Wallace will make the big moves and look good doing it. Shy or not, being a naturally quiet gal is really working out for me, don't you think?

* * *

 **(Bronze Tigers' Cabin- Boys' Side)**

* * *

Wallace fed Trowzer some dead insects, and giggled giddily as he did so.

"I feel like such a mad scientist. I hope those insects look on from the afterlife, and _weep_." Cackled Wallace. "Oh, how I love snakes. They get such an unfair rep. I mean, what's not to like? They're venomous, aggressive and make that scary hissy sound."

"You just named three things to dislike about them." Smirked Rheneas.

"Don't get Trowzer mad, you wouldn't like him when he's mad. He gets all stiff." Warned Wallace.

"Are you doing this on purpose?" Asked Rheneas patently.

"Maaaaaaybe." Said Wallace, grinning slyly. "But, serious talk, who should we vote off the first time we lose?"

"… I'd say Yessica. With her girlfriend going through such a hard time. She'll have difficulty focusing on the challenges as time goes on." Suggested Rheneas. "Harsh and all, but … well, somebody has to leave the team first."

"Marvellous idea, I love it." Nodded Wallace. "I think Raven would be down for that, and four votes is mathematically enough … unless we're looking at a tie."

"I think it's a terrible idea." Stated Paul.

"Why? It makes sense to me." Replied Wallace.

"Because Rheneas thought of it. His plans are doomed to fail and make me _sick_." Said Paul, his voice a mere dramatic whisper.

"Sick, huh? Bah, your face gives me the common cold." Replied Rheneas.

"Your mum certainly wasn't cold." Smirked Paul. "She was warm."

"Your girlfriend isn't warm right now!" Jeered Rheneas.

The two glared at each other while Wallace looked very confused.

"Um … is there something I am missing here?" Asked Wallace, raising an eyebrow. "Only that you're arguing like toddlers when yesterday you seemed more or less chill with each other."

"Oh, we've got a rivalry going on." Explained Paul. "For the duration of out time in the show, we hate each other and will try to one up, out do and all round demean each other at every turn."

"Yeah, what he said. I'm gonna get him all fired up. Heheheh." Cackled Rheneas.

"And I'm gonna give you the cold shoulder. Heehee!" Smirked Paul.

"Oh brother." Groaned Wallace. "Of all the over the top, immature … you can't even get the evil laugh right! It goes like this … ahem … MWAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Rheneas and Paul politely clapped.

"Impressive." Noted Rheneas.

"I've seen better." Admitted Paul.

"Oh come on! That was an A grade evil laugh! Or S grade if we're using the Crazy Taxi grading system! Why are you being such a Grumpy Gus?" Complained Wallace.

"My life sucks, my twin is dead, my girlfriend is voted off, I'm hungry … it'#s a struggle." Sighed Paul. "Screw this noise, I'm going to sleep."

Paul lay down and huffed. Wallace looked at Rheneas with a WTF expression.

"He takes his rivalry very seriously." Explained Rheneas. "It's just a bit of fun, is all."

"He's a loon." Scoffed Wallace.

"… You know, your statement would carry more weight if you were not dressed as Dick Dastardly." Admitted Rheneas.

"Oh, you're just jealous you didn't think of it." Smirked Wallace.

* * *

 **(Confessional: I admit, I kinda am.)**

 **Paul:** I hope I didn't hurt Rheneas' feelings too much. I want a rivalry, but not a conflict, you know? VayVay taught me how lovely peace is, and I'll honour that … man, it really sucks that she's out…

 **Wallace:** Now, this conflict is an angle I can exploit. Yessica goes first, I can agree with that, but after that … well, Paul is more likely to listen to me and he actually likes Trowzer, but … Rheneas is good at the challenges moreso. Decisions, decisions. Kids, being a mastermind is _not_ an easy job.

* * *

 **(The Forest)**

* * *

Imanda whistled a tune as she walked through the woods. Some would say the dark woods would be creepy, but Imanda had no fear. As a girl scout who had earned all the badges, it was truly the forest that should have been afraid of her.

"What a lovely night." Noted Imanda. "Makes me wish this was a wilderness survival season; it'd be just like the old girl scout camp outs. Maybe I could bake stuff too."

Imanda came to a large tree and smiled as she easily began to climb her way up towards the top of it. Imanda was clearly somewhat stronger than she looked. Soon enough she had reached the top of the tree and surveyed the dark island, dimply illuminated by the bright stars.

"This is amazing. When I win, I'll build a summer home here. If I do it right, it could probably be self sustainable, and then I won't be contributing to global warming, meaning Al Gore won't get on my case. Heehee!" Giggled Imanda, adjusting her glasses. "I wonder if there are any vines … I've always wanted to try vine swinging. It'd be cool."

Rain began to very lightly fall from the clouds, pepping the ground with light drizzle.

"But first, Rheneas is gonna teach me how to be cool. I've been a dork all my life … now it's time to be something different." Vowed Imanda. "I'll win this game, become cool … get a guy. Yeah, that's how it'll go … I can do this … my badges are all a portfolio of my skill. I have a real shot."

Imanda watched the rain fall, and suddenly noticed somebody was now sitting next to her.

"Eek!" Yelped Imanda. "Who are you?"

"Jennifer. An intern." Stated Jennifer, staring at Imanda.

"Oh, I see … gee wiz, you startled me!" Exclaimed Imanda.

"Sorry." Stated Jennifer, still not blinking. "I just thought I should say high. You were robbed lasts reason. Nobody else would have been booted for crashing the kart..."

"Oh, it was only a game." Assured Imanda.

"… You need to make yourself important. The big players go far." Advised Jennifer.

"Um, could you stop … well … staring? It's creepy." Murmured Imanda.

"… My apologies." Said Jennifer as she let herself fall backwards and to the ground below.

Imanda yelped and glanced at where Jennifer had fallen, but she was already gone.

"… Huh … I wonder what the other interns are like." Pondered Imanda. "Might be worth getting to know them a bit better."

* * *

 **(Confessional: Teleporting interns, a trademark of TDL.)**

 **Imanda:** My to-do list keeps getting bigger. Learn to be cool, get a boyfriend, win the million … and now get to know the interns. Well, if anything, it means that if Jennifer is right about the important people going far, I should be safe for now, huh? (Imanda giggles and snorts a little) How very whimsical.

* * *

 **(The Beach)**

* * *

On the beach, an interesting game was going on. Uzuri and Annabelle were playing a board game and it was looking pretty intense.

"Do you have your answer Sherlock?" Asked Annabelle.

"I believe I do, Watson." Said Uzuri, puffing an imaginary pipe.

"Well, don't keep me in suspense. I hate that." Prompted Annabelle.

"Ok, ok, I'll tell ya." Giggled Uzuri. "It was … Colonel Mustard in the Library with the revolver."

Annabelle picked up the envelope, opened it and gazed at what was inside.

"… Nope, it was Professor Plum." Stated Annabelle, smirking lightly from behind her bird mask.

"… That's what I said, silly." Lied Uzuri.

Annabelle fumed a little.

"NO! You said Mustard! I _heard_ you!" Yelled Annabelle.

"… Sticker for the rules?" Asked Uzuri sheepishly.

"Cheating is WROOOOONG!" Roared Annabelle. "… EEK! I did it again! I got mad! Sorrysorrysorrysorrysorry!"

"Hey, no biggie. I got angry too sometimes, like when the drive-thru gets my order wrong." Smiled Uzuri.

"I hate it when that happens..." Growled Annabelle.

"Oh, totally. I asked for a cheeseburger, not a salad. I mean, who even goes to MacDonalds to eat healthily!?" Exclaimed Uzuri, flailing her arms about a little.

"A stinky head, that's who." Huffed Annabelle. "Soooooo … what now?"

"… Wanna play another game? Maybe Operation?" Offered Uzuri. "It's like playing Doctor, but much less hands on."

"Thank goodness..." Gagged Annabelle, shuddering.

"How about we play Twister like the cool kids do!? =D." Exclaimed a voice.

Annabelle and Uzuri both yelped and turned to see Opal who held a box of the game Twister.

"Right hand red! Left hand blue! There's something for every hand!" Cheered Opal. "Whether you like hands, or feet like some boys and girls do, you'll love twister! Lets twist!"

And to prove her point, whatever it was, Opal then twisted her neck all the way round … or at least, tried to do so, for an owl she was not.

"Could somebody turn my head please?" Requested Opal, going cross eyed just for fun.

"Can't cope! Can't cope! Trouble!" Wailed Annabelle as she tore off, quickly disappearing from sight.

"Aw man, we were gonna have fun too." Sighed Uzuri.

"Oops. Sorry… :(" Apologised Opal.

"It's fine. Annabelle is just a little shy." Assured Uzuri. "Guess we'll meet up again tomorrow night."

"Oooo, I can I come? =D." Asked Opal hopefully.

"… You know what, sure. If Annabelle doesn't get snuck up on my ya, you may get along famously." Beamed Uzuri.

"It's a date! Except, of course, for anything that makes a date a date! :)." Giggled Opal.

* * *

 **(Confessional: OT3 … yeah, no.)**

 **Uzuri:** Note to self, never ever cheat at Cluedo with Annabelle.

 **Opal:** One day I shall turn my head all the way around! I shall!

* * *

 **(Edge of Camp)**

* * *

Jimmy and Eleanor sat next to each other on top of a hill, looking up at the stars in the night sky. Eleanor laid her hand down on that of Jimmy and, while he showed no real response to this, he did not rebuff it or withdraw from her touch.

"It's nice isn't it … just the two of us?" Said Eleanor, quietly. "I like it when it's just me and you. It shows me how good we are for each other."

"Thank you. I still think you'd be better off with a happier guy though." Muttered Jimmy.

"I admit, I like seeing you smile. But it's not your smile I love … it's everything about you. That's what love is, from what I understand … being there for your loved one, no matter what. Personality is fluid, but love … mum says love is a rock. It does not change. Not if it's true..." Whispered Eleanor.

Eleanor squeezed Jimmy's hand.

Jimmy looked at Eleanor, and lightly leaned against her.

"I don't want to be so sad … so mean … but I don't know what else to do. What other kid goes through all this? … I don't know what to do. I don't have any mum or dad to ask for advice … what do I have?" Asked Jimmy, looking forlorn.

Eleanor looked Jimmy in the eyes.

"You have me." Said Eleanor seriously.

And with that, Eleanor kissed Jimmy. It was short, but the meaning was very clear.

"… I'd do anything for you. _Anything_." Said Jimmy honestly, after they parted.

"I don't doubt that. But right now, allow me to do something for you." Said Eleanor, smiling wider.

Eleanor hugged Jimmy, never wanting to let go. Jimmy did not want her to let go either.

From a distance, a figure watched them from the shadows.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Two for one.)**

 **Eleanor:** I think I'm starting to get through to Jimmy. At the very least, I saw the briefest flicker of a smile. There is still hope…

 **Jimmy:** … I owe her everything. I'll try to be less negative, but … I can't promise it … not yet.

 **Jennifer:** I was on top of a tree, looking at the moon and then I saw those two., Jimmy is so depressed … it's cool. I wish to talk to him.

* * *

 **(Intern Building)**

* * *

While most interns had turned in for the night, several were still up and about. Tyson, Cherry, Max and Jill were playing Crash Team Racing, Gordon and Vinnie were having a drinking contest (vodka style), Nakia had briefly entered the common room to grab a bottle of cherry soda, and Carlton and Xyly were playing a game of pool. Good feels were in the air.

However, down the hall and behind a locked bedroom door, Xaria and Oscar lay on a bed together, talking about the previous day.

"I may just be overreacting here, but … well, I didn't like that challenge. All those secrets and such being revealed … yeah, the campers were right to be upset, but they seemed to glare at me with such anger. It was like the anger I once sent towards Chris." Admitted Xaria. "And you know what the worst part is?"

"What?" Asked Oscar, holding Xaria.

"I cannot tell them I was against the challenge. See, that'd effect the game itself if I interacted with them and I am not supposed to do that. I'd … kinda like to get into TV someday, and I need this gig to work out. Man, I'm a selfish f*cker, huh?" Drawled Xaria, chuckling bitterly.

"I'm sure it'll work out. Chances are they were just mad because of how unexpected it was. Give them a day, and they'll be cool with you again. They know you Xaria; they'll not think any less of you. I know it." Promised Oscar. "I was out of the loop, and I wasn't bothered."

"Well, you're my boyfriend. You're not allowed to be bothered, bucko." Smirked Xaria.

"Likewise, Snark Knight." Smirked Oscar, equally cheeky.

Xaria laughed and gave Oscar a kiss.

"Thanks Oscar, I needed those kind words." Said Xaria gratefully. "We cant all be idealistic, naive and obsessed with cats like Winnie, but sometimes I wish I was..."

"Really?" Asked Oscar, raising an eyebrow.

"Good God no." Gagged Xaria, shuddering. "Anyway, we got some spare time as the challenge won't start until midday tomorrow. Wanna have sex?"

"Only if you want to. You had a long day." Said Oscar, hugging Xaria just a little closer.

"Right now, I'd like nothing more. I can tell this hosting thing won't be easy, but … I'm made of tough stuff. I'd have to be to put up with you." Smirked Xaria wryly.

"Oh, shut up." Laughed Oscar, shoving Xaria playfully which knocked her off the bed. "… Oops."

"… Just for that, no nookie." Frowned Xaria.

Seeing Oscar's expression Xaria laughed.

"Just kidding, Muscle Man." Assured Xaria. "I'm not _that_ evil."

* * *

 **(Confessional: Banter, where would we be without it?)**

 **Winnie:** Being a host is just plain amazing. I'm sure Xaria agrees. Oh, maybe if this goes well I could get my own show? I'm thinking a talk show about cats/ Sound good? Yeah, you know you'd watch it, don't deny it. Heehee!

* * *

 **(The Next Morning)**

* * *

 **(Golden Tigers' Cabin- Girls' Side)**

* * *

"So, do you feel any improvement in your feeli9ngs today than what you had yesterday?" Asked Spider.

Irene just groaned.

"What do you think?" Asked Irene. "Why do doctors always ask obvious questions."

"Well, um, technically I'm not a doctor yet." Murmured Spider. "And, well, I do need facts. I take it you're feeling pretty bad still."

"Give the guy a medal. Hear the applause." Grumbled Irene.

"… Irene I know you're feeling upset, and I can't blame you for that, but … getting mad at me won't help anything." Mumbled Spider, looking a little nervous. "I'm really trying here, but I did say this is not my area of expertise."

"But aren't you gonna be a doctor or something?" Asked Irene.

"There are many types of doctors. Like, eye doctors, lung doctors, cancer doctors … you'd need a psychologist most of all, and that's not my area. But, I'm doing what I can. These things take time." Said Spider, trying to keep the peace.

"You could do _better_." Muttered Irene, holding her head and moaning a little.

Spider frowned.

"Ok, look. If you would rather go through this by yourself, I could just leave you right now. Is that what you want?" Asked Spider, looking mildly irked.

"No! Oooo, I'm sorry Spider … it's just not easy to keep calm and carry on right now. Quarla is p*ssing me off, and it's making me lose my temper." Muttered Irene apologetically.

"Yeah, she is a little scary." Chuckled Spider, tapping his fingers together uneasily. "Good thing we're on the same team huh? She wouldn't go after her team … she knows it's what led to her elimination last season."

"Yeah, maybe." Said Irene without enthusiasm. "I need a few minutes by myself. Thanks for your time."

"It's what I'm here for. I hope things end up well for you Irene. Sorry for losing my temper, but … I do want you to be ok, really I do." Said Spider, looking sympathetic.

"You'll be a great doctor. You'll help the patients, even if they do not know it." Chuckled Irene. "… Leave please."

"On my way out." Nodded Spider as he left the room, shutting the door behind him.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Doctor has left the building.)**

 **Spider:** I want to help Irene, and protect my title too. But, the thing is … I was close to really snapping for a moment there. I don't like that feeling, but Irene wasn't being cooperative. Maybe I'm just being a judgemental jerk … I need to work on my patience a little more. I'll need it to be a doctor.

* * *

Barney sat in the mess hall, finishing off a bowl of cornflakes. As he did so, he noticed Alice enter the Mess Hall and sit down by herself. A wry smile crossed his face.

"As a wise man once said, there s no time like the present, as past and future are not gifts." Declared Barney, adjusting his hood somewhat.

With that, Barney got up and sat down across from Alice.

"So, Alice, looks like we're team mates." Said Barney suavely.

"You've only just noticed that?" Asked Alice dryly.

"Nah, I knew it. But there is one mystery I have also motived … you're alone." Noted Barney.

"How is it a mystery? I'd always been alone." Shrugged Alice.

"It puzzles me as … you're quite pretty. Eye for a prettier eye, aye?" Grinned Barney pointing to his own eye and then to Alice's.

Alice seemed to faintly blush at the compliment, but was nonetheless stony faced and frowny.

" **No**. It is _not_ going to happen." Said Alice firmly.

"… I understand." Said Barney, still smiling. "Can't force a feeling, huh?"

"Tell that to my private tutors. They make me study even when I feel sleepy." Shrugged Alice. "But I'm not a romantic sort. At all. In any way. Like, no way ever. Nope. And even if I was, I don't date ninjas."

Barney looked like he was about to speak, but Alice continued.

"And I _**never**_ date pirates." Said Alice firmly.

"… Well, can't say I'm shocked. I am but a simple coastal boy, and your heart yearns for another. Best of luck getting your yin, young yang." Said Barney sagely, with a bow.

Barney left out the door while Alice's eye twitched.

" _ **I don't like Bishop**_!" Barked Alice.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Is it opposite day?)**

 **Alice:** I hate shippers.

 **Barney:** Oh well, I guess some ships are not meant to sail. But, you know what they say, if every ship sailed we would not have any submarines.

 **Spider:** I heard Alice yell from far away ... she's kinda scary... (Spider fidgets nervously)

* * *

Uzuri sat in the sand, playing with her dolls and making light humming noises. Nearby Lankston was watching her.

"Ok, you can do this. You just gotta talk to Uzuri and make her like you. She likes nearly everybody, how hard could it be?" Said Lankston to himself. "Ok, shirt is straight, breathe is fresh … here I go."

Lankston approached Uzuri and carefully sat down next to her.

"Morning." Greeted Lankston.

"Oh, morning! How are you? I'm pretty good myself. I saw a bird skull _rotting_ in the sunlight; so coooooool! So yeah, I feel pretty peachy keen right now." Giggled Uzuri, beaming.

Lankston inwardly gagged, but tried to keep a straight face.

"That is so interesting. Please tell me more." Requested Lankston, his lines clearly scripted.

Uzuri did not notice this and seemed all too happy to talk about the skull some more.

"Ask and ye shall receive!" Declared Uzuri. "It was rotting with maggots and flies, and it smelt like puuuuuure death! It reminded me of the purest of dark midnights back home that I spent in the graveyard. Aaaaah, nostalgia! … Um, you ok Lanky?"

Lanky, or Lankston as he was more commonly known, as turned rather green and swayed a little.

"Um … err .. I'll be -URP- fine." Wheezed Lankston. "I heard my mother calling so, um, I'll just be … going now."

"Okie dokie, later skater." Smiled Uzuri as he went back to playing with her dolls.

Lankston hobbled away, wincing to himself. He passed by Hector who had surveyed the scene.

"Wanna vote her off next?" Offered Hector.

"I'll consider it. Can't say more than that." Replied Lankston. "But geez, she's gruesome in her tastes."

"Tell me about it. This is my second time being her team mate … but compared to Letterz, this is enigmatically tame." Said Hector with a sigh.

Lankston could only discreetly sigh in relief.

* * *

 **(Confessional; Is Uzuri related to Lil' Gruesome from Wacky Races by any chance?)**

 **Uzuri:** You know, I like Lankston. He seems like a real stand up fella. A cool dude who's willing to get into other people's hobbies. Quite unlike, Mr Burns, who shall be going to hell … _**where I'll be waiting for him**_. Teehee!

 **Lankston:** Well, I suppose having a desire to eat something was overrated anyway … yeah, next time I'll talk to Tabitha.

* * *

Rheneas and Imanda were meeting up behind the mess hall. Imanda seemed to be in the process of telling Rheneas a joke.

"And so the Lord told the People, thou shalt buy your child a 3DS." Declared Imanda.

Rheneas laughed, clearly amused by the joke.

"Good one. Did you get a badge in joke telling?2 Asked Rheneas., smiling.

"How did you know?" Asked Imanda curiously.

"Oh, just a slight feeling." Smirked Rheneas with a wink.

"Aw shucks." Blushed Imanda awkwardly, snorting a little. "So, um … those lessons … about being cool. Could you teach me now? We have some time … um, right"?

"Sure, we do. And I think I know where to start. Presentation." Suggested Rheneas. "You gotta think how you carry yourself. You gotta find a balance between following what is hot and not, and also finding your own way. People enjoy a moody loner."

"Hmmmm..." Pondered Imanda. "This makes sense. So, finding my own way … you mean I should set trends? That sounds uber fun! Coolio pwnage! It'll be like having my cake and eating it too!"

"Just so you know cool kids don't talk like that … at all." Admitted Rheneas.

Imanda lightly slapped herself.

"I think a lot of it comes down to the fact I have always had geeky and nerdy friends all of my life. I need to start talking more with people who are more … the opposite. Hmmm … just gotta find the right kind of person for that role." Pondered Imanda.

"You got me." Reminded Rheneas.

"I know, but I'll need more than just you. If I am to become cool in any way, and not have it end up as a disaster like in any typical Saturday morning cartoon, I need multiple cool people on hand." Declared Imanda. "It#'s time to send my geeky self to the grave!"

"… Um … I always liked your geeky side. It's sweet and endearing." Said Rheneas, sounding gentle.

"I know, and I like that … but, it's time for a change. This is the all star round, it's my chance to really _be_ somebody." Insisted Imanda.

"Well … I'll help however I can. You know, another aspect of coolness is confidence and bravery. We could discuss that." Offered Rheneas.

"I'm all ears Mr Teacher." Saluted Imanda.

* * *

 **(Confessional: And I'm all eyes.)**

 **Imanda:** Don't worry, I'm not gonna take this too far. But … nothing wrong with an image change, right? Lot's of girls do it, and since boys don't like my current odd self, all the more reason to get with the times, huh? Besides, like all geeky girls … I clean up _nicely_. Heehee!

 **Rheneas:** So, I have two goals in this, what I can only see as a, sub-plot. Make Imanda cool, and stop her taking it too far. Eh, seems doable. I've done harder stuff … oh geez, that came out _so_ wrong…

 **Wallace:** To nobody's surprise, I am a shameless eavesdropper. Now, in the time it would take most people to ponder what Imanda's coolness desire may lead to, I had already formulated a plan. I'll teach her to be cool just like Rheneas. From there it'll be all too easy to merge our alliances and control this team. Mwahahahaha! … On a separate note, I wonder where Raven is. I've not seen her in a little while. I should go look for her. We don't need a repeat of her bearly legal lost in Letterz. (Wallace giggles, and then slaps himself). I'll let myself out.

* * *

Yessica was on the far side of the beach, swimming around in the water as fast as a torpedo. She laughed and had a big smile on her face; clearly she was having a much better time in the game than her other half was.

"This is so cool! The water is so clean!" Cheered Yessica. "Ah, swimming, my favourite past time. The thing I can do awesomely that nobody else here can … that feels good to say."

As Yessica continued to swim about Wallace called to her from the shore.

"Yessica! Have you seen Raven anywhere?" Called Wallace.

"Huh? Um … oh, yeah! I have! She said that she was gonna go and get her breakfast from the forest so that she'd not have to put up with Gary glaring at her while she eats." Replied Yessica. "I mean, being dumped probably stinks, but there are plenty of boys and girls out there, right?"

"Much appreciated. See you later … or not, we'll see if we lose!" Teased Wallace as he jogged away.

"… That guy confuses me. And people call me the blond sometimes." Frowned Yessica, shrugging.

Yessica resumed swimming around, but soon noticed somebody else at the shore.

"Hi Sasha, how's I going?" Asked Yessica cheerfully.

"Pretty good. Just waiting out the time before the challenge; right now I don't really have very much to do." Admitted Sasha.

"Wanna join me for a swim?" Offered Yessica.

"I'm not really a water sports girl … unless it's in a game. I think I'll just sit here and soak up some ways. Maybe we can hang a little? I've know you since Letterz and despite the time you spent at the Playa, we hardly know each other." Said Sasha as she fiddled with her ponytail a little.

"Sure, sounds fun! So, um, I bought a PSP with me this season for when I'm bored and it's too rainy to swim. Maybe you could tell me if some of my games are rare at all?" Offered Yessica.

"Sure, why not? Appraising games is one of my favourite past times." Nodded Sasha.

"Was that sarcasm?" Asked Yessica.

"Nope, I was being honest. I love looking at game collections; they all have such great variety and history. Ever game in my collection tells a story … especially the RPG's." Giggled Sasha.

"Rocket propelled Grenades, baby!" Grinned Yessica, before she gulped. "EEK!"

Yessica took a breath and ducked under the water. Sasha raised an eyebrow and glanced around.

"… Crap." Muttered Sasha as she glanced around, before diving into a bush and staying deathly quiet and still.

Kim walked down the beach, fiddling with a smartphone She stopped near Sasha's hiding place and grunted.

"F*ck! Why can I never win at Minesweeper? F*ck this game, I'll just listen to Owl City." Muttered Kim as she walked onwards. "Oh yeah, it's that time."

Kim reached into her pocket and took out a bottle of pills and popped one into her mouth.

"F*ck, intern life is f*cking bliss. I pity those poor f*ckers that are the campers." Sighed Kim as she left on her way.

After Kim was gone Sasha carefully exited the bush and took a breath.

"Thank Vishnu I played Metal Gear like crazy as a kid. Hiding helps." Gulped Sasha.

Yessica surfaced from the water and gasped for air.

"Don't hurt me!" Wailed Yessica.

"Yessi, its just me. She's gone." Assured Sasha.

"What f she had found us..." Mumbled Yessica. "That Mess Hall Fire..."

"Well, she didn't. I'm not looking for conflict this season. I'm staying away from any trouble. New topic starts now; who do you think got voted off last night?" Asked Sasha.

Yessica could see Sasha wanted to move on, and truly so did she.

"Hmmm … not sure. I've seen Uzuri and Lankston around, so it wasn't them. Guess we'll soon see." Replied Yessica.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Swim, swim, swim.)**

 **Yessica:** Yeah, that Mess Hall Fire last season … can you _blame_ me for being a little frightened…?

 **Sasha:** I know I cannot avoid Kim forever, but right now I have nothing to say, nor do I have anything I _want_ to say. It's for the best we remain _**far**_ apart … still, I wonder what kind of pills those were … probably no big deal.

* * *

Opal was sitting in the mess hall, peeling a banana.

"One skin … two skin … three skin … four-." Giggled Opal before being interrupted.

"Hey! I sued that joke in Letterz! Stop stealing my material." Complained Barney.

"Awww, you stopped me before the best part! ;)." Giggled Opal slyly.

"Well, only _**I**_ get to say four skin." Declared Barney grandly.

Opal scowled.

"I wanted to do that. }:(." Said Opal, glaring.

He two silently glared, before laughing.

"We should have been team mates sooner!" Laughed Barney.

"Totally. We go together like eggs and bacon … but not ketchup and ice cream. That yummy mix is me and Zed only. =D" Declared Opal. "What mix are you and Lavender?"

"Dinosaurs and dodo's, as like our love they are extinct." Said Barney woefully.

"… Oops. I did, like, not know! =O." Gasped Opal. "Sorry!"

"It's fine, I'm starting to move on." Assured Barney. "I tried flirting with Alice, but … we all know where her heart belongs."

"Less than three." Giggled Opal.

" _ **I DO NOT LIKE HIM**_!" Roared Alice from elsewhere on the island.

* * *

 **(Confessional: I wonder if there is such a thing as five skin…)**

 **Opal:** Barney should join me and Zed on a double date … once he gets a girl anyway. It'd be amazing, and sooooo kawaii. ;D

 **Barney:** It must be nice to have one's lover on the team. Must be nice to have a lover … oh well, life's too short to be an emo! Bring on whatever happens next!

* * *

Bishop stood before his two allies. A meeting that about to begin, and Bishop was taking it seriously. He noticed Alice was frowning.

"What's got you so pissy … more than usual?" Asked Bishop. "My mere existence?"

"It doesn't help … but no. Other people are saying we would go good as a couple." Gagged Alice.

Bishoped gagged and almost turned green.

"I am so sorry … sorry to hear that, anyway. Why am I never shipped with somebody class, like Quana?" Winced Bishop. "That girl puts the ass in class. Hmmhrrrmhmm!"

"Jackass pervert." Scoffed Alice.

"Whiny virgin." Retorted Bishop.

"Can you two just start fucking and get it over with? Do I have to force anything to happen?" Drawled Quarla. "Get to the point! Every second I am witness to you two whining is a second I'm not doing something productive, or fun."

Bishop sneered and Alice growled.

"Ok, fine. We need to prepare for the first vote, and our first vote needs to be somebody weak. I may detest Bishop here, but he adds to the team, even if just barely." Stated Alice. "And we can't vote off Spider right now, so we'll need to get rid of somebody useless … I say Zed, or possibly Irene."

"Irene. We've voting Irene. Deal with it." Grunted Quarla.

"I can do that as that's who I was going to suggest." Replied Bishop. "But, consequently, there is some worth keeping her around … it keeps the target of of us. Additionally, if there is a team swap she may end up on a different team and hold _them_ back."

"Wait, do you want Irene gone or not?" Asked Alice.

"I'd rather anybody went but myself." Sniffed Bishop. "I am merely laying out all the facts for which to base our vote on. Oh yeah, and Irene is probably poor. Always a good reason to kick somebody off."

"Smart smarmy bastard." Smirked Quarla.

"Cheap douche." Scoffed Alice.

"I'll have you know my family uses _expensive_ douche." Growled Bishop, remaining composed. "Furthermore, cheap is not an insult to me, but a compliment. I am part of a cheap club. We compare the cheapest things we have done on a monthly basis."

"… Wait, what?" Blinked Alice. "Da f*ck?"

"Indeed. When I was ten I set up a lemonade stand selling cups for one dollar each. However, I also charged one dollar for every step the customers took to my stall which was inside the grounds of my mansion. I made a very tidy profit." Smirked Bishop smugly.

"… How could anybody be that retarded?" Asked Quarla flatly.

"I dare say I do not wish to know." Shuddered Alice. "Why can't more people be smart like me?"

"Not the word I'd sue, but, sure." Smirked Bishop. "Very well, if we lose then Irene gets our votes."

"Will it be enough?" Asked Quarla. "Some people on this team are _dumb_."

"I have faith they will make the wrote choice." Assured Bishop.

"… I don't. Can I punch them?" Requested Quarla.

"No." Said Alice and Bishop in usion. "Huh? Hey, stop copying me! You're making a big mistake! … Your mother copied other people too! … Oooooooo!"

Quarla face palmed.

"I'm surrounded by backwards evolving retards." Groaned Quarla.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Bishop, Mr Krabs must take notes from you…)**

 **Bishop:** Suffice to say it, I know how to run an alliance and make money. I'd be stunned if I were not a contender on an edgic charts those commoners make … not that I know anything about them of course! Where are these accusation coming from?!

 **Quarla:** Part of me wants to lose today's challenge just so I can see Irene's face when she loses. I mean, hello? Her actions in the tree challenge last season made me lose! If she'd not blocked that one tree and kept distracting me, I'd not have gone home. I am happy to repay her for it … in a _**big**_ way…

* * *

Opal and Barney were continuing to hang out, now talking about coca cola.

"Did you know it once had cocaine in it? It's how it gets the name." Said Barney cheerfully.

"Drugged up soda … I wanna try some!" Squeed Opal. "Oh, hi Elly!"

Eleanor walked up, looking a little nervous.

"Um … drugged up soda? I don't think you're allowed to drink that here." Said Eleanor shyly.

"Nah, no drugs here. Swearsies. ^^;" Assured Opal.

"T'was just an expression." Agreed Barney. "So, need anything?"

"Yeah, um, see … look, Jimmy's secret got exposed yesterday and it's not doing him much good. You know what he's going through, and you two are a ton of fun … I was wondering if you had the time to give Jimmy some cheering up. I mean, you guys live and breath fun." Insisted Eleanor.

"She has a point." Noted Barney.

"We are pretty amazing. /:I." Agreed Opal. "… Sure, we'll entertain him! Want it to be PG or adults only"

Eleanor blanched and Barney stepped forwards.

"We';ll figure something out." Promised Barney.

"Thanks guys, I really owe you one." Said Eleanor, both sounding and looking relieved.

"It's what we do!" Cheered Barney and Opal in usion.

"You do death to my ears." Said Helen as she walked past.

From a tree nearby Eddie had watched all that had happened.

"Very interesting." Noted Eddie.

Eddie then fell out of the tree and into a bush.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Careful, gravity!)**

 **Opal:** Helen gets all the best lines … I'm jealous.

 **Eleanor:** I can't always be around Jimmy, so it's nice that there are people willing to help me keep him smiling. Friends, allies … whether it helps me win or not, I'm thankful. But it'd be nice of it helped since my team is kinda … stinking right now.

 **Eddie:** I'm just keeping an eye on my allies. Whatever connections they make, I can benefit from, and vice versa I guess. It's all about following people and saying the right stuff … gee, that made me sound like a stalker, but if it'll help me win the five million, I'll do it to the end. Sasha will understand. Oddly, I've not seen Tabitha all morning. Even if she's not my ally, I don't want her vanishing. Apparently that's bad as it ether means she's dead or could be plotting … which one is worse again?

* * *

Raven had gathered some forest fruit and nuts and was contently eating them at the base of a tree.

"Ah, this is nice. Mist is right, nature is precious." Mused Raven. "It's so peaceful..."

Raven frowned ever so slightly.

"… Maybe a little too peaceful." Sighed Raven. "I promised myself to be more social this year, and yet here I am … out in the woods … alone."

Raven bit into an apple and chewed it.

"It all comes down to Gary. He's not taking the break up well. Getting back together would cheer him up I bet … but how could I love him again after what happened and could still happen." Groaned Raven. "I should have just stayed in bed."

"Why do that when there is evil to be done?!" Exclaimed Wallace from next to Raven.

"Holy sh*t!"Yelped Raven clutching her heart. "When did you get here?"

"Five seconds ago." Stated Wallace. "So … break-up drama, huh?"

"I don't want to talk about it." Said Raven.

"Oh c'mon, how bad could it be?" Insisted Wallace.

"I said no." Stated Raven firmly. "So … how did you find me."

"Yessica said you went to eat breakfast out here because you're afraid of Gary. If you want I could bring breakfast to you from now on, or poison Gary's food so that he turns into a frog." Offered Wallace.

"… Just bring me my food is fine. Thank you." Smiled Raven. "Oh, and I had an idea. We should merge alliances with Imanda and Rheneas. Simple easy plan and we'd all be safe, or tied at worst. Um … is it a good plan? Your eye is twitching a little..."

Indeed Raven was right, and Wallace composed himself.

"Um, nothing. It's just that this is the second time you've had the same idea as me and said it first. All the more reason our alliance is going to work." Said Wallace formally, awkwardly coughing. "Oh, and who should we vote off first of the other four I am open for suggestions but word of the street is that Paul and Yessica are good options. They'll never suspect it! Mwahahaha!"

"I dunno, they didn't get as far last time. They deserve a chance. I think Quana and Sasha would be better targets. They got pretty far in their first runs." Reminded Raven. "… I feel so weird talking about voting people off. I should be trying to befriend them!"

"Maybe you're more like me than you realize?" Winked Wallace.

Raven playfully gagged.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Raven must be allergic to Wallace.)**

 **Wallace:** … Why must it be so hard to decide who to crush first?! Seriously, there is good reasons to vote off all of them! The life of a reality show villain is _not_ be be envied.

 **Raven:** You could say this season is gonna be EX-treme for me. (Raven smiles, and then pouts). Well, this just got a lot less funny. Maybe I could try to set Gary up with somebody else … maybe Xyly?

* * *

Tabitha wore a one piece purple bikini and lay submerged up to her neck in the warm waters of a forest hot spring.

"Aaaaah … this is amazing..." Whispered Tabitha. "I could just stay here all day..."

Sadly, this desire was not meant to be as at that very moment the intercom crackled into life, making Tabitha scowl a little.

"Attention campers! Everybody head to the beach!" Announced Winnie cheerfully. "We have something fun planned!"

Winnie hung up the intercom and the only sounds left was the light breeze the wind through the leaves of the forest trees.

"Really? Awww … well, better get going. Duty calls." Sighed Tabitha.

Tabitha smirked.

"… In five minutes." Giggled Tabitha.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Dat warmness…)**

 **Tabitha:** I made an inquiry about the Skype therapy sessions, and they are forbidden as I am not allowed outside contact. I guess that's far, but … it's not fun. That hot spring sure did me some good.

 **Daisy:** Rules are there to be followed. No exceptions.

* * *

 **(Near the Intern Building)**

* * *

Kim paced in front of the three interns, looking at them with an expression that seemed to have the sourness of a thousand lemons.

"One job! You had _**one**_ job to do that was so f*cking easy that I highly doubt f*cking Patch would balls it up! But no, you put a bug on me!" Scowled Kim. "Does the words 'do the f*cking work* mean anything to you three?"

"I don't know how to speak English." Giggled Steve.

"I was forced into it." Lied Jennifer.

"It was just a prank, ya know? Besides, you've done way worse." Reminded Clyde, looking sleepy.

Kim scowled, and sighed as she had no argument. But then she thought 'f*ck it' and spoke.

"So, you like pranks do you? Well I have a prank for each of you." Smirked Kim.

Kim turned to Clyde.

"Your hilarious prank is to clean the toilets." Sneered Kim. "Patch had burritoes last night. _Good luck_."

Clyde muttered a foul word, a Chicago swear even. As he did Kim turned to Jennifer.

"Ok you … bad girl, you're gonna be getting rid of a bee hive that Chris says is disturbing his hair or some sh*t. Have fun." Smirked Kim.

"Don't bee so dramatic honey." Drawled Jennifer as she stared.

Kim just shook her head at the bad puns and turned to Steve.

"Now Steve, you will love this." Smirked Kim. "Prepare yourself for deep sh*t, as you're gonna be my footstool while I watch TV. And spoiler alert, it's an all day Survivor marathon, b*tch!"

"It's all I ever wanted!" Squeed Steve.

Kim just scoffed.

"You won't be smiling for long. Ok Beetle B*tches … work time." Smirked Kim.

Jennifer was already gone while Clyde grumbled as walked away, starting to type on his phone, likely to vent. Meanwhile Steven bounced on his heels.

"Show me to your room!" Giggled Steve.

Kim shuddered and flicked Steve's nose.

"Footstools do not talk." Said Kim firmly.

Steve mimed zipping his mouth shut.

* * *

 **(Confessional: What a big intern of events.)**

 **Jennifer:** … I will speak to Jimmy soon…

 **Clyde:** I'd respect Kim for what she did if it were not for one widdle thing dat gets in da way … Clyde Danwell is not a psychopath. (Clyde scoffs)

 **Steve:** Operation Footstool, begin!

 **Kim:** Putting up with these three has _got_ to be karma … that's all it can be. Well, I have power just this once, and f*cking f*ck, I'm gonna enjoy it!

* * *

 **(Beach)**

* * *

The twenty four campers were gathered at the beach, ready for the next challenge. They stood amongst their teams while the three hosts stood in front of them. Three square sections (one gold, one silver and one bronze) were sectioned off in the sand a distance from each other, and next to each section were buckets, spades moulds, shells and popsicle sticks.

"Welcome to your next challenge everybody! Its good to see smiles on your faces!" Squeed Winnie.

"We're not smiling." Grunted Quarla.

"Thankfully smiles do not effect how good or bad you'll do in this challenge. So, yeah, VayVay got voted off last night. A shame to some people I am sure. Today's challenge is a past time pretty much everybody except me likes … building a sandcastle." Announced Xaria.

"I've always wanted to try that." Smiled Tabitha, her aqua blue eyes sparkling.

"You're not missing much of anything." Assured Bishop.

"This sounds like fun. Nice!" Cheered Paul.

"I hate sand." Stated Helen flatly.

"Looks like we have some frowny faces … wonderful!" Cheered Chris. "Here's how the challenge works. Build a sandcastle within the boundaries of your team's section and have it not be the worst. Its that simple!"

"I highly doubt that." Said Quana suspiciously.

"He's right, there's more!" Cheered Winnie. "There are also special shells and flags along the beach and your sandcastle will score higher if those are added to it. They are first come, first serve so be quick, meow!"

"And and there are some traps in the beach to slow do you. Be careful, mm'kay? Suggested Xaria.

"… Eh, it could be much worse." Shrugged Jimmy.

"But not too much worse! Oh, and you all have five hours to finish. And you're not allowed to damage each other's sandcastles." Declared Chris grandly. "So, you all ready?"

Nobody responded in the negative, so Winnie took out a sort of golden cat kazoo.

"Three … two … one … GO!" Announced Winnie.

SQUEEEK!

The campers took off to their designated building area to start getting some early work done. They had to do good, or their sand of life could run out … in the game anyway.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Reminds me of that episode of Kids Next Door…)**

 **Bishop:** Childish and very base … but, I admit I like castles. I've spent time living in one before and it is divine. I'll at least try to make this sand castle passable. I like a challenge … though, let's be honest, the easy life is better.

 **Alice:** Urrrrggh … I have such a desire and want to lead this project, but doing that got me kicked off last season … I just gotta bide my time.

 **Zed:** This should be a pretty easy challenge. I have building experience … you know, stuff like chicken coops, fences and the occasional table. Sand ain't gonna be too hard to get used to, I reckon.

 **Lankston:** My team is behind, we we've got to win this. Thankfully, this seems like a p*ss easy challenge to win. Second place at least should be easy enough to achieve.

 **Jimmy:** … So many memories.

 **Eddie:** We've got two kids on this team and one childish teen. I see no way we can lose! I feel safe if we lose, but … winning, you know? It's what we are here for.

 **Paul:** VayVay loved sandcastles. I'll win this in her name, _no matter what_.

 **Yessica:** YES! I'm not just an award winning swimmer, I'm a sandcastle building pro! Me and my little sis Karly always take part in the town's sandcastle building tournament every year. This is for you Karly!

 **Imanda:** I kinda need to pee … think the team would let me leave for a few minutes? I may be able to bring some supplies back, if it's allowed.

* * *

 **Next Time:** The cast build grand (and not so grand) sandcastles, and somebody else gets frozen.


	10. CH 4, PT 2: The Beach

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Total Drama.

 **Note:** I truly am very surprised at how quickly I got this chapter done. But like I said, this story flows naturally and is pretty easy for me to write out. With this chapter up, I shall be heading back to Tween Tour until it is finished, most likely. So, hope you guys have enjoyed this brief 'TDL3 Pit Stop'. Also … need I even say how amazing Ridonculous Race is? Sisters all the way!

Not _quite_ a Medieval English Castle.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Make my castle shiny!)**

 **Spider:** Once again, I cannot help out, and with the stars used for now I'm not sure what I will do with my day. Well … maybe I'll take a walk? I may find something to do or somebody to talk to. It beats sitting around, watching my team and the other teams compete … um, right?

 **Eleanor:** Me and Jimmy once went on a date to the beach, picking up shells and making a sandcastle too. This helps us in the challenge … and also, might make him smile. With luck, both those things will happen.

 **Imanda:** I hope I don't get sand in, um, places this time.

* * *

 **(Golden Hawks)**

* * *

Quarla surveyed her team. With Spider absent, this meant that there were eight people on the team, including herself, who could do work on the sandcastle. That would be enough.

"Ok, I do not care what job I do as long as we beat the other teams. Somebody make a plan, now." Grunted Quarla.

"You seem tense." Noted Helen.

"I'm _**way**_ past tense." Grunted Quarla. "Alice, make a plan."

"No, I can't. My leadership ruined me last time. Never again." Mumbled Alice. "Bishop, you do it!"

"I don't take orders from _chimps_." Sneered Bishop.

Alice fumed and looked ready to strike Bishop, but before she could Opal held her back.

"Hey, take it easy. I think you're better than him." Said Opal sweetly.

Alice just scoffed and crossed her arms.

"Oh well, I tried. XD." Shrugged Opal.

Zed stepped forwards, straightening out his cap.

"Guys, we're wasting time." Said Zed firmly. "We can't assume the other teams will fight so we've gotta work together as one. I suggest half of us work on the sandcastle and half of us gather more sand and the flags and shells to score more points."

"Dibs on gathering shells." Stated Bishop.

"Dibs?" Giggled Opal. "I'll be a gatherer! =D!"

"Sure, I'll gather. Sounds grand … or should I say, sand?" Giggled Barney.

"… Only because I do not like building things." Droned Helen.

"Good, that's our gatherers. You guys head off and the rest of us will get building. We can do this like a well oiled machine." Said Zed as he dropped to his knees and began to start making a sand wall.

"I love a man who can micromanage. ;)." Giggled Opal as she and the other gatherers took their leave.

Irene, Alice and Quarla joined Zed in putting the sandcastle together. It was going to take a while, but right now time was exactly what they had.

"So, do you girls have any building experiences?" Asked Zed curiously.

"I built a tree house once." Nodded Irene.

"I've done brick laying." Stated Quarla.

"I am only here because Bishop is over there." Stated Alice. "I'm gonna go grab a bucket."

"Good. That'll be efficient." Nodded Quarla. "Unlike somebody here."

Irene frowned.

"Ok, have I wronged you in some way that I am unaware of?" Asked Irene crossing her arms.

"You have. And the fact you're not aware … whoa." Scowled Quarla as she aggressively began to form a sand wall.

"Roid monkey." Muttered Irene.

"Rug muncher." Retorted Quarla.

"Girls, stop it now." Said Zed firmly.

"She started it." Insisted Irene.

"I do not care who stared it, I am finishing it. We need to finish this challenge on time, and to do that we must focus. Now, stop." Said Zed firmly.

Irene and Quarla exchanged a glare, but nonetheless continued their job.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Where's a sand sword when you need one?)**

 **Bishop:** I find it degrading Zed is leading me … but he has the right idea, I admit, so I'll go along with it for now. If I have my way, he goes after Irene.

 **Zed:** Maybe the fights won't stop, but if they can be delayed until after the challenge … right now, that's good enough, I reckon.

 **Quarla:** I have an alliance, and Irene has no friends on the team. Her puff pal cannot help her in votes, so forgive me if I think it's safe for me to vent my annoyance out on her a little.

* * *

 **(Silver Swordfish)**

* * *

The Silver Swordfish were all ready to compete, and currently Eleanor had surprisingly stepped up to lead … or at least offer some advice to the team.

"Ok guys, I know it's probably really weird for a kid to lead a bunch of smart and mature teenagers, but … I know a good bit about sandcastle building, and Jimmy does too. So … um … could I lead this one?" Requested Eleanor.

"Sure, I don't see why not." Shrugged Tabitha.

"I'm cool with that." Stated Lankston. "I can think of worse choices for challenge leader … like me. I don't go to the beach much."

"I hate to admit it, but I'm the same. Tell me what to do, and I'll do it." Replied Hector. "Quick little thing, I am allergic to any kind of shellfish or crab."

"You're off shell collecting duty. Allergies are bad." Said Eleanor, nodding seriously. "Ok … besides me and Jimmy, has anybody here built sandcastles before?"

Eddie and Uzuri raised their hands.

"What can I say, the beach had great ice cream. I went there a lot when I was a wee lil' thing." Smiled Uzuri.

"Most kids do it, right?" Shrugged Eddie. "Besides, it's always nice to unleash one's inner child. Let's get to work"

"Right." Nodded Eleanor as Uzuri and Eddie started gathering sand. "So that means the rest of you … you need to gather stuff like shells and flags. Hector, you just focus on flags."

"Child's play." Smirked Hector.

"Not a problem." Nodded Tabitha.

"As you wish, queen of the castle." Grinned Eddie.

"Oh, you flatterer." Giggled Eleanor. "Ok guys, go, go, go!"

With the gatherings gone., Eleanor sat down next to Jimmy and began to help him with building the sandcastle wall.

"This is just like our first date. You remember, right?" Smiled Eleanor.

Jimmy cracked a very small smile.

"I do..." Confirmed Jimmy.

* * *

 **(Confessional: The kid takes the helm!)**

 **Eddie:** Survivor taught me nothing about sandcastle building, so it's best I let an experienced builder lead us. Plus, it makes me look better if I let the kid have her fun … right?

 **Eleanor:** Eeeeeeeeiiiiiiiii! Progress!

 **Hector:** I admit, it feels grandly embarrassing to be taking orders from an adolescent … but, she can take the fall should be be witness to our own defeat. I always have to consider the angle of every event that happens. I must take caution after being in the bottom two last night.

* * *

 **(Bronze Tigers)**

* * *

With a surprising display of confidence, Raven stepped up to assign jobs and roles to her team mates. Truly, she was not the same shy girl she once was.

"So … the other teams are splitting up to multi task, and … I think we should be doing the same." Stated Raven. "I'd be happy to gather some shells and flags for us … maybe more than just 'some' … but does anybody else have a preference on what they do? I'm thinking that we could have four builders and four gatherers."

"Raven makes a lot of sense." Agreed Wallace. "We should play to our strengths. I myself am a good builder … but, truly, I feel I'll be more help gathering. I have a _plan_..."

"Sounds ominous." Noted Paul. "But … I assume that is what you're going for?"

"Pretty much, yeah." Confirmed Wallace. "Raven, back to you."

"Right. Ok, we need two more gatherers … anybody tempted?" Asked Raven quietly.

"Not me. I'm an expert at building sandcastles." Bragged Yessica. "No way are we gonna fail."

"Somebody is confident." Giggled Imanda. "But, I am the same. Sandcastle building badge, peeps!"

"I'll search for flags and shells. It sounds more exciting than building." Said Paul, tightening his headband a little. "I may even find a pearl in a clam; VayVay would like that."

"Most girls like jewellery." Confirmed Quana. "Of course, I'm still angling for that diamond encrusted microphone, but ah well. Oh, and I'll do some building."

"I'll build. Minecraft gave me plenty of practise. It's a great way to spend those lonely nights." Mused Sasha.

"How many Pokemon have you built?" Asked Quana curiously.

"What makes you think I built any?" Asked Sasha.

Quana gave Sasha a patient and cheeky look.

"… All one hundred and fifty one originals." Admitted Sasha sheepishly.

"That's our Sasha!" Smirked Rheneas. "Oh, and for whom it may concern, I'll gather some flags and shells. It'll be just like my childhood scavenger hunts."

"Ok team. Let's get started!" Announced Raven.

"Before that … can I use the bathroom?" Requested Imanda. "I … gotta go..."

"And you couldn't have gone before the challenge?" Asked Wallace, raising an eyebrow.

"I didn't have to go then!" Insisted Imanda. "Look, I'll be right back … just pleeeeeeeease, let me go potty!"

"Fine. Be back in five." Stated Sasha.

Imanda nodded and was off like a bolt of lightening.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Mission, start!)**

 **Raven:** I could get used to being in charge … it's surprisingly fulfilling.

 **Rheneas:** It may be a long shot, but I'd like to find a black pearl. Tabitha loves them. Guess that's another to the to-do list. Winning the game, finding time to try and bond with Kim and Nakia, teaching Imanda to be cool, finding a black pearl … I sure am a busy bee, huh?

 **Paul:** You know, this reminds me of something VayVay once said … how many grains of sand are there on every beach on the planet. Such a high number, huh?

* * *

 **(Golden Tigers)**

* * *

Bishop searched through a selection of shells carefully. As he did so Opal observed him.

"You know, it's kinda funny you're looking amongst the homes of shellfish, when you're a bit 'shellfish' yourself." Teased Opal.

"If I laugh and pretend to find that funny, will you leave me alone?" Asked Bishop dryly. "This is important."

"Hey, I just wanna help. Challenges are fun! =D." Giggled Opal. "Besides, I'm angling to become Alice's friend, so … yeah, I was hoping you had advice."

Bishop paused from his task and turned to stare at Opal.

"Why would you want to be friends with that thing?" Asked Bishop in bewilderment.

"She doesn't have friends. She deserves one." Stated Opal. "Also, judging by her shirt last season she likes lemons. Lemons are cool. ;)."

"… Ew." Said Bishop, flinching. "The only advice I have for you is to not try. Honestly, if more people gave up there would be less wars. Then I could enjoy being rich in peace."

"Scrooge must take advice from you." Noted Opal.

"But of course." Smirked Bishop as he resumed looking amongst the shells.

"Oh, watch out." Stated Opal cautiously.

"For what? Unicorns?" Drawled Bishop.

SNAP!

"AAAAAARRRRRGGGGGGHHHH!" Screamed Bishop, his left pinky being pinched by a crab.

"Trued to warn ya. Tsk, tsk. :/." Sighed Opal. "I'll go get the medical team."

"Yes, you do that. And get a lawyer too." Hissed Bishop, wincing. "I _hate_ crabs..."

* * *

 **(Confessional: Pinchy, pinchy!)**

 **Opal:** Bishop seemed a little … snrrrk … crabby! Hahahaha!

 **Bishop:** When I get home I am buying the local crabbing business and shipping the crabs somewhere with no water! (Bishops crosses his arms) Opal seems to tolerate me … always good to know.

* * *

Barney looked left and right, and then left again in search of any bonus point flags that may have been in the area.

"A ninja is smart, calm, collected, and has sonar of the mind … I must be a pretty cut-rate ninja." Frowned Barney. "Helen, do you see any flags?"

"No." Stated Helen.

"Do you think you could help me look for some of them?" Requested Barney.

"If I was held at gunpoint … which would be bad as guns and the dreadful sounds they make are far too exciting." Droned Helen.

Barney was silent … and then made a finger gun, giggling.

"Juvie wants their ninja back." Drawled Helen. "Fine, I shall help."

The two teens began to search around the general area for any good shells or flags. As they searched around, Barney spoke up.

"So, do you like stuff?" Asked Barney.

"Stuff can be ok." Shrugged Helen.

"… Do you like pancakes?" Asked Barney curiously.

"Yes." Stated Helen.

"Really?" Smiled Barney.

" **No**." Said Helen dully.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Does she like French toast?)**

 **Barney:** You know, I have to wonder why Helen is so … anti-me. Is she scared of fun or something? … If I asked her, would she say giving answers is too exciting? Guess I'll just ad-lib it. It's worked all my life so far.

* * *

Back at the building area the rest of the Hawks were making some progress. The main section of the sandcastle had been built, and part of the wall had been formed. Alice was currently filing out windows with a popsicle stick.

"Ok, that looks in order." Noted Alice. "And now for a few more."

"Good job on the windows Alice, but … do we really need that many?" Asked Zed.

"We do, yes." Confirmed Alice firmly.

Zed left it at that, knowing how aggressive Alice had been the previous season and not wishing to trigger such anger again.

"As you were." Stated Zed as he went back to carefully placing smooth shells onto the sandcastle.

"Oh, and make sure the shells match each other. A random array is not gonna score many points. No judge likes a kafuffle." Stated Alice.

"Roger that." Nodded Zed. " _… What the hell is a kafuffle…_?"

Meanwhile Irene was carefully working on the wall as good as she could, but with the voices bugging her it was not easy. She lightly mumbled in discomfort as she worked. As she did so, Quarla knelt next to her.

"So many voices, but none of them are cheering you on. Are any of the voices coming from hot girls?" Smirked Quarla.

Irene just grumbled and ignored Quarla.

"You know, you're going home if we lose … and you can't do anything about it. That'll teach you to not f*ck with my chances of winning like you did last season." Said Quarla, smirking. "I have the majority, b*tch."

Irene flipped Quarla off and kept working.

"… Dyke, are you deaf?" Asked Quarla, frowning.

Irene took a deep breath, and then smirked, a sly and flirtatious look on her face/. She gazed at Quarla with what could only be described as 'bedroom eyes'.

"You now, you're pretty sexy. That ass … so toned." Whispered Irene huskily.

Quarla looked very uncomfortable all of a sudden.

"Uh..." Gulped Quarla as Irene crawled closer to her.

"Me and Yessica like the number three … we always _did_ wonder what it'd be like..." Purred Irene. "Would you like to play with us, for just one night…?"

Quarla quickly scrambled away, looking disgusted and very freaked out. Irene smirked to herself.

"Works every time." Chuckled Irene. "Just gotta give 'em what they hate."

* * *

 **(Confessional: You mean Bieber?)**

 **Quarla:** Honestly, I'd be impressed at Irene's nerve if I didn't feel so violated. This may be harder than I thought … but, I like a challenge. The tougher the nut, the sweeter the centre. (Quarla pounds her fist into her palm)

 **Zed:** I gotta be honest, I'm a might bit wary of Alice. Her actions in the fear challenge last season … yeah, I'm willing to start over, but I don't want a repeat of that day. Opal wants to be friends with her and while I trust my fair lady's judgement … I am worried for her.

* * *

 **(Mess Hall)**

* * *

Spider sat on a chair in the Mess Hall, sipping from a can of soda. He glanced at his watch and then took another sip.

"Geez, I never realised free time could be so boring. Good thing my career choice allows little free time." Mused Spider.

Spider chuckled awkwardly and set his can down.

"What to do … what to do … hey Gary?" Called Spider.

" **No**." Responded Gary.

"Darn it." Pouted Spider. "I remember when he used to be cool..."

The Mess Hall door slammed open, making Spider yelp in surprise and almost fall off his chair. Daisy stormed up to Spider and sat down across from him, holding her fist for some reason.

"Mr Garnet, I am in need of your services, pronto." Declared Daisy. "You are just the man for the job."

"Um … why exactly?" Asked Spider cautiously. "I'm not handing over my prize money."

"This is not about that." Said Daisy seriously. "Look."

Daisy opened her hand, making Spider wince due to the fact it was lightly bleeding, with some shards of glass in it.

"Oh dear, what happened?" Asked Spider uncertainly.

"Some idiot broke a rule by riding a vacuum cleaner insider and bumped into me, knocking me through a window." Scowled Daisy. "They shall get detention for this! But first, you are needed."

"… Needed for what?" Asked Spider.

Daisy face palmed.

"You bloody numpty! Get the glass out! Are you a doctor or not?!" Screeched Daisy. "It bloody _hurts_!"

"Oh, um, yeah … right away ... lay down your hand please." Requested Spider. "I'll get it out, don't worry. I can imagine it must hurt..."

Daisy did as she was asked, wincing and scowling somewhat. Spider took out some pocket tweezers and readied himself.

"How long ago did they get stuck in? Five minutes? Ten minutes?" Asked Spider. "It'd just help if I knew since it gives me an idea of sensitivity."

"About an hour ago." grunted Daisy.

"Yikes! Did you look for me that long?" Asked Spider in alarm. "Why not somebody at the intern building? That must have been horrible!"

"I asked some of them but nobody helped. I gave up after the fifth rejection." Shrugged Daisy with her free arm. "I figured that as a doctor and a guy who cannot say no to anybody, ever, you'd get them out."

"Well … I can say no sometimes. I can get firm. But, I'll help." Assured Spider. "Glass is the hand is the worst … well, it ranks on the top one hundred at any rate."

"Just do it." Ordered Daisy firmly.

Spider frowned lightly, but did as he was asked. The removal was done very carefully and in fifteen minutes Spider was done.

"You'll want to bandage that very soon." Advised Spider. "I have bandages to spare, if you want one?"

"Do you even need to ask me?" Frowned Daisy.

"… I'm not trying to be rude, but your attitude is likely why nobody helped you. I'm not saying they were right, because they should have helped you, but being a little nicer can only benefit you … such as saying thank you." Said Spider firmly.

Daisy glared, but swallowed her pride for the first time in her life.

"Thank you Spider." Sighed Daisy.

"You are welcome." Replied Spider, smiling at Daisy, seeming proud she swallowed her pride.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Glass is whack, yo.)**

 **Spider:** Daisy can be a little … Daisy-ish a lot of the time, but that was a nice conversation. I never got to know her in my season … perhaps I could try this season? Well, assuming me and her cross paths again, anyway.

* * *

 **(Silver Swordfish)**

* * *

Eddie and Uzuri were working on making a moat for their sandcastle. So far it was going quite well.

"I'm surprised this is going so good." Noted Eddie.

"Why's that? The hot sun? The wasp that scared me about three minutes and forty seconds ago? The sand in our pants?" Asked Uzuri as she carefully carved out the moat. "I do hope this is deep enough."

"It'll be fine." Assured Eddie. "And I was just saying, I was expecting something to wrong by now … like somebody falling onto the sandcastle. We're not exactly the team to beat, right now."

"Sure we are. We got beat in the last two challenges." Replied Uzuri cheerfully.

"That … wasn't exactly what I meant." Said Eddie patiently. "But … the team seems to be smiling, so that's good. I was worried I was gonna have to dress up as a clown to bring up morale."

"Why? Clowns are cute." Giggled Uzuri.

"I happen to be terrified of them." Shuddered Eddie. "They will destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all!"

Uzuri pouted a little.

"That's just immature." Stated Uzuri.

"Pot meet kettle, sweetie." Replied Eddie.

Eleanor was speedily putting the main bulk of the sandcastle together without fail. Jimmy was also assisting her, focusing on putting the shells on just right and carving out windows.

"This is the best challenge so far." Remarked Eleanor as she worked. "Certainly beats the one we had yesterday."

"I'll say." Agreed Jimmy darkly.

"… I shouldn't have bought that up." Murmured Eleanor.

"It's fine." Assured Jimmy.

"Is it though?" Asked Eleanor. "Jimmy … I have to admit, I'm scared..."

Jimmy paused.

"What are you scared of?" Asked Jimmy.

"… I'm worried for you. Jimmy … I truly think the only reason you have not started harming yourself is because I am here. I … I need to know … if I were to be voted out, or leave in some way … would you be ok by yourself? Even with others looking out for you, they are not me. I'm always worried for you sweetie." Sniffled Eleanor. "I always worry..."

Jimmy gave Eleanor a hug.

"I may see life as barely worth a damn anymore … but your happiness outweighs my gloom. I'll be ok. I'm tougher than I look, takes more than a tragedy to end me." Vowed Jimmy.

"… You're the toughest kid I know. You're tougher than some teens _and_ adults I know." Admitted Eleanor as she picked up a popsicle stick to carve out a door on the sandcastle. "But, maybe I need not worry right now. You know why?"

"Why?" Asked Jimmy.

"… We're going to the end together." Vowed Eleanor. "We may be kids, but you know what, kids can kick bum too! I mean, we've all seen Codename Kids Next Door. We'll beat those rotten teenagers!"

"I wish I had your optimism and joy." Sighed Jimmy, before smiling wistfully. "Keep it up, it may rub off on me. But first, I need a few moments to myself. See ya..."

Jimmy, with his hands in his pockets, walked away. Eleanor watched him go.

"… It's a start." Said Eleanor to herself.

"And all good things start with a beginning." Added Uzuri cheerfully.

Eddie gave Eleanor a smile.

"You're a good girlfriend to Jimmy. Don't think differently." Said Eddie genuinely.

Eleanor could not help but smile.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Not quite next door as Wawanakwa has no streets.)**

 **Eleanor:** It means a lot to know I am doing a good job. Most thirteen year olds are not support pillars for very sad boyfriends … it means so much Eddie says I'm doing ok.

 **Eddie:** It was a three point plan. Eleanor trusts me more, Uzuri will approve of me … and come on, I'm not a jerk.

* * *

Lankston and Tabitha were searching for flags and shells to add to their sandcastle's score. They were also on the look out for the traps the hosts had mentioned.

"So … what sort of traps should we be on the lookout for?" Asked Lankston dully. "Cactus bombs? Heat speaking missiles? Pits full of cyanide?"

"I doubt this show would go _that_ far. I mean, the worst of last season was from outside sources anyway." Assured Tabitha.

"Yeah, with some worse than others. Honestly, where was the security?" Asked Lankston.

"… Detroit?" Guessed Tabitha.

Seeing this topic was pretty much over already, Lankston moved the conversation along.

"I'm trying to work on my social game. I can play the strategic side easily, but social skills … eh, yeah, with no returnees this time, making merge won't be easy." Admitted Lankston. "Any advice?"

"Be genuine." Suggested Tabitha.

"I tried that with Uzuri. I proceeded to throw up in a bush." Drawled Lankston.

"Yeah, she'll do that to you." Giggled Tabitha.

"She found a skull rotting in the sunlight, and described it to me in _great_ detail." Grunted Lankston. "How does a girl like you become best friends with a girl like her?"

"Let me answer that with another question. How does a guy like you end up dating a girl like Nina?" Replied Tabitha.

"… Touché. You make a good point." Conceded Lankston.

BOOM!

Lankston was blasted into the air and landed on his back.

"Ow." Said Lankston in flat pain.

"Looks like you triggered a trap." Giggled Tabitha.

"Don't laugh." Frowned Lankston.

BOOM!

Tabitha got cut off from her mild giggles when she stepped on a panel in the sand which sent her into the air and landing hard on her ass.

"Owwwww…" Winced Tabitha, shaking a little.

Tabitha spotted a flag with a ten on it next to here.

"Amazingly, that does not help me feel better." Muttered Tabitha.

"It'll do for me." Replied Lankston as he picked up the flag. "… Walk five paces in front of me, please."

Tabitha pouted.

"Hey, I said please didn't I?" Smirked Lankston.

Tabitha's pout deepened, but she seemed amused too.

* * *

 **(Confessional: How does one even install a spring panel with all that sand getting in the way?)**

 **Lankston:** That went better than talking to Uzuri did. Looks like I know who my side alliance is gonna be with.

* * *

Hector glanced around the beach in search of flags, whilst making sure he did not approach any shells, just on the off chance there was a crab or shellfish inside one of them. It was too early in the game to take big risks like that.

"This is so hot..." Panted Hector in discomfort. "At least nobody can say I am not doing my part on this team. It would be a fallacy to say I am not trying hard."

Hector wiped sweat off of his forehead and took off his shirt, revealing a blue vest with an orange number three on it underneath.

"How ironic it is that I have a phobia of frigid cold, yet heat also causes me considerable discomfort." Lamented Hector. "If nothing else, I have at minimum acquired two flags already."

Hector smirked.

"No votes for me tonight … if this team is indeed pathetic enough to lose thrice in a row. I do hope that won't be the case." Frowned Hector.

Tying his shirt around his waist, Hector resumed his search for flags.

* * *

 **(Confessional: What, no Union Jack?)**

 **Hector:** As our team is at a deficient regarding team numbers, this win is important. But if we lose, I need to ensure it will not be me. I truly am trying my hardest. And if some of the others cannot see that … well, those who doubt me will be my top targets. … I really hope I can get Helen to give me her idol soon.

* * *

Jimmy sat off at the edge of the beach, taking some time to himself. These days, he was a loner, through and through.

As Jimmy sat silently, almost brooding, footsteps approached him. He did not look behind him. He didn't look up as Jennifer sat down next to him.

There was a silence for five minutes.

"Sorry about your loss." Stated Jennifer without emotion.

She slowly turned to face Jimmy and stared at him. He didn't look back at her.

"… You are depressed." Stated Jennifer.

"Duh." Muttered Jimmy.

"I like it." Said Jennifer, still not blinking.

This got a reaction out of Jimmy.

"You're happy my family is dead?" Scowled Jimmy, looking angry.

"No. I'm not. I just like your dark, brooding nature. It … is refreshing to see somebody so dark. And so young. So much raw emotion..." Whispered Jennifer. "Fear and despair … and loss … they fascinate me. People find me scary for it. I find it invigorating."

"You're not scary. My families graves … that is scary." Muttered Jimmy. "I don't like feeling like this."

"You are not used to it. But, by fearing negative emotions you leave yourself weak to them. _Embrace_ them. You won't be scared or sad anymore. You'll be … _strong_." Said Jennifer, getting closer to Jimmy.

Jimmy noticed that Jennifer had not blinked once while talking to him. He chose not to comment on this.

"We will speak again soon. You have potential." Stated Jennifer.

Jimmy was silent, glanced around awkwardly and turned back to Jennifer … only to see she was long gone.

"… Ok, that was creepy as balls." Noted Jimmy.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Soccer balls, even.)**

 **Jimmy:** … So, if I embrace my darkness I won't be scared … sounds like an essay at school. And just as depressing. (Jimmy sighs)

* * *

 **(Bronze Tigers)**

* * *

Rheneas and Paul brisky marched along the beach, glaring at each other. Both walked ast, trying t pull ahead of the other.

"You make me sick." Hissed Paul.

"You give me allergies." Sneered Rheneas.

"You reduce my life span." Growled Paul.

"You make me waste my life." Retorted Rheneas.

The two glared at each other for a moment before they began laughing.

"This rivalry is awesome." Giggled Paul.

"Totally agreed. But, we should probably save it for when challenges are not on. We don't want to make our team lose and have the rivalry end too early." Advised Rheneas.

"Totally fair." Agreed Paul.

With that, the duo began to search around for any shells or flags they could use Paul looked amongst some shells, carefully looking between them.

"I should find VayVay a conch. She'd like that." Noted Paul.

While Paul searched for both a conch and shells that would boost their score, Rheneas searched for flags. He tapped his foot as he pondered what to do.

"Now, if I were a flag, where would I be?" Mused Rheneas.

Rheneas grinned and snapped his fingers.

"Up a tree. They're always put in high placed." Realized Rheneas.

And so, Rheneas climbed up the nearest tree. Sure enough, a flag with a ten on it was at the top.

"Perfect." Smiled Rheneas as he took hold of the flag.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Tree-ted to victory.)**

 **Paul:** … You'd be amazed by how hard it is to find an intact conch on a beach.

 **Rheneas:** I know I have my idol, but it's no reason to start slacking. I need to show my team why I am awesome and worth keeping. All it takes is four or five people wanting me gone, and my idol is wasted … and the second time I will not be as lucky. The rivalry with Paul probably makes it harder … but, it's _fun_. Totally worth it.

* * *

"We hang out a lot, don't we." Noted Raven.

She and Wallace were were searching the beach for shells and flags, with little success thus far.

"But of course. We're allies. And furthermore, you're my right hand in this game. Any idiot knows the best plans require multiple people to pull off." Stated Wallace, waving his hand. "And I wish to assist you."

"… With what exactly? I'd guess winning, but with you it's never anything somebody would expect." Noted Raven.

"But of course." Smirked Wallace. "No, I was thinking … I could help you toughen up."

"I'm not shy anymore though." Insisted Raven.

"True. After all, I do not scare you." Nodded Wallace.

"You're not scary." Giggled Raven.

"You're braver than I thought then." Noted Wallace. "Nevertheless, Gary is causing you some concerns. You are clearly worried about going into the Mess Hall, and don't deny it because I can see it. I'm right, right?"

"… Right." Sighed Raven.

"Well, in exchange for your never ending loyalty in my plans, along with watching Trowzer if I am too busy to, I shall teach you all you need to know about being assertive, strong and confident, moreso than what simply overcoming shyness can teach you." Declared Wallace. "Interested?"

"… You won't make me become too assertive, will you?" Asked Raven nervously.

"Only if you pay me." Replied Wallace.

"… Sure, you're on. I admit, I could do with a little more toughening up. There's a difference between being tough, and not shy." Said Raven, shaking Wallace's hand.

"Excellent! Now all we need is to put you in a Harley Quinn outfit!" Cackled Wallace.

"Um … excuse me?" Pouted Raven.

"You have the figure for it." Stated Wallace.

Raven flicked Wallace's nose.

* * *

 **(Confessional: The nose knows the girl is ticked.)**

 **Wallace:** I gotta say, if I can get Raven to be a little more … loose, I feel she'd be a brilliant sidekick. Truly, we can take this game. And let's face it, other tight alliances are popping up like pimples on a fat nerdy teen's face I'm just trying to keep up.

 **Raven:** Hm … I did not see this coming.

* * *

Imanda had still not come back from using the bathroom, leaving Yessica, Quana and Sasha to do the work on the sandcastle. Thankfully it was coming along well, though they still wished Imanda would hurry up.

"What's taking that girl so long?" Asked Sasha out loud.

"When you gotta go, you gotta go." Stated Quana. "A certain opera song from a certain Nintendo 64 game comes to mind, eh?"

Quana giggled, while Sasha sighed.

"I will forever and always wonder how _anybody_ came up with the Great Mighty Poo." Said Sasha flatly.

"Talent?" Guessed Yessica. "Speaking of which, our sandcastle looks great. You're welcome. But, I'm thinking that we could do with more shell decorations. It's looking a little … bland, and that's not what I want."

The trio looked over the sandcastle, seeming thoughtful.

"We could always carve Chris's face into it?" Suggested Quana.

"Can any of us bring ourselves to do that?" Asked Sasha seriously.

Nobody spoke up.

"Hopefully the others will be back with some supplies soon. Until then, we can only keep going as we are." Sated Yessica. "But hey, it's not all bad! The other teams seem to be going slow and … oh dear, Cookie seems a little upset. Maybe I should go and check on her."

"It's the other teams' building area. I doubt you'd be able to set foot in there. It'd be like if Sonic entered the mushroom kingdom." Said Sasha as she smoothed out a section of the sand wall. "And we need you here; we're already down one builder … being down another would be too big of a nerf."

"Well … ok, I'll check up on her after the challenge then." Conceded Yessica. "How does it feel for your boyfriends to be on other teams this season?"

"I don't mind too much. Eddie says he has everything under control on his team, so he'll be fine. Plus, we hang between challenges anyway. Nothing says we need to be together all the time anyway, even if quality time is nice." Smiled Sasha.

"Spider has immunity, so I'm ok with it. Ask me again once he is vulnerable and I may have a different answer." Stated Quana.

"Will you be nervous about him?" Asked Yessica.

"… I always worry about the people I love. And lately I worry about people I used to hate. Growing up is hard." Sighed Quana.

"Tell me about it." Agreed Sasha.

"We'd be here all night if I did." Replied Quana.

"Good one." Giggled Yessica. "… Aaaaaand you weren't joking. Cool."

* * *

 **(Confessional: Growing wisdom teeth is harder.)**

 **Yessica:** We ended up making some good progress on the sand castle. But the real highlight? Quana got pinched on the bum by a crab! (Yessica giggles). Snnrrrk! Sorry, sorry, I shouldn't laugh! But … pinches! Snnrrk!

 **Sasha:** … It feels weird being serious. I was so moe and cute lasts season. What has happened to me, huh? (Sasha lightly chuckles)

 **Quana:** (She winces). … That was one tough crab…

* * *

 **(Communal Bathroom)**

* * *

Imanda exited a stall and sighed in content.

"That's a load off … or out. Heehee, I'm so gross." Giggled Imanda. "Ok, back to the challenge pronto."

Before Imanda could leave however, she spotted somebody unfamiliar nearby plunging a toilet.

"Urgh, dis had better be worth it..." Muttered Clyde. "Can't afford ta get fired, sadly."

Clyde then noticed Imanda.

"Oh, hey. You're one of da campers, right? Why ain't you at da beach?" Asked Clyde.

"I needed to use the bathroom." Stated Imanda. "When nature calls..."

"Heh, I know, right? Nobody gets dat principle dese days. I mean, it's nature's will dat I sleep and take it easy, but da boss, and I use dat term loosely, has me doin' dis instead. There will be better days than dis." Sighed Clyde. "But enough 'bout me, pleased ta meet ya … Immy, wasn't it?"

"Actually, its Imanda." Stated Imanda, shaking Clyde's hand.

"Dat's a nice name. I'll call ya Immy though, it's cute and I gotta say, you're a pretty cute goil, some would say." Said Clyde, grinning.

Imanda blushed a little.

"Oh, well, I don't know about that." Smiled Imanda shyly. "So … are you one of the interns?"

"Dat's right. Da show was hiring dis season. I've wanted ta get in one da action since Letters, but I ain't got da will to compete like you do. But, dis way I make money and I get a front row seat to al da action, and I ain't got ta wait until da show airs either. Pretty sweet deal." Explained Clyde.

"I can imagine. As for me, busy, busy, busy." Giggled Imanda.

"Are ya saying I ain't busy? Lady, I gots toilet duty. You get off fight compared to dis." Smirked Clyde.

"… Can't argue that. Oh, do you know a black girl with reddish hair and a rather creepy personality who almost never blinks?" Asked Imanda curiously.

"Judging by dem specifics, I'd assume ya mean Jennifer? Yeah, sweet dame. Not my type tough, as I ain't the kinda guy who likes ta stay up all night sucking my thumb. Oh, and there's Steve too. He's a widdle bit of a nutter. Makes Barney look boring. But, ah well, he's cool." Said Clyde, before adding. "Oh yeah, and I heard that pyro mate of yours saying ya wanted to be cool. Dat correct?"

"It is. I want to be something moire than a geek." Agreed Imanda. "I'm … pretty much a run off the mill dork."

"Hey now, I'd say ya got more to ya than dat. I mean … well, this is a family show, so I can't say, but you've got somethin' special to ya." Winked Clyde.

"Thanks Clyde. Oh … um… you're from Chicago right, based on your accent?" Inquired Imanda.

"Born and bred." Said Clyde, nodding. "Why do ya ask?"

"Chicago men are cool. Could you … teach me to be like you? Rheneas is helping, but … a Chicago man, man! You're super cool! Pleeeeease!" Insisted Imanda.

The gears in Clyde's head seems to be turning a little.

"… Ya know what, you gots a deal." Grinned Clyde, shaking Imanda's hand. "Consider yourself a student to da coolest man on da earth … me."

"Ready to learn, teach." Giggled Imanda. "Oh, say … why are you twitching?"

"Oh, da twitches? Heh, well, when ya live in a crazy neighbourhood and have crazy friends like me, ya start to feel it, ya know? Let's just say dat I once did a party dare involve jumper cables and … yeah, dumb, ain't it?" Smirked Clyde.

"Only a little." Smirked Imanda, almost playfully smugly.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Party dares involving jumper cables? Now I** _ **have**_ **seen everything…)**

 **Imanda:** … Best bathroom break ever!

* * *

 **(Intern Building)**

* * *

Kim opened a bag of chips, looking smug. Survivor was on TV and her living foot stool had told one or two good jokes. The afternoon was looking up.

"This show may be bullsh*t and I may have had no choice in coming back … but f*ck, it feels good to be queen." Said Kim, popping some chips into her mouth.

"And I am a footstool." Declared Steve proudly. "Am I a good footstool Boss?"

"Very good. Your back is like a cushion for me to enjoy like the spoiled white girl I am. Now, you just stay like that for another six hour or so and we'll call it even." Smirked Kim. " _No_ _ **way**_ _will a hyper guy like him enjoy that_."

"This day gets better and better!" Exclaimed Steve.

Kim blinked.

" _Well, I've been wrong before_." Thought Kim. "… Just don't talk too much when the commercials are not showing. I f*cking hate it when people do that."

"Yes Ma'am!" Nodded Steve cheerfully. "… Can I have some chips?"

Kim smirked rather smugly.

"What part of spoiled white girl did you not understand?" Asked Kim, eating some more chips. "… I f*cking love tangy cheese flavour. F*cking delicious."

"I like dil pickle. I also like rugrats." Said Steve, looking like he was lost in his own little world. "Would you like me to pre-chew your food for you, Ma'am?"

"… That's f*cking disgusting." Gagged Kim.

"You said you were spoiled though. I thought that meant you were too lazy to chew." Said Steve, very innocently.

"… Either you are one cheeky little f*cker, or you are the most naive nut in existence and I am having a _hard_ time telling which one you truly are." Said Kim flatly. "What did I do to deserve this possible trolling … except pretty much damn near _**everything**_?"

"Well, you mentioned you were spoiled. Perhaps you should add that to the list? It always helps me to write things down." Supplied Steve helpfully.

Kim frowned.

"Steve?" Said Kim sweetly.

"Yes Ma'am?" Asked Steve with a smile.

"Shut up f*ck up!" Yelled Kim.

"Commencing with shutting the f*ck up!" Saluted Steve.

Kim could only moan and shake her head.

* * *

 **(Confessional: I don't even think Steve was doing it on purpose.)**

 **Steve:** I think Kim needs a holiday.

 **Kim:** The saddest part of this sh*t is that Steve is my favourite intern. Urgh, why did they pick me to lead these guys? Seriously … _why_? What f*cking qualification do I even have?

* * *

 **(Golden Hawks)**

* * *

All of the Golden Hawks, sans Spider, were back at the building area. Flags and shells worth points had been added to the sandcastle, but some differences in decorating styles had arose.

"We need the flags in a cross formation and a shall on each tower. What about that is hard to understand?" Asked Alice, crossing her arms.

"The fact that you don't see making them form a nice, boring square is better." Droned Helen.

"We need pizazz" Insisted Alice.

"Pizazz is far too exciting for my heart to take." Stated Helen plainly.

"Does anybody even say pizazz these days? :|." Pondered Opal.

"What is pizazz anyway? Some kind of drug?" Asked Zed, looking confused.

"Some things never change, my cute naive stud. ;)." Giggled Opal.

"Some things need to change, like our decoration formation." Insisted Alice. "It … it would just help, ok?"

"I'm pretty sure that the decorations will score the same no matter where they get placed." Stated Bishop patiently.

"Oh shut up Bishie." Scoffed Alice.

"Maybe you should shut up, Miss Mongolia." Said Bishop, smirking.

Despite the smugness, Bishop seemed to be giving Alice a fair warning. Alice sighed and backed down.

"Fine, a square formation it is." Relented Alice.

"Lovely." Nodded Helen.

"It could be worse Alice. It could have been a triangle formation." Said Barney positively. "I mean, trigonometry … need I say more?"

Irene moaned a little.

"Please don't." Groaned Irene.

"Please _do_." Smirked Quarla.

At that moment Spider walked up.

"Hey guys. What did I miss?" Asked Spider, smiling.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Like Wallace has said before, triangles are evil!)**

 **Bishop:** I would _**love**_ to see Alice shoot herself in the foot once again … but if she did so right now, it would be inconvenient for me. I had to reel her in. Now, once the time comes where I can work without her, _the_ n I'll let her crash and burn.

 **Alice:** Urgh, almost did it again. See daddy, this is why public school may be something to consider next year. … The fact is was Bishop who stopped me makes me feel ill.

 **Zed:** … No, really, what _is_ pizazz?

* * *

 **(Silver Swordfish)**

* * *

All seven swordfish were working hard on their sandcastle. None of them wanted to go back to elimination again … especially due to what would happen to the voted off camper.

"… Do you guys think the Freeze of Shame hurts?" Asked Uzuri nervously.

"I don't think about it. I shall not be frozen." Stated Hector.

"Same. Best not to think of what will not be." Agreed Lankston.

"Nobody knows that for certain. Pulling a Fry might not be as fun as Futurama made it look." Said Eddie, as he working on the moat. "But I gotta give credit to whoever made it."

"I think it may have been Max. He's smart enough, and Wallace probably couldn't due to the fact he's competing." Added Lankston.

".. Why would Max be so _mean_?" Pouted Uzuri, crossing her arms and frowning cutely.

"Contract?" Guessed Tabitha, shrugging. "… This just got really heavy. I hope we don't lose."

"I wouldn't worry. The other teams may be getting cocky from not losing yet, and as any detective novel can tell you … when you get cocky, you start to make mistakes." Assured Eddie confidently.

"Like you did last season?" Giggled Uzuri.

"Hey, careful now, you don't have an idol anymore." Winked Eddie.

Uzuri squeaked and stepped back.

"You walked right into that one Uz." Chuckled Tabitha.

Uzuri just pouted.

"I wonder how VayVay and Lavender are doing." Pondered Eleanor. "How do they feel right now..."

"Cold." Stated Jimmy.

"That wasn't _quite_ what I meant. Though, I suppose you're not exactly wrong." Noted Eleanor. "Hey, anybody knows how much water those ice cubes contain?"

"Give me a moment." Requested Hector.

Hector seemed to count on his fingers, muttering a little.

"Ok, so the cubes seem to differ from camper to camper, but both times so far have exceeded the height of the camper by five inches. So, for example, Tabitha is the tallest person here at six feet tall. IF she were to lose, her cube would be seventy seven inches, as six feet is seventy two inches. A cubic inch is the same as an inch of rainfall, so to work this out, we just need to get a cubic inch of rainfall, and multiple it by seventy seven. Thus, I'd estimate that the cube contains roughly … a LOT. I'd rather not bore you with the massive figures, so let me just say Max should work for high paying world changing companies and the hosts should stop wasting water." Stated Hector. "I mean, seriously, there are people dying of thirst in Africa and these tools are freezing us in cubes needlessly."

Everybody was silent for a moment.

"… How could we even breathe in those cubes?" Asked Eddie.

"I guess Max found a way. Or maybe we go into some kind of stasis. I'm a mathlete, not a scientist." Shrugged Hector.

"All the more reason not to lose, I'd say." Remarked Lankston.

* * *

 **(Confessional: It'd be more than a hundred gallons!)**

 **Hector:** Actions can speak louder than words. (Hector smirks). But seriously, where the actually f*ck do they get that amount of water from?

 **Eddie:** frozen in cubes with a buttload of water … how very Minecraft-esque of the show, hm?

 **Eleanor:** … Yeah, this is why I find math dumb.

* * *

 **(Bronze Tigers)**

* * *

The seven Bronze Tigers were all making the finishing touches on the sandcastle. Like the other teams, theirs had point scoring shells and flags on it. I say seven, as Imanda had not yet arrived.

"Ok, where _is_ that girl?" Asked Sasha. "I'm all for goofing off, but … she chose now of all times?"

"Maybe it was something she ate? I mean, one time I was at this Mexican Restaurant and-." Began Rheneas before he was cut off.

"TMI, TMI, TMI!" Gagged Yessica.

"Besides, Tai food gives people worse runs." Added Paul.

Yessica looked a little green.

"You look a little bit like Spider Yessi." Noted Quana. "Well, like he used to, and … yeah, I'll stop talking now."

"Please do." Pouted Yessica.

"Oh look, it's the girl scout. And look, no cookies, so she doesn't even have the cookie baking excuse to give us." Frowned Wallace.

Imanda ran up, panting a little.

"Sorry … for being … late." Wheezed Imanda.

"Where have you been? We were getting worried!" Exclaimed Quana.

"I thought some psycho had made you his bride against your will." Admitted Wallace.

"Wait, really?" Asked Rheneas.

"Nah, just kidding." Chuckled Wallace.

"I was fine." Assured Imanda. "Just in the bathroom."

"… Yeah, that settles it, no more food with fibre for you." Said Sasha firmly.

"Yeah, we can't be down a player all the time." Agreed Raven.

"Awwww." Pouted Imanda.

"Hey now, it was not that big of a deal. We managed just fine by ourselves, right team?" Assured Paul.

"True, we did." Smiled Yessica. "Go Tigers!"

"Roar!" Chuckled Rheneas.

"Roar..." Said Raven quietly. "Let's hope we did good enough."

* * *

 **(Confessional: Such a bathroom break…)**

 **Imanda:** … Totally worth it. Though, I may be in a bit of trouble if we lose … oh dear. (Imanda gulps and looks nervous)

 **Rheneas:** If we lose, I'm totally fine. But Imanda … it'd suck to lose her so early. Better hope our castle was good enough.

 **Sasha:** … I may need to have a word with Imanda later about what she is eating. I mean, seriously, who stays on the toilet _that_ long?

* * *

 **(Not Much Later)**

* * *

Time ticked down and all too quickly expired. Thus, Winnie took out an air horn and sounded it.

"Ok teams, time is up! Step away from your sandcastles!" Announced Winnie cheerfully.

The teams did as instructed and the three hosts began to look over the sandcastles.

"Just give us three to five minutes to judge, and we'll get back to you. Don't wait up." Stated Xaria.

The judges took a few minutes looking over each sandcastle, making notes and soon enough stepped away.

"We have the results, and as the host with the most handsome face, I shall be reading them out to you." Said Chris, grinning. "In first place, with a total of eighty points for factors such as smoothness, complexity, flags, shells, and sturdiness of form is…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

The Silver Swordfish!"

The seven Swordfish cheered in triumph at their first challenge win.

"About time." Noted Lankston.

"I'm so excited I forgot how to breathe!" Cheered Uzuri.

"Booya!" Cheered Eddie.

"We did it!" Squeed Eleanor as she hugged Jimmy and lifted him up.

Even Jimmy _very_ faintly smiled.

"One team safe, and two teams not." Said Chris dramatically. "One team scored seventy one points, the other sixty four. You guys ready to find out? For one of you, your day will be ruined."

"Can't be worse than yesterday's challenge was." Muttered Wallace.

"So true..." Agreed Jimmy.

Xaria winced, but only faintly.

"Just emotion." Noted Chris. "Well, regardless, the team is second place is…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

The Bronze Tigers!"

The tigers all cheered.

"Kick ass!" Cheered Quana.

"That's the way to do it!" Laughed Yessica triumphantly.

"Result." Grinned Rheneas.

Meanwhile the Golden Hawks did not look as pleased.

"F*ck!" Cursed Bishop.

"Grrrrrr..." Snarled Quarla.

"The smell of defeat is worse than Owen's farts." Sighed Barney morosely.

"Well, can't win them all I guess. We'll just have to try harder next time." Sighed Zed.

"I feel so sad. ;(." Sniffled Opal.

"And so you should be." Grinned Chris.

"Meanie." Frowned Winnie. "Well, a gold and silver performance for the Swordfish and Tigers, and an ironically bronze performance for the Hawks. You have until sundown to figure out who you are going to vote off your team."

"Wouldn't wanna be that guy, or girl." Added Xaria. "You can all go. And Swordfish, ice cream awaits you in the Mess Hall."

The teams took their leave, one very happy, one pleased and one a combination of angry, disappointed and nervous.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Not all birds are meant to fly.)**

 **Eleanor:** This was just the morale booster that we all needed. And sharing an ice cream with Jimmy … bonus!

 **Wallace:** Another step closer to victory and another foe to pull Fry. What is not to like? Mwahahaha!

 **Bishop:** Urrrgh, I was hoping to avoid this … but, no time like the present to trim off some dead branches on the tree that is my team. This could be fun.

 **Opal:** At the very least, I did not get sand in my panties. So, I am content to say this could have been worse. :).

 **Zed:** … I have no idea what will happen now. Perhaps m'lady has an idea what we should do?

* * *

 **(Golden Hawks Cabin- Girls Side)**

* * *

Irene grumbled and mumbled to herself. As lay lay on the bed, face against the pillow, Yessica stroked her hair.

"Don't worry Cookie, tomorrow is another day. Just a simple elimination ceremony, no big deal." Assured Yessica.

"You promise?" Asked Irene.

"I do." Smiled Yessica.

"… Thanks Muffincake." Said Irene, smiling lightly. "We can still make it to the end together..."

There was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it." Said Yessica as she got to her feet and approached the door, opening it up. "Oh, hi Spider."

"Hello. Just here to check on Irene, make sure she's ok." Said Spider, scratching his hair a little. "Um … she is, ok, right?"

"… Not really." Admitted Yessica quietly. "I think she'd prefer to not be disturbed for the next few hours. It's one of _those_ days for her, you know? She just wants me right now."

"Well, she'll be in good hands then." Nodded Spider. "Oh, um … sorry to ask, but do you know who Irene is voting for? In case I have to cast a vote on her behalf?"

"She mentioned wanting to fry Quarla like broccoli in a deep fryer, so … yeah, seems her mind is made up. Don't worry, Irene can cast her own vote. Right, baby?" Asked Yessica, glancing back at Irene.

Irene silently gave a thumbs up. Spider looked at her in concern.

"Was that everything?" Asked Yessica.

"Actually, I was gonna suggest … um … err … actually, never mind, that'll be all." Assured Spider. "Later."

Spider left and Yessica closed the door, sitting back down next to Irene. All was silent for a few minutes.

"Cuddle?" Offered Yessica.

"Cuddle." Said Irene, smiling lightly.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Cuddles make everything alright.)**

 **Spider:** Oh dear … my instincts as doctor and friend are pulling me in different directions. This is very bad…

 **Yessica:** All in all, today was pretty good. Irene made it better. final two, here _we_ come!

* * *

 **(Behind the Mess Hall)**

* * *

Opal and Zed were having an alliance meeting behind the Mess Hall. Though there was not much strategy talk, and more than just a little kissing going on. After a while, they stopped to just snuggle a little, Opal sitting on Zed's lap.

"… We should probably discuss who to vote off now." Suggested Zed.

"Do we have to? This is fun. Less than three." Giggled Opal.

"Buddy." Said Zed firmly.

" _Buuuddy_." Pouted Opal.

" _ **Buuuuuuddy**_ _._ " Said Zed in a firmer tone.

Opal pouted.

"I hate it when you use works. }:(." Sighed Opal. "Um … how 'bout Quarla? We already have an angry girl on the team in the form of Alice. We don't need Quarla."

"… Couldn't have put it better myself. Quarla it is." Agreed Zed.

"Good. Now, more nuki." Giggled Opal.

And so, the kissing resumed.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Both made several good strategic points.)**

 **Opal:** Hey, I still know a _little_ strategy from last season. ;).

* * *

 **(Edge of Camp)**

* * *

"Well, today could have gone better." Began Bishop.

"No sh*t sherlock. Want a ribbon?" Scoffed Quarla.

"He probably has a bunch of solid gold trophies, what would he need a ribbon for?" Asked Alice.

"Actually, they are solid platinum." Corrected Bishop.

"Shut up. We don't wanna hear about that. We wanted to win, not be sitting here with you." Grumbled Alice.

"And I want you to eat sh*t and die, but we don't always get what we want, do we Allison?" Asked Bishop, brushing dust off his suit a little.

Quarla laughed while Alice pouted.

"Just get on with it, you washed up has been." Muttered Alice, pouting deeper.

"For once, you are quite right. I feel we have two options. Vote Zed so we can sweep Opal's vote and have Irene keep the target off my fancy suit … or, vote Irene since she's the weakest." Suggested Bishop. "Thoughts?"

"Irene, no contest." Grunted Quarla. "As I ended up twenty fourth _last_ time due to her, she deserves to be twenty fourth due to me _this_ time."

"I gotta agree with Quarla. It makes more sense." Nodded Alice. "Plus, keeping somebody 'poor' around would probably spite you."

Bishop frowned.

"Irene it is than." Shrugged Bishop.

"Will three votes be enough?" Asked Alice.

"I'd say so. I mean, Irene did little today, and everybody saw that. I know the others well enough to know, flawed though they may be, they are _not_ stupid." Stated Bishop.

"Just agree with him so we can go." Requested Quarla.

"… Fine. Just as long as we know for a fact I'm not going home." Stated Alice firmly.

Bishop and Quarla did not respond, making Alice look nervous.

"Does that mean I'm a target?" Murmured Alice.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Maybe?)**

 **Alice:** When I placed twenty second last season, my parents didn't speak to me for a _month_! Ranking lower than before … no, no, it will not do. I shall sooner die than lose this game! At least Quarla can take the attention off me somewhat.

 **Quarla:** Maybe strategy has merit, but it basically comes down to strength in numbers. Same principle as my gang back home when we're preying on the weaker students, nothing new or notable.

* * *

 **(Hill Top)**

* * *

Helen and Barney sat silently on top of a hill.

"You do not have to sit with me." Stated Helen.

"I know, but I was lonely." Replied Barney. "Besides, I love making new friends, and I hardly know you. I'd like to fix that."

There was a silence, and Helen scooted away from Barney.

"… Am I coming on too strong?" Asked Barney.

"Yes." Confirmed Helen.

"Hey guys." Greeted Spider.

"Hello my brother in not-blood, I was expecting you." Said Barney, looking sage and wise.

"Really?" Asked Spider.

"Nah, ninjas just say that stuff to freak people out." Chuckled Barney. "What can I do for you?"

"It's about the vote. I need to tell you something … and Helen too, if she wants to listen." Requested Spider.

"Sounds dreadfully boring. I'm in." Confirmed Helen.

"As am I." Added Barney.

And with that, Spider began to speak.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Damn you suspenseful cut-offs!)**

 **Barney:** As a ninja, my honour is important to me. I'm half Samurai on my mother's side. Time for my first test in this way of the warrior., Ommmmmmm.

* * *

 **(Bonfire Ceremony)**

* * *

The sun had set and now the moon was out. The evening was somewhat chilly, but the fire that was lit kept the losing team warm enough to cope. Chris looked over the nine Golden Hawks, and mockingly wagged a finger.

"Your name is the Golden Hawks, _not_ the Bronze Hawks." Teased Chris.

"Get on with it." Grunted Quarla.

"For once I agree with her." Muttered Irene.

"Tension. Me likey!" Grinned Chris. "Ok, before we get voting, I need to ask you guys a few questions to get the tension flowing."

Chris paused for a moment.

"Spider, as VayVay went home last time, think you'll be a target once your immunity is gone after tonight?" Asked Chris, smirking.

"Well, gee, I hope not. The Freeze of Shame is probably very dangerous." Gulped Spider.

"Alice … do you know what the Freeze of Shame is?" Asked Chris.

"Um, no. Should I?" Asked Alice uncertainly.

"You may find out soon." Teased Chris "Barney, any 'ninja wisdom' to give us tonight?"

"Intelligence talks but wisdom listens." Said Barney sagely.

"Listens to me, that is." Smirked Chris. "Bishop, do you feel secure in this ceremony, or are you looking likely to go home."

"I feel I have got all my bases covered. I'll admit, I'll be surprised if things do not go how I expect them to." Admitted Bishop.

"Quarla … who are you voting for, and why?" Asked Chris.

"Some would prefer not to answer … but as I'm safe, I'll say Irene. Her actions in the tree challenge last season got me elimination." Grunted Quarla.

Irene looked at Quarla, scowling.

" _That_ is why you hate me? I may have gotten carried away, yeah, but it was your own _horrible_ personality that got you kicked off. If you'd won that challenge you'd just have lost in another episode. You were a bloody sociopath!" Exclaimed Irene.

"A sociopath who is voting you off tonight. Chris, I am ready to vote." Said Quarla, a confident smirk on her face.

"Good to hear." Said Chris with a clap of his hands. "As it's your first time here, I'll explain things real quick. At the end of that path that leads to the cluster of trees over there is a voting booth. Go there one to by one to cast your vote, and tell the camera why. Whoever gets the most votes is toast … or rather, the opposite."

Chris chuckled rather nastily, making some campers a little nervous.

"That just about sums it up, so … Bishop, you're up first." Stated Chris. "And everybody remember, this _one_ time, you cannot vote for Spider, and he cannot vote either."

Bishop nodded and got to his feat, heading down the path to cast his vote.

* * *

After Helen had cast the final vote, the Golden Hawks sat once more on the barrels, awaiting the outcome. Irene and Quarla exchanged a glare, while Opal snuggled against Zed for warmth. Pretty soon Chris came back with a tray of chocolate stars. He set the tray down on his oil drum and turned to gaze at all of the Golden Hawks.

"… The votes have been cast. For one of you, it is all too late to change anything. Anyway, when I call your name I will toss you a chocolate star, which means you are safe for at least one more day. If you don't receive one … well, you'll see." Said Chris, trailing off into a chuckle. "Anyway, Spider is safe and we all know it, so here ya go."

"Thanks." Said Spider, catching the chocolate star, though still seeming nervous.

"One star handed out, seven still on the tray." Declared Chris. "Also safe and through to the final twenty three, barely a milestone really, are..."

"Alice"

"Opal"

"Barney"

"Bishop"

"Helen"

"Zed"

"Why did Alice get called before me?" Frowned Bishop.

"I'm just that good." Smirked Alice.

Irene and Quarla were left without a chocolate star. Both of them looked pretty confident, though Irene was wincing and mumbled a little, the voices seeming to have started up again. Quarla's grin broadened at this.

"And then there were two … and yet, only one chocolate star." Said Chris, almost literally feeding off the drama, like some sort of egotistical leech with fancy hair. "It's been a long two or three days of hatred for you two, but it ends right now as the final chocolate star goes to…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Quarla."

"F*ck yes." Smirked Quarla with a grunt as she caught the chocolate star with one hand.

Irene looked stunned, and very hurt.

"You … you guys kept Quarla over me?" Asked Irene, trembling.

"Wee didn't vote for you. :(." Stated Opal, pointing to herself and Zed.

"I'll own up to the fact that I did." Admitted Bishop.

"But … how did I get more votes?" Asked Irene, holding her head and mumbling a little.

Irene paused, and then turned to Spider who looked at his feet.

"… _You_ did this?" Whispered Irene. "You had people vote for me...?"

"I _truly_ didn't want to. But ... please understand it from a medical point of view. Your were going to get worse … much worse … I couldn't stand by and let you fall apart in front of me, with me unable to do anything helpful. You'd have been exploited and miserable with millions to see it. I'm sorry ..." Said Spider, hanging his head.

Irene had tears trickling down her face.

"Irene, please stand on this platform." Requested Chris.

Irene got up and walked past Spider, not even looking at him as she stood on the Freeze of Shame.

"Irene..." Said Spider, trailing off.

Irene gazed at Spider.

"You're _no_ doctor. Doctors _help_ people." said Irene coldly.

"That was cold." Noted Chris. "… And so is this!"

Chris pressed a button on his remote. The nozzles all sprayed Irene with a blast of icy gases. Irene squealed in alarm, and when the icy smoke cleared, she was frozen solid in an ice cube, her tears on her face now glistening.

Chris saw several of the campers looked very alarmed, and chuckled.

"Don't worry, she's fine No harm done. Just her and her thoughts until we thaw her out in a few days." Assured Chris.

Donny arrived, driving the forklift.

"Dang, this one looked brutal." Winced Donny. "Tough break, Irene."

Donny got the forks under Irene's cube and lifted it up, and drove away, taking the tree hugger with him.

Chris turned to the remaining eight Golden Hawks.

"In a way, we have learnt the opposite of what VayVay's elimination taught us. If you ranked low once … it does _not_ mean you'll rank high the second time." Stated Chris, almost wisely. "Spider, your immunity is now over. You can all head to bed."

Bishop strode off, seeming content while Quarla chuckled to herself. Opal held Zed's hand for support, and Spider bought up the rear behind the rest.

"… _I just made a_ _ **big**_ _mistake_." Shivered Spider.

* * *

 **(Confessional: That was** _ **cold**_ **.)**

 **Zed:** Seeing Irene speak so coldly to Spider … it makes me glad I'm off to the side, truly it does. That was harsh…

 **Bishop:** A tad harsher than I wanted it to be, but I suppose the end result remains the same. I must say, I appreciate Spider doing some of the work for me. I might have to offer him a spot in my alliance for this.

 **Spider:** I wish I could take it back … but what is done is done. I gotta live with whatever consequences this choice brings. I wish there had been a better way. (Spider pauses, and goes very pale). Alone with her thoughts for a few days … _**oh dear God**_ … I shan't sleep tonight…

* * *

 **(Outro)**

* * *

Winnie and Xaria stood on the Dock of Shame, ready to give the outro.

"So, who's gonna start the outro tonight?" Asked Winnie.

"You started the intro, so I'll start this." Decided Xaria.

"Sounds fair. Take it away sista." Winked Winnie.

Xaria stared at Winnie.

"Never say that again." Ordered Xaria as she turned to the camera. "So, yeah, Irene played low a second time and Spider proved he is so not perfect. Really, I like that. I think it makes him cooler. But one thing that is not cool is the drama, as its getting very heated. Yay. So, will Spider have a typical Heroic BSOD like we've seen in hundreds of other shows? Has Bishop just taken his first step onwards gaining actual power? Will Uzuri creep anybody else out? Can Eleanor make Jimmy not emo? Will Wallace make Raven a super villain … oh god, please please. Will Yessica take Irene's elimination hard? And who will be the next person voted out of the contest?"

"Find out on the next super awesome episode of Total Drama Letter Starz! See ya next time! Meow!" Giggled Winnie.

* * *

VOTES

Alice: Irene

Barney: Irene

Bishop: Irene

Helen: Irene

Irene: Quarla

Opal: Quarla

Quarla: Irene

Spider: N/A

Zed: Quarla

XXXXX

Irene- 5

Quarla- 3

 **Golden Hawks:** Alice, Barney, Bishop, Helen, Opal, Quarla, Spider, Zed

 **Silver Swordfish:** Eddie, Eleanor, Hector, Jimmy, Lankston, Tabitha, Uzuri

 **Bronze Tigers:** Imanda, Paul, Quana, Raven, Rheneas, Sasha, Wallace, Yessica

 **Eliminated:** Lavender, VayVay, Irene

* * *

Let's talk about Irene. More than one person has asked me if Irene had schizophrenia in TDL1 and 2 … well, I guess now we can say she has. I will be honest, when I created her she legit talked to trees, but I think doing a 'Cerberus retcon' in this way aides the story. It made her more 3 dimensional, and I like the fake-out of setting her up for something more, when like in the first story, she was once again an early boot.

Irene may not have gotten very far in either of her seasons, but her inclusion as a contestant in this season was far from a 'just because' choice. There were reasons she was included, such as:

\- Making white moralled characters greyer.

\- Portraying a character totally unable to compete. The fact Irene should have dropped out, or at least had medication, is very important.

\- Several readers felt Irene screwed Quarla over in TDL2, and I felt this aspect should be called attention to. Plus, it's a good reminder actions from previous seasons can come back to help, or haunt, the campers this season.

\- I wanted to toy around with a character once being generally OTT in edit, and working on making them more subdued and UTR. It was quite an interesting change to write, and I feel Irene still stayed as herself.

Irene may not have been as focused on nature this round, but I feel this was a good thing. Nature, and her sexuality, no longer defines her and I'd call that a good bit of writing improvement.

* * *

 **Next Time:** The brave campers, or rather, knights must rescue the Total Drama Princesses from tricks, traps and dastardly dragons!


	11. CH 5, PT 1: The Chef

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Total Drama.

 **Note:** After sticking with the Tween Tour cast for such a while, it is indeed great to able to write for another cast. With the CvC cast being extremely new and this current cast being old favourites, it creates a really interesting contrast given I'll be working on both of these stories from now on. With how this story is progressing, all those many delays before it began will be worth it. I have to admit, it feels sorta surreal that I do not have to work on Tween Tour anymore, aside from little edits to support Nowhere Islands here and there from the days before I considered TT and T-bet in the same continuity … I was a noob. Things are gonna start picking up a little more in this chaopoter, so let's see what our Stars get up to!

Who is best princess?

* * *

It was quite dark out. In fact, it was night time, for the sun had set hours ago and the stars were out. It looked like rain had a chance of arriving in the next few hours. But for now, all was quiet and dry. Winnie and Xaria stood on the Dock of Shame to give the recap. As always Winnie was smiling like sunshine while Xaria seemed pretty indifferent.

"Episode five Xaria! We're really starting to get somewhere!" Exclaimed Winnie.

"It's a thirty two episode season. It'll lose the appeal before long." Assured Xaria. "Plus, I never did like the number five."

"Why not?" Asked Winnie curiously.

"Fridge magnets were involved. I'll say no more." Stated Xaria. "Anyway, I'll start us off tonight."

Xaria turned to the camera and gave a curt nod.

"Welcome back to Total Drama Letter Starz. Looking for your daily fix of watching minors suffer? You came to the right place." Drawled Xaria. "We saw a good deal of interactions last episode that, by contract, I have to remind you of as though you are goldfish. So yeah, along the highlights were Helen sassing Quarla without fear, Bishop playing the game like a strategic _snob_ , Uzuri bonding with 'Annabelle', Lankston making a valiant attempt to be social, Paul and Rheneas continuing their blood pointless rivalry, and Yessica … doing stuff, I guess? Yep, all that stuff happened."

"So much fun!" Agreed Winnie in delight.

"If by fun you mean stupidity, then you're bang on." Replied Xaria.

Winnie pouted, but still smiled for the camera.

"For the challenge the teams built sandcastles. What fun! Really takes me bad to my childhood." Said Winnie with a positive giggle. "And this challenge was quite interesting to watch. Each team did good, but we saw some key moments that I think may impact the contest a little. Jimmy befriended Jennifer, one of our interns, and Imanda became pals with other intern, Clyde. Plus, Spider had a rather nice talk with Daisy. I did not expect it!"

"Don't forget that we saw teamwork and saw a clearer sense of where people are on the totem of their teams." Added Xaria. "To the surprise of those who did not look of spoilers or those who do not have telepathic powers, the Golden Hawks lost."

"The vote did not go how I thought it would. It seemed Quarla would have another early exit for her rather … mean behaviour. But, due to her schizophrenia making her, it seemed, useless to the team along with Spider getting votes against her for her own well being, it was Irene who became the third person voted off, and of course the third to take the Freeze of Shame."

"That elimination method freaks me out." Shuddered Xaria.

"Same. Meow..." Mumbled Winnie nervously, before turning on the cheer once more. "It's episode five, and twenty three are still alive! Metaphorical, of course! Um … yeah, one more of them will be voted off _tonight_! But, who will it be? I have no idea at all! Do you have any idea Xaria?"

"Any attempt to guess would only prove me wrong, and I enjoy being right." Stated Xaria as she turned to face the camera. "So, how will Spider cope with what he has done? Will Opal drop the emoticon gimmick? Will Eleanor keep on carrying Jimmy through the game? Which strategist will emerge as top dog, Hector, Eddie or Lankston? With Spider no longer immune from the votes, will Quana feel worried? Will Paul cross off anymore items from his Total Drama Bucket List? And, like Winnie already said, who will be the next person voted off? Watch the show and find out, and stuff."

"You won't regret it!" Added Winnie cheerfully.

* * *

(Theme Song, I Wanna Be Famous)

* * *

 **(Golden Hawks' Cabin- Girls' Side)**

* * *

Quarla looked very smug as she sat in bed. Truly, it looked as though all was well in the world for her.

"You guys smell that? The smell of whiny, tree hugging dyke is gone." Said Quarla in content.

"She wasn't _that_ bad." Stated Opal.

"That's because you never really spoke to her." Grunted Quarla. "If you had you'd see how whiny and broken she is. Besides, hatred aside, she was a weak team member and only the strong belong here."

"Like Zed? :D?" Asked Opal with a smile.

"Maybe. I didn't give a sh*t really as long as I'm not going home." Shrugged Quarla. "Besides, who has time for Zed when Irene is now stuck alone for days with those crazy thoughts of hers. Ah, lovely..."

Helen turned to look at Quarla.

"You're not normal." Stated Helen.

"Wouldn't want to be." Shrugged Quarla as she lay down. "Nobody bug me."

"We wouldn't want to." Shrugged Helen as she also lay down.

While Quarla and Helen settled down for the night Alice took out a book and began to read.

"Wat'cha reading? :O" Asked Opal curiously.

"A book." Replied Alice shortly.

"Well, duh, I know _that_. I mean, what book is it? Lord of the Rings? :)?" Asked Opal eagerly.

"Well, if you must know it's a math text book. Mum and dad wanted me to study while I am here." Stated Alice, frowning as she spoke.

"… Why? It's the summer. :/." Stated Opal. "I mean, even with the rain it's still, like, July."

"Grades are important," Muttered Alice. "Also, why are you speaking like that?"

"Like that? :)?" Asked Opal curiously.

"You're, you know, talking by announcing various kinds of punctuation." Stated Alice flatly. "Stop doing that. It's _annoying_."

"I'm just making things fun for the viewers who use subtitles." Said Opal cheerfully.

"Well, you're not making it fun for me." Scoffed Alice. "Maybe it's because I apparently have zero social skills, but in what sense is that 'gimmick' funny? It just makes you look stupid."

"… I just want to have fun." Said Opal calmly. "By the way, I was thinking … would you like to be friends?"

" _ **No way**_." Scowled Alice.

"… Why not?" Asked Opal, looking a little hurt.

"You and the others from Team Mongolia … pfft, I owe you nothing. You voted me off like I was nothing." Growled Alice.

"But, you were not very nice to us." Admitted Opal.

"Well, excuse me for having no idea how to talk to people due to always being stuck inside getting home-schooled!" Barked Alice. "After I lost my mum and dad didn't talk to me for a whole month, they were so disappointed in me! The chances of us becoming friends are a million to one."

Alice resumed reading her book, no longer acknowledging Opal. Meanwhile Opal wrung her hands a little, thinking this over.

" _A million to one … that means there is still a chance_." Thought Opal. " _Hmm … maybe I could try and get to know the real Alice, beyond the grumpy bear exterior_?"

* * *

 **(Confessional: Yeah, good luck with that.)**

 **Opal:** I bet Alice is a sweetie deep down. Maybe, Possibly. Could be. In an ideal world. Um, what was I talking about? Oh, yeah, bonding with Alice! It seems she's super duper serious and grumpy, so maybe I should stop going the emoticon thingy when she's around. Also … why is Alice afraid of hamsters? I am willing to bet money that it involved an undead pet shop in Detroit.

 **Alice:** I don't like Opal. She's annoying. Buy my least favourite person ever, Bishop, feels she'd be good to have on our side. Urrrggh, how did it come to this? Me having to put up with these idiots?! That's it, I need a side alliance starting tomorrow, and I know who to ask.

* * *

 **(Golden Hawks' Cabin- Boys' Side)**

* * *

Spider was absent, which left the other three boys on the team alone as a trio to discuss how the vote had gone. Bishop seemed the most pleased.

"I have to say, that went rather well. Irene did not add much of anything to the team, so without her we should be much better off." Smirked Bishop.

"I still feel bad for her though. She was clearly suffering." Sighed Barney.

"And we nipped that suffering in the bud." Shrugged Bishop. "Better to just get the Freeze of Shame over and done with."

"Irene didn't deserve to go out like that, It should have been Quarla." Muttered Zed.

"Don't blame me. I was well within my rights to get the votes against her." Stated Bishop, shrugging indifferently. "Spider was the one who gave Irene the majority, so blame him if you must blame anybody."

Zed paused, and then sighed.

"I can just tell already that this season is gonna get mighty complicated." Admitted Zed.

"It will be. But beyond complications lie a clear picture." Added Barney wisely. "Besides, aside from the break-up, it's been fun so far!"

"Any headway with Alice?" Smirked Bishop. "I do pity you by the way."

"No, she wasn't interested." Replied Barney. "But it's fine; plenty of yin in the yang."

"… Isn't the phrase 'plenty of fish in the sea'?" Asked Zed.

"I'm a ninja, not a pirate. I'm not into the sea anymore." Stated Barney. "Ninja fact of the day, the flying kick is a great way to cross the street in style."

Zed considered this while Bishop rolled his eyes.

"Am I really the only person here taking this contest seriously?" Asked Bishop.

"Maybe." Smirked Barney. "But life is too short to waste it being serious."

"I gotta say, you're quite wise." Noted Zed.

"No, no, nonono. The moment somebody says that _Barney_ is wise is the moment I refuse to have anything more to do with a conversation." Declared Bishop as he lay down. "If you need me, don't need me."

With that, Bishop lay down and pulled the covers only himself.

"And for the record, you need to be rich to be wise." Added Bishop.

"I'm rich in heart." Beamed Barney.

Bishop made a sound somewhere between groaning, snickering and scoffing.

"So, Zed, I'd be willing to vote off Quarla next time we lose?" Offered Barney.

"I appreciate that, but I do not think we will lose." Smirked Zed. "We just gotta work as a team and a well oiled machine. We have eight members, that's more than the Swordfish and tied with the Tigers. If we win the next challenge, we'll be going steady, I reckon."

"Every season so far has had a dominant team. We might as well be the strong team this season. It'll be like some kind of natural selection, except with a cash prize." Agreed Barney.

"Now you're getting it." Nodded Zed.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Natural selection with money? Does that mean I can evolve my pennies into pounds?)**

 **Zed:** I'm staying off to the side from the fights, of course, but I''d say there would be less fights if the main instigator was gone. What does Quarla add, exactly? But, now that I think about it … she could go any time, right? Spider won before and he's not immune now … hmmmm…

 **Bishop:** So, Zed wants to go after my ally, hmm? Honestly, I respect the fact he's actually doing something for once. Nevertheless, I cannot have my poor as sin allies be dropping like flies just yet. Owing to this, and the fact I am allergic to farmers, Zed is next on my list.

* * *

 **(Silver Swordfish Cabin- Girls' Side)**

* * *

Eleanor was the only person in her side of the cabin. It felt a little bit lonely, especially as this season she did not even have her ferrets for company. But Eleanor was finding a way to keep herself entertained. Using a butter knife from the Mess Hall, she was carving a picture into the wall.

It was a picture of her and Jimmy, laughing and smiling within a heart.

Eleanor smiled at the picture and lay down on the bed.

"I wonder where Tabitha and Uzuri went." Pondered Eleanor. "There are no Stars or anything to find … maybe they're star gazing? Aww, I should have gone with them!"

Eleanor sighed as she lay on her side and traced her finger along the bed sheets.

"I wonder who went home." Pondered Eleanor. "Maybe Quarla, or Irene? Man, it feels so weird seeing people go home in an all star season … I bet some previous power players may go home early..."

Eleanor winced.

"I hope I'm not one of them. Not just for the money, but … how would Jimmy come without me?" Whispered Eleanor. "And … how is he coping right now?"

There was a knock at the door at that moment.

"Come in." Called Eleanor.

The door opened and Jimmy walked in. For a few moments there was silence.

"I couldn't sleep, and the other three look like they're in strategy mode again … could I stay with you?" Asked Jimmy quietly.

Eleanor smiled and scooted over to make room for her boyfriend.

"Of course you can. We'll both need to be well rested for tomorrow … to quote Elvis, won't you be my Teddy Bear?" Giggled Eleanor.

Jimmy weakly smiled as he got into bed with his girlfriend.

"I will." Said Jimmy. "I'd be anything for you."

"… Even happy?" Asked Eleanor quietly.

"… I'd promise it, but I hate breaking my word." Muttered Jimmy. "You deserve a happier boy. It's not fair on you being the crutch to a whiner like me. It's not what you deserve."

In response to this Eleanor hugged Jimmy closer.

"It's what I _want_. _**You**_ are what I want." Said Eleanor firmly. "For better or worse, sickness and health, all that stuff … it's all true."

Jimmy was silent. He had nothing to say in response.

"Let's just sleep, we can talk about this tomorrow." Said Eleanor, yawning tiredly. "Goodnight love."

Eleanor held Jimmy like a teddy bear as she settled down. Before long Jimmy snuggled up against her and settled down as well. He scolded himself mentally, wishing he was in the state of mind to be the boy that Eleanor deserved. To show just how deep his love for her ran.

* * *

 **(Confessional: A better teddy bear than Elvis ever sang about.)**

 **Eleanor:** I'm feeling a little stressed right now, given I have to worry about votes and Jimmy all the time, but … cuddles like that, they remind me just why I am doing this. Plus, Eddie is keeping us informed … it's a good thing most people seem to like us from our last season, or we'd be battleships, if you, um, get my drift?

* * *

 **(Silver Swordfish Cabin- Boys' Side)**

* * *

While Hector and Eddie both lay in the bottom bunks, reading books, Lankston was trying (and failing) to do some push-ups on the floor. Soon enough Hector took notice of this.

"What are you doing?" Asked Hector.

"Trying to work out." Stated Lankston. "As I cannot return to the game midway like last time, making the merge will be a lot harder. Being social has not worked out as I hope, so far, thus I am gonna try to bring it in challenges."

"Don't you have a muscle deficiency or something?" Inquired Hector.

"Yes. Hence, I need to work twice as hard to be on par with everybody else." Grunted Lankston. "I can excel in the solo game, but in the team phase … yeah, I hate it. You should work out too."

"I'll pass." Shrugged Hector. "I may be a touch rotund, but I still outclass you in terms of brawn and general daily statistics."

Eddie made a 'hmm' noise.

"Something on your mind?" Asked Hector.

"I just think it's interesting how, out of the four boys on the team … we have one short, one fat, one skinny and one in-between. Just strikes me as interesting." Stated Eddie. "I'm fickle like that."

"I can tell." Noted Hector. "So, since we all have each other's backs, who should we vote off out of the girls?"

"I can see reasons for all of them. But let's talk about that tomorrow. Right now I want to know who got voted off, and I can hardly wait under tomorrow to find out!" Declared Eddie.

"I would be willing to bet that it was Quarla. Attitude is important." Stated Lankston, before he began to wheeze from the push-ups.

"I'd say it was Bishop." Stated Hector. "He's already rich, and makes no secret of it."

"Guess we'll find out tomorrow, eh?" Smiled Eddie. "I'm gonna hang with Sasha a bit more tomorrow. I've been game focused, and I don't want her to feel like I'm neglecting her."

"I might meet up with Nina if she's not too busy." Stated Lankston, before he groaned. "Ooooo, that smarts..."

"Can't even do a few push-ups? That is quite the anticlimactic and under utilized workout." Noted Hector.

Lankston didn't respond as he climbed into one of the top bunks and flopped down.

Eddie watched this and suddenly gained a sly grin.

"You got your eye on any of the girls Hector?" Winked Eddie.

Hector sighed.

"This topic, really?" Asked Hector.

"I'm just saying, your game and probably life would benefit from a nice girl. And hey, a simple crush is fine too. You like any or all of the following? Tabitha, Alice, Helen, Yessica or Quana?" Grinned Eddie.

"None of them are my type." Stated Hector simply. "I am playing with strategy and brain power. The heart has no place in my game."

"You'd be surprised." Smirked Eddie. "Chubby chasers are more common than you might think."

"Oh do f*ck off." Drawled Hector.

"If you want my two cents, soon to be several million cents, I think it's refreshing somebody is not in a romance in this game." Admitted Lankston, still face down on his pillow.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Romance can be overdone sometimes.)**

 **Hector:** I seriously do not get why romance is such a thing on this show. Sure, it's instinct and feels nice. I've had crushes before, so I know my nice it can be. But … this, is stupid. People would rather go through the complexities of a romance than focus on the million. Smart and articulate as I am, I do not understand people sometimes.

 **Lankston:** So, social stuff isn't working too good and neither is working out … dammit. Good thing I'm on a team with a few other weak links I can exploit. I have allies, and a connection with Tabitha, so I should be good for a few days. Enough time to make a plan at least. (Lankston pauses). F*ck the pre-merge.

* * *

 **(Bronze Tigers' Cabin- Girls' Side)**

* * *

Quana was absent, but the rest of the girls were in the cabin and all awake. None were more awake than Yessica who looked to be a good mixture of depressed and angry, for she had not seen Irene with the rest of her team after the elimination.

"It's not fair." Sighed Yessica.

"Um … sorry to say it, but … it kinda is. The rest of the Hawks were well within their rights to vote for Irene." Stated Imanda awkwardly.

"I know, but … urrgh, why her? Quarla, Alice and Bishop were all available. What did Irene do wrong?" Pouted Yessica.

"I think it's more a case of she did not do much right." Stated Imanda.

"Excuse me?" Frowned Yessica.

"Um … err … I mean … Sasha, back me up here!" Pleaded Imanda.

"What she means is that Irene did not contribute to her team. Yeah, it's sad she's gone, but is it really a surprise?" Asked Sasha. "With her, um, schizophrenia was it? Yeah, with that it was really only a matter of time until her team felt she was holing them back."

Yessica folded her arms. What she was being told did make sense … but no way was she going to admit to that.

"Maybe I'm just bitter because she's my cookie, but somehow this is not making me feel better." Declared Yessica. "… Oh my god..."

"What? What is it?" Asked Imanda.

"You look like you've seen a ghost." Noted Raven.

"… The Freeze of Shame. I heard Tabitha and Uzuri talking about it the other day before a challenge. Irene is now stuck in a clock of ice … aware, unable to act … _**stuck with her thoughts**_ **..**." Whimpered Yessica, trembling a little. "… And the Hawks condemned her to that fate!"

"Shouldn't Irene have dropped out?" Asked Sasha patiently.

"That wasn't an option. I said I'd look after her … and I f*cked that one up!" Yelled Yessica, punching her pillow.

"It wasn't your fault." Insisted Imanda. "You did all you could for her."

"True..." Sighed Yessica, before looking very pouty and dark. "It was the _Hawks_. I'll find out which Hawks voted for her, and ensure _**they**_ get frozen too!"

"I think you're overreacting just a tad." Stated Sasha.

"Am not!" Pouted Yessica.

"You kind of are." Said Imanda apologetically.

"Besides, think of if this way, now that Irene is gone, you can start accomplishing things that do not involve her." Added Raven helpfully.

Imanda and Sasha both winced while Yessica scowled at Raven. The former shy girl fidgeted nervously.

"… Shutting up now." Muttered Raven as she lay down and faced the wall.

"Me too. This is gonna tense." Muttered Imanda. "Almost makes me glad I have no boyfriend to worry about being voted off."

Sasha got up and headed for the door.

"I need a smoke." Stated Sasha.

"It'll ruin your lungs." Warned Imanda.

"I'll quit eventually." Shrugged Sasha as she walked out of the door.

* * *

 **(Airplane Confessional: Somebody is not a happy 'muffin-cake'.)**

 **Yessica:** Am I upset and possibly thinking irrationally? Maybe. Am I pissed off and don't care? Definitely! Irene is going through _**hell**_ right now! Once I find out who voted for her, I can take a leaf out of Tabitha''s shelved book and start eliminating people … somehow! I'll ask Spider; no doubt he knows who did it since he was Irene's doctor and all.

 **Sasha:** Slowly but surely this team is going nuts…

* * *

 **(Bronze Tigers' Cabin- Boys' Side)**

* * *

"Stinky headband!"

"Poopy pyro!"

"Ginger ninja!"

"Stupid sunglasses!"

"Hippie haemorrhoid!"

"Fat face!"

Rheneas and Paul were having a very childish argument. And Wallace was stuck in the middle. He was on his bottom bunk with his arms cross and his frown deepening with every insult added to the volley. Wallace gave Trowzer a weary look.

"These guys are nuts." Muttered Wallace. "The most barmy and immature teens I have ever seen."

Trowzer gave Wallace a look, as if to say 'really, you're the one saying that?'.

"I just hope the kids have their bed time soon." Muttered Wallace.

Trowzer hissed.

"No Trowzer, teens can't say up as long as they want." Stated Wallace. "Are you two _**quite**_ finished, hmm?"

Rheneas and Paul paused from their 'battle of wits' and glanced at Wallace.

"How long have we been at it?" Asked Rheneas sheepishly.

"Only about two hours." Groaned Wallace.

"Whoops, my bad dude." Apologised Rheneas before turning to Paul. "Good argument. Same time tomorrow?"

"You know it." Smirked Paul. "Best rivalry ever!"

"I gotta say, it's a nice change of pace. People liked me last season, so having somebody hates my guts this season … it's refreshing." Admitted Rheneas.

"I don't hate you." Assured Paul. "I just want to crush you into the dirt so I can win."

"Crush me into the dirt? Ha! I'll curb stomp you against the curb!" Smirked Rheneas.

"I'll set your mum on fire!" Bragged Paul.

"I'll rip off your mum's head and sh*t down her neck!" Cackled Rheneas, "Bwahahaha!"

Wallace groaned and looked at Trowzer in pain.

"These two are an insult to show villainy everywhere. They can't even get the laugh right!" Complained Wallace. "At this rate being voted off may not be a bad thing."

Trowzer stared at Wallace.

"Ok, that was a lie." Chuckled Wallace.

* * *

 **(Confessional: That awkward moment where the snake is the sane one…)**

 **Wallace:** One on hand, the team is becoming a lot more dramatic and that is something I can work off. On the other hand … those two are my room mates and outright said before they won't vote each other at our first elimination. Maybe Raven has an idea. (Wallace pauses and whines). I have gone so low I am asking Raven for ideas. I'm not supposed to be the sidekick!

 **Rheneas:** Blame me for having a good time. It's a _fun_ season!

* * *

 **(Beach)**

* * *

Uzuri and Tabitha walked together along the beach … or rather, Uzuri held Tabitha by her hand and was almost dragging her along.

"C'mon! C'mon! We can't be late!" Insisted Uzuri.

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" Said Tabitha with a laugh. "But, where are we going?"

"You're coming to meet my new friend! Annabelle!" Said Uzuri with a chipper smile.

"Oh yeah, you mentioned her. What is she like?" Asked Tabitha curiously.

"She's _veeeery_ shy, so you got to be gentle, ok?" Requested Uzuri. "You are not allowed to mention blood, guts or SAW around her."

"I'd think you'd be the one more likely to mention those, but, uh, I'm funny like that." Smirked Tabitha.

"I'm funnier." Smirked Uzuri. "Now c'mon!"

Tabitha had no reason nor right to disagree and allowed Uzuri to pull her forwards. Soon enough they arrived at the spot Uzuri and Annabelle met up at previously, and sure enough Annabelle was already there, tracing her fingers along her bird mask. She looked up and seemed to smile behind the mask at the sight of Uzuri, but seemed to flinch at the sight of Tabitha.

"Hiya Annabelle!" Greeted Uzuri as she sat down on the sand across from her masked friend. "What's shakin'?"

It seemed Annabelle was shaking as she trembled whilst uneasily looking at Tabitha.

"… Oh, this is Tabitha. She is my best friend … but the way things are going, you might be co-best friends soon." Winked Uzuri.

Annabelle looked unsure what to say. Tabitha meanwhile sat down next to Uzuri and kept a slight distance from Annabelle to keep her comfortable.

"Hello Annabelle." Greeted Tabitha. "I don't think we've met before. I'm Tabitha Teresa Amethyst Barrington. Pleased to meet you."

Tabitha held out her hand for a shake. Annabelle trembled a little, but slowly reached out and shook Tabitha's clothed wrist.

There was an awkward silence.

"So, conversation!" Declared Uzuri. "How about you choose the topic Annabelle?"

Annabelle seemed to be near panicking, but tried to keep her cool.

"Um … our family heritage?" Said Annabelle in a forced scratchy voice, saying the first thing that came to her head.

"Oh, great idea! I'm of French descent. On a bad day I can be reeeeeally snooty!" Giggled Uzuri.

"I'm of British and Hungarian descent. The former on my dad's side and the later on my mum's side." Said Tabitha, looking ever so slightly uneasy.

"Did I upset you?! Nonononono! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Said Annabelle frantically.

"It's fine." Assured Tabitha. "No big deal. So, um … where's your heritage?"

"Um … Spain." Replied Annabelle.

Given Annabelle had none of her skin visible, neither Uzuri nor Tabitha could really refute this claim. What reason did Annabelle have to lie anyway?

"… I gotta go." Said Annabelle quickly. "I, uh, left the tap running!"

Annabelle quickly dashed off as fast as her legs could carry her, leaving Uzuri and Tabitha alone.

"Uzuri … why was she wearing a mask, and speaking in that scratchy voice?" Asked Tabitha curiously.

"I'm not sure. Maybe she's just a little shy?" Shrugged Uzuri. "But, she's a sweetie, right?"

Tabitha smiled.

"You know what … I think she is." Agreed Tabitha. "Nice to see you making more friends."

"B*tch please, who wouldn't want to be my friend?" Winked Uzuri in playful smugness.

Tabitha playfully rolled her eyes.

* * *

 **(Confessional: I hear Spain is nice in the summer…)**

 **Uzuri:** Hmmmmmm … yup, Annabelle is shy. Maybe I'll bring somebody quiet and dull next time, like Helen?

 **Tabitha:** It's nice Uzuri has found a kindred spirit of sort but … something feels, well, 'off' about Annabelle. Maybe I'm just being paranoid. It's just Uzuri is my best friend and … wait, what am I saying? Uzuri can look after herself just fine, and she knows how to be a good friend. I should know.

* * *

Spider sat in the Mess Hall, an empty bottle of a mildly alcoholic beverage nearby. He sighed and put a hand to his forehead.

"What have I done…?" Whispered Spider. "No, no need to ask … I did something **awful**..."

* * *

 **(Confessional: Yup, that's the guilt setting in.)**

 **Spider:** Last night, though I did not actually cast a vote, I got Irene eliminated. At that time I thought it was right because she was suffering and could have been exploited in her condition. But … I did not consider how she will be stuck in the ice cube, fully conscious. (Spider shivers and began to band his head against the wall) Stupid, stupid, stupid!

* * *

As Spider continued to sit and feel gloomy Quana entered the Mess Hall. Spotting her boyfriend she approached him.

"Hey Spider." Greeted Quana. "I was wondering where you were. You weren't at your cabin."

"I wanted to be alone for a while." Sighed Spider. "What's on your mind?"

"Well I was gonna ask if I could borrow a quarter for a 'magic' trick I wanted to show Sasha, but now I want to know what's wrong. You look really upset." Said Quana as she sat down next to Spider. "What's wrong?"

"… I did it _again_." Muttered Spider. "I hurt somebody despite thinking I was doing the right thing. Quana, you might just hate me for this."

"I am incapable of hating you." Said Quana firmly.

"Well … I got Irene voted off. I got the votes against her, despite the fact I was meant to care for her." Mumbled Spider.

"… I get the feeling there is more to it. You''re not the kind to. Well,. Play the villain in this show." Noted Quana.

"Not intentionally. Ok, Irene has schizophrenia and it was getting bad. I … I got her voted off for her own mental health and now … she is frozen in a solid ice block." Groaned Spider, looking pained.

"It sounds to me you did what you thought was right." Noted Quana. "Wait a second … so she was frozen, and … please do not tell me she is still conscious? I'm no medical expert like you, but does that mean…?"

Spider gave Quana a tragic look.

"Yes, she's stuck there, helpless and with voices all around. It's fate worse than death … and I did that to her." Grimaced Spider. "I know, I know, she may have been voted off anyway at some point … but I was the one who sealed her fate. Irene said I am no doctor, as doctors help people."

"Spider, it's not as bad as you think." Insisted Quana.

"HOW?! How is it not?!" Yelled Spider.

Quana flinched, and Spider look remorseful.

"I'm so sorry … I just, I'm having trouble accepting just what I did." Sighed Spider. "Yessica is gonna be mad. I just keep getting into trouble on this show, ehehehe … eheheh..."

"We both do." Sighed Quana. "But we have a shot at making it better … together. Besides, I'm the bad one between us. I always rush in without thinking. You, you're the smart one."

Spider wordlessly gave Quana a hug, and she returned it.

"Remember that time at my house a month before the show where we agreed to make it right? We're still going to." Promised Quana. "Yes, you did a bad action … but you're _**not**_ a bad person. And you know what, even if you were shady, I'd still love you. We're just … flawed."

"I suppose we are." Agreed Spider. "Um … is Yessica really mad at me?"

"I don't think she knows it's you who made it happen. And … I have a plan." Declared Quana. "I'll take the fall. I'll say it was me."

"No, I can't let you do that. It was my own misdeed and I have to own up to it." Said Spider gently. "Plus, to tell the truth, I think part of it was also motivated by me being annoyed at Irene, and that was not acceptable. Yessica has a right to be mad at me."

"You're a noble man Spider." Said Quana sweetly.

Quana gave Spider a kiss, and then parted.

"I'm gonna try to match your pace and be a noble women." Said Quana warmly.

For a moment, looking into Quana's emerald eyes made Spider's worries vanish.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Eyes are another kind of windows, after all.)**

 **Spider:** I feel a little better now. I can't dwell and mope on what I did … I just have to accept it and make up for it. I better hope I do so quickly, because my immunity is now gone and I may be a tempting target given that I won once, eheheh…

 **Quana:** I do love Spider's shy and kind nature, but … I have to admit, it is nice to hear he's being tough, in a way. He needs to speak his mind more, _**especially**_ to me. I can't be allows to get my way all the time because, well, I can be a bit much sometimes. I do hope he'll be alright without his immunity. Hmm … I wonder if Sasha and Rheneas feel worried for how their loved ones are doing as well?

* * *

 **(The Next Morning)**

* * *

Zed sat under a tree with Opal at his side.

"I'm thinking we ought to vote for Spider next time." Admitted Zed.

"Why? His hair?" Joked Opal.

"Nah. He's already won, and now he's vulnerable. Might as well send him out. He's a cool guy, truly, but … there is reasoning and stuff for him going out." Admitted Zed. "That or we can vote for Quarla if you'd rather."

"My, my Zed. When did you become so strategic?" Giggled Opal.

"I guess I realized I can't just sit off to the side forever." Replied Zed. "That's what Irene did, and it got her nowhere."

"True. I hope her tits aren't frozen like tooth picks." Mused Opal.

"Time and place m'lady." Chuckled Zed. "But it won't be too hard to get Spider out. Assumin' he doesn't place hating the 'poor' over winning, Bishop may listen. And Alice might listen too."

"I'm not sure, she's still really sour about how she lost last season." Admitted Opal.

"Still? That's mighty sore of her." Noted Zed in disapproval.

"She said her parents did not talk to her for a month after she lost. A month." Declared Opal, waving her arms about. "That's pretty darn cray-cray imo."

"Hmmm … you mentioned you wanted to be friends with her, right?" Recalled Zed.

"Uh huh." Nodded Opal.

"Well, good luck to ya. I doubt it'll be easy." Said Zed cautiously.

"Oh, you know me Zed, I can do anything." Giggled Opal.

"Except remember to close the door on the chick coop." Smirked Zed.

"It was one time!" Whined Opal.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Actually it was more like seven times.)**

 **Zed:** I'm just saying, Spider won once, he don't need to win again. Plus, he's well liked and stuff. I'm just thinking logically; farm life is about logic … and patience. Bishop, Quarla and Alice seem to have some kind of agreement. If me and m'lady jump on board we should make things happen. Huh … you know, being right in the action actually isn't that bad.

* * *

Helen sat at the dock, looking out at the waves.

"Ah … a calm, relaxing sea. No movement or unpredictability." Said Helen, almost smiling. Almost.

"Cannon ball!" Yelled Barney as he charged down the dock and jumped into the water.

SPLASH!

A little bit of the water got on Helen's face, but her expression did not change.

"You little drip." Droned Helen.

"Whoops! Sorry Helen!" Apologised Barney. "Hey, wanna come in? Water's great today!"

"You have made the water ripple everywhere. There is no order. I am going over there now." Stated Helen as she walked away.

"Ok, have a nice day!" Said Barney pleasantly as he began to swim around.

Helen walked away, but soon found that Hector was walking with her.

"Yes?" Frowned Helen.

"I was thinking that we could talk strategically with each other. We're allies, so I was thinking we should keep up to date with each other. I see your team voted off Irene last night; for example, you could tell me how that happened." Said Hector, looking pretty chill.

Helen slowly turned to look at Hector.

"You just want me for my idol. I am not allowed to give it to anybody else or use it on them. I expect you will no longer speak to me now that I have told you this. Goodbye." Droned Helen.

Helen walked away leaving Hector looking pretty stunned.

"… Dammit." Muttered Hector. "With no idol so stars, it's really just down to votes and wit."

* * *

 **(Confessional: Making a splash, in more ways than one.)**

 **Barney:** You know, it's cool how Helen didn't even flinch or blink when the water landed on her. I gotta say, she could be quite the ninja, you know?

 **Hector:** So much for that alliance. But, I'll still keep Helen on hand. She could be useful. Most of my future targets would likely fall under 'exciting', so Helen is a vote I could count on. No matter what way you look at it, two is more than one.

* * *

Raven sat outside the Mess Hall, twiddling her thumbs. One look from Gary had made her too scared to go inside.

"Urgh, I need to toughen up. I thought I was ready for this season, but all this break-up drama … it's making me feel so _**weak**_." Sighed Raven. "What am I gonna do about this?"

Wallace exited the Mess Hall, a plate of eggs, bacon and toast in hand, and passed it to Raven.

"For you, my henchwomen." Said Wallace.

"Thanks Wallace. But I'd rather be a friend than a henchwomen." Stated Raven.

"Is there a difference?" Teased Wallace.

Raven didn't respond as she began to eat. Wallace sat down on the steps next to Raven, and for a few moments all was silent.

"You can't be scared of Gary forever." Said Wallace seriously.

"I know, but … even after overcoming shyness, I'm still scared of fights." Admitted Raven.

"Who says it has to be a fight?" Asked Wallace cheerfully. "I could defeat him if you want me too."

"'Defeat'?" Repeated Raven. "Um, I think he is stronger than you."

Wallace laughed a smug sort of laugh.

"Never underestimate the power of a pit trap and a bunch of rocks." Winked Wallace.

"I don't want Gary to be _hurt_!" Insisted Raven.

"Then … what do you want?" Asked Wallace.

Raven mulled this over.

"I just want to be able to sit in the Mess Hall without feeling nervous. How am I gonna make him back down without ending up being as bad as Gary?" Asked Raven with a sigh.

"Hmm … not sure, but I shall think of something." Promised Wallace.

"… Thanks Wallace." Said Raven gratefully.

"Nothing to it. Now, we need to vote somebody off soon … or at least be prepared for it. I know I said I wanted Yessica vote off, I think, but right now … I'd rather eliminate Paul or Rheneas." Said Wallace with a groan.

"Um … why?" Asked Raven curiously.

"… Have your seen their 'rivalry?" Asked Wallace flatly. "It's an affront and an embarrassment to villainy the world over!"

Raven could not stop herself from giggling.

* * *

 **(Confessional: They don't make villains like they used to.)**

 **Wallace:** Back in Letterz, I probably should have just teamed up with raven instead of Kasimar. Only now am I seeing just how good of an ally she actually is. For one thing, she can get the evil laugh RIGHT!

* * *

Bishop sat on the steps of his cabin, reading a book. It was titled 'Cheap Bastards of the 20th century.

"Truly noble men." Chuckled Bishop.

Bishop occasionally gazed up from his book to watch people go by. He wanted to know who was talking to who, both on his team and off. It gave him a better idea of what was going on.

"I should probably talk to the alliance about the next vote." Mused Bishop. "Then again, trying to control those girls will just lead to a stain on my suit … of my own blood. I'll let them come to me."

Bishop then spotted Imanda and Rheneas walking by side by side.

"Hmm … alliance, friendship or an affair?" Pondered Bishop. "For the sake of a good _scandal_ , let's hope it's the latter."

With an amused smirk, Bishop returned to his book.

* * *

 **(Confessional: I'd buy that book.)**

 **Bishop:** If the girls are not in my sight, I can only assume they are trying to stab me in the back. Thus, I'm keeping an eye on what everybody else is doing, just in case I may need a trump card later on. I do know how to work the sheep, given I _am_ rich and all.

* * *

Sasha and Eddie were behind the Mess Hall, sitting on crates. Sasha knocked one of them experimentally.

"I think these crates have been here for three seasons. No idea what's inside them though." Mused Sasha.

"I guess we'll find out some other time." Replied Eddie. "We may get in trouble if we open them."

"True." Conceded Sasha. "So, how have things gone on your team so far?"

"Epic and perfect, all at the same time. I'm running circles around them and they don't even know it." Winked Eddie. "I'm _soooo_ much better at playing with strategy than I am at being a detective."

"Aw, but I liked the detective shtick." Pouted Sasha playfully.

"Detectives don't win five million dollars." Replied Eddie. "How about you, your team going ok?"

"Eh, more or less." Shrugged Sasha. "There is a fair bit of underlying tension though and I think that it's getting bigger. But, I can deal with it. Although..."

"Although what?" Asked Eddie.

"I've had two near run ins with Kim. Next time we might end up having to speak. Either she'd kill me, or I'd tear her apart, and I'd rather neither option happened." Muttered Sasha. "Quana is my main ally right now, and hopefully that'll be enough."

Eddie put a hand on Sasha's shoulder.

"You'll get through it. You're a seriously tough girl. You proved it last season." Said Eddie warmly.

"Thanks Big Ed." Said Sasha gratefully

The two looked into each other's eyes and both giggled.

"I'd love to talk to you for longer, but I need to talk to my own team a bit more." Admitted Sasha. "I don't wanna go home fourth."

"Same. I should probably check in with my alliances to see what's what. If we lsoe today, I may have to get rid of one of them." Admitted Eddie.

"… If it were the only way for you to stay, would you vote me off?" Asked Sasha.

"Would you vote me off?" Asked Eddie.

"Not at all." Promised Sasha.

"Then neither will I." Winked Eddie.

Sasha smirked.

"When did you become so cool?" Asked Sasha, grinning.

"Hmm … I'd say last Tuesday." Smirked Eddie.

* * *

 **(Confessional: It was Monday for me.)**

 **Eddie:** Right now things are great, so I just need to keep my team static for now. I know they say pride before a fall, but … if I keep assuming the worst, maybe it'll never come? Heheheh. But! I have Lankston and Hector on one side, the kids on the other … and it seems Tabitha and Uzuri do not want me gone first. I once wondered how Tabitha made this look so easy in Letterz. The truth? It _is_ easy!

 **Sasha:** With how serious this contest is looking to become and how uncertain thins on my team are, it's great to just chill with Eddie and forget about it for a little while. I hope Quana is willing to listen to come vote time. I think it'd be, you know, a good idea to vote off Rheneas … it feels so weird to vote off somebody I like, but with no huge bigger power to go against … it seems kinda natural.

* * *

Rheneas and Imanda had walked through camp, discussing how Imanda could be cool. Right now they had sat on a hill while keeping the conversation going.

"So, really, you shouldn't let other people control you. Be your own person. Coolness and a lack of fear tend to go together." Said Rheneas, stretching out a little bit. "Heck, sometimes running into a situation without thinking can be pretty cool."

Imanda was jotting all of this down in a notebook.

"Should I dye my hair a little?" Asked Imanda.

"Wouldn't hurt." Agreed Rheneas.

"Hmm, maybe purple would look nice. It's the colour of elegance." Noted Imanda "Oh, but elegant people aren't cool."

"I'd say Tabitha is. You should see her do karaoke." Chuckled Rheneas. "Uzuri got her to do it."

"Wish I'd seen that." Chuckled Imanda, snorting as she laughed. "… Any idea how I can stop snorting when I'm laughing at something funny?"

"Hmm … cover your mouth and nose?" Suggested Rheneas with a shrug.

Tabitha approached the duo and sat down next to Rheneas wordlessly. Instinctively, Rheneas put an arm around her.

"Had a nice morning?" Asked Rheneas.

"Pretty good, yeah." Smiled Tabitha. "I will admit though, I feel a little … like 'that' again. Wish those Skype therapy sessions were allowed..."

"Wanna talk about it?" Offered Rheneas.

" _Third wheel_." Thought Imanda.

"I'll be fine. Just need some quiet is all." Assured Tabitha. "You got anything much going on?"

"Yep. Me and Paul are in a rivalry. It's a ton of fun. In fact, I think know is the time we scheduled to met up to exchange childish insults. See you later Tabby." Said Rheneas cheerfully.

Rheneas gave Tabitha a peck on the cheek and dashed off.

"… Rivalry?" Repeated Tabitha.

"It's as awkward as it sounds." Giggled Imanda. "They were calling each other names last night like 'poopy pyro' and 'stinky headband'. I heard them through the cabin wall."

Tabitha used all her willpower to not face-palm, and instead settled for a groan.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Rivalries are cool.)**

 **Tabitha:** … Really Rennykins? … I suppose I can't talk. We all remember the time I went hyper last season, hm? (Tabitha chuckles at the memory)

 **Rheneas:** So, between teaching Imanda to be cool, being there for Tabitha, battling the menace that is Paul … I sure have a packed schedule, huh?

 **Imanda:** I should try and find Clyde. He probably has something to teach me.

* * *

Spider was taking a walk along the edges of camp, keeping himself a safe distance from the forest just in case something jumped out at him. Soon enough he sat down on a rock and crossed his legs. He sat quietly for a minute or two, but then gulped when he saw Yessica making a beeline for him.

" _And so it begins_." Thought Spider nervously.

"Hey Spider." Greeted Yessica as she walked up. "So … Irene is gone, huh..."

"Um, uh, yeah, You noticed?" Asked Spider, trying to not look visually nervous.

"I did. Who voted for her Spider? Who are the people I should put on my list to next rid of?" Asked Yessica patiently.

Spider tried to gather his words, and didn't make eye contact with Yessica.

"Well, um, it's funny you should mention that because, um, the main person who sent Irene home … um, it was kinda me." Admitted Spider. "… Sorry."

Yessica looked stunned.

" _ **WHAAAAAAAAT**_?!" Yelled Yessica. "How could you?!"

"It was for her own health and-." Began Spider.

"Oh, so you gave up on her because it was too hard?!" Roared Yessica.

Spider very much wanted to be hundreds of miles away at that moment. Yessica looked like she had become a raging monster.

"I'm really sorry. I know I messed up..." Mumbled Spider. "I … I … I have no excuse, do with me as you wish."

"Oh, I will!" Vowed Yessica. "I'll vote you off and send you to the Freeze of Shame!"

Yessica paused, realizing something.

"… Once we're on the same team, that is." Added Yessica awkwardly.

"I kinda figured that's what you meant." Assured Spider.

There was a rather awkward silence. Spider wished he was somewhere else. Detroit, maybe?

"Watch out Spider, you've angered the mermaid." Replied Yessica as she walked away. "In Irene's name, I'll get you!"

Yessica walked away, a big pout on her face. Spider was silent as he watched her go.

"She has every right to be mad." Decided Spider. "I'll do what I can to make up for it, but … one things puzzles me..."

Spider paused, and made sure Yessica was gone.

"I thought she _didn't_ want to be defined by Irene." Noted Spider.

* * *

 **(Confessional: It's a habit, it seems.)**

 **Yessica:** Maybe I'll calm down tomorrow, but right now I am very. Cheesed. Off! It hurts most of all because I thought I could trust Spider … but I have been wrong before! … Seriously, I have. Me and Irene keep a score going of which of us is right more often. Irene is winning seventy percent to thirty.

 **Spider:** I don't like being yelled at. But, I can't fault Yessica. I'd be mad too if people voted off Quana after saying they'd take care of her. Maybe I could be more assertive, but … I just can't find it in me to start yelling at people. I am actually not sure if I am capable of it. At least it can't get any worse.

* * *

Alice walked up to Spider and snapped her fingers in his face.

"You're normal. I'm normal. We're allies now, got it?" Said Alice firmly.

"Uh … ok?" Said Spider uncertainly.

"I need other options besides _Bishop_. And you're pretty good at winning this show. Plus, you've not really got an alliance right now. Ergo, work with me." Demanded Alice.

"… I suppose I have no say in this?" Guessed Spider.

"You suppose correctly. For now, we're just working with Quarla and Bishop, but when the time comes we wipe that smug grin off Bishop's face." Said Alice with a smug grin on her face.

"I guess that works. Um, well, one problem, Quarla might want to break my spine." Said Spider matter-of-factly.

"She'll listen to reason. It's amazing to consider, but she's, in fact, not stupid." Said Alice, crossing her arms. "Good talk. We'll see how the challenges goes, and then go from there. Make sure you don't suck at it."

"I promise that I shall do my best." Saluted Spider.

"Don't salute, that's just _dorky_." Groaned Alice.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Dorks can be cool! … Oh, wait.)**

 **Spider:** So, an alliance with Bishop, Alice and Quarla, with Alice as the main ally … will this morning ever end? I hope Barney can join too. Letterz was never _this_ complicated! But … being safe from the votes does sound nice.

 **Alice:** If Bishop thinks he can decide everything, he has another thing coming. There, boom, done, my own side alliance within the main alliance. Heh, I may almost miss Bishop once he's frozen. Not for many reasons of course just that he's fun to argue with … oh, whatever.

* * *

Jimmy stood by the waves, throwing stones into the water. He was silent as he did this.

"Why can't life be like a rock? Constant." Muttered Jimmy.

Jimmy then noticed he had company. Jennifer was standing next to him, throwing stones into the water. Jimmy yelped in surprise, almost falling over.

"Stop _**doing**_ that!" Frowned Jimmy.

"You have power inside of you." Said Jennifer calmly. "Embrace your darkness, and show us what you are made of."

"I'm not becoming like Kasimar." Said Jimmy, grumbling a little.

"… Dark is not always evil." Said Jennifer, throwing a stone out in the water where it skimmed the surfaced twelve times."

Jimmy looked a little impressed and turned to Jennifer to give a compliment, but when he turned to her … she was gone.

* * *

 **Confessional: Teleportation is OP.)**

 **Jimmy:** … Jennifer is so strange.

* * *

Quana sat in the Mess Hall, letting the morning pass by. As always her mind was on her actions in the previous seasons.

"… I'll find a way to make it right … some way, somehow." Vowed Quana. "I just hope I don't look pathetic and desperate. Nobody would like that."

"I don't know, I think it'd show you feel pretty darn jerkass. You can't fake real tears." Stated Chef Hatchet as he collected Quana's empty plate. "So, you feeling the remorse bug too, huh? We never know what we do is wrong until it's too late, do we?"

"Tell me about it." Agreed Quana. "… Wait, you feel remorse about something?"

"Yea, that a surprise or somethin'?" Frowned Chef Hatchet, looking grumpy.

"Sorry, it's just … you do have a reputation." Admitted Quana.

"So do you, and so do we all." Smirked Chef Hatchet. "But yeah, I can feel remorse. War, you know? Never go there."

Chef hatchet poured himself some coffee.

"Want some?" Offered Chef Hatchet.

"Three sugars please." Said Quana with a cheeky grin.

"You'll get one and be grateful." Grumbled Chef Hatchet.

With the drinks set out the large burly man and the slightly short teenager sat across from each other.

"So … what are you remorseful about?" Asked Quana curiously.

"How about you tell me your woe first? I need time to think where I'm even gonna begin." Muttered Chef Hatchet.

Quana sipped her coffee, enjoying the light buzz it gave her.

"Well, I was a younger, less mature girl a year ago … I rushed into fights, I was pretty aggressive … and I had no idea I was being such el diablo. But now I do know … and it feels like being hit with a ton of bricks. You ever realize how much reality and a ton of bricks have in common? I do now." Sighed Quana. "I want to say sorry and make up for it, but I don't even know where to begin. Plus, Kim shot me down and I have no idea where Nakia is, so … it's a struggle, caused by me and for me, y'know?"

Chef Hatchet nodded in understanding.

"I was like that as a kid too. Foolhardy, rushing into it all, not considered the way things truly were. I fought my battles with anger, not compassion. I even joined the army to get that anger out. But, I got through it. Now I just gotta deal with stuff like my cooking being crap, feeling a little bad for you bratty kids and the fact me and Chris are drifting apart." Said Chef, sighing briefly before he sipped his coffee.

"… Maybe we're not so different." Noted Quana.

"I wouldn't go that far." Smirked Chef Hatchet. "I know a good deal more about life and loss than you do, young 'un."

Quana paused, looking like she wanted to say something.

"If you got something to say, then say it." Stated Chef Hatchet.

"… Could you … teach me? About life, and loss … and all the rest of it … amigo?" Asked Quana shyly, looking uncertain of herself.

Chef Hatchet considered this.

"Tell you what, you do me a little … favour, shall we say … and I might consider making these talks a more regular thing." Declared Chef Hatchet, "Heh, who would have guessed I'd be the key to your redemption kid. Hahahehehehe!

"So … what do you want me to do, Chef?" Asked Quana curiously.

"That damn bear ran off with Sherry, my favourite spatula." Growled Chef Hatchet. "Get it back for me, and I'll be willing to talk with you more."

"Bear?! I thought the bear was gone!" Exclaimed Quana.

"Rumours of his departure were highly exaggerated." Smirked Chef Hatchet.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Achievement Unlocked- Chef Hatchet Is Relevant.)**

 **Quana:** I did not see this coming … did anybody? Well, I have a challenge to do shortly, but … guess I know what I'll be doing after the challenge, huh? Oh dear, this could be nasty … better find something I can use as armour. Plus, I'm sure the spatula means a lot to Chef; he deserves to have it back … although, why did he call it Sherry?

 **Chef Hatchet:** Yeah, I'm still here! You guys got a problem with that?!

* * *

Paul was doing some push-ups in his cabin, making sure that he was in a good state for the challenge.

"Ninety seven, ninety eight, ninety nine, one hundred!" Declared Paul.

Paul got to his feet and took a water bottle off his bed and drank some of it down.

"Ok, I feel ready for anything. I sure hope the hosts won't keep me waiting." Chuckled Paul.

"Somebody's confident." Said a voice.

Paul glanced to the door and saw Quarla, cracking her knuckles.

"Need something?" Asked Paul.

Quarla seemed a little surprised Paul was not in any way nervous, given he was cornered in the cabin.

"Ready to get _**destroyed**_ in the challenge?" Grunted Quarla.

"Only is your whole team is ready for the same." Smirked Paul.

"… You've gained quite the attitude during the year break. I am still bigger and stronger than you, bubble boy." Warned Quarla.

"I'm not the same guy I was. The biggest change … I am not scared of you anymore.2 Said Paul firmly. "In fact, I don't even care about you at all. I already have Rheneas as my rival, so … yeah, I don't really have a use for you right now, sorry."

Quarla looked stunned as Paul walked past her. At that moment however the intercom turned on.

"Hello everybody! Meow! Challenge time!" Said Winnie cheerfully. "Head to the East Field for your next challenge! Please try to be here within ten minutes, pretty please? See ya there!"

The intercom turned off and Paul pumped his fists.

"Good luck Quarla. You might need it! Heheheh, time for action!" Cheered Paul.

Paul sprinted off, purpose in his stride, while Quarla was left standing still for a few moments.

"What the f*ck just happened?" Asked Quarla incredulously.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Was that a rhetorical question, or…?)**

 **Quarla** : I don't believe this … is Paul not really scared of me anymore? _**Paul**_?! Am I losing my touch or something? … No, I can't be. I command _respect_!

 **Paul:** What can I say? A lot can happen in a year. Letterama, to quote Mulan, made a man out of me. (Paul chuckles)

* * *

 **(Mess Hall- 5 Minutes Later)**

* * *

The campers had all cleared out and headed off for their next challenge. However, the camp was not empty as the interns had work to do. Indeed, ladders to the roof of the Mess Hall had been set up as had paint buckets. The trio of interns lined up as Kim began to instruct them on their task.

"I'm feeling pretty f*cking stressed today. I don't wanna deal with it, and you guys don't wanna deal with me, so I'll make this sh*t quick. You have to paint the roof of the Mess Hall. I'll be back to check on your progress … eh, let's call it when I f*cking feel like it. Any b*tch could pass art, probably, so don't screw this one up. If I see any napping, or beetles, then … ooooo, you do not wanna know." Said Kim firmly.

Steve raised his hand.

"Yes, you at the front?" Drawled Kim.

"Why are you stressed? Was it us?" Asked Steve innocently.

"Well you lot certainly don't help." Admitted Kim. "No, it's just that I tried to send my mum an email to say I miss her, but the f*cking wifi is on the f*cking blink. Slow wifi makes me angry."

"What doesn't make ya angry?" Asked Clyde.

"Just get painting, tit face." Muttered Kim. "If you do a good job, you get cake."

This motivated Steve as, with a squeal, he ran to a ladder and began to climb it quickly.

"Who does dat dame think she is, right Jennifer?" Asked Clyde.

Clyde however saw that Jennifer was gone. He then spotted her on the roof. Clyde paused, and then shrugged as he began to climb up the ladder.

How hard could painting a roof be?

* * *

 **(Confessional: Do you even need to ask?)**

 **Jennifer:** The paint was **black** … I approve of this. If only the grass, the trees and the campers' cloths would go black too.

 **Steve:** This is just like arts and crafts! Oh, oh! Maybe the mess hall has macaroni in it!

 **Clyde:** I hate work … but I do love catching rays in da sun. Dis may not be as bad as cleaning da toilets. Oh, dat reminds me, I gotta teach da goil scout how ta be cool. I'll talk to her after da painting. I don't want da blond bimbo on my case.

* * *

 **(West Challenge Field)**

* * *

The twenty three campers looked over the field. Another grand challenge had been set up … and grand was a justifiable term to use, as three castle towers had been built over night. Each castle seemed to have five floors to it, counting the ground floor. Notably each castle tower had a large picture frame above the door, each showing one of the past Letterz and Letterama contestants posing in princess dresses. Jill posed with a playful pout and a pink dress, Daisy looking fussy and wearing a sparkly blue dress … and Patch wearing a dirty looking gold dress whilst gulping down a gigantic hamburger.

Winnie, Xaria and Chris all surveyed the campers, who stood amongst their teams, and after letting them take in to what was in store for them, they began to speak.

"Welcome to your next challenge! This'll be a fun one! Meow! Today, you have to think back to days of old when knights were bold." Said Winnie dramatically. "Three princesses need to be rescued from their evil captures! The playful Princess Jill, the proper Princess Daisy and the, um, porky Princess Patch! You must storm the castles and save the princesses in the fastest time possible!"

"That's right. Each castle has a puzzle or mini-game of sorts on each floor, and you have to overcome it. All of the trials are themed around knights. To proceeded to the next floor, you must complete the puzzle on the floor you are currently on. Only then will the stairs be revealed." Continued Xaria. "Last team to save their princess is out."

"And not just that, but one lucky member of each team gets a kiss from the princess they rescued!" Added Chris gleefully. " _Drama bomb_..."

Bishop raised his hand.

"Yes?" Prompted Xaria.

"Which team gets Patch? I will pay you to not make it us. I am not going as lo0w as to kiss that fat slob. I would rather kiss Alice." Gagged Bishop.

"I'd rather kiss Patch than you." Sneered Alice.

"Settle down you two. It's challenge time." Said Zed firmly.

"To answer your question as to which team gets which princess, it was just a random draw really as each castle has the exact same obstacles. Hawks get Daisy, Swordfish get Jill and the Tigers get Patch." Stated Xaria. "Oh yeah, and each 'princess' is guided by a powerful dark knight. So, yeah, be careful."

"Just like my story books back home." Noted Eleanor. "But this time, the heroes have the number advantage."

"Depends how you define hero." Added Eddie.

"If that is everything, assume your starting positions. No sense stalling! Haha, this is gonna be _good_." Grinned Chris.

"Bring it on. I saved a princess last season, I can do it again … even if this princess is Patch." Declared Rheneas.

"Aww." Smiled Tabitha.

The teams got into their starting stances, ready to begin.

"Three!" Began Winnie cheerfully. Taking out a kitten themed kazoo.

"Two." Drawled Xaria.

"One!" Grinned Chris.

SQUEEEK!

With the kazoo signalling the start of the challenge the three teams ran off to the front doors of the castles and quickly entered. Who would be the first group to save the princess?

* * *

 **(Confessional: A certain plumber called. He wants his niche back.)**

 **Bishop:** Knights and princesses, hm? I have to say, I can get behind a challenge like this. After all, where there are princesses there are dashingly handsome princes and kings … me. Oh, and jesters like Alice, I suppose.

 **Zed:** I hope my team won't expect me to be kissing any princesses. Opal is enough for me. I just hope we can stay organised. If last season taught me anything, besides slang, it's that team work is key.

 **Opal:** Ok, no emotions, no silliness … time for some good old fashioned arse kicking! Heehee! I wonder how I'd look in one of those dresses. Hrrrmhrrrm! (Opal winks)

 **Eleanor:** Puzzle challenges are fine by me. My team is smart, and as this might not be too physical based, we should stand a good shot. Plus, gotta say, I love knights!

 **Hector:** I'll give credit where it is due. The construction is actually pretty good. But that is irrelevant. Either I shall achieve a satisfactory result, or I will proceed to eliminate a challenging adversary.

 **Paul:** Oh man! I hope we get to fight a dragon!

 **Yessica:** I may still feel _**pretty**_ nacho-cheesed off, but maybe I can use that anger in this challenge. I'm not going down now, nor ever.

 **Sasha:** After saving Princess Peach a couple thousand times, I think it's reasonable of me to say we have got this in the bag.

* * *

 **Next Time:** The campers storm the castle and rescue the princesses! One team loses, and somebody else takes the dreaded Freeze of Shame.


	12. CH 5, PT 2: The Kisses

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Total Drama.

 **Note:** No rest for me is there? I really want to get this story off of the ground. In fact, there may be a chance I could finish the whole of the first island (of seven) by the end of the year. Not certain if it'll happen, but it's my goal, and having goals keeps me motivated. Just wait until episode seven, that's when the bomb gets dropped. Feedback has been great so far, so let's see if this chapter continues that streak … or ends it. Enjoy!

In days of old when knights were bold...

* * *

 **(Golden Hawks- Floor 1)**

* * *

The eight Golden Tigers entered the castle and surveyed what was placed before them. There was a target, a bow and a quiver of arrows, and nothing more. No instructions were in sight, but the objective was pretty obvious anyway.

"Anybody here any good at archery?" Asked Spider.

Zed and Opal both took steps back.

"Not exactly one of my talents, I'm afraid." Said Zed, wincing at some kind of memory relating to archery.

"Yeah, I'm afraid I'll have to pass on this one. ^^;" Agreed Opal, chucking nervously. "Me and arrows do not mix … just like mustard and vanilla ice cream."

"Yuck, how base and cheap." Gagged Bishop.

"Stop with the emotions." Groaned Alice.

Opal nodded and mimed zipping her lips shut.

"So, who's gonna do this?" Repeated Spider. "I don't want to risk hitting anybody."

"Could you fix up anybody if they did get hit?" Asked Barney.

"Um … in theory, yes, but-." Began Spider.

"That was all I needed to hear!" Declared Barney cheerfully.

Barney quickly picked up the bow and notched an arrow, and let it fire. It bounced off the target, somehow and missed Helen's head by an inch.

"… Sorry." Gulped Barney. "I did _not_ mean to do that. Shooting people with arrows is, like, my least favourite thing to do!"

"Mine too. It is too exciting. Beat still my heart." Drawled Helen as she grabbed the bow and one of the arrows off of Barney. "Yoink."

Helen notched the arrow and lazily fired it, getting a bullseye.

"There. Done." Said Helen with a shrug.

"Nicely done." Complimented Barney with a polite bow.

"Have you used a bow before?" Asked Spider curiously.

Helen just shrugged and stood still. As she did so a section of the wall rose up revealing some stairs. A note was taped to the wall.

"That looks important." Noted Quarla.

"What was your first clue, Sherlock?" Scoffed Bishop.

Quarla wordlessly punched Bishop.

Meanwhile, Zed looked at the note.

"Hrrmmm … says here we have to choose two team members who will not accompany us to the next floor." Noted Zed. "Did the hosts mention that?"

"About as much as they mentioned the tap dancing dodo." Replied Opal.

"I am going now." Stated Helen. "Much too much excitement in one day for me."

"You know what? I'll call it quits here too. I don't want anybody taking an arrow, or any other object, to the knee." Stated Barney.

"Ok, that works for me." Shrugged Bishop. "Let's keep going."

The team headed up to the next floor, leaving Helen and Barney alone. Helen just stood in place while Barney kicked a stone awkwardly.

"So … ever thought about becoming a ninja?" Asked Barney.

Helen's response was to walk away.

* * *

 **(Confessional: She walked the walk.)**

 **Barney:** Maaaaaybe I shouldn't rush into these challenges. It is the ninja way to be sleep, deadly and most of all … careful.

 **Alice:** … I am dropping out before the final floor. I am _**not**_ kissing a princess, got it?

* * *

 **(Silver Swordfish- Floor 1)**

* * *

Just like the Hawks, the Swordfish were faced with a bow and arrow challenge. Instantly all eyes were on Tabitha.

"Um … why are you looking at me like that?" Asked Tabitha.

"Rich people tend to be good at this kind of thing." Stated Eddie. "You had an archery range at your estate, right?"

"… Well, actually, yes. But I never used it. Only mum did." Stated Tabitha.

"Plus, that was a rich personal stereotype. Labels are _**not**_ cool!" Pouted Uzuri.

"We label Bishop." Reminded Hector.

To this, Uzuri had no answer.

"… If Tabitha can't do it, is there anybody here who can?" Asked Eddie.

"If that's a proper bow, chances are I'd not be strong enough to work it." Admitted Lankston, shrugging apologetically.

"I'll give it a go." Smiled Eleanor.

Eleanor notched an arrow into the bow and aimed. She fired it … only for the arrows to miss and start to bounce around the room, making the team scream and take cover.

"How the hell does that even work?!" Wailed Tabitha.

"Holy sh*t!" Yelped Eddie.

The arrow narrowly missed Jimmy and pinned into the wall.

"… Too bad that didn't kill me." Drawled Jimmy.

Eleanor flung her arms around Jimmy, stammering out apologies. Jimmy just hugged her back, wordlessly showing he didn't blame her at all.

"Ok, since we don't want a repeat of _that_ … any ideas, anybody?" Asked Eddie.

"Me and Jimmy are going a safe distance away first and foremost." Murmured Eleanor.

Jimmy nodded in agreement, and so the two younger players backed away. Meanwhile Uzuri gained a sly smirk.

"Something on your mind Uzuri?" Asked Hector. "If so, I am, going over there."

"Guy, I have an idea on how we can get past this … and it is so crazy that it just. Might. Work." Declared Uzuri hammily.

Uzuri picked up a fallen arrow, swaggered over to the target and neatly pressed the arrow into the bullseye.

"Ta-da!" Smirked Uzuri.

"Um, I don't think that''s gonna count." Said Tabitha with a chuckle.

"Yeah, that's a few seconds wasted." Agreed Lankston.

A section of the wall rose up, revealing a set of stairs and a note.

"You were saying?" Giggled Uzuri oh so smugly.

Lankston just pouted.

Meanwhile Hector read the note through.

"Ok, so one of us has to stay behind. Quite the unexpected twist." Noted Hector. "Not it."

"I'll stay." Said Jimmy, shrugging. "I'd not be much use."

"Want me to stay with you?" Offered Eleanor gently.

"No, the team needs you. Go and win it for us." Encouraged Jimmy.

Eleanor gave Jimmy a chaste kiss to the cheek and ran up the stairs, the rest of the team soon following moments later.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Just go watch Skyrim videos to get your meme fix.)**

 **Eleanor:** What was that arrow tip made out of? Super powered rubber or something?!

 **Uzuri:** It pays to think outside of the box y'know? Bullseye!

* * *

 **(Bronze Tigers- Floor 1)**

* * *

Seeing that they were faced with a bow and arrow target challenge, Raven quickly positioned herself behind the target.

"Um, what are you doing Raven?" Asked Sasha.

"I can just tell out this is going to go. I am not putting me, myself, or I in harms way." Declared Raven.

"… Um, is there room for me back there Raven? My ass might be a tempting target for an arrow." Gulped Quana.

Raven waved her over and soon it was a division of two girls behind cover and six campers having to decide who was going to fire the arrow.

"Do you think we could just place the arrow on the target by hand?" Suggested Rheneas.

"I'm all for that. I like safe ideas." Declared Quana.

"Bzzzt! Bad idea!" Declared Paul.

"Oh not this again." Moaned Wallace. "Enough with the rivalry!"

"But why?" Asked Paul.

"It's funny." Added Rheneas.

"Because!" Said Wallace simply. "Anybody want me to have a go?"

Silence greeted Wallace, and he pouted.

"Hey, at least I'm offering to do it." Huffed Wallace. "If not me, who will?"

"I'll do it." Shrugged Yessica. "I see a pretty obvious answer right under our noses."

Yessica picked up the bow, carefully notched an arrow and then approached the target until she was a mere inch away from it. She then let the arrow fire into the bullseye at point blank range

"Not like anybody said we couldn't, right?" Shrugged Yessica.

Yessica was correct, for at that moment a section of the wall opened up, revealing both stairs and a note. Paul began to read the note.

"Ok, looks like two of us are going to have to stay behind. Guess the hosts wanted to surprise us" Noted Paul. "Not me. This challenge is fun."

"Nor me. I'm not having you last longer than me!" Declared Rheneas, trying not to burst out laughing.

"I'd be fine stopping here." Admitted Raven. "I'm not made for being a knight."

"Me too. I gotta use the bathroom." Winced Imanda.

"Again?" Asked Sasha, raising an eyebrow.

"I have a weak bladder ok?" Frowned Imanda. "Let's just make the decision official so I can go!"

"Sure, it's settled. You and Raven can stay here. Let's go!" Urged Yessica as she charged up the stairs, the rest of the team sans those staying behind following her.

Imanda quickly legged it out of the room as well, leaving Raven by herself. Raven shrugged and leaned against the wall, relaxing.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Insert urine joke here.)**

 **Imanda:** Ok, yes, I did need to pee, and I do have a weak bladder … but mainly, I wanted to see Clyde again. He was interesting to talk to … plus, Rheneas got to the finale and was friends, and then dating, and intern. I'm not presuming anything, but being friendly with an intern … good idea, maybe?

 **Rheneas:** I gotta say, this rivalry is really making the game fun. Last season was crazy and harsh, but this one … this one is much lighter. I mean, it's all the thrill and challenge of a conflict, but none of the actual hatred. Not bad!

* * *

 **(Mess Hall Roof)**

* * *

The three interns were getting to work with the paint job they had been instructed to do. Even Clyde, for once, was doing his fair share … ok, maybe a bit less than that, he he was doing actual work.

"The sun is too bright." Said Jennifer calmly. "If only it would stop shining. Such _cold_."

"You'd be dead." Said Clyde flatly, twitching a little. "Just enjoy da black paint or something."

"Oh, I _**am**_." Assured Jennifer.

Jennifer's voice did not really convey this, but Clyde decided that, truly, he really didn't care. At all. Thus, he went back to his job. But soon he began to ponder what the third intern was doing.

"Ya doing ok wit dis Steve?" Asked Clyde, glancing in the ditzy guys' direction.

"Sure am Clyde!" Said Steve cheerfully, carrying several buckets of paint and not paying attention to where he was going.

Clyde saw that Steve was heading for the edge of the roof.

"Um, ya might wanna watch out Steve." Stated Clyde.

"Sure am Clyde!" Smiled Steve.

Steve then walked off the roof.

BAM!

"Stars!" Exclaimed Steve.

Clyde face palmed.

"Don't worry, his head broke his fall." Assured Jennifer.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Gravity is mean.)**

 **Clyde:** I'm amazed it took him dat long ta fall off.

* * *

 **(Golden Hawks- Floor 2)**

* * *

The six Hawks got to the second room and looked at what was set out. A mechanical horse had been set up. A sign was next to it, and Bishop inspected it.

"Hmmm, looks like one of us has to ride on this thing for eight seconds." Noted Bishop. "Seems easy enough. Who wants first try?"

"Me." Grunted Quarla.

Quarla climbed onto the horse and braced herself.

BAM!

That was the sound of Quarla being thrown off the horse and into the wall where she was knocked out.

"Hm, I suppose Quarla won't be moving on." Noted Bishop. "I'd say it's a pity, but I'd be lying."

"You always lie." Stated Alice.

"Not always. I called your poor, for example." Smirked Bishop, before he frowned. "Barney would have done quite well a this."

"Don't fret, I got this." Assured Zed as he mounted the bull. "Good thing bulls and the like don't scare me anymore."

The bull then began to buck like crazy. Opal began cheering Zed on.

"Go Zed go! Show that bull who is boss!" Exclaimed Opal. "Grab the bull by the horns! Rip the horns off! Ride 'em cowboy! Woooooooo!"

"He's _done_." Said Alice flatly.

Sure enough, Zed had lasted a good enough time and got off the bull. As he did so, a section of the walL opened up.

"How many have to stay behind this time?" Asked Spider.

Bishop have the paper a brief glance.

"Two." Stated Bishop. "And it seems clear that Quarla is one of them."

"I'll keep going. It's my first challenge I'm able to help out in. I'm doing my bit." Stated Spider.

"Good man." Nodded Bishop. "Alice, I suppose I am not fortunate enough to be rid of you yet?"

Alice growled.

"What happened to starting no fights, sh*t sponge." Muttered Alice.

"I'll stay." Offered Opal. "I'll see if I can relieve Quarla. Never underestimate the power of socks!"

"Take care." Said Zed politely as he and the rest of the team went up the stairs.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Ewww, Opal!)**

 **Alice:** I swear to God, if me and Bishop are the last two by the time the challenge ends. (Alice frowns). Well, Spider is ok, so I'll cope.

 **Spider:** Assuming she won't snap me in half first, I should take a look at Quarla after the challenge. That impact can't have done her any favours. Neither will the socks…

* * *

 **(Silver Swordfish- Floor 2)**

* * *

The Swordfish all looked at the mechanical horse. The unspoken question was clear … who was going to ride it first?

"… Yeah, I think that would just send me flying." Admitted Eleanor. "Not it."

"Yeah, we'd need somebody bigger to do this. Not us short ladies." Agreed Uzuri.

There was a silence.

"Do not all slowly turn to look at me." Said Hector flatly.

"We're just saying, you'd probably stand the best chance at this kind of challenge." Stated Lankston, shrugging. "What, do you expect me to stand a chance at this? I'd be sent into orbit, dude."

"Can't Tabitha do it, she's the biggest here." Stated Hector.

"Well, actually, I'm just the tallest which does not exactly mean … you know what, sure, I'll try it." Nodded Tabitha as she climbed onto the horse.

It instantly began to wildly buck, making Tabitha shriek. It took all of four seconds before she was launched off, hitting the ceiling and then hitting the ground.

"Owwww..." Moaned Tabitha.

"Did that hurt Tabby?" Asked Uzuri.

Tabitha gave Uzuri a patient, yet also pouty, look.

Hector sighed, knowing he had no choice here, and mounted the horse. It began to buck like crazy back and forth, up and down while Hector yelled and held on tightly.

"Go Hector!" Cheered Eddie.

Hector' screams were loud, but nonetheless he managed to hold on tight and last all eight seconds. The mechanical horse came to a stop and he climbed off.

"Let is never be said I am unable to achieve satisfactory results in these challenges." Declared Hector.

"No worries there, that was cool." Nodded Eddie.

A section of the wall raised, revealing stairs and a note. Eddie quickly looked over the note.

"Ok, two of us are staying right here this time. Any takers?" Asked Eddie.

"Yeah, since I can currently see five Uzuri's, I'll stay." Muttered Tabitha.

Hector shuddered at the thought of five Uzuri's.

"I'll stay here too. You guys would all do better at what is on the higher floors than I would." Stated Eleanor.

With everything decided, the remaining four members of the team still in the challenge ran up to the next floor.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Five Uzuri's? Now THAT is scary.)**

 **Hector:** I very much doubt I was in any imminent danger of the votes. But, after that showing, why would anybody want to vote me off?

 **Lankston:** If that's what happened to Tabitha, imagine if _**I**_ tried to ride the bull. (Lankston shudders)

* * *

 **(Bronze Tigers- Floor 2)**

* * *

Like with the other two teams, the Tigers were figuring out who was going to ride the mechanical horse.

"I wonder if Imanda has a badge riding for riding one of these." Mused Rheneas.

"Guess we can ask her later." Replied Quana. "I'd be willing to give it a go, if nobody has any objections?"

"Can I give it a go first? I've always wanted to try one of these things." Admitted Paul.

"Always?" Asked Wallace knowingly.

"… Ok since last month." Conceded Paul. "Still, I'll give it a shot."

And with that Paul climbed onto the horse.

"I bet five bucks he won't last." Chuckled Rheneas.

"I bet five he will." Smirked Sasha.

Paul cheered wildly as he held on tight, and surprisingly he passed with ease.

"That was fun." Noted Paul. "I'd expect harder challenges from an all star season."

Rheneas frowned as he silently passed a five dollar bill to Sasha who pocketed it with a cheeky grin.

"Don't bet with me, I have played random odds video games." Smirked Sasha.

A section of the wall raised up, showing the stairs and a note. Wallace read the note.

"Ok, we're gonna have to leave two people behind this time." Stated Wallace. "Not it!"

"Not it!" Added Sasha.

"Not it!" Chimed in Quana.

"Not it!" Added Paul.

"Darn it!" Frowned Rheneas. "Oh well, best of luck guys."

"You might just need it." Added Yessica. "You might face a monster on the top floor!"

"Like Ganondorf?" Giggled Sasha.

"… Who's that?" Asked Yessica.

Sasha looked wounded.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Do you live under a rock Yessica?!)**

 **Yessica:** I have to admit, this challenge is making me a little nervous. We can't see how well the other teams are doing, so we have no idea what place we're in. Urrrrggghh… I guess all we can do is try our hardest. Well, not me anymore, but … you know what I mean.

 **Paul:** I bet the challenges are gonna get harder as the show goes on. I say bring it! You know, I'm curious to see what the finale challenge is going to be like. I bet it'll be something crazy awesome. Heh, I sure am becoming an adrenaline junkie, huh?

* * *

 **(Mess Hall Roof)**

* * *

The painting was still making progress. Jennifer had painted a skull with the paint, while Clyde and Steve were painting off to the side and working their way inwards.

"This is fun." Noted Steve,

"It's taking forever." Whined Clyde. "What's da point?"

"The cake we were promised." Stated Steve cheerfully.

"The cake is a lie." Replied Clyde.

Steve gasped. The shock was so great that he fell right off the roof and onto the floor.

"I'm ok!" Called Steve.

"I swear, dat one was on purpose." Frowned Clyde.

"Possibly." Said Jennifer, now right behind Clyde.

Clyde yelped and fell off the roof...

…

…

…

…

…

right into Imanda's arms.

"Hey clumsy, you dropped something." Teased Imanda.

Imanda set Clyde down and he dusted himself off.

"Thanks goil. What are ya doin' here?" Asked Clyde. "A challenge is going on … innit?"

"Eh, I'm out." Replied Imanda. "I then needed the bathroom, and then I saw you guys painting … and since I hold a badge in painting roofs, here I am. Want some help?"

Clyde grinned.

"That means less work for everybody. Dis works out! Ok, grab a brush and den we'll get ta work." Replied Clyde.

Imanda clapped her hands and followed Clyde up the ladder.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Ladders without snakes.)**

 **Imanda:** I always did enjoy mixing art and manual labour. (Imanda smiles)

* * *

 **(Golden Hawks- Floor 3)**

* * *

The four Hawks were quickly met with their next challenge. There were five swords in stones in front of them, arranged left to right. With how empty the room was, it was was somewhat eerie.

"Ok, so … yeah, I got nothing." Shrugged Bishop.

"We probably have to pull one of the swords from the stone, like in the story of King Arthur." Noted Spider.

"Yup, he's right." Agreed Zed as he inspected a note on the wall. "Pulling the right one opens the door, pulling the wrong swords does something bad. Seems simple."

"All of the challenges so far are pretty simple." Shrugged Bishop. "Not that I would expect anything more from this show, of course. Last season, for example, the challenges were not very interesting. Take note Spider."

"Well, me and Quana only came up with a few of them." Admitted Spider. "Mr Gregson just gave us a list and-."

"No time, we need to pick a sword." Said Alice firmly. "And I say it is this one!"

Alice grabbed the left most sword out of its stone.

ZAP!

Electricity surged through Alice's body, making her hair stand on end.

"Owwww..." Moaned Alice.

"Ha, you clearly know nothing for it is obviously, in fact, this sword that we need." Stated Bishop smugly as he picked up the right most sword.

ZAP!

A few moments later Bishop looked like burnt toast.

"Ow." Muttered Bishop.

"That's a good look for you." Sneered Alice. "Meanwhile, this is the sword we need."

Alice picked up the sword second from the left.

ZAP!

Alice groaned from the second electric shock and fell over. Bishop smirked.

"Poor, poor, Allision. So poor, you couldn't see this sword is the right one." Said Bishop, puling the second sword from the right out of its holder.

ZAP!

Bishop shrieked and fell to the floor. He and Alice both twitched and groaned. Spider looked very awkward.

"Um … I think, by process of elimination, the middle sword is the one we need." Murmured Spider as he gingerly picked up the middle sword.

As he did this, a section of the wall opened, revealed the stairs and another note. Zed gave the note a quick look over.

"Hmm, looks like we have to leave another two people behind. I think the choice is rather obvious, considerin' the state of them." Admitted Zed.

"You sure it's, well, wise to leave them together?" Asked Spider.

"Wiser than losing the challenge. C'mon." Said Zed as he ran up the stairs.

Spider glanced at Alice and Bishop for a moment, and then followed after Zed.

* * *

 **(Airplane Confessional: Some swords are best left in the stone.)**

 **Spider:** It feels so wrong to say this, but … snnrrrk, that was pretty funny!

 **Bishop:** I don't know what's worse. Being stuck with Alice, or Zed lasting longer than me. We, if they pull off a win, I guess I won't complain … too much.

* * *

 **(Silver Swordfish- Floor 3)**

* * *

Upon seeing the swords set out the four Swordfish had to think about how they were going to overcome this challenge.

"Ok, we can't risk being zapped, so we'll have to take this carefully." Declared Hector. "Anybody got any ideas which one it might be?"

"I deduce there is a twenty percent chance of it being the one of the left." Smirked Eddie.

"F*ck off." Muttered Hector. "Lankston, your thoughts?"

"Well, I think it comes down to, which one is the least likely one we'd pick. Chances are that's the one it'd be." Replied Lankston. "Also, I am not being the one to pull the sword. I do _**not**_ deal well with pain, and you can't make me do it."

"Hm, I'd rather not do it either." Admitted Hector.

"Does that mean I have to?" Asked Eddie cautiously. "Because, you know, that's not exactly fun sounding."

"No need Eddie, I have a better idea!" Declared Uzuri.

"Better than logic and intellgence?" Drawled Hector.

"Yup!" Giggled Uzuri.

Uzuri skipped to the swords and began to yank them out one by one.

ZAP!

ZAP!

ZAP!

ZAP!

Uzuri let out a gleeful shriek with each zap, excitement in her eyes. She'd gotten the right sword on her third attempt, but she pulled them all as she was having fun. Uzuri then saw how stunned the boys looked.

"Um, why are you surprised? It's been established I enjoy a little bit of pain. I got over my dislike of electrocution during the year break. Heh, that was one good party." Smirked Uzuri.

A section of the wall opened up, revealing the next set of stairs. Uzuri glanced at the note.

"Oy, looks like two of you blokes are staying right here." Noted Uzuri.

"I'm out." Shrugged Lankston. "Have fun hurting yourself on the next floor."

"I will." Winked Uzuri.

"I'll go with her. Whatever the next 'trial' is, I got is covered." Said Hector confidently as he follows Uzuri up the stairs.

"Good luck!" Called Eddie.

Once the two were gone Eddie turned to Lankston.

"So, if we lose, who are you thinking we should send home? Uzuri seems useful right now, so..." Eddie trailed off, shrugging.

"Anybody but me." Replied Lankston. "Perhaps one of the kids."

"Hmm, possibly." Nodded Eddie.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Uzuri must have a little bit of Jade in her…)**

 **Uzuri:** It's almost kinda strange that electrocution was my phobia back in Letterz, huh? Basically, Tabitha had a house warming party and we played this party game that involved handles and reactions. I kept losing, but the shock was mild enough to be pleasant. From there, I worked my way up. Teehee!

 **Hector:** That is one strange girl. And people ask me why I have no interest in dating. Two reasons; there is Math to be done, and also I do not want to end up with a 'Uzuri'. Still, she did aide us there, I'll admit to that.

* * *

 **(Bronze Tigers- Floor 3)**

* * *

The four Tigers observed the swords. They looked ominous indeed.

"So … who wants to try first?" Asked Quana.

"I'd be willing to." Offered Paul.

"You sure? There's probably a trap if we pull the wrong one." Warned Quana. "Amigo, electrocution is muy painful."

"I know, but if I don't do it, who will?" Asked Paul.

Wallace took a step back to show that, no, he would not do it.

"Wimp." Pouted Sasha. "Ok, there must be some way to find out which one isn't gonna hurt us. I'd be willing to bet we'd get zapped or something. That'd be oner painful nerf."

"Not to worry." Assured Wallace. "All we need to do is check the 'stones' the swords are inside. One of them will be bare of anything electrical, and fortunately I always carry a pocket metal detector on me."

"… That seems pretty contrived." Stated Sasha.

"Yes. Yes it is." Agreed Wallace. "Now, time to get to work."

"No need, looks like Paul has this one under control." Noted Quana.

ZAP!

ZAP!

Paul winced in pain, but pressed on despite being blackened and smoking, and yanked out the correct sword on his third try. Thus, the wall rose up and revealed some stairs, along with a note which Paul began to read.

"Two of us must stay here … ow." Groaned Paul

"I think it might be better if you stayed here Paul. You're smoking more than Sasha." Noted Quana.

Sasha rolled her eyes at this jest, but still lightly chuckled.

"Ok, on three people." Prompted Sasha. "one, two, three, NOT IT!"

"Not it!" Added Wallace.

"Darn it." Pouted Quana. "Oh well, good luck guys."

Sasha and Wallace ran up to the next floor while Quana knelt beside Paul.

"Spider taught me some medical know-how. Just a little, just in case. I'll see if I can make the pain go away." Offered Quana.

"Please do." Groaned Paul.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Not the worst nurse ever. Wink, wink!)**

 **Quana:** I gotta admit, I'm starting to feel a might bit concerned about Paul. He be loco! (Quana throws her arms up, going cross eyed for effect). Last season he was so shy, but now he's kinda gone the other direction … I'm not sure if this is really a problem or not, but I'm gonna keep an eye out, just to ensure he won't get himself hurt or anything.

 **Wallace:** Good lord, was I once that nuts? (Wallace groans). But now, time for a plan! Me and Sasha are alone … alooooone. That means no witnesses while I pitch an idea to her. Plus, we were not in the same season, so it's not like she'd have reservations on working with me. (Wallace pauses). I hope that Rheneas has forgotten the whole 'Death Widow Nakia Rampage' thing was indirectly my fault. Wonder whatever become of Nakia… (Wallace shrugs)

* * *

 **(Mess Hall Roof)**

* * *

Jennifer had painted several more skulls now. Imanda took a look at them and raised an eyebrow.

"Um … I think we have to paint the entire roof, not just do it in a pattern." Stated Imanda.

"Steve and Clyde can add the second layer of paint." Stated Jennifer.

"… So, why skulls?" Asked Imanda.

"They are the symbol of dark and death. Morbidly cool." Replied Jennifer. "The sight of a rotting skull in the sunlight … it brings out the philosopher in me."

Imanda paused.

"… You'd probably get along _really_ well with Uzuri." Smirked Imanda.

"She's too chipper for me. Plus, that skull on her dress is pink. _**Pink**_." Shuddered Jennifer.

Meanwhile Steve had duct taped a helmet to his butt as he worked on painting the corner of the roof. Clyde took notice of this and silently exhaled.

"Steve, why is dat helmet tied to your butt?" Asked Clyde.

"For protection." Said Steve cheerfully.

"Dat ain't safe, it belongs on your head." Said Clyde flatly. "Put it on ya head."

"No!" Pouted Steve.

Clyde grabbed the helmet and began to pull at it, while Steve whined and wriggled the other way.

Somebody wolf whistled.

Both interns turned tpo glanced at Imanda.

"Looking good you two!" Said Imanda with a cheeky grin.

Clyde instantly let go on Steve, and as Steve had still been trying to break free he fell off the roof again.

BAM!

"I'm ok!" Called Steve.

"I swear, dis guy must be Fripp's long lost twin or somethin'." Said Clyde.

"Family is family." Smiled Imanda.

"If you say so. Me and my folks ain't dat close. I'm closer with my bros, ya know?" Replied Clyde.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Steve! Learn to fly already!)**

 **Steve:** I flew! I flew eighteen feet! Well, it was eighteen feet from the roof to the ground, but it still counts!

 **Jennifer:** Me and Uzuri as friends? … I do not see it.

* * *

 **(Golden Hawks- Floor 4)**

* * *

Zed and Spider reached the next floor of the castle and looked over what they were due to do next. A medieval styled goblet was set out and seemed to be filled with a rather disgusting drink. Lumpy milk in fact. The mini-challenge was rather self explanatory.

"Ok, who is gonna drink it? Should we go rock paper scissors? Or if you'd prefer it, rock paper scissors lizard Spock?" Suggested Spider.

"Spock"? Repeated Zed in confusion. "Nah, it's fine. I'll do it. I've got a stronger stomach between us. On the farm we eat some occasionally 'powerful' stuff. Besides, I've eaten Opal's special family recipe … tomato surprise."

"Is it good?" Asked Spider.

"Knowing your track record, you'd not like it." Stated Zed as he picked up the goblet. "Chances are only one of us will be able to go to the final floor. Thus, here's the plan. I drink this as quick as I can, and you deal with whatever is up there."

"I'll do my best." Replied Spider.

"That's what I like to here, partner. Ok, count me down." Requested Zed. "For Opal, and victory!"

"Three … two … one!" Declared Spider.

Zed began chugging the lumpy milk. It tasted utterly revolting and the texture was rancid, but he pressed on. Soon the goblet was empty and Zed burped sickly. As he did so a section of the wall raised up, showing a note. Zed staggered over to it and nodded.

"I … need a moment. You go and win this." Wheezed Zed.

"I'll certainly try." Assured Spider as he ran up the stairs.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Lumpy milk drinking is becoming a CB story staple…)**

 **Spider:** Looks like it's all on me. Well … if I can win a whole season, I can win just one little section of a challenge, easy … I think.

 **Zed:** It was for the best I did this one. I stood a better chance at it … and this way, if we lose Spider will get most of the votes, I reckon. That or we're immune. Either way, me and Opal are safe, and that's what matters most of all to me.

* * *

 **(Silver Swordfish- Floor 4)**

* * *

Hector and Uzuri reached the top floor. Upon seeing the goblet they exchanged a glance.

"No." Said Hector firmly.

"You have a stronger stomach than me." Insisted Uzuri.

"Yes, but if I do this then, well … look, chances are only one of us will go to the top floor. Do you _want_ to kiss Jill on international television?" Asked Hector patiently.

Uzuri paused for a moment.

"I really don't know her, so I guess not." Admitted Uzuri. "Ok … here goes."

Uzuri picked up the mug and, with a wince, Uzuri began to chug it down. She gulped and gulped and soon she finished it, and looked rather ill.

"Good job." Said Hector.

Uzuri turned a little green.

"I gonna go puke over there." Declared Uzuri.

Uzuri proceeded to do just that, while the door raised. A brief glance at the paper told Hector all he needed to know, and thus he jogged up the stairs without another glance at his puking team mate.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Uzuri must not like dairy.)**

 **Uzuri:** Urp… yeah, kissing Jill was clearly the less bad option there…

 **Hector:** The kiss is irrelevant. Immunity is the only thing that matters.

* * *

 **(Bronze Tigers- Floor 4)**

* * *

Wallace and Sasha reached the fourth floor and, very quickly. Sasha grabbed the goblet.

"Ever since I lost the eating challenge last season, I've been working up my resistance to gross things in case we had another challenge like that." Stated Sasha. "This should be easy."

"Can you even drink cow's milk? I thought cows were sacred for Hindus." Noted Wallace.

"Good question. Basically, we let the calf drink first, and the milk taken is for the cow's health. Too much milk would cause it pain. It's not bad karma." Replied Sasha. "Ok, down the hatch!"

And with that, Sasha quickly chugged the disgusting drink. As soon as she was done the door opened up.

"Urp, that went down wrong." Gagged Sasha. "Wallace, you'll need to take on whatever is at the final floor."

"Easy." Smirked Wallace. "But before that, I was thinking … wanna get rid of Paul if we lose? The rivalry thing annoys and offends me, and Rheneas offers more to the team."

"Sure, works for me." Agreed Sasha. "Quana should be up for that. Every party has a millstone, right?"

"Huh?" Blinked Wallace. "… Oh yeah, challenge, must dash!"

Wallace ran up the stairs to the final floor, leaving Sasha by herself. She leaned against the wall with her hand and groaned, feeling very sick.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Insert vomit sounds here.)**

 **Sasha:** This team is getting really complicated. Alliances are all the place and the lack of any votes is making the tension slowly rise. Yessica might be the only person without an alliance, as far as I know … lucky her.

 **Wallace:** I can't help but feel I have forgotten something… (Wallace shrugs). Eh, no big deal I am sure.

* * *

 **(Mess Hall Roof)**

* * *

Steve had found the painting less enjoyable than he had expected, and thus had decided to spice things up a little.

By singing.

 _Up on the rooftop the reindeer pause!_

 _Out pops good old Santa Claus!_

 _Down the chimney with lots of toys!_

 _All for the little one's Christmas joys!_

Jennifer silently groaned.

"I hate Christmas. All that joy and warmth … urrgh." Jennifer shuddered, almost fearfully. "It needs more coal."

Clyde also looked very annoyed.

"It ain't even Christmas! Dat song don't make any sense!" Exclaimed Clyde.

"Oh come on, let him have his fun." Giggled Imanda. "Nothing wrong with Christmas."

"Jennifer would disagree wit' ya." Replied Clyde.

"Well … do you like Christmas?" Asked Imanda.

"Eh, it's ok." Shrugged Clyde. "I'm more of a Halloween kind of guy. I like egging houses and stuff like dat."

"Isn't that illegal?" Asked Imanda.

"Not if ya don't get caught." Smirked Clyde. "… STEVE, SHUT UP!"

* * *

 **(Confessional: Tis the season!)**

 **Steve:** I could be on Canadian Idol! (Steve gets stars in his eyes)

* * *

 **(Golden Hawks- Floor 5)**

* * *

Spider arrived at the final four, and a situation quickly presented itself. Daisy was in a cage, looking very pouty and annoyed, while Andy stood in front of the cage, holding a cue card. He was also wearing a black suit of knight armour.

"Halt, stalwart knight! Fight me to claim the princess!" Said Andy grandly.

"Hey! Nobody is claiming me!" Yelled Daisy.

"Script." Reminded Andy.

"Fiiiine. Oh help me, the fair maiden of the Hawk Lands and you shall be rewarded." Said Daisy, swooning for effect. "Urgh, bite me drama class."

"Um … so, uh … yeah, I got nothing." Admitted Spider.

"None of us do, really." Replied Andy. "Short and sweet, you have to beat me at rock paper scissors. Win once and you free the princess. Once Daisy kisses you then you finish the challenge."

"Kiss?!" Gasped Spider. "I have a girlfriend, and I'm pretty sure I am not polyamorous!"

"How rude. I would think one would be honoured to get the kiss of a fair maiden such as me." Said Daisy with a snooty huff. "It's just on the cheek anyway. I don't like it either, but alas, I have no choice."

Still feeling very much uncertain about this Spider approached 'Dark Knight Andy. Both bobbed their hands are made the hand shapes.

Two rocks.

Two rocks.

Two papers.

Two papers.

Two rocks.

"Hurry up!" Yelled Daisy. "This cage is making me claustrophobic!"

The two boys tried again…

…

…

…

…

…

and Spider's rock beat Andy's scissors.

"Alas, I have been slain!" Said Any as he dramatically collapsed.

"Um … ok then. Have fun with that." Said Spider awkwardly.

Daisy exited her cage and daintily approached Spider, scowling all the way.

"Ok … let's get this over with." Groaned Daisy.

"Make it quick." Requested Spider.

The two stood around for a moment or two before Daisy lightly kissed Spider on the cheek.

"Ok, you're done." Muttered Daisy, looking awkward. "Just give us ten minutes to ensure that each team completed the challenges properly. Plus, suspense."

Spider just nodded, not making eye contact.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Better than Peach, but Rosalina has her beaten.)**

 **Spider:** Quana is going to kill me. Well, I never did fear my mortally I suppose. If it wasn't this, it'd be something else.

 **Daisy:** That was the most humiliating, wrong, disgusting and nasty thing I have ever done! … Why did I not hate it?

* * *

 **(Silver Swordfish- Floor 5)**

* * *

Hector reached the final floor and loosed into the room. Jill was in a cage, looking a little peeved and, upon looking at Hector, anxious. Meanwhile Donny wore a wizard outfit and looked pissed off.

"Why didn't I get the f*cking knight armour." Grumbled Donny, clenching his fists.

"So … do I have to fight you?" Asked Hector. "Would sitting on you count as a win."

Donny flipped Hector off.

"First of all, f*ck you. Second, you have to beat me once at rock paper scissors." Said Donny shortly.

"Take all the time you need." Added Jill, looking awkward.

"I'm not a fan of the kiss either." Assured Hector. "Ok, let's do this."

Hector and Donny bobbed their hands to see who would triumph.

Two scissors.

A rock and paper in Donny's favour.

A paper and rock in Hector's favour.

"Aaaaaarrrrgggh. I have been slain." Said Donny flatly as he lay down, with zero enthusiasm.

"… You really cannot act." Noted Hector.

"I'm not a pansy!" Scoffed Donny.

Jill exited the cage and looked uncomfortable.

"I'm required to kiss you, but I have a boyfriend … even if Max is ok with it, it feels wrong." Mumbled Jill.

"I'd be more sympathetic if this were not a race. Kiss, now." Said Hector snapping his fingers.

Jill rolled her eyes.

"You know, you were less of a jerk in Letterz." said Jill flatly, before giving Hector the briefest of pecks to the cheek.

"Being passive led to my downfall." Replied Hector, not looking phased that a pretty girl had kissed him.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Princesses prefer pink.)**

 **Jill:** I feel so used. I am not a kisser for hire, peoples! … At least I wore that wicked pink dress…

 **Hector:** Of course I felt bad Jill was made to give a kiss against her will, but immunity matters most of all. Besides, it's just a challenge and Max is a nice guy. No big deal.

* * *

 **(Bronze Tigers- Round 5)**

* * *

Wallace barged into the room, a grand look on his face.

"Have no fear, for Wallace is here!" Cackled Wallace.

Xyly looked up at Wallace, sizing him up, while Patch was eating from a bucket of boiled eggs. He then farted.

"Just beat Xyly at Rock Paper Scissors that that Xyly can leave." Bagged Xyly.

"Easy." Smirked Wallace.

The two bobbed their hands…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

and Wallace's scissors beat Xyly's paper.

"Xyly feels very sorry for you." Said Xyly, patting Wallace on the back as she left the room.

Wallace was about to ask what Xyly meant but then Wallace saw Patch strutting forwards him in a princess outfit.

Wallace paled.

"FOOOOOOOOOD!" Yelled Patch as he bounded towards Wallace, his rolls of fat bouncing and jiggling.

Wallace's eyes widened behind his shades.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Yuck!)  
**  
 **Xyly:** Xyly's heart goes out to the poor b*stard.

 **Wallace:** (He looks traumatised). Why is it when I win, I still lose?!

* * *

 **(Not Much Later)**

* * *

Once every team had finished the challenge and enough suspense had been built up, the twenty three campers, minus Imanda, were once again grouped amongst their teams, waiting to here the results.

"Well, that's done! You all tried your best!" Exclaimed Winnie. "Be proud that you saved the princesses!"

"But one team will feel the shame of defeat." Added Xaria. "And this challenge was a close one."

"Only space for two immune teams." Smirked Chris. "And I'll tell you one thing, the clear winners were…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

The Bronze Tigers!"

The Bronze Tigers cheered in joy that they had escaped elimination for the fourth time.

"Kick butt!" Cheered Paul.

"Not bag, guys." Smiled Sasha.

"… Where's Imanda?" Asked Rheneas.

Wallace was gargling mouthwash.

"Good job guys. Enjoy the cake waiting for you in the Mess hall! Meow!" Beamed Winnie.

"Don't be too happy though, it's vanilla sponge." Drawled Xaria.

"And one of the teams performed very vanilla today." Added Chris. "But, that team was not…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…  
…

The Silver Swordfish!"

"Zomg!" Cheered Uzuri.

"Good enough." Nodded Tabitha.

"First place would have been nicer." Muttered Lankston. "Oh well..."

"That's how it's done." Grinned Eleanor.

Meanwhile the Golden Tigers looked less than pleased.

"Oh." Noted Helen.

"Damn it." Grunted Bishop, looking peeved.

"F*ck." Muttered Quarla.

"Awwwww." Whined Opal. "Good effort though."

"A life without failure is a life without experience." Said Barney wisely.

"Regardless, you still failed." Grinned Chris. "See you guys at elimination tonight where somebody else will take the Freeze of Shame. Would _not_ want to be that guy."

"You guys have until sundown to decide who it will be. Try not to be that guy, or girl." Suggested Xaria.

"See you soon!" Chirped Winnie.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Not soon enough.)**

 **Rheneas:** Top of the leaderboard! And with my idol, I'll last one week at worst! Hmm … you know, I should probably tell Tabby and Imanda about the idol. It's just, I've had so much fun with this rivalry, I sorta forgot. Maybe I'll tell Paul we need a time out so I can get some things off my to-do list first?

 **Raven:** Not bad bad result! Though, Wallace looked very upset … what happened to him. (Raven taps her chin in thought, and her eyes widen). Oh my…

 **Sasha:** Dang, Wallace really took one for the team. He should get a medal or something.

 **Uzuri:** … Yup, I still feel sick. (Uzuri is about to puke and static cuts her off)

 **Eddie:** Gotta love immunity. Cake would have been nice, but when I win the five million dollars I can buy all the cake I want! I'll just bide my time, and keep things moving and stuff.

 **Lankston:** I'm glad we won. If we lost, I may have been in trouble. One would think the pre-merge would be easy, but no … it is **not**. Good thing I'm on the team with the kids, or I'd really stick out as weak.

 **Alice:** Right then, time to show I'm not to be messed with. I can't vote off Bishop, so I'll see if I can do something just a little less satisfying. Farewell Opal.

 **Barney:** Well, that sucked. But I can't let it get me down. Not only is it not the ninja way, but … if we were sad every time something bad happened, we'd never be happy. Hm, note to self, me and Opal need to get on with cheering up Jimmy like we promised Eleanor. Starting tomorrow, I'm getting on it.

 **Zed:** Whelp, time to get to work.

* * *

 **(Mess Hall Roof)**

* * *

Kim approached the Mess Hall to check on the work the interns had done. Cake was ready for them, but only if they did a good enough job.

Kim walked up, and surveyed the scene.

Steve and Imanda were now singing a Christmas duet, Jennifer was jugging paint brushes and Clyde was hanging off the roof, calling for help.

"… Nope." Decided Kim as she turned and walked away.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Sometimes it is just not worth it.)**

 **Kim:** The f*ck was that?

* * *

Bishop sat on the steps of his team's cabin, once again reading the 'cheap bastards of the 20th centry' book. As he read, smirking lightly, Zeds walked up to him.

"Afternoon." Greeted Zed.

Zed then saw the title of the book.

"Um … interestin' taste in books." Noted Zed.

"I read only the best." Replied Bishop. "We are not compatible, being of different worlds … the private estate and the farm, that is. What do you need?"

"I was gonna ask if you'd like to vote off Spider. Myself and Opal have it in mind." Replied Zed.

"Hmm, that _does_ sound tempting. It would be nice to kick him while he is down." Admitted Bishop. "But, that would mean we'd have something in common. I'd need more incentive."

"You'd get me and Opal as your allies." Replied Zed. "You may need them given you're kind of an ass."

"And proud." Chuckled Bishop. "Ok, sure, I'll keep it in mind."

"And run it by Alice and Quarla too." Requested Zed.

Bishop frowned, not liking the fact the farm boy was telling him what to do.

"On it." Said Bishop as he got to his feet and walked away.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Things money can't buy.)**

 **Zed:** Nothing against Spider; it's just he's already won once. He doesn't need more money. (Zed pauses). Though, I guess Bishop does not 'zactly need more either, huh?

 **Bishop:** On one hand, I wanted to vote off Zed since that leaves Opal ripe for the picking, given she seems to want to be friends with Alice … plus, Alice would be annoyed. On the other hand, Spider _is_ a threat and _is_ at his weakest now. Hmm, guess we'll see how I feel when the time comes. For now, I'm gonna partake in a favourite past time and make dollar origami.

* * *

Helen sat in the Mess Hall alone, reading a book silently. Opal skipped up behind her.

"Can I have a wink and a hair of your time?" Asked Opal, smiling like sunshine.

"If you are not exciting." Droned Helen.

"Short and sweet, wanna vote off Spider?" Offered Opal.

"You and strategy do not mix. Remember?" Droned Helen.

"Ok, yeah, I agree. Buuuuuut, it's not my plan!" Declared Opal proudly. "Zed came up with it! I'm just the message giver girl person."

"Eh, sure." Shrugged Helen.

"Thank Helen! You won't be going to Helen-a-handbasket!" Joked Opal.

Helen face planted onto the book.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Does Helen have an allergy to laughter?)**

 **Opal:** … I'm still working on the serious thing. Give me up to two working weeks to perfect it, ok? Guau, guau!

* * *

On the beach Alice, Bishop, Quarla and Spider were grouped together.

"… We seem to have a spy in plain sight." Drawled Bishop.

"He's with me." Grunted Alice.

"You just asked him?" Inquired Bishop.

"You're not calling all the shots _Bishie_." Sneered Alice.

"I was more surprised you actually managed to talk to somebody and not have them hate you, _Allison_." Replied Bishop smugly.

The two exchanged a glare while Spider looked nervous.

"If you guys wanna go missionary, we should have time before the vote. Just get it over and done with." Drawled Quarla.

Alice gasped and turned red, though whether it was anger or embarrassment was uncertain. Bishop meanwhile mimed vomiting.

"… Moving on from that frightening image, I assume this means Spider is in the alliance now, yes?" Noted Bishop.

"Obviously." Drawled Alice.

" _Bottom_ of the totem." Grunted Quarla.

"But of course." Agreed Bishop. "Also Spider, what do you did to Irene … _very_ impressed. _Loved_ it."

"As did I." Added Quarla with a dark grin.

Spider gulped as the eyes of the three much more villainous players were on him.

"Um … uh … your approval fills me with shame." Admitted Spider.

"I get that a lot." Assured Bishop with a heart laugh. "Now, idea. Let's vote for Zed."

"Why not Opal? She's annoying." Muttered Alice. "Plus, what does she add?"

"It's about what she does not add. Unlike Zed, she doesn't want to vote off Spider." Stated Bishop. "Well, she may, but only because Zed told her to."

Alice sighed.

"The fact that letting you have your way is the smart move is bullsh*t." Said Alice in annoyance.

"I'm just good at the game. And rich. Two good reasons to listen." Smirked Bishop.

Alice scowled.

"What exactly are you two? Friends? Enemies? Somewhere in-between?" Asked Spider.

"We're something unique." Replied Bishop.

"Me moreso." Added Alice.

Spider then noticed Quarla was gazing at him.

"Um … can I help you?" Asked Spider.

Quarla's smirk broadened.

"Um..." Spider gulped. "Want me to take a look at the bruises you got during the challenge."

" _Paul 2.0_." Thought Quarla.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Spider really is the odd one out.)**

 **Quarla:** This alliance thing is actually working out. And now, my reward. If I can hold back for a while, until the team is down to five or six where Spider switching sides won't matter, I'll be able to make him my _**bitch**_.

 **Spider:** I didn't like how Quarla was looking at me. I should have said no to this … but if Zed really wants me gone then … looks like I'll have to return fire. Civilly, of course. But … maybe there could be another way out of this? I should talk to Barney.

 **Alice:** With Zed gone we'll hold a firm majority, and if I have Spider then Barney will probably join me or something. I want a _**word**_ with him for launching me into the lake at my elimination last season. (Alice grumbles) But, better Barney than Bishop.

 **Bishop:** Alice may be smart bringing in a fourth member to the alliance, but I can one-up her. I think a secret inner alliance with Spider should be … rewarding. I always did have a fondness for arachnids and, all jokes aside, I do like his style. Nicve to know I'm not the only rich prick here.

* * *

Barney stood on the roof of the mess hall, looking confused.

"What's with all the skulls?" Asked Barney to himself. "This is bad chi indeed. The yin and yang has been unbalanced!"

Barney chuckled to himself and jumped off the roof, landing flawlessly.

"Now, who to vote for. Helen said Spider was a target … I shall not let my best mate go home! What is a ninja to do?" Pondered Barney. "Hm … I must medicate and find an answer."

And so, Barney assumed a meditative stance.

A minute passed.

"… Yup, I do _**not**_ have the attention span for this." Declared Barney. "I'll just vote for Quarla."

Barney then noticed Spider walking nearby.

"Spider! Over here, young master." Said Barney sagely.

"Barney, I have an idea." Said Spider seriously.

"Me too. We'll vote for Quarla and tell Helen that Quarla is exciting. That's three votes and if we just reason with Zed and Opal, that'll be five." Said Barney, his eyes staying closed as he spoke. "But, what was your idea?"

"Well..." Began Spider.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Ninja see, Ninja do.)**

 **Spider:** I sure hope that, when Quana's team eventually loses, the votes she attends will be relatively easy. I sure hope I know what I am doing.

 **Barney:** (He sits cross legged and with his eyes closed) Some minds look made up, but with an hour until the vote, I'd say that anything could happen. I once led Spider … but now, let him lead. I'll be his guide, when needed. (Barney frowns, still keeping his eyes closed). Damn, I could go for some pop tarts right about now…

* * *

 **(Bonfire Ceremony)**

* * *

The day had ended and the night had begun. Perfect conditions for elimination. Ninety percent of the light came from the bonfire. The other ten percent from the dull moonlight. The eight members of the Golden Hawks sat down awaiting the start of the ceremony. Bishop and Alice sneered at each other, Quarla leered at Spider and Zed and Opal held hands. Chris meanwhile just smirked.

"Back again so soon? One would almost think you liked my company." Smirked Chris.

"I can assure you that is not true." Said Helen flatly.

"Well, I know who I want to lose." Muttered Chris. "Ok then … question time."

Chris paused for a moment or two.

"Alice, is the person you want to go home leaving tonight?" Asked Chris.

"As Bishop is safe, sadly not. But, I feel I have found a target that will work almost as well." Replied Alice. "Just another obstacle overcome."

"Barney, what is your vote based on tonight?" Asked Chris.

"I follow the green dragon." Declared Barney.

"I'll have fun figuring that one out." Noted Chris. "Quarla. Is your plan still to eliminate the weak."

"Sometimes there are more important things than the short term." Said Quarla with a grin.

"Mysterious." Chuckled Chris. "Zed, do you have a target in mind? Or are you going in blind?"

"I'll be honest, I'm voting for Spider. I like him, but he has already won before. It's a second chance for the rest of us. For him it'd be bragging rights." Explained Zed.

Spider just looked at his shoes.

"Opal, everybody wants to win … but do you have anything in mind besides winning?" Asked Chris.

"Making friends and making smiles!" Beamed Opal. "Just gotta make sure I don't end up being clingy, and stuff."

"Well, you'll have to get past this vote first." Replied Chris. "And on that note, it is time to vote! Unlike last time, Spider is now vulnerable … Helen, you're up first."

Helen wordlessly got up and headed off down the voting trail.

* * *

After Barney had cast the final vote, flying kicking his way to the voting booth, the whole team once again sat down as Chris tallied up the votes. It was not long before Chris was done, and thus he soon came back carrying a tray of seven chocolate stars which he set down on the oil drum.

"The votes have been cast. A fate has been sealed. Somebody has been given the cold shoulder … and cold everything else." Smirked Chris. "If you're safe, you get a chocolate star. If not, you'll have your own personal Antarctica to live in for a few days."

"Eliminations are scarier this season." Shuddered Opal.

"I hope Irene is ok." Murmured Spider.

"And now, it is time." Declared Chris. "The following people are safe..."

"Opal"

"Bishop"

"Alice"

"Barney"

"Helen"

"Quarla"

Spider and Zed were left without a chocolate star. Zed crossed his arms while Spider closed his eyes and took a few breaths.

"You two racked up the most votes. Just as well really as we need somebody with a Y chromosome to leave eventually." Smirked Chris. "But, we cannot eliminate both of you, so therefore the final chocolate star goes to…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…  
…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…  
…

Spider."

Spider shakily caught his chocolate star while Zed groaned. Meanwhile Opal let out a whimper.

"Well Zed, that's it for you." Said Chris, shrugging. "I expected more, but I guess we're all wrong sometimes. Time for the Freeze of Shame."

"Not again. This hurt _**so bad**_ last season … not this early." Mumbled Opal.

"I'll be ok Opal." Assured Zed. "Be careful, and be smart … and be positive. No such thing as too much positivity."

Opal embraced Zed and gave him a loving kiss.

"I'll beat my old record by two ranks." Promised Opal. "And that means I'll win!"

"Today, Zed." Prompted Chris.

Zed sighed, but with a last look at Opal he walked over to the Freeze of Shame platform and tipped his hat over his eyes.

"Let's get this over with." Stated Zed.

"With pleasure." Replied Chris, pressing a button on his remote.

The nozzles all sprayed a mass of icy gases at Zed, making him yelp. When the icy smoke cleared Zed was frozen in a solid block of ice.

Opal shed a tear.

"He still looks beautiful." Whispered Opal.

"Looks like Zed's slow paced lifestyle couldn't keep up in such a fast paced game." Noted Chris. "You have to get into the action if you want to win at this game. But you also need rest, so you may go."

The Golden Hawks filed out and headed for their cabin. Opal looked very depressed and Barney gently put a hand on her shoulder, offering her a smile. Meanwhile the main alliance looked satisfied, except Spider who wrung his hands a little.

Meanwhile Fifi drove up in a forklift truck.

"Nice to see a girl didn't get voted off this time." Noted Fifi. "But of all boys, why Zed?"

"I thought Donny drove the forklift." Stated Chris.

"We decided I'd transport the boys and he'd transport the girls. That the way the fans get to see more of their old favs." Replied Fifi. "Also., Patch as a princess … too far!"

"I know, right?" Smirked Chris.

Fifi frowned, but nonetheless picked up Zed's ice cube with the forklift and began to drive it away.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Chill out!)**

 **Bishop:** That should get the smell of straw out of the cabin in short order. A job well done.

 **Alice:** … I just realized, Opal is going to be crying all night long in my cabin. Urgh, so much for sleep…

 **Opal:** Not gonna cry … not gonna cry … but I might weep. I'm gonna go run in a circle on the beach! And maybe Uzuri and Annabelle can join me! {:(

 **Spider:** Zed wanted me gone … I did what I needed to, not wanted to.

 **Quana:** Ok … time to get Chef's spatula back. I know where the bear cave is. Straight in, straight out, muy speedy. Easy … in theory.

* * *

 **(Outro)**

* * *

Winnie and Xaria stood on the Dock of Shame, ready to give the outro to the episode.

"I love princesses." Beamed Winnie. "Cat princesses especially."

"… Are you a furry?" Asked Xaria.

"Well, I never!" Pouted Winnie.

Xaria just smirked and soon enough Winnie giggled before turning to face the camera.

"What an amazing episode! So much super duper stuff happened! Quana connected with Chef Hatchet, Alice made some savvy game moves, Hector kissed a girl, Wallace has my sympathy, Imanda became a part time intern, and much, much more! Oooo, we have quite the season going on!" Exclaimed Winnie. "Meow! But, can Bishop keep the power he has? Will Helen get out from under the radar? Is Hector rising towards the top? Could Lankston be heading to the ground? Will Quana get a cooking lesson? Will Raven be brave enough to enter the Mess Hall? And who will be the next person voted out?!"

"Watch the next episode if you want to know. Or watch cat videos on YouTube. It's your life." Shrugged Xaria.

* * *

VOTES

Alice: Zed

Barney: Zed

Bishop: Zed

Helen: Spider

Opal: Spider

Quarla: Zed

Spider: Zed

Zed: Spider's

XXXXX

Zed: 5

Spider: 3

* * *

 **Golden Hawks:** Alice, Barney, Bishop, Helen, Opal, Quarla, Spider

 **Silver Swordfish:** Eddie, Eleanor, Hector, Jimmy, Lankston, Tabitha, Uzuri

 **Bronze Tigers:** Imanda, Paul, Quana, Raven, Rheneas, Sasha, Wallace, Yessica

 **Eliminated:** Lavender, VayVay, Irene, Zed

* * *

I noticed many readers (correctly) thought Zed was not long for the game, but nobody seemed to figure that he was going to go out _this_ early. But, one guy had to be the first male to lose, and I think that Zed simply offered the least out of the boys.

Zed was one of the earlier characters picked for the cast, as he was a good P presence in TDL2 and I really liked the 'Zepal' pairing. Plus, I felt he'd work good as an early boot as he got a good distance before, but not to the end game and I knew I could make some use of him and not have him just be filler. I don't think AS stories should have filler, really.

With Zed, I wanted to take his character in a new direction, as is the case with several of the cast in fact … ok, more than several. Specifically, while last time Zed was a MORP nice guy who just followed Opal and had a plot of getting used to things away from the farm, this time I wanted to focus more on his relaxed personality and common sense. Honestly, while MORP Zed was a sweetie, I feel Zed worked pretty well with a CP edit. He had a good short term plot of staying away from trouble and trying to eliminate a previous winner when he felt it was the best course of action. But, in the end Zed simply fell on the wrong side of an alliance.

Zed's early boot also serves to further other plot lines and aides the dynamics on his team, but more on that when it becomes relevant.

Gentlemanly, patient and calm, Zed places 23rd.

* * *

 **Next Time:** The contestants face their fears! Or rather, _each other's_ fears.


	13. CH 6, PT 1: The Bear

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Total Drama.

 **Note:** More Letter Starz! I'm loving how this story is taking shape and looking right now. I fully expect some things to be hit or miss, as is often the case, but I'm thinking that this story will easily be the best of the trilogy once it's done. The delays only made it better. Also, as there are a bunch of non-competing characters as interns and such, are there any characters you guys want to see more of? Some characters, like Kim, Oscar and Max for example, will show up more frequently, but I intend to give every character some visibility and development, if possible. So, yeah, any requests? That being offered, on with the story!

Used in every story thus far except Tween Tour.

* * *

The moon hung up in the sky over Wawanakwa; there was not cloud in the sky, and so despite the lack of sunlight the island was not overly dark. The waves rippled slowly and gently. It seemed peaceful.

Winnie and Xaria both stood on the Dock of Shame, ready to give the recap. Winnie was prettying herself up a little bit, which Xaria took notice of.

"Trying to look good for the cameras?" Asked Xaria.

"I just want to look nice." Smiled Winnie.

"You look fine. I'm sure most male viewers would agree after the SAW challenge last season." Smirked Xaria.

"Don't talk about that." Pouted Winnie. "I'm just getting myself nice looking for Yannis. We are having … a night time excursion! _Meow_!"

"How erotic." Drawled Xaria. "Ok, you can start us off today."

Winnie beamed for the camera, smiling like sunshine.

"Last time on Total Drama Letter Starz some kitties were sharpening their claws! Meow! Bishop continued his mean streak and turned the target onto Zed, Spider was yelled at by Yessica and joined an alliance with Alice, Uzuri bonded with her second BFF Annabelle, Lankston condemned the pre-merge very much so, Quana surprised us all, mostly me, by bonding with Chef Hatchet and Paul … acted very silly indeed."

"How old is he? Whenever I see him and Rheneas interact I am reminded how much it sucks to not own a gun yet." Groaned Xaria.

"It's all in good fun." Insisted Winnie.

"Not for me ears it's not." Pouted Xaria. "After a short breakfast, where Raven was too nervous to go into the mess hall it was challenge time. Yay. The campers became knights and stormed the castles one floor at a time. Archery, mechanical horses, electrci sword and even lumpy milk. Oh me, oh my."

"Could you try to be happy?" Pouted Winnie.

"Well, I _did_ smile when Patch kissed Wallace, sucking the life out of him." Smirked Xaria. "Jill and Daisy were better princesses though."

"Maybe so, but the Heroic Hawks were the worst knights and had to vote off another player. Oh no! Bishop desired to get rid of Zed while Zed wanted to eliminate Spider. Our local hapless hero took a stand, and so Zed became the fourth person frozen … and the first male to go out as well. Trivia!"" Exclaimed Winnie.

"It#s not trivia if everybody knows it." Stated Xaria. "Regardless, we're down to twenty two, an equal number to the original cast … whatever happened to them anyway? Regardless, only twenty one players will be left by the end of today. So, questions. Yay. Will Bishop be cheap? Will Helen be boring? Will Uzuri be odd? Will Hector be fat? Will Raven be shy? And will Zita, intern though she may be, feel jealous of Wallace and Patch's new romance? Oh yeah, and who will get voted off? Watch and find out, you're not getting any younger."

Winnie pouted.

"Worst questions yet!" Exclaimed Winnie.

"I'll make them worse next time." Promised Xaria.

Winnie playfully stuck her tongue out at Xaria.

* * *

(Theme Song, I Wanna Be Famous)

* * *

 **(The Woods)**

* * *

Quana nervously explored the woods, lighting the way with a flashlight. She knew where the bear cave was as, being hostess of Letterama, she had been given a lay of the land. Quana gulped, shining her torch towards anything that made a sound.

"Is this really worth a spatula?" Asked Quana to herself.

Quana clambered over some logs, being careful so as to not slip over n the logs.

"Well, maybe I don't see it as a big deal … but Chef Hatchet does. No campers, besides Gary and Owen, have really given him respect … maybe this could be the start of a friendship?" Mused Quana hopefully. "I can see it now … I'll teach Chef Hatchet to sing, and he can teach me life lessons and how to handle a gun. Perfect!"

With a nod and a clap of her hands Quana kept on her way. Soon enough, she reached the bear cave.

"… I still have time to back out." Noted Quana.

Quana glanced back the way that she had came from and then towards the cave.

"I've come all this way, I can go a little further." Decided Quana. "For the spatula and for Nakia!"

And with a very quiet war cry, so as to not wake up the bear, Quana charged into the cave.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Bear with us here, it gets better!)**

 **Quana:** This is dangerous and crazy. But … part of me just feels like I'm meant to do this, y'know? At any rate, at least Spider will patch me up if it all goes pants. That boy knows how to use a stethoscope. (Quana giggles). … I should stop wasting time.

* * *

Quana entered the cane and glanced around. She quickly spotted the spatula and smiled.

Her smile very quickly vanished when she saw the bear was holding it.

"… Mierda." Gulped Quana. "Ok girl, you knew what you were getting into. Just … just imagine you're some sort of FBI Agent or something."

With that. Quana began to carefully tiptoe towards the bear, not making a sound. Her breathing was light and silent. Soon enough she stood right next to the bear.

" _Don't make a bear pun, don't make a bear pun_." Thought Quana.

Quana made a bear pun.

"This is gonna be un-bearable." Said Quana, giggling lightly, before gulping. "Straight in, straight out."

Quana carefully reached for the spatula with trembling hands. Upon taking hold of 'Sherry', she carefully removed it from the bear's hand and began to sneak away. However, as Quana began to leave, the bear growled.

It had woken up!

Quana paled a little as the bear approacher her. With no way to fight it, and not thinking of the obvious solution of returning the spatula, Quana began to shakily sing.

 _Hush fuzzy wuzzy bear, don't you cry_

 _Because if you do I will surely die_

 _Lie back down and start to dream_

 _Don't make my blood flow like a stream_

 _Close your eyes and suck your thumb_

 _I'd rather not have flesh ripped off my bum_

Despite the fear in Quana's voice, the bear seemed to settle back down, and soon it was sleeping again. The instant it closed its eyes Quana dashed out of the cave as quickly as she could, and didn't stop running until she was truly out of breath.

Quana rested against a rock and looked over the spatula she had retrieved, wondering why it was so important. To Quana's surprise, there was an engraving on it.

 _'To Jerome, for all the help and laughs. The show will be amazing! -Jareth'_

Quana paused as she reread the engravement.

"Jerome is Chef's name … but, who is Jareth?" Asked Quana, raising an eyebrow thoughtfully. "His brother, perhaps?"

Quana decided to sleep on it. With her breath back, Quana headed off in the direction of camp.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Oh hey, it's that name from the official timeline. Cool!)**

 **Quana:** You know, I'm starting to ponder on Chef's personal life. I know, it's probably secret stuff, but … just what do any of us really know about him?

* * *

 **(Golden Hawks' Cabin- Girls' Side)**

* * *

"Well, that elimination happened. I'll miss Zed." Admitted Helen.

"Why? He didn't do anything." Stated Alice.

"You answered your own question." Droned Helen.

"… Point." Conceded Alice. "Good grief you are boring."

Helen just shrugged.

"Looks like Opal isn't here. Excellent. No sobbing to keep my awake." Smirked Alice. "This ought to show her I am not interested in being her friend."

"Who would be?" Asked Quarla, shrugging. "Kick her to the curb next."

"I just might." Replied Alice. "We'll just let Bishop think he's in charge, and then see how he looks within an ice cube. I hope that the water used in the Freeze of Shame is cheap, just to spite him."

"Opal, Bishop, whoever. I don't give a _**sh*t**_ who gets voted off, as long as it's not me." Grunted Quarla. "I'd like Spider to stay though, heheh."

"Why? … Wait, do you like him or something?" Asked Alice. "Eh, heard of worse couples."

"No. I hate that c*nt and his current girlfriend. I just want him here so I can do to him as I did to Paul." Grunted Quarla.

"He'd vote for you." Said Alice flatly.

"He really would." Agreed Helen.

"I'm waiting until his vote won't matter." Grunted Quarla.

"You're a sociopath." Said Alice flatly. "But as long as you vote my way, I shall not care."

"I just noticed something. All three of us have surpassed our original rankings." Noted Helen.

"I suppose we have." Noted Alice. "First place is my goal, obviously."

"… Whoa, you guys really don't care that Opal is probably emo and crying, do you?" Drawled Helen.

"Do you?" Asked Alice.

"I have a weak heart, but a heart all the same." Stated Helen.

"Who needs heart when you have muscle and power?" Scoffed Quarla.

"Reminds me of the triforce." Mused Alice.

Quarla and Helen glanced at Alice.

"… I am allowed to have hobbies." Scowled Alice. "I have half an hour free every day and I intend to use it!"

* * *

 **(Confessional: All your triforce are belong to Alice!)**

 **Alice:** Holding back from taking charge is really working out. I should have done that last season, really. Setting Bishop up for a fall is worth biding my time, and Quarla is great to take the attention off of me. I'm starting to appreciate the sociopaths of society.

 **Helen:** They act like I'm not even there. Meh, not like I care. Intelligent discussion is too exciting. (Helen shrugs) I'll be the one un-laughing when they vote for me … idol and all.

* * *

 **(Golden Hawks' Cabin Bows' Side)**

* * *

The three boys were in their beds and were showing a varied selection of emotions. Bishop look rather smug, Spider looked thoughtful and Barney was doodling a picture of a ninja fighting a pirate on the wall with a marker pen, a goofy smile on his face.

"I'd say that went rather well." Smirked Bishop. "And I have you two to thank for it. The smell of farm is already disappearing."

"Zed wasn't that bad. He was wise." Said Barney, not looking up from his doodle.

"Meh, whatever." Shrugged Bishop. "Nice job back there Spider. That's two people you've kicked to the curb. I'm very impressed."

"I'm kinda not." Replied Spider.

"That's just the guilt talking. Keep this up, and you'll become just like me." Smirked Bishop.

Spider shuddered a little.

"Nobody _ever_ appreciates that compliment." Muttered Bishop as he lay down. "Waste of my time, the lot of you."

After a few minutes Bishop was sleeping, and Spider turned to Barney.

"Think we did the right thing, voting for Zed?" Asked Spider.

"I'm not sure. The consequences have not arrived yet." Replied Barney. "But as a wise man once said, when you hit the town … it might hit back."

"Um … what does that mean?" Asked Spider.

"Only a ninja could know." Replied Barney in a sage tone. "And this ninja knows that you know you have something else on your mind."

Spider took a breath, wondering how to voice his concerns.

"Barney, do you think it was right of me to eliminate Irene how I did … and to vote for Zed?" Asked Spider. "I'm not sure if I did the right thing."

Barney crossed his legs as he considered this.

"One often meets his destiny on the road he takes to avoid it." Stated Barney.

"Barney, please be serious." Requested Spider firmly.

With that, Barney got 'out of character' and gave Spider a gentle look.

"You can't always be the hero Spider. Sometimes, you have to be you." Said Barney gently.

"But, does that mean I'm the bad guy?" Asked Spider.

"It's up to you to make that choice. I can't shape your destiny, nor can Quana. It's your game … the ball is in your court." Said Barney, smiling.

"… Amazingly, you're wiser as yourself than as a ninja." Chuckled Spider.

Barney just grinned.

"If I'm not playing a character, what am I?" Asked Barney with a hearty laugh. "I'd love to win, but I'd only feel happy about winning if I had fun on the way there. Makes me feel bad for Helen; she never has fun. So sad."

"I think she's happy like that, you might not wanna push anything." Warned Spider.

"I won't … but nothing wrong with getting to know her, eh?" Smiled Barney. "Never can have enough friends. Of course, Facebook would disagree. Stupid friend request limit..."

Spider just laughed.

"You#re one of a kind Barney." Said Spider honestly.

"I'd say everybody is." Winked Barney.

"Oh _shut_ _ **up**_ , I'm trying to sleep." Grumbled Bishop.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Trying being the key word.)**

 **Spider:** Me and Barney go way back. I'm gonna do what I can to ensure the alliance won't vote for him. Of course, the only other options are Opal and Helen … and Opal may want to vote me off now … gee, I can't just don the simple thing and vote Quarla, can I?

 **Barney:** There are two reasons to talk to Helen. Numero uno, I love making new friends! … Oh yeah, and I need allies too. But, I shan't be caught by surprised! Because, as a wise man once said, while only a ginger can call another ginger ginger, only a ninja can sneak up on another ninja.

* * *

 **(Silver Swordfish Cabin- Girls' Side)**

* * *

"Right hand red!"

The three girl on the twister mat tried to reposition themselves, but it was a losing battle. Tabitha was wedged underneath Opal and semi-crushed by Uzuri while Uzuri's legs were tangled with Opal's arms. Uzuri was working the spinner with her semi-free hand.

"Urgh, I can't keep this up." Moaned Tabitha.

"I can! More, more!" Cheered Opal.

"Eleanor sure is missing out." Giggled Uzuri as she spun the spinner again. "Left foot blue."

The three made to move themselves around again, but one wrong move from Opal and it was all over.

"Oww!" Yelped Uzuri.

"Whoa, that was fun!" Giggled Opal.

"Hey, Opal?" Said Tabitha patiently.

"Yes?" Replied Opal.

"… Get your butt off my face!" Yelled Tabitha.

The three untangles themselves and Tabitha a took a breath.

"How did you talk me into this … this basic game?" Asked Tabitha. "It's so _personal_."

"It's fun." Chirped Uzuri. "You were doing good. Thanks for bringing it in here Opal."

"Any time. Thanks for playing it with me. I needed the pick me up." Said Opal with a small smile. "A season without Zed won't be easy."

"No season is truly easy." Replied Tabitha. "If it's not the difficulty of playing the game, it's outside factors. It always is."

"That and the occasional bug in the food." Added Uzuri.

"Yeah, that." Shrugged Tabitha, before giving Opal a gentle look. "I'm sure Zed will be ok. Barrington's honour."

"That means she's, like, ninety percent not lying." Nodded Uzuri seriously.

"… Thanks girls. And you know, seeing you two as the best of friends … makes me think that I have a chance of being friends with Alice. It shall be a coalition of bounciness and studying!" Cheered Opal.

"I've heard of weirder friendships. Somebody once wrote a crack fic where the Joker and Strawberry Shortcake were friends. It didn't last because the joker baked SS into her namesake. Yum." Smirked Uzuri, giggling.

"Stop ruining my childhood." Moaned Tabitha.

Uzuri just giggled like a hyena.

"So, Opal, maybe we could make this a regular thing." Offered Tabitha.

"twister?" Grinned Opal.

"No … well, maybe … I mean an inter-team alliance. Ashamed of it as I am, I got far last time due to an alliance, as did Heather before me. If we extend our influence over multiple teams, we stand a better chance at ot ending up as human popsickles." Stated Tabitha, smirking.

"I can think of worse flavours." Admitted Uzuri.

Tabitha glanced at Uzuri oddly.

"What? Haven't you wondered what we taste like before?" Asked Uzuri.

"No, I haven't. Uz, that's gross." Moaned Tabitha.

"You still love me." Smirked Uzuri.

"You two sure are something else." Giggled Opal. "You should, like, totally have your own show!"

"Well, I'd like to make cartoons..." Admitted Tabitha. "We're getting off topic. Want an alliance?"

Opal gave Tabitha a deadly serious look.

"Only if it can be called the Nugget Alliance." Said Opal firmly.

Tabitha pondered on just why Opal would want that name, but upon remembering Opal#s last alliance was called 'The Mankini Bunch' she chose not to comment.

"Deal." Nodded Tabitha.

At that moment there was a loud knock at the door.

"Uzuri, are you there?" Asked a voice.

Before Uzuri could respond the door opened and Annabelle stepped in.

"I was waiting for you, but I thought you forgot so I came here and..." Annabelle trailed off, looking nervous upon seeing Uzuri was not alone.

"HI ANNABELLE!" Exclaimed Opal.

Annabelle screamed and ran off in fright. Uzuri jumped up and followed after her.

"Annabelle, come back! Opal didn't mean it! She was just being Opal!" Called Uzuri as she sped after her friend.

Opal glanced at Tabitha.

"… Oops." Gulped Opal.

"Oops indeed." Replied Tabitha.

"… More twister?" Asked Opal sheepishly.

"… Maybe in the morning." Replied Tabitha.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Twister can lead to interesting results.)**

 **Tabitha:** I know how to work this game, and this time I'll do it **my** way, not _**theirs**_. Just an alliance of friends working together … with twister games, it seems. If me and Uzuri can get somebody else on our side, we might just get somewhere.

 **Uzuri:** Annabelle is as nervous as the last person left of a group of friends after a camping trip gone wrong due to an axe murderer. I better make sure she's ok. Bad Opal, bad!

* * *

 **(Silver Swordfish Cabin- Boys' Side)**

* * *

Jimmy was absent from the cabin, leaving the three teenage boys to hang together.

"It seems to me that we do not talk to Jimmy very much." Noted Lankston.

"To be fair, he doesn't talk to us very much either." Stated Eddie. "Eleanor does most of the talking for him. Really, I can't blame him."

"It'd still be nice if he did more." Shrugged Lankston. "Maybe we should vote him off?"

"Hmm … could be an option." Mused Eddie. "I like to count my chickens after they hatch, personally."

"You're just full of those phrases, aren't you?" Snarked Lankston.

"On demand, yes." Smirked Eddie.

"I think it would be best if we did not vote off Jimmy. I think he could be useful to us." Admitted Hector. "I'll say it right now … it is clear none of us one hundred percent trust each other. And, that is ok. But, it is also true that all three of us have shortcomings in the game. Me in social situations, Lankston in most challenges and you Eddie in controlling emotions. This is all true, yes?"

"Can't argue it." Admitted Eddie.

"Much to my dismay, true." Grumbled Lankston. "What's your point?"

"Divided we will fall. But if the three of us stick together, at least to the merge, we'll all benefit. I just think there is no need for any auto cannibal alliance stuff yet." Said Hector smoothly. "I think we should vote out Tabitha, for strategy reasons, or maybe one of the kids, because we need more muscle."

"Hector, you have the right idea. The thing is though, will the rest of the team?" Asked Eddie. "It's veeeery fickle, interaction is. Anybody could be lying at any moment."

"Are you lying?" Asked Lankston.

"Who me? Nah. Did I lie last season?" Winked Eddie.

"No. But you did stink at being a detective." Noted Lankston.

"Heh, I sure did." Agreed Eddie.

"To put it mildly." Added Hector.

"Well, I still outranked you before Hector." Reminded Eddie. "Jeeeealous?"

Hector simply rolled his eyes.

"Come the merge, I say it's every man for himself." Suggested Hector. "Agreed?"

"Agreed." Said Eddie and Lankston in usion.

"I welcome the challenge." Smirked Hector. "For now, let us rest, but tomorrow let us apply ourselves to the daily hardships. We don't need another vote just yet."

"I very much agree." Replied Lankston. "Now, on a non-strategic note, I'm thinking of getting some flowers for Nina. Either of you know any good places to look for them on the island?"

"Not a clue." Replied Hector.

"East of the campsite, a short way into the woods." Stated Eddie.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Who will last the longest?)**

 **Hector:** I would normally sweat and feel a mild sensation of nervousness around these two … but with their girlfriends close by, I feel their emotions shall be heightened and their common sense lowered to a level easier to deal with.

 **Lankston:** Part of me agrees with Hector, voting off Tabitha would help … but right now, Id rather vote off one of the kids. They may take attention off my own lack of muscle, but that means little if we keep losing anyway. Eddie is fine, but right now my roughly outlined plan is first the kids and then Hector. Won't be very hard, I imagine. Just tell Tabitha Uzuri is being targeted. Tabitha clearly cares a lot about her. Just a game anyway.

 **Eddie:** Oh boy, decision time! Well, I mean, if we lose it will be. But, I have options! I could stick with the guys and vote for Tabitha. I could stay with the kids and take out one of my smart room mates. _**Or**_ , I could go to Tabitha and see where she takes me. Heh, all these possible outcomes are making my head spin! I can hardly wait to see what I do next!

* * *

 **(Bronze Tigers- Girls' Side)**

* * *

Quana had not yet returned, but the other four girls were finding ways to stay entertained. Raven had already fallen asleep, so the other three were guessing what she might be dreaming about.

"So, any ideas what she's dreaming about?" Asked Imanda

"I'd guess either video games, romance or termites." Stated Sasha.

"… That seems oddly specific." Noted Yessica.

"How do you figure that?" Imanda.

"It's what I dream about." Replied Sasha.

"… Termites?" Asked Yessica, raising an eyebrow.

"Long story." Said Sasha, ending the topic there. "Any guesses what you two think she's dreaming about?"

"Hmm … I'd figure something nice, like cake." Stated Imanda. "Well, that or bears."

"I think it might be something crazy, like a panty puppet show with barbecue sauce everywhere." Declared Yessica.

Imanda and Sasha both gave Yessica a funny look.

"What? … _What_? Am I the only one who dreams about that sort of thing?" Asked Yessica. "C'mon, dreams don't have to make sense."

"… Panty puppet show?" Smirked Sasha.

"Oh, like you haven't had suggestive dreams before." Smirked Yessica. "We all know you're not a prude. That'd be like calling Ariel a blond, or calling me boring."

"Why would anybody call you boring?" Asked Imanda.

"Can't imagine why. Next challenge, I'm going all out! Send those Hawks back to elimination!" Bragged Yessica. "I wonder who got kicked off tonight. Maybe Spider?"

"Why would he go home? People like him." Reminded Sasha. "He was a sweetie in Letterz."

"… Maybe I'm just being pouty, but what has happened to Irene … it's making me feel sick just thinking about it." Sighed Yessica. "My vengeance cannot be contained!"

"Well, it's nice to have goals." Noted Sasha. "Good luck with that and all."

"… You're a lot less sweet this season." Pouted Yessica.

"… Last season changed me." Admitted Sasha.

"Meanwhile, I'm hoping that this season changes me." Added Imanda. "Mark my words, I shan't be the same girl by the end of this season!"

"Be careful what you wish for." Warned Sasha. "I wished to be more than I was … now, I just don't think I can be as sweet and moe as I once was."

"I'm sure it'll be a good season for all of us." Smiled Imanda. "Aside the Freeze of Shame. This season seems much lighter than the past two overall."

"How long will it last, though?" Asked Sasha.

At that moment Raven snorted in her sleep.

"Yummy salad..." Mumbled Raven.

"… Salad? What kind of a dream is that? Where's the action? Where's the sexiness? Where's the political commentary?!" Exclaimed Yessica.

All eyes were on Yessica.

"… Again, dreams do not have to make sense." Stated Yessica.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Helen's probably do … assuming she dreams at all.)**

 **Sasha:** (She is playing on her DS, not looking at the camera). I like the room mates I've got. They're sweet … they remind me of myself last season. But, I've changed … question is, will they change too?

 **Imanda:** It's nice how we're all getting along. It kinda reminds me of Team Everest from last season where we usually got along. Of course, with the 'rivalry' going on we still aren't perfect … I hope they rivalry ends soon, really.

* * *

 **(Bronze Tigers' Cabin- Boys' Side)**

* * *

Wallace was brushing his teeth and gargling mouthwash, looking very ill indeed. Paul and Rheneas watched him, looking concerned.

"Um … are you ok dude?" Asked Rheneas.

"No! No I am not!" Declared Wallace. "I have been defiled!"

"It was just a kiss. Nothing wrong with kissing a dude." Assured Paul.

"It was with tongue! And Patch had egg in his mouth!" Yelled Wallace.

Rheneas and Paul gave Wallace equal tragic looks.

"I feel so bad for you man." Said Rheneas sincerely.

"Me too." Agreed Paul. "Except, much more than _that guy_."

"Do not!" Frowned Rheneas.

"Do too!" Exclaimed Paul.

" _ **SHUT UP**_!" Yelled Wallace.

Rheneas and Paul both looked a little surprised by Wallace's outburst.

"Could you two just stop with this whole 'rivalry' thing? It's annoying, stupid, offensive to actual villainy and it is _**really annoying**_!" Exclaimed Wallace. "Several people want to vote one, or both, of you off for the sake of their ears! You could be so much more, but instead you just act … like toddlers. _**FOR SHAME**_! Paul, you were the lovable underdog last season! Rheneas, you were a badass hero with a rebellious streak! Whatever happened to all that?! Act your age!"

Wallace took a few deep breaths. Paul and Rheneas were wide eyed and even Trowzer looked a little disturbed. The snake gave a light hiss.

"No Trowzer, they needed to hear that. I know snakes don't have ears, exactly, but it was annoying and you know it." Said Wallace firmly.

Rheneas and Paul exchanged a glance.

"… Maybe we did get a little carried away." Admitted Paul sheepishly.

"A little?" Repeated Rheneas. "Oh, Tabitha must have facepalmed so hard..."

"I just wanted the full experience … now, I'm feeling very embarrassed." Admitted Paul. "Sorry."

"Hey, don't be sorry, I was the one who agreed to it. I share the blame." Replied Rheneas.

"I feel like such a doofus. VayVay will be laughing at me when we watch this on TV..." Moaned Paul.

"I have it worse, Tabitha was here to see it in action." Groaned Rheneas.

Wallace seemed rather pleased and amused at what he was seeing.

"I hate to see two near grown men upset … but not as much as I hate to see them happy." Snickered Wallace.

Trowzer rolled his eyes.

"Well, glad we got that taken care of. I'll go back to suffering now." Declared Wallace as he resumed brushing his teeth and gagging.

Rheneas glanced at Paul.

"So … what happens now?" Asked Rheneas.

"… We plan our own next moves." Replied Paul. "We have so much we can do; the only limit is our imagination."

"And the rules." Added Rheneas.

"Well, aren't you a rule abiding rebel." Smirked Paul.

"The best in the business." Replied Rheneas, also smirking.

Once again Trowzer rolled his eyes.

* * *

 **(Confessional: The snake is the sane one. Whoa.)**

 **Wallace:** Not only will I be able to rest without annoyance, but I got the taste of egg and spit out of my mouth. A fine night indeed. Now, I just need to hope tomorrow goes well too. This winning streak is allowing me to set things up nicely; I have Rave as my right hand, and maybe Sasha, and possibly Quana. Add that up with my plan on teaching Imanda to be cool, and I'd say I'm not f*cked yet.

 **Rheneas:** That feeling when you realize how stupid you must look … I feel it. I think tomorrow morning I may just keep to myself. Or maybe talk to the interns. I've not seen Max and Donny in ages, so it'll be nice to catch up.

* * *

 **(Hill)**

* * *

Once again Jimmy and Eleanor were spending time with each other. Right now they were looking up at the stars, laying on their backs.

"Do you know the constellations Jimmy?" Asked Eleanor.

"Not really." Replied Jimmy. "I used to make some up though."

"Oh, really? Like what?" Asked Eleanor curiously.

"… I don't know anymore." Sighed Jimmy. "I'm sorry, but … looking at the stars … it makes me miss them more than ever."

"Then … look at me." Said Eleanor as she sat up and moved closer to Jimmy. "However long it takes, I'll be there every step of the way."

"You are an angel." said Jimmy honestly.

"You're my boyfriend. It's my job to make you happy and help you if you are upset, or in danger." Said Eleanor, smiling. "And, I know you'd do the same for me."

"I'd help most people … but, I'd go to _**any**_ lengths to make you happy, and safe." Said Jimmy honestly.

The two kids looked at each other lovingly.

"… Think either of us have a chance at winning? I doubt I do, but you might." Said Jimmy, looking at his shoes.

"I think we both do, and I think we're safe right now. Tabitha cares about us, and thus Uzuri will too. Not just that, but Eddie has our back. Really, we just have to watch out for Hector and Lankston. They're smarties." Said Eleanor, adjusting her hat as she spoke.

"I do not trust Hector." Muttered Jimmy.

"Why?" Asked Eleanor.

"On the night VayVay left he said you were in danger, but you were not. I bet he was just lying to me." Scowled Jimmy.

Eleanor gently pulled Jimmy into a hug.

"Happy thoughts Jimmy. Happy thoughts." Whispered Eleanor. "Like, remember when Frost and Dandelion had their second litter? And, how we named them all after different types of candy?"

"Yeah, that was nice." Agreed Jimmy.

"And remember the time we went ice skating, and how you kept me from falling over? My bottom would be in a cast right now if not for you!" Giggled Eleanor.

"… That does make me feel better." Admitted Jimmy. "Thanks Eleanor … it won't be a long time until I feel the joy I once did, but … one day, I'll be the boy you deserve once again."

"I look forward to seeing it." Whispered Eleanor. "But smiles or frowns, laughter or tears … I love you Jimmy Coryson."

"And I love you too … Eleanor Ollivander." Whispered Jimmy. "I just hope you don't lose. If you do … I wish I could quit."

"Can't you?" Asked Eleanor.

"Contract says no." Replied Jimmy, grumbling. "Don't see how I can't but Cherry could..."

"Hmm, can't say I do either." Admitted Eleanor. "… Cuddle?"

"… Always." Replied Jimmy.

The two kid began to lightly snuggle, enjoying their shared company. However, from the shadows, they were being watched.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Eavesdropper!)**

 **Eleanor:** Seeing Jimmy smile, even just a little … it lets me know I am doing a good job. It's not always easy to wear a smile, but … the power of a smile is greater than that of a frown.

 **Jimmy:** Eleanor… (Jimmy weakly smiles)

 **Jennifer:** Darkness is strong … but it seems Jimmy's love for Eleanor is stronger. It's amazing what one can see from the top of the tallest tree of the island.

* * *

 **(Beach)**

* * *

Annabelle sat on the beach, trembling a little and breathing shakily. Behind her mask, she had wide eyes.

"Too many … too many..." Mumbled Annabelle, trembling.

"Annabelle!" Called Uzuri as she ran up.

Uzuri stopped to catch her breath.

"Heartburn..." Moaned Uzuri. "My lungs feel like shrivelled prunes and sh*t..."

"Sorry." Said Annabelle quietly. "I thought you'd be alone."

"I'm sorry I forgot to meet up. But, twister, y'know?" Said Uzuri sheepishly. "You know, maybe we could meet up during the day instead? It might be easier. I don't wanna lose sleep."

"Not possible. Too many people!" Murmured Annabelle. "I … I can't!"

"Hey now, it's ok. The sunlight won't let us on fire." Assured Uzuri. "And nobody here is called Kasimar. You'll survive."

Annabelle rapidly shook her head and trembled. Uzuri pondered for a moment, and then slowly and gently put a hand on Annabelle's shoulder.

"I used to not trust people either. Tabitha made me have trouble doing that for a while. But … most people are basically good. I know it." Said Uzuri gently. "It's only a select few who who around cutting throats and stabbing backs and kicking kittens."

Annabelle did not seem comforted by this mental image.

"It'll be fine." Promised Uzuri. "Hey, I think you're pretty wicked awesome. You'd make a great zombie!"

"Zombie? Yuck!" Pouted Annabelle, but nonetheless giggled and smiled warmly at Uzuri.

"Hi Uzuri." Called a voice.

Uzuri and Annabelle looked up, and saw Quana walking towards them spatula in her back pocket.

"Oh, hey Quana." Greeted Uzuri. "What's shaking?"

"Nothing much. Just did an errand for Chef; you know, had to retrieve a spatula from a bear." Said Quana, giggling nervously. "It was no picnic."

"Did you bleed?" Asked Uzuri eagerly.

"Nope, still in one peace. Sorry to disappoint." Smirked Quana.

"Awww." Pouted Uzuri playfully.

Quana then noticed Annabelle, who had gone very silent.

"Who's this? An intern?" Asked Quana curiously.

"This is Annabelle, my friend." Said Uzuri cheerfully. "Annabelle, this is Quana."

Uzuri leaned close to Annabelle.

" _She has a big butt_." Whispered Uzuri.

"Hey!" Chuckled Quana.

Annabelle however did not seem to be laughing.

In fact, she screamed.

"AAAAARRRRGGGHHH!" Screamed Annabelle as she tore off at full speed.

Uzuri and Quana were silent as they watched Annabelle flee. Quana gulped.

"Did I scare her?" Asked Quana apologetically.

"Annabelle is _ **really**_ shy. She's had a rough night." Explained Uzuri. "I'll let her know you didn't mean it, don't worry."

"Thanks Uzuri." Smiled Quana, before yawning and stretching out. "Well, I'm gonna go and crash out. See ya."

"Sweet nightmares!" Said Uzuri cheerfully as Quana walked away in the direction of the cabins.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Nightmares for all!)**

 **Uzuri:** Quana may have scaring potential. Perhaps she could be in that horror movie I've been writing on and off?

* * *

 **(The Next Morning)**

* * *

Helen sat in the Mess Hall, slowly eating her breakfast. She had a bored look on her face, but then what else was new?

"The food could be better." Noted Helen.

Barney arrived and sat down across from Helen.

"Oh. You again." Noted Helen. "With baited breath I await your fun attitude. Except not really."

"Teach me." Said Barney with a slow bow.

Helen raised an eyebrow.

"Teach you what? How to not be insane?" Asked Helen.

"Teach me … to be boring." Said Barney dramatically.

Helen was surprised, though did not visually show this.

"Making you boring would make the world a better place. I shall do it." Decided Helen.

"Yahoo!" Cheered Barney.

"First lesson, never cheer like an idiot." Droned Helen.

Barney mimed zipping his lips shut.

"Better." Stated Helen.

* * *

 **(Confessional: The teacher becomes the student.)**

 **Barney:** I want to be Helen#s friend, so why not get into her hobbies? Or, lack of hobbies? It'll be fun! ...Um, boring, even!

 **Helen:** I won't waste the chance to turn that loon into a boring business man.

* * *

Eddie walked through camp, whistling a tune to himself. It was a slow morning and so he was just waiting out time until the challenge.

"Shame to see Zed go. He was a nice guy, and last season a good team mate. I wonder why he got voted off." Pondered Eddie with a light frown. "I guess I'll find out, if I ask the right person."

Eddie then saw that Jimmy was sitting hunched up by a tree nearby, and Eleanor was nowhere in sight.

"… _Might as well_." Thought Eddie.

Eddie approached Jimmy, giving a wave as he walked over.

"Morning Jimmy." Greeted Eddie. "How's it all going?"

"Like usual." Sighed Jimmy. "How can I help? If it's vote stuff or whatever, Eleanor is the one to talk to."

"Actually, I was just gonna ask you about that. Are you gonna let Eleanor do all the work?" Asked Eddie. "I think you have the potential to do really good this time. You made it to fifth in Letterz and only lost because you self-voted out of honour."

"… I just do not have the will." Admitted Jimmy.

"Well, I can understand that. But Eleanor would really like it if you tried your hardest and started to do your own thing." Suggested Eddie. "Anyway, whether or not you do good in challenges and stuff, I was wondering … why do you think Zed got voted off?"

"Why does it matter?" Shrugged Jimmy.

"Just curious." Replied Eddie.

"… I don't know." Sighed Jimmy.

"… Well, take care. Good talk." Said Eddie as he walked away, resuming his whistling.

As Eddie left Jimmy looked up.

"… Maybe I should try harder. Not for winning or the team … but, for Eleanor." Decided Jimmy. "… So hard..."

* * *

 **(Confessional: Not quite a pep talk, but it helped.)**

 **Eddie:** With his emotional state I really do not think that Jimmy should be in the game. Buuuut, since he is I guess I will make do. I don't want to lose him yet, so a little pep talk seemed like just the ticket. Plus, if Eleanor were to ever leave, which is statistically likely, it means Jimmy might then listen to me.

 **Jimmy:** Is Eddie using me? Maybe. I don't trust any of the other guys on the team. But … Eleanor does, so maybe I'll give him a chance.

* * *

Tabitha sat on the dock, drinking some soda. Uzuri was swimming in the water a distance away.

"I love summer time." Said Tabitha as she clinked glasses with an invisible figure and chugged some more soda.

"I was always more partial to Autumn." Admitted Lankston as he walked up.

"It has it's charm." Admitted Tabitha. "Need something?"

"Yes. As a matter of fact, I do." Confirmed Lankston. "I was just wondering if you might be up for voting off one of the kids if we lose? We need challenge strength, and I would like to think you have enough fondness for me to not cast me to the curb, so … we have two choices really."

"I suppose we do. Though, I'd rather not vote them off. I … always did have a fondness for children. I'd kinda like to have my own one day." Said Tabitha, looking thoughtful. "Um, yeah, back on topic, it may make sense but … I just do not think there is any need for it yet."

"I would have thought you'd be up for it. You're a smart player. You proved it once. Maybe you could prove it again?" Offered Lankston slyly.

"No. This time I'm trying to use strategy for good." Said Tabitha, fiddling with her ponytail a little. "But I give you my word, I am not gonna vote for you … can't say the same for Uzuri because free will, but I doubt you'd go home if we lost."

"Glad to hear it. I do hope the two of us get far. I feel we have an understanding." Admitted Lankston. "After all, both of our previous games were motivated in some way by family.

"Y-yeah. But this time, we're playing our way." Nodded Tabitha.

"Indeed. The best of luck to us both." Replied Lankston. " _Moreso to me_."

Lankston walked away, leaving Tabitha alone to enjoy the sun once again. However, her peace did not last long for at that moment Uzuri swam up.

"Hey Tabitha, look what I found in the water!" Exclaimed Uzuri.

At that moment Uzuri splashed Tabitha.

"Hey!" Pouted Tabitha

"I found more water!" Teased Uzuri.

Tabitha rolled her eyes, but smiled all the same.

"I found something in the water too." Added Tabitha.

"Really? What?" Asked Uzuri curiously.

"A doofus." Smirked Tabitha.

Uzuri paused, and then gasped.

"Oooo, you!" Pouted Uzuri.

Tabitha just giggled mischievously.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Uzuri's not the only troll on the island.)**

 **Tabitha:** If I have my way, I won't need to vote off Jimmy, Eleanor or Lankston. Oh, but we do need more strength in challenges. Hmmm … maybe voting off Hector wouldn't be such a bad idea. Last challenge was more a team effort, and he's super smart … guess we'll see.

 **Lankston:** It's all about keeping the target off of me, and keeping the team strong. All the two kiddies do is talk to each other and be cute. Nice, but not needed. If I can get Tabitha backing me up, the early rounds should be a breeze. I know I'm smart enough, I just need a little more muscle. Makes me wish I had a flunky or a gang or something, you know?

* * *

Paul was on the roof of the Mess Hall. He observed the skulls with a raised eyebrow.

"… Who painted these here?" Asked Paul out loud. "… Was it Quarla?"

Paul shrugged to himself as he sat down.

"The season is still just beginning. So much is happening and yet to happen. I also made myself look like an idiot." Noted Paul. "Well, I'm sure I can bounce back. Maybe me and Rheneas can just keep it to friendly one-upping or something?"

Paul heard foot-steps, and glanced back. He smiled when he saw Yannis was approaching him.

"Oh, hey Yannis. How's it going?" Greeted Paul.

Yannis gave a thumps up as he sat down next to Paul.

"So, what's up?" Asked Paul.

Yannis quickly jotted something down in his notebook and showed it to Paul.

'A rivalry? Really?'

"Oh come on, I admitted I was being dumb didn't I?" Groaned Paul. "I just want the full experience. After this season I'm never gonna be on this show again."

Yannis quickly wrote out another message. Being mute and having to communicate through other methods, he was a very speedy writer.

'Why not have Quarla as your rival? You two have a history, and she is nucking futs so she'd provide a good challenge.'

"Hmm, could be something to look into." Agreed Paul. "First though, I need to cross more items off my bucket list. That, and ensure I do not get voted off. I might need an alliance soon … any suggestions?"

Yannis shook his head and wrote another note.

'I can't help you. That would be cheating. Winnie would not approve.'

"Yeah, you're right." Agreed Paul. "Still … think I'm boned?"

Yannis lay his hand flat and tilted it side to side as if to say 'maybe a little'.

"… For a guy who doesn't talk, you have one smart mouth." Laughed Paul.

Yannis winked.

* * *

 **(Confessional: You don't need a voice to be witty.)**

 **Paul:** Hmmm, a rivalry with Quarla … something tells me she'd take it further than friendly competition. First and foremost, I need to make some kind of safety pact! Perhaps I could try Yessica? If I tell her Irene would approve, maybe she'd agree to it?

* * *

Eleanor was on the beach, making a sandcastle. She smiled as she worked on it. After a few minutes, she stepped back to admire her work.

"I dub this castle, Casa De Ollivander!" Giggled Eleanor.

Imanda walked by and noticed the sandcastle. She smiled as she made her way over to Eleanor.

"Nice sandcastle." Noted Imanda. "Looks great."

"Thank you." Said Eleanor politely. "Gotta spend my free time wisely, you know?"

"I know the feeling. Hmm … I think this is the first time all contest I've seen you and Jimmy apart." Noted Imanda.

"Yeah, well … I just wanted a little alone time, and so did he. It's not easy always being the emotional pillar. A little time out to relax will get me back to one hundred percent. Jimmy understands." Explained Eleanor.

"It must be hard having so much responsibility at only thirteen years old." Noted Imanda. "I turned eighteen only a week before the season started, and I still don't feel responsible, even with my own girl scouts to lead."

"For Jimmy, it's worth it. I just hope I'm doing a good job." Mumbled Eleanor.

Imanda put a hand on Eleanor's shoulder.

"You're doing amazing. I bet Jimmy's family are very proud of you and grateful." Said Imanda sincerely.

Eleanor couldn't help but smile and give Imanda a friendly hug.

"Thanks. That means a lot." Said Eleanor gratefully.

"Any time." Replied Imanda, saluting dorkily. "So … how are the ferrets?"

"They have another litter!" Squeed Eleanor.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Ferrets breed like rabbits.)**

 **Eleanor:** That was fun. Now I feel ready for anything!

 **Imanda:** Still dorky … but, it made Eleanor smile. There's a badge for cheering people up via dorkiness. (Imanda giggles and snorts).

* * *

Alice sat in her cabin, reading a book quietly.

"Peace and quiet. No Bishop to ruin it." Said Alice in content.

There was a knock from the doorway. Alice looked up, and groaned when she saw it was Opal.

"Yes, I voted off Zed, No, I do not regret it." Said Alice firmly.

"I know. It's just, are you _suuuure_ you don't want to be friends?" Asked Opal, tracing her right foot on the ground a little bit.

"Quite sure. We have nothing in common, and you annoy me." Said Alice firmly. "Why would you even _**want**_ to be friends with me?"

"… You don't have any friends. I don't think it's very fair that you have none." Explained Opal. "Friends are the chocolate of life! And, you deserve chocolate."

Alice paused, thinking about this.

"… No. I do not need friends. I just need to win." Stated Alice. "Do not bug me about friendship anymore, or you'll be targeted next."

"Ok then. See ya around!" Said Opal cheerfully as she skipped away.

Alice just shook her head and returned to her book.

* * *

 **(Confessional: No friend shipping here.)**

 **Alice:** Maybe there could be some benefit for keeping Opal around as she seems less likely to vote for me this season than last season … but good lord, she is annoying. I'm not sure if having her vote is worth her quirks being near me.

 **Opal:** Awww, I really thought it'd work! Oh well! I'll just be nice if our paths cross … though, maybe Alice would prefer if they didn't. Huh, social skills, who can figure them, ammirite?

* * *

Rheneas walked around the cam, in search of some of the interns. Sure, they were not competing and were likely forbidden from helping him, but there was nothing wrong with catching up with old friends.

If only he could find the old friends in question.

"Those interns sure know how to disappear." Noted Rheneas.

"Looking for someone?" Asked a voice.

Rheneas turned around, and smiled as he saw Max approaching him. The robotier was wearing brown overalls and a dark green shirt.

"I was actually looking for you. I wanted to catch up." Said Rheneas, waving Max over. "How's it going?"

"Oh, pretty good. Just been building gadgets and such for future challenges, but that's all hush-hush for now. I feel so important, eheheheh." Said Max, laughing nerdily.

"I have heard talk of something called the Freeze of Shame, and apparently you invented it." Noted Rheneas.

"I'll admit, I did. But when I built the thing it was conceived as something to use to put sick people into harmless stasis until a cure can be found." Insisted Max. "But the higher-ups wanted it for this season, something about boosting the suspense factor, so … the Cryogenic Life Support System has become the Freeze of Shame."

"… That sounds depressing." Noted Rheneas.

" _That_ is show business." Replied Max. "On the plus side, it's totally harmless. Even so, I do feel kinda guilty."

"Don't worry, nobody would blame you for it." Assured Rheneas. "… Well, maybe Irene."

Max gulped.

"Happy time! So, how's Jill?" Asked Rheneas. "You guys doing alright?"

"Eheheh, yeah, it's all going good. Jill didn't really like the challenge yesterday, but I cheered her up. Just built her some robots to put on a show. Love, it's nice." Chuckled Max.

"It sure is." Agreed Rheneas. "… Seriously though, the Freeze of Shame is safe, right? If Tabitha were to get voted off, I want to _**know**_ she would be safe."

"I swear on my first edition copy of Tomb of Horrors that it is harmless." Promised Max. "Just like going to sleep, except, you know, staying awake."

"I guess that's the best I can get. Let's hope neither of us get voted off." Muttered Rheneas.

"I can't provide assistance, but I can wish you the best of luck." Replied Max earnestly.

"I'll need more than luck. I'll need skill too." Stated Rheneas gravely.

"After last season, I think you've proved that you have plenty." Stated Max.

"… When you're right, you're right." Smirked Rheneas.

* * *

 **(Confessional: And when you're wrong, you're wrong.)**

 **Rheneas:** … Well, now I'm feeling even more nervous of a possible elimination. Good thing I still have my idol. After the challenge, I really gotta tell Imanda and Tabitha about that.

* * *

Quana entered the mess hall and strolled up to the counter.

"Need something?" Asked Gary.

"Can I speak to Chef Hatchet?" Requested Quana.

"Sure, I'll go get him. Oh, and if you see Raven, tell her that if she is so brave and not shy now, she can come get her own breakfast and not have somebody do it for her. After all I did for her..." Muttered Gary.

Gary grumbled as he walked away. Quana looked a little uncertain.

"… It really sucks when love falls apart. I sure hope my folks don't have a falling out." Mumbled Quana.

Chef Hatchet walked up to the counter and gave Quana a touch look.

"Did you bring the stuff?" Asked Chef Hatchet quietly.

"What, is this a drug deal or something?" Giggled Quana.

"Did you get it or not?" Frowned Chef Hatchet seriously.

"I did, and it was not easy. One spatula for the chef." Said Quana, taking the spatula out of her back pocket and laying it down on the counter.

For a brief moment Chef Hatchet genuinely smiled. But he quickly returned to his firm expression and gave Quana a curt nod.

"Good work." Complimented Chef Hatchet. "I feel you have earned the right to start talking to me. What would you like to talk about?"

"Two things mainly. First … I've always been the sort to talk, and sing, faster than I speak. Any advice how to not do that It's gotten me into trouble on and off show. Eheheh..." Chuckled Quana nervously.

"Well for starters, do what Yannis does and don't talk." Smirked Chef Hatchet.

Quana pouted. She did not risk being mauled by a bear to be told the obvious!

"As for actual advice, just stop and think. You know these people. Think how they'd react to what you say." Suggested Chef Hatchet. "Like, me, I'd get very upset if you mad war jokes or if you said my cooking sucks. I know it sucks, but ya don't gotta say it!"

Quana paused, and wiped some of Chef's saliva off her cheek, flinching.

"Should I also say it, not spray it?" Asked Quana dryly.

"Now you're getting it." Smirked Chef Hatchet. "What was the other thing you wanted to ask."

"Who is Jareth?" Asked Quana curiously.

Chef Hatchet paused, taking the spatula out of sight.

"Why do you ask?" Asked Chef Hatchet.

"I saw the engravement on the spatula. Was it supposed to be a secret?" Asked Quana.

"Nah. Not really. He was just an old friend of mine, is all." Said Chef Hatchet shortly.

"… Was?" Repeated Quana.

"If you want to know more, you'll have to do another favour for me." Stated Chef Hatchet.

"Will it involve bears?" Groaned Quana.

"Not this time. See, I want to make this special mushroom cake, but I don't have the shrooms I require. They're light blue, and they glow in the dark. If you head to the northern parts of the island, near the caves from the final ten challenge of Letterz, there is a gorge. Fetch me ten of them, and I'll talk a little more." Stated Chef Hatchet, crossing his arms.

"… Isn't that dangerous?" Asked Quana.

"Hey, it's your choice. Depends how badly you want to know." Replied Chef Hatchet. "If you want to know more, bring the shrooms here by this time tomorrow. Until then, _**THE KITCHEN IS CLOSED**_!"

Chef Hatchet slammed down the shutters, leaving Quana sitting in silent surprise.

"… He needs a breath mint." Noted Quana.

" _ **I HEARD THAT**_!"

* * *

 **(Confessional: HMMMMM…)**

 **Quana:** … Why must I be so curious? Ok, add mushroom collecting and gorge climbing to the list. Whatever shall I do next?

* * *

Barney and Opal walked side by side up to Jimmy, who sat in the same place as when Eddie talked to him. They had one mission, and both intended to succeed at it.

"So, you ready for this?" Asked Barney.

"Born ready!" Declared Opal. "You?"

"A Ninja is always ready." Smirked Barney. "We can only be snuck up on by another ninja."

"BOO!" Yelled Opal.

Barney yelped, and then laughed heartily.

"Looks like you've got some ninja in you." Chuckled Barney.

The two walked up to Jimmy and sat down either side of him.

"… Hi?" Greeted Jimmy cautiously.

"Hello." Replied Opal cheerfully.

"What do you need?" Asked Jimmy.

"Eleanor asked us to help cheer you up, and that is what we are going to do." Declared Barney.

"It won't work." Muttered Jimmy.

Opal and Barney exchanged a glance, and nodded seriously.

"Knock-knock!" Began Opal.

"Who's there?" Asked Barney.

SLAP!

Opal slapped Barney and giggled.

"The door!" Declared Opal.

Both teens giggled, though Jimmy was still stony faced.

"… You know what … Jimmy, what would make you happy? Tell us what it is, and we'll do it." Said Barney, crossing his heart.

"… I appreciate the effort, but it's not gonna be a quick fix. I just need time. I'm only eleven, I have plenty of time." Said Jimmy quietly. "Give me thirty years and I may smile again."

Barney put a hand on Jimmy's shoulder.

"I'm really worried about you." Said Barney sincerely.

Opal put a hand on Jimmy's other shoulder.

"Me too." Agreed Opal.

There was a tender silence, broken my the intercom turning on.

"Attention everybody! It's time for your next challenge!" Exclaimed Winnie. "Report to the beach; see you within ten minutes or so!"

"Well, looks like it's show time!" Declared Barney. "Onwards and upwards!"

Barney jumped and did a flying kick, and continued to flying kick his way towards the beach.

Opal glanced at Jimmy.

"Wanna walk with me?" Offered Opal.

"… Sure." Shrugged Jimmy.

* * *

 **(Confessional: No laughing matter.)**

 **Barney:** … If only I knew more about depression. Maybe then I could bestow some ninja cheer upon Jimmy?

 **Opal:** Maybe we should have dressed up as clown, huh? Or maybe I should have done a sort of comedy act with Chinese and Catalan mixed into it.

* * *

 **(Intern Compound)**

* * *

The three interns stood in a line, looking bored. Even Steve seemed a little less peppy than normal.

"Where is dat girl?" Pondered Clyde.

"Sleeping?" Guessed Jennifer. "Maybe having nightmares?"

"Maybe she's getting ready for a date? I know I would take forever." Said Steve whilst mentally counting how many individual hairs he had on his head. "Oooooo, over seven hundred!"

"Who here would date her? Did you see da last season?" Asked Clyde.

"Kasimar would." Stated Jennifer. "He did last season, funnily enough."

"Dat's my point. He ain't here anymore." Stated Clyde. "Steve, do you think she'd date anybody?"

Steve considered this for a moment.

"Maybe she needs a hug?" Suggested Steve.

"Gonna need a lot of dem hugs." Smirked Clyde.

"Oh, here she comes now. Let's ask her." Decided Steve. "Kim! Kim! Can I give you a hug!?"

Clyde facepalmed while Jennifer seemed more concerned with watching a decomposing bird corpse nearby. Meanwhile Kim raised an eyebrow at Steve's question.

"… I'm not gonna f*cking ask. It's episode six and I'm already pretty sick of the all the bullsh*t. I'm just gonna get thus over quickly so listen up. I'm apparently needed for the f*cking challenge, so you three … have the day off. You can do whatever you want." Stated Kim. "See ya whenever."

Kim walked away, leaving the interns in silence.

"Does this mean I can or I can't hug you?!" Called Steve.

Kim did not respond to this. She did seem to smirk a little, though the interns did not see this.

"Whelp, I'm gonna get back ta bed. We have free time, and dat is something I won't let go to waste." Stated Clyde as he left. "Laters."

"Looks like it's just you and me Jenny." Noted Steve.

However, Jennifer was already gone.

"… Wish I knew how to teleport. I'd never have to pay for a bus ticket ever again!" Declared Steve. "… Well, time to get some autographs!"

And with that, Steve ran off, laughing and flailing his arms as he went.

* * *

 **(Confessional: I wonder how much an autograph from Gordon would sell for…)**

 **Steve:** So many celebrities and so many questions to ask! Better get started!

 **Jennifer:** I know what today's challenge is. I will not miss a _**second**_ of it.

 **Clyde:** Hey, if I have nothing ta do, I might as well get back ta bed. Dat's a perfect day ta me.

 **Kim:** I hope those three behave better than I generally do. If they break some sh*t or cause destruction, I bet I'll get the blame somehow.

* * *

 **(Beach)**

* * *

Presently the twenty two campers were at the beach, standing amongst their teams. The three hosts stood before them, each host wearing a sort of mini computer wrist gadget.

"Welcome to your next challenge guys! This one is gonna be super scary!" Exclaimed Winnie.

"Oh dear..." Gulped Raven, looking slightly nervous.

Wallace patted Raven on the shoulder in an attempt to provide comfort.

"Today, we are bringing back an old favourite we all love to hate … or rather, just plain hate. The fear challenge." Stated Xaria.

"Unoriginal tripe." Scoffed Bishop.

"Ah, but this time we've got a twist!" Smirked Chris. "You won't be facing your own fears … you'll be facing the fear of somebody else, and spoiler alert, it's not as easy as you might think!"

Some campers looked nervous, others looked quite confident.

"Now, it's all going to be _totally_ random, so you never know what you might get." Warned Winnie. "You score one point for every person who faces their assigned fear, and the team with the most points wins, and remember, you can back out any time."

"And due to the random nature of this challenge … it is possible, though unlikely, to get your own phobia." Warned Xaria.

"Oh, and since some of you are not scared of the same stuff anymore, looking at you Paul, we made sure to do a tiny bit of digging to get your fear nice and up to date!" Said Chris with a 'charming' smile.

"Eh, seems easy." Shrugged Quarla.

"… Crap." Gulped Eleanor.

"This won't be fun." Murmured Sasha.

Yessica's teeth were chattering, her eyes wide.

"This is gonna suck." Muttered Yessica.

Alice was silent, looking haunted.

"So … who's up first?" Asked Spider.

"Well, that's the interesting part. I'll be overlooking the Golden Hawks in the North Field, Xaria will be overlooking the Silver Swordfish in the East Field, and Chris will be overlooking the Bronze Tigers in the West Field. That way, nobody can spy on another team or distract them." Said Winnie, keeping a smile on her face

"We'll be doing this in reverse alphabetical order. It could be said that Zed got lucky." Mused Xaria.

"Any questions?" Grinned Chris.

Wallace raised his hand.

"Yes, you at the back?" Prompted Chris.

"Of all the challenges you could have reused, you use this one?" Asked Wallace, frowning in disapproval.

"The fans eat it up." Winked Chris.

With all questions answered the three hosts led the teams to where they would be facing their fears. Some campers looked more confident than others, but the random nature of the challenge was on the minds of everybody.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Boo! Bet that scared you!)**

 **Sasha:** … Oh _ **no**_...

 **Raven:** Ok … only a one in twenty two chance I'll have to face a bear. Come on Raven, be brave. You conquered shyness, now you just have to conquer fear! Same thing … um, right…?

 **Paul:** I bombed this challenge last season. Maybe this time I can succeed at it! Wonder whose fear I will get…

 **Tabitha:** (She looks very nervous). Just a tiny chance … just a very small chance. Keep it together Tabby…

 **Hector:** Hmm … this element of uncertainly poses much of an annoyance to me. I prefer logic in routine, not chance and surprises. Nevertheless, I'm ready to play my part to the utmost of my ability.

 **Lankston:** Sh*t! I've nearly died from spiders twice, I don't want it to become 'third time's the charm'! The odds are in my favour, but the fact is there is still a chance that I could get my own fear, and that is terrifying me! F*ck. f*ck, f*ck! (Lankston takes a deep breath). Calm down, calm down … as long as I get an easier fear,. Or somebody else really bombs, I'll be fine. It won't be me going home, no chance. I won't allow it.

 **Opal:** Last season I was so desperate to hide my real fear of Ryan that I was able to overcome the truth serum and make something up, but now … oh, is he on the island?! Zed, _**HELP**_!

 **Spider:** In my season this challenge wasn't too bad because Quana was there with me the whole time. But now, I have to face it by myself. Well … so be it. I can do this … I _can_ do this.

 **Alice:** No! No! Not again! This is the exact challenge where I lost last season. I can't go through it all again! ...But, the odds are in my favour. Plenty of people here probably have a stupid fear. At any rate, I'm gonna keep my mouth shut this time … and watch Bishop suffer, of course.

* * *

 **Next Time:** The campers face fears both familiar and unfamiliar to themselves. Some show bravery, others less so and another person is voted off.

* * *

 **FEAR LIST**

 **Alice:** Hamsters

 **Barney:** Sharks

 **Bishop:** Seeing money burn

 **Eddie:** Clowns

 **Eleanor:** Seeing Jimmy in pain

 **Hector:** Coldness

 **Helen:** Intense fun

 **Imanda:** Being ganged up on and laughed at

 **Jimmy** -: Trains

 **Lankston:** Spiders

 **Opal:** Ryan

 **Paul:** Lobsters

 **Quana:** Graveyards

 **Quarla:** Jellyfish

 **Raven:** Bears

 **Rheneas:** Bats

 **Sasha:** Kim

 **Spider:** Fear itself

 **Tabitha:** Her parents

 **Uzuri:** Fireworks

 **Wallace:** Robots attacking humans

 **Yessica:** Horror movies


	14. CH 6, PT 2: The Fear

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Total Drama.

 **Note:** Sorry for the delay with this chapter everyone, I was just feeling a little tired and unmotivated the past week. Plus, I dug up Fur Fighters from the attic and am playing that again (best game EVER) so that took up a bit of my free time. Plus, essays are a thing. Still, I got it done in the end and that is what matters. At the rate I am going I should be done with island #1 before Christmas. Let's see if I can keep it up!

Why does _everybody_ use this challenge?

* * *

 **(Golden Hawks)**

* * *

The seven members of the team, led by Winnie, arrived at a sort of freezer building. Cold air emoted from under the door. It had a barred window on it. Winnie pressed a button on the randomiser and soon nodded to herself.

"Ok then … Spider, you will be facing Hector's fear … the cold." Declared Winnie. "All you have to do is stay in the freezer for two hours to get the point."

"… Is that safe?" Asked Spider.

"I have been informed that it is." Assured Winnie. "It will _not_ freeze you solid, but it won't be pleasant. So, um … what'll it be?"

Spider glanced at his team, as if asking for a second option.

"Do it!" Yelled Alice.

Alice then gasped and covered her mouth. Bishop smirked at this.

"Remember, that temper got you kicked off last season." Reminded Bishop.

Alice said nothing in response to this.

"You can do it, young warrior!" Exclaimed Barney.

"Yeah! Just ask yourself, what would Zed do!" Added Opal.

Quarla just growled at Spider, making him wince.

"Ok … I'll do it." Decided Spider. "Wish me luck."

Spider was about to enter the freezer, but then paused.

"Wait, how do I back out if it becomes too much?" Asked Spider.

"We'll have somebody on hand to release you." Assured Winnie.

With that, Spider entered the freezer and the door shut behind him. Winnie then turned to the rest of the team.

"Well then, onto the next fear." Noted Winnie.

"Bring it on." Said Quarla confidently.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Brrrr!)**

 **Spider:** This might be a challenge. I don't do well in low temperature, but … gotta do my part for the team. I wonder who will get my fear…

 **Alice:** That was too close. I can't make the same mistake as last season. I won't! I am not losing the same way! I am going to be the winner of this season and no phobia is going to stop me! Just let them _ **try**_.

* * *

 **(Silver Swordfish)**

* * *

Xaria had used her randomiser, and with a smirk to herself she led the seven Swordfish towards a TV that had been set up nearby.

"Ok guys, we're about to see why random odds can sometimes be rather amusing." Stated Xaria. "Uzuri, you have to overcome Yessica's fear."

"What's she scared of?" Asked Uzuri uncertainly. "Something bad?"

Xaria grinned.

"She is afraid of horror movies." Said Xaria with a wink. "So, to score a point for your team, all you have to do is watch a segment of a new horror move that people say is one of the scariest films in years."

"Coooool! What's it called?" Asked Uzuri eagerly, with stars in her eyes.

"It is called 'Blood: The Movie'. Feel brave enough to watch it?" Asked Xaria.

"Do you even need to ask?!" Squeed Uzuri as she sat down in front of the TV.

"Um … should the rest of us stand back?" Asked Tabitha.

"We don't like horror movies." Murmured Eleanor nervously, while Jimmy nodded in agreement.

"I'm outta here." Said Lankston, walking away without even waiting for an answer.

"Yeah, you guys can stand back." Assured Xaria. "Knowing you guys, I'd advise it."

"Advice taken." Replied Hector, turning and leaving.

Once the rest of the swordfish were out of earshot and vision, Xaria took out a remote and turned on the DVD, Uzuri eagerly watching it.

To the surprise of absolutely nobody Uzuri eagerly watched the movie, cheering every time somebody got slashed off. If anything, she looked disappointed when the movie was switched off.

"Awwwww, c'mooooon, turn it back on!" Whined Uzuri.

"I can't give you that, but I can give you a point. Good job." Said Xaria as the rest of the team returned. "Ok guys, let's keep this moving!"

The teams walked on, Uzuri looking just a little smug.

"Looks like lady luck likes me … what a mouthful!" Giggled Uzuri. "Right Tabby?"

Tabitha looked very nervous.

"Don't worry, the odds are in your favour." Assured Uzuri.

"… Thank Uz, that helps." Smiled Tabitha.

* * *

 **(Confessional: All up to luck.)**

 **Uzuri:** Best challenge ever! Kiss my petite booty, fear!

 **Hector:** Probability … it's my favoured area of Math for a reason.

* * *

 **(Bronze Tigers)**

* * *

Chris grinned as he led the eight Bronze Tigers over to a cage. Inside it was a sleeping bear. Chris pressed the randomiser and whistled while he waited. The campers all looked nervous, especially Quana.

"… Hm, could be fun." Muttered Chris when the randomiser picked somebody. "Ok then, Raven's fear is bears … but she won't be facing it today!"

"Thank goodness." Mumbled Raven, wiping sweat off her forehead.

"Instead, the camper having to 'bear' it will be…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Yessica!" Declared Chris.

"WHUH?!" Gasped Yessica. "But I might die! That's my total _**least**_ favourite thing to do!"

"Well, it's your choice, but in order to win a point for your team, you have to pet the bear through the bars." Stated Chris. "You may win anyway even if you refuse, but do you want to risk it?"

"Um … do I get body armour?" Asked Yessica hopefully.

"No." Said Chris.

"I could make her some." Offered Wallace. "Just give me sticks, stones, duct tape and a car bonnet."

"No outside interference." Stated Chris. "So Yessica, what's it gonna be?"

Yessica sighed and shook her head.

"It's too dangerous." Sighed Yessica.

"We don't blame you. That bear is aggressive." Muttered Quana. "I should know."

"What do you mean?" Asked Sasha.

"I'll tell you later." Replied Quana.

"Well, that's zero points for you guys." Noted Chris. "Perhaps Wallace can do better."

"I know I will!" Bragged Wallace. "My minion agrees."

"He probably will do well." Agreed Raven. "… And don't call me minion."

Wallace just winked.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Bear-ly a strong start.)**

 **Raven:** I do not blame Yessica for backing out in the slightest. Take it from me, bears are bad news! (Raven shivers) At least my own fear can't be used against me now. I hope I get a manageable one…

 **Yessica:** Can you blame me? It was a bear! I have seen seen nature documentaries, they're evil incarnate!

* * *

 **(Intern Compound)**

* * *

Clyde sat at the desk in his room, using a relatively cheap laptop. He typed out an email to a friend, informing them of a party he was planning in the future, and after sending it he flopped down onto his bed.

"I love dis bed." Said Clyde, smirking as he put his hands behind his head. "I sure hope dat we get more days off. I could get used to dis."

Clyde relaxed in comfort of his bed, and soon enough he began to snore.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Sleeping is underrated.)**

 **Clyde:** Hey, if things in da wakin' world start ta get exciting, den I'll stay awake. Until den, I'd rather sleep. Dreams are cool.

* * *

 **(Golden Hawks)**

* * *

One use of the randomiser later and the Golden Hawks stood in a rather creepy mock-up graveyard. To some, it could be seen as frighteningly realistic.

"Looks like death." Noted Barney. "Hey Helen, is death too exciting?"

"Dying itself is, but as death is a peaceful and eternal sleep, I'd say it's ok." Shrugged Helen.

"And on that note, time for the next fear!" Declared Winnie, clapping her hands. "Ok Quarla, for a point all you need to do is stay in this graveyard for two hours."

"Child's play." Scoffed Quarla as she sat down on one of the tombstones. "Is somebody gonna watch me?"

"Yup! Here she comes now." Chirped Winnie.

"Yo." Greeted Zita as she walked up and sat on a tombstone. "Don't mind me. Just gonna sit and chill."

"If you steal from me, you die." Said Quarla flatly, crossing her arms.

"Duly noted." Said Zita coolly.

"Well, the best of luck to you." Stated Winnie. "Ok guys, let's keep this going!"

* * *

 **(Confessional: Grave danger.)**

 **Quarla:** Pffft, zombie movies are amazing. How is _**this**_ scary? Well, a point is a good. (Quarla shrugs)

 **Barney:** Hmm … idea! Maybe if I get asked back for a future season I could be a zombie!

* * *

 **(Silver Swordfish)**

* * *

Xaria activated the randomiser and winced as she led the Silver Swordfish to a computer that had been set up.

"How is that plugged in out here?" Asked Hector blankly.

"Wireless wires." Stated Xaria. "Ok then, Tabitha … you'll be facing your own fear. Your parents."

All the colour in Tabitha's face vanished.

"Shiiiiiiit." Muttered Lankston.

"This could get ugly." Noted Eddie.

Jimmy and Eleanor both backed away, looking nervous.

Uzuri took Tabitha's hand and gave it a squeeze.

"It'll be fine." Assured Uzuri.

"W-w-what do I have to do?" Asked Tabitha nervously.

"You have to Skype call your parents for five minutes." Stated Xaria. "They are still jailed, but we were able to get them for this challenge, due to how brief it is."

Tabitha rapidly shook her head, shaking in fear.

"I can't do it … I can't do it..." Mumbled Tabitha, looking distressed.

"Ok then, no point. Onto the next challenge." Said Xaria.

"Jackass." Muttered Lankston.

* * *

 **(Confessional: What were the odds?)**

 **Tabitha:** Part of me wanted to face my fear, both for the team and myself, but … I just couldn't. Hopefully they understand. I shudder to think what would have happened if I had said I'm scared of my parents last phobia challenge, instead of my fear of Bees...

 **Lankston:** Suddenly I am becoming a lot less fond of Xaria. Power corrupts, it seems. Ironic really, seeing as how I want power on this team, but then … I won't be corrupted, will I?

 **Xaria:** [Confessional Removed]

* * *

 **(Bronze Tigers)**

* * *

Chris took out some kind of VR helmet and passed it to Wallace.

"Looks primitive." Noted Wallace.

"It's also your challenge." Stated Chris. "You will be facing Imanda's fear … being ganged up on and made fun of. Just put on the VR helmet and endure five minutes of social torment and score a point for your team."

"This takes me back to middle school." Noted Wallace. "Ah, how bad could it be? I'll do it."

"Best of luck Wallace." Said Imanda, looking nervous. "You may need it."

"We have faith in you!" Added Raven.

"If you can overcome helping an old lady across the street, you can do this." Added Quana supportively.

"Yeah, what they said. Put on the helmet." Stated Chris.

Wallace obeyed and put it on. For a few moments there was silence as Wallace stood there, taking it in. It seemed he was handling it with ease.

"Like I've not heard that one before." Drawled Wallace.

However, Wallace's confident began to vanish bit by bit and soon enough he was trembling.

"No … no … NOOOOOO!" Yelled Wallace.

With a cry of alarm, Wallace yanked off the helmet and tossed it away, panting heavily.

"I saw _things_..." Muttered Wallace, wide eyed behind his shades.

"Yeah, not nice, huh?" Winced Imanda sympathetically. "If there was a badge for all that, I'd have it."

"Badges or not, no points for Wallace." Declared Chris. "Your score still stands at a lovely, round zero. Kinda like Hector."

"Oh, screw you." Muttered Sasha.

Raven patted Wallace on the back sympathetically.

"Good effort." Said Raven, smiling.

Even whilst shuddering, Wallace smiled.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Behold, the wonders of Virtual Reality!)**

 **Wallace:** … Middle school… (Wallace shudders)

 **Imanda:** I'm kinda relieved it wasn't me who got that fear, but… (Imanda rubs her arm nervously) … looks like Wallace may have been picked on too. Gee, this challenge sure is depressing.

* * *

 **(Golden Hawks)**

* * *

Winnie activated the randomiser and looked nervous, mouthing a rather naughty word. She approached a computer which had been set up with the Hawks following her.

"Ok … this is Opal's fear." Stated Winnie. "And, facing this fear will be…

…

…

…

…

…

...

…

…

…

…

Opal herself."

Opal trembled and Barney put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Ok Opal, Ryan is on the other end of a Skype call … for a point, you have to talk to him for five minutes." Instructed Winnie, trying to act professional as her job required.

"… Are you mad?!" Exclaimed Opal with wide eyes. "No! No! Never! Not gonna do it! Nope!"

"Can't blame you for that." Assured Barney, giving Winnie a look.

"That was brutal." Noted Helen.

"I approve. Winnie, I like you better as a _**jerk**_." Smirked Bishop.

Winnie looked a little anxious.

"… Let's move on. Plenty left to do!" Said Winnie, trying to move the subject along.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Random, random, random.)**

 **Barney:** Ok, in fairness, it probably wasn't Winnie's fault as it was random. But! Butbutbut! There as a still a chance, and its in poor taste, so … yeah, fetch me my soap box!

 **Opal:** (She is shaking and twitching)

 **Winnie:** (Confessional removed)

* * *

 **(Silver Swordfish)**

* * *

The swordfish arrived at a section of the field where five firework rockets were set up. Uzuri made sure to stand at a distance. Meanwhile Xaria activated the randomiser and nodded to herself.

"Ok then, here's how it'll work. This is Uzuri's fear, and Lankston will be facing it." Stated Xaria.

"Thanks very much for not matching another person with their own fear." Drawled Lankston.

"Do the words 'random odds' mean anything to you?" Asked Xaria flatly. "Do you think I meant to do that to Tabitha?"

"I'm just saying, there should have been a fail safe, or a retry." Stated Lankston. "Ok, what do I have to do?"

"You have to light off each firework … and stand within a meter of them as they go off." Stated Xaria. "The choice is yours and such."

"Do we get any earmuffs?" Asked Eddie. "Fireworks are loud and, well, it'd be kinda unfair to Uzuri if she had to hear all the explosions, you know?"

In response Xaria tossed Uzuri a pair of earmuffs which she quickly put on.

"Ready!" Chirped Uzuri. "… Oh sh*t, my voice is gone!"

Tabitha rolled her eyes and giggled a little.

"How powerful are these fireworks anyway?" Asked Lankston.

"Beats me. I hear they were bought at Wal-Mart really cheap." Shrugged Xaria.

"Then I'll do it." Said Lankston confidently.

Xaria handed Lankston a lighter and he approached the fireworks. He quickly lit them all and stood close. They all fired off into the sky, though due to the broad daylight they didn't visually do much.

"Hmm, not very impressive." Noted Lankston.

"Either way, you get one point. Happy day, happy day." Stated Xaria with no enthusiasm.

"Good job Lankston." Complimented Tabitha.

"Yeah, good job." Agreed Eleanor. "… You know, maybe this challenge should have been at night. Fireworks are cool."

"I wonder why Uzuri is scared of them." Pondered Hector.

" _Loooong_ story." Said Uzuri, her earmuffs discarded.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Boom, boom!)**

 **Uzuri:** Actually, it's pretty simple. Last Bonfire Night a firework gave me a rather embarrassing trip to the ER. Lesson learned!

 **Lankston:** Finally, a challenge I did good at. Even if we lose, I now feel reasonably confident that I'll stick around.

* * *

 **(Bronze Tigers)**

* * *

A quick use of the randomiser had Chris smirking a knowing smirk. Trying to look neutral, he led the Tigers to where Kim was relaxing on a recliner.

"Ok then … short and sweet, Sasha is afraid of Kim." Declared Chris. "And, going toe to toe with this baddie is…

...

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Sasha herself!"

Sasha mouthed a word that would get her banned from any online gaming session.

"This … might get ugly." Winced Rheneas.

"I kinda feel bad for _both_ of them." Admitted Imanda.

"Pssst, Sasha, punch her in the boobs." Whispered Yessica. "Down with the fire starter!"

Sasha had gone pale as she looked towards Kim.

"Ok Sasha, to get a point for your team, all you have got to do is talk to Kim. Talk to her about anything you want. I'll let you know when it's been enough time." Stated Chris. "Your call."

"Um..." Mumbled Sasha, looking at her arch enemy who was so very close.

Kim looked up, and frowned at Sasha.

This was all it took to break Sasha's limited resolve.

"AAAARRRRRGGGGHHH!" Screamed Sasha as she fled, running away in a panic.

"… The f*ck?" Muttered Kim, looking surprised at Sasha's reaction.

"Ok then. No point for Sasha." Noted Chris. "Get it together guys."

"Seriously Chris? I don't like her, true, but setting this up as a challenge for her? F*ck random odds, this was so set up." Muttered Kim.

"Luck of the draw. Besides, it's your fault that she is scared of you." Replied Chris, looking slightly smug. "I was nowhere near the action."

Kim frowned, but said nothing else as Chris was right.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Face to face.)**

 **Sasha:** I. Hate. This. Challenge. (Sasha shudders)

 **Yessica:** Why was she allowed back here, huh?

* * *

 **(Top of a Tree)**

* * *

Jennifer sat in the topmost section of the tallest tree on the island/ She was using a pair of expensive binoculars to watch the challenges in all three sections.

"This is amazing. I love this challenge." Noted Jennifer. "I wonder if, once again, Alice or Yessica will lose on the day of the fears."

Jennifer focused the binoculars on Jimmy. A small smile appeared on her face.

"You are strong Jimmy. Let's see if you're strong enough to overcome this." Stated Jennifer. "I am morbidly curious."

* * *

 **(Confessional: Eavesdropper!)**

 **Jennifer:** They say we are all the stars of our own life, and that life is a movie. If that is true … Jimmy is a true horror movie star. This challenge … it's what got me into Total Drama to begin with. Watching it is an honour.

* * *

 **(Golden Hawks)**

* * *

One use of the randomiser later and Winnie led the Golden Hawks over to a tank of jellyfish which had a diving board above it.

"Hm, I don't remember this fear." Noted Alice. "Who is scared of this one?"

"Quarla is, and she did not make it to the fear challenge last season." Stated Winnie. "Facing this challenge will be…

…

…

…

…

…

Helen!"

"Oh joy. What a world." Muttered Helen, looking annoyed.

"A world of joy, right?" Agreed Barney.

"… Do jellyfish even have brains?" Pondered Alice. "More than Bishop, I bet."

"Thanks and a sincere f*ck you, my dear." Sneered Bishop.

"Guys! Guys! Settle down." Said Winnie patiently. "Now Helen, for a point all you have to do is jump off the diving board and into the tank of jellyfish."

"Barney might be crazy enough to do that, but I refuse to put myself in such risk." Stated Helen, crossing her arms.

"She's right, I probably am." Admitted Barney.

Alice groaned in frustration at Helen refusing, but otherwise said nothing.

"Well, that's that then. Onto the next fear!" Declared Winnie.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Not exactly a tasty dessert.)**

 **Helen:** (She shrugs). Whatever. Not like I can go anywhere if we lose anyway.

 **Alice:** I feel so helpless! If I yell at them, they'll vote me off. If I don't do anything, they're just as likely to fail! What am I supposed to do here?!

* * *

 **(Silver Swordfish)**

* * *

Somehow, a train and rail system had been set up. Xaria activated the randomiser and discreetly winced.

"… Jimmy, you're up." Stated Xaria. "You must-."

"No way." Said Jimmy firmly. "Not gonna happen."

"We do need points though." Reminded Hector.

"Then somebody else can get them. There is _ **no way**_ I am doing this, and that's that." Said Jimmy darkly.

"Nobody will blame you." Assured Eleanor.

"Yeah, I gotta agree, this one is just a tad messed up." Agreed Eddie.

"… Let's move on." Stated Xaria.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Choo-choo!)**

 **Jimmy:** (He just scowls)

 **Eddie:** I know it was random, but … good grief, y'know? Makes me wonder what I'm gonna have to end up facing.

* * *

 **(Bronze Tigers)**

* * *

Chris activated the randomiser and then took out a bottle of pills. After a quick use of the randomiser he turned to Rheneas.

"Spider is afraid of fear itself, and that is what you're gonna be facing." Declared Chris.

"Um … how exactly?" Asked Rheneas. "Fear does not physically exist. It's a feeling, a response."

"Will he have to stay near somebody who is facing their fear?" Asked Sasha. "I don't think that will work … but, it's an easy point so … yeah."

"Actually, we have pills to simulate the feeling of pure fear." Said Chris, holding up a small pill bottle.

"… Science can do anything these days." Noted Yessica.

"Hey! Those are mine!" Yelled Wallace. "Thief!"

"You left them behind at the Playa last season. That means they belong to the show now." Stated Chris.

Wallace frowned, but raised no further complaint.

"So Rheneas, you gonna do this?" Asked Chris.

"Let's get it on! I'm quite hard to scare." Smirked Rheneas as he grabbed the pill bottle and gulped down a mouthful of them.

"Oh dear..." Muttered Wallace.

"What's wrong … let me guess, he should have only taken one, right?" Gulped Raven.

"Eeyup." Confirmed Wallace.

"And now he will become Carlton prior to you curing him?" Added Raven.

"Eeyup." Confirmed Wallace.

"… This is gonna get ugly." Concluded Raven.

Rheneas paused, and then began screaming. He fell over and began writhing, still screaming on the ground. The team all winced.

"Sweet Vishnu..." Muttered Sasha with wide eyes.

"Quick! Somebody help him!" Exclaimed Paul. "I'd help, but … I don't know what to do!"

"Wallace how long do the pills last?" Asked Imanda seriously.

"One lasts about two minutes, but as he ingested a mouthful … I'd estimate he'll be like that for … thirty to forty fives minutes." Said Wallace grimly.

"On the plus side, Rheneas just got you guys a point." Added Chris.

The team frowned at Chris.

"Hey, it's not all doom and gloom, for I have the antidote as well." Assured Chris as he took out a golden pill and placed it into the screaming pyro's mouth. "See, no harm done?"

The pill dissolved and soon the screaming stopped and Rheneas lay panting.

"… Holy sh*t..." Muttered Rheneas with wide eyes behind his shades.

* * *

 **(Confessional: … Why would Wallace invent pills like that? A fear fetish?!)**

 **Rheneas:** Bloody _**hell**_ , that was intense … the things I do for the team. Then again, maybe it's my fault for not waiting for Chris to say how many pills I needed to ingest. (Rheneas puts head in his hands). Gee, and I thought The Ring was scary…

 **Yessica:** You know, after seeing that … petting a bear seems bloody tame! This gives me flashbacks to the fear challenge in Letterz, where I got the boot. (Yessica groans at the memory). That damn doll…

* * *

 **(Spider)**

* * *

"This is not cool … well, I guess it kinda is … whatever." Muttered Spider.

Spider huddled himself, trying to keep warm. However, the coldness of the freezer was really getting to him. He did not know how long it had been, but he was certain he was at least over halfway done by now.

"I know Winnie said I wouldn't freeze solid, but it sure seems like something to be concerned about." Noted Spider. "Gotta think warm thoughts."

Spider began to think of camp-fires, the sun, Africa and really hot curry, but soon his thoughts began to take a dark twist.

"Is this what Irene is feeling right now? Not just hearing voices, but feeling intense coldness?" Asked Spider out loud. "Makes my insides feel icy, and not just from the cold..."

Spider continued to try to keep warm, and tried not to think about Irene's situation. He lay on his back and shut his eyes.

"Next time I see her, I _**need**_ to apologise." Decided Spider.

"Enough of the angst!" Yelled a voice from outside the freezer.

Spider got up and looked behind the barred opening, and saw Daisy was standing nearby. It seemed she was the intern who would release him if he wanted to quit.

"Oh, hello Daisy." Greeted Spider. "Sorry about all that. Just being my neurotic self, eheheh..."

"Could you, I don't know, be a little less of _this_?" Asked Daisy, gesturing towards Spider.

"… You just gestured to all of me." Said Spider, raising an eyebrow.

"Exactly the point I am making." Declared Daisy.

"Technically, if we're looking at it from a philosophical standpoint, I cannot be anything _but_ myself. For I am stuck seeing the world from my own senses and body, not those of somebody else." Stated Spider.

"Normally that statement would irk me, but the fact you are educated on this idiotic island is honestly a pleasant thing." Admitted Daisy. "Also, I will admit, the kiss yesterday wasn't _that_ bad."

"I still feel really awkward about it." Replied Spider.

"Are you saying I'm a bad kisser?" Asked Daisy.

"No comment there. It's just I'm, you know, taken." Explained Spider.

"It was just a dumb challenge. No girl would be petty enough to get mad. Grow a spine." Stated Daisy. "Though, why am I talking to you. People here kinda hate me."

"I never hated you." Said Spider sincerely.

"Oh, really? Hm, you were pretty grumpy when you helped get that glass out of my hand." Frowned Daisy.

"I was having a bad day, but … as it upset you, I can say now I am sorry." Apologised Spider.

Daisy lightly smiled.

"You are forgiven." Said Daisy. "And … you are done."

Daisy pressed a button on the outside of the freezer and released Spider. He promptly fell over forwards due to how suddenly the door had opened, given he had been leaning against it.

"… Can I have some hot chocolate?" Asked Spider hopefully.

"… Only because I hate seeing boys cry." Replied Daisy.

"I'll have you know I am a man. Last month I stepped on a two by four Lego block and only cried for twenty minutes. Wait, that just proves your point." Groaned Spider.

"You know I'm right." Smirked Daisy.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Right handed, maybe.)**

 **Spider:** After that, it looks like I won't be spending money on that trip to Alaska. I've already experienced the equivalent. (Spider lightly chuckles)

 **Daisy:** I guess he's not an F … eh, I'll give Spider an E minus overall.

* * *

 **(Golden Hawks)**

* * *

A large pool was set up. It had a very thin beam above it, and in the pool itself were two sharks. Winnie activated the randomiser and then turned to the team.

"Barney is afraid of sharks." Stated Winnie. "But this season … Bishop, you'll be facing it."

"Joy." Drawled Bishop. "Let me guess, I have to walk across that beam?"

"You guess correctly." Confirmed Winnie.

"Screw that. What, do you think I'm crazy?" Scoffed Bishop.

"Wimp." Muttered Alice.

"Big difference between sharks and hamsters sweetie." Sneered Bishop.

"Screw you, asshole." Scowled Alice.

"I think Bishop should be allowed some harpoons." Declared Opal. "The sharks have an unfair advantage."

"If I could be armed, I'd do it." Nodded Bishop, folding his arms. "A harpoon or rocket launcher will do."

"Chainsaws work good too." Grinned Barney. "Gotta love chainsaws."

"Um … sorry, but you have to be unarmed." Said Winnie apologetically.

"Pass." Stated Bishop.

"Well, onto the next fear then." Declared Winnie.

"Barney, you better score a point." Stated Alice.

"No problem." Said Barney with a wink.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Chomp, chomp!)**

 **Bishop:** I'm not suicidal. The real issue here is who gets my fear … I pity them. Money being burned would lead to economic collapse and me being poor. I will never let that happen!

 **Opal:** I bet, deep down, sharks are nice and just misunderstood creatures. It's not their fault humans taste delicious! I mean, we eat chicken don't we? Chickens may hate us as much as we hate sharks!

* * *

 **(Silver Swordfish)**

* * *

A tank was set up. It was big enough for at least three people to fit inside. It was also filled with lobsters. Xaria quickly activated the randomiser, and once it was clear who was going to face the phobia Xaria turned to the team.

"Question, who's fear is this? I don't recall anybody being afraid of lobsters." Noted Tabitha.

"This makes me feel crabby." Giggled Uzuri.

"They're lobsters. That does not make sense." Stated Hector.

"Does this show even make sense?" Asked Xaria. "Point is, this is Paul's fear … and Hector, you will be facing it."

"What must I accomplish for the point?" Asked Hector.

"Climb into the lobster tank, and stay in there for two minutes." Stated Xaria. "You can refuse, or if it becomes too much, just climb out. I kinda relate to lobsters, I feel crabby sometimes."

Hector frowned while Xaria smirked and winked. With a sigh,. Hector gave a nod and approached the lobster tank. He carefully climbed into it, and the timer began.

The lobsters also began to attack.

PINCH!

PINCH!

PINCH!

Hector gritted his teeth, wincing and looking very much in pain. But he tried to hold on for as long as he could.

"Whoa. Y'know, I had no idea that lobsters were that aggressive." Noted Eddie.

"You'd be surprised. Though, I wonder why Paul is scared of them, specifically." Pondered Lankston.

"Date gone wrong at a seafood restaurant?" Guessed Tabitha.

At that moment Hector let out a huge scream, due to one of the lobster pinching his crotch. He smashed out of the tank, looking very much in pain as he yanked the lobsters off of him. The team backed away so that the now free lobsters wouldn't reach them either.

"You didn't win a point, but you did win the ingredients to a lobster dinner." Noted Xaria.

"Not funny." Frowned Hector.

Uzuri crouched down to pet one of the lobsters, and it pinched her finger.

"Ooo, he likes me." Noted Uzuri.

* * *

 **(Confessional: A pinch of salt … and PAIN.)**

 **Hector** : The odds of my surpassing that were roughly forty percent. I was doomed from the start. I do hope that Eleanor and Eddie will be able to pick up the slack. This is a numbers game, and our team need not lose more members.

 **Eleanor:** I may love animals, but those lobsters … they were packing heat, I could tell.

* * *

 **(Bronze Tigers)**

* * *

Chris took a lighter and a one dollar bill out of his pocket. He activated the randomiser and then faced the team.

"Ok, Bishop is scared of money burning. Thus, Raven, for a point you have to watch this one dollar note burn." Stated Chris.

"Hey, isn't that illegal?" Asked Quana.

"She's right." Noted Sasha.

"Is it fake or something?" Asked Imanda.

"Quiet! Now Raven, you gonna face the fear or chicken out?" Asked Chris.

Raven lightly smirked.

"I think I can handle this one." Giggled Raven. "Light it up!"

Chris obeyed and set the note on fire. He dropped it to the ground where it burnt into ash.

"And Raven scores a point." Declared Chris. "Sadly, not all of these fears are very exciting."

"I'm not gonna complain." Winked Raven.

"… So I have to pet a bear, Wallace ensures a scary VR, Sasha had to face Kim and Rheneas is given fear like The Scarecrow, and Raven just watches money burn. _How_ is that fair?!" Exclaimed Yessica, folding her arms.

"It's all luck of the draw." Grinned Chris.

"Lady luck must not like me. I bet she's not even cute." Pouted Yessica.

"Worse still, Canada is now one dollar poorer." Sighed Wallace.

"Oh, it was just a fake. I don't break the law." Stated Chris.

"I'm _sure_." Said Imanda, raising an eyebrow.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Imagine if every bank in America set on fire at the same time…)**

 **Raven:** I must be luckier than I thought.

 **Wallace:** Note to self, work on making liquid luck at earliest possible convenience.

* * *

 **(Quarla)**

* * *

Quarla sat in the cemetery, looking thoroughly bored. All she had done was sit down in silence; nothing was happened. There weren't even any zombie dressed interns trying to jump out at her!

"Is this crap nearly over?" Asked Quarla. "I expected more from this. Where are the zombies and gore?!"

"Well, kids do watch this show so we had to take some liberties. Plus, the zombie make-up went missing, which was in no way related to me." Replied Zita, writing some graffiti on one of the fake tombstones.

"Think you could steal Bishop's wallet?" Asked Quarla.

"Probably, yes, but a guy that rich likely has connections to pretty shady lawyers, so I'll pass." Stated Zita, before glancing at her watch. "Oh, and you're done."

"F*cking finally." Muttered Quarla as she walked off, kicking one of the tombstones as she went.

Zita watched her go, and shrugged, going back to writing naughty messages on the tombstone.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Not even B movie good.)**

 **Quarla:** I won a point, but wasted two hours of my life. The team _better_ be grateful.

 **Zita:** Eh, at least she didn't go psycho.

* * *

 **(Golden Hawks)**

* * *

Winnie activated the randomiser, and nodded to herself. Nearby a trampoline was set up.

"Ok Barney, get ready to face Helen's fear … intense fun!" Declared Winnie.

"Yes! Luck of the Ninja!" Cheered Barney.

"Of course _you_ would enjoy it." Muttered Helen. "You're a man child."

"Adults are just children who got old." Replied Barney.

"Ok Barney, to score a point you have to bounce on that trampoline for one whole minute." Instructed Winnie.

Barney took a grand leap onto the trampoline.

"Super Mario Bros!" Declared Barney as he began to bounce up and down.

"Not natural." Muttered Helen.

"I wonder why they call them trampolines." Pondered Opal.

"Maybe because tramps and hobos enjoy them." Stated Bishop.

"I'm not a hobo." Muttered Alice.

"You said it, not me." Smirked Bishop. "Your turn after this."

"Best of luck." Added Opal.

At that moment Spider walked up.

"Hey guys. What did I miss?" Asked Spider.

"Nothing much." Stated Alice.

Winnie glanced at her watch and then smiled.

"Ok Barney, you are done!" Declared Winnie.

"Woohoo!" Cheered Barney as he did a front flip off the trampoline…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

and landed on his crotch.

"Oh, my little Ninjas..." Winced Barney.

"Ooooo, I felt that." Muttered Spider in sympathy.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Bouncy, bouncy!)**

 **Barney:** As a wise ninja once said to his followers … damn b*tch, that hurts!

 **Alice:** My turn next … I can do this, I can do this. Chances are I'll have to face somebody's else's fear. I'm not letting this challenge ruin me again! C'mon Alice, happy thoughts…

* * *

 **(Silver Swordfish)**

* * *

Xaria activated the randomiser, and then frowned.

"Seriously?" Muttered Xaria.

"Oh dear..." Muttered Eleanor.

"Yeah, sorry Eleanor, but to get a point you need to see Jimmy in pain. As for how to do that … no way am I hitting a kid. A nudist maybe, but not a kid. Thus … you'll need to allow one of your team members to throw a rock at Jimmy." Said Xaria, looking grim.

Eleanor looked horrified.

"What?!" Gasped Eleanor.

"I'm ok with it." Shrugged Jimmy. "I'm always in pain, what's a little extra on top of that?"

"I'll throw the rock. I'd do the least damage." Offered Lankston.

"I'm not doing it." Said Eleanor firmly. "The fact Jimmy is put in pain for a point … what the hell?!"

"Yeah, let's just move on." Stated Xaria, looking a little uneasy.

Eddie patted Eleanor on the shoulder.

"I doubt anybody will blame you for not doing that." Assured Eddie.

"Thanks Eddie. Good luck with whatever your fear is." Said Eleanor, smiling.

"I might just need it." Admitted Eddie.

"You might get lucky ... like me." Winked Uzuri.

"Guess we'll see." Replied Eddie.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Nobody likes a show-off Uzuri.)**

 **Eddie:** I gotta wonder, how did they decide which teams faced which selection of fears? Well, as long as we score at least the second highest, I guess it kinda doesn't matter, huh? I have _no idea_ who is gonna go home if we lose … excitement!

 **Uzuri:** Pain is fun! Though, I guess not everybody likes pain like I do, huh? Gotta remember how different I can be.

* * *

 **(Bronze Tigers)**

* * *

A robot stood eerily still. It resembled Max, if he were a Super Saiyan, and look like it had a lot of weapons built in. Chris quickly activated the randomiser and nodded to himself. For some reason, the randomiser also emitted a beeping sound, making Chris grin.

"Ok Quana, you'll be facing Wallace's fear … robot turning on humans." Declared Chris.

"Um … is this gonna be anything like The Terminator?" Asked Quana, nervously.

"Maybe! Now, to get a point, you have to simply knock the robot over to the ground." Stated Chris.

"Seems easy enough. I accept the challenge." Nodded Quana.

"Why did the randomiser beep? It didn't do that with the rest of us." Noted Sasha. "Got something planned?"

"Sure do! Since you guys have an extra member, we decided to randomly give one of you a harder challenge." Replied Chris. "Therefore..."

Chris took out a remote and pressed a button. Instantly the Max robot emitted many sharp spikes and its eyes turned red.

"Battle mode activated." Declared Chris.

The robot stared at Quana.

"Um … robots know how to love, right?" Asked Quana.

BANG!

A rocket shot past Quana, almost hitting her. With a scream, Quana ran off in terror, the robot chasing after her.

"Creepy." Muttered Wallace.

"Aren't you gonna turn the robot off?" Asked Sasha.

"I will, when it stops bringing in ratings." Assured Chris.

"When will that be?" Asked Sasha, frowning.

"… Eh, maybe half an hour?" Shrugged Chris.

Paul grabbed the remote from Chris and pressed the button, deactivating the robot. Quana gave a tired salute and flopped over.

"Spoil sport." Pouted Chris.

"I thought you weren't as sadistic anymore." Stated Paul.

"I gotta go what the job requires. It's called putting on a performance." Replied Chris.

"There's a badge for that." Added Imanda. "… Is Quana still alive?"

* * *

 **(Confessional: As of right now, she seems to be.)**

 **Quana:** (She is hunched up with wide eyes). Next time I visit Spider's house, I hope he puts his robot collection out of sight. I'm scared of robots now…

 **Wallace:** I honestly wish Max was competing. He would be a great rival! … Come on, we all know I'd pull off a rivalry better than winkus and dinkus.

* * *

Chris then led the Tigers over to a box on the ground. After activating the randomiser he opened the box, revealing a large tarantula.

"Paul in order to score a point for your team, you must put this spider on top of your head." Stated Chris. "After all, Lankston is scared of spiders/"

"No problem. It looks kinda cute, in a way." Noted Paul. "Here I go!"

Paul then picked up the tarantula, gently of course, and placed it on his head.

"… It's not gonna lay spider eggs, is it?" Asked Paul nervously. "That'd be disgusting."

"It doesn't _look_ like a female." Noted Imanda.

"Imagine if Spider has gotten this fear. That'd be so ironic." Giggled Yessica.

"I'd say that's good enough Paul scores a point!" Declared Chris.

"Yes!" Cheered Paul.

"Good work Paul." Said Sasha, giving a curt nod.

The spider then fell off Paul's head and went down Rheneas shirt.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Much screaming ensued.)**

 **Paul:** Ok, that was _**not**_ on purpose. Anyway, feels good to succeed at a challenge I failed last season. I'd like to think that, if I were still scared of germs,. I'd have still succeeded, but … guess we'll never know for sure.

 **Rheneas:** This has not been a good day for me. I could really go for some paper burning right now.

* * *

 **(Intern Compound)**

* * *

Steve ran around in circles around a tree. He laughed giddily as he did so.

"Almost got you, squirrel!" Giggled Steve.

Oscar walked by and glanced at Steve curiously.

"Steve, what are you doing?" Inquired Oscar.

"Chasing a squirrel." Replied Steve, not slowing down.

"… What squirrel?" Asked Oscar.

"The one I'm chasing." Said Steve as though he were talking about the weather.

"… There's no squirrel there." Stated Oscar patiently.

Steve instantly ground to a halt.

"Aw man, it bailed!" Groaned Steve. "… Oh! Oh! You're Oscar!"

"I am." Confirmed Oscar.

"I'm a fan! You were great in Letterz!" Exclaimed Steve. "You were totally my sixth favourite camper!"

"Well, I was named after a type of award." Said Oscar faux modestly.

"Can I ask you some questions?" Asked Steve hopefully.

"Sure, what would you like to know?" Asked Oscar.

"What is your favourite letter of the alphabet?" Asked Steve.

"… Well, X has been very appealing for the last year." Chuckled Oscar.

"What is your favourite Star Wars movie?" Asked Steve.

"Phantom menace." Replied Oscar.

Steve gasped in shock.

"… Oh! Oh! What do you think Kasimar is eating for dinner right now?" Asked Steve.

"… Why do you ask that?" Asked Oscar, raising an eyebrow.

"You knew him well, so I figured you'd know his eating habits." Replied Steve innocently.

"All I know is that he made many bad choices and has a fondness for knives. Got any other questions?" Asked Oscar, hoping to move the topic along.

"Yup! How often do you buy a new toothbrush?" Grinned Steve.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Steve would be a good reporter.)**

 **Steve:** … I wonder if Kasimar taught Kim how to handle a knife. They're sort of a thing, probably, maybe, probably not, so maybe it's how they bond? Oh! Maybe Kim could teach me how to handle a knife!

* * *

 **(Golden Hawks)**

* * *

Alice winced at what she was seeing. A cage of hamsters was set up. She was the only person who had not yet gone.

She had to face her own phobia.

"… Shit..." Muttered Alice.

"Ok Alice, you're the last one to go." Declared Winnie. "To earn a point, all you have to do is put your hand in that hamster cage for one minute."

Alice looked pale.

"Seriously? They're just little rodents." Scoffed Quarla as she walked up.

"Come on Alice, do hurry up. We need the points; are you going to let this challenge ruin you _again_?" Asked Bishop dryly.

"Um … no! I can do it!" Yelled Alice as she approached the hamster cage.

Alice promptly trembled as she got close.

"I wonder why she's afraid of hamsters." Pondered Spider.

"Pet ownership gone wrong?" Suggested Barney.

"Pets are too exciting." Droned Helen.

Alice looked at the cute, cuddly hamsters will a pale expression. To her, it was like looking at a bunch of monsters.

"Go Alice! You can do it! Go Alice!" Cheered Opal.

"Alice, Alice, she's our girl! If she can't do it … um … she's not our girl!" Added Barney.

"Go Alice!" Cheered Opal and Barney together.

Alice took a deep breath. She remembered how she had blew this challenge last season. How she got voted off. How her parents were disappointed. How they ignored her for a whole month.

Not again!

Alice put her hand into the hamster cage and tried not to scream as the cute little critters began to nuzzle against her fingers.

"Awwwww!" Giggled Opal.

"Alice, you ok?" Asked Spider in concern.

Alice shook her head, desperate for the time to tick down.

And soon enough, it did.

"And Alice scores a point!" Declared Winnie.

Alice instantly withdrew her hand and took a deep breath.

"That was _**horrible**_." Muttered Alice.

"But you did it! Great job!" Cheered Opal.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Hamster hell!)**

 **Alice:** So _horrible_ … it may seem like a silly fear, but I have a _real_ issue with those creatures. Still, I overcame the phobia that ruined me last season.

 **Bishop:** I have to admit, I'm a little impressed Alice overcame her fear. ...But, don't tell her that. Give her an inch, and she'll take a mile.

 **Opal:** Why is Alice afraid of hamsters? They're so cutesy wootsy woo! Do you think one tried to eat her?

* * *

 **(Silver Swordfish)**

* * *

The seven members of the Silver Swordfish were led up to an artificial cave by Xaria. It looked slightly foreboding.

"Ok, by process of elimination the next fear is gonna be mine to face. What do I have to do?" Asked Eddie.

"Well, Rheneas is scared of bats. I guess he doesn't like baseball." Noted Xaria, chuckling. "Anyway, all you have to do is go inside that artificial cave for two minutes. It is filled with bats."

"Sounds easy enough. I'll do it." Nodded Eddie confidently. "Wish me luck."

And with that, Eddie entered the artificial cave and all was silent.

"So … do we just stand here and do nothing while we wait for him to finish?" Asked Hector.

"Pretty much, yeah." Confirmed Xaria.

"Boring! We should play a game." Suggested Uzuri. "How about I spy."

"Not after the last time we played that." Stated Tabitha.

"Dare I ask what happened?" Smirked Lankston. "Did she spy something bad?"

"… No comment." Stated Tabitha while Uzuri giggled.

"I can hear something." Noted Jimmy.

"I think Eddie is screaming." Gulped Eleanor.

"He's also done. Eddie, you can come out now." Called Xaria.

Eddie burst out of the cave, screaming as bats pursued him relentlessly.

"Worth it!" Yelled Eddie.

"Like a bat out of hell." Chuckled Lankston.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Bat-ter up!)**

 **Eddie:** Well, I faced the fear, so I should be safe if we lose. I just have to wonder how the other teams are doing … that, and who ended up with my fear. Clowns man, they're _not right…_

 **Hector:** It seems we have ended up with three points. Likely not enough for first place, but regardless, owing to the fact the Hawks are not the most sturdy bunch, we should still have done better than them. If not, well, hopefully the votes are on my side.

 **Uzuri:** Best challenge so far! Woooooo!

* * *

 **(Bronze Tigers)**

* * *

A rather bright and spooky dressed clown stood before the team. He had a creepy smile on his face that seemed unending and unnatural. Chris lightly shuddered and then turned to face Imanda.

"Ok Imanda, you have to face Eddie's fear of clowns. To earn a point, you have to let the clown throw a pie at you." Instructed Chris.

"Has the pie got poison in it?" Asked Imanda suspiciously.

"Nope, just cream." Assured Chris.

"Well … I think I can handle that." Decided Imanda.

"That a girl!" Cheered Quana. "Too bad dessert is gonna get wasted."

"It's worth getting a point, right?" Asked Rheneas.

"True, it's just that I love pie." Replied Quana.

Imanda stood in front of the clown and awaited what would happen next.

SPLAT!

The clown threw a pie in Imanda's face.

"I hate cream pie." Sighed Imanda.

"But you won't hate the fact you just won a point. Congratulations." Stated Chris.

"Good job Imanda!" Said Rheneas, clapping.

"Very good job, even. Clowns are creepy" Agreed Sasha.

The clown frowned and then threw a pie at Sasha.

"I think the clown wants an apology." Noted Raven.

* * *

 **(Confessional: So much clowning around.)**

 **Imanda:** I've always found it ironic that something meant to be funny and a bringer of joy is so scary … kinda like it's ironic that a lot of horror moves end up being funny due to low budget acting.

 **Wallace:** Glad that challenge is over. My challenge bought back some … unpleasant memories.

 **Yessica:** … So, I have to pet a bear and Imanda just gets a pie in the face? I'm having trouble seeing how our challenges were equal in difficulty!

* * *

 **(Beach)**

* * *

A while later the three teams were back at the starting area. All the fears had been faced and they were ready to hear the results.

"You all tried your best today! Be proud of that!" Exclaimed Winnie.

"But sadly for some of you, that was not enough to save your team." Added Xaria.

"But one team did better than the rest." Added Chris. "And that team was…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

The Golden Hawks, with five points!"

"Yes!" Cheered Barney.

"Take that, fear!" Exclaimed Opal.

Alice smiled to herself, knowing this victory was made possible by her.

"You look smug." Noted Quarla.

"Two teams, one spot for immunity. Suspense!" Exclaimed Winnie.

"It was close as well, but for some of you fear was clearly a factor." Added Xaria.

"It was very close." Nodded Chris. "But placing second are…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

The Bronze Tigers, with four points!"

"Five challenge streak!" Cheered Paul.

"Good work team!" Nodded Quana.

"Mwahahahaha! I live to see another day!" Cackled Wallace.

"And thus, with three points, that means The Silver Swordfish are today's losers." Stated Chris. "See you guys at elimination once the sun goes down."

"Exactly what I didn't want." Muttered Lankston.

"Well, at least it was close." Said Eleanor, trying to be positive.

"We've got to pick it up from now on. This Team Jungle all over again." Muttered Tabitha.

"You guys have the next few hours to make plans and scheme like … well, schemers. Have fun." Drawled Xaria.

"And remember, don't think of it as twenty second place. Think of it as being better than four other people, meow!" Chirped Winnie.

"Also, Hawks, for winning this challenge you all have cake waiting for you in the Mess Hall." Added Chris. "You may go."

The teams headed off, with two of them feeling content and the other team wondering who would be sent home. Plans were soon to put put in motion.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Is Bronze really the third place award anymore?)**

 **Alice:** This victory was all me. But, it also shows how my plan of not taking charge is helping a lot. I should have done this last season.

 **Spider:** I think we all needed that. There's tension on the team, so … maybe some cake will help cool us off? I mean, they even had chocolate cake. Everybody loves chocolate ... right?

 **Yessica:** Yes! I survived the challenge that doomed me last time, and I didn't even have to do anything! Woo!

 **Paul:** Yes! Still in it! This gives me another day to, you know, make sure I don't lose. I have Lankston as a back-up, but as for my own team … I have work to do.

 **Lankston:** Well, that sucked. But, this time I myself did not suck, so I should be safe. Time to run a plan by the boys.

 **Jimmy:** Oh, we lost. Oh well.

 **Eddie:** It's _show_ time!

* * *

 **(Hill)**

* * *

Tabitha and Uzuri sat together on a hill, looking over the campsite.

"Soooo … what's the plan Stan?" Asked Uzuri.

"I was thinking we could vote for Hector. He's super smart, but … I feel voting him off would help the both of us, and also not weaken the team that much either." Replied Tabitha. "Thoughts?"

"We'll get him like how SAW got his victims!" Exclaimed Uzuri. "But, it's just the two of us isn't it?"

"Not exactly. I think we could get Jimmy and Eleanor to help us. Feel like passing on a message, Uz?" Offered Tabitha.

"I won't went you down." Saluted Uzuri. "So, quick recap, I am telling Jimmy and Eleanor we want them to join us in voting off Hector?"

"That is correct." Confirmed Tabitha.

"Then I'll be off!" Declared Uzuri as she got up and dashed off.

Tabitha watched her go, and then saw Rheneas walking up to her. Rheneas sat down next to her and, instinctively, Tabitha lay herself against him.

"Good job on being immune again." Complimented Tabitha.

"Thanks. Sorry your team lost again." Replied Rheneas.

"I'll get through this." Assured Tabitha. "I think the votes are on my side tonight … and by my side I mean me and Uzuri's side. I'm really only powerful if people listen to me. Same for anybody."

"Well, you made it to third last time. You can do it again." Winked Rheneas. "Oh, something I forgot to tell you, I have an idol. I won it at the first challenge, so I'm guaranteed to survive my team's first vote."

"… And you didn't mention this earlier?! I've been worried about your position on your team!" Exclaimed Tabitha. "… That makes me happy."

"I ain't going anywhere." Assured Rheneas. "And come to the final three … you'll have to pick between me and Uzuri."

"Decisions, decisions." Teased Tabitha.

The young couple shared a laugh and relaxed for the next few minutes, all thoughts of the looming vote briefly forgotten.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Poor memory must run in the scorch family.)**

 **Tabitha:** Rheneas does bring up a good point. If the three of us reached the end … who would I take to the finale, assuming I won the penultimate challenge? Yikes, that's a tough one … guess I'll just focus on the present first. Rheneas having an idol sure was a gift. (Tabitha smiles)

 **Rheneas:** (He flips his lighter on and off as he speaks). I think I forgot about my idol mainly because my team has not lost yet. But, that's not a bad thing. It gives me a chance to get a good foothold. Last season had a team swap, so I'm thinking this one might as well. For a so called rebel I sure am curious, huh? (Rheneas chuckles)

* * *

 **(Silver Swordfish Cabin- Boys' Side)**

* * *

Lankston, Hector and Eddie were already thinking of a plan. The former two sat on the bunks, while the latter was leaning against the wall.

"So … what are we gonna do?" Asked Eddie. "I'm up for anything."

"I'll be fine with the outcome, as long as it is logical and betters the team." Stated Hector. "To that end, we should vote off a weaker player."

"Yeah, what he said." Added Eddie. "He's the smart guy."

"I agree. I think that, as this team lacks strength, we should vote off one of the weakest links. And, as I am not a target of course, we should vote off one of the kids. I'm leaning towards Jimmy." Stated Lankston. "Thoughts?"

"Works for me." Agreed Eddie.

"Not for me. I feel that Eleanor would be a better target." Stated Hector. "It is true that both are no the strongest, but Eleanor … she has spirit, and could prove a problem. She did make it to the finale once. We should nip it in the bud."

"That also sounds like a good idea." Agreed Eddie.

"But Jimmy would shut down without her." Insisted Lankston. "We'd basically be two players down because Jimmy basically can't function without Eleanor, given his emotional state."

"To that, I suggest we fall back to an old standard … and just be nice to him. If we show him _**real**_ kindness, then he will be inclined to return the favour." Stated Hector. "I'm just saying, it makes sense to me. Plus, it's just a game and they will be reunited eventually."

"… Ok, I'm sold. Eleanor it is." Agreed Lankston. "Eddie, anything to add?"

"Yeah, three votes may not be enough." Stated Eddie. "But worry not, for I have an idea. I'll go and talk to Tabitha. Last season I proved Rheneas did not, in fact, set the mess hall on fire so she might listen to me."

"Good luck. She's a stubborn one." Warned Lankston.

"I'll be fine." Assured Eddie as he left the cabin.

Hector and Lankston were left alone, and Lankston lay down.

"I'm gonna take a nap until the vote. Don't wake me up." Stated Lankston.

"Not planning on that. I'll just read quietly." Stated Hector.

* * *

 **(Confessional: One-two-three schemers!)**

 **Lankston:** As long as it keeps me off the firing line, I'll do it. Last season I bypassed the pre-merge, but this time I simply can't. I do of course care about these people, but it's for _**five million**_. I think a little hard play is forgiveable.

 **Hector:** It's a logical plan, but I admit it's not one without ulterior motivations. If Eleanor were here then Jimmy would only join me if she did. If she were gone and I show him kindness, he'll join me. And from there I can slowly buy surely rise to the top of the team. It just tastes a measure of patience, and intelligence.

* * *

 **(Beach)**

* * *

Jimmy and Eleanor both sat on the sand, watching the sunset. However, they couldn't snuggle and relax forever, so soon enough Eleanor bought up the vote.

"So, we're voting off Hector then?" Noted Eleanor.

"It's what Uzuri said." Shrugged Jimmy. "I'll do it if you do."

"You can't let me dictate your game. Your should be free to make your own decisions." Insisted Eleanor. "But, I guess it's a good idea. Maybe Eddie will say something different though?"

"Guess we'll find out, because here he comes." Noted Jimmy.

Indeed, Eddie was approaching. He walked up and sat next to the kids.

"So, having a good evening?" Asked Eddie.

"I'd say we are." Nodded Eleanor. "Got a plan in mind?"

"That depends, is your plan better?" Asked Eddie.

"Well, we're voting for Hector … as are Tabitha and Uzuri." Stated Eleanor. "You want in?"

"You might as well." Added Jimmy.

"Well, sounds tempting." Admitted Eddie. "But you know, in my opinion … I'd say there is an even better target out there."

"Who might that be?" Asked Eleanor.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Gotta uphold** _ **some**_ **suspense, right?)**

 **Eleanor:** Eddie sure knows his way around the, um … I think it's called the 'Meta Game'? Well, whatever it is, I'm glad he's on our side. A three-two-two vote … Eddie says it's something impressive, and I agree. The kids are moving up in the game!

 **Eddie:** Gee, I feel nervous. I mean, I know it'll work, but … this is a big and daring move. But I guess the risk is part of the fun, right? Ok, here I go.

* * *

 **(Bonfire Ceremony)**

* * *

Soon enough it was dark out, and it was time for the next elimination. The stars and moon were bright, and the bonfire burned brightly. The seven Silver Swordfish sat, awaiting the vote, while Chris stood by his oil drum, surveying them.

"… Should I start calling you guys the Bronze Swordfish?" Teased Chris.

"We just need to eliminate the weak links. Then we'll start winning." Assured Hector.

"Well, that brings me along to my first question." Noted Chris. "Eddie, who would you say is the strongest member of the team?"

"I'm not sure. Depends what context you mean; muscle, spirit, brainpower? I'd say we've all got talents to show and excel in different ways." Replied Eddie.

"Evidently not enough to win the challenges." Teased Chris. "Lankston, as it seems this team is physically weak, will that make you a target, do you think?"

"I should think not. I offer plenty to this team. Besides, I think I'll be getting through tonight, at least. Whether I am called first or last, I'll be safe." Said Lankston, trying to look confident.

"Moving on from that … Uzuri, you're kinda just 'there' on the team. Do you have any idea what's going on tonight?" Asked Chris.

"I think Hector is going home." Said Uzuri cheerfully.

Tabitha sighed audibly, and Uzuri winced.

"Um … by Hector, I was of course referring to a super secret target. Classified information." Lied Uzuri, looking sheepish.

"Hector, it seems you may be in the hot seat tonight. Anything to say in response?" Asked Chris.

"While I will agree I could have done better today, I was far from the only person to fail. I personally feel Tabitha would be a good target, or maybe even Jimmy and Eleanor too. There is no one person to blame. Let us also not forget I did quite well at the previous challenge." Said Hector calmly.

"He makes a point." Agreed Lankston. "Not everybody is challenge material."

"Like you, buddy?" Asked Eddie.

"Eddie, stop talking." Stated Lankston.

Eddie mimed zipping his lips shut.

"Before we move on … Eleanor, what is your game being based around right now, aside from winning?" Asked Chris. "Emotion, strategy, honour, challenge winning?"

"I'm just doing all I can to keep me and Jimmy safe." Said Eleanor earnestly. "Its a not easy for a thirteen year old to do, but … I'm coping."

"And with that, I believe it is time to vote." Declared Chris. "Hector, you can go first tonight."

"Certainly." Said Hector as he got to his feet and headed off to vote.

Tabitha glanced at Uzuri.

"Loose lips sink ships." Whispered Tabitha firmly.

"Hopefully not the Rhenabitha ship." Murmured Uzuri.

* * *

After Jimmy had cast the final vote the Swordfish were once again seated, awaiting the results. Chris quickly tallied up the votes and then came back with a tray of six chocolate stars.

"You all know the dealio. If you get a chocolate star you get to stay for another day. If you don't, then you'll be taking the Freeze of Shame and going into storage until we move on to the next island." Stated Chris. "And so, the following players are safe..."

"Uzuri"

"Jimmy"

"Eddie"

"Tabitha"

"Hector"

Eleanor and Lankston were both left without a chocolate star. Eleanor looked reasonably confident while Lankston gulped.

"Crap..." Muttered Lankston.

"You both got votes against you." Stated Chris. "But, whether you're a feeble smart aleck or an animal lover, one of you is out. But, that person is not…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Lankston!"

Lankston let out a sigh of relief as he caught his chocolate star, while Eleanor sighed sadly.

"No … no..." Whispered Jimmy.

Eleanor gave Jimmy a big hug, and for a few moments they kept up the loving embrace.

"I can't go on without you." Whispered Jimmy.

"You can Jimmy. You _**can**_." Insisted Eleanor. "You're a strong boy, and I **know** you have what it takes to win."

"But … you're everything to me. You give me the strength to keep going." Said Jimmy, a tear in his eye.

"I'll be with you in spirit." Promised Eleanor. "I know how hard it has been for you, and how hard this will be … but, no matter what happens, win or lose, I'll be there for you. We'll only be apart for a few weeks … I'll always be thinking of you."

"… I'll try my best to keep going. I'll always be thinking of you." Sniffled Jimmy. "Farewell my lovely..."

"Farewell to you, my sweetie." Replied Eleanor.

"So beautiful." Sobbed Uzuri, using Tabitha's sleeve to wipe her tears.

"Eleanor, _today_." Frowned Chris.

With a sigh, Eleanor approached the Freeze of Shame and stood on the platform.

"Good luck guys. Please, take care of Jimmy if he needs it." Requested Eleanor.

"Boring." said Chris as he pressed a button on his remote.

The Freeze of shame blasted Eleanor with several icy gases, making her squeal. When the icy smoke cleared Eleanor was frozen in a cube of ice, stuck with her eyes closed in a flinching pose.

"Almost a snow angel." Sighed Jimmy.

Eddie put a comforting hand on Jimmy's shoulder, but Jimmy rebuffed him.

Donny drove up in a forklift truck and carefully got Eleanor's ice cube loaded on.

"Shame to see her go. I had ten bucks on her." Sighed Donny. "Stay strong Jimmy, and stuff."

"No bias." Stated Chris.

Donny shrugged and drove away with the frozen girl.

Once Eleanor was gone Chris turned to the six remaining members of the team.

"You guys have pulled through once again, but now you're at a number disadvantage. All I can advise is that you, in the words of internet spellers, 'git gud'." Stated Chris. "You may go."

The team got up and walked away. Tabitha and Uzuri seemed sad they'd lost another room mate, Lankston and Hector seemed satisfied their plan had worked. Eddie seemed content, but conflicted. And Jimmy … looked dead inside.

* * *

 **(Confessional: I guess Eleanor has something in common with her ferret, Frost.)**

 **Uzuri:** Aw man, one less gal pal. This is worse than having my intestines ripped out … not that that's ever happened or anything. Looks like it's me and Tabby against the world!

 **Jimmy:** I can't trust any of them. I have nobody to rely on. I am alone … I need to be alone for a little while. After that, I'm taking action.

 **Eddie:** It was a tough call, but I had to stick with the boys this time. We need challenge strength pretty darn badly, and Lankston and Hector trust me super amounts, while Eleanor would only trust Jimmy above the rest. A hard move … but, this is a _ **hard**_ game. I'll do what I can to keep Jimmy happy though, I owe it to Eleanor. Truly, nothing personal.

* * *

 **(Outro)**

* * *

Winnie and Xaria stood on the Dock of Shame to give the outro.

"Boy, that was a stressful episode." Muttered Winnie.

"I always did hate this type of challenge." Agreed Xaria. "But, the audience eats it up. Yay for fanbase blood lust."

"… That's creepy." Winced Winnie.

"Is it a surprise that I am morbid?" Asked Xaria.

"I guess not." Admitted Winnie.

And with that, Winnie turned to the camera.

"Well, that's six episodes down and a fifth camper down as well! Eleanor played sweetly, but a spread out vote and a super sneaky ex-detective sends her out in twenty second place! Meow, what a shock! That leaves us with twenty one contestants, all with their eyes on the big prize. We'll soon be at the end of the first island, and onto a new phase in the game! So exciting, meow! **But** … will Jimmy be able to go on without Eleanor? Will Eddie be able to keep control of his team? Just why is Alice afraid of hamsters anyway? Will Barney be able to be boring enough for Helen to stand him? Will Quana be able to successfully run another errand for Chef Hatchet? Will Wallace be able to help Raven stand up to Gary? And, who will be the next person voted off?! We might just find out next time kitty cats, right here on Total Drama Letter Starz!"

"Buy our merchandise." Added Xaria flatly.

* * *

 **VOTES**

Eddie: Eleanor

Eleanor: Lankston

Hector: Eleanor

Jimmy: Lankston

Lankston: Eleanor

Tabitha: Hector

Uzuri: Hector

XXXXX

Eleanor: 3

Lankston: 2

Hector: 2

* * *

 **Golden Hawks:** Alice, Barney, Bishop, Helen, Opal, Quarla, Spider

 **Silver Swordfish:** Eddie, Hector, Jimmy, Lankston, Tabitha, Uzuri

 **Bronze Tigers:** Imanda, Paul, Quana, Raven, Rheneas, Sasha, Wallace, Yessica

 **Eliminated:** Lavender, VayVay, Irene, Zed, Eleanor

* * *

And with, I am sure, much cries of horror Eleanor is gone. I didn't like eliminating her so early, but for the story to work it had to be so.

Eleanor was a fun and sweet presence to have. She tried hard, she was nice to her team and I liked writing such a sweetheart. However, what I wanted to focus most on, and what the readers seem to enjoy a lot, is her romance with Jimmy. When somebody you love is miserable, it's instinct to make them feel better. For somebody so young, comparatively, Eleanor had quite a lot of responsibility. And, I think she played the role of a support pillar to Jimmy very well. It was clear in her actions just how much she loves him. And the feeling is mutual, for if Eleanor were sad or endangered, Jimmy would be right there. Their love felt more … pure, and innocent than the other couples, and it's a shame to split them up, sadly.

Eleanor's elimination also ties into my idea of having TDL2 good guy Eddie be more villainous. Eleanor seemed like the type who would make sense to go early, both from a strategic and logical stand-point due to how connected she was to Jimmy, and how she wasn't the best in challenges and didn't have the most allies, or at least not loyal ones. Plus, after how far she managed to get in Letterz … I felt she didn't need to go far again. Note, that does not mean all previous end-gamers are guaranteed an early exit.

Eleanor leaves us in 22nd place … but, I don't think her role in the story is over just yet…

* * *

 **Next Time:** Time to check on how Kasimar and Madeline are doing. What could they be up to?


	15. Kasimar's Quest 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Total Drama.

 **Note:** A faster update than I expected! But, when the focus is only on two characters, I guess it naturally makes the scenes flow faster. Progress is going good it seems, so if I keep up this pace then Island #2 will be done sooner than later. After that, the plan is to get to the first elimination of CvC before sticking mostly with TDL3. Classes have a pretty light workload right now, all things considered, so updates should continue at a good pace, unless I get writers block. Enough from me, on with the chapter!

Homicide incoming!

* * *

 **(Colorado Mountains)**

* * *

In the glow of the afternoon sun, two figures trekked along a mountain range. One was heavily armed and looked rather psychotic, while the other seemed much more timid and scared.

It was Kasimar and Madeline, and currently both had been walking for quite a while. Kasimar was motivated by greed and the promised money, while Madeline was, motivated by the longing to see her family.

Even so, Madeline could not deny that she was tired.

"Can we stop for a break?" Asked Madeline hopefully.

"That depends, do you want me to get bored and trigger happy?" Asked Kasimar. "The less breaks we take, the quicker you'll be home and the quicker I get my money."

Madeline sighed, but kept her wits about her.

"Well, I know you won't harm me. You want money, which you cannot get if anything were to happen to me. I think you can afford to let us have a simple five minute break." Stated Madeline, trying to keep calm. "I mean, I'm carrying a lot of stuff … and so are you. Aren't you tired?"

Kasimar set down his weapons and sat on a rock.

"A little, but the money is worth more than sleep." Shrugged Kasimar, looking over one of the rifles. "Hmm, a bayonet would look good on this..."

Soon enough, Kasimar decided break time was over as he picked up all his weapons and walked onwards Madeline had no real choice but to follow him. Soon enough, a big silence hung throughout the air. After half an hour, Madeline decided to break it.

"So, um … where are you from?" Asked Madeline.

"What's it to you?" Sneered Kasimar.

"Well, we're gonna be travelling together for hundreds of miles … it'd be nice to know a little about you. I get the feeling I've seen you before." Noted Madeline. "Why were you in that forest?"

"On the run." Shrugged Kasimar. "The prison transport truck crashed and I bolted. That's about it."

"Well, why did you get arrested?" Asked Madeline.

"Well, aren't we a nosy one." Smirked Kasimar. "You know, I knew a nosy guy once..."

"What happened to him?" Asked Madeline.

"I ripped his nose off." Said Kasimar seriously.

Madeline was unsure if Kasimar was joking or not, and felt it would be better not to ask for clarification.

"So, um … what did you get arrested for?" Asked Madeline.

"Pretty much everything." Chuckled Kasimar. "How does it _**feel**_ travelling with somebody who killed animals and tried to rape a girl that one time?"

Madeline shivered, but kept a cool head.

"I'd call you mad, bit chances are that you'd take it as a compliment." Noted Madeline. "Do you even have any family?"

Kasimar just shrugged.

"So … if you're on the run, how are we gonna get through crowded areas?" Asked Madeline.

"I'll make 'em less crowded." Smirked Kasimar.

BANG!

BANG!

BANG!

Kasimar laughed maliciously as he fired off a few shots into the air. Madeline covered her ears and winced.

"Do you _have_ to do that?" Asked Madeline.

"I don't have to. Just like I don't _have_ to take you home." Replied Kasimar.

"But for the money you will." Said Madeline firmly.

"True … unless somebody offers me even more money in exchange for you." Shrugged Kasimar.

The thought of this made Madeline shudder.

"Just so we are clear, I do not like you or trust you." Said Madeline firmly.

"As long as I get paid, I don't give a f*ck what you think about me." Shrugged Kasimar.

There was silence for the next ten minutes, until Madeline spoke up again.

"… Wait a second! You're that guy from Total Drama!" Realized Madeline.

"The one and only." Smirked Kasimar. "How does it feel, knowing a _celebrity_ is so near?"

Kasimar leered at Madeline and fired off another shot into the air.

"… I don't feel too worried. I mean, I didn't watch many episodes, but I do remember that a ten year old defeated you. And then a hippie did the same." Said Madeline.

"… I swear, if I didn't need you alive. A corpse would b*tch less..." Muttered Kasimar. "You're lucky I enjoy banter sometimes and enjoy money all the time."

Madeline gave an awkward shrug as they continued along the mountain trail. It was an awkward thing for both, travelling so far with somebody they hardly knew … but their end rewards were worth it.

* * *

 **(2 Hours Later)**

* * *

The two walked in silence. As every attempt at conversation had either been awkward or taken a sociopathic turn, both Kasimar and Madeline decided to just stay silent. They were as different as night and day, so holding a decent talk with each other would probably be impossible. Every now and then Madeline glanced back over her shoulder, as if to check if somebody was following her. Kasimar noticed this and rolled his eyes.

"Could you stop doing that?" Grunted Kasimar.

"I just want to be sure we're not being followed." Replied Madeline.

"If we are, I'll just shoot a bullet into their skull … and d*ck if possible." Shrugged Kasimar. "Besides, who the f*ck would be out here besides us? It's Nowhere U.S.A. I swear, you're as much of a spineless wimp as Bug."

"Bug?" Repeated Madeline.

"Spider." Classified Kasimar.

"… Um, spiders are not bugs, they're arachnids." Stated Madeline.

Kasimar fired off a bullet, making sure it was only a few inches off hitting Madeline.

"I do not like being corrected." Warned Kasimar.

"And I don't like being shot at." Replied Madeline. "You may want to keep that sort of thing under control. You might get arrested … my parents could turn you in."

"Not if I shoot them first." Shrugged Kasimar, shooting an eagle out of the sky as he spoke. "Bullseye, heheheh."

Madeline struggled to think of what to say next.

"I could always just go to the police and have them take me home." Reminded Madeline.

"You've think that, but what's to stop the Red Fang whatever gang from kidnapping you again? What if they capture you on the way home? I can fight them easy. The cops … eh, the cops failed to contain me, one person, so they could easily overwhelm you. Plus, what if one of the cops is corrupt? I've seen it happen many a time. And if you did get into safety, it'd be on the news, so that gang would know exactly where you are." Chuckled Kasimar darkly. "I'm your fastest way of getting home. If you stick by me you'll be safe … constantly terrified, but safe. Ditch me and, well, I _**am**_ holding a gun."

"You're completely mental." Muttered Madeline. "I do hope that you do not intend to stick around for dinner once we get to Toronto."

"Wasn't planning on it." Shrugged Kasimar. "Oh, hang on."

Kasimar aimed his gun and shot a trio of vultures down from the sky.

"What the hell was that?!" Gasped Madeline.

"That, was dinner." Stated Kasimar. "Carry them for me. We'll keep going on foot for an hour or two, then stop to eat. After that, it's back to walking."

Madeline saw there was no room for arguing and went to do as she was asked, flipping Kasimar off as she went.

"Heh, this girl has _bite_ to her." Chuckled Kasimar.

* * *

 **(One and a half hours later)**

* * *

Kasimar and Madeline had set up a small campfire and had cooked the vultures. It wasn't much of a meal, but anything was better than starvation. As they ate, Kasimar spoke up.

"I saw some train tracks at the base of this mountain. Trains tracks lead to civilisation, so we'll follow them … and maybe stow-away." Stated Kasimar.

"Isn't that illegal?" Asked Madeline.

Kasimar just gave Madeline a look.

"… Right, forgot who I was talking to." Said Madeline sheepishly. "… This isn't that bad of a meal."

"Just one of my many talents." Smirked Kasimar.

Kasimar paused and listened carefully. For a moment he thought he had heard the sound of a helicopter. Sure enough, he was right as a helicopter was flying nearby … and seemed to be coming towards them.

"A helicopter!" Exclaimed Madeline. "Maybe we can hitch a ride!"

"Or shoot it down." Chuckled Kasimar, getting ready to aim.

Before Madeline could scold Kasimar, she paled…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

because the helicopter had a spray painted red fang decal on the side of it.

"They're here! It's the Red Fang Marauders!" Wailed Madeline in panic.

"Get behind a rock or something, I'll take care of this." Said Kasimar, looking annoyed that his dinner had been interrupted.

Kasimar cocked his rifle and prepared for what would come.

That turned out to be four armed thugs who jumped out of the helicopter, landing carefully. Each held a pistol. Kasimar gave them a bored look.

"Really? Pistols? The least you could have done is give me a challenge." Scoffed Kasimar. "What is this, training mode?"

Kasimar cackled as he opened fire at one of the thugs. The man screamed his last as he fell over dead. Kasimar then leapt behind a rock to take cover; he didn't exactly want to get shot. He soon heard the sounds of reloading and grinned.

" _Always wanted to try this_." Thought Kasimar.

Kasimar ran out from cover and sprinted towards the nearest thug and jumped towards him … and then kicked him _**hard**_ in the face.

BAM!

CRACK!

The force of Kasimar's kick sent the thug to the ground with a broken neck. Kasimar picked up the dead thug's body and held it in front of him like a shield. It worked like a charm and stopped the bullets being fired from hitting him. Kasimar lazily shot the third thug in the head and then, sadistic glee in his eyes, tackled the fourth thug.

"Sorry, but Madeline is my property now." Sneered Kasimar darkly.

"Who the hell are you!?" Screamed the thug as he struggled with Kasimar.

"… Your worst nightmare." Replied Kasimar.

Kasimar yanked the thug up and shoved him off the edge of the mountain.

"Ah, sweet, sweet gravity." Smirked Kasimar. "Works every time."

Kasimar then turned his attention to the helicopter. Noticed that it had a machine gun attached to it that looked ready to fire.

"Hmm, I don't think so." Yawned Kasimar.

BANG!

Kasimar shot the pilot. Thus, without a pilot the helicopter lost control and crashed into the ground with a very loud smash. Kasimar surveyed the destruction he had caused and let out a hearty laugh.

"Is that all they got?" Asked Kasimar, laughing. "Bloody hell, I bet if she tried hard enough Madeline could have beaten them by herself!"

Upon saying this, Kasimar glanced around to see where Madeline had gone. He could see the tip of her shaking head poking out from behind a rock.

"Coast is clear!" Called Kasimar.

Madeline slowly exited her hiding place and looked around, shuddering.

"You … you killed them." Mumbled Madeline.

"So? What else should I have done? They want you as their hostage, right? Now they don't want anything … cuz they're dead." Shrugged Kasimar. "Besides, if they're anything like that guy I shot the d*ck off of, they probably won't be missed by many people anyway."

"… Still feels a little wrong, but … if it means not being recaptured..." Madeline trailed off. "How did they find us out here?"

"How the f*ck should I know?" Asked Kasimar as Madeline walked up to him. "Now c'mon, let's ransack the helicopter. It could have some guns and cash in it."

While Kasimar was talking, a final thug exited the wreckage of the helicopter, looking injured. He aimed at Kasimar with a pistol, looking psychotic.

"Look out!" Yelled Madeline as she tackled Kasimar to the ground.

BANG!

The bullet barely missed hitting the two. Kasimar was quickly in action. He leapt to his feet and, glee in his eyes, fired upon the final thug.

All opposition had been decimated. Kasimar took a breath and then turned to Madeline.

"… You saved me from getting shot in the head." Noted Kasimar. "… Not bad, I gotta say. Maybe you're not a totally useless b*tch after all?"

Madeline shrugged modestly, not sure what she could say.

"Let's call it forty nine million, eh?" Chuckled Kasimar as he headed to the helicopter.

Madeline seemed intrigued. Kasimar had just lowered the amount of money he wanted. Maybe even this psycho was capable of gratitude?

"Yo! Get the f*ck over here and help me carry this sh*t!" Barked Kasimar, holding up a fist.

"Coming!" Gulped Madeline.

Gratitude or not, Kasimar was still a psycho it seemed.

* * *

 **(Three hours later)**

* * *

The day was coming to the end. Currently the duo were hiding behind a large rock near the train tracks, waiting for a train to come by.

"So, we're gonna stow away, right? What if we get caught?" Asked Madeline.

Kasimar gestured to one of his rifles.

"We can't go around killing innocent people!" Insisted Madeline in horror.

"Why not?" Shrugged Kasimar.

"… Can't you just try to subdue them non-lethally, if fighting is truly needed?" Asked Madeline.

Kasimar gave Madeline a blank look.

"Forget I asked." Sighed Madeline. "Say, can I have a gun? In case I need to defend myself."

"And risk you shooting me? No dice." Replied Kasimar. "Oh, I hear something."

Kasimar was right, for a train was approaching in the horizon.

"Get ready." Muttered Kasimar.

Soon enough the train passed by. Kasimar ran forwards and leapt into one of the carriages which was open just a little, and full of boxes and such. Madeline ran on alongside the train as fast as she could and make a jump, grabbing onto the carriage. Kasimar helped her in, if only because she was his ticket to fortune.

For a few moments the duo were silent as they each sat on a box.

"So, what happens now?" Asked Madeline.

"We let this train take us closer to Toronto." Replied Kasimar. "Get ready to jump when I tell you to, whenever it may be."

Madeline wordlessly nodded, and yawned.

"You might as well rest." Stated Kasimar. "If you start whining and complaining about feeling sleepy, I'll shoot you in the foot."

Madeline gulped. Kasimar was likely not joking.

"… You're really no different from my abductors." Said Madeline with a shake of her head.

"Sure I am. I'm actually keeping hold of you." Sneered Kasimar.

Madeline considered her next words.

"… You may be my bodyguard, but I will never consider you as anything more than a dangerous psycho." said Madeline firmly.

"Aw, thanks." Drawled Kasimar. "For the record, I'll never see you as more than a rich c*nt who is my living ticket to fortune."

The two were silent, exchanging glares as they train went along the rails at speed, all while the sun began to set lower and lower.

* * *

Looks like these two aren't becoming BFF's any time soon! But with well over a thousand miles to go, they'll have to learn to get along (or at least tolerate each other's existence) if they want to reach their destination. What will happen next for Kasimar and Madeline? We'll see soon enough.

* * *

 **Next Time:** The three teams must overcome an obstacle course relay race combo. Will this be as easy as it sounds?


	16. CH 7, PT 1: The Mask

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Total Drama.

 **Note:** This chapter took forever to write and was more delayed than I wanted it to be (as in, not at all). I got struck with writer's block, really bad anxiety, Uni work and quite simply this chapter was a really long one (over seventeen thousand words in fact). The story has almost reached the end of island #1 and soon things are going to massively pick up. A lot of major plots are in motion, or at least being set up, and things are gonna only escalate. Hopefully Letter Starz will be able to surpass Letterz and Letterama, as I have high hopes for it. Until all of that, hope you enjoy this chapter everybody, it took a lot of hard work to get done. On with the show!

Just what would you do, if somebody you loved was in danger?

* * *

It was night time, and all was quiet. The sky was cloudy and it seemed like rain would be hitting the island the next morning. Winnie and Xaria stood on the Dock of Shame, ready to give the recap.

"You know, I feel kinda bad about the fear challenge. It wasn't much fun." Murmured Winnie.

"Do you suppose Spider and Quana felt bad about it too?" Asked Xaria.

"I'd say they probably did … but, we're hosts. We have to be impartial." Declared Winnie. "Hosts cannot show bias, just like police cannot show brutality."

"Um … I don't think those are really the same thing." Stated Xaria, raising an eyebrow.

"You're on in five seconds." Reminded Oscar.

The two hosts quickly composed themselves and put on either a smile or indifferent look (no points for guessing which host did what).

"Welcome back to Total Drama Letter Starz! Missed us?! Meow!" Giggled Winnie. "We're at episode seven … the one week mark! And what a week it has been so far! I mean, last episode alone we saw such nutty happenings such as Quana getting a spatula from a bear, Barney asking Helen to teach him how to be boring, Tabitha being roped into a game of Twister, Wallace yelling at Rheneas and Paul and making them stop the 'rivalry', Opal trying to befriend Alice, and even something as nutty as Yessica revealing she often has some very kooky dreams! Not a boring moment to be found, meow!"

"Unless you count Helen." Smirked Xaria. "The challenge was an old fan favourite, and camper least favourite, the fear challenge. But, because originality and ratings apparently go hand in hand, the fears and who faced them were randomised, so most campers faced somebody else's fear … with varying levels of success. Scary, ooooooo."

"Xaria may be monotone, but she is right. It was _scaaaaaary_!" Said Winnie, waggling her fingers for effect. "Rheneas faced fear itself, Tabitha was unable to Skype with her parents and Alice even faced her phobia of hamsters! Compare that with last season, kitty cats! But in the end the Tigers continued their safety streak, with the Golden Hawks placing top of the leaderboard too. That meant that the Swordfish had to vote off _another_ team member! Oh no!"

"It looked like it would be open and shut. Tabitha and Uzuri were voting Hector, as were Jimmy and Eleanor, with the three strat-bots voting for Eleanor. But life can never be that simple, because apparently fate thinks I deserve head aches, Joy. Eddie talked to the kids and said he would join them in voting for Lankston … only to stick with his main alliance and send Eleanor to the Freeze of Shame. Jimmy was not happy. If only I had a violin … poor guy." Said Xaria sympathetically.

"Five campers have fallen, leaving us with twenty one. But, we're still barely off the ground this season! There is so much yet to unfold and I have no idea how it'll go!" Exclaimed Winnie. "But before we see what the campers do this episode … will Alice accept Opal as a friend? Can Barney be boring? Will Tabitha play another game of Twister? Will Jimmy be able to move on in the game without his lady? Will Raven get out from under the radar? Has Paul#s desire for a rivalry doomed him? And who will be going out of the game next? There's a chance you might find out the answers real soon, so sit tight kitty cats, and enjoy the next episode of Total Drama Letter Starz!"

"And if you don't enjoy it … eh, I can see your point." Added Xaria, shrugging.

* * *

(Theme Song, I Wanna Be Famous)

* * *

 **(Forest)**

* * *

Quana was walking through the forest of Wawanakwa Island , her hands in her pockets, and was looking for the ravine Chef Hatchet had told her about. Part of her felt scaling a ravine for mushrooms was insane … but then again, it _was_ her own decision and she did kind of want to know more about who Jareth was.

"I really am such a sucker for gossip, aren't I?" Said Quana out loud. "I gotta stop buying those magazines. They just keep the obsession going."

Quana walked along, occasionally glancing around to check she was going the right way (and to make sure the bear wasn't anywhere near her) and before long she arrived at the ravine. She glanced over the edge and gulped nervously. She could see the glowing mushrooms that Chef Hatchet wanted, yes, but she could also see it was quite a drop to the bottom.

"Yikes … I wonder how far below sea level the bottom of this is." Pondered Quana. "I could walk away. I could say screw it and get myself back to camp and back to bed. Surely no juicy gossip and wise words from a scary cook are worth a possible fall down a ravine! I'd have to be _**mad**_ to attempt it!"

A few seconds passed … and then Quana began to carefully climb down the rocky wall of the ravine.

It seemed she really was mad.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Only a little bit.)**

 **Quana:** Back at school, I help out with the paper. Maybe that's why I can't let this go and just stop thinking about what Chef Hatchet might have to say. Dad always said I was running into trouble a lot growing up … this might just top the time I climbed to the top of the big tree in the garden and jumped off with an umbrella … I'd seen Mary Poppins, ok?

* * *

Quana carefully climbed down, looking nervous at the drop below. She held on tightly to the rocky wall, which was thankfully full of footholds and grabbable sections, and soon enough she was near the mushrooms.

"Ok, just gotta grab ten of these, and then I can be on my way." Said Quana, briefly glancing down and gulping. "Good thing I have got deep pockets."

Working carefully and tentatively, Quana plucked the mushrooms off the cliff-side one by one and stuffed them into her pockets. It wasn't long until she had met her quota, and thus began to climb back up to the top of the ravine.

"That wasn't as bad as I thought it would be." Noted Quana. "Maybe these 'Chef errands' will be easier than I thought."

Quana seemed to have spoken too soon, as at that moment the rocks she was grabbing crumbled and fell loose. Quana screamed and grabbed onto the top of the cliff, holding on for dear life. She tried to pull herself up, but it was a lost cause. She was stuck in place, and was starting to slowly lose her grip.

"HELP!" Yelled Quana. "Somebody, help me!"

Quana however was alone, and it would be less than a minute until she was her grip. Quana was struggling, yelling and screaming.

However, almost like a guardian angel, somebody arrived.

Annabelle, who had been taking a walk through the forest, entered the area and stared at Quana from behind her bird mask.

"Annabelle! Help!" Exclaimed Quana pleadingly.

Annabelle was silent, just looking at Quana. She wrung her hands nervously.

Quana began to lose her grip.

"Please! Help me!" Begged Quana.

Quana lost her grip and began to fall

…

…

…

…

…

for the briefest of moments, as Annabelle ran forwards and grabbed Quana by her wrists. She pulled hard with all of her strength to get Quana to safety. Quana used her legs to kick herself up the ravine and soon enough Annabelle gave a very hard tug and yanked Quana up to safety, making the singer crash into her and sending both teens to the ground with a thud.

Quana took a few deep breaths and then propped herself up with her elbow.

"That was a close one … thanks." Said Quana gratefully. "You're an angel … Anna … Belle…?"

Quana looked nervous, because Annabelle's mask had fallen off, right down the ravine, and looking right back at her…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

was Nakia.

For a few moments, both girl were deathly silent. Quana made the first move and sat up.

"Nakia … I just want to say-." Began Quana.

"AAAAARRRRRGGGHHHHH!" Screamed Nakia, quickly scrambling away. "Keep away! Keep away! Don't hurt me! I'll be a good girl! A good girl indeed!"

Nakia ran away into the darkness, leaving Quana alone. The singer looked hurt.

"She's terrified of me." Sighed Quana.

Quana then paused, as she looked thoughtful.

"And yet, she saved my life." Realized Quana. "Whoa."

After a moment of pause, Quana followed in the direction Nakia had ran off.

* * *

 **(Confessional: One mystery solved … will there be more?)**

 **Quana:** … I hope Chef has some advice for me. I need some guidance. I mean, Nakia just saved my _life_ … and then ran away in fear. I may have seventeen years of life experience, but … I got nothing.

* * *

 **(Golden Hawks' Cabin- Girls' Side)**

* * *

"Well, that was the most boring challenge ever." Muttered Quarla.

"You said that like it's a bad thing." Added Helen.

"I prefer challenges where I can actually _do stuff_." Shrugged Quarla. "And since we couldn't see the other teams, I probably missed out on some quality entertainment."

"It wasn't fun. I had to skype with Ryan." Mumbled Opal timidly.

"You chickened out, didn't you? What do you have to complain about?" Asked Quarla. "Check your privilege and shut your mouth. Only people who faced their fears should be allowed to talk."

"You let me talk." Stated Helen.

"You amuse me, if only a little." Shrugged Quarla. "Opal however is a retard,"

"Whoa, aren't you a tough girl." Noted Opal. "Yelling loud threats and acting super duper tough … you're such a _caricature_."

"… Excuse me?" Hissed Quarla.

"You act like a complete stereotype is all I'm saying. I mean, yeah, I'm pretty darn goofy and silly, but … do you do anything except be mean?" Asked Opal faux innocently. "If this were a story, you'd be a plot device."

Quarla looked ready to scream and strangle Opal, but then noticed Alice making a rather odd expression.

"Yo, what's up with you?" Asked Quarla. "Hamsters still freaking you out?"

"No. No. It's nothing." Assured Alice quickly. "Can we all just go to sleep? This fighting is unnecessary, and provides a hindrance to our team's success."

"Says the girl who clearly enjoys fighting with Bishop." Noted Helen.

"That's not the same thing. Insults motivate him and make him less useless." Said Alice firmly.

"Eh, whatever." Shrugged Helen as she lay down.

The girls began to get settled, but Opal had one more thing to say.

"Good job facing your fear Alice. Can't have been easy. You're really cool this season." Smiled Opal.

"Please, shut up retard." Scowled Quarla.

"You stop being a plot device, and it's a deal. ;)" Replied Opal.

Quarla scowled darkly while Alice once again made an awkward looking facial expression.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Not exactly a 5 star hotel.)**

 **Quarla:** Opal has dug her grave. Helen better watch it too. My alliance holds the majority, and thus holds them at our mercy … and guess what, _**I have no mercy**_.

 **Helen:** Yeah, I can just say what I want to Quarla since she can't do anything to me while I have my idol. (Helen shrugs). The main plan is to just get her angry and focused on me so her alliance piles their votes against me so I can just play my idol and get rid of her. Her sociopathic anger is too exciting to deal with right now.

 **Alice:** … Ok, fine, I admit it … I was trying to not laugh, since Opal was slamming Quarla pretty darn good. (Alice smirks, and then returns to her normal sour and steely look). The fear challenge is over, so the game continues as normal. It's four votes to three, so I have nothing to worry about. Opal might be useful to me though, so I'd say it'd be the smartest move to get rid of Barney or Helen. Barney is insane, and Helen adds nothing. Mr Coconut could do more.

* * *

 **(Golden Hawks' Cabin- Boys' Side)**

* * *

"Well, unoriginal and tasteless though it may have been, a challenge victory is a challenge victory." Mused Bishop. "Good work you two."

"Thanks." Replied Spider. "Wait … are you complimenting us?"

"It pains me too." Assured Bishop.

"We appreciate it. Going through such pain for our sake … you really are a good guy Bishop." Said Barney cheerfully.

"Really?" Asked Bishop.

"No." Said Barney, still sounding cheerful.

"Good. Wouldn't want to be known as, urgh, _nice_." Muttered Bishop.

"What's wrong with being nice?" Asked Spider, looking confused. "Isn't it a good thing to be known as a nice person who cares for others?"

"Nice guys finish last." Stated Bishop.

"Technically, this season it would be 'moody girls with spirit finish last', just so you know." Added Barney.

"Oh don't be a smart ass." Drawled Bishop. "The point I am making, is that the quote unquote 'bad guys' tend to have more success in life, thus ending up not being poor."

"Ok, what is your deal with 'poor people'. Being poor is not some kind of illness." Said Spider, looking disapproving. "Lot's of societies historical greatest people have been, ahem, poor. I have friends who aren't the elite of humanity."

"Maybe so, but I've always found the rich to be of more use. After all, if one has money and resources, they can be quite an aide to have on one's side. That's what it's like for my family; making connections for business and pleasure. You have to keep useful people on your side to maintain being in the top one percent." Said Bishop calmly. "If we do not make sure we are all set, then in the case of the economy falling I would lose my membership of the Billionaires Retreat, and furthermore have to live in a cabin. It may not always be easy, talking to people, but I'll do my best."

"It seems we come from very different 'worlds'." Noted Spider. "Even after winning a million dollars, I suspect I do not truly grasp what it is like to be rich."

Bishop smirked, looking both friendly and condescending (mostly the latter, of course).

"My humble arachnid friend, you do not simply become rich after a pittance of _one_ million. No, it takes much more money, along with nepotism and snobbery, to be seen as a rich man, or woman." Stated Bishop, looking ever so slightly smug and self-satisfied. "But I suspect there are areas of middle class living that are very alien to me as well."

"And lower class." Chimed in Barney.

"Not really. Alice teaches me all I need to know about that." Smirked Bishop.

"Alice isn't that bad. She can be quite civil. Why do you dislike her so much?" Asked Spider.

"Quite simply, I just thrive on our conflict. It is … amusing." Stated Bishop. "Now, this talk of class has been mildly entertaining, but I'll be turning in now. Do keep your middle class chatter on the down low."

Bishop lay down, having nothing else to say. Barney then looked at Spider.

"So, if we were rich, or if Bishop were a lot poorer, think we'd all be the best of friends?" Asked Barney.

"Somehow, I doubt it would be that simple." Chuckled Spider. "So, um … since you mentioned Lavender, that makes me wonder … you ok? Feeling lovelorn, or feeling something for another girl? I could, um, be your wing man like you were to me in Letterz."

"Thanks for the offer, but I'll be alright. Right now, I'm stepping back from love." Declared Barney. "I'm working more on friendship. Helen is gonna teach me to be boring!"

"… That sounds kinda impossible." Admitted Spider.

"I'd prefer to call it improbable." Smirked Barney. "But, you can never have too many friends in a competition for five million dollars, right?"

"… True. Alliances sure are more important this season than they have been in the past." Agreed Spider. "Do you have one?"

"… I shall have to get back to you on that." Declared Barney.

* * *

 **(Confessional: It's easy to see who the odd one out is.)**

 **Spider:** So, I'm in an alliance … as we know … and though I'm at the bottom of it, it's got the double advantage of keeping me safe and not making Quarla my enemy. But, the thing is … Barney is not in the alliance. I'm gonna have to put in a word for him and hope that he won't take the fall. Of course, that just leaves Opal and Helen has vote-offs, and I'm fine with them, but … guess I have no other options right now.

 **Bishop:** My alliance holds the majority, so for now I feel quite secure. However, it would not do for me to simply sit and do nothing. No, this is a contest and I intend to show exactly why I am somebody you should envy. My next step towards victory is to get myself a clear right hand, a sidekick if you will, and I think Spider is just the man for the job. With a few … improvements, he could be somebody I'd be ok being seen with. He's already shown he can be quite a jerk, so I think we could work together well.

* * *

 **(Silver Swordfish Cabin- Girls' Side)**

* * *

Tabitha sat in her bed, wearing her purple nightgown and reading a book. She glanced up, and lightly sighed at how empty the room was. Lavender, VayVay and Eleanor were all gone, and Uzuri had gone off to meet with Annabelle. Thus, Tabitha was all by herself.

"… I may be an introvert, but the distinct lack of people in this once bustling room … it's depressing." Said Tabitha to a camera.

Tabitha then paused as a thought occurred to her.

"… I sound just like Hector." Giggled Tabitha. "Well, it's not over yet. After causing so many eliminations in Letterz … I'm sure I can come up with a plan to keep myself and Uzuri safe."

Tabitha's thoughts lingered on her fallen room-mates for a few moments, before she resumed reading.

At that moment the door opened and Uzuri entered the room, looking rather chilly. Uzuri very quickly changed into her pink pyjamas and huddled under her warm bedsheets.

"You're back earlier than I expected." Noted Tabitha.

"I couldn't find Annabelle. I guess she must be busy tonight … probably intern duties or a flesh eating virus." Declared Uzuri.

"… Flesh eating virus?" Repeated Tabitha.

"Just kidding about." Giggled Uzuri. "After being my BFF for a year or so, you'd think you'd be used to the sorts of silly stuff I speak … whoa, alliteration! But, alliteration will have to wait, because I have to ask you one very important question … and you'd make me very happy if you said no."

Tabitha had no idea what Uzuri was going to ask, but hesitantly nodded to prompt her to continue.

"Are we more boned than my mummy was on the night I was conceived?" Asked Uzuri with a sigh.

Tabitha went slightly red at the inappropriate wording Uzuri had chosen to use, and tried to keep a straight face.

"Um … I think we can still survive. We, um, just need to get at least one more person on our side." Assured Tabitha. "We're a team Uzuri; I'm the strategic one, and you're the social one. Perhaps you could try and use your sweetie pie skill set to get us some allies."

"I shall do my very best." Promised Uzuri, saluting. "Oh, should I try being flirty again?"

"NO!" Exclaimed Tabitha. "Um, err, I mean … no, that won't be needed. Your winning personality is enough."

"If you're sure." Giggled Uzuri. "Oh, wat'cha reading?"

"Just a fine novel I salvaged when I was clearing out the mansion for anything worth keeping before getting my own place to live." Replied Tabitha.

"Is it horror?" Asked Uzuri.

"Nope." Replied Tabitha.

"Is it comedy?" Guessed Uzuri.

"Try again." Replied Tabitha.

Uzuri gained an evil grin.

"Is it erotica?" Teased Uzuri.

"Uzuri!" Exclaimed Tabitha, looking both affronted and embarrassed.

"I didn't hear a 'no', Tabby." Giggled Uzuri. "You naughty kitty!"

Tabitha moaned and whimpered as she pulled the bedsheets over herself.

* * *

 **(Confessional: It was actually a fantasy story about dragons.)**

 **Tabitha:** Without fail, Uzuri always finds new ways to embarrass me. After how I treated her in Letterz, I'd say she's entitled to do so. (Tabitha pouts.) I'm being forced into the minority on a team that loses a lot, but I do not think that all is lost yet. Lankston seems to like me, and since Uzuri will no doubt try to comfort Jimmy … it could still work.

 **Uzuri:** Maybe Tabitha is right, the flirt card is just too dangerous to the males hormones to be used. But, being sweet and friendly is a good tactic. Autism or not, I know how to be endearing. And if that fails, then I'm sorry but it's time for the T-shirts. I'm thinking they could say something like 'Freeze of Shame? No Thanks!' or possibly 'Blonds have more fun, why ruin it.'

* * *

 **(Silver Swordfish Cabin- Boys' Side)**

* * *

Jimmy was absent, and the other three boys had all taken notice. The main topic to talk about was, of course, Eleanor's elimination.

"Well, I would say that went exceptionally well." Noted Hector. "We all make a good team."

"Indeed. But let's hope the team as a hole picks up the slack from now on. I'd rather we were not completely decimated before the merge." Replied Lankston. "But with one weak link removed, we should be on track for winning."

"And if not, well … it's four boys against the two girls. I see no way we can't make the best of it." Said Hector confidently.

"Um, I don't think Jimmy is on our side yet." Stated Eddie. "In fact, he looked rather angry with us. I think he knows what we pulled. We should probably find him and try to extend a hand and a shoulder to lean on."

"If he wants to win, his best option is with us." Said Hector confidently. "It's only logical. If he joined the girls, he'd be right at the bottom of their alliance."

"I think Jimmy is more of an emotional player. Call me crazy, but after losing his entire family, and now his girlfriend, I somehow don't think that strategy is going to be on his mind." Stated Eddie patiently. "I really think we ought to go and smooth this over."

"He'll come find us when he's ready." Stated Lankston. "He can join us, or go out next. I'm fine with any option that will not result in my elimination."

"Besides, he's just a kid. What's the worst he could do to us?" Asked Hector, shrugging.

"… I'm just saying, you shouldn't underestimate your foes or overestimate your own abilities. It rarely worked out for anybody in Survivor." Warned Eddie.

Hector pondered this for a moment.

"When Jimmy shows me what he can do, I will react accordingly. He has my sympathy of course, but this is very much a serious contest for vast fortune. If he cannot cope, he will be eliminated," Stated Hector calmly. "Only the strongest of mind will survive."

"Well, if you're sure." Shrugged Eddie. "So … what's our next move?"

"We win challenges. If we lose again, then we vote out on of the girls." Stated Lankston, shrugging. "A simple plan, but there is no reason to make anything complicated right now."

"Indeed. As much as I enjoy a good complicated plan, right now it's simply a matter of voting off a threat to us … such as Tabitha." Stated Hector. "But, I suppose future plans can wait until tomorrow. Right now, we should ensure we are well rested so as to be rejuvenated for tomorrow's challenge."

"Exactly. And, spoiler alert, just gonna say I'd be very much ok with a little sabotage on the other teams." Smirked Lankston. "No rule against it, I checked."

"The game is truly just beginning." Noted Hector. "May the best man win."

"Agreed. Thanks for the support." Chuckled Lankston.

" _I feel like the odd man out here_." Thought Eddie.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Three flavours of schemer.)**

 **Lankston:** Hmm, looks like the alliance is hitting a snag. Hector wants Tabitha gone and, while I see the logic … nah, I'd rather she did not. I enjoy talking with her. Why not remove her ally Uzuri and secure us a solid and smart ally? After that, jimmy's anger would be an irrelevant factor.

 **Hector:** My alliance controls half of the team, and I am less likely to get votes than Lankston. This is good. However, Eddie is correct about being nice to Jimmy. I need Jimmy on my side and to that end I shall be showing some affable care to him tomorrow. I just couldn't let them know this because this plan is for myself only, not the alliance as a whole. I cannot let them catch on to the fact I intend to be rid of at least one of them before the merge.

 **Eddie:** I've played up my strategic game for days, but … yeah, I feel I'm starting to neglect the social aspect. It'd probably be bad if I started acting way differently than I am known to, so … yeah, for the next day I'm gonna cut back on the strategy and just be a normal nice guy for a change. I think that'd be called a MORP edit? ...Hey, I may know the game, but some meta stuff still eludes me.

* * *

 **(Bronze Tigers' Cabin- Girls' Side)**

* * *

"I think that we can all agree … fear challenges are not much fun." Noted Raven.

"Got that right." Murmured Yessica. "I can see exactly why you're scared of bears … I felt like I was going to pass out."

"I feel almost selfish for getting such an easy one." Admitted Raven. "Though, I suppose Bishop has his reasons for his phobia. But what I don't understand is why, by definition, phobias are seen as 'irrational'. I think it's very rational to be afraid of bears, fear itself, being picked on and much more besides! Reminds me of how some names of phobias are just plain mean."

"What do you mean?" Asked Imanda. "Are they offensive?"

"Well, for example, the name of the fear of long words is, and I swear that I am not lying, called Hippopotomonstrosesquipedaliophobia … that's thirty five letters!" Exclaimed Raven.

"Makes me dread how the fear of vowels would be spelt." Mumbled Imanda with an awkward giggle. "But, we all gave it our best shot. Second place isn't bad."

"Agreed. Good work today gals." Smiled Yessica.

"… You ok Sasha? You seem really quiet." Noted Raven. "Don't you have some fun gaming quip to mention?"

Sasha looked up from her 3DS.

"Oh, sorry guys, just got something on my mind is all." Said Sasha, frowning a little.

"… Something good or bad?" Asked Imanda.

"… I am completely convinced that the whole 'random' aspect was complete bullsh*t. I mean, I just so happen to have to face my fear of Kim? After all that happened last season, this occurrence just so happens to pop up? No, that had to have been set up." Said Sasha, looking dark.

"Well, it was only one fear out of twenty two, right?" Assured Raven. "One is not a statistic."

"Normally, I would agree with you." Conceded Sasha. "… I would if it were not, in fact, six people who faced their own fears. Talked to the other teams before we all turned in for the night, and guess what? I had to face Kim, Tabitha had to skype her parents, Jimmy had to face trains, Eleanor had to face Jimmy being hurt, Opal had to skype that Ryan guy who sexually abused her, and Alice had to face her fear of hamsters. Five out of six of these fears are seriously bad. This is too convenient for ratings to be a coincidence."

"Don't you think you're over thinking this?" Asked Raven patiently. "I mean, yes, it's very unlikely … but it's still completely possible. I mean, it's way more likely than winning the lottery, but people manage to do that."

Sasha considered Raven's words.

"Maybe you're right … maybe I'm just sore because of what my challenge was." Conceded Sasha.

"We won't hold it against you." Assured Yessica. "I couldn't have done it."

"You'll have to talk to her eventually though." Said Raven, tapping her fingers a little.

"Maybe … but, on the same topic, you'll have to talk to Gary eventually as well." Reminded Sasha.

"… You're right." Agreed Raven. "Sooner or later, I'm gonna have to talk it all out. It won't be pretty, but if I'm gonna stand any hope of winning, I need to make sure he won't make things difficult for me. Gee, it really hurts that somebody I once loved so much is now such a source of … well … the opposite of comfort."

"Discomfort?" Guessed Yessica.

"That and fear." Said Raven. "Good thing Gary wasn't my fear for the challenge."

"Well, we'll all be here for you if you need it." Assured Imanda. "Safe in numbers and all that, eheheh."

"Speaking of numbers, anybody know where Quana is?" Asked Sasha. "She never seems to get here until after we all fall asleep."

There was a knock at the door.

"Quana, where have you been?" Asked Imanda.

"Well, I suppose me and Quana look alike … aside from the fact she has raven hair, tan skin, a bigger butt, lady parts and looks totally different than me." Smirked Wallace.

"Oh, sorry about that." Chuckled Imanda. "So, what do you need? Oh, sorry you got my fear by the way."

"Not a problem. All a case of bad luck." Assured Wallace. "I would like to have just a few minutes of Raven's time."

"Sure. Um, what do you want to talk about?" Asked Raven as she got out of bed, revealing her purple pyjamas.

"Nothing, except truly everything." Winked Wallace. "Let is not dilly dally, moonlight is burning and I have a lot to get through, and worst of all I didn't make any cue cards. It'll take twenty minutes tops."

Wallace walked away, and Raven followed after him.

"I'll be back soon. I'll open the door quietly so I don't wake you." Said Raven as she left.

This left only three girls in the room.

"This place sure clears out fast." Noted Yessica. "Kinda like how Irene's brothers can clear out a barbecue in less than a minute."

"Must be nice having siblings." Noted Imanda with a smile.

"It'd also be nice to have a fifth room mate on occasion." Chuckled Sasha. "Where could Quana be? Do we stink or something?"

"Maybe Quana can smell fear? After today, we probably have a lot of it." Chuckled Imanda nervously.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Use some deodorant, I can smell that fear from a mile away!)**

 **Sasha:** Maybe Raven's right, maybe I am being paranoid. It's just … being on the same island as the girl who did so much bad to me, it's making me nervous. But, no … no. I can't focus on that. I should focus on good things, like how my boyfriend is doing great on his team, like how I'm doing good on my own team … like how we are both gonna be the final two campers of this season.

 **Imanda:** It seems that Raven and Wallace have a thing for each other … or maybe an alliance. Oh, maybe both! First thing tomorrow, I'm gonna drag Rheneas along to a meeting with them so that we can control half of the team. Wait, drag makes me sound really pushy … I need to work on my social skills a little more. Maybe I could try talking to a mirror or something? I'm _kind of_ sure it won't get me committed.

 **Raven:** Wallace is my closet ally here, so talking to him can only lead to good. Well, probably. I mean, he has been known to do some dumb things before, like turning Carlton into a monster … though as it was an accident, I'm sure nothing bad will come of this 'moonlight meeting'. Plus, there is that one thing I wanted to talk to him about…

* * *

 **(Bronze Tigers' Cabin- Boys' Side)**

* * *

Rheneas and Paul were alone in their cabin. As Wallace had 'business to attend to', it left the two former rivals by themselves.

And it was _awkward_.

"… Dude, I never would have agreed to the rivalry if I knew how awkward things would get." Muttered Rheneas.

"You take down Tabitha's parents with a beam katana, and yet somehow it's me who makes you feel nervous?" Asked Paul, unable to help teasing just a little.

"I didn't say nervous, I said awkward." Insisted Rheneas. "Urgh, we have to get our heads back into the game. I don't want to go home early. I want to be, well, me … the guy who kicks ass. This rivalry got a little out of control and may have harmed the chance of that."

"Not exactly." Said Paul, looking crafty. "In fact, it may have given both of us a good opportunity."

"In what way exactly?" Asked Rheneas.

"Simple … we should team up." Offered Paul. "Nobody would suspect it at all due to the 'rivalry' so we'd be able to keep this as a secret alliance. You keep the others off me and I'll do the same likewise. It's the perfect plan."

"… You know what, that sounds like a good idea." Agreed Rheneas. "I'm in."

"Excellent! Now, there is just one little thing. If I'm to help keep you safe and inform you of everything I learn, and with Lankston as an 'ally on the other side' I will learn a lot, there is something I want in return." Stated Paul. "I think you know what it is."

"I'm gonna assume it's either me putting in a good word for you with any allies I have, possibly a double date with me and Tabitha which I'd be cool with … or, if I find one of those Super Stars, you want me to tell you?" Guessed Rheneas.

"Nope, though I admit all of that sounds nice. No, what I want is you to teach me how to use that beam katana you own. I watched a rerun of when you used it on Mr Barrington and it was awesome. I want to know how to use it like that!" Said Paul eagerly.

Rheneas considered this. He had bought his beam katana, and really … what was the harm giving Paul a tutorial on how it worked? It might even be fun. After teaching Tabitha how to use it, this should be easy.

"Little man, you got yourself a deal." Nodded Rheneas.

"No more little than you." Smirked Paul.

And with that, the two shook hands.

* * *

 **(Confessional: What a tweeest!)**

 **Paul:** Yeah, I know, I know … why work with my ex-rival? Well, like I said, who would suspect it? The best alliances are the ones nobody knows about because they won't be targeted. But also, if it is discovered … Rheneas is badass! I'm not. I'd be somewhat in the clear. I may be kinda winging a lot of this, but for a hasty plan I think this is one of my better ones … not that it has much competition, let's be honest.

 **Rheneas:** So, I have Imanda on one side, and Paul on the other ...and Tabitha is a strategy genius too. Alliances just keep falling into my lap, huh? I like it. But, teaching people what basically amounts to swordplay … that's pretty cool too. Been a while since I had a chance to use the good ol' Tsubaki Mk 3.

* * *

 **(Hill)**

* * *

Jimmy sat alone on a hill, letting the moonlight wash over himself. He was still reeling from Eleanor's elimination, and had decided that he should be alone until he had recovered, so as to not end up lashing out at his team.

"This is not what I wanted to happen." Sighed Jimmy. "Eleanor is gone, and I am alone … but I can't give up. I'm not allowed to withdraw, and Eleanor would want me to keep going."

Jimmy frowned.

"Now, which of the others voted her off?" Asked Jimmy, looking thoughtful.

Jimmy pondered this for a few moments.

"I know who myself and Eleanor voted for … and Tabitha and Uzuri were gonna vote for Hector, and he was second last to be called safe meaning he had votes against him … ugh, _**Eddie**_." Scowled Jimmy. "He betrayed us. Lankston and Hector, well, that's fine as I'd expect it … but Eddie lied in our faces. He cannot be trusted. Though really, can any of them?"

Jimmy took a deep breath, trying to not lose his temper.

"The other boys are so focused on getting my vote … well, fine then. I'll agree to anything, so they won't see it coming when I stab them in the back in return." Decided Jimmy. "Hector, Lankston, Eddie … watch out."

Jimmy looked up at the moon and winced a little.

"If they wanted to have a vote on their side or help the team, they should have voted for me. I am _useless_. Eleanor was always the strong one." Muttered Jimmy, sounding forlorn. "They only want me as a vote … well, Eleanor won't want me to just lay down and accept defeat. I'm gonna play this smart, serious and dangerous. I have no loyalty to anybody now. That means I can do whatever I want."

"You are stronger than I thought." Said a voice.

Jimmy yelped due to the fact Jennifer was standing right behind him.

"Is this gonna become a regular thing with you?!" Asked Jimmy, looking alarmed.

Jennifer shrugged.

"You've been hit with a huge amount of pain once more … yet, you do not cry. After all that has happened, you still stand up strong." Noted Jennifer.

"Eleanor would want me to." Replied Jimmy. "And, really, I'm _done_ with being a crybaby and feeling miserable all the time. I still feel dead inside, but from now on … I'm doing things _my_ way. I bet the others think I'm an easy target for my age. Well, I'll prove them wrong."

"I am very impressed. Despite all the loss in your life, you're fighting back against the hand you've been dealt. It's like my mother used to say; when the world hits … hit it back harder. Never be afraid." Said Jennifer as she sat down next to Jimmy. "I know how it feels to feel such pain … but once you use it to empower yourself, you'll never be sad again. The worst is behind you … from here, it's up to you what happens."

"Thing is, I'm not sure what I want to happen. I could always avenge Eleanor, but … then what?" Asked Jimmy. "Right now … I lack direction."

"Well, as an intern I can't give you any directions, but perhaps I can give you a pointer … go far." Suggested Jennifer.

"Go far? In what way? Game? Life?" Asked Jimmy.

"It's up to you to decide." Said Jennifer.

"… Are you trying to be my guardian angel or something?" Asked Jimmy.

"Perhaps in an earlier draft." Said Jennifer cryptically.

Jimmy decided not to comment on this. He just sat silently, looking up at the moon. Jennifer joined him in this, sitting silently and staring without blinking.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Oh the many cut plots…)**

 **Jimmy:** I don't know what Jennifer's angle here is … but, if she wants to help me out and help me grow stronger, then I'm fine with that. She seems to have no desire to harm me, and having somebody to talk to would be nice. No angle, no loudness, no put downs … yeah, I think we might get along.

* * *

 **(Behind the Mess Hall)**

* * *

Wallace and Raven both sat down on crates across from each other.

"So, what did you wish to discuss? It's rather late." Stated Raven.

"A matter of grave importance." Declared Wallace.

"Is this about dressing me up like Harley Quinn?" Guessed Raven.

"That was going to be the second topic." Admitted Wallace. "No, I wanted to talk to you about Gary. You have to stand up to him."

"Not exactly easy … we all know how much of a temper he's got and I'd rather not be on the receiving end of it." Murmured Raven.

"Well then … good news everyone! I've found a way to make sure you don't face his wrath!" Declared Wallace.

"Really? What's that? That serum you used to make Carlton not afraid?" Guessed Raven.

"Better! I made two helmets that will let us switch bodies. Thus, when in your body I'll sass him off and show him I, meaning you, mean business! It's the perfect plan!" Declared Wallace.

"Um … will the fact it's, um, my time of the month cause any issues?" Asked Raven awkwardly.

Wallace paused.

"Well, I'm back to square one." Muttered Wallace. "TMI Raven, TMI."

"Well we couldn't just switch bodies with you not knowing … wait, wait a second, how the heck can you possibly make us switch bodies?" Asked Raven in bewilderment.

"Soul science. It all comes down to atoms and binary magnetics." Said Wallace idly. "Point is, if we can't switch bodies, we may have to nuke the Mess Hall! The K's got nothing on The Wallace!

"No! No nukes!" Said Raven firmly.

"Eh, fine. I guess they are overrated anyway." Shrugged Wallace. "We could always, you know, go into one of the Z class dimensions. Gary lives in Poland year round in those places."

Raven was stunned into silence. Wallace then laughed.

"Just kidding." Smirked Wallace. "But seriously, smart as I am, I'm having trouble thinking of a solution. We can't switch bodies, we can't use a nuke … what _can_ we use? Work with me Raven, work with me."

"I just need to be brave and talk to him." Replied Raven. "… if it were anybody else, I'd be able to. It's just, after we once were so close, this current situation is hard to cope with. How did you and Zita break up so peacefully?"

"We're sane." Said Wallace simply.

Raven pouted.

"Seriously though, we just talked it out and accepted we're better as friends. It's about communication Raven, it's about communication. You need to talk to him … hm, looks like I did think of something after all." Noted Wallace. "Ok, here's a plan … you wake up nice and early, you go into the mess hall and … well, you can ad-lib it from there, but the end result is that one way or another Gary will stop bothering you. You can take my pipe shotgun if you need some back-up."

"I don't need a weapon. I just need courage." Assured Raven.

Wallace looked like he had something to add.

"I don't want some kind of courage tablet." Said Raven firmly.

"Actually it's a suppository." Stated Wallace.

Raven groaned.

"… You're a fun guy Wallace." Smiled Raven. "This pep talk really helped."

"Helping is what I do best. That and anything involving brainpower." Said Wallace faux modestly.

"Except building hand gliders." Teased Raven.

Wallace just huffed while Raven giggled.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Wallace, do you know Rick Sanchez?)**

 **Wallace:** Raven's my number one ally, so I feel it's good for me if I help her out. What problem unrelated to hand gliders can I not solve? Besides, relationship drama is annoying, and takes the spotlight off me. I have no reason not to assist in solving this 'Gravy' issue. Yes, I can do shipping names too. Though with Gary and Raven, I guess it'd be hate shipping, eh?

 **Raven:** Half of what Wallace says flies over my head, but he's got his heart in the right place. I think I know what I need to do now … right after we do some alliance merging. Gee wiz, with all this smart gameplay stuff, one would think I have a bit of Barrington DNA in me, huh? (Raven giggles)

* * *

 **(Forest)**

* * *

Kim walked through the forest, looking slightly sleep and more than slightly irritated. Late night work did not suit her in any way.

"I can't believe this." Muttered Kim. "We're moving islands soon and, of all the people they could ask, it falls to me to remove tapes from the cameras in the f*cking far out parts of the island. F*ck, why couldn't they have had a whole team doing it?"

Kim grumbled in annoyance common to a teenager and continued on her way.

"Well, at least I only have ten cameras left to take the tapes out from. After that, sleep." Sighed Kim. "Come to think of it, why the f*ck do I need to gather tapes and not the cameras? Eh, they're pretty heavy and sh*t, so maybe they need more than one person? Not like I'd know anything about shutting them down."

Kim soon found one of the cameras marked on the map. Working quickly, she ejected the tape from it. With another camera down Kim was ready to continue on her way.

BAM!

Or she would have done so if Nakia had not bumped into her, sending both girls to the ground.

"Ow! F*ck!" Yelped Kim, as she got back to her feet, shaking her head. "What the hell was that?"

Nakia screamed and quickly backed away, still on the ground, until she was backed against a tree.

"Sorry! Sorry! Sorrysorrysorry!" Trembled Nakia. "I didn't mean it! I'm a good girl! I won't be bad again!"

"Calm down! I'm not gonna hurt you." Assured Kim.

"You hurt many people before! Eek! Sorry! I hurt people too! I'm a monster! I even killed somebody!" Wailed Nakia, looking like she was very much falling apart.

Kim was silent as she tried to process all she was hearing. Nakia was twitching and speaking lightning fast, but Kim knew what she had heard.

"… Killed somebody?" Repeated Kim.

"My own mother!" Wept Nakia. "Without my pill thingies I fall apart within a day or two. I just kept going lower and lower, and people got meaner and meaner and I snapped! The spider monster incident … mummy had a heart attack! I'm a murderer! Might as well dial M!" WAAAAAAAHH!"

Kim was stunned silent, listening to this.

"I tried wearing a mask and changing my voice so nobody would know who I was. I called myself Annabelle, after mummy … but I just saved Quana from falling down a ravine and now the mask is gone! I was friends with Uzuri, but so much for that! I'M ALOOOOOOOONE!" Sobbed Nakia.

Kim had no idea how to react to a situation like this. She desperately wanted to say 'what the f*cking f*ck', but due to feeling that would be a bad idea, she put a hand on Nakia's shoulder to try and comfort her. Nakia, surprisingly, did not flinch.

"You got screwed by the no pill rule too, huh?" Asked Kim sympathetically.

"Its not fair!" Sobbed Nakia. "I saw Lankston use medication! Spider was allowed an inhaler! It's not fair!"

Kim frowned, thinking this over. Something was not right here.

"I hate this show! I wanna go home!" Yelled Nakia, sobbing without tears as she had run out of them.

"Sadly, we can't. We're stuck in this dump." Sighed Kim. "But … I got your back."

"… You really mean it?" Asked Nakia hopefully.

"Hey, we've both been f*cked by the show. Misery shared is halved, right?" Smirked Kim, almost in irony. "C'mon, dry those tears, don't let the show gain any 'ratings' from it. Once I get the tapes from the cameras, we can hang out if you want?"

"I'd love that!" Exclaimed Nakia, clapping her hands. "Maybe I can do your hair!"

"… Alright." Chuckled Kim. "But no blue hair dye. I can't f*cking stand blue."

"It's not _that_ bad." Insisted Nakia.

"I guess. So … what do you need pills for? Chronic depression and possibly insanity for me." Said Kim with a dry and humourless chuckle.

"Oh, where do I begin..." Moaned Nakia.

The two walked off, chattering together. As they did so, Quana peered out from behind a tree.

"… Holy crap..." Murmured Quana.

* * *

 **(Confessional: So much in common, right?)**

 **Kim:** Too bad we weren't in the same season, huh?

* * *

 **(Bronze Tigers Cabin- Girls' Side)**

* * *

Most of the girls were asleep, but Sasha was still awake. She was playing Ace Attorney. As she did so, she looked up when she heard the door open. Quana walked in, looking tired, and flopped onto one of the bottom bunks.

"Where have you been?" Asked Sasha. "I was starting to get worried."

"I was running an errand for Chef Hatchet." Said Quana, turning her head a little so that her face was not buried in the pillow.

"Why?" Asked Sasha curiously.

"I do errands for him, and he teaches me life skills and gives me advice on not getting myself into trouble." Replied Quana tiredly. "Ironically, this errand nearly ended with me falling down a ravine. That would have hurt. Good thing Nakia saved me. I gotta say, that was amazing."

At this, Sasha paused her game.

"Wait, wait, hold up … Nakia saved you?" Repeated Sasha. "The same Nakia who used that Death Widow spider to try and scalp everybody? I find it kind of hard to believe."

"I know what I saw." Insisted Quana. "I bet there was a camera out there was saw it all and … oooh..."

"What do you mean by 'oooh'?" Asked Sasha.

"Um..." Gulped Quana, whilst thinking to herself. " _Should I mention Kim_? _After the fear challenge and all_? _Maybe I'll pass over that fact_..."

Quana cleared her throat.

"I later overheard Nakia talking to an intern. They were removing cameras because we'll be moving to the next island soon." Explained Quana. "If you want proof, well … guess you'd have to watch it on TV."

"… This is starting to sound like Ace Attorney." Chuckled Sasha. "So, Nakia just saw you and helped."

"Eeeeehhh, not exactly." Admitted Quana. "She was wearing a bird mask, and it fell off … so I didn't initially know it was her."

"Bird mask … why does that sound familiar…?" Pondered Sasha.

Quana awkwardly shrugged. Nakia's business was not a public forum after all.

"So, um, moving on from that, our alliance is still on, right?" Asked Quana.

"Of course. It's me and you." Confirmed Sasha. "But we'll need more people on our side. If you ask me, it would be worth recruiting Yessica. Nobody seems to talk to her."

"So lonely..." Mumbled Yessica in her sleep.

"My point exactly." Stated Sasha. "Should it be me or you who asks her?"

"I'd suggest you." Said Quana, yawning. "You're better at social situations than me. I always run my mouth. Just last month me and my parents were going out for a family dinner … I accidentally insulted the waitress on her fashion. Mami was sore, and soon enough I was too."

"Well, I have gotten more social and confident in the year gap." Mused Sasha. "Alright, I'll do it."

"Yay." Yawned Quana.

Within a minute, Quana was fast asleep, snoring lightly. Sasha prepared to settle down … and then picked up her DS again.

"Just one more level." Decided Sasha.

* * *

 **(Confessional: It ended up being five levels…)**

 **Quana:** This night was … loco. But, I learnt a lot … for once. (Quana chuckles awkwardly) Hmmm, you know … I should ask Spider if I could borrow a notebook. I'm gonna need to write down what I learnt. Let's just say I get my memory from dad's side of the family, and that's not saying much.

 **Sasha:** I should hang out with Quana more. Interesting things seem to be happening to her, and as this is the all star round I want to experience all the _good_ stuff. Also, a new island? Sounds cool, but … which one will it be? And, will it be dangerous? We _**all**_ know what Boney island is like. It's full of monsters and sh*t!

* * *

 **(The Next Morning)**

* * *

 **(Clearing)**

* * *

Wallace and Rheneas found themselves being dragged to a clearing by Raven and Imanda respectively. Soon enough they were at what could only be described as a spontaneous meeting.

"You got dragged here too Wallace?" Asked Rheneas.

"Looks like we finally have something in common." Smirked Wallace. "Something tells me the girls both know something that we don't."

"Good point. So, care to enlighten us two men?" Suggested Rheneas.

"Yep. Me and Raven were talking and, well, we think we ought to merge our alliances." Stated Imanda. "We're both duos who won't stray from our 'double', so it makes sense for us to work together as one group."

"We'd be looking at a tie at worst." Added Raven. "Not too shabby..."

"Heh, I like this." Smirked Wallace. "Nice to have a bit of power. This team's dynamics have the fluidity of water, so a foothold that would be unlikely to change is fine by me. What say you Rheneas?"

"I'm fine with it. What dumbass would complain about not being easy to vote out?" Grinned Rheneas. "Gives me more spare time."

"Spare time for what?" Asked Imanda curiously. "Oh! Teaching me to be _cooool_ , right?"

"More or less." Nodded Rheneas. "Plus, a few personal 'projects'."

"Sounds mysterious." Noted Raven.

"Well, what can I say? I'm a mysterious guy. Ladies love the mystery." Smirked Rheneas.

"Oh please. What is mysterious about you?" Asked Wallace, smirking.

"Well, do you know what my secret ambition is?" Asked Rheneas, winking.

"… Ok, you've got me there." Admitted Wallace. "Point of the matter is, we're in an alliance and we ought to vote off Paul first. If only to prevent another rivalry from happening."

"Works well for me." Smiled Raven.

"Yeah, I'm ok with that." Agreed Imanda.

"Um … well, he adds more to the team than Yessica." Said Rheneas carefully.

"… The thought of other rivalries happening makes me angry!" Declared Wallace. "If anybody needs me, I'll be in the Angry Dome!"

Wallace marched off, grumbling to himself, leaving the other three looking amongst each other.

"Angry dome?" Repeated Imanda.

"It's Wallace." Stated Raven, giggling.

"That explains everything." Noted Rheneas.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Can I use the Happy Dome?)**

 **Rheneas:** On one hand, alliance of four and an idol. On the other hand, Paul is my ally too and a target. Hmm … should I just let him go? Guess we'll see what happens. Until then, I have places to be. (Rheneas pauses) Oh, and if anybody cared to know, my secret ambition is to be a psychologist. Of course … not a secret anymore, is it?

 **Imanda:** Hmmm … I suspect Rheneas has other goals in mind besides teaching me to be cool. I deduce that they might not all be gameplay related. In fact, I 'Watson' that they might be to do with romance. (Imanda giggles and snorts). I sound like some kind of knock-off Sherlock, huh? … Saaaaay, now that Wallace in in the alliance, maybe I could use his inventions! Always wanted to use a jet-pack.

* * *

 **(Edge of Camp)**

* * *

Jimmy was sitting on a log, staring into the dense trees of the forest.

"I still can't believe she's gone… what am I going to do now?" Sighed Jimmy. "Gotta be strong … gotta be smart."

He then kicked a discarded branch in front of him, which landed in front of a tree and broke in two.

"Story of my life." Groaned Jimmy.

A few minutes later, a familiar face came into Jimmy's peripheral vision, causing him to groan.

"Here to gloat, Eddie?" Asked Jimmy in an emotionless tone.

"What? No, of course not! I just wanted to check up on you." Said Eddie.

"Of course you did." Said Jimmy, rolling his eyes.

Eddie sighed.

"I'm sorry, Jimmy. I truly am. I know Eleanor is alright though, and she wouldn't want you to just give up." Said Eddie.

"She also wouldn't want me to listen to you." Responded Jimmy.

"Please, Jimmy… I know you hate me right now, and I totally understand that. But… I want to make it up to you. I'll give you a spot in my alliance with Hector and Lankston, and we'll protect you, I promise. We'll help you show Eleanor why she fell in love with you: because you're a fighter, Jimmy." Insisted Eddie. "The rest of us boys only voted for Eleanor to keep the team strong. No personal malice whatsoever."

"...I suppose I might as well join you. Pass it on." Said Jimmy with a shrug.

"Thanks, Jimmy. I'll make this up to you, I swear." Smiled Eddie.

"OK then." Said Jimmy, emotionless as ever.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Jimmy could give Helen a run for her money!)**

 **Jimmy:** Of course I'm not going to vote with those smug douches. But, I could use the protection, so I may as well humour them.

* * *

A few minutes after Eddie went back to the cabin to report the good news to his alliance, Hector came out to try to further convince Jimmy to stay loyal to them.

"I see you have chosen to partake in our alliance. A wise choice indeed." Mused Hector.

"I could use the protection." Droned Jimmy.

"Well, we do want loyal alliance members, so allow me to show you the perks of our jubilant little crusade." Smirked Hector.

He then pulled out a few lollipops, a chocolate bar, and a few more assorted pieces of candy and dropped it next to Jimmy.

"All of these glorious saccharine creations are now yours. Congratulations." Grinned Hector.

"Thanks." Droned Jimmy.

"...That's it?" Asked Hector.

"I'm part of your alliance, aren't I? You should be grateful I even did that." Said Jimmy.

"...Touché." Said Hector, biting his tongue to the best of his ability before heading back to the dorm.

* * *

 **(Confessional: He's got bite!)**

 **Hector:** Jimmy is a loose cannon. I should hope appealing to his juvenile sweet tooth did our alliance some good. But, I must confess, I did not expect a kid to be so … spiteful, and hostile. He's like some kind of rude Helen. Well, I'm sure I can work with this unfavourable card to gain a solid ally, in time.

 **Jimmy:** (Eats the chocolate bar and spits it out) Is this dark chocolate? Disgusting…

* * *

 **(Centre of Camp)**

* * *

Barney was walking away from his cabin after waking up and brushing his hair for the first time in a year, and after a few steps, he saw Helen on the porch of the Hawk's female cabin.

He was tempted to run and yell to get her attention, but knew he had to at least attempt to act boring so that he could get to know her better.

So, with his tongue bit and joints tense, he walked over to Helen slowly but surely.

"Man, not having fun is really tough…" Murmured Barney as he approached the emotionless girl.

Fortunately, Helen did not hear him, and after Barney got within a few feet of her, the emotionless girl stood up and looked at him with blank eyes.

"...Did you actually brush your hair?" Asked Helen, with the slightest hint of surprise.

"I sure did! Like it?" Chirped Barney.

"Don't get ahead of yourself. Your voice and clothing are still far too exciting." Droned Helen.

"Aw, come on, black is close to beige, right?" Asked Barney.

"...Eh, it's something. But you still have a looooooong way to go." Said Helen.

"Alright. Sooooo… how can I be boring, huh?" Asked Barney.

"First: repeat after me: 'beige is my favourite colour in the world.'" Droned Helen.

Barney cleared his throat.

"Beige is my favourite colour in the world." Droned Barney in a surprisingly credible boring voice.

Helen's eyes widened slightly.

"There may be hope for you yet. Alright, now let's get to the real test. Have a seat." Said Helen as she sat down on the stairs to the girl's dorm and patted the spot next to her.

"You… want me to sit next to you? Are you sure?" Asked Barney with a twinge of excitement.

"Yes. You will sit next to me for five minutes. You will do nothing, say nothing, and be nothing. This will show me just how much potential you have." Droned Helen.

"Yes ma-I mean, OK." Said Barney, managing to stop his cheerful voice and bring it down to a dull statement.

He then took a seat.

And, to his surprise, sitting next to Helen wasn't that bad. She did seem to be nice, and there was something about her that interested Barney. What could she be hiding? If so, why does she want to hide it? Was he getting through to her?

...Is that butterfly orange or yellow?

"Ooh, butterfly!" Chirped Barney as he stood up and went off to chase it.

However, he stopped halfway to the butterfly and realized what had happened. Helen then went up to him and shook her head.

"Only 4 minutes. You have much to learn." Droned Helen.

"Eh heh heh…" Giggled Barney awkwardly.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Butterflies: Triggering ADHD for decades.)**

 **Barney:** Darn it, I almost made some serious progress with Helen! Oh well, it is the ninja way: slow and steady wins the race… or some cliché phrase like that.

 **Helen:** This will not be easy…

* * *

 **(Golden Hawks' Cabin- Boys' Side)**

* * *

Spider lay on his bed, doing a crossword puzzle.

"Hmm … a three latter word for an unpleasant old woman." Pondered Spider. "… Yep, no results in this noggin."

Spider pondered this, but then a voice spoke up.

"Hag." Said Quana, with a giggle.

"I'm hardly a hag. In fact, I daresay I'm attractive." Insisted Spider.

"Nonono, I mean for the crossword, silly." Teased Quana as she sat down next to Spider.

Spider smiled as Quana leaned against him.

"… Bitch." Noted Spider.

"Excuse me?!" Gasped Quana.

"Five letter word for female dog." Explained Spider, filling the letters in.

The two were both silent for a moment, before they began laughing.

"You're so cheeky, Spider." Smirked Quana.

"Oh, and you're not?" Teased Spider.

"In more ways than one." Winked Quana. "Say, can I ask a little favour of you?"

"That depends. What sort of favour?" Asked Spider. "Remember, cameras."

"Well, **look** who's acting all macho today." Giggled Quana. "Really, I just need a notebook. It'd help me if I could write things down to remember them easier. You got one to spare?"

"Sure, of course." Nodded Spider as he opened a desk draw and passed a notebook, and pencil, to Quana. "It may have medical notes in it, so could you leave those pages where they are?"

"Of course." Assured Quana as she put the notebook in her back pocket. "Well, see you in a bit. I gotta speak with Chef Hatchet."

"Oh, really? What about?" Asked Spider curiously. "… You want to learn about the dangers of food poisoning?"

"Oooo, tempting!" Exclaimed Quana. "But, nay. I have to give him some mushrooms I collected for him last night."

"A fetch quest?" Asked Spider.

"You and your gaming terms. Which S contestant are you really?" Winked Quana as she exited the cabin, shaking her hips as she did so.

Spider watched her go, and then shook his head.

"Sometimes it feels like we're in a battle of wits." Mused Spider, smirking. "Kinda of like Alice and Bishop almost? Wait … that'd make me the 'Bishop' of this couple … yikes."

With a thoughtful look, Spider returned to his crossword puzzle.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Spider is evolving! He evolved into Bishop!)**

 **Quana:** (She writes down a few things in the notebook.) Hmm, I feel kind of like some intrepid reporter. Heehee! Well, I guess I was quite a nosy gal as a kid … heh, maybe if the singing thing doesn't work out it could be something to look into?

 **Spider:** It's a funny thing, love is. No medical books can grasp the scope of it. Once me and Quana were so lovely dovie and googly eyed and, well, we still are … but right now, we love to playfully tease and one-up each other. It's a nice feeling. It actually does make me think of Alice and Bishop always arguing. Could they…? No, no, surely not.

* * *

 **(Outside Camp)**

* * *

Shortly after breakfast Bishop had gathered Alice and Quarla outside the camp for an alliance meeting.

"Now, I am well aware the both of you cannot stand me … well, the feeling is very much mutual so I shall make this quick." Stated Bishop stiffly.

"Yes, please do." Requested Alice.

"You shouldn't have said that." Grumbled Quarla. "Now he's just gonna take longer just to spite you."

"I admit, that _**does**_ sound tempting." Admitted Bishop slyly. "But, no. I think it relevant that we discuss who we should vote out, if we are to lose today."

"Shouldn't Spider be here to hear this?" Asked Alice.

"I saw him talking with Quana. With a girl that _**fine**_ , he won't be getting here for a while yet. I'll just inform him later." Stated Bishop, lightly smirking. "Point is, I feel that we should vote for Barney. Of those not in the alliance, he's clearly the biggest threat. I do hope I am not wrong in thinking you ladies are smart enough to know this?"

"It's true, but I disagree." Said Alice, crossing her arms. "Helen is the weakest here and is holding the team back."

"I'd say I agree with you, but I don't tend to think that agreeing with incorrect viewpoints is my style." Shrugged Bishop.

"You are an incorrect viewpoint." Muttered Alice, scowling.

"I'd say so is your mum, but that implies that woman could do wrong." Leered Bishop.

Alice turned bright red.

"Bishop, I swear to God I will do anything in my power to end you." Hissed Alice. "Besides, your dad … now _**there**_ is a rich man who can treat a woman well."

Bishop gasped, his smug armour cracked.

"Leave my father out of this!" Barked Bishop.

"Then admit voting off Helen is the best idea. Quarla, back me up." Ordered Alice.

Quarla grabbed Alice by the wrist and threw her to the ground.

"Hm, looks like she agrees with me." Smirked Bishop.

Quarla then uppercut Bishop onto his back.

"Wrong as usual, b*tch." Snarked Alice.

"Ow, what the f*ck?" Muttered Bishop, rubbing his sore chin.

"You're both wrong. We'll kick off Opal." Stated Quarla. "She's clearly still got issues, and without Zed she'll be gloomy. Besides that, she's annoying … and we already have an annoying bouncy person in the form of Barney. Everything Opal can do, so can he, except ever so slightly less retarded. Besides, Helen is a free vote and, for f*cks sake, do you expect Spider to vote for Barney? _**Barney**_?"

"You could have just said that without uppercutting me, you savage." Scowled Bishop.

"That wouldn't have been fun." Stated Quarla.

"Why did you throw me to the ground? I thought we were … um, ok, not friends, but … I thought you didn't want me dead." Muttered Alice.

"Eh." Shrugged Quarla.

"… Well, looks like we're voting off Opal then." Said Bishop in resignation. "Well, I suppose I should think of the positives … she has some farm smell on her, and it's not what Alice wanted either."

"F*ck you." Muttered Alice.

"I'd rather you didn't. My body is a temple few can worship." Drawled Bishop.

Alice looked sickened at the thought.

"Good thing I'm an atheist." Muttered Quarla.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Who is the biggest jerk here?)**

 **Bishop:** Once I have the votes for it, and some way to either avoid blame or pin it on Alice, I'm getting rid of Quarla. She is poor, a danger to my person and might make Spider defect. A triple pronged reason to be rid of her. Until then, I'll just bide my time. That's one of the ways to wealth after all, patience.

 **Quarla:** I swear, these two are the most annoying b*tches I have ever met. But they keep me safe, so I can tolerate them for now. Be nice if they didn't talk though … actually, it'd be nice if _**nobody**_ on this island said anything.

* * *

 **(Hill)**

* * *

Tabitha sat on a hill, looking up at the clouds.

"… I have no idea how people find this so relaxing. All the clouds looks like bombs or bureaucrats, and neither of those are good things." Muttered Tabitha. "Still, fresh air is nice."

Lankston walked up and wordlessly sat down next to Tabitha. For a few moments all was silent.

"This is the part where you ask me why I am here." Prompted Lankston.

"… The floor is yours." Replied Tabitha.

"Good. I'll keep this quick as, well, I haven't had breakfast yet. It's in your best interest to vote Uzuri off." Stated Lankston.

"Why the hell would I vote off my best friend?" Asked Tabitha.

"Why _not_? Look, I understand you have a close bond, lord knows I do with Nina, but face the facts as they are. Jimmy has joined the rest of us boys so it's basically two versus four. I however enjoy your company, so if you vote for Uzuri, I'll get the boys to do the same. From there, we'll be a duo and I am pretty sure we could rope Jimmy in for an easy majority." Explained Lankston. "Nobody ever said the _best_ move was the _nicest_ move."

"Two to four? Seriously?" Groaned Tabitha. "I don't suppose I could just ask you and Jimmy to join us girls?"

"I'm afraid not." Stated Lankston. "I intend to get hold of some power, and having you as a loyal ally would be a good start."

"Lankston, I thought you were a nicer guy. You proved it last season." Reminded Tabitha weakly.

"As did you. But, face it, right now I hold the cards as I played harder sooner." Said Lankston firmly. "Look, I don't like backing you into a corner, really I don't. But the pre-merge is presenting many an unforeseen difficulty to me and I will do most anything to survive it, so … yeah, tough tits. Do we have a deal?"

"… No deal. I remember how _**betrayed**_ Uzuri looked when I eliminated her last time. I have no intention of having that happen again." Said Tabitha, crossing her arms.

Lankston nodded in understanding and got to his feet, almost looming over Tabitha.

"Remember, it's four to two … and it may becomes four to one." Warned Lankston.

Tabitha stood up and towered over Lankston, as six feet was faller than five feet.

"Every alliance has cracks." Replied Tabitha coolly.

"… Even you and Uzuri?" Asked Lankston slyly.

Tabitha opted not to respond.

"I do not want us to be enemies, Tabby." Stated Lankston, sounding ominous.

"Me neither, Lanky. But between you and Uzuri, my choice is clear." Stated Tabitha calmly.

"Well, best of luck. You may need it." Said Lankston as he walked away.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Oh look, another rivalry.)**

 **Lankston:** It's true, I do not want Tabitha as my foe and I would enjoy working with her. After all, we both know what backgrounds we come from. But, if she's not up for it … well, I have a majority either way. Yes, I know, I know, I'm being smug … well, after a week or so of hard obstacles, it feels _good_ that I can be smug about something for once.

 **Tabitha:** (She mimes shooting herself). Ok brain, give me an idea … any idea. If not, hopefully Uzuri can pull off the social game well enough.

* * *

 **(Mess Hall)**

* * *

Opal sat with a plate of jelly in front of her. She gave it a poke and watched it jiggle.

"Funky." Noted Opal, giggling to herself.

Paul walked by with a tray of food, but after spotting Opal he decided to sit down next to her.

"Good morning." Greeted Paul. "How's it hanging?"

"Like a dead man." Declared Opal with an ironic giggle.

"Hm … that sounds less than positive." Noted Paul. "Now that I've pointed out the obvious, what's wrong?"

"Well, I just miss Zed." Admitted Opal. "Plus, I was being just a _**teensy weensy**_ bit of a b*tch last night."

"Well, it can happen." Noted Paul. "You know, I miss VayVay too. But, it won't be long until they get thawed out. Then we can relax and know they are safe. Though, you can never be _**too**_ relaxed on this show, huh?"

"I guess not." Agreed Opal. "Sooooo, any reason you wanted to lit down with me? :D."

"Still doing that emoticon thing?" Smirked Paul.

"Oh, just for the fans every now and then." Giggled Opal.

"I guess not all fanservice is of a sexual nature." Chuckled Paul. "So, uh, I was thinking … cross team alliance? I suspect a future team switch, and it makes sense for us to ally. Our other halves are out, so it's up to us to continue in their names, wouldn't you agree?"

"Hmmm … I do agree!" Declared Opal. "Dealio! :D."

"You won't regret it." Said Paul with a wink.

* * *

 **(Confessional: It's the OP alliance! … Are they gonna be over powered?)**

 **Paul:** Hmm … avenging people seems to be a common thing for me. Last season was not just about overcoming germophobia, but also, in a way, avenging Penelopey. This season, I'm avenging VayVay. Well … gives me goals, right? I'm all set with allies on the other teams, but on my own team … well, could be better. I wonder who else I could ask…

* * *

 **(Beach, Near The Angry Dome)**

* * *

Uzuri walked along the beach, whistling a tune to herself.

"I love the beach! Sharp shells, dead crabs, shrivelled seaweed, an angry dome. Not a bad place to hand out." Said Uzuri with a giggle.

Uzuri paused. Something was off.

"Wait … angry dome?" Repeated Uzuri. "Where did _that_ come from?"

Sure enough, nearby was a clear dome on the sand, and within it was Wallace. The 'evil' genius was walking in circles waving his arms around, muffled yelling slightly audible. Uzuri smiled, clapped her hands and approached the dome.

"Knock, knock!" Declared Uzuri as she tapped on the glass.

Wallace looked up.

"Wat'cha doin' in there?" Asked Uzuri.

"… What?" Repeated Wallace, barely audible from beyond the glass.

"I said, wat'cha doin in there." Repeated Uzuri.

"… What?" Asked Wallace.

"WHAT YO BE DOIN'?!" Exclaimed Uzuri.

Wallace paused and knocked in a specific way on the wall of the angry dome, making a window open up on it.

"I'm being angry." Stated Wallace.

"What about?" Asked Uzuri curiously.

"… I can't even remember." Admitted Wallace. "Good thing this dome is ninety nine percent soundproof."

"Speaking of that, can I make a scientific enquiry to you?" Asked Uzuri hopefully.

"Unicorns are not natural, they can only be manufactured." Stated Wallace.

"Eh? Nonononono! I wanted to know if it's possible to enter people's dreams. I wanna be like Freddy Kreugar!" Exclaimed Uzuri excitedly.

"Yeah, yeah, here. Go fetch!" Declared Wallace as he tossed two small cylinders to Uzuri. "Shove the red one up your nose and the blue one up the sleeper's nose. Don't mix them up or it could make reality as we know it fall apart. But promise me one thing."

"What's that?" Asked Uzuri, hanging on Wallace's every word.

Wallace smiled.

"Have fun." Requested Wallace.

"You can count on me!" Promised Uzuri, saluting. "Oooo, I hope Tabitha's dreams are scary!"

Uzuri skipped off, looking very cheerful. Wallace watched her go and chuckled.

"No bad can come of this. Ah, loaning the fruits of my genius mind … it feels good." Noted Wallace. "But I suppose there are some, like Raven, who do not require them. Most impressive."

Wallace paused, and frowned.

"Let's hope she can stand up for herself. It's situations like this that make me hate the letter X." Muttered Wallace.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Dial X for Awkward.)**

 **Wallace:** Trust me, dream exploration isn't all it's cracked up to be. You don't wanna walk into the wrong kind of dream. Trust me, I know. Zita told me to enter one of her dreams … I saw myself in a gimp suit… (Wallace shudders)

 **Uzuri:** Now, all Ii need to find is a glove with razors and I'll be all set. I'm living the dream … literally!

* * *

 **(Mess Hall)**

* * *

Raven, after taking a deep breath, strode into the mess hall For a few moments she stood still, pondering her next move.

"So, you've decided to enter." Noted a dull voice.

Raven took a deep breath and walked towards the counter, and thus towards Gary.

"We need to talk." Stated Raven.

"Oh, really? Hm, and here I was thinking you were just gonna pretend I didn't exist." Scoffed Gary. "Well, come on then, tell me everything. Let me hear it _all_."

Gary narrowed his eyes and Raven gulped, but kept her stance firm.

"What do you have to gain from intimidating me?" Asked Raven. "I really would like us to be pleasant with each other, like how Wallace and Zita are. Why can't we get along?"

"You dumped me for protecting you." Stated Gary coldly.

"The guy wasn't even a thief. You know that." Reminded Raven.

"I didn't know it at the time." Shrugged Gary. "Besides, I recall you being quite happy when I bashed Kasimar over the head that one time in Letterz. How is this different?"

"… I've had a year to grow up. A year to see violence does not justify more violence." Sighed Raven. "Maybe it's my fault for past approval of such things, but you can't go on just attacking everything you don't like."

Gary frowned and stabbed a knife onto the counter, making Raven yelp.

"Why not? Am I not protecting those who can't stand up for themselves. Face it Raven, I have harmed nobody. I made one mistake, yes, but that's no reason to dump me. You've messed up before and I looked past it all. You never said before that I was doing wrong" Said Gary coldly. "I think it's within my rights not to want you in my kitchen. By contract, I am not **required** to serve you food."

Raven paused, mumbling to herself and considering her next few words.

"… You know what I think Gary? I think … you are acting _just like Kasimar would_." Said Raven firmly.

Gary looked stunned.

"What." Said Gary quietly.

"You're using violence and intimidation to get your way, Isn't that exactly what Kasimar used to do? I don't expect you would do the things he is known for, but … what if this is just the start of it? Maybe Kasimar started out just doing lesser things?" Said Raven softly. "I may not love you anymore Gary, and you may hate me now … but I still care about you. Please … don't go down the same route Kasimar did. Don't hurt people … and, at least, don't try and scare me into not coming in here."

Raven put some food onto a tray and began to leave.

"I'll leave you now. I'm sure you'd like it that way, and like you said … this is your kitchen." Said Raven, a tear in her eye.

Raven walked away and left the Mess Hall, shutting the door behind her. Gary just stood frozen in place, and soon enough lightly walked over to a chair and collapsed into it.

"Just like Kasimar…?" Whispered Gary.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Minus the mohawk and with a unibrow.)**

 **Raven:** (She has tears in her eyes). I had to say it. It had to be done. Sure, I can now enter the Mess Hall without worry, but … it hurts so much that the boy I once loved … and who once loved me … it hurts what we've become…

* * *

 **(Beach)**

* * *

Yessica was spending the morning swimming in the water. She almost seemed to fly through it, like a speedy torpedo.

"Ah, this is the life!" Declared Yessica. "No worries, just water. I should probably form an alliance soon, but … I don't see why anybody would vote me off. I've not stepped on any toes … that is one weird phrase."

"Yessica! Over here!" Called a voice.

Yessica glanced to the shore and saw Sasha waving her over.

"Oh, hello." Greeted Yessica. "Need something?"

"Yeah, I was just wondering … would you like to join an alliance? Me and Quaan could use another person on our side." Offered Sasha.

"Sure, sounds good to me. As a matter of fact, I was just thinking about how I need some allies." Admitted Yessica. "Glad to be a part of it!"

"Glad to have you on board." Replied Sasha.

"So … wanna swim with me?" Offered Yessica.

"Thanks, but I'll pass." Replied Sasha. "I gotta catch up on Pokemon."

"Suit yourself." Replied Yessica with a smile.

* * *

 **(Confessional: My main Pokemon is a level 99 Missingno.)**

 **Sasha:** You know, I've been thinking … once my programming skill gets better, maybe I could code some kind of Total Drama video game? Once the listening and all that is worked out and negotiated, it could be a big hit. The fans would probably love it anyway.

* * *

Sasha walked back towards camp, but soon found herself joined by Rheneas.

"Yo." Greeted Rheneas.

"Oh, hello." Smiled Sasha. "What's up?"

"Just wondering, are you ok after the fear challenge yesterday?" Inquired Rheneas in concern.

"Yeah, I'll live." Assured Sasha. "Oh, mind if I smoke?"

"Sure, not a problem." Nodded Rheneas.

Sasha leaned against a tree and lit one up, taking a puff.

"Ah, that's what I needed." Said Sasha, sighing happily. "Want one?"

"I don't smoke." Stated Rheneas. "I assume you know the health risks?"

"Yeah, I do … but after last season, well, I'm the reality show equivalent of a shell shocked veteran." Explained Sasha. "I even get nightmares sometimes. Smoking … it helps. That and games, of course."

Sasha took another drag while Rheneas leaned against a tree.

"Speaking of all that, I noticed something interesting yesterday that happened after you ran off." Said Rheneas. "Kim actually look surprised by your reaction."

"Figured she'd not know the effects her actions had on me." Said Sasha, frowning as she puffed out some smoke.

"Well, yeah, I thought that too … but, she actually called Chris out for making you face your fear against her." Stated Rheneas. "Gotta say, it's interesting."

"… Am I supposed to care?" Asked Sasha.

"Well, I don't expect anything, just thought you'd find it interested she might have the slightest bit of concern for you." Explained Rheneas. "See, this season … I'm gonna try to get to know Kim, and maybe Nakia too. Tabitha was once hated by everybody, but … I found the goodness inside her. Maybe I could do the same again."

Sasha dropped her cigarette and put it out by stomping on it.

"Ok, look … if you want to do that then honestly, that's more power to you and shows your capacity to forgive." Said Sasha, lightly smiling.

"Thanks." Smiled Rheneas.

Sasha then frowned.

"But if anybody tries to force me to talk to Kim to 'hear her out', I am not gonna take it. She is hands down the _**worst**_ human being I have ever met. That is literally all there is to it. I have _**zero**_ interest in any reconciliation whatsoever. She made it quite clear just how little she thinks of me last season. Well, let it be known I think equally little of her." Said Sasha firmly. "You're my friend Rheneas, and that's a fact, just like it's a fact that Sonic is fast … but if you try to set up some kind of meeting between us … look, just don't, ok?"

"Don't worry, I won't. I got you, crystal clear." Assured Rheneas. "So, wanna go get breakfast?"

"Sure. I hope they have pancakes!" Exclaimed Sasha.

* * *

 **(Confessional: I wonder what kettle cakes would be like.)**

 **Rheneas:** I don't blame Sasha for her viewpoint. Heck, I sorta agree with her. But, it'd be pretty darn hypocritical of me to have done all I did for Tabitha and make no attempt with 'Wawanakwa's Most Wanted'. Maybe I care to much, but that's who I am.

 **Sasha:** Honestly, I'm not even being mean. Keeping my distance and voicing my distaste calmly is a heck of a lot better than what would happen if me and Kim had to talk face to face. If I overcame my fear and really got going … trust me, it would _**not**_ be pretty. That's why it's probably safer for both of us if I just focus on the game and my own personal interests. That is the last I have to say on the matter.

* * *

 **(Mess Hall)**

* * *

Quana entered the mess hall and walked up to the counter. Chef Hatchet was there already peeling some potatoes.

"Ok, I did as you asked. Ten mushrooms, all for you. Don't get high on 'em all at once." Teased Quana as she took the mushrooms out of her pockets and placed them down on the counter.

Chef Hatchet looked them over and gave a nod of approval.

"Good work girl." Complimented Chef Hatchet. "These will do nicely."

"Ah, my pleasure." Assured Quana. "I mean, I've always wanted to nearly fall to my death."

"Yep, there's the cliché Latina spice." Snarked Chef Hatchet. "I never said you _**had**_ to do it."

"Yeah, you're right. Sorry, it was just a really crazy night." Admitted Quana. "Could we perhaps talk about it?"

"Sure. Just me finish peeling the spuds." Replied Chef Hatchet.

Quana nodded and took a seat at one of the tables. Before long Chef Hatchet exited the kitchen and sat down across from her.

"So, what you got in your mind? Morale issues? Angsting about past bad deeds? Pregnant?" Guessed Chef Hatchet.

"I'm a virgin, buster." Pouted Quana. "It's none of those … see, last night I nearly fell down that ravine due to a few loose rocks."

"Yeah, maybe I should have warned you about that." Admitted Chef. "Eh, I'm sixty three, I can't be expected to remember everything. Senior privliges."

"Hey, I'm a senior in high school. Well, I will be after the summer." Pouted Quana.

"Not the same thing, girl." Smirked Chef. "So, you feeling crabby because you nearly went on a date with gravity?"

"Honestly, no. I'm actually not crabby, or any other kind of shellfish feeling. Heheheh. No, it's just … Nakia saved me from falling." Explained Quana. "And I overheard her and Kim talking and well … yeah, things get pretty darn diddly bad for her after last season. I do not think I should repeat it."

"Good to hear ya'll can respect privacy." Nodded Chef Hatchet. "My advice? Be _**careful**_. Do not try and force _**anything**_. Forgiveness cannot be forced. I mean, you can't force the gamer to forgive the racist, can ya? Just like you can't force any feeling, really. Well, not positive ones anyway."

Chef Hatchet drank some coffee, and then continued.

"Look, you're a good girl Quana, I'm sure you are … but, you're stupid." Stated Chef Hatchet.

"Really putting on the charm here Chef." Drawled Quana.

"I'd say we're both the princess and prince of being charmless." Smirked Chef Hatchet. "Anyway, you gotta ask yourself … how far would you go to make it right? As an ex-soldier, I can tell you actions speak louder than words. Also, be aware … there is a _**very**_ real possibility you simply won't be able to make things right."

"But I'll try. All people in the world, they have the capacity to try … it's just how far we take our attempts that show who we are as people. That's what Spider says." Mused Quana as she took out the notebook and began to jot down what Chef Hatchet had said. "Oh, by the way Chef, how did you and Jareth meet?"

"Why do you want to know?" Grunted Chef Hatchet.

"Just curious. Why, is that a bad question?" Asked Quana.

"It is personal." Stated Chef Hatchet. "But really, we just met when he was interviewing me for a documentery on war, and we kept in contact. That's all, really."

"Hmm, interesting." Mused Quana. "I didn't know you were on TV."

"Girl, they could fill a lot of airtime with shows about things you don't know … and they have! That's what you should watch TV." Stated Chef Hatchet.

"I do watch TV. I love Keeping Up With The Kardashians." Giggled Quana.

Chef mimed shooting himself.

"Oh yeah, that reminds me! Can ya teach me how to handle a gun?" Asked Quana hopefully.

"… I'd rather not know why. Do me another favour, and maybe I will." Offered Chef Hatchet.

"… Um … could I have time to think about that?" Asked Quana nervously. "After a bear and a ravine, I'm unsure what you may ask of me."

"Only one way to find out." Smirked Chef Hatchet. "Oh yeah, want some advice?"

"Sure. Who better to give me some awesome advice?" Smirked Quana.

There was a pause.

BAM!

Chef Hatchet stabbed a knife into the table right near Quana, making her yelp and fall off her hair to the ground.

"CONSTANT VIGILENCE!" Barked Chef Hatchet.

Quana could only groan.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Mad Eye Chef!)**

 **Quana:** You know, sometimes it feels like Chef is punishing me. Either that or he's some kind of trickster mentor or something. I'm sure there's a trope for what we have, but Spider's the troper of the couple, not me.

* * *

 **(Intern Compound)**

* * *

There was a bit of a situation at the compound. Indeed, it was actually quite serious. Currently Winnie, Xaria and Max, as well as two of the producers Greg Matthews and Trina Grey, were at the warehouse where the five eliminated campers were kept in their frozen state.

Wait, did I say _five_ campers? Sorry, I meant **four** , because Eleanor's ice cube was nowhere to be seen.

"Hmm … ok, this is odd." Noted Winnie.

"Ya think? How could Eleanor just, you know, disappear? She was bloody frozen." Said Xaria flatly. "Max, you invented the Freeze of Shame, any theories?"

Max shook his head, looking confused.

"I do not understand this. Eleanor was frozen solid. She couldn't have possibly broken out of the ice cube from within. The 'Freeze of Shame' as it has been renamed puts the frozen subject into stasis, just like going to sleep, but with awareness. So, no matter what way you look at it Eleanor could not have gotten out on her own." Stated Max. "And as the cube obviously can't move on it's own, well … even if it somehow slipped off the platform it was on, it would still be on the floor because I think we all know a cube cannot open a door."

"Yeah, we gathered that. But that's a good point. How did she just ... vanish?" Asked Xaria in confusion.

"Maybe it was a ghost!" Squealed Winnie.

"I highly doubt it." Drawled Xaria.

"Well, this is certainly a breach of security." Frowned Mr Gregson. "Somebody has to have moved Eleanor. Trina dear, any theories?"

"I think it's obvious. What probably happened was that somebody moved Eleanor's cube as a prank. Childish for sure, but pretty harmless. We'll just find Eleanor real quick and bring her back here." Stated Miss Grey, shrugging.

"But these cubes are too heavy for one person to lift. That's why we use a forklift truck to transport them." Stated Max. "I doubt even Oscar could have lifted it. No, it had to have been more than one person, unless … hmmm..."

"Unless what? Speak boy." Ordered Mr Gregson.

"Well, I do have this invention I bought with me to use in lowering transport time. Grabby Hands. Gloves that use zero point energy to pick things up." Explained Max. "It's entirely possible somebody used them, but I'd have to go and check if they've been moved."

"They may have been put back already." Frowned Winnie. "Oh mercy me! This is scary!"

"Winnie my dear, it's nothing to worry about. It's just a silly prank, no matter the method of movement." Assured Mr Gregson calmly. "We'll send out some people to look for Eleanor soon. Until then, in case we cannot locate her in the short term, however unlikely that may be … Max, how long does it take one of those cubes to melt, exactly … or as good an estimate as you can make?"

Max quickly counted on his fingers, muttering to himself.

"Ok, I don't know the exact time she was moved, but as I know for a fact she was here at midnight, and adding the amount of water used, and considering what the weather is likely to be like … eh, I'd say she'd probably completely thaw out at about midnight on the day of the finale." Guessed Max. "I was very throughout with the freezing system hence the long melting time

"Why is it always midnight?" Asked Xaria, to which Winnie shrugged.

"Ok, that gives us plenty of time to locate her. She's probably just in the woods within a mile from here anyway. And if we can't find her before we move islands tomorrow, we can just ask these four if they heard anything. It seems they all have their eyes shut, but they can still hear, right?" Asked Mr Gregson.

"That is correct." Confirmed Max.

"That's creepy to think about." Gulped Winnie. "So, what happens now?"

"You, Xaria and Chris will announce the challenge." Said Miss Grey gently. "We'll send out a search party by midday. This should all be over by three, but if not … keep this under wraps. Do not let anybody in or out of this building. And for God's sakes, don't tell Jimmy. The kid would go crazy, and that reflects badly on the show, ok?"

"Understood." Replied Xaria. "Come on Winnie, let's go."

"Oh, and I think we shouldn't tell Jennifer either. She seems to have a kinship of sorts with Jimmy, and she might tell him." Added Mr Gregson.

Xaria and Winnie both nodded and left the building.

"… Oh, hang on, why don't we just check the warehouse camera tapes? They'd show us the 'prankster', and we could just get them to tell us where they put Eleanor." Suggested Max.

"Good idea." Agreed Miss Grey. "Max, you take the tapes over to the camera room and tell us what is on them."

"Understood." Said Max, giving a dorky salute.

Max gathered the tapes and took his leave, which left the two producers alone in a room without any working cameras.

"Think we should tell the outside world? The viewers would eat up a good mystery." Smirked Mr Gregson.

"In time Matthew, we don't know how serious this may or may not be. If it's only a minor thing then we can; after all, it happened under the noses of the girls in charge, which leaves us further in the clear." Winked Miss Grey, giggling sourly.

"I do love how you think." Chucked Mr Gregson. "Why, if I wasn't married."

Trina leaned close to Matthew.

"Does it really matter, we're off camera?" Purred Miss Grey.

"Trina, professional attitude." Reminded Mr Gregson with a smirk.

* * *

 **(West Field)**

* * *

The campers all stood amongst their teams, ready for the challenge. They could all see that a grand sort of obstacle course had been set up, along with a bench off to the side that had a large chicken model attached to it. The three hosts smiled for the camera, quickly counting the heads to make sure everybody was there. With all clear, they began to explain the challenge with smiles (or a frown in one case) on their faces.

"Welcome to your next challenge everybody! Today we'll be having some fun on an obstacle course!" Exclaimed Winnie.

"I've heard of weirder places to have sex." Snarked Xaria. "The rules are simple. It's a six part obstacle course, and one member of each team will have to do part of it, though you can chose who does what. First member tags second member, second member tags third member and so on. First team to have their sixth member cross the finish line wins."

"And what an obstacle course this one is!" Exclaimed Chris. "We have a pool of frozen water, see-saw ramps over mud, a rope swing over a pool of electric eels, a climbing wall with boxing gloves hidden within, a rope wall where each rope is made from something you'd probably wish you didn't have to touch, and lastly a sprint to the end through a stretch of platform guarded by The Sentinels."

"Huh. Is that all?" Asked Spider, looking a little nervous.

"Dare I ask what The Sentinels are?" Drawled Bishop.

"Painful." Stated Hector knowingly.

"In laymen's terms, two modified stationary diggers. They are piloted by two ex-campers from previous seasons and might knock you off the platform and into the hot sauce below." Said Chris, grinning.

"… Hot sauce?" Repeated Lankston. "Only one thing to do now."

Lankston flipped Chris off.

"Rude." Muttered Chris.

"I try. So, since it's a six part course I take it every member of my team has to take part?" Guessed Lankston knowingly.

"That is correct." Confirmed Chris. "The Hawks have to sit out one player and the Tigers have to sit out two players. These three get to sear chicken hats and sit at the chicken bench."

"Charming." Frowned Wallace.

"We better make sure we choose wisely who to sit out." Noted Raven.

"Not me. I did rope climbing all the time in the girl scouts." Said Imanda proudly.

"Oh, and something you kitty cats will love to hear … today, nobody goes home! Meow!" Exclaimed Winnie.

This made the campers all perk up.

"Instead of immunity, you shall be playing for rewards. First place gets a KFC buffet. Second place gets a Subway sandwich of their specification each. Third place gets nothing, and has to eat Chef Hatchet's cooking for dinner. Therefore, immunity or not, it's still a challenge worth winning. Unless you hate Subway and KFC, in which case I ask you … how?" Asked Xaria flatly.

"Pick who will be sitting out and doing what part of the challenge and we can get this started!" Declared Chris.

"Good luck team." Gulped Eddie.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Anybody know any obstacle course puns?)**

 **Bishop:** As much as I'd rather have somebody else, anybody else, do this challenge in my place … I do not wish to five the peasants a reason to target me or my alliance a reason to turn on me. Thus … bring it on, I suppose.

 **Helen:** Looks like I'm sitting out. (Helen shrugs). Fine by me.

 **Barney:** This is gonna be fun! As if I would sit out on an obstacle course! I'm a ninja … how do you think I got my skills? Ha, by setting up my own obstacle course in my backyard of course! Yeah!

 **Lankston:** Given what this challenge is, it's a blessing I won't have to worry about elimination today. I'll make use of this extra time. Until then, I'll do all I can to win this challenge, up to and including tripping people up. I love KFC. It's where Nina and I had our first date, in fact.

 **Hector:** My frame might, perchance, make this an excessively frustrating challenge to me. Consequently, I had to pick something that I would stand a chance at. Of course, it's not just how good I do at an obstacle, but how good my two opponents may or may not do.

 **Uzuri:** Could be worse. I mean, at least there are no buzzsaws, right?

 **Raven:** After the confrontation earlier, I know I have it in me to do this obstacle course. I just hope I don't get too banged up. I don't exactly have a high pain threshold … one time I stepped on a Lego block and I cried for an hour. That might be excusable, except it was two weeks ago.

 **Imanda:** This is my kind of challenge! In fact, I think the team as a whole will do pretty good at this one. Only thing is, who are we gonna sit out? Nobody seems to want to sit out … hmm, maybe a couple of coin flips are in order?

 **Wallace:** This'll be good. After all, none of the hosts at _**any**_ point said I was not allowed to use any gadgets!

* * *

 **(Beach)**

* * *

The three interns all stood at the beach. Boxes of show supplies were all around. Clyde groaned at the sight of it all.

"I have a bad idea where dis is going." Groaned Clyde. "In fact, da transport boat over dere only makes it worse. Dis won't be fun."

"Hard work is not meant to be fun." Stated Jennifer. "It is simply a way of legal torture on the underclass … us."

"Under, huh? Eh, I'm more of a top." Giggled Steve. "Oooo, I wonder what's in those boxes? Hm … maybe a bomb?"

"Dat would be interestin'." Admitted Clyde, smirking.

Kim walked up, looking tired.

"Ok guys, here's the rundown. Trust me, you'll hate it, and quite frankly I do too. But, f*ck, we have to do it anyway 'cause that's life. We're packing up and moving to another island tomorrow. Thus, while the challenge goes on we're got to get all this stuff on that boat so it can take everything to island number two where some of the other ex-campers, don't know who, will unload it. We've gotta work like b*tches in heat because this boat needs to be here at sunset to transport the frozen campers." Explained Kim, tapping her foot. "Yes, I know, why the f*ck can't they just put all the stuff on the boat together or just, in the words of Martin Brody, get a bigger boat? Because f*ck logic, that's why. Anyway, let's get to work."

With, surprisingly, no words of complaint, the interns began their job. Clyde picked up a box full of tapes and looked interested.

"What's on dese?" Asked Clyde curiously.

"Archive footage I think. Probably stuff for a special edition trilogy DVD or something." Shrugged Kim.

"Interestin'." Noted Clyde as he transported the box to the boat.

Steve and Jennifer worked together to carry a large crate.

"This crate needs to go on a diet or something." Noted Steve. "Too much sawdust, am I right?"

"It looks heavy enough to crush a skull. Fascinating." Said Jennifer without emotion.

"… You seem sad." Said Steve, looking gloomy.

"Actually I've never been so happy." Said Jennifer blandly.

"… Cool." Noted Steve.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Crate balls of fire!)**

 **Steve:** Inside every crate is a mystery. Uncle Francis always did say every crate ought to be opened. Too bad I have no crowbar, huh?

 **Jennifer:** I bet there is a dead body inside one of these crates. Just like with the companion cube.

 **Clyde:** Once dis season is over, I ought ta buy one of dem 'trilogy DVD's. Watching all of da seasons one after another … dat sounds pretty cool. Of course, sleepin' would be cooler.

* * *

 **Next Time:** The campers participate in the obstacle course, with hilarious results. And while some campers enjoy some tasty KFC, for somebody else the contest turns into a _**NIGHTMARE**_...


	17. CH 7, PT 2: The Situation

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Total Drama.

 **Note:** I actually have something pretty important to say this time. Due to how dark the story is going to get very soon, starting in the next chapter this story is going to become M rated. Just a heads up so that you'll be able to find it if you've not followed or faved it, as M fics don't show up on the listings by standard. Aside from that, just two more chapters after this and you'll be seeing more from Cliques VS Cliques. Should be fun, along with giving some much needed light heartedness...

Better than total wipe-out!

* * *

 **(Intern Compound)**

* * *

Max had checked the footage on the tapes, and had also looked through recorded footage of every camera on the island for the past hour or so (but only the footage of the relevant time, as unapproved viewing of footage was forbidden). This duty done he quickly went around trying to find the producers. Before long he found Mr Gregson in the social area of the Intern Lodging Building, reading a fine novel. Mr Gregson looked up upon hearing footsteps and gave Max a nod.

"So, find any details on out 'prankster'?" Prompted Mr Gregson.

"Uh … no, I did not. The cameras did not see anything." Admitted Max, looking nervous.

Mr Gregson put his book down, not looking interested.

"Correct me if I am wrong, but that should be impossible." Stated Mr Gregson.

"Yeah, I would have thought so too." Admitted Max. "But, nothing. However, I did notice something strange that seemed to be shared by every camera."

"And what might that be?" Asked Mr Gregson.

"Well … from 2AM to 3AM … not a single camera was working. There is no footage from that time. Now, if it were just one camera, well, that's fine as technology is flawed, but every camera at the same time … that is suspicious." Muttered Max.

"Indeed. Do you have any theories as to what may have caused this off occurrence?" Asked Mr Gregson calmly.

"Several, the most likely being some sort of virus that got into the cameras which, due to their shared linkage, would be passed about … or potentially a sonic boom which, though unfelt by humans, would have the capacity to knock out the cameras for a little while. There is also the possibility it really was just a simple glitch, but the odds are astronomically low." Explained Max, tapping his fingers together. "In my opinion, we should investigate."

"Indeed. But first, the priority is to find Eleanor." Stated Mr Gregson. "To that end, a search party has been sent out. This should all be in the past in two days tops."

"Got it. So, um … what should I do now?" Asked Max.

"I'd say you've earned a break." Said Mr Gregson. "Now, as you are in the know with this little incident … if no results are turned up, the producers will be claiming she went home for 'family matters' and you will back us up. Simply to stop any panicking. Just a short-term measure."

"That makes sense to me." Agreed Max. "I wish I could make a radar, but I would need a blood sample from Eleanor to do so."

"You did the best you could." Assured Mr Gregson. "Go. Go relax."

"Yes sir." Chuckled Max as he walked away, thoughts fixated on Jill.

After Max was gone Mr Gregson could not help but think to himself a little.

" _That_ _ **is**_ _odd_." Admitted Mr Gregson to himself. " _But, we can make this_ _ **work**_ _. Once Eleanor is found, Trina can edit the footage to create a possible mystery subplot, just like she removed the apology confessionals of our_ _ **lovely**_ _hosts_."

* * *

 **(West Field)**

* * *

The decisions had been made. The campers stood at their relevant obstacle, while Helen, Raven and Sasha sat on the chicken bench, all wearing a chicken hats. A rainstorm had started, which was only going to make the challenge even harder than it already was.

"I feel so stupid wearing this." Sighed Sasha.

"Same." Agreed Helen.

"It could be worse. It could be a penis hat." Added Raven. "Go team!"

At the starting line of the obstacle course stood Alice, Eddie and Yessica. All were ready to give this challenge their all. Winnie stood nearby holding a cat themed starter pistol.

"Ok guys, best of luck to all of you. Remember, nobody goes home today, so don't feel too pressured." Assured Winnie.

"I'm still here for first place." Stated Alice.

"My team needs a morale boost right now." Admitted Eddie.

"What both of them said." Added Yessica.

"Ok then. No sense stalling! Meow!" Chirped Winnie. "Ok … three! Two! One! … _**GO**_!"

BANG!

With that the challenge had begun. The three campers ran forwards and entered the water. Alice jumped in, Eddie bombed in and Yessica dove in with skill.

"Bombs away!" Exclaimed Eddie.

All three entered the water, and both Alice and Eddie quickly yelped as they surfaced.

"So friggin' cold!" Shivered Alice. "Urgh!"

"Whoa, that's c-c-cold!" Shivered Eddie. "Icy!"

"Whoa, what a rush!" Exclaimed Yessica with a giggle as she quickly swam on like a torpedo across the large pool.

Seeing that Yessica had started to gain a lead, Alice and Eddie tried to put aside their discomfort and swam after her in an attempt to close the gap. However, even as they began to get into the swing of it and speed up, they were not able to close the gap. Yessica quickly reached the other side, shook her head a little which let her blond hair flow free and shake off water, and then climbed out of the pool, quickly tagging Rheneas.

"It's all you Rheneas! Go for it!" Exclaimed Yessica.

Rheneas nodded and jogged off.

Seeing this made Alice swim faster. She was not going to settle for second place! The cold was really unpleasant, but Alice gritted her teeth and bared it as she reached the other side of the pool, Eddie close behind her.

"Glad that's over and done with." Muttered Alice as she climbed out of the water and tagged Barney. "Run! Go fast!"

"Ninja hear, Ninja do!" Declared Barney as he dashed off, doing a cartwheel as he went.

Eddie reached the poolside just after Barney ran off, and wheezed as he got himself onto dry land. He then tagged Tabitha.

"I've done my part, now it's your turn. Best of luck." Stated Eddie.

Tabitha nodded and dashed off as quickly as her legs could carry her.

"Last place … not good." Muttered Eddie.

Over at the chicken bench the three sit-outters were observing the action. A TV screen had been set up nearby for them to view once the action got too far away for them to properly watch.

"Eddie sure looks good in the water." Giggled Sasha, fanning herself a little.

"Easy tiger." Droned Helen. "Literally."

"C'mon Rheneas! We got a streak to keep up! You can do it!" Cheered Raven.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Gotta love dem water sports.)**

 **Yessica:** Yep, still got it. (Yessica smirks and admires her hand)

 **Alice:** I do not do well with cold. Never had a chance to, given I'm always inside back home either studying or possibly reading. Looks like ion addition to five million dollars I'm gonna be gaining some toughness too. Not bad.

 **Eddie:** Brrrr, coldness! But for KFC and morale, totally worth it.

* * *

Rheneas took the lead for his team and ran on with heavy footsteps, making a clunk sound on the platform with every step he took. Soon enough he arrived at a trio of see-saws that were set up over some mud, with two further sets of three see-saws in front of them.. With a cheer Rheneas jumped off the platform and landed on the first see-saw. Without any paused he ran up the see saw and reached the top just as it began to descend. With another cheer Rheneas jumped into the air, doing a front flip, and did a three-point landing on the second see-saw.

At that point, he heard the sound of something revving.

"Hmm, what's that?" Muttered Rheneas.

Rheneas glanced around, and then noticed Tyson piloting a sort of cannon attached to a rail frame beside the obstacle course.

"Sorry dude, but you're going down!" Grinned Tyson. "Eat totally awesome tennis ball!"

"Bring it on! Been a while since I had a bit of _**real**_ action." Smirked Rheneas.

With that, Tyson opened fire. Rheneas ducked under the first tennis ball, jumped over the second and then caught the third one, before tossing it aside.

"That all you got? Come _**get some**_!" Challenged Rheneas.

Tyson grinned, accepted the challenge.

"I'll do you a solid and not aim for you crotch." Smirked Tyson.

Tyson fired off another ball, upping the power of the shot. Rheneas narrowed his eyes as the tennis ball came towards him and, reacting like lightning, grabbed the ball and spun around in the air, going with the force of the ball, and launched it right back at Tyson.

BONK!

"Ooooo, duuuuuuude..." Slurred Tyson as he fell back in the chair he sat in, completely out of it.

"I'll pay for your medical bills once I'm five million up!" Called Rheneas.

At that moment Barney and Tabitha ran by, having now caught up.

"You could really make it as a Ninja!" Called Barney. "Call me!"

"Nice one Rhenny! Also nice of you to let me pass you!" Teased Tabitha with a wink.

"Not for long though!" Said Rheneas as he resumed running.

But as Rheneas got moving, Barney continued to pull ahead, taking every step and jump with each. He ran up the final see-saw in his row and, feeling like showing off, jumped forwards onto his hands and used his arms to propel himself into the air, landing perfectly on the platform, striking a pose, and nonchalantly tagging Opal.

"Ten point landing!" Chirped Opal before she ran on.

"Only ten points?" Said Barney in faux offence. "I gotta work harder it seems!"

Rheneas and Tabitha then arrived at almost the exact same time, and tagged Paul and Uzuri respectively.

"I won't let you or the team down Tabby!" Declared Uzuri as she dashed off as fast as her little legs could carry her.

"Tigers, go!" Yelled Paul as he sped off after Uzuri.

Tabitha turned to Rheneas and slyly put her hands on his shoulders, popping her knee a little.

"That was very impressive." Purred Tabitha. "Mind teaching me some of those skills?"

"If the lady would like it. I think I can slot you in for tomorrow morning." Teased Rheneas.

"Well aren't you a busy bee." Noted Tabitha, smirking.

"Hey, I got a sting in the tail to prove it." Winked Rheneas.

"OTP!" Exclaimed Barney.

Over at the chicken bench the three sit-outters seemed impressed at Rheneas' moves.

"Rheneas sure has some skill." Noted Sasha. "Meanwhile I can't even jump like Mario."

"Few people can." Assured Raven.

Helen just shrugged.

* * *

 **(Confessional: He didn't even say FORE!)**

 **Tabitha:** It feels like I'm dating some kind of action movie star. Like Duke Nukem … but without the delays. (She smirks)

 **Rheneas:** Ah, that felt _good_. Too bad I have to wait around until the challenge is over, because I could really go for some action with the beam katana right about now. I'm _ **fired**_ up!

 **Barney:** … It must be the shades. The shades have got to be how Rheneas does it. Maybe I should get some, hm?

* * *

 **(Beach)**

* * *

Clyde groaned as he dumped another box onto the boat. He stretched out and yawned, scratching his side as he went to grab something else.

"I wish we had somethin' to make dis easier. Maybe a forklift or one of dem fancy mech things dat I've heard about." Said Clyde out loud.

"Just put your back into it." Stated Jennifer tonelessly as she walked by holding a box.

"Oh, but it's so hard. Da family doctor says dat it would hurt me if I tried ta lift too much." Insisted Clyde. "I have a condition."

"Couch-Potato-Itis?" Asked Jennifer knowingly.

"What are ya, a doctor or somethin'?" Smirked Clyde as he lugged a box over and put it on the boat. "Dat's another one down an' only … aw sh*t. Will dis warfare on my back ever end?"

"Stop being such a drama queen." Drawled Jennifer. "Other people have real problems, like Jimmy."

"Oh yeah, dat kid has got it rough." Agreed Clyde, wincing a little. "Of course, my favourite camper dis season is Imanda. I gotta say, dat girl … she's got charm."

"Does charm mean DD's?" Asked Jennifer, rolling her eyes. "Not very morbid."

"Dat wasn't what I was talkin' about. Dat said, she's a looker." Chuckled Clyde. "Keep talkin', it's keeping my mind of da work."

"It's what I am here for, your happiness." Drawled Jennifer.

Meanwhile Steve was loading arranged some boxes into neat rows near the boat so that time could be reduced in the long run and allow for easy loading.

"Just the job." Noted Steve. "I am the best box arranger ever! I could be a boxer! Just call me Steve Tyson! Hehuh!"

Steve then noticed a bigger crate nearby. Sure, Steve was strong but he felt he'd benefit from some assistance in lifting it. Steve was about to call Kim over for an extra set of hands, but then he noticed something.

Kim was bent over, in the process of grabbing onto a rather heavy box, and gave Steve quite the view.

Steve tried to hold back, but he knew what he _ **had**_ to do.

WIIIIT-WOOOOO!

Kim froze. Had somebody just wolf whistled at her?

Kim glanced back quickly and saw Steve gazing at her round ass. He quickly looked away and tried to act all innocent, but Kim's eyes did not often deceive her. After successfully picking up the box, she strutted over to Steve.

"So, _something_ caught your eye for once, Mr ADHD?" Smirked Kim.

"Um … I saw a butterfly." Lied Steve.

Kim just smirked.

"Eyes _above_ the equator, Tushy Top-Dog." Said Kim, leering right into Steve's eyes.

With that, Kim headed for the boat to drop off the box. Steve watched her go and giggled.

"She may have done messed up sh*t, but with a booty that fine, who's complaining?" Giggled Steve. "… And I just lost fans for blatant piggishness. Doh!"

* * *

 **(Confessional: Well at least he's aware, right?)**

 **Clyde:** Jennifer gives me da creeps … but, den again, dat's probably somethin I ain't alone in feelin'. Never was much of a horror buff, ya know?

 **Jennifer:** I hope at least one of these boxes or crates had something creepy in it. I am convinced Chris has a voodoo doll collection. It would explain how Jimmy's family died; I doubt it was an accident but, eh, I'm funny like that.

 **Steve:** In the same way a fish has to swim, a bird has to fly, a rabbit has to mate and a unicorn has to sparkle and be loved by bronies … a man gotta have booty, right? Nature!

 **Kim:** _**What**_ does he see in me? ...He's either the most naive guy on the planet, or secretly the biggest pervert ever, but … I don't give a f*ck either way. It's kinda nice, honestly. But ... I don't think this will go anywhere, much like the movie Delgo. ...That director was a poor b*stard.

* * *

 **(West Field)**

* * *

Opal arrived at the edge of the platform. A drop was in front of her which led into water filled with electric eels. Three ropes were positioned nearby.

"Well, this seems pretty self explanatory." Noted Opal.

Opal tried to psyche herself up for the swing. But after just a few moments Uzuri ran up and jumped off the platform.

"BANZAI!" Cheered Uzuri.

Uzuri landed in the water with a splash and shrieked in glee as she got zapped, quickly making her way to solid ground. As she did this Paul ran up and grabbed a rope.

"Always wanted to swing on one of these." Mused Paul. "Well, no time like the present! Here I go!"

Paul grabbed a rope and prepared to swing. Opal was not about to let her team fall into last place and grabbed one as well and, with two simultaneous yells, they swung to the solid ground below right as Uzuri hauled herself out of the water and tagged Jimmy.

"Go Jimmy go!" Cheered Uzuri as Jimmy half heartedly ran off.

Paul and Opal landed and both wasted no time in tagging Quarla and Quana.

"Good luck Quana. Remember, no rule against tripping people!" Said Paul with a wink.

"I'll keep that in mind." Smirked Quana as she jogged off.

Quarla glared at Opal.

"Never ever touch me again." Grunted Quarla, before she sprinted after her opponents.

"Not like I had a choice if we want that KFC, or Subway." Pouted Opal.

"It's for the greater good." Assured Paul.

"Sooooo … are we just gonna stand here, or can I go swimming with the eels?" Asked Uzuri.

Back at the chicken bench the sit-outters were all paying attention to the screen due to the action being gout of their line of sight at this point.

"I gotta say, Uzuri has got guts." Noted Sasha. "Didn't that hurt her or something?"

"Uzuri feels pain differently than most." Reminded Raven.

"Oh yeah, so she does." Recalled Sasha. "Paul did pretty good this challenge … makes me feel bad about wanting to eliminate him."

"Such is the game." Replied Raven. "Anything to add to this forum Helen?"

"I hate eels. They're so slimy." Gagged Helen. "Plus, I got food poisoned by one of those slippery buggers once."

"Sorry to hear that." Said Raven, wincing in sympathy.

* * *

 **(Confessional: The Eel Deal.)**

 **Opal:** Quarla makes me _mad_. I hope Wallace will let me use his angry dome! … Actually, Quarla will probably use it to rant about me. Well … yeah, maybe I am a _**teensy**_ bit annoying.

 **Uzuri:** I know some people bathe their feet in fish tanks for fish to nibble on, because 'relaxation' … but let me tell ya, eel bathing is where it's at!

 **Paul:** Whoa, what a rush! I sure hope future islands will have vines I can swing on. That was intense!

* * *

After a short run Jimmy arrived at the boxing glove wall. It seemed pretty simply ... in theory. A climb up a wall with plenty of boxing gloves shooting out of holes, and then a jump off the other side onto a pile of cushions. Jimmy sighed wearily.

"The fact I am a boy puts me at a big disadvantage. Why did I have to go against two girls." Muttered Jimmy. "… Whatever."

Without another (audible) word of complaint Jimmy began to carefully climb up the wall, trying to position himself so as to avoid getting punched anywhere sensitive. As he began to get a decent distance off the ground Quana and Quarla ran up and observed the obstacle.

"Eh, I've taken harder hits from Mami." Smirked Quana as she cracked her knuckles.

"Child's play." Stated Quarla confidently.

With that, the two teens began to climb up the wall after Jimmy. Quarla gritted her teeth in determination, the boxing gloves having no effect on her and easily passed by Quana. However, Quarla slowed her pace a little to keep Quana within her range as they got higher, catching up to Jimmy as they did so. Soon they were near the top and Quarla made her move.

BAM!

Quarla kicked down at Quana and sent her falling off the wall and to the ground where she landed hard on her butt.

"Ow! What the hell!" Exclaimed Quana, shaking her fist.

"No rule against it. I'm winning that KFC." Grunted Quarla.

"Any chance you could make me land on my head?" Droned Jimmy.

"You've already suffered enough." Stated Quarla as she climbed over the wall and dropped down the other side.

Quana had gotten back to her feet and was climbing back up the wall as quickly as she could go. Meanwhile as Jimmy began to climb over the top of the wall Quarla tagged Bishop.

"Get going." Grunted Quarla.

"Well, since you asked _**so**_ nicely." Drawled Bishop. "Also, I do not like being touched by people who are not rich."

With that, Bishop jogged off towards the next obstacle.

"He should work out more." Muttered Quarla.

Jimmy lightly ran up and apathetically tagged Lankston.

"Wish me luck." Muttered Lankston, steeling himself for what was coming.

"Come on Quana! We're falling behind!" Exclaimed Imanda.

Quana ran up as fast as her legs could carry her and tagged Imanda.

"Why couldn't there have been cushions on the climbable side." Moaned Quana. "My ass..."

"My advice? Take a seat on those cushions over there." Suggested Imanda. "With that, _**pow**_ I'm gone!"

Imanda sprinted off in pursuit of her opponents, already starting to catch up with Lankston, an eager look on her face.

"She's fast." Noted Quana.

"Just like life … fast, and over with all too quickly." Droned Jimmy.

Over at the chicken bench Helen rolled her eyes.

"Yes Quarla, violence is _**always**_ the answer." Droned Helen.

"I thought it was the question? Some say yes is the answer." Smirked Sasha.

"No more violence." Mumbled Raven. "It can easily tear a team apart … I'd rather keep our streak going."

"Streaking is too exciting." Droned Helen.

"… Well, this just got really awkward." Muttered Sasha.

* * *

 **(Confessional: On the contrary, it just got really interesting.)**

 **Quarla:** Mean? Maybe. But I just got the team into first place, so I don't think anybody has any grounds to cry about it. Not like Quana's gonna get voted off. (Quarla shrugs)

 **Quana:** Um … _ **OW**_? I'd better watch out for Quarla, she seems like a really tough opponent … I think I have more to fear from her than just her vote, eheheheh…

 **Jimmy:** I've got nothing to say. I was just told I had to make a confessional so that my team isn't neglected in screentime.

* * *

Bishop was the first to reach the rope wall and observed the ropes he could choose. One seemed to be made out of dog hair, one was a wire with certain sections flickering with electricity and the last rope seemed to be made of stretchy elastic. Bishop looked the ropes over, and sighed.

"It's the lesser of three evils." Muttered Bishop.

And with that, Bishop began to climb up the dog hair rope bit by bit. He shuddered as he did so.

"Urgh, not even from a pure-bred. Bloody mongrels." Muttered Bishop in distaste.

Nevertheless, Bishop stopped his whining and continued making progress up the wall. As he did this Lankston and Imanda ran up. Without pausing to think Imanda began to quickly climb up the electrical wire, being careful to not get herself zapped and wasting no time. Indeed, she began to catch up to Bishop.

"Oh joy, the girl scout is here." Drawled Bishop. "And with _**cookies**_ I see."

Imanda blushed and covered her chest area with one arm.

"You're such a pig." Mumbled Imanda shyly.

"Been called worse." Shrugged Bishop as he continued climbing up the rope. "Do try to keep up … or rather, don't."

"Better yet, I'll overtake you!" Exclaimed Imanda.

Meanwhile Lankston was at the base of the wall and gave the elastic rope an experimental tug.

"There has got to be a way to do this in a smart way. If I have to climb, no way am I catching up." Muttered Lankston. "...Hmm, _**lightbulb**_."

Lankston held onto the rope hard and began to pull away with it, backing up hard until the rope was straining from the stretching. With that, Lankston jumped up, removing all force and letting the rope yank him forwards, sending him flying over the wall.

"Shiiiiiiiiiit!" Yelled Lankston.

"Hmm, looks like rats are capable of aviation." Mused Bishop as he began to climb over the wall to the other side.

"Genetics are so misleading!" Giggled Imanda.

Lankston soared onwards … right into Hector. Due to Hector's rather plus-sized frame, Lankston's flight ended and he rebounded off to the ground.

"Urrrrgh, not worth it..." Moaned Lankston.

"… I think that counts as being tagged." Noted Hector. "Onwards to victory. Such bountiful nourishment such as KFC is not something I will allow to pass me by. Too easy."

Hector lightly jogged off, ensuring his team stayed in the lead. However, it was not a massive lead as a few moments later Bishop ran up and tagged Spider.

"Go! Hit them, crush them, slap them, I don't care what you do as long as you win!" Ordered Bishop.

"Um … I'll do what I can." Said Spider, sounding awkward. "We'll be getting subway at worst, no problem."

Spider ran off after Hector just as Imanda arrived and tagged Wallace.

"Think you can catch up?" Asked Imanda.

"Does a fish swim?" Smirked Wallace as he tapped the heels of his shoes together.

Instantly something within the shoes combusted and Wallace rocketed off ahead, his shoes blasting out fire as he went.

"Rocket boots? Me want!" Exclaimed Imanda.

Over at the Chicken Bench Sasha and Raven cheered for Wallace.

"Wallace is such a cheat!" Giggled Sasha.

"He always has a plan! KFC, here we come!" Squeed Raven. "Between you and me, I love a man who can _**fly**_."

"I've heard of weirder fetishes." Shrugged Helen.

"… You know, for a girl who claims to be boring, you do make a number of funny one liners." Smirked Sasha.

Helen blanched.

* * *

 **(Confessional: And that is why my underwear is made of elastic.)**

 **Bishop:** The reward truly means nothing to me. No caviare, no interest. But, the rest of the team seem common enough to enjoy it, so by doing my part, it helps my game. Plus, I do kind of want to see if I am correct in thinking Alice eats fast food like a slob.

 **Imanda:** Whoa, Bishop is … Bishop. I sure hope Alice knows what she's doing because that guy is like a prince, except kind of the exact opposite, just a little. Eheheh.

 **Lankston:** I may not be strong, but I am smart. A simple knowledge of physics can come in handy in a surprisingly robust number of situations. (Lankston smirks)

* * *

 **(Forest)**

* * *

Six teens walked through the woods in a group, keeping their eyes out for their objective. After all, they were a search party and it was their job to look for Eleanor and bring her back to the warehouse she was supposed to be staying in until sundown. The search party was made up of Andy, Jill, Nina, Oscar, Vinnie and Xyly, with the latter-most person leading the group.

"Ok guys, Xyly has a plan." Stated Xyly. "We need to cover more ground, and so we should split up and meet back here in two hours. We'll go in groups of two. Xyly says if we're gonna search for a missing person, we ought to do it right."

"Good idea." Agreed Oscar. "Eleanor was always a sweet girl. If she's still conscious to the world around her, well, imagine how scared she must be. Anything could attack her."

"Thankfully, no. Max says the ice acts as a protective layer, so she'd be safe from harm." Assured Jill, messing with her neon pink smartphone.

"Well, even so, we don't want dangerous wildlife hanging out near the ice cube, waiting for her to melt." Said Oscar firmly.

"Aside from the bear, this island is pretty safe." Assured Andy. "Anatat Isle is the one with the wolves."

The six all shared a mutual shudder.

"So, who's going with who?" Asked Vinnie. "And … who do you think moved Eleanor?"

"If you want my guess, I'd guess Kim." Shrugged Jill. "Though as to how she would have moved the cube … yeah, call this one deserving of Layton's attention."

"It could be anybody. But that doesn't matter. First and foremost, we get the Sheila to safety!" Declared Nina. "Well, as safe as a warehouse can be. Given she vanished from it in the first place … yeah, maaaaaybe we ought to put her somewhere else until it's thawing time?"

"Like where? Chris' room?" Joked Andy.

A few giggles ensued, but Xyly put up her hand to silence them.

"Xyly would like to remind you that we are a rescue squad, and hopefully better one's than Chip and Dale." Stated Xyly, taking out a battle axe from seemingly nowhere. "It's time for action!"

"… Ok, seriously, where do you keep getting those?" Asked Vinnie, scratching his head with his metal arm.

"Xyly is sorry, but that is classified information restricted for viking ears only." Declared Xyly. "Ok then, Xyly and Oscar will be Alpha Team, Nina and Jill will be Bravo Team and Andy and Vinnie will be Charlie Team. Xyly has a hot online date tonight she does not want to miss, so go, go, go! ...Any questions?"

Jill raised her hand.

"Can my team be called Pink Team?" Requested Jill.

"Any questions that Xyly will not think came out of a very poorly written fanfic?" Asked Xyly, jugging her battle axe a little.

"Yeah, which way should each of us go?" Asked Andy. "I'd rather not deal with the bear. I remember quite clearly what it did to Raven."

"Xyly will handle it. Oscar will be restraining it while Xyly interrogates it." Stated Xyly. "Bravo Team goes west, Charlie team goes east. Vikings, move out!"

Xyly jogged off with Oscar following behind her. The other four teens exchanged a glance.

"Well, let's get going. To infinity and beyond, right Andy?" Smirked Vinnie.

"Good one dude." Chuckled Andy as he followed after Vinnie.

Jill and Nina exchanged a glance.

"So … what's the Australian word for pink?" Asked Jill.

"Gay!" Giggled Nina.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Intern Power Squad, GO!)**

 **Xyly:** Perhaps Xyly should consider a career in management. You know, if she needs the money.

* * *

 **(West Field)**

* * *

Hector panted as he ran up to the walkway of the last obstacle. He could see the finish line a distance away. However, he could hear Spider and Wallace catching up. Running was not particularly one of Hector's strengths.

"Urgh, this hurts." Wheezed Hector. "My talent is my nigh endless intellect, not running. Eyes on the prize Hector, it's KFC and team morale. Keep going!"

"Mwahahaha, I think not!" Cackled a voice.

Hector groaned and glanced back. Wallace was shooting up fast with his rocket shoes.

"That's cheating!" Yelled Hector.

"Cry me a river!" Smirked Wallace as he blasted past Hector.

BAM!

And crashed right into the arm of one of the Sentinels, which made him get knocked back from the impact and fall right into the hot sauce.

Much screaming ensued.

"Looks like it'll be Subway at worst for me." Smirked Hector.

As Wallace thrashed around and tried in vain and valiant effort to reach the ladders leading onto the end platform, Hector saw the two Sentinels up ahead. Sure enough, they were made from converted diggers, and were each piloted by an ex-camper … specifically Carlton and Cherry.

"Get ready! We're gonna, um, uh, block the way! Yeah, we'll be all like a Whomp and stop you getting through!" Exclaimed Carlton.

"Bingo Wingo! You can't overcome us!" Cheered Cherry wildly. "You better time your run right, or you'll be getting one burnt bottom! Hot sauce, baby!"

Spider ran up and panted tiredly.

"… Um, is Wallace ok?" Asked Spider. "He looks like he's in serious pain."

"He'll live." Said Hector shortly. "Ok, let's see here..."

Hector observed the movement of the Sentinels, looking for the right moment to run through. Spider did as well, nervously glancing over the side of the platform at the hot sauce.

"Ok, deep breath Spider. You're not a little money spider … you are a _**tarantula**_. Act like it!" Muttered Spider to himself.

Hector suddenly began running and Spider quickly ran after him. Both weaved between the arms of the diggers, trying to avoid getting knocked into the hot sauce. It was a close call, but both made it past them and began running as fast as they could go to the finish line. But at the same time Wallace was hauling himself up the ladder and onto solid ground. It looked like it could go any way at all.

Xaria stood at the finish line and watched the three boys running towards the line. Wallace tried to activate his jet shoes but nothing happened. The hot sauce seemed to have made them stop working. However, even so he pressed on.

"Gotta continue the streak!" Muttered Wallace.

"Come on legs! Don't let me down!" Gulped Spider.

Hector said nothing, instead preferring to keep himself fully focused on running.

The trio ran to the finish line … and just like that, they crossed in an order clear to Xaria's eye. Xaria took out an airhorn and sounded it.

"What a challenge, I have never been so excited in my life." Droned Xaria. "Woop, woop. Anyway, coming in first place today, and earning a KFC dinner, are…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

The Silver Swordfish!"

"All thanks to me, naturally." Nodded Hector in content.

"And, coming in second place and thus getting some Subway for dinner, are…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

The Golden Hawks!"

"Not bad. Can I have egg on mine?" Requested Spider.

"Whatever you want." Replied Xaria. "And that means that, for the first time this season, The Bronze Tigers _ **lose**_."

"Curses!" Yelled Wallace.

"Just be glad that it was only a reward challenge. Your team remains at eight members." Stated Xaria.

"True, that _does_ soften the blow." Agreed Wallace.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Just like a sword made out of marshmallows.)**

 **Hector:** Sports and physical activity and not for me … but, if I can find a way to incorporate some brainpower into these childish activities, it enhances the probability of me winning them greatly.

 **Spider:** That wasn't too bad. I think I selected the right obstacle to deal with. So, Subway … I wonder if I'd be allowed to share mine with Quana. Or take a bite and let the Tigers divide the rest up by eight … yeah, that sounded better in my head. I should just enjoy the egg salad Subway and be happy.

 **Wallace:** I lost that for the team, so people may be sore. Thankfully I have a good alliance, and a day to smooth things over. But, I must say, it feels nuts to think that I could have been the reason my team had to vote off their first member. Until I figure out the science behind a reset button, I'll just have to try harder tomorrow … and make sure I cheat.

* * *

 **(Not Much Later)**

* * *

Soon enough all twenty one campers were gathered back at the area they were briefed on the challenge, the results being summed up by the three hosts.

"You all tried your best today kitty cats, good for you! But even if you lost, don't fret because you're all safe for now!" Chirped Winnie.

"Swordfish can have their KFC in the Mess Hall. Hawks, you can tell Gary what you want with your Subway sandwich and you can eat it by the cabins. Tigers … yeah, you get nothing. Have a nice evening and whatever." Shrugged Xaria.

"The frozen campers will be taken to the Playa in the next few hours where they will be thawed out. If anybody wants to see them off, feel free to come along." Added Chris.

"Enjoy your rewards!" Smiled Winnie. "Also … congratulations! You have reached the end of the first island! We're going somewhere brand new tomorrow! The cameras are being removed so, we'd like it if you could please stay in the camp where we can see you, ok?"

With that, the campers began to file out, feeling either happy about winning a food reward or annoyed that they had lost.

* * *

 **(Confessional: I pity the foo' with no fast food.)**

 **Alice:** I really wanted KFC, but I can cope with this result … I've never actually had Subway before. Or any fast food, really.

 **Quarla:** Second place? _**Dammit**_ , I wanted some of that fried chicken. Spider should have tried _**harder**_.

 **Lankston:** Not bad. Just the morale boost that we needed. Now let's just hope we'll be able to win when elimination is actually a thing, hm?

 **Eddie:** Hopefully getting first place will cheer Jimmy up a little. And if not … well, I have an idea for some good dinner table discussion.

 **Sasha:** The worst part here is that we couldn't beat the record of Team Mongolia. But, it's only a reward challenge. Could have been much worse. I do not want to end up imitating The Crystal King!

 **Rheneas:** (He is carving a skull into the side of the confessional with his beam katana set at max power). Just doing a little, heheheh, _redecorating_.

* * *

 **(Mess Hall)**

* * *

The six members of the Silver Swordfish were all contently eating their KFC reward. Hector let out a belch after eating three boxed lunches one after the other.

"Pardon me." Chuckled Hector.

"Manners." Reminded Lankston.

"We've won a great reward after a losing streak. I think I am entitled to show my approval of this bountiful feast." Stated Hector dryly. "You know you're happy too … maybe?"

"I smile on the inside." Stated Lankston.

"I always smile! This is the best day ever!" Exclaimed Uzuri, taking a big bite out of some boneless fried chicken. "Mmmmm!"

"Nice as this is, I cannot help but think this is just product placement." Noted Tabitha.

Uzuri pouted and swallowed the chicken.

"Who's complaining?" Smirked Uzuri.

"Well, the chicken is a little dry." Muttered Jimmy.

"That's what makes it delicious!" Declared Uzuri.

Tabitha sipped from a chocolate milkshake, giggling as she did so.

"… You're not gonna go hyper again, are you?" Asked Lankston wearily.

"Not anymore. Just gives me a buzz nowadays." Assured Tabitha.

"She went cray-cray that one time. She even kissed VayVay, as I am sure you remember!" Giggled Uzuri. "Perhaps a bit of foreshadowing, _**hmmm**_?"

"Uz, give it up." Moaned Tabitha.

Uzuri just giggled as she ate more chicken.

"This is nice, isn't it? We all earned this reward, I'd say." Said Eddie, smiling. "It feels good to see the Tigers lose too."

"But they still have all of their members." Reminded Hector.

"That may be true … but the fact remains, this challenge proved that we _can_ beat them and that they _can_ lose." Stated Eddie, still smiling. "We just gotta remember that fact and our morale, and chances of winning, will go up."

The team all nodded in agreement. They all still had a chance to make it through the team phase.

"I wonder what island we're gonna go to next." Pondered Lankston. "Hopefully one that is at least halfway decent."

"Maybe it'll be Boner Island?" Guessed Uzuri.

"Uzuri, it's Boney Island." Groaned Tabitha.

"Oopsies!" Giggled Uzuri, sticking our her tongue and winking.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Easy mistake to make, right?)**

 **Lankston:** Eddie may be a lousy detective, but he's a man who knows how to lighten the mood. I'm feeling actually good about my chances right now.

 **Hector:** Quite certainly, my utmost favourite challenge thus far.

* * *

 **(Golden Hawk Cabin Steps)**

* * *

The seven Golden Hawks stood and sat around, eating their custom ordered sandwiches. Alice could not help but notice what was on Opal's Sub Sandwich.

"Opal … does your sandwich have bananas, boiled eggs and whipped cream on it?" Asked Alice with wide eyes.

"Yup! Deelish!" Giggled Opal.

"… That's the most disgusting food I have ever seen." Gagged Alice.

"Oh, and a ham and pineapple sandwich isn't gross?" Asked Bishop.

"It's good for me, and as pizza proves, it goes together." Hissed Alice, taking a big bite.

"Charming." Drawled Bishop. "With food like that, how could my steak and caviare sandwich ever compare? I guess some dreams are not meant to come true."

Alice frowned darkly whilst Bishop smirked oh so smugly.

"… You sure you've not enough meat there, Quarla?" Asked Bishop dryly.

Indeed Quarla's sub sandwich was filled with all kinds of meat.

"I never have enough meat. Protein." Said Quarla between bites. "My family all eat meat a lot."

"I bet all that meat together tastes like chicken." Smirked Alice.

"I wonder if there is any hamster meat." Smirked Bishop.

In response Alice stomped on Bishop's foot, making him wince.

"I approve." Smirked Quarla.

Spider and Barney sat side by side. Helen was nearby, silently eating her simple ham Subway sandwhich.

"So … since the losers are gonna be taken to the Playa, will you be saying goodbye to Lavender?" Asked Spider.

"Yup, I will be." Confirmed Barney. "We may be broken up, but she's still somebody I … well, have a thing for, you know? Even if the relationship is gone, it does take a while for things to totally fizzle out. I hope she's enjoying having some time to herself."

"Eheheheh, I don't think anybody would enjoy it." Winced Spider. "I love ice pops and all, but becoming one sounds a little … sombre."

"We all gotta go sometime." Said Barney cheerfully.

"Are you talking about elimination or death?" Asked Spider uncertainly.

Barney just grinned unwaveringly.

"… Uh … yeah. I'm gonna see Irene off. I'm no coward, so I've gotta do this. Avoiding an issue is kind of not cool." Continued Spider as he took a big bite out of his Sub Sandwhich. "Mmmm, egg salad..."

"You are not normal." Droned Helen.

"I'm with Helen on this one Spider-san. Egg salad is funky in a bad way." Added Barney.

Spider frowned.

"Don't worry Spider, these two weirdos just don't appreciate fine dining." Assured Alice. "Some people, right?"

* * *

 **(Confessional: Better than human flesh salad.)**

 **Bishop:** … Opal has officially disgusted me. I could look past her dating a farmer and being so ungodly annoying … but whipped cream and boiled eggs? Urrgh. Quarla might be right about voting her off.

 **Alice:** … That was actually a pretty good meal. But, onto more important matters. It's the end of the first island and tomorrow we'll go somewhere else, and I need to make sure I keep myself in a strong position. Three things are apparent: the Super Stars will be back in play, there may be new rules … and I need to take Bishop down a peg, or several. I have my work cut out for me.

* * *

 **(Beach)**

* * *

The Bronze Tigers were sat around the beach, some of them sulking about their loss. Yessica was swimming in the sea, which had cheered her up considerably.

"Well, at least we have our health, right guys?" Said Yessica to lighten the mood. "Plus, it's not like we got curbstomped, right?"

"We still lost though." Stated Sasha.

"But at least none of us will be going home." Said Imanda positively. "We all stick around to lose another day!"

"How cheerful." Noted Sasha, sounding playfully sarcastic.

"Well, only one person can win." Stated Imanda, adjusting her glasses. "And it's gonna be me!"

"She's right … except for the fact that, really, I am going to win." Smirked Rheneas. "I have the skills for it."

"We all have a chance." Stated Paul. "We'll have even more of a chance if we can go back to winning tomorrow. The less members the other teams have, the better."

Paul then got up and began to leave.

"Where are you going Paul?" Asked Rheneas.

"The frozen campers are being taken away. I'm gonna see VayVay off." Replied Paul. "I'd be a bad boyfriend if I didn't."

"Point." Agreed Rheneas. "Later."

Paul walked away, which left the rest of the team to themselves.

"So, think we'll be able to pick it up tomorrow?" Asked Raven. "I sure hope so..."

"For us, it won't be a problem." Assured Wallace. "I might have an invention somewhere that could help us out. Perhaps the skin-o-morph which could give our skin the toughness of metal, or the fluidity of water?"

"… Call me crazy, but I don't really trust your inventions." Admitted Rheneas. "I mean, you named a pink snake Trowzer. That's a red flag in itself."

"Oh, pish posh." Scoffed Wallace. "And I suppose your beam katana is a better option?"

"You know it." Smirked Rheneas.

"Guys, guys, settle down." Ordered Sasha. "The point is, we're gonna kick ass tomorrow, right?"

"Right!" Agreed the rest of the team.

"Good. So, with that in mind, we should stop worrying." Added Sasha.

"I wasn't worried," Admitted Imanda. "Like Harold, I have skillz!"

"Key difference, he had mad skills." Smirked Rheneas.

"I sometimes wonder what become of the original cast." Mused Quana. "When you really think about it, we kinda replaced them, just a tad. Feels off none of them are in this all star round. I mean, it's not like it's alphabet themed anymore, so … you know."

"The way I see it, they had fifteen minutes of fame while we have an entire hour." Stated Wallace.

"He has a point." Agreed Raven.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Total Drama Forgotten?)**

 **Imanda:** Call me crazy, but I don't see a reason to worry. I mean, I'm part of an alliance that makes up half the team, and I have girl scout skills in case of a tie breaker. I can make this _work_.

 **Quana:** It would have been nice to meet some of the original cast. Gotta say, I was always a fan of Lindsay. She was cool.

* * *

 **(Dock of Shame)**

* * *

The Boat of Losers was parked next to the dock, and the frozen campers (minus Eleanor...) were on the dock, still frozen in their ice cubes. Chris stood confidently, watching Opal, Barney, Paul, Jimmy, Yessica and Spider approach the dock to see off the losers.

"Where is Eleanor?" Asked Jimmy dully, looking worried.

"She's already been taken to the Playa." Lied Chris. "We needed to save time, money and space. She has been thawed out and sends her love."

"… Ok." Sighed Jimmy as he turned and walked away.

Chris then turned to the other four campers.

"You all have two minutes to say your goodbyes." Stated Chris.

Wasting no time, Barney approached Lavender.

"I shall see you … on the other side." Said Barney, taking a slow bow. "I wish you the best with overcoming your problems, whatever they may be. To me, love or not, you'll always be a red dragon."

With that, the trio of interns began to load Lavender onto the Boat of Losers. As they did so Paul approached VayVay.

"I'd kiss you, but I'd rather not get my lips stuck." Chuckled Paul.

"Been there, done that." Added Barney.

"I'll win this game, no matter what. I know I have what it takes; we'll be the only couple where both members will have won." Declared Paul. "And while I'm at it, I'll complete the bucket list."

And so, with Paul done talking the interns loaded VayVay onto the boat.

"Let's keep it moving people, this rain is getting worse!" Complained Chris.

At this, Spider walked forwards before Irene as did Yessica.

"It hurts so bad to see you like this, baby." Whispered Yessica. "I'll win this in your name, and for trees. I promise."

"… Irene, I'm sorry." Said Spider sincerely.

Unable to think of anything else to say, Spider could only watch as the interns loaded Irene onto the boat.

Opal approached Zed and hugged his ice cube tightly.

"This may not be the season of Zepal, but it can still be the season of Opal!" Declared Opal. "I shan't let you down!"

Opal was about to kiss Zed's ice cube, but stopped herself in time. Thus, she stood back and watched as Zed was loaded onto the boat of losers. The interns got on and prepared to drive it away.

"All aboard!" Declared Steve.

"Let's get dis over with quickly. I want ta have an early bed time." Stated Clyde.

"If we capsize I blame Steve." Droned Jennifer.

Clyde put the boat into gear and it pulled away from the Sock of Shame, heading off towards the Playa Des Losers.

Once the boat was gone and nearly out of sight Chris turned to the campers.

"Congratulations on making it to the end of the first island." Stated Chris. "I'd advice you to spend the rest of the day indoors. This rain is only gonna get worse."

The campers all took their leave, their thoughts focused on the losers. Being frozen can't have been much fun, but it looked like they were going to be alright.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Many hard goodbyes.)**

 **Paul:** VayVay and me were meant to be a team, but now it seems we can't be … mainly because she's eliminated. But, I have Rheneas and as he's dating Tabitha I will, by extension, have a strategy whiz on my side too. Bonus!

 **Barney:** The journey of a thousand miles has begun … with a single step.

* * *

 **(Outro)**

* * *

The sun had set and darkness had arrived. Winnie and Xaria stood on the Dock of Shame, ready to give the outro to the episode.

"I've learnt something today. Obstacle courses are hard!" Declared Winnie.

"I've learnt something too. Some people with do anything for fast food." Added Xaria. "But that's ok."

"Nobody goes home, but some teams have earned a nice reward! Not just that, but we are at the end of Wawanakwa Island! Next time, we'll be going somewhere new with our twenty one campers, where several twists and surprises awaits them! Meow, so exciting!" Exclaimed Winnie giddily.

"But before we get our travel shoes on, we are required by contract to ask ourselves a few things. Will Bishop stay in power? Will Opal argue with Quarla some more? Can Tabitha get out of the dead-end she's found herself in? Will Lankston run into more pre-merge problems? Will Quana do another crazy dangerous errand for Chef Hatchet? Will Paul be able to succeed where his girlfriend failed? And who will be voted off next? Personally, I do not care, but I am sure you guys do." Drawled Xaria.

"Find out all of the answers to those questions, probably, in the next thrilling instalment of Total Drama Letter Starz! Meow!" Squeed Winnie.

* * *

 **(Later That Night…)**

* * *

It was the dead of night, at around 2AM, and all of the campers were fast asleep. Quana was snoring, Eddie sucked his thumb and Barney mumbled about pie as he slept. However, somebody was about to wake up.

Jimmy stirred and lightly yawned as he woke up. His gloomy eyes glanced around the cabin. Everybody was sleeping, and it seemed that the rain was still falling heavily outside the cabin. Jimmy was ready to go back to sleep, but then he noticed something.

A screwed up piece of paper had been placed in his hand, most likely recently. Jimmy sighed as he sat up and unfolded the paper, reading it in the dimly lit cabin.

 _Meet me outside of camp. Follow the trail. I have news regarding Eleanor. If you care about her, come find me._

 _Anonymous_

Jimmy raised an eyebrow, but lightly nodded to himself and exited the cabin.

Outside the cabin the wind was howling and the rain fell hard. Indeed, some of the dirt had turned to mud. Jimmy spotted a glowing stone nearby, and a few stones leading on from it. It seemed that was the trail that the writer of the note was talking about. With nothing else to do, Jimmy followed after the stones.

* * *

 **(20 minutes Later…)**

* * *

Jimmy reached the end of the trail, now a little wet from the rainfall. Up ahead under a thickly overgrown tree was a small box. On top of it was a small pad and a letter, both dry from the rain. Jimmy raised an eyebrow, but shrugged indifferently. If this was a prank, then f*ck whoever was wasting his time.

Jimmy observed the pad and the letter, and picked up the letter.

 _Turn on the pad. Watch the message._

"Well, because they asked so nicely." Drawled Jimmy sarcastically.

Jimmy picked up the pad and sat on the box, turning it on.

Jimmy's air of indifference vanished.

Jimmy began to turn pale.

Jimmy started to hyperventilate.

Jimmy wondered if he was having a nightmare.

Why?

Because of what the pad was showing.

* * *

 _The pad screen came into focus, showing what appeared to be some sort of dark spacious room. A tiny amount of moonlight shone into it. The terrain and surroundings were nondescript, and it was hard to tell where this room was, exactly._

 _The camera zoomed in to what seemed to be a cubic well of some kind in the middle of the room where the moonlight shone slightly brighter. There was a barred cover over it, kept in place by a tough padlock. And within the well…_

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

 _was Eleanor, still frozen in her ice cube._

 _The camera focused on Eleanor in her prison for a few seconds, before the screen turned black and words began appearing._

 _ **Lust**_

 _ **Greed**_

 _ **Gluttony**_

 _ **Sloth**_

 _ **Wrath**_

 _ **Pride**_

 _ **Envy**_

 _The seven words disappeared and were replaced with a message._

 _ **'You say you love her. You say you'd do anything for her. Let's test that theory.'**_

 _A new message appeared._

 _ **'Conquer the sin in your heart and find the light. As time passes, the cube imprisoning her will melt. Take too long, and it will pass her nose and she will drown. You have until midnight on the day of the finale.'**_

 _ **'7 Sins'**_

 _ **'7 Trials'**_

 _ **'1 Question … Just what would you do, if somebody you loved was in danger?'**_

 _A five by five grid of the Wawanwakwa Archipelago appeared on the pad, each grid numbered from A-1 all the way down to E-5. The islands were all given a colour and name._

 _The green island was Wawanakwa._

 _The blue island was Boney Island._

 _The pink island was Flower Atoll._

 _The orange island was Anatat Isle._

 _The purple island was Pirate's Grotto._

 _The yellow island was the Garden of Hate._

 _The dark red island was Blood Rock._

 _A small brown island was Playa Des Losers._

 _ **'Complete the trials and find her. Here is something to get you started…'**_

 _A red X appeared in the E-1 square, which had nothing in it at all._

 _The screen went black, and then a few moments later some words appeared._

 _'_ _ **Are you ready to conquer your lethargy to save your lady? Come to the top of the 1000 foot cliff …**_ _ **now**_ _.'_

 _The screen went black again, and then a last set of words appeared._

 _'_ _ **You are being watched. If you tell anybody … Eleanor will**_ _ **die**_ _ **. That is a promise...'**_

 _The screen went black as the transmission ended._

* * *

Jimmy was pale as a ghost. The pad had two tabs. One for the grid-map, and the other for footage of Eleanor. Jimmy watched the recording of Eleanor in the well again.

"This is a bad dream … I have to be dreaming … this can't be real!" Screamed Jimmy in terror.

Jimmy began gasping for air, dropping to his knees, panting and wheezing. He even felt like vomiting. After just a few minutes of emotional despair. Jimmy got to his feet, breathing deeply.

"Thousand foot cliff … can't waste any time!" Said Jimmy shakily.

With that, Jimmy ran off as fast as his legs could carry him, not stopping for anything. He would do _anything_ for Eleanor.

* * *

 **(To Be Continued…)**

* * *

And … that's the rather jarring ending to episode 7. Quite a shock, right? I know some of you may shake your heads or be utterly stunned at what has just happened. Trust me, I know exactly what I am doing, I promise. All feedback from The Cloaked Shadow and, well, my writing in general, has been taken on board to ensure this will work. Stay tuned, the story is _just getting started_...

* * *

 **Golden Hawks:** Alice, Barney, Bishop, Helen, Opal, Quarla, Spider

 **Silver Swordfish:** Eddie, Hector, Jimmy, Lankston, Tabitha, Uzuri

 **Bronze Tigers:** Imanda, Paul, Quana, Raven, Rheneas, Sasha, Wallace, Yessica

 **Eliminated:** Lavender, VayVay, Irene, Zed, Eleanor

* * *

 **Next Time:** Jimmy faces The Trial of Sloth.


	18. The Trial Of Sloth

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Total Drama.

 **Note:** And there we have it. The story is officially M rated from now on. And just in time for the climax of the first island. I wasn't kidding when I said this would be both the darkest TDL story and the darkest fic I will ever write. Hold on tight readers, it's gonna get bumpy from here on in. I've nothing more to say, so on with the chapter!

Diligence beats Sloth.

* * *

 **(The Thousand Foot Cliff)**

* * *

Jimmy wheezed tiredly. He had gotten to the thousand foot cliff was quickly as his legs could carry him. However, once there he still had the task of getting to the top of it. This would normally be a tiring task in itself, but due to the storm Jimmy had to contend which rainfall hitting his face as well as keeping his balance on the slippery ground. Indeed, he had tripped over six times already.

"Who could have done his?" Muttered Jimmy. "Who?"

Jimmy pondered this for a few moments, but shook his head.

"That is irrelevant. All that matters is saving Eleanor. I would die for her." Muttered Jimmy. "The cameras have the tapes removed … chances are nobody saw anything. But, surely the cameras saw somebody enter the cabin? Again, irrelevant. Must keep going."

Jimmy pressed onwards, determination in his eyes. Most in his position would be terrified, but Jimmy knew he had nothing to lose.

Nothing, besides Eleanor.

* * *

 **(Half an hour later)**

* * *

Jimmy reached the top of the thousand foot cliff and took a few breaths. He glanced around, looking out at the stormy sea for a minute. His gaze then settled on a sledge nearby. It looked like a much smaller version of the ones used in the sleigh race in Letterz, but without any Christmas cheer to it.

"This is it." Muttered Jimmy as he approached the sledge.

Placed on the sledge was a pad, much like the one he currently held. Jimmy picked it up, hesitated … and then tapped the screen. Like the first screen, it spoke in an ambiguous auto-tune message.

" _Are you ready to conquer your Sloth to save your lady? Listen carefully. In order to cross out sections of the grid map, you must ride this sledge all the way to the bottom of the cliff within four minutes from starting. It is very slippery and dangerous. If you crash, or do not make it in time, you will not get the info you seek. Conquer your sloth and go fast, or leave. It is up to you."_

The recording ended, leaving Jimmy alone in silence, aside from the rainfall. Jimmy gulped nervously as he began to pace, many thoughts in his mind.

" _Sledge down the giant hill in this weather_?! _That's insane_!" Thought Jimmy in worry.

But Jimmy's thoughts then turned to his girlfriend.

" _Eleanor is counting on me. If I don't help her, who will? I can't afford to refuse_!" Thought Jimmy boldly.

Jimmy glanced down the slope and winced.

" _What if I crash? I could die, and nobody would be able to help Eleanor_!" Thought Jimmy, shivering in fear.

Jimmy took a deep breath.

" _There is hope … there is always hope … if I can still find reason to live after my family is dead, I can do this … right…?_ " Thought Jimmy anxiously.

Jimmy sat down on the sledge, and took another deep breath.

"This is a bad idea..." Murmured Jimmy.

Jimmy shook his head and pounded his fist into his palm.

"Eleanor would do the same for me if I was in danger. I would do anything for her … time to prove it." Decided Jimmy.

And with that…

…

…

…

…

…

Jimmy bucked the sledge forwards and it began to rapidly pick up speed as it began to go down the large hill.

Jimmy gritted his teeth, ignoring the pounding of the rain in his ears and against his face. He gripped the sides of the sledge, ready to turn at a moment's notice … which was all the time to react that he would have.

The sledge skimmed over a patch of mud. Jimmy let out a yelp as he tried to position the sledge straight, but only ended up heading towards a tree.

"SH*T!" Yelled Jimmy, bracing himself.

However, the sledge slipped to the right and missed the tree by an inch, if that. Jimmy had no time to breath a sigh of relief, as the trial was still going on. In fact, Jimmy could see several rocks in the way just up ahead.

"AAAARRRGGHH!" Screamed Jimmy as he tried to weave through the rocks.

Left! Right! Left! Left! Right again! Jimmy went past the rocks as his speed only increased higher and higher. Jimmy let out a cheer of triumph, but the worst was yet to come.

A ramp was set up ahead. Jimmy had only seconds to ponder how it had been built in such short time … seconds he should have used to evade it.

Jimmy went up the ramp.

Jimmy became airborne.

Jimmy and the sledge did a front roll.

BAM!

The sledge and its passenger landed hard, but were both still in one peace, though now Jimmy was pace with terror. Due to the combination of speed, poor visibility and obstacles, he felt death was certain.

"I'm gonna die … I'm gonna die..." Muttered Jimmy.

Jimmy looked up and saw he was heading straight for a boulder.

"Not today!" Yelled Jimmy as he steered the sledge to the side.

Jimmy whizzed past the boulder, barely avoiding becoming a pile of gore in the process.

" _You have one minute to reach your destination_." Stated the pad.

Jimmy gulped. Time was running out! However, the sledge was continent to go faster and faster on the muddy hill. Jimmy felt it was a miracle in and of itself he had not crashed yet. But there was still one obstacle between him and the base of the hill.

Up ahead were several pits that seemed to have been dug within the last day or two. Falling into one would instantly stop the sledge, with likely fatal results.

"I've come too far to lose now!" Roared Jimmy. "Full systems! Full power! HYAAAAARRGH!"

Jimmy sped by the holes, reacting quickly to ensure he did not fall into one. Just like that, he had passed them, but was now going upwards of seventy miles an hour.

A thought suddenly occurred to Jimmy.

"Wait … how do I stop this thing?!" Exclaimed Jimmy.

Jimmy blasted to the base of the thousand food cliff and shot onwards towards a group of trees.

" _You have reached your destination_." Stated the pad. " _Await further details_."

Jimmy shot towards a stump and brace himself.

BAM!

The sledge hit the stump and smashed to pieces as Jimmy was sent flying.

BAM!

CRACK!

" _ **AAAARRRRGGGGHHHH**_!" Screamed Jimmy as he hit a tree and fell to the ground, moaning in pain.

Jimmy had passed the trial … but seemed to have broken two ribs.

* * *

 **(Five minutes later…)**

* * *

Jimmy had lay in agony for a few minutes, but soon weakly picked himself up to his knees. He crawled over to both pads. The new pad had been deactivated remotely, it seemed, while the main pad was still working. Jimmy picked it up, and waited for what would happen next.

" _Destroy the other pad_." Instructed the pad.

Without pausing to think, Jimmy picked up a rock and began to smash the second pad until it was nothing more than a pile of completely broken electronics.

" _Hide the wreckage_." Ordered the pad.

Jimmy did so, tossing the remains into three separate bushes. He then picked the pad up once more.

" _Your reward_." Stated the pad.

The five by five grid appeared. One by one, four red X's appeared. In addition to the already removed E-1, the grid now showed X's in the squares A3, B1, C2 and D3. Five squares were gone … one correct answer and nineteen incorrect locations were left.

The screen flickered for a few moments as a transmission opened, showing Jimmy some footage.

The pad showed Eleanor, still frozen solid and stuck in the square well. The cube had ever so slightly started it melt. The camera stayed on her before the screen went blank, before showing the app icons for the grid map and the footage of Eleanor.

Jimmy took a deep breath and gazed at the wreckage of the sledge.

"That could have been me." Murmured Jimmy. "… I did it for you Eleanor. I'm gonna save you."

Jimmy took a deep breath and walked away. Once back at camp, he would act as though nothing had happened.

What else could he do?

But Jimmy did have one thing on his mind.

"… If all the cameras, aside from those at camp, are not working … how did this person see all of that trial?" Muttered Jimmy.

* * *

One trial down, six to go. Jimmy may have passed this trial, but they will become more dangerous, disgusting and downright horrific. But, at least for now, Jimmy has done what he can. How will this effect the main contest, if at all? We'll find out, in time…

* * *

 **Next Time:** Time for some Totally Awesome Interviews, starring Cherry and Tyson! Mood whiplash, much? :D


	19. Totally Awesome Interviews 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Total Drama.

 **Note:** And here we are, the final chapter of the Wawanakwa Arc! It'd been a joy writing for my oldest characters again, truly, but for now we'll have to put them on a small hiatus. But, only until episode three of Cliques VS Cliques is done. Just four chapters, nothing huge. Before we go back to my newest story, let'[s see what the losers of this story have to say … well, all but one of them. But still, enjoy! Oh yeah, and for a time record, the vast majority of this chapter takes place at roughly 9-10:30PM, before Jimmy's trial in the previous chapter. Only the final scene takes place after it. Just saying to give you guys a clearer idea of things. With that said, let's get it on!

Say hello to the fallen!

* * *

The camera turned on and showed what appeared to be the central check-in area of the Playa Des Losers. The room was regal and fancy. All was silent for a few moments…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

before Cherry and Tyson popped up from below camera, both wearing show outfits (blue for Cherry and green for Tyson) with fancy bow-ties.

"BOO!" Yelled the two wild teens in usion before laughing.

"Think we scared scared them?" Asked Cherry.

"Cha, we _totally_ did dudette!" Grinned Tyson.

The two shared a good laugh, before trying to act serious as they glanced at the camera.

"Welcome to Totally Awesome Interviews, the side show where we talk to all the campers who lost the big bucks and become human popsickles." Declared Tyson. "You all know me! I'm Tyson, your totally awesome host!"

"And I'm Cherry, and I'm pretty darn awesome too." Grinned Cherry. "Today, we've got five people to interview and … hang on, I'm getting a message."

Cherry paused for a moment as her earpiece gave her some information.

"Hmm, apparently Eleanor has left the Playa for family reasons. Well … ok then, guess we have four people to interview … still a cool number!" Declared Cherry.

"Yeah, the number of death!" Added Tyson.

"Oooooo, spoooooky!" Giggled Cherry. "Ok then, rocker of mine, who's first on the list?"

"Why, that would be Lavender Kennedy. All the losers have been thawed out so … let's go find her!" Declared Tyson, doing air guitar for effect.

"Yeah, how hard could it be to find one cheerleader?" Added Cherry.

* * *

 **(1 Hour Later…)**

* * *

Tyson and Cherry groaned as they wearily walked all over the Playa Des Losers.

"… I think I underestimated Lavender's hiding skills. Did she play hide and seek on a professional level growing up?" Asked Tyson.

"Well, don't sweat it, you hot rocker. If bwe find all the places she isn't, then we'll know exactly where she is." Said Cherry positivly.

"That … makes so much sense! Boom!" Agreed Tyson, cheering. "And look at that, there she is!"

"Bingo wingo!" Cheered Cherry.

Indeed, Lavender was in the library of the Playa, reading a thick book with a leather cover and spine. She seemed a little faraway in her expression. The bouncy couple did not seem to notice this as they sauntered up to Lavender, taking a seat either side of her.

"Hi Lavender!" Said Cherry and Tyson in usion.

"Oh … hello?" Greeted Lavender. "Um … need something?"

"Just one thing." Assured Tyson.

"It's nothing much." Added Cherry.

"We were just hoping-"

"-That you would have time to spare us-"

"-So that we could interview you-"

"About your limited time in the game."

"Ready?!" Asked Cherry and Tyson, grinning widely.

"Um … sure, why not?" Shrugged Lavender as she closed the book. "Be warned, I'm a little on edge right now. That Freeze of Shame was _**not**_ pleasant at all. I thought I was gonna go insane! Still, I think I got off easy compared to Irene. Poor gal..."

Cherry and Tyson both looked sympathetic.

"Well, we'll keep the interview moving." Nodded Tyson. "Question numero uno … since you got screwed by an idol, very uncool indeed, what was your game plan gonna be if Uzuri did _**not**_ have an idol?"

"I was gonna work with the boys really. Just stick with the like minded brainy players and once I had enough safety I'd pick off the outer ranks of the alliance. Hopefully it would have left me in a good spot by the merge. But, I guess it doesn't matter anymore." Muttered Lavender. "I hear Eddie betrayed me, so … good job to him getting me out I guess. I still think it was a bad idea turning on me so early, but as he's still in the game … who am I to say?"

"I'd say you're a cheerleader." Noted Cherry.

"Yeah, the biggest loser of all the Stars." Drawled Lavender.

"Nuh uh …. it's starz, with a Z." Giggled Cherry. "Besides, don't think of it as last place! Think of it as merely twenty sixth place."

"Those are the exact same thing." Stated Lavender.

"She's right Lil' Racer, they are." Added Tyson.

There was an awkward pause for a few moments.

"So, how did it feel, being back for a second chance? Any different than when you were about to play for the first time?" Asked Cherry.

"Not really. Well … a little. But the main difference was the fact I knew the people I was up against and that the prize pot was much higher. Maybe … maybe if I had not been so stand-out in my first run at this game I'd have done better this time? Eddie voted me for being a threat. Perhaps lying low would have been a better strategy." Mused Lavender. "But, it wasn't all bad. It was nice seeing some old friends for the first time in a year. I did like how things got better for Lankston outside the game, for example. I may be, well, bitchy … but I have a heart."

"If somebody didn't have a heart, I bet they'd have no blood either, 'cause that's what a heart helps with. Pumping blood." Mused Cherry.

"… Mindblown." Declared Tyson.

"Anything else you'd like to know?" Prompted Lavender. "This is a good book and all, so..."

"Cha, totally." Nodded Tyson. "You were reasonably close with Xaria in Letterz. How did it feel having your ex-teammate be one of the hosts?"

"I must admit, it was kind of odd." Admitted Lavender. "Makes me kinda wonder what would have happened if I were to have been the host. Then again, I bet the job isn't the easiest thing ever, and I don't see myself having a future in the media industry anyway, so let her and Winnie have the job. But again, it was odd. Friendship is an equal deal, but this time Xaria was clearly on another level of power. So, yeah."

Lavender's eyes wandered to her book again. It seemed she didn't really enjoy being interviewed.

"Cherry, I think it's time for a nice question." Declared Tyson.

"I very much agree, my fine sir." Agreed Cherry. "Lavender, what was your favourite moment of your time in the game?"

Lavender considered this, and then shrugged.

"It was over so quick, I don't really have one." Admitted Lavender. "Anything else you want to know."

Tyson and Cherry exchanged a nervous glance, and nodded.

"Lavender, what has been bugging you so much?" Asked Tyson. "We're here to help dudette. We can tell something is upsetting you. What's the dealio?"

Lavender frowned.

"Why should I say anything?" Asked Lavender, crossing her arms. "It's my own business."

"Well … in your contract, you kinda agreed to answer our questions." Said Tyson apologetically. "Um … you could answer in Pig Latin if you want some secrecy? I don't think the subtitles cover that language."

Lavender scowled.

"So basically, I have no choice. Is that is?" Hissed Lavender. "Fine. You really want to know? In the past two months my parents have split up, my grades in school have fallen and it turns out I am sterile! I think it makes sense that I'd be a little bit pissed off! And that stress eld to me breaking up with Barney as his super hammy nature was too much to deal with … but … being alone for several days, and him coming to see me in that time … I made a _**big**_ mistake. But it's too late now..."

Lavender thunked her head down onto the table and groaned lightly.

"Um … you ok dudette?" Asked Tyson in concern.

"Leave me alone, please." Muttered Lavender.

"We will after one more question. Who do you want to win Letter Starz?" Asked Cherry cautiously.

"Barney or Lankston. I'd say they deserve too." Replied Lavender.

With that, Cherry and Tyson got to their feet and walked away, letting Lavender have some time alone. They left the room as Lavender picked her book back up and resumed reading. It seemed to be a history book.

"Ok, well … that was gnarly depressing." Declared Tyson.

"Yeah. Tubular downer." Agreed Cherry. "So sad."

"But we gotta press on, lil' racer." Reminded Tyson.

"Can do!" Declared Cherry. "It's VayVay Mittens next."

"She'll brighten up our day by, like, at least twenty percent, dude." Nodded Tyson.

* * *

 **(Kitchen)**

* * *

After a bit of searching the two wild hosts managed to locate VayVay. She was in the kitchen of the Playa, working diligently as she baked some muffins. Cherry and Tyson entered the kitchen, smiles on their faces.

"Mmmmmm, something smells _**good**_." Noted Tyson.

"Can we lick the spoon?" Giggled Cherry.

"Alas, nay, for I have already licked the spoon." Said VayVay airily. "To what do I owe this pleasurable pleasure?"

"We're here to interview you about your very short time in the game." Beamed Cherry.

"But before that, any reason you're baking muffins?" Asked Tyson curiously. "Got the munchies?"

"I did, and I solved that with some simply splendidly flapdoodle cookies. Nope, these are for Irene." Replied VayVay. "Poor darling is feeling a little out of sorts after the Freeze of Shame. I daresay she might be like semi-broken glass."

"She's cracked?" Guessed Cherry.

"Bingo flamingo." Confirmed VayVay. "A sorrier sight, I have not seen. It's a sight as sad and sorry as a smacked bottom, it is."

"Well, while we wait for the muffins to be done, got time to answer a few rad questions?" Requested Tyson.

"Hmmm, only if there is candy involved." Said VayVay seriously.

Cherry tossed VayVay a bag of jelly beans.

"Ask me anything." Said VayVay with a giggle as she munched on the jelly beans.

"Well first of all, given you won last season … how did it feel to lose this season, and so early at that?" Asked Tyson. "Sounds like a totally downer to me."

"Oh, it wasn't so bad. I had a good nap in the ice, something I've always wanted, and I already won a million anyway. I was not in need of the money." Assured VayVay with dainty hand waves. "It would not do to be greedy … not do flapdoodle, that is. I don't mind being a loser; this way I have both won and lost, and that means I am whatever is between winning and losing. Is there a word for that, I wonder?"

"Couldn't tell you." Admitted Tyson.

"Tut, tut, you ought to read the dictionary more." Stated VayVay.

"He really should." Agreed Cherry, giggling. "So, if you've seen the footage of it since you got here … what do you think of the epic, historical 'rivalry' that Rheneas and Paul had?"

VayVay could not help but laugh.

"I thought it was adorable. They act so tough, but inside they're like little boys fighting over the same toy. It's so _precious_." Giggled VayVay, her eyes wide and amused. "Maybe one day, I too can have my very own rival."

"That'd be a sight for sure." Gigged Cherry.

"I'd watch it." Smirked Tyson.

"I do it for the viewers." Smirked VayVay.

"Heheheh! Ok, getting back on track dudette, Eddie was the one who got you out. Any thoughts on the fact he outplayed you?" Asked Tyson.

VayVay considered this question.

"Oh well, we can't win every game, can we? I mean, surely we all lose at some point in life, right? Luck does not flow through our veins. If it did, why would we have blood warnings in movies? It simply wouldn't happen." Asked VayVay daintily. "No, I'm about as sore as my backside right now. Not at all. Now, Eddie may have outplayed me here, but if we played checkers, then his ass would be grass. Grass under my shoe, in fact."

"But what if he eliminated Paul?" Continued Tyson.

"Then I would sulk." Declared VayVay. "… Loudly."

"Wouldn't want that." Giggled Cherry. "Now, riddle me that, riddle me this, how does it feel that a lot of your fellow Silver Swordfish girls have fallen?"

"I'd play the sexism card, but I do not have tumblr." Replied VayVay. "If anything we're still a big happy family right here. Oh, but I do wish the best for Tabitha and Uzuri. They're a great duo together, just like eggs and fudge."

"Eggs and fudge? Sounds rad." Noted Tyson.

"And tasty!" Agreed Cherry. "Move over bacon! Heehee!"

"So, your game may have been short, but you had some totally righteous memories, I bet! What was your favourite moment of the season dudette?" Grinned Tyson.

VayVay carefully considered this question. After a few moments of thought, there was truly only one answer she could give.

"Skinny dipping with Paul." Said VayVay idly, a smile on her face. "It was as red hot as my spare set of socks."

"Red hot socks? Funny!" Giggled Cherry.

"Gnarly." Agreed Tyson.

"Heehee! So, of the remaining campers, who do you most want to win Letter Starz?" Asked Cherry curiously.

VayVay pondered this, tipping her hat side to side as she thought deeply.

"Paul, duh." Stated VayVay. "But besides him … well, I go where the wind blows strongest, and right now it is blowing strongly towards Jimmy and Spider, so I shall say them. Final answer."

"Good answer. Let's hope they can stand up to the challenges the game will present on island number two." Nodded Tyson. "Thanks for your time."

"It's quite alright, really. There was nothing on TV." Assured VayVay. "Know where Irene is? If not, just wait two minutes for the muffins to be done and I'll lead you right to her."

"Sounds like a plan to me dudette." Agreed Tyson. "Irene Redwood, here we come!"

"Can I has a muffin?" Pleaded Cherry.

"How can I say no to a face that desperate?" Giggled VayVay.

* * *

 **(5 Minutes Later)**

* * *

Irene lay on the sofa, watching TV. Or at least she tried to. Despite the pleasant footage of the nature documentery, she was trembling and wide eyed, clearly far from relaxed. She even mumbled to herself, her eyes darting back and forth. In laymen's terms, it really was not a good day for her.

"When will it end?!" Groaned Irene. "Yessi, I _**need**_ you..."

Irene groaned and buried her face into a cushion. As she did so, VayVay, Cherry and Tyson entered the room, the former setting down the tray of muffins on the table in front of Irene.

"Muffin for your thoughts?" Smiled VayVay pleasantly.

Irene looked up, smiling weakly as she took hold of a muffin.

"Thanks." Muttered Irene, "Urgh, no chocolate?"

"They were all out." Said VayVay apologetically.

"I'll make do..." Sighed Irene as she took a bite out of the muffin.

"I'll leave you in peace. Feel better soon. You know I'll be here if you need me." Said VayVay gently. "Peace and love and your personal maid, and all that doo-dah."

VayVay left the room as Cherry and Tyson sat down on armchairs across from Irene.

"… Whaddya want…?" Muttered Irene, her eyes wide and her slender frame shaking.

"We're here to ask you some questions for your interview." Exclaimed Tyson.

"We've been assigned six questions. It'll only take a few minutes." Assured Cherry. "Like, boom, done."

"Boom." Agreed Tyson.

"… Urrrrgh, fine..." Groaned Irene, hauling herself up into a sitting position, looking tired and shaken.. "What do you want to know…?"

"Well to start of with … Yessica has made it to the second island. Do you feel proud of her for getting there, and also beating her record from Letterz?" Asked Tyson.

Irene managed to weakly smile.

"Y-yeah, I am proud of her. Always have been." Confirmed Irene. "She's gonna win this season, _**easy**_."

"She sure has a chance, but she has a long way to go yet." Replied Tyson. "It'll be a gnarly ride."

"She's _**winning**_ , I know it." Said Irene firmly.

"Right on! Great to have faith in your girl!" Agreed Cherry, pumping her fists. "Now, when you were flirting with Quarla, did you mean any of it? Or was it all just an act?"

Irene made a rather sour expression.

"Obviously I didn't mean it. I don't find every girl hot y'know, and Quarla has a revolting personality. Yessica is hot, and she's a sweetie. She's my better half in every way..." Sighed Irene. "I just did it to make her back off. But apparently it was my actions in the tree challenge last season that provoked her wrath, so … I dunno..."

"I guess nobody can love everybody, huh?" Asked Cherry.

"It'd be nice if people could, threesomes aside, but yeah … I have limits..." Agreed Irene, before holding her head and making a pained groan of discomfort. "Make it stoooop..."

Tyson and Cherry winced. They both knew what the next question was, and hoped that they could walk away unscathed after after it.

"So, dudette of the trees, I gotta ask … literally, I gotta because it's my job and mojo … how did it feel being frozen in an ice cube for a few days?" Asked Tyson, forcing a smile, his eyes nervous behind his shades.

Irene's eye went vacuous and her tone of voice was as cold as the ice she had been frozen within.

"… I no longer fear hell, for I was frozen and could not scream..." Said Irene darkly, shaking as she spoke. "All the voices … the screaming voices … non-stop, for days … I wanted to _**die**_..."

Tyson and Cherry gulped nervously.

"Harshness..." Noted Tyson. "So _uncool_."

"Are we done yet?" Asked Irene tiredly.

"Almost." Assured Cherry. "So, um … will you ever forgive Spider?"

Irene was silent for a few moments.

"Not for a long time. He was worried about me … yeah, funny how that concern led to me wanting to end myself." Muttered Irene. " _Please_ , ask something else … _**anything**_ else."

"Cha, you got it dudette! New question coming up!" Assured Tyson, back-pedalling a little bit. "So, what is your fondest memory of your time in the game. You have some good memories, right?"

Irene considered this.

"I'm not sure if it made it into the episodes or not, but … I did enjoy watching the stars with Yessica." Admitted Irene, managing to weakly smile.

"There's that smile. Righteous!" Cheered Tyson.

"So, last question of the interview … are ya ready? Are ya?!" Grinend Cherry. "Who do you want to win Letter Starz? As in, the winner of five million, plus the title of the Ultimate Letter Star!"

"Yessica, hands down." Chuckled Irene.

Irene then gained a firm expression.

"But truly, as long as Spider doesn't win … I don't give a shit anymore." Replied Irene as she buried her face into the cushion once more.

It was clear that Irene had nothing else that she wished to say. Thus, Tyson and Cherry bid her a cool and righteous farewell and took their leave out of the room and into the hall.

"Yikes, that was a total downer." Sighed Tyson. "I think I feel ten percent less cool now."

"Don't say that Tyson! Nothing could lower your immense coolness!" Insisted Cherry with eiode eyes.

"… You make me cooler Cherry." Chuckled Tyson.

One peck on the cheek later and Cherry was blushing like a strawberry.

"Duuuuuh … so, who's next?" Asked Cherry, fanning herself.

"Zed Yenner, and I think I saw him out the window watching the stars. Off we go!" Declared Tyson.

"To infinity and beyond!" Cheered Cherry.

* * *

 **(Ten minutes later)**

* * *

Zed was watching the stars while sitting on a picnic bench. All was quiet, except for the distant chirping of crickets.

"This sure is a lovely evening." Noted Zed.

Zed stretched out, and then crossed his legs.

"Feels good to be out of that ice cube. My joints were getting a little stiff." said Zed before chuckling. "I sure hope Opal doesn't get frozen. She's a girl on the move … no sitting still for her. Heheh."

"Yo, dude!" Called a voice.

Zed turned and saw Tyson and Cherry approaching him. He gave them a polite wave and top of his hat as they sat down across from him.

"It's time for my interview, right?" Guessed Zed. "I kinda recall you two getting the job for it last season … unless things have changed?"

"Nope, we still the hosts." Assured Tyson.

"The hosts with the mosts." Added Cherry.

"Boom!" Said the two in usion, sharing a fist-bump.

"Well, ask me anything … and I reckon you two have some nutty questions in mind." Chuckled Zed. "Fire away."

"Challenge accepted." Winked Cherry.

"Wanna ask the first question lil' racer?" Offered Tyson.

"You bet I do." Nodded Cherry. "First question on our list … since you didn't get the chance to do all that much, do you think you gained much coming back to this extreme game?"

"I'd say I did. I got to try my hand at a more direct play-style, and while it failed it was a fun experience. Plus, any time spend with Opal is time well spend." Said Zed confidently. "Cliché as all damn hell, perhaps, but those are my feelings."

"Nice to see you're not sore. No nappy rash loser here!" Giggled Cherry.

"Cha, nice!" Chuckled Tyson as he high fived his girlfriend.

"I don't get it." Admitted Zed.

"Few do." Assured Tyson. "So, what was it like being on the Golden Hawks? That team is, like, totally nutsy cocoa, and you're quite a level headed guy. Any comment on all that?"

"Well, it sure was a pretty wild team." Agreed Zed. "Always some fight or argument going on. I felt my plan of sticking out of the way a good idea. Kinda figures that once I step into the open I, ahem, get gunned down. Lesson learnt, lying low helps. Still, I wish 'em all luck. Something tells me they're gonna need it."

"Cha, yeah. The contest is gonna get harder now that the training wheels are being taken off." Agreed Tyson. "Um, no offence, dude."

"None taken, partner." Assured Zed.

"Sooooooo … wat'cha think of Opal and Quarla's conflict?" Asked Cherry curiously, putting her head onto her hands and her elbows onto the table.

"Well, unlike the others campers who got kicked off I've not watched any footage from the episodes yet." Admitted Zed. "But … I wish Opal the best in standing up for herself, though I do hope she won't take it too far. I don't want her to die, um, lose as a hero … but I don't want her to compete long enough to become a villain either. Hopefully Quarla will simmer down."

"Might take more than simmering. Maybe stewing." Suggested Cherry.

"Mmmmm." Said Tyson with a lick of his lips and a chuckle. "So, you managed to find one of the Super Stars. Do you think you played it at the right point, or do you think you should have used it in a later challenge."

"Well, hard to say. We'll never know what could have been had a played it at a later date. I used it to cancel out the Bronze Tiger's star, but we still lost, so maybe it would have been better to play it on the day I was eliminated. Coulda changed the outcome. But, it does not do to dwell on what ifs, so says ma." Stated Zed, adjusting his hat. "Better to focus on what _is_."

"That is, like, the wisest stuff I have ever heard in a whole week." Said Tyson is awe.

"Mondo cool." Agreed Cherry. "Best of all, what a great segway into the next question!"

"Totally agreed!" Winked Tyson. "Zed my man, what was your favourite part of your time in the contest?"

Zed considered this for a moment or two.

"What can I say, besides hunting for the Super Starz with Opal. That was some plenty meaningful bonding." Said Zed, a smile on his face. "But, I did also quite like getting my 'strategic game' on, even if it didn't work out as I wanted it to."

"Don't feel bad. It'll all go belly up for everybody, except one person anyway." Grinned Tyson.

"Last question! Ready?! Here we go! … Who do _you_ want to win Letter Starz?"

Zed smirked.

"Obvious answer is obvious. Opal of course!" Chuckled Zed. "But, if I am allowed more than one choice, I'd also be fine with Spider and Uzuri taking it all home. Oh, and Jimmy too."

"Well, thank you for your time Zed." Smiled Cherry.

"You were totally awesome." Added Tyson.

"Aw shucks, I'm turning all red." Smirked Zed, though no blush was present on his face.

With that, Tyson and Cherry took their leave and walked away, holding hands as they went.

* * *

 **(One minute later)**

* * *

The two super cool hosts stood in the check-in area of the Playa Des losers once more, practically bouncing on their heels.

"We asked the awesome questions, and they gave the awesomer answers!" Grinned Cherry. "What a show!"

"We have happy losers, a sad loser and one kinda in the middle, but no matter what, all are out of the game and will be living the lap of luxury out here until the season ends." Added Tyson. "I'm almost jealous!"

"But they might be jealous of the final twenty one campers." Added Cherry with a sly grin. "Any of them could end up here next! Who could it be? Well, we'll have to wait and see, won't we?"

"Until then, this has been Totally Awesome Interviews, and you have been a totally awesome audience!" Exclaimed Tyson.

"Goodnight!" Cheered Tyson and Cherry in usion.

* * *

 **(Intern Compound)**

* * *

At the top floor of the lodging building, in a room with soundproof floors and walls, along with shut windows … a meeting was going on.

Chris, Matthew and Trina, the three producers of Total Drama, sat at a table. Paperwork was on the table, along with photos of the campers. Whatever was going on, it was important.

"Ok, so that's the first island done and already the ratings are very high. A job well done to all of us." Said Matthew in a professional tone of voice. "Now, while high ratings are good … very high ratings are better. We'll have to do what we can to ensure that things only go up on the next island."

Trina and Chris both nodded in agreement.

"So, like, adding in the next Super Star into play, and putting the other two back in?" Guessed Chris.

"Naturally. But I was thinking a more direct method." Replied Matthew. "I'm sure the lovely Miss Grey has it all worked out."

"Call me Trina." Chuckled Trina, sipping some fine wine from a glass. "You mean reorganising the teams, correct? My, my Matthew … we're not supposed to interfere like that."

"Only if it can be proven." Assured Matthew, smirking. "We just have to be subtle with the rearrangements. One or two big things, maybe some minor things. Just enough to ensure it stays _interesting_."

"Such a naughty boy." Teased Trina affably. "Let's see those pictures. I think I might have some ideas in mind."

As Trina began to look over the pictures, grouping some together as she worked, Chris looked over at Matthew.

"I gotta say, it was a stroke of genius to have me fake the 'evil' act and put the campers in the role of fall guys. Just one trial season was all we needed." Smirked Chris. "Very clever."

"Comes with the job and the experience." Said Matthew faux modestly.

"But I do wonder … what if people catch on?" Asked Chris, looking slightly anxious.

"Do you _truly_ think that will be an issue?" Asked Matthew in a bored tone of voice.

"Well, I'm just saying..." Said Chris, trailing off.

"Relax. Myself and Miss Grey have taken care of that while you soaked up the attention." Assured Mr Gregson. "We have well forged medical records, the woman posing as your grandma was paid into silence and is living a grand retirement in the Caribbean, our current hosts and the past two are set up as fall guys if anything gets out … it is fine."

"I know all of that. I'm not stupid." Drawled Chris. "My issue is that Quana is aware of Jareth's name, and thus his existence. Plus, Kim and Nakia are 'comparing notes' on not having medication while Spider and Lankston did have some."

Mr Gregson sniffed as he took out what looked like a rather expensive cigar, decadent in its appearance.

"That is your worry? Chef trusts nobody, we made sure of that. Even if Quana learnt anything, it'd be nothing substantial most likely. As for Kim and Nakia … do you really think _**anybody**_ would believe them after all they have done in past seasons?" Said Matthew, looking smug as he lit the cigar. "And even if they did bring something to court, we have money and alibis on our side. There is less than no issue here Chris. You just go on as you are, and when the drama gets bigger … give our _lovely hosts_ more screentime than yourself."

Chris smirked, clapping his hands.

"Devious! Not a problem Matthew my man, for the first time ever I'm happy to be out of the spotlight! Haha!" Cackled Chris. "To fortune!"

"That's a cheer I can get behind." Agreed Matthew.

"Speaking of which, check out these team arrangements. They look good, yes?" Said Trina knowingly.

Chris and Matthew looked them over and nodded in approval, Chris even giving a whistle.

"I like where this is looking to be headed." Smirked Chris. "Me likey!"

"Good work … Trina." Nodded Matthew. "Now, the only thing that remains … where has Eleanor gotten off to? I am sure we can put it down to host negligence, with Chris given an alibi, but it is still concerning how somebody was able to bypass all cameras and move her. Any theories, friends?"

"I got nothing." Shrugged Chris.

"Same." Admitted Trina, looking annoyed that there was something she did not know about. "Still, I checked the camera room before coming here and the cameras in camp went down for all of five minutes tonight. Jimmy seemed to have a message and then … left. I'm willing to bet it was just a 'strategic meeting' of sorts. Jimmy is easily melded by a smart player, after all."

"Hmm, quite." Agreed Matthew. "Well, the game is just beginning … and with it, the ratings and thus the _money_."

"I can hardly wait!" Exclaimed Chris. "Say, can I try that?"

Matthew took a puff of his cigar.

"… No." Said Matthew calmly.

The meeting came and went without issue. The teams were decided, plans were made, and above all … critical information went unheard by the many.

* * *

And, officially, the first island is _**done**_! Only seven episodes (and some side chapters…) and so much has happened! You can bet a lot more is gonna happen on the second island too. But, which island will it be? Guess we'll have to wait and see! Soon, the fundamentals of the game are going to receive quite the shake-up! For now, five campers down, twenty to go. After some CvC is written, we'll be back!

* * *

 **Next Time:** The campers go to a whole new island! And wouldn't you know it, the challenge relates to the main twist of this new island! What could it be?!


	20. CH 8, PT 1: The Relocation

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Total Drama.

 **Note:** Merry Christmas everybody! From me, here is a gift to you all! I'#ll admit I was a little worried I wouldn't be unable to get this chapter done in time, given how my laptop's T and Y keys have stopped working. Thankfully, plugging in a keyboard was a simple workaround. Next chapter may take a while given, you know, it is that time of year. Ill see if I can get it done before the new year, but until then, enjoy the start of the second island!

Shake ups galore!

* * *

The rising sun began to appear over the horizon, casting the early rays of daylight to hit Wawanakwa island. The rainstorm had passed, and in its wake the grass was full of water and sweet dew. Truly, there was no evidence of just was sick and wrong thing had happened on this island the previous night.

Xaria and Winnie both stood on the Dock of Shame, the latter smiling like a ray of sunshine and the former looked like a zombie, holding a big mug of coffee.

"It's way too early for me." Moaned Xaria.

"It's way past when we usually do a recap." Reminded Winnie. "Be happy the producers let us do it now instead of last night. Besides … dat sunrise!"

"Urgh … the brightness is mocking me." Grumbled Xaria.

"… I swear, when it comes to every single thing about out entire existence we're as different as the sun and the moon." Mused Winnie.

"Allegedly, that creates a dynamic." Drawled Xaria.

Winnie just giggled and turned to the camera with a big, beaming smile.

"Welcome back to another exciting episode of Total Drama Letter Starz! If you're just tuning in to the season … what, were we not good enough for you? Meow?!" Pouted Winnie, before laughing. "I kid! I kid! No, seriously, if you are just tuning in … wowie wow, lots of stuff happened last episode! Bishop talked about what it's like being of the social elite, Opal and Quarla had a bit of a to-do as they say, Jimmy joined the main alliance on his team even though he admits he'll sell them out the first chance he gets, Uzuri teased Tabitha a lot, Raven used firm words against Gary and Quana learned that mask wearing Annabelle was Nakia all along! I did _**not**_ see that coming!"

"Seriously? It was obvious! I mean, we've seen the three interns briefly on camera before and 'Annabelle' never got a mention. Plus, the fact she wore a mask and altered her voice means she wants to hide her identity thus proving people would know it was her. You'd have to be high and lobotomised to not figure it out!" Said Xaria flatly.

"You don't have to be a _meanie_." Pouted Winnie, crossing her arms.

"Somebody has to balance out your diabetes inducing smile." Stated Xaria, smirking. "The challenge was a six part obstacle course, so that meant while most campers humiliated themselves Sasha, Raven and Helen basically had a day off. I envy them, personally. We saw Yessica take to icy water like a sadist to Total Drama, Rheneas duelled rocking intern Tyson on see-saws, Uzuri swam with electric eels, Quana fell on her ass from a tall height, Lankston used physics and Wallace swam in hot sauce! But, in the end Hector won the day for the Silver Swordfish and earned them a KFC dinner. The Bronze Tigers lost, but luckily for them it was a non-elimination round, so they were still safe … for a time."

"Like I said last episode, it's the end of the first island! Today we'll be going somewhere new and so much fun stuff is going to happen! This show is gonna be as shaken up as a can of spray paint!" Cheered Winnie. "Buuuuut … questions!"

"Like why do people watch this show?" Suggested Xaria.

"No silly!" Giggled Winnie. "I mean things like … will Barney ever learn to be boring, or is it a lost cause? Will Quarla come out on top of Opal? Is Tabitha as cornered as an Ace Attorney murderer? Will Eddie keep up the social game, or return to being strategic? Will Quana keep up her role as Chef Hatchet's errand girl? Is Paul gonna figure out a lot of his team want him gone? And who is gonna be the sixth person voted out of the game?! Find out at least one of those answers right here, right now on Total Drama Letter Starz!"

"And while you watch, take a drink every time somebody does something crazy. You'll be smashed before the first commercial break." Snarked Xaria.

* * *

(Theme Song, I Wanna Be Famous)

* * *

 **(Golden Hawks Cabin- Girls' Side)**

* * *

Alice sat at the desk, brushing her hair neatly with a bored look on her face. The day was not really off to the best of starts.

Maybe it had something to do with the fact her room mates would not shut up?

Or maybe she was just hungry?

"New island! New island! New island!" Squeed Opal as she bounced up and down on her bunk, in an excited sitting position. "New terrain! New challenges! New twists! A new power star! New everything! WOOHOO!"

"Urrrgh, please … shut up." Groaned Quarla, holding a pillow under her head.

"Yes, please do." Agreed Alice.

"But I'm just so excited!" Insisted Opal with glee. "We're officially not bottom of the barrel! You three have all beaten your records now. I'd have thought you'd be cheering and feeling really happy about it! Boob de doop! Woooo!"

"I don't cheer." Droned Helen.

"You don't do anything." Scoffed Alice.

"It's got me this far." Shrugged Helen.

"Somehow." Muttered Quarla.

"But she's right." Added Opal. "Just like how being a loud cheeky monkey got me to the final three last time! Mono, mono, mono, platan, platan, platan! Ooo, ooo, ooo!"

Alice tugged her hair a little.

"Urgh, it's just like being on Team Mongolia again..." Scowled Alice. "… Sh*t, now I have to rebrush it!"

"Want a hand?" Offered Opal. "I think you'd look good with plaited hair."

"No! If you ended up anywhere near my hair, it'd be like Frank bloody Spencer!" Said Alice firmly, turning back to the mirror to rebrush her hair.

"Heheheh, Spencer." Giggled Opal.

"Shut up..." Grunted Quarla.

"What's the magic word?" Smiled Opal.

"AIDS." Said Quarla flatly. "AIDS in your ass."

Opal pouted and stopped bouncing.

"AIDS are not funny Quarla." Said Opal firmly.

"Well, that's funny … because neither are you." Said Quarla, pulling up the bedsheets over herself, wanting to sleep in for a bit.

Opal pouted but otherwise did not respond.

"Soooooo … any idea what fancy new game twists are gonna be on the next island?" Asked Opal. "Oh! Oh! Oh! Maybe we'll all have to cosplay in playboy bunny outfits?"

"That would suck." Stated Helen.

"Sure would. Only Irene could degrade herself like that." Muttered Alice. "As for where we go next … I don't know, what islands are there? I'd guess it'll be Boney Island since it was in season one. Urgh, those f*cking beavers..."

"I hate beavers." Muttered Helen.

"Do you mean beaver beavers, or the slang term for a cha-cha?" Asked Opal curiously.

"When I move out of the family home, I am so not getting any room-mates." Grunted Alice. "We don't even have to talk to each other! We can easily win in perfect silence!"

"I like that plan." Said Quarla.

"Good. Then, let us be silent." Ordered Alice.

For a few moments all of the girls were silent.

"… Silence really is golden." Noted Helen.

"SHUT UP!" Yelled Alice.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Somebody doesn't like noise.)**

 **Alice:** Urrrgh, noise! Noise! Noise! Noise! (Alice shudders and yanks her hair a little). I'm having trouble keeping myself calm because my team is just naturally irritating me! I sure hope we have a team swap soon because the selection of team mates I have is _**horseshit**_! (Alice pauses) Dammit, now I have to do my hair again…

 **Helen:** We are the Golden Hawks … we should work on becoming the Golden Silence Hawks.

* * *

 **(Golden Hawks' Cabin- Boys' Side)**

* * *

Bishop put on his expensive jacket and buttoned it up. He carefully brushed his hair, looking focused.

"What are you doing?" Asked Spider.

"Not being you." Replied Bishop, now checking his nose hair.

"… You mean you're not being considerate?" Asked Spider.

"I mean that I'm making sure I look nice." Replied Bishop, still not looking at Spider. "That neon green shirt? Ick."

"… You do realise that being rude to me probably isn't good for your chances of winning, right?" said Spider crossing his arms and tapping his fingers onto his arm.

"Perhaps not … but if you vote me off, Quarla will rip you a brand new face." Replied Bishop, shrugging indifferently as he corrected a loose hair. "After that Alice and Quarla would auto-vote for you, and can you trust Helen? I think … not."

Spider considered his response as Bishop continued prepping himself up.

"Bishop, you're my friend … uh, frenemy … so, I say this is the nicest possible way." Said Spider gently.

Spider then looked slightly annoyed.

"You're a tosser." Said Spider flatly.

"Eh, been called worse than that many times before." Shrugged Bishop.

The door suddenly smashed open and Barney walked in grandly.

"Good news everyone!" Exclaimed Barney. "Any guesses?"

"You turned into Farnsworth?" Asked Spider, chuckling.

"You grew up from a little kid?" Asked Bishop.

"Nope, better!" Smirked Barney. "There's a cool Chinook by the beach! We're gonna go flying! From flying kick to flying in the air! Aww, yeah!"

"Oh boy. I hope I don't get airsick." Muttered Spider.

"A Chinook you say?" Asked Bishop in interest. "I certainly hope the in-flight service is up to scratch … oh, what am I saying? It's Total Drama, of course it _won't_ be."

"Point is, we'll be at the next island soon. Kick ass! You know what the Ninjas say about islands, right?" Prompted Barney.

"Not really." Admitted Spider.

"Thankfully, I don't." Shrugged Bishop.

"Well duh, only Ninjas are allowed to know." Winked Barney. "We should probably be getting breakfast soon because if the Chinook is already there with a driver at the wheel, chances are we should make sure we don't get left behind."

"Eh, why not." Shrugged Bishop. "I'll confess, I was growing bored of this island. The dull scenery, the uninspired challenges … and the _people_ , _**urgh**_."

Bishop walked out of the cabin without another word, letting the feel of daylight wash over him. Spider sat on one of the bottom bunks and put his head in his hands.

"Barney, please start making allies." Requested Spider.

"I have Helen." Assured Barney,. "And you."

"Yeah, well, the 'rouge gallery' are together and I'm kinda along for the ride." Admitted Spider. "Bishop said it best. I try anything and Quarla will rip me a brand new face … if I am lucky. I can't go against them, at least not yet, so … please try to get rid of one of them. I don't want you to go, and if Opal or Helen goes next … it'll be too late. Oh, I wish I were braver … but I'm the guy who fixes injuries, not the one who needs fixing. I could solve this with one well cast vote … but the consequences..."

Barney sat down next to Spider and gave him a pat on the back.

"No worries Spider-san. I can watch out for myself. Ninjas are far from helpless." Assured Barney, smirking a confident smirk.

"I still feel in the wrong. There is literally no way you can spin this except flat out saying I'm being cowardly." Stated Spider. "Come on, just say it."

"Oh ye of little faith … have some faith!" Said Barney with a wink.

"I do, I'm a-." Began Spider before Barney waved a hand dismissively.

"The other kind of faith." Stated Barney. "Sorry man, but … your alliance is going down!"

* * *

 **(Confessional: Don't be a doubter, Spider!)**

 **Spider:** ...I suppose I do have the power to do something here. Get Barney into the alliance too. Maybe we could pull a Starscream and take power or something? Oh boy, fun times are ahead, duh-de-duh…

 **Barney:** (He is in the lotus position). It is indeed true I am in a spot of bother right now. It's my own fault for not making allies quicker after all. Ah … but I have one thing that Bishop, Alice and Quarla could never have. And you know what that is? (Barney leans closer to the camera) ...ADHD!

* * *

 **(Silver Swordfish's Cabin- Girls' Side)**

* * *

The sun entered Tabitha and Uzuri's side of the cabin, but right now neither of them were awake. Tabitha lay fast asleep in her bed … the blue dream invader devices plugged into her nose, with permission of course. Meanwhile Uzuri lay on top of the bedsheets of the other bottom bunk, the red dream invader also plugged into her nose.

What was going on within Tabitha's sleepy head?

* * *

 **(Dream)**

* * *

 _Uzuri gazed around in wonder. She was in a town that looked to be of the Victorian era. Horses and karts went by and beggars were on the streets. It looked very old fashioned and not of the modern day._

 _Everything was also made out of chocolate._

" _Yup, this sure is Tabitha's dream." Noted Uzuri._

 _Uzuri saw chocolate bars with arms and legs marching down the street in sync with each other as a funny marching song began to play. Uzuri giggled and began to goofily march along with them down the chocolate street._

" _Why is this not a thing?!" Exclaimed Uzuri._

 _The street came to an end and a cliff entered Uzuri's vision. The chocolate soldiers jumped over the edge and, given harm was impossible in a dream that on Elm Street, Uzuri let out a cheer and jumped off the edge as well._

" _Wheeeeeeeeeeee!" Squealed Uzuri in glee as she fell through the sky, sailing through hoops made out of candy floss. "This so much more fun than my recurring nightmare!"_

 _Uzuri begin spinning like a corkscrew as she fell down, smashing through a slab of toffee which exploded into candy nerds. Uzuri then landed on a marshmallow which was flowing along down a chocolate river. Uzuri smiled and lay back, spread like a starfish. She lowered her hand and let it flow through the chocolate. It may have been imaginary, but it felt so real._

 _Soon enough the chocolate river ended and Uzuri clambered off the marshmallow and up a chocolate river band, with large jellybeans used as steps. Uzuri reached the top, and then gave a goofy grin of glee and giggles. Now that is some first class alliteration!"_

" _My, my, what is this I spy?" Giggled Uzuri._

 _Up ahead Tabitha was relaxing on a throne made out of white chocolate and candy gems … and was making out with Rheneas, who for some reason was made out of chocolate._

" _Mmmmm..." Moaned Tabitha in delight._

 _Uzuri smirked slyly and began to creep up to Tabitha, ducking behind sugar grass and hiding behind candy canes, Soon she hid right beside the throne, quietly giggling as she heard the sounds of chocolatey kissing on the throne. Uzuri silent counted down from three._

" _HI TABITHA!" Yelled Uzuri,_

 _Tabitha screamed in horror, falling off the throne, while Rheneas exploded into confetti. Tabitha got up, chocolate kiss marks all over her face and gave Uzuri a pouty expression._

" _Seriously?" Asked Tabitha flatly. "It was getting good!"_

 _"I bet it was." said Uzuri, a toothy grin of her face._

 _Tabitha just shook her head and tore off a chunk of chocolate on the throne, munching into it. Soon enough she began to smile again. Uzuri giggled and joined Tabitha in the chocolate eating._

 _Suddenly the sky started to turn dark and all the chocolate began to melt._

" _Ewwwww!" Whined Uzuri._

 _Tabitha raised an eyebrow, glancing around in confusion. Suddenly she was grabbed from behind by a pair of string arms and found herself starring into the blood red eyes of a large, man sized bronze coloured teddy bear, with a mouth of blood dripping fangs and a ragged, torn body that seemed to be endlessly leaking out black blood._

 _The monster starred at Tabitha silently. Tabitha didn't dare to speak._

" _ **BRRRRAAAAAAAARRRRRGGGHHHH**_ _!" Roared the monster, with the volume of ten whole pits of hell._

 _Tabitha screamed in terror while Uzuri looked nervous._

" _Oh,_ _ **really**_ _StanBear?_ _ **Now**_ _of all times?!" Complained Uzuri._

 _With that, the so called 'StanBear' began to pulverise Tabitha._

* * *

Tabitha woke up with a shriek. Uzuri stirred and woke up with a yawn and a stretch. Tabitha took the dream invader out of her nose and tossed it to Uzuri, who removed her own dream invader.

"… Uzuri, I get enough of you during the _day_." Said Tabitha, pouting. "From now on, stay out of my dreams!"

"Sorry." Said Uzuri, apologising sincerely.

"Oh … it's ok." Assured Tabitha. "I just don't do well with bad dreams. I'm not fearless like you. I'm almost jealous, really."

"I can be scared. I'm not strange." Assured Uzuri.

Tabitha gave Uzuri an amused look.

"… Well, relatively speaking." Added Uzuri.

Tabitha just playfully rolled her eyes before a thought occurred to her.

"Did you see that bear thing?" Asked Tabitha nervously.

"Uh huh. I did." Confirmed Uzuri.

"… You said his name was StanBear … do you know what thing?" Asked Tabitha, looking a little curious.

"Yep! Been having nightmares about him since I was six!" Smiled Uzuri, putting her hair into a ponytail as she spoke. "His full name is Stanley Standford Stanbear, but we're on a last name basis. Nine dreams out of ten, I have to fight off him and his buddies. They've not won yet! Heehee!"

Tabitha was silent, taking all of this in.

"Even after a year I have much to learn about you." Noted Tabitha.

"And don't you be forgetting it!" Giggled Uzuri. "Don't worry Tabby, Ill stay out of your dreams so that bad ol' Stanbear won't follow me. Teehee!"

* * *

 **(Confessional: Anybody remember any childhood monsters from their nightmares? The author had Paw-Caw the zombie bird and the sludge bros.)**

 **Uzuri:** What can I say? Even when I'm asleep, I'm on the move! ...Oh yeah, you guys didn't see Tabitha's dream like I did so I guess this is kinda out of place, huh?

* * *

 **(Silver Swordfish Cabin- Boys' Side)**

* * *

The four boys were awake, starting their day the right way. Having already gotten dressed the current activities were:-

Novel reading for Eddie.

Sudoku for Hector.

Map reading for Lankston.

Silent brooding for Jimmy.

The four hung out by themselves for a while, but soon Eddie spoke up.

"Ok, so … might just be me thinking this but … yup, super stars are gonna be a thing again." Said Eddie with a wry grin. "I mean, didn't the hosts mention that they were going to be put back into play on the second island?"

"That they did." Agreed Lankston.

"I feel it is imperative they we seek them out, post-haste." Declared Hector. "Not only can we not afford the offer teams to be granted a boon, or ourselves to receive a penalty, but there will be a new star added in soon as well. One can only ponder what it might do."

"Maybe something like an immunity idol?" Suggested Eddie. "Boy, if Tabitha and Uzuri found it I would not want to be on the receiving end of it! Heheheh, yeah, that'd be awful."

"Well, I suppose one can never have too many worries." Drawled Lankston, smirking slightly.

"On the contrary, if one has too few worries they are clearly becoming complacent in how their game is going." Stated Hector. "There is no time one can stop worrying until first place has been officially achieved."

"You know … what's a really good point." Agreed Eddie. "Should we start panicking?"

"Not yet. Let's see how the new island treats us first." Replied Hector.

"Indeed. No sense worrying over what has not happened." Agreed Lankston. "Now, I'd love to stick around discussing what-if situations, really I would … but, Nina needs me."

"How do you know? We've been in here since we woke up." Stated Eddie.

"Ah, true, but me and Nina, well, we had this plan that we'd take a selfie together on every island I go to." Explained Lankston. "Just a way of making some memories, you know? See you guys later. Be good, and stuff."

Lankston left the cabin, shutting the door behind himself and started to whistle. After he left Eddie turned to Hector.

"So, who should be on star collecting duty in the alliance?" Asked Eddie.

"Nobody. We'll do it all at once so that nobody can hide them and cause a betrayal." Stated Hector. "Makes sense, yes?"

"You make an excellent point. Mr Genre Savvy, much?" Asked Eddie with a cheeky grin.

"Oh, well, you know, I was called The Intellect back in Letterz." Chuckled Hector faux modestly.

Eddie and Hector both chuckled, and then glanced at Jimmy.

"Um, Jimmy? You ok there?" Asked Eddie in concern.

"You're very quiet." Noted Hector.

Jimmy slowly turned to look at the teens with tired and hostile eyes.

"I don't want to talk to you." Said Jimmy tonelessly.

"But we're allies." Reminded Hector.

"… Whatever." Muttered Jimmy as he got up and left the cabin.

Eddie winced a little.

"Our move may, in retrospect, have been rather dumb." Muttered Eddie.

"There are no dumb moves, just dumb players." Replied Hector. "I'm not dumb. Are you?"

"Um, no." Frowned Eddie.

"Then we did not possibly make a dumb move." Smirked Hector. "We can make it work, we just need to give Jimmy a day or two. Besides, I've not seen him talking to the girls anyway."

"… _Perhaps somebody should_." Thought Eddie.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Stop talking about it and just do it already!)**

 **Hector:** It is true, Jimmy's hostility concerns me. But, any beats can be tamed or slain. I'd obviously prefer the former, but if all else fails we could extend an olive branch to the girls to remove him. Maybe Jimmy would honestly prefer it that way? He'd see his lady again.

 **Eddie:** I may have gained a lot of game know-how from Survivor, but … being near players like Hector and Lankston, it keeps me in a state of always learning more. Gosh, outranking them is gonna be amazing! Wish me luck! But first … what surprises may the next island hold? Hopefully nothing too drastic just yet.

* * *

 **(Bronze Tigers' Cabin- Girls' Side)**

* * *

The female Tigers were all getting ready to start the day. Raven was gone by the time the other girls woke up, but as she was the quiet sort this did not change things too much.

"F*ck! Damn it! F*ck this level!" Yelled Sasha, looking peeved.

"You ok there, Sash?" Asked Quana. "Um, I can call you Sash, right?"

"If you want to." Shrugged Sasha. "It's just, urgh, I can't beat this stupid level!"

"What game and what level?" Asked Quana curiously.

"Battletoads, Turbo Tunnel." Replied Sasha, grimly.

Quana's face said it all.

"Maybe you ought to take a break? Think some happy thoughts? Like, maybe think of Eddie? Or, failing that, think of something good nobody can take away from you. Like, uh … your looks?" Suggested Quana, trying to be helpful.

"… Maybe a break would be good." Admitted Sasha. "And to think games are supposed to be stress relief in themselves."

"Wat'cha stressed about?" Asked Quana curiously.

"Life in general." Muttered Sasha, crossing her arms. "Quiet now."

"… If that's what you want." Replied Quana as she got off the top bunk. "Say, any of you girls know where Raven is?"

"Haven't seen her." Said Yessica as she put her hair into the usual twin ponytails.

"I did briefly. She said somebody left her a note and wanted to meet up with her somewhere." Explained Imanda. "Whether the meeting is of a romantic context or not, I do not know."

"That'd be nice. Love is lovely." Said Yessica, shaking her head a little and letting her ponytail bobble about. "I hope Irene is feeling ok at the Playa. But, now that I know she'll be in safe hands, I can start to focus more on my own game now. You guys better watch out! Heehee!"

Sasha looked thoughtful while Quana smiled.

"I like your attitude." Said Quana, before grinning. "Too bad I have more of it."

"I think few here would argue with that." Teased Imanda. "And then here's little old me, the shy, nerdy one … I feel so out of place, like a green Lego in a pile of red Legos."

"Oh how I hate Lego. It's poisoning gaming." Muttered Sasha.

"Sounds poisonous." Giggled Quana.

"You're not cute." Said Sasha firmly.

"You guys are a laugh riot." Smirked Yessica. "But for now, I got stuff to do. Laters!"

Yessica walked away, heading in the direction of the beach. Imanda then headed for the door too.

"I'm gonna get going too. I have people I'd like to talk about. Plus, if I dilly dally then the Mess Hall is gonna run out of waffles." Stated Imanda as she left as well.

This left Quana and Sasha by themselves.

"You know, Yessica may be our ally but once we can afford to lose her, we will." Decided Sasha.

"Um … why?" Asked Quana, scratching her head.

"She wants to break out and do her own thing so badly … she probably will too, if we do not stop her. You're my right hand, not her." Said Sasha calmly.

Quana took the time to consider her next response.

"… You've changed a lot since last season." Noted Quana, looking a little concerned.

"I like to think I've just become more aware, and tough." Replied Sasha. "I'd prefer to not be the victim anymore. I'd rather be the winner."

* * *

 **(Confessional: Old Sasha VS New Sasha. Who's best?)**

 **Sasha:** Call me anything you want. These days, insults about my interests, personality, race … none of it bothers me. No, all it makes me feel is a distinct desire to stomp down whoever tried it. I may be playing a little more aggressive this season, but only 'cause it works. I'll still have time for games and kindness … but right now, I'm busy.

 **Imanda:** The stars will be back soon, so you can bet I'll be looking for them! But other than that … given I have a good alliance going by now, I prefer to work on my social skills a little. I'd like to talk to Clyde again, but he may have work to do and I gotta respect that. So … perhaps I could try to find Jill around camp? I know this place pretty well, and we did get along nicely last season while I was in the game, so why not?

* * *

 **(Golden Tigers Cabin- Boys' Side)**

* * *

Wallace was hard at work on some sort of gadget, using power tools and a spork to create his invention. Paul and Rheneas stood nearby, observing him.

"So, what are you working on?" Asked Paul curiously.

"Something explosive?" Guessed Rheneas. "Or perhaps nuclear? Will we require a bomb shelter and hazmat suits?"

"Hardly. But you may be in need of something to pick your jaw up off the ground." Said Wallace, smirking. "Behold! The every-tool!"

Wallace held up his invention proudly. It was a sort of chrome cylinder with several buttons on the end.

"Item get!" Joked Paul.

"Um … it's a cylinder." Stated Rheneas.

"Not anymore." Said Wallace as he began to press the buttons.

Various devices came out of the end of the cylinder, such as a pickaxe, a welding torch, a chainsaw and even a feather duster.

"… How is that possible?" Asked Paul blankly.

"Dude, it's Wallace. It's probably better to not ask and to just go with it." Assured Rheneas.

"Point." Agreed Paul. "Is there anything that the every-tool can't do?"

"Well, I must admit I did not have the materials for a toothbrush tool." Admitted Wallace. "But, no matter. I don't have any toothpaste for a toothbrush of that size anyway."

"You know, you have a knack for inventing. And yet, I recall you saying in Letters, quote, your 'days as an inventor are best left forgotten' … why?" Asked Rheneas, looking curious.

"Well, I took a bit of a hiatus from it because one of my inventions ended up blowing up a building in town, and I was almost caught." Stated Wallace. "Besides, villainy was more fun! But, over time, I got back into it. I guess we can't truly leave behind our interests. It'd be like if you didn't enjoy fire anymore."

"True. I just love watching it burn and burn … and burn." Chuckled Rheneas. "So, new island today … hopefully one with better weather than this one had last night. Maybe I could work on my tan."

"What tan?" Chuckled Wallace. "But, yes, a new island will be interesting. Still, the main idea is the same. Besides scenery, not much has changed."

"What's the main idea?" Asked Paul curiously.

"Oh, wouldn't you like to know?" Teased Wallace as, holding the every-tool, he exited the cabin.

Paul sighed as he sat down onto one of the beds.

"Give it to me straight Rheneas, am I doomed?" Asked Paul calmly.

"Um … maybe?" Said Rheneas, trying to avoid the topic. "It's just, you are a target of a few people."

"I guess being distracted by having fun with the rivalry put me in this position. Nobody's fault but my own." Sighed Paul. "Well, I'm not gonna roll over and make it easy. I need some new allies, stat!"

"Most people already have allies though." Stated Rheneas.

"And yet, here you are also allied with me." Smirked Paul. "Ok, time to get my game on!"

Paul quickly left the cabin, adjusting his headband as he went. This left Rheneas by himself.

"Guess that means teaching him how to use the beam katana is gonna be put on hold." Noted Rheneas. "Well … might as well find something to do. Hm, maybe a training session with Tabitha? Can't let our challenges skills get rusty."

With that, Rheneas left the cabin, shutting the door behind him with just a little too much force.

Trowzer hissed in annoyance and seemed to roll his eyes.

* * *

 **(Confessional: That feeling when the snake is the smartest one there.)**

 **Rheneas:** Wallace sure can invent a shitload of stuff. Good thing he's on my side, huh? I wonder if I could get him to make me a flame-thrower … and maybe some kind of ice thrower for Tabitha? Nothing wrong with giving a weapon as a gift … though if Tabitha doesn't like it, she'd be armed… (Rheneas clears his throat) The point is, if Wallace ever leaves the alliance, his inventions would make him a fucking game-breaker, so I better watch my step. Not that Letterama was easy or anything, but now that the Letterz players are added to the mix … yeah.

 **Paul:** I got myself into this spot of bother, and I _will_ get myself out of it … and I'll have fun doing it. (Paul chuckles, which turns into a snicker). I did want to try my hand at being a little more cutthroat and, well, since I feel less nervous and weak this season, now might be the time to start. I'm not getting out of 'game mode' until I know for a _fact_ that I am safe.

* * *

 **(Behind the Mess Hall)**

* * *

Bishop had called an alliance meeting. However, to his annoyance only Alice had shown up.

"Not that I don't enjoy your company … I'm lying there, I hate your company … but, where is Quarla?" Asked Bishop, looking a tad impatient.

"What do I look like, her keeper?" Shrugged Alice.

"… Yes." Stated Bishop.

Alice rolled her eyes.

"She said that she was going to burn something. Said she was in a burning mood. I don't know why she suddenly decided to be a pyro, but quite fucking frankly, I do not care." Said Alice, crossing her arms.

"Heaven's above, something we agree on." Drawled Bishop. "So … are we kicking off Opal like that suit ruining brute wants us to?"

"I guess. If we gain anymore allies we'll end up in a whole team alliance." Shrugged Alice. "Unless we could replace Quarla with Opal."

"On one hand Opal is ungodly annoying and has levels of hyperactivity that make me exhausted and pissed off just looking at her. On the other hand … I do suppose she is not Quarla. It is lose-lose, so we might we well stick with what we've got." Said Bishop, leaning against the Mess Hall. "Also, IU heard raised voices in your side of the cabin today. Temper, temper, Allison."

"Oh, like _**you**_ can lecture me about attitude you rich, elitist fuck." Scoffed Alice. "Plus, Alice and Allison are two different names you moron! The insult doesn't even make sense!"

"It need not make sense. It has pissed you off, and that is enough for me to settle for." Smirked Bishop.

"I hate you." Said Alice flatly.

"I really don't care." Drawled Bishop.

"Whatever happened to not starting anything?" Scowled Alice.

"Whatever happened to staying quiet and in the background?" Sneered Bishop.

The two glowered silently at each other for a few moments, looking hostile.

"You two should kiss." Drawled Jimmy from the rooftop of the mess hall. "Might as well give people _something_ to laugh about."

Alice and Bishop both looked disgusted and marched away from each other.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Way to ruin the moment Jimmy!)**

 **Bishop:** Alice is somebody I could see myself being with … you know, if not for every single thing about her. (Bishop smirks) I know she is liable to betray me once we've taken over, so … you know, maybe I should work on being just a little nicer to Spider. We'd vote Alice and I know I'd beat her in a tie breaker … well, unless it was screaming and whining. (Bishop snickers)

 **Alice:** I would love to jump ship, but I've not got any other damn options right now. Urgh, Quarla … _**why**_ did you leave me to deal with that schuck alone?!

* * *

 **(Hill)**

* * *

Raven walked up to the top of the hill. A note she had been given requested her to be there.

And she recognised the handwriting.

"I wonder what Gary wants. Oh, what was I _thinking_ comparing him to Kasimar. Bad Raven, bad." Muttered Raven. "Ok … don't assume anything. Hear him out, talk like adults, remember the good times. It might not be bad."

Raven walked onwards, going a little faster, and soon arrived t her destination.

Gary sat on the hill, and noticed her. He greeted her with a silent nod and beckoned her over. Raven gently sat down next to Gary.

For a few moments all was silent.

"It still feels strange, not being together." Admitted Gary quietly. "We were the first couple of these 'TDL' seasons to get together … even now, I remember that day very fondly. The first kiss I ever got."

"And all it took was me being started by a scary noise and falling on top of you." Noted Raven, also quietly.

Once again the two were silent, gathering their thoughts.

"I'm sorry." Said Raven, looking at Gary with tired and guilty eyes. "I should have never compared you to Kasimar. No matter my intent or feelings at the time, it is both rude and highly incorrect."

Gary lightly smiled.

"Thanks. It did hurt to hear that comparison … but then, I suppose I have hurt people, haven't I?" Admitted Gary. "You did help me to see that."

Raven shook her head.

"But I hurt you in the process of telling you that. That does not put me in the right." Replied Raven. "You know … I do think we both share blame in the failure of what we had. You needed to calm down and not lose your temper so much, while I … should have been more understanding and not been so quick to lose faith."

"Yes, you should have." Agreed Gary. "… If anything, what we had has taught me a lot about love … there really is no way we're getting back together, is there?"

Raven was silent.

"Same. I just do not think it'd be worth the potential strain. We both have other things we need to focus on too. But, at least we know what not to do in our second relationships." Lamented Gary.

"Assuming I ever have another boyfriend." Said Raven, looking up at the clouds.

"What about Wallace?" Suggested Gary.

"Gee, I dunno..." Mumbled Raven thoughtfully. "I don't know him well enough yet."

"Well … I guess neither of us know what the future holds. But one thing I do know … is that I promise to not lose my temper and get violent anymore, or at least not nearly as much." Vowed Gary.

"...I'm proud of you." Said Raven, smiling.

The two were silent as they watched the clouds, but both felt happy they had managed to find peace between each other.

* * *

 **(Confessional: You gotta talk it out!)**

 **Raven:** That sure is a relief. But with that done, what now? ...If only I knew.

 **Gary:** The campers have not even left the island yet, and already this has been a very eventful season indeed. I'm just glad me and Raven can still be friends.

* * *

 **(Forest)**

* * *

Imanda walked through the forest, whistling to herself as she gazed around. Many plants were all over the place, and as a testament to her girl scout knowledge, she could identify all of the plants around her.

"Hmm, I didn't know bluebells grew at this time of the year." Noted Imanda as she passed by a patch of the flowers in question.

Imanda then heard some noises nearby. Being the curious sort, she decided to check it out. After walking through the trees a little, she came to a hot spring.

And in the hot spring, Jill was relaxing quietly, clad in pink bikini.

"Ah, I've got it made." Said Jill, sighing happily.

"If only the water were pink, right?" Giggled Imanda as she walked up.

"Well, with the special bath mixture Max is working on, it soon will be." Chuckled Jill. "Don't tell him, but I'll be knitting him a blue sweater in return. His old one got destroyed in what we refer to as the Incident of the Self Aware Robots."

"That sounds very thoughtful … and scary." Noted Imanda. "So, been a while hasn't it?"

"It sure has." Agreed Jill. "C'mon, join me. The water is great."

"Well, I don't want to get my cloths wet, and I feel … well … it'd be too much to show my underwear on camera." Mumbled Imanda.

"Afraid of people ogling you?" Asked Jill.

"Nah, I'm not that pretty." Chuckled Imanda. "I'd just be embarrassed."

"I'm so confident in my blatant heterosexuality that I can admit you're gorgeous." Assured Jill. "Girl scout 'cookies' and all."

Imanda blushed and giggled nervously, tapping her fingers a little. Nevertheless, she took off her shoes and socks and sat at the edge of the hot spring, dipping her lower legs in the warm water.

"Huh, you're right. The water is great." Noted Imanda.

"Oh ye of little faith." Teased Jill. "So … on the hunt for a boyfriend, huh?"

"How did you know?" Asked Imanda.

"I may not be allowed to watch the footage. Only Trina, one of the producers, can do that in most cases … but word travels fast around here. Once one intern hears it, we all know." Explained Jill. "Got your eyes on anybody, girl?"

"Well … I'll admit, I did once have a crush on Rheneas and I still think he is hot. But as he is taken … well, I fancy a few boys off show, but on show … Clyde is pretty sweet." Said Imanda, giggling.

"Clyde?" Repeated Jill, raising an eyebrow and smirking.

"I … um … I have a thing for boys with accents." Admitted Imanda.

"Just like how I like nerds." Mused Jill. "Well, best of luck. Oh yeah, and another thing, what is it like leading your own group of girl scouts?"

"It's really lovely. It feels just like being a brand new scout all over again." Admitted Imanda, smiling. "Keeps my fondest memories close to the front of my mind."

"Any memories to share? I mean, we're already talking about our love lives, so I guess there are no secrets here." Winked Jill.

"Well, I do look back fondly on the first time I got a badge. Standing in front of everybody, receiving a badge to much applause … there is no feeling quite like it." Said Imanda, smiling with nostalgia.

"Except winning the five million dollars, right?" Guessed Jill.

"Well, duh!" Exclaimed Imanda, laughing and snorting a little in the process.

* * *

 **(Confessional: A badge a day keeps the bus driver away.)**

 **Imanda:** That was really nice. I guess even though I am learning how to be cool bit by bit, there will always be just a little dorky charm to me, huh?

* * *

 **(Different Part of the Forest)**

* * *

Quarla sat on a rock, watching a bush burn. She had dug around it so as to stop it from spreading, and had then set it ablaze. She sat quietly, watching it.

"… I'm starting to see how Rheneas thinks." Noted Quarla. "If Irene were here, she'd scream. Yep, she'd _scream_..."

Quarla continued to sit and watch the burning bush. She heard a rusting and glanced to the side, but saw nothing. Just as Quarla relaxed, she noticed Barney sitting on her other side.

"Ack!" Yelped Quarla as she jumped back.

"What one would consider a meaningless explanation, somebody else may call a noble prize story." Said Barney, eyes closed and pointer finger raised.

Quarla groaned, clearly not in the mood for any Ninja wisdom.

"A punch can strike down a man … but a flying kick can fell a beast." Continued Barney.

"Fuck off." Said Quarla, looking irritated.

"Anger is powerful … but restraint is mighty." Concluded Barney.

"… I thought ninjas were supposed to be silent." Said Quarla flatly.

"It is a matter of choice." Said Barney with a goofy smile. "So, I see you like fire … you know, I think you and Rheneas would get along. But I guess love is not your interest, correct."

"Duh, the money is." Grunted Quarla.

"… I am curious. Why do you show such hostility? Such aggression, many targets … no reason." Said Barney, looking curious.

Quarla just scoffed.

"… Out of character, I'm curious." Said Barney, looking serious.

"No reason to be had." Grunted Quarla as she got up and walked away. "Be thankful you've not been shoved into the fire."

"Well, it's not Thanksgiving yet but I suppose I'll do you a solid." Said Barney cheerfully.

Soon enough Barney was alone, gazing at the fire.

"Huh, this is oddly relaxing." Noted Barney. "I need to think of a bunch of wisdom involving fire … I need somebody to practise it on. But who?"

* * *

 **(Confessional: Hmmm … maybe something like 'fire is like arousal … they both keep you warm'?)**

 **Barney:** … Ok, yes, ninjas are rather quiet. But look at me, do you think I could _possibly_ stay quiet? I think not!

 **Spider:** Barney just told me twenty five wise sayings about fire. Geez, how many days did he spend thinking those up? (Spider chuckles) That's our Barney.

* * *

 **(Silver Swordfish Cabin- Boys' Side)**

* * *

Eddie sat on his bed. He had been reading a detective novel to pass the morning by, but now the novel lay on the floor and instead Eddie had taken out a notebook, a memento from his 'detective days' and was jotting down notes for the next moves in his game.

"Being in power is definitely good, but I know full well it's not going to last." Muttered Eddie. "Soon enough the alliance will turn on each other … hopefully I'll at least be able to force a tie. Of the other guys, I stand the best chance at winning a tie breaker."

Eddie tapped his chin, an idea suddenly occurring to him.

"Our team may be controlled, but the other teams are ripe for a pot shot." Smirked Eddie. "I know Uzuri had an idol … it's likely that Rheneas and Helen do as well. I should inform their teams and get the idols flushed out. The only issue is if it gets traced back to me … I guess some moves are worth the risk … heheheh, worth five million dollars, I'd say!"

Eddie sat up and tapped his fingers together.

"Question is, who do I tell? Who would cause the most damage. Hmmm, what would Richard Hatch do..." Mused Eddie. "… Man, strategy is _fun_!"

"Don't talk to yourself too much … or, are you schizophrenic?" Said a playful voice.

Eddie looked towards the door and smiled when he saw Sasha leaning against the door-frame.

"Better not let Irene hear you say that." Teased Eddie, though also giving a fair warning.

"Good point. Guess it's good she's not here anymore." Noted Sasha as she plonked down down to Eddie. "So, what's up?"

"Well, I'm about to put a really big move in action." Declared Eddie. "I'm gonna tell the Tigers and Hawks that … Rheneas and Helen have special idols that keep them safe from elimination for one time only!"

"… Wait, what?" Gasped Sasha. "How long have they had those?!"

"Um … since day one, I think? Uzuri had one and when she got the most votes on day two she ended up using it which sent Lavender home. There is a good chance that Rheneas and Helen both have one too." Explained Eddie.

"… It might be best to vote for Rheneas instead of Paul in that case." Noted Sasha. "Thanks for telling me."

"Hey, I may be a lousy detective but I am a good boyfriend." Smirked Eddie.

"Heh, you sure are." Grinned Sasha.

"Which one are you agreeing with?" Asked Eddie.

Sasha responded not with words, but with a cheeky smirk.

"… Troll." Pouted Eddie.

"You know it." Chuckled Sasha. "Still, thanks for letting me know what little tidbit."

"Anytime." Replied Eddie.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Loose lips sink ships … both the water and romantic varieties.)**

 **Eddie:** I still need to decide who to speak to about this … but, thankfully, I'm in no rush. If my team wins immunity I can just tell people on the losing team. I'd say it'd make for some pretty good TV, and as people watch this show to be entertained … you're welcome! (Eddie waves to the camera)

 **Sasha:** … Well, I guess this should make my team more interesting at any rate, huh?

* * *

 **(Beach)**

* * *

Yessica swam about in the water, gliding through it like a hawk through the air. She soon enough lay on her back and let herself flow along. As she did, she couldn't help but think to herself.

" _Irene is gone_. _Out of the picture_. _Feels mean to say it, but now is really the best time for me to start playing my own game and being my own person_." Thought Yessica. " _All I need is a chance … an opportunity_. _I hope I get one soon_."

"Yessica! Over here!" Called a voice.

Yessica glanced towards the beach.

"Well, that was right on cue." Thought Yessica. "Be right there!"

Yessica swam quickly over to the shore, walking out of the water and letting it drop off her as she wrung out one of her ponytails.

"Hi Paul. What's up?" Asked Yessica, smiling.

"I was just thinking … want an alliance?" Offered Paul. "We could take out Wallace."

"Um, well … I already have allies." Admitted Yessica.

"So? Rheneas has more than one alliance." Pointed out Paul. "C'mon, this can only benefit you. What do you stand to lose from having more allies?"

Yessica put a finger to her lip. Was there really a downside here?"

"Well … ok then." Said Yessica, taking Paul's hand and shaking it roughly. "You got a deal!"

"… Ow." Winced Paul.

"Nobody likes a wimpy handshake." Giggled Yessica. "C'mon, I thought you were a life liver now!"

"Hard to live life with a broken hand." Smirked Paul.

Both teens shared a laugh.

"So, why do you want to target Wallace, exactly?" Asked Yessica curiously.

"His inventions make him crazy dangerous." Insisted Paul. "Plus, he's dressed as _Dick Dastardly_ … it's obvious he can't be trusted!"

"Hmmmm … yeah, I guess that is a thing." Agreed Yessica. "Ok, you have me convinced. I'll see if I can get my, um, 'associates' in on this."

"Excellent." Said Paul, tapping his fingers together and grinning.

"Whoa there Mr Super Villain. The plan hasn't even begun yet." Smirked Yessica.

"Oh, but it will soon." Assured Paul. "And I'm hardly a super villain, I'm just here to win like everybody else."

"… It's amazing how much you've changed in the year." Admitted Yessica.

"Yeah, I agree. I really have changed, haven't I." Admitted Paul. "But, really, I'd rather be a goofy, 'super villain' type of life liver than a cowardly shut in scared of germs. Maybe I was calmer and sweeter back then … but it wasn't living, it was just not dying. It's not the same."

"… You know, I never looked at it that way before." Noted Yessica. "You make a good point."

"I tend to." Smirked Paul. "So, yeah, thanks for joining me. I knew you'd agree … I mean, our name is 'Yes'sica."

"Like I haven't heard that one before." Said Yessica sarcastically.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Irene likes to call her 'Yeah'ssica. :D.)**

 **Paul:** I think I'm making up for my poor start, bit by bit. Plus, Wallace is a villain, so he'll probably not be too bad at my villainous gameplay. And if he is … um, well … too bad, right? Heh, guess I sill need some confidence, huh?

 **Yessica:** That was the most productive swim I have had in a while. I guess the water gives me goof fortune, huh?

* * *

 **(Clearing)**

* * *

Rheneas was practising using his beam katana, whilst blindfolded. He was focused and prepared. From a distance away Tabitha prepared to throw some fruit.

"Incoming!" Called Tabitha, jokingly imitating the worms from the, well, worms franchise of games.

Tabitha began to throw fruit piece by piece. Using only his sense of hearing alone, Rheneas turned up the beam katana to maximum power. He then began to slash at the fruit as it came near, bisecting it all with ease. A watermelon was chucked at him, and with one hard flash it was cut in half. After this, Rheneas removed his blindfold and picked up the watermelon halves.

"Want some?" Offered Rheneas.

"Gladly." Smiled Tabitha.

The two scenes sat next to each other and began to enjoy the watermelon. As they ate, Tabitha spoke.

"So, since it's my turn next … try not to get any of the fruit in my hair." Requested Tabitha. "It#s not easy making it look this good."

"Well … I mean, it looks lovely, but … it is just a ponytail." Stated Rheneas. "What, do you use some strange combo of conditioners?"

"I do." Confirmed Tabitha. "Ick, seed between my teeth..."

"Yeah, you gotta watch for that." Chuckled Rheneas. "So, since I have a good alliance and an idol, I'm gonna try and find Kim and Nakia sometime soon."

Tabitha paused from eating the watermelon.

"… Why, exactly?" Asked Tabitha curiously.

"Well … maybe they just need some kindness in their lives. I mean, all you needed was kindness, right? I'd say it's worth attempting the same on them. They did do bad … but so did you." Reminded Rheneas patiently.

"… You're right..." Agreed Tabitha. "Good luck."

"Thanks, I may need it." Admitted Rheneas. "You know … he may be on the run last I heard, but if I ever come across Kasimar again, maybe I'll try the same on him, assuming he doesn't shank me first."

"You're braver than me." Said Tabitha warmly.

"Don't sell yourself short; you were brave to be able to last so long with your parents in the picture." Said Rheneas seriously. "You may not be strong, but you are tough."

"I guess toughness is unisex." Mused Tabitha.

Something seemed to twinkle in Rheneas' eye.

"I need sex? Hey, I think you need it to y'know." Grinned Rheneas.

"No, I meant unisex. U-N-I sex." Said Tabitha, pouting.

"Us? Well, I mean, if you're offering." Teased Rheneas.

Tabitha turned a shade of red, and huffed a little. Even so, she smiled as Rheneas put an arm around her.

"Let's hope the next island is gonna be good to us both, eh?" Said Rheneas, stroking Tabitha's hair.

Tabitha leaned in against Rheneas, showing that she shared in his hopes.

* * *

 **(Confessional: You're such a guy Rheneas!)**

 **Rheneas:** All in all, not a bad morning, I'd say. Heheheheh, it may be mean to say it … but I love teasing Tabitha. She makes the funniest faces when she's flustered. (Rheneas snickers)

* * *

 **(Far Side of The Beach)**

* * *

Lankston and Nina sat together on a rock, their backs facing the ocean, while Nina fiddled around with her smartphone.

"Do you need me to help you find the camera app?" Offered Lankston.

"Nah, I got it mate." Winked Nina. "It's gotta be somewhere on the next ten pages."

"… Why do you have so many apps?" Asked Lankston blankly.

"Because I like app games. Duh." Giggled Nina. "C'mon, where are you..."

"If only you were competing as well." Chuckled Lankston.

"If only … you'd probably be happier if I was." Noted Nina. "You've been, as us Aussies say, a right cheeky little fucker lately."

"… Aussies say that?" Blinked Lankston.

"Well, I just said it, so obviously they do." Smirked Nina, giggling a little. "But Lanky, it's not like you to be so, well, mean."

Lankston paused, considering how to explain himself.

"It's not an easy game, and the pre-merge is not suited for me." Explained Lankston. "If I do not take action I will not survive since this time I cannot simply throw it and come back later."

"Well, you also won't get far if people don't like you." Warned Nina. "We all know you're a big softie deep down. Why not play social and sweet? It worked for Spider and VayVay."

For this, Lankston had no response.

"I'm just saying, don't play the villain … play yourself." Said Nina putting an arm around Lankston.

"… Alright, I'll try." Said Lankston, smiling. "Damn, when did you become so good with words?"

"I learnt from the best." Replied Nina, kissing Lankston on the cheek.

Lankston started to turn red like his hair.

"Aha, struth! Here's the Sheila! Say cheese, mate!" Giggled Nina.

The couple both smiled for the camera as Nina took the selfie.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Better photography, I have never seen!)**

 **Lankston:** Maybe Nina is right. I might, it is my game … but, it's also my game to lose. Perhaps taking her advice would be a good idea. I have power right now, so it can't hurt to try and be a bit more social and compassionate, right? I mean, I tried it with Uzuri … but, maybe I just need to try a little harder? If I can get a girl, surely I can get some friends, right?

* * *

 **(Forest)**

* * *

Uzuri and Vinnie sat on a log together … or more accurately, Vinnie sat on a log while Uzuri sat on his lap. Both of them were having a pleasant discussion.

About zombies.

"So I was thinking once I win the five million we could start our own colony of zombies! I'm sure I'd have enough money to make them a thing. Horror fans the world over will come to visit! No longer will movie directors need to pay extras to be zombies; we have the real thing!" Squeed Uzuri.

Vinnie smiled, listening to his girlfriend ramble.

"Maybe we could cosplay as zombies next time we go on a date?" Suggested Vinnie.

"Great idea! We'd show that even zombies have to eat!" Giggled Uzuri.

"Gotta love zombies." Agreed Vinnie.

"Yep! Oh, and speaking of love … boy howdy, I love that new accent you've got!" Giggled Uzuri.

"What can I say? Spending a lot of time in Russia between seasons made me pick it up, da?" Winked Vinnie.

Uzuri swooned and fanned herself a little.

"So hot!" Moaned Uzuri in delight. "Sooooo … question. Do you know where Annabelle is? I've not seen her in a few days."

Vinnie paused. How was he going to answer his girlfriend's question?

"Um..." Vinnie trailed off.

"Aha! You know something!" Declared Uzuri. "Please tell me, pretty please?"

Vinnie paused for a few more moments, and then began to speak.

"Um … well … it's kinda … ok, I'll be straight up." Decided Vinnie. "...There never was an Annabelle … it was Nakia behind the mask."

Uzuri looked stunned.

"… Whaaaaat?!" Gasped Uzuri.

"Nakia was wearing a mask and going by a fake name because she didn't want anybody knowing who she was. It was Nakia you were bonding with, not a new person." Explained Vinnie gently, looking unsure if he was explaining a bad thing or not. "Sorry if that wasn't the answer you expected … or wanted."

Uzuri was silent. This was a lot for her to take in at once.

"Vinnie?" Said Uzuri softly.

"Yes?" Replied Vinnie nervously.

"… Cuddle me." Requested Uzuri.

Vinnie proceeded to do as he was told.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Such a reveal!)**

 **Uzuri:** Whoa, I did _**not**_ see that coming. So … what do I do now? Should I continue this friendship? Would Nakia want to? We've had a bad history, but … what we had felt real. Everybody needs friends, right? I know how it feels to have none … hmmmm…

* * *

 **(Mess Hall)**

* * *

Quana entered the Mess Hall and strode up to the counter. She gave the counter a rather specific knock and waited. The shutters opened and Chef Hatchet stared at her, holding a large knife. Quana tried not to look at the red stuff on the knife.

" _Please me ketchup,_ _ **please**_ _be ketchup_." Thought Quana. "Um … good morning Chef, how's it hanging?"

"Bad." Muttered Chef Hatchet.

"Aw, why bad?" Asked Quana sympathetically.

"Because my TV won't work! I'm missing my shows!" Barked Chef Hatchet.

"I know how that feels. I always get mad when I miss an episode of keeping Up With the Kardashians." Agreed Quana.

"Don't mention that bile in my kitchen!" Roared Chef Hatchet, stabbing the knife down onto the counter.

Quana yelped, but then giggled mischievously and raised her eyebrows up and down.

"Compensating for something there, Chef?" Teased Quana.

"… You know, you looked pretty punchable right now." Noted Chef Hatchet.

"Oh, why you gotta be like that?" Pouted Quana. "Can't we just stick to playful banter?"

"I don't want banter, I want my shows on!" Barked Chef Hatchet. "So … what did you come here for?"

"… I've decided, against my better judgement, to do more errands for you. Sure, it's dangerous, but … making amends is worth the danger. Plus … I kinda like hanging with you … I think you're cool." Admitted Quana.

"Oh, you only _kinda_ like hanging with me?" Snorted Chef Hatchet.

"Well, I'd like it more if you didn't send me to bear caves and ravines." Smirked Quana.

"You think that's hard? I was in NAAM! You go to war and come within an inch of a napalm strike, and then we'll talk about who has it harder." Glowered Chef Hatchet. "The youth of today are so … whiny."

"Wat'cha gonna do? Spank me?" Teased Quana.

"Oooo, don't tempt me." Smirked Chef Hatchet. "But seriously, have you ever considered being a talk show host? You've got all the attitude to be one."

"Oh, I could never do that. I'd probably say something bad on air and cause a scandal." Admitted Quana. "So, what's my next errand gonna be?"

Chef Hatchet glanced around and beckoned Quana closer. Quana leaned in as instructed.

"… BOO!" Screamed Chef Hatchet.

Quana screamed and fell backwards onto her ass, while Chef Hatchet laughed.

"Ahahaha! That face!" Cackled Chef Hatchet.

Quana gave Chef Hatchet a rather pouty and sour look.

"Hey, you gave me attitude first." Reminded Chef Hatchet.

To this, Quana had no excuse and thus wordlessly beckoned Chef Hatchet to continue.

"As everybody else will find out in less than half an hour, you're all going to Boney Island next. On the island are skulls from ancient tribes that once lived around here. Find the burial site and bring me three of the skulls. After that … I'll start teaching you how to use a gun, and maybe tell you more about Jareth, if I feel like it." Said Chef Hatchet, crossing his arms as he spoke.

"… _**Grave robbing**_?! Are you loco?!" Exclaimed Quana.

"No, it's not. The skulls are just lying around. I don't even think they're human." Assured Chef Hatchet. "The skulls were apparently used in rituals involving some deity called 'The Wither'. I dunno, Jareth knew more. That's my final offer!"

"Um … alright then." Decided Quana. "But I need advice as well. I don't want everything I earn to benefit me alone."

"Eh, if you want." Shrugged Chef Hatchet. "I'll be around on Boney Island. Don't bother looking for me. I'll come find you."

"… Try not to jumpscare me." Requested Quana, smiling nervously.

"No promises." Smirked Chef Hatchet.

Quana was silent, wondering what to say next. As she pondered, the intercom turned on.

"Good morning campers, kitties and kitty campers!" Said Winnie cheerfully. "Everybody come to the Chinook on the beach! It's time for you to start the next part of your journey to the prize, and time to move to the next island! All aboard for Boney Island! Meow!"

The intercom turned off and Quana glanced at Chef Hatchet.

"… Wish me luck." Said Quana uncertainly as she turned and jogged out of the Mess Hall.

Chef Hatchet watched her go and then closed the shutters.

" _Maybe she's the one camper I could trust_." Mused Chef Hatchet to himself. " _Let's see how far she is willing to go first_."

* * *

 **(Confessional: ...They worshipped a Minecraft Mob? Huh.)**

 **Quana:** … I _**really**_ hope Chef is right about the skulls not being human… What would he even want them for?

* * *

 **(Boney Island)**

* * *

The Chinook slowly touched down and then the hosts and campers filed out. The campers stood amongst their teams while the hosts stood in front of them. They all stood within a clearing, and it was eerily silent, and rather overgrown.

"Welcome to Boney Island everybody!" Exclaimed Winnie. "This place has it all; curses, wildlife, remains of ancient tribes, the whole sha-bang!"

"It's also where the next phase of the contest is going to take place. We shan't be here for as long as we were at Wawanakwa, but you might want to get used to this place all the same." Added Xaria. "Now … time for some exposition. Whoop-de-do."

"Xaria is right! The red and blue super stars are both back in play and have already been hidden. However, as of right now a new super star has also been added. The green super star is up for grabs, and if you play it at a ceremony before the votes have been cast, your vote will become worth two votes. Could be useful if you are in the minority." Added Chris.

The campers looked interested, none moreso than Tabitha.

"Sounds fancy." Noted Eddie.

"I'd like to find that." Agreed Imanda.

"I love green!" Cheered Opal.

"But in addition to that, time for a fundamental gameplay twist!" Exclaimed Winnie. "No more cabins or supplied food! For as long as you are on this island, you have to fend for yourself and do things build your own shelter and finding your own food. Fun, huh?"

"Crap." Muttered Lankston.

"Sounds like fun to me!" Cheered Imanda, looking very much in her element.

"Urgh, must we?" Sighed Bishop.

"Yep!" Smirked Chris in amusement. "But that is not all! Before we give you directions to your camp-sites, it is time for…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

a team swap!"

At this, everybody looked surprised.

"Yep! Time for you to get some new teamies." Exclaimed Winnie as she took out a piece of paper from her pocket. "Chris said that Mr Gregson put your names into a randomiser, so … let's see what we've got!"

Winnie paused for effect.

"Heehee! Now I know why Chris likes to do dramatic pauses." Giggled Winnie. "Ok, the new line-up on the Golden Hawks is..."

"Spider!"

"Sasha!"

"Alice!"

"Jimmy!"

"Bishop!"

"Eddie!"

"Quarla!"

The seven Golden Hawks looked amongst each other. Eddie and Sasha seemed pleased to me on the same team, while Quarla sneered at Jimmy … only to be surprised when he dully flipped her off. Meanwhile Bishop looked rather smug.

"Moving on to the Silver Swordfish." Said Xaria as Winnie passed her the paper of lists. "Ok, the new people on this oddly bronze ranked team will be..."

"Hector."

"Quana."

"Raven."

"Barney."

"Tabitha."

"Wallace."

"Helen."

The seven campers of the Silver Swordfish 2.0 looked amongst each other. Barney gave Helen a wink to which she just looked dull. Wallace grinned at Raven and rubbed his hands together deviously to which she giggled. Tabitha and Hector exchanged a glance, while Quana looked awkward at how out of place she felt.

"Two grand teams indeed." Grinned Chris. "And that means that the new line-up of the Bronze Tigers consists of..."

"Imanda!"

"Uzuri!"

"Opal!"

"Paul!"

"Lankston!"

"Rheneas!"

"...Oh yeah, and Yessica."

Rheneas and Imanda shared a fist bump, while Paul gave Lankston a subtle nod. Uzuri and Opal smiled at each other and shook hands playfully. Meanwhile Yessica pouted, looking offended by how Chris had mentioned her.

"What, do I not matter or something?" Asked Yessica, narrowing her eye a little.

With the three teams arranged the three hosts tossed a map to each team, which Bishop, Wallace and Imanda caught.

"These maps will lead you to your campsite, but they also show you areas of interest on the island like the other teams' campsites, which you cannot enter, and the Neutral Zone. This is where people from different teams can interact." Explained Xaria. "Now, as there is no intercom on this island we have assigned one of our interns to each campsite. Tell them who you wish to meet at the Neutral Zone and they will pass that along to another team's intern who will in turn tell the camper in question, though they do not have to show up."

"Soooooo … what's the challenge?" Asked Opal. "I'm ready for action baby!"

"Upon getting to your campsite each team has three tasks. Make a shelter, get a fire going inside a fire pit and gather some food for the team!" Said Chris grandly.

"That is everything from us. Move on out, kitty cats!" Chirped Winnie.

With that, the map holders walked off into the overgrowth with their team mates following.

How much would these new twists effect the contest?

* * *

 **(Confessional: Short answer- A LOT.)**

 **Bishop:** Lady Lucky was, as usual, on my side here. Even if this team bombs as it very well may, my alliance holds the cards. But, I suppose I may as well be somewhat civil to the dregs. Apparently a social game would help.

 **Alice:** Lady luck hates me. I'm still stuck with Bishop! (Alice screams in frustration) Well, at the very least I'm in the majority … still sucks I have to be on a team with _**him**_ though.

 **Hector:** Hmm … a new team and new dynamics. I shall work efficiently and with haste to ensure I do not get sent to the bottom of this new arrangement.

 **Quana:** Hmm … three obvious pairs, and then me. Yeah, um … shit, I better not say anything stupid!

 **Paul:** This is amazing! I'm not longer a target and I'm on a team with Yessica plus my two cross team alliances! Not to be smug, but I think my chances just tripled! (Paul laughs heartily) Ok … time to get to work.

 **Imanda:** As a girl scout, this format was made for me! Heehee! I think I might just enjoy my time here, cursed idols and all. (Imanda giggles)

* * *

 **(Intern Compound)**

* * *

In the intern area on Boney Island, Kim sat on a chair in her room. Behind her, Nakia was working hard and diligently on giving her a new hairstyle. Kim had wanted to call her parents, but given Nakia's mother had died and how it still upset Nakia, Kim decided to put it off for a little so as to not make her new friend upset.

"So, are you nearly done?" Asked Kim.

"Don't rush me! Perfection takes time. Don't you know that Kim?" Chastised Nakia as she gently brushed Kim's hair in a way that seemed very specific.

"I guess I know as much about hair styling as you about sex." Chuckled Kim.

"EWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" Gagged Nakia. "Quiet, please!"

Kim obeyed and sat still, trying to not look bored as Nakia did her thing. Kim had to admit, the feel of the brush wasn't too bad. For all the flaws Nakia may have had, she really did know her stuff when it came to hairstyling. Kim tried to discreetly reach for her iPad, only for Nakia to lightly slap her hand.

"Naughty! No distractions!" Ordered Nakia. "I can't style you if you're not focused on being still."

Kim inwardly sighed, but nonetheless chuckled and obeyed. And within a few minutes Nakia set the brush down,

"Finished! I bet you'll love it!" Giggled Nakia as she eagerly passed Kim a mirror, almost smacking her with it in her hurry.

Kim held the mirror up level with her head. She winced, as Nakia had given her _**the**_ most girly pigtails imaginable.

"Well … it's really something, that's for sure." Noted Kim. "Um …. yeah, I can't really pull off a girly look and shit."

"But you love it, right?" Asked Nakia in a sugary sweet tone.

"… I do not hate it." Said Kim truthfully.

"Yay!" Squeed Nakia. "Ah … this reminds me of how me and mommy used to bond..."

There was a silence for a few moments as Nakia twitched a little. Thinking quickly Kim passed her a brush.

"Wanna give me another style?" Offered Kim.

"Of course! One mohawk, coming up!" Exclaimed Nakia.

"… _Fuck_!" Thought Kim grimly. "… _Do it for her. It's just fucking hair, you'll survive_..."

* * *

 **Next Time:** The teams build up their campsites, some adapting to outdoor life better than others. Another person is voted off.


	21. CH 8, PT 2: The Bones

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Total Drama.

 **Note:** I made a bit of an error writing this chapter. I forgot that ne aspect of the challenge was making a monument of some kind to Chris … and I made it about food gathering. I realised this literally an hour ago, but I felt it would not be worth the rewriting, so I simply adjusted last chapter to reflect this. On another note, I finally saw Inside Out! Best Pixar Film ever! ...And, it did show a lesson I can relate to … it's ok to cry sometimes, and to be sad. Perhaps I ought to admit my emotions more. I do feel dead inside a lot sometimes. But, that's a topic for later as right now, new chapter! Onwards!

… How are the outdoors 'great'?!

* * *

 **(Golden Hawks)**

* * *

The seven members of the reshuffled Golden Hawks walked into their camp-site. There was a small lake, some boulders, plenty of trees and even some berry bushes. It was truly a showing of what was to come in terms of survival.

"Well, the force is strong in this camp-site." Noted Bishop. "Of course by force I mean poverty."

"It's not that bad." Insisted Spider. "I'm sure we can make it homely."

"Of all the times to not have a butler on call." Muttered Bishop. "Well, I suppose we'd best get started."

"So, what do we do first?" Asked Sasha.

"I'd say we should read that letter." Stated Eddie, pointing to a note taped to a tree nearby.

Eddie approached the letter, picked it up and began to read it.

"Build your camp, but take note that once your assigned task is complete, you cannot help any further." Read Eddie. "Hm, looks like we'd better to careful who does what. I think it'd be best if we had a group of three work on the shelter, and two groups of two on the rest."

"I suppose I'll help start the fire. Spider, you can accompany me in that futile endeavourer." Stated Bishop.

"Futile?" Repeated Spider. "Um … ok then?"

"Me and Quarla can work on the shelter." Stated Alice. "If I can build Lego houses without instructions, I can damn well build this."

Quarla just nodded, showing that she was ok with this.

"Guess that means me and Sasha are getting the food. I can cope with that." Nodded Eddie. "Sasha, you in?"

"Do I have a choice?" Teased Sasha.

"Nope." Smirked Eddie.

Sasha snapped her fingers, though both teens smiled.

"I'll help build the shelter." Said Jimmy, shrugging.

"Ok team, let's get to work!" Announced Eddie.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Better than camping!)**

 **Eddie:** I gotta say, Jimmy was looking at me … it seemed like serious _**hate**_. Eleanor is safe at the playa … he must really be sore.

 **Alice:** Quarla is tolerable when she#='s not being a raging sociopath, and Jimmy hardly talks anymore. It's best I work with them.

* * *

 **(Silver Swordfish)**

* * *

The newly reshuffled Silver Swordfish arrived at their campsite and took a look around. It had a fruit tree, a river that went on into a waterfall, and even a cave nearby. It didn't look half bad.

"Well, it's not much, but I'm sure we'll be able to make do." Stated Raven.

"Give me an hour tops and I'll make us a grand shelter." Assured Wallace. "Me and Raven, we'll get it done."

Raven shrugged and nodded, showing she was ok with this.

"Maybe we could put the shelter in the cave?" Suggested Quana. "That way we won't have to worry about leaks in the roof."

"Let's just hope it's not got any bears or carnivorous beavers in it." Added Hector. "But, Quana has the right idea. That just leaves the tasks of starting fire and gathering food. So, who does what?"

Tabitha raised her hand.

"I've always wanted to try foraging for my own food." Admitted Tabitha.

"Ok, Tabitha is on food duty. I think I'd be good at that too; I know from experience which berries are poisonous." Nodded Hector.

"Experience?" Repeated Barney.

"I do not wish to speak about it." Stated Hector.

"Ok, if you're sure berry boy." Giggled Barney. "I happen to know how to make some grade A grade 'Ninja Fire', and I'm sure my lovely assistant will be able to help."

"Me? Joy." Stated Helen.

"Now you're getting it!" Exclaimed Barney. "So, are we all set?"

"Just about. Quana, what will you be doing?" Asked Wallace.

"I'll help out with the shelter." Decided Quana. "Might as well put my back into things, right?"

"While we're at it, here's a letter." Said Hector, picking up a piece of paper taped to a rock and reading through it. "Hmmm, looks like once we complete our assigned task we cannot help out with anything else. Let's hope we all chose wisely."

"I'm sure we did." Said Barney cheerfully. "Let's go guys! Campsite building ninja squad, away!"

"Yay..." Drawled Helen sarcastically.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Not exactly cheerleader material.)**

 **Barney:** I had to choose making the fire. The burning of the flames holds many a mystery that only a Ninja can solve. (Barney pauses) Also, I always carry a box of matches on me, just in case.

 **Tabitha:** If nothing else, this show lets me live out a lot of things I always wanted to do when I was little. (Tabitha smiles) Maybe we'll get to make toys at some point, like the Letterama cast did?

* * *

 **(Bronze Tigers)**

* * *

The seven reshuffled Bronze Tigers entered their campsite and gazed around. Their campsite was by the beach and they could see Wawanakwa a fair distance away. On the beach itself there were some rock pools, palm trees and plenty of seashells. Truly, it was not completely crap.

"Beach camp!" Cheered Yessica.

"Of all the times to not have my bikini." Noted Uzuri.

"We have bigger fish to fry ladies … possibly literally." Reminded Rheneas. "Who does what?"

"I think I speak for all of us when I say that Rheneas should do the fire." Suggested Imanda.

"With pleasure." Smirked Rheneas.

"Ok, we have Rheneas on fire. What about everything else?" Asked Lankston.

"I'll gather us the food." Offered Paul. "Lankston, wanna help me with that?"

"Eh, alright." Agreed Lankston.

"I'll be on shelter. Back in the girl-scouts I was always great at setting up shelter and a camp fire … and since we have a pyro on the team, I know what I'll be doing." Said Imanda, adjusting her glasses and smiling. "Who's with me?"

"Me! Me! Me!" Exclaimed Uzuri eagerly.

"Me too! I've always wanted to try building a house. If Zed can do it, so can I!" Declared Opal, posing for effect.

"Guess that leaves me to help Rheneas with the fire." Noted Yessica. "...Alrighty then."

Rheneas noted a piece of paper taped to a tree and frowned.

"Well, the hairs on my chest are prickling and my palms just got sweaty … it could only be some sort of challenge twist." Said Rheneas gravely as he took the paper into his hands."… Shit, once we finish our designated task we cannot help those still working on theirs."

"Don't worry Rheneas, I'm sure we can make this work." Said Imanda, looking confident. "If we all work as a team in our assigned jobs and try our best, we'll be done by dinner time! Now … to the Bronze Tigers!"

"To the Bronze Tigers!" Said everybody else in usion.

"I'd rather be called the Zombie Tigers." Admitted Uzuri.

* * *

 **(Confessional: You and me both Uzuri.)**

 **Imanda:** I may have my weaknesses, but outdoor survival is _**my**_ domain. Whether we win or lose, we'll have a good shelter … and somebody on hand to deal with poisonous bug bites.

 **Lankston:** Paul and me have our alliance, so it's cool that I can work with him. Plus, myself and Rheneas were a good team back in Letterama … perhaps I could restart that? We _did_ work well together. Ah, those were the days.

* * *

 **(Golden Tigers- Food Gatherers)**

* * *

Eddie and Sasha were gathering berries from bushes. Both had made crude baskets out of reeds by the smell lake.

"Think this will feed all seven of us?" Asked Sasha.

"… I kinda doubt it." Admitted Eddie.

"Maybe we should have gone fishing instead." Noted Sasha.

"Do you know how? I sure don't." Stated Eddie.

"… Me neither." Sighed Sasha. "Well, at any rate I'm glad we're on the same team now. Before the swap things were … dull, so this is appreciated."

"It'll certainly make things fun." Agreed Eddie. "Of course, my team was already a lot of fun. Heheh, so far I've eliminated three people!"

"Whoa, really? Devious." Noted Sasha. "What did you do?"

"I voted for Lavender because I knew Uzuri had an idol, I got rid of VayVay with a small lie for my alliance, and then I got the votes against Eleanor to make Jimmy join my alliance." Explained Eddie. "And now, it starts all over again."

Sasha listened, taking this all in. However, the last statement made her double take.

"Wait, you got rid of Eleanor to get Jimmy's vote?" Gasped Sasha. "Oh, tell me you didn't..."

Eddie paused as he picked some more berries, considering his reply.

"You know she's safe at the playa." Assured Eddie. "I didn't have any malice or cruelty behind it. It just seemed like a smart move … though I'll admit it may have been a mistake given Jimmy seems to be looking at me with _**hatred**_ as of today."

"Hard to blame him." Admitted Sasha.

"Sash, who's side are you on?" Asked Eddie, looking unsure. "No, wait, don't answer that. I know ... I made a _**BIG**_ mistake. I shouldn't have voted off Eleanor, as now Jimmy hates me unconditionally. I want to make up for this, I honestly do, but I just don't know what I can do, as he's not gonna give me a chance. The only thing I can do is give Jimmy his space ... I've messed up, but I just have to live with it now, and keep going. There is no easy fix for this, is there?"

Sasha gave Eddie a hug.

"I just don't want you to end up going too far. I know you got a lot of knowledge from Survivor. I was there too. But remember … some players took their game _too far_ , just like Kim did, and started paying the price off the show." Warned Sasha seriously. "Don't let the same happen to you."

Eddie returned the hug.

"It won't." Promised Eddie. "But, Sasha ... I'm starting to think that your bitterness is not healthy. It's been almost a year."

"She tried to burn me alive for the fact I am Indian. How the _fuck_ am I supposed to feel if not bitter and resentful?" Asked Sasha flatly. "Mum and dad say I should be as bitter as I like. They encourage me to show just how angry I am. They say hiding my emotions won't help, and that I should ensure Kim knows just how angry I am. I trust them unconditionally."

Edde was silent, and then gave Sasha a tight hug.

"Thanks." Smiled Sasha. "Now then, we have seven greedy mouths to feed. Let's get a move on!"

"Hahaha, yes ma'am!" Saluted Eddie, smirking.

* * *

 **(Confessional: If only Eddie knew the situation…)**

 **Eddie:** Sasha is right, I should probably watch myself a little more. Once we both have a foothold on this team, I'll start taking it easier.

 **Sasha:** Since when did my boyfriend become a mastermind, huh?

* * *

 **(Silver Swordfish- Food Gatherers)**

* * *

Tabitha and Hector were both looking for food. Tabitha had decided to try fishing with a spear while Hector had picked some apples from a tree. Hector observed Tabitha as she stood very still, waiting for the right moment.

"You look very focused." Noted Hector.

Tabitha did not respond, holding up a hand to show that she needed to focus.

"Right, right. I'll talk in a minute." Shrugged Hector.

Tabitha was still and silent for a few moments … before she stabbed he spear into the water at speed. She smirked in content as she held it up, showing that she had managed to capture five fish.

"Not bad. That should feed us quite nicely." Noted Hector.

"Not a problem." Said Tabitha, smiling as she climbed out of the water.

"You seem rather cheerful." Noted Hector. "Something on your mind?"

"Well, I always wanted to do this as a little girl, but I never got the chance … it just feels good to finally get the chance, y'know?" Said Tabitha, smiling as she wrung out her ponytail. "I sure hope my bra won't shrink though."

"If it does we can use it to support the fire." Suggested Hector.

Tabitha made a face, but Hector continued.

"Here's the plan. We work together for now. We were against each other, but after this team swap … we're gonna need each other." Stated Hector, offering his hand. "Do we have a deal?"

"Makes sense to me." Replied Tabitha, shaking Hector's hand.

"Excellent. Now, once we gather some more apples we'll see if we can work out a plan." Said Hector as he headed back towards the apple tree, with Tabitha following.

* * *

 **(Confessional: An apple a day keeps the … um … vitamin C deficiency away?)**

 **Hector:** Quite simply, if Tabitha is on my side she will not vote for me. She's a dangerous player when she wants to be, so if she decides to step it up I need to be out of the firing line. Plus, I like being allied with smart people.

 **Tabitha:** (She checks down her shirt) ...Aw nuts, it did shrink. (Tabitha clears her throat) So, uh, alliance with Hector … this could work. We both need more allies, so why not team up, huh?

* * *

 **(Bronze Tigers- Food Gatherers)**

* * *

Paul had climbed to the top of a pineapple tree and was trying to carefully pluck one of the fruits, while Lankston stood at the base of the tree, getting ready to catch what Paul threw down.

"I didn't know pineapples grew in this climate." Noted Lankston.

"It's Total Drama." Replied Paul.

"But it doesn't make sense." Insisted Lankston.

"Again, it's Total Drama." Said Paul, smirking. "Heads up, buddy!"

Paul tossed a pineapple down to Lankston which knocked him to the ground, dazed.

"I said heads up as in catch, not heads up as it head butt it." Said Paul as he dropped down from the tree and helped Lankston up. "Any bruises?"

"Nothing that would cause internal bleeding." Drawled Lankston.

"Good enough for me." Smirked Paul, chuckling. "Ok, time to get more pineapples."

"Before that, I'd like to know … is our alliance still on?" Asked Lankston, trying to look casual.

"I'd say so." Confirmed Paul as he began climbing up the pineapple tree once more. "I also have Opal, Yessica and Rheneas as allies. I'd say the five of us are in a fairly good spot right now."

"… Since when did you get so good at this game?" Asked Lankston flatly.

"Well, you did tell me t make more allies." Reminded Paul.

"Yeah, on your own team." Added Lankston.

"They're on my team now, aren't they?" Said Paul, smirking. "Between Uzuri and Imanda … lets see what the majority says."

"Sounds good to me, but I've seen Rheneas hang out with Imanda a lot." Warned Lankston. "He won't turn on her, and if Imanda survives our first vote he'd defect, with could be a problem."

"I've had to overcome my twin dying and being stabbed. I can deal with a hard vote." Assured Paul. "Come on, just relax. There will be time for strategy later. Look around, and just relax."

Lankston gazed around. Paul was right, it was a very nice area.

"… Maybe you're right." Admitted Lankston, smiling.

"Naturally. Heads up!" Prompted Paul as he tossed another pineapple.

Once again, Lankston was knocked to the ground.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Fore!)**

 **Paul:** I never expected to gain power, but I'd like to ride this alliance out. You know, milk it and see what it can offer me. My main concern is that the alliance might be a _little_ too big, but … I guess I could discreetly vote off an ally … oh, but only if I _**need**_ too.

 **Lankston:** Well, that was convenient. I didn't think this alliance would do much for me, but I will admit to being wrong. Aside from talking with Rheneas, I guess my to-do list is up to date … for now. This game is fluid.

* * *

 **(Golden Hawks- Fire Starters)**

* * *

Bishop had managed to set to the fire-pit and make it look reasonable. While he bought over some additional rocks to add to the pit, Spider was attempting to make fire with what seemed to be a small slab of flint and also a sharp pebble.

"Any luck yet?" Asked Bishop.

"No four leaf clovers here." Replied Spider, making an attempt at a joke to mask his frustration. "I swear, survival shows make this look so much easier."

"To be fair, you're not using tinder." Reminded Bishop.

"Do you have a better way? I'm open to trying a different method." Said Spider, setting down the pebble and flint.

"You needed only to ask." Smirked Bishop as he set down some coconut husks in a careful arrangement and two firm sticks. "Thank goodness for wikis."

"There's a wiki for fire starting?" Asked Spider curiously.

"Tarantula, there is a wiki for everything." Drawled Bishop.

"It's Spider." Stated Spider.

"Tarantulas are spiders." Shrugged Bishop.

"Yeah, but they're scary ones. I don't like being considered scary." Replied Spider. "Ok, I think you need to blow on it a little while you rub the sticks.

"Got it." Nodded Bishop.

Bishop kept up the effort for a few minutes. He looked frustrated and even swore when a spark singed his hand, but he kept going and soon the fire was lit.

"That's how it's done." Smirked Bishop.

"Good job." Complimented Spider.

"As if I could do less." Smirked Bishop.

Spider was about to get up and head off, but Bishop stopped him with a clearing of his throat.

"Spider, I do think we got off on the wrong foot. Perhaps we ought to start over?" Suggested Bishop. "I daresay we could be … friends, if we mingle properly."

Spider stared at Bishop.

"… Are you feeling ok? Bishop, since when do you care about friendship and making apologies?" Asked Spider.

"Alright, I'll level with you. Our alliance has the power on this team, and if we _really_ start to suck it may be down to the four of us. I don't want to be the first member picked off, and neither do you. I simply suggest we should have our own pact in the alliance and watch each others backs." Stated Bishop formally. "You can refuse if you want, but I won't be able to keep Quarla off your back if you do."

"How could you keep her away even if I did accept? Being my shield?" Asked Spider, looking awkward and uncertain.

"… I will do a lot in order to win." Said Bishop simply. "Five million will cover any medical expenses anyway."

"But Canada has free medical health care." Reminded Spider.

"Money speeds up the healing process." Shrugged Bishop. "Look, do we have a deal or not? Every second you spend being awkward and unsure is a second I cannot troll Alice."

"… I'd say you're a dick, but I think you might take that a compliment." Sated Spider.

"I probably would." Admitted Bishop, shrugging indifferently.

"… Tell you what. Since you seemed so impressed by my, well, dickish deeds … if you do something nice then I will agree to your bargain." Promised Spider.

Bishop shuddered, making a face that one would probably associate with excessive lemon sucking.

"… You are _**evil**_ , making a demand like that." Scowled Bishop. "But, nonetheless, I accept your conditions."

Spider stared.

"Is being nice really that hard?" Asked Spider, sounding bewildered.

* * *

 **(Confessional: For a dick like Bishop, it is.)**

 **Spider:** Um, yeah … Bishop is about the last person I expected to have as a close ally. But, well … I guess he is competent and smart and, um, oh boy how do I say this without looking conceited? Well, he'll do the things I am not ok with doing. But, this will be interesting. Can he bring himself to do something nice? I am certain he's not a sociopath. Perhaps there is a fine gentlemen within him? ...Um, _**very**_ deep down.

 **Bishop:** Hmm, Spider is clearly a more shady man than I gave him credit for. Harsh. But, I'll play along with his game. If swallowing my pride benefits my game, I'll swallow it all … you _**better**_ not take that out of context. The point is, I know how to adapt.

* * *

 **(Silver Swordfish- Fire Starters)**

* * *

Barney had arranged the fire pit carefully and was not using the matches he had on him to get it going. Helen sat on a rock, watching him.

"Matches are probably against the rules." Droned Helen.

"Rules were made to be broken, twisted, loopholed and, once in a blue moon, obeyed." Winked Barney.

Helen gave Barney a flat stare.

"… I can do it without the matches if you'd really prefer it." Offered Barney, smiling sincerely.

"… Eh, your choice." Shrugged Helen.

Barney paused, and then tossed the matches over his shoulder. He then picked up two rocks from the beach. He carefully sized them up, and paused.

BAM!

CRACK!

Sparks emitted from the rocks and hit the coconut husks, quickly creating a decent fire. Barney bowed in satisfaction. Helen just shuddered.

"Excitement." Muttered Helen.

"Is boredom your only emotion?" Asked Barney curiously.

"That, and tranquil fury." Stated Helen.

Barney put a finger to his chin.

"Fascinating." Noted Barney, sitting down on a rock so that he was facing Helen. "You know, you may not mean to be seen as such, but … you're fascinating."

"… What?" Asked Helen, looking very confused.

"I'm just saying, you're an enigma. Of every Letter Star, the world knows the least about you." Explained Barney. "I'd like to get to know you, pal o' mine. For friendship, I shall be boring!"

Helen was very quiet for a few moments.

"… Boring people do not yell." Said Helen formally.

Barney mimed zipping his lips. He then wrote out a message in the sand.

'Are we in an alliance? Pretty please! :)'

Helen gaze a slow nod.

Barney fist pumped.

Helen shook her head.

Barney silently chuckled.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Words, not always needed.)**

 **Barney:** Since Helen and I, and that there is correct grammar, are the only Hawks on this team it makes sense for us to ally, right? I'll be honest, strategy bores me. I could have used it in Letterz, but … I just wanna have fun! Like that Cindy Lauper song, 'cept I do not have lady parts. My idea is if I become boring enough, Helen might be willing to meet me halfway and have some fun. A life without fun … can't imagine in! And yet, it is right in front of me … strange, huh?

 **Helen:** Barney is the strangest person here. He exceeds even Fripp, Gordon and Nakia in how odd he is. So, why is he hanging with me, the most normal person? I don't like this … mysteries make my heart race, and that in itself is too exciting.

* * *

 **(Bronze Tigers- Fire Starters)**

* * *

Rheneas was quickly starting the fire. He did have a lighter, but given how there might have been a rule against it, he had kept it 'holstered'. Thus, he was using natural methods of making fire. Yessica stood by awkwardly, looking a little uncertain.

"Is there any way I can help?" Asked Yessica, looking hopeful.

"I'm pretty much done." Replied Rheneas. "Just about … now!"

With that, the fire roared into life.

"Urgh! I can't do anything around here!" Exclaimed Yessica, before sighing and walking away with a dejected expression.

"Yessica, are you ok?" Asked Rheneas, looking rather concerned.

Yessica watched the waves silently and Rheneas walked up beside her. For a few moments all was silence.

"I didn't mean to take over. I just … got focused. I'm sorry." Apologised Rheneas. "I'll let you take the credit, if you want?"

"It's not the same." Replied Yessica. "I never really do anything on this show. Chris even singled me out earlier. Maybe it was just a joke, but I didn't like it. Am I really just defined by Irene? I mean, I love her, but … I don't want my entire being to revolve around her. Am … am I anything?"

Yessica wiped her eyes a little.

"Are you crying?" Asked Rheneas, putting a comforting hand on Yessica's shoulder.

"N-n-no!" Lied Yessica.

Rheneas kept his hand on Yessica's shoulder.

"Well, maybe a little." Admitted Yessica.

Yessica sat down on the sand, looking gloomy and almost resigned.

"Rheneas … I feel like I am barely a person." Admitted Yessica. "Everything I do relates to either Irene, or the ocean. The fans barely talk about me, and when they do it's just about me and Irene together, and they focus on Irene. Am I really _that_ boring? That basic? Is there … is there nothing else to me? I'm just a satellite to Irene, nothing more..."

Yessica sighed brokenly and stared out at the water. A few seconds passed before Rheneas gave her a hug.

"You are much more than that." Said Rheneas confidently. "You just need to show the world what you can do."

Yessica sank into the hug, looking just a little happier.

"But how will I do that?" Asked Yessica.

"… C'mon, I'll teach you how to use fire batons." Offered Rheneas, smiling.

"Oh boy! That sounds awesome!" Exclaimed Yessica.

"When is fire not awesome?" Smirked Rheneas.

Despite her gloom, Yessica smiled.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Deconstructions of tropes FTW!)  
**  
 **Rheneas:** I never knew Yessica had such self esteem issues. Hopefully I can make a difference to her … maybe in better ways than teaching her to juggle fire batons… (Rheneas rubs his side nervously)

 **Yessica:** (She coughs out smoke, looking a little bit blackened). Well … first contestant set on fire. I guess I have that going for me now.

* * *

 **(Intern Compound)**

* * *

Mr Gregson and Miss Grey were quietly talking to each other at a table. They instantly ceased when the door opened and Max walked in.

"You wanted to see me?" Asked Max as he took a seat.

"We did." Confirmed Mr Gregson. "Max … we need to replace the Freeze of Shame."

"… Not that that's a bad thing, but … why exactly?" Asked Max curiously. "Is it malfunctioning?"

"Not at all. But, as Eleanor was moved somewhere after being frozen we cannot allow the same thing to happen again. Myself and Miss Grey feel the same on this matter, and so we need something new to eliminate the campers with." Explained Mr Gregson.

"Like the Boat of Losers?" Asked Max curiously.

"Nope." Smirked Miss Grey. "Max, we were looking at footage of when that awful Kim girl got catapulted last season and it gave us an idea..."

Miss Grey slid a file across the table and up to Max.

"Think you could build this by sundown? Or tomorrow if possible?" Requested Miss Grey. "The plan right now is to change the elimination exit every island."

"Remember your contract. You are required to build it." Added Mr Gregson professionally.

Max opened the file and looked over what was inside. He winced a little, but nodded all the same.

"I can make this work. Seems pretty easy." Noted Max. "Um, yeah, I'll just … get on with that. But … is it safe?"

"We tested over a thousand computer scenarios. The subject survived one hundred percent of them." Assured Miss Grey. "And, to sweeten the deal."

Miss Grey passed Max an envelope.

"It contains two tickets to Robo Con. Use them well." Said Miss Grey, smiling falsely.

"Yes ma'am." Saluted Max as he walked out of the room, ready to get to work.

Mr Gregson and Miss Grey glanced at each other.

"Ratings will be through the roof." Chuckled Mr Gregson.

"And the next three voted off campers will be in the sky." Giggled Miss Grey.

* * *

 **(Golden Hawks- Shelter Builders)**

* * *

Alice and Jimmy carried supplies (such as branches and big palm leaves) to Quarla. The tough girl nodded to them curtly as she worked on putting the shelter together.

"Keep it coming." Ordered Quarla.

"That's what we're doing." Replied Alice.

"Do it _**faster**_." Grunted Quarla.

"We're going as fast as we can! You do realise my 'work mate' is a kid, right?" Snapped Alice. "He can't lift as much as the rest of us can!"

"Guess we'll have to wait a few years." Said Jimmy dryly.

"You better pick up the pace." Snarled Quarla, glaring at Jimmy.

Jimmy just looked bored.

"I don't have time for this." Said Jimmy as he walked away.

" _ **HEY**_! Get back here!" Roared Quarla.

"You don't scare me. You're not intimating to me, and if you can't scare a kid, what good are you?" Scoffed Jimmy, flipping Quarla off as he went to fetch more supplies. "Face it, any power you once had is _**long gone**_."

Quarla was very silent.

"Just ignore him. Whether or not he is right, we have the majority." Stated Alice. "Besides, a shelter for six is more important than an argument."

"Six?" Repeated Quarla.

"I do not want Bishop sleeping near me." Stated Alice. "Now, let's get the roof worked on."

* * *

 **(Confessional: I guess all fears lose effect over time.)**

 **Jimmy:** Really, I meant what I said. I've seen far worse people than Quarla. As far as I care to be concerned, she's less than nothing. She's just a mere annoyance right now.

 **Alice:** I'm thinking … perhaps me and Quarla ought to have some sort of inner alliance pact? She'd take attention off me while I work Spider over to me as well, leaving me in the best spot. I've got plenty of time right now, so I'll take this one step at a time. Still, some things are hard to wait for. (Alice grumbles to herself)

* * *

 **(Silver Swordfish- Shelter Builders)**

* * *

Wallace was quickly working on constructing the shelter, using several tools with a look of focus on his face, while Raven and Quana bought over supplies to him. Right now the girls approached the cave, arms full of timber.

"Need a hand with any of that?" Offered Quana.

"No thanks, I'm good." Assured Raven.

The two walked in silence for a few moments before Raven spoke up.

"Quana, how the heck do you do it? How do you make your relationship work?" Asked Raven curiously. "Mine is over and though me and Gary are friends again … I need to know, how did you make yours last?"

Quana pondered this.

"… I can't answer that." Admitted Quana.

"Really?" Frowned Raven. "Shame."

"No, I mean … I could try, but if I did I may offend you. Love is a tricky business … I know this is one time I ought to keep my mouth shut." Explained Quana. "You do I run my mouth a lot, si?"

"I do." Confirmed Raven, giggling. "Well, alright then. Oh, here we are."

Raven and Quana set the timber down next to Wallace, who was hard at work constructing the shelter. It was starting to take form and resembled an actual cabin.

"Wallace, when I said we ought to build our shelter in a cave I kinda figured it implied we'd not need a roof." Stated Quana.

"Just a precaution against being crushed into dust by rockfall." Assured Wallace. "Quana, be an amigo and fetch me some tree sap. Raven, I need you to hold something steady for me."

"On it!" Saluted Quana as she jogged off.

Raven moved closer to Wallace.

"So, what do I need to hold?" Asked Raven.

"Nothing at all, I just needed you away from Quana so we could talk one on one." Stated Wallace. "It's time to make a plan."

"Of course it is." Noted Raven, chucking.

"Naturally! Now, we have two votes right now, and given all the duos going around, we need to eliminate somebody who is both in a duo and a tough customer. But, notice something interesting about the team line-up…?" Prompted Wallace.

"Uh … it's got you on it?" Guessed Raven.

"No, that's awesome, not interesting. No, Quana is not in a clear duo! That means we could get her on our side!" Insisted Wallace. "Not just that, but we have to do so before anybody else can. We were in Letterz, we know she's friendly with Barney, and Helen's off putting nature won't scare Quana away forever! Thus, you're gonna need to show her that she should join our side."

"Um … why me?" Asked Raven.

"… You've overcome shyness and according to the official site your label is the friend maker." Said Wallace flatly. "I know labels can be misleading, like calling me a wannabe bad guy in letterz, but come on. I know this is something that you can do. I'd do it myself, but I'm gonna be the one making the eliminations plans, and eliminating the target won't be a cakewalk."

"Dare I ask why it won't be?" Murmured Raven.

"… We're going after Tabitha." Stated Wallace in determination.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Time to put the tabby cat out for the night!)**

 **Wallace:** Quite simply, Tabitha is smart and when she has allies she can be tough to handle. Even if she is nicer now, she still wants to win like anybody else does, so it's best to just remove her while she's at the same level as everybody else. I may be one for flashy and convoluted moves, but this is just common sense people!

 **Raven:** Wallace sure is a big player, huh? Some may not like having a huge player overshadow them, but … even nowadays, I prefer to be off to the side. I'm ok with spotlight, but I do not seek it out.

* * *

 **(Bronze Tigers- Shelter Builders)**

* * *

Imanda had made effective progress on the shelter. The leaves had been carefully thatched together to create a roof, supporting by branches that were attached to the wooden walls via tree sap. Notably, the wooden walls were made out of logs. Imanda stood back to admire her handiwork.

"… Looks pretty good." Noted Imanda. "And once the front wall is put on, it'll be perfect. Good work so far girls."

Both Opal and Uzuri smiled modestly.

"It wasn't a problem." Assured Opal. "As we say in China, wèishéme yǒuyī zhī hóu zǐ shí, nǐ kěyǐ yǒu yīgè chuízi?"

"Is that something good?" Asked Imanda.

"Depends how you feel about monkeys and hammers." Giggled Opal.

Imanda glanced at Uzuri, who just shrugged.

"Well, it was nice to have your assistance all the same." Stated Imanda. "I sure hope the food gatherers are doing ok; I'm hungry."

"Me too!" Exclaimed Uzuri. "...Oh! Oh! Question! What if they bring us poisonous berries?"

"Don't worry, I know which berries are safe and which are not." Assured Imanda. "No poisoning here!"

"Makes me wonder how lethal the poison would be. I think the world record for poison is something like twelve seconds, right?" Asked Uzuri curiously.

"No, that's just James Bond." Giggled Opal. "The quickest time ever is one second, silly. :P."

"What kind of poison is that?" Asked Uzuri, looking interested.

"Seeing Chef Hatchet shirtless." Smirked Opal.

The two oddballs shared a playful laugh, while Imanda smiled and rolled her eyes. After adjusting her glasses, she began to trace her fingers along the dirt, inspecting it.

"Wat'cha doing Immy?" Asked Uzuri curiously.

"Just seeing if any traces of wildlife are on the ground." Replied Imanda, smiling at the nickname. "If we're gonna be spending time living here, then I would like to know what sorts of locals live here as well."

"Carnivorous woolly beavers?" Suggested Opal.

"Possibly." Replied Imanda.

"Why is it always carnivores?" Asked Uzuri to herself.

"Because of the ecosystem." Giggled Imanda. "Now, enough silliness, let's work on that front wall!"

" _ **YEAH**_!" Exclaimed Opal.

* * *

 **(Confessional: The Bulk Biceps is strong in this one.)**

 **Imanda:** I feel all the outdoor survival related badges I earned are giving me a leg up right now. It feels good … hmm, should I tell the others how to survive out here, or keep it secret so I will be risky to vote off? Hmm … I'm not sure.

 **Opal:** Since Alice and Barney are on another team now, I need more friends … good thing I fund them, huh?

* * *

 **(Golden Hawks)**

* * *

All work has ceased, and Jennifer entered the campsite. She silently gazed around.

"Your time is up." Stated Jennifer.

Jennifer approached the food pile, fire and shelter, taking picture of each of them with a smartphone.

"What are you doing?" Asked Eddie.

"Taking pictures to send digitally to the hosts." Stated Jennifer. "Basic stuff. Best of luck, and whatever."

"We won't need it." Said Bishop confidently.

"… Won't we?" Asked Spider nervously.

"I should hope not." Stated Alice. "We worked hard!"

* * *

 **(Confessional: Hard as rock.)**

 **Eddie:** I really hope that we won't lose. I don't feel prepared for a possible vote, and a _**lot**_ of Survivor players got ruined by a team swap. I do not want to go down that same route.

 **Alice:** Eh, win or lose I know I'm safe at least. Guess democracy will let us decide which of the other three to kick to the curb.

* * *

 **(Silver Swordfish)**

* * *

Steve galloped into camp, laughing as he went, and began taking pictures of not just the things he was supposed to, but also the nature, the campers and also his shoes.

"… I suspect some of those will end up on Facebook." Snarked Hector.

"If we did enough to survive the vote, it's fine by me." Added Quana.

"Ok folks, just sit tight for a few!" Announced Steve. "I'll just send these photos to the big cheeses, and then we'll see who win! ...Hmm, cheese … yum!"

Barney gently nudged Helen.

"Think the odds are in our favour?" Asked Barney.

"Perhaps." Shrugged Helen.

* * *

 **(Confessional: That's not exactly a helpful answer Helen.)**

 **Wallace:** Quite frankly, I think every team is probably dreading having to vote. This team swap has caused more confusion than me Confusion Nuke … patent pending.

 **Quana:** I sure hope we won't lose. If we do, my booty might make for a pretty big target tonight. (Quana twirls her thumbs nervously)

* * *

 **(Bronze Tigers)**

* * *

Clyde entered the campsite, looking bored. He looked slightly less bored when he walked past Imanda.

"Yo." Greeted Clyde with a wink.

"Hi..." Said Imanda shyly.

Clyde took a few pictures of what the team had put together and then fiddled with the smartphone for a moment or two.

"Ok, just sending dem to da hosts, and den dey'll announce how you guys did." Stated Clyde.

"Hopefully we did alright." Said Uzuri, looking hopeful.

"If not, we'll be in for a tough vote." Agreed Rheneas.

"Agreed." Nodded Lankston. "Say, how are the hosts going to announce the results if they don't have an intercom on this island? Texting you?"

"Dat would be da logical answer … but no. You'll see." Assured Clyde.

"I guess they never take the easy way on this show." Noted Lankston.

"Nothing wrong with doing things the hard way." Added Paul.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Unless the hard way involves termites.)**

 **Paul:** I see this as a win-win. If we win, were safe. If we lose, I have votes on my side this time. Epic, _**yes**_!

 **Uzuri:** I'm nervous. See, Tabitha generally makes the plans, so if we lose … I'm a sitting duck! No, worse … I'm a sitting _zombie_ duck!

* * *

 **(Above The Island)**

* * *

The three hosts rode in a helicopter driven by Chef Hatchet. They'd gone over the photos and had made a decision on which team had lost and which team had won … and which team placed in the middle.

"Attention campers! We have the results!" Said Chris into a microphone.

The microphone was connected to an amplifier that was attached to the chassis of the helicopter. Thus, his voice could be heard all over the island.

"You all tried very hard. Good for you!" Exclaimed Winnie. "But, only one team could come first!"

"They can do math." Stated Xaria. "And due to scoring four out of five in all areas of construction, today's winning team is…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

The Silver Swordfish. And as a reward, you guys will be getting a box of cookies each delivered to your campsite."

The team cheered in triumph. Not a bad start to the second phase of the game!

"One team safe, two not so safe!" Said Winnie dramatically.

"Indeed!" Added Chris grandly. "And joining the Swordfish in safety with a four out of five fire pit and three out of five everything else is…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

The Golden Hawks!"

The Hawks were all pleased with this result, as a vote was not high on their wish list. Meanwhile all of the Bronze Tigers felt disappointed.

"And thus, with a five out of five shelter, three out of five fire pit and one out of five food pile, the Bronze Tigers take third!" Announced Chris. "Gotta watch out for the spoiled pineapple! See you guys at elimination!"

The helicopter's amplifier was turned off, and so the teams began to go abut their evenings. Two teams were happy, but one much less so.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Some people just can't survive the wilderness, it seems.)**

 **Bishop:** I'd have been fine no matter the result, but I'm moreso fine with immunity. I guess this gives me time to perform a (shudders) _nice deed_.

 **Sasha:** A sign of things to come, I do hope.

 **Barney:** That's how it's done! Ninja do, ninja win!

 **Hector:** Well, that buys us some time. I'll be sure to make use of this.

 **Imanda:** Gee, I didn't expect us to lose. But, I think I'll be safe … question is, who won't be?

 **Lankston:** Damn, I was really hoping this team could win a lot like on Wawanakwa … but I guess the team swap sunk that hope. Well, looks like it's time to make a plan … and as we saw last season, I know how to make plans. (Lankston smirks)

* * *

 **(Bronze Tigers)**

* * *

Imanda and Uzuri sat down in the shelter. Imanda was relaxing, while Uzuri looked slightly nervous.

"Imanda … am I in danger tonight?" Asked Uzuri.

"Why should you be? You helped make a five out of five shelter." Said Imanda with a wink. "Huh … though, thing is, I do not know who _is_ in danger."

"Perhaps we should make a plan? Tabitha would do that." Suggested Uzuri.

"Good idea." Agreed Imanda. "Well, Paul and Lankston were on food duty, and they scored us the least points … and between them, uh, I guess Paul is stronger? Based on that logic, perhaps we should vote for Lankston?"

"Sounds good to me!" Agreed Uzuri with an enthusiastic nod. "Oh, question, can you teach me some girl scout survival?"

Imanda carefully considered this, and then smiled warmly.

"I'd be glad to." Saluted Imanda.

"Yay!" Cheered Uzuri. "Oh, but first I gotta speak to Clyde!"

"Why?" Asked Imanda.

"I … want to meet somebody in the Neutral Zone." Explained Uzuri as she jogged away.

Imanda looked thoughtful.

"… Probably Tabitha, or maybe Vinnie." Smiled Imanda.

The girl scout did not realise somebody had been behind the shelter, listening to her and Uzuri. Moving quietly, Lankston slinked away.

* * *

 **(Confessional: #SpyShack2015)**

 **Imanda:** Well, I mean, somebody has to go home … I guess the fairest way to go about it is to vote off the weakest link. Though I somehow think Lankston will not see it that way … good thing he doesn't know, right?

 **Lankston:** Well, this sucks. But, good thing I have allies, huh? Nina was right, being social really does help. I guess either Imanda or Uzuri are heading out.

* * *

A short while later all of the Bronze Tigers, except for Imanda and Uzuri, were gathered by the rock pools to discuss the vote.

"Hmm … this is quite a turn out." Noted Rheneas. "Five people? Whoa."

"What can I say? I'm good at making allies." Winked Paul. "So, before we start … does anybody know who Imanda and Uzuri are voting for? I'd say it is important."

"None whatsoever!" Declared Opal.

"Beats me." Replied Rheneas.

"They are voting for me." Stated Lankston. "I stood behind the shelter and eavesdropped."

"Smart." Noted Yessica. "So, which one of them are we going to vote for?"

"How about Uzuri?" Suggested Lankston, before Paul could speak. "She's the weaker player between herself and Imanda."

"I'm ok with that." Agreed Rheneas.

"Sure, that works. Her doll still creeps me out." Added Yessica.

"… Yeah, sure." Nodded Paul.

"Well, I dunno, Uzuri is cool." Admitted Opal. "But then again, being on the bad side of a huge alliance would _probably_ be a bad idea, soooooo..."

"Then it's settled." Nodded Lankston. "I guess now is the part where we disperse and go in our desperate directions."

The group dispersed. Yessica headed to the beach while Lankston walked closely by Rheneas. Paul paused for a moment before following after Opal.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Five against two … let's see how that goes.)**

 **Lankston:** Well, that's done. Now to talk to Rheneas and, ahem, fulfil my _idol_ curiosity.

 **Yessica:** I know I want to branch out, but … who would be dumb enough to go against such a big alliance?

 **Opal:** … I gotta start making more friends. Yep-yep!

* * *

Rheneas leaned against a tree all by himself. He flicked his lighter on and off. Out of boredom he picked a leaf and casually set it on fire. It turned to ash, which he stepped on to put out.

"Never gets old." Chuckled Rheneas.

"Yo." Greeted Lankston as he walked up.

"Oh hey, what's up?" Asked Rheneas.

"… I'll cut to the chase, you have an idol, correct?" Said Lankston calmly.

Rheneas paused, before nodding.

"I do. But what I want to know, is how did you know that? Did Imanda or Tabitha tell you?" Asked Rheneas.

"Uzuri played one on day two, and she could have only won it in the first challenge. My assumption was that you, and Helen, had one as well." Explained Lankston.

"Are you gonna tell the others?" Asked Rheneas.

"Nah. I want an alliance with you, within the main alliance." Said Lankston, looking sly. "We were an amazing duo last season … why not resurrect that alliance and this time make sure I place higher than fifth?"

"Oh, and I'll place higher than second?" Smirked Rheneas.

"… Eh, we'll see about that." Chuckled Lankston, holding his hand out for a shake. "Deal?"

"Deal." Agreed Rheneas, shaking Lankston's hand.

* * *

 **(Confessional: The boys are back!)**

 **Rheneas:** I sure have a lot of alliances … kick ass!

 **Lankston:** It makes sense to ally with Rheneas. Not only do we have a history together, but he's got an idol so I won't lose him anytime soon. This will be the season of Lankston Gallows. (Lankston smirks)

* * *

 **(Bonfire Ceremony)**

* * *

After the sun had set the seven member of the Bronze Tigers made their way along a trail and to the elimination area. Seven chairs made out of bones were set up, and several skulls with flaming eye sockets were hung around. The ground was gravelly and looked rather dead, with no life within it. Chris stood at a skull-lined podium, smirking.

"I guess the team swap didn't work out for you guys, eh?" Teased Chris.

"No shit Sherlock." Muttered Rheneas.

"Well, like it or not one of you is gonna get voted off." Said Chris with a grin. "But first, some questions."

"I got a question. Where is the Freeze of Shame?" Asked Opal curiously.

"All will be revealed in time." Stated Chris. "Anyway, questions."

Chris paused for a moment or two.

"Paul, how is this new team line-up working out for you?" Asked Chris.

"Very well." Said Paul, winking.

"… I hate short answers." Muttered Chris. "Lankston, how would you feel if you lost tonight?"

"Um … annoyed, duh?" Said Lankston, raising an eyebrow. "I expected a better question."

"… Uzuri, in the first vote of your old team you nearly went home. Think the first vote on this team will doom you?" Asked Chris slyly.

"Well, as I wanted to meet up with a certain somebody in the Neutral Zone I sure hope not. It'd be so awkward if I did." Admitted Uzuri.

"Gotta love awkward stuff." Smirked Chris. "Imanda, how does it feel to lose despite doing such a good job?"

"Well, it sucks, but I'm sure we'll do better tomorrow. We just got screwed over by rotten pineapple." Admitted Imanda awkwardly.

"Sounds odd when you put it like that." Chuckled Chris. "Opal, how will you be voting tonight?"

"The republican way." Declared Opal.

Chris raised an eyebrow.

"I see..." Noted Chris, even though he felt blind. "Well, in that case … Opal, you're up. Just head down the trail past the skulls to cast your vote."

Opal jumped to her feet and skipped off to cast her vote, giggling as she went.

* * *

Once Rheneas had cast the final vote the seven Bronze Tigers sat down once more, awaiting the vote result. Chris quickly tallied up the votes and arrived back with a tray of six chocolate stars. He set them down on his podium and turned to face the team.

"When I call your name, I will toss you a chocolate star. This means that you are safe. If you do not get a star you will be out of the game and then … heheheh, well, courtesy of Winnie and Xaria, you'll find out." Winked Chris.

The seven campers all looked slightly nervous.

"Time to hand out the stars." Smirked Chris. "The following players are safe..."

"Imanda."

"Paul."

"Rheneas."

"Yessica."

"Opal."

Lankston and Uzuri were left without a chocolate star. Lankston crossed his arms and gave a curt nod, while Uzuri wrung her hands and adjusted the bows in her hair.

"This is the final chocolate star of the night. You both racked up votes tonight, but one of you racked up more of them." Stated Chris dramatically. "And so, the final chocolate star goes to...

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Uzuri!"

Uzuri cheered and clapped her hands before catching the final chocolate star. Meanwhile Lankston looked stunned, and then sighed.

"People must have flipped." Muttered Lankston.

"Seems like it." Smirked Chris. "Lankston, head down the voting path and continue past the black skull. I'll be with you shortly."

Lankston grumbled as he got to his feet, but gave his team a nod.

"Good job to whoever decided to get me out. I think it was a bad idea, but I guess I'd naturally say that. Just be glad returnees are not a thing." Said Lankston, chuckling humourlessly. "Rheneas … be careful."

With a nod to the friendly pyro, Lankston put his hands in his pockets and took his leave. He seemed slightly bitter.

Once Lankston was gone, Chris turned to the remaining six Bronze Tigers.

"Lankston made great use of the returnee twist last season and was a shining star … but it seems the lack of such a twist and the rougher challenges were the final nails in his coffin. Always try hard and also try not to suck, because once you're out, you're out for good." Warned Chris ominously. "You can head back to your campsite. Try harder tomorrow."

The remaining six Bronze Tigers got up and headed out. Rheneas seemed a little sad his closest ally of the last season was gone while Uzuri look relieved, and smiled when Imanda patted her back. Meanwhile Yessica, Paul and Opal looked amongst each other uncertainly.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Lankston Gallows, sent to the Gallows!)**

 **Paul:** I had to do it. Lankston could have easily taken over this alliance, and he was epic last season … he could have done it all again with an alliance backing him. Looks like I have Opal to thank for assisting me. (Paul crosses his legs). I guess I can cross that off the bucket list … I want to play risky and hard … but, hopefully the next few rounds will be a little gentler, huh? At any rate, I better watch out for Rheneas.

 **Rheneas:** ...Gee, I sure am glad I have an idol. That buys me an extra day. I better be careful … if I play with fire, I'll get _burned_.

* * *

 **(? of Shame)**

* * *

Lankston looked just a little nervous from where he sat. He gazed at the night sky from the edge of the cliff he was on and gulped.

"Frankly, I preferred the Freeze of Shame." Said Lankston flatly.

"Orders are orders." Said Chris cheerfully.

Lankston was sat in a chair connected to a huge stretchy piece of elastic that was held by a rope … the elastic was connected to the frame of a large slingshot that looked like it was made out of bones.

It was the Slingshot of Shame.

"So Lankston … any last words?" Asked Chris, before smirking. "Didn't take a spider to beat you this time."

Lankston was silent, but knew one thing. He would be defiant until the end.

"You taught me something valuable to know this season Chris." Admitted Lankston.

"Really? What was that?" Asked Chris, looking interested.

Lankston sneered.

"Even blithering idiots can get to a position of pow-" Began Lankston.

SNAP!

"WWWWWWWHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaa…!" Screamed Lankston as he flew out of sight into the night sky.

"Music to my ears." Sighed Chris in content. "That'll teach him."

Once Lankston was out of sight Winnie and Xaria walked up, both looking uneasy.

"Is … is he gonna be ok … meow?" Asked Winnie nervously.

"He'll land by the playa." Assured Chris, walking away.

" _Hope he won't overshoot the water_." Thought Xaria as she watched Chris go.

Winnie and Xaria glanced at each other and then Winnie spoke.

"Such an episode today! A new island! New game twists! A new star we have yet to see in action! And best of all, three new teams, meow! So exciting!" Squeed Winnie. "My head is spinning and full of questions! Like … was Paul right in being so hasty to vote off Lankston? Will Imanda's girl scout skills help her, or make her a big _threat_? Is Quana on the outs of her team, or will she be a valuable vote for hire? Can Hector get numbers on his side, being he's a mathlete and all? Is Sasha's frosty attitude going to thaw or freeze solider? Can Bishop bring himself to do _**one**_ nice deed? And who will be the next person voted off?! Meow!"

"Find out next time on Total Drama Letter Starz, maybe." Finished Xaria.

"More pep next time Xaria!" Exclaimed Winnie.

"Make me." Smirked Xaria.

* * *

 **VOTES**

 **Imanda:** Lankston  
 **Lankston:** Uzuri  
 **Opal:** Lankston  
 **Paul:** Lankston  
 **Rheneas:** Uzuri  
 **Uzuri:** Lankston  
 **Yessica:** Uzuri

* * *

 **Golden Hawks:** Alice, Bishop, Eddie, Jimmy, Quarla, Sasha, Spider  
 **Silver Swordfish:** Barney, Hector, Helen, Quana, Raven, Tabitha, Wallace  
 **Bronze Tigers:** Imanda, Opal, Paul, Rheneas, Uzuri, Yessica  
 **Eliminated:** Lavender, VayVay, Irene, Zed, Eleanor, Lankston

* * *

Lankston was a clear and obvious choice to be included in an all star season. I mean, he was the breakout character in Letterama … and that was exactly the problem I had with writing him. How could I top last season? How could I improve on that? There was simply no way I could do so, so I had myself in a situation where fans would want him back, but I'd never be able to please them as I really wanted to. The one time past me does something right it harms present me, what were the chances?

After such a big story last season I felt Lankston would be better as a more short term character this time. He was too liked and major in the past to be allowed to lose in island #1, so I felt the first boot if island #2 would suit him. As Lankston's plan last season, and the thing that allowed such development and story, was the fact returnees were a thing … I decided to play around with the fact returnees were not part of this season, and how Lankston would respond to this. The result was more CPN gameplay due to how easy of a target he could be seen as, though I did try to show he had a heart all the same. I think it was interesting how in the end his weakness physically did not doom him, but rather a combination of a team swap and how somebody else was playing way differently this time. Lankston went not due to the past harming him, but rather the past making him seem too mighty. Truly one of the stars of TDL … but, not the ultimate Letter Star, as he leaves us in 21st place.

* * *

 **Next Time:** The campers are buggin' out! ...Yeah, you can see where this is going, huh?


	22. CH 9, PT 1: The Bonding

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Total Drama.

 **Note:** As a lot of you have likely noticed, the reviews on ff are down right now. Sure, the number goes up, but they do not show up. It is annoying! Until the site fixes this problem, could you guys send me your reviews via a private message either here on ff or on Deviantart? You could also then copy paste them into the ff reviews if so inclined (as I love rereading reviews, and sometimes accidentelly delete private messages). With that all being said, I also made a custom prison on The Escapists. My steam name is the same as on here, and the prison is called Icy Stronghold. Have fun! But before that, enjoy reading this!

Barf!

* * *

The moon was in the sky, and cast a celestial glow over Boney Island. It was pleasantly chilly. Winnie and Xaria stood in a helicopter above the island, ready to give the recap.

"So, who should start the recap today?" Asked Winnie, smiling as always.

"I'll do it." Offered Xaria.

"The floor is all yours!" Grinned Winnie.

Xaria turned to the camera, ready to begin the recap.

"Last time on Total Drama Letter Starz … stuff happened, and Lankston got voted off. The end." Said Xaria flatly.

Winnie pouted and poked Xaria.

"Would it kill you to be a little more sweet?" Asked Winnie.

"Would it kill you to be a little more sour?" Replied Xaria.

There was a moment of awkward silence, and a tumble-weed rolled past.

"… How the fuck did that tumble-weed get up here?" Asked Xaria in bewilderment.

Winnie shrugged in confusion, but nonetheless turned to the camera with a smile.

"Last time on Total Drama Letter Starz a whole lot of stuff happened, kitty cats! Uzuri explored one of Tabitha's dreams, Bishop acted like a big meanie and Paul began to play a bit more cutthroat. Oh, and we went to an all new island! Goodbye Wawanakwa Island, hello Boney Island! Now the campers have no shelter, and must live off whatever they can forage for! Such fun! Oh, and the teams got reassembled too!" Exclaimed Winnie. "And their firsts tasks as reshuffled teams was a hat trick; make a shelter, gather food and start a fire in their self made fire pit!"

"Also, interactions. Yaaaaaay. We saw things like Spider demanding Bishop do one nice deed before he'll make an inner alliance with him … yeah, good luck with that. But not just that, Eddie felt bad about eliminating Jimmy, Wallace wanted Tabitha gone, Helen had to put up with Barney being Barney, Paul got a big alliance together and Imanda showed girl scouts are apparently the undisputed masters of shelter building because of course they are."

Winnie giggled, finding this funny.

"The Bronze Tigers lost and had to vote somebody off. Oh no! It seemed Uzuri was doomed due to Paul's alliance of five targeting her, but due to Opal and even Paul himself turning turncoat, it was Lankston who become the sixth person voted off and the first to take the brand new Slingshot of Shame! ...Eek..."

"Eek indeed." Agreed Xaria, wincing about the fact Lankston had overshot the water and had a hard landing. "And tonight, it'll be eek for one for player. Who could it be? Fuck if I know. But, can Bishop bring himself to do one nice deed? Is Quarla truly not intimidating anymore? Will Tabitha show she stills knows a thing or two about being a villain sue? Can Wallace be an even bigger villain sue and take out Tabitha? Will Yessica find a way to be interesting? Will Rheneas realize who turned on the alliance and sent Lankston home? And, who will be the next person voted off? Find out right now on Total Drama Letter Starz, whoop de fucking doo."

The camera turned off and Xaria yawned.

"Ok Max, land this thing so that I can go to bed." Groaned Xaria. "I thought we could give recaps in the day now that we're on the second island?"

"Well, Quana has a night time sub-plot going on. We have tO have the recap before it in order for things to make sense." Explained Winnie.

"Couldn't somebody just edit in a time card that says 'the previous night' or something?" Asked Xaria flatly.

Winnie paused and considered this.

"Meow, that's a good point!" Agreed Winnie.

* * *

(Theme Song, I Wanna Be Famous)

* * *

 **(Boney Island Forest)**

* * *

It was dark. Very dark. Crickets chirped and owls hooted, giving the forest a creepy feel to it. One could be forgiven for thinking the wind sounded like somebody ominously saying 'beware'. Despite all of this, Quana was walking through the forest, hands in her pockets and in search of the graveyard that Chef Hatchet had mentioned.

"This is so creepy/ Just like that haunted house me and Spider went to..." Gulped Quana. "Just … just gotta thinking some happy thoughts and-holy shit what was that?!"

Quana gulped as she stayed very still. A snake slithered past, but paid Quana no mind. Once it was gone Quana took a deep breath and continued on her way.

"Snakes on the island? Oh boy … well, better than snakes on a plane." Muttered Quana, chuckling a little. "C'mon girl, think of stupid puns, those always make you smile."

Quana saw a clearing up ahead. The scent of death was in the air.

"… Looks like I might be getting near." Noted Quana. "Ok, if I know my clichés, something big and bad may have moved into the graveyard, so I better go in prepared."

Quana glanced around, and her eyes widened.

A gun was lying on the ground, discarded.

"What the mierda…?" Whispered Quana.

Quana picked up the gun, keeping the barrel pointing at the ground and away from any living thing, and then checked the magazine.

Empty.

"… What was this doing here?" Asked Quana quietly.

Feeling nervous, Quana quickly buried the handgun, making a note of this occurrence in her notebook after doing so. She then picked up a large stick and headed onwards to what might be the graveyard.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Not something you'd expect to find in a forest.)**

 **Quana:** … What the _**hell**_ was that doing there? Is there some kind of loco nutjob hermit on this island? Or was it planted as a prank? ...I don't fancy finding out, so I'm just gonna keep moving.

* * *

The slightly scared singer entered the clearing, and nodded to herself. Judging by the tombstones, ancient ruins that resembled religious symbols of some kind, and the statue of some kind of three headed monster … this was indeed the graveyard she had been looking for.

"Ok then … where are those skulls?" Pondered Quana. "Straight in, straight out. Just like visiting Grandma."

Quana began searching around the graveyard for, what she seriously hoped were not, human skulls. Quana did not know what Chef Hatchet wanted with them, but perhaps it was better that way.

After a while of looking around the graves Quana walked up to the statue. She shuddered. It felt like it was watching her.

"So … this is The Wither." Noted Quana. "… Yikes, and I thought _**I**_ looked bad without prepping myself up."

Quana then saw what seemed to be a sort of skull on the pedestal in front of the statue of The Wither. Quana was about to grab it, but then paused.

"… Yeah, if Indiana Jones taught me anything, he taught me to not grab objects in suspicious places." Decided Quana. "Wither, you keep that one."

Quana continued looking around the graveyard for skulls, making sure to avoid the skulls places by graves. Soon enough she found three which she put into a small sack that had been conveniently in the area. Quana decided to not question her luck.

"Ok, time to get out of here … I might be the one withering if I stay here." Muttered Quana, before pausing. "Hang on, what have we here…?"

Quana knelt down next to one of the graves. She carefully wiped away some dirt and dust and read the inscription with wide eyes.

 _Jareth Hollow. 1970-2007_

Quana silently observed the grave. She was silent in respect for a few moments, before getting to her feet and walking away, one hand on her head.

"Either Jareth is a common name in these parts … or I just saw something I might not have been supposed to." Said Quana uneasily. "… Maybe Chef will know something about this? He did say he and Jareth 'used' to be friends, so..."

* * *

 **(Confessional: What a crazy night.)**

 **Quana:** This feels like cramming for a test … so much knowledge, so many questions … so few answers. Of all the times to have the heart of a journalist, huh? Well, I guess this can wait until morning … with luck, I should be able to get some kind of halfway decent sleep tonight. (Quana looks nervous). I never did do well with cemeteries and graveyards … felt good to face my phobia head on, y'know?

* * *

 **(The Neutral Zone)**

* * *

Uzuri sat on a rock in the Neutral Zone, tapping her hands on her knees as she patiently waited. She was expecting company, but was unsure when they were going to arrive … if they would even show up.

"Boy, I feel nervous." Murmured Uzuri. "Reminds me of the time I was sitting outside the principles office because I bought fake blood into school … there was a demand for it! Blame the demanders, not the supplier!"

Uzuri took a deep breath and looked up at the moon.

"If my moon reading is correct, and given I have no idea how to do it, it probably isn't … I think it's about one in the morning. ...I'll give her another fifteen minutes." Decided Uzuri, yawning tiredly.

Uzuri sat in place, humming the SAW theme to herself as the minutes ticked by. Soon enough she was ready to get up and go.

"Guess that's end of that friendship … I have no idea how to feel about this, exactly." Frowned Uzuri uncertainly as she headed towards the path that would lead to her team's campsite.

"Um … Uzuri?" Called a voice.

Uzuri froze and slowly turned around, almost like the girl in The Exorcist. Nakia was approaching her, looking very nervous.

For a whole minute neither girl said anything.

"Um … hi." Greeted Uzuri quietly.

"Hello..." Said Nakia, twitching nervously.

Once again, the two girls were silent.

"I … enjoyed being your friend." Murmured Nakia.

"… Me too." Admitted Uzuri. "Annabelle, no … Nakia … it was nice."

"Was … such a nasty word." Mumbled Nakia as she dusted a large rock clean, and then sat down on it. "I went by my mummy's name and wore a mask … I thought nobody would know it was me … but then I saved Quana and lost the mask. I'm hideous on the inside and outside!"

Nakia hunched up and covered herself.

"I want to go home … I want to go home..." Whispered Nakia, looking close to tears. "I don't feel safe here … its not right … it's not safe … so unclean … but they made me come back! They made me! How could they … make me come to the show they killed my mummy … no, I killed her … I did it, I did it!"

Nakia began to weep, while Uzuri was silent, trying to figure out what she was supposed to say. Social skills were not her area of expertise. Uzuri did the only thing she could think of, which was to sit down next to Nakia and give her a hug. Nakia yelped and cringed, but managed to endure it, and started to sob less loudly.

"… Your mummy died?" Asked Uzuri quietly.

"… That _**horrible**_ thing I did with that big spider … it gave her a heart attack! No amount of pain killers could fix it! I fell to pieces over time … two seasons … two months with no pills … I was dead from the moment I stepped out the front door!" Whimpered Nakia, tugging her hair a little bit. "I got my hair back, but … I'd give it up again if it meant having my mummy back! How fitting … I hurt Spider so badly over and over, so in the end … a spider ended up playing a role in hurting me and my family, in one go..."

Nakia wiped away her tears and gazed at Uzuri.

"No amount of apologies can make up for what I did. No amount! But, if you would be willing to give me a chance … a chance I'd be lucky to be considered for … I'd try to make up for all that I did to you." Whispered Nakia, looking rather scared. "I wasn't lying about having autism, you know … I never should have been a big, fat, stinky meanie to you about having it … I could have bonded with you, have a like-minded friend … but, I went nuts and lost it all. You've always been a sweetie Uzuri. Will you give this sour and poison apple some of that sweetness … pretty please?"

Uzuri gave Nakia a big hug, holding her close. Nakia flinched, as she was not a fan of physical contact, but endured it and even tried to hug Uzuri back.

"Nakia … I'll be your friend." Vowed Uzuri.

"Really…?" Asked Nakia, looking amazed and even pinching herself.

"Yup! But … Nak-Nak, I can't simply forget about all the mean things you have done. It won't be easy to forget them, no matter how ditzy I may be. A lack of pills is not like one of those get out of jail free cards from that annoying board game." Said Uzuri seriously. "But … if this new you is true, and I think it might be … then maybe over time, the memories will fade and just feel like a bad dream. It'll take time, and effort from _both_ of us … but nothing good is easy. I mean, all the SAW movies? Hard to make, let me tell ya!"

Uzuri giggled, and Nakia did too, though at what she did not exactly know.

"So … anything I can do for you?" Asked Nakia. "Um … want me to do your hair?"

"Sure! Do you know how to do pigtails?" Asked Uzuri curiously.

"… I don't just know …. I _super_ know." Smirked Nakia, taking out a hair brush and gripping it like a sword, her own personal Excalibur.

"Yay! Super!" Cheered Uzuri. "Oooooo, by the way … how did your hair grow back … and where did the wrinkles from Wallace's ray gun go?"

"The wrinkles went away after about a week." Admitted Nakia. "As for the hair … it's a _looooooong_ story."

"I got time. What is hair styling if not an opportunity for gossip?" Giggled Uzuri.

Nakia seriously pondered this for a few moments.

"… Best logic ever." Declared Nakia as she got to work styling Uzuri's hair. "It all started after the three months of therapy I went through-."

* * *

 **(Confessional: Hair today, something good tomorrow.)  
**  
 **Uzuri:** … Eeyup, I feel pretty darn good about the future right now. Nothing can ruin this moment! (Uzuri farts). ...That does _**NOT**_ count!

 **Nakia:** Nak-Nak huh … I like it.

* * *

 **(The Next Morning)**

* * *

 **(Golden Hawks)**

* * *

Alice walked around the camp, glancing left and right and even up in the trees. As per usual, she looked high strung and impatient.

"Where the hell is Quarla?" Muttered Alice. "She's a tall girl, it's not like she can hide behind rocks and in bushes … not that she's the type to hide or anything."

Alice continued to search around (making sure to avoid Bishop as she did so) and soon leaned against a tree, frowning and looking crabby.

"I know her surname is Grim, but surely she's not part ghost." Said Alice flatly. "Did that joke make sense? Oh, who even gives a shit."

Alice then spotted Quarla nearby, sitting at the case of a tree and scowling.

" _Finally_." Thought Alice.

Alice walked up to Quarla and cleared her throat. Quarla grunted to show he had heard Alice.

"I was thinking, since we hold all the power on this team we ought to have an inner alliance going so we can get rid of that awful insect … and Spider, if it comes to it." Stated Alice. "You in?"

"Sure." Shrugged Quarla, not even looking up at Alice.

"Excellent. For now we just continue as is, and we'll see how things go as the numbers dwindle." Decided Alice. "For the team's strength we should eliminate Jimmy first, but … I kinda like kids, so if we want to go the risky route and get shot of a threat, perhaps Eddie could hit the road?"

"If you want to." Grunted Quarla.

Alice frowned.

"What's up with you? You're crabby and grouchy, nothing new there, but you seem … morose. Why?" Asked Alice, raising an eyebrow.

Quarla punched the tree, looking pissed … and worried.

"I am not intimidating anymore … that is bad." Muttered Quarla. "I couldn't even make Jimmy frightened!"

"So?" Shrugged Alice. "There is more to life than making people live in mortal terror of you."

"I come from a _**really**_ rough neighbourhood. If I can't intimidate people, I'm gonna be destroyed!" Hissed Quarla darkly. "People get sent to the ER every week … last time I got sent there due to not being tough enough, they poured jellyfish on me and hit me with bats. So as you can fucking see, being fucking intimidating is a big fucking deal!"

Alice was silent, and wordlessly wiped a speck of Quarla's spit off her face.

"Um … there, there?" Said Alice blankly. "Look, you scare me at any rate. Now, do we have a deal or not?"

"… Ok, deal." Agreed Quarla. "If it keeps me in the game, I'll do fucking anything."

"That's what I like to hear." Smirked Alice. "Perhaps for five dollars you could give Bishop a wedgie?"

Quarla smirked darkly.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Wedgier for hire.)**

 **Alice:** Alliances are good. Alliances within alliances are better. (Alice winces) Being away from Quarla's fists … that's the best thing of all … besides the five million dollars.

* * *

Spider approached a peach tree with a large stick. He looked very focused.

"Ok, gathering food … how hard could it be?" Asked Spider to himself.

Spider gripped the stick tighter.

"Ok, that checks off tempting fate. Time to do this." Declared Spider.

Spider began to poke and jab at the peach's with the stick, knocking them off one by one. Then Spider eyed a big peach at the top of the tree.

"… Reminds me of Quana, but less tan." Mused Spider with a naughty giggle. "Ok, come to Spider you peach."

Spider tapped the peach a few times and then gave it a had nudge. The peach fell … and hit Spider on the head.

"Ow." Said Spider flatly, rubbing his head. "Well, better put this with the other food resources."

"Need a hand?" Offered Eddie as he walked by.

"That'd be nice, thanks." Said Spider gratefully.

"No worries." Assured Eddie, winking.

The two boys gathered up the peaches and began to carry them to their destination. As they did they Eddie spoke up.

"So, this team swap has had me thinking … what was it like on the Golden Hawks before this swap happened?" Asked Eddie curiously.

"It was pretty uneventful really." Admitted Spider. "I mean, there were some fights but … well, Quarla is known for it, and we all know that the Alice and Bishop hate shipping has its fans. It wasn't too bad."

"Was anybody in power?" Asked Eddie. "You know, top dog, control of votes, that sort of thing?"

"Um … why do you want to know?" Asked Spider curiously.

"Just curious. You can trust me. I mean, have I ever done anything you see worthy of suspicion?" Asked Eddie.

"… I guess not." Admitted Spider. "Still, you never had any strategic interest last season … it feels odd you suddenly are all about it."

"Time changes people." Sad Eddie grandly. "If you want to know my old team's dynamics … I was lucky to get out of there alive. Let's just say Tabitha can play quite a hard game when she wants to."

"But she's nice now." Reminded Spider. "I doubt she'd relapse."

"True. But, even nice people can form an alliance and make a move." Stated Eddie. "I'm just saying, if any of the other original Hawks are your allies, why not team up with me and Sasha? We'd have a majority."

"Yeah, majority..." Chuckled Spider. "Um, well, you know me … I didn't win Letterz with an alliance. I was more social."

"And you got lucky." Teased Eddie.

"Exactly." Agreed Spider. "Oh, um, I just remembered, Bishop wanted to talk to me about managing my money. You know how he can be so, um, yeah, see you later man."

After dropping the peaches in the food pile Spider jogged off, leaving Eddie to frown and look suspicious.

"… Yup, he's hiding something." Noted Eddie. "Question is, what exactly? ...Shit, I hope it's not what I think it is."

* * *

 **(Confessional: I don't know, is it?)**

 **Spider:** Eddie may not be a great detective, but he's got a lot of persistence. I'm in a bind here … I can't exactly admit my alliance has the majority, can I? That's, like, very on on the list on things somebody is not supposed to do! Plus, Eddie … he's acting kinda odd. He may be a nice guy from what remember, but … well, he said it himself, nice people can make moves. I guess I'm having one of my neurotic rambles at this point, so … my point, short and sweet, is that Eddie might be one to watch.

 **Eddie:** I fear the worst. What is the worst you ask? I think the four original hawks have got some sort of alliance going on. Four to three, not good. So, from here either I get one of them to flip, or I find the green super star … oh damn, Jimmy hates me and will surely vote for me … how to overcome this issue … hmm…

* * *

Jimmy sat away at the edge of camp, nervously looking at the pad.

"Come on … come on … give me something." Muttered Jimmy.

A message appeared on the pad.

' _ **Be Patient**_ '

Jimmy flinched, but nonetheless sighed and put the pad into his hoodie pocket, obeying the request.

As Jimmy sat down Bishop approached him.

"Morning." Greeted Bishop. "Good day to you."

"Hi." Muttered Jimmy.

"You look glum. Something the matter?" Asked Bishop.

"My life has lost all meaning." Droned Jimmy.

Bishop laughed, but tried to disguise it as a cough.

"Fuck you." Said Jimmy flatly.

"Sorry. It's just that misery is one of the bases of comedy." Stated Bishop. "But, perhaps I can turn that frown upside down?"

Jimmy stared at Bishop.

"I **sincerely** doubt it." Muttered Jimmy.

"Never forgot, I am a man of many talents." Smirked Bishop, picking up a melon. "Let's play catch. Poor kids like that kind of basic game, right?"

Bishop tossed the melon to Jimmy.

BOP!

It hit him on the head and bounced away.

"Ow." Stated Jimmy.

"… Damn, you are hard to please." Muttered Bishop. "Ok, time for the rich way out … if I give you a hundred bucks, will you tell Spider I did something nice? He won't ally with me unless I, _**urggh**_ , do something _nice_."

"Sure, whatever, got nothing better to do right now." Shrugged Jimmy.

"… I like this dark attitude. Very proper." Said Bishop in approval as he turned away.

"Huge asshole." Muttered Jimmy.

"What was that?" Scowled Bishop.

"I said I wonder how Ted's brother Hugh Jasshole is doing." Lied Jimmy.

"Hopefully well, I guess." Said Bishop as he left.

Jimmy was alone. He took out the pad again and looked at it in worry. However, upon hearing footsteps he quickly hid it once more.

"Good morning." Greeted Jennifer. "Quite the gloomy and depressing cloudy morning today … the best kind."

"For me, the sun has not shined in a while … and it never will again." Muttered Jimmy. "What do you want? Hear to listen to me mope around and act annoyingly depressive?"

"I was just checking in. I find you … _fascinating_. I wish you help you … help you move on with your life, and harness your _power_." Said Jennifer softly.

"Right now, I wish to be left alone." Said Jimmy firmly.

Jennifer lay her hands on Jimmy's shoulders and looked into his eyes. As she did, the pad in his pocket vibrated.

"As you wish." Nodded Jennifer.

Jimmy blinked, and then Jennifer was gone.

"She must be part phantom." Muttered Jimmy. " _But if she had both her hands in sight when that message was sent … it **can't** be her who has got Eleanor … if I could find an area with no cameras, I could get her to help me_!"

Jimmy took out the pad and looked at what it said.

' _Stop being suspicious, or Eleanor dies_.'

Jimmy flinched.

* * *

 **(Confessional: One down … _many_ to go.)**

 **Bishop:** The kid may have been through a lot, but my game is on the line here! Feh, well … I suppose I do hold the majority regardless. Between Jimmy, Eddie and Sasha the _sashalicious_ , who knows where my vote will land? Let' leave this one up to time.

* * *

Sasha sat by herself at the shelter. She was playing on her 3DS, but to her dismay she could not play for too long. With a sigh she glanced at a camera.

"You know, this is the real hardship of living in the forest. Not the lack of good food, or the lack of a good bed … or even the cold. No, its the lack of a plug socket for me to charge my 3DS in. I only have three of them, and once they run out … video game hallucinations."

Sasha saved her game and put the 3DS away. She breathed in and out.

She was bored.

"Well this sucks." Noted Sasha. "I may be a loner, but only when I have something fun I can do. What else can I do right now? Skinny dip? Nah."

Sasha got to her feet and exited the shelter, gazing around camp.

"Hmm, nobody is in sight." Noted Sasha. "… Idea! Heheheh! Now's my chance to look for the super stars! Should be a while until the challenge starts, so … time to get looking."

With that, Sasha headed out of the clearing and into the woods.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Too bad they don't grant invincibility for about ten seconds or so.)**

 **Sasha:** So, did I find one, or didn't I? Aren't I _**evil**_ , leaving you in suspense? (Sasha winks and playfully sticks her tongue out).

* * *

 **(Silver Swordfish)**

* * *

Tabitha sat by the river, watching the water move along. Hector walked up and sat beside her.

"Ah, you're here. Excellent. I … guess we should get straight onto the point, huh?" Noted Tabitha.

"It might be best. Do you even remember how to do strategy?" Asked Hector dryly.

"It's been a while, ok? Plus, I'm trying to keep myself in check. Double plus, I'm not used to getting up this early." Stated Tabitha.

"You the type to sleep in?" Asked Hector curiously.

"Rheneas keeps me up a lot, and we're … well … basically living together now. Probably more than basically after the show." Said Tabitha, smiling to herself.

"… He keeps you up, huh?" Smirked Hector.

"Not in that way!" Exclaimed Tabitha, looking flustered. "It would be … um … uh … we're not ready … it's a thing … um … you have to understand … big moment … smaller knockers … no!"

"The plan, Tabitha?" Prompted Hector.

"I swear, people love teasing me." Pouted Tabitha. "Anyway, my idea is quite simple. We just put it out in the open that Helen has an idol and explain the logic for it. Maybe tell Helen to turn out her pockets if it is needed. Thus, people will cast the most votes for her to remove the idol, as on a team with few members, an idol will be a game breaker."

"I am in agreement with you so far." Said Hector, nodding. "Continue."

"Gladly. So, since Helen cannot go home while she has the idol, and somebody else has to … we should try and get the leftover votes put onto somebody else. I hat to say it as I really like the guy … but Barney might be a good option. Not only is he well liked and social, but … that man has got _**skills**_. He's like if Harold were blond, hated haircuts, had ADHD and a love of playing the fool." Declared Tabitha. "We'll have to work together to get this to work, but if we put our heads together, we should be able to flush the idol, and take out a threat." Said Tabitha, picking up a stone and skimming it down the river as she spoke. "Think you'd be up for helping out?"

"I don't want an idol in play that is not in my hands. I am kind allied with Helen, but … it was only for her idol. And since she can't give it to me, what use is she, really?" Said Hector, nodding. "I'm backing this plan. I know how I want this to end."

"Glad we were able to agree." Smiled Tabitha. "Now, before we start getting the voters on board … just so we're clear and all, sorry about eliminating you back in Letterz."

"Water under the bridge. I've decided to take it as a compliment." Smirked Hector. "I could have been a serious threat."

"This time maybe you will be." Chuckled Tabitha. "Well, later."

Tabitha got up and walked away, leaving Hector alone.

"Hm, so … is Barney really the best threat to take out? I can see at least two others." Pondered Hector with a frown.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Did he check the mirror too?)**

 **Tabitha:** Back in Letterz, there were no idols or super stars to worry about, so playing while they are a thing makes me kinda nervous, since what worked before might not work again … not that I'll do all I did last time of course. It's my hope that the others listen to reason and see an idol is a threat that must be removed … of course, how to explain Helen has one and not cast suspicion on Rheneas may be an issue…

 **Hector:** Yes, Tabitha has still got it. That means she has to go in the near future, but removing the idol is the priority. Funny how she said nothing about Rheneas having an idol … yep, she's loyal to herself and her dear pyro only, not to me. But that's fine, as I have no loyalty to anybody but myself. No such thing as joint winners. This is _not_ The Amazing Race. It's my ticket to easy living.

* * *

Barney hung upside-down fro a tree branch, his eyes closed and a look of peach on his face. It seemed even he was capable of being quiet.

"Ommmmmmm..." Murmured Barney quietly.

Barney continued to, ahem, hang out for a few minutes. However, he soon began to sway a little.

"Blood to the head, oh joy..." Moaned Barney as he flopped down to the ground.

Barney rested for a minute or two, and soon he once again had a bright smile on his face.

"That was fun! Such is the life of a ninja!" Exclaimed Barney. "Time to do it again!"

Barney began to easily climb the tree, but a voice called out to him.

"Get away from that tree, buster." Said a dry voice.

Barney obeyed, jumping off from a high branch and doing a three point landing. Helen stood before him. Seeing he was in a sort of bowing position, Barney grinned.

"I am not worthy, my queen." Winked Barney.

"On your knees, peasant." Droned Helen, reluctantly playing along.

Barney got to his feet, awaiting what Helen would say.

"I've done nothing so far, and it's got me to the final twenty. Thus, if I do stuff I should be a show-in for the win." Stated Helen. "We should think about who we're gonna vote off."

"Any suggestions?" Asked Barney curiously.

"Eh, how about Wallace? He's loud and exciting … plus, he's a threat and whatever. I really don't care." Shrugged Helen. "If it's not me, I'm good."

"What if it's me?" Asked Barney.

Helen did not respond.

"Right … individual game." Nodded Barney. "So, um … good meeting then?"

"I also have an idol." Admitted Helen, taking the idol in question out of her pocket. "Won it in challenge one. Not going anywhere as long as I have this. Yay."

"Whoa! That's powerful! That's like a chaos emerald of Total Drama!" Exclaimed Barney in wonder.

"It's whatever." Shrugged Helen. "The craftsmanship is too eye catching. Only I can use it, but you can hold it if you want to."

"… I appreciate the fact you trust me so much." Smiled Barney sincerely as he gently juggled the idol.

"Eh, it's not like you can do anything to it. But, you're welcome, I guess." Shrugged Helen as she sat down, and went quiet.

Barney soon passed the idol back to Helen and sat down next to her.

"So, I was wondering, can I ask you some questions?" Asked Barney.

"Why?" Replied Helen dully.

"I'm the one asking the questions here miss! But really, I just want to get to know you." Said Barney cheerfully. "From red headed sea lasses to beige dragons, I think all girls have something special about them. I am very cliché like that."

"Cliché is right." Stated Helen.

"So … fav movie? Fav video game? Fav book? Personal hero? Fav type of jam?" Said Barney, listing off questions.

"… No." Said Helen. "… Ok, if you can be silent for five minutes, I'll answer."

"Challenge accepted!" Declared Barney, nodding seriously.

Barney assumed the lotus position and was silent. Helen was sitting silently as well, expecting him to crack and chase butterflies or something.

He did not.

In fact, in the end ten minutes passed without Barney making a sound.

"… How long was that?" Asked Barney, finally speaking.

"Long enough." Said Helen. "Ok, time to answer your questions."

"Yes!"Cheered Barney.

Helen gave Barney a look.

"I mean, um … yeah, sure, whatever." Droned Barney.

Helen slowly nodded in approval.

* * *

 **(Confessional: There is no such thing as a stupid question until you decide to ask it.)**

 **Barney:** That was a great way to spend the morning. The great things that hanging upside down in a tree until the blood rushes to your head can get you, eh?

 **Helen:** … I guess he's ok, and stuff. (Helen shrugs dully)

* * *

Quana splashed some water on her face and gave a weary sigh.

"Come on chica, calm down." Said Quana to herself firmly. "… _It was probably planted. How else could it have got there_? _Nobody lives on these islands_."

Quana got to her feet and walked by some trees. One of them was a palm tree with some coconuts in it.

"I could go for some coconut milk right about now." Mused Quana.

Quana smirked and swung her hips at the tree, catching a coconut as it fell.

"No ideas what a palm tree is doing away from the beach, but I shan't question it. Now … how to open this?" Pondered Quana. "… Aha!"

Quana walked over to a nearby rock and lay the coconut down. She then picked up a sharp rock from the ground. With her tongue between her teeth, Quana carefully cut a hole in the side of the coconut. With the coconut milk exposed, Quana smiled a content kind of smile and drank heartily.

"Ah, that hit the spot." Remarked Quana, wiping her lips with her sleeve.

BELCH!

"Excuse me!" Giggled Quana.

"I rate that a seven out of ten on the burp scale." Giggled Raven as she walked up.

"Good morning Raven." Greeted Quana. "Only a seven though?"

"You haven't met my dad." Said Raven simply, with a giggle. "Can I ask you something Quana? Something important?"

"Sure. What's on your mind?" Asked Quana, focusing all her attention on Raven.

"Well … has anybody talked to you about alliance offers?" Asked Raven, trying to be subtle in her tone.

"Hmm … not really, no." Admitted Quana. "Why? Do you want to form one?"

"Yes. One with you, me and Wallace." Nodded Raven. "I mean, the team has three duos … and you. I think you could do with the safety."

"You speak the truth." Agreed Quana. "Sure, I'm up for that. Who are we gonna vote for if we lose? Can it not be Barney? He was always a cool guy."

"I cant promise we won't eventually, but first on the list is Tabitha." Replied Raven. "You know how good she could be if she went all out."

"Yeah, point..." Agreed Quana, scratching her side nervously. "Though, she did go through a lot last season to be forgiven … should we?"

"If you want to be in the alliance, yes." Said Raven calmly. "Just being honest."

"I can't fault you for that." Nodded Quana. "Ok then, Tabitha it is. But, you know what I'd like even more? Immunity. Let's try to win the challenge first before we talk about getting rid of anybody. A lot can change in a day, so if we make plans and win, time may pass and cause the plans to alter."

"… That is a good point." Noted Raven. "Oh, and if not Tabitha … who would you vote for?"

Quana considered this question.

"… I have no idea. Alliances and planned votes are … not something I'm accustomed to." Admitted Quana. "On a scale of one to ten, my smart gameplay last time was a negative six."

"It was for a lot of us." Giggled Raven, before adding. "Except Tabitha."

"Point taken." Chuckled Quana. "Oh, and may I make a point of my own, and as you something?"

"Sure, what's on your mind?" Asked Raven curiously.

"Well, I don't mean to pry or assume, but … since you've hung out with Wallace a lot this season, well … do you like him? Are you an item?" Asked Quana, winking slyly.

Raven gasped and went a little pink.

"We're not dating!" Squeaked Raven. "We just have a professional agreement to mutually better our chances at winning."

"Suuuuuuure you do." Giggled Quana.

Raven crossed her arms and pouted.

"Sorry. But, if it means anything I think you two would be a cute couple." Said Quana supportively. "… Do ya find him attractive? I won't repeat anything, swearsies."

Raven was silent for a moment or two.

"… Ok, he is hot." Conceded Raven. "Italian men are sexy, even when dressed as Dick Dastardly."

"Well, I wish you both the best, assuming you want to team up in that way." Said Quana, beaming. "You've come far Raven."

"So have you." Replied Raven, smiling.

"Me? Nah. I got miles to go." Assured Quana.

* * *

 **(Confessional: As many as in the Indy 5000.)**

 **Quana:** Wallven … Rallace … not sure what sounds better, but that'd be a cute couple. They sure are a good team. A team I, really, should be glad to be apart of given all my allies are on other teams. I should probably put more effort into playing my own game from now on … don't wanna get frozen.

 **Raven:** I'm not really sure if I'm ready for another relationship right now … it'd be nice, but I won't rush it. Still, I managed to get Quana on our side … yes! If only past me could see me now! (Raven giggles)

* * *

Wallace sat in a tree, looking around with a par of binoculars he had built from bits and pieces of nature on the island.

"… I really need to learn how to read lips." Noted Wallace, frowning a little.

Wallace continued to gaze around.

"Hmmm … where is Tabitha?" Pondered Wallace.

"Down here." Said a voice, sounding amused.

Wallace looked down with the binoculars and was met with a pair of aqua blue eyes up close.

"Wah!" Yelped Wallace as he fell backwards off the branch, and then landed in a heap. "Fuck! That hurt!"

"Need a hand?" Offered Tabitha.

"Nah, I'm fine." Assured Wallace as he got to his feet.

"Then why did you swear?" Asked Tabitha, raising an eyebrow.

"Effect." Stated Wallace. "So, need something?"

"Yes, I do. And so do you. We need an idol gone." Stated Tabitha.

"… You know something that I do not, and that annoys me. Continue." Requested Wallace.

"Uzuri had an idol in the first vote of our team. She says that she won it at the first challenge. It stands to reason that Helen has one as well." Explained Tabitha. "We should vote for her to ensure it gets removed … and if not, um, well, she's not a huge loss, right?"

"You make a very good point." Agreed Wallace. "I'll vote for Helen. Last think I want is an idol being a bitch to my big plans."

"Big plans?" Asked Tabitha, giggling.

"Classified." Stated Wallace. "Now, does Rheneas have one of these idols?"

"Classified." Smirked Tabitha.

Wallace frowned.

"In truth, he does not." Lied Tabitha. "Apparently, according to Uzuri this is, there were only two of them so a randomiser got used. Rheneas got given one thousand dollars instead."

Wallace thought this over.

"I guess I can buy that." Shrugged Wallace. "Ok, if we lose the challenge, goodbye to Helen's idol … but who goes when the idol is played?"

"Well, I was thinking Barney." Replied Tabitha. "See, he-."

"Say no more. I know exactly what you mean. Ninjas are seriously dangerous." Said Wallace darkly.

"Worse than pirates?" Asked Tabitha in amusement.

" _ **Far worse**_." Said Wallace with a shudder. "I approve of this plan."

* * *

 **(Confessional: Wallace must have had a bad experience with Ninjas or something.)**

 **Tabitha:** Looks like I still got it. And this time … I don't feel too bad about, well, being the upper class schemer. Maybe I've found a balance? (Tabitha crosses her legs). Sure is lucky Wallace bought my explanation … I kinda ad-libbed the part about Rheneas getting a thousand dollars.

 **Wallace:** Oh Tabitha, you've clearly not got it anymore. Telling such vital information to the guy _cosplaying as Dick Dastardly_?! Mwahahahaha! Still, I feel this information is worth knowing. All I need to do is switch the gears of my plan around. Instead of just outright voting Tabitha, I just need to make sure she has the second most votes and Helen has the most. For me, not a problem. (Wallace smirks, and then frowns). Gotta say, I wish I'd not shaved my stache. I'd love to twirl it right about now.

* * *

 **(Bronze Tigers)**

* * *

Imanda and Uzuri walked through the woods. As they walked Imanda talked to Uzuri grandly, looking excited.

"Ok Uzuri … it is time. I'm about to teach you some wicked awesome girl scout know-how." Declared Imanda. "Ready?"

"Born ready!" Saluted Uzuri. "So, what skill will I be learning."

Imanda looked dramatic.

"Tracking." Said Imanda grandly.

Uzuri cheered and clapped her hands, waiting for Imanda to explain more.

"Now, tracking isn't just a way of finding an animal, it's also a way of looking for somebody you want to find ... if you know what the underside of their shoes look like." Said Imanda, looking to be in her element. "I see some tracks over there, so let's have a look at them."

Imanda led Uzuri over to some nearby tracks and knelt down next to them.

"Now, upon a closer look ... we can see that these footprints belong to one of the carnivorous beavers. It is heading due north from here, possibly for food, water or shelter ... of course, I would not advise following it." Stated Imanda.

"Whoa ... you can tell all of that from a footprint?" Asked Uzuri in awe.

"Sure can!" Grinned Imanda. "Now, look over there. More tracks."

Imanda led Uzuri to the next set of tracks and knelt down next to them.

"Hmmm ... some dirt, evidence of a hole in the base of the left shoe, a small piece of fabric ... we're looking at cheap trainers from the nineties, likely bought from a discount sale." Stated Imanda.

"What colour are they?" Asked Uzuri curiously.

"Black ... wait, how am I supposed to know that?" Giggled Imanda. "But they're heading over there behind a rock. Lets investigate!"

The two girls walked around the large rock...

...

...

...

...

...

And found Clyde taking a nap.

"Awww, he even looks cute when he's sleeping." Giggled Imanda.

"I guess he does." Agreed Uzuri. "... Wakey, wakey lazy bones!"

Clyde groaned and opened his eyes.

"... Morning." Greeted Clyde. "Need somethin'?"

"Um ... not really." Admitted Uzuri. "Ooo, more tracks!"

Uzuri began to inspect some new tracks while Imanda sat down next to Clyde.

"Sorry about that." Said Imanda apologetically.

"Ah, it's fine. Dere are some good sights in da wakin' world ... like da girl before me." Winked Clyde.

Imanda blushed, looking shy.

"Am I really that pretty?" Asked Imanda.

"I always did like da girls with personality and exotic flair." Admitted Clyde. "Besides, dem girl scout cookies."

Imanda blushed bright red and covered her chest.

"Men." Smirked Imanda.

"Born and bred." Replied Clyde, also smirking. "So, how is ya mornin' going?"

"Pretty good. Just teaching Uzuri about tracking. It's going pretty good so far." Said Imanda, smiling. "I think she'd be a good girl scout."

"Eh, maybe. But da fact is dat dere is only one great girl scout." Said Clyde, winking.

Imanda, once again, blushed.

"You're very forward." Noted Imanda.

"Life is short. Da best to ta do is just go for it ... when ya ain't sleepin', dat is." Replied Clyde. "Ninety percent of da time I'm sleepin', but da other ten percent, I'm looking for action. I was even on TV once in an episode of cops."

"Oh my!" Gasped Imanda. "What did you do?"

"I was an innocent bystander in da background." Said Clyde, acting all innocent. "Clyde ain't gonna hurt a fly."

"Imanda finds talking in third person hot." Winked Imanda.

"Imanda! I can't figure out these tracks!" Called Uzuri.

Imanda walked over to Uzuri and inspected the tracks.

"... Uzuri you silly girl! These are your tracks!" Laughed Imanda.

Clyde face palmed, as did Uzuri.

* * *

 **(Confessional: A girl scout, she is not.)**

 **Uzuri:** ... You know, my label of 'The Fan-service' is a little outdated. Maybe I could be ... wait for it ... the trainee girl scout!

 **Imanda:** This was a really good morning all in all. I taught Uzuri something good, and I bonded with Clyde a little. Dare I say it, I feel cool!

* * *

In an empty section of the beach Rheneas was giving Paul a lesson on how to use the beam katana. He swung the laser sword at rocks, slicing them in two as he explained the safety methods of the device to Paul.

"Whoa, cool..." Said Paul in awe.

"It is, isn't it?" Chuckled Rheneas. "Now, remember, keep both your hands on the handle at all times. Don't even dream about putting them near the beam section or they will get fried. The power switch is also on the handle; I'd recommend putting your dominant hand next to it so you can easily select how much power you want the beam to have. But remember, higher power drains the battery quicker."

"Got it. Seems easy enough to understand." Nodded Paul. "So, can I have a turn?"

"Only if you answer three important questions." Replied Rheneas. "First, what is the number one rule?"

"Do not use it on people unless they come at me with a weapon, thirst for blood and intent to kill?" Supplied Paul.

"Correct." Confirmed Rheneas. "Second question, how do you hold it?"

"Both hands on the handle." Said Paul confidently.

"Good, good." Nodded Rheneas. "Ok, last question."

Rheneas paused.

"Did you vote for Lankston last night?" Asked Rheneas, crossing his arms.

"Heh, one of these questions is not like the others." Chuckled Paul. "But, no … I did not."

"Then if not you, it must have been Opal and Yessica, right? Lankston had to have gone home with four votes because Imanda and Uzuri were voting for him, and I didn't vote for him. I suspect two of you flipped … unless all of you did." Said Rheneas, groaning.

"That did not happen." Half-lied Paul. "I don't understand girls, except VayVay, but … maybe they saw Lankston as a threat? He was pretty badass last season."

"Should I be worried they'll come for me next?" Joked Rheneas. "Fine, ok, I'll believe you. It's just, me and Lankston have a … certain history."

"I'm sure you do." Winked Paul. "Beam katana please."

With a playful roll of his eyes Rheneas passed the weapon to Paul.

"Allow me to back up a little." Requested Rheneas as he went to stand behind a tree.

"Don't you trust me?" Asked Paul.

"Just being realistic is all." Replied Rheneas.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Realism is boring.)**

 **Rheneas:** Maybe Paul is telling the truth, but it's only a one out of three chance. Fuck, why did I have to be on a team with people that have the backstabby itch? Well, I still have Imanda on my side, and my idol … and my fucking awesome hair. I think I'm good for at least another day, maybe two. After that, then I can start to panic.

 **Paul:** Hmm, Rheneas is onto me. Guess I could either vote him out, or involve him on the next plan to build up trust. Well, I got time to figure things out. For now, time to ride one of those carnivorous beavers!

* * *

Yessica swam around in the water at a different part of the beach. As she swam around, with the speed of a torpedo, she was thinking about the previous vote.

" _So Lankston is gone … I guess that's good as he was a threat, and he's easily get all the attention from the viewers, attention that_ _ **I**_ _want. But who turned on the alliance? I doubt Rheneas would, and I didn't … eeyup, Paul and Opal put on their coats and pulled a turncoat_." Concluded Yessica. " _I have no idea if I'm safe or not right now, so I better do something to ensure that I'll be safe. I need to make some friends_!"

Yessica approached the shore, wringing out the water from her shirt as she did so, and then sat on a rock.

"I need to find somebody. Anybody. Need to make some allies." Muttered Yessica, before smirking. "Just gotta show off my charm and _personality_."

Yessica slapped her butt and giggled to herself. She turned to search for some allies … and came face to face with Opal.

"Hi!" Exclaimed Opal.

"Eek!" Yelped Yessica as she fell onto her bum. "Don't do that!"

"Sorry. I just can't help but accidentally cause jump-scares sometimes." Giggled Opal. "Sooooo, wat'cha doing? Something fun? Something sad? Something … somethingy?"

"Looking for allies." Said Yessica, not making eye contact with Opal. "Off topic, want to be in a secret alliance with me? A _secret_ one?"

"Sounds like fun to me!" Exclaimed Opal. "Alliances are like money, you can never have enough!"

"Greedy!" Teased Yessica.

"Aw c'mon! We all be having flaws, girl!" Giggled Opal, bouncing on her heels. "I'm a greedy schmuck, and you … um … actually, I don't know enough about you to know what your main flaw is."

"It's fine. Few people do." Assured Yessica. "So, did you want to talk to me, or did you just come over to say hello? Not that I mind attention, mind you."

"You attention whore!" Teased Opal. "Well, see, I was kind of hoping … um … it's kinda embarrassing to say."

"Take your time." Assured Yessica with a smile. "I got nowhere to be."

"Well … could you give me some swimming lessons?" Asked Opal hopefully. "I'm not a very strong swimmer, and I just know we're gonna have one. Pretty please?!"

"Hmmmm … alright, but on one condition." Grinned Yessica.

"A kiss?" Guessed Opal. "Well, if you want me too."

Opal jokingly puckered up to which Yessica giggled.

"Taken babe, and you're only a six out of ten. Nah, I just want you to vote the way I do at our next vote." Requested Yessica.

"Can do!" Saluted Opal. "Who's hitting the curb?"

"Hmmm … I dunno." Admitted Yessica.

Opal raised an eyebrow dramatically.

" _That_ was anticlimactic." Declared Opal.

* * *

 **(Confessional: And _that_ was not a funny line.)**

 **Yessica:** Opal is bouncy and nutty, but … well, even if she backstabbed the alliance last night I'd rather have her where I can see her than possible against me. Besides, she was loyal to her alliance last season … even if it fell apart. I think this deal could be beneficial for us both … and yes, six out of ten. I don't really like girls that use hair dye. Environmental hippie stuff, you see.

 **Opal:** Swimming lessons and an alliance?! I better combo I have never seen since bacon and fudge!

* * *

Rheneas juggling his beam katana up and down. It was at maximum power, but he always caught it by the handle and avoiding harming his hand.

"I sure am reckless." Noted Rheneas.

"You sure are, naughty boy!" Called a voice in mock disapproval.

Rheneas glanced up, catching his beam katana, and smiled as Imanda walked up to him.

"Oh, good morning." Greeted Rheneas. "Good job getting Lankston out last night."

"Sorry about that. I know he was your friend, but … well, he made some alliance or offer with me, so I had no loyalty." Said Imanda apologetically.

"It's cool. It's how this shows works." Assured Rheneas. "So, what up? Wanna talk about girl scout badges?"

"Nah, I'm not that much of a caricature." Chuckled Imanda, snorting cutely as she laughed. "I was hoping we could talk about, well … romance. I kinda have a crush on Clyde, so … yeah, advice, possibly, maybe?"

"You came to the right person." Said Rheneas as he sat on the sand and patted a spot next to him.

Imanda sat down next to her friend, ready to hear what Rheneas had to say to her.

"The main tip I can give you is to be yourself. Don't try to act different than who you are, because if this romance is to work … it cannot be based on lies. You have to be honest and show just what kind of a person you are." Said Rheneas seriously. "And as far as people go, you're in the top hundred."

"Super!" Cheered Imanda.

"And now you're not." Teased Rheneas.

"Darn it." Pouted Imanda. "But, thanks. I appreciate the advice."

"Any time." Winked Rheneas. "I may not be a love expert to the levels of Barney, but I know my craft."

"Better than witchcraft, eh?" Chuckled Imanda.

"I wouldn't know. I'm not Wiccan." Stated Rheneas, tossing his beam katana up and trying to catch it.

The beam katana almost hit Imanda.

"Oi! Watch it!" Exclaimed Imanda.

Rheneas nervously sweat-dropped.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Bonehead!)**

 **Imanda:** That pyro almost got me katana'd! I could have been fried and crispy! How was he allowed to bring that in! Honey, you don't wanna mess with me, mmmhmmm! (Imanda snaps her fingers in a Z formation, and then giggles). Snnrrrrrk! Hahahaha! I can't keep a straight face! (Imanda composes herself after a few moments). Almost being katana'd aside, that was some good advice. Let's hope it helps, huh?

 **Rheneas:**...It's not easy gripping a sword sometimes. (Rheneas snickers)

* * *

 **(Intern Compound)**

* * *

In Kim's room, the busty teen lay on her bed, talking on a phone. Rather than gossiping or playing candy crush (remember, it's 2009) she was talking to her dad over the phone.

"-So overall, nothing really that bad has happened. I'm surprised things haven't fucked up yet and that nobody wants my head on a platter, but … people just ignore me, really. I may be social, but I'll take the silent treatment over a fucking lynching." Said Kim, drawing a picture in a sketchpad as she spoke.

"I'm glad to hear things are ok for you. Your mother has been very worried, and so have I." Said Mr Rosefelt from the other end of the phone, many miles away. "You've not gotten into any fights right?"

"Like I said dad, people just ignore me … unless they're carrying a message from those producers for me to do a job. Fuck faces." Muttered Kim.

"Kimmy, language." Said Mr Rosefelt gently, but firmly.

"Sorry dad. You know me, about as much filter as our cable TV." Smirked Kim. "On other news, Sasha seems to want me dead. I can't say I blame her, and I know I deserve it. I royally fucked up there, and it's one bridge I can't rebuild. But, so long as we don't cross paths, the fireworks should be on the lowest setting."

"That might be best .A reconciliation would be something special … but, sorry Kimmy, you shouldn't hold your breath." Said Mr Rosefelt apologetically.

"Yeah..." Sighed Kim. "… But, I never was into that."

Mr Rosefelt made a coughing sound, clearly to try and disguise a laugh.

"Did you find out anything interesting?" Asked Mr Rosefelt curiously.

"Actually, yeah. You know Nakia? Well, we hit it off and, get this shit, she was not permitted medication either. Kind of strange how Spider was allowed what he needed and Lankston had those muscle deficiency pills, but us girls didn't have anything." Scowled Kim. "Might wanna write that down."

"Just did. If you find anything else out, just let me know. Even if it seems irrelevant, let me know anyway." Requested Mr Rosefelt. "We'll get to the bottom of this."

"… Thanks dad." Said Kim genuinely. "… Thanks for taking me back, after all the fucking shit I pulled..."

"That's what family is for." Said My Rosefelt, smiling. "So … found any new boys?"

"Eh, not really." Shrugged Kim. "Still, this intern called Steve … he seems to have a thing for me. It ain't leaving the station, but … eh, I guess he's _vaguely_ cute."

"Your mother called me vaguely cute, and look how that turned out." Supplied Mr Rosefelt.

"Hmm, maybe." Said Kim uncertainly.

"Well, I gotta get going. They need me down at the law office. Have a nice day Kimmy Wobbles." Said Mr Rosefelt lovingly.

"You too dad." Replied Kim, before ending the call.

Kim put her pencil down and rolled over, looking bored. Before she could think of what to do there was a knock at the door.

"Kim! Kim! Kim!" Called a voice.

"… Hi Steve." Droned Kim. "What do ya want?"

"I wanted to hang out! I'm not needed for work for another hour." Said Steve cheerfully. "Can I come in?"

"… I wanna be alone." Replied Kim.

"You sure? I got strawberry chocolate." Offered Steve.

Kim silently cursed.

"Door's unlocked." Said Kim.

Steve cheered and entered the room, tossing a box of chocolates onto Kim's bed along with a DVD of 'Epic Movie', and a bottle of wine.

"… That movie is an epic fail." Said Kim flatly. "No."

"But I have a great game! We take a drink every time we don't laugh!" Said Steve, smirking.

"… That's the whole fucking film." Droned Kim.

"I know, I just wanted to get drunk." Giggled Steve naughtily.

"… Let me have the chocolate, and it's a deal." Relented Kim. "It's a slow day for me. So fucking bored."

"Such a filthy fucking mouth." Noted Steve.

Kim held back a laugh.

"You know, us hanging out, on your bed … heh, think Kasimar will be jealous?" Teased Steve.

"Why would Kazzy care?" Asked Kim, taking a bit out of one of the strawberry chocolates. "Mmmm."

"You're dating, right? You did the McNasty, remember?" Stated Steve.

"Uhhhhhh..." Trailed off Kim.

"You know, the Mcnasty? Rocking the boat? Doing the laundry? A roll in the hay? The hump and grind? Screwing? Making love? Sex?!" Exclaimed Steve giddily.

"I _**know**_ what you meant. I'm not innocent y'know. I just wasn't sure what to say." Shrugged Kim. "We're not an item. Kinda impossible given he's on the run, and shit. Like any other romance in my soap opera love life, it wouldn't last."

"You've not had a lasting romance either?" Asked Steve.

"Nope. Ah well, I'm still young." Shrugged Kim. "Wanna start the movie?"

"Yes ma'am!" Exclaimed Steve. "Still, I do wonder … where is Kasimar right now?"

"No idea." Replied Kim.

* * *

 **(Challenge Area)**

* * *

The three teams had been told it was challenge time by their respective intern, and thus filed into the challenge area after a bit of walking. A table with three chairs was set up. Once the teams were in place the three hosts began to speak.

"As everybody can see, Lankston was voted off last night." Stated Chris.

"Gone, but never forgotten." Added Xaria.

"He's not dead silly!" Giggled Winnie. "Meow!"

"That sucks." Muttered Hector.

"Wonder who got him out?" Pondered Eddie, glancing at the Bronze Tigers.

"Who cares?" Shrugged Bishop.

"… Is this an eating challenge?" Asked Imanda.

"It sure is! But, it might be a little icky. This challenge is called 'Buggin' Out'." Explained Winnie. "I'm sure you can do the math."

"Regrettably, yes." Sighed Hector.

"Oh jeez..." Gulped Tabitha.

"There are six courses. In each round, one member of each team must eat what is given to them. First place gets three points, second place gets two points and third place gets one point. Whichever team has the lowest score by the end of the challenge loses and is officially 'bugged out'." Said Xaria dryly.

"And if you puke, you automatically come last." Added Chris cheerfully. "Now, we need a member from the Hawks and the Swordfish to sit out … who's it going to be?"

"I will. I've got a really weak stomach." Stated Spider.

"Wimp." Muttered Quarla.

"Quiet. Don't make yourself a target." Hissed Alice.

The Swordfish were silent before Wallace raised his hand.

"Alas, eating shitty meals is not among my many talents." Sad Wallace dramatically.

"Drama queen." Giggled Raven.

"I prefer the term king." Stated Wallace, pouting.

"In that case, choose what order you'll be eating in, and let's get started! Time to bug out! Meow!" Exclaimed Winnie.

"Oh, and if anybody wants to play the red or blue super star, do so now." Added Xaria.

"Well, since you asked so nicely." Chuckled Sasha as she took out the red super star and passed it to Xaria.

Xaria looked the star over and nodded.

"Sasha has played the red super star. As this gives the user's team an advantage, the Golden Hawks will all be supplied a nice drink to go with their meals. Might make things a little easier. Guess we'll see." Stated Xaria.

"Good job!" Grinned Eddie, giving Sasha a high five.

"I do try." Winked Sasha.

"With that, the red super star is now out of play until the next island." Stated Xaria. "Until then, pick the order you'll be suffering … you have my pity."

* * *

 **(Confessional: Yuck.)**

 **Spider:** Yeah, I'm not much of a strong eater, or whatever the term is. Might be my past sickness, but I've never been good with bad food. Not that I wasn't willing to try, but … I'd have bombed more than Delgo did at the box office. Still, if people look sick from the bugs I'll do what I can to keep them from getting ill or food poisoned … if the 'meals' can even be called good, that is…

 **Sasha:** Pork and beef, nuh-uh. But bugs … bring it on. This won't be too hard.

 **Hector:** I may be a man of size, but I do not have an exceptional mighty stomach. This could potentially prove to be problematic, especially with the boon the Hawks have received. Guess we'll have to hope for the best. But if not … eh, not me going home, I am sure.

 **Quana:** Oh boy … can I get some spice with these bugs? I just hope I don't have to eat a grub or munch on a grasshopper. Not only will it be nasty, but it'll go right to my hips.

 **Rheneas:** … Fuck! ...Would I get penalised if I used my lighter to cook the little buggers to make them less toxic tasting?

 **Imanda:** Yes! See, as part of my girl scout training I had to eat a couple bugs. It may not be something to brag about, but it'll help us here and _that_ is what matters, I do think.

* * *

 **Next Time:** The teams bug out, but one team is exterminated and somebody else buzzes off the island (I am so sorry XD)


	23. CH 9, PT 2: The Puking

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Total Drama.

 **Note:** Reviews are fixed! It really was nice to be able to read all of the reviews I had waiting for me. I truly appreciate them all. I may not always respond (due to forgetting usually) but I always read and remember them. On another note, eating challenges seem to be really easy to write. Maybe that is why they are such a staple of fan seasons, despite how nauseating they can be to read and write? Whatever the case, I hope nobody ends up feeling too sick from this chapter. With that all, said, enjoy!

Gross! *Barfs*

* * *

 **(Challenge Area)**

* * *

 **(Round 1)**

* * *

At the eating table, Bishop, Tabitha and Rheneas were seated, awaiting the gross dish they would be required to eat. Their teams stood a distance behind them, lined up in the order that they'd be facing the challenge. Spider and Wallace were off to the side, wearing chicken hats.

"Are these hats really necessary?" Asked Spider.

"Yes." Said Chris simply.

"A touch unsporting." Frowned Wallace. "But, I speak for both of us when I say we're not that easy to piss off."

"If you say so." Shrugged Chris. "On to the first round!"

Daisy, Kim and Patch carried over three covered trays and set them down in front of the eaters. Of note was that Patch had a muzzle tied over his mouth.

"Um … why is Patch wearing a muzzle? That seems a touch, well, out of tune with human rights." Stated Tabitha.

"If we took it off him we'd have no challenge." Shrugged Chris.

"Regrettably, he is right." Confirmed Xaria.

"Ah, mistreatment of the poor, love it." Smirked Bishop.

Rheneas coughed a word that sounded like 'asshole'.

"Geez, I must be coming down with something." Smirked Rheneas, which made Tabitha giggle.

"Ok kitty cats, uncover your dishes!" Exclaimed Winnie, covering her eyes.

The three did as they were asked, and flinched when they saw they would be eating…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

three dead grasshoppers each.

"Urgh, poor people food." Gagged Bishop, pulling his drink close to himself.

Rheneas and Tabitha both silently flinched.

"Dead grasshoppers. Enjoy." Smirked Chris.

"Go Rheneas! … And Tabitha too!" Exclaimed Uzuri.

"Bishop! Pretend it's money!" Yelled Alice, attempting to be supportive.

"Come on Tabitha, if you can survive your parents you can survive three dead grasshoppers!" Stated Hector.

The three eaters were silent … before they sighed in resignation and started to eat.

Bishop gagged in great disgust as he chewed the first grasshopper. In fact, he very nearly puked. Nevertheless, he stuck it out and used his drink to wash it back with. He could not help but scowl bitterly.

"The things I am required to do for five million dollars. Disgraceful." Grumbled Bishop.

"Tastes disgraceful too." Shuddered Tabitha.

Tabitha was having difficulty due to not being accustomed to low quality food … or bugs. Indeed, she had spent a lot of her upbringing indoors so hadn't seen bugs that much either.

"Ick!" Gagged Tabitha. "How are you holding up Rhenny?"

Rheneas let out a sick belch, his plate empty.

"So this is how Spider felt back in Letterz." Moaned Rheneas. "Fuck, that was nasty."

"Even with bugs in your mouth, you're still sexy." Smirked Tabitha, flirting a little bit.

"Likewise." Winked Rheneas.

"Oh, gag me." Scoffed Bishop, hacking a little bit.

With Rheneas finished it was a race between the rich snob and aristocrat. Both looked rather ill, and while Tabitha was eating at a quicker pace, Bishop had his drink to wash the food down and the flavour away. It was a close race, but in the end…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Bishop swallowed his last mouthful before Tabitha done.

"Done, fuck you very much." Groaned Bishop.

"Darn it..." Sighed Tabitha.

"Tigers earn three points, Hawks get two and the Swordfish get a measly one." Announced Chris.

"But, anything could change!" Added Winnie positively.

"Bring on the next dish … and maybe a barf bag on standby." Added Xaria.

"… I need to be sick. Can I be excused please?" Requested Rheneas, looking a little green.

"Be back within one hour. Have a nice time!" Said Winnie cheerfully.

With that, Rheneas ran off.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Make it three barf bags.)**

 **Bishop:** [We cannot legally air this one]

 **Tabitha:** Well … I think I just found a new least favourite food. Here I was thinking Uzuri's crayon sandwhich was bad … don't ask.

 **Paul:** Yikes, that looked nasty. I'm not scared of germs anymore or anything, but … well, I'm wary of food poisoning. Let's hope I get something easy, like ants.

 **Alice:** We scored decently, and Bishop ate bugs. Yep, this challenge is off to quite a promising start.

* * *

 **(Round 2)**

* * *

Quarla, Helen, and Paul sat at the table, awaiting what they would be eating. The three ex-campers placed the dishes in front of them.

"I give this meal an F Minus." Muttered Daisy. "Yuck!"

"I hate the letter F." Droned Helen.

"Looks like we have something in common." Smirked Daisy.

"Looks like we meet again Quarla. Ready to lose?" Smirked Paul.

"Ready to die?" Grunted Quarla.

"Such tension!" Exclaimed Winnie.

"The viewers get boners for hate." Snarked Xaria.

"Indeed they do!" Chuckled Chris. "Ok campers, uncover your dishes!"

The trio uncovered their dishes and all gagged at the site of a witchetty grub on their plates. Even Helen looked disgusted.

"One witchitty grub for you all!" Cackled Chris. "That UK show 'I'm a celebrity, get me out of here' gave me the idea. Bon appetit!"

"Um … is this thing alive?" Asked Paul.

The grubs began to squirm.

"Does that answer your question?" Smirked Chris.

"Ooooo..." Groaned Spider as he ran behind the bushes to puke.

The three campers uncertainly looked at the grubs. Paul picked his up, wincing, while Quarla smashed hers with her fist.

"Dude! What the hell!?" Exclaimed Paul.

"I don't like things that wriggle … much like you." Grunted Quarla.

The two enemies closed their eyes and put the grubs in their mouths…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

their faces contorted and both spat the grubs out, and then puked at the exact same time.

"And it looks like Helen wins by doing absolutely nothing!" Exclaimed Chris.

"Way to go Helen! Way to follow the path of Luigi!" Cheered Barney.

"… I don't get it." Stated Helen.

Paul groaned.

"So nasty..." Shuddered Paul.

"Good try Paul!" Said Opal positively.

"Helen earns the Swordfish three points, while Paul and Quarla tie for second and earn their teams two points each. Current score is four points for the Hawks, four for the Swordfish and five for the Tigers." Announced Chris.

"Those scores will change soon. With us on top." Assured Hector.

* * *

 **(Confessional: There's grub, _then_ there's grub.)**

 **Helen:** Sometimes it's best to just let the other teams fail first before making a move. (She shrugs)

 **Paul:** ...Helen could be one to watch. I bet she's secretly a mastermind! (Paul wheezes) I know I said I wanted to live life. But eating a grub was _**not**_ on the list. I think I just lost five years of my life expectancy…

 **Barney:** Now, I'm thinking … if the Ninja thing gets old, maybe I should dress as Mario and Helen as Luigi? Just something to consider, y'know?

 **Opal:** (She looks rather green). Ewwwww, this challenge is turning me into a chameleon! I'm changing colours!

* * *

 **(Round 3)**

* * *

Eddie, Quana and Opal were next in order to eat. From off to the side, Spider and Wallace watched.

"I sure hope Quana is gonna be ok." Murmured Spider in concern.

"But if she's not, no big deal. I'd be fine going to a vote tonight." Chuckled Wallace

"One would think you'd have taken part so you could throw it." Noted Spider.

"Ah, but that's the genius part … I actually do have a strong stomach." Smirked Wallace. "By sitting out I made it more likely my team loses, meaning your team wins. You are welcome."

"… Um, I think this is the part where I say thank you, so … thanks?" Said Spider uncertainly. "I just hope Quana won't have to eat anything too nasty. I do not envy her right now..."

"Me neither." Smirked Wallace.

The three ex-campers set down the plates, Patch struggling with his muzzle,

"… I have an issue with how Patch is being treated." Stated Spider.

"Ok campers, reveal your meal!" Declared Chris.

"Try not to scream." Added Winnie nervously.

The three campers removed the covers … and all shrieked when they saw a slug on their plates. It seemed to be dead, but that did not make anything better.

"Ayiyi..." Moaned Quana. "Not good."

"This worse than cannibalism!" Wailed Opal.

"This is gonna be painful. Good luck you two … and to me." Gulped Eddie. " _I'll let them make the first move_. _It worked for Helen, so maybe it'll work here_? _Surely they don't have as strong stomachs as Quarla, right_?"

With the round started, Quana picked up the slug. She muttered what seemed to be a prayer, either for her stomach or sanity, and put it in her mouth. She almost shrieked, but kept the pace. Opal reluctantly followed her lead soon after.

Seeing the girls were gaining a lead Eddie quickly picked up the slug and popped it into his mouth. After a few moments of retching, he quickly gulped his drink and washed the slug and taste away.

"Gah!" Gasped Eddie in disgust.

"That was worse than the eating challenge in Letterz." Shuddered Quana. "… And yet, better than Grandma's cooking. Ick."

Opal could only moan in disgust.

"I feel so bad for them..." Shuddered Raven.

"Looks like you all finished." Noted Xaria. "But, Eddie was first, Quana second and Opal last. Adding your points to the overall scores the team scores now stand at seven for the Hawks, six for the Swordfish and six for the Tigers."

"But anything could happen yet!" Added Winnie.

"Good job Quana." Complimented Yessica. "Nice one!"

"Quiet Purple Yessica." Stated Chris.

Yessica looked gobsmacked and began to silently fume.

"Excellent." Chuckled Bishop in approval.

"For once, I agree." Smirked Alice.

Spider looked very ill and ran off to be sick somewhere.

"Daisy, go clean up Spider's puke." Stated Chris. "Kim, the same for Rheneas' puke."

Both girls frowned, but nonetheless left to do their jobs, given they had no choice.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Not quite metal slug … just as well, given the context…)**

 **Yessica:** Purple Yessica … _**PURPLE YESSICA**_?! (Yessica screams) I am _**not**_ pointless!

 **Quana:** Urrrgh … I think I need a breath mint … or a thousand. I sure hope the slugs Chef's guns may fire are not so awful. (Quana weakly smiles, before gagging, looking about ready to puke)

 **Eddie:** I guess I should have just started right away, but I guess it was a risk … one that only half paid off. Still, I didn't score only one point so if we lose I should be safe … well, I sure hope so. I still need to find out of my Hawk alliance theory is correct or not.

 **Jimmy:** Eddie didn't puke. Hm, shame.

* * *

 **(Forest)**

* * *

Rheneas had been rather violently sick and, after wiping his mouth on some leaves, was now sitting on a log.

"Urgh, worst thing I ever ate. That was somehow worse than last season's eating challenge." Moaned Rheneas. "Fuck you Chris, fuck you very much … or, should I be cursing at Winnie and Xaria? Huh, maybe I should hold back on the cursing when I don't know who came up with the challenge. Urp..."

Rheneas took a few deep breaths, wanting to be back to feeling reasonably un-queasy before going back to watch the challenge. However, after about a minute his solitude ended as Kim arrived with a mop and bucket.

"Where's the puke?" Asked Kim dully.

Rheneas silently pointed over to the bushes. Kim braced herself before moving in and beginning to mop it.

"… Why are you mopping it? It'll bio-degrade." Stated Rheneas.

"Because fuck Chris." Stated Kim. "Urgh, why didn't I bring my iPod with me? Would have been nice."

A silence arose which quickly grew awkward.

"So … um … how was your year?" Asked Rheneas. "I've been a bit concerned because, well, you got disowned last season, so … you been ok? Eating enough?"

Kim paused mopping for a moment, her expression looking ambiguous, before she resumed mopping.

"Mum and dad took me back. We worked things out. I do not wish to say anymore." Replied Kim.

"That's fine. Family stuff is private." Agreed Rheneas. "But, good to see you're ok and all. Um … man, I had wanted to talk to you, but now that I am it's so hard to know what to say?"

"Why? Because I was the Hitler of Total Drama last season? Yeah, I agree with you. I'm a fucking mess, I admit it. I don't even know anything about you, so I can't exactly say where it all began or anything like that. Just let me mop and we can go our separate ways." Replied Kim, her tone fairly even.

"Can do. But if you, or Nakia if you know where she's hanging out, want to talk sometime … I'm up for it. I gave Tabitha a chance … I'd be a right hypocritical bastard if I didn't do the same for you." Offered Rheneas.

"I don't think you would be … but, thanks." Replied Kim.

* * *

 **(Confessional: That was awkward.)**

 **Rheneas:** Kim seems different somehow. Can't say what it is, but I'll take it as a good sign. Also nice that her parents took her back. (Rheneas crosses his legs). I'll be frank, I've not forgotten **or** forgiven all that she did, but … how could she actually make up for anything if nobody gives her a chance? If she's so inclined, that is. I have faith.

* * *

 **(Challenge Area)**

* * *

 **(Round 4)**

* * *

"Well … this is gonna be interesting." Noted Wallace. "Three tough players this time."

Alice, Hector and Imanda were ready to take their turns. All sat at the eating table, ready for whatever was going to be given to them. Soon enough Patch, the only intern left in the area, lay down three trays, whining as he did so.

"Muzzles are not fun. I should know." Pouted Opal.

"What do you mean, exactly?" Asked Yessica.

"I do not know you well enough to say. What happens on Zed's farm, stays on Zed's farm." Stated Opal, giggling a little.

Imanda glanced at her covered meal.

"Um … this doesn't look like it's on a plate. Is this a drink of some kind?" Asked Imanda curiously.

"Hopefully not alcoholic. We _**all**_ remember drunk Uzuri in Letterz." Muttered Alice.

"Sadly, I do." Admitted Hector. "Well, I'm ready for whatever we have to do. Sometimes, immunity is worth whatever one must go through to get there."

"True that. Ok hosts, should we start?" Asked Imanda as Patch laid down the covered dishes.

"Indeed you should. Reveals your meal!" Chirped Winnie, covering her eyes.

The three campers took the covers off the meals … and saw it was some sort of drink. It looked like it was filled with cobwebs and some awful looking paste.

"A maggot smoothie. As Chef Hatchet would say, enjoy it you maggots." Teased Chris.

The campers all looked a little green, but backing out was sadly not an option. So, with only one think to do, the trio picked up the drinks and bought them to their lips.

"UURRGH!" Gagged Hector in massive disgust. "Awful!"

"… I've been trained to eat bugs, not drink them!" Exclaimed Imanda. "Urgh, eyes on the prize girl."

Alice scowled to herself and continued drinking. It tasted truly awful, but she knew how to motivate herself.

" _Just remember, you'll officially have done better than Bishop_." Thought Alice firmly.

With that, Alice tilted back her head and aggressively chugged the rest of the vile smoothie before slamming her drink down.

"Done!" Muttered Alice. "If I ever have to do that again, I will kill myself."

"Chris, can we do this challenge again tomorrow?" Asked Bishop oh so smugly.

Alice flipped Bishop off, before downing her drink to wash away the taste.

Hector decided to bite the bullet and take a gamble. It may have been likely to make him puke, but as Imanda was ahead of him he had to other options. Thus Hector chugged the maggot smoothie quickly. A few seconds later he set down the empty mug.

"Done." Said Hector weakly. "I will never drink a smoothie again. Ever."

"Good work Hector. The team appreciates it." Said Tabitha supportively. "We can still win this!"

"I sure hope so. Losing is one of my least favourite things to do." Added Barney cheerfully. "My plan is simple ... get it past my tongue without contact so that I do not taste anything."

"Smart." Noted Tabitha.

Imanda burped sickly.

"Whoa, that was rough." Muttered Imanda. "Sorry guys."

"It's fine. Not like I could have done better." Assured Uzuri. "Good try. But next time somebody needs to try even harder."

"That much is clear as glass." Agreed Opal.

"And that's the end of round four." Stated Xaria. "The current scores are ten for the Hawks, eight for the Swordfish and seven for the Tigers. This is looking pretty close."

"But, let's see if the next round changes anything." Added Chris.

* * *

 **(Confessional: I'll put my glasses on then.)**

 **Alice:** I may be a lot of things, but I'm not gonna let this team lose. Worth it.

 **Opal:** I know I kinda, technically, sort of should not cheer for Alice given how she's not on my team … but dang, she sure has some skills!

 **Hector** : Like I said, I may be a man of size, but I can't eat anything. I was lucky to even place second.

 **Tabitha:** This is gonna be a close one … I really hope the Hawks lose. I mean, I feel prepared but I'd rather be immune … and I'm always worrying about Rheneas' safety on his team. A shame the swap didn't put us together, but … maybe next time, perhaps?

* * *

 **(Round 5)**

* * *

For the next round Sasha, Barney and Uzuri sat at the table, waiting to see what they were eating. Oddly enough, Barney was bouncing up and down in excitement as Patch laid down the food.

"Even you can't be excited about this." Droned Helen.

"Guess again." Smirked Barney. "Chris, bring on the bugs!"

"Or the other creepy crawlies, because maggots are not actually insects." Added Uzuri.

"They are gross though." Stated Sasha.

"Oh, every food on earth has at least one hater, even chocolate." Said Uzuri seriously.

"Somehow." Muttered Tabitha, smiling at the thought of her favourite food.

Chris cleared his throat.

"Dinner time." Smirked Chris. "Reveal your meal!"

The three campers took off the covering, to reveal one dead tarantula each.

"Cool!" Cheered Uzuri.

"Good thing Spider isn't here to see this." Joked Barney.

"Good one." Chuckled Sasha. "Ok, let's do this!"

Sasha took a bite of her spider and grimaced. Uzuri and Barney followed her example, though in different ways. While Barney took bit and confident bites. Uzuri began to eat the legs one at a time. It wasn't gonna be a quick round, it seemed.

"Urgh, hairy little bugger." Noted Barney.

"Technically it's an arachnid." Said Uzuri with a giggle.

"Nobody likes a smart aleck." Said Barney, winking.

"But _I_ would like some spice with this." Mused Sasha, taking a big gulp of her drink to aide her. " _How_ can people consider spiders delicacies?"

"… Insanity?" Guessed Uzuri.

"What she said." Added Barney.

The three continued eating and gagging. As they chowed down on the tarantulas (yum) their team mates offered them some support.

"Eat it quick! Down it with the drink so you don't taste it!" Suggested Eddie.

"Put the legs in all at once!" Added Quana.

"Big bites!" Exclaimed Opal.

The three eaters all followed the advice that they had been given and began to make some progress. Soon enough somebody finished…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

BELCH!

"Excuse me!" Chuckled Uzuri.

"Three points to the Bronze Tigers!" Announced Chris.

Uzuri and Barney rushed to cram in the rest of the spider they were snacking on. With the scores so close, every single point counted! However, one teen managed to swallow the last bit of the tarantula first and it was…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Barney.

"Yes!" Cheered Barney.

"Urp. So nasty." Gagged Sasha. "Anybody got something to take the taste away? Maybe a wumpa fruit?"

Uzuri was silent for a few moments.

"… Can I get a spider to go?" Asked Uzuri hopefully.

Opal gently nudged Yessica.

"And they said _**I**_ was crazy." Giggled Opal.

"Relatively speaking." Smirked Yessica.

"And so the scores currently stand at eleven for the Hawks, ten for the Swordfish and ten for the Tigers. This could go any way!" Exclaimed Winnie. "Suspense, meow!"

* * *

 **(Confessional: Insanity is relative.)**

 **Uzuri:** Once you get past the taste, fuzz and texture … that wasn't too bad. Just hard to swallow. I did always love to try new things, so … maybe this could be something to consider next time I order out? I pride myself on trying strange foods.

 **Barney:** It was the way of the glutton, the way of the warrior … and the way of the ninja.

 **Sasha:** An eating challenge did me in last season … along with mud wrestling … can't speak for us all, but I sure hope the same won't happen today.

 **Wallace:** It sure is good to sit out. But, it's also win-win. If we're immune, then that's good and nobody will suspect my ploy. If we lose, I can show off my diabolical, affable and fan favourite side, and take out Tabitha. With her gone, things will get … mwahahaha, interesting!

* * *

 **(Forest)**

* * *

Spider retched into a bush. He still felt very ill from the mere sight of the challenge and his pale face had gone even paler.

"Urp! Uuuuurgh..." Moaned Spider. "I'm allergic to disgustingness, I just have to be."

Spider sat on a rock and held his head in his hands.

"Think ungross thoughts, think ungross thoughts." Muttered Spider.

Spider's expression started to relax.

"Powerpuff girls, you're always there for me." Smiled Spider, before gagging. "Oh shit, not the cockroach episode!"

Spider gagged again and ran over to a bush, puking once more. When he got back up, wiping his mouth, he saw Daisy watching him.

"… Are you _quite_ done?" Asked Daisy.

"So long as nothing else gross happens." Assured Spider. "Hello again. Nice to see you."

"I'd like to say the feeling is mutual, but as I'm tasked with cleaning up your puke, forgive me for not replicating the gesture." Sniffed Daisy, shuddering at the sight of the vomit.

Spider thought for a moment, and held out his hand.

"He who pukes it, mops it. Pass me the mop." Offered Spider.

Daisy was silent, and then genuinely smiled as she past the mop to Spider.

"You know Spider, you're alright. Sure, you may be kinda gross, a little weak, kinda dorky, pretty pathetic and have that thing you do..." Daisy trailed off.

"Wanna get back to the part where you said I was alright?" Asked Spider sarcastically.

"Hey, I'm studious … not social." Reminded Daisy. "But, I'll remember this. You spared the smart girl from the puke, and that should be _rewarded_."

"I'd rather you not kiss me again. It was nice but, y'know, not polymorphous." Said Spider politely.

"… I was going to give you my autograph." Said Daisy flatly. "But as you clearly feel too good for that, Mr C Minus, how about I just tell you there is a cave north of your camp filled with glowing orange crystals. Maybe Quana would like one? I dunno, it could get you nookie … I'm new at being social, ok?"

"Much appreciated, thanks Daisy." Said Spider, shaking the teacher's pet's hand.

"… Was that the same arm you used to wipe you mouth?" Asked Daisy snootily.

Spider did not reply and busied himself with cleaning up the puke.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Social blunder, thy name is Spider.)**

 **Spider:** I have to say, it's nice being friends with Daisy. More friends is always a good thing, and I think she could use a friend. I used to have almost no friends due to the whole illness thing, so having less than that … I feel we could become quite the duo! ...Trio, I meant trio. Quana, you're not being left out, honest.

* * *

 **(Challenge Area)**

* * *

 **(Round 6)**

* * *

It was time for the final round. All of the campers (sans Spider who was still absent) were watching the table where Jimmy, Raven and Yessica sat, awaiting the final meal of the challenge.

"It's come down to the final round people!" Exclaimed Winnie.

"And, it could still go any way at all, probably. Nobody is truly safe yet … unless math is a thing here." Added Xaria.

"Just how it should be. Uncertainty for everybody." Concluded Chris with a smirk. "Patch, bring out the final dish."

"FOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD!" Yelled Patch, his muzzle now on the ground with several bites out of it and stains around his mouth. "Mmmmm..."

"… He ate the bugs, didn't he?" Noted Xaria.

"Not cool Patch!" Yelled Chris.

"Leave him alone!" Ordered Winnie. "Patch didn't mean _any_ harm!"

There was a silence, before Chris gave a curt nod.

"Fine, we'll have a replacement meal then." Decided Chris. "Be right back."

Chris jogged off, and all was quiet.

"I feel kinda nervous now." Gulped Raven. "What if the replacement is worse than what we were gonna have?"

"I guess we'll find out." Replied Yessica. "Calling it now, he makes us eat dirt."

"Been through worse." Shrugged Jimmy.

"I guess I'd eat dirt over being hurt my a bear or something." Admitted Raven.

"Oh boy, here comes Chris." Gulped Yessica.

Chris walked up to the three and set down some tree bark with tree sap on it in front of each camper.

"… Really?" Asked Jimmy flatly.

"Whatever works, right?" Shrugged Chris. "For immunity, ready … set … eat!"

With sighs of resignation the three campers picked up the bark and began to chew it. It looked like tasting a slice of cake made out of pure hell.

"Urrrgh..." Groaned Yessica. "… Can't give up!"

Yessica took a big bite out of the tree bark and munched hard. It took all of her willpower to not puke.

"You doing ok Raven?" Asked Yessica, seeming concerned.

"It's all bark, no bite." Joked Raven weakly, chewing slowly.

"I used to make jokes like that." Noted Jimmy.

Jimmy took a huge bite out of the bark and chewed it aggressively. He used his drink to wash it down with, speeding up the process.

"… Of all the times to not have water." Noted Yessica.

"Let's not talk, and just eat." Suggested Raven.

And so that is what the two girls did. And while they, and Jimmy, ate the nasty bark their team mates began to cheer for them.

"Come on Jimmy! You have the capacity to not be a fallible peasant!" Cheered Bishop.

"Eat it! Be tough!" Barked Quarla, looking slightly supportive.

"Come on Raven! Eat that bark and starve them! _Starve_ them of victory!" Cackled Wallace.

"Go for it Raven! You've got this! Woo!" Cheered Quana.

"Come on Yessica! Pretend it's Irene!" Exclaimed Opal.

"What she means to say is you've got this in the bag!" Added Paul hastily.

The three campers continued to eat. Soon enough they finished almost at the same time. But, a clear finishing order was still seen.

HONK!

Chris sounded his airhorn to signal the end of the challenge.

"This challenge is over!" Announced Chris. "And based on the finishing order the final points are…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

fourteen for the Hawks thanks to Jimmy.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

eleven for the Swordfish thanks to Raven.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

and twelve for the tigers thank to Purple Yessica!"

"Hey!" Pouted Yessica.

"That means that today's losers are the Silver Swordfish!" Declared Chris.

"Wouldn't wanna be you guys right now." Added Xaria.

"Chris will be seeing you after sundown where one of you will be voted off." Finished Winnie.

"Doh!" Cursed Barney. "So close!"

"Whatever." Shrugged Helen.

"A shame. But, I guess I'll make do with the hand my team has been dealt." Decided Wallace. "You won't see the last of me today."

"Guess we'll see!" Giggled Winnie. "Good job today kitty cats; see nineteen of you tomorrow!"

The teams filed out and heading down the respective paths to their own campsites. The Hawks were pleased (with Eddie patting Sasha on the back for playing her super star to good effect) and the Tigers were more or less cool with the result. As for the Swordfish, plans were brewing already.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Time to cast a lure and catch another fish!)**

 **Sasha:** Gotta say, I'm proud of myself. I played the star and made it count. I'll be sure to make the most of the evening … with some Bomberman!

 **Alice:** Finally, a challenge I can be satisfied with. First place, in the majority … and Bishop ate bugs. What more could I ask for? (Alice snickers)

 **Eddie:** Another day survived. I have a good few hours until tomorrow and the next challenge role around I better use that time wisely … both for strategic and Sashalicious purposes. (Eddie wiggles his eyebrows)

 **Yessica:** … It's nice we avoided elimination, but Opal's remark really embarrassed me. I'm gonna have a firm, but fair, word with her about that.

 **Paul:** I live to see another day! Though I do wonder who the Swordfish are gonna vote out. If I were a betting man … I'd say Hector.

 **Rheneas:** Dodged a fucking bullet there. After yesterday, I don't feel too secure in the current point of time… the idol only works once, after all.

 **Wallace:** Mwahahaha! Time to put this plan into action! Just gotta use the … right words. A gentle touch is better than a hard slap, after all.

 **Quana:** So, we lost … crap. Well, I think I'm safe so I guess I'll either vote with Wallace and Raven, or see what else is going on for this vote. After that … guess I should try and find Chef. I wanna get those skulls away from me ASAP.

 **Barney:** On one hand, we lost and that sucks since the team is gonna be unhappy and I don't know how the vote is gonna go down. On the other hand, Helen was awesome in the challenge in the most hilarious way, and that was good. I like how things are going … I know, I may act nutty and very immature, but in all out of character seriousness, this is a good team and I feel I have a place on it.

* * *

 **(Golden Hawks)**

* * *

Spider sat at the base of a tree, eating one of the peach's that he had gathered during the morning. He smiled as he slowly ate it.

"Not a bad day, all in all." Noted Spider, taking a bite out of the peach.

Spider then saw Jimmy walking by.

"Hi Jimmy." Greeted Spider. "How's it going?"

"Fine." Said Jimmy, holding his chest in pain.

Spider quickly made his way over to Jimmy, concern on his face.

"Jimmy, are you ok? Is your chest hurting you?" Asked Spider in worry.

"I'm fine." Said Jimmy firmly.

Spider observed Jimmy for a few moments, taking note of his stance and expression.

"… Good grief … have you broken a rib?" Asked Spider in shock. "I can help; it won't be a cure-all, but I should be able to make you more comfortable."

"I said I'm fine." Said Jimmy with a note of finality as he quickly ran off. "… Oh yeah, and Bishop told me to tell you he did something nice by offering me money."

Spider watched him go anxiously and sat down on a rock. Bishop walked up and glanced at Jimmy.

"The future of emo-kind of right before our eyes. Fascinating." Noted Bishop.

"I think he's broken a rib. Maybe two." Admitted Spider. "… Also, giving people money does not count as a good deed. That takes no effort from you."

"Rats. Worth a try." Muttered Bishop.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Not exactly barbecue ribs.)**

 **Spider:** Jimmy is clearly hurt, and I want to help him. But, I can't do anything if he's not willing to let me. I didn't have the doctor authority to force treatment … not that I would or anything, eheheh…

 **Bishop:** Urgh, so much for the easy path to the win. What more does Spider want from me, I ask you? This could require some thought. But first, time for some Alice baiting.

* * *

 **(Bronze Tigers)**

* * *

Yessica sat on the beach, watching the waves by herself. However, she would not be alone for long as Opal soon approached her.

"Hello." Greeted Opal. "Nice evening, eh?"

"It is." Agreed Yessica. "But, we need to talk."

"Ooo, what about?" Asked Opal.

Yessica paused for a moment.

"When I was eating the bark, you told me to 'imagine I was eating Irene' … do you have _**any**_ idea how embarrassed and awkward that made me feel?!" Exclaimed Yessica. "I mean, I know I want attention … but not like that! You need to watch what you say, Opal. If you say that again, the alliance and swimming lessons are off."

Opal looked guilty.

"I'm sorry." Apologised Opal sincerely. "I'm such a wild girl that, well, I don't always think my words through. I am sorry."

"… I'll forgive you this time." Decided Yessica. "Ok then … ready to learn the breast stroke?"

"Born ready!" Cheered Opal.

As the swimming lesson began, a distance away Paul watched the two.

"And so the alliances continue to form." Noted Paul. "Cool."

* * *

 **(Confessional: Yessica lays down the law!)**

 **Yessica:** It's nice that Opal took my issue seriously. There is hope fort his alliance yet!

 **Opal:** ...Should I duct tape my mouth closed, perhaps?

 **Paul:** Looks like I can't afford to rest. Even an hour of relaxing could let the others get ahead of me, it seems.

* * *

 **(Silver Swordfish)**

* * *

Tabitha and Hector sat together by the river, talking about the vote.

"So, the plan is still to vote for Helen, with secondary votes on Barney, yes?" Prompted Tabitha.

"You tell me. It's your plan, leader." Shrugged Hector.

"I'm not the leader; this is a democracy." Stated Tabitha.

"I thought you were republican." Smirked Hector.

Tabitha pouted.

"Just vote for Helen, ok? We need to ensure she gets the most votes and Barney has the second most." Reminded Tabitha.

"I get it. Amazingly enough, I'm not stupid. I'm not Uzuri." Shrugged Hector.

"Hey, watch it. Uzuri is not stupid." Said Tabitha, scowling.

"… Protective." Noted Hector.

"You'd protect your best friend." Stated Tabitha coolly. "Look, let's not fight. We're a duo."

"Agreed." Nodded Hector. "I'll vote for Helen, you vote for Barney. Easy."

"My concern is how the team in general is voting though." Said Tabitha. "Wallace is on board, but … what's to stop him using exact words and voting for Helen while his allies vote for me? He is dressed as Dick Dastardly and all."

"Wallace is harmless." Assured Hector. "Just leave it to me. I know what is needed. I'll check how Wallace is voting; you see what Barney and Tabitha are doing."

"Can do. Thanks." Smiled Tabitha.

"We're a team, right?" Said Hector modestly.

* * *

 **(Confessional: A duo of tallness and tubbiness!)**

 **Tabitha:** This vote is gonna be … well, hopefully not a mess, but it'll be hard. I need a cuddle … after the vote, I think a neutral zone meet-up with a certain pyro is in order. (Tabitha giggles)

 **Hector:** There are seven people voting tonight … for this plan to work we need to ensure that Barney and Helen do not vote the same way. Statistically, rather unlikely. Luckily … I can see another way to do this.

* * *

At a different section of camp Wallace, Raven and Quana were having a meet-up with each other.

"Ok, the idea here is pretty simple. Two of us vote for Helen and one of us votes for Tabitha." Said Wallace with a clap of his hands. "Couldn't be easier."

"I guess that would work." Agreed Raven. "But, which one of us votes for Tabitha?"

"We'll work it out later." Assured Wallace. "I just want to be sure we're all ok with booting the aristocrat … right, Quana?"

"… Why are you looking at me?" Asked Quana, raising an eyebrow. "I'm here with you, aren't I?"

"Um, yeah, I may have told Wallace about your reservations." Admitted Raven. "Only for the sake of the alliance though."

Quana put her hands on her lips and lightly leered at Raven.

"Don't worry, I'll do what I must. I should accept the fact this season is gonna be a lot harder than Letterz was … I gotta either adapt, or go home. I can't fight it." Assured Quana. "Hard to say, but Tabitha it is."

"Excellent! Mwahahaha!" Cackled Wallace. "Now, before we can decide which of us votes for Tabitha, as Helen needs the most votes, perhaps we could search for the super stars … preferably the green one?"

"… Hey, hang on, why don't we just all vote for Tabitha? Three votes on a team is six … not a bad thing, eh?" Pointed out Quana, sitting her tush on a stump as she spoke.

"I don't want to put up with an idol on a team of six. Given it's a bloody get out of jail free card, the lower the number of people on the team … the stronger and deadlier it becomes." Said Wallace in a dramatic whisper.

"Funny." Giggled Raven.

"Not funny! Deadly!" Exclaimed Wallace.

Raven just giggled and soon Quana joined in.

"Why do I never get any respect around here?" Muttered Wallace.

"Well..." Began Quana.

"Rhetorical question!" Barked Wallace.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Maybe his outfit has something to do with it?)**

 **Quana:** I think I should try to look at the big picture. An alliance of three on a team of six is a mondo good thing, and that buys me time … both for amends, and helping out Chef with stuff.

 **Wallace:** Ah, yes, a good plan. Dare I say a _great_ plan. I may be better with inventing and building stuff than with strategy, but I'd call this pretty airtight. I think things might just go my way tonight, Mwahahaha!

 **Raven:** I think we have a good thing going. Wallace is the brains, Quana might be the brawn, I think … and I'm, well, not the beauty but … yeah, the social one, that's me. This could work!

* * *

Barney and Helen sat side by side on a log. All was quiet.

"Ok, let's figure out who to vote. I think Wallace works. You?" Asked Helen.

"Sure, why not? He's a genius after all." Agreed Barney.

"And very loud." Nodded Helen. "Looks like we've got a plan."

Tabitha hid behind a tree, observing the duo. Having heard what she needed to she discreetly walked away.

"So, who do you think the rest of the team are voting for?" Asked Barney curiously.

"Does it matter? I have an idol and you're well liked." Reminded Helen.

"Hm, true." Chuckled Barney.

"Actually, it's not gonna be that simple." Said a voice.

Helen and Barney turned to see a figure approaching them.

"No worries though, I have a plan." Said the person.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Oh no, a plot twist!)**

 **Barney:** Well, I guess that little meeting changes things a little. Boy, now I feel a little nervous … I guess even ninjas can't be calm 24/7 huh?

 **Helen:** Oh joy, a complex vote.

* * *

 **(Bonfire Ceremony)**

* * *

Once the sun went down the seven members of the Silver Swordfish sat at the elimination area, waiting for things to get started. It was rather chilly, but there was not a cloud in the sky, so at the very least rain seemed unlikely. Chris stood by his oil drum and, after smiling to the camera, addressed the team.

"Welcome back to elimination Bronze Swordfish." Teased Chris. "Tabitha, Hector … as original Swordfish members, we really have to stop meeting like this."

"I too would prefer not to see you." Admitted Hector.

"Ditto." Agreed Tabitha.

"Pokemon." Giggled Raven.

Chris rolled his eyes, but continued.

"The elimination area may look different, but it still works the same." Stated Chris. "Thus, question time!"

Chris paused for a moment.

"Barney, on a scale of one to ten, how do you rate today's meal?" Asked Chris, smirking.

"I'd give it a three. I've had worse before … like the eating challenge in Letterz, or canteen food at school." Chuckled Barney.

"Adding to that … Wallace, you didn't take part in the challenge. Think that may have the team ticked off at you?" Asked Chris.

"Perhaps … but right now, the people who matter are not angry. I think I'll be here tomorrow." Said Wallace confidently. "Count on it."

"On a separate topic … Tabitha, feel you may be in danger tonight? If the Freeze of Shame were still here, maybe you'd become an ice queen again?" Teased Chris.

"That was so unfunny it was funny." Replied Tabitha. "No, I think I'll be ok … and, wait, where _is_ the Freeze of Shame?"

Chris just smirked.

"Quana … will three seeming duos on the team, and then you … think you're, as the Spanish say, Muerto?"

"Eheheheh, well, I sure hope not. But unless I've bought a lie hook, line and sinker I think I'll be alright." Replied Quana, wringing her hands a little.

"Helen … how do you feel?" Asked Chris.

"Bored." Shrugged Helen.

Chris sighed and muttered something about casting failures.

"Well, you know how it works. Just go down that path over there to cast your votes." Prompted Chris. "Hector, you're up first.

"Gladly." Said Hector as he walked off to cast his vote.

A thought suddenly occurred to Quana.

" _Wait, which of the alliance was supposed to cast the vote for Tabitha_? _We never decided … crap_." Thought Quana anxiously.

* * *

Once Raven had cast the final vote, the seven campers once again sat down. They waited patiently as Chris tallied up the votes. Soon enough Chris returned, carrying a tray of six chocolate stars which he set down on his oil barrel. He turned to the team with a dramatic grin.

"If I call your name I will toss you a chocolate star, symbolising you safety and granted you another day in the game." Stated Chris. "If you do not get one then you will be voted off and have to leave via the … well, I won't spoil the _surprise_. Heheheh!"

The team looked a little nervous.

"Something interesting happened tonight." Continued Chris. "That thing is…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Helen had the most votes. Helen, your idol please."

Helen shrugged and tossed the idol to Chris, almost hitting him in the head.

"Nice one." Whispered Barney.

"You could have killed me!" Whined Chris.

"Ok." Shrugged Helen.

Chris sighed and reluctantly tossed Helen a chocolate star.

"Helen's idol is now out of play. If you want to know where she got it, ask her." Stated Chris. "Also safe tonight are..."

"Raven."

"Wallace."

"Hector."

"Quana."

Tabitha and Barney were left without a chocolate star. Both looked just a tiny bit nervous.

"Good luck." Smiled Barney.

"… You too." Said Tabitha, returning the smile.

"Such affability … boring!" Exclaimed Chris. "But what is not boring is finding out who is voted off, and it won't be…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Barney!"

Barney cheered while Tabitha gasped.

"I am a ninja in the way of the cockroach." Chuckled Barney.

"Tabitha, you have been voted off. Head past the voting area for your elimination." Stated Chris, before smirking smugly. "Looks like playing nicer this time _**really**_ didn't work out for you, huh?"

Tabitha was silent for a few moments, before nodding in acceptance.

"Maybe I didn't rank anywhere near where I did last time … but you know what, I feel I can walk away proud of how I played and with some good memories. This season, I've got no regrets." Said Tabitha, managing to smile. "Good luck everybody … in this hard season, you're gonna _need_ it. Farewell."

With her final words spoke, Tabitha walked away towards (unknown to her) the Slingshot of Shame. Once she was gone Chris turned to the rest of the team.

"Tabitha did good last time she played … but once she become a softie, and once other people stepped it up, she just couldn't keep up anymore. To be rich, you much be ruthless." Advised Chris. "You may all head to bed now."

The campers got up and filed off. However, Hector headed off after Tabitha, to see her off.

"Nailed it." Smirked Hector.

* * *

 **(Confessional: The ice queen melted.)**

 **Hector:** Did Tabitha really think I'd forget how she eliminated me in Letterz? I forgave, but did not forget. Now the score is even, and I can start making real allies. Barney and Helen look promising right now. Best part, I managed to remove the idol from play too.

 **Barney:** Nice of Hector to give me and Helen a warning there. And with the idol gone … Helen might start doing stuff … exciting stuff. Oooo, I can hardly wait! ...Yes, I may be immature, but it's gotten me to the final nineteen. (Barney winks)

 **Quana:**...Turns out all three of us voted for Helen. We need better alliance coordination. (Quana frowns, but then her expression softens). I wonder how Rheneas and Uzuri are gonna feel … but, in a way I am glad Barney survived. I think he's cool and, well, I owe him … he was the main reason that me and Spider are a thing after all.

* * *

 **(Slingshot of Shame)**

* * *

Tabitha sat in the seat of the slingshot of shame, looking a little wide eyed and slightly nervous. She gulped as she looked out at the horizon. The slingshot was pulled back and held by a rope, ready to fire her.

"Um … are you sure this is gonna be safe? I don't do well with pain." Said Tabitha nervously.

"Canada has free health care." Said Chris 'helpfully'.

"… That's not funny." Muttered Tabitha. "Well, let's get this over with..."

"Hang on a moment." Called Hector.

Hector walked up and gave Tabitha a slightly smug look.

"Imagine … it was only a year ago where I was the loser and you were the backstabber. I guess time has allowed our roles in this game to reverse." Mused Hector.

"Voting out your closest ally? Very smart." Said Tabitha sarcastically. "I see why you're the intellectual here."

"I can get more allies." Shrugged Hector. "You're rich, have a past of playing hard, you have allies on other teams and you got me out in Letterz. I saw no reason to stick with you for the long run. I have a game to win."

"Well, laugh while you can Hector, it may not last." Warned Tabitha. "Your luck could change at any-"

At that moment Chris cut the rope with a machete, a grin on his face. Thus, the slingshot fired violently and sent Tabitha flying off into the sky.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRGGGGGGGGGHHHHHhhhhhhhhhhh..." Screamed Tabitha hysterically until she flew out of sight.

"… She will have a safe landing, right?" Asked Hector uncertainly.

"Of course." Assured Chris.

"Then I need not feel guilty. Goodnight." Said Hector as he turned and walked away.

Hector was soon gone and Chris left too. A few moments later Winnie and Xaria walked up, gazing at the sky.

"Think she'll be ok?" Asked Winnie nervously.

"She's tough. She's overcome worse." Reminded Xaria comfortingly.

"True." Agreed Winnie. "So, another previous big player leaves us! Will past big players keep dropping like flies, or will a lesser all star go home next? I have no idea! But with all the action on each team, you're gonna want to keep your claws out and your eyes on the TV! So, will Bishop be able to be nice? Can Quarla find a way to be intimidating again? Will Hector regret betraying Tabitha, or benefit from it? Will Raven relent and become a super villain for Wallace? Will Rheneas take the loss of his girlfriend lightly? Will Uzuri take the lost of her best friend well? And who will be the next person voted off? You might find out at least some of the answers to these questions next time on Total Drama Letter Starz!"

"The show slingshot enthusiasts love." Added Xaria.

* * *

 **VOTES**

 **Barney:** Tabitha

 **Hector:** Helen (VOID)

 **Helen:** Tabitha

 **Quana:** Helen (VOID)

 **Raven:** Helen (VOID)

 **Tabitha:** Barney

 **Wallace:** Helen (VOID)

* * *

 **Golden Hawks:** Alice, Bishop, Eddie, Jimmy, Quarla, Sasha, Spider  
 **Silver Swordfish:** Barney, Hector, Helen, Quana, Raven, Wallace  
 **Bronze Tigers:** Imanda, Opal, Paul, Rheneas, Uzuri, Yessica  
 **Eliminated:** Lavender, VayVay, Irene, Zed, Eleanor, Lankston, Tabitha

* * *

Given her major, major role in Letterz and Letterama one would have expected Tabitha to make it to the endgame, or at least the merge. But, nope, it's 20th place for her this time. I feel this was quite a fitting way to end Tabitha's story, more or less. Start with the mask on, take the mask off as an intern and then play without any façades at all. She may not have done well this round, but I felt it'd be nice to end her game on a high note of her being able to play the way she wanted to and not feel regret this time.

Tabitha went out early not just to simply subvert attention, but because she'd already have a massive story in TDL1 and TDL2, so I didn't want her to hog all of the screentime. Plus, I felt it'd be realistic for her to be taken out due to not just her past making her a threat, but one of her past victims being sore about it still. Plus, I liked the idea of a move going half-right. Tabitha did flush the idol, but didn't live to tell the tale, as it were. Plus, with Tabitha gone, characters who are generally seen as very connected to her, like Uzuri and Rheneas, have a chance to branch out … maybe.

As for the detail of Tabitha being bisexual, it's truly nothing. Just seemed to 'fit' her, and I kinda like the idea of a character being bi and it playing zero role in their game at all. I mean, plenty of heterosexual characters have no romance related things happen, right?

A star of the trilogy, but not the ultimate Letter Star, Tabitha leaves us sky high in 20th place.

* * *

 **Next Time:** … Let's just say Chris likes typing the campers up and that you should not read too deeply into it.


	24. CH 10, PT 1: The Knots

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Total Drama.

 **Note:** Good news everyone! I've started quoting Professor Farnsworth! But seriously, I do have some good news. A really cool new friend of mine known as dimensionald3n14l made a wiki for the entire Cragmiteverse! It's under construction, but this is still a really kind gesture that brightened up my entire day. If anybody feels like editing, have fun! Classes are gonna be starting again for me soon enough, but I will get as much written as I can before that time arrives. It's been good progress so far, so hopefully that will continue. Enjoy the first part of the first double digit episode!

… Kinky! *wiggles eyebrows*

* * *

It was late at night and the moon hung over Boney Island. The sky was cloudless and starry, and the moon itself seemed almost bigger than usual. All was quiet and chilly. Winnie and Xaria stood in a helicopter, ready to give the recap.

"Feeling tired Xaria?" Asked Winnie. "I can take the recap if you need me to?"

"No worries. Thanks to mankind's greatest invention, I feel fine." Assured Xaria.

"And what is the greatest invention?" Asked Winnie curiously.

Xaria smirked and rolled up her sleeve to show a bunch of patches all over her arm.

"Caffeine patches … imported." Chuckled Xaria.

"Ooooo, fancy!" Squeed Winnie, clapping her hands.

Xaria chuckled and then turned to the camera.

"Last time on Total Dram Letter Starz I was forced to get up early because Quana was going to look for skulls for Chef Hatchet and we had to do the recap before it. She found them, and went back to her camp. But could I go to sleep? Oh no! Because Uzuri was also up late and managed to befriend Nakia, AKA Annabelle. I'm kinda weirded out by how many 'bad guys' are going soft, but maybe that's just my inner cynic talking. After that, I went to bed." Stated Xaria.

"Oh c'mon Xaria! You know Freud said all humans have good in them somewhere." Insisted Winnie. "The next morning was all busy, busy, busy! Eddie suspected a big alliance on his team, Bishop failed to be nice to Jimmy, Tabitha planned to flush out Helen's idol and eliminate Barney, while Barney himself made some progress in his friendship with Helen. Oh, and over on the Tigers Rheneas is beginning to suspect Paul's more devious gameplay, and Yessica is giving Opal swimming lessons. What fun!"

"Yeah, what fun?" Snarked Xaria. "For the challenge the campers ate bugs. No elaboration is necessary, I feel. But, the Silver swordfish 'bugged out' and lost. After several scenes of complex and cliché strategy, Helen lost her idol and, thanks to Hector, Tabitha got voted off. A shame … to someone. Still, she played her role, though maybe now somebody else can get the screentime? Like, I dunno, Quarla? She's underused in the editing."

"Well, maybe she and others can step up to the plate now?" Mused Winnie. "We have nineteen players left, all wanting to be rich … or in some cases, richer. The dynamics on the shuffled teams are already getting firm and on fire, so we can only go up from here! Will Alice get one over on Bishop? Will Jimmy take his anger out on Eddie? With Tabitha gone, who will Hector turn his attention to next? Will Raven stay as Wallace's right hand, or make her own move? With Tabitha gone, what will Rheneas do once he finds out? Will Opal be able to watch her mouth? And who will be voted off?! Find out at least some of these right now, on Total Drama Letter Starz!"

"And while you're at it, take a drink every time somebody swears." Added Xaria. "… Shit."

"Xaria!" Scolded Winnie.

* * *

(Theme Song, I Wanna Be Famous)

* * *

 **(Forest)**

* * *

Bishop briskly walked through the dark forest, looking around with a disapproving expression.

"Urgh, of all the islands we could have visited. Was the Bahamas unavailable?" Asked Bishop in annoyance. "Feh. I have my own island anyway, which I shall be bragging about later."

Bishop glanced around thoughtfully. He then looked inside a log, within a few bushes and even inside of a long abandoned bee hive.

"Urgh, where could that thing be?" Muttered Bishop. "Do I have to bribe the hosts for one of those super stars or something? I mean, I could afford any price, but I shouldn't have to pay them. I don't like paying the poor for information."

With a shake of his head Bishop walked on, checking everywhere he felt was suspicious.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Did you check your pocket?)**

 **Bishop:** Any of the super stars would be fine, but the green one is what I want. Doubling my vote would be helpful, and would be a good way of getting Quarla and Alice to behave and treat me with respect. (Bishop smirks smugly, before frowning). I must say though, the amount of fellow jerks going soft … eerrgh, it's gross. Does it fall to me to be the biggest dickhead on the island? Well, heheheh, I suppose the 'bad guy' does deserve to win sometimes. (Bishop snickers)

* * *

Bishop continued to look around, but heard footsteps. He instantly hid behind a tree and peered out.

Spider walked by, looking slightly nervous at the dark surroundings. Bishop narrowed his eyes.

"Is he looking for stars too? Hmm … I'd better follow him. If he finds one, I want to know about it." Muttered Bishop.

Bishop began to follow Spider, making sure to stick to the shadows and not make a sound.

Meanwhile Spider knew where he was going and walked with brisk pace … both to get there quickly and to make sure he'd be out of the dark woods sooner.

"Oh geez, this is making me nervous." Gulped Spider. "Wawanakwa wasn't so bad at night, but this island has got some really dangerous animals … not to mention the possibility of a curse. Better not take anything off the island, just in case it's real. Though, would that include the dirt on my shoe? … I should stop talking, I'm just making myself nervous."

Spider walked onwards, unaware that he was being followed, and soon enough came to the cave that Daisy had told him about.

"Well, this is the place." Noted Spider. "Huh, I can see light inside … is somebody already here?"

Bishop watched from a distance, and looked nervous. The green super star hung above Spider on a small detachable cable. Bishop moved closer, hoping Spider would not notice it.

"Well, in I go." Said Spider as he entered the cave.

Once Spider had gone in Bishop ran up, jumping to grab the super star.

"Oh, I am feeling very good about not getting voted off right now." Smirked Bishop. "But, could something good be in the cave? Better wait until Spider leaves."

With that, Bishop hid behind a tree, and waited.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Failed a spot check, Spider.)**

 **Spider:** I may be a nervous guy, but I _can_ be brave on occasion. Getting one of those crystals Daisy told me about for Quana is one of those occasions. I have an alliance, so I'm not in danger right now … gives me time to try and reconnect with Jimmy. We bonded in Letterz, and if he _does_ have a broken rib, I want to be near him, just in case.

 **Bishop:** How blind _is_ that guy? (Bishop chuckles)

* * *

Spider entered the cave and glanced around. True to Daisy's word, orange crystals were all over the cave. And some tools were laying on the ground, likely for crystal removal.

"… What are those doing there?" Muttered Spider.

"Somebody there?" Called a voice.

A figure dropped down from the ceiling. It was Zita.

"Sooooo … long way from your team's web, aren't you?" Smirked Zita.

"I kinda feel more like a fly than a spider right now." Admitted Spider. "Um … I see you've claimed these crystals."

"Not so much claimed as simply stumbled across. These things could fetch a high price." Chuckled Zita. "… For the right buyer of course, and I know people who would be interested. Lots of stores back home call on me. I'm the gal who knows how to find stuff."

"I can see that reputation is well earned." Noted Spider. "Um, say, could I have a crystal?"

"Help yourself." Replied Zita. "I know it's a nice night, but I wouldn't linger around if I were you."

"… Linger? In a forest full of carnivorous woolly beavers?" Asked Spider incredulously.

"Different tastes for different people." Replied Zita, picking up one of the crystals. "Hmm, twenty three carat, nice."

"You know, you'd probably do well in a jewelling career … maybe as an appraiser, or field gatherer?" Noted Spider.

"You really think so? Thanks." Said Zita with a smile. "Oh … you know how to get back to camp right?"

"Yeah, just gotta head south and hope I don't run into trouble along the way." Chuckled Spider.

"… Want me escort you?" Smirked Zita.

"… Yes." Sighed Spider.

"Hey, no shame in being scared of a dangerous island." Assured Zita as she stuffed a few crystals into a sack. "I'll come back for the rest and my tools. C'mon, let's go."

Spider nodded and followed Zita outside of the cave.

"You know, I think you deserved a spot in this season." Admitted Spider.

"Eh, it's all good. It gives me time to scour the islands for treasure without having to take part in challenges, or get sent to the Playa Des losers." Said Zita, shrugging.

Bishop peered out from his hiding place, watching them go. He saw the orange crystal in Spider's hand and Zita's loot sack. He then peered into the cave and saw the crystals.

Bishop's eye practically turned into dollar signs.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Crystal crazy!)**

 **Spider:** It was nice of Zita to help me find my way back. I mean, I could have found my own way, but … it made me feel better. She's nice to talk to … yeah, I think that in retrospect she was robbed in Letterz … says the guy who voted for her, eheheh.

 **Bishop:** (He holds an armful of crystals). Don't look so shocked, it's been established I'm a greedy bastard.

* * *

 **(Neutral Zone)**

* * *

Uzuri and Nakia sat across from each other, some playing cards laying between them. Both looked focused as one by one, cards were placed on a pile.

"SNAP!" Yelled Uzuri. "Two threes! Gotta be faster than that Nak-Nak!"

"Darn it!" Pouted Nakia. "Ooooo, I'll get you!"

"We'll see about that!" Giggled Uzuri.

The two shared a laugh as the cards continued to be placed down. Both were focused and full of determination to beat their rival.

"SNAP! King and a Queen!" Cheered Nakia.

"Um … those aren't a pair." Stated Uzuri.

"They are too! Kings marry queens, and a romantic couple is called a pair. Ergo, kings and queens are a snap, and I get a point." Explained Nakia 'logically'. "You know it makes sense."

"… You know what, it does." Agreed Uzuri, smiling. "… I wish we had been friends before. This is nice."

"Very nice." Agreed Nakia. "I was just too close minded, bratty and insane to realise you were the friend I needed."

"You were. But, you're pretty cool right now. I mean, kings and queens being pairs? That's perfect!" Exclaimed Uzuri.

"… When you're right, you're right." Giggled Nakia. "You know … maybe you'd like to meet Kim? She talks about icky, yucky sex things sometimes, but she's alright."

"Would she be willing to talk to me?" Asked Uzuri. "I'm kinda … odd."

"Ummmm … gee, I don't know." Admitted Nakia. "Do you like sex? It's icky, but … bonding?"

"Hmmm … I'm not sure. I never really think about it." Admitted Uzuri. "I do like horror movies though. Does Kim like those?"

"Oh! Yes! I heard her tell Steve that she likes SAW. Maybe that could be a starting point?" Suggested Nakia, taking out a brush and gently brushing her hair.

"… Perfect." Whispered Uzuri. "Oh! I'll bring my autographed knife! It's signed by the SAW director!"

"Knives are dumb. They're too sharp!" Pouted Nakia. "Plus, I got a boo-boo from one once, and it _really_ stung!"

"One time a bee stung my booty. That stung as well." Agreed Uzuri.

"It stung … um, the bee or your booty?" Asked Nakia.

"Both!" Giggled Uzuri.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Odd minds think alike.)**

 **Uzuri:** (She stands up grandly) I love this show. (Uzuri sits down, only to wince). Oof! My butt! What was that? (Uzuri reaches into her pocket and takes out the dream invaders). Oh yeah, I still have these … idea! Nakia can come in my dream and help me fight Stanbear! It'll be such horrific fun! Yay!

* * *

 **(Golden Hawks)**

* * *

Sasha awoke suddenly, and took a deep breath.

" _Another night, another nightmare_." Thought Sasha.

Sasha lay down for a while, but sleep did not come to her. She sighed, getting up and exiting the shelter and patted her pocket. She gasped.

"Where are my smokes?" Muttered Sasha.

Sasha glanced in the shelter, but saw nothing.

"Dammit … this'll be one sleepless night." Sighed Sasha.

Sasha walked away, muttering to herself.

* * *

 **(2 minutes later)**

* * *

Sasha sat in a tree, frowning. She hugged her arms around herself, looking both annoyed and unhappy. She sighed.

"Moon is bright tonight." Noted Sasha.

Sasha gazed around the camp, and grumbled.

"Sure could use a smoke." Stated Sasha.

Sasha then frowned.

"Or at least I would if somebody had not stolen them!" Exclaimed Sasha. "Lousy bastard shmuck, whoever it is..."

Sasha sat silently for several more minutes, wordlessly gazing at the stars. However, Sasha heard the sounds of rustling, and a moment later Eddie climbed onto the branch and sat down next to her.

"You're up late." Noted Eddie.

"Bad dream." Replied Sasha.

"Are you cold?" Asked Eddie.

"… A little." Admitted Sasha.

Without another word, Eddie took off his jacket and put it around Sasha. Sasha smiled and leaned against him.

"… Thanks." Whispered Sasha lovingly, lightly snuggling Eddie.

"My pleasure." Assured Eddie. "I'm feeling worn out from strategy, so moments like this … they mean a lot."

"… Who says it just has to last a moment?" Asked Sasha, giving Eddie a peck on the cheek.

Eddie blushed, and Sasha giggled. However, Sasha then sighed.

"Something wrong?" Asked Eddie.

"It's just … aside from the usual anger and stress, I can't find my cigarettes. I think one of the others stole them." Admitted Sasha.

"Do any of them smoke?" Asked Eddie.

"Not that I am aware of." Stated Sasha. "When I find out who is is, they'll be one squished goomba."

Sasha punched fist into her palm. Eddie looked nervous.

"… Sasha, I need to tell you something important … and it is not easy to say." Admitted Eddie.

"What is it?" Asked Sasha, turning herself to face Eddie.

"… I'm very worried about you." Admitted Eddie.

Before Sasha could speak Eddie continued.

"It's been a year Sasha. I know what happened to you last season _**really**_ hurt. But … you have to move on. I'm not trying to force you, but … you can't live your life feeling so angry and dwelling on hatred. Other people have made amends this season … maybe, if not amends and reconciliation, you can try to move on?" Suggested Eddie gently. "Please Sasha … it does not do to dwell on the past … look to the future..."

Sasha was silent for a few moments.

"It's just so hard Eddie … I don't want to live like this, but if I act tough nobody will _**dare**_ hurt me again." Glowered Sasha. "She haunts my nightmares … every time my mind wanders I see her face … maybe I will move on eventually, but right now I'm just here to win five million dollars, and then get the hell out."

Eddie looked at Sasha in worry. She put a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry about me Eddie. Smokes or no smokes, Kim or no Kim … I'm gonna be fine. After all … I've got you." Said Sasha, looking determined.

Sasha snuggled up against Eddie watch the stars. Eddie watched them too, but also glanced at Sasha in concern.

"… _It has been a year since then … I had time to make it better … I could've stopped this_..." Thought Eddie in guilt.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Such anger…)**

 **Sasha:** Is it so wrong I just don't want to be hurt again? If all went as planned for Kim, I'd be _dead_ right now. I appreciate Eddie's concern, but I'm fine … mum and dad would have said something if I was not fine. This game, am I right?

 **Eddie:** I've been so focused on strategy I think I may have been neglecting Sasha a little bit … or maybe more than that. I need to think of a way to sort this out, somehow, some way.

* * *

 **(Silver Swordfish)**

* * *

Raven slowly walked into the woods at the edge of her campsite. After glancing around to ensure that she was alone, she started to walk into the forest.

"Ok super stars, where are you?" Muttered Raven as she began to search through bushes. "Got to be around here somewhere. Can't stay hidden forever."

Raven walked onwards … and stepped on a twig.

CRACK!

"Eeeeek! What was that?!" Yelped Raven in fear.

Raven then glanced down.

"Oh. Just a twig … eheheh..." Chuckled Raven nervously.

* * *

 **(Confessional: ZOIKS!)**

 **Raven:** Can you blame me? It was dark! (Raven takes a deep breath). As much as I like and am loyal to Wallace … I'm not playing for him to win, because I want to win. He's both my best friend and shield, but I can't rely on him forever. It'd be selfish. So, with two super stars out there … I guess my objective is clear, huh?

* * *

 **(The Next Morning)**

* * *

 **(Golden Hawks)**

* * *

Jimmy sat by himself at the base of a tree. He slowly ate a peach. Upon finishing it of, he held the stone at the centre.

"Amazing that life can come from something so small." Noted Jimmy.

Jimmy moved to some open ground and dug out a small hole. He planted the peach stone and moved back to where he had been sitting.

"Life goes on." Said Jimmy to himself. "… What do I do now? Nothing I can do, really..."

Jimmy looked up and watched some birds go by. He lightly smiled.

"I want a word with you." Said a voice.

Jimmy looked back ahead and grumbled when he saw it was Alice.

"What do you want?" Muttered Jimmy.

"Enough attitude. I've done nothing wrong to you." Said Alice firmly. "I'll be frank, I probably know you the least of every person on this team. But, you seem to have no allies. How do you plan on voting next round that we lose? Remember, you're physically weak with no allies, so a little honesty would help you."

"Get over yourself." Said Jimmy, shrugging. "You don't scare me. None of you do."

Alice frowned, looking pissed off.

"But, I plan to vote for Eddie. He got Eleanor kicked off, and I dislike his smug attitude. Ok, frankly a lot of you guys are smug, but I do not like him." Shrugged Jimmy idly. "Feel free to join me."

"And you call yourself a good guy." Remarked Alice.

"I don't call myself anything. Who would label themselves good or evil? It's either arrogant or childish depending on what you go with." Shrugged Jimmy. "I may be the youngest, but I grew up a lot in the year gap."

"And you got pretty darn snide." Noted Alice. "Bishop would approve."

"My family is dead. I think I can be forgiven for a little big of anger and sadness. And if not, I don't care." Shrugged Jimmy again. "How would you react if your family died, and you were left alone in the world … the last of your clan?"

Alice was silent, and fidgeted a little.

"Um … no comment." Muttered Alice. "Look, the point I am trying to make is that I'd be willing to help you get rid of Eddie."

"Good. Do it then." Shrugged Jimmy.

"… I might turn the target onto you if your attitude doesn't change." Frowned Alice.

"Honestly, I don't really mind one way or the other." Replied Jimmy tonelessly. "But, Eddie is a massive strategy threat and whatever, I'm no threat. I know what I'd go with if I were you."

"… I may like kids, but I hate rude kids who make a good point." Muttered Alice. "Fine. If I get rid of Eddie, will you be a little more pleasant and cooperative?"

"… Anything is possible." Said Jimmy, shrugging once more.

Alice's eye twitched.

"Is Bishop teaching you how to be a jerk?" Asked Alice flatly.

"No." Said Jimmy.

"Well … screw him anyway." Declared Alice. "Good day to you … not that it's likely, I guess. Kids."

Alice walked away, having nothing else to say, and Jimmy was by himself again.

"… Maybe I could go look for a super star. Could be something worth having." Decided Jimmy as he walked into the forest.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Small, but vicious.)**

 **Alice:** And people say I'm the negative one. (Alice scoffs and crosses her arms). But this is good. Jimmy does not care about winning anymore, so with his vote we can kick off Eddie, and then get rid of Sasha, leaving nobody to contest us. Plus, I have an inner alliance with Quarla, so if Jimmy isn't being difficult, annoying or Bishop-lite, then I'll be all set. When I'm not pissed off, which admittedly is common, I can really focus and make plans.

 **Jimmy:** Maybe I could be more positive. Eh, maybe. But Alice only sees me as a vote anyway … well, this vote has attitude. But, maybe I will simmer down, if only so Eddie can hit the road.

* * *

A while later the four members of the original Hawk alliance were gathered together a distance from the campsite. Alice was telling them what Jimmy had said.

"-So to conclude, if we vote Jimmy's way this one time, we'll have complete control." Stated Alice. "I trust there are no complaints here?"

"We'll be one hundred percent safe. Why would we complain?" Asked Quarla, scoffing. "I won't, I'm not retarded."

"I'll confess, this does seem like a very tempting prospect." Admitted Bishop. "As much as I hate being told what to do, by a child no less, I think this is the right way to go about things."

"Excellent." Said Alice in content. "Spider, what about you?"

"Umm..." Trailed off Spider.

"Oh, don't _start_ with all the moral issues again." Groaned Bishop.

"Don't make me squish you, little bug." Warned Quarla.

"It wasn't that." Insisted Spider. "I'm fine voting for Eddie. I'm just more concerned about the fact Jimmy doesn't care about winning anymore. Alice, are you sure?"

"He said as much himself." Confirmed Alice.

"Clearly, he's in a vulnerable depressive state of mind. I really think we ought to focus on making him feel welcome, and happy." Suggested Spider. "I mean … you guys wouldn't want a child to cry ... um, right?"

"Depends on his financial status." Stated Bishop.

"Not if he stays totally loyal to us." Replied Alice.

"I truly do not give a shit." Shrugged Quarla, clenching her fists.

"Um … I can be nice to him, right?" Asked Spider, discreetly moving away from Quarla.

"If you stay loyal to this alliance, then yes." Sniffed Alice.

"And if you fail, it should be a laugh at any rate." Added Bishop.

"Not cool." Frowned Spider.

"Be happy, we've got the total majority." Smirked Quarla. "No escape now."

With that, Quarla shoved Spider over. Spider frowned as he picked himself back up.

"I may not be strong Quarla, but I'm not gonna put up with you doing that." Warned Spider.

"What can you do to me?" Smirked Quarla.

"… Famous last words..." Said Spider with shake of his head as he walked away.

Once Spider was gone Alice and Bishop frowned at Quarla.

"Quarla, you can't do that! What if Spider defects?" Asked Alice, frowning.

"I get a kick out of his moral dilemmas. I can't have that entertainment if you ship him off in a body bag." Said Bishop, shaking his head in disapproval.

"Does it matter? Even if he leaves us we still have Jimmy. We're fine." Shrugged Quarla. "I've held back enough; time to show I've still got a fire in me and am _not_ to be messed with."

Bishop glanced at Alice.

"It is annoying me." Stated Bishop. "Please use the dog whistle on this bitch."

Quarla punched Bishop in the gut. He winced, but also chuckled.

"Worth it..." Hissed Bishop weakly.

Alice could only shake her head.

"I swear, it's like watching a bunch of caveman hit each other with clubs..." Muttered Alice.

From behind a tree, Sasha peered out. She looked a little nervous.

"Shit, that's not good." Muttered Sasha.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Pest control … sort of. You know, because he's called Spider and … nevermind.)**

 **Alice:** Most of us are seventeen. Is it so much to ask for my allies to _act_ like it? I guess I should at least be happy I'm on top … but that means these people are too. Whatever. At least nobody will dare vote for me while Quarla is still here.

 **Bishop:** Ah, negativity. I was growing bored with all the positivity. (Bishop smirks). Even so, a few more attacks on my person and Quarla will outlive her usefulness. But, I suppose I can wait until Eddie hits the road at any rate. Of course, we may not even lose for the rest of this island. Sure, I'd have to hand the star back in … but, at least it can't be used against me if I'm the one holding it.

 **Sasha:** So, everybody else is against me and Eddie. Oh damn, this is bad. I mean, I'm not the target, but … who do you think they'll turn to once, and if, Eddie goes? I gotta think of a way to fix this. Maybe Eddie has an idea … though he is taking a little break from strategy. Well, I'm sure there is some crack I can exploit in that group. Nothing built lasts forever, after all. I got _plenty_ of continues and power-ups left, mark my words!

* * *

Jimmy walked through the woods, checking every remotely suspicious place for one of the super stars. It was very quiet, with the only sounds being a light breeze and a rustling of the leaves.

"Ok, chances are wherever the stars are, they'd be somewhere that people from all three teams could feasibly reach. Guess that means I gotta keep going." Muttered Jimmy.

Jimmy walked onwards, and as he did he began to feel rather nervous, gazing around uncertainly.

" _Is the kidnapper watching me_? _Can they see me through the cameras_?" Asked Jimmy nervously. " _Who are they … why are they doing this … I may need a weapon_..."

Jimmy walked onwards and leaned into a bush. Finding nothing he got back up and turned around…

…

…

…

…

…

coming face to face with Jennifer.

"Stop doing that." Muttered Jimmy. "How do you keep getting around so quickly?"

"By running." Stated Jennifer.

Jimmy paused, and decided not to press the issue.

"So, you stumbled into a blind spot, did you? Good job finding this place. There are several blind spots on each island. I enjoy coming here … privacy is underrated." Mused Jennifer. "You know, I saw you stand up to Alice before … very impressive."

"Eh, I just did what came naturally. Nothing special." Replied Jimmy.

"I also saw you tell off Quarla the other day." Noted Jennifer.

"Eh, she's all talk at this point." Replied Jimmy. "If you just ignore her, she'll go away. Just like a troll."

"… I told you that you had inner strength. What once scared you, you've taken control of and used to make yourself stronger." Said Jennifer, nodding in approval. "You could become very strong indeed. And yet … there is something else scaring you. Before you ask … I know fear … I can _smell it_."

Jimmy was silent, but then realised … they were in a blind spot!

"… You have to help me!" Begged Jimmy. "It's horrible! Somebody-."

Jimmy's pad buzzed from within his pocket.

Jimmy froze.

"… Somebody what?" Asked Jennifer, looking confused,

"… I gotta go." Muttered Jimmy as he quickly ran off as full speed, hoping Jennifer would not follow.

Jennifer watched him go, raising an eyebrow ever so slightly.

* * *

 **(5 minutes later)**

* * *

Jimmy panted for breath. He was alone.

Jimmy ducked within a hedge and took out the pad to read the message.

- _That is strike one. Two more and Eleanor will die._ _ **Watch your mouth**_ _. You are being watched_ -

Jimmy paled.

" _It was a blind spot … how could he, or she, see me_?" Thought Jimmy anxiously.

* * *

 **(Confessional: How indeed?)**

 **Jimmy:** (He is hunched over, shivering) I wish mum and dad were here…

* * *

Eddie sat by the lake, looking out at the ripples on the water. He smiled at the relaxing sight.

"Ah, now this is what I call relaxing." Said Eddie, smiling. "It may not be a moment immune to being ruined, but I'm glad to have it all the same. Ah..."

"Eddie! Eddie!" Yelled a familiar voice.

Eddie turned to face Sasha who was running towards him.

"Oh hello Sasha." Greeted Eddie. "What's u-OOF!"

Sasha ran into Eddie by accident, sending both to the ground with Sasha on top.

"… Why, hello there." Teased Eddie.

"No time for greetings, because if we don't act fast you might be saying goodbye." Said Sasha seriously. "It looks grim."

"What's the situation?" Asked Eddie grimly, having a bit of an idea what Sasha was going to talk about.

Sasha got to her feet, helping Eddie up, and began to explain the situation.

"The original Hawks are all in an alliance." Said Sasha seriously. "Jimmy seems to not care about the game, but he's voting for you as well. And if you go, I'm more boned than a Minecraft skeleton! What do we do Eddie? All I can think of is spreading a few shady lies about the alliance to different members to cause distrust."

Eddie considered this.

"If we're backed into a corner like this, I think no idea shouldn't be considered. I'll look for stars, you talk to the alliance. Every two hours, we rotate." Suggested Eddie. "Sound good?"

"Sounds excellent. I just hope it'll be enough." Grumbled Sasha. "Wish me luck."

"And the reverse too." Added Eddie.

Sasha nodded and jogged off, leaving Eddie alone.

"… Well, shit." Muttered Eddie. "Knew the moment could be ruined."

* * *

 **(Confessional: This is why King Arthur had a round table. He wouldn't get cornered.)**

 **Eddie:** … I guess this is why most Survivor winners do not take breaks, huh? But, it's my own fault, for I was the one who got rid of Eleanor. (Eddie sighs and grumbles)

 **Sasha:** I may not be the best socially but … I better become the best really fucking fast, or it's game over! Now, who to talk to first? What crack could I exploit?

* * *

Spider walked along through the campsite, doing nothing in particular.

Soon however his activity become falling flat on his face.

"Ow!" Yelped Spider. "Urrgh..."

Spider groaned as he got up, glaring at Quarla.

"So, your grand plan is to shove me over? Very nice." Drawled Spider.

Quarla silently cracked her knuckles, looming over Spider. The dorky guy trembled, but stood tall on tiptoes, making a 'scary' face.

"Ha, is that supposed to scare me?" Sneered Quarla.

"… Yes." Gulped Spider.

Quarla shoved Spider over, hard.

"Watch out little insect. The alliance has the majority with or without you. You've got nowhere to run..." Leered Quarla.

Spider trembled, but nonetheless got back up to his feet.

"I may not be strong Quarla … b-b-but unlike most 'insects' I am not easy to squish." Said Spider, balling a fist at Quarla. "Pick on me, and see where it gets you."

"I'm so scared." Drawled Quarla.

"Looks like even we have something in common." Chuckled Spider nervously. "Oh look, Bishop just mooned you."

"WHAT?!" Yelled Quarla, glancing back.

When she turned back Spider was sprinting away in a retreat.

"… I'll get him later." Decided Quarla. "After all, I have time."

* * *

 **(Confessional: Run Spider Run!)**

 **Spider:** I cannot complain because I gave the alliance power to begin with. No, I need to stand up to her, and soon. Sure, she's scary … but, Quarla is no Kasimar, right? Oh geez, of all the times to not have a will on standby, eheheh...

 **Quarla:** Time to make an example of Spider, and show the thugs and gangs back home I am _**NOT**_ to be messed with. I've not lost my edge, and when I get back home … id anybody tries anything against me, well, just _watch_.

* * *

 **(Silver Swordfish)**

* * *

Hector sat on a log on top of a small hill. He was stoic, but an air of confidence seemed to emit from him.

"Still far from the merge, but on this team I am liking my odds. That team switch really worked out for me." Mused Hector. "Maybe luck does exist after all."

Hector shook his head.

"Not luck. Just skill." Chuckled Hector. "Tabitha had the right idea in Letterz, she really did. She started it … I perfected it."

* * *

 **(Confessional: Does that mean his strategy isn't original?)**

 **Hector:** I know, I bet several of you are labelling me as a villain for what I did? I was once of that mindset, I'll both concede and admit … but, face it, Total Drama is a _game_ , and it is made to be _won_. I backstabbed an ally, gained two allies and took an idol out of play. The move only benefited me and, newsflash, it didn't break any rules either. If you don't like that … watch some other show, because I'm not the only one playing this way and I do not intend to stop just so I can garner a squabbling fanbase.

* * *

Hector was ready to get up and talk to some of the others, but he didn't have to move an inch before Barney walked up and sat down next to him.

"Greetings young one, I have been expecting you." Said Barney sagely.

"… Don't ninjas only say that when people walk up to them?" Asked Hector, quirking an eyebrow slightly.

Barney considered this for a moment or two.

"Oh yeah." Realised Barney. "I've only been ninja for a little over a month. Goofs are gonna be a thing."

"I suppose so." Shrugged Hector.

"Oh, by the by, thanks for letting me and Helen know about Tabitha's plan. As I am only here due to you, I pledge my ninja loyalty and phrases to you." Said Barney, bowing respectfully.

"Why thanks very much." Chuckled Hector. "Does this include Helen?"

"We talked it over, and she's all for it. She said you two were allied already and that you are, quote, ' _about as interesting and exciting as watching grey paint dry_ ', so … yeah, we're an alliance." Confirmed Barney.

Hector seemed a little bit miffed by this quote, but didn't show it

"Sounds good to me." Agreed Hector. "But with Helen's idol gone, we'll need to be extra careful."

"Being careful is what a ninja does." Assured Barney, striking a 'ninja pose' of some sort. "You can count on me. I should hope you can, given you're a mathlete."

"Hilarious." Drawled Hector. "I know you're a smart guy Barney, so I expect you to act your age at least some of the time."

"hey, you can play serious and I can play silly. Our games have gotten us both to the final nineteen. Neither game is better or worse." Pointed out Barney.

"Point." Said Hector, deciding to concede to keep Barney happy. "Say, where is Helen anyway? You guys are always hanging out?"

"I dunno. I guess she wanted to do her own thing." Said Barney, shrugging.

Barney ran to a nearby tree, ran up the trunk and leapt onto a branch, before hanging himself upside -down.

"We aren't joined at the hip y'know." Winked Barney. "Though, imagine if Siamese twins competed, eh?"

"I'd rather not." Shuddered Hector. "Still, thanks for having me. I expect us to meet us later to discuss the next vote?"

"Sure, I'll keep it in mind." Said Barney, saluting and waving about a little.

With that, Hector gave Barney a nod and left him alone. Barney hung around for a few moment, before he dropped into a three part landing and also walked away.

"Well, now I feel bored." Noted Barney. "Hmm … ah! Why not have a swim in the river? Like a wise man once said, ' _just like Total Drama, water is ever changing_ '. That man was me, heheheheh!"

* * *

 **(Confessional: Isn't quoting one's own self the same as normal talking, technically?)**

 **Hector:** Good, this alliance gives me some solid ground to stand on, as it were. I'll admit, Barney can be annoying, and Helen is oddly quiet … but, they balance each other out, I suppose. My main plan is to stick with them and maybe vote off Wallace. But I better watch out for Barney … be may be goofy, but he is _**not**_ an idiot.

 **Barney:** (He sits in a meditative stance) Hector is smart, but not wise. This game is something to be experience, not just played. If you don't stop and enjoy it, you might miss it. Well, that's my view anyway. Not sure how correct it is, but feel free to debate it anyway. I got a river to swim in while you do that.

* * *

Wallace had gathered up Raven and Quana in the shelter and wasted no time in talking about his next plan.

"Well, that all went according to plan." Smirked Wallace.

"Except the part where one of us was going to vote for Tabitha." Added Quana, chuckling awkwardly. "We all voted for Helen.

"She's right." Confirmed Raven.

"Oh, pish posh." Scoffed Wallace. "Things went our way regardless, so we don't need to feel upset. Tabitha is gone, and Helen has no idol. This puts on on thick ice to take out the other three, and I kno who to take out first … see what I did there? Thick ice instead of thin ice."

"We get it. It just wasn't very funny." Stated Quana.

"Well, excuse me for trying to put a little flair into my strategy. I do not wish to be a strat-bot like Hector and Eddie are. I've heard them talk a little before and they sound like robots." Muttered Wallace.

"But you could beat a robot, right?" Winked Raven.

"But of course." Smirked Wallace. "And if not, I have that bunker beneath my house anyway."

Quana discreetly cleared her throat.

"Yes?" Asked Wallace, frowning.

"You said something about who to vote out next?" Reminded Quana.

"… Oh yeah! The plan is simple really … we just vote out Helen." Said Wallace, chuckling to himself.

"Any reason why her, specifically?" Asked Raven curiously.

"Yeah, I gotta admit, Hector seems like a bigger threat." Added Quana. "Um … I did not meat that literally. Nonono!"

"Relax Quana, we know what you meant." Assured Raven.

"Indeed. Besides, blatant paranoia is highly contagious in this game." Agreed Wallace dramatically. "To answer your question though, while Hector may be a threat he's nothing without numbers … irony, thy name is Wallace. Hehehe! No, but seriously, Helen is the weakest on the team, so it makes sense. Adding to that cliché, we have the fact that if the other three team up, any of us could beat her in a tie breaker, which would give us _ **total power**_. Mwahahaha!"

"Um … question?" Said Quana.

"Yes?" Prompted Wallace.

"What if they work together and find the green power star?" Asked Quana, wincing. "That'd be … four votes to three."

Wallace paused for a moment.

"… FUCK!" Yelled Wallace.

"Language!" Scolded Raven.

"I apologise … of wait, I don't, I'm the villain. But, I am annoyed." Sighed Wallace, rubbing his temples. "How about this? We look for the super stars in shifts?"

"Good idea amigo." Agreed Quana.

"I'll take first shift." Offered Raven. "I went looking for the stars last night … no luck though."

Wallace gazed at Raven.

"So … making moves without me, hmmmmm?" said Wallace darkly.

Raven gulped and nodded, looking nervous.

"… Glad to hear it! Honestly, you only talk to me really, and though I am flattered to have my own stalker, I'd rather you branched out a little." Said Wallace, smirking.

"I'm not a stalker!" Pouted Raven.

"Sure you're not." Leered Wallace.

Raven huffed while Wallace chuckled.

"I'll leave you guys to it." Giggled Quana. "I think I'll take a swim in the river. Adios."

"Later." Smiled Raven.

"Question; what's in that small bag you've been carrying around?" Asked Wallace curiously.

Quana gave them both a calm look.

"You'd be happier not knowing." Assured Quana.

With that, Quana walked off and left Wallace and Raven alone.

"… Do I really hang out with you that much?" Asked Raven.

"Yes." Said Wallace bluntly. "But hey, if you find me attractive … not gonna complain."

Raven giggled and rolled her eyes.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Dysfunction junction, right here folks!)**

 **Wallace:** Cry me a river, all alliances make mistakes. But, our mistake last night had no real impact, and like a spoiled brat, we got our way … without any tears, either. Ha! So, yes, voting Helen is how we're gonna do it. It may not be flashy, but it is logical … I may be kooky, but I'm not as likely to jump off a bridge as to cross it, metaphorically speaking.

 **Quana:** I do intend to swim, no lie. But, I'm also hoping to run across Barney. I've been thinking it over and, well … I ought to play my own game. I mean, I've been neglecting my gameplay due to my Chef Errands, so now is the time to pick it up a little. Barney's a pal, he'll hear me out … I think? Yeah, I do think.

* * *

Helen sat in the shelter, very still and not doing much of anything.

"Such a slow morning." Noted Helen.

Helen lay down on her side.

"But, why should that be a bad thing?" Asked Helen out loud.

Helen got herself comfy.

"With an alliance where both members overshadow me, I think I'm good … good, and boring." Noted Helen tonelessly.

Helen began to doze.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Boring!)**

 **Helen:** I lost an idol, but its whatever. The idol was exciting … besides, I got votes because of it anyway. It was self fulfilling and crud. If I do nothing and still add in a challenge, why would anybody vote me off? The exciting players get the votes. If not, whatever. (Helen shrugs)

* * *

Barney swam about in the river, a smile on his face. He soon swam to the bank and sat at the edge, wringing out his long mane of banana blond hair.

"Ah, that was good." Said Barney with a smile to himself. "I guess people deal with grief in different ways. Some people fuck at funerals … I swim in a river. Heheheh!"

"You're dealing with grief?" Asked Quana as she walked up. "Are you ok?"

"Well, Helen lost her idol. It was a hard loss for us all." Said Barney dramatically, before smirking wryly. "But, I suppose not to you, eh?"

Quana chuckled nervously, knowing Barney had found her out.

"I'm sorry Barney, but the idol was too dangerous to be ignored." Admitted Quana.

"Dangerous? He never hurt anybody!" Exclaimed Barney.

Quana was about to stammer an apology, when Barney laughed.

"Nah, just kidding. Honestly, you play however you want to. Free will, right? No wrong way to go about winning, eh?" Said Barney in understanding. "So, been a while huh?"

"It's good to see you Barney … and talk to you, _really_ talk." Agreed Quana as she sat down next to Barney. "Boy, this brings me back to being on Team Puzzle."

"The boring team with no drama, says the fans." Added Barney, smirking.

"Yeah, that was a thing." Chuckled Quana awkwardly. "By the way, sorry about you and Lavender breaking up. Think you might get back together?"

"I suppose anything is possible, but … I'm not sure it's probable." Admitted Barney. "You know me Quana, always looking forward. But my ninja powers sense you have been looking back."

"… You have ninja powers? Wowzers." Noted Quana.

"Nah, I'm just OTTP." Chuckled Barney. "But, I think several of us acted rashly in the past … making amends and seeking reconciliation is a thing to be admired and seeked. But back to the original point … fans may cry, but Lavney is a sunken pirate ship."

"… Sometimes I miss Pirate Barney." Mused Quana.

"He lives on in our memories." Assured Barney. "So, anything else you need? I'm fine with chit-chat, but I wanna get back to swimming."

"I'm here to swim too." Smiled Quana. "But I was also wondering … I know you have your main alliance with Helen-."

"And Hector." Winked Barney.

"… Right, that. I was thinking, would you like a side alliance with me? I mean, we were close in Letterz and when we were staff, so I think we'd work well together." Offered Quana, winking. "Plus … I owe you big time for setting me and Spider up. I've never been happier..."

"I'd be honoured to have you as my back-up alliance." Saluted Barney, chuckling a little.

"Likewise." Smirked Quana. "And now … we swim."

"Cannon ball!" Cheered Barney as he bombed into the river.

Quana laughed and jumped in as well.

For a few minutes, the two good friends swam around together, laughing and having a good time. However, all too soon Quana glanced upwards and spotted Chef Hatchet standing in the shadows of the trees at the edge of camp.

He beckoned her towards him.

"Um … I gotta dash Barney. I got something I gotta do." Said Quana as she waded to the shore.

"Ninja stuff? Samurai stuff?" Guessed Barney.

"… Imagine that, Quana the singing samurai..." Mused Quana. "Later!"

Quana jogged off to catch up with Chef Hatchet who had already begun to head off in the forest. Barney was once again alone.

"Maybe I could go see what Helen's doing?" Mused Barney. "Not got much else to do."

* * *

 **(Confessional: Ah, old friends.)**

 **Quana:** Like I said, I gotta play my own game. Why not start on the right foot and work with somebody I enjoy the company of … not to say I dislike hanging out with Wallace and Raven of course, but … I feel like a third wheel with them, sometimes. But, no time to linger on this, time to see what Chef wants … please be gun training…

 **Barney:** All in all, one of my better mornings out here. Amazing how I can go from a target to top dog in one night, isn't it? Woof, woof!

* * *

Wallace was using his every-tool to get some camp work done. He was working on restarting the fire-pit with a flamethrower tool. As he did so, Hector walked up.

"… Is that a flame thrower?!" Exclaimed Hector. "Wait, why am I even shocked?"

"Because you keep forgetting how smart I really am." Smirked Wallace.

"… If you had a flamethrower in that, why didn't you just you it to do the fire pit in the camp building challenge?" Asked Hector, frowning.

"Because I'm better at building stuff." Stated Wallace. "Making fire is easy, but building is hard."

"Fair point." Conceded Hector. "Do you trust your allies Wallace?"

"I trust them more than you, smart guy." Replied Wallace.

"I'm somebody you may know would backstab you. You have no idea if Quana and Raven would backstab you." Said Hector calmly.

"I never said I was allied with them, did I?" Asked Wallace, chuckling.

Hector frowned. He had thought that Wallace would have taken the bait.

"Well, whoever your allies are, you might want to be careful. They could have been trusted in previous seasons … can they now?" Asked Hector.

"More than you." Replied Wallace, working on the fire.

Hector looked a little bit irked.

"I can see this conversation is getting nowhere. Maybe I'll just leave." Stated Hector.

"I'd like that." Shrugged Wallace.

Hector frowned, but left without another word. Once he was gone, Wallace chuckled.

"Cry me a river Hector." Smirked Wallace as the every tool stuck out a tiny violin which played itself sadly.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Don't mess with Wallace's mind. Its too expansive!)**

 **Hector:** Hmmpph. Looks like I cannot get into Wallace's head. Like me he is a smart guy … but unlike me, he seems to be much more chaotic than lawful. He'll be hard to deal with in terms of interaction, which adequately reinforces why he should be eliminated post haste.

 **Wallace:** Hector is playing the villain, and I respect that. But _**I**_ want to be the first villainous winner, not him. Thankfully, it seems if you just play dumb and trollish, Hector gets flustered and might make mistakes. Advantage, Wallace. (Wallace snickers)

* * *

Helen sat alone at the shelter, enjoying her own company. However, her peace was soon to be disturbed.

"Knock, knock!" Said a cheerful voice.

"Oh no." Muttered Helen.

"Hi Helen!" Greeted Steve. "How goes it?"

"Worse than it was three seconds ago." Droned Helen.

"Oh, really? Why?" Asked Steve.

"You. Leave me alone." Ordered Helen.

"As the lady insists!" Saluted Steve. "I was only dropping by to tell you that there is a scorpion in your shelter. Want me to deal with it?"

"Scorpion?!" Squeaked Helen. "Get it away!"

"Lady says, Steve does." Said Steve, smiling as he quickly grabbed the scorpion and gently tossed it into a nearby bush. "You ok?"

"… I'll live, for now." Said Helen. "Thanks."

"You're welcome. If I'm gonna be your team's intern the least I can do is help you guys out, eh?" Winked Steve.

"… I guess." Admitted Helen.

At that moment Barney ran up.

"I heard a shout, are you alright Helen?" Asked Barney.

Helen groaned and got up to leave.

"No. No. Not happening. I cannot deal with both of you at once." Said Helen dully as she walked away.

Barney and Steve watched Helen go, then glanced at each other.

"We should hang out." Noted Barney.

"I concur." Agreed Steve.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Brothers from other mothers? Oh joy…)**

 **Barney:** So … three allies and an intern who thinks I'm fun and cool. After asking me about the times I stood against Kasimar, Steve spent twenty minutes asking me about pudding … I like that guy. Gee, I hope I don't use up all my good luck early, or something unlucky this way will come.

* * *

 **(Bronze Tigers)**

* * *

Rheneas sat on a log, all by himself. He was not showing hug sadness, but an air of gloom hung over him.

"… I can't believe she's gone." Muttered Rheneas. "I mean, I can … and I know I'll see her again at the finale and after the show, but … still a shock..."

Uzuri walked up to Rheneas, eyes glued to some tracks on the ground.

"Hmmm … size twelve … force in the steps … foot odour … all this combined means Sasquatch!" Exclaimed Uzuri.

Uzuri looked up and saw Rheneas.

"… Eh, close enough." Smirked Uzuri.

"Hey!" Chuckled Rheneas. "Oh Uzuri, you're so … Uzuri."

"That sure was, as they say, shaped like itself." Smirked Uzuri.

Uzuri sat down beside Rheneas and whistled for a few moments.

"Could you stop that? I'm not in the mood." Requested Rheneas politely.

"Would humming be better?" Offered Uzuri.

Rheneas paused.

"Uzuri, you'll need to hear this … you'll find out at the challenge at the latest anyway." Said Rheneas, before sighing wearily. "Tabitha got voted off last night. I wanted to meet her in the neutral zone, but Clyde said she's gone. I sure hope the slingshot wasn't too much for her."

"Tabby's been through worse." Said Uzuri, looking a little upset. "Still … that sucks! It sucks ass!"

"Sure does. To think, the last memory I have of her in this game is her eating bugs." Chuckled Rheneas dryly. "Well, we can't just sit here and mope about it."

"Can't we? It sounds tempting." Admitted Uzuri.

"True. But, cliché as it is to say it, Tabitha would not want us moping about. We need to fight back and make sure we can stick around. I know this may sound sudden, but … Uzuri Taiver, will you ally with me?" Asked Rheneas, smiling.

Uzuri began giggling loudly.

"For a moment there I thought you were proposing!" Cackled Uzuri like a hyena.

"Not my intent." Assured Rheneas. "I know we've not spoken much, but … my girlfriend is your best friend and vice versa, so maybe it is about time we start to work as a team. I'll be frank, I do not really trust my allies, sans Imanda."

"Well, funny you should say that! I happen to be close to Imanda; she's teaching me girl scout skills, like tracking." Said Uzuri. "I bet you're jealous."

"If the training involves bug eating, can't say I am." Smirked Rheneas

"Oh, don't call me a bug eater, bug eater!" Pouted Uzuri.

Rheneas just laughed.

"Ok, our first move is to find one of the super stars. Think you can help with that?" Asked Rheneas.

"Sure can, or my middle name isn't Xisonu!" Saluted Uzuri.

"Good girl." Nodded Rheneas. "Ok, you try and find a super star, and I'll try to find Imanda to let her know about this. Anybody you think we ought to vote off? Personally I do not trust Paul right now, but hey, maybe you do."

"How about Yessica? Apparently she's purple." Suggested Uzuri.

Rheneas snickered, understanding the reference.

"I'll pass it on." Nodded Rheneas as he jogged off.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Rheneas the messenger, everyone!)**

 **Rheneas:** It's time to stop fooling around and time to be really serious. Tabitha is gone, and it's only the final nineteen, so clearly this is a season where if I spend time relaxing and goofing off, I'm going home. I could lose my idol at any time, so I cannot rely on it for long. (Rheneas crosses his legs) Before I exit this confessional and start being more serious … since when did Uzuri have pigtails? I thought she had a ponytail? Maybe I'll ask her about the change. Ok, time to _bring it_.

 **Uzuri:** Ok, no time for silliness. Time to put on my series face! (Uzuri makes a comically serious face). ...Does it look convincing?

* * *

Yessica stood in the deeper parts of the sea, still somewhat near the island, and was giving Opal a swimming lesson. The so called Ray of Sunshine looked just a little nervous as she wading in the water.

"Don't be nervous, you're totally safe." Assured Yessica. "I won't let you sink, don't worry."

"Thanks." Said Opal, smiling. "I'm just not a fan of the water like you are. :(."

"Really? I never noticed you having a problem with it last season." Noted Yessica.

"Well, between seasons I kinda fell out of a boat and into the lake by Zed's farm during a late night boat date." Explained Opal. "It was freezing, and I got my my feetsies tangled on some water plants … Ryan scares me most, but I'm not a big fan of the water either."

Yessica gave Opal a sympathetic look.

"I know how you feel. I've had my fair share of watery accidents as well. Comes with the territory." Admitted Yessica. "But after I'm through with you, you'll be swimming in style!"

"Dolç!" Cheered Opal, clapping her hands.

"I assume that's Catalan for cool, or something to that effect. Well, no time like the present to start." Said Yessica, pounding a fist into her palm. "Ok, let's start with the doggy paddle, shall we?"

"Doggy style in the water!" Giggled Opal.

Yessica rolled her eyes but managed to smile.

"I'll admit, that was kinda funny." Chuckled Yessica. "Ok, do what I do. Here we go!"

* * *

 **(Confessional: Do a backstroke! Ah! I didn't say Yessica Says!)**

 **Yessica:** After a bumpy start, I think this alliance could really work. At any rate, these swimming lessons are a good idea. Reminds me of when I taught my little sis Karly to swim … ah, those were some good times. (Yessica smiles nostalgically)

 **Opal:** (She is humming a tune) … Don't mind me, just practising my humming.

* * *

Imanda carried an armful of firewood in the direction of the shelter.

"So heavy..." Panted Imanda. "So very heavy..."

Imanda nonetheless pressed on.

"My team is counting on me. Gotta get this stuff to the fire pit." Said Imanda firmly.

As Imanda walked along she passed by Clyde who lay at the base of a rock, lazing about.

"What, not even a hello?" Teased Clyde.

"Oh, sorry Clyde. Hello!" Said Imanda cheerfully. "Would stop to talk, but I need to take this stuff to the campfire pit."

"Dat seems like a lot of firewood." Noted Clyde.

"It is." Admitted Imanda. "… I know this is a big thing to ask, and it may be against the rules, but if it's neither of those things … could you give me a hand?"

Clyde considered this.

"I got a better idea. Why don't ya take a break. Dat's what you deserve." Suggested Clyde.

"I dunno … the team needs these." Admitted Imanda.

"C'mon … be lazy." Insisted Clyde. "You're tired, and da fire pit is still burnin' anyway. Why not kick back an' enjoy da good weather? Who's gonna know?"

"… Well … I guess a little break wouldn't hurt." Decided Imanda as she placed the firewood on the ground and sat next to Clyde. "So, what now?"

"We're doin' it. Just close your eyes and relax, girl. Dere is nothing quite like a lazy mornin' … and dis is one of da best." Said Clyde, stretching out. "You've worked hard, harder dan da others … I don't think dey would be dat mad if you slacked off a little big, ya know?"

"I've always been a hard worker though." Admitted Imanda shyly.

"Well, now ya can be somethin' else?" Winked Clyde. "C'mon … be lazy with me. It'll keep ya stress levels down at any rate."

Imanda thought this over.

"The team is counting on me … but, I guess I could have a little me time. And maybe … somebody else could do the work?" Mused Imanda.

"Dat's my life philosophy." Smirked Clyde. "Nothing to do and all day to do it … it's a good feeling, ain't it?"

"… It really is." Admitted Imanda, smiling.

The two lazed about and relaxed, the firewood forgotten.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Lazy buggers!)**

 **Imanda:** Sure, maybe I did feel bad for slacking off, but … Clyde is right, I deserved a break. Lazing about felt kinda good … maybe hard work really does hardly work?

* * *

Paul was a distance from the campsite, spending the morning swinging on vines. He held onto a vine tightly, stood in a proper stance and then swung through the air.

"WOOOOHOOOO!" Cheered Paul in glee.

Paul swung up to the branch of a different tree and landed perfectly.

"Man, that was awesome!" Exclaimed Paul. "I should do this more often!"

Paul swung on another vine to another tree.

"But I better know for sure I'm safe next vote before I have leisure time. I have Rheneas, as well as Opal and Yessica, but given that Rheneas is close to Imanda he may leave me … maybe it's Immy's time to go?" Mused Paul.

Paul swung to another tree.

"Then again, there is always a chance Uzuri voted for VayVay, so that could be a reason to eliminate her." Mused Paul.

Paul swung to another tree with a cheer.

"I guess I'll just have to see how the cards fall. But if I can take out Lankston … heh, I think I have what it takes to eliminate any of the other five." Chuckled Paul. "Cutthroat play is more fun than I figured it'd be."

Paul swung on another vine, but the vine almost snapped. Things went wrong, and the end result was Paul being tangled up in the vine and dangling upside down.

"Well … shit." Noted Paul. "Little help here?"

All was silent.

"… Crap." Sighed Paul.

Slow footsteps were heard. Paul looked in the direction of them and saw Gordon walking by. He seemed totally hammered, as per the norm.

"Urgh, those damn fairies. *hic ***** I'll punch their lights out! Nobody calls my mum poor!" Slurred Gordon. "And Rheneas is the worst of all! I'd so vote him to the land of *hic* no booze, if I was a player and he had no idol … urgh, stupid bubbles. Yeeeeah."

Gordon staggered on, possibly to find somewhere to pass out. Once he was gone the vine holding Paul snapped.

BAM!

Paul hit the ground, and winced he got up to his feet.

"Ow." Muttered Paul. "… Rheneas has an idol. Crap, not good! I gotta do something about that quick! Guess it proves he's not on my side if he didn't tell me about it. Thank goodness for Gordon being an alcoholic."

* * *

 **(Confessional: Booooooooze!)**

 **Paul:** Lies seem to be a thing in this game, but now it is time to tell the truth! I mean, if I tell everybody Rheneas has an idol, it'll be no problem … though, would Rheneas still be my ally? Well, not like he _told_ me about the idol, right, so I guess I'm in the clear?

 **Gordon:** (He is passed out drunk and snoring loudly)

* * *

Uzuri ran through the woods in search of the super stars. She looked in every hedge, under every rock (that she could lift) and inside every hole in a tree. But so far she had found nothing.

"This is harder than I thought it'd be." Pouted Uzuri. "Where be the stars?!"

Uzuri surveyed the area carefully, making sure she had not missed anything. She spotted a hole a little off the ground in a nearby tree.

"That looks promising." Noted Uzuri.

Uzuri jogged over to the tree and carefully climbed up, and leaned into the hole, her entire upper half going in as it was a big hole in an even bigger tree.

"Hmmm … nope, nothing here." Sighed Uzuri. "Time to … aw biscuit bitches, I'm stuck!"

Uzuri wriggled, squirmed and kicked her legs. It was all for naught, and she sighed.

"Well this sucks." Muttered Uzuri.

Two woodpeckers flew by and landed behind Uzuri, perching at the top of her legs.

"Who's there? Are you some birdies here to help?" Asked Uzuri hopefully.

The woodpeckers looked angry that something was in their nest. They began rapidly and roughly pecking Uzuri's butt.

Uzuri's eyes widened.

"... _ **AAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH**_!" Screamed Uzuri, kicking her legs and wriggling as the woodpeckers relentlessly pecked her tushy.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Woodpeckers? More like** _ **Moon**_ **peckers!)**

 **Uzuri:** (She gingerly sits down, wincing as she does so). The worst part isn't my sore bottom or the lack of stars … it's that I was stuck there for a whole hour and got _**really**_ bored! Normally, I like pain … but not _there_!

* * *

Rheneas walked along the beach. He'd seen Imanda, but as she had been lazing about and taking a nap next to Clyde he had decided to not disturb her. Thus, he was trying to find a way to busy himself.

"It's amazing how slowly a morning passes when you've got nothing to do." Noted Rheneas.

Rheneas soon spotted Yessica in the water. She was watching Opal do the doggie paddle.

"Hi girls!" Called Rheneas.

"Hello." Greeted Yessica.

"Hi!" Called Opal.

Opal continued swimming while Yessica waded over to the shore to talk to Rheneas.

"So, what's up?" Asked Yessica.

"Nothing much, just trying to make conversation." Admitted Rheneas. "But in terms of literal 'up' … Tabitha went into the sky last night."

"Really? Oh no … sorry to hear that." Said Yessica sympathetically. "How do you know?"

"Clyde told me." Stated Rheneas. "It sucks, but I'll see her again. I mean, we're sort of in the process of moving in together, so it's just a few weeks of separation at the most. Nothing big. Still, feels weird she'd not here anymore though."

"I know what you mean. I felt the same way once Irene was kicked off." Agreed Yessica, fiddling with her ponytails.

"Guess we have that in common." Noted Rheneas. "It sucks to feel this way, but we'll both get by, I'm sure. So, how are you spending your time now?"

"Giving Opal swimming lessons. It's fun. Really takes me back." Said Yessica with a smile. "You want a lesson?"

"Thanks, but I'm already decent at swimming." Replied Rheneas. "Funnily enough, I'm giving Paul lessons on how to use my beam katana?"

"That silly, dangerous thing? Are you sure that's a good idea?" Asked Yessica, raising an eyebrow doubtfully. "I'm not saying you can't teach, but..."

"Then what _are_ you saying?" Smirked Rheneas.

Yessica stammered, and narrowed her eyes.

"You're putting words into my mouth." Huffed Yessica.

"Looks like I am. Just having a bit of fun." Assured Rheneas. "Looks like we're the teachers on this team … people could learn from you Yessica. Know what I mean?"

"… I do. It means I'm notable and have things to share with the world." Nodded Yessica.

Opal meanwhile continued to swim, only to tap something under the water with her foot. She dove down to retrieve it and then held up a seashell.

"Pretty." Smiled Opal. "Hey Yessica! Catch!"

Opal tossed the seashell to Yessica.

It bonked her on the head.

"Oof! Ow!" Yelped Yessica. "Watch it!"

"Sorry." Apologised Opal.

Yessica shook her head.

"It's ok, but careful where you aim next time." Stated Yessica.

Rheneas silently chuckled.

* * *

 **(Confessional: She yells about seashells, by the seashore.)**

 **Rheneas:** My main idea is simple. If I get Yessica to like me, she might not vote for me. Then I can keep my idol for longer. I'm not saying anything that's a lie either; this way, her self esteem is built up and I keep my idol, so we both walk away happy.

 **Yessica:** I guess I can be a bit high stung sometimes. Not sure why, but I should try to keep myself chill and sweet. People like a chill gal more than a stressed gal … well, in the game at least. Fans may feel differently. Though if fans like stress… hmm…

* * *

 **(Neutral Zone)**

* * *

Quana felt nervous, but also rather excited as well. She held a loaded pistol with both hands, carefully trying to aim at some watermelons on pikes that Chef Hatchet had set up. The chef himself was currently standing right behind Quana, carefully adjusting her grip on the gun.

"Nobody is a perfect shot, as everybody's hands will tremble at least a little bit. You need to keep your hands steady at all times and keep the _ **damn**_ safety lock on until you are ready to fire. Keep both hands firmly around the handgrip, with the index fingers of you dominant hand at the trigger. I am not letting go of you until you get this right. This is a loaded weapon." Said Chef Hatchet, looking truly serious.

Quana did as Chef Hatchet asked, making sure to take a lot of care. Even still, her heart beated slightly faster than normal. This was exciting! She had always wanted to do this, but never had the means to do so, and the army life not not for her.

"Is this good?" Asked Quana, holding the gun carefully.

"… Yep, that looks about right. Ok, I'll take safety off, you just keep holding it." Said Chef Hatchet firmly.

Chef Hatchet carefully flicked the safety off.

"Ok, aim carefully at those watermelons and fire. Nobody is around so you don't have to worry about missing … still, be careful. And if you aim that gun at me, even as a joke, you will be arrested." Said Chef Hatchet seriously. "Understand."

"Crystal clear." Confirmed Quana. "I'd salute, but I need both hands."

"You're learning." Noted Chef Hatchet.

Chef stepped back and Quana aimed the gun carefully. She narrowed her eyes, focusing on the weapon and the shot, and resisting the strong urge for a one liner. Now was not the time.

BANG!

Quana fired a shot, slightly flinching from the recoil. The bullet hit a watermelon and the fruit exploded.

"That's some recoil." Noted Quana.

"From that little thing? That's nothing." Chuckled Chef Hatchet. "You should see some of my other guns."

"Are you calling me weak?" Pouted Quana.

"Nah, it's just because this is the first time you've fired a real gun. Takes time to get used to the recoil." Assured Chef Hatchet. "Let's try again."

Chef Hatchet adjusted Quana's grip on the weapon once again.

"Take your time. No need to rush when handling a gun." Said Chef Hatchet calmly.

Quana focused once more and all was silent.

BANG!

The second melon exploded.

"Not bad for early days." Noted Chef Hatchet. "Maybe you could be a marksman?"

"Really?" Asked Quana with interest.

"Heh, _**no**_." Smirked Chef Hatchet.

Quana huffed and rolled her eyes.

"Seriously though, you could get good at this. Anyway, there's one more bullet in that, so let me just adjust your grip and you can fire when ready." Said Chef Hatchet professionally.

Chef Hatchet made sure Quana was holding it right, and then stepped back.

Quana admired the gun for a moment. It had a silver barrel, black handgrip, an overall sleek design and even had a small engraved image of a pony on it…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

just like the empty gun Quana had found discarded.

Quana lightly trembled from this realisation and her shot missed, hitting a tree.

" _Was that gun Chef's_? _What was that gun doing out there_?" Thought Quana uncertainly.

"Hmm, two out of three … not bad for a first attempt." Noted Chef Hatchet. "Ok, hand it over. I can't have you just running off with that, empty or otherwise."

Quana quickly passed it over and was rather silent.

"Something on your mind?" Asked Chef Hatchet, raising an eyebrow.

"Um, uh … so, any ideas for a possibly reconciliation with Nakia? I get the idea just randomly walking up to her might be a bad idea." Admitted Quana. "She saved my life, but there was fear in her eyes … any advice, Chef?"

"… Hmmm, well, you could ask your team's intern to ask Nakia to meet you here at some point, and maybe pass on a message. Not saying she'd show up, but it's at least a start." Suggested Chef Hatchet.

"Small steps … that could work." Agreed Quana, still looking nervous.

"… What else is on your mind?" Asked Chef Hatchet.

"Um, uh … nothing..." Murmured Quana.

"SPIT IT OUT!" Barked Chef Hatchet.

"I saw Jareth's grave!" Exclaimed Quana. "So … is he..."

"He is." Said Chef Hatchet simply. "Anything else you want to know?"

Quana was spared from possible interrogation when Steve ran up.

"Ah, there you are!" Exclaimed Steve. "I've been looking everywhere for you! It's challenge time!"

"Really? Whoa, I gotta go!" Exclaimed Quana. "Later Chef!"

Quana jogged off quickly, with one main thought on her mind.

" _Did Chef … no, of course not … they were friends … don't jump to conclusions Quana_." Thought Quana firmly, yet nervously.

Chef then glanced at Steve.

"You're still here?" Muttered Chef.

"Sure am! Ooooo, is that a Desert Eagle? Whoa, those things are great! Triangular barrel, semi-automatic, and the largest centerfire cartridge of any magazine fed, self loading pistol!" Exclaimed Steve. "Cool!"

"… And how does a goof like you know all of that?" Asked Chef Hatchet, raising an eyebrow.

"Wikipedia and cartoons mostly. Oh, and Call of Duty." Declared Steve. "Can I have a go?"

"… Well. I did bring three extra bullets for myself, but … fine, I guess. But you better listen to ever damn word I say." Grunted Chef Hatchet.

"No need, I already know how to sue one. I bet you a hundred and one dollars I could hit any target you want me to." Bragged Steve.

"Ok then." Said Chef Hatchet, smirking as he loaded the gun. "Hit the three targets way over there in the trees."

With a salute, Steve grabbed the gun and held it properly. He flipped off the safety lock and took aim.

BANG!

BANG!

BANG!

With a bullseye on each target, Steve passed the gun past to Chef Hatchet. He then began jumping up and down like an idiot.

"I win! I win! I win! Pay up, Mister Chef!" Smirked Steve, giggling eccentrically.

Chef Hatchet grumbled a rather foul word and passed Steve several dollar bills which Steve grabbed and pocketed with a smug wink.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Guns are love, guns are life! On Boney Island at least.)**

 **Quana:** On one hand … that was amazing! Seriously, did you see how I fired that gun!? Wooo! (Quana fist pumps, but then nervously frowns) But now I have another little worry, and it's not one I can exactly advertise. Hmmm … well, I am seventeen … I guess I should work out my own problems at my age, huh?

 **Chef Hatchet:** … I hate Steve.

 **Steve:** I saw that on TV!

* * *

 **(Wawanakwa Island Forest)**

* * *

Oscar, Xyly, Donny and Mable were all walking through the forest, survival gear in backpacks they each had on. Xyly led the way, keeping her ears open and eyes peeled … though this was hard to see due to the hair covering her eyes.

"Ok, this is a new area of the island … we've not been here yet, so Eleanor might be around here somewhere." Said Xyly seriously. "We'll each take a different direction to cover more ground."

"What if we get lost?" Asked Mable.

"Good point. In that case, stay where you are and call for help one every thirty seconds." Suggested Xyly.

"If somebody gets intro trouble, perhaps we ought to go in pairs instead?" Suggested Oscar. "Eleanor's safety is our top priority, but we also need to make sure we don't end up lost and in danger either."

"He's right. We ought to split into duos." Said Donny, folding his arms. "I'll go with Xyly. She's one tough women, and as I'm a boxer with a bad attitude, we ought to get along."

"Xyly is ok with that." Said Xyly, nodding. "Here."

Xyly took out a battle axe from seemingly nowhere and passed it to Donny. He strained to lift it.

"Got anything a little smaller?" Asked Donny.

Xyly passed Donny a butter knife.

"Fuck." Muttered Donny.

"Guess that means me and Oscar are together." Noted Mable. "Sure, that works. I've been needing to stick up on my forest fruit supply too, so I'll see if I can multi-task."

"Just remember to focus on finding Eleanor first and foremost." Stated Oscar. "When should we meet back, and where?"

"At sundown. We have enough supplies to last us throughout the day." Stated Xyly. "Now, Xyly and Donny will go this way, and you two will go that way. Alpha and Bravo teams, move out!"

Xyly took out a second battle axe and charged off, with Donny running behind her.

Oscar glanced at Mable and she she looked concerned.

"Something wrong?" Asked Oscar.

"… I'm scared for Eleanor." Admitted Mable.

"We all are … well, all of us that know of this situation." Assured Oscar. "Come on … let's go find her."

"Right behind you." Said Mable, smiling.

* * *

 **(Challenge Area)**

* * *

Soon enough, the nineteen campers arrived at the challenge area (Quana about two minutes behind everybody else). They stood amongst their teams, and the three hosts began to speak. Behind them was a course that had been set up and led off into the forest and out of sight.

"So nice of Quana to decide to show up." Snarked Chris.

"Be nice." Pouted Winnie.

"But not too nice." Drawled Xaria.

After a brief pause, Winnie began speaking.

"Welcome to your next challenge kitties and cats! Today you're all going to be tied up!" Exclaimed Winnie.

"Sounds degrading." Muttered Bishop.

"Sounds hot!" Exclaimed Opal.

"Sounds like a badge I once earned." Mused Imanda nostalgically.

"Don't look too far into it." Stated Xaria, groaning. "All of you will be tied up in rope and placed at different parts of the course. The first person must untie themselves, and then run past an obstacle to untie the next person, who clears another obstacle and unties another person. So on, so forth, yadda, yadda, yadda. The last person untied just has to ring a bell at the top of a rope. Do that, you win, Don't do that, the opposite happens."

"And the best part? Nobody is going home today!" Exclaimed Winnie cheerfully.

This took off some of the pressure, making some campers (most notably Eddie and Sasha) look relieved.

" _That buys me another day … better make it count_." Thought Eddie.

Sasha put a hand on Eddie's shoulder.

"We'll get through this." Muttered Sasha very quietly so that only Eddie could hear her. "There will be a crack or mistrust we can exploit and milk like a cow from Moo Moo Meadows."

"As this is a reward challenge, time to hear what you'll be playing for!" Announced Chris. "You'll love it, you'll enjoy it, you'll adore it, you'll really like it, you'll-."

"For the love of money, get the hell on with it!" Barked Bishop.

"What the jackass said!" Added Alice.

"I do not think that I deserved that." Frowned Chris. "But, as you insist … first place wins pillows and blankets for their team to have a cosy night! Second place only wins the blankets. Third place gets nothing."

"I like the sound of those." Remarked Rheneas.

"Newsflash, my team does too shitface." Grunted Quarla.

"Well, only two teams can win! Time to see who they will be!" Announced Winnie. "Now, before you pick the order you will be tied up along the course in … Golden Hawks, which one of you will be taking a cat nap?"

"Meaning sitting out." Added Xaria.

"They knew that Xaria." Pouted Winnie.

"Oh, and as Spider sat out yesterday, he can't sit out again." Added Chris.

The team looked amongst themselves for a few moment.

"Don't look at me, I'm ready to bring it." Muttered Jimmy boldly.

"In that case, I'll sit this one out." Offered Eddie. "I have a lot on my mind."

"Looks like Eddie is sitting out!" Noted Winnie.

"And he gets to wear the chicken hat." Added Chris.

"Shush." Frowned Xaria. "Ok guys, decide the order you want to be BDSM'd, and we can begin."

* * *

 **(Confessional: ...Do I even need to say** _ **anything**_ **?)**

 **Bishop:** Of all the lowbrow, common and poor fetishes they could have used... (Bishop scoffs and shakes his head) Knowing how Alice's tiny mind works, I bet she likes this … I bet she likes it a lot. (Bishop smirks). Gotta remember that one.

 **Quarla:** The idea of Spider lying there, tied up and unable to stop me doing anything … oh yeah, best challenge so far. (Quarla snickers) Time to show I've still got that flair I always had. I'll go home rich _and_ feared.

 **Wallace:** … I didn't hear a word against using the every-tool! Mwahahaha! This challenge is as good as won!

 **Helen:** Being tied up is too exciting. Do not take that out of context. ...Why must I do this to myself? Is a paperwork challenge really too much to ask for?

 **Paul:** I don't like this challenge. Do I even need to say why? I mean, really? Yuck. I may not be scared of germs now, but some things still make me quiver!

 **Imanda:** Yes! Let me tell you, in the girl scouts I was a _**pretty**_ big deal when it came to tying and untying knots. (Imanda looks slightly smug) I have to admit, I love this island so far. Heheheh!

* * *

 **Next Time:** The campers get their bondage on … literally … and race to untie each other. Awkward as it is, one team wins a great reward and one team wins an average reward.


	25. CH 10, PT 2: The Rope

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Total Drama.

 **Note:** Ten episodes! Milestone! We're at the point of the story where things are really gonna start picking up … well, hopefully. Still, I'm loving how this story is turning out thus far, and judging by the reviews I'd say that you guys are as well. Still, it has been said that some of the starz are … not shining brightly, meaning not doing much. I won't shuffle the boot order at all as it's been set for a long time, but I will see what I can do to try and make things more interesting. After all, this is supposed to be the ultimate send-off to my earliest characters. Let's hope I can keep to that goal. Let's see if I can manage it in this chapter!

Raise your hand if you love being tied up!

* * *

 **(Challenge Field)**

* * *

The challenge was almost ready to start. The campers had been tied up with rope and placed at various sections of the course, waiting to be untied by the person preceding them. Right at the starting line, and soon to be tasked with untying themselves, were Quarla, Wallace and Imanda. Eddie sat off to the side at the base of a tree, wearing a chicken hat.

"Not gonna lie, this is making me raise my eyebrows a little." Admitted Eddie. "Just saying."

The hosts stood off to the side, and Chris took out a starter pistol.

"So, you guys all snug and tied up?" Asked Winnie.

"Are you blind?" Grunted Quarla. "Get on with it, I got pillows and blankets to win."

"This is gonna be fun." Smirked Wallace cockily, before adding. "Um, not in that way."

"Oh, you." Giggled Imanda. "I'm 'knot' gonna allow jokes like that!"

"Just start the challenge." Grunted Quarla.

Imanda frowned at Quarla in disapproval.

"Ok then, get ready!" Exclaimed Winnie. "Three..."

"Two..." Droned Xaria.

"One." Grinned Chris.

BANG!

* * *

 **(Confessional: All tied up at the moment.)**

 **Eddie:** I gotta admit, this challenge is really awkward to look at. I mean, me and Sasha are not into this kind of stuff. I know, I know, overthinking it … but come on, it's all there!

* * *

The instant the challenge started the three began to squirm around in great effort to untie themselves. Quarla was vicious and scrappy, trying to tear the rope apart, while Imanda was more precise and meticulous, having done this before.

However, Wallace just smirked and activated the every-tool from within his binds. Instantly a sort of light sabre pierced the ropes and tore them apart.

"Mwahahahaha! Later bondage buddies!" Cackled Wallace as he ran off at full speed, jogging down the course as quickly as his legs could carry him. "Spoiler alert, the Silver Swordfish will win the pillows and blankets!"

"Hosts! Wallace cheated!" Complained Imanda, almost out of her rope.

"Kill him!" Grunted Quarla, tearing her ropes off bit by bit.

"No rule against it. We'll allow it." Stated Chris, chuckling.

"We?" Pouted Winnie.

"He is right." Admitted Xaria. "No rule against bringing in outside sources as long as they are not drugs or guns."

Imanda and Quarla could only sigh and growl respectively, but nonetheless they kept up the pace on untying themselves. Soon enough Imanda was free and with a cheer she ran off down the course after Wallace. She had ground to make up, and was ready to give it her all.

"Better run Wallace! I once won a long distance badge!" Called Imanda teasingly.

Up ahead Wallace seemed to run even faster.

Quarla meanwhile grunted in annoyance at being last and then tore off the last of her ropes. With a crack of her knuckles she charged after her opponents.

"Get back here!" Yelled Quarla. "You might want to think if it's worth beating me, because I am a sore loser … and you'll be an even sorer winner!"

Imanda yelped and ran even faster, not wanting Quarla to catch up with her.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Would she hit a girl with glasses on? … Oh yeah, dumb question.)**

 **Wallace:** With myself free, my plan is very simply. I just hand my every tool to the next person, and they hand it to the next person and so on until we win the challenge. Easy! Oh, how I love loopholes!

 **Quarla:** I'm against two dorks, neither of whom are tough in any way. I've got this.

* * *

Wallace ran fast. He had a confident look on his face.

"Legal cheating. Works every time." Chuckled Wallace.

Wallace then halted when he was what was ahead of him.

"Aw crap." Muttered Wallace.

A pit of mud was set up, filled with angry snapping turtles. A sign was set up to say going around it was forbidden.

"… This is gonna suck." Sighed Wallace.

With a deep breath, Wallace ran through the mud, yelling a war cry as he went. Sure, he could have used his every-tool to blast away the turtles, but Wallace was a lover of animals, so he held his fire.

Consequently, a turtle bit him on the ass.

"AAAAARRRGGGGGHHHH!" Screamed Wallace, his pace quickening due to the pain.

He then fell over.

Wallace groaned as he got back to his feet and made his way further to the other side of the large mud pit.

Further behind Imanda made her way through the mud with confidence. She had done obstacle courses with the girl scouts, and though angry turtles had not been involved, Imanda felt good about her chances.

"This is pretty easy." Noted Imanda. "Go girl scout!"

Imanda laughed and ran faster. However, fate had other plans for her … plans that become apparent when a turtle leapt up and bit Imanda on her bottom.

"… AAARRRRGGGGGHHH!" Screamed Imanda. "Ow! Ow! Ow!"

Imanda gritted her teeth in pain, a tear exiting her eye, but even so she forced herself to continue the challenge.

"I hate turtles now..." Muttered Imanda.

In last place, and closing in on Imanda, Quarla had five turtles biting her but was not slowing down at all. Perhaps pain did not bother her? Or maybe the thought of victory motivated her.

"Ignore the pain. Spider is just up ahead." Muttered Quarla.

Oh wait, it was sociopathic intent that motivated her. My mistake.

A turtle prepared to jump at Quarla and bite her. Quarla snarled at the turtle. It looked scared, and began to retreat … very slowly, given it was a turtle.

"Yeah, you better run. Sort of." Muttered Quarla as she ran on, ignoring all of the pain that she felt.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Shell shocked!)**

 **Wallace:** The things I do for this team, I swear. I sure hope the pillows and blankets are gonna be worth the chunks of my villainous ass that are now missing. If only I had a jet-pack or a teleporter on me, but no, I left them at home. Urgh.

 **Imanda:** … Anybody got some booty band-aids? (Imanda winces)

* * *

At the other side of the mud pit, Spider, Hector and Yessica were all tied up, waiting for their team mates to arrive.

"I don't like this." Murmured Spider.

"It's not so bad." Assured Yessica. "When you get used to not being able to move, it's kinda relaxing."

"No comment." Added Hector.

Yessica pouted.

"I didn't mean it like that." Insisted Yessica.

"No, it's not the fact I'm tied up. It's that Quarla is coming and I am tied up. She could do anything she wants to me and I'd be unable to stop her." Explained Spider. "Oh geez..."

"Sorry to hear that." Winced Yessica.

"Indeed, sounds painful. But, it also confirms that Quarla is not a threat to winning this game." Noted Hector. "Ah, here we go."

Wallace ran up, pressing a button on the every-tool as he moved. The every tool extended a large pair of scissors.

"Before anybody says anything, no, this tool is not cheating." Stated Wallace as he worked on snipping the ropes binding Hector.

"Careful." Muttered Hector nervously.

Wallace was able to untie Hector without incident and passed him the every-tool.

"Use this to untie everybody else." Stated Wallace. "Press the green button twice and the yellow button once for the scissors. Do not press anything else, got it?"

"Only because you asked me so nicely." Drawled Hector.

Hector ran off down the course at a moderate pace while Wallace stood off to the side. As he did this Imanda run up and began quickly untying Yessica.

"You sure know your knots." Noted Yessica.

"Girl scout perks, hun." Winked Imanda.

Imanda untied Yessica quickly and soon Yessica was on her feet and running off.

"Good luck!" Called Imanda.

"Thanks! I may need it!" Replied Yessica.

Quarla ran up and grabbed the turtles off her, chucking them away. She then yanked up Spider to his feet.

"Well, look what we have here." Smirked Quarla. "No hands, no way to defend yourself."

"Quarla … I'm sorry." Said Spider tragically.

"… For what?" Asked Quarla.

" _ **This**_!" Sneered Spider as he stomped his foot down onto Quarla's foot _hard_.

"ARRRGGH!" Yelled Quarla as she fell over, holding her now sore foot.

Spider cast a brief sympathetic look at Quarla before refocusing on the challenge. He ran off, his arms still tied to his side by the rope.

Quarla grumbled as she got back to his feet.

"That little rat. Like a spider, his legs will be pulled off." Grunted Quarla in irritation.

* * *

 **(Confessional: He might need some prosthetics.)**

 **Spider:** I didn't want to get physical, but … she was going to attack me, and I am not going to put up with that. The thing here … is finding a balance between justifiable self defence, and going too far. I want to be a doctor and heal in juries, not cause them. ...I sure hope Quarla won't finish the job back at camp.

 **Quarla:** Hm, he's got a little fight in him, I like that. This could be fun.

 **Wallace:** Note to self, wear metal boots before trying to eliminate Spider when the time comes.

* * *

Hector jogged along as fast as he could go. This was not very fast. He slowed to a halt when he saw some balance beams over what appeared to be hot sauce. At the side of the pit, Patch slurped the hot sauce through a pink curly straw.

"FOOOOOOOOOOD!" Cheered Patch.

"Oh yes, continue the fat guy stereotype." Drawled Hector. "Ok, how to go about this..."

Yessica ran past Hector and looked at the beams, and then the hot sauce.

"Fun fact about me, thanks to Irene's family I've grown very fond of spicy food and condiments." Smirked Yessica.

Yessica ran forwards and dived into the hot sauce, and began easily swimming along to the other side of the pool.

"… I won't ask." Decided Hector as he approached a balance beam.

"Hector! Wait up!" Called Spider.

"Not a chance, this is a race." Reminded Hector without looking back.

"But I'm still tied up! Could you untie me please." Requested Spider.

"What's in it for me? Remember, my team wants the prize too." Said Hector calmly.

"What do you want?" Asked Spider.

"If we end up on a team together, or both make the merge, vote how I want you to." Said Hector promptly.

"… Deal." Decided Spider.

"Swear on Quana's life?" Asked Hector.

"… Deal." Sighed Spider.

With a satisfied nod, Hector used the every-tool to untie Spider. Without another word, Hector kept making his way along the balance beam.

"Thanks." said Spider gratefully.

Hector just gave a polite nod.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Always an angle.)**

 **Hector:** I wouldn't have done that if it were an elimination challenge … but, as it is reward only, I felt generous. Besides, there's never a bad time to get an extra ally.

 **Yessica:** Sure, it may not be attention grabbing, but if it helps us win the reward I'm fine with doing only what I'm known for. Pillows and blankets, people!

* * *

Up ahead, Bishop, Raven and Paul were tied up, waiting for their team mates to get to them. Bishop propped himself up on his side to look at Raven.

"You know, you do look rather dashing." Noted Bishop.

"Really?" Smiled Raven, looking slightly flattered.

"Indeed. BDSM may be base, childish and for the poor, but those ropes bring our your figure." Smirked Bishop.

"Eep!" Blushed Raven "D-don't be a pig!"

"He is right about one thing though." Added Paul. "BDSM is so weird."

"Hm, looks like you have something in common with me." Noted Bishop. "You may be a cut above the rest, if only slightly."

"You know, you could try being nicer." Muttered Paul.

"I'd extend an affable hand if you were my team mate." Said Bishop sincerity. "… But as you are not, you are fair game."

"I sure hope Hector gets here soon. I really do." Sighed Raven.

"Just ignore him." Advised Paul. "He's trying to throw us off our game."

"Guilty as charged." Admitted Bishop. "Lock me up and throw away the key."

"Well, you're already tied up." Chuckled Paul.

"People are coming!" Exclaimed Raven in great relief.

Yessica ran up and began working hard on untying Paul. She didn't havce much experience, but the effort was there.

"Need me to move myself at all?" Asked Paul.

"No thanks, I got this." Assured Yessica. "Can you even move?"

"… I could try." Shrugged Paul.

Yessica smirked and went about her work.

While Yessica gradually untied and loosened Paul's ropes Hector arrived and ran over to Raven.

"Stay completely still." Advised Hector as he activated the every-tool.

"No worries there." Replied Raven, relaxing herself and staying still as a statue.

Hector quickly cut Raven free, and without a word Raven was off the instant Hector passed over the every-tool.

"Not stopping for conversation." Noted Hector. "Just as well. It _is_ a race."

Spider arrived and began to work on untying Bishop.

"Just get the ropes loose. I can get them off myself with some, urgh, effort. It'll save time." Stated Bishop.

"You're the boss." Replied Spider.

"Darn right I am." Smirked Bishop.

Yessica freed Paul at that moment and he was off.

"BAMF!" Declared Paul.

"Oh Paul … you are _not_ a bad ass mother fucker." Giggled Yessica.

Bishop's ropes were loosened and he sprung up and ran down the course, wiggling and further loosening the ropes as he went.

"Hurry!" Called Spider.

"Don't worry, I am." Replied Bishop. "I do not want to miss seeing Alice tied up. Heheheh!"

* * *

 **(Confessional: Pig.)**

 **Raven:** Bishop is really unpleasant, but … if he were on my team at any point, he'd be a good shield. Hmm … I'll keep that idea in the back of my head for now.

 **Bishop:** Maybe my social game could be better, but remember, they cannot vote for me. And even if there is another swap and they do end up on my tea,, I could smooth it over. If I can get Alice to go this long without betraying me, I can sooth the working class whining of Paul and Raven.

* * *

Raven jogged on. She wasn't the fastest of runners, but she did have decent stamina. Thus, she was the first one to arrive at the obstacle she needed to get past.

"… Oh my..." Gulped Raven.

A corridor had been set up, and it was full of electrical tripwires.

"This might sting a little." Noted Raven.

Yannis stood nearby. He spotted Raven and approached her.

"Oh, hello Yannis." Greeted Raven, smiling.

Yannis smiled in return and passed Raven a small plastic bar. He made a biting motion.

"This might help. Thanks." Said Raven gratefully. "Ok … I'm going in!"

Raven put the plastic bar in her mouth and carefully made her way into the electric tripwire maze. Ideally she did not want to get shocked at all, but at least if she did she had something to bite on to possibly reduce the pain somewhat.

"Better take it slow and steady." Muttered Raven.

Raven carefully made her way through, ducking under wires, stepping over others and generally just taking her time and being very cautious.

Bishop and Paul meanwhile arrived at the start of the corridor neck and neck. Paul accepted a plastic bar fro, Yannis while Bishop shook his head.

"I'm not putting that in my mouth." Sniffed Bishop. "Ok … urrgh, the things I do for this team..."

Bishop took a deep breath and charged forwards into the wires.

ZAP!

ZAP!

ZAP!

ZAP!

OH YOU BETTER BELIEVE THAT'S A ZAP!

"FUCK!" Yelled Bishop is pain.

Raven winced, both at the bad word and the sight of Bishop in pain and sped up ever so slightly so that he would not catch up to her and possibly bump her.

Paul just stared.

"Ok, I'm a life liver and all, but even I'm not that reckless." Stated Paul, before chucking. "Whoa, Bishop, you're wilder than I thought. Heheheh."

With that, Paul put the plastic bar into his mouth and made his move. He began carefully getting through the wires, matching Raven's strategy but going at a slightly faster pace.

Paul carefully ducked under some wires, and lightly jumped over another. It was like some kind of dreadful game of limbo.

" _Ok … so far so good_." Thought Paul.

Paul then ducked under a wire, only for the top of his fringe to come into contact with it.

ZAP!

"OW!" Yelped Paul.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Jade called, she wants her shtick back.)**

 **Paul:** Next time I compete on this show … assuming I ever will … I'm wearing rubber.

 **Bishop:** Painful? Fuck yes. But, nobody can say I do not try at these pitifully put together challenges. I just kept telling myself to imagine seeing Alice tied up like the dog she is. That gave me plenty of motivation.

* * *

 **(Intern Compound)**

* * *

Steve stood by a vending machine, trying to insert a fifty dollar bill which kept being rejected. But, it seemed that Steve would not be deterred and he kept putting the money back in.

"Come on! I want some cherry soda!" Insisted Steve. "Just a sip!"

As Steve continued to try and get soda from the machine without success Kim walked by looking at her iPad. However after passing Steve she paused and took a few steps back.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Asked Kim blankly.

"Trying to get some soda." Stated Steve.

"That machine doesn't accept fifty dollars notes. It says so right there." Said Kim flatly, pointing to a sign hung next to the machine that backed up her claims.

"… Oh." Noted Steve. "Well, that's thirty minutes I won't get back. Um … got change for a fifty?"

"… Eh, what the hell." Shrugged Kim, taking out a bunch of five dollar bills and passing them to Steve in exchange for the fifty. "Why do you have a fifty anyway? No offence, but you don't strike me as a Bishop."

"I could never be a Bishop. The hat wouldn't look good on me." Sighed Steve. "But, get this! Thanks to my Steve powers I won a bunch of money from Chef."

"Steve powers?" Repeated Kim, looking both confused and dull.

"I got three bullseyes with his Desert Eagle handgun … handcannon … the dangerous thingy! Either way, sucks to not be me." Giggled Steve.

"… You know how to use guns?" Asked Kim, looking rather interested. "That's … pretty fucking bad ass. Not bad Steve."

"Aw shucks." Chuckled Steve. "Oh! Idea! Maybe Chef could teach you how to use a gun? He's already teaching Quana."

Kim looked a little nervous, not making eye contact with Steve.

"Um … yeah … he kinda … scares me." Admitted Kim.

"Oh yeah, the whole racism thing. I forgot." Noted Steve. "Why is not all right if it's not all white anyway?"

Kim looked extremely uncomfortable and seemed to be looking for a way out.

"I know it's wrong … but after what happened … nope, nope, I do not know you anywhere close to well enough." Stated Kim firmly. "Enjoy your soda. I got a date with ebay as I got a fifty to blow."

Kim quickly jogged off and Steve stood alone.

Steve looked thoughtful, inserting a five dollar bill into the machine.

* * *

 **(Challenge Field)**

* * *

Raven nimbly stepped over the final electrical trip wire and wiped some sweat off of her forehead.

"Phew. Made it." Said Raven in relief.

"Over here!" Called Barney, laying tied up next to Alice and Rheneas.

Raven ran over and activated the every-tool quickly freeing Barney.

"Ok, I call bullshit. How is that fair on our teams?" Complained Alice.

"Yeah, I agree, that's not fair." Nodded Rheneas.

"Wallace." Said Raven simply.

"Ah." Said Rheneas in understanding while Alice huffed.

"Such a clown … smart clown, if such a thing could exist." Muttered Alice.

"Anything is possible." Said Barney cheerfully as Raven handed him the every-tool. "Hm, what does this do?"

Barney pressed a few buttons on the every-tool and a flamethrower emerged, blasting some fire into the air. Raven and Alice shrieked, while Rheneas was in awe.

"Cooooool." Smirked Rheneas.

Barney took a bow and then legged it further down the course as fast as he could go. He rounded a corner and was out of sight.

Just as Barney was gone Bishop stumbled out of the electrical corridor with a moan of pain. Alice could not help but snicker.

"That's a good look for you." Snickered Alice. "Toasty, and yet no butter."

Bishop frowned, but then sneered.

"A good look, perhaps, but you being tied up is much better. I knew you were a girl of strange and poor tastes … but, really Allison? For shame." Smirked Bishop.

Alice kicked Bishop in the shin with her foot. _**Hard**_.

"Ack!" Yelped Bishop in pain.

"Just untie me." Grunted Alice. "We have a challenge to win."

Bishop looked annoyed, but nevertheless he did as he was asked. As he worked on his task, Paul leapt out of the corridor and over to Rheneas.

"Good work Paul." Complimented Rheneas. "Now, its my turn."

"Don't let us down." Said Paul, quickly untying the rope. "Um..."

"Yes?" Asked Rheneas.

"… Nothing." Said Paul as she ropes fell away. "Hurry!"

Rheneas leapt to his feet and dashed off. As he did so Bishop finished untying Alice. Without sparing Bishop a glance Alice blazed after her opponents.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Such tempers.)**

 **Bishop:** Perhaps not the best for my game … but let's be honest, Alice was thinking the same things. The fact I said it just shows I'm braver than her. Besides, Alice Baiting is better than any kind of sport on TV.

 **Alice:** I hate Bishop, naturally, but I need him for my game. Well, not so much him as his vote. After Eddie is gone I should have the flexibility to pick him off. That way I can keep Spider loyal to me … don't be thinking I've not noticed how Bishop is trying to butter him up.

 **Rheneas:** Gotta say, Paul seemed to look at me in a strange way … I wouldn't call it suspicion, but it wasn't just a casual look. I better keep an eye on him … his gameplay is a _lot_ more direct this season.

* * *

Barney sprinted forwards with the every-tool in his hands. He glanced back and saw Rheneas a fair distance away, with Alice behind him. Nodding to himself Barney picked up the pace and pushed himself to the limits of his speed. Soon enough, he saw the obstacle that awaited him.

A pit of what seemed to be vindaloo curry mix had been set up, and several thin and round wooden platforms were set up. Barney cheered and clapped.

"Ninja training course!" Exclaimed Barney.

Barney back up and took a running leap onto the first platform. He hopped to the second one, skipped to the third and jumped to the fourth. Barney then pushed a few random buttons on the every-tool and waited to see how he would be getting to the fifth platform.

The result was the every tool launching a boxing glove out at the platform which sent Barney backwards from the force of it, into the air and backflipping onto the final platform.

"Skillz!" Cheered Barney as he jogged off further down the course.

Rheneas and Alice ran up, having seen Alice go.

"That guy has some real skills." Noted Rheneas.

"Ninjas are overrated. He'll get nowhere in life acting like a kid all the time. I like kids, not manchildren." Stated Alice. "Move over."

Alice jumped onto the first platform and began to make her way across. With a shrug, Rheneas followed after her. When one jumped forward the other would do the same. It wasn't a hard obstacle, but the threat of being submerged in ho curry sauce kept both cautious.

"Normally, I love hot food. Now, not so much." Muttered Rheneas.

"This is why I prefer salads." Muttered Alice.

The two managed to get onto solid ground. Alice took off first, but Rheneas quickly caught up to her. With a determined grunt, Alice sped up and began to match Rheneas' pace.

* * *

 **(Confessional: I'd prefer korma.)**

 **Rheneas:** Alice has got a fire in her … I can respect that.

 **Alice:** Rheneas is somebody I hope loses the game sooner than later. As irksome as I find him and his gung-ho Team America personality, he's a threat. Funny how that works, but I hope his team has the brains to kick him off soon.

 **Barney:** That was amazing … and lucky. (Barney chuckles). You know … I may act super bouncy and all, and it's fun, but … I've been thinking … maybe Lavender dumped me because I was not serious enough for her. I would like to, you know, have a family one day … maybe I should be a little more serious? Only idea is how hard it can be for me … guess I'll see if Helen's boring teaching can help with that, huh?

* * *

Barney rounded another corner and saw his teammate Quana tied up, along with Jimmy and Opal lying near her. Quick as a flash, Barney was behind Quana untying her.

"Man, these ropes really itch." Noted Quana. "I think Chris made them a little too tight."

"Don't worry, I'll make short work of them. I know a ninjas technique for this." Assured Barney.

Barney carefully analysed the ropes, and tapped them hard in four different places.

"Um … what was that supposed to do?" Asked Quana.

"Wait for it." Smirked Barney.

The ropes then loosened and fell away, allowing Quana to stand up as Barney passed her the every-tool.

"Thanks Barney. But, if you have this gizmo … why do what you just did?" Asked Quana curiously.

"Fun." Replied Barney.

"As good a reason as any other." Smirked Quana before she turned and jogged off.

At that moment Alice and Rheneas ran up and began untying their team mates.

"Ok Jimmy, first place might be hard to obtain, but we can still come in second. I need you to run as fast as you can, and if possible trip Opal over." Stated Alice firmly. "You got all that?"

"Crystal clear." Replied Jimmy. "I don't really care if we win or lose, but I'll admit that blankets would be nice."

"Excellent. Glad you saw it my way." Nodded Alice.

Meanwhile Rheneas worked on untying Opal as fast as he could.

"Reminds me of a few nights with Zed, this does. :D." Mused Opal. "Know what I mean?"

"Uh … no comment." Muttered Rheneas. "Sorry, but we should focus on the challenge right now."

"You're right. Can do." Nodded Opal.

Soon enough Jimmy and Opal were both untied. Opal sped off, with Jimmy on her heel.

"Wait up!" Called Jimmy. "… Or don't. Whatever."

Rheneas and Alice walked off to the side to wait out the challenge. Barney was meditating silently.

"… You sure are a skilled player." Noted Rheneas. "Nice moves on the obstacle."

"… Thanks." Said Alice, looking unsure how to react. " _Probably buttering me up_."

* * *

 **(Confessional: Mmmmm, butter…)**

 **Alice:** I trust nobody. It's basic logic both in-game and out. But on the off-chance Rheneas is actually offering a simple compliment, I won't snap at him. If there's another team swap, and his team is too dumb to kick him off, he may be of limited use.

 **Jimmy:** I may not care … but my team does, so I guess I ought to try harder. I guess I have been a bit … uh … slothful, haven't I? (Jimmy tries not to look nervous). Better run fast. I only have short legs.

 **Quana:** Being close to Jimmy just then … it really allows you to see how much he's gone through between seasons. His eyes … so sad. I wonder if there is a way that I could help…

* * *

Quana paced herself as she jogged along. She didn't know how far she would have to go, or what obstacle she would have to overcome, so she made sure to converse some energy.

"Such a lot of running these days." Noted Quana. "Thank goodness for treadmills in suburban garages. Heehee!"

Quana kept up her constant pace, but soon came to the obstacle that she needed to clear.

"Hmm … this is interesting." Noted Quana.

A large climbing wall had been set up, but it differed from the wall of the obstacle course a few days ago in that it had sections of it that jutted in and out in sequence, as well as parts that seemed to move around.

It was rather eerie.

Wasting no time, Quana ran to the wall and began to climb her way up to the top. Once there it would be all downhill … or rather, down wall.

As Quana made her way up Opal and Jimmy ran up. With a gleeful cheer Opal started to make her way up the wall. Jimmy did the same, straining a little from the difficulty and trying to not look down.

Quana had needed to stuff the every took down her shirt to keep it from falling out of her grip. After all, she needed both hands for the wall. The result looked a little comical.

"I wish I knew how to work this thing." Muttered Quana. "Maybe it has a helicopter function in it?"

Quana soon made it to the top of the wall. After hauling herself up, Quana carefully dropped down the other side, performing a three point landing.

"Nailed it!" Cheered Quana as she got to her feet and jogged onwards.

Opal had quickly reached the top of the wall and seen how Quana had landed.

"Heh, I can do that." Chuckled Opal. "Here I go!"

Opal leapt off the wall with a cheer.

BAM!

Opal belly-flopped the ground hard.

"Owwwwww… :(." Groaned Opal.

BAM!

Jimmy landed on top of Opal.

"Ooo, sorry about that? You ok?" Asked Jimmy.

Opal gave a thumbs up.

"Well … ok then." Said Jimmy as he ran off after Quana.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Three point crash landing.)**

 **Quana:** (She fiddles with the every-tool) Ok, let's see that this does. (The every-tool blasts some sort of bomb and the recoil sends Quana flying off-screen). Oof!

 **Opal:** Curse you gravity…

* * *

Quana sped up to the sixth checkpoint. Lying in close proximity on the ground and tied up were Sasha, Helen and Uzuri.

"Release me." Stated Helen.

"Can do." Replied Quana as she set to work untying the ropes.

Quana made short work of the ropes and passed the every-tool to Helen who began to slowly jog off.

"Run!" Called Quana.

"Sue me for not being fast." Droned Helen.

As Helen headed off Jimmy ran up and started to untie Sasha.

"These ropes are tight." Muttered Jimmy.

"You can do it." Assured Sasha. "Let me know if you need me to adjust my position."

"Will do." Replied Jimmy.

"Nice to see you're trying again." Smiled Sasha.

Jimmy just shrugged.

Opal wearily ran up and got to work untying Uzuri.

"You look just like you fell off a fifteen foot wall and bellyflopped the ground." Noted Uzuri.

"Probably because I did." Giggled Opal. "Are you psychic?"

"Just psycho. But in another reality, who knows?" Chuckled Uzuri.

Soon enough Uzuri's ropes were untied.

"Let's do this!" Cheered Uzuri as she charged on ahead.

Just as Uzuri ran off Sasha was freed.

"Better get a move on." Muttered Sasha.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Well? Get going then!)**

 **Sasha:** I really need to at least come second in this challenge. No need to give the others more reasons to vote for me and Eddie right now.

* * *

Helen quickly reached the ropes that the final members of the teams were supposed to climb. Helen's facial expression said it all.

"Yep, I won't be able to climb that." Noted Helen.

Helen then glanced down at the every-tool in her hands.

"Ah, of course." Noted Helen.

Helen threw the every-tool at the silver bell.

DING!

" **THE SILVER SWORDFISH WIN PILLOWS AND BLANKETS**!" Announced Winnie into a megaphone from a distance away.

Helen nodded in satisfaction and stood off to the side. As she did so Sasha and Uzuri ran up, neck and neck.

"I'm a faster climber than you Uzuri. No pillows for you!" Teased Sasha.

"That's what you think, but I have a secret weapon." Smirked Uzuri.

"Oh really? And what might that be?" Asked Sasha.

Uzuri stuck her foot out, tripping Sasha to the ground.

"My foot!" Cackled Uzuri as she ran to the rope that led to to the bronze bell and began to climb it.

Sasha quickly picked herself up and legged it after Uzuri, climbing the rope to the gold bell. Uzuri had the lead, but Sasha was narrowing the gap quickly.

And, a few seconds later one of them rang their team's bell…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

and it was Uzuri.

" **BRONZE TIGERS WIN PILLOWS**!" Announced Chris through a megaphone.

" **GOLDEN HAWKS WIN ZIPPITY-DOO-DAH**." Said Xaria flatly into a megaphone.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Feet are powerful!)**

 **Uzuri:** Oh _**yeah**_ … you better fear the foot!

 **Sasha:** Well, I tried … but tomorrow, I better try _and_ succeed.

* * *

Soon enough the nineteen campers were gathered back at the starting area, while the hosts summed up the results.

"Good effort from all of you today!" Chirped Winnie. "Be proud of yourselves!"

"But we mostly mean that to the Swordfish and Tigers." Added Xaria.

"The pillows and blankets have been delivered to your campsites." Concluded Chris.

"See you later kitty-cats!" Said Winnie with a smile.

The teams filed out to return to their camp sites. Two teams were pleased, and one team was not.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Not everybody can be a winner.)**

 **Eddie:** Good thing this was only a reward challenge, or I'd be really scared right about now. (Eddie looks nervous)

 **Alice:** Hrrrm, not a good display today. These guys better pick things up tomorrow. Power or not, I don't want fate to kick me in the teeth and try to ruin my plans.

 **Wallace:** Mwahahahaha! MVP, right here! Oh, I love it when a plan comes together; it all fell together so perfectly … like _dominoes_!

 **Raven:** Well, I'd call this quite a good day. Pillow and blankets , _and_ I didn't get zapped once!

 **Paul:** A pillow would have been really nice … but, eh, I can live with blankets. It gets pretty chilly at night.

 **Imanda:** A relaxing lazy morning _**and**_ blankets? Things are looking up!

* * *

 **(Golden Hawks)**

* * *

Alice, Bishop and Quarla sat around the shelter. Alice and Bishop looked bitter in defeat, while Quarla seemed bitter in general.

"Well, that could have gone better." Muttered Alice.

"Indeed. It hurts to miss out on luxury, even if only a small amount." Agreed Bishop. "But, it is what it is … your fault."

"My fault? That's funny, because I thought it was _your_ fault." Frowned Alice.

"It was both your faults." Grunted Quarla. "Urgh, so annoyed..."

"What's rattled your cage this time? Have you got fleas?" Asked Bishop mockingly.

Quarla punched Bishop is response.

"...Worth it..." Winced Bishop.

"Something bothering you?" Asked Alice.

"I can't find Spider anywhere. He's done a runner." Grumbled Quarla. "Next time I see him..."

"Focus on the game." Said Alice firmly. "Do you realise he is likely to betray us if you treat him poorly?"

"She's right for once." Added Bishop.

"Whatever. I'm gonna go punch some trees." Muttered Quarla as she got up and walked away.

Alice and Bishop were left alone.

"Don't even say anything." Said Alice flatly.

"Paranoid much?" Smirked Bishop.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Paranoia, paranoia!)**

 **Bishop:** The idea is to get into Alice's head and make her go off her game. From there, it'll be easy to assert myself as the alliance leader. Plus, it's fun.

 **Quarla:** He can hide … but I _will_ find him…

* * *

Eddie and Sasha sat together in a tree. Sasha looked upset.

"I cost us the challenge … maybe you won't be the main target anymore." Chuckled Sasha humorously.

"Don't worry, we'll find a way out of this." Assured Eddie. "We can start by winning immunity tomorrow. I suggest neither of us sit out. If we add to the team, they'll be less inclined to vote for us."

"True point." Agreed Sasha. "You know … maybe we could try to get them to vote for Jimmy? I mean, he's always gonna be against you so … it'd make sense to vote him off, and he's the weakest on the team physically. He's like a goomba among koopas."

"Works for me." Nodded Eddie.

"Good. Well, no time like the present to start talking to the others, right?" Said Sasha, getting ready to drop off the branch.

"Wait a second. Sasha, did your cigarettes turn up?" Asked Eddie.

"Sadly, no." Muttered Sasha. "I'm starting to wonder if they were even stolen … maybe I just dropped them. Accusing people of theft is kind of … well … douchey. I'll search for them later and go from there."

"Good plan." Said Eddie, smiling. "And … good luck."

"… We both need good luck." Said Sasha with a weak smile.

With that, Sasha dropped off the branch and jogged away.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Smokey and the gamer.)**

 **Sasha:** So, we're targets, I lost the challenge and my cigarettes are MIA … it looks bad, but … never hurts to have hope, right? Not over until the votes are cast! (Sasha sighs) ...Shit, we're boned.

* * *

Jimmy sat alone at the edge of camp. He looked at the pad he had been given, replaying the brief footage of Eleanor over and over. He sat in an angle where the cameras could not see the pad.

"… _Where are you_?" Thought Jimmy sadly. " _I'd do anything to save you. Anything_."

Jimmy watched the footage again.

"… _Sloth is done_. _That leaves Lust, Gluttony, Pride, Wrath, Envy and Greed, if I'm remembering Sunday School right_. _Which one is next … I wonder what I'll be up against_." Thought Jimmy nervously.

From a distance away Jimmy was being watched. Jennifer gazed at him, and spotted the pad in his hands. However, she could not see what was on the screen.

"… _Is that pad something to do with his fear earlier today_?" Thought Jennifer curiously.

* * *

 **(Confessional: If only she knew…)**

 **Jimmy:** … I should start trying harder. Starting tomorrow, I'll put more effort into this game. The money does not matter to me, but … it's what Eleanor would want. Eddie, watch out. Everybody … watch out.

* * *

 **(Silver Swordfish)**

* * *

Hector sat on a log with Barney and Helen. Barney was attempted to be silent and still and, at Helen's request, not do so in a ninja meditative stance. Hector watched the two with a raised eyebrow.

" _I will never understand social interaction_." Thought Hector.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Nor me.)**

 **Hector:** Wallace was the reason we won today. Of course, I am pleased … but also concerned and annoyed. This MVP status will make it hard to eliminate him. My options are to either vote off somebody else … or possibly sabotage his every-tool. Hmmm … either option is good, but this merits further thought and consideration.

* * *

"… Ok, that's ten minutes." Stated Helen.

Barney smiled.

"I'm getting better at being quieter." Noted Barney. "Cool, right?"

"… It's boring." Said Helen in approval. "Good work."

"While I agree that being quiet is a good thing, we should talk about who to target next." Stated Hector calmly. "As Wallace was such a help today … I'll assume you do not want to vote him off?"

"Not really, no." Admitted Barney.

"He's annoying … but, he helps the team." Droned Helen.

"In that case … Quana, or Raven?" Asked Hector.

Helen shrugged, while Barney pretended to look thoughtful.

"Well, it all comes down to who is more threatening, right? Well, Raven is obviously madly in love with Wallace, so she'd be the more obvious choice. Quana … doesn't have the hots for either of them, so she'll be less trouble. That's my view anyway." Said Barney cheerfully. "Anyway, time to meditate."

Barney got into a meditative stance and started to 'ommmm'. Meanwhile Hector nodded seriously.

"Barney makes a good point. Helen, you on board?" Asked Hector.

"I guess." Shrugged Helen.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Not much certainty there, Helen.)**

 **Hector:** Normally, I'd be worried by Helen's lack of certainty … but she probably considers betrayal 'too exciting' or something, so I feel pretty secure. I just need to ensure the other three vote for Barney or Helen … because, let's face it, they're clearly working as one. Barney could tell, after all.

 **Barney:** If Quana stays, it's good for me, right? Also, I will not like the Spiuana ship die!

* * *

Wallace was basking in the praise of his 'sexy minions', feeling rather content.

"You really won that challenge for us Wallace. I don't think we could have done it without you." Said Quana, looking impressed.

"You really can back up your claims as a genius. I guess since it technically was not cheating … I'm pretty impressed too." Smiled Raven.

"Oh my dear, sexy minions." Chuckled Wallace. "When you're a genius like me, this sort of thing is as easy as putting on a shirt."

"Minions?" Repeated Quana.

"Sexy?" Repeated Raven, blushing shyly.

"Hey, it's a compliment, right?" Smirked Wallace. "Ok, Booty One and Booty Two, we won the day and earned comfort. But! The game is still near the start; as we cannot win forever, when we do lose we shall keep the plan as it is … voting Helen. But, watch out for Hector … I don't think he can be trusted. He's playing a hard game, I can tell."

Quana and Raven considered their responses.

"Booty One and Booty Two?" Said Quana flatly, an eyebrow raised.

"I feel embarrassed." Admitted Raven, covering her backside.

"Every minion needs a name." Smirked Wallace.

"Amazingly, the name Quana would work very well." Said Quana in dry playfulness.

"Raven works for me." Added Raven.

"… No creativity." Sighed Wallace.

At that moment Steve ran up.

"Message for Quana!" Declared Steve. "Spider wishes to meet with you in the Neutral Zone."

"I'm off!" Grinned Quana, giggling as she adjusted her hair.

Quana jogged off which left Raven, Wallace and Steve by themselves. Steve glanced at Wallace's outfit.

"… Eh, Sergeant Blast was better." Admitted Steve.

Wallace looked offended.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Peter Perfect was good too.)**

 **Wallace:** … People actually liked that character? (Wallace huffs) Attacks at my taste in villainy aside, I think I'm in a good spot. Plus, to ensure I do not become a huge threat I do intend to make inventions that are secretly designed to blow up. Just to show I, ahem, am capable of failing. Mwahahahaha!

 **Raven:** I know I should play my own game, and I will … but given how good everything is going, is there really any _need_ to cause waves and such?

* * *

 **(Bronze Tigers)**

* * *

Paul had gathered Yessica and Opal up to talk to them. The three of them stood waist deep in the sea at the present time.

"I know we've not spoken in a little while, but we are still allies. And so, there is something big I need to tell you." Said Paul seriously.

"What is it? Our next target?" Asked Yessica.

"Well … yes and no." Admitted Paul. "See, I overheard Gordon in the forest today … he mentioned that Rheneas has an idol. A special immunity idol."

Yessica gasped, while Opal looked stunned and flopped backwards into the water, though quickly surfaced.

"Whuh?! When did this happen?!" Exclaimed Yessica.

"Plot twist." Gulped Opal.

"I followed Gordon to see if he'd say anything else, and it turns out Rheneas won one in the first challenge, along with Uzuri and Helen. Uzuri's is apparently gone. But … as long as Rheneas has this idol, he cannot be voted out. Thus, we _need_ to get rid of it, and quick!" Insisted Paul.

"Well, that shouldn't be too hard. Just get four votes against him, and boom." Said Yessica confidently.

"Yeah, and then Rheneas and Imanda decide who goes home … right?" Asked Opal.

"Right." Confirmed Paul. "We gotta play this careful and cold."

Yessica and Opal looked nervous.

"… So much for a peaceful evening." Sighed Yessica.

"Bogus. :(." Pouted Opal.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Bill and Ted!)**

 **Yessica:** I guess I should be grateful Uzuri has no idol anymore. That'd be insane…

 **Paul:** Oh man, this is gonna be a big test of my gameplay … I'm up to the challenge!

* * *

Rheneas, Imanda sat together by the shelter, while nearby Uzuri worked on making a sandcastle.

"… Think the other three are meeting up to talk about voting one of us off?" Asked Rheneas.

"Possibly. Or they could just be going for a swim. The water is nice." Added Imanda.

"Hm, true." Agreed Rheneas. "Maybe I'll go in the water too. So, made any progress with Clyde."

"We spent the morning being … um … lazy bastards." Giggled Imanda. "It was fun. Sure, the firewood arrived late, but … I had fun."

"Being lazy is underrated." Chuckled Rheneas.

"Sure is." Said Imanda, smiling.

Meanwhile Uzuri put the finishing touches on her sandcastle.

"What do you think guys?" Asked Uzuri cheerfully.

"Looks great." Noted Rheneas.

"You'd easily win the Sandcastle Building Badge for that." Agreed Imanda.

At that moment a bird flew by and dropped a coconut onto the sandcastle, smashing it.

Uzuri's eye twitched.

"FUUUUUUUUUUCK!" Yelled Uzuri, stomping her feet.

Rheneas and Imanda both giggled at this display.

"Also, you may wanna watch out for Paul … I think he suspects I have an idol." Whispered Rheneas.

"Not sure how he'd know … but, duly noted." Replied Imanda quietly.

At that moment Clyde walked by, looking sleepy.

"Yo, Imanda, wanna be lazy with me?" Offered Clyde.

"Do I ever!" Grinned Imanda as she leapt up and followed after Clyde.

* * *

 **(Confessional: The wonders of drunk people, right?)**

 **Uzuri:** (She pouts) I do not like birds anymore. But, now, I gotta find Vinnie. It's very important, he said so!

 **Imanda:** I could get sued to this whole 'laziness and not working' thing.

* * *

 **(Neutral Zone)**

* * *

Darkness was rolling in, but that did not stop Quana from arriving at the Neutral Zone. She glanced around and spotted Spider sitting at the base of a tree. Quana gave him a wave, which he returned, and she jogged over.

"Hey Spider." Greeted Quana as she sat next to Spider, laying her hand on his. "Nice to see you."

"Always nice to see you." Replied Spider, smiling. "How have you been?"

"Pretty good actually. Me and Chef have been getting along pretty well. He even taught me how to use a gun earlier today." Grinned Quana.

"He what?!" Exclaimed Spider. "… What else has he taught you to do?"

"How to not act like a brat." Stated Quana. "It's a mutual deal. He teaches me stuff and helps me grow up … and I do little favours for him?"

"Not that I do not trust him, but … what kind of favours?" Asked Spider.

Quana sighed and put a hand on Spider's shoulder.

"Do not freak out." Requested Quana. "I had to, in order, retrieve his spatula from a bear, gather mushrooms from a ravine … and gather skulls from a tribal graveyard."

"… That sounds dangerous. I mean, I know you can take care of yourself, but..." Spider trailed off.

"I know what you mean. I actually nearly fell down the ravine, but Nakia saved me." Said Quana, adjusting her cap. "It's all a long story."

"… I got time." Said Spider patiently.

Quana paused. How would she tell Spider about all the Jareth stuff and how scared Nakia had been.

"… I need time to gather my thoughts." Admitted Quana. "So, why did ya wanna mean up, my little arachnid?"

"I made you a gift." Said Spider, smiling.

Spider reached behind himself and took out a necklace made from some fine rope and one of the orange crystals from the cave. He passed it to Quana.

"Hope you like it." Said Spider, smiling. "… Happy anniversary."

"I love it." Said Quana softly, putting it on and giving Spider a hug. "I got something for you too."

Quana reached into her pockets and took out a tiny pocket camera.

"Use it to make some memories." Said Quana lovingly.

Without words, Spider took the camera, pulled Quana into a hug … and took a selfie. He then kissed her.

"Hard to believe we've been dating for a year, huh?" Chuckled Spider.

"I always knew we'd last. Good thing we kept it secret, huh? People would look for any reason to target us … and if we were separate on this day, it would've hurt." Admitted Quana.

"Agreed." said Spider, before sighing.

"Something wrong?" Asked Quana.

"… Could you stay here with me tonight?" Asked Spider. "Quarla is on a warpath against me. I kinda stomped on her foot hard in the challenge to ward her off … I feel too nervous to go back to my campsite."

"… Of course I will." Said Quana, smiling.

As the sun set, the two snuggled up, Spider sitting against the tree and Quana cuddled up on his lap. They drifted off peacefully.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Awwww!)**

 **Spider:** Even with that bitch Quarla making things hard, I can still find a lot to smile about. I like to think that in any bad situation, there is always something to smile about.

 **Quana:** Surprise! (Quana giggles)

* * *

Winnie and Xaria stood in the helicopter above the island, ready to give the outro to the episode.

"No elimination today, but _**MEOW**_! What an episode!" Exclaimed Winnie, clapping her hands energetically. "Harsh words, alliances, bondage, some strategy, comedy and even an anniversary! Such fun!"

"What more could they want, right?" Added Xaria.

"Exactly!" Agreed Winnie, smiling. "Everybody has something to do and everybody wants to win, so I think we'll be seeing some pretty epic vote soon! _**But**_ … will Quarla smash Spider? Will Jimmy's new drive to compete last long? Will Wallace 'legally cheat' at the next challenge? Will Helen remain under the radar once more? Can Paul get rid of Rheneas' idol _and_ keep his alliance intact? Will Imanda act lazy again? And who will be the next person voted off the island?! Find out next time kitty cats, on Total Drama Letter Starz!"

"We endorse bondage, clearly." Said Xaria dryly.

* * *

 **Golden Hawks:** Alice, Bishop, Eddie, Jimmy, Quarla, Sasha, Spider  
 **Silver Swordfish:** Barney, Hector, Helen, Quana, Raven, Wallace  
 **Bronze Tigers:** Imanda, Opal, Paul, Rheneas, Uzuri, Yessica  
 **Eliminated:** Lavender, VayVay, Irene, Zed, Eleanor, Lankston, Tabitha

* * *

No elimination this time, but the plot has moved forwards a good deal I'd say. It'll only continue to keep moving. Ten episodes done … twenty two to go, with everything in-between!

* * *

 **Next Time:** Kasimar and Madeline reach civilisation … problems quickly ensue.


	26. Kasimar's Quest 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Total Drama.

 **Note:** Super quick update! But, as I have said before, given these chapters are just about 2 characters it's easy to get them done, and I know exactly where I am taking this side series. It has less space to shuffle around like certain aspects of the main contest have a habit of occasionally doing. Making this story M rated was for the best; while I don't think any too nasty is in this chapter, I feel I have a lot more freedom with a higher rating. Given what Kazzy is like, I guess it's for the better. Also, classes start again for me in just a few more days. Not sure if I'll be able to update again before they begin, but I doubt updates will significantly slow down once they do. I know how to multi-task. Anyway, I'd say that's just about enough from me, so let's get started!

Time for a makeover!

* * *

 **(Colorado Front Range- 1491 Miles from Toronto)**

 **(Time- 7:54AM- Morning of Episode Ten)**

* * *

Kasimar yawned as he opened his eyes. He'd not slept much the previous night, but he'd needed to be awake to ensure nobody on the train would catch them. He quickly checked his guns to make sure that they were loaded. With a satisfied nod, Kasimar glanced around.

He and Madeline had swapped trains a few times to keep moving forward, and were now riding a train towards Fort Collins. Kasimar figured they could save a little time if they could get themselves on board a serious mode of transport. Madeline had some cash, so Kasimar had nothing to worry about there.

Well, there was one thing to worry about.

"How do those red Fang fuckers keep finding us?" Muttered Kasimar. "I've killed like two dozen of them by now. And Madeline keeps insisting I hide the bodies … has she never heard of a prank? Urgh, fuckity fuck..."

Kasimar moved to the edge of the train and slid the door open. The surroundings breezed by and Kasimar took in the morning air and sun.

"So much to see … so much to destroy..." Said Kasimar airily.

Madeline lay asleep on a soft mound of ragged cloths. Seeing they were only a few miles from a station, Kasimar gave her a kick. Not hard enough to cause any injury, but enough force that she was sure to feel it. With a moan, Madeline woke up.

"Get yourself ready, we leave the train in a few minutes." Stated Kasimar. "We're almost at Fort Collins."

"Already?" Yawned Madeline.

"Yeah, so get yourself ready. I don't know how the girl routine goes, but if you have to do your hair, pout on make-up or shave your fanny, kindly don't." Grunted Kasimar.

"Psycho." Scoffed Madeline. "How exactly do you expect to get around Fort Collins anyway?"

"Uh … walking?" Said Kasimar flatly. "Or maybe if a taxi if you're willing to pay."

"… You're a wanted criminal Kasimar! And you have guns!" Exclaimed Madeline. "How the fuck do you expect to get through station security with your face and weapons visible?!"

Kasimar was silent, and then punched the train wall.

"Shit! I hadn't thought of that." Muttered Kasimar.

"You might want to start thinking, because we're gonna be pulling into the station soon." Warned Madeline.

"Don't rush me, I'm thinking!" Insisted Kasimar. "Um..."

Kasimar paced, straining his mind. As he did so, Madeline glanced at several suitcases in the compartment. She sighed, feeling bad for what she was gonna have to do … but, she had no choice.

"Maybe you could make a disguise from some of the cloths in the suitcases?" Suggested Madeline.

"So crazy it just might work." Remarked Kasimar.

"You might also want to lose the mohawk; it stands out way too much." Stated Madeline.

"Fuck you, I love this mohawk." Scowled Kasimar.

"Enough to get dragged off to jail by the FBI or something?" Asked Madeline. "If you want your money, you'll shave it off."

Kasimar scowled, but sighed in resignation.

"And the guns?" Asked Kasimar.

"… We're gonna have to leave them. There no way we'd get around with them." Said Madeline. "Got anything like a knife? Daddy says real men need only a knife in a gunfight."

"Daddy ain't here now." Muttered Kasimar. "And yeah, I got a knife."

Kasimar took a knife from within his sleave.

He paused.

SLASH!

Kasimar's mohawk fell to the floor. Madeline picked it up gingerly and tossed it out the open carriage door.

"Can't leave evidence, right?" Said Madeline.

Kasimar was silent for a moment or two.

"I really want to kill you, you know that?" Said Kasimar in a faux pleasant tone.

"Heard it many times." Assured Madeline.

With that, Kasimar began to strip so that he could put on different cloths to form a disguise. Madeline turned away, seeing no interest in his body.

"You're gonna need a disguise too, lest somebody nab you for reward money. You don't wanna be recaptured in Colorado." Warned Kasimar.

"Why Colorado specifically?" Asked Madeline, raising an eyebrow slightly.

"Let's just say I knew a guy." Replied Kasimar. "Now we've got one minute to get disguises together. I won't look … much."

Madeline rolled her eyes, but having no options began to strip as well. Between her modesty and getting home to her family, the choice was clear.

Kasimar grinned.

* * *

The train pulled into the station and both young adults stepped off the train within the crowd, quickly blending in with everybody else.

Kasimar wore a pair of rugged denim jeans, a denim vest over a blue hoodie which had the insignia of a scorpion on the back, and to cover the remains of his sliced mohawk he wore a black beanie.

Madeline wore a pair of black short-shorts with a green belt that had an American flag logo on the buckle. She also wore a pink sleeveless shirt and a red bandanna.

"Well, could be worse. Always did like denim." Mused Kasimar.

"I feel exposed." Admitted Madeline.

"You were way more exposed a minute ago … nice ass." Smirked Kasimar.

Madeline just scoffed and chose to not respond to Kasimar's bait.

The two left the station and approached a map that was set up outside of it.

"Ok, where next?" Asked Kasimar. "I can't read maps for shit."

Madeline rolled her eyes but nonetheless observed the map. After a moment of thought she nodded to herself.

"Ok, all we need to do is heat to the North East. If we keep in that direction, we'll get closer to Toronto." Stated Madeline.

"And I'll get closer to being rich." Smirked Kasimar. "Got any ideas for a fast way there? I could probably hot wire a wicked Ferrari … but, let me _guess_ … you have a problem with that?"

"Oh, no, not really, I just doubt your driving skills." Drawled Madeline.

"Really wishing I had a gun right now." Drawled Kasimar. "… For me that is, not you. Anyway, any ideas how we can speed up the process of getting there?"

"Well, car rental is out of the question as we'd have to return it … and we can't steal a car … hmmm … ah! We could just buy ourselves some bikes and get pedalling." Suggested Madeline.

"Motorbikes … I like that idea." Agreed Kasimar.

"… Just so you're aware, I do not have any of my cards on me." Stated Madeline. "I've only got five hundred dollars in bills, and that's it."

"… Fucking pedal bikes it is..." Muttered Kasimar. "Let's get looking for bikes."

Kasimar was about to step out into the road, but Madeline yanked him back, stopping a speeding car from killing him.

All was silent for a few moments.

"… Forty eight million." Said Kasimar, walking away down the side-walk.

Madeline paused, feeling surprised Kasimar had lowered his demanded price a second time. But, due to not wanting to be left alone, she quickly ran after him.

* * *

A short while later Kasimar and Madeline sat in a mostly empty café. It was a quaint little place; pink French themed décor, and several pictures of cats on the walls.

Kasimar felt like he was going to be sick.

One other person sat nearby, reading a newspaper. A waitress took their order and then walked over to Kasimar and Madeline.

"What would the lovely couple like?" Asked the young waitress sweetly.

Kasimar was about to make a very vulgar remark, only for Madeline to kick him hard under the table.

"We'll both have the all day breakfast." Said Madeline politely. "Just water for drink … maybe with a lemon slice?"

"Coming right up." Smiled the waitress.

The waitress walked away, giggling about 'odd couples being cutesy' and Kasimar grunted.

"What the fuck? People think I'm dating you now, you dried up cunt?" Hissed Kasimar very quietly.

"Better than you assaulting her and getting us both into trouble. I have a hard time trusting the police … they can be corrupt." Shivered Madeline. "Of course, maybe I'm better off with them than you."

"Wanna risk it? I've kept you safe so far. The Red Fangs haven't gotten anywhere _**near**_ you." Said Kasimar quietly.

"… You are efficient." Conceded Madeline. "But Fred, you have to control yourself."

"… Fred? For fuck's sake Madeline, it's Kasimar." Said Kasimar flatly.

Madeline quickly covered Kasimar's mouth.

"Code names. Can't reveal anything." Said Madeline quietly. "So Fred, had a good day?"

Kasimar was silent, and then smirked.

"A very good day, Gertrude." Smirked Kasimar.

Madeline just rolled her eyes. But she didn't say anything, for at that moment the food arrived.

"Enjoy!" Said the giggling waitress.

Kasimar and Madeline looked at the heart shaped toast in mutual hatred.

"Fuck." Muttered Kasimar. "Just gotta think of the money."

"And I gotta think of home." Agreed Madeline.

The two ate, unaware that the person sitting nearby had lowered their newspaper.

* * *

Madeline paid the tab and decided to wait just outside the door in the fresh air. Kasimar went to the bathroom for a piss, washing his hands as well. He looked at himself in the mirror.

"You're not going soft." Said Kasimar flatly. "Once you get the money, shoot a bunch of homeless people to blow off some steam."

Kasimar exited the bathroom and headed for the exit. He walked out onto the street and glanced around.

Madeline was nowhere to be seen.

"… Fuck." Sighed Kasimar.

Kasimar suddenly spotted something nearby. Somebody was getting into a car with somebody struggling violently in the backseat. No prizes for guessing who it was.

"… Seriously, it that girl some kind of fucking doom magnet?" Groaned Kasimar. "Time to get killing, I guess."

The car drove off around the corner and Kasimar jogged after it. He made a mental note of the license plate (AKA577) and ran after it quickly. The car was black, a common colour, and was very rusty. It turned onto another street. Kasimar decided to be stealthy and hung back, cutting into alleys to keep it within his sights.

"Wish I had a tracker or something." Muttered Kasimar. "Too bad I cannot travel by rooftops."

Kasimar tried his hardest to keep up with the car, but like any human he would run out of breath eventually. Soon enough the car turned onto a road out of town and began to escape.

"FUCK! Come back!" Yelled Kasimar.

But it was no good. The car soon was too far ahead.

Kasimar glanced around, looking for some way he could catch up. He spotted a garage nearby, left unlocked and with no civilians nearby. Sneakily as a weasel, Kasimar crept in to see what was inside.

"… Fucking shit..." Moaned Kasimar.

A neon pink Volkswagen Beetle was the sight that awaited Kasimar.

"It'll have to do. When I get my money, I can buy any car I want." Sighed Kasimar.

Kasimar then spotted a length of chain on a worktop nearby. Gaining an idea Kasimar wrapped it around his wrist. He took an experimental swing at the wall with it, and grinned.

"A weapon that people will mistake for fashion. Perfect." Chuckled Kasimar.

Kasimar used a thin screwdriver to jerk the door open, grabbed some cans of petrol and got into the drivers seat. One minute of hot wiring later Kasimar drove onto the road and followed in the direction Madeline's abductor had driven.

"… I swear, if Omar saw me like this he'd never let me fucking forget, no matter what threats I fucking dish out..." Grunted Kasimar. "… Good thing it's an automatic.

* * *

The sun was setting on the horizon and Kasimar was still driving. The road was long, nothing was on the radio and he'd not seen any chances to turn off yet.

"It can't have gotten that far ahead..." Grumbled Kasimar.

However, soon enough Kasimar's luck seemed to change a little. He could see a light in the distance. Kasimar drove onwards until he reached it.

And old shack was what greeted him, possibly the remains of a farm of some sort. A light was on in the upstairs window and Kasimar thought that he could hear voices.

"This oughta be good." Chuckled Kasimar.

Kasimar parked the car (making sure to bump the rusty car already parked) and quietly approached the house, entering through an open window. As Kasimar silently crept up the stairs, he listened to the voices.

"Please! Let me go!" Yelled Madeline.

"Oh, I will … once you agree to get your family to give me one billion dollars!" Hissed a gravely voice. "And if not … I've not eaten in a week, so I'll gain something either way."

Madeline screamed, while Kasimar chuckled under his breath.

"Fucking brutal." Muttered Kasimar in approval. "But, she's my ticket to fortune, not his."

Kasimar started to unravel the chain a little bit as he crept closer to the door. A cold leet on his face, he silently and slowly pushed the door open.

A dirty, scraggly and thin man was looming over Madeline, holding a rusty knife. She was struggling whilst tied to a rather poorly made chair. She spotted Kasimar and he make a shushing gesture, winking. Kasimar snuck up behind the guy…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

and then got the chain around his neck, and began to strangle him, a gleeful look in his eyes.

"ACK! NO!" Wheezed the man.

Kasimar's smirk broadened and he held the chain tighter.

"Kasimar! No!" Yelled Madeline. "Don't do it! He was desperate! Don't do it!"

"He fucking kidnapped you and was gonna eat you if he couldn't make money. America allows the death penalty, and I'm the penaliser." Said Kasimar, chuckling.

"Well you're here now and we can go! Don't kill him, please!" Begged Madeline. "He's like us … _desperate_."

The man was gasping for air, looking like he was nearly choked. Kasimar held him in place, looking silent.

Should he spare the loser? Or just add another body to the pile? Would anybody care.

Kasimar looked Madeline in the eye.

"If he stabs me, on your head be it." Stated Kasimar.

And so, Kasimar released his hold, allowing the man to breath as he wrapped the chain back around his wrist. Kasimar took out his knife and carefully cut Madeline free. One she was free she ran to the door, not really wanted to be near either of the men.

"I'm sorry … I'm just si poor … so desperate … I heard you say your names … she's worth so much ransom..." Sobbed the man between deep breaths. "I was in town looking for work and food … I lost control … I'm so sorry..."

Kasimar took a step forward, about to knock the guy out for a clean escape, but Madeline stepped in front of him.

"Allow me." Muttered Madeline.

Madeline took fifty dollars out of her wallet and placed them down in front of the poor man.

"Take care of yourself." said Madeline as she turned and left.

Kasimar was silent for a few moments.

"… The fuck?" Asked Kasimar flatly before he left as well.

* * *

Kasimar drove the pink Volkswagen Beetle down the long road, very quiet. Madeline sat in the passenger seat, also silent. On the radio, The Wanderer by Dion was quietly playing.

"… Nice car." Noted Madeline.

Kasimar just grunted and the silence resumed for another half hour.

"… Why did you want to spare him?" Asked Kasimar finally.

"He was different than us. In a hard situation with only the bare minimum … I found it hard to be truly angry given he was exactly like you, just older and with a higher asking price." Stated Madeline. "The way he spoke to me and treated me as a ticket to wealth … it's just like how you act and see me. If you killed him … you'd be killing yourself, metaphorically speaking. I can't condemn him, and tolerate you when you're so similar, can I?"

Kasimar was silent for a few moments.

"Bah! You don't tolerate me at all!" Scoffed Kasimar. "Maybe I am a _bad widdle boy_ , but you can't claim the moral high ground when you're always so high strung, whiny, controlling and self-righteous. I mean, the disguises were _**your**_ idea … we're wearing stolen cloths because of _**you**_. If me and that guy are so similar, why do you treat him so much better than me, huh?"

Madeline was silent. She hated to admit it … but Kasimar was completely right. Madeline looked guilty.

"I'm sorry." Said Madeline quietly. "I'm just so terrified..."

Kasimar shrugged, still looking pissed.

"So? What's your answer?" Asked Kasimar, leering.

Madeline was silent for a few moments.

"… I don't know." Admitted Madeline.

"...Well, I at least came to rescue you. You'd be long pork soup if not for me." Stated Kasimar, gripping the steering wheel tighter. "Don't act all high and mighty with me. It's annoying. Morals … pfft, useless shit."

"… Very well." Said Madeline quietly. "… Thanks. For saving me."

"Eh, it's what I'm paid for." Shrugged Kasimar.

"And … thanks for agreeing to spare that guy. It's a good sign." Said Madeline, lightly smiling. "I … didn't know you had it in you."

"… I didn't either." Admitted Kasimar. "I hope I can get it out of me soon. In fact, here it comes."

Kasimar farted and Madeline shrieked in disgust.

"You piggish _**bastard**_!" Gagged Madeline.

Kasimar just snickered as he drove on down the road, honking the horn for emphysis.

* * *

I don't think Teeth Clenched Teamwork even begins to describe these two! But, they still have quite a lot of miles to go, so maybe they'll have time to learn how to get long? ...Yeah, I doubt it too.

* * *

 **Next Time:** The campers must explore the forest in search of stars to put in their team's basket. Harder than it sounds!


	27. CH 11, PT 1: The Fight

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Total Drama.

 **Note:** I just keep on pumping out the updates, don't I? With ten eps down, now we can start getting into the really interesting stuff. Things are gonna be getting a lot more complex sooner than later, I feel I can promise. I gotta say, it's only the start of episode eleven and yet I really feel like Letter Starz has already blown Letterz and Letterama out of the water, Then again, I guess the delays allowed me to really hone my skills. I know I say this a lot, but the delays were practically a gift from God. In my after season journal I'll talk about my earliest ideas and how BAD they were. XD Island number two is starting to get towards the end … big things are on the horizon in island number three. All the more reason for me to write fast and update quickly, and carefully! On with the chapter!

Anybody know any star puns?

* * *

It was night time at Boney Island and the island was blanketed in a layer of fog. It was eerie and creepy, and even a little spooky. Above the island the sky was cloudless, the bright moon and twinkling stars easily visible to the naked eye. Above the island, Winnie and Xaria were in a helicopter, ready to give the recap. Xaria was sipping from a mug of coffee. The mug had the words 'Get Bent' on it.

"… Nice mug." Noted Winnie.

"It's one of my favourites." Chuckled Xaria, sipping some more coffee.

"What does your favourite mug say?" Asked Winnie curiously.

"Can't say. Kids might be watching this show." Smirked Xaria.

Winner giggled in amusement while Xaria turned to the camera … after another sip of coffee.

"Last time on Total Drama Letter Starz I once again had to get up earlier than I wanted to. Why? Because these campers never sleep! Veesh! Spider went to get Quana a crystal and bonded with Zita, Bishop found the green super star and got greedy over the crystals and, as a testament to how sleepless these guys bare, Uzuri and Nakia played snap with cards. Will I ever get a lie in? That is the biggest mystery of this seasons folks." Drawled Xaria, sipping more of her coffee.

"Thankfully, we ended up going to bed." Giggled Winnie. "But the next morning so many cool things happened! Meow! Jimmy regained his drive to compete, Eddie and Sasha did all they could to not be the main targets of their team, Hector got his alliance with Barney and Helen off the ground, Quana got taught how to use a gun by our very own Chef Hatchet, Uzuri got her bum pecked hard by woodpeckers, and Imanda spent the morning slacking off with Clyde. Whoa! It's amazing I can remember all of that!"

"Sure is." Chuckled Xaria. "The challenge had the campers all tied up and, I bet you, will become the subject of many dirty fanfictions in due course. It was a race to untie everybody and ring the bell at the end. Wallace legally cheated, Bishop got zapped, Yessica swam in curry and Helen was boring, much to her joy I am sure. The Swordfish won pillows and blankets, the Tigers just got blankets, and the Hawks won, say it with me now, zippity-doo-dah."

"You sound like VayVay." Teased Winnie.

"Oh crap." Groaned Xaria.

Winnie giggled and got the recap back on track.

"After the challenge we saw a little action at each campsite. Bishop got punched by Quarla for a rude remark, Wallace has taken to calling Raven and Quarla his booty minions, Paul told his allies that Rheneas has an idol … and Spider and Quana celebrated their one year anniversary! So many feels … but, I thought they got together in episode thirteen of Letterz?" Pondered Winnie.

"This season started earlier than Letterz did." Drawled Xaria.

"… Oh yeah." Recalled Winnie. "Um … anyway! Nobody went home last episode, but today somebody is certainly going to! We have nineteen Starz left, and all of them have a chance at winning or losing. I can see it going either way for any of them! So … will Spider be able to evade Quarla? Can Sasha get herself _and_ Eddie out of the firing line? Will Barney be able to master the art of being boring? Will Raven keep on playing the second fiddle? Can Paul defeat Rheneas' idol without the pyro suspecting him? Will Uzuri act cray-cray? And who will be the eighth person voted off?! Find out right here, right now kitty cats, on Total Drama Letter Starz!"

"A show that could be worth showing at the Darwin Awards." Added Xaria dryly, a wry smirk on her face.

* * *

(Theme Song, I Wanna Be Famous)

* * *

 **(Forest)**

* * *

Uzuri and Vinnie sat together at a table that had been set up in a clearing in the forest. It all looked fancy, and both had a plate of fine steak each along with a glass of expensive pink lemonade.

"Happy anniversary!" Said Uzuri and Vinnie to each other in usion, smiling and laughing as they clinked their glasses.

"Well, technically our anniversary was two days ago." Added Uzuri.

"Yeah, and I'm sorry that we couldn't celebrate on the day." Said Vinnie sincerely. "But I couldn't get any time off of my intern duties."

"That's ok. I couldn't get any time off my contestant duties anyway." Assured Uzuri, smiling. "But at least we can celebrate now."

Uzuri gazed at Vinnie with what she thought were 'bedroom eyes'.

"You look _**very**_ handsome tonight." Purred Uzuri. "Did you polish that metal arm of yours?"

"Only the best for you." Chuckled Vinnie.

Uzuri blushed. The two began to eat their steak and sip their pink lemonade, both smiling at each other, love in their eyes.

"This is so nice." Whispered Uzuri. "I'm so lucky..."

"I think we're both lucky, honestly." Said Vinnie, smiling. "All night, it'll just be you and me … nothing could spoiled this moment."

" _ **UZURIIIIIIIII**_!" Wailed a voice.

"… Except that." Remarked Vinnie while Uzuri giggled.

Nakia ran up, looking very nervous.

"Uzuri! I need your help!" Pleaded Nakia.

"We're having our anniversary dinner." Stated Vinnie.

Uzuri put her hand on top of Vinnie's metal one.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of this. Me and Nakia are friends now." Assured Uzuri.

Vinnie looked surprised, but nonetheless he nodded.

"I'll trust your judgement." Smiled Vinnie.

After giving Vinnie a quick kiss (to which Nakia lightly gagged) Uzuri let Nakia lead her a distance away for some privacy.

"So, how did you find us?" Asked Uzuri.

"… Luck." Admitted Nakia. "Guess I had to get some luck eventually, right? It's the rules, and stuff."

"Oh yeah, it totally is." Nodded Uzuri seriously. "So … what's wrong?"

"I wanted to go to the Neutral Zone to plant some flowers. It looks so _wrong_ and _lopsided_ right now , and it's driving me nuts! But … but … Spider and Quana were both there! Yes, they were sleeping, but if they woke up I'd be smooshed! I hurt them so very, _very_ , _**very**_ badly, and I just know they'll punish me for it! I already lost my hair once … I don't wanna lose my kidneys!"

Nakia trembled and whimpered weakly. Uzuri put her hands on Nakia's shoulders.

"Breath in." Stated Uzuri.

Nakia did so.

"Breath out." Stated Uzuri.

Nakia did this as well.

"I do not think either of them would hurt you." Said Uzuri gently. "In fact, one time on Wawanakwa I was walking around and heard Quana talking about how she really wants to make things right with you. She _**really**_ regrets how gung-ho she acted with you."

"… Really?" Asked Nakia quietly.

"Really, really. Yep-yep." Nodded Uzuri. "You should talk to her."

"I don't know if I can..." Shivered Nakia.

"… Need me to stay with you for a few minutes?" Offered Uzuri. "You could do my hair if you want to?"

"… That'd be nice." Said Nakia, giggling as she took out a hair brush dramatically.

"Girl, make me pretty!" Declared Uzuri, sitting down so Nakia could do her thing.

* * *

 **(Confessional: That's one way to interrupt a dinner.)**

 **Uzuri:** (Her hair is in a bun). Best anniversary ever! In the end Nakia joined us … she didn't like watching us kiss though. Good thing she had plenty of pink lemonade to drink, huh? Teehee! I drive her to drink! (Uzuri giggles)

* * *

 **(The Next Morning)**

* * *

Spider and Quana had awoken cuddled up together. After a typical good morning kiss the two were now settling into a breakfast of forest fruit, though naturally there were no apples due to Spider's allergy.

"This is the true best way to start a day." Remarked Quana. "Here's to another year of what we have."

"Agreed. The first year … amazing." Agreed Spider. "And speaking of time ... just think, in less than a month one of us might win five million dollars."

"Trip to the Bahamas!" Cheered Quana.

"Or maybe Sweden. Always wanted to go there, and go fishing." Mused Spider.

"You like to fish?" Asked Quana. "Mierda, you're full of surprises."

Quana gently tickled Spider's chin, to which he laughed.

"S-stop! I'm ticklish!" Exclaimed Spider.

"Well … because you asked so nicely." Giggled Quana.

The two shared a laugh, and the conversation moved on and become a little more serious.

"So, you'd pay for medical school with the prize, right?" Asked Quana.

"Of course." Confirmed Spider. "Though, I still have plenty of last season's prize, so that works too. I'd probably just put it into a low risk, high reward trust account and make it last."

"Responsible." Complimented Quana. "I'd go high risk, higher reward. But seriously … you know I'd love to be a singing star, but … I gotta admit, I would kinda like to be a journalist."

"I'd say you've got the qualities for it. You'd get a story easily." Complimented Spider. "I was also thinking that if one of us one … um, well..."

"Yes?" Smiled Quana.

"… I was thinking we could get our own place and, you know, live together." Offered Spider.

Quana beamed and gave Spider a hug.

"I'd love to." Said Quana warmly. "… Dibs on top bunk."

"Um..." Trailed off Spider.

"… Sharing a bed sounds romantic, don't worry." Assured Quana. "And speaking of romantic … I sure love this necklace. Where did you get it? It looks expensive."

"Actually, I found the crystal in a cave in the forest the night before last." Explained Spider. "Daisy told me where to go … we're friends now."

"You befriended Daisy? Right on." Smiled Quana. "… Wait … don't things from Boney Island give a curse if they get taken off the island?"

Spider was silent.

"… Crap, I forgot." Gulped Spider. "Of all the rotten things a boyfriend could do, I almost cursed you!"

"Almost? Spider, I'm keeping the necklace." Stated Quana.

"But it could curse you." Insisted Spider.

"… And it's filled with enough love to counter the curse." Flirted Quana.

Spider blushed, and accepted a kiss from Quana.

The two soon parted ways to head to their own campsites, smiles on their faces.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Cursed with love.)**

 **Quana:** Am I tempting late to kick me in the cha-cha? Maybe a little, but I don't think the curse is a real thing. I mean, Chef asked for those skulls and he'll probably take those of the island, and he's not worried. Plus, we might take dirt off the island via dirt on our shoes. I always did feel the curse thing was just Chris messing with the original cast. (Quana strokes the crystal) I have no idea how many carat this is, but … _**best**_ gift ever. (Quana beams)

 **Spider:** That girl… (Spider blushes) On the other hand, now I'm going back to where a certain other girl can snap my cock off and eat my spleen. (Spider gulps) This could get messy if I lower my guard.

* * *

 **(Golden Hawks)**

* * *

Eddie and Sasha were meeting up by themselves a little way out of the campsite. Not quite into the forest, but far enough in that they would not be eavesdropped on or walked in on. The two were having an important alliance meeting about their poor spot on the team, and what they could do to turn things around.

"Well, we've decided that Jimmy is the target." Noted Eddie. "Now we just need to convince the others to kick him off. We need reasons … and at this point, there is no such thing as a bad reason. Say anything that comes to your mind."

"Well, he's by far the weakest physically for one. I'm no challenge star, but he makes me look like Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Games." Stated Sasha. "He also has a bad attitude."

"I agree that the first one is a good point, but with Bishop, Alice and Quarla … the second one holds no weight." Stated Eddie.

"Hm, true." Conceded Sasha. "Well, he doesn't care about winning and he's made it clear. Why keep around somebody who doesn't care about the life changing prize when the rest of us bust our asses for it?"

"Makes sense to me. Some could argue he is no threat … but, he holds very little loyalty due to his lack of care, so we could also use that against him, I feel." Mused Eddie.

"Great plan there." Agreed Sasha. "I'd say all of this should be enough to get people to ditch him … and perhaps we can approach the other secretly and offer both our loyalty to whoever helps us. They lose one ally, and gain two."

"A fine plan, my dear Watson." Smirked Eddie. "However, I think it might be best if we pledge no real loyalty to anybody but ourselves and each other. We're playing for both of us, not anybody else. Most Survivor winners played for themselves … and occasionally a close ally."

"They've targeted us into a corner. I feel a bit of a reverse is fair." Agreed Sasha, grinning. "Damn, you sure are game smart!"

"And you are video game smart." Winked Eddie. "So, I was thinking you could talk to Alice and I could talk to Bishop. Quarla is a lost cause, and as for Spider … maybe if we both show desperation at the same time to him he'll fold. He's that kind of guy."

"He is sweet … it's kinda a shame we have to use that sweetness against him." Admitted Sasha. "But, what choice to we have?"

"… None." Said Eddie simply. "We better work fast, and make sure we can win the challenge. Today is likely to be an elimination round."

"And we're playing on Hard Mode." Added Sasha. "Ok then … I'll do anything I have to."

"And me. No limits." Agreed Eddie.

"To us." Said the couple, sharing a fist-bump.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Time to get** _ **dangerous**_ **!)**

 **Eddie:** I guess the time has come from me to go from CPM to CPN … Survivor terminology … anyway! My main plan is a smear campaign against Jimmy given he's always going to vote for me, while the others are merely likely to. It makes sense. I know, he's just a kid and it _**is**_ my fault, true … but this is a game, and it's made to be won. I've made it to episode eleven … and dammit, I'll make it to episode twelve!

 **Sasha:** It feels strange to play more shady, but … I think I can work with this. It's a good outlook for my stress. With my cigarettes still AWOL, I'm gonna need a new outlet for stress, because unlike Quarla I'm not one to punch trees. Let's see how this goes, shall we? Jimmy won't stand a chance … I sure hope not anyway.

* * *

Alice sat on a log, looking up at the clouds.

"This is supposed to be relaxing, but I really don't see it." Muttered Alice. "Am I doing something wrong? No, I don;t make mistakes."

Alice then saw Bishop approaching.

"… Except allying with him." Muttered Alice. "What do _you_ want?"

Bishop gave Alice a firm look.

"I would quite like my pipe map if you would be so kind." Frowned Bishop.

"… Pipe?" Repeated Alice.

"Yes. A seventeenth century antique smoking pipe. I carry one around as both a good luck charm and a reminder of the great Paladin family that I was born into." Said Bishop haughtily.

"Why would I want a stupid pipe? I don't smoke." Drawled Alice.

"… Ignoring the fact you insulted a very _**not**_ stupid pipe, it is worth a fortune. I am sure a poor girl like you would very much enjoy selling it so you'd finally have some money to call your very own." Drawled Bishop.

"Well, strip search me because I don't have your fucking pipe." Said Alice, looking annoyed. "Piss off."

Bishop gazed at Alice for a moment, and nodded in satisfaction.

"My apologies for that accusation. You are simply the most likely suspect." Stated Bishop. "What with hating me and being jealous of my fortune and all."

"Jealous? Of you? Don't make me laugh." Said Alice with a humourless smirk. "I want to be _**nothing**_ like you."

"But yet, you don't deny my insults." Smirked Bishop.

"… I may be working class and not exactly fancy in my background, but so what? I work hard to get things. I don't have a choice; mother and daddy see me as our ticket out of being low class, and fuck it, I'm not letting them down no matter how hard they work me at all hours." Glowered Alice. "You? Bah! You've not done a day of work in your pampered, pathetic life. You just sit around, bathe in money and probably just have to snap your fingers for a maid to come and give you a blowjob. You _**disgust**_ me. Your entire family is a bunch of pompous whelps who wouldn't know hard work if it punched them in the face with a spiky metal glove."

Bishop looked quite stunned by this hateful outburst, and could not help but clap.

"I must say, I'm very impressed." Conceded Bishop.

Alice just shrugged, not caring how Bishop felt.

"But I must make corrections. While I will concede I have not done much work, I know how to apply myself in other ways. Good grades and a pilot license for example." Stated Bishop. "My ancestors also worked hard. They were once low class, like you … but they were smart, and they made their fortune via making shoes for the nobility. But over time, the roles reversed and soon the nobility made shoes for the Paladins. The shoes you see on my feet? Hundreds of years old, and very stylish."

"Nobody cares." Scoffed Alice. "Besides, you hate the poor, yet your ancestors were poor. I call bullshit you fucking hypocrite."

"Clever." Drawled Bishop. "But no, I do not _exactly_ hate the poor. I hate people who are annoying, filthy, leech off of hard workers, those who do not seek to better themselves and those who expect people to do everything for them. Most poor people happen to just encompass most of those traits, so I just say poor people as a generalisation to save some time for us all. Say whatever you wish about me, I hardly care, but I can at least say I know how to work. Every morning back home I do one lap of the estate."

"Liar." Muttered Alice.

"I'd invite you over to prove it, but I don't allow dogs in the house, female or otherwise." Smirked Bishop.

Alice kicked Bishop in the crotch.

* * *

 **(Confessional: There goes Bishop Jr.)**

 **Alice:** Yeah, with how Bishop is always insulting the lower class and being an arrogant asshole, is it any wonder I _**hate**_ his guts? Maybe I'll start talking trash about the rich, see how he likes it? Yeah, I think I _will_ do that.

 **Bishop:** That girl fights like a badger. (Bishop winces). I do hope you all enjoyed your history lesson. Say whatever you want about me because I don't give a damn, but I have earned things in my life, it's true. Do you have _**any**_ idea how hard it was to get a pilot's licence? You can't buy those things.

* * *

Jimmy jogged through the forest at a moderate pace. His breathing was steady, and just a little sweat ran down his face.

"Gotta keep up the pace." Muttered Jimmy.

Jimmy ran onwards, not slowing down.

"Must become stronger." Panted Jimmy.

* * *

 **(Confessional: The next World's Strongest Man, perhaps?)**

 **Jimmy:** I doubt I could win, but … eh, if I'm gonna attempt to stay in the contest, I'll need to be stronger. I figured a run would help with that. And if not … eh, at least it helped clear my head a little bit. (Jimmy shrugs)

* * *

Jimmy soon stopped for breath. After a few minutes he felt ready to continue and gazed around the area.

"I haven't been in this area before." Noted Jimmy. "Might be a good place to look for the super stars."

With that Jimmy began his search. However, it was very long before he could hear an odd sound coming from somewhere nearby.

Loud and obnoxious snoring.

"The heck?" Muttered Jimmy as he cautiously made his way in the direction of the sound.

Soon enough Jimmy found the source of the snoring, and tried to hold back some laughter.

Gordon lay on the ground, snoring loudly and with beer cans all around him. He seemed to have, once again, passed out drunk.

"He looks so natural." Snickered Jimmy as he approached Gordon. "… Idea..."

Jimmy knelt down beside Gordon.

"Oh Gordon … Gordon … _**WAKE UP GOLDILOCKS**_!" Yelled Jimmy.

Gordon spluttered and slurred as he woke up.

"Urgh … the fuck is goin' on…?" Moaned Gordon.

"You were about to tell me where the super stars are, but you fell asleep." Lied Jimmy.

"Huh? … Oh, oh yeah, they've been found. All 'cept the blue one which is north from *hic* here, guarded by some of those tasty, tasty beavers..." Slurred Gordon.

Gordon once again passed out and Jimmy looked nervous.

"Hmmm … so, the blue star is up for grabs still? I should get that, but … how do I get past the beavers?" Pondered Jimmy.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Beaver repellent?)**

 **Jimmy:** I owe Gordon a drink … well, I'm not old enough to buy but I could give him the money … actually, is Gordon old enough? Doesn't matter I guess. I need a way past those beavers … and if not, eh, whatever. I'm not winning anyway. (Jimmy shrugs)

* * *

Spider walked through the woods quietly. A cliff leading rock to some rocks was near, but Spider did not approach it as camp was not that way. So far nothing, neither human or animal or monstrous plant, had jumped out at Spider, much to his relief.

"Looks like I'm in the clear." Noted Spider.

"There you are!" Yelled an aggressive voice.

Spider yelped as he was roundhouse kicked from behind into the dirt. With a moan of pain he got back up and saw Quarla leering at him.

"Nowhere to run now Spider." Smirked Quarla, cracking her knuckles. "See the cameras? I'm gonna use you as a demonstration … a test dummy to show all the thugs back home what is gonna happen if they mess with me. I'm not getting myself sent to hospital half dead again, so … might wanna start running."

Spider wanted to run off screaming, for as though his body was on autopilot he stood his ground.

"Oh yeah? W-w-well … lets see how they, um, react when I beat you on camera." Said Spider, raising his trembling fists, making a brave face that looked zero percent convincing.

"… People are not scared of you. Just scared for you." Drawled Quarla before smirking. "On your guard. HYAH!"

Spider was punched down onto his back. He moaned in pain.

"Is that all you got?" Asked Quarla, sneering.

Spider picked up a rock from beside him and hurled it at Quarla. She jerked her head to the side, avoiding it.

"It'll take more than that." Sneered Quarla.

BAM!

Spider threw another rock, hitting Quarla on the nose.

"ACK!" Recoiled Quarla.

"I don't want to fight." Said Spider seriously. "But if I am pushed I'll … um … I'll exercise my legal right to reasonable force and self defence!"

"Request granted." Smirked Quarla.

Quarla hoisted Spider up, ready to rib-punch him. Spider struggled to break free and soon felt an immense pain in his chest area, which went beyond immense when he was throw at the ground again.

"Urrgh..." Moaned Spider.

Spider got to his feet and grabbed a nearby branch. Quarla marched up to him and Spider swung it at her.

BAM!

And then again.

BAM!

But Quarla just seemed to laugh off the pain.

"That's right, keep it spicy. I love a good fight, where I come out on top." Smirked Quarla, grabbing the branch off Spider and snapping it over her knee.

Spider gulped and backed away, tripping backwards over a stone and landing on a large rock near the cliff. Quarla picked up a thicker branch and marched over to Spider, raising it high.

"Oh shit..." Muttered Spider.

Spider yelped in fright, rolling to avoid Quarla's swings which harmlessly hit the rock. Quarla grunted, tossing the stick away.

"Stop squirming around!" Ordered Quarla as she yanked Spider up to his feet and tossed him near the edge of the cliff.

Spider looked over the edge and shuddered at the sight of the drop. He looked up and saw that Quarla was staring at him.

"People at home, this is the end result you can expect if you dare hurt me." Said Quarla darkly.

Quarla charged at Spider with a roar. Spider screamed and raised his foot up to try and hold Quarla back.

What happened next was rather shocking.

Spider's foot met the curve of Quarla's torso given she had been slightly leaning. This caused Quarla to fall forwards and go along her trajectory…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

right off the cliff.

A crack was heard, followed by loud screaming and sobbing.

Spider heaved a few deep breaths as he got to his feet. He timidly gazed over the cliff, and saw Quarla had landed on a hard pile of rocks, and looked to be in immense pain.

"I should leave her there." Muttered Spider. "It'd be _exactly_ what she deserves."

Spider nodded, and began to leave … before turning on his heel and approaching the path that led down to the base of the cliff.

"I can't leave her. She's hurt … she needs help." Decided Spider. "I'd be no better if I left her … I hope she's not hurt _too_ bad."

* * *

 **(Confessional: How bad is too bad?)**

 **Spider:** I admit it, I was tempted to leave her … but I couldn't do it. People deserve help when it is needed, and if I didn't help her, who would? Even after the fact she attacked me, I don't wish serious horrible pain on Quarla. If anything, I kinda feel bad for her. An as I want to be a doctor, I cannot pick and choose who I will help, and who I won't.

* * *

Spider reached the bottom of the cliff and approached Quarla. She whimpered in pain and looked like she was attempting to keep a straight face and stand up.

"Don't do that!" Exclaimed Spider as he ran over. "You'll damage your leg even more!"

"Not … weak..." Hissed Quarla, gritting her teeth.

"I didn't say you are. But your leg is clearly broken; if you try to stand on it you may splinter it and prolong the healing process." Warned Spider.

"I'm … strong..." Hissed Quarla.

"Be that as it may, would you rather your leg potentially never heal?" Asked Spider. "I may not be an expert with bone breaks, but I know what to do in this circumstance. Stay still."

"I don't have to listen to you." Said Quarla, her voice cracking.

"Well, I'd say you don't have much of a choice because right now I am the only person who can help you … and I might be the only person who _will_." Said Spider firmly. "I apologise for being firm with you, really, but right now I need some cooperation so _**stay still**_."

Quarla winced and obeyed. She was quiet as Spider checked her over carefully, applying light pressure to her leg. She suddenly yelped in pain.

"Ah … looks like a double break … oh man, this isn't good." Muttered Spider. "I hope I have the right stuff."

Spider rummaged into his pockets and took out a splint and some medical tape.

"Hmm, might not be enough." Muttered Spider, glancing around. "Wait here."

" _ **AM I GONNA GO ANYWHERE ELSE**_!" Snapped Quarla, breathing heavily.

"… I suppose not." Conceded Spider.

Spider jogged off in search of something he could use in place of the splint he had which was too small. While he was gone Quarla sighed.

"I'm ruined … he beat me..." Muttered Quarla, looking nervous. "Shit, shit, shit!"

Soon enough Spider returned with a piece of wood that was twice the length of the splint.

"Ok, hold still. Keep your leg straight." Stated Spider.

Quarla wordlessly obeyed and Spider went to work. Carefully securing the splint in place.

"It's not much, but it should help. I'd need better supplies to do more." Said Spider apologetically.

Quarla grunted.

"… A simple thank you would be nice." Said Spider, frowning.

"You're happy aren't you, seeing me like this?" Scowled Quarla. "I bet you're happy, knowing that everybody back home saw you beat me in a fight … I'm dead … I'm totally fucked when I get home. Does it make you happy, being stronger than me?"

Spider gazed at Quarla.

"… The thing is Quarla, I do not give a fuck about how strong you are, or are not. Your home life does not matter to me. Well, maybe it does a little … but after how you attacked me to 'prove you were strong', you're damn lucky I decided to help you." Said Spider firmly.

"Then why did you help me if you hate me so much?" Scoffed Quarla.

"It'd be wrong to leave you here. What if an animal had attacked you?" Said Spider, trying to be patient. "Honestly Quarla, I don't hate you … well, I don't hate many people anyway … point is, I pity you."

"Oh, so now you pity me?" Drawled Quarla. "Well, aren't you Mr Macho now. You'd fit _right in_ at my neighbourhood, I'm sure."

Spider pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to remain civil and calm.

"… Maybe I am stronger than you. But, not in the way you think. I may not have muscle, or a willingness to fight, or anything that makes you strong, but I feel I still count … maybe." Said Spider. "C'mon, let me help you up."

It took a bit of effort, but Quarla was helped up to her feet and leaned against Spider. The future doctor put an arm around her shoulder to keep her steady, and she did the same likewise.

"Howe are you strong then? What would make you respected at my home and not somebody who would be ganged up on?" Asked Quarla, looking bored.

Spider gave Quarla a patient look.

"A strong person can look out for themselves … a _stronger_ person looks out for others." Said Spider, allowing Quarla to lean against him. "If what you've said about the people at your home are true, they don't seem that strong. I don't think any of you do. Is spending ones time hurting people really a showing of strength? I kinda think it's desperation."

Quarla was silent, thinking this over. Was Spider right?

"… Fuck off grasshopper." Scoffed Quarla. "You don't know what you're talking about."

Spider sighed, looking disappointed.

"So be it." Said Spider with a nod. "But I don't think you're much of a threat anymore with a broken leg. Might want to come up with a new way of being intimidating that doesn't involve your fists."

Quarla winced, gritting her teeth as she narrowed her eyes.

* * *

 **(Confessional: No 100 meter gold medal for her.)**

 **Spider:** I did what I felt was right, and said what I felt I had to. I guess there is nothing more I can do. At any rate, I feel a little better knowing she won't be left there for those carnivorous beavers to nibble on. (Spider winces)

 **Quarla:** Fuck Spider, fuck this broken leg, _**fuck everything**_! (Quarla snarls and punches the camera, making everything go to static)

* * *

 **(Silver Swordfish)**

* * *

At the edge of camp Barney was in a tree, gathering some apples for the team. He juggled them, chuckling as he did so before dropping down from the tree and stuffing the apples into his pockets.

"If we had the right ingredients we could make a pie from these." Mused Barney. "All we need is sugar, flour butter, a crust and a pie tin … and maybe an oven. Reminds me of the time I baked that pie back in Letterz. Heh, that oven exploding was insane."

With a giggle and a smile on his face Barney headed back to where the shelter was. But on the way there he came across Wallace, who was working on the every-tool, likely making some upgrades.

"… Nice costume." Complimented Barney.

"Why thank you. I made it myself." Said Wallace, looking pleased.

"You made that? Cool! I didn't know you worked with textiles." Noted Barney.

"Some people are full of surprises. Some people are geniuses … and some people know fucking everything, boy." Smirked Wallace.

"In that case, what's the meaning of life?" Asked Barney, looking sage in his expression.

"To learn." Said Wallace confidently.

"… Interesting answer. Most people say to love and to treat others well." Noted Barney.

"I always did walk the road less travelled." Responded Wallace, chuckling. "Pass me the screwdriver."

Barney did as he was asked and glanced over the every-tool.

"So, how exactly does that thing work anyway?" Asked Barney curiously.

"I shan't bother explaining if you have an IQ of less than two hundred and seventy nine. You'd just not get it." Stated Wallace.

"Ah." Said Barney, not knowing what else to say. "… Could I try it out? It was fun using it yesterday."

"… By all means, be my guest." Grinned Wallace. "It's got some new features that need testing anyway."

"Is it … dangerous?" Inquired Barney.

"Oh no, nonono, not a bit … well, actually, yes … it could be dangerous." Admitted Wallace.

"Good." Grinned Barney as he picked up the every tool. "So, what buttons should I press?"

"Yellow, blue, red." Said Wallace, grinning.

Barney put in the combination he was told and the every-tool emitted some sparkling bubbles.

"Whoa..." Gasped Barney, looking very impressed.

"It gets better." Assured Wallace. "Press green, green, purple."

Barney did as instructed, and the every-tool emitted what seemed to be a sword of sword. It crackled with electricity as well.

"Try it." Said Wallace, grinning as he pointed to a bush.

Barney gave a mighty swing and the buzz was fried, all of the leaves turning crispy, before disintegrating.

"This thing is so overpowered!" Cheered Barney.

"Hence why we are unlikely to lose a challenge." Smirked Wallace. "I can only hope it won't be confiscated by the staff … oh wait, it won't! There are no rules against it! Mwahahaha!"

"Well, I sure am glad I'm not on a different team. Wouldn't want to be against you." Noted Barney. "Oh! What does the combination of yellow, purple, yellow do?"

"See for yourself." Winked Wallace.

Barney put in the code and the every-tool emitted a disco ball, which shone brightly while funky music began to play. Instantly Barney and Wallace began to dance.

"Whoa! It's like I can't control my body!" Noted Barney.

"That's because you can't. The disco-matic function makes those in a ten meter vicinity dance uncontrollably." Explained Wallace.

"How long does it last?" Asked Barney, swirling his pelvis.

"I have no idea. It's random and I don't know how to make the dancing stop yet." Admitted Wallace sheepishly.

"… Well, at least we got good moves." Said Barney positively.

"We sure do." Smirked Wallace. "Bitches be jealous."

Barney and Wallace continued dancing, waiting for the every-tool to stop working. Hector walked by a distance away and stared at them.

"… They have such brain power and they spend their time acting like children. For shame." Muttered Hector, shaking his head with a sour expression.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Men were born to dance.)**

 **Wallace:** No invention is perfect. It still has bugs to iron out … it's not one of my dummy inventions, I swear. (Wallace smirks) Almost a shame I'll have to kick Barney off at some point, but only almost. Mwahaha!

 **Barney:** Heh, most fun I've had in days. (Barney chuckles) Kind of a shame Wallace isn't my ally, but what can ya do, right?

* * *

Quana walked through camp, hands in her pockets and looking for something to do. She spotted Helen sitting quietly on a log and made her way over.

"Good morning Helen." Greeted Quana.

"Hi." Said Helen. "Where were you last night?"

"Meeting up with Spider. It was our one year anniversary." said Quana, hearts almost appearing in her eyes.

"Ok." Shrugged Helen.

"So … what's up? Enjoying your day?" Asked Quana.

"I do not enjoy. I merely tolerate." Droned Helen.

"Do you tolerate me?" Asked Quana.

"For now." Said Helen.

"I'll take it." Replied Quana. "… Say, I was wondering something. Mind if I ask?"

"… Fine." Said Helen.

"You and Barney hang out with each other a lot. I know it's mainly an alliance kind of dealio, but I'm curious … do you guys have a thing for each other? Like, I dunno, a more than friends kind of dealio?" Asked Quana, looking curious.

Helen got to her feet.

"No. No. I am not having this discussion. My heart cannot take it." Droned Helen as she walked away.

"Um … have a nice day!" Called Quana.

Helen did not respond.

Quana sat her tush on the log and crossed her legs.

"Hmm … note to self, do not bring up romance around Helen. Better write that down." Said Quana, taking out her note book and pen.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Note to self, Helen also does not like shipping.)**

 **Quana:** I would like to get to know Helen better. But, she seems like a quiet and reserved person I could easily upset if I ran my mouth, so maybe I better not risk it. Then again, she's friends with Barney, so who can say for sure?

* * *

Wallace and Raven stood by the river that ran through the campsite. Wallace had constructed a fishing rod and had cast the lure. Raven watched him intently.

"Any ideas what kinds of fish are in this river?" Asked Raven curiously.

"I've heard it's possible to catch Wawanakwa Carp and Boney Koi around here." Replied Wallace. "Hrrm, they don't seem to be biting."

"How bony are they?" Asked Raven.

"No, I mean Boney as in the island, silly." Smirked Wallace. "Hmm, I do hope we catch some fish soon. The apples Barney collected for us aren't going to last forever. I miss having food provided for us."

"Same … but, finding food isn't too hard, right?" Said Raven, shrugging.

"It is for me. I may be a certified genius, but I cannot cook." Stated Wallace. "Even my lemonade stand I ran when I was seven didn't work out. I have no culinary talent, be it for food or drink. There is a reason I lost during the cooking challenge in Letterz."

"… I thought it was due to that tainted star-fruit." Reminded Raven, giggling.

"Details, details." Replied Wallace idly. "… Ok, this rod isn't working. Time to cheat."

"Before Raven could ask what Wallace had in mind Wallace pressed a button on the fishing rod.

ZAP!

An electrical surge shot out of the fishing rod and engulfed the water in voltage. A few moments later numerous fish floated to the surface.

"… Oh my goodness." Mumbled Raven.

"Gotta love the food chain." Smirked Wallace.

ZAP!

The fishing rod discharged a second jolt of electricity, zapping Wallace and sending him flying backwards onto the ground.

"Ack! Ow!" Yelped Wallace. "Urrgh..."

"Are you ok Wallace?" Asked Raven, carefully helping Wallace to his feet.

"Takes more than that to kill me." Assured Wallace with a dark chuckle. "Middle school hurt _**way**_ more than that did."

Raven looked concerned.

"You suffered in middle school, didn't you." Said Raven sympathetically. "Want to talk about it?"

"No." Said Wallace simply. "It's in the past anyway, and I always look ahead to the future. I see much wealth in my future. Oh yes. Mwahahaha!"

Despite Wallace being fine, Raven still looked worried.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Middle school, high tier suffering.)**

 **Wallace:** Yes, I was the outcast in middle school. Did it hurt? _Yes_. Do I care? Not at all. I've totally moved on from it already. I mean, I've a well known inventor and I get plenty of commissions for tech and such. What reason do I have to be sad? I appreciate Raven's concern, naturally, but if she feels bad for me … she'll just hurt herself.

 **Raven:** Wallace says he's fine, but … he's a villain, and villains lie, so … how do I know if he's really fine? Hmmmm … I should just wait and see what happens.

* * *

Hector sat at the base of a tree, eating some apples. He finished one off and set it down into a small pile of cores.

"Quite the bountiful feast." Chuckled Hector in content.

Hector was about to pick up another apple to dine on, when he saw Barney approaching.

"Mate, got a few minutes? I need a little advice and as you claim to be a smart guy … you seem like the right person to ask." Said Barney seriously. "No ninja stuff, this is just normal me speaking."

Hector nodded and gestured for Barney to continue.

"See, I keep thinking about Lavender. I know I said we were done, but … I'm not sure. I just keep thinking about her and how she's doing. Success and proving herself means a lot to her, so she might be really upset at placing last on the leaderboard. I doubt she'd take me back, and I'm torn between wanting to move on and asking for a second chance." Admitted Barney, pacing while he spoke. "I live for fun and friends, but … right now, it's my love life that's causing me to have less fun. Do you have any ideas what I should do? I think I'm at a crossroads, and I'm unsure if I should take the road less travelled or not."

Barney sighed as he sat down next to Hector.

"Physical activity? Easy. Tests at school? Easy. Knowing what to do in the foggy realm of love? Harder than Battlefields, as Sasha might say." Said Barney, drawing his knees up and putting his head in his hands. "So … what should I do?"

Hector chewed slowly, considered his answer, holding up a hand to tell Barney to wait a moment. Soon he swallowed and gave his answer.

"You should stop focusing on such trivial matters, and focus on the game." Said Hector firmly. "We're at an important stage now with the alliances at an equal three and I need you to _focus_. Think about love when it won't impact on our collective chances at winning."

Barney was silent, and nodded as he got to his feet.

"Thanks for your time." Said Barney simply.

Barney walked away, hand sin the pockets of his ninja outfit. Hector watched him go, and then shrugged before starting to eat another apple.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Yeah, not exactly a love doctor there Hector)**

 **Barney:** (He chuckles) It sure is ironic I once called myself an expert on love, and now I need advice. Heheheh! Hector … yeah, he is without a doubt smart, but he has no emotion. Love is not something you can answer like calculus. Hmm, maybe Quana will be of more help? Only one way to find out!

 **Hector:** Intelligence, logic and desire are all you need to win this game. Factors like fun, love and playing the fool will lead Barney to his elimination, mark my words.

* * *

Wallace held his every-tool and was using a sort of gun shaped gadget on it to fire at some targets he had set up. The targets in question were coconuts.

"Perhaps a waste to some, but coconut milk is fucking disgusting. I doubt many will care." Chuckled Wallace as he took aim.

BANG!

One of the coconuts was blasted apart from the shot, its fragments spreading around.

"Hm … not bad." Noted Wallace.

Quana walked up, observing the remains of what happened.

"Nice shot." Complimented Quana.

"Why thank you. Just another thing the every-tool can do." Chuckled Wallace. "I plan to market this thing after the game. It'll make me millions, so win or lose … I still win!"

"Would you be up for an interview about it? I want to possibly look into getting a job with the local paper, and this every-tool could easily be front page news." Offered Quana.

"Sounds like a diabolical way of getting attention, I like it." Grinned Wallace. "Care to test out the shooting feature.

"Sure!" Exclaimed Quana as Wallace passed her the every-tool.

The every-tool was very different in how it was held than the handgun Chef had let her fire the previous day. But this wasn't a bad thing, As Quana held the barrel of the every-tool to her shoulder like a sort of gun stock and aimed carefully for the coconuts.

BANG!

BANG!

BANG!

The coconuts exploded one after another and Wallace looked impressed.

"Not bad. Nice marksman skills." Noted Wallace.

"Well, the main body of the every-tool acts as a good support, so it doesn't shake as much." Replied Quana, passing the every-tool back. "So … planning on selling these to super villains, eh?"

Quana was clearly teasing Wallace, but Wallace decided to play along for fun.

"Why yes, I am. I was thinking Kim Jong Il would see use for these." Smirked Wallace.

"You diabolical villain!" Gasped Quana, giggling. "… Man this takes me back. When I watched James Bond for the first time when I was six, I think it was Goldfinger, I wanted to be a super villain. Ah, those were the days … sucks I had to grow up."

"Tell me about it. I wanted to be like Dick Dastardly, but then I found out in real races you can't stop and cheat." Chuckled Wallace. "… This alliance is really gonna work."

"Sure is." Agreed Quana.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Thank the lord she grew up!)**

 **Wallace:**...Why do all the great candidates for evil super villains have to grow up? (Wallace chuckles) Still, nice of Quana to office to advertise the every-tool. In a few years I could be a household name … but first, just a few weeks and I'll be a winner. Mwahahaha!

* * *

 **(Bronze Tigers)**

* * *

At the rock pools Paul, Opal and Yessica were meeting up. Paul and Opal sat on the rocks, while Yessica lay half submerged in the water, looking rather relaxed.

"Ok team, we need to remove Rheneas' idol." Declared Paul.

"We do." Agreed Opal.

"Well then, you got any ideas how we can get rid of it?" Asked Paul hopefully.

"We do not." Admitted Opal. "A shame. :(."

"Well, we have to think of something. This is life or get voted off." Said Paul, massaging his temples.

"You can say death if you want. We're all near adults here." Assured Yessica.

"Fine, life or death. But the point is … this team sucks. Or at least, our situation does." Sighed Paul. "Come on guys, let's put our heads together."

Opal leaned her head towards Paul so they they mad contact. She snickered while Paul lightly chuckled and rolled his eyes.

"Nice. But seriously, we'll be in big trouble without an idea." Warned Paul.

"I might have a suggestion. And let me tell you, it's a combination of original, devious and highly stand-out." Giggled Yessica. "Interested?"

"Sure am." Confirmed Paul.

"Don't leave us in suspense! :D." Added Opal eagerly.

"… We, get this, destroy his idol." Smirked Yessica. "He can't use it if it's totally destroyed, can be? Sometimes a simple plan is a good idea."

"An excellent point." Agreed Opal.

"But we might get a penalty or some sort of punishment." Said Paul cautiously.

"An excellent point… :(." Sighed Opal.

"Back to square one." Muttered Paul.

"A place we're probably gonna become very familiar with." Drawled Yessica. "Anybody got another idea?"

There was a short silence.

"Idea!" Exclaimed Opal. "This may be far fetched, but it might be crazy enough to work!"

"I'm game for hearing it." Said Paul, shrugging.

"Same. Nothing wrong with at least hearing it." Agreed Yessica. "The floor is yours Opal."

"Ok. What we should do … is hypnotise them! I mean, think about it. All we need to do is have two of us restrain one of them and the other dangle a watch in front of them. We have them all vote for Rheneas, and I will too. That way, you guys can pick which of the other two to eliminate!" Declared Opal grandly. "Is that the best idea, or what? }:)."

Yessica and Paul exchanged a glance.

"… It's kinda … yeah, it's an or what sort of idea." Admitted Paul.

"Hypnosis is a sham anyway." Added Yessica. "Me and Irene like to go on circus dates and there's always a hypnosis booth. The guy tried ten times and couldn't do anything to either of us."

Opal experimentally snapped her fingers and Yessica began to cluck like a chicken. She giggled in amusement before snapping her fingers again, turning Yessica back to normal and seemingly not remembering what just happened.

"Yep, nothing." Smirked Paul. "But yeah, that's not a tactic we can rely on."

"C'mon!" Whined Opal. "It's worth a try!"

"Ok, which of us here know how to use hypnosis?" Asked Yessica. "I sure don't. Raise your hand if you do."

Predictably, Paul and Opal did not, in fact, raise their hands.

"… Darn it." Pouted Opal.

"Back to square one … again." Sighed Paul.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Yeah, I don't see this alliance having a bright future.)**

 **Paul:** … It's looking like I may need to sacrifice one of the girls. Boy, what I wouldn't give for a team swap, y'know?

 **Opal:** So, snapping my fingers makes Yessica act like a chicken, huh? Hmmm … heheheheheheheh! I can see this being fun! And this proves that, once I learn how, my hypnotism plan might just work!

* * *

Imanda lay on the sand at a different section of the beach, yawning lazily. Clyde lay near her, sprawled out and looking even more lazy. Some wood lay nearby, mostly forgotten about.

"Being a lazy good for nothing is so underrated." Said Imanda, sighing happily. "The sun, the sand … this feels so nice that I actually don't feel bad about slacking off my job. I'm sure the team can wait…"

"A girl after my own heart." Chuckled Clyde, before yawning. "I could almost fall asleep."

"Almost…?" Smirked Imanda.

"Your voice is keeping me up." Smirked Clyde. "Still, nice to see ya relax. Dat firewood can be left to somebody else … ah, dis is living."

"You said it … though, I will have to get the wood to the fire soon. I wouldn't want people mad at me." Said Imanda nervously.

"let dem think what dey want." Shrugged Clyde. "Does bein' thought of as bad make ya bad?"

"… You know what? It really doesn't." Agreed Imanda, as she settled down a little, getting cosy. "Damn, this is nice..."

"Ayup. Dis reminds me of when I was a kid … I never did quite grow out of taking afternoon naps." Yawned Clyde. "I was a lazy kid."

"I bet you looked rather cute." Winked Imanda. "As for me, I was an active child. Rather unpopular … buy damn, I made the outdoors my own..."

Imanda rolled over and lay on her belly.

"You weren't popular?" Asked Clyde. "I mean, dem girl scout cookies and all."

"I didn't always have DD's." Pouted Imanda. "Yeah, I wasn't popular, but I didn't care. Still … big reason I joined the girl scouts was for friends."

"Did ya find dem?" Asked Clyde.

Imanda gazed at Clyde.

"I sure have now, at any rate." Smirked Imanda.

"Ain't dat da truth." Chuckled Clyde.

"… I should probably get that firewood moved now." Admitted Imanda.

"C'mon, one more hour." Said Clyde slyly.

"… One more hour." Agreed Imanda, settling back down.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Clyde, you bad influence you!)**

 **Imanda:** I bloody love this island…

* * *

Uzuri and Rheneas jogged through the forest together. Rheneas looked like he was used to this, while Uzuri was panting tiredly. Soon she stopped and leaned against a tree, taking a few deep breaths. Rheneas stopped running and walked back to her.

"Running laps not your thing?" Asked Rheneas.

"I have many things … running is not … one of them." Said Uzuri between breaths. "So tired..."

"Maybe it's for the best we took a run. I needed a refresher, and you could do with more muscle." Noted Rheneas. "I assume you don't work out much?"

"Not really. No, wait … not at all. I've always been pretty small, and I always will be." Said Uzuri, having now caught her breath back. "I like being short and petite anyway. Makes me harder to shoot with a bullet! Teehee!"

"Well, if we have a paintball challenge I'm sure you'll be our MVP." Complimented Rheneas.

"You know it, boi." Winked Uzuri, smirking.

Uzuri sat down, and then frowned a little.

"Something the matter?" Asked Rheneas.

"Well, I'm just thinking. I'm not particularly good at challenges, social situation or that strategy think Tabitha was talking about. Where do my talents in this contest lie?" Asked Uzuri. "I'm not exactly an asset in the normal way."

"Maybe you're an asset in a different way? You've always been, well, different … though why ever should that be a bad thing?" Asked Rheneas, sitting down next to Uzuri. "You've already said how you can use being small to your advantage, and I'm sure you've got other talents as well."

"Hmmmm … well, I've always been good at art. I have over two thousand watchers on deviant-art!" Chirped Uzuri cheerfully. "If we have a painting challenge, I'm your gal!"

"Makes me wonder what future challenges we're gonna have." Mused Rheneas thoughtfully. "All I know is, I'll be ready."

Uzuri nodded in agreement and then noticed Rheneas' beam katana was clipped to his belt in its dormant mode.

"Why did you clip it to your belt?" Inquired Uzuri. "Fashion statement?"

"Nah. From now I'm carrying it around with me wherever I go." Explained Rheneas. "Since the wildlife on this island is said to be dangerous … and since the Swordfish are being fucking cheap with that every-tool gizmo … I figure this way if I need to go on the offensive, I'll always be ready."

"Smart!" Exclaimed Uzuri. "Oh, do you think you could teach me to use that thing?"

Rheneas paused, wondering how he would be able to say that was not a good idea without outright saying so.

"… I think this weapon is too primitive for you." Said Rheneas slowly. "I think we'd best leave the archaic stuff for Paul to toy around with."

"Oh Paul, what will we do with you?" Cackled Uzuri gleefully.

Rheneas joined in the laughter.

"So, wanna run for a big more?" Offered Rheneas, getting to his feet.

"… Alright." Decided Uzuri as she too got up.

And with that, they were off again.

* * *

 **(One minute later...)**

* * *

Uzuri leaned against a tree, wheezing and panting heavily. Meanwhile Rheneas raised an eyebrow.

"I don't get it. It was one minute of light jogging; I don't even think Patch would be winded by it." Said Rheneas, scratching his head in confusion.

Uzuri responded with a tired moan.

"… Whoa, look at that!" Exclaimed Uzuri suddenly.

Rheneas glanced at where Uzuri was looking and blanched.

A trio of carnivorous beavers were feasting on the bloody remains of some unlucky animal, gore going everywhere. Sickening fleshy sounds could be heard.

Rheneas turned a little green and ran over to some bushes to puke while Uzuri has stars in her eyes.

"I love nature..." Whispered Uzuri.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Yesterday's predator is today's parfait.)**

 **Uzuri:** … Maybe the main thing I add to the team is the fact it's really hard to scare me or gross me out? Just a thought. I mean, I'm sure I have something that makes me irreplaceable … maybe … I hope. I just don't want to get voted off, is all.

 **Rheneas:** Well … that happened. Uzuri may be very odd, but I'm glad to have her as an ally at any rate. She's a breath of fresh air. Although … did she have to start cheering for the beavers to 'devour the succulent panaceas'? (Rheneas gags)

* * *

In the sea by the shore, Yessica was giving Opal another swimming lesson. Both of them did the breaststroke side by side, Yessica deliberately slowing her pace so that Opal could keep up with her. Soon enough they stopped and casually floated on their backs in the water.

"This is nice." Remarked Yessica in relaxation.

"Very nice." Agreed Opal, also looking relaxed.

"Even with the threat of an idol and possible elimination, the water always helps me to relax." Said Yessica, gazing up at the clear sky. "Mum says I was a swimmer before I could walk."

"Whoa, really?" Asked Opal in wonder.

"Well, that's what she says, but … parents can lie. They lie about Santa." Smirked Yessica.

"… Man, the only thing I could do before walking was soiling myself." Muttered Opal. "So … floating … feels floaty … like a floaty thing."

"You sound just like VayVay." Chuckled Yessica. "Still, can't spend the day just floating … I need to get planning."

"Ooooo, got a game plan in mind? Count me in." Said Opal with a wry smirk.

"Actually, no. I'm thinking of ways I can stand out and be noticed as something more. Call me a fame whore if you must, but … purple Yessica? Really?!" Exclaimed Yessica. "Surely I'm not that irrelevant. I am not a walking prop!"

"You know that, and I know that. :)" Assured Opal.

"Yeah, but the viewers don't. Neither does Chris." Muttered Yessica. "I need to think of a way to get noticed sooner than later if I want to catch up to the fame of all the big stars."

"Oh, I got an idea! In fact, I have five ideas." Offered Opal. "Wanna hear 'em?"

"You know it. Lay them on me." Nodded Yessica eagerly.

"Idea number one, say a load of highly offensive shit." Began Opal.

"Well-." Started Yessica.

"Idea number two, walk around butt naked all day." Giggled Opal.

"Wha-?!" Gasped Yessica.

"Idea number three, talk about politics, religion and pepsi versus coke." Suggested Opal.

"Opal, I-." Tried Yessica.

"Idea number four, get married on the show! Good thing gay marriage is legal in Canada, eh?" Giggled Opal.

"Um..." Blushed Yessica.

"Idea number five, kill somebody!" Exclaimed Opal darkly.

"Opal! Shush!" Exclaimed Yessica.

Opal mimed zipping her lips and giggled not-so-innocently.

"I don't want to get famous for bad reasons, or things that would be really personal." Said Yessica seriously. "I want to get famous and well known the right way."

"And what is the right way?" Asked Opal curiously. "There are many ways to being remembered. Just compare Mr Rogers and mean ol' Adolf."

"… I'm not sure. But I can't use your ideas. I want to win the game as well." Reminded Yessica.

Yessica stood, letting her feet touch the ground under the water.

"C'mon, time for more breaststroke practise." Stated Yessica.

"Right behind ya." Winked Opal.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Opal, the fame expert … except not really.)**

 **Yessica:** Opal sure is a handful, isn't she? At the very least she's creative. (Yessica puts her head in her hands) I need to be the one to take out that idol. _That_ would do the trick for me. I just gotta think of a way to do so.

 **Opal:** Hey, if you wanna be famous you gotta be willing to be a little shady when it's needed. Just look at Jeremy Clarkson, people!

* * *

In a clearing a short distance from camp, Paul was using Rheneas' beam katana to slice coconuts which Rheneas tossed towards him. So far he had hit most of them.

"This is easy." Chuckled Paul.

"Famous last words." Smirked Rheneas. "Get ready, here comes another!"

Rheneas tossed the coconut and Paul prepared to swing at it.

BONK!

But, Paul swung too early and got knocked to the ground after the coconut conked him one on the head.

"Oooooo..." Moaned Paul.

"Yikes! Paul, you ok man?" Asked Rheneas as he made his way over to Paul.

"I'll live at any rate. Not as bad as when Kasimar stabbed me." Assured Paul as he got to his feet dusting himself off.

There was a silence. Neither boy really said anything. Things began to get awkward and Paul tried not to look Rheneas in the eye. All he could think of was the fact his idol needed to go, and _soon_.

"Um … yeah..." Said Rheneas awkwardly.

"Yep..." Said Paul, shrugging in equal awkwardness.

There was another silence.

"So … coconut to the head. Reminds me of that episode of Fiona and Lawrence when they went to Hawaii to meet Lawrence's college buddy who was his own half brother." Noted Rheneas.

"I loved that episode!" Exclaimed Paul. "Remember the one couple double date at the coconut bar? Classic!"

"… You watch Fiona and Lawrence too?" Asked Rheneas, looking surprised.

"Yeah, I got into it over the break between seasons." Confirmed Paul. "It has some greats plots. Remember the arc when Lawrence became a zombie?"

"I remember it fondly." Chuckled Rheneas.

The two began to chatter over the popular soap opera, the beam katana training forgotten.

* * *

 **(Confessional: That's one way to bond. Softies!)**

 **Rheneas:** Feels good to have a soap opera debate. Good distraction from the hard game going on. Sometimes a ten minute break can really make a difference.

 **Paul:** It was nice to talk like that. Felt good. But I couldn't truly enjoy it … I couldn't distract myself from the idol he likely had within his pocket.

* * *

 **(Intern Compound.)**

* * *

In the TV room, Kim sat alone watching TV. Most of the other interns much preferred to avoid her and not look at her, and Kim was fine with this. Well, she didn't like being ignored, but between that and getting into vicious fights the choice was obvious. She was currently watching a cheap zombie film. She snickered as somebody got munched with seriously terrible special effects.

"Oh my god, this is so fucking terrible! Hahahahaha!" Laughed Kim in amusement. "You can see the latex as well! Amazing..."

Kim continued to laugh, giggle and swear in amusement at the movie which was likely in the bottom one hundred on IMDB. However, Kim suddenly paused. Was that the sound of breathing she could hear? Kim turned around and yelped in alarm.

Jennifer stood behind her, almost looming over her.

"So … you like horror movies." Noted Jennifer.

"Y-yeah." Said Kim, looking uneasy.

"What do you like most? The blood...? The monsters...? ...The feeling of dread…?" Asked Jennifer, her eyes unblinking.

Kim gulped, looking very nervous.

"Um … the cheap effects and shit acting…?" Said Kim quietly.

Jennifer stared at Kim.

"You seem afraid. Is that why you do not talk to me much?" Asked Jennifer.

Jennifer spoke civilly and with all politeness, but Kim looked very afraid.

"Please don't hurt me..." Trembled Kim.

"For last season? It did not bother me." Said Jennifer, taking a step closer to Kim. "You were so grim, so cruel … and gave out so little info. I just wish to know … what makes you _tick_? Why do you hate those not like you…?"

Kim gulped nervously.

"It's a very l-long story..." Said Kim, now looking frightened as Jennifer stared down at her, now very close.

"… I have time." Said Jennifer softly.

"Hi guys!" Exclaimed a voice.

Steve walked into the room, playing around with a rubix cube.

"Can one of you help me with this? I've been working on it for three hours straight, but nothing." Said Steve tragically. "Any tips?"

"Swap the stickers around." Suggested Jennifer.

Steve gasped, looking amazed.

"Not worthy!" Giggled Steve. "Best plan ever! With a brain like you, you should have been a contestant!"

"I'd get bored of it sooner than later." Shrugged Jennifer. "So Kim, my question?"

Kim trembled, shaking a little.

Steve tapped his chin and seemed to recall something.

"Oh, Jennifer. I saw something outside you may be interested in." Said Steve cheerfully.

"… Continue." Nodded Jennifer.

"I saw the corpse of a rat decaying in the sunlight … and boy howdy, what a corpse it was!" Squeed Steve. "It was moudly, there were maggots on it, flies were buzzing around, the flesh looked very rotted, it stank like puke and shit mixed into one, the skull was crushed, the blood bubbled a little … oh, and the best part? The pool of blood is shaped like Texas! Wanna go check it out?"

Jennifer was already gone. Clearly, such a sight was too much for her to resist.

Kim took a deep breath.

"… Thanks Steve." Said Kim quietly.

Steve plopped down on the couch next to Kim.

"No problemo." Assured Steve. "Oh, but the rat was very much real. I don't like lying to girls."

"… I now feel ill. Fucking mental imagery." Pouted Kim playfully. "I don't hate Jennifer or anything, but she scares me."

"Is it her attitude, or the fact she's black?" Asked Steve curiously.

"… Both." Admitted Kim, looking down in a little shame. "Yeah, I'll admit it … I am a racist. But, I don't want to be. It's just … hard for me … because..."

"Because what?" Asked Steve curiously. "Bad boyfriend or something? Heh, can't get much worse than Kasimar, am I right?"

Kim could not help but laugh.

"Steve, you're a fucking class act." Smirked Kim. "Do you work as some sort of clown or comedian and shit?"

"Nah, I'm a professional gymnast." Winked Steve.

Kim rolled her eyes, but smirked.

"Nah, seriously, I'm a pizza delivery guy. Gotta love that smell." Said Steve longingly. "Enough talk, TV time!"

Steve turned on the TV and began flipping channels, soon letting the TV come to a stop on Ducktales. Steve began to badly sing along to the theme song, while Kim looked very faraway all of a sudden, looking at her shoes.

* * *

 **(Caves of Wawanakwa)**

* * *

Xyly and Oscar walked side by side through the winding cave system below Wawanakwa. Both had powerful flashlights with them to light the way forward. Oscar gazed around cautiously.

"Man, this place is so old. Looks like it could collapse." Muttered Oscar. "Makes me glad I didn't make it to this challenge in Letterz … almost."

"Wasn't that the episode Xaria got voted off?" Asked Xyly.

"It was." Nodded Oscar. "You sure you know the way back?"

"Xyly is sure. She's got a good internal GPS. White viking privileges." Grinned Xyly. "We've checked the surface, so Eleanor might be down here."

"How would anybody be able to move her down here though?" Asked Oscar. "I doubt she's here."

"Xyly doubts it too, but we've got to check anyway. It's like taxes … we don't like it, but we have to do them. Oh, how Xyly hates taxes." Muttered Xyly. "As for how anybody could get Eleanor down here … let's ask her when we find her. She may know something."

"Sounds like a plan." Agreed Oscar. "By now I think the ice will have melted down to her head, so she should be able to hear us."

"True." Nodded Xyly.

The duo paused for a moment.

"Eleanor! Are you there?" Called Oscar into the darkness ahead.

"Eleanor! Give Xyly a sign!" Called Xyly, sounding very worried.

Alas, they received no response.

The two rounded a corner and entered a large chamber. It was a very big 'room' with a few passages leading off. The ceiling extended high above where some small holes could be seen, allowing just a little bit of sunlight into the cave.

"… This area gives me bad feeling." Muttered Oscar.

"Xyly too." Agreed Xyly.

"That ground up there looks a little unstable. Rocks could easily fall down here." Frowned Oscar. "I think I know what part of the surface that is. We should put up warning signs."

"Xyly will get on it soon." Agreed Xyly. "Hmm … water."

Sure enough, in a section of the chamber that banked down there was a decent sized pool of water. A very slowly drip leaked in from the wall.

"… That's connected to a big lake, and the wall looks very weak." Noted Xyly.

"If that bursts, the caves are gonna flood." Muttered Oscar. "It's not safe in here. We need to seal them off."

"Xyly agrees, but first we need to make sure we either find Eleanor, or confirm that she is not in these caves." Reminded Xyly. "Should only take about five hours."

"… I guess the wall should hold for that long." Agreed Oscar.

The two began to walk down one of the pages leading out of the room. Oscar spotted a camera set up on the wall.

"Hey look, a camera. Think it still works?" Asked Oscar.

"Maybe, but all the cameras are down on this island." Replied Xyly.

"Still seems to have power though." Noted Oscar curiously. "I guess even when they're not filming anything they're kinda live."

"With that water, good thing it is water proof." Said Xyly, walking onwards.

"I must wonder though … why do the camera have tapes when there is a live feed in the recording room?" Asked Oscar.

"Xyly does not know. Ask Trina; she's good with that stuff." Shrugged Xyly. "Come on, this way."

Xyly walked off while Oscar stood in place for a moment. Oscar then took a deep breath and followed Xyly deeper into the dark caves, his flashlight lighting the way.

* * *

 **(Challenge Area)**

* * *

After the three intern informed the teams it was challenge time, they all made their way towards the challenge area. In a short matter of time, the nineteen campers stood amongst their teams, waiting for the hosts to announce the result. However, a lot of attention was drawn to the fact Quarla was on some makeshift crutches and with a broken leg.

"What happened to her?" Muttered Imanda uncertainly.

"Maybe she lost a fight?" Guessed Rheneas.

"That looks like it hurt." Winced Quana.

"One less challenge threat." Noted Hector quietly.

"Shit Quarla, what the hell did you do?" Asked Alice with wide eyes.

"… _New target acquired_." Thought Eddie, feeling hopeful.

"Everybody shut the fuck up!" Barked Quarla. "Challenge, now!"

The hosts obeyed and moved on to the challenge explanation.

"Welcome to your next challenge everybody!" Said Winnie, cheerfully as always. "You are all Starz to have made it to this season, so … today, you're gonna be looking for stars! It's like a paradox, meow!"

"There are three designated areas set up on the island where there are three stars located, one in the colour of each team. You have to get the star and bring it back here, putting them into the star shaped holes on your team's solar system board." Said Xaria, gesturing to the boards in question. "It only counts when it is fully slotted in. First two teams to do that win immunity, last place team votes somebody off."

"This doesn't sound too bad." Noted Bishop, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, it actually seems kinda fun." Agreed Quana.

"… Hrrrrm. What's the catch?" Asked Imanda suspiciously.

"Each star is guarded by a powerful creature you must overcome!" Announced Chris with an ever so slightly sadistic grin. "Good luck!"

"As there are three stars and each team will have six player participating, we recommend you split into three groups of two." Advised Winnie.

"Hawks, you have an extra member … who will you be sitting out?" Asked Xaria. "It can't be Eddie."

Quarla scowled, not being able to bring herself to admit she felt she needed to sit out.

"… I'll keep things simple and suggested Quarla will sit out." Stated Sasha. "Yeah, she ain't gonna be much help anymore."

"Shut it." Grunted Quarla.

"Very well then. Get yourselves into groups of two and we will hand you the maps." Said Chris with a clap of his hands.

Barney raised his hands, a frown on his face.

"Yes Barney?" Prompted Winnie, smiling.

"Yeah, how did Quarla break her leg exactly?" Asked Barney. "I'm gonna assume it was due to either an animal, or by falling. Don't injuries like that result in an instant elimination? I distinctly remember those contexts causing Raven and myself to lose back in Letterz."

"He's right." Agreed Raven.

"Yeah, I remember that as well." Added Spider thoughtfully.

"The contracts got an update. Makes it more fluid and fair." Said Chris idly, brushing the topic off. "Places everybody!"

With the question dismissed, the campers began to pair up while Quarla hobbled off to the side to sit by a tree.

"… May as well get comfy." Muttered Quarla. "… This _**sucks**_..."

* * *

 **(Confessional: Hmmmm, that's a good point Barney made there…)**

 **Eddie:** Quarla is injured … she is now useless in challenges … YES! Yes, yes, yes! This might just be the miracle I was looking for! Just gotta use the right words, and I'll be safe!

 **Sasha:** Looks like me and Eddie are thinking the same think. Time to squish that goomba! And if we win the challenge, we just vote her next time. Perfect!

 **Wallace:** So, we have to overcome some monsters, hmm? Mwahahaha! Give me a _real_ challenge, why don't you? (Wallace smirks)

 **Barney:** [Confessional Removed]

 **Imanda:** Good thing I earned my beast wrangling badge huh? But, I gotta admit … right now I kinda feel more like sleeping than walking. It was nice, lazing the morning away like that.

 **Uzuri:** Monsters?! Hell yeah!

* * *

 **Next Time:** The campers face monsters and collects stars, but for one team things go a little bit supernova, leading to another camper being voted off the island.


	28. CH 11, PT 2: The Creatures

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Total Drama.

 **Note:** Quick update is quick update, and right before classes start as well! I feel quite happy with how this one came out, though whether or not you guys enjoy it … well, I guess we'll see, won't we? At my current rate, I should be able to easily get to the end of the Boney island arc by the end of the month, given it is not as long as the Wawanawka arc (nor are any of the island arc actually). I'll just try to keep going as I am and keep up the pace. Based on feedback, a lot of you like how this story is going, and that really means a lot to me. I do all this for you guys after all. :) Anyway, let's get it on!

Better than Pokemon!

* * *

 **(Alice and Jimmy- Scorporilla)**

* * *

The teen and tween both walked through the forest at speed towards their destination. Well, Alice went quickly, following the map to the letter, while Jimmy tried to keep pace with her.

"Come on, keep up!" Ordered Alice.

"I'm trying. My legs aren't as big or strong as yours." Stated Jimmy, almost tripping over a branch.

"Then make them stronger. It's not hard." Sniffed Alice. "I know you're a kid, but surely you're not that weak."

"… At least I have better legs than Quarla currently does." Shrugged Jimmy.

"Hm, true." Conceded Alice.

The two walked over a log that was serving as a bridge over a river. Both were careful to ensure that they kept their balance.

"Careful." Muttered Alice.

"Don't worry, I have good balance." Replied Jimmy. "Back when life was good I used to enjoy stilts, so yeah, balance."

"Skills are skills, even if they are obscure." Shrugged Alice.

Alice then looked over the map.

"Ok, according to this we're going up against something called a Scorporilla. Sounds fierce, so stick close to me and don't go running in at it like an idiot. If you want to get yourself killed, do it when you're not on my team." Said Alice, sounding quite stern,

"Hilarious. You should be on TV." Drawled Jimmy.

"We are on TV, genius." Muttered Alice.

"That was the joke … genius." Said Jimmy, very faintly smirking.

Alice was silent, and decided to not comment. And so, for a few minutes the two just walked on silently.

"We gonna vote for Quarla if we lose?" Asked Jimmy after a while. "She's useless now. I'd prefer to get shot of Eddie, but, whatever, your alliance and stuff."

Alice considered this.

"Nope. We'll keep the plan to vote for Eddie. Quarla is not a threat to anybody anymore, and she has nowhere to turn due to how much everybody dislikes her. She's perfect as a vote on our side." Smirked Alice.

"Do you not care she hurt herself?" Asked Jimmy. "… Me neither."

"I guess I do, but the fact she hit me over the other day is still in my mind." Muttered Alice. "… How is that you're just a kid and yet I probably get along with you better than the rest of this god forsaken team?"

"You said you liked kids, right?" Reminded Jimmy.

Alice paused.

"I guess I did." Admitted Alice. "Enough talking. Focus on the challenge. We gotta hurry!"

Alice began to jog ahead. Jimmy shrugged and tried to keep pace with her.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Not quite like brother and sister.)**

 **Alice:** Some would call it wrong to rely on a child and exploit their vote … to me, Jimmy is just another player. Him being a child is irrelevant. Perhaps I could take the time to _**ensure**_ he won't grow up to be like Bishop?

 **Jimmy:** Alice is ok. Let her lead and have control over you, and she's not too bad to be around, really. (Jimmy shrugs)

* * *

 **(Wallace and Raven- Shellephant)**

* * *

Wallace led the way to the destination, fiddling with the every-tool a little as he went. Raven walked behind him, seeming a little bit nervous.

"Ok Raven, we can do this easily. Just a monster is all! And we have the every-tool by our side. With this totally overly powered gadget, our team is likely to win. And if not … heh, it ain't gonna be our fault!" Said Wallace with a smirk.

Raven nodded, though she still looked a little unsure.

"Ok, as the monster we have to overcome is known as a Shellephant, we'll need something hard to pierce its defences. Fortunately, I have several gadgets in the every-tool that we could use." Continued Wallace. "What sounds better to you? A giant boxing glove, a giant syringe of elephant tranquillisers or head seeking landmines?"

Raven was silent.

"Yoo-hoo? Anybody home? Raven?" Asked Wallace, raising an eyebrow.

"Huh? Oh, um … I'd say the tranquillisers sound like the best option." Replied Raven.

"Agreed. Simple, clean and humane." Nodded Wallace. "But I get the feeling you weren't 'out there' due to thinking hard about my question. What's up?"

"Well, I'm just kinda nervous about the whole monster aspect of the challenge." Admitted Raven. "Where did they get a monster?! ...Did you make it?"

"Nonsense! After the death widow went horribly long last season I don't make monsters anymore." Replied Wallace idly. "Just stick behind me and you'll be fine."

"Will do … thanks Wallace." Said Raven with a smile.

"Anytime. I'm not just a highly competent genius and obvious winner, I'm also a very handsome protector of the weak." Said Wallace, smirking none-too-modestly.

"… Well, you are handsome." Agreed Raven.

The two shared a laugh as they continued onwards to their destination.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Wallace would look better with his moustache back.)**

 **Wallace:** Raven clearly sees me highly, and that's good for me both in-game and out. Now, if I could just convince her to try out acting like a super villain, then I'd _really_ be all set. Imagine that, two super villain on one island! Mwahahahaha!

* * *

 **(Paul and Imanda- Rhinoctopus)**

* * *

Paul quickly ran through the forest, not pausing for a moment. He had an eager and determined look on his face. Meanwhile, Imanda was struggling to keep pace with him. She may have been good at handling the great outdoors, but in terms of her running speed she was notably slower than Paul.

"Paul! Wait up, please!" Called Imanda. "I can't run as fast as you!"

"Sorry Imanda, no time to spare!" Replied Paul. "Gotta get there quick! See ya later!"

"Paul Samuel Foster, you stop right where you are!" Ordered Imanda firmly.

Paul screeched to a halt. Imanda soon wearily ran up to him. She panted for a few moments and adjusted her glasses before giving Paul a look.

"Why are you going so fast? I know it's a challenge and all, but I think we can afford to go a _little_ slower." Insisted Imanda.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Admitted Paul. "It's just that I'm really eager to fight the monster. No running, no hiding, just some good ol' monster hunting! I've never been in a real fight before, but I'm here to get the absolute most out of the experience … and, how tough could a Rhinoctopus be?"

"… Probably very tough." Said Imanda nervously. "I don't like fights at all."

"Same, but I promised myself I'd not back away from anything that gets thrown at me." Shrugged Paul. "It's probably just a robot anyway, and it'll stop attacking us once we get injured."

"I'd rather not get injured at all." Gulped Imanda. "Um … mind leading the charge ahead of me? I'll cover you from behind … _**far**_ behind."

"Scaredy cat." Teased Paul. "Though really, I was no different last season. No worries, you just stand back and I'll take care of the monster."

"Best of luck." Said Imanda sincerely. "Oh, and as you've shown bravery just now … if we lose, I'll make sure you don't get voted off."

"I'll try my best to see to it that I can do likewise for you." Replied Paul.

The two walked along silently for a minute or two.

"So … you and Clyde huh?" Noted Paul. "Does he kiss good?"

Imanda blushed.

"We're just friends." Insisted Imanda.

"And I'm the Queen of France." Smirked Paul.

"Oh, you be quiet." Pouted Imanda, though she did seem to be a little amused.

Paul just winked as he resumed jogging ahead. With a sigh, Imanda ran after him and tried to keep up.

 **(Confessional: Ready for battle!)**

 **Paul:** In the same way VayVay took down a figurative monster last season, this season I'm gonna take down a literal monster. (Paul pounds his fist into his palm) I may not be a fighter, but let's _**do**_ this!

 **Imanda:** I wonder where he gets all of that energy from … caffeine? Reminds me of when I got the coffee drinking badge. Now there was an eventful afternoon. (Imanda chuckles at the memory)

* * *

 **(Bishop and Spider- Rhinoctopus)**

* * *

The two young men walked through the forest. Bishop led the way, looking over the map. Spider was quiet, content to just follow after his team mate. However, after a time Bishop look up from the map.

"I'm very proud of you, you know." Admitted Bishop. "Seriously, you did a very good thing."

"What do you mean?" Asked Spider.

"You know, the whole business with Quarla. I have to say, excellent work. I'm actually proud to be in your company for once." Chuckled Bishop.

"Oh, it was nothing really. Anybody would have done the same." Said Spider modestly, though he was smiling. "That's nice of you to say Bishop."

"I'm just speaking the truth." Said Bishop with a satisfied smirk. "I mean, it took a lot of nobility … but you sure laid a beat-down on Quarla. About time somebody put that brute in her place. She actually attacked me. _**ME**_! If I'm being honest, I wish you'd have done more than break her leg, but I suppose it's a good start. It got the message across, after all."

Spider stopped in place, looking stunned.

"WHAT?!" Exclaimed Spider. "No! Nononono! I didn't do that to her! Bishop, I thought you were complimenting me for helping her when she broke her leg even though she attacked me. Why would you compliment somebody for breaking somebody else's leg?"

"To that I say why would I compliment you for helping that brutish ape." Sniffed Bishop. "I should have known it was too good to be true..."

"… I should have as well." Sighed Spider. "I'm still waiting on a good deed for us to have an inner alliance."

"I'm getting there." Assured Bishop. "Now … how did Quarla break her leg, exactly? I am both curious and in need of amusement."

"Tosser." Muttered Spider.

"Been called worse." Smirked Bishop.

Spider just shook his head, but nonetheless began to explain.

"She ambushed me when I returned to camp … me and Quana had spend the night in the Neutral Zone together because it was our anniversary yesterday … Quarla attacked me with her fists and even a big branch. I ended up on my back near a cliff and when she charged me I tried to block her with my foot … due to her feet and the angle my foot made contact she went over the edge and broke her leg in two places." Stated Spider, looking regretful and upset. "I did what what I could to help her and get her back to camp. But then the challenge started, so we ended up going there instead. That's about it."

"… Well, looks like you indirectly hurt her. I guess I'll have to settle for that." Muttered Bishop. "Now, serious question … did she hurt you? You've been walking with a slight limp and I feel it's easy to put, as the common stock say, two and two together."

Spider winced, holding his side.

"Yeah, I did get a little bashed." Admitted Spider. "It's no big deal though. Quarla is no threat anymore. I very much dislike her and I am _**really cross**_ with her … but, it is what it is. Life, and the game, goes on."

Bishop looked thoughtful, glancing over Spider's state and considering what he had said.

"I do hope you will at least permit me to point and laugh at her from a fairly safe distance." Stated Bishop.

"… Be my guest." Replied Spider. "But, good deed..."

"Is there an echo in here?" Drawled Bishop. "Now, let's not linger. That Shellephant isn't going to kill itself. Well, it might … depends if it has depression or not, I suppose."

Spider narrowed his eyes.

"Prick." Muttered Spider.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Pin prick is putting it very lightly indeed.)**

 **Bishop:** Spider has given me quite the idea. The gears are turning, I'll say that much. He has much to learn about how to be a proper member of the social elite, but I admittedly see hope for him yet.

 **Spider:** On one hand, Bishop is intelligent, can be trusted and he appears to listen to me. Fine qualities in an ally. On the other hand … good lord, he's an ass! But … it's looking like I may have no choice. Well … perhaps I can try to nudge him in the direction of becoming a philanthropist … ok, maybe a bit much to hope for … oh, I don't know, I'll just see how things go … it's been a long day, and it's only three in the afternoon. (Spider groans)

* * *

 **(Barney and Hector- Rhinoctopus)**

* * *

The duo of silly and serious were walking along to their destination … well, Hector walked while Barney was swinging along on vines with a grin on his face.

"Do act your age." Frowned Hector.

"I was always partial to shoe size myself." Winked Barney.

Hector shook his head and walked onwards. Barney noticed this and stopped swinging on vines and followed after Hector.

"Something the matter?" Asked Barney. "You look tense."

"It just disappoints me that you have such a keen mind and an ability to learn, yet you spend your time acting like an oversized child." Said Hector honestly.

"What's wrong with having fun? We only have one lifetime to experience what the world has to offer. I like to make the most of my time." Replied Barney. "Yes, I could be strategic and effective like you … but, what if I lose? I'll just end up going home empty handed and without any happy memories and fun. Nah, I prefer to do things the fun way."

Hector considered this.

"A good player wouldn't see that as an issue, as they would be confident that they will not lose." Replied Hector.

"I don't think we've ever gonna see eye to eye on this." Said Barney cheerfully. "One day I will grow up … but until that day comes, do me the benefit of allowing me to live out my extended childhood. You know what the wise men of the past say, there is more than one way to anything somebody seeks. Variety baby!"

"I suppose you can play the game however you want … but, I feel you are wasting your potential." Said Hector, walking on ahead while checking the map.

"Meanwhile, I think you are wasting the wonderful experience we have here." Replied Barney. "Barely anybody gets to do this; c'mon, live a little!"

* * *

 **(Confessional: Silly VS Serious.)**

 **Barney:** I'm a goof, but it is summer time after all. I always apply myself in classes. (Barney does a handstand) I guess I just see our world differently than Hector … right now, I see it upside down.

* * *

 **(Opal and Yessica- Scorporilla)**

* * *

Opal skipped along, full of energy and peppiness.

"Monster hunt! Monster hunt! Time to brutally kill a monster! }:D" Cheered Opal.

Yessica wearily followed after Opal, looking tired.

"Is she hyped up on sugar? Does she inject sugar right into her blood stream?" Muttered Yessica. "Wait for me Opal!"

Opal stropped and tapped her foot impatiently as she waited for Yessica.

"Come on Yessica! Every second you spend not running like hell with me is a second we can't spend bashing the monster's brains in!" Pouted Opal.

"You sound like Uzuri." Chuckled Yessica as she caught up to Opal. "Ok, we should come up with a plan. Any ideas how to defeat a monster? It might be bigger than us, given six people are gonna go after it."

Opal considered this.

"… We strap a nuclear warhead to my forehead. I'll headbutt the monster, and nut the smegger into oblivion!" Declared Opal. "Some causes are worth dying for!"

Yessica looked rather alarmed, to put it mildly.

"Nah, just kidding." Said Opal nonchalantly.

"… Don't scare me like that Opal. I can never tell when you're joking." Pouted Yessica.

"Makes it more fun for me." Winked Opal. "But, yep, we need a plan. Any real ideas?"

"Hmmm … based on the name, the monster is likely a combo of a scorpion and a gorilla, so I'd say incapacitating its tail would be a good place to start." Noted Yessica. "Mum worked at a zoo when she was younger, and she said Gorilla's are very much based on hierarchy. So, maybe if we act non-threatening it'll go for somebody else? Or maybe one of us could distract it while the other grabs the star?"

"… Boring but practical..." Sighed Opal, shaking her head.

"Hey, it's better than your idea! Nuclear warheads, I ask you..." Muttered Yessica as she walked onwards.

Opal watched her go.

"It'd be funny!" Insisted Opal as she skipped after Yessica.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Nukes would be too expensive, duh.)**

 **Yessica:** Opal is fun, and I like how she doesn't let things get her down … but would it kill her to take this seriously? I don't want her getting hurt, nukes or not!

 **Opal:** You know, I can't help but wonder how Alice is doing on her team. I know, I know, she doesn't like me much … but, I still hope she may want to get to know me at some point. Fingers crossed!

* * *

 **(Eddie and Sasha- Shellephant)**

* * *

The duo were well on their way to their destination. Sasha was geeking out over the fact they were going to go up against an alleged monster.

"Does it have magic? Does it have buffs? Can it attack twice in one turn? So many unknown things!" Exclaimed Sasha in excitement.

"Somebody's eager." Noted Eddie.

"I've always liked monsters." Winked Sasha.

"Do I count? I'm monstrously handsome." Smirked Eddie.

"Eh … you'll do." Teased Sasha. "It's a strange feeling … we felt such worry just a few hours ago, and now something great has happened! We have a way out of this situation! Yeah, it sucks Quarla got hurt, but given what she was like … yeah, I'd rather she not turn her focus to me. Think we can get the target on her?"

"I'd say it's likely. She's only gonna hold our team back." Nodded Eddie. "Most challenges require the use of both our legs, and given Alice loves to win and Spider is all about people's well being as we heard of with Irene's elimination, I feel it's safe to say we stand a moderately good chance of being here tomorrow if we lose today."

"Whoa, when did you become so … game savvy." Purred Sasha.

"Marathoning Survivor with a fine lady sitting next to me." Grinned Eddie.

The two looked into each others eyes for a few moments.

"Later. We need to focus; we have a monster to kill." Said Sasha, quickly moving onwards.

Eddie nodded in agreement and jogged to catch up with Sasha.

"I'll distract it, you run and get the star." Said Eddie. "Makes sense, right?"

"Sure does. I'm fine with that." Assured Sasha. "Too bad we couldn't partner with Alice and Spider. It would have been nice to know we'll be in the clear before the challenge outcome is revealed, but I guess we should have been quicker off the draw."

"It is what it is." Shrugged Eddie. "The way I see it, I deduce that Quarla won't be able to pitch her case to the team given she's back in the starting area, most likely swearing like a sailor."

"I may love dirty talk, but not in that way." Chuckled Sasha. "Time for Quarla to lose her last life."

"Maybe it's not time yet. I'd rather win the challenge than face another vote." Replied Eddie. "As long as Quarla is on the team, we're more or less ok."

"True. We better go right now." Nodded Sasha.

And with that, the slightly villainous couple sprinted off side by side.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Quarla might need a power-up.)**

 **Eddie:** I'm kinda thinking there may be another team swap soon on the next island, given how early the last one took place. I do hope so, because once Quarla is gone I'm on the bottom again. Guess we'll see what happens. And let me tell you, you won't see me take the Freeze.

 **Sasha:** (She plays her 3DS while she speaks) Me and Eddie made our decision. I'll talk to Alice and he'll talk to Spider. As for Bishop … yeah, maybe Eddie would be better for that.

* * *

 **(Quana and Helen- Scorporilla)**

* * *

The two were walking silently to their destination. Helen had claimed the map as 'maps were boring' which left Quana to just follow her silently. However, this had the side effect of boring Quana a little, and so she began to quietly sing a little.

 _I'm on my way to battle_

 _Wish Goombella was here to tattle_

 _I have neither a sword or shield_

 _I haven't a weapon to wield_

 _But I'll fight with grace_

 _I'll get right up in its face_

 _I'll give it no choice_

 _I am gonna blow it away with my voice!_

Helen glanced at Quana.

"What are you doing?" Asked Helen.

"Singing. It's fun. I felt a little bored, soooooo … yeah." Shrugged Quana. "Want me to stop?"

"Yes." Said Helen.

Quana mimed zipping her lips and for a minute or two all was silent. However, the silence was not to last.

"Helen, can I ask you something?" Requested Quana.

"You just did." Droned Helen.

"Um, well … could I ask you something else? Please?" Asked Quana politely.

"You just did again." Droned Helen.

Quana paused for a moment.

"I've heard you mention heart attacks and excitement in the same sentences before. This may sound a little presumptuous, but … do you have heart problems?" Asked Quana cautiously.

Helen was silent for a moment or two.

"Yes." Said Helen.

Quana's eyes widened a little.

"Is that why you act boring all the time? Because you're worried you might give yourself a heart attack?" Asked Quana, looking concerned.

"Don't get involved." Stated Helen.

"… As you wish." Said Quana, dropping the topic.

With that, silence once again arose.

* * *

 **(Confessional: A heart to heart!)**

 **Quana:** … Ok, I know I said I'd drop it, but I think this warrants just one confessional. This explains a lot about Helen. I don't even think I ever got the memo about this when I was hostess … maybe I'm forgetting? Yeah, maybe, it's been a while. Still, I sure hope Helen won't be pushed to hard. Spider knows about this kind of condition, but since Helen told me to drop it … I'll drop it.

* * *

 **(Rheneas and Uzuri- Shellephant)**

* * *

The duo walked along, both ready for what lay ahead. Rheneas had already switched his beam katana on, gripping it with both hands in case a wild animal were to suddenly lunge out at them, while Uzuri had picked up a large stick (well, large relative to Uzuri's size at least) and held it … _menacingly_.

"Ready for a fight Uzuri?" Asked Rheneas.

"Born ready." Grinned Uzuri. "I was also born ready to cry, because according to mummy I cried for four hours straight after I was born."

"… I cried for seven hours." Admitted Rheneas, chuckling. "Ok, so what I'm thinking is that I'll move in on the offensive and you stick behind me. I'll make sure it doesn't hit you, so you have a free passage to grab the star. After that, we run like fuck."

"Sounds like a good plan to me. I mean, it had expletives, so it's gotta be good." Nodded Uzuri eagerly. "I'm looking forward to meeting the monster; I've always wanted to see a monster! When I was six I _thought_ I saw a monster … but it turned out to be a teenager with acne."

Rheneas snickered and Uzuri giggled.

"Uzuri, I also wanna admit something … I voted for you the night Lankston left. Just that me and him had a history. Just telling you this to clear the air. You have my apologies." Said Rheneas honestly.

"… Ah, that's ok. I don't blame you. I mean, I'm not exactly a team asset, am I?" Chuckled Uzuri in playful resignation. "You vote how you feel ya need to. No worries. Teehee!"

"Nice to know you're cool with it." Nodded Rheneas. "… Say, I've been meaning to ask … when did you get your hair in a bun? I thought you had your hair in a ponytail, and more recently pigtails?"

"Oh, Nakia styled it for me." Said Uzuri cheerfully. "She may be a little bit silly, like me, but _**damn**_ she knows her way around hair!"

"… You're friends with Nakia? That's … not the answer I expected." Admitted Rheneas. "I've made it my goal to give people a second chance and show them the kindness I showed Tabitha, but … kinda hard to forget the death widow. I nearly pissed myself that night."

"Yeah, I've not forgotten either and it'll be _quite_ a while until I do. Nakia is just … very special needs, shall we say." Explained Uzuri. "It won't be easy, I know, but … it's kinda nice being friends with her. I'm taking it like I take my pants, one leg at a time."

"Think I could talk to Nakia at some point?" Asked Rheneas. "I mean, if she wants to."

"I'm not sure. She doesn't really trust anybody except me and Kim." Admitted Uzuri. "It's a big behind the scenes dealio."

"Well, I won't force anything. But if she ever feels like talking to me … my ears are open." Said Rheneas before unrolling the map and glancing at it. "Ok, if we continue straight ahead we should get there within ten minutes. Ready to bring it?"

"As ready as Freddy Krueger is to kill people in their dreams! Teehee!" Exclaimed Uzuri with a giggle.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Uzuri is ready for Freddy!)**

 **Rheneas:** ...This really is the season of redemptions, isn't it? Or at least, the season of possible second chances. I don't know, it sounded good in my head. Anyway, let's see what this Shellephant is made of. (Rheneas sets his beam katana to max power, making it crackle)

 **Uzuri:** (She is wearing some mud on her face like war paint) Time for the monster to die! Yay!

* * *

 **(Scorporilla Arena)**

* * *

The Scorporilla crouched silently in place in the centre of its arena, the only noises it made being its heavy breathing. Behind it on a fancy looking altar were three stars, one in the colour of each of the three teams. The monster itself was like a massive blue and red gorilla, but with a very large scorpion tail and a _sharp_ stinger. From the outside of the arena Alice and Jimmy peered in.

"… Well, that's probably the Scorporilla." Noted Jimmy.

"You think?" Drawled Alice.

"People tell me I should lighten up, so I tried to make a joke … it's been a while since I last did." Shrugged Jimmy. "What's the plan? If it puts me in danger of serious injury, so much the better. I'll do whatever."

"Glad to hear you have that dedication." Said Alice with a satisfied nod. "Go in their and act annoying. While its distracted I'll nab the star."

"Just one little flaw with that." Said Jimmy. "… It's already distracted."

"Huh? What do you … oh." Noted Alice.

While the two had been talking Opal and Yessica had ran into the arena brandishing clubs.

"Attack! Attack! Attack!" Yelled Opal.

The Scorporilla smashed down both of its fists, shaking the ground, and then let out a mighty roar.

"Eek!" Yelped Yessica in fright.

"Retreat! Retreat! Retreat!" Yelled Opal.

While the Scorporilla had been focused on the two members of the Bronze Tigers Alice had began to make her way around behind it, slow and careful. To aid her Jimmy walked up.

"Look at me. I'm a distraction." Said Jimmy tonelessly. "Hit me if you you want. Its for the good of the team, and they all want to win … yeah."

The Scorporilla turned sharply to Jimmy, hitting Alice with its tail along the way which sent her flying into the wall of the arena.

"Owwwww..." Moaned Alice.

"Alice, are you ok?" Asked Jimmy, ducking under the Scorporilla's tail.

"I'll live." Muttered Alice as she got back up.

Opal charged at the Scorporilla with a yell, waving her club about. However, the Scorporilla grabbed her and threw her…

…

…

…

…

…

BAM!

Right into Alice!

"Fuck..." Muttered Alice, looking in pain.

"OMG! :O." Gasped Opal. "Are you ok?!"

Opal carefully helped Alice up to her feet.

"Thanks." Muttered Alice.

"Anything broken?" Asked Opal.

"Oh look, a distraction!" Exclaimed Alice.

"Where?!" Exclaimed Opal eagerly.

Alice took this chance to slip away.

Meanwhile Yessica was inching towards the stars.

"Almost. Almost. Almost." Muttered Yessica.

Yessica was close but gained no cigar. The Scorporilla began to loudly approach her, making Yessica scream and beat a hasty retreat.

"This is intense." Noted Jimmy flatly.

At that moment Quana ran up, with Helen slowly walking a distance behind her.

"Yikes, shit is getting real in here." Noted Quana. "Got a plan Helen?"

"Get the star." Suggested Helen.

"… Better than nothing." Shrugged Quana.

Helen stood back and then sat on a rock, perfectly still. Quana sighed, clearly not wanting to do this alone.

"… I guess we don't always get what we want. I never got that doll house when I was six." Recalled Quana. "CHAAAAAAARGE!"

Quana ran in with a war cry, ready to try and retrieve the star. The Scorporilla roared, shaking the ground and knocking all the campers over.

Helen shook her head slowly.

"Such excitement." Droned Helen in disapproval.

* * *

 **(Confessional: … Hold me…)**

 **Helen:** (She just shakes her head)

 **Jimmy:** I bet a year ago I'd be peeing my pants by now, but … when your whole family dies and, uh, other stuff happens too … you stop being scared after a while. It stops being shocking.

 **Yessica:** … I _**knew**_ I should have asked Irene if I could borrow her tranquilliser gun!

* * *

 **(Shellephant Arena)**

* * *

The Shellephant seemed to be sleeping. It looked like a sort of hunched over elephant with spiny, scaly orange skin and a turtle shell on its back. It looked slow, but strong and well protected. From outside the arena Wallace and Raven gazed at it.

"… Want me to take care of this?" Asked Wallace.

"… I'd prefer that, yes." Admitted Raven.

With a nod Wallace readied his every-tool and approached the Shellephant.

"Be careful!" Called Raven.

"Careful is my middle name." Smirked Wallace.

Despite the fact that his middle name was actually William, it seemed Wallace had a plan. He entered the arena and pressed a few buttons on the every-tool. The Shellephant growled, ready to attack if Wallace took one more step towards it. But Wallace didn't step anymore. On the contary, he just smirked and raised the every-tool.

Purple blue red.

Instantly a tranquilliser emitted from the end of the every-tool.

"Sweet dreams." Smirked Wallace.

Wallace fired at the Shellephant and the tranquilliser hit it in the trunk. The beast paused … and then collapsed. It began to flicker with electricity.

"Hmm, I guess it was a robot. Figures." Muttered Wallace. "Guess I got a lucky shot."

Wallace turned around.

"Ok Raven the coast is … clear..." Wallace trailed off.

Raven looked awkward and gave a helpess look, as Eddie, Sasha, Rheneas and Uzuri stood there, staring.

"… What?" Asked Wallace awkwardly.

"… Dammit Wallace! I was hoping for a good battle!" Complained Rheneas.

"That saves us a job. Works for me." Shrugged Eddie.

"… That'd be a great video game boss." Noted Sasha.

"You robbed me of my moment!" Yelled Uzuri.

Wallace glanced at Raven.

"I save them from exerting energy and possibly getting mauled and this is the thanks I get Is it any wonder I find villainy more fun than heroics?" Asked Wallace flatly as he walked to the stars.

Raven just giggled.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Anticlimax, thy name is Wallace.)**

 **Wallace:** At any rate, at least I know now that the tranquilliser function works … well, it can piece vital workings located in trunks at any rate.

 **Sasha:** … That every-tool is a game breaker. Perhaps it'd be worth sneaking into Wallace's team's campsite to nab it for my team?

 **Eddie:** ...Where would this show get the money to build such a thing? Did Max build it? Hmm … interesting, and frightening, all in one package. (eddie looks nervous)

* * *

 **(Rhinoctopus Arena)**

* * *

The Rhinoctopus seemed to be sleeping in the centre of its arena. Paul and Imanda looked on at it.

"We need a plan." Stated Imanda.

"Good idea. You stay here, and I'll beat up the monster, grab the star and live life to the fullest." Decided Paul.

"… I like that plan." Said Imanda in approval, taking a step back at the sight of the monster.

Paul tightened his headband and charged at the monster with a battle cry. The Rhinoctopus awoke with a start and let out a ferocious roar. With eight tentacles to run on, it began to charge at Paul. Nimble as a cat, Paul dodged out of the way. The Rhinoctopus smashed into the wall of the arena and looked dazed. Paul took this as his chance to run for the stars. He quickly grabbed the bronze star and was ready to return to Imanda.

However, the Rhinoctopus was back in action and, with another mighty roar, charged at Paul.

"Whoa, this guy is tough!" Noted Paul as he began to run from the monster.

At that moment Barney and Hector, and also Bishop and Spider, arrived at the edge of the arena.

"Whoa, Paul has it on the run … on the run after him, but still on the run." Noted Barney.

"He's doomed." Stated Hector. "You're faster than me, you get the star."

"Can do!" Saluted Barney.

Spider looked at Bishop pleadingly.

"… Oh, I _suppose_." Sighed Bishop.

"Thanks." Said Spider gratefully.

"Don't get used to it." Replied Bishop with a sniff.

Bishop and Barney entered the arena, ready to make a run for the stars. Meanwhile Paul wound back his arm.

"Imanda! Catch!" Called Paul.

Paul tossed the star through the air, and Imanda jumped up to catch it

"Good thing I earned my ball catching badge." Noted Imanda, smirking.

"Run back to camp! I'll catch up!" Ordered Paul.

"Got it!" Saluted Imanda as she ran off.

Meanwhile the rhinoceros had grabbed Barney within its tentacles.

"Ack! Little help here?!" Begged Barney..

"Hm, tentacles. I suppose most commoners know where _this_ is going." Drawled Bishop.

Hector glanced at Spider.

"Is he always such an asshole?" Asked Hector.

"… You have no idea." Sighed Spider. "But, he's not all bad, really. He has good in him, I'm sure."

"You sure you're sure?" Asked Hector sceptically.

Spider decided it would probably be best if he stopped talking.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Imagine if this were an anime!)**

 **Barney:** Next time I eat sea food, no calamari for me!

 **Spider:** Gotta say, I appreciate Bishop tacking the monster for me. My ribs are still aching from this morning, so it would have probably squished me into a paste if I'd gone against it.

 **Imanda:** That monster looked really slimy. I hate slime … ewwwwww…

* * *

 **(30 minutes later)**

* * *

 **(Challenge Area)**

* * *

A while later each team had managed to get two of the three stars into their places. Now they just had to wait for the team members who had gone to face the Scorporilla.

"What's taking them so long?" Grumbled Quarla. "Urgh, this is so dull. Why won't something happen already?!"

"Temper." Chastised Bishop.

Quarla tried to punch Bishop, but he quickly stepped back, easily avoiding her blow. Quarla scowled.

"I sure hope that Quana and Helen are ok." Muttered Barney. "That Scorporilla sounds like it has a real sting in the tail."

"Probably more than the puny Shellephant had." Smirked Wallace, chuckling to himself.

Paul was still dusting himself off from the battle.

"So … was it worth it? You look a wreck." Winced Imanda.

"… _Totally_ worth it." Confirmed Paul proudly.

At that moment, the sound of footsteps could be heard.

"It looks it's gonna be a close one!" Exclaimed Winnie.

"Just the way I like it!" Grinned Chris.

"I can hardly contain my excitement." Droned Xaria.

Alice, Quana and Yessica ran in, each holding a star and ran towards their teams mural. With speed and frantic pace they practically slammed the final stars into their slots, but two of them had been slightly faster than the third. Winnie took out an airhorn.

HONK!

"What a challenge!" Exclaimed Winnie. "Trina will have her work cut out editing that one! But we have our results, and they are…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

 _ **SILVER SWORDFISH ARE FIRST!**_

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

 _ **AND THE BRONZE TIGERS ARE SECOND**_! _**GOLDEN HAWKS LOSE**_!"

The Swordfish and Tigers both cheered at their triumph, while the Hawks looked either disappointed, indifferent or annoyed about losing, depending on the person.

"Fuck!" Cursed Quarla.

"Not exactly what I wanted to hear." Muttered Eddie.

"Oooo, so close." Sighed Spider.

"Hawks, you'll be voting off one of your own tonight at elimination. I will see you there." Said Chris, winking.

"Try not to be the one who gets voted off." Advised Xaria.

"You may return to your camps. Have a nice evening! Meow!" Chirped Winnie.

The campers began to file out. The Hawks were already planning who to vote out; Quarla grunted in annoyance as she hobbled on crutches. She frowned deeper when Spider walked up beside her and began to help her walk back to camp.

* * *

 **(Confessional: A bird is gonna be plucked!)**

 **Quarla:** Urgh! I knew I shouldn't have sat out, why did I go along with it? Whatever. Better just follow the plan to vote out Eddie. No sense making trouble when I got a broken leg. (Quarla grumbles)

 **Bishop:** Well, I feel confident either way, but let's see how things go. If nothing else, I feel tonight might be amusing. Eliminations often are, quite frankly.

 **Quana:** Yes! First! I gotta admit, first place isn't something I get often. Usually fourth to sixth. Though, there was that one time I left first comment on a YouTube video. (there is an awkward silence). Final eighteen, yes! Now then … time to talk to Steve. Time to ask him to let Nakia know I want to … meet up.

 **Hector:** I concede brains did not play much of a role in this challenge. But I've reached the final eighteen, so does it really matter? No, it does not.

 **Opal:** Yikes, that was a close one! Maybe I should work on my running, in case I need to be fast for future challenges? Yup, sounds like a perfectly formulated plan to me!

 **Yessica:** I think that went rather well. Sure, only second place, but not only did we not lose … but I went toe to toe with a monster, sort of. How cool is that? Very!

* * *

 **(Golden Hawks)**

* * *

Every member of the team except for Eddie and Sasha were meeting up at the edge of camp.

"Well, this is quite a turn out." Noted Alice.

"Surprised you got this many people to listen to you?" Asked Bishop.

"As if." Sniffed Alice.

"The fact five of the seven of us here makes the target pretty obvious." Noted Jimmy. "So … Eddie goes? _**Good**_."

Alice nodded in confirmation.

"It makes the most sense." Stated Alice.

"Indeed. He is the biggest threat between himself and Sasha, and I'd like to be rid of threats." Agreed Bishop. "Quarla, Spider? Anything to add?"

"Um … I guess that works." Agreed Spider, twirling his thumbs. "Looks like it'd be pointless to vote a different way."

"It would be." Confirmed Bishop. "Quarla?"

"I'm in." Grunted Quarla.

"With that, the plan is certain and I am gone." Said Jimmy as he walked away. "Later."

"I'm gonna go as well and treat myself to a spa." Said Alice matter-of-factly.

"You? Afford a spa?" Smirked Bishop.

"Mud is good for pores!" Snapped Alice, flipping Bishop off as she marched away.

"I must confess, I would like some time alone. After all, I am my own best friend." Stated Bishop, also leaving.

This left Spider and Quarla alone.

"I think we need to talk." Said Quarla firmly.

"… Fire away." Said Spider, discreetly taking a step back, just in case.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Hopefully she won't fire her fists like rockets.)**

 **Spider:** Quarla wants to talk … oh boy … what could she want? You know, I think I owe her an apology for even considering leaving her. Plus, I was rather firm with her. Who knows, maybe she'll give me an apology too?

 **Quarla:** I'm not going soft, but after this morning … I want Spider on my side. He's tougher than he looks, and the strong should stick together … fuck this broken leg, fuck it.

 **Jimmy:** You know, when you stop caring about all but one thing … this game is pretty boring. Wake up, do challenge, do strategy, sleep, Rinse and repeat. Oh well. (Jimmy shrugs)

* * *

Quarla pointed to the space on the rock beside her.

" _ **Sit**_." Ordered Quarla firmly.

Spider gulped, but stood his ground.

"And what will you do if I don't? You can't catch me if I run … or walk." Said Spider, crossing his arms.

"… Correct answer." Smirked Quarla. "You've proven to me that you are strong. You're on my side now. Few could best me in a fight. I want to snap you in half, but I respect you. We'll work closely together now. You be my legs, and I'll be your fists."

"… Quarla, your leg is broken. In two places. In fact, there might have been fragmenting." Said Spider seriously. "If you stick around you might end up permanently damaging your leg..."

"I don't care about that! I need money!" Yelled Quarla, looking angry. "If you vote me off for my 'own good', you'll just send me to the slums where I'm gonna get mauled! You bastard, is that what you want?!"

"… N-no." Said Spider nervously.

"Good. Then stick with us and vote for Eddie. Because, it went so well the last time you voted off somebody 'for their own good' … please … _**don't**_." Growled Quarla. She would not plead, she would just demand firmly.

Spider paused, pondered what to do. He took a deep breath.

"If you make a formal apology at the elimination ceremony … I promise I will not vote for you." Said Spider firmly, but honestly.

"Urrrgh..." Groaned Quarla. "You really are tough."

"I'm not tough." Assured Spider. "… Just fed up."

There was a silence.

"Sorry for being rude to you earlier. And, I'm extra sorry I even considered leaving you." Said Spider sincerely.

Quarla looked at Spider, but said nothing.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Swallow your pride, girl!)**

 **Spider:** … That went a lot better than I thought it would. Both kidneys are still intact!

 **Quarla:** We have a majority, but … Spider, being the shit he is, could compromise that. Urgh, I'll give him what he wants, just this once. Might benefit me later.

* * *

Eddie and Sasha were having a meet-up. Both sat together on a log.

"Anybody spoken with you?" Asked Eddie.

"Nope." Muttered Sasha. "Guess we're still on the outs, even though Quarla is useless to the team."

"It really sucks that she got hurt, but for five million … she has to go." Stated Eddie.

"Agreed, but what can do we?" Asked Sasha, sighing.

"We use logic." Said Eddie simply.

"Here I was thinking you gave up being a detective." Smirked Sasha.

"What, at any date I deduced how to stay safe from elimination." Winked Eddie faux modestly. "No time to waste, let's get talking to people!"

"Right in, we better go right now." Agreed Sasha.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Well? Get going!)**

 **Sasha:** It feels so strange to play the villain, though … now that I think about it with seventeen years of life experience … is it really evil to vote out an injured player to win five million? Especially when that player attacked somebody who did nothing to them? Somehow, I'm doubting it. I can relate to how Spider must feel.

 **Eddie:** When my back is up against the wall, I think a lot faster and clearer. This will either my final move, or my finest move. I'm hoping for the latter. Only thing to do is point out the truth of the matter, exaggerating it as needed, and then hoping for the best. It doesn't take Sherlock Holmes to know Quarla is of no further use to the team.

* * *

Alice had applied a little mud to her face and lay in the sun, letting it heat up.

"… Is this really how the upper class relax?" Asked Alice out loud. "Nutters, the lot of them. Makes sense Bishop would like it. He's a walking pile of dirt as it is."

Alice wiped herself clean with some leafs and tapped her fingers against her arm.

"When is the elimination gonna get here?" Asked Alice with a frown.

"Probably in less than two hours." Said Sasha as she walking up. "How's it going."

"Passably, but just barely." Shrugged Alice. "Need something? Do not ask for much, as after last season I do not much like members of Team Mongolia."

"You work with Bishop." Reminded Sasha.

"With reluctance I assure you." Drawled Alice. "Again, need something?"

"I'll be frank, me and Eddie are hoping you'll vote for Quarla with us." Requested Sasha.

"Why would I vote off a loyal ally?" Asked Alice dully.

"Why? She's fucking injured, Alice! As Spider could probably tell you if you asked him, her bone could splinter and the tough competition could make it never heal. Do you want that on your conscience?" Asked Sasha. "Plus, you like winning, and it'll be hard to win with an injured player, especially in challenges where nobody can sit out. Besides, you'd still have a majority anyway, and you know it."

Alice looked like she was considering this.

"… I will give the matter some thought." Decided Alice. "That's all I owe you."

"That's enough right now. I know you'll make the right choice." Assured Sasha. "...Wanna play a little Mario Kart with me?"

"Get bent." Replied Alice.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Well, Sasha does know Yoga, so she can bend pretty well.)**

 **Sasha:** … I sure hope she makes the right choice. Also, she hates Mario Kart? _**Whoa…**_

 **Alice:** Pffft, what a load of tripe.

* * *

Spider was sitting by the campfire, warming himself. A bit of fog was coming in and the clouds were starting to cover the setting sun, thus Boney island was becoming quite chilly.

"Boney Island sure earns it name. I'm shivering to my bones." Chuckled Spider lightly as he tried to keep warm.

"I feel pretty cold too. Mind if we share the fire?" Asked Eddie, walking up.

"By all means, go ahead." Replied Spider.

Eddie sat down and began to warm himself. For a few minutes all was quiet.

"So, I assume you're gonna vote for Quarla, right?" Asked Eddie.

"Um … yes." Said Spider, not sounding remotely convincing.

"… If you're gonna vote for me, just say so dude." Said Eddie, crossing his arms.

"… It is near certain." Admitted Spider.

"Even after she attacked you? I'm all for forgiveness, but Spider, that's just ridiculous." Said Eddie, looking bewildered. "And, not just that..."

Eddie looked Spider in the eye.

"… As a doctor, how can you justify keeping an injured player now when you voted off Irene for her state?" Asked Eddie calmly. "Her bone may fragment, it may take a long while to fix … it could get infected. You know all this, so why keep her? Fear. Dude, don't let fear control you."

Spider did not have an answer to this.

"… I'll give you some time to think it over, but I know you'll make the right choice. You're a good guy." Said Eddie, giving Spider a pat on the shoulder as he got to his feet.

Eddie left, leaving Spider looking very conflicted.

"What do I do? Both options have a lot of drawbacks. I gotta make a decision, and deal with what comes of it." Muttered Spider, rubbing his arm uncertainly.

* * *

 **(Confessional: What would you do?)**

 **Eddie:** I sure hope that worked. Spider looked very conflicted, so I think I made an impact. I guess all I can do is hope for the best and pray for the worst. Now then … time to talk to Bishop.

 **Spider:** No matter what I do, people are going to be angry and upset. It's lose-lose, so … I gotta go with what I feel most comfortable with personally. Hmmm…

* * *

Bishop sat on top of the same cliff Quarla had fallen off earlier. He looked out, watching the sunset.

"Truly majestic." Said Bishop, a faint smile on his face.

"Bishop! Can we talk?" Called a voice.

Bishop's rare smile quickly turned into a stoic frowned as Eddie walked up.

"We can talk, but I cannot promise I will listen. You want me to vote for Quarla, yes?" Said Bishop patiently.

"Yes. I know I'm the target, and if I go Sasha will be next. Neither of us want it and I won't allow it. I'd really appreciate a little help here." Asked Eddie hopefully.

"Well, the plan was made, and it wouldn't do to change it now." Said Bishop is a faux tragic tone. "But, I might be able to be swayed … for the right price."

"I don't have money on me." Admitted Eddie.

"Then give me something else of value." Shrugged Bishop. "Jewels, gold, heirlooms. Any of that works for me."

"… If you vote for Quarla, and I survive the ceremony … me and Sasha will be loyal to you." Promised Bishop.

"Swear on Sasha's life?" Asked Bishop calmly.

Eddie grimaced.

"Yes." Muttered Eddie. "I swear it on Sasha's life. If she were here right now, she'd swear it on my life too."

"… I'll consider it." Said Bishop, turning back to the sunset. "Farewell."

Seeing Bishop had nothing else to say, Eddie walked away.

He didn't look so confident anymore.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Bishop, you smug son of a bitch.)**

 **Eddie:** … Oh boy, this isn't looking good. Crud, crud, crud!

 **Bishop:** Hmmm, gaining two allies by sacrificing one could work, but … it just doesn't seem enough by itself. I wonder if I could gain anything more from this. Desperate people offer the best deals.

* * *

Spider sat by the campfire pit silently. It was getting dark. Soon enough Jimmy silently sat near him.

"Hello Jimmy." Greeted Spider.

"Hi." Replied Jimmy.

"… Don't suppose you've ever had to make a decision where either outcome is bad or dangerous, have you?" Asked Spider.

Jimmy tried with all his might to keep a straight face.

"Can't say that I have." Lied Jimmy.

"… You're lucky for that." Admitted Spider.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Oh, if only he knew…)**

 **Jimmy:** (He is holding his chest and wincing). Chest pains. (Jimmy tries to look stoic) It's weird to see all the teens acting stress and worried, while I'm so … apathetic to it all. It really is odd.

* * *

 **(Bonfire Ceremony)**

* * *

All was dark and the sky was covered with clouds. Rain seemed quite likely. The seven members of the Golden Hawks sat around, some huddling themselves for warmth, waiting for the elimination to start. They did not have to wait long as Chris soon arrived, grinning for the camera in the process.

"Welcome to another elimination Golden Hawks." Said Chris cheerfully. "I was starting to think that you'd get through this island without voting anybody off, but so much for that, huh?"

"We lost by less than a second, it could have gone any way." Stated Alice.

"Coulda, shoulda, woulda." Shrugged Chris. "Point is you are here now, and soon one of you will _**not**_ be here."

"Speaking of not here … where is the Freeze of Shame?" Asked Sasha.

"Every team has asked that." Chuckled Chris. "All will make sense soon. Anyway, time to make sense of _you_ guys with some questions!"

Chris paused for a moment.

"Spider, tell us what happened this morning in just one sentence." Requested Chris.

"Quarla attacked me which left me bruised and her with a broken leg after falling off a cliff." Stated Spider, wincing at the memory and rubbing his sore hip.

"Eddie, it seems this makes Quarla the obvious target. Is that true?" Asked Chris.

"She's gonna get some votes for sure. Thing is, I might get some too." Admitted Eddie, frowning. "Why? I cannot deduce the answer."

"Me neither." Added Sasha.

"Bishop, do you have any idea why Eddie might be a target?" Asked Chris.

"The better question is why not. He's gone from an incompetent boob from last season to an actually credible threat. To a certain viewpoint, being rid of him could help." Said Bishop formally. "Better him than me."

"Jimmy, where do you stand on this?" Asked Chris.

"Eddie kicked off Eleanor and expected me to be loyal to him because I'm 'just a kid' … now he can say a kid got rid of him." Replied Jimmy, shrugging. "My vote isn't gonna change. It#s personal … and strategic, I guess. I dunno."

"Quarla … do you have anything to say in your defence for your violent actions?" Asked Chris.

Quarla sighed, swallowing her pride very reluctantly.

"I am sorry. I acted very badly. It will not happen again. You guys have got my respect, and if you act as my legs, I've got your back." Stated Quarla. " _Oh my fuck, that sucked_..."

Spider smiled lightly.

"That should be just about enough questions. Time to vote!" Announced Chris.

"Actually, no, it is not." Said Bishop, getting to his feet. "I have something I wish to use."

Bishop reached into the pocket of his expensive jacket and took out the green super star. He passed it to Chris.

"A gift for you, Maclean." Said Bishop, sitting back down.

Chris looked over the super star and nodded.

"Bishop has played the green super star. His vote is now worth double the amount. Also, the green super star will be out of play until we go to the next island." Stated Chris. "And now, voting time!"

Chris pointed to a path leading away.

"Walk down there to cast your vote. It works the same as it did on Wawanakwa." Stated Chris. "Bishop, why don't you start us off?"

"With pleasure." Chuckled Bishop.

Bishop gave Eddie a smug look, making the ex-detective sigh in resignation. Sasha gently held his hand.

* * *

After Alice had cast the final vote the Golden Hawks were once again seated. All were silent, and Eddie and Sasha held hands.

"Good luck." Whispered Eddie.

Chris quickly tallied up the votes and returned with a tray of six chocolate stars. He set the tray down on his podium and began to speak.

"When I call your name I will toss you a chocolate star, signalling you are safe for at least one more day, and you'll take a step closer to the grand prize. If you do not receive a chocolate star, you are out of the game and … heheheheh, you'll see!" Cackled Chris. "Anyway, tonight the chocolate stars go to..."

"Alice"

"Jimmy"

"Spider"

"Bishop"

"Sasha"

Eddie and Quarla were left without a chocolate star. Eddie just gestured for Chris to continue while Quarla looked impatient.

"One chocolate star left, two campers not holding one." Said Chris ominously. "Tonight, the finl chocolate star goes to…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

neither of you because there was a _**TIE**_!"

Eddie looked like Christmas and his birthday had come early while Quarla looked stunned.

"Who flipped?" Said Quarla darkly.

Spider shook his head frantically. Bishop raised his hand.

"I'm afraid you have outlived your usefulness m'lady." Said Bishop in all politeness. "You've been a great vote, but please get the fuck out. I can only take so many beatings, and I am sure that Spider feels the same way."

"ASS!" Scowled Quarla.

Spider was about to speak up but Chris beat him to it.

"Don't worry, we've got a tie breaker for this." Assured Chris. "Last season ties were resolved by somebody from a different team being randomly selected to vote. This season however, we have some micro-challenges set up! And now we have … the Trivia Tie Breaker!"

There was a brief pause.

"Quite simply, I will ask you a question that relates to each of the three season of TDL. Best two out of three wins." Stated Chris. "Are you ready?"

"Ready!" Confirmed Eddie, his heart pounding.

"Ready." Growled Quarla.

"Then let us begun." Said Chris dramatically.

Again, there was a pause.

"Question one … in Total Drama Letterz, who left the island in a wheelchair?" Asked Chris.

"It was Gary!" Said Quarla instantly. "Heheheh, I watched that episode _**many**_ times..."

"Correct. A point to Quarla." Nodded Chris.

Chris paused for effect.

"Question two … in Total Drama Letterama, what was the challenge in the episode where Imanda was sent home?" Asked Chris.

There was a short silence.

"Kart race! Definitely a kart race." Said Eddie confidently.

"Correct. A point to Eddie. That's one point for you all, and one question left." Said Chris dramatically.

"You got this Quarla." Said Alice, shooting a dirty look at Bishop.

"Come on Eddie." Murmured Sasha.

Chris smirked, practically feeding off the drama.

"Question three … in the current season, Total Drama Letter Starz, who was the fourth person to arrive on the dock?" Asked Chris.

Eddie and Quarla were both silent. Neither of them had been there at that point.

"… Lavender?" Guessed Quarla.

"Um … err … Rheneas?" Asked Eddie blankly.

Chris was silent for a moment.

"Interesting." Noted Chris. "Because the correct answer was…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Rheneas! Eddie moves on to the final eighteen and Quarla is out!"

Eddie cheered in triumpoh as he caught his power star while Quarla let out an enraged scream.

" **ARRRRRRGH**! Bishop, you _**BASTARD**_!" Screamed Quarla.

"Been called worse." Shrugged Bishop.

Bishop glanced at Eddie and gave him a thumbs up. Eddie returned the gesture.

"You've been a fun source of sociopathy Quarla, but it's time for you to go." Stated Chris. "That-a-way please."

Quarla scowled, but without another word got up and began to hobble away on her crutches.

"Need a hand" Offered Spider.

Quarla held Spider's gaze for a moment.

"Get bent." Muttered Quarla.

Spider sighed to himself as Quarla left the area. Chris smirked and then turned to the rest of the Golden Hawks.

"Just like that, it seems like power might have shifted a bit. Always try to shift it in your direction and away from your adversaries." Advised Chris. "You may go."

The six surviving Golden Hawks got to their feet and headed off. Eddie and Sasha both gave Bishop smiles and patted him on the back, much to his amusement. Spider glanced at Alice nervously, who looked ready to have a meltdown. Meanwhile Jimmy seemed completely indifferent to what had happened, though he did give a brief frown in Eddie's direction.

Spider hung back, and quietly began to follow where Quarla had gone.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Bishop, you sneaky scum bag!)**

 **Eddie:** I seriously owe Bishop one for that. I'll make sure he knows I appreciate this; I want him to stay loyal.

 **Jimmy:** So, I'm doomed now? Eh, not the worst thing to ever happen to me. (Jimmy shrugs)

 **Alice:** [Too many expletives to be allowed to air]

 **Bishop:** It was quite simple really. I did not appreciate how Quarla attacked myself or the guy I want to ally myself with for the future rounds. This plan was fourfold. I eliminate the brute, I piss off Alice, I get Eddie and Sasha as allies, and I did a good deed that Spider so annoyingly wanted me to do. What better deed than kicking off the girl who attacked him, right? Ah, it's a fine day to be alive. (Bishop smirks) Also, the reason I made Eddie think I voted for him? No reason … just felt like being a jerk.

* * *

 **(Slingshot of Shame)**

* * *

Quarla sat in the seat of the slingshot, her arms crossed and a scowl on her face. She also faintly winced from the pain in her leg.

"Looks like nobody came to see you off. You're not very popular, huh?" Noted Chris, teasingly.

Quarla just grunted.

"Any last words?" Asked Chris, raising a machete above the rope holding the slingshot back.

"… Just shoot me." Muttered Quarla.

"With pleasure!" Said Chris cheerfully, bringing the machete down.

SLASH!

"AAAAAYYYYYYYYIIIIIIAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGHHHHhhhhhhhhh…!" Screamed Quarla as she was launched into the air at a very fast speed.

Soon Quarla was out of sight and Chris nodded in content.

"I love this toy." Chuckled Chris.

Spider watched from the darkness, looking pale.

"… God, let her land safely..." Mumbled Spider, disappearing into the forest to head back to camp.

Soon enough Winnie and Xaria walked up, wearing coats.

"Well, she may not be walking anytime soon, but she sure can fly." Remarked Xaria,

"Don't be mean." Pouted Winnie. "All the contestants deserve our respect and lack of bias."

"I guess you're right." Conceded Xaria. "Shall I start the outro?"

"Oh yes!" Exclaimed Winnie.

Xaria nodded and turned to the camera.

"And so Quarla bites the dust, tasting defeat once more … I guess defeat takes like dust. Amazingly, I do not care about that." Drawled Xaria. "The Hawks are a ticking time bomb, the Swordfish are OP thanks to Wallace the Gary Stu and the Tigers … are they even relevant? Whatever the case, eight have fallen and eighteen remain, competing for the ever lusted after five million dollars. So, has Bishop gained complete control of his team? Will Alice punch Bishop in the nuts? Will Quana make things right with Nakia? Will Barney ever grow up? Will Paul do more things that make me roll my pretty white girl eyes? Will Imanda slack off with Clyde some more? And who will be the next person going home? I promise you nothing, but you may find out out some of these next time on Total Drama Letter Starz."

"Nonononono! Say it with flair!" exclaimed Winnie. "Like this … next rime, on Total Drama Letter Starz!"

Xaria glanced at the camera.

"Change the channel." Stated Xaria.

* * *

 **VOTES**

 **Alice:** Eddie

 **Bishop:** Quarla (doubled)

 **Eddie:** Quarla

 **Jimmy:** Eddie

 **Quarla:** Eddie

 **Sasha:** Quarla

 **Spider:** Eddie

XXX

 **Quarla-** 4 (lost tie breaker)

 **Eddie-** 4 (won tie breaker)

* * *

 **Golden Hawks:** Alice, Bishop, Eddie, Jimmy, Sasha, Spider's

 **Silver Swordfish:** Barney, Hector, Helen, Quana, Raven, Wallace

 **Bronze Tigers:** Imanda, Opal, Paul, Rheneas, Uzuri, Yessica

 **Eliminated:** Lavender, VayVay, Irene, Zed, Eleanor, Lankston, Tabitha, Quarla

* * *

Quarla was honestly fun for me to work with this season and part of me regrets not being able to keep her longer. Like several others, she benefited from me vastly maturing between the writing of Letterama and Letter Starz. In her original season she was … kinda a basic OTTN jerkass bully, though with the twist of respecting the strong and hurting the weak. And, yes, while she did retain some of this side, I felt like utilising her differently. Hence, I vastly lowered her visibility. Having a violent and aggressive character be UTRN was really interesting to right for.

Quarla may not have had much plot, truly, but I liked what she added all the same. A minor antagonist N presence who was an extra vote in a negative alliance, betrayed by different villain. But at the same time, I did not want her to be a baseless villain who was just an extra vote so I gave her more to do when her low vis allowed it, like getting back at Irene for the tree challenge in Letterama, and her backstory of a violent living area where you need to be strong to survive. Fighting is all Quarla has ever know, so I'd call her a product of the environment she was raised in.

Quarla's boot episode actually changed over time. Originally she'd have stopped holding back due to feeling her alliance having power made her invincible and would have gone NN in her boot ep, only to be taken out by Spider biting back and using the green power star. But this felt … cheap. I then changed it to Bishop using the star and keeping her NN. But, in the end I decided that having her get injured and then taken out not by a victim, but by somebody trying to sort of stand up for the victim who happened to be N, would be the best end, both for Quarla's game and for the story itself. Most of the time when a character is injured they are treated gently and sympathetic. With Quarla , though this would have originally happened… in the end I decided to just keep her pretty N all the way through, injury or not. Subversions are my game!

Unless I've forgotten something, that's about all I have to say on Quarla. And fun fact, she is the first person voted off so far who has surpassed her ranking in her original season.

* * *

 **Next Time:** The campers are tasked with building dinosaurs out of bones, like in TDL2 … but with a few all new 'twists'...


	29. CH 12, PT 1: The Beavers

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Total Drama.

 **Note:** Sorry for the delay with this one guys. Just been hella busy lately. Turns out classes do not start until tomorrow, but I was kept busy with things such as social life, prepping or classes, tidying the house and other things that left me with not as much time to write as normal. Still, I got it done! Just to give you guys a heads up, once I get to the end of the island #2 arc, I will be doing another two episodes of Cliques VS Cliques. Just to give myself some variety and such. For those who do not know, I put up another cast preview on my DA page for a new series I came up with called the Arena series. That one will be FUN to work on when the time comes. Before all that though, on with the current chapter!

Not quite extinct!

* * *

It was a rather cloudy night on Boney Island. Rain seemed like it would start to fall down within the hour. The moon and stars were blocked out by the clouds, and thus the night seemed darker than normal. In a helicopter above the island stood Winnie and Xaria, ready to give the recap. Xaria was in her pyjamas, which were Superman themed.

"Nice jammies." Noted Winnie.

"I figured I'd save myself some time later. I knew I was not gonna be able to go to bed at a reasonable time." Shrugged Xaria. "Showbiz is hard."

"Better get used to it if you want a career in it." Giggled Winnie.

"… Teens are supposed to be allowed to be exceedingly lazy." Muttered Xaria. "Start us off."

Winnie saluted and faced the camera with a beaming smile on her face.

"Last time on Total Drama Letterz Uzuri and Vinnie celebrated their anniversary two days late! So romantic! Of course, Nakia did interrupt, but only to ask for Uzuri's help. Friendship! Meow! The next morning we saw that each team has got some very busy bees on it! Alice got Jimmy into an official alliance, Eddie and Sasha decided to target Jimmy, Wallace did a whole lot of stuff like a good screenhog should, Barney asked Hector for love advice, Imanda got closer with intern Clyde and Rheneas started to take the game much more seriously. But the biggest event was Quarla trying beat up Spider!" Exclaimed Winnie.

"Luckily gravity was there to save the day, and Quarla got a rather broken leg, and Spider helped her. Eh, he's a better guy than me. Still, Quarla's broken leg made Eddie and Sasha decide to target her over Jimmy." Stated Xaria. "The challenge was simply to recover stars from not very simple to beat monsters … unless your name is Wallace apparently. To summarise: Alice got bashed about by the Scorporilla, Wallace totally pulled an anticlimax and defeated the Shellephant and Paul went toe to tentacle with the Rhinoctopus … oh, and the Golden Hawks lost."

Winnie nodded and tried to look dramatic and ominous.

"It looked like Eddie was _**doooooomed**_! Meow! With five votes to two it did not look good. But Bishop had grown tired of Quarla and made a big move, playing the green super star to double the value of his vote which caused a tiebreaker to ensue. In the end trivia was not Quarla's strong point and she become the eighth person voted off! That just about sums up the last episode." Remarked Winnie in satisfaction.

"Indeed, but several questions remain. Will Alice snap Bishop's cock off for his betrayal? Is Eddie still going to be vulnerable even with Bishop on his side? Will Quana get another gun firing lesson from Chef Hatchet? Will Barney get actually good advice for his no doubt sensual and enviable love life? Can Uzuri prove herself to be an asset or a threat in any way? Will Paul be able beat that mean ol' idol Rheneas has got? And who, if anybody, will be goin home? You'll probably find out some of the answers right now on Total Drama Letter Starz. If not, oh well, that's life." Drawled Xaria.

"Come on Xaria, life is awesome!" Exclaimed Winnie.

"You're forgetting about the times it isn't." Reminded Xaria.

"Name one." Challenged Winnie.

"The mud wrestling tie breaker." Stated Xaria.

Winnie just pouted.

* * *

(Theme Song, I Wanna Be Famous)

* * *

 **(Neutral Zone)**

* * *

Quana walked into the Neutral Zone and looked around. She took a deep breath and exhaled.

"It's time." Said Quana to herself. "No running. No excuses. Be accountable."

Quana gazed around, scanning the area.

"Nakia? Are you here?" Called Quana into the dark area.

"She isn't, but I am." Said a voice.

Quana quickly turned in the direction the voice came from. She could see Kim sitting on a rock (wearing a pink parka for warmth) and waving her over, a firm and neutral look on her face.

"Come over here." Requested Kim firmly.

Quana did as she was asked and walked over to Kim. She stayed standing, as she suspected Kim would not like Quana sitting next to her.

"Evening." Greeted Quana. Or, night. Whatever. What's up? I … assume Nakia is not here?"

Kim nodded.

"You assume right." Replied Kim. "She's not here. She's hanging with a friend right now."

"Glad to hear she's got a friend." Said Quana, smiling.

"Friends. I'm her friend too." Replied Kim. "That's why she pleaded with me to come here in her place. We need to talk."

Kim looked at Quana firmly.

"I'll be frank, Nakia is scared of you. Just like how Sasha is scared of me." Admitted Kim, looking to the side for a moment. "The thought of meeting you scares her, and while I may be one awful fucker myself, I'm not gonna let anything happen to her. She already had her hair shaved off once."

"And I regret it every day. Do you think I'm not sorry? I am. I look back at my past self and … urgh, I wish I could slap that girl, sit her down and talk some _**sense**_ into her." Muttered Quana, pacing a little. "Maybe that is part of why I am so willing to help Chef with his favours he asks of me … not just because I wish to help him, but because deep down I _**want**_ to be punished."

Kim listened to this, thinking Quana's words over.

"But _why_ do you want to apologise to Nakia? Because you want to be her friend and make amends? Or because you just want to feel good about yourself?" Asked Kim firmly. "Nakia hates herself for everything she did. She's suffered in ways you do not know, and even though I _guess_ you're on the side of good and light, you were the catalyst of it. Or at the least, you sure as fuck didn't help."

"… I want to show her friendship. I'd be nothing without friends, and Spider. Everybody deserves a friend." Said Quana softly, before slightly frowning. "Also, I'm sorry, but … well … I don't think you're the best person to lecture me on right and wrong. No offence."

"I agree, I'm not. But, I was the only person who would act on Nakia's behalf. We both fucked up something fierce and we gotta rely on each other. Besides, forgive me for not quite liking you when you fucking _**catapulted**_ me off the island."

"I didn't want to do that!" Insisted Quana. "Mr Gregson gave us the order; we'd be breaching contract if we didn't."

"… You still have free will..." Muttered Kim.

"Look, I really am sorry. I know I made a lot of mistakes as a host … I was in way over my head and half the time I had no idea what I was doing. It just seemed like a fun thing to do when I got the job; I had no idea how stressful and hard it would be." Said Quana, sighing to herself as she leaned against a tree. "I made a _**lot**_ of errors, it's true … but you acted really, really badly and you can't say I forced you. I am sorry for all I did to you, but you can't blame me for every single thing that happened to you."

Kim was silent, again thinking over Quana's words.

" _She didn't know about my mental state_ …?" Thought Kim. "...Let's just agree to a truce, and keep the peace. This season will be the last time we'll see each other, so we may as well on a high note, and shit."

"I couldn't agree more." Said Quana with a light smile. "… Nice parka."

"Thanks. My mum got it for me when I was sixteen. Anyway, back to our original topic, you want to talk to Nakia and be her friend, right?" Asked Kim.

"More than winning the five million." Confirmed Quana.

"If you're being honest there, that's fucking respectable. Now, just saying that isn't gonna do anything for Nakia agreeing to talk to you … but, if you do me a little favour, then I promise to put in good word for you. I think Nakia would listen to me." Said Kim, before adding. "And I swear on my parents' lives that I'm being honest."

"I believe you." Assured Quana. "So, um … what do you want me to do? I mean, I've already done a bunch of stuff for Chef, so another 'fetch quest' won't be too bad. Name your demand."

Kim pondered this.

"In all honesty, I've not got anything in mind." Chuckled Kim. "When I think of something, I'll come find you. See ya."

Kim got up and walked away, leaving Quana all alone. Quana sat down on the rock looking thoughtful.

"She seems really different this season. She didn't even insult me for being half latina." Noted Quana thoughtfully. "What could have caused the change? Hmmmm..."

* * *

 **(Confessional: Is Quana from Azurath? Fetch quests and all.)**

 **Quana:** I feel I'm missing something big and obvious. It's giving me anxiety. (Quana frowns, but then lightens up a little) it felt surreal talking to Kim like that just then … I don't know _**what**_ caused such a change, and maybe I don't wanna know, but it's certainly good. I should see if I can get Chef to give me some coffee, because I get the feeling I ain't gonna be getting much sleep in the near future.

* * *

 **(Deep Forest)**

* * *

Rheneas walked through the dark forest, with Imanda following behind him. The forest canopy blocked out what little light there was on this cloudy night, and the only source of light right now was emitted from Rheneas' beam katana.

"Where are we going?" Asked Imanda.

"We're looking for the blue super star, like I said. It's not been found yet." Reminded Rheneas.

"But we've got no idea where it is." Whispered Imanda firmly. "I'm feeling tired and nervous. That's not a very good combo for me."

"Why not?" Asked Rheneas.

"I have a mild case of anxiety." Said Imanda, adjusting her glasses. "It gets a bit worse when I'm tired, or scared. Having both at the same time is worse than three week old broccoli."

"Yuck." Winced Rheneas.

"Exactly." Nodded Imanda. "We may be changing islands soon, so while I understand what we have little time to make use of it … sleep is a thing!"

"Sorry Immy. It's just I felt I could use your help." Explained Rheneas.

"… How could I be of help? You're tough, valiant and almost fearless. I'm none of those things." Replied Imanda.

"Ah, but you have many skills. Tracking for example. Zita is the one who hid the stars, so I'm sorta hoping we may come across some of her footprints. You'd be able to tell where they're going and lead us right to the star." Explained Rheneas, winking. "Genius, right?"

"Problem is, time has passed and the tracks may have been disturbed." Stated Imanda.

There was a sudden flash of lightning in the sky. Imanda screamed and trembled behind Rheneas. The pyro put a hand on her shoulder.

"It'll be ok." Assured Rheneas warmly. "C'mon … we'll search for half an hour, and then head back."

"… I can handle that." Nodded Imanda, looking shy and nervous.

Rheneas walked onwards, and Imanda followed after him, wringing her hands as she went.

* * *

 **(Confessional: No pun ideas.)**

 **Imanda:** Normally I'd be fine being in a forest at night, but … Boney island is dangerous, and I do not do well with danger. Mum and dad raised me to stay safe, follow the rules and weigh out the benefits and risks to all decisions. Spending time deep in these dark, dangerous woods for a star we may not even find, or that may have already been found, does not seem like fun to me. (Imanda mumbles nervously). I'll trust Rheneas, but … oh, this is foolhardy!

* * *

 **(Twenty five minutes later)**

* * *

Rheneas and Imanda walked on for a while and soon came across a clearing. There was a sort of indent that went all around, making the place look like a crater. And sitting there, on a rock at the centre, was the blue super star.

"Result!" Cheered Rheneas. "Good job with those tracks Imanda."

"Oh, it was nothing." Assured Imanda, trying to be modest.

The two approached the star and Rheneas picked it up. He passed it to Imanda.

"I trust you to carry it more than I trust myself to." Stated Rheneas.

"I'll keep a close hold on it." Promised Imanda, pocketing the star. "So, can we go back to camp?"

"Of course. No reason for us to stay here now." Agreed Rheneas.

Growling.

Imanda quickly got behind Rheneas while Rheneas gripped his beam katana with both hands.

In the darkness, they could see several sets of eyes staring at them. And then, out of the darkness came a number of carnivorous beavers. They were drooling, and looked like they were totally feral.

"Nononononono..." Mumbled Imanda with wide eyes.

"Don't move." Whispered Rheneas firmly. "Don't make any sudden movements or loud sounds. Just be quiet, and follow me..."

Rheneas took very slow steps in the direction of safety, not taking his eyes off the beavers. Imanda followed, her heart pounding.

CRACK!

Lightning struck again, even louder than last time. The beavers began growing and slowly moving in.

"AAAARRRGGGHHH!" Screamed Imanda in fear as she ran off into the darkness, with a beaver chasing after her.

"Imanda! Come back!" Called Rheneas.

But Imanda didn't stop. She just ran and ran, not willing to stop until she was safe.

Rheneas made to follow after Imanda, but a beaver blocked his path, staring at him with feral, hungry eyes.

"Don't make me use this!" Warned Rheneas, shaking his beam katana at the beaver threateningly.

The beaver snarled and tried to bite Rheneas, making the pyro yelp and jump back. The rest of the beavers snarled and began to move in.

"I don't want to hurt animals … but what choice do I have?" Mumbled Rheneas, setting his beam katana to max power. "I sure hope Imanda will be ok."

Rheneas charged at a beaver, giving a warning swing. Maybe they'd back off?

The beaver however was aggressive and hungry, and it wasn't about to let its prey get away. With no other options Rheneas slashed his beam katana at the carnivorous beaver. The feral creature let out a howl of pain, a burn mark now tainted its ragged fur. Rheneas slashed again and again, until the beaver moved no more.

"… I didn't want to do it..." Said Rheneas quietly.

But Rheneas had no time for remorse and sadness as the other two beavers moved in at him. Rheneas slashed one to make it back off, but then the other pounced on him pinning the pyro to the ground.

Rheneas struggled against the beaver, it's feral face and maw of sharp teeth so very close. The other beaver held back, lettings its comrade do the work to bring the prey down. It wouldn't take much longer.

Rheneas grabbed the beaver's neck area, trying to strangle it into getting off. The beaver stopping its advancement for breath, but was soon back on the attack. But the seconds of less force allowed Rheneas to grab his beam katana, activating it and piercing through the beaver's gut. With a cry, the beaver died, Rheneas feeling remorse once again.

Rheneas leapt up to his feet and turned to face the last beaver with a grim, fierce look on its face … but it was gone.

"Maybe it ran off?" Pondered Rheneas.

BAM!

The beaver bashed into Rheneas from behind, sending him sprawling over and his katana landing a distance away. Before Rheneas could get up the last beaver pinned him down and roared into his face. Rheneas grunted, struggling and trying to break free. He punched the beaver a few times with his free hand, but to no avail. The beaver opened its jaw of sharp teeth, ready to dine. Rheneas struggled and let out a cry for help, but it looked quite grim…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

ZAP!

The beaver howled in pain, and then received a roundhouse kick, knocking it off of Rheneas. The pyro looked up and saw Clyde looking down at him, holding a sort of electric cattle prod.

"Lucky dat I was here. Do ya need a hand?" Offered Clyde.

"… Much appreciated." Said Rheneas gratefully.

Rheneas got back to his feet and ran to retrieve his beam katana while Clyde zapped and kicked the beaver a few more times until it moved no more.

"Where's Imanda?" Asked Clyde seriously.

"She ran over that way." Said Rheneas, pointing in the relevant direction. "Let's go!"

Rheneas tore off at speed, with Clyde keeping pace with him.

"HEEEEELP!" Called a scared voice.

The two soon found Imanda cornered in a tree. The feral carnivorous beavers snarled up at her, trying to reach her They bashed the tree trunk, making the branches wobbled. It was all Imanda could to hold on for dear life.

"Don't worry Immy, we got dis." Assured Clyde.

Clyde and Rheneas ran in, taking a beaver each. The beavers snarled and roared, but both boys were quick to lay a beat-down until they moved no more.

Rheneas panted and leaned against a tree.

"… Shit, that was close." Muttered Rheneas. " _ **Not**_ worth the star..."

Clyde helped Imanda down from the tree. The geeky girl looked terrified. She quietly sat down, staring out into space.

"Are you alright? Dat was some scary shit." Noted Clyde, sitting down next to Imanda. "You're both lucky dat I was here to help ya out."

Imanda could only say one thing.

"… I'm a coward." Whispered Imanda. "If I hadn't ran … if you weren't here..."

Imanda looked at Rheneas.

"I'm so sorry..." Said Imanda sincerely and in great shame.

"Don't worry about it. The important thing is that we're all safe." Assured Rheneas. "Next time, stay behind me when I say to."

Imanda nodded in full agreement. She drew up her knees and trembled. Clyde paused for a moment, before putting an arm around the scared girl.

"So Clyde … what were you doing out here?" Asked Rheneas curiously. "I mean, I'm really grateful, but … I thought you liked to sleep?"

"I do. But da thing is, I saw you two leaving da camp. I'm sweet for Imanda, so I figured I might as well follow you, in case anything were to happen, ya know? Looks like dat was a smart move, because if I hadn't come after you, well … best not to thing about dat." Muttered Clyde.

"Makes sense. But, why the electric cattle prodder?" Asked Rheneas. "Again, not that I'm not grateful."

"It's an island with crazy shit for wildlife." Stated Clyde flatly. "Dat's enough reason for me to always carry a weapon when I go into da forest."

"Well, thanks for the help, mate." Said Rheneas, giving Clyde a grateful look. "… Holy fuck, what were beavers like this doing in the woods? It's so dangerous ... what if they got into the camp?!"

"Fuck if I know. I ain't on expert on da behaviour of beavers." Shrugged Clyde. "Maybe dey ate something bad?"

Imanda, up until now very quiet, approached one of the fallen beavers and began to inspect it.

"What are you doing Imanda?" Asked Rheneas.

Imanda didn't respond. She was looking into the mouth of one of the dead beavers. Her eyes widened.

"Oh my goodness..." Muttered Imanda.

"What? What is it?" Asked Rheneas.

"… I can see traces of Drussnium in its mouth." Gasped Imanda.

"… Huh?" Asked Rheneas.

"What's Drussnium?" Asked Clyde, raising an eyebrow.

"It's a highly dangerous chemical mixture. Really nasty. It … it's mostly outlawed in Canada, and has the capacity to turn animals completely bonkers. Like, a mixture between a feral cat and a bear with rabies and stuff." Explained Imanda. "It's not a natural thing, it's manufactured … somebody had to have injected these creatures with it..."

"… Who the fuck would do such a thing?" Whispered Rheneas, feeling very glad indeed the beasts did not have a chance to bite him.

"… Dat explains a lot." Said Clyde grimly.

"What do you mean?" Asked Rheneas.

Clyde reached into his pocket and carefully took out an empty syringe, clearly used to drug the bevers.

"I found dis lying on the ground a ways over dere." Explained Clyde. "Looks like whoever did dis dropped it."

"We have to tell the staff!" Squeaked Imanda. "This is dangerous and illegal!"

"Don't worry, I'll pass dis on." Assured Clyde. "Nobody causes harm to an animal, a bro and a mighty fine woman and gets away it it. Dat's wrong."

Imanda gave Clyde a big hug to which he smiled. Rheneas look on in approval.

" _Imanda sure picks them well_." Thought Rheneas, smiling.

From behind a nearby tree Jimmy peered out.

"... Yeah, that star was not worth it." Muttered Jimmy, getting ready to head back to his own campsite.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Who could have done that?)**

 **Imanda:** So, in one night I nearly let Rheneas die, and I find out somebody drugged these beavers with a highly dangerous drug. Not a good night…

 **Rheneas:** Fuck, this was a fucking _**mental**_ night. I sure hope the cameras saw whoever it was that did this…

* * *

 **(Other Part of the Forest)**

* * *

Uzuri and Nakia lay in sleeping bags in a small tent that had been set up. All was cosy and serene. They were both fast asleep, and had the dream receivers put in their noses.

A piece of paper taped to the entrance of the tent said ' _BRB, gone fighting nightmares_ '.

* * *

 **(Uzuri's Dream)**

* * *

 _Uzuri and Nakia stood in a dark bedroom. It was pink, cuddly and full of stuffed animal plushies … and several horror movie posters. It seemed to be the dream version of Uzuri's room. There was also a bed, a slightly open closet and a doorway either side of the room._

 _"So … what's gonna happen?" Asked Nakia, looking nervous as she held a flashlight._

 _"We're in my dream, the realm of Stanbear." Said Uzuri eerily. "We're gonna have a fight on our hands … against a monster!"_

 _"M-m-m-monster?!" Squealed Nakia. "I don't want!"_

 _Nakia was about to run for the door but Uzuri gently took her hand._

 _"Might not wanna do that. Stanbear is out there and if he gets ya, he'll tear you to shreds! Teehee!" Giggled Uzuri._

 _Nakia trembled._

 _"What are we gonna do?! We need a gun!" Exclaimed Nakia. "Oooo, but I hate loud explosion noises! I'm scared!"_

 _"Don't worry, I know what to do." Assured Uzuri. "Stanbear hates the light, so if you shine your torch at him he'll go away. You've gotta check the doors, closet and bed to make sure he won't get it. Oh, but when you get to the doors, listen for the sounds of breathing. If you hear breathing, shut the door! It's only the first dream in the seven dream cycle, so it's just Stanbear tonight. None of his buddies are helping him out."_

 _"… Buddies?" Gulped Nakia._

 _"Monsters need friends too." Giggled Uzuri. "Ok, let's go! Time to shine light into Stanbear's eyes and make him squeal like a bitch! Teehee!"_

 _A roar rung out, thus signalling the night had begun._

 _"Ok, you take the left door and I'll take the right!" Chirped Uzuri._

 _Uzuri ran to the other door. With a gulp, Nakia approached the other._

 _"… How does this make any sense?!" Yelled Nakia. "This dream is weird! It's all weird!"_

 _Nakia peered into the silent hallway with a tremble and shone the light._

 _She saw nothing._

 _Nakia switched off the light. Feeling nervous, she switched it on again._

 _Stanbear stared at her from the end of the hallway._

 _"EEEK!" Yelped Nakia, shining the light at the monstrous teddy bear's._

 _Stanbear hissed in pain and retreated around the corner where Nakia could not see him._

 _"Yeah, you better run!" Pouted Nakia._

 _Nakia walked to the closet and glanced inside while Uzuri checked the bed. Nothing was inside._

 _"… How is this fun? I don't get it." Muttered Nakia._

* * *

 **(One hour of dreaming later)**

* * *

 _"This is so much fun! I totally get it now!" Exclaimed Nakia._

 _"That's the spirit!" Cheered Uzuri._

 _The two worked in perfect usion, like a team. Stanbear was clearly not used to dealing with two people and as such his efforts to enter the room and attack were hopelessly in vain and inept._

 _"You have the best dreams ever Uzuri! I hope I never wake up!" Beamed Nakia._

 _"You've come far Nakia!" Smiled Uzuri. "Ok, let's get that bastard teddy bear! Flashlights, on!"_

 _And so the two continued to work as a team, until the dream ended._

* * *

 **(Confessional: Why can't I invite friends to my dreams?!)**

 **Uzuri:** That was the best dream ever! Nakia is a natural at fighting nightmares; we should do that again! I sure owe Wallace a thank you for giving me those dream invaders … maybe a card will do?

 **Nakia:** Uzuri is so strange and weird … but … I'm starting to see that strangeness is, well, actually kinda _fun_. Who knew?

* * *

 **(The Next Morning)**

* * *

 **(Golden Hawks)**

* * *

Bishop relaxed, lying on a flat rock and taking in the sun. He had a rather smug look on his face.

"Ah, it's a good day to be alive." Said Bishop with a smug smirk.

" _ **YOU**_!" Yelled an angry voice.

Bishop looked up to see Alice storming up to him.

"Ah, the entertainment is here." Snickered Bishop.

Alice marched up to Bishop, a scowl on her face.

"What the fucking _fuck_ was that!" Screamed Alice.

"That was you being shoved into the minority." Stated Bishop. "A little to the left please, you're blocking my sun."

"Why would you do that?!" Snapped Alice. "We had a solid alliance! We were in power! What could you have possibly gained from this?"

"Well, seeing you so pissed off in quite the reward. But, I had my reasons, I assure you." Replied Bishop, smirking condescendingly.

"Do you want a fight? Is that want you want?!" Snarled Alice.

"Hm, funny, I thought Quarla got voted off last night." Said Bishop idly. "I do apologise for upsetting you Alice, _really_ I do, but kindly fuck off. Kay, thanks, bye."

Alice turned bright red.

"Go fuck yourself with a tennis racquet! I wish rabies on your entire family!" Yelled Alice.

Alice kicked Bishop in his side and stormed off. Bishop winced, but got to his feet and dusted himself off.

"I hate to see her so upset." Sighed Bishop.

Bishop then smirked.

"But not as much as I hate seeing her happy." Snickered Bishop.

* * *

 **(Confessional: You asshole.)**

 **Alice:** Urrrgh! I'm so angry right now! Things were going just fine, but now Bishop goes and fucks me over! Ooooo, I want to shank that smug face of his and bite into his kidneys! (Alice takes a few deep breaths, closes her eyes and silently counts to ten). It's not over yet. I can make things work with Spider and Jimmy. But mark my words, Bishop is going down! That elitist cunt will rue the day he angered Alice Gatobel!

 **Bishop:** I think once I win the money I'll be generous and give some of it to Alice. By which I mean as her wages for working as my personal clown. She does make me laugh after all. (Bishop chuckles). We played a good game against each other Alice, but … we both know who won. Checkmate, my fair bitch.

* * *

Eddie and Sasha sat by the lake. Both were talking about the previous vote, Eddie looking notably relieved.

"Well, that was a close one." Noted Eddie.

You can say that again." Agreed Sasha.

"Well, that was a close one." Smirked Eddie.

Sasha rolled her eyes, but still chuckled.

"Good riddance to Quarla. So, what do we do now?" Asked Sasha.

"Well, Bishop is on our side now so … we work with him." Replied Eddie.

"Sure. We'll let him think he's in charge, but unbeknownst to him he's the bottom totem." Agreed Sasha. "Never did like his elitism."

"Are you ok Sasha? You seem really irritable and upset … more than what is becoming the norm." Said Eddie, looking rather concerned.

Sasha sighed, leaning herself against Eddie.

"I can't find my cigarettes and I really need a smoke. It's not just stress, but the withdrawal symptoms and making me cranky. My … hands started to shake a little earlier." Mumbled Sasha.

Eddie pulled Sasha into a gentle, but no less loving, hug. Sasha melted into it, snuggling her lover.

"I'll help you through it." Promised Eddie. "Also, we can't exactly vote for Bishop. His demand for helping us was for me to swear on your life to be loyal."

Sasha shrugged.

"So? That means nothing. I'm not gonna die if you break your word. It's not like Bishop would keep his word if he made such a claim if requested." Replied Sasha. "We're loyal only to each other. If Bishop needs to go, then he will. I have no loyalty to him."

"It just feels, well, wrong to break my word given what I swore on. You mean everything to me." Said Eddie sincerely.

"And you do to me. You're my better half." Smiled Sasha. "That's why we only need to look out for each other. It is five million Eddie, and nobody else is gonna keep their word, probably. No need to keep your word if you don't feel it benefits us. You got rid of Eleanor, you can get rid of Bishop if we have to."

"Do we have to though?" Asked Eddie. "He'll probably want to vote for Alice, and that's fine by me. We should let him lead, at least for now."

"Mmm, perhaps." Said Sasha, laying her head down on Eddie's lap. "Mind if I doze like this for a little?"

"Be my guest." Replied Eddie.

Sasha got comfy and began to doze. Eddie gazed at his girlfriend sadly.

" _I love her so much … that's why it hurts to see her so angry and bitter … it's not like the girl I know is still in there_." Thought Eddie.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Ah, sour, sour bitterness.)**

 **Eddie:** When I win this season, I'm gonna treat Sasha to a nice, long and relaxing vacation. I think she needs one. And … maybe a little therapy for her too. Last season was rough on her, and if it's still upsetting her a year later … I may be no detective, but I deduce that she may have some form of PTSD. Kim, why…

 **Sasha:** I need a smoke … I wonder if I could roll up some paper and fill it with stuff and light that. Would that work? I dunno … at least me and Eddie aren't the targets anymore. (Sasha sighs) Maybe a game of Starfox might clear my head a little.

* * *

Jimmy sat by the shelter, looking pretty apathetic to everything. He lay down on his back, sighing.

"I feel I should care about what happened at the vote … hard to care about much these days." Shrugged Jimmy. "… _Except Eleanor_."

Jimmy's thoughts turned to his missing girlfriend and he winced fearfully. Where was she? How was she feeling? How much longer until he could have her in his arms again?

"Alliance meeting! Now!" Said a voice.

Jimmy looked up and saw Alice marching up. She sat down next to him, a scowl on her face.

"You look cheerful. Except not." Noted Jimmy.

"I'm very pissed off! I know, I shouldn't swear in front of children, but fuck, I am angry!" Scowled Alice. "Bishop went and ruined everything! We could have had an unbreakable majority! But now, it's all gone down the toilet and been ruined! URRGH!"

"It's no big deal." Shrugged Jimmy.

Alice looked like her brain had broke.

"… What?!" Exclaimed Alice. "How can you say that?! Nothing could be worse!"

"My family is dead. That's worse. Family comes first, money comes second … though I see here that it depends on who you ask." Stated Jimmy. "After that tragedy … this all means nothing to me."

Jimmy shrugged and lay down, looking up at the ceiling of the shelter. Alice meanwhile was silent.

"… Look, just don't vote for me and I'll be happy." Stated Alice.

"Sure." Shrugged Jimmy.

Alice gave Jimmy a look, but nonetheless left, punching a tree on her way.

Once Alice was gone a buzz emitted from Jimmy's pocket. He gulped and, after moving to a spot pof the shelter where no camera could see him, he took out the pad to see the message.

" _It happens tonight_."

Jimmy trembled.

"… For Eleanor." Thought Jimmy.

Through a small hole in the wall of the shelter Jimmy was being watched. Jennifer had seen this and looked thoughtful.

" _What's happening tonight_? ... _I shall keep an eye on Jimmy_." Decided Jennifer,

* * *

 **(Confessional: Angry and apathy, such a combo.)**

 **Alice:** Urrrgh … my closest ally is a kid … who doesn't even care about the game at all! I swear, if Spider has ditched me too I am going to have a meltdown! It'll make Chernobyl look like nothing, you hear me?!

* * *

Bishop continued to laze about, enjoying the morning. As he did so he saw Spider approaching him.

"Good morning." Greeted Spider.

"It sure is, isn't it?" said Bishop with a chuckle. "The sun is shining, the birds are singing, Alice is screaming … perfect."

"Yeah, um … any reason you voted for Quarla?" Asked Spider. "I thought that we were voting for Eddie."

"… Well, that explains the tie." Muttered Bishop. "Let me say it in a way you will understand. Meanie hurt Spider. Meanie get voted off. Good deed. Thank you, hold the applause."

"Wait, so you voted for Quarla as the good deed I wanted?" Asked Spider.

"Yep. And I must say, it was a lot more fun than I thought it was going to be." Said Bishop, smirking. "Maybe there is a method to your madness and these good deeds."

"Bishop, that wasn't a good deed!" Said Spider firmly. "She apologised and was really hurt. She's gonna be sent back to the slums off the show now, and she could be an easy target with a broken leg!"

Bishop sat up, considering his words.

"Spider, I do have a certain fondness for you, so I mean this in the nicest way possible … you're a tosser." Said Bishop.

"Why? Because I feel bad for Quarla?" Asked Spider.

"Yes, but also the fact you're being a hypocrite and highly annoying. You didn't specify what good deed you wanted me to do. It is so broad of a term, you know. And it seems what I class as good is not enough. No, it has to fit in with _your_ definition of good." Drawled Bishop. "You voted off Irene for her own good. Oh, but now suddenly the rules have changed and Quarla staying is for her own good? As a doctor, you should know her staying would be bad for her."

Spider was silent, trying to think of a retort.

He didn't have one.

"You're right." Admitted Spider. "That vote was lose-lose no matter what happened. Sorry."

"Whatever." Shrugged Bishop. "I fulfilled my end of the deal, so from now on we're parters, understand?"

"I'm a man of my word. It wasn't what I had in mind, but … I appreciate that you put in the effort. Sure, we're partners." Agreed Spider. "What's first?"

"I want you to do something a little jerkass. I did something good, so you should do something bad." Smirked Bishop.

"I don't feel comfortable with that." Mumbled Spider.

"I didn't feel comfortable doing good." Said Bishop smugly, closing his eyes and relaxing. "When we get the time for it, you should join me for a spot of Alice Baiting. I doubt you like sports, but it is much more entertaining than football."

"Um..." Spider trailed off looking nervous.

"Do remember, Eddie and Sasha work for me now, and you'd not win a tie breaker." Reminded Bishop.

Spider groaned and then sighed.

"Alright … I'll give it a go, unwillingly I assure you." Sighed Spider "Tosser."

"I try." Chuckled Bishop.

* * *

 **(Confessional: In the snake pit.)**

 **Spider:** Sure, I could get total safety if I did some, um, 'Alice Baiting' … but it just feels wrong to mess with those in the minority … or people in general. But, it's either that or be eliminated. Nuts, this is a dilemma. I need a hug.

 **Bishop:** My dear and noble viewers … your scorn just makes me laugh harder. Thank you.

* * *

 **(Silver Swordfish)**

* * *

Barney sat on a log by the river, watching the water go by. He let out a sigh as he watched it flow along.

"Ever changing … like life." Noted Barney.

Barney sighed and lay down on the log.

"No energy. No nothing. I just feel … lacking." Sighed Barney. "I don't even feel like being ninka right now."

Barney looked up at the clouds.

"What's wrong with me today?" Asked Barney out loud.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Bad hair, perhaps?)**

 **Barney:** It's been happening for a while, me feeling lacking and a little gloomy, but I masked it behind my ninja act. But now, I just can't deny it or fight it … something is really amiss. I think I just need a quiet morning … strange isn't it, me being quiet? The mind is a complex thing, and mine is confusing me right now.

* * *

Barney continued to lie quietly, watching the sky. Helen walked up and stared at him for a moment.

"… The boring training is really working out." Noted Helen.

"Oh, hello Helen." Greeted Barney. "What's up?"

"Obviously the sky." Stated Helen. "On the other hand you look unusually down."

"Just got a lot on my mind." Replied Barney.

Helen paused.

"… Am I expected to listen to your woes?" Asked Helen. "Are they exciting?"

"… Nah, just depressing." Assured Barney.

"Then I am all ears." Stated Helen as she sat down.

Barney considered his words.

"I don't know what it is. I just feel … lacking. I have no real motivation to be joyful and bouncy, and I still feel sad that it didn't work out with Lavender. I've never felt like this before." Explained Barney. "Just a bit of pain on the inside. What's wrong with my doctor?"

"Spider is a doctor. I am just normal." Stated Helen. "And you are probably just feeling heartache due to the sudden dumpage from a long term partner, and probably an underlying fear of the prospect of growing up, due to your immaturity likely costing you what you had with Lavender. In short, grow up."

Barney was silent as he listened to this.

"Whoa Helen, you really can be direct." Noted Barney, lightly chuckling.

"You were direct with your question. Only fair I was the same back." Shrugged Helen. "Later."

Helen made to leave, but Barney sat up.

"Actually, Helen … can I ask your your help?" Requested Barney.

"You want my help? I don't know … being near you makes my heart go faster, and that's too exiting." Droned Helen. "What do you want?"

Barney sighed.

"Helen … I always play characters and act like a doofus and a fool. Given how bouncy and nutty I often am, it's what's easy for me. But what is easy … well … it cost me what I had with Lavender. Do you think you could help me be serious and boring … with daily lessons? I keep trying to move on from Lavender, but … it's not gonna happen. I didn't get the full story as to why it happened, so maybe there's a chance it could still work." Said Barney hopefully.

Barney held out his hand for a shake.

"Help me out Helen, and I'll not just be one hundred and ten percent loyal, but … if you want to learn how to be ninja or pirate or anything, I'd be happy to teach you." Offered Barney.

"… That does not tempt me." Droned Helen. "But … I suppose."

Helen very lightly and slowly shook Barney's hand.

"Yes!" Cheered Barney,

Helen gave Barney a look.

"Sorry." Apologised Barney. "So, what now?"

Helen stared at Barney, and then took out some papers.

"We fill in tax forms." Stated Helen.

Barney gulped.

"… For Lavender." Decided Barney.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Tax forms … poor Barney!)**

 **Barney:** I think the reality of being dumped is just starting to sink in. You all know how I keep moving forward, smiling all the way … well, now that I've really given the matter some thought … it was a fallacy of me to consider the romance a sunken ship. I still feel something. So, I either put out the spark, or become what Lavender wants … and as a wise woman once said, the more you try to extinguish the flames of love, the harder they burn. Francesca Pianta said that.

 **Helen:** … Eh, not like I have anything better to do anyway. Love drama like this is such a cliché these days that I feel it counts as boring. (Helen shrugs)

* * *

Raven sat at the shelter, a frown on her face. Normally she was quite chipper in the mornings, due to enjoying watching the sun rise, among other morning delights, but right now she looked rather pouty and annoyed.

"Where could it have gone? It can't have just fallen out." Muttered Raven. "If somebody took it … ooooo, I might even say a bad word!"

Raven huffed a little and crossed her arms.

"I suppose it changes nothing about my spot on the team, but it's still a little annoying." Sighed Raven.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Not very UTRP there, Raven.)**

 **Raven:** It's strange to say it, I know … but a family picture I like to carry around with me has gone missing. It's one of myself and my cousins Unique and Mist all smiling together, with ice cream. Just a nice bit of sentimental value. (Raven smiles at the thought) But, it's gone. I had it in my pocket, and it was stuffed deep down so it wouldn't just fall out while I was sleeping, and I know it was there before I nodded off … so … somebody had to have taken it while I was sleeping. If it's a prank, not only is it not funny, but it makes no sense.

* * *

As Raven continued to sit around Wallace walked up, also looking a little irked.

"Good morning Wallace." Greeted Raven.

"Not now Raven, I have somewhere to be." Stated Wallace.

"Where?" Asked Raven.

"The angry dome." Replied Wallace. "I set it up over yonder."

"I'll come too. I could do with having a good sulk." Admitted Raven.

Raven walked along side Wallace and for a moment all was silence.

"So, why do you want to use the angry dome?" Asked Wallace.

"A family photo I had on me went missing." Explained Raven. "It might turn up, but it's annoying. What about you? Why are you angry?"

"The every-tool has done a runner." Muttered Wallace. "I'm thinking one of the other teams might have taken it last night. Urgh, so much for that advantage."

"Can't you make another?" Asked Raven.

"It'd take too long." Replied Wallace. "Besides, if there was more than one it wouldn't be social anymore. But, no matter, I'm sure we can make do without it. After all, we have three votes of the team on our side."

"Very true." Agreed Raven. "Say, where's Quana anyway?"

"Hm, good point. I've not seen Booty 2 all day so far." Admitted Wallace, looking thoughtful. "… Oh well, no big deal. She can look after herself."

"True, Quana's a tough girl." Agreed Raven. "But, what if she's talking to the other alliance."

"Then we sulk … and then destroy her." Replied Wallace. "Another half hour in the angry dome!"

"… Wait, wasn't the angry dome in an episode of Futurama?" Asked Raven.

"They stole my idea." Insisted Wallace. "You watch Futurama?"

"It's my favourite show." Nodded Raven, smiling. "Bite my shiny chocolate ass! Heehee!"

"No thanks, I'm on a diet." Stated Wallace.

After a brief pause the two laughed.

"Suddenly I don't feel angry anymore." Chuckled Wallace.

"I still feel pouty, but … I feel I can manage now." Agreed Raven. "You know, we seem to strategize a lot. Maybe it's time we did something else?"

"Like what? I'm open to most things." Replied Wallace.

"… I have an idea, follow me." Smirked Raven.

"Oh my! Are you going to ravage me?" Asked Wallace dramatically.

Raven gasped, turning a light shade of pink at her cheeks.

"No, you naughty boy! I was gonna say that we could try to set a trap. You know, to catch something." Explained Raven, pouting just a little.

"Hmmmm … I like that idea." Smirked Wallace. "Raven, you may yet be a villain."

"Oh, I'm not a villain, I could never pull it off." Chuckled Raven. "I'd rather just be the sweet second fiddle for now."

"Oh come on! You always play that role! You did that in Letterz too!" Complained Wallace. "You could be The Dark Raven if you really pout your mind to it!"

"I'm sure I could be." Giggled Raven, smirking a little.

* * *

 **(Confessional: CPN Raven? That'll be the day!)**

 **Raven:** Does Wallace want me to be a super villain because he wants me to play a good game and be the best I can be? Or because he wants to see me in a super villain outfit like Harley Quinn? I must admit I'm not sure what his angle is here.

 **Wallace:** What can I say? I like a girl in a super villain outfit. I'm not really the most romantic of people and the big prize is obviously my focus, but … hey, a super villain has to have some distractions right?

* * *

Hector strolled through camp, eating a big apple. He chewed contently as he walked. However, soon he could not help but pause and stare.

"What the hell?" Muttered Hector.

Hector slowly approached Barney and Helen, who were filling out tax forms. Truly, a strange sight.

"… What are you two doing?" Asked Hector, looking confused.

"Filling out tax forms." Stated Helen.

"It's boring." Added Barney.

"… Ok, I can understand why Helen would do this … but Barney, this is very out of character for you." Noted Hector. "What's the occasion?"

"I'm trying to win Lavender back. She dumped me fr being immature, so I feel if I start to grow up and act mature, then she might want to try things between us again." Explained Barney.

"I'm teaching him how to be boring." Stated Helen.

"Barney, I thought you were over Lavender." Reminded Hector.

"… I thought so too." Replied Barney.

Hector considered his words.

"Look, you're both spending time on things that do not matter. Deal with that when the game is over. Right now, we should be working on ensuring that our alliance comes out on top." Stated Hector. "To that end, we should attempt to ensure one of the other three votes for the wrong person, given us an unbeatable majority."

Barney and Helen exchanged a glance.

"Gee, and I thought _ **I**_ was boring." Noted Helen.

"Hrrrm. I'm just trying to keep us on task and making the game work for the three of us. Is that so wrong? It's surely more productive than sitting around, filling out tax forms." Said Hector firmly.

"I thought you said you wanted me to be serious. I am being serious right now, so what's the problem?" Asked Barney innocently.

"The problem is that you're focusing on factors that do not relate to the game. We are here to win five million … that much cash can change anybody's life. I obviously want to win it, but I'd still prefer it if you were focused on it. It keeps the alliance going, and would make it easier for us to socialise." Stated Hector.

"I guess you have a point, but there are more factors to the game than strategy." Reminded Barney.

"Perhaps." Conceded Hector. "But strategy is the only winning factor. Unlike in Letterz, being nice is no longer enough."

"The power of nice is strong." Insisted Barney.

"You have super powers? Joy. My heart just started beating faster." Droned Helen.

* * *

 **(Confessional: No one exact path to victory.)**

 **Hector:** I know Barney has ADHD, but is it really _**that**_ hard for him to focus on the game? Once I take out one of the opposing alliance, it might be an idea worth considering to jump ship.

 **Barney:** Hmmm … does Hector have the opposite of ADHD, whatever that is? Just a thought? Well, if the contest is as serious as he says it is, it's a good thing that Helen has my back, huh? Who would have thought we'd be able to be friends huh? I guess nobody can really see the future, not even a ninja. (Barney smiles)

* * *

Wallace and Raven hid in the bushes, looking out at a rope trap they had set up.

"So, how long do we wait?" Asked Raven.

"Until something walks into the trap." Replied Wallace.

"And how long will that take?" Asked Raven.

"Beats me. But when it comes to villains and setting traps, the best part is waiting for it to take effect." Snickered Wallace.

Raven rolled her eyes, but still smiled.

"So, you looked like you've built traps before. Any past experience?" Asked Wallace curiously.

"Actually, yes. When I was little I liked to build 'traps' to catch the monster in the closet. Looking back they were really bad, and there wasn't a monster anyway, but … it was fun, you know?" Said Raven, looking nostalgic. "You ever build a trap?"

"Why yes. I once got all the bullies in middle school caught in the same net trap and then dunked with maple syrup. It was amazing!" Cackled Wallace in glee. "Oh, how they _**cried**_!"

Raven lightly giggled, and then gasped.

"Somebody's coming!" Exclaimed Raven as she ducked into the bush.

"Going down!" Announced Wallace, also ducking into the bush.

As soon as the two hid, Quana walked by glancing around.

"Hmmm … where is everybody?" Pondered Quana. "Can't find Raven and Wallace anywhere. Wallace? Raven? Where are you?"

Quana pouted.

"Are they planning on voting for me?" Asked Quana nervously to herself.

At that moment Quana stepped in the rope trap, which promptly set off.

"WAAAAAAAAAH!" Screamed Quana as she was yanked up off the ground and left dangling upside down. "What the hell was that?!"

Raven and Wallace stepped out of the bushes, looking awkward. Quana cross her arms and pouted, though given she was upside-down this looked a little comical.

"… If I said something that annoyed you, you could have just told me. The message would have sunk in either way." Drawled Quana.

"Sorry, the trap wasn't for you." Said Raven with an awkward chuckle.

"Coincidences are to be feared." Added Wallace.

There was an awkward silence for a few moments. Wallace coughed.

"… Say, can I ask for a favour?" Asked Quana.

"Sure, what is it?" Replied Wallace.

"Get me down from here!" Exclaimed Quana.

"I'd use the every-tool, but it's gone missing. Got any ideas Raven?" Asked Wallace.

Raven had already made her move and was climbing up the tree. She carefully scooted along the branch and began to untie the rope. Quana looked nervous.

"Wait, hang on a sec-!" began Quana,

BAM!

Quana landed on the ground ass first and lay on her back.

"Owwww … why is it _always_ the butt?" Groaned Quana.

"Could be worse." Assured Wallace.

"How?" Asked Quana.

CRACK!

BAM!

The branch broke and Raven landed on top of Quana with a thud.

"… Like that." Said Wallace, chuckling.

"Are you ok Quana?" Asked Raven nervously.

Quana just mumbled, groaning a little.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Bombs away!)**

 **Quana:** … With allies like these, who needs people who want to vote you off? Ow…

 **Raven:** I sure hope that Quana won't ditch us for that. How were we supposed to know she'd be walking that way? Although, I guess we could have warned her, huh?

* * *

 **(Bronze Tigers)**

* * *

Imanda sat by herself at the shelter. She looked a little timid and nervous. She'd been sitting quietly for over an hour now. Soon enough Opal made her way over and sat down next to Imanda.

"You've been sitting here for eighty six minutes and forty two seconds. It's kinda creepy how still you are. What's up?" Asked Opal.

"… Promise you won't spread it around?" Requested Imanda.

"Swear it on my muzzle that Zed got for me." Saluted Opal.

"… What the hell…?" Muttered Imanda, before shaking her head. "Basically, me and Rheneas were looking for the blue super star last night, and, well, stuff happened."

"Did you bang? Oh man, Tabitha is gonna kill you." Said Opal gravely.

"What?!" Exclaimed Imanda. "No! Worse! Some feral beavers attacked us and I fled like a coward If Clyde had not been there, Rheneas would be _dead_! I'm just having trouble with the realisation of what my cowardice nearly cost..."

"Not everybody can be brave." Said Opal sympathetically. "I'm not very brave."

"Yeah, but did it ever lead to harm? I … I'm just in a state of shock." Admitted Imanda.

"Don't you have a bravery badge in the girl scouts?" Asked Opal, putting a hand on Imanda's shoulder.

"Amazingly, no." Chuckled Imanda. "...Can I be alone for a bit? I need to mull this over a little. Such a crazy night..."

"I can do both that, and do better. Stay right here." Said Opal as she got to her feet and jogged off.

For a while Imanda was all alone. However, soon enough that changed when Clyde walked over, looking just a little sleepy.

"You ok?" Asked Clyde, sitting down next to Imanda. "Opal says you're feeling so good right now. What's up with dat?"

"I … I … Clyde, I need a favour." Requested Imanda.

"As long as it isn't something dat would give you an unfair advantage in da game, I'll see what I can do." Nodded Clyde.

"… Teach me. Teach me to be braver." Requested Imanda. "I thought I needed coolness lessons, but no, I need bravery lessons. Last night, was unacceptable … I could have caused something bad. No, it can't happen again. There are no badges for letting friends get injured. So please, teach me how to toughen up."

Clyde was silent, considering this request. He then put a hand onto Imanda's smaller hand.

"Dat would be my pleasure." Smirked Clyde.

Imanda blushed a little, but nodded.

"So, when do we start? The sooner the better please." Requested Imanda.

"We start now … well, after my nap, dat is." Chuckled Clyde as he lay down.

Imanda could only pout.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Lazy bones!)**

 **Imanda:** I know my bravery is lacking. I've never been a strong person. But, after last night … I need to do something about it. And who better to teach me to be tough, then a tough ol' toughie from Chicago?

* * *

Rheneas sat amongst the trees, on a rock. He breathed in, and then out.

"Last night was fucking mental." Muttered Rheneas.

Rheneas glanced around.

"… Maybe it'd be best if I didn't tell Uzuri. Don't wanna make her worried." Decided Rheneas.

* * *

 **(Confessional: It was crazier than Ripper Roo!)**

 **Rheneas:** After last night, I think the switch to the next island cannot come soon enough. This place is fucking dangerous! Excuse the language, but after last night I feel like I can act like an entitled white boy and swear a little. Just saying, it was rough. Well … at least Uzuri and Imanda have my back, and I have an idol, so no matter what happens I won't be going home today. But if I did, at least I'd be away from the beavers…

* * *

As Rheneas sat down, relaxing, Paul walked up to him.

"Good morning." Greeted Paul. "Do you have a few minutes to spare? I'd appreciate it."

"I'm not in the state of mind to give you another beam katana lesson, sorry." Stated Rheneas.

"No, it's not that. I just … well … I just want to talk to you about what could potentially be our next vote." Stated Paul, trying to keep a calm and straight face.

"… Ok, I'm game. What's gonna happen?" Asked Rheneas.

Paul looked Rheneas in the eye.

"I know that you've got an idol." Said Paul calmly.

Rheneas tried to keep calm.

"What makes you say that?" Asked Rheneas.

"I overheard Gordon having a drunken rant about it." Stated Paul.

"… Fuck." Muttered Rheneas.

"Don't feel bad. Yessica and Opal know as well." Stated Paul. " _Mainly because of me, but I'll keep that info secret..._ "

"So, what, am I getting voted against?" Asked Rheneas.

"Actually, you're gonna be safe no matter what and given you have three allies already … you're in the perfect spot." Stated Paul. "I just came to you because I have a deal to offer you."

"And what might that be?" Asked Rheneas, looking slightly suspicious.

"I'll help you, Imanda and Uzuri vote off either Yessica or Opal next time we lose." Winked Paul. "No way can I hope you overcome you, so I might as well just join you, right? In fact, you can choose which of them to eliminate if you want to."

"Um … sure?" Said Rheneas, looking awkward. "Um … gee, I wasn't expecting that."

"Neither will they." Assured Paul. "So, it's Opal or Yessica. Just come and find me when you've decided who it's gonna be. For now, I'm gonna go swing on some vines."

Paul tightened his headband and then jogged off deeper into the woods. Rheneas just sat silently.

"… Well, the past twelve hours have certainly been anything but uneventful." Noted Rheneas.

From behind a tree Yessica peered out … and she did not look very happy.

" _That slimy eel_!" Thought Yessica.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Slimy as Slimer.)**

 **Rheneas:** … I gotta admit, this seems too good to be true. Hmm … what should I do? I mean, Paul may still have the rivalry in mind and want me to lower my guard … hard to say.

 **Paul:** I know when to fold my cards. After all, VayVay always beats me at poker, both the strip and regular varieties. If I cannot beat the idol … I'd best get on the good side of the person who has it … um, right? Yeah, right. It makes sense. Sucks Opal and Yessica have to take the fall, but it is what it is.

 **Yessica:** I am not happy right now. What the flipping flounder Paul!? I thought we were allies! Hrrrrm! I go to gather some fruit for us, and then I overhear this. I know what I must do.

* * *

Uzuri was by herself, having a morning swim in the water. Due to her short height, she stuck to where the water was shallow and only came up to her torso.

"Ah, I can see why Yessica has swimming at the entity of her character." Mused Uzuri. "This is fun!"

Uzuri swam gleefully around, with all the grace of a one legged horse. She lay on her back, gazing up at the sky. It was less cloudy than it had been the night before.

"This is nice." Noted Uzuri. "But … now I feel bored. Hmmmm, what to do, what to do..."

Uzuri then knew what she had to do.

"I know! I'll try to hold my breath for as long as I can! My record is ten seconds, so … go me!" Cheered Uzuri.

Uzuri submerged, ready to break her record.

She surfaced about two seconds later, coughing and gasping.

"Ack! Water up my nose!" Wailed Uzuri.

* * *

 **(Confessional: The worst place to have water!)**

 **Uzuri:** Well, my allies weren't nearby and I'm no good at strategy or morning work puts, so what else was I supposed to do, huh?

* * *

Yessica stormed along the beach, exaggerating every step she took. It was clear she was pissed off and proud.

"I can't take it anymore!" Yelled Yessica. "I have been triggered, and now I am going to have a freak out! You better get ready! Nobody has seen a freak out this dramatic before!"

And so Yessica began to throw a tantrum. She punched the sand, yelled curse words and even jumped up and down a little. It was clear that she was very angry indeed!

While Yessica threw a tantrum Opal skipped by, stopping when she saw what Yessica was doing.

"Hmm … eh, dad throws bigger tantrums." Shrugged Opal, about ready to move on.

"Whaaaaaat?!" Gasped Yessica. "But … but … that was an A grade tantrum! Oh, is there no way I can be noticed?!"

"I already gave you, like, five methods." Reminded Opal.

"… Oh, whatever." Muttered Yessica. "This is among my bottom five days ever right now."

"What was so bad about the other four?" Asked Opal.

"I don't know you well enough to get into that." Stated Yessica simply.

There was a rather awkward silence. Like, the kind of awkward where somebody farts in a car and though you all know who did it, they won't admit to it.

"So, why are you having a C grade tantrum?" Asked Opal curiously.

Yessica decided to not comment on the fact her tantrum was allegedly only C grade.

"Paul flat out told Rheneas we know about the idol, and sold us out to save himself!" Exclaimed Yessica. "The nerve!"

"I know, right?!" Agreed Opal. "… Smart of him to side with the guy holding the idol though."

"Opal!" Pouted Yessica.

"What? It was." Shrugged Opal. "Though the fact we are boned makes me a little less impressed. But! Never say never! I didn't get to where I am today by giving up!"

"Where you are today? … You mean the final eighteen?" Asked Yessica.

"No! ...Well, yeah. But, I wouldn't be dating a somewhat kinky farmer if I gave up, would I? No!" Smirked Opal. "We can make this work Yessica. We just have to be smart!"

"What can we do though?" Asked Yessica doubtfully.

"We could _**lie**_!" Exclaimed Opal.

"… Anything is worth a shot, I guess." Shrugged Yessica.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Except the cinnamon challenge.)**

 **Yessica:** … Only a C great tantrum? Really?! Well, I have bigger issues right now … like the fact that next time we lose, I'm near certain to go out unless things change. As Irene would say … aw crap.

 **Opal:** This won't be easy, but we can make this work! … Gee, if there were ever a time for me and Yessica to gain a third dimension as characters, it's now.

* * *

 **(Intern Compound)**

* * *

Oscar walked down a hallway until he got to a certain door. He gave it a gentle knock.

"Kim? Are you in there? You're late for your job. The interns and you are supposed to be packing stuff up to take to the third island." Stated Oscar patiently.

A depressed moan was Oscar's response, making him raise an eyebrow.

"Um, Kim? Everything alright in there?" Asked Oscar. "You have work, and … uh..."

"Just leave me alone!" Yelled Kim, sounding stressed and not very happy. If anything, she sounded miserable.

Oscar paused for a moment, and then shrugged to himself.

"Uh, ok? Um … I'll cover for you." Said Oscar, walking away.

* * *

 **(Challenge Area)**

* * *

The eighteen campers were gathered at the challenge area, standing amongst their teams. Of note was that in the large clearing there was a large sand pit and also three rectangular platforms where it seemed something was to be built. The three hosts got themselves ready and began to speak.

"As you can see, Quarla got voted off!" Announced Winnie.

"Poor bastard." Said Xaria, with a tone that was anything but sympathetic.

"And any of you could be next!" Added Chris.

"Not me." Smirked Bishop.

" _Or me_." Thought Rheneas.

"Might be me." Muttered Yessica.

"No it won't be!" Chirped Winnie. "Today is a reward challenge, and meow! It's a reward worth playing for!"

This made the campers all perk up a little.

"This challenge is a redo of the dinosaur skeleton building challenge from Letterama." Announced Xaria. "Dig up bones and put them together. Whoever puts together their team's skeleton together the quickest wins."

"Seems easy enough." Noted Imanda.

"I wonder how heavy the bones are." Pondered Quana. " _If only we still had the every-tool_..."

Eddie held Sasha's hand and smiled. He had fond memories of this challenge, given how it was the one they had gotten together in.

"It won't be a copy of what has come before though!" Said Chris cheerfully. "First of all, each team has their own bones to use. You'll know what bones you can and can't use as they are coloured gold, silver and bronze."

"Not just that, but during the challenge some cavemen will be coming in to cause trouble! Meow!" Exclaimed Winnie.

"Cavemen did not exist at the same time as the dinosaurs." Stated Hector dryly.

"He's right, they didn't." Agreed Barney.

"The show is run by peasants, you cannot expect, God forbid, _accuracy_." Drawled Bishop.

"Shut up Bishop." Sneered Alice.

"If we may continue?" Frowned Chris impatiently. "The rewards! As can be expected, third place gets nothing."

"Second place gets a slice of cake each. Yay." Said Xaria joylessly.

"And first place gets cake … and letters from home!" Exclaimed Winnie.

This got everybody interested. Letters from home sounded quite nice.

"It'll be nice to hear from people of class." Mused Bishop.

"Really? Because I'm not showing you my letter." Sneered Alice.

"Sounds ok." Noted Helen.

"That's just what I need right now." Said Barney with a smile.

"Guys, we've got to win this." Said Rheneas seriously.

"Yay! Family!" Cheered Uzuri.

Jimmy just stood quietly, looking bitter.

"Before we start, I'll play this." Announced Imanda, walking forward and passing Xaria the blue super star.

Xaria looked over the super star and nodded.

"Imanda is playing the blue super star. That means one of the opposing teams will get a disadvantage. Name the team Imanda." Said Xaria.

"Um ... how about the Swordfish?" Said Imanda uncertainly.

"In that case, the Swordfish will be getting smaller shovels to dig with. And also, the blue super star is now out of play until the next island." Announced Xaria.

Imanda nodded and rejoined the crowd.

"Ok, everybody gather around the buildings platforms, and wait for the challenge to start." Announced Winnie. "Good luck!"

The teams did as they were instructed. All of them very much wanted the family letters … and if they had no family, they at least wanted the cake.

* * *

 **(Confessional: At least everybody has cake, right?)**

 **Spider:** A letter from home sounds nice. I already miss my mum … yeah, I am a bit of a momma's boy, eheheh…

 **Eddie:** I always did like this challenge in Letterama. It showed me that Sasha was the girl for me. Good lord, if I had chosen wrong… (Eddie shudders)

 **Quana:** A family letter sounds really nice. I have wondered what my folks have been doing. Right as I was leaving, Mami was trying to clear out all the junk from under my bed … maybe, with luck, she might be five percent done by now? (Quana giggles)

 **Raven:** Oh dear. See, thing with me … I do not like dinosaurs! They're so big, and scary and they eat everything! Well, at least they're not real … still, I'm already feeling a little irked, so this might not help. But a family letter … that will help.

 **Imanda:** I've got experience with 3D puzzles, and though I was not here for this challenge last season, I think I can contribute something. Let's just hope it won't fall on one of us. (Imanda looks nervous)

 **Paul:** A day with no elimination? Thank you! This gives me time to ensure Rheneas won't have his alliance vote for me. Maybe it is the cowards way out, but if it's the way to keep me on the island and able to lie life to the fullest, then so be it. Opal already made it super far once anyway and Yessica … well … things won't change that much if she left, I guess.

* * *

 **(Beach)**

* * *

Boxes of show equipment were set around the beach. Clyde, Jennifer and Steve were standing around, looking just a tad awkward.

"Sooooooo … think Kim is on the toilet?" Asked Steve, to make conversation.

"She's half an hour late. Somehow I doubt it." Replied Jennifer.

"True dat. Maybe she's just watching dirty videos online." Suggested Clyde. "So, … shall we get da labour over and done with?"

"Might as well." Said Jennifer.

"Look! Here comes … a _person_!" Exclaimed Steve.

Oscar walked up to the three interns quickly.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." Apologised Oscar. "Kim is … uh … not gonna be here today, shall we say, so I'll be helping you out instead."

"What's wrong with her?" Asked Steve curiously.

"I'm not sure, exactly." Admitted Oscar. "But she did not sound in a state to assist us. So, moving on from that, I'll be providing what help I can. Come on guys, if we work together we should have the boat loaded up within two hours."

"Awww, is it gonna take dat long?" Groaned Clyde.

"It takes longer to die. Remember that." Said Jennifer, walking over to a box.

With a shudder, Clyde joined her.

Soon enough the four were working together to carry the boxes. However, Steve took Clyde and Jennifer to the side to made a deal.

"I'm gonna go check on Kim. Could you give me an alibi?" Requested Steve.

"Ok." Said Jennifer.

"I don't want to do your work." Stated Clyde.

Steve passed Jennifer and Clyde forty dollars each and winked.

"… I will do your work." Chuckled Clyde. "Ok, I can work wit' dis."

Jennifer silently pocketed the money and nodded, before picking up a box.

Steve gave a thank you and sprinted off into the forest at quite a speed, knowing where his destination was.

Clyde walked up to Oscar.

"Get dis, Steve has got chronic diarrhoea." said Clyde gravely. "Dat means he ain't gonna be much help with all dis. Just letting you know where he went."

Oscar made a face.

"… Thank you for telling me that." Said Oscar with a light shudder.

* * *

 **Next Time:** The teams build their skeletons, with the usual problems, while two interns starts to bond with each other.


	30. CH 12, PT 2: The Dinosaurs

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Total Drama.

 **Note:** Ok, stupid me, I forgot to write the part of the last chapter where the blue super star is played. ^^; That has now been added (reread it if you need to), so better late than never right? Also, something I've forgotten to mention, Letter Star has passed the ten thousand hits mark! I just kept forgetting to say this, so at this point it's gone past eleven thousand. Classes are now back on for me, but despite the fact it's my last semester of university the work load is rather light, so I should be able to keep the updates going without too much hassle. That's more or less all I've got to say for this author note, so with that said let's get on with the chapter!

Blast from the past!

* * *

 **(Challenge Area)**

* * *

The race to dig up the bones and build the dinosaur skeletons had begun! A challenge such as this was going to require a good bit of team work, and so each team had split themselves up so that three people were digging up the bones and three people were putting the skeleton together.

For the Golden Hawks Alice, Jimmy and Spider would be digging, while Bishop, Eddie and Sasha would put the skeleton together.

For the Silver Swordfish Helen, Barney and Quana would be digging, while Hector, Raven and Wallace would put the skeleton together.

For the Bronze Tigers Rheneas, Paul and Uzuri would be digging, while Imanda, Opal and Yessica would be putting the skeleton together.

One could only hope nobody would have the heavy bones fall onto them.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Being boned might hurt the first time.)**

 **Eddie:** Lesson learnt from last season, do not stand near the head of the skeleton … then again, doing that led to dating a nice girl so … I guess being nearly crushed has some perks. (Eddie chuckles) That sure is one weird sentence.

 **Helen:** Digging is not going to be fun … for once, that isn't a good thing. But, I guess I'm better than straining myself digging than I am at straining myself to lift stuff up, so… (Helen shrugs)

 **Yessica:** I got my eye on Paul. Whenever he brings a bone over and Rheneas is walking with him, I'm gonna listen carefully to see if he's selling me out. Ooooo, I will not go down as a pointless early boot again! I … just wanna be something. Something grand. (Yessica pouts) Fame whore or not, I want my fifteen minutes.

* * *

As soon as the challenge had begun the nine diggers all ran towards the digging area to start digging up the bones. Spider began to put his back into it and dig as hard as he could.

This was really not saying much, for a digger he was not.

"This is harder than I was expecting." Muttered Spider, panting a little.

Jimmy silently dug nearby, going rather slowly. He seemed to not care about winning. However, Alice was digging quickly and furiously, not wasting a second. It was not long until she unearthed a golden foot bone.

"Good work Alice." Complimented Spider.

"Better work than you two!" Barked Alice. "Jimmy, you dig like a girl! Spider, you somehow dig even worse!"

Spider suddenly looked rather depressed and resumed digging, but without any enthusiasm.

"You're a girl." Stated Jimmy.

"I know, but I can acknowledge the fact not all girls are made to dig." Statred Alice. "My point is, dig faster! We need this reward!"

"Why? I have no family, so I won't get a letter." Shrugged Jimmy. "For me, first place and second place are the exact same … besides, it's a reward challenge and I'm your closest ally, what can you really do to me?"

Alice was silent in response to this.

"… Just dig faster." Muttered Alice as she jogged off to the building area.

Jimmy watched her go, and then resumed digging.

"You ok Jimmy?" Asked Spider, looking sympathetic. "You know, if we win you can have my letter and cake if that'd make you feel better."

"Thanks, but it wouldn't be a letter from my family, so it won't mean much." Replied Jimmy. "Cake would be nice though."

* * *

 **(Confessional: Doughnuts are better.)**

 **Spider:** … I dig worse than a girl … I am depressed now. (Spider sighs). Though … why does 'like a girl' mean something bad? Isn't that sexist? Girls are cool and badass … many of them moreso than me, eheheh. (Spider chuckles self deprecatingly.)

 **Alice:** Looks like I'm gonna be doing most of the digging here. Fine by me! If I show how much this team needs me, Bishop can't get rid of me. Then I'll rub it in his ugly face!

* * *

Barney dug at speed, clearing enjoying the challenge. He worked hard, and hastily. Quana dug nearby, focused on contributing to the challenge despite having to work with smaller shovels than the other teams. Helen meanwhile panted, already looking a little bit tired.

"You ok Helen?" Asked Barney, walking up to his friend.

"More or less." Said Helen, wiping sweat off of her forehead. "I am not built for this kind of thing."

"Maybe you should swap with one of the people putting the bones together?" Suggested Barney.

"I cannot lift very much." Stated Helen.

"Um … oh! You take a rest, I'll double time it." Said Barney, gently taking hold of Helen's shovel. "Duel wielding, go!"

Barney began to dig very quickly, sending dirt flying. Helen idly stepped to the side and then sat on the ground. She placed a hand over her heart.

"… Seriously, are you ok?" Asked Barney, slowing his digging pace a little.

Quana discreetly moved away, feeling this was not her place to intervene and not trusting herself to not say something.

"Heart issues." Stated Helen. "Do not give sympathy or start acting all emotional. Focus on the task at hand."

"Got it." Nodded Barney, resuming digging. "Think you can manage to transport some of the bones I'll be digging up?"

"I can try." Shrugged Helen.

"Good attitude, teamie." Smiled Barney.

Helen almost smiled.

"Stay focused." Reminded Helen.

"Right, right." Nodded Barney as he kept up the digging.

Meanwhile Quana grinned as her shovel hit something. She dug it up and saw it was a bronze foot. Quana glanced around and, seeing nobody had spotted her, casually covered the hole up and discreetly moved a rock on top of it.

"Letters or not, looks like we'll be eating cake tonight." Chuckled Quana. "They gave us small shovels after all, so..."

Quana moved on as though nothing had happened and resumed digging a distance away.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Sneaky singer!)**

 **Barney:** Hmmm … heart problems huh? I guess me and Helen have something in common. (Barney lightly chuckles). Of course, hers are probably medical while mine are romantic and, uh … this sounded better in my head. Shutting up now.

 **Helen:** Quana is being sneaky … eh, not like it's a big deal to me. (Helen shrugs)

* * *

Rheneas, Paul and Uzuri were all busying themselves with digging. Rheneas had already dug a fairly decent sized pit, while Uzuri had barely scratched the surfaced, as it were.

"How are you digging so easily?" Asked Uzuri in wonder.

"It's all in the wrist." Smirked Rheneas. "Jealous?"

"As if!" Scoffed Uzuri. "Can boys have _this_?"

Uzuri wiggled her hips for a moment, and giggled as she resumed digging.

"Has Paul found any bones?" Asked Rheneas.

"Uh … yep, I see he's carrying a few." Noted Uzuri. "Think you ought to look somewhere else? I doubt any of them are that far down."

"Maybe you're right. But then again, maybe I ought to dig this pit deeper so that we can cover it and trap the other team members." Smirked Rheneas.

"Ooooo, devious!" Grinned Uzuri, clapping her hands in approval. "… Is it cheating?"

"I don't recall any of the hosts saying we couldn't." Reminded Rheneas.

"Huh. Good point. They sure don't know how to close off loopholes." Chuckled Uzuri. "Err … what do I do if somebody is coming towards the hole, but I don't want them to get trapped."

"You tell them to watch out." Replied Rheneas.

Before Rheneas could ask why Uzuri wanted to know, the inevitable happened.

"Paul! Watch out!" Exclaimed Uzuri.

Paul did not stop in time and fell into the hole, with three heavy dinosaur bones.

"Oh dear." Gulped Rheneas.

BAM!

CLANG!

CLANG!

BOY, YOU BETTER BELIEVE THAT'S A CLANG!

And so it was that Rheneas lay dazed on the ground, having had a young adult and three bones fall on his head.

"… Paul! Does he has a concussion?" Asked Uzuri.

"… Maybe?" Said Paul awkwardly.

Uzuri sighed tragically.

"You always remember the first concussion, it's the rest that become a blur. That's what my neighbour says." Said Uzuri, sadly shaking her head. "Can you get out?"

"Not with the bones in my hands. I'll toss them to you. Ready?" Asked Paul.

"Born ready!" Smirked Uzuri.

CLANG!

Uzuri looked dazed, and then fell over backwards, having been hit my a bone to the face.

"… Aw shit." Gulped Paul.

"Gratz..." Said Rheneas sarcastically, even though he was mostly out of it.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Work on your aim, Paul!)**

 **Paul:** Looks like I'll have to look into other careers than baseball player. (Paul chuckles nervously) This might make Rheneas want to target me … I'll need to find a reason why Yessica and Opal are more worthwhile targets than me. I mean, when you ignore the fact I fell into the pit he dug, I did find three bones all my myself. It's a fact, I add to this team.

 **Rheneas:** (He now has a bandage around his head). Yeah, I think I can scratch pit traps off of my list of tactics. I gotta get my head in the game … no pun intended.

* * *

Bishop, Eddie and Sasha were putting together the bones that their team mates had gathered. Sasha held the skull, looking uncertain.

"Call me crazy, but I suspect that the head goes on last." Drawled Bishop.

"… Oh yeah." Blushed Sasha, dropping the skull.

Onto her foot.

"...FUUUUUCK!" Yelled Sasha, bouncing up and down, holding her foot.

"Hehehehe, what a show. I made the right choice allying with you guys." Smirked Bishop.

Eddie was quick to help Sasha, letting her lean against him.

"You ok?" Asked Eddie.

"… I'll live." Chuckled Sasha humourlessly. "Ok, looks like we still have some bones missing. Hopefully the others will keep up the speed."

"Actually, Alice is doing the majority of the work, I have noticed." Mused Bishop. "This is why I piss her off so much, so that she may better herself and work hard."

"… Really?" Asked Eddie, looking intrigued.

"… Pfft, no! I just like being a nuisance." Smirked Bishop.

"Jerk." Muttered Sasha.

"I'll let you know when I care." Stated Bishop, picking up a section of the torso and working on putting it in place.

As that torso section was the only piece they currently had to work with, Eddie sat down enxt to Sasha, as they had a few moments of relaxation.

"Nostalgic challenge, isn't it?" Mused Eddie. "It was this challenge that led me to see you were the girl for me."

"Yeah … it's a nice memory." Agreed Sasha, smiling. "Hurts my back to think about it though."

Eddie and Sasha shared a chuckle.

"Man, it feels good … knowing how angry Kim must have been that her 'master plan' blew up in her face." Snickered Sasha. "When she wasn't been ungodly offensive, it was funny seeing her lose her shit in the confessional."

"Uh … yeah, heheheh..." Chuckled Eddie nervously.

""And soon, she'll be forced to watch one of us win five million dollars." Smirked Sasha. "Ah … _perfect_."

Bishop fit the bone into place and stepped off the building platform.

"While I agree Kim indeed sucks, can we kindly talk about it when, you know, we don't have a reward at stake?" Requested Bishop, frowning in disapproval. "If you must talk, then talk about games. That's your shtick, yes? Or are you labelled the 'Girl defined by her hatred for Kim' now?"

Sasha scowled, but Eddie put a hand on her shoulder, which helped her calm down.

"That's what I thought." Nodded Bishop. "Ah, here comes the riff raff with another bone.

Alice walked up with a golden hand bone.

"Fuck you." Said Alice flatly as she threw the bone at Bishop, knocking him over.

Alice left and Bishop moaned.

"… I know he's hard to deal with, but we need his vote right now." Whispered Eddie. "Just think happy thoughts and keep calm. I'll do the talking if you need me to."

"… Thanks Eddie." Said Sasha gratefully, affectionately laying her hand upon his.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Bishop, you were supposed to** _ **catch**_ **!)**

 **Bishop:** I'll concede, the thought of Kim does make me want to gouge out my eyes much like how Sasha feels … but does she have to keep bringing it up all the time? Then again, I suppose I do the same with Alice, do I not? ...Oh well, I'm rich and Sasha isn't, so I think I have the high ground here.

 **Eddie:** It's a hard thing, playing a perfect game … mainly because no game is perfect. But, between having to keep my eye on the ball with strategy, and keeping Sasha feeling ok, I've got my hands full this season. Thankfully, Bishop claims that he has Spider on his side, so … I think for the next two or three days, we should be good. If it comes down to the four of us, both me and Sasha could beat Spider at a tie breaker … I think.

* * *

Wallace and Hector worked together to connect the torso into place. As both were good at puzzles, this did not take long. Raven stood by watching them.

"Wallace, why didn't you dig?" Asked Raven. "You have that special shovel, do you not?"

"Be with you in a second Raven. Just gotta focus on this." Stated Wallace.

"Very well. I'll be over here." Nodded Raven.

Hector and Wallace heaved the connected torso off the ground and into its place in the main model. A click signalled that it was connected.

"Well, that was surprisingly … simplistic. I suspected more to go wrong." Noted Hector.

"Have a little faith." Chuckled Wallace.

"I am an atheist." Stated Hector.

"Not that kind of faith, I meant … nevermind, my wit is lost on one as unsharpened as yourself." Stated Wallace as he approached Raven.

"Unsharpened?" Repeated Hector.

"Dull." Stated Wallace.

Hector frowned.

"Dull though I may or may not be, it's my serious and logical nature that will lead me to first place." Stated Hector calmly. "Ok, there are no more pieces, so we can take a break, but be ready to get into action a moment's notice."

"Can do." Nodded Raven. "Puzzles are easy."

"What she said." Added Wallace.

Hector nodded and sat down, relaxing a little. Wallace meanwhile sat next to Raven.

"So, what were you saying?" Asked Wallace. "About shovels?"

"You used a special shovel in the third challenge. I was just wondering why you didn't use one today. It could have saved us time." Explained Raven. "… Did you forget about it?"

"Forget?! I should think not!" Said Wallace dramatically. "No, you see my dear minion … I'm making myself less of a threat. If I dominate all these puny challenges now, I'll only get voted off at the merge when people get all anal about challenge threats being a thing because they feel threatened by them."

"I guess that makes sense." Agreed Raven. "Looks like I'll be all set for the merge. I'm not much of a threat, am I? I can catch people all unawares!"

"Sidekicks don't do the catching. The main players do." Winked Wallace. "If you were to villain it up, I'd be very impressed."

"Well, following you has gotten me to the final eighteen, why change that?" Shrugged Raven.

"Well, unlikely as it is, if I got voted off you'd then be doomed due to a lack of any other connections." Stated Wallace. "Quana does not count, as her allegiance is always going to be with Spider."

"… You're right." Agreed Raven. "But I could power play if I wanted to."

"I doubt that." Smirked Wallace.

"Oh yeah? How about this then: tomorrow, _**I**_ call the shots and you be the sidekick. That'll be proof enough I can be a threat when I feel like it." Suggested Raven, smirking as she held out her hand.

"Sounds good, and if you fail … you have to do something embarrassing which I shall think of soon." Grinned Wallace.

"Oh! Ohoho! You are playing a _very_ dangerous game, sir." Said Raven, winking. "Because when I win, you'll have to do something really embarrassing."

"Deal!" Said Wallace, shaking Raven's hand. "I was waiting for some excitement like this! Strategy? Pfft, boring!"

There was a silence.

"You know, your hand is really soft." Noted Wallace.

"Oh shush." Said Raven, blushing.

Hector had been listening to all of this.

"… If that is what the opposing alliance is like, I think I've not got as much to worry about as I thought I did." Noted Hector. "Though, Raven may be competent … better watch them, and see how things go."

* * *

 **(Confessional: I pity whoever loses that bet.)**

 **Raven:** I'm more comfortable just playing safe and second banana … but if Wallace feels I can't do any better, well, time to prove him just what an Okri gal can do! ...I'll start by talking to more people than just Wallace.

 **Hector:** So, Raven leads their alliance tomorrow, huh? Hmm, this gives me an idea…

* * *

Imanda was working quickly with all of the pieces that had been gathered thus far, putting them into place until they were just so. She seemed to be enjoying the challenge thus far.

"Ah, three dimensions puzzles sure are relaxing." Mused Imanda, smiling to herself.

Imanda noticed Opal and Yessica standing around, looking awwkard.

"Something wrong?" Asked Imanda.

"Uh … well … it's just … um..." Yessica trailed off.

Imanda raised an eyebrow and glanced at Opal for clarification.

"Yessica is just bummed out that Rheneas has an idol and Paul is sucking up to your alliance which leaves herself and me kind of dead in the water." Stated Opal. "At least, I think that's what she means. I may know English, Catalan and Chinese, but I don't speak 'Defeated Mumbling' very well."

"I'm not defeated!" Insisted Yessica. "I'm just … having trouble finding a way out."

Imanda observed this.

"So, why can't you help me with the dinosaur bones?" Asked Imanda.

"Um..." Yessica trailed off.

"Translation, Yessica feels awkward about assisting those who will inevitably cause her demise in the game." Stated Opal.

"Opal, ssssh!" Muttered Yessica awkwardly.

"It's true, isn't it?" Winked Opal.

"… Ok, let's get to work." Said Yessica, picking up the heavy skull. "Do we need to put this on yet?"

"Not right now. We still have to put on the neck bone, and several bones before that." Stated Imanda. "But, keep it near the main skeleton. That way it won't take us as long to get it in place when the time comes."

"Can do." Nodded Yessica as she dropped the skull.

Onto Opal's foot.

Opal's eyes widened.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Much swearing ensued!)**

 **Imanda:** Um, whoa … does Opal kiss her mother with that mouth? (Imanda chuckles awkwardly) Well, it's mostly been a one woman effort on the skeleton so far, so I feel good about all the progress I've made. We seem to be making a T-Rex, and I put one of those together in an activity like this back in the girl scouts. Of course, most of my badges were earned in conditions where harm was unlikely to befall me … hmmm … maybe that's why I panicked last night, because harm was very likely? Well, at least I'll be getting some anti-cowardice lessons from Clyde, huh?

 **Opal:** Huh … looks like I know how to swear in Japanese, Swedish, German, French and Pig Latin. I did not know that … though, I suppose Yessica and Imanda do now. (Opal giggles)

* * *

 **(Intern Compound)**

* * *

Kim lay on her bed, face buried in a pillow. She moaned in a depressed sort of tone, looking somewhat lifeless.

"Why now of all times..." Mumbled Kim. "Urrrrrgh..."

Kim continued to lay on the bed, moping. She did feel a little hungry, she she'd resolved to keep herself locked in her room until her depression episode passed. This time, nobody was gonna suffer. She may have been utterly subdued on meds, but 'better safe than sorry and shit', that was her motto right now.

There was a knocking at the door.

"Kim! Kim! Kim! Kim! Kim!" Said Steve as he rapidly knocked.

Kim groaned, looking annoyed. Depression, hungry and now Steve? Things were looking up! … Except not really.

"Steve, not now." Muttered Kim.

"Are you ok? I kinda ditched work to make sure you're alright." Said Steve from the other side of the door. "Anything I can do for you? Sing a song? Tell a joke? Rub your belly?"

Seeing Steve was not gonna go away Kim dragged herself out of bed with all the grace of a spider on roller skates and wearily unlocked the door.

"What?" Asked Kim, looking both annoyed and just plain tired.

"I came to make sure you're ok. You didn't show up for work today and Oscar said you were not in a state to work but he didn't elaborate sooooooo … yeah. Here I am, ready to check if you're ok or not." Declared Steve.

Kim sighed.

"I'm fine." Muttered Kim. "That enough?"

"Not really, given it's a lie." Said Steve innocently.

"… Fine, I feel fucking depressed as fuck right now. Leave me to wallow in my emotions, thank you and don't let the door hit you." Said Kim wearily.

"But misery shared is halved. When I get tired off all the bullshit, I like to talk it out." Said Steve positively.

"… You can feel sad?" Asked Kim flatly. "Forgive me if I have trouble believing that."

"You're not the first to say that." Giggled Steve. "C'mon, we can hang out! Maybe watch Survivor if you have any DVD's?"

"Well … I got the Pearl Islands DVD." Admitted Kim with a shrug.

"Then let's put it on!" Exclaimed Steve. "C'mon, it's Queen Sandra we're talking about here!"

"… You're not gonna go away until you see me smile, are you?" Asked Kim knowingly.

"Nope!" Said Steve, smiling like sunshine.

There was a brief silence.

"… Tell you what; bring me some macaroni and cheese from the kitchen and we can watch an episode or two." Decided Kim.

"Can do!" Saluted Steve.

Steve jogged off at quite a speed, while Kim let herself collapse on her bed.

"He's cute and all, but … what does he _**SEE**_ in _me_?" Asked Kim out loud.

* * *

 **(Challenge Area)**

* * *

Alice dug very quickly. She worked like a machine, digging quickly and effectively. Every gold bone was put into a pile guarded by Spider, while every silver and bronze bone was reburied with any signs of digging quickly removed from the area.

"You're doing a good job at this." Complimented Spider. "Do you need some help though?"

"No. First of all, I've dug in the garden back home before so this is nothing new." Replied Alice. "Second of all, what could you do to help?"

"… Point taken." Sighed Spider.

" **BRING OUT THE CAVEMEN**!" Announced Winnie via a megaphone.

At that moment Daisy, Vinnie and Donny walked out from behind some trees in caveman (and cave-woman) attire.

"I happen to prefer the term cave girl." Said Daisy snootily.

The three cavemen began to run about the digging area, trying to grab any bones they were in sight. After all, it was their job to cause trouble for the teams.

"Spider! Stop them!" Barked Alice.

Spider yelped as Donny grabbed a bone.

"Uh … hey, give that back!" Ordered Spider.

As anybody could predict, Donny did not listen. Alice eyed Spider with disdain.

"Well, I tried." Said Spider awkwardly.

Alice just sighed and hurled the shovel after Donny.

CLANG!

It was a direct hit and Donny collapsed to the ground. This gave Jimmy the chance to grab the bone.

"That was intense." Noted Jimmy.

"Y-yeah, it was." Agreed Spider nervously.

"Don't get on my bad side and you have nothing to fear." Smirked Alice.

* * *

 **(Confessional: In that case, Bishop better watch out.)**

 **Alice:** Nobody is costing me this challenge, be they a team mate, somebody from another team or a short intern. (Alice scowls)

 **Spider:** And this is the girl Bishop wants me to bait, ladies and gentleman. Duh-da-duh, I'm dead.

* * *

"How's your digging going Quana?" Called Barney.

"Pretty good! I'm trying a new area now, so fingers crossed." Replied Quana hopefully.

Barney nodded as he let Quana get back to work. Helen had got her breath back and currently both of them were digging at a reasonable pace in search of silver bones.

"So, any ideas what your family might say in their letter to you?" Asked Barney.

"Just normal stuff, probably." Replied Helen. "You?"

"They'll probably wish me well and give words of wisdom." Said Barney, smiling fondly.

"Are your family all ninjas?" Asked Helen warily.

"Nope. Just smart." Chuckled Barney.

"I see." Said Helen, lightly frowning. "Where is Quana?"

"I think she's gonna try and sneak one of the golden bones to help our team. We can't lose if the other team's can't finish, right?" Winked Barney.

"Hmm, true." Agreed Helen.

There was a loud smack sound and Quana ran by, screaming and holding her ass. Alice waved her shovel threateningly.

"Get outta here!" Yelled Alice.

"Stealing is a **bad** idea guys!" Groaned Quana as she picked her shovel back up. "Let's just focus on our own bones … ayiyi, that _stings_."

"That is why stealing is a sin." Droned Helen.

"The girl makes sense." Agreed Barney. "I thought you were a hero Quana, but now you're a common criminal. Tut, tut."

Seeing that Barney was just playfully teasing her Quana stuck out her tongue.

"Well, letters or not, hopefully we can get some cake." Said Quana, digging into the ground. "Oooo, I hope it's carrot cake!"

"Chocolate for me." Grinned Barney, looking hopeful.

"… I like coffee cake." Admitted Helen quietly.

"Right on!" Smiled Barney, patting Helen on the back.

"Remove your fingers." Requested Helen.

Barney did as he was asked and so with a nod Helen resumed digging. Soon enough so did Barney and Quana.

" _I ship it_." Thought Quana.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Hopefully a more stable ship than the titanic.)**

 **Quana:** Huh, you know … I'm not sure what to say to Barney. I know he wants to get back with Lavender, but if you ask me … I think he and Helen could really be something. Well, I guess it's his choice … man, why are other people's love lives so interesting? I guess Barney would know, given he got mine started.

 **Barney:** Note to self, watch out for Alice. Especially if she has a shovel in her hands. (Barney winces) I sure hope Spider is looking out for himself … that team seems pretty intense.

* * *

Rheneas was working hard on carrying a fair number of bones towards the building area, but it seemed he was having trouble carrying them all.

"Damn, these are heavier than I thought." Muttered Rheneas.

"The bigger your load, the harder it falls!" Teased a voice.

At that moment Rheneas was tripping over. He looked up at Vinnie's grinning face.

"Damn you..." Muttered Rheneas, as he began trying to pick up the bones.

"Just doing my job." Replied Vinnie, grapping a bone.

"Vinnie, you better put that bone down right this instant!" Pouted Uzuri as she marched over.

"And why would I do that?" Smirked Vinnie.

Uzuri smirked, even wider and eviler than Vinnie was.

"Because if you don't put it down, you're not getting any of this until Christmas." Smirked Uzuri, slapping her butt for emphysis.

Vinnie was silent.

"Dammit." Muttered Vinnie, dropping the bone.

"You're whipped." Chuckled Rheneas.

"Oh really? I seem to recall a double date between seasons where Tabitha got you very much in line by threatening to suspend your make-out privileges." Smirked Vinnie.

Rheneas was silent.

"Dammit." Muttered Rheneas.

Meanwhile Paul and Daisy were fighting over a hand bone, yanking it to and fro.

"You can't have it!" Snapped Daisy.

"My team needs it to win!" Replied Paul. "Go grab a gold bone or something!"

"I don't want to make Spider lose!" Frowned Daisy.

"Interns shouldn't have bias!" Exclaimed Paul.

"A Plus interns can!" Barked Daisy.

"… Just hand it over!" Exclaimed Paul.

Daisy tugged hard and Paul, feeling sneaky, suddenly let go. With a yelp Daisy fell backwards … right into Spider.

After a few moment of yelling and falling, the result was Daisy laying on top of Spider, both awkwardly looking at each other.

"… What, no flowers?" Joked Spider shyly.

"… You're soft." Noted Daisy. "Like a math textbook."

"Looking good Spider!" Called Quana with a giggle.

Both teens looking awkward and embarrassed, Spider and Daisy got to their feet and mumbled apologies before going their separate ways. Meanwhile Paul picked up the bone in triumph.

"Took a while, but …. result." Said Paul in content.

* * *

 **(Confessional: You're boned.)**

 **Paul:** Does Daisy have a crush on Spider? … I guess it's not important. What matters is making sure Rheneas likes me in some capacity, and proving my worth to the team. Overpowering Daisy has to count for _something_ , right? Hopefully it's more than Opal and Yessica are doing right now.

 **Uzuri:** You just gotta know exactly what to say. (Uzuri winks)

* * *

Eddie and Sasha worked together on adding more bones to the skeleton while Bishop was making sure none of the 'cavemen' got near them.

"Any ideas what your family might have to say?" Asked Eddie curiously.

"Oh, you know, normal stuff. Probably wishing me well and such. They may even have a nice word for you." Said Sasha as she fit a hand into place. "What do you think your latter will say?"

"Hopefully my folks are impressed with how I am playing. It feels a lot more, well, _**me**_ to play like this instead of as a detective." Admitted Eddie. "Hmm, looks like we're out of bones."

"Nothing to do until the others bring more." Said Sasha, sitting down. "Damn, I wish I had a smoke right about now."

"Can't you make one out of the plants?" Suggested Eddie.

"I would, but I don't know which ones are poisonous." Stated Sasha.

Meanwhile Bishop was fending off Donny.

"I'm not letting you get to that skeleton." Said Bishop firmly.

"Sorry, but you ain't stopping me." Said Donny, smirking.

Bishop sighed.

"Don't make me drop kick you back to the chocolate factory, oompa loompa." Said Bishop idly. "And, and please don't start singing, there's a good chap."

Donny snarled and looked ready to attack Bishop, but Bishop reacted first and passed Donny a one hundred dollar bill.

"Consider that your payment to go and mess with the other teams." Stated Bishop.

Donny smirked.

"I see you speak my language." Chuckled Donny as he pocketed the money and jogged off.

"So predictable." Chuckled Bishop.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Money talks.)**

 **Bishop:** I suppose the leprechaun needed gold for his pot. (Bishop chuckles) There's an idea … bribing people to not vote for me. Hmmm, could be an idea. Then again, I don't want to make any of them rich by accident. If everybody were rich I'd be slightly less amazing, I do fear.

 **Sasha:** Bishop got Donny to not attack him … gotta say, I'm impressed. From what I know about Donny, it's hard to get back on his good side after pissing him off.

* * *

"Hmmmm … I do hope the diggers will hurry up." Sighed Hector. "This is taking longer than I'd like it to."

"Good things come to those who wait." Replied Raven. "I'm sure the cake and letters will be worth it."

"I do hope so." Agreed Hector. "Hmm, and it looks like our skeleton is nearing completion. Though, alas, the same can be said for the other teams."

"Don't worry, I'm sure we can catch up. Maybe we could do a little sabotage?" Chuckled Wallace. "No rule against it."

"Settle down Wallace." Said Raven firmly. "That might just make them come at us in retaliation when it's an elimination challenge."

"… Point." Conceded Wallace. "… Hey!"

Daisy yelped, due to having been trying to sneak up behind the group and topple the skeleton.

"Um … look, something stupid!" Exclaimed Daisy.

Hector sighed and walked up to Daisy, lightly shoving her over and then sitting on her. She was pinned in place.

"Let nobody say I do not carry my weight on this team." Said Hector, chuckling ever so slightly.

"Great idea! So diabolical! Mwahahaha!" Cackled Wallace.

"Good job Hector. Just keep her there for the next … um … half hour maybe? Yeah, keep her there and we'll keep working on the skeleton." Requested Raven.

"Sure." Replied Hector.

"Get off of me, you F Minus meanie!" Barked Daisy.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Not even an E Plus? Whoa.)**

 **Hector:** I like to rely on my brain, but a surplus frame can has some significant advantages in certain contexts, it seems.

 **Wallace:** I bet Hector just made a confessional about sitting on Daisy, but made it sound really smart due to using words. I'm right, aren't I?

* * *

Imanda stood guard in front of the skeleton. Donny was ready for action and ready to break some bones, as it were.

"You're got getting to this so easily." Warned Imanda, smirking. "We may have been team mates once, but you're on the _wrong_ side of my girl scout skills now!"

"Those skills didn't help you last night." Smirked Donny.

"… Is that an innuendo, or are you referencing what happened?" Asked Imanda with a blush.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Smirked Donny. "Charge attack!"

"Surprise attack!"

Donny quickly stepped to the side as Opal pounced and fell flat on her face.

"Ow." Muttered Opal.

"Takes more than that to surprise attack me." Smirked Donny.

"Alas, I was only a decoy!" Declared Opal dramatically.

Before Donny could say anything more he was grabbed from behind by Yessica.

"Gotcha!" Cackled Yessica. "No escape!"

"Gerrof!" Yelled Donny.

Yessica struggled to hold Donny due to his aggressive punches and writhing and managed to get him on a branch of a tree, held there by his shirt.

"Let me down! Now!" Screamed Donny in anger.

"I promise I will as soon as the challenge is over." Promised Yessica.

Donny flipped Yessica off.

"Well, I never!" Exclaimed Yessica, looking affronted.

"You do now." Said Opal, still lying on the floor.

Imanda couldn't help but giggle a little at all that had just happened.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Branches, Donny's ultimate weakness!)**

 **Yessica:** Me and Opal work well as a team. We might just survive this team!

 **Imanda:** Those two work well together … I'd better make sure they don't survive this team!

* * *

 **(Intern Compound)**

* * *

Kim and Steve sat on the bed, watching the TV set up in Kim's room (TV's were in each intern bedroom, though cable was limited). Well, Steve lay while Kim lay down on her belly. The agreement was that Steve would keep his distance and Kim would let him hang out with her. So far the blonde bombshell seemed engrossed in the TV, while Steve raised an eyebrow.

"Wait, so after a month of avoiding votes they suddenly want votes?" Asked Steve in confusion.

"Well, yeah. It's the jury vote. The most votes wins." Stated Kim, feeling she didn't need to keep pointing out the obvious … which was becoming a habit during the viewing.

"But I thought the most votes meant elimination." Said Steve, blinking.

"That was then, this is now." Shrugged Kim. "Just be quiet and watch."

And so they were silent, up to the moment Sandra was declared the winner of Pearl Islands at which point Kim cheered.

"Happy?" Asked Steve, looking pleased.

"Yeah, I guess so." Chuckled Kim. "Always feels good to see Queen Sandra win."

"… Queen Sandra?" Repeated Steve.

Kim groaned, looking embaressed.

"When I was younger, my parents got me into Survivor and this was the first season I watched. I called Sandra a 'queen' and demanded my parents to worship her … I was a crazy child." Said Kim awkwardly. "Crazy child, crazy teen."

"I'm a crazy pickle!" Exclaimed Steve.

Kim raised an eyebrow.

"They taste crazy." Insisted Steve.

"Whatever you say, Non-Sequiter McGee." Snarked Kim. "Did you want anything else?"

Steve pondered this question, and then his eyes lit up.

"Truth or dare!" Exclaimed Steve. "We should play truth or dare!"

"Really? You sure that's a good idea?" Asked Kim, folding her arms.

"I got booze~!" Said Steve in sing song sort of voice.

"… Fuck it, let's do it." Smirked Kim. "You grab the booze, I'll think up some crazy shit for you to be dared to do."

"Huzzah!" Cheered Steve.

* * *

 **(Challenge Area)**

* * *

The challenge was winding down now. By pure coincidence, each dinosaur skeleton was missing the left hand. The diggers of each team were all spread out and digging as fast as possible. The builders were all cheering them on.

"Come on!" Exclaimed Sasha, bouncing up and down on her heels.

"Just ask yourselves! What would Richard Hatch do?!" Added Eddie.

"Move it! Time is money, and I _**love**_ money!" Said Bishop impatiently.

"Use your brains! Look where you've not already searched!" Called Hector.

"Use the force!" Cackled Wallace.

"By force, he means keep digging!" Added Raven.

"Come on guys, keep going! You can do it!" Exclaimed Imanda.

"I guess the fact it's a reward challenge takes off some of the pressure." Noted Yessica.

"ZOMG!" Yelled Opal.

The diggers dug even faster after hearing this, and soon enough one of them hit something. Digging up a bone, the digger sprinted over to their team's skeleton to the applause of their team mates, and put the bone into place.

"We have our first place team!" Announced Chris. "Winning cake and letters from home are...#

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

...

…

…

…

…

…

 **THE GOLDEN HAWKS**!"

Alice cheered, having been the one to put the final bone into place.

"That was all me!" Bragged Alice.

"I helped … a little." Said Spider awkwardly.

Jimmy just shrugged. To him, first and second place meant the same thing.

The race for second place, and thus cake, was still on. All six diggers dug quickly and effectively. It looked like it could go any way at all; it all came down to who was lucky enough to unearth their team's bone first.

And soon enough, that is what happened.

Somebody unearthed a bone and, with a cheer, charged towards their team's skeleton, admits cheers from their team and groans from the third place team. With moments the bone was connected.

Xaria sounded an airhorn.

"Whelp, that just about does it." Noted Xaria. "Thanks to skilled digging, or maybe unskilled digging of their rivals, second place and cake go to…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

...

…

…

…

…

…

 **The Silver Swordfish**!"

"Yes!" Cheered Barney. "Good work guys!"

"It was mostly you and Helen." Chuckled Quana.

"Eh, messing with the other teams helped us. I saw you." Shrugged Helen.

"And that means that, so sad to say it, today's losers are The Bronze Tigers." Said Winnie sympathetically. "Good try though!"

"Cake will be at the Hawk and Swordfish camps by the time you get back." Stated Chris as he took out a stack of letters. "Hawks, your letters from home, enjoy."

Chris passed Jimmy the letters, Jimmy frowned when he saw that there were only five letters. He wordlessly passed the letters to Spider.

"And with that … that's the end of Boney Island!" Exclaimed Winnie. "Yay! Two islands down, meow!"

"Be here at midday tomorrow. We'll head to the next island, whichever one it may be." Stated Xaria.

"Until then … have a peaceful night at camp." Said Chris, winking.

The teams began to file out. Two islands were now done. Where would they be going for the third island? What would the next super star do? And how would the game be changed?

It all remained to be seen.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Hype!)**

 **Alice:** I earned us that victory, and you can't say otherwise! I'd like to see Bishop try and get rid of the team asset … wait, no! I would _**not**_ like to see it! Urgh, you know what I mean. At least a letter from home should give the day a mild sense of normalcy, if nothing else.

 **Quana:** … It's hard to say it, but it looks like it was a good thing I hid that bronze bone under a rock, huh? I sure hope the cake has sprinkles. My ass is still stinging from that shovel smack. (Quana winces)

 **Paul:** Good thing that wasn't an elimination challenge, huh? Now … how to get the blame onto Opal and Yessica when it was the diggers who failed? Hmmm … I guess I have time to think of something.

* * *

 **(Golden Hawks)**

* * *

The Golden Hawks, aside from Jimmy, were sitting around the shelter. They had been reading their letters and were talking about what was in them.

"This is nice. My folks says they think I'm playing really well and that if Total Drama does not work out I could be a shoe in for the next Sole Survivor on, well, Survivor." Said Eddie, smiling at his letter. "That gives me motivation."

"Mine is what I expected. Praise for being me." Smirked Bishop. "I do good to uphold and distinguish the family name."

"Uphold?" Asked Alice dryly. "More like hold down in sewer water."

"At least my family have a name to it." Sniffed Bishop. "What does your letter say?"

Alice glanced at her letter, inwardly gulping.

"None of your business." Scoffed Alice. "I'm gonna follow Jimmy's lead and be a loner."

With that, Alice made like a bee and, ahem, buzzed away.

"So, Spider what does your letter say?" Asked Bishop, feigning curiosity.

"Oh, you know, mum and dad are missing me and say they are rooting for me. They also tell me that when faced with a hard choice, I should follow my heart." Said Spider as he neatly folded his letter. "Good ol' mum and dad."

Bishop resisted the urge to gag.

"What about you Sasha?" Asked Eddie curiously. "Or is it a secret?"

"Oh, just the usual. Telling me to enjoy myself, saying they're proud of me, saying to take a swipe at Kim if I want to, and also reminded me to brush my teeth. Typical parent stuff." Chuckled Sasha. "Anyway, is it time to eat yet, I'm _soooooo_ hungry."

As the four continued to chatter, Alice sat a distance away, looking at her own letter. This is what it said.

* * *

 _Dearest Alice_

 _You have performed well thus far, but you will need to pick it up tenfold if you want to win. We're counting on you. You're going to get the Gatobel family where they deserve to be. Trust nobody and only play for yourself. That five million is better in our hands than any of the other players'._

 _If you get ahead of yourself and rank poorly once again which is, regrettably, a distinct possibility … your side project will be to try and get into favour with Bishop. Regardless of your petty feelings about him, he is a man of wealth and class. If you were to get close to him, that wealth and class would rub off on us. Try to work on this as soon as you get this letter._

 _Wishing you well, and hoping for you to return with fortune._

 _Mr and Mrs Gatobel._

* * *

Alice was silent … and then screwed up the letter, tossing it to the ground here she stomped on it and then spat on it.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Well, that's one way to ship it.)**

 **Alice:** Daddy! Mother! As if I would degrade myself in such a way! ...I have no choice, do I? Urrrgh, why can't you fucking have some faith in my abilities?! I have _learned_ from my mistakes! You made sure of it! I know I'm getting angry again like I did last season, but letters like that don't exactly help! (Alice takes a few deep breaths) Urrgh, fuck this, I'm going to bed.

 **Spider:** I wonder why Alice stormed off … did her letter have something bad in it? It's not really my place to ask, but I guess I can feel worried. Though, Bishop wants me to 'bait' her very soon. How am I supposed to do that? Um … I gotta admit, I hope the next island has a team swap. I'd rather be on Barney and Quana's team right about now, eheheh. (Spider looks concerned) I sure hope Jimmy is ok … not getting a letter must have been hard on the poor kid...

* * *

Jimmy sat alone at the edge of camp. His cake was eaten, a few stray crumbs around his mouth the only evidence it had existed at all, and he looked a little bored.

"Must be nice to get a letter." Muttered Jimmy.

"Are you ok?" Asked Jennifer, sitting herself down next to Jimmy.

"I'll live." Said Jimmy.

Jennifer reached into her pocket and passed Jimmy a letter.

"I swiped Eleanor's letter from Chris' spare jeans when he was not looking. Hope you like it." Said Jennifer, a rare smile on her face.

Jennifer got up and left, leaving Jimmy alone. Jimmy hesitated, but then opened the letter. Reading through it made him smile … and made his heart ache. Where was Eleanor right now?

* * *

 **(Confessional: Unintended recipient.)**

 **Jennifer:** Jimmy needs more than just a hug. He needs a big hug.

* * *

 **(Silver Swordfish)**

* * *

Barney and Helen sat together, quietly eating their cake. Helen ate slowly with refined bites, while Barney had long since finished his slice.

"So, good cake?" Asked Barney.

"It was ok." Shrugged Helen. "I would have preferred the letter from home."

"Yeah, I think most of us would have." Agreed Barney. "But, it wasn't a total loss, right?"

"It wasn't a total win either." Droned Helen.

There was a moment or two of silence.

"So, what's my next boring lesson?" Asked Barney, smiling.

Helen stared at Barney seriously.

"Math class." Said Helen blandly.

Barney gulped.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Not Math class!)**

 **Helen:** I'd say this is a pretty reasonable deal. I suck all the fun out of Barney so that he may be boring and able to 'woo' Lavender, and he helps me get further into the game without an excess heart rate. Perfect.

 **Barney:** I guess becoming the perfect guy isn't always easy, huh? Well, looks like Helen has my back both in the game and in my love life … best ally ever.

* * *

Hector sat by himself next to the river. His cake was eaten and he looked very relaxed.

"Ah … perfection..." Said Hector in content.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Way to give a monologue Hector … not!)**

 **Hector:** We may not have won the letters, but we did win cake. And really, a letter would have been a hindrance, even if it would be nice. Emotions would throw me off. I am playing with perfect logic and strategy alone.

* * *

Raven and Wallace were at the shelter, both sitting down and somewhat lazing about. Soon enough however Raven spoke up.

"Wallace, can I ask you a question?" Requested Raven.

"You just did." Smirked Wallace.

Raven pouted and rolled her eyes.

"It's just … are you sure you're over the middle school bullying? The fear challenge took a lot out of you." Said Raven, looking concerned. "Anything you want to talk about."

To Raven's surprise, Wallace gave a hearty chuckle.

"I'm over it. Yeah, it sucked at the time … but don't you see? I _won_. I build robots and world changing things for fun … they live in the slums, if that, and always worry about their next meal. What they bullied me for is exactly what makes me better than them." Said Wallace with a smirk. "Why should I feel upset when anybody can see that life is _**hell**_ for them? Nah, I'm fine. I just keep moving forwards, and occasionally stop to laugh."

"… I'm not sure how to feel about that." Admitted Raven.

"Feel happy. We're in a good spot on the team. Besides, you're taking charge tomorrow, so you _might_ want to start planning what you'll be making us do. Time is ticking … tick, tock, tick, tock." Teased Wallace.

"Don't you worry, I've got plans." Smirked Raven.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Wallace, the man who does not live in the past.)**

 **Wallace:** I'm dressed as Dick Dastardly, what did you expect? Me to show pity? Not likely! Mwahahaha!

 **Raven:** … So, I'll be the leader tomorrow, huh? Hmmm … I felt confident when I agreed to it, but now I feel nervous. Let's hope for the best and brace for the worst, huh?

* * *

Quana walked along through camp by herself. She had been gathering more food for the team as dinner was happening soon.

"We may be moving to a new island tomorrow, but … as long as we're here, might as well eat properly." Said Quana to herself. "Too bad we don't have the ingredients for a pie."

Quana walked on, and then raised an eyebrow upon noticing something.

"Well, that's not suspicious at all." Said Quana sarcastically.

Pinned to a tree nearby was a piece of paper with the letter Q on it. It was clearly meant to Quana. Quana carefully set down the gathered food on a stump and took the paper, reading what was on it.

- _Wait until the sun goes down, and then meet me at the south of camp. I have a job for you. Come alone.-_

 _Jerome Hatchet_ -

Quana nodded to herself and pocketed the note.

"I wonder what he wants." Pondered Quana. "Hmm … that's in about two hours. Better get dinner started."

With that Quana, began to head back towards the shelter.

* * *

 **(Confessional: I do** _ **not**_ **ship it.)**

 **Quana:** I wonder what Chef wants. Maybe he'll give me another gun lesson? That'd be cool, though given it'll be dark … maybe not so likely. Guess I'll find out soon … I mean, sleep is overrated anyway right? (Quana lightly chuckles) I wonder if coffee grows on this island…

* * *

 **(Bronze Tigers)**

* * *

Opal, Paul and Yessica sat at the beach, watching the sunset. All was totally silent.

"… Well, this is awkward." Noted Paul.

"Yes. Yes it is." Agreed Opal.

There was another silence, and Paul dared to speak.

"So, I've been trying to get in good with Rheneas. You know, to make him lower his guard a little." Explained Paul. "If we can get him to cast his vote away, or make one of the other two do that, we should be able to take out one of his allies. From there, we can plan the next move."

"I heard you planning to throw us under the bus." Frowned Yessica.

Thinking fast, Paul responded.

"Ah, but I was _lying_." Explained Paul. "I know it looked bad, but I'm with you girls truly. I mean, after the ill fated rivalry I don't think me and Rheneas are gonna be long term allies. We work together better."

"Well, alright … I'll trust you. Don't make me regret it." Sighed Yessica.

"You'll be sorry~!" Sang Opal.

Both Paul and Yessica gave Opal a look.

"Don't mind me, just quoting Looney Tunes over here." Giggled Opal. "Still, new island tomorrow! How cool is that?!"

"It is pretty cool." Agreed Yessica. "I'm interested to see what the terrain is going to be like. I mean, Wawanakwa was grassy and had a forest, while Boney island is overgrown and wild. Should be fun to explore a new place."

"Agreed. Though, I'm more interested in how the gameplay is gonna shift." Mused Paul. "Guess we'll find out tomorrow, huh?"

"Unless we have heart attacks in our sleep." Added Opal nonchalantly.

Paul and Yessica stared at Opal.

"… Nothing is impossible, just improbable." Giggled Opal.

"As if I didn't already have enough to worry about." Pouted Yessica while Paul laughed.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Gotta love gameplay gimmicks.)**

 **Paul:** Dodged a bullet there! (Paul heaves a sigh of relief). I should lose Yessica before Opal clearly … but if I'm really honest, I'm hoping for a team swap soon. This team is a bust. It's like VayVay sometimes says, 'if the world won't work how you want then go back to bed' … wise words.

 **Yessica:** … The worst part is, I bet if Irene were feeling better she and Opal would get on like a house on fire and would do all kinds of goofy stuff. Right now, I feel like that house, y'know?

* * *

Rheneas, Imanda and Uzuri sat around the campfire, trying to keep themselves warm. It looked like it was going to be a chilly night.

"So … looks like we survived the second island." Noted Imanda. "I wonder what#s going to be on the third island."

"Dangerous animals?" Suggested Uzuri.

"I sure hope not. Not after last night." Groaned Rheneas.

"… Last night?" Repeated Uzuri.

"Long story." Said Imanda wearily.

"I have time." Said Uzuri cheerfully.

Rheneas and Imanda exchanged a glance.

"Well, you're part of the alliance, so it'd be unfair to leave you out." Decided Rheneas. "Just give me a moment to think how to explain it."

"Can do." Replied Uzuri. "And don't forget, the other alliance is targeting yooooou~."

"… I knew I was forgetting _something_." Smirked Rheneas sarastically.

"Ah, that's ok. I forget plenty of things." Said Uzuri cheerfully. "One time I forgot daddy's birthday and had to give him one of my cushions as a present so he wouldn't suspect anything when I had to zip out to get him his real present."

Imanda chuckled.

"We have some fun times ahead, don't we?" Smirked Imanda.

"Oh _yeah_." Agreed Rheneas.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Hard to say which alliance is more dysfunctional.)**

 **Imanda:** The second island has been … harder than I anticipated. But, I have higher hopes for the third island. With Clyde teaching me coolness and hardiness, I think I stand a good shot. After all, I did get a badge for being badass … granted, that was because I spelled conquest in a game of scrabble, but … uh … I'm gonna stop talking now.

 **Uzuri:** … So they took down a bunch of feral beavers … _**and didn't invite me**_?! Weak!

* * *

 **(Intern Compound)**

* * *

Steve and Kim both giggled, the two of them looking a little tipsy. The bottle of booze was almost empty, having been shared between them, and the game of truth or dare was still going on.

"This is the best night ever..." Slurred Kim, giggling about nothing due to her tipsiness.

"You can't hold your alcohol!" Laughed Steve, also a little tipsy.

"Y-y-yeah? So?" Giggled Kim. "I prefer c-c-coffee. Y-yeah!"

"So, truth or dare?" Winked Steve.

"Truth." Smirked Kim.

"What cup size are they?" Asked Steve, trying to keep his balance.

"E cup. N-nice, right?" Giggled Kim, almost falling over.

"Very!" Exclaimed Steve.

"If you weren't so immature, you'd be k-k-kinda hot." Slurred Kim. "Truth or d-dare?"

"Dare!" Grinned Steve. "I've already chewed a sock, injected myself with a laxative and drank out the toilet … thanks for the mouthwash by the way … I'm ready for anything!"

Kim took another swig of the booze and passed it to Steve. He swigged down the rest of it. Both young adults looked fairly hammered.

"Kiss me. I d-d-dare you." Giggled Kim, winking.

Steve stumbled a little, trying to get closer to Kim. Soon they were an inch apart.

"Dare accepted!" Winked Steve, going cross eyed from intoxication.

Steve pulled Kim in and gave her a sweet kiss. Kim returned it … for about three seconds before she passed out drunk.

"She r-really can't hold her b-b-booze." Noted Steve.

It seemed Steve could not either as he also passed out drunk a few moments later. While in their drunken stupor, Steve's arm ended up around Kim.

* * *

 **(Outro)**

* * *

Winnie and Xaria stood by the inactive Slingshot of Shame, ready to give the outro to the episode.

"Another episode done, and another island finished! Meow, milestone!" Exclaimed Winnie.

"Where will we go next? Wouldn't you like to know." Smirked Xaria. "Be patient, for all will be revealed soon."

"And not just that! You might even get some answers to the following questions!" Beamed Winnie. "Like, will Alice continue her vicious feud against Bishop? Will Spider do a bad deed to keep Bishop on his side? Will Raven do a good job at leading her alliance? Can Barney even remotely become boring? Which alliance will Paul side with? Will Opal be the catalyst of anymore awkward silences? And who will be the next person voted off?! Like I said, you might find out the answers next time on Total Drama Letter Starz!"

"But if you'd rather watch something like Glee, we won't blame you." Added Xaria.

* * *

 **(Later That Night)**

* * *

 **(Silver Swordfish)**

* * *

Quana headed down to the south of the camp as the note has instructed her to do so. As she expected, Chef Hatchet was waiting for her.

"You're late." Frowned Chef Hatchet.

"You said come alone. I had to wait until Barney fell asleep, or he'd have wanted to tag along." Stated Quana.

"Eh, I guess that's true. C'mon, we're taking a walk." Stated Chef Hatchet.

"Where to?" Asked Quana curiously.

"Our destination." Replied Chef Hatchet.

"… And that I where…?" Prompted Quana.

"The land of Be Patient." Smirked Chef.

Quana pouted, but playfully rolled her eyes.

"So, why do you want to meet up? Got another errand for me to run?" Asked Quana.

"To a degree. I'll be helping you with this one as it's not gonna be easy." Said Chef Hatchet, reaching into his pockets and taking out a Desert Eagle 0.50 and passing it to Quana. "Do _**not**_ fire it."

Quana focused on holding the gun safely while Chef Hatchet.

"Gun practise … in the dark?" Asked Quana nervously.

"No, it's a beaver culling. Some manic injected them with a dangerous drug and now they're going all feral and crazy. To protect the wildlife of the island in general, we have to kill the injected ones. Harsh, but it's the only way." Stated Chef Hatchet.

Quana looked stunned.

"I can't kill animals!" Exclaimed Quana.

"You eat them." Stated Chef Hatchet.

"Well, yeah, but … why do you need my help?" Asked Quana, looking shaky and resigned.

"It's dangerous. I could use some back-up." Stated Chef Hatchet grimly. "I trust you Quana … now, I need you to trust me. If you help me with this, I'll make it worth your while."

"I don't know … killing … being rewarded for killing … this is a very grey area." Muttered Quana.

"Everything is grey." Reminded Chef Hatchet. "And I don't see you walking back to camp."

Quana silently nodded, both hands on the gun.

"… I know you saw Jareth's grave." Stated Chef Hatchet. "We'll talk about that later."

"Y-yeah..." Said Quana nervously. "Um, so … I organised a meeting with Nakia, but Kim showed up instead. She basically said that I only want Nakia as a friend to clear my conscience."

"Well, is that true?" Asked Chef Hatchet.

"No! I do want to make things right!" Insisted Quana.

"Well … how about _**after**_ you've made things right? What then?" Asked Chef Hatchet firmly.

Quana paused, thinking this over.

"… I don't know." Admitted Quana.

"Exactly. You've not changed all the way just yet." Said Chef Hatchet, nodding. "But, since we'll be up for at least three hours more, see if you can come up with a few reasons that you want Nakia as your friend."

"I'll try." Vowed Quana.

"Trying isn't enough girl." Said Chef Hatchet firmly.

Chef Hatchet looked Quana in the eye.

"I **_know_** you can do better than just trying." Said Chef Hatchet, before adding. "...Or maybe I'm wrong?"

Chef Hatchet walked on, loading up his own gun, with Quana keeping pace with him. This was going to be one dramatic night.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Not a good night to be a beaver.)**

 **Quana:** You know, I've noticed something … talking with Chef really gets me thinking. Not just about myself, but about life in general. He's a lot wiser and smarter than one would think … more than I once thought for sure. (Quana takes a deep breath) Ok … I'm ready … if it means protecting the whole of the island … I guess I can help Chef with this job. Still feels a little wrong though…

* * *

 **(Golden Hawks)**

* * *

While his team mates slept at the shelter, Jimmy sat alone at the edge of the camp.

He waited.

After a while, his pad buzzed. With slightly shaking hands he took his out of his hoodie pocket and looked at was on the screen.

- _Are you ready to eradicate your envy? Come to the north of the island and find the boat. You'll be given further instructions once there. Don't worry about the cameras seeing you_.-

Jimmy gulped and looked nervous. His chest still hurt from the result of the first trial.

"… _For Eleanor_." Thought Jimmy as he headed off in the instructed direction.

Somebody had seen Jimmy leave. After watching him for a few moments, they began to quietly follow after him.

" _Where is he going_?" Thought Jennifer.

* * *

 **Golden Hawks:** Alice, Bishop, Eddie, Jimmy, Sasha, Spider

 **Silver Swordfish:** Barney, Hector, Helen, Quana, Raven, Wallace

 **Bronze Tigers:** Imanda, Opal, Paul, Rheneas, Uzuri, Yessica

 **Eliminated:** Lavender, VayVay, Irene, Zed, Eleanor, Lankston, Tabitha, Quarla

* * *

I know, just a reward. Some of you feel reward challenges are boring and, well, to a degree I can understand this, but all of them are in fact needed for the main overall plot to work properly. Still, that's just about it for the second island! … Well, mostly. We still have the Trial of Envy, the loser interview episode and, of course, another chapter of Kasimar's quest. Thankfully, that should all be easy to write. Stay tuned!

* * *

 **Next Time:** Jimmy faces the Trial of Envy … and bad things happen.


	31. The Trial of Envy

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Total Drama.

 **Note:** Trial chapters seem among the easiest to write. I feel it's due to a combo of the short length, and the fact it's mainly just Jimmy overcoming a harsh task. Even so, I feel this chapter is among one of the most important chapters in the story plot wise. Not really much for me to say this time except read on … and ponder just who the kidnapper may be…

Kindness beats Envy.

* * *

 **(Beach)**

* * *

Under the cover of darkness, Jimmy reached the beach. All was quiet and a little eerie. A boat was by the water along with an oar next to it. Clearly Jimmy had to go off the island … but where to, exactly?

Jimmy approached the boat and looked it over. It seemed safe enough, but Jimmy felt it would be unwise to not expect at least a little danger from it. The water may have been calm, but he was never a very strong swimmer.

Jimmy's pad buzzed and he took it out, glancing at what it said.

- _The cameras are down outside the campsites because you're going to a new island tomorrow. Nobody will see this. Now, take the boat to Wawanakwa Island. You will receive further instructions once you are there_.-

Feeling nervous, especially due to what had happened the last time this maniac had given him a 'trial', Jimmy paused the boat into the water. He climbed in and began to slowly row off towards Wawanakwa.

A few minutes later, when Jimmy was starting to become distant from the shore of Boney Island, Jennifer arrived at the shore and stared out at the tween going away from the island.

"What is he doing?" Asked Jennifer to herself.

Jennifer glanced around. She saw a log nearby. After testing that it would float into the water Jennifer kicked off and began to swim after Jimmy. It was tiring, but her curiosity kept her energised.

* * *

 **(Open Water)**

* * *

On the open water Jimmy rowed along. Fog was starting to appear, and it made Jimmy feel nervous and scared. He could see Wawanakwa looming closer.

"What am I gonna have to do?" Asked Jimmy to himself quietly. "It's Envy … what does that have to do with Wawanakwa?"

Jimmy shook his head and rowed faster.

"It doesn't matter. Whatever it is, I've got to do it. No excuses." Muttered Jimmy. "Eleanor is counting on me."

Jimmy rowed onwards, unaware that he was being followed. He gritted his teeth a little and took a deep breath. He knew that he was very likely to be feeling immense pain in the immediate future.

If that pain would help him find Eleanor, then so be it.

All the while, he did not realise that he was being followed.

* * *

 **(Wawanakwa Island)**

* * *

Jimmy rowed up on shore of the island. He stepped out of the boat and glanced around. Everything was as quiet as death, fog and all.

The pad buzzed.

With a nervous expression Jimmy gazed at the pad.

- _Go to the Mess Hall_.-

Knowing that he was against the clock and needed to be done with the trial and back at his campsite before the night was over Jimmy jogged quickly through the night, knowing exactly where to go.

And soon enough, he was there.

The Mess Hall was dark and foreboding. All of the lights were off and when he peered through the window, Jimmy could only see nothing. Nothing upon nothing.

A flashlight was placed by the door.

Jimmy picked up the flashlight and experimentally turned it on. Light pierced the darkness. The young boy took a deep breath…

…

…

…

…

…

and entered the Mess Hall.

* * *

 **(Mess Hall)**

* * *

Jimmy shone the flashlight around to see what he had to do next. But, everything seemed to be exactly as it had been left once the cast had gone to a new island.

Almost exactly.

On one of the tables was a valuable antique pipe, a family photo, a featureless lighter and a pack of cigarettes. Jimmy raised an eyebrow but nonetheless approached the objects, feeling they must have something to do with the trial.

The pad began to buzz.

Jimmy took out the pad and tapped it to hear the voice clip he had been sent. As he tapped it, an auto-tuned voice began to speak.

- _Are you ready to conquer your Envy to save your lady? Listen carefully. In front of you are Bishop's pipe and Raven's family picture. Both have what you do not … family. The cigarettes belong to Sasha, who nearly got burnt in the Mess Hall last season. Your trial is to set the Mess Hall ablaze with Sasha's cigarettes, thus incinerating these family items. You will be just like Kim. Create an inferno to cross out more sections of the grid, or leave. It is up to you._ -

Jimmy gulped, looking very nervous. This was insane! What if the fire spread!?

- _You have five minutes to do this_ -

Jimmy gulped. A time limit as well? Shit! Whoever this kidnapper was, they were making a literal _game_ out of saving Eleanor. Jimmy began to pace, looking nervous.

"Well … nobody is here, so nobody is gonna get hurt." Said Jimmy to himself.

Jimmy then looked uncertain.

"But … what if the fire spreads? It could damage the island … it might even spread to where Eleanor is. Animals could die too..." Gulped Jimmy, tapping his fingers together.

Jimmy paced to and fro for a few moments.

"These are possessions of other people. It'd be wrong to destroy them." Muttered Jimmy. "Although … Bishop could easily buy another pipe, and Raven could take another photo."

Jimmy sat on a chair, still thinking this over.

"What if I get caught? The kidnapper might kill Eleanor right away." Muttered Jimmy fearfully. "Better be quick."

- _You have four minutes remaining_.-

Jimmy got to his feet and took a deep breath.

"Don't think less of me Eleanor." Whispered Jimmy as he picked up the pack of cigarettes and the lighter. "Ok … where do I start the fire?"

Jimmy glanced around and explored the area. He managed to find three leaking fuel canteens that had been placed around. Two in the main area and one in the kitchen.

"… Maybe I could just use the lighter. Might be easier." Noted Jimmy.

The pad buzzed.

-No.-

Jimmy gulped and took out a cigarette.

With trembling hands he flicked on the lighter.

Jimmy lit the cigarette.

-You have three minutes remaining.-

With a yelp, Jimmy tossed the lit cigarette onto the first leaking fuel canteen. Instantly it set on fire and began to slowly spread.

Jimmy backed away from the hot, burning fire and then lit the second fuel canteen. Like the first, it set ablaze. The dining area of the Mess Hall was quickly becoming consumed by fire.

The fire blocked the door.

"Shit!" Yelled Jimmy in panic, retreating into the kitchen.

Jimmy slammed the door shut to briefly hold back the fire's advancement towards him. He nervously lit a third cigarette and tossed it at the final fuel canteen.

In a matter of seconds the kitchen was on fire.

Jimmy screamed in fear, backing away from the hot fire and trying not to breath in the smoke. He ran to the door and tried to open it.

The door was locked.

Jimmy yelped in alarm as the fire got gradually nearer.

"Nononononono!" Yelled Jimmy, before spotting the window. "Of course! Gotta break it!"

Jimmy grabbed a pan and smacked the window a few times, each smack more hard and desperate than the last.

SMASH!

The window shattered. Sharp glass was in the frame, but Jimmy had no time to be worried given how the fire was very close to him. He climbed through the window frame, wriggling through to safety.

"Ack!" Cried Jimmy, cutting his hip on the glass.

Jimmy flopped onto the grass and groaned. He heard the sound of boats pulling up. With a frightened squeak, Jimmy fled into the forest at full speed, dropping the cigarettes as he went.

Once Jimmy was gone several interns arrived and began putting out the fire with hoses. Matthew Gregson and Trina Grey were quick to arrive on the scene.

"It happened again, just like last season..." Said Mr Gregson gravely.

"Who do you think did this?" Asked Trina.

"It might be a coincidence. There is a chance somebody left something turned on. Let's see what we can find." Replied Mr Gregson professionally.

"Uh, we found something." Said Ulric, walking up and passing something to Trina.

Mr Gregson looked at the object in his hand.

A pack of cigarettes.

"I think these belong to Miss Tasset." Noted Mr Gregson. "How could they have got here?"

"… I think a certain racist might have tried to start a second fire." Said Trina with a shake of her head. "Using Sasha's cigarettes to start the fire … shameful."

"We have only circumstantial evidence." Reminded Mr Gregson. "… _But that could be good for drama. Nobody would object to her being a scapegoat ... too bad it was all off camera_."

* * *

 **(Forest)**

* * *

Jimmy ran through the forest, panting tiredly. He soon came to a stop and dropped to his knees.

"I committed arson … I think? Yeah, it's called arson. I'm a criminal..." Moaned Jimmy. "Ack, my hip..."

Jimmy held his bleeding wound and gulped.

"How am I gonna hide that from the others?" Asked Jimmy quietly. "What if the cameras saw me leave? Then again, whoever this is said not to worry about the cameras..."

Jimmy sobbed a little and let out a yell of mixed anger, despair and sadness.

"Where are you?!" Wailed Jimmy.

At that moment the pad emitted a buzz and Jimmy weakly held it up.

- _Your Reward_ -

The grid map appeared on screen. One by one, three red X's appeared in the sections marked B2, C5 and E3.

Thus, the map looked like this:

A1 A2 _**A3**_ A4 A5

 _ **B1 B2**_ B3 B4 B5

C1 **C2** C3 C4 **C5**

D1 D2 **D3** D4 D5

 **E1** E2 **E3** E4 E5

The grid map stayed in place for a moment before it vanished. The screen then flickered as a transmission opened.

* * *

 _The screen showed the same place as last time, with Eleanor frozen and in the bar covered well. However, the ice had now melted down to just below her chin. Eleanor was panicking and looked terrified, her face pale._

" _HELP! HELP ME! SOMEBODY! JIMMY! HEEEEEEEEELP!" Screamed Eleanor, sobbing brokenly._

 _The camera lingered on Eleanor struggling and sobbing for a few moments, before the transmission ended._

* * *

Jimmy was pale, and a tear exited his eyes.

"Hang in there Eleanor … I'll save you." Vowed Jimmy. "… No matter the cost..."

The pad buzzed again as it had received a message.

- _There is a boat at the west shore. Take it back to Boney Island._ -

Jimmy wearily put the pad back into his hoodie pocket. He glanced at the stars and, seeing where North was, he began to walk into the darkness in the direction he was instructed.

However, at that moment he heard a stock crack behind him.

Jimmy whirled around … and went very pale.

Jennifer was staring at him, and looked very serious.

She had seen the transmission.

* * *

 **Next Time:** Kasimar and Madeline are still on the long road home … and Kasimar has got a bit of a story to tell.


	32. Kasimar's Quest 4

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Total Drama.

 **Disclaimer:** Double update! Yeah, this chapter is only a small one, but for once it's more character based than action based. Sometimes a proper conversation can be more meaningful than blowing a bunch of bad guys to pieces … I think? Sounded better in my head. I've not really got much of anything to say right now, so … enjoy!

Every darkness has its start.

* * *

 **(Nebraska Plains, a ways before Grant- 1328 miles from Toronto)**

 **(Time- 10:30 PM- About the time of the outro to Episode 12)**

* * *

The sun was starting to set and soon it would be dark. Madeline was well aware of this and nervously tapped her foot as Kasimar worked on the engine of the neon pink Volkswagen Beetle. After several hours of easy driving, and a stop at a roadside motel for rest, it had come to an unceremonious stop.

"Think you can get it started again?" Asked Madeline.

Kasimar stood up straight and closed the bonnet. He used a rag to wipe some oil off of his hands.

"Well, I got good news, and I got bad news." Said Kasimar. "The bad news is the car is out of gas and we have no more to give it."

"… What's the good news?" Asked Madeline, looking hopeful.

"Your face is amusing me." Smirked Kasimar.

Madeline rolled her eyes, and sat her rich tush down on the bonnet.

"So, what do we do now?" Asked Madeline. "Do we walk?"

"Nothing else we can do." Shrugged Kasimar. "C'mon, this way."

Kasimar walked off into a field. Madeline meanwhile gazed at the road ahead.

"The smarter man would take the marked route." Stated Madeline.

"The smartest man wouldn't make it easy for the cops or Red Fangs to find him and his bitch." Replied Kasimar, leering. "Don't make me drag you … or do. I don't give a shit really."

Madeline walked up beside Kasimar and for a while they walked in silence. The sun began to set on the horizon, casting a bright orange glow on the landscape, almost like a layer of honey.

Mmmmm, _honey_ …

"Nice sunset, isn't it." Noted Madeline.

"I guess." Replied Kasimar, shrugging.

"Do you ever watch sunsets when you're, um, not on the run from the law?" Asked Madeline, looking slightly awkward.

"I'm always on the run." Said Kasimar with a smirk. "Why do you want to know anyway? Do I fucking look fucking sentimental?"

"Just making conversation. We're still a long way from home, so … I'm giving getting to know you another shot." Explained Madeline. "I mean, you were right … I don't give you much of anything, do I?"

"Eh, it's whatever really." Shrugged Kasimar "Not like I give cunts more than bullet holes anyway."

There was an awkward silence.

"No, I don't watch that many sunsets." Stated Kasimar. "I got better things to do."

"Like causing destruction?" Guessed Madeline.

"Pretty much, heheheh." Chuckled Kasimar.

"… Doesn't it ever get boring? Causing pain? I mean, anything done in excess can get boring. I used to love Tamagotchi stuff, but after doing it so much it got boring." Admitted Madeline. "Doesn't destruction ever get boring?"

"Not so far it hasn't." Chuckled Kasimar. "What's not to enjoy about it?"

"… Does it ever get lonely?" Asked Madeline curiously.

To Madeline's surprise Kasimar just laughed heartily.

"Lonely? Not at all!" Laughed Kasimar. "I got my own gang, remember? All of go way back … me, Ian, Omar, Thor, White-Out, Stink, Menace, Blood Tooth, Paedo Skin … yeah, most of us like to use nicknames. There's about three dozen of us, and we all relish in causing destruction together. Heh, we even have this abandoned town we hang out in. Maybe we could swing by there on the way back, heheheh…

"A hang of sociopaths sounds a little … self destructive." Noted Madeline.

"Yeah, true. There used to be fifty of us … eh, they just got careless." Shrugged Kasimar.

"You all live careless lifestyles." Reminded Madeline.

"Key difference, we didn't get killed. We were careless in the right way." Snickered Kasimar. "You're not the first to say that my gang won't live long … but, anybody who crosses us doesn't live very long either. _**Heheheheh**_." Chuckled Kasimar darkly.

Madeline chose not to say anything in response to this.

"So … you're like a little community of sorts?" Guessed Madeline. "Self sufficient and such?"

"Pretty much." Shrugged Kasimar. "Just a gang of people wronged by the world in many ways and who wish to get back at those who refused to give aid. Some of these guys would have died if I had not let them into the gang."

"Because you'd have had your gang kill them?" Asked Madeline nervously.

"… Ok, yeah, point. But seriously, if left by themselves some of them, like Ian, would legit be dead." Said Kasimar seriously. "Good thing we all met when we did."

"What do you mean by that? Sounds like you got a story to tell." Noted Madeline, looking faintly curious.

"I got a story, but I ain't telling it." Shrugged Kasimar. "You've made it clear you're not really fond of me anyway. A story this badass, epic and full of woe would just bore you, probably."

"… Great, now I'm curious." Admitted Madeline, pouting.

"That was the idea." Smirked Kasimar. "Looks like I found out how to keep an heiress in suspense. Heheheh, fucking **awesome**."

Kasimar chuckled as he walked on through the dark field. He took out his knife and began to idly twirl it around in his hand. Madeline walked on after him, sticking close. After all, there might have been dangerous animals nearby.

"… _Daddy did always say the darkest minds tell the best stories_." Thought Madeline. " _Quote unquote 'evil' comes from environment, not birth … wonder what he's been through..._ "

* * *

 **(Temporary Camp Site)**

* * *

Kasimar had set up a campfire in a crude firepit without too many problems. He and Madeline sat at opposite side of the fire, trying to keep warm.

"… You should have made your disguise a little warmer." Smirked Kasimar.

"These were the only cloths in my size." Replied Madeline. "So … where to from here?"

"No idea. But if we could find somewhere with a computer, then we could use google maps, or some shit. All I know is that we're in Nebraska and over a thousand miles from the payment point." Shrugged Kasimar, laying down onto his back. "Get some sleep. We leave early tomorrow."

"Right." Nodded Madeline as she lay down.

For a few minutes everything was silent.

"… Hey … Kasimar?" Spoke up Madeline.

Kasimar grunted, seeming rather annoyed at being disturbed.

"I'm not reading you a story." Said Kasimar dryly.

"No, it's not that. It's just..." Madeline trailed off as she sat up.

"Just what?" Groaned Kasimar, sighing as he opened his eyes.

"… I don't think you're pure evil like everybody always says you are. Just saying." Said Madeline quietly.

Kasimar just stared at Madeline.

"Um … goodnight!" Said Madeline nervously as she lay down and lay still, pretending to be asleep.

"… Nobody ever said that before." Noted Kasimar. "Normally they just call me a cunt."

Kasimar yawned tiredly and began to settle down.

"Forty seven million..." Said Kasimar, lightly slurring in fatigue.

Madeline smiled.

" _He may be_ _ **rotten**_ _… but evil … I'm not so sure_." Thought Madeline as she slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

And that's another chapter with Kasimar and Madeline; not friends at all yet, but maybe the hatred is going down … maybe? Not much action this time, true, but short as it was, I feel it gave a good deal of character regardless. I'd call this chapter important in its own way. Next chapter with these two will have more action for sure. _**Count**_ on it.

* * *

 **Next Time:** Cherry and Tyson interview the latest three losers, and the other losers do stuff too!


	33. Totally Awesome Interviews 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Total Drama.

 **Note:** … So, dat triple update. Yeah, NO IDEA how I managed this. Let's just say I was really inspired. XD With the story now at the end of the Boney Island arc, I'll be returning to Cliques VS Cliques to write up to episode five. But for now, read and enjoy!

Some of them were missed.

* * *

The camera turned on to show the check-in area of the Playa Des Losers. All was quiet and tranquil.

HONK!

An airhorn suddenly sounded and both Cherry and Tyson jumped onto camera.

"Boo!" Yelled the two in usion.

"Boy, we sure got 'em good!" Giggled Cherry.

"Ch'yeah! I get they were totally like 'whoa, what's that?!' and stuff!" Grinned Tyson.

After a few moments of giggling the two (mostly) managed to compose themselves for the camera.

"Welcome to Totally Awesome Interviews! It's the show where we remind ourselves why the losers were totally awesome!" Began Tyson.

"Until they got voted off that is." Giggled Cherry.

"Yeah, that was uncool for all of them to go through." Agreed Tyson. "But, whether they got frozen or sling-shot'd, they're all here now. And this episode, we have three people to interview!"

"That's right! Lankston, Tabitha and Quarla are all here and we're gonna get the full scoop from them all." Nodded Cherry. "We got the questions supplied to us, so … time to find the people!"

"Let's hope they;'re easier to find this time, huh?" Chuckled Tyson. "Ok, first up is Lankston Gallows, the spider slayer."

"Spider slayer?" Repeated Cherry with a smirk.

"You saw last season. He's a total bad ass." Winked Tyson. "I think I know where he is, so let's go!"

And with that, the bouncy duo set off.

* * *

 **(Bedroom)**

* * *

Lankston lay on his bed, relaxing. His right leg was in a cast, but given he has Nina snuggled up against him, his left arm around her, he could overlook this hindrance. Right now, all was peaceful.

"While I do feel a little bitter to have been cut so early, and way before my time … I gotta admit, being a loser does have _some_ perks." Chuckled Lankston.

"Well, I am a perky kind of girl." Giggled Nina. "Still … you sure you're _sure_ you're _ **sure**_ your leg is ok? I mean, you did overshoot the water and hit a picnic table."

"Just a flesh wound." Drawled Lankston. "I swear, if not for contractual medical releases..."

"At least we can spend some time together as nurse and patient." Smiled Nina. "And you know … I did order that nurse outfit off of Ebid~!"

"Oooo, sounds Ninalicious." Smirked Lankston, keeping a dry expression on his face. "Next you'll be wanted me to open up and say 'ah'."

"It would be nice." Smirked Nina.

At that moment there was a knock at the door.

"Come back in thirty minutes." Drawled Lankston.

"We have an interview warrant." Said Tyson from the other side of the door.

Lankston sighed while Nina silently giggled.

"Very well, come on in then." Shrugged Lankston.

The door opened up and in walked Tyson and Cherry, the latter closing the door behind them. Both sat down on Lankston's bed.

"… I know four is double company, but we were going to be in the middle of something about thirty seconds from now." Snarked Lankston.

"We just need a few minutes of your time." Assured Tyson.

"It's the loser interview. We just ask you six questions and you give us answers. Won't even take five minutes." Assured Cherry.

"Well … ok then." Relented Lankston. "Ask me anything."

"And don't mind me, I'll just make Lankston my teddy bear, like that Elvis song." Chuckled Nina.

And with that, the interview began.

"So, first of all, given Nina heavily influenced your post-merge gameplay last season, how did it feel to compete without her as a contestant?" Asked Cherry to start things off.

"It was different for sure. On one hand I didn't have to worry about her being voted off which helped me focus on my own game. On the other hand, I had no guaranteed allies." Stated Lankston. "It was a mixed bag, but overall … dammit, why couldn't she compete?"

"Aw." Smiled Nina.

"I mean, I've never been much of a people's person, so dealing with those on my team was not always easy, and with the pre-merge struggles … Nina helped as an intern naturally, but as a fellow player … I'd have liked it more." Admitted Lankston. "But, I'm out and we're together now, so, yeah."

"Always nice when you have that special somebody to count on." Agreed Cherry, as Tyson took her hand. "D'aaaw!"

"I like hands." Chuckled Tyson. "So, given you could not get yourself out and then skip to the merge like that trick you pulled last season, this was a harder season for you, huh? Some may … uh … some say say you're not as good at the game as people thought?"

Lankston shook his head.

"You clearly misunderstand. I am good at the game … the merged game. At the merge I can take advantage of the spread out votes and the high emotions. But towards the start where challenges are more important and people are a lot more calm and rational, it's harder for me to deal with. I mean, I have a muscle deficiency, so I'm never gonna be a challenge asset." Said Lankston, shifting his position a little as he spoke. "I just kinda got unlucky with who I was with on a team … and the fact I kinda performed too well last season."

"Better to be taken out for being strong than weak, right?" Said Nina, putting a hand on Lankston's shoulder.

"Ah, very true my dear." Agreed Lankston.

"Despite being a self proclaimed weak player, physically at least, you were able to survive three elimination ceremonies before you got voted off, and you had votes at each of them. Some could almost call you a … cockroach." Giggled Cherry.

"Hey, if it means I'm harder to get rid of, I don't mind." Chuckled Lankston. "What I get labelled hardly matters. What matters is that I win … which I didn't, so this season was kind of a bust. Still, I did have some fun and made some memories so … I guess I fulfilled the cliché sappy side of the experience." Smirked Lankston. "Cockroach Gallows, 21st place God … let's see if the fans make that a thing."

"Well, part of the word cockroach is right." Giggled Nina.

"Nina, not appropriate." Said Lankston awkwardly, blushing.

"Sorry. I just get a little excited on camera." Apologised Nina with a giggle.

Cherry and Tyson both laughed affably, before continuing the interview.

"So, you took the Slingshot of Shame.-" Began Tyson.

"No, really?" Asked Lankston dryly, tapping his cast.

"I wasn't finished dude!" Pouted Tyson. "Basically, would you have rather taken the Freeze of Shame, or do you consider the slingshot better?"

"Well, as much as I can appreciate quiet time and silence from all the nuttiness … Slingshot. Reason being I'd rather not end up like Irene." Said Lankston cordially. "Sure, it hurt like fuck, but at least it was over more or less quickly, while if I had taken the Freeze I would only just now be getting thawed out. It was a raw deal either way, but I feel I got the more well done outcome."

All three of the others snickered at the pun.

"I don't see why I couldn't have just taken the boat of losers, but I guess the hosts just wanted to save on gas money." Drawled Lankston.

"You're funnier than Opal." Giggled Cherry.

" _ **Everybody**_ is." Replied Lankston.

"I guess comedy is subjective." Mused Tyson.

"So, you were told when you got here the reason why you lost, as with everybody. How do you feel that Paul backstabbed you? Angry? Bitter?" Asked Cherry.

Lankston considered his response for a few moments.

"Honestly, I'm kind of impressed." Admitted Lankston. "Though Paul and I did not talk much last season, he always struck me as rather feeble. So to see him overcome what made him weak and to be able to power through the contest in his own way … really, I can respect that. The point of an all star season is to change your gameplay and try harder, and Paul has done that. I may not really want him to win, but I can acknowledge he's putting in some good effort."

"Nice to see you're a graceful loser dude." Nodded Tyson in approval.

"Eh, Nina had an influence on me. My snark is being sucked out of me one drop at a time." Drawled Lankston, semi-playfully.

"Meanwhile I'm getting more sarcastic over time." Added Nina.

"Should I start running?" Giggled Cherry.

"You could outrun a nuke." Winked Tyson. "Ok Lankston, last question. You've already said you do not want Paul to win … but, who do you want to win Total Drama Letter Starz?"

Lankston pondered this for a moment or two.

"I'd personally say Rheneas. I just feel he has what it takes, and he was a big aide to me last season. I think he has what it takes." Stated Lankston. "If not him … maybe Bishop? I just think it'd be morbidly hilarious if he won."

"Well, thanks for that Lankston. Rock on dude." Said Tyson as he and Cherry got up and headed for the door.

"Now we have to find Tabitha Barrington. I sure hope she's not as elusive as Waldo." Frowned Tyson.

"Shut the door behind you please. Kay, thanks." Said Lankston as Nina curled up to him again.

The door closed and a session of light snuggling began.

* * *

 **(Roof of the Playa)**

* * *

Lavender walked up to the roof of the Playa Des Losers building, intending to do a bit of star gazing. However as she reached the top of the steps and stepped onto the roof, she saw Zed was already there, sitting in a lounging chair with an ice bucket with small bottles of beer next to him.

"… Oh hey, good evening." Greeted Zed, having glanced back to see who was joining him.

"Hello." Greeted Lavender. "Um, did you claim the roof? If you feel like being alone, I could just come back another time."

"Nah, there's enough space for us both." Assured Zed. "C'mon, sit down and have a beer. You've been stressed, so I reckon a small drink might help ya cool off a little.

"… Maybe it will." Conceded Lavender as she sat in the lounging chair next to Zed and picked up a beer bottle. "Brr, cold!"

"And refreshing." Added Zed, taking a nice, long and slow sip out of his current bottle. "Ah, that felt mighty good. Yeah..."

Lavender sipped from her own bottle and smiled from the taste. She didn't drink often, but she could tell this was a rather nice brand.

"… Aren't you underage?" Asked Lavender, smirking in disapproval.

"So are you, so I ain't seeing you putting down the bottle." Chuckled Zed.

Lavender chuckled and took another sip.

"It may kinda suck to lose early, but y'know … just means we can be all the prouder of our friends and those who are more than friends." Said Zed out loud. "I wonder if Opal is looking at these stars right now. Well, if not, I'm sure she's dreaming sweetly."

Zed saw Lavender was looking down at her shoes.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Where are my manners? I shouldn't talk about such things when your romance ended recently. My apologies." Said Zed politely.

"It's fine. Just cause I don't have a boyfriend is no reason you can't be romantic and shit about your girlfriend." Assured Lavender, taking another sip of her drink. "Mmmmm."

"Well, if it means anything at all, I'm sure a girl like you will get another boyfriend before long." Said Zed, smiling.

"Thanks." Smiled Lavender. "But boys like Barney … they're one in a million."

"There are billions of people on earth, and there's, uh, a thousand million in a billion, right? That means you have thousands of shots to meet the right guy." Assured Zed, finishing his bottle and taking another one out of the bucket.

Lavender smiled hopefully. Zed did have a point there.

"Shame we were both cut so early. I mean, I had some really good strategic ideas in mind and I think I could have excelled had Uzuri not gotten the idol. I also hear you were trying to play smarter." Noted Lavender.

"Ayup, I tried." Confirmed Zed.

Zed adjusted his hat a little, and continued.

"At first I wanted to stick to the side and stay out of trouble, but … eh, I ended up trying to make a move sooner than later. Guess it was my undoing. Ah well." Chuckled Zed, sipping more beer.

"You seem to be taking being one of the earliest boots rather well." Noted Lavender.

Zed just smiled.

"I got a good family and a great girl, what do I need the money for?" Chuckled Zed.

"A sentimental gentleman as ever." Smirked Lavender. "So … how are things between you and Opal? She got any odd things she likes from a boy?"

Zed chuckled awkwardly, something occurring to him.

"Uh, well … when me and Opal get, you know, uh … intimate, well … Opal is kind of a sub, I think the term is?" Said Zed awkwardly, blushing a bit. "She really likes it when I put a muzzle on her and spank-."

"Ok, I've heard enough." Said Lavender, picking up another drink. "Time to make myself forget ever hearing that."

Lavender quickly chugged the beer in desperation while Zed could only smirk a little.

"You did ask." Reminded Zed.

* * *

 **(Gym)**

* * *

Tabitha was working out on the treadmill. She had the machine set to a nice, moderate pace and her iPod was playing some sweet Moonlight Sonata. With the stage set, as it were, Tabitha worked out peacefully.

"Ah, this is nice." Said Tabitha in content. "I'm gonna look like a Greek Goddess if I keep this up. With these legs, maybe I can join Rheneas for a countryside bike ride sometime."

Tabitha picked up her bottle of water from its stand and drank deeply from it.

"Mmmm." Smiled Tabitha. "If mum and dad ever did anything good for me, I guess it'd be making me do sports. I may love the indoors life, but running sports are fun."

Tabitha blinked and then chuckled a little.

"Talking to myself. First sign of madness. Note to self, check into the 'Happy Coat Home' once the show ends." Chuckled Tabitha in a self deprecating way.

As Tabitha continued to lightly jog the door to the gym opened up and the two energetic hosts entered.

"Hi there Tabitha-." Began Cherry.

"It's time for your interview, though-." Continued Tyson.

"If you are too busy on the treadmill, we-."

"Could always come back later."

"Nah, it's fine. I could do with a break anyway." Assured Tabitha as she got off of the treadmill and turned it off. "So, interview huh? Hmm … hopefully better than the one I had after Letterz, eheheh..."

"Well, there's nobody nearby with a tomato." Winked Cherry.

"Cha yeah, no fruit here." Confirmed Tyson.

Tabitha relaxed upon hearing this and sat down on the bench. Cherry and Tyson sat either side of her, ready to start the interview.

"First question, you played a lot more low key this season. Still some game know-how, but not as stand-out as before. How did it feel, consciously playing differently?" Asked Tyson.

"It was certainly something. The word I'm looking for might be humbling. I certainly felt better about how I was doing when I wasn't motivated my fear into going too far, but … as the fact I placed twentieth proves, I'm not quite as good at the game as I thought. Maybe I just lost my knack, maybe the others got smarter and wiser against me, but either way … I felt better about myself this season. I'm content to call this the end of my time on reality TV." Replied Tabitha, putting her hair back into its usual ponytail as she spoke.

"I guess the ice queen was dethroned." Chuckled Cherry.

"Eh, the throne was too cold for my poor ass anyway." Chuckled Tabitha.

"Given you still seem to have issues regarding your abused upbringing, how did it feel to have to be on a separate team from your 'support pillar' Rheneas?" Asked Tyson.

"It was kinda hard. He means everything to me, so … well, we were able to hang out given we were always in close proximity outside of challenges usually, but it did make some things harder, like how I was always worrying that he was gonna be voted off, and how we couldn't always meet up for cuddle time due to team duties. But all things considered, I feel it went ok. I mean, I had a skype therapy session about three hours ago, so right now I feel pretty good." Said Tabitha, inspecting her nails a little.

"Nice to hear you were able to stick it out for over a week despite the difficulties." Nodded Tyson.

"… When were you first bisexual?" Giggled Cherry.

Tabitha rolled her eyes a little and put on a mock serious expression.

"Hmmmm, let me think about that Hm … uh … ah, yeah, it probably all started when I was _born_." Said Tabitha flatly.

"… I kinda deserved that." Chuckled Cherry.

"Yes, yes you did." Smirked Tabitha.

"How did it feel when Hector backstabbed you?" Asked Tyson curiously. "Any bitterness over his gnarly move?"

"Honestly? Not really. I got rid of him in Letterz, so I guess it was only fair that he be the one to knock me down a peg this season." Replied Tabitha, pausing to take a sip from her water bottle. "I don't think it was the right time to make a move, but he's not here yet so what do I know? Maybe getting rid of me really was the best move he could make? At any rate, he knows what he's doing so I respect him as a player. Really, the only bitterness I have over being eliminated is the fact I got launched out of a giant slingshot. That … was _**scary**_."

"You kidding? It looks extreme!" Exclaimed Cherry with stars in her eyes.

"That's my girl!" Grinned Tyson.

"… Different tastes for different folks, I suppose." Shrugged Tabitha.

Cherry and Tyson just put on equally wild grins.

"So, you were there for Wawanakwa and also some of Boney Island. Which island was your personal favourite, and why?" Asked Cherry.

"Hmmm … I gotta say Boney Island." Admitted Tabitha. "Once you get past the nervousness caused by the hostile animals, it's actually really relaxing. You know, once life goes back to normal after the show and once I get the funding together for it at some point, I intend to see if I can buy a section of land here to build a holiday home. Could be a nice getaway spot."

"Romantic getaway?" Asked Tyson with a knowing wink.

Tabitha just blushed.

"So, final question … who do you want to win Total Drama Letter Starz!?" Exclaimed Cherry eagerly.

"Obviously Rheneas and Uzuri. Maybe it's an obvious answer but, c'mon, they're my boyfriend and best friend. Why wouldn't I support them?" Asked Tabitha with a smile. "Besides them however … well, Eddie is making a lot of good moves I hear, and Spider is a pretty nice person, so maybe them too?"

"Guess we'll have to see where the votes fall." Nodded Tyson. "Thanks for your time."

"My pleasure." Replied Tabitha as she got to her feet. "Well, back to the treadmill. Have a nice day."

"We will." Assured Cherry as she and Tyson headed for the exit of the gym.

"Will we?" Asked Tyson. "Quarla Grim is next?"

"… Rotten raspberries..." Muttered Cherry.

* * *

 **(TV Room)**

* * *

Irene lay on her side on top of some cushions, watching a nature documentery on TV. VayVay was sitting with her, drinking some mild tea.

"Well, the end of the second island is already here. My, my, such exciting doo dah!" Exclaimed VayVay. "I'm sure big things will be happening soon, don't you think?"

"I dunno..." Muttered Irene.

VayVay scooted herself closer to Irene.

"Are you alright dearie? Anything I can do to help?" Asked VayVay gently.

"You've already done enough..." Muttered Irene.

"… Sorry." Apologised VayVay.

"No, I mean it in a good way. You've been here for me just about every second of each day at the cost of your free time. It makes me feel helpless … useless … even on medication now, I don't feel so good..." Sighed Irene. "I mean, whoa … I have schizophrenia. My own family, and my dear mermaid, they didn't tell me..."

"It was only out of love. You had a big season to prepare for." Said VayVay gently. "They didn't want to overload you, and all that doo dah."

"So!? All that happened was me being totally unprepared and bombing epically, and then being driven to wanting to kill myself after being stuck along with the voices for days!" Yelled Irene, almost sobbing. "Right now, I do _**not**_ want to see my family! … Or Yessica!"

Irene hunched over and took a few shaky breaths. VayVay quickly put her arms around Irene, pulling her into a very gentle cuddle.

"I can't say I understand the nobbly bobbly woe you are feeling, but … you are justified to be angry." Said VayVay gently. "But they all love you very much … you know that."

"I know … it just feels good to be angry, right now." Sighed Irene. "Even with the medication, I still hear them a little."

Irene rolled over so that she was looking up at the ceiling.

"I'm just glad the nice producers figured out what was wrong with me and gave me these pills. It's just a little, but … at least I can think clearly now." Said Irene, weakly smiling.

"Glad to hear it." Said VayVay gently. "See? People _care_."

"True … and so does karma. Quarla has a broken leg. Wonderful." Chuckled Irene to herself.

"I don't like her either Irene, but that flapdoodle is a … little rude." Said VayVay lightly.

"Who cares?" Scoffed Irene. "Urgh … it's happening again … muffins, please."

VayVay held her tongue from chastising Irene's grouchiness and nodded politely.

"Sprinkles or plain?" Asked VayVay diligently.

* * *

 **(Medical Wing)**

* * *

Quarla lay on a medical bed, looking pissed off. Her leg was in a very tender state and the medical staff had restricted her to the medical wing for the next few days to ensure that her broken leg would be able to heal properly. Quarla was bored, pissed off and above all … bitter.

"Once Bishop gets here I'm gonna shove a corkscrew up his ass and then in his eye socket." Scowled Quarla. "I should not be here."

Quarla grunted, gazing at her leg. It was now in a cast.

"I'm _**fucked**_ when I get back home." Muttered Quarla. "I should be at the gym, getting stronger. But here I am, a cripple. A _**fucking**_ cripple. Shit, shit, shit, fuck, cock, piss, cunt, bastard!"

Cherry and Tyson winced at all the bad language as they walked in.

"Hi Quarla." Greeted Cherry.

"Piss off!" Barked Quarla.

"Um … we need to interview you." Said Tyson nervously.

"Talk to the hand." Grunted Quarla.

Cherry and Tyson exchanged a glanced.

"Quarla, we know you are upset-." Began Tyson.

"And it is understandable why-." Continued Cherry.

"But you signed the contract and so-."

"You have agreed to be interviewed for as long as needed."

Quarla was silent and then just grumbled to herself, while Cherry and Tyson sat down,

"It'll only take a few minutes and then you can get back to … brooding?" Suggested Cherry.

"Get on with it." Grunted Quarla.

Cherry and Tyson gulped, but continued and trued to be the best non-biased hosts that they could be.

"So, you managed to rank better this season than you did last season. Why do you think that was?" Asked Tyson.

"Duh, I'm strong as all fuck." Shrugged Quarla. "I guess having an alliance to piggyback off of kinda helped, but mainly I was just strong enough to survive. And if you call me weak for losing to Spider, I'll gut you like a sheep, ok?"

"… Ok..." Said Cherry, looking rather nervous.

"Crystal clear, brah." Said Tyson cautiously.

"So, uh … how do you feel about Spider?" Asked Cherry, taking a step back just in case.

"I hate him, I think he is awful and I want him to get crushed into the concrete my a runaway steamroller." Grunted Quarla. "And yet … I do have a respect for him, of sorts. He bested me in a fight, so he must have some kind of toughness within him."

"I'd say everybody can be tough if given the chance. I know I can be." Said Cherry with a wide grin.

"Somehow, I doubt that retard Fripp could be tough." Scoffed Quarla.

"Well, uh, moving on from that … Quarla dudette, do you feel that you managed to prove yourself as strong and somebody who could wreck shit up?" Asked Tyson, trying to be friendly.

Quarla stared at her leg in its cast, looking haunted.

"No." Grunted Quarla.

Seeing that Quarla wasn't going to elaborate Cherry asked the next question.

"Has anybody at the playa caught your eye?" Asked Cherry, winking cutely.

"Irene has." Admitted Quarla. "Every time I see her, I just want to … _**destroy her**_."

Cherry and Tyson both gulped. This was the most tense interview ever.

"If Bishop had not use the green power star, do you think you could've made the finale, even with a broken leg?" Asked Tyson.

"… I do. I never give up … even if it ended up costing me my leg, I would have fought and fought and _**fought**_ until I could fight no more." Said Quarla with an almost resigned sigh.

Seeing that Quarla did not really want to say anything else the two hosts shared a mutual nod, knowing that it was time to wrap up the interview.

"So, of the final eighteen players, who do you want to see win Total Drama Letter Starz?" Asked Cherry.

Quarla just shrugged.

"Alice is ok, why not her? I'm fucking done with this show. I can't even use due to medical waivers. Just fuck off!" Grunted Quarla.

Cherry and Tyson obeyed and were both quick to leave. Soon enough, Quarla was all alone. She closed her eyes and exhaled deeply.

* * *

 **(Check-in Hall)**

* * *

The two totally radical hosts were back where they started, both smiling for the camera.

"Three more losers, and three more totally awesome interviews. What a show we've had tonight." Said Tyson with a grin, giving a thumbs up.

"And though not all of them were smiling, the Playa should heal all wounds. I mean, you can order Christmas dinner via room service … in the _**summer**_! Bingo wingo, that's awesome!" Cheered Cherry.

"Eighteen remain and any of them at all could join us here next time? Who could they be? I haven't got a clue, dudes." Added Tyson.

"But until next time, this has been Totally Awesome Interviews, and you have been a totally awesome audience!" Winked Cherry.

"Peace out!" Said Cherry and Tyson in usion.

* * *

 **(Intern Compound)**

* * *

At the top floor of the lodging building at the Boney Island Intern Compound an important meeting was going on.

Chris, Trina and Matthew sat around a table, and though papers and photos of the final eighteen campers were on the table, the conversation was elsewhere right now.

"This is truly a situation of concern." Frowned Matthew. "A fire got started, and we know it was not an accident."

"Wasn't it Kim?" Shrugged Chris.

"Maybe, but we don't have evidence to perform an arrest. We'll interrogate her and see what happens." Added Trina, looking at her nails. "But if it was her, why would she do it? And if it was not her, who was it?"

"I think the real issue is that this was not on camera. Think of all the ratings and money this could have bought in! _**Damn**_!" Cursed Matthew slamming his fist onto the table. "Well, I suppose if Kim did it, we can make an example out of her. And if not … eh, keep her as a scape-goat. She has been on camera, but with her pesky medication, she's really not bringing in any drama."

The room was silent for a moment.

"Well, at least we can reassemble the teams for the next island. I'm sure we could put together certain people to create some fire." Cackled Chris. "This is gonna be _**awesome**_!"

"Indeed, but I feel that we cannot allow Spider and Quana together, and perhaps it would be a good idea to separate Eddie and Sasha. We can't have people who get along in excess proximity." Stated Trina while taking a cigar out of her pocket.

"Put Quana on a team she will have difficulty on." Ordered Mr Gregson. "She's getting too close to Chef for my liking, so if we can nudge her in the direction of elimination, I'd like it. Nobody will suspect anything. After all it's 'random', right?"

"Sure is!" Agreed Chris. "But, what about the beavers that got injected with Drussnium?"

"They're dead. Stuff like that creates drama, so if Miss Grey can work her editing magic, it'll be as though they were just naturally angry animals. The contracts cover any kind of danger anyway." Said Mr Gregson idly, sipping from a glass of wine.

"Call me Trina." Giggled Trina as she lit up her cigar. "But, can do. And, I think I have some good team formats in order."

Chris and Mr Gregson looked at the arrangements of the photos and both nodded in approval.

"Niiiice!" Smirked Chris.

"Looks promising." Agreed Mr Gregson. "But my issue right now, above all, is the cameras. They keep going off and it is starting to piss me off a little bit. These cameras are expensive, they should work properly. I'm gonna have that Max kid check them out, and see if it is a virus or some other factor."

"Wouldn't want to miss any of the fireworks." Agreed Trina.

"Um .. what about Eleanor?" Asked Chris. "She might be dead, brah."

"The search is continuing and she will likely be found soon." Assured Mr Gregson.

"But, if she isn't?" Persisted Chris.

"Chris, be quiet." Ordered Mr Gregson firmly.

Chris nervously obeyed.

"I have a failsafe in mind if she cannot be found for whatever reason. I'll fill you in if you end up needing to know, but the bottom like is we'll have to pay a fine or spend about three days in jail at the absolute worst case scenario." Said Mr Gregson calmly, lighting a cigar. "It'll be fine."

Chris nodded, relaxing as he too lit up a cigar.

"You're right." Agreed Chris. "None of these kids know anything. And even if Quana finds out anything about Jareth, what proof does she have?"

Trina paused, looking just a tad uneasy for a moment.

"I need to check the footage." Declared Trina as she broke into a spring, exiting the room.

"What's eating her?" Asked Chris.

"Sadly, not me." Lamented Mr Gregson, smirking to himself.

And as the two continued to smoke, rain began to fall.

* * *

And that's the end of the Boney Island Arc! Things sure are getting a lot higher in terms of the stakes, and complexity. Island #3 will only turn things on it's head even moreso! Plenty of story is still to come, so stay tuned!

* * *

 **Next Time:** The campers visit an all new island and are given a brand new gameplay twist, and are given what can only be called a transport based challenge.


	34. CH 13, PT 1: The Interrogation

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Total Drama.

 **Note:** Sorry for the delay everybody! University essays have been taking up a lot of my free time, along with me buying Ratchet and Clank 3 and the wii edition of Pikmin 1. Thankfully within the next few days things should be clearing up on the essay front, so I should be able to return to doing what I love in the near future. We're in island #3 now, and things are only gonna get more interesting from here on in (well, in my opinion at least, you may feel differently which is fine). Also, the Gravity Falls finale … perfection. Anyway, enough from me, read on and hopefully enjoy!

Mmmm, meat...

* * *

It was the dead of night on Boney Island. The sky was clear and the moon shone down onto the island, yet all remained quite dark. The wind lightly howled, echoing in the night. In a helicopter above the island Winnie and Xaria stood together, ready to give the recap.

"Mrrrrrmmm..." Muttered Xaria sleepily.

"What was that?" Asked Winnie.

"The sound of sleepiness. That's it, I'm getting Oscar to fill in for me tomorrow. I'm too young for this shit." Yawned Xaria. "I totally shut down at night. Let's just make this recap quick so I can go back to bed. I'm too tired for my usually bitey sarcasm, and I can't have that."

"Well, we better get the recap over and done with then." Said Winnie with a sunny smile.

Winnie turned to the camera and smiled cutely.

"Last time on Total Drama Letter Starz not everybody went to bed on time. No sir! Quana and Kim met up in the Neutral Zone to talk about Quana wanting to meet with Nakia, and surprisingly sparks did not fly. Meanwhile Rheneas and Imanda found the blue super star and ran from some scary beavers! Oh my! Also, Uzuri and Nakia used the dream invader things, but unfortunately we cannot film dreams, so we can only guess what happened."

"Insanity?" Guessed Xaria.

"Probably!" Giggled Winnie. "The next morning we saw action at each camp. Bishop acted smug to Alice and Spider, while Jimmy just sat around which left Eddie and Sasha to bond and plan their next move. Meanwhile on the Silver Swordfish Helen had Barney do tax forms as a way of wooing Lavender. Cute! Hector didn't approve. Meanwhile Quana got herself caught in Wallace and Raven's rope trap. As for the Bronze Tigers, Paul folded on his alliance with Yessica and Opal and decided to join Rheneas. Meanwhile Imanda asked Clyde for bravery lessons, and Uzuri tried and filed to hold her breath for ten seconds. What fun!"

"The challenge was a repeat of the dinosaur building one from last season. All three teams tried hard, and there were naturally notable moments like Quana hiding the bones of other teams, Paul falling into a pit and Alice basically carrying her team due to her anger. In the end the Golden Hawks won letters from home." Stated Xaria.

"After the challenge we saw something cool at each campsite. Alice's parents want her to get close to Bishop, Chef wanted Quana to help him with something and Opal acted like a nut, as always." Giggled Winnie.

"Nothing new there." Snarked Xaria.

"Nope!" Agreed Winnie. "Eighteen campers remain, and come morning they'll be exploring a whole new island! So many new things are going to happen! Oh me, oh my! But first we've gotta ask ourselves … will Sasha calm herself down? Will Spider do a bad deed like Bishop wants him to? Can Raven lead her alliance for the day? What will Hector's next move be? Will Imanda be able to toughen herself up? Will Paul overcome the power of Rheneas' idol? And who may or may not fall next? Find out the answers to at least some of these questions right here, right now on Total Drama Letter Starz! Meow!"

"The show of no reasonable bedtimes." Drawled Xaria.

* * *

(Theme Song, I Wanna Be Famous)

* * *

 **(Wawanakwa Island Forest)**

* * *

Jimmy was silent. He neither made a move nor a sound. He almost didn't dare to breath. He had been caught.

Jennifer stared at him, also not moving. Jimmy wanted to flee, but he knew Jennifer would easily be able to catch him no matter where he ran to. All he could do was wait for her to make her move. He knew Jennifer had seen the pad.

Eleanor…

Jennifer reached into her pockets and took out a notebook (kept within a waterproof bag). She quickly wrote something and passed it to Jimmy.

- _What is going on?_ -

Jimmy was silent. He was about to speak, but Jennifer shook her head. She wrote another message for him.

- _The cameras on this island are down. I saw the pad. Whoever has Eleanor is watching you through the pad's camera._ -

Jimmy tensed. They were watching him at all hours?! Jimmy wanted to be sick.

Jennifer wrote another note.

- _Keep the pad in your hoodie pocket and do not make a_ _ **sound**_ _. They cannot see us right now_.-

Jimmy shakily nodded and gestured for the notepad. Jennifer passed it to him and Jimmy wrote out a note, a few of his tears falling onto the paper as he did so.

- _I don't know who it is, but they've kidnapped Eleanor. They're holding her somewhere and are making me do 'trials' in exchange for clues on where she is being held. If I don't find her by midnight of the finale, she'll drown. HELP ME_. _I've already cut my hip and broken two ribs._ -

Jennifer quickly wrote out another note.

- _I am on your side. I'll help you in any way I can. Take off your hoodie and keep the pad in the pocket. I'll fix you up._ -

Jimmy did as he was instructed and soon Jennifer went to work, fixing him up. Jimmy wrote out another note.

- _Where did you learn first aid? Why do you carry this stuff on you?_ -

Jennifer quickly wrote out a response once she was finished.

- _I'm an orphan too. I had to learn to take care of myself from a young age. No parents to do it for me. You're in good hands_.-

Jimmy was silent, and then wordlessly embraced Jennifer in a big hug, trying not to sob. Jennifer gently hugged him in return, giving what comfort she could. He wasn't gonna be alone anymore.

Who knew such a creepy and dark girl could give such gentle hugs?

* * *

 **(Confessional: Does anybody _still_ think she's the kidnapper? _Really_?)**

 **Jennifer:** (She sits silently, looking thoughtful)

* * *

 **(Boney Island Forest)**

* * *

Chef Hatchet and Quana walked through the forest, the former leading the latter. Both held loaded guns in their hands. Quana felt nervous; she was going to be killing animals in a short matter of time. Sure, it was for the sake of the island as a whole, but it did not sit right with her. Still, she hadn't backed out when she had the chance, so she had to follow through with this.

"So, uh … we getting close?" Asked Quana nervously.

"Not much longer." Assured Chef Hatchet. "So, do you know how to tell apart the infected beavers from the healthy ones?"

"Not a clue. Spider is the doctor, not me, and he never mentioned this 'Drussnium' stuff." Replied Quana.

"Like I said, it's a highly dangerous drug." Said Chef gravely. "Just look for the ones with monochromatic eyes."

"In the dark?" Asked Quana doubtfully.

"They illuminate. And yes, it is as creepy as it sounds." Said Chef Hatchet with a dark grin. "Follow my lead, alright?"

"You're the boss." Nodded Quana. "So, uh … you said you knew I saw Jareth's grave and want to talk about it..."

Chef Hatchet was silent for a moment or two, considering his words.

"Yeah, you blurted that out a few days ago, remember. And yeah, I want to talk about it." Confirmed Chef. "Now, as it's almost time to go to an other island, the cameras are down outside of the campsites. Thus, I need to ask … do you think _**I**_ was the one who killed him?"

Quana stumbled a little. He'd put her right on the spot!

"Um … I don't know?" Said Quana uncertainly.

"… How can you not know?" Asked Chef Hatchet

"Hey, you put me right on the spot! You didn't give me a chance to figure out how I can talk my way out of this!" Insisted Quana.

"… Talk your way out, huh?" Smirked Chef Hatchet.

Quana covered her mouth, wide eyed.

"Careful with that gun." Warned Chef Hatchet.

Quana pointed the gun at the ground and looked at Chef Hatchet.

"Did you…?" Asked Quana uncertainly.

Chef put a hand on Quana's shoulder and gazed into her young eyes.

"Jareth was a close friend of mine. We kept in touch after that war veteran documentary he made. He helped me get on my feet. He showed me a new career after the army no longer became a possibility. He kept me involved with all things Total Drama." Said Chef Hatchet gently. "… _**DO YOU THINK I'D GIVE ALL THAT UP**_?!

Quana winced from Chef Hatchet suddenly screaming in her face. She was not sure if it was due to the volume or the saliva … maybe it was both?

"Um … no?" Guessed Quana.

"Then why do you think it was me?" Asked Chef Hatchet suspiciously.

"Um, well … your guns. They all have that pony engraving on them. I found a discarded gun near the graveyard and it had the same mark on it." Explained Quana, looking rather nervous. "I thought..."

"That evidence isn't even circumstantial." Stated Chef Hatchet flatly, though he was frowning thoughtfully. "That explains where that gun went though. Whoever did it must have..."

"Must have what? Who did what?" Asked Quana.

"Later." Stated Chef Hatchet mysteriously. "Do me more favours and maybe I'll tell you some more. All I can say now is … I found Jareth, and I buried him. These were his people. He'd have wanted it that way."

Chef Hatchet was silent for a few moments. Quana put a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry for your loss." Said Quana sincerely. "Can't say I know how it feels … I mean, my dog Dixie passed away three months ago, but … a dog doesn't compare to a human, huh?"

"… Maybe if it was a good dog." Chuckled Chef Hatchet.

"… She was." Said Quana in fond remembrance.

Chef Hatchet suddenly stopped smiling and readied his gun.

"We're here." Said Chef Hatchet seriously. "Look."

Quana gazed where Chef Hatchet was looking. The ground ahead dropped into a sort of pit, which appeared to be a nest. Several carnivorous beavers were sleeping, though several were awake and snarling ferally.

"We've got to get the snarling ones." Stated Chef Hatchet. "Leave the other ones. I'd say ten ought to be enough to remove the problem. You can handle that, right?"

Quana was silent.

"Right?" Repeated Chef Hatchet.

"Um, well…" Quana trailed off.

" _ **RIGHT**_?!" Barked Chef Hatchet.

The feral beavers turned in the direction of the humans and began snarling. Quana slowly turned to Chef Hatchet and gave him a firm look.

"You gotta learn to whisper, amigo." Said Quana flatly.

"It's a work in progress." Muttered Chef Hatchet. " _ **LOCK AND LOAD**_!"

BANG!

Chef opened fire on the feral beavers. It seemed one bullet was not enough and so he kept up the fire.

"C'mon private, trigger action!" Ordered Chef Hatchet.

Quana gulped, but took a deep breath and held the gun in the way that Chef Hatchet had instructed her to. She tried to hold the gun steady and not think too hard about what was about to happen by her own hand.

BANG!

"So, thought of any reasons you want Nakia as your friend after a possible make-up?" Asked Chef Hatchet.

"… You're asking me _**now**_?" Said Quana in confusion.

"Yes, I am. Got any reasons?" Asked Chef Hatchet.

BANG!

"W-well, she seems like the vulnerable sort … I want to protect her from harm. I want to be somebody she can feel safe around and talk to." Said Quana, firing off another shot.

BANG!

"That's a start. Anything else?" Asked Chef Hatchet.

BANG!

"Well, I've seen how she works with hair. When I was a little kid I used to enjoy hair styling, when I wasn't throwing a tantrum, so it'd be nice to have something I could bond over that with. It sounds like it could be relaxing." Admitted Quana.

"Nice. Got anything else?" Asked Chef Hatchet again.

BANG!

"Several things." Stated Quana with a nod. "Life often gets heavy … it'd be nice to be able to be silly and have fun with somebody who enjoys fun and silly stuff. I'd also like to teach her how to play an instrument … always wanted to teach somebody how to do that. And, well … it'd be nice to interview her for a paper. You know, see her side of the story and show Nakia is a person who deserves to be loved, just like anybody else."

BANG!

BANG!

BANG!

"Sounds like some good reasons." Noted Chef Hatchet. "Think there may be more?"

"What is friendship is not looking forward to bonding you haven't yet anticipated having?" Asked Quana fondly. "I mean, if she accepts me. After how I acted … yeah, maybe she won't. But that's the thing, it's her choice if she wants me as a friend. I'm not forcing her … I've done enough to her already. But … if I was given a chance, I'd be to Nakia what the Goonies are for each other. Friends."

BANG!

"How sweet." Said Chef Hatchet gruffly. "Oh, and we're done."

Quana blinked. Ten dead feral beavers lay on the ground in front of them, varying distances away.

"Um … did I just do that?" Asked Quana uncertainly, and looking confused.

"We did." Corrected Chef Hatchet. "I was talking to you about Nakia in order to take your mind off of it. You got the job done, and didn't freak out. Plus, you somewhat proved to me you do want to be Nakia's friend. More impressive is that you know you can't force anything."

"I forced enough in my original season." Said Quana, unloading her gun as she spoke and putting the safety lock on. "I'll do what I can, but if it's not enough then it's a cross I will live with and take as a learning experience. I'm sure you've had things happen you've learned from in retrospect?"

"Oh, _**many**_ times." Assured Chef Hatchet with a dark grin s he headed back the way they had came from. "So … you threw a lot of tantrums as a kid?"

"Many, mainly for the injustice of not getting double dessert." Giggled Quana as she followed after Chef Hatchet. "I got my culo smacked a lot when I was a kid, let me tell you."

"Clearly, not enough." Smirked Chef Hatchet.

Quana rolled her eyes, but smirked as well. She then yawned, only then realising how tired she was.

"Boy, I feel sleepy all of a sudden." Mumbled Quana. "I'm gonna head back to my camp. See ya later Chef, sleep well."

Quana trudged off into the darkness, after passing the gun back to Chef Hatchet. One she was gone something occurred to Chef.

"Damn, I should have asked her where she saw that discarded gun." Muttered Chef Hatchet. "… Eh, I'll just ask her next time I see her."

* * *

 **(Confessional: C is for Culling!)**

 **Quana:** These 'Chef Quests' I've been going on are kinda making me forget the whole 'compete for five million' thing, you know? It's like a totally different world, almost. Spatula retrieval, ravine calling, beaver culling … it's only gonna be a matter of time before Chef wants to come round my place for dinner. Something tells me that Mami wouldn't like that. (Quana snickers)

 **Chef Hatchet:** Eh, she's learning at least. But she's got tunnel vision. Only focused on one thing … maybe another errand might fix that? I got stuff for her to do on Flower Atoll.

* * *

 **(Intern Compound)**

* * *

Chris and Matthew sat at the table, waiting for Trina to get back. While they waited they played a game of cards.

"Two pairs of tens." Smirked Chris as he lay down his cards.

"Full house" Said Matthew smugly, laying down his own winning hand.

"Bugger!" Cursed Chris.

Matthew smirked as he took the wagered fifty dollars off the table and into his pocket. As he did so Trina ran into the room, looking less smug than she normally did.

"We have a problem." Said Trina darkly.

"Yeah, I just lost fifty bucks." Muttered Chris.

"Shut up." Ordered Matthew. "What's wrong?

Trina was silent, wondering how to word her issue.

"… The weapon. Quana found it a few days ago, and it is still there. Fingerprints..." Muttered Trina uneasily.

Matthew slammed his fists down on the table, frowning.

"Damn, how did she come across it?" Muttered Matthew. "Ok, here's the plan. Chris, you go look around that area tomorrow and find it. We'll melt it in the incinerator."

"But who's gonna be the third host? My face needs to be seen by millions of lucky viewers!" Insisted Chris.

"Stop whining." Ordered Matthew. "Miss Grey can fill in, I am sure."

"It will be my pleasure." Giggled Mr Grey, calming down enough to pour herself some fine wine. "And like always, call me Trina."

Soon three glasses of wine were poured and handed out.

"Think Chef will tell Quana anything, if he even knows anything?" Asked Chris.

"Doubtful." Shrugged Matthew. "And if he does … we have plan B."

Chris and Trina both nodded in understanding.

* * *

 **(The Next Morning)**

* * *

 **(Golden Hawks)**

* * *

Alice sat on a log, using a sharp stone to carve a small log to resemble Bishop's head. She admired her finished creation for a moment, before stabbing the rock into the face of log Bishop.

"If only it were voodoo." Muttered Alice.

From nearby Bishop peered out from behind a bush. He surveyed the scene and nodded to himself as he withdrew. He then glanced at Spider.

"Target sighted. No detection. It's go time Snake." Chuckled Bishop.

"… This isn't Metal Gear Solid." Stated Spider.

"Hey, let me have my fun." Muttered Bishop. "Anyway, here's the basic rundown. Alice is out there having a good time by herself … and we need to _**crush**_ that good time."

"… Why do we 'need' to, exactly?" Asked Spider blankly.

"… You really are new to this aren't you." Sighed Bishop. "Look, just pretend she's a fly or something and suck out her innards."

"EWWWW!" Gagged Spider. "What the hell man?"

"It was a metaphor." Stated Bishop. "Your name is Spider and … oh, forgot it, my wit is wasted on you. Go bait her and show me a bad deed."

And with that, Bishop shoved Spider out from behind the bush…

…

…

…

…

…

where he promptly fell on his face in front of Alice.

"Ow." Sighed Spider.

"You should be used to it by now, really." Noted Alice.

"You'd think that." Said Spider as he got to his feet. "So, uh … nice carving."

"Why thank you. I feel whittling is an unappreciated art, and a great way to vent." Nodded Alice. "For starters-."

Alice began to chatter about whittling, while Spider glanced towards Bishop. Bishop gave him a firm look and pointed at Alice, followed by pounding his fist into his palm. He pointed again and ducked down into the bushes.

"Uh, Alice? I, uh, just felt like telling you, uh, that … your face looks like you just sucked a lemon!" Yelled Spider.

Spider yelped in fright at what he had just done and dashed away before Alice could say anything. She blinked, looking confused.

"… I always did like lemons." Noted Alice, shrugging as she resumed whittling.

Spider meanwhile ran past Bishop and hid behind a tree. Bishop walked up shaking his head patronisingly.

"Really Spider? Really?" Sighed Bishop in disapproval.

"Was it too far?" Asked Spider timidly.

"Not far enough. She didn't even sniffle in sadness!" Exclaimed Bishop. "If this alliance is gonna work, you need to up your game."

"Well, dickish behaviour does not come natural to me, unlike you." Muttered Spider.

"It's a privilege." Smirked Bishop. "Needless to say it however, that was not grounds for your bad deed I am asking for."

Spider was silent for a moment … and then he smirked, looking faux innocent.

"But Bishop, badness is _very_ subjective, just like goodness. Why must the bad deed fit _your_ definition of bad?" Asked Spider slyly. "I did what you asked. It was bad in my eyes."

Bishop was silent for a moment … and then he smirked.

"Well, well, well. You took my own method and used it against me. I must say, I am rather impressed." Admitted Bishop.

"Um … thank you." Said Spider awkwardly.

Bishop then stopped smirking and resumed looking firm and bitter as per usual.

"Now, there's another island coming up … and I suspect, another team swap. If we end up on the same team, we're working together. If not … well, let's see if we can round up some allies for when we are reunited, hm?" Suggested Bishop.

"Sure. Sounds sensible to me." Agreed Spider. "And … if the teams stay the same?"

"Then we drop Jimmy." Stated Bishop. "And don't try to go against me, ok? I can be a charming affable gentlemen if you do as I say … but fuck with me, and you'll not live to regret it."

Spider gulped.

"… Gee, you kinda make Quarla look tame at times. Thousand yard star and all that, eheheheheh..." Chuckled Spider nervously.

Bishop laughed heartily.

"Years of practise on the hired help." Said Bishop fondly. "Now, if you ever feel like helping me bait Alice again, you need only ask to join the club."

"I'll keep in mind." Said Spider. "So, uh … can I go now?"

"Away with you." Shrugged Bishop, making a disinterested motion with his hand.

Spider walked away, looking glad to leave.

* * *

 **(Confessional: As odd a match up as Bert and Ernie.)**

 **Spider:** I have no idea what me and Bishop are exactly. Not friends. Not enemies. Not indifferent. Oh boy, I hope this won't become awkward … I also hope the fans don't ship us. Um .. not that there's anything wrong with that, but, uh … (Spider starts rubbing his arm awkwardly) I'm gonna stop talking now…

 **Bishop:** Spider … well, he has potential in there. He's on his way to possible riches … not the five million of course … and I feel somewhat responsible for him. Somebody needs to teach him how to meld in with the elite, do they not? What could be better than there being, for lack of a better phrase, two of me (Bishop lights up a pipe as he speaks). And yes, I am rich enough to have several back-up pipes. Commence with your commoner jealousy.

* * *

Eddie and Sasha sat back to back at the base of a large tree. Both of them were busying themselves with something: a 3DS for Sasha and a detective novel for Eddie.

"So, what's the plan for today?" Asked Eddie after several minutes of silence.

"Huh?" Muttered Sasha as she looked up from her game. "I thought that you were the one making all the plans. Mr Strategy."

"Surely I don't do strategy that much, right?" Insisted Eddie.

Sasha just gave Eddie a patient look, her eyes half lidded.

"Ok, maybe you have a point." Chuckled Eddie. "But can you blame me? I've finally found something I'm good at!"

"C'mon Eddie, you're good at all kinds of things." Assured Sasha. "I know it."

"I may be 'good' … but I never excel. I'm always really average." Admitted Eddie. "And you know, excelling at something … being genuinely good at it above the normal capacity of others … it feels really nice. It's like … strategy is to me what gaming is to you. Something to call my own. I think I do CPM pretty well."

"… I'm gonna have to pretend I know what CPM means, but … that's all a good point." Smiled Sasha nuzzling back against Eddie a little. "But you know, you're not mediocre across the board. I know one particular area that you're pretty good in..."

"What's that?" Asked Eddie.

"… You know what I mean, _Wetty Eddie_." Giggle Sasha, tracing a finger along her boyfriends back oh-so-slowly.

Eddie lightly shuddered at the touch of his girlfriend.

"W-well, I guess that's true." Stammered Eddie. "You tease, heheheh!"

"That's me." Winked Sasha. "So, uh, not to be that girl, but … any plan of action if we lose? I'm up for voting for anybody that isn't me, myself and I … or you."

"Well, we kinda have to do what Bishop wants for now." Admitted Eddie.

"Ah, yes. The cheapskate will want us to 'short change' Alice or Jimmy. I mean, he has that weird frenemy thing going on with Spider." Noted Sasha. "Seems like Ho Yay to me."

Eddie snickered as did Sasha.

"Well, either way we're safe." Said Eddie in satisfaction.

"And if there's another team swap?" Asked Sasha uncertainly.

"I do what I do best." Grinned Eddie.

" _Second_ best." Said Sasha, purring a little.

The two shared a look of affection that seemed like it could last forever.

"I don't ship it." Said Jimmy as he walked past. "But, treasure every moment; it may not last."

Jimmy was gone as quickly as he had arrived. Eddie was silent for a moment, considering something, and then got to his feet.

"I'll be back in a bit Sasha, I … have somebody to talk to." Said Eddie quietly.

"Can't be somebody who was here not ten seconds ago, right?" Teased Sasha.

"I'm strategic, not discreet." Smirked Eddie as he followed after Jimmy.

* * *

 **(Confessional: You're not very good socially either.)**

 **Eddie:** While it could be a good move to patch things up with Jimmy and stop him wanting my spleen to explode … no. It's not about that. See, Sasha is overcome with a lot of negative emotions as of late from last season … in fact, it's not even as of late, it's been for months. Meanwhile Jimmy is hurting and yet … he's so apathetic. I'm hoping he can give me some advice on how to help Sasha. Sure, I may have hurt him, but … Sasha never did.

 **Sasha:** For now, all is secure on the game front. That gives me time to focus on a different game front. (Sasha winks and focuses on her 3DS) Eat blue shell Luigi!

* * *

Eddie jogged after Jimmy and soon caught up to him. Jimmy sat on the overground roots of a large tree, head in his heads and his knees drawn up. Jimmy saw Eddie approaching, but pretended to not notice him.

"Morning." Greeted Eddie. "Can we talk?"

"… Do I even have a choice? What do you want?" Sighed Jimmy. "You did Eleanor wrong … _**very**_ wrong..."

"I know, and I am sorry." Said Eddie calmly. "But this isn't about me, or the contest. I do not want to talk about strategy right now."

Jimmy paused, meeting Eddie's gaze for the first time.

"… Then what _**do**_ you want to talk about?" Asked Jimmy suspiciously.

Eddie sat down next to Jimmy, which prompted Jimmy to get up and stand a distance away. Eddie did not comment on this.

"Jimmy … I need advice." Admitted Eddie. "Not advice for me, but … for Sasha."

"… What do you man, exactly?" Asked Jimmy.

"… Sasha got hurt a lot last season, and now … she's consumed by anger, bitterness and, well, hate. Some of it may be justified, but … I need advice on how to help her through it." Admitted Eddie.

"What makes you think I'd know?" Asked Jimmy, shrugging.

"Well … your family is sadly dead, and yet you are so apathetic to it all. No anger, or hatred, or despair … just a lack of emotion. I'd appreciate it if you could help me help Sasha move on from how she's feeling. I mean, I want her to smile … that sweet _smile_ … but it's a start, and I need your help." Said Eddie sincerely. "In return, well … if I win, I could give you a cut of the prize?"

Jimmy was silent for a moment, seemingly thinking this offer over. He then stuck up his middle finger at Eddie and turned his back on him.

"You're pathetic. You, a near adult, asking a kid who's not even thirteen for relationship advice. Be a good boyfriend and figure out how to be there for her by yourself." Said Jimmy dully. "I'd do _**anything**_ for Eleanor. You should do just that for Sasha."

"Me, pathetic? You're the one dressed up like a stereotypical emo." Frowned Eddie.

"I guess." Conceded Jimmy. "But real men don't ask a kid for help. Dad always said a strong person can find their own way, and help others .. plus, I owe you nothing."

"But Sasha never hurt you … little brat." Frowned Eddie.

Jimmy just stared at Eddie.

"I lost my family … she got picked on by somebody cruel … I feel bad for her, but I don't know what to say as there is no overlap." Stated Jimmy. "Bye … dickhead."

"Come back." Said Eddie as he took a step towards Jimmy.

From the trees above Jennifer dropped down between Jimmy and Eddie.

"… Go away." Said Jennifer softly, but firmly.

Eddie winced, but nodded and took his leave. He may not have been great socially, but he knew not to push his luck in this instance.

"Thanks Jennifer." Said Jimmy, lightly hugging his friend.

"… You and me, we're a team." Said Jennifer, nodding.

For a moment, Jimmy thought he saw fondness in Jennifer's eyes … though, it was hard to tell.

* * *

 **(Confessional: J &J, against the E!)**

 **Eddie:** Strategy is easy, but … normal talks with people I don't know very well who also happen to be children … yeah, I messed up there. Maybe it's a good thing … uh … Jennifer was it? Yeah, good thing she got me to back off before I did something stupid. I am prone to that. Well … maybe somebody else can give me the advice I, or rather Sasha, needs.

* * *

 **(Silver Swordfish)**

* * *

Barney and Helen were hanging out, letting the morning pass them by. Helen sat on a log quietly, while Barney lay on his back, spread like a starfish. He had taken off his ninja hood, which let his wild and long blond hair spill out.

"You need a hair cut, buster." Droned Helen.

"Nnngg, don't wanna..." Whined Barney.

Helen shrugged to herself.

"At least you're not jumping around anymore." Noted Helen.

"Just trying to act my age instead of my shoe size, y'know?" Replied Barney, chuckling a little.

Helen briefly glanced towards Barney's feet.

"My age is a bigger number than my shoe size." Assured Barney.

"… Never hurts to check." Replied Helen.

There was a silence for a moment.

"So, we just gonna spend the morning relaxing?" Asked Barney.

"It would be nice. We're going to another dreadfully exciting and God forsaken island, so we might as well just sit and wait." Stated Helen.

"No boring lessons?" Asked Barney.

"You're doing nothing and you're where I can see you. For now, that's enough." Stated Helen.

The two were silent, wordless as the wind gently blew through the trees.

"… I just had an idea!" Exclaimed Barney. "Maybe I could teach you some ninja tricks?"

Helen gave Barney a dull look.

"So, causing heart attacks is your new gimmick, huh?" Noted Helen. "I have a large breasted classmate who would _**love**_ to meet you, I am sure."

"I'm free on Tuesdays." Giggled Barney. "No, but seriously, there are some ninja things you might like. It's not all shurikens and nunchucks."

"… Against my better judgement, continue..." Sighed Helen.

"Meditation. Balancing. Philosophy. All things you might enjoy." Suggested Barney. "If you're teaching me, it's only fair that I teach you a little something in return, right?"

"… I suppose my heart can handle a 'little something', maybe." Decided Helen. "I know your kind, you won't let this one go."

"Nope!" Confirmed Barney with a grin.

"So, what first? I refuse to delay the inevitable." Said Helen as she got to her feet.

"Balance. You know how to balance a chequebook, probably, but can you balance like this?" Asked Barney.

And thus, Barney backflipped onto a tree stump and supported himself with just one hand.

"… Stop murdering the laws of physics." Sighed Helen. "Ok … I'll try."

"Atta girl!" Cheered Barney, pumping his free fist.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Palms first, people.)**

 **Barney:** The way I see it, if somebody gives you something good, you should return it. A lesson merits a lesson, right? Only thing is, can Helen pick up all this ninja stuff as easily as I did? I mean, I've always been oddly good at copying physical action I see on TV and in movies … kinda like a Ditto. (Barney chuckles) Hanging out with Helen is nice, though … I haven't seen Hector all morning. Wonder where the little scamp got off to…

* * *

Raven stood before Wallace and Quana. The former shy girl was pacing to and fro, whilst the latter two sat on a log watching her.

"I bet she'll have worn a hole into the ground before long." Chuckled Quana.

"Perhaps, but that's some mighty fine pacing." Noted Wallace. "All good villains know how to pace."

"Raven as a villain? Ehhhh… I don't see it." Admitted Quana.

"Oh you will, oh you will. Mwhahahaha..." Cackled Wallace lightly.

Quana blinked. Then she blinked again. She then scooted slightly away from Wallace.

"What are you, a _hero_?" Asked Wallace with a shudder.

Quana decided to respond with a sly wink and lightly sticking her tongue out.

"Raven! Quana's being awkward!" Whined Wallace.

"Play nice you two!" Scolded Raven, giggling a little. "I almost feel like a big sister! Heehee!"

Raven composed herself and began to talk confidently to her alliance.

"Ok guys, today I am in charge. That means that there are going to be some big changes around here!" Declared Raven, pounding her fist into her palm. "We'll be focused. We'll be driven. Heck, we'll even be successful! Mark my words, I can promise that all of us are gonna be here this time tomorrow!"

Wallace raised his hand.

"Yes, you at the front?" Prompted Raven.

"Um, hi. First time attending one of your meetings." Joked Wallace. "Serious question, what's the plan for today?"

Raven paused for a moment or two.

"Well … right now it mostly involves not being voted off." Said Raven awkwardly.

"That's a good plan. All it's missing is some detail." Noted Quana with a giggle.

"Could you do better?" Asked Raven.

"Well, maybe we could try-." Began Quana.

"A-buh-buh! Raven is leading." Reminded Wallace. "Unless she wants to give up. Of course, you remember the bet, don't you Raven?"

"You bet I do. And after today, you'll remember this as the day you lost the bet." Teased Raven.

"Wait, what bet?" Asked Quana curiously.

"Wallace and me made a bet yesterday; basically, if I do a good job at leading this alliance today then he'll do something embarrassing, and if I screw up then I have to." Explained Raven.

"… Question. What if this bet causes the alliance to fail and me to get voted off?" Asked Quana.

"Then I hope you don't owe the Spanish Mafia five million." Teased Wallace.

"I may have an Uncle in the Mafia, but he's estranged, I assure you." Insisted Quana. "Well, whatever you guys have in mind, I'm up for. Go team and stuff!"

There was a moment of silence.

"You have a relative in the Mafia?" Repeated Raven with raised eyebrows.

" _Estranged_ relative." Corrected Quana.

"Hard to blame her for it. I have three Aunts who are Illuminati." Shrugged Wallace. "Anyway Raven, got a plan for if we lose and there's no team swap … and if it's elimination?"

"As a matter of fact … I do." Confirmed Raven. "We target Hector. I mean, he's smart and all, but he's using that smartness against us … and he's not a challenge beast. Meanwhile, well, Barney is likeable and excels in challenges, and Helen isn't the type to start ways. Um, does that make sense? Please say it does, I worked hard on this plan."

"Works for me." Agreed Quana. "Barney's coolio, and Helen … I think she's got, well, room to grow..."

Quana trailed off and giggled to herself as the thought of a Barney and Helen ship.

"Bee in your bonnet?" Asked Wallace.

"It's nothing." Assured Quana.

"Naturally." Smirked Wallace. "But, I approve of this idea. Hector probably won't win a tie breaker that doesn't involve stuffing fifty bean buns into ones mouth."

"Tact!" Exclaimed Quana.

"Yeah, that was pretty scathing." Added Raven.

"Villain here, _helloooo_?" Reminded Wallace with a wink behind his shades. "What, do I need to sit by a fire in a robe, smoking a pipe and sinisterly beckoning people closer or something?"

Raven and Quana exchanged a glance.

"It would be nice." Confirmed Raven, starting to play along. "Maybe you could smoke a cigar too?"

"You know what they say about evil smoking." Chirped Quana.

Wallace just chuckled.

"So, the plan is set and we can't really do much more to further it, shirt of throwing the challenge, so … what now?" Asked Raven, tracing her foot in a circle.

"Wanna help me build a hand glider? One that works?" Offered Wallace.

"Sounds good to me." Agreed Raven, nodding.

Raven and Wallace dashed off, leaving Quana alone.

"So, uh, yeah … I'll just sit here I guess." Shrugged Quana.

Quana whistled a tune for a few moments.

"This alliance is going a little loco. Good thing I have Barney to rely on. I mean, he's not loco at all." Giggled Quana, smiling at the irony.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Eh, Raven's still a better leader than David Cameron.)**

 **Raven:** I kinda feared the leadership position because of the responsibilities and potential for things to go wrong and me to be blamed, but … you know what? It's actually kinda easy, and fun. Maybe Wallace bet me I couldn't do it so that I could 'realise my potential' and stuff? I guess it's time for a change, since I was a follower all season last time and came seventeenth … I'm close to beating my record, so I guess now is as good a time as any to start upping the ante, huh?

 **Quana:**...Ok, I was lying about the Mafia thing, but _they_ don't need to know that. Making up convoluted backstories can be fun. One time in school back in third grade I was able to convince my classmates that Elvis Presley was my Great Grandpa. Heheheheheh, good times!

* * *

Hector sat alone on a log, looking like he was thinking deeply to himself. Of course, given he was an intellectual guy, deep thinking was something he was rather used to doing.

"Hrrrm. I need to get her by herself." Said Hector quietly. "But she follows Wallace around like a dog. This could be a problem."

Hector tapped his chin in thought.

"Guess I'd better hope I get the right opening to strike sooner than later." Said Hector as he looked up at the clouds. "Might not have much more time before the challenge."

And with no time to waste, Hector continued to sit around.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Sitting is serious business.)**

 **Hector:** Raven is leading the opposing alliance today, and as she may not have experience with leadership, this is my chance to gently nudge her in the direction of leading her alliance into the dirt. Just a matter of using the right words in a careful ordering to get her alliance to crumble a little. As always, this is a numbers game and a majority is always important.

* * *

Hector sat quietly, but he was not alone for much longer. Raven jogged by, seemingly in search of something.

"You're in a hurry. What's up with that?" Asked Hector.

"Oh, good morning Hector." Greeted Raven. "Wallace is building a hand glider and needs me to find him some tree sap. You seen any?"

"It just so happens that I have." Confirmed Hector. "Follow me, I'll take you to it."

Hector walked in a differing direction to where Raven had originally been heading and within seconds Raven walked up beside him. Seeing they were alone, Hector made his move.

"So, I hear that you're leading your alliance today." Noted Hector.

"How so?" Asked Raven.

"You and Wallace weren't exactly whispering at the challenge yesterday." Stated Hector.

"Well … yeah, I'm in charge." Confirmed Raven. "Pretty cool huh?"

"Some might say so. But honestly, I think it's better to be a follower." Admitted Hector. "I was almost jealous of you being able to follow and bend in."

"… Why exactly?" Asked Raven curiously.

"Well, if you're the leader you become more likely to be targeted, you can be blamed for failed plans, you become responsible for other people … overall, it's a tough job." Explained Hector. "I hope you'll be able to cope with the difficulties the job presents. I mean, you're so close to beating your previous ranking, it'd be a shame if you lost now."

Raven was silent, looking slightly nervous.

"Ah, here we are." Noted Hector, gesturing to a sap covered tree. "Take everything you need. As for me, I'm gonna go eat some apples. Later."

Hector walked away, hands in his pockets, while Raven looked nervous.

"… What have I gotten myself into?" Gulped Raven.

* * *

 **Confessional: A position of leadership, remember?)**

 **Raven:** … Oh boy, I better not screw up. I don't want to lose more than a bet. I may be better at, you know, talking to people … but I'm not an experienced leader. But, I'm not handing power back to Wallace, I'm _not_ a wimp! I can do this, you'll all see. (Raven winks … and then gulps)

 **Hector:** I wasn't lying to her. Leadership is a hard thing. It's now on Raven as to how she respond to this … ideally, she'll cause friction in the other alliance. This is part of a new idea I've had … the power of exact words. No lying, just careful wording. Nobody could really accuse me then, could they?

* * *

 **(Bronze Tigers)**

* * *

Imanda sat on a rock, a coy look on her face. Clyde had set up a rather crude scarecrow; indeed, the only really scary thing about it was the bad craftsmanship. With that done, Clyde turned to Imanda.

"Ok, are ya ready for ya first bravery lesson?" Asked Clyde.

"Ready as I'll ever be." Confirmed Imanda. "But, uh, what's with the ugly monster?"

"It's a scarecrow." Stated Clyde.

"Really? The only scary thing is the handiwork." Teased Imanda, giggling a little.

"Hey, I worked hard on dis." Frowned Clyde.

"Woking hard, or hardly working? I dunno, the latter seems like your kind of thing." Winked Imanda.

Clyde just huffed and Imanda smiled, beckoning him to continue.

"Da point is, you gotta imagine dis _very_ _well made_ scarecrow is something you are scared of. Like, I dunno, a zombie or somethin'. After dat, try and punch it and show your fear dat you're da boss." Stated Clyde, crossing his arms. "Now, what are ya scared of as of dis moment?"

Imanda pondered this, and gulped sheepishly.

"Beavers." Admitted Imanda.

"… Ya know, I'd be fine with letting you borrow dat electric stun rod I used to save ya. Come to think of it, it might help you on da next island." Mused Clyde to himself.

"… Well, that sounds foreboding." Noted Imanda. "But, thanks."

"Any time. And hey, ya could use da stun rod on somebody ya don't like." Smirked Clyde.

"That's mean." Frowned Imanda. "… Only in emergencies."

"Atta gal." Grinned Clyde with a playful laugh as he took out a paper and pen. "Ok, hang on just a moment."

Clyde quickly drew something and then taped it over the featureless face of the scarecrow. It was a somewhat crudely drawn picture of a beaver's face.

"Ok, walk up to da beaver and give it hell." Stated Clyde.

"Uh, sure. I can do that." Saluted Imanda. "Can't be any worse than the 'put curry down your panties badge'..."

Clyde stared silently.

"Don't ask." Stated Imanda with a resigned giggle.

"Always knew dat you had a hot ass." Teased Clyde.

"Rude!" Pouted Imanda, blushing a little.

And with that Imanda approached the scarecrow.

"Uh … take that!" Declared Imanda as she punched the scarecrow.

The scarecrow lurched backwards, but due to its stretchy frame it swung back and hit Imanda with tenfold the force she had used, sending her flying onto her back.

"Weak … it hit somebody with glasses … ooooo..." Groaned Imanda, holding her head a little.

Clyde just shook his head.

"Dat settles it, I'm giving you da stun rod. Lord knows ya ain't gonna survive otherwise." Remarked Clyde.

Imanda gave a dazed thumbs up.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Imagine if Imanda had a punch like Mike Tyson. Ouch.)**

 **Imanda:** … Bravery is very much a work in progress … much like my coolness. (Imanda giggles awkwardly, snorting a little)

* * *

Rheneas lay on the sand of the beach, relaxing as he looked up at the sunny sky.

"Wonder what it'll be like on the next island?" Pondered Rheneas. "Hmm … lakes, rocky canyons, spiky plants, loads of bug ...who can say?"

As Rheneas relaxed the morning away, Yessica peered at him from the water. With only her eyes above the water, she almost looked like a blond shark.

" _Ok Yessica … like you rehearsed_." Thought Yessica.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Not quite Jaws. Maybe Gums?)**

 **Yessica:** Paul has been trying to sell us out. He's been a sneaky sneak! But, even though he claims to be on our side, he made one fatal mistake … people of my family have a history of paranoia! Thus, I think a little return fire is fair game. Since Paul can't be relied on, Rheneas has Imanda and Uzuri on his side and Opal is, well, Opal … I gotta rely on myself right now.

* * *

Rheneas lay quietly, his eyes closed. He felt a shadow cast over him and then opened his eyes.

Yessica stood right above him, looking into his eyes.

"Uh … hi?" Greeted Rheneas awkwardly.

"Hello." Replied Yessica. "So, Paul wanted you to spare him and sold me and Opal out, right? I assume that's the way of it? And by 'assume' I mean 'know beyond any doubt'."

"Uh … yes?" Said Rheneas, scratching his side. "Mind if I stand up? Only that this position is kinda creepy."

Yessica allowed this and soon Rheneas was on his feet.

"I don't see what the shock is. Me and Paul have been allies for a while." Stated Rheneas. "If you're worried about my idol, don't be. We're going to a new island so the super stars will be back in play, along with a new one. I'm sure you can make it work with one of those."

Yessica pouted darkly.

"… Or, we could work out a deal." Offered Rheneas. "Seriously, you ok Yessi? I mean, you were pretty upset the other day … calling yourself 'barely a person' … I've been worried."

"I'm ok. At any rate, my main worries right now relate to not being voted off the island … or rather, the next island." Assured Yessica. "Pop quiz, who on this team has been playing both me and Opal, and also you due to wanting to survive the idol and vanquish it?"

Yessica leaned rather close to Rheneas.

"Here's a hint, the answer is Paul." Said Yessica in a rather loud whisper.

Rheneas paused.

"… Gee, Paul is like a totally different person this season. Gotta admit, it's just a little creepy." Admitted Rheneas. "But, people change … often for the better."

"How is Paul wanting both of us gone a good thing, exactly?"Asked Yessica, pouting a little.

"He's gained confidence. I mean, it's clearly all in the game with no personal malice against us. I think it'd cool Paul is so much more outgoing this time round." Explained Rheneas. "That said, I'll help you out. Imanda and Uzuri should be cool with voting for Paul."

"You have a lot of power." Noted Yessica.

"Hell if I know how. I've just gotten really lucky so far." Admitted Rheneas. "But the power just makes me a bigger target, so don't feel too jealous. Honestly, I feel jealous of you. You can slink on by undetected, like a spy. Heh, lucky."

"Thanks." Smiled Yessica. "Though, you've not done much this season either, really."

"Yeah, you're right. Part of it is that I'm trying to not be too big and obvious … but also, I was so involved and big last season and I got into fights. Real fights. I'm gonna be honest, I thought Mr Barrington was gonna kill me. Worst father in law _ever._ " Said Rheneas with a grim chuckle. "Thus, I'm trying to take it easier this season. I mean, I'll step it up any time if I have to, but … last season did have a little toll on me, so I'm playing it safe."

"Not very 'badass' of you." Teased Yessica.

"I don't go running into danger, I just beat down the danger that runs into me." Winked Rheneas. "But, once again, I'll help you handle Paul."

"I owe you." Said Yessica gratefully.

* * *

 **(Confessional: She owes him a soda at least.)**

 **Rheneas:** Nothing wrong with playing it a little safer … but, I guess I'm just a magnet for trouble, given the beaver attack. Total Drama sure has gotten me into situations; before this the worst came from the time I was eleven and burnt that park slide down. (Rheneas coughs awkwardly) I _**am**_ a pyro, remember?

 **Yessica:** This is great! Three vote for Paul, and the rest for Rheneas. That should get rid of bot the idol and the traitor; oh, I feel good about my chances of not going home today!

* * *

Paul had set up a circle of flowers and sat cross legged in the middle of them. He seemed to be trying to meditate.

"Breathe in. Breathe out. No want. No worry." Said Paul quietly.

Paul opened his eyes and looked at the cloud.

"I do want one thing. My sweet hippie." Said Paul longingly. "I hope she's ok and thawed out safely."

Paul tried to resume his meditative stance.

"Keep calm Paul. A steady and clear head can beat that idol … think of what VayVay would do." Said Paul to himself.

Paul smiled fondly.

"She'd probably talk about lint. Oh, that girl." Chuckled Paul, a hand over his heart.

* * *

 **(Confessional: A Hippie Hottie.)**

 **Paul:** Though I'm occupying myself by playing a game full of a bit of everything, the fact remains that I miss VayVay. I know she's ok and that the Playa is kinda nearby, but … it's her influence on me that has made it possible for me to stand on my own and play my own way. Her absence leaves me with a bit of a heavy heart. But, I've got my two islands, so I can get by this as well.

* * *

Opal and Uzuri, the oddballs of the team, were doing something odd. The two teens were both dangling in midair, suspended by vines tied to a tree branch. They were both eating fruit as well.

"Mmmmmm." Said Uzuri in content. "You were right Opal. Midair fruit eating is amazing!"

"I'm always right!" Declared Opal, laughing as she swung to and fro. "I'm gonna miss this island. So many sights, smells and sounds to enjoy here."

"And all of those can be found when witnessing a carnivorous beaver goring its juicy prey." Said Uzuri positively.

"Nature is unforgiving!" Declared Opal grandly. "Dog eat dog! Gos menja gos! 殺紅了眼!"

"You know what's more unforgiving?" Asked Uzuri. "… My mum!"

Opal and Uzuri laughed and giggled, despite the joke not even being that funny.

"Too bad our alliances meant we couldn't interact much, huh?" Lamented Uzuri. "We're like two peas in a pod of death and zombies and gore."

"Maybe if there''s another team swap we can hang out more?" Suggested Opal. "We could watch Withnail and I, and try to keep up with how much Withnail drinks!"

"… Won't that kill us?" Asked Uzuri. "He drinks a lot right?"

"Oh, not that much." Assured Opal. "Just nine and a half glasses of red wine, one pint of cider, one shot of lighter fluid, two and a half shots of gin, six glasses of sherry, thirteen whiskeys and half a pint of ale through the film. That's not even half of what Gordon drinks during the day."

"… Eeyup, I do not envy Gordon's liver." Declared Uzuri. "You know, maybe if we ever come across Gordon we should try and help him give up on da booze for his own health?"

"It's on my to-do list." Saluted Opal. "… Right after asking Alice about the weather, creating a new primary colour ... and this imitation of you in three seconds. AAAAAARGH!"

"Huh?" Blinked Uzuri.

A spider than dropped down from above and went down Uzuri's shirt.

"AAAAAARGH!" Screamed Uzuri.

"My imitation was uncanny." Cackled Opal. "Womp, womp!"

At that moment a helicopter flew over them, a large megaphone attached to it.

" **ATTENTION CAMPERS**!" Said Winnie loudly. " **THE TIME HAS COME TO CHAAAAAAANGE PLACES**! **COME TO THE CHALLENGE AREA AND BOARD THE CHINOOK! WE'RE** **GOING TO FLOWER ATOLL**! **MEOW**!"

The helicopter flew on and then Opal and Uzuri exchanged a serious glance and nod.

"You know what we must do." Said Uzuri seriously.

"It's the only thing we can do." Agreed Opal.

The two girls untied the vines around their waists and fell to the ground.

"OUCH!" Yelped the two teens.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Opal womps … literally.)**

 **Opal:** Aside being tied up, one of my favourite past times is being suspended in midair. It makes me feel like some kind of flying thing. Plus, it helps me think. A surprise to many, I have a brain up there and right now I am thinking, quote, holy shit I do declare that I need more allies!

 **Uzuri:** I hope the new island has pink flowers! Or maybe some flesh eating carnivorous plants too! Yay!

* * *

 **(One Chinook Ride Later…)**

* * *

 **(Flower Atoll)**

* * *

Once the Chinook landed the eighteen campers filed out and stood themselves amongst their team mates, and gazed around at the surrounding area.

The general layout of the island, based on the immediate area, seemed a lot less wild and overgrown than Boney Island, but also had a large amount of flowers in the colours of pink, orange and scarlet. Additionally, the grass was a sort of permanent springtime yellowy green. There were several bodies of clear and bubbly water, and the overall island seemed somewhat rocky. Of course, this was just the area they were at, so the distant parts of the island could be different.

Also notable of the surroundings was that the kart racing track from the previous season was still there, though the track was unkempt and was a little cracked, along with several plants now growing on the track too.

With everybody gathered and in position the hosts, Chris absent and replaced with Trina, began to speak … or they would have, but they were interrupted.

"Um, sorry to butt in, but, uh … where's Chris?" Asked Spider curiously.

"He's got work to do elsewhere." Stated Trina. "Winnie dear, start us off please."

Winnie nodded and cleared her throat.

"Welcome to Flower Atoll ladies and germs, the third of the seven islands!" Chirped Winnie. "Things are gonna be a lot more different on this island!"

"And a lot more difficult as well." Added Xaria. "If you feel like running to the water and swimming to the Playa, I don't blame you."

"But none of you will do that, you money craving kids!" Chuckled Trina. "This island has several twists to it. For starters, a new elimination method which will be revealed in due course. For seconds, all three super stars are back in play."

"Is there a new star?" Asked Eddie.

"There sure is!" Confirmed Winnie. "Introducing the orange super star! Play this star at the elimination ceremony before the chocolate stars are handed out, and you can subtract two votes from the total of who it is played on!"

"Very fancy." Drawled Xaria.

Several of the campers looked quite interested.

"Question. Where are the cabins? Urgh, don't tell me I must degrade myself with more camping?" Sniffed Bishop dully.

"I'll answer that question." Grinned Trina mischievously. "The main twist of Flower Atoll is…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

you have no set campsite. You'll be on the move every day, from point A to point B. There are 'Chill Zones' at the end of each leg of the journey, and you'll know them when you see them. Hope you like walking!"

Several campers did not look happy at the idea of this twist.

"Urgh..." Groaned Bishop.

"Walking … yay … not."Muttered Helen.

"This doesn't sound too bad. Good thing I'm wearing my hiking boots." Remarked Quana.

"Oh, and sorry to be that girl, but there''s one more twist." Stated Xaria. "You are having…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

another team swap. Oh, happy day and junk."

Some of the campers were happy to hear this. Others less so. While the campers reacted to this each host lay down a mat: one gold, one silver and one bronze.

"Ok, listen up kitty cats!" Announced Winnie. "The following people will be on The Golden Hawks."

"Spider!"

"Bishop!"

"Raven!"

"Sasha!"

"Wallace!"

"Hector!"

The six members of the reshuffled Golden Hawks stood on the golden mat and glanced at each other.

"Well, this looks like quite an _evil_ team." Snickered Wallace.

"Good. This season is sorely lacking any real malice." Droned Bishop. "Now, let's make sure to destroy whatever team Alice ends up on, shall we?"

"As long as it's not me." Nodded Raven.

"I like the looks of our party." Smiled Sasha. "We even have a medic."

"With all the walking we'll be doing, it's a good thing too." Agreed Hector. "No pressure Spider."

"I'll do my best. Good thing I know how to treat sprains." Remarked Spider.

Xaria then gestured to the silver mat.

"Moving on." Began Xaria. "The following people will be on The Silver Swordfish."

"Quana"

"Imanda"

"Eddie"

"Helen"

"Uzuri"

"Barney"

As with the Hawks, the Swordfish all stood on the silver mat and eyed each other.

"Looks like we're still team-mates Helen." Noted Barney. "I guess it must be fate, huh?"

"I am so happy on the inside." Droned Helen without any emotion.

"I think this team might be nearly as good as Team Jungle." Noted Uzuri optimistically.

"Hopefully better at challenges though." Added Eddie.

"Ooooh, you." Pouted Uzuri, to which Eddie chuckled.

"This seems like a good team. I'll take it." Decided Quana. "Yo, Imanda, you can navigate my stars right? You know, just in case we don't reach our destination by nightfall. Nocturnal predators, wot, wot."

"You can count on me." Confirmed Imanda. "Hiking is fun … hope you can keep up, because I'm a privileged black girl who will stop for nobody!"

"Ooo, feisty." Smirked Quana.

"Attention on me. Thank you very much." Stated Trina. "And to finish it off, the Bronze Tigers will now consist of..."

"Yessica."

"Alice"

"Rheneas"

"Jimmy"

"Paul"

"Opal"

The last six campers moved onto the bronze mat and looked amongst themselves.

"… Eh." Shrugged Jimmy. "Hi, and stuff."

"Hey Jimmy. Nice to see you're still hanging in there." Said Paul with an approving thumbs up.

Rheneas glanced at Yessica.

"Think you'll be able to stand out on this team?" Asked Rheneas.

"You bet." Smirked Yessica. "You?"

"Guess we'll see, won't we." Said Rheneas, also smirking.

Opal gave Alice a friendly wave.

"So, how's the weather?" Asked Opal cheerfully.

"Oh bugger." Muttered Alice.

With the twists explained and the new teams formed, the hosts began to talk about the challenge.

"Now, for this challenge you have to head from here to the Chill Zone set up several miles ahead. But, it's not just a mere walk. Oh no!" Declared Winnie. "Each team has to transport three large steaks."

"The team who has the fewest steaks upon reaching the Chill Zone loses. If multiple teams have the same amount of steaks, the team that arrives last loses." Added Xaria.

"And don't think it's gonna be easy. There are some _**little**_ obstacles on the way there! Haha!" Teased Trina. "Ok teams, places!"

The teams stood behind the starting line on the ground and were each passed three large steaks by the hosts.

"One more question; are the stars in set places? Or do they get moved if we go past them?" Asked Hector.

"They're at the Chill Zones … somewhere." Said Trina mysteriously.

"And remember campers, this is for reward, not immunity. You'll be told the reward once you reach the Chill Zone." Declared Winnie. "On your marks!"

"Get set." Added Xaria.

"GO!" Yelled Trina grandly, sounding an airhorn.

And with that, the three teams were off. It may have only been reward, but the unknown prize may be worth playing for, and all campers wanted to start the island off on the right foot.

* * *

 **(Confessional: E is for Exposition!)**

 **Hector:** Hrrrm, looks like I'm without an alliance right now. No matter; I've got that side deal with Spider going on, and he's kinda magnetic with how he attracts friends, so I should be good. Plus, with any luck my words to Raven will make her ripe for the picking … as in, eliminating.

 **Sasha:** An escort mission? Fuck me with a fireflower … but, the team seems pretty cool and easy to work with, so I think my worries won't be too high. Shame me and Eddie aren't team mates anymore, but … I've survived worst. Level start!

 **Bishop:** On one hand it's nice to have breathing space from Alice, but on the other hand I can't bait her all the time now. Feh, she does not define me. My main plan right now is to simply keep Spider and Sasha close and target some sap who would lose a tie breaker. It sucks I have been reduced to socialising with a dork and a gamer … but for five million, I'd honestly be willing to sink lower.

 **Quana:** Hmm … looks like I've got any real allies right now, 'cept Barney. I would be nervous, but I was in nearly this exact same position at the start of Boney island and here I still am. I think this is gonna be easy, I mean … how hard could transporting a _steak_ really be? Not as hard as hosting, buster!

 **Eddie:** Well, here I go, starting from scratch again! (Eddie chuckles). Ok, um, tactics … let's see … oh! Barney and Helen are a clear duo; maybe I could join up with them?

 **Imanda:** On one hand a steak is probably easier to take care of than a pet rock ... don't ask … but on the other hand, we might come across something that may want to eat them and the person holding them. Better make sure I'm not the holder, huh? Good thing Clyde leant me the electric stun prodder thingy.

 **Alice:** So, I lose Bishop … and gain Opal. Aw fuck. But Opal seems to like me for some reason, so I can use that. And Jimmy is too apathetic and passive to go against a plan … maybe this won't be fucking shit after all…

 **Rheneas:** I decided to carry the meat for the team. I mean, Tabitha calls me man meat after all. (Rheneas snickers). Seriously though, I just feel I could take the best care of it and possibly outrun or fight off any creature that tries to chomp on the steaks … or my flesh. Either way, we're winning this … wonder if we can eat the meat when we're done…

 **Yessica:** Krrrzt! This just in! Yessica becomes girl who flushes out idol on the new bronze tigers! Crowd goes wild with applause! (Yessica giggles). Watch this space, folks.

* * *

 **(Intern Compound)**

* * *

Knock-knock-knock-knock-knock!

Kim groaned as she slowly entered the waking world. She moaned as she held her head. She had a hangover from the drunkenness the previous night.

"Turn off the noise." Muttered Kim.

Steve lay nearby, snoring a little and drooling as well. The alcohol seemed to have him out like a light.

Knock-knock-knock-knock-knock!

"Urgh, what's that awful sound?" Muttered Kim.

Kim then saw it was coming from the door. She staggered her way over, almost falling over several times and began to fumble around with the lock.

"Which way does the key turn again?" Muttered Kim.

Kim soon managed to figure it out and opened the door. Standing there was Mr Gregson.

"What do you want?" Asked Kim, rubbing her eyes. "It's too early for this shit, and I'm too young for it."

"It's past midday." Stated Mr Gregson.

"Fuck, really? Steve, wake up! We got work to do!" Called Kim.

"Five more minutes mummy..." Mumbled Steve.

"No, you won't be doing work. It has been decided that you shall be put under temporary arrest." Stated Mr Gregson. "I suggest you comply if you do not want another trip to juvie."

"What?! What the fuck did I do?!" Exclaimed Kim, looking nervous. "I've not done anything to anybody this time! I know it'll take years to make up for all the shit I pulled, but my hands are clean this season!"

"The mess hall on Wawanakwa went up in flames last night." Stated Mr Gregson formally. "You had Kasimar … Pokey … whatever, you had the thug set it ablaze last season. Additionally, we found Miss Tasset's cigarettes at the scene, and we know she had lost them before the fire, so she could not have put them there. You've made no secret of your desire to see her burn, so … I suggest you come with me and do not fight the cuffs."

"But I didn't do it!" Yelled Kim.

"The police will be here within two hours, tell it to them." Said Mr Gregson, grabbing hold of Kim's wrist. "I won't have you causing havoc and illegal actions on my show."

Just as Kim began to struggle, Steve jumped up.

"Wait! Wait! Waaaaaait! Waitwaitwait!" Exclaimed Steve in a variety of tones, due to being hungover. "I has the proof … the proof that Kimmy Wobbles is as innocent as OJ Simpson!"

"… Of all the metaphors..." Muttered Kim, trying to not look ungrateful.

"Well, present the evidence already." Prompted Mr Gregson.

Steve ran over to them, tripping over several times in the process and held out his phone which was in the camera app.

"Take a look." Grinned Steve.

Mr Gregson looked amongst all the photos. They were of Kim and Steve pulling childish and drunken faces. The phone showed that the time range the photos were taken was between 2AM and 2:30AM.

"We took photos while playing truth or dare and then passed out." Explained Steve. "Oooo, ruddy hangover."

Mr Gregson observed the pictures, and nodded.

"It seems you are in the clear Miss Rosefelt. The fire started at around 2:05AM. Clearly, it was not you." Decided Mr Gregson.

"That's what I was trying to fucking tell you." Said Kim, holding her wrist where Mr Gregson had grabbed it.

"Nevertheless, you are on thin ice from last season. Behave, or there will be … severe consequences." Warned Mr Gregson firmly. "Good day, and take care."

Mr Gregson left. Kim shut the door and flopped onto her bed.

"What a fucking start this has been. A hangover, and being accused of arson." Muttered Kim. "… Why did you do it Steve?"

"Do what?" Asked Steve.

"The thing." Said Kim.

"… Sex?" Blinked Steve.

"No, proving I was innocent. Don't play all sweet, you cannot deny I am a **monster** and I'm sure many people would want me to be locked up. You could have just stood there and stayed quiet … you had nothing to lose by me being locked up again. Why the fuck … no … what the fuck do you see in me?" Asked Kim in confusion. "Just … what am I to you? An angel? Only a fallen angel, if that. Steve … why do you like me?"

"I like lots of people." Smiled Steve."But I don't like it when people get locked up for things they did not do. Just doing my job as your friend, eeyup!"

Kim was silent ... and then gave Steve a friendly pat on the back.

"I may be an atheist, but God bless you." Said Kim, smiling. "I have no idea what you see in me, none at all, but … thank you."

"Don't mention it." Assured Steve cheerfully "Just doing my duty. And if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna go do my doody. Later!"

Steve cheerfully jogged off towards the nearest bathroom, laughing dumbly as he went. Kim watched him go, not in any way certain what she should be thinking or feeling.

* * *

 **New Team Formats**

 **Golden Hawks:** Bishop, Hector, Raven, Sasha, Spider, Wallace

 **Silver Swordfish:** Barney, Eddie, Helen, Imanda, Quana, Uzuri

 **Bronze Tigers:** Alice, Jimmy, Opal, Paul, Rheneas, Yessica

* * *

Yep, it is another reward challenge. I am aware that some readers really dislike the non-elimination rounds, but with no returnees this season and the complex plot it's necessary to have them. But I can assure the reward haters that this is the last reward ep for a while, and after this one there will be quite a few eliminations in a row. It'll be well worth the wait, swearsies ^_^

* * *

 **Next Time:** The teams must get their steaks past hungry carnivorous plants, and worse! A reward is won and dynamics happen.


	35. CH 13, PT 2: The Flowers

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Total Drama.

 **Note:** You all know how it goes by now. I say a date the chapter is likely to be done by and I end up finishing it faster than I could have predicted. You'd think I'd see it coming by now, huh? I've got nothing much to say this time, so here's the next chapter. Enjoy! Also, I just got Undertale and I'm gonna attempt a Pacifist run. Wish me luck!

I'm gonna grind your meat!

* * *

 **(Boney Island Forest)**

* * *

Chris searched through all the bushes and overgrowth around the area. He was pretty sure that he was in the area with the discarded gun, but so far he had not found it. All he had succeeded in was getting pissed off.

"Where is that damn thing?" Muttered Chris. "It''s gotta be nearby; Quana dropped it around here … ugh, too bad the cameras didn't see exactly where."

Chris continued to search for several minutes. He reached into a bush, and his hand felt something hard and solid. He grinned to himself.

"Gotcha, ya little rascal." Smirked Chris.

Chris rose up … and saw he was holding hardened, smooth beaver crap.

"AAAARRRGH!" Screamed Chris as he leapt back, dropping the hardened shit and fell into a bush. "OOF!"

Chris groaned, and sighed in annoyance as he got to his feet, dusting himself off.

Chris paled.

He whimpered a little.

Why?

Because…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

he had twigs and leaves in his perfect hair!

"HEEEEEEEELP!" Screamed Chris in woe.

* * *

 **(Flower Atoll)**

* * *

 **(Golden Hawks)**

* * *

The six members of the newly shuffled Golden Hawks walked along the rocky and flowery plains of Flower Atoll. The ground was kinda of bumpy and very much the opposite of flat due to the rockiness and grass growing on the rocks, which made the journey a little harder. Due to the fact the steaks were made of beef, Sasha refused to go near them. This didn't create any problems however, as Raven had volunteered to carry the steaks for the team.

"So, you sure you can handle this?" Asked Wallace.

"It's just meat, and it's not too heavy. I can deal with it." Assured Raven. "Remember, I'm still in charge for the day."

"True, true. And what is your next plan, my glorious leader?" Smirked Wallace. "Are we still eliminating Hector?"

"We may. But it's a reward, so we can afford to take it easy. Right now the main thing on my mind is how we can cook these steaks. After several days of foraging of Boney Island it'd be nice to eat some real food." Said Raven, rubbing her belly with her free hand.

"True that. Ravioli, ravioli, get in my stomach-oni." Agreed Wallace.

"Ravioli?" Repeated Raven.

"I'm not just a villain, I'm a stereotypical Italian." Declared Wallace. "Are you stereotypical?"

"… Well, I may be black but I'm not gonna get angry or be a police chief." Giggled Raven. "Ahem! Focus! We win this challenge and get a foothold … and then, well … we'll have to see what I'll you do, won't we?"

"Not if you lose the bet." Smirked Wallace.

Further ahead of the duo Bishop and Sasha walked side by side.

"So, tell me, why were you so adamant about not carrying the beef steaks?" Asked Bishop idly. "If you were trying to raise a fuss and cause a little havoc … well, I'd say I may be able to grow to tolerate your company."

"I'm a Hindu." Stated Sasha. "I don't do beef, cows are sacred."

"And delicious." Added Bishop. "Actually, we'll compromise. They are sacredly delicious."

"… You don't have much respect for religious things do you?" Noted Sasha casually. "Any reason?"

Bishop leaned close to Sasha.

"It's mainly because I am a Catholic whore currently enjoying congress out of wedlock, and I have a black Jewish boyfriend who works at the military abortion clinic, so hail Satan and a good day to you Miss Sasha." Drawled Bishop.

Sasha was silent. She blinked … and then she blinked again.

"By any chance, does the devil come to you for pointers?" Asked Sasha, trying her hardest to not giggle.

"We meet up on Sundays." Stated Bishop casually. "Now, our alliance is still on, yes?"

"Sure. It's my best option on this new team." Assured Sasha. "And since Eddie is on the Swordfish now … you, lucky bastard, have just become my closest ally."

"Why thanks very much. I might just not hate this; after all, you're very grouchy and snappy this season and I approve of that. Congratulations, you've already blown your Letterama self out of the water in less than two weeks. I will commence with the slow clapping now." Said Bishop as he did just that.

"You're such a _**jerk**_ … and yet, good at this game. But, I'm not that negative, am I?" Asked Sasha curiously.

"It takes a special level of asshole attitude to impress me, my dear. Be happy … or rather, not. I'd prefer it that way." Smirked Bishop.

Sasha could not help but look slightly uncertain.

Meanwhile Hector and Spider walked at the front of the group. Hector led the team forward, keeping an eye out for signs that pointed them on their way while Spider walked alongside him. Spider smiled at their surroundings.

"I like this place. Flowers are always nice, and the amount of nature is quite tame, and the rocks aren't too hard to overcome. Not just that, but some of the flowers look like they could be used to sooth scrapes and cuts. I think I might learn to like it here," Said Spider confidently.

"Good to hear. I don't want you going anywhere right now. If we're going on long journeys daily, I want the 'white mage' close at hand." Replied Hector. "You didn't hear it from me, but Wallace is highly disaster prone."

"… I get the feeling you are right." Agreed Spider. "With all these natural medical resources growing around, I should be able to help with most things that come up. I'll make sure to stock up at every chill zone. Um, think there's any chance that you may get hurt?"

Hector considered this.

"I may stuff a toe or break a finger, but I hadn't suffer the ultimate injury of elimination." Assured Hector. "I have a brain after all."

"So does everybody else." Said Spider, before tapping his chin. "Well, Fripp makes me wonder … sorry."

Hector snickered a little.

"So, I'm thinking that we could vote for Sasha at this team's first vote." Decided Hector. "Remove power from Eddie and such."

"Um … why are you telling me?"Asked Spider.

"Remember the rope challenge?" Asked Hector. "You swore, on Quana's life in fact, that you'd vote the way I want if we were ever on the same team in exchange for my untying you. Well, I don't think you're the kind of guy who would swear on your lover's life and then back out, correct?"

"… I am so predictable, huh?" Noted Spider.

"Nah, I'm just smart is all." Chuckled Hector. "So, you'll be ok with, perhaps, voting for Raven, yes?"

"Seems to me that I don't have a choice." Noted Spider.

"Correct. You don't." Confirmed Hector. "Not if your affection for Quana means anything at least. Besides, you have allies _and_ are a valuable medic. You don't _get_ to complain."

"Well when you put it that way … guess we'll be subtracting Raven's head from her shoulders, right Math Magician?" Asked Spider, trying to amuse Hector.

Hector didn't emote.

"Just vote my way, that's all I need. Jokes are unnecessary." Stated Hector as he walked ahead.

Spider put a finger to his chin.

" _Why do I keep 'magnetically' attracting alliances with people who I have no common ground with_?" Thought Spider. " _Well, safety is safety_."

Bishop walked up beside Spider.

"What did Hector want?" Asked Bishop. "Was he bothering you?"

"Nah, he was just playing the game, much like you do." Assured Spider.

"Ick. You compare me to a guy who is fat _**and**_ poor. I thought we were friends." Said Bishop gravely.

Spider looked unsure how to respond.

"… Sorry?" Said Spider, looking guilty.

"With much hesitation, apology accepted." Smirked Bishop. "You know, I knew a guy like Hector in my home town once. He was a smart guy who had a love of math and cars. One day he used math to make his car travel at hyper fast speeds … and he hit a fire hydrant and died. It was pretty tragic for all involved, most of all the clean up crew. To think, at the very same time I was at the monthly Billionaire Banquet."

"Yikes." Gulped Spider. "What does that story prove?"

Bishop smirked.

"It proves that I am obscenely rich." Grinned Bishop.

* * *

 **(Confessional: If I had a dollar every time Bishop bragged about his money, I'd be richer than him.)**

 **Wallace:** It may be mean to say it … but fortunately I don't care so I'll say it anyway! I hope Raven loses our little bet; I have a great idea for something embarrassing she can do. (Wallace smirks) Also, at the next Chill Zone I need to invent some equipment suitable for this bloody hiking.

 **Sasha:** Have I really been that negative? Surely not … right? I mean, I've not been physically hurting people like Quarla. Everybody yells and gets annoyed sometimes, even Spider. Just gotta keep calm and keep playing as I am. Just a few weeks … I can go that long without a smoke.

 **Spider:** So, how about that … looks like my closest allies are Bishop and Hector. Sure, this makes me dread what may be coming, but once you get past the woe and utter despair, this is a pretty good deal. I mean, I should be safe right? ...Oh wait, if they target each other while we're on this team then I'm in the middle of it. ...F-(Static cuts Spider off)

* * *

 **(Silver Swordfish)**

* * *

The six members of the team had gone a separate direction from the other teams after charging ahead. Nobody had wanted to be followed, so each team had gone their own way. Presently this led to the Swordfish climbing up a rocky hillside area covered in flowers.

Quana wiped a little sweat off her forehead as she walked, carrying one of the steaks.

"Boy, this is harder than I thought." Noted Quana. "Can't give up, gotta keep going."

Quana let out an exaggerated whine and let her posture sag a little.

"Oooo, but sitting down and giving up sounds _soooooo_ tempting." Lamented Quana. "If more people gave up, there would be less wars in our world."

"But what if the one person who did not give up was Hitler?" Asked Imanda, walking behind Quana.

"… Point." Agreed Quana. "That guy was a dick."

"Humanity would agree with you there." Giggled Imanda. "… Say, you've got that _look_ in your eye. That look you get when you have an idea of some kind."

"I get a look? Huh, even at the age of seventeen I'm learning more about myself." Noted Quana. "But yeah, I have an idea. It's a grand idea. Basically … I need you to motivate me. I'm leading the charge and carrying a steak, so I can't afford to go slow. If I speed up, so does the whole team. And so..."

"You need me to motivate you." Finished Imanda. "Sure. How do you want me to? A pep talk? A cheer? I'm wicked good at cheer leading you know."

Quana gave Imanda a serious look.

"Jab the stun rod in my booty." Requested Quana. "I know it's hard to ask it, and you may feel wrong doing it, but it-."

ZAP!

"Holy mierda!" Yelped Quana as she flew a few steps forward. "That hurt!"

"Should I stop?" Asked Imanda, giggling awkwardly.

"No, the team relies on you keeping it up." Replied Quana. "You must-."

ZAP!

"EEEEK!"

ZAP!

"AAARRRGH!"

ZAP!

"Titty fucking Ghandi!"

As Quana continued to dash forwards, motivated by the zaps whilst Imanda frequently apologised, a little ways behind Eddie and Helen walked together, talking casually. Eddie couldn't help but laugh at the sight of what was going on in front of him.

"Quana sure knows how to motivate herself." Noted Eddie with a chuckle.

"I just can't look away." Noted Helen.

"Few could." Replied Eddie. "I think I'm going to like this team. No shortage of entertainment!"

"You like seeing pretty girls get electrocuted? For shame Eddie." Droned Helen.

"Well, I don't like it. I'm not a sadist. It's just … it's so bizarre, you can't help laugh." Explained Eddie.

"I can." Shrugged Helen.

"You don't laugh at anything." Reminded Eddie.

"Eh, point." Conceded Helen.

There was a brief silence.

"So, I see you're not hanging out with Barney right this moment." Noted Eddie.

"We're not joined at the hip." Stated Helen.

"Are you allied?" Asked Eddie.

"Maybe." Replied Helen.

Eddie paused, wondering what to say next.

"Just putting it out there, I'd be ok with working with you." Offered Eddie. "Three votes on a team of six … we could make it happen."

"We could." Agreed Helen

"So … will we?" Persisted Eddie.

"Well, you seem boring enough to be round, but it's up to Barney. He's the people person." Said Helen in monotone.

Eddie blinked.

"… Boring?" Said Eddie, looking slightly offended.

Bringing up the rear of the team were Barney and Uzuri, who were pleasantly chattering about movies. The former was carrying two of the three steaks the team had been given.

"So, I've been getting into a lot of Ninja movies lately. I suppose the get-up gave it away. Yeah, I'm into things like American Ninja, Revenge of the Ninja … and, naturally, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles." Said Barney cheerfully. "I tend to stick to one genre, or obsession, at a time."

"Just like me and zombie films." Noted Uzuri. "The cheap and crappy props are what make them so good!"

"Fav zombie film?" Asked Barney.

"Zombieland, duh." Grinned Uzuri. "That and Dance of the Dead. I like independent stuff; once I finish school, I'm making a splash at film festivals with my indie horror screenplay."

"What's it about?" Asked Barney curiously.

"An outbreak of zombies … wait for it … on a space station! Oh, and the zombies are not human, but are instead crocodiles! Big jaws to chomp the flesh! Yum, yum!" Giggled Uzuri, a creepy expression on her face.

"… I'd watch it." Declared Barney. "But between Ninjas and zombies … sorry, I gotta go with ninjas."

"Huh? But zombies are better." Insisted Uzuri.

"Nuh uh! Ninjas are the best." Grinned Barney.

"Oh yeah, buster? How?" Pouted Uzuri, trying not to giggle.

"They're athletic, can sneak up on their prey, they have cool weaponry and, most of all, have a cool history." Grinned Barney.

"Oh yeah? Well, zombies have strength in numbers, are kinda resistant to bullets and knives, aren't picky eaters are, of course, can turn into wicked scary Crimson Heads!" Cackled Uzuri.

"… There should be Zombie Ninjas." Declared Barney.

Uzuri had stars in her eyes.

"And _**that**_ will be the basis of my next screenplay!" Grinned Uzuri.

* * *

 **(Confessional: A zombie pirate would be cool too.)**

 **Quana:** (She winces as she sits down). What can I say … I'd rather not lose. ...Ow. I could have thought that through better. At least Imanda was having fun … which kinda worries me.

 **Eddie:** Ok, fine, maybe I do talk about strategy a lot, but … it's totally hypocritical for _**Helen**_ to call somebody boring.

 **Barney:** I like Uzuri. It's always nice that there is somebody who is nearly an adult yet is a kid at heart. And with me trying to mature for Lavender, well … I guess I'll be passing on the man-child torch to her … though, I guess she's more of a woman child huh?

* * *

 **(Bronze Tigers)**

* * *

The six Tigers were walking alongside a river. A signpost had pointed them away from going across it, so the team figured that by going near it they'd at least know one way they should not go, and prevent themselves from getting lost. Yessica walked at the front of the team, having appointed herself as both the guider and the 'carrier of all meat'. Paul walked alongside her, being pretty quiet.

"This is a good day Paul. We're on a new island, and a one third new team. The perfect time for me to adapt to this new twist and show just what I am made of." Declared Yessica. "I'd say I'm a shoe in for the Heather edit right about now."

Paul glanced at Yessica.

"Um … what do you mean by 'Heather edit'?" Asked Paul curiously. "You mean being edited as the season villain?"

"Well, the screentime _would_ be nice … but, no. I mean how Heather was a complete screenhog in season one who chewed up all the screentime of most other people. If I was a screenhog, I'd stand out for sure!" Exclaimed Yessica.

"But … Heather has screentime because she was the villain. You can't be a screenhog and not be a villain." Stated Paul.

"Then I'll have the Owen edit. He had a lot of screentime too." Decided Yessica.

"… That's because he farted a lot." Giggled Paul. "You gonna get gassy for fame? That's … kinda desperate."

Yessica pouted.

"Yeah, well … whatever." Huffed Yessica. "So … we're still voting for Rheneas, yes?"

"I guess. Right now my mind isn't really focused on the contest." Admitted Paul.

Yessica pretended to almost faint.

"Say whaaaaat?" Faux gasped Yessica.

"Very funny." Chuckled Paul. "But seriously … all these flowers … they're making me think about VayVay. I really miss her. Know what I mean? I mean, you miss Irene right? Boney Island had a lot of trees, so I guess she was on your mind, huh?"

"She's always on my mind. More than fame … I'm worried about her, even with VayVay taking care of her." Admitted Yessica. "But! One I win this season and become the biggest reality show celebrity ever with hoards of adoring fans … I'll spend a good chunk of the prize on treatment for Irene's schizophrenia. Poor cookie."

"What sort of cookie?" Asked Paul, curiously. "You know, to complete the metaphor."

Yessica grinned.

"Chocolate and cherry." Giggled Yessica.

"You crazy girls." Chuckled Paul.

A ways behind Yessica and Paul were Rheneas and Jimmy. Rheneas held his lighter in one hand and some petals in the other. He was periodically burning the petals to keep himself amused during the long walk. Jimmy meanwhile said nothing much of anything.

"… Say, Jimmy, I'm just wondering … are you ok?" Asked Rheneas in concern.

"Why do you ask?" Stated Jimmy.

"You lost your family, and your lady isn't here. At your age … no … nobody at any age should feel that. I've just been worried about you, and now that we're on the same team … I'd like to know, are you ok?" Asked Rheneas, concern in his eyes.

Jimmy was silent for a moment or two.

"I'm getting by. I'm taking it a day at a time … it's like running. It gets easier, but the hard part is doing it every day." Said Jimmy, looking at the ground.

"You're a strong kid Jimmy. Never let anybody tell you otherwise." Said Rheneas, patting Jimmy on the shoulder. "But if you ever want or need somebody to talk to, well, I'd be happy to listen. We all know I'm nowhere near as tough as I appear to be. I'm the emotional, tender sort."

"You are." Agreed Jimmy. "But your softness has done a lot of good."

"Thanks. I'm sure your toughness will do good as well." Nodded Rheneas, giving Jimmy a thumbs up.

Jimmy blinked, a neutral expression on his face, and slowly returned the thumbs up.

At the back of the pack Alice and Opal walked in silence. Alice was enjoying the peace and quiet, but it was not to last.

"Sooooo … how are you?" Asked Opal.

"All the worse for seeing you." Replied Alice.

"… Alice, you're the mature type, and I'm not … so I guess friction between us is normal. But, we don't _have_ to be enemies." Said Opal sincerely. "Maybe you'd enjoy being my friend if you gave me a chance? I mean, we both like lemons, so that's something we have in common."

"Lemons are not enough of a reason for me to want anything to do with you." Stated Alice dully.

"Well Alice, me old cream cracker, when life gives you lemons … buy 'em cheap and sell them to hungry people for triple the fair price." Giggled Opal. "And, ya know, maybe if we were friends I'd be willing to vote how you want?"

"Blackmailing me into friendship? How nice of you." Drawled Alice.

"Did I do that? Oops." Chuckled Opal nervously. "Look, I just think we've make a good alliance. I want to win too girl! Your intellect and firmness, and my social nature and batshit insanity combined would make us unbeatable! And maybe, just _maybe_ , the fans won't hate us!"

Alice considered this.

"I guess if nothing else, you're good for a vote. Ok, fine, we'll ally. Don't make me regret it." Stated Alice firmly. "And don't do that thing you do either."

"What thing?" Asked Opal.

"You know … the _thing_." Insisted Alice.

Opal considered this.

"Oooooh, do you mean _**this.**_ " Asked Opal as she went cross eyed and honked her nose. "Booper duper!"

Alice groaned.

"I didn't mean that. But, since you've bought it up … _**never do that again**_." Warned Alice.

Opal saluted, nodding seriously.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Bronze Tigers? More like Clusterfuck Central!)**

 **Yessica: ...** Or maybe I should go for a Tabitha edit? She was a screenhog in Letterz when I watched it on TV. I mean, like her I'm Bi so I have that going for me. (Yessica shrugs). Either way, stealing all of the screentime and getting rid of Rheneas' idol is my priority.

 **Rheneas:** Gotta say, just losing an Aunt I saw only in passing hurts a lot … I can't begin to imagine what it must be like to lose one's entire family. Sounds fucking fucked up … more power to Jimmy.

 **Opal:** I'm pretty goofy and kinda nuts … soooooo, it's only logical to team up with Alice, right? She'll keep me anchored so I don't mess stuff up, and in return I give her a vote, information like Paul having an idol and I give her somebody to vent to … she has quite the temper. Plus, between you and me … I wanna set her up with Bishop. (Opal gigglers and raises her eyebrows up and down).

* * *

 **(Boney Island Forest)**

* * *

"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLP!" Screamed Chris.

Chris sprinted along the forest trail, not stopping for a moment. Behind him, in hot pursuit, were some angry carnivorous beavers. They didn't take kindly to this strange creature in their territory making so much noise and kicking their young.

Also, the beavers were in heat.

Oh dear.

* * *

 **(Chill Zone Number 1)**

* * *

Several interns milled about, working on setting some things up. The main objective seemed to be a flower bed, and right now Carlton was working on planting some roses with help from Ulric.

"Flowers … remind me why I'm working on this again?" Requested Ulric.

"Because we need the Chill Zone to look nice for the viewers, and flowers in general are very nice. Flower Symbolism is fascinating as well. Plenty to like about this job." Said Carlton cheerfully.

"No, I mean … why is a tough guy like me working on this? It's not really an area Ill be any good at. I mean, you've kinda done all the work already. Not because I'm being lazy, but … you're just doing everything so effectively and fast." Stated Ulric.

"I guess I only trust myself to do it. I like flower gardens to be just so." Giggled Carlton. "Back when me and Fifi were more than just very close friends, we bonded over 'flower feng shui', so I know how to organise these things. It's all about patterns, colours and putting similar symbolism types together."

"… I'll trust that you know what you are doing." Decided Ulric. "I'm gonna go get a soda. Want me to bring anything back?"

"Pink grapefruit please." Smiled Carlton.

Ulric nodded and walked off, hands in his hoodie pocket. As Ulric went away he walked past Nakia and Kim who were at the opposite end of the long flower bed. They were working together to plant some flowers just like the boys had been doing. Kim looked a little discomforted by the dirt on her hands, while Nakia was putting effort in and, though her planting method was childlike and lopsided, she seemed to be having a good time.

"This is fun!" Exclaimed Nakia. "Kinda icky and dirty, much unlike my lovely hair, but … its nice. Do you like flowers Kim?"

"I actually do. Much more than dirt for sure." Said Kim, gagging as she wiped her hands on a cloth. "Looking at this flower garden … it's hard. It reminds me of mum."

"Is your mother a flower?" Asked Nakia innocently.

"No, though like me she's a bit of a rose with thorns." Smirked Kim. "Seriously though, she's a botanist. Sure, she uses terminology that means fuck all to me, but … it's nice. When I was a little brat, uh, kid … me and mum used to work in the garden a lot together. We planted stuff and sometimes went to the flower shop together, She taught me a fair bit about flower symbolism … cool stuff. I should call her later, these flowers are making me homesick."

Kim expected Nakia to say something, but got no response.

"… Nakia?" Asked Kim, glancing at her friend.

Nakia had tears in her eyes, and was sniffling a bit.

"… Aw shit, sorry!" Apologised Kim. "… Hug?"

Nakia clung to Kim, sobbing into her shoulder a little.

"I wish mummy was still here." Whimpered Nakia. "I miss her..."

Kim searched her mind for what she was supposed to say next.

"… What was your mum like?" Asked Kim hesitantly.

"She was lovely. She helped me pass classes, read to me, cut my sandwiches in the specific way I like them. Before Letterz, we'd never spent even one day apart. If … If I hadn't auditioned, we'd still be a family." Whispered Nakia. "… She liked flowers too."

"… She sounds nice." Noted Kim. "Um, uh … ah! What flower reminds you of your mum the most?"

Nakia thought hard about this for a few moments.

"Marigolds. They're soft, bright and gentle, just like mummy." Said Nakia quietly. "Why?"

Kim picked one of the marigold flowers and placed it behind Nakia's ear.

"Looks like your mummy is a little bit closer now." Noted Kim, smiling.

Nakia beamed.

* * *

 **(Golden Hawks)**

* * *

The Hawks had all paused in place for a few moments. Up ahead were what looked like the Piranha Plants from the Super Mario Bros series … with leafy plant legs. The plants were dozing, but if the campers got closer they'd no doubt detect them.

"Well, I guess now we know why we were given meat." Noted Bishop. "Looks like it's a trade-off of beef for long pork, so to speak. Anybody feel like being the bait? Not it!"

"Not it!" Added Sasha.

"There's probably an easy method to get around the plants if we just think about it." Stated Hector. "Every obstacle can be overcome."

Spider tapped his chin thoughtfully and then snapped his fingers.

"Bishop, you thinking what I'm thinking?" Asked Spider.

"Using Hector, our meatiest team member, as live bait? I guess great minds do think alike." Noted Bishop. "I am ok with this plan."

Spider moaned, putting a hand over his face.

"Hector, I'm sorry you had to hear that." Said Spider with a sigh.

"Eh, it's fine. Just makes me feel slightly more inclined to vote for Bishop if we lose at an elimination round." Shrugged Hector.

Raven stepped forwards.

"Guys, we're missing the obvious answer here. If we sacrifice one of the steaks, we can get the plants to go after it and give us a chance to get past them. After all, things with big mouths have big appetites … and so, beef steaks." Suggested Raven. "… Either that or Wallace invents some kind of anti-plant nuke and blows them to Kingdom Come."

"Yeah, just so we're clear, that's what I had in mind." Added Spider.

The team considered this.

"On one hand, sacrificing a steak would be effective, but we'd be less likely to win. On the other hand, a nuke could be messy and would have the side effect of radiation and raising the sea level." Frowned Sasha. "Wallace, got any other anti-plant gadgets?"

"I have four things. A flamethrower built into my left shoe. Antimatter tic-tacs. An artificial locust hoard. And an-OH CRAP, THEY'RE HERE!" Yelled Wallace, suddenly screaming.

Indeed, the plants had overheard the talking and had made their way over to the team, and they all looked rather hungry. The team tried to run, but before they could take anymore than two steps the plants made their move … and one of them bit Bishop.

"Cue a girly scream." Noted Wallace.

"Oh my. Are you ok Bishop?" Asked Raven nervously.

Strangely, Bishop did not scream. Rather, he looked very offended and then grabbed the plant and snapped its stem, in essence breaking the plants 'spine'.

"I do not like being bitten by things that are not rich." Frowned Bishop.

"That makes two of us." Chuckled Wallace. "Raven, look out!"

Wallace tried to pull Raven out of the way of a lunging plant, but before he could do so the plant grabbed one of the three steaks and began to eat it ravenously.

"Good going Raven, that just made it less likely that we'll come in first." Frowned Hector.

"All about number one, right mathlete?" Teased Wallace.

"Yes." Confirmed Hector. "Both first place, and my own chances."

"Uh, guys? Maybe while the plants, which may or may not be robots, are distracted we should, you know, run past them?" Suggested Sasha. "I'd rather they not spot me and get a sudden craving for Indian food."

"Sasha has the right idea. Come on guys!" Declared Raven as she charged ahead, steaks in hand, with the rest of the team following.

Spider lagged a little so he could keep beside Bishop.

"How's your arm? Need me to look at it?" Offered Spider.

"I'll be fine. I may be spoiled, but it takes more than one bite to bring me down." Assured Bishop.

* * *

 **(Confessional: I bet he tastes like prunes.)**

 **Bishop:** Don't look so shocked. You don't get to be in my enviable position without knowing some self defence. Sure, it hurt like fuck, but on the bright side the fact the team now think I took a big bite like it was nothing … it should make me seem like more of an asset, I do think.

 **Raven:** I sure hope that won't count against me. But, I gotta wonder … a plant eating meat … that's, like, turning the food chain upside down or something! (Raven giggles)

* * *

 **(Silver Swordfish)**

* * *

Like the Hawks, the Swordfish had encountered a group of the same kinds of hungry plants. The team kept their distance and talked quietly in order to work out a plan of action.

"We should be careful. I bet those plants want to rip open our bellies and feast on our guts. That wouldn't be fun at all!" Exclaimed Uzuri.

"Got that right." Agreed Quana, holding her sore ass.

"You ok Quana?" Asked Barney in concern.

"Just a little pain in the backside, nothing too bad." Assured Quana, forcing herself to grin.

"I helped." Added Imanda.

Quana pouted while Imanda chuckled awkwardly.

"You did tell me to do it." Reminded Imanda.

"… Point." Sighed Quana. "Ok guys, any plans?"

"Use a steak as bait?" Suggested Eddie. "I bet the other teams are gonna do that."

"I'll take it one step further. We should stab the plants with a stake." Declared Barney.

"Violence is too exciting." Droned Helen. "I also do not like blood."

"Do plants bleed?" Asked Uzuri.

"I do not know. But they normally don't have teeth and walk around either, so I'm a little wary … I'm funny like that." Said Helen in monotone.

Barney tapped his chin and then snapped his finger.

"This ninja has an idea!" Declared Barney.

"We're not throwing shurikens at them." Droned Helen.

Barney paused.

"… This ninja has a second idea!" Declared Barney.

"Well, let's hear it. I'm sure it'll be worth hearing you out, at least." Said Eddie, briefly glancing at the plants to make sure that they were not getting too close. "Take your time. We're ranked by how many steaks survive, not what order we reach the finish line."

Barney grinned and patted Imanda on the back heartily.

"Imanda has a stun rod! We'll just use that!" Said Barney grandly.

There was a moment of silence.

"Works for me." Agreed Quana.

"That makes sense." Nodded Eddie.

"Let's zap them to buggery and death!" Cheered Uzuri.

Imanda saluted and set the stun rod to maximum.

"Ok everybody, get behind me. I'll clear the way forwards. Hope you like your vegetables extra crispy!" Giggled Imanda. "… This is the best toy ever."

"I don't think it counts as a toy." Stated Helen.

"It's fun. Therefore, it's a toy." Insisted Imanda.

CHOMP!

Quana's eyes widened and began to water. She slowly glanced back, and saw a plant was biting her bottom. She blinked and then blinked again.

"AAAAARRRRGH!" Screamed Quana as she began to run around in circles. "Why is it _always_ my butt?! HEEEEEEEEELP!"

"Don't worry Quana, I got it! Hold still!" Called Imanda as she ran after Quana.

The rest of the team looked a little awkward as they stood around silently.

"… Eeyup, add 'screenplay about ass eating mutant plants' to the idea pile." Noted Uzuri.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Frankly, the stun rod would be less painful…)**

 **Quana:** Yeah, on one hand I'm getting kinda battered about today, albeit much of it was my own decision. But on the other hand … I gotta say, I'm kinda a tiny bit proud of myself right now. I've got a much higher pain tolerance than I ever knew. Something like that will probably be good to have once the challenges start to pick up and get much harder towards the tail end of the season … if I get that far, that is. ...I hope I will. I bet Spider ten bucks I wouldn't rank lower this time than I did last time.

 **Imanda:** I really owe Clyde for giving me this nifty gadget. It helped us in the challenge and saved Quana's butt … literally. But what can I give him as thanks? A kiss is probably too much right now, and I don't really have any money to give him. Hmmm … guess I'll have to hope inspiration strikes by the time I see him next, huh? (Imanda giggles) I also think I, well, may have a problem … I'm having _**waaaaay**_ too much fun zapping stuff.

* * *

 **(Bronze Tigers)**

* * *

The team was still by the river, by now they could see a group of hungry meat eating plants up ahead.

"… How do those things even exist?" Asked Rheneas, looking confused. "I'm not an expert on biology or anything, but plants do not usually have teeth like what you'd find in the mouth of a piranha. And last I checked, the Piranha plants of the Mushroom Kingdom were fictional."

"Genetic splicing and playing God is a bad idea." Sighed Jimmy dully.

"You know what else is a bad idea? Letting those beasts see our steaks … we'll need to get past them with our meat intact." Stated Alice.

"Meat." Giggled Opal.

"Hi-five?" Offered Rheneas.

"You know it." Grinned Opal.

HI-FIVE!

"So immature." Sighed Alice, shaking her head. "Any ideas how we can get past them?"

Paul tapped his foot thoughtfully.

"Cover the steaks in flowers so that the plants can't smell the meat properly?" Suggested Paul.

"Better idea, right here." Offered Yessica.

"What do you have in mind?" Asked Alice.

"Let's just go in the river and swim past them." Suggested Yessica, gesturing to the river beside them. "It'll mask the scent of the steaks and keep the plants from getting us. C'mon!"

Yessica dived into the water … and promptly leapt back out with a squeal. Several fish with sharp teeth bit into her ass, and one of the steaks had been eaten.

"… So, we traded a juicy steak for six protein filled fish. Not a bad trade." Noted Opal.

"Opal, shush!" Pouted Yessica.

"Guess we'll have to get past the plants on foot, and on solid ground." Gulped Paul.

"I always knew I'd die … just never knew it'd be by being eaten alive. Joy." Droned Jimmy.

"Don't worry, I got this." Assured Rheneas as he took out his beam katana, turning it on to maximum power. "LET'S GO!"

Rheneas charged at the plants with a battle cry and began slashing. His team watched with wide eyes and he began to finish off the plants like clockwork.

"Whoa … that's … that's basically genocide." Noted Alice.

"And yet none of us can look away." Mused Opal. "It's just naturally cool."

Alice nodded slowly in agreement.

"… You know, I bet Rheneas could be a great serial killer if he wanted to be." Noted Jimmy.

Yessica and Paul exchanged a glance.

"… I want a beam katana." Decided Yessica.

"Same." Agreed Paul, looking impressed.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Imagine if every camper had one…)**

 **Rheneas:** (He is covered in bits of dead plants). Hmm … maybe I'm taking this challenge a little too seriously? (Rheneas chuckles). Nah! That was awesome! And for the first time ever, I'm in the mood for a salad. Heheheheh.

 **Alice:** ...With all these big personalities just waiting to start killing each other, under the radar is is my new place of residence. Smart gameplay.

* * *

 **(Boney Island Forest)**

* * *

Chris sighed, sitting in a tree branch while a pack of carnivorous beavers circled the tree.

"Too bad the gun isn't loaded. If it was, then I'd shoot these bastards when I find it." Sighed Chris. "At least I'm safe here."

Chris gazed around the area.

"Huh. Not a bad view." Noted Chris.

The branch snapped.

Much screaming ensued.

* * *

 **(Golden Hawks)**

* * *

A while after getting past the plants, the six Hawks were now faced with another obstacle to overcome. A trio of, what at least appeared to be, actual lions were up ahead. They were dozing, but if the team got closer the lions would surely smell the meat.

"… Dang, of all the times to not have my poaching rifle." Sighed Bishop.

"We're not even gonna comment on that, right guys?" Asked Sasha.

The rest of the team nodded in agreement.

"So, how are we gonna get past these very big and very ferocious kitties?" Inquired Sasha, tapping her chin.

"We could attack them." Suggested Bishop. "Show them who the dominant species really is."

"I should think not!" Gasped Spider. "That is an endangered species!"

"Our chances of winning look more endangered right about now." Noted Hector. "If we can't fight them … and I'd highly not recommend it anyway … what else can we do?"

"Hmmm … ok, give me a second. I might have something in the ol' Storage Cube we can use." Said Wallace.

Wallace took a metal cube out of his pocket that had a glowing opening. Somehow he reached his hand in and began to feel around.

"Hmmmm. Nope. Nope. Nuh uh. How'd that get in there?" Muttered Wallace as he looked through the cube.

"How is that possible?" Asked Hector.

"Science." Stated Wallace.

"Science, and math, and all physics, do not work that way." Frowned Hector.

"Maybe you just don't know that much about the high tier possibilities they offer." Stated Wallace. "Math isn't just addition and algebra."

Hector frowned.

"Hey Wallace, do you have any catnip in there?" Asked Raven. "It could be an idea worth considering."

"… Of course! I'd almost forgotten that I always carry catnip around with me." Chuckled Wallace.

"That seems oddly specific." Noted Spider.

"Question. Why would you carry catnip around with you?" Asked Sasha curiously.

"I have my reasons." Said Wallace mysteriously. "Aha! Here we go!"

Wallace took out a large bag of catnip from the cube. Once the cube was back in his pocket he tossed it towards the lions. Within seconds the big cats were crowding around the catnip, making happy purring sounds.

"Ok team, let's go!" Ordered Wallace.

The team ran on and Bishop spared a glance at the lions.

"I wonder what it'd be like to have lions in the mansion garden. Peacocks are so old hat by now." Noted Bishop.

"You're very spoiled." Noted Spider.

"That's lucky for you, as it makes me a good ally to have. You want to win again? I'm your best bet of doing that. I take the attention off you with me, ahem, notable personality." Smirked Bishop.

Meanwhile Raven bought up the rear of the group. She ran fast … and tripped over.

"Oof!" Yelped Raven.

Raven than noticed that one of the two steaks had landed next to the lions.

"Nonono!" Gasped Raven.

It was too late. A lion ate the steak within seconds.

"… Fudge." Sighed Raven.

"That's it. I'm gonna carry the final steak, not you." Declared Hector.

* * *

 **(Confessional: What did she even trip on?)**

 **Bishop:** I was being honest there. I'm being a jerk because, A, it is a hell of a lot of fun, and B, it keeps the target off of my allies. Besides, I have enough confidence in my own abilities to keep a cool head and get myself out of the firing line each and every time. Really, Spider should be grateful. He won't be targeted for being a previous winner while I'm shielding him.

 **Hector:** I truly do not get Wallace. Like me, he has a lot of brains … but other than in intelligence, he is my total opposite in every other way. It's honestly rather strange. Maybe voting for him instead of Raven could be an idea worth considering…

* * *

 **(Silver Swordfish)**

* * *

Like the Hawks, the Swordfish had come across a group of sleeping lions.

"So … Barney, think you can show us how to quietly sneak past them like a ninja?" Asked Quana.

"Well, I _could_ show you … I'm just not sure if you'd be able to pull it off." Replied Barney.

"Is that a challenge?" Smirked Quana.

"No. Transporting the steaks is the challenge." Droned Helen. "Since Barney is the ninja and, I'll admit, highly capable … let's just give all three steaks to him so he can get past the lions with them."

"Sounds like a good idea to me." Nodded Eddie.

"I agree." Added Quana as she passed her steak to Barney. "So, now what?"

"Now … I ninja." Smirked Barney.

Barney, nimble on his feet, sped past the lions and leapt up into the air, doing a flip and grabbing a vine with one hand. He swung over the lions and landed on a flower which he bounced off of like a spring platform, doing a flip and landing on both feet. He glanced back at his team who looked wide eyed.

"Come on! It's all clear!" Assured Barney.

"Barney! You run to the finish line! Getting the steaks to the end is our top priority! We'll catch up!" Called Eddie.

"Can do!" Saluted Barney as he blazed off at full speed.

With Barney gone, the rest of the team looked amongst each other.

"Ok … shall we pool some ideas as to how we can get past the lions?" Suggested Eddie. "For once … I got nothing."

"I'm already sore, so this time I can't put my ass on the line for the team." Winced Quana.

"Hmmm … well, I'm pretty good with animals. I could try to tame them." Offered Imanda. "Felines enjoy belly rubs, right?"

"Why not just zap 'em?" Suggested Uzuri. "Zoo keeps do that."

"I can't use a stun rod on a lion! That's mean!" Exclaimed Imanda.

"But you used it on the plants. How come it's ok to use it on plants, but not lions?" Asked Uzuri innocently. "… No, really. Why? I'm actually like to know … never a bad time to learn stuff, am I right?"

"Knowledge is power, and I for one enjoy power." Droned Helen in approval.

Imanda was silent.

"… Lions are my favourite animals. I wouldn't want to hurt them." Explained Imanda. "We'll need another method."

"How about we just just take the long way around them?" Suggested Eddie. "Barney's got the steaks and he's clear already, so we've not got any reason to hurry."

The team followed Eddie. This plan seemed pretty logical.

"… Wait, why didn't Barney go around them?" Asked Uzuri suddenly.

"Because he wanted to show off." Stated Helen.

Nobody could deny that Helen was probably right.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Barney, you attention whore!)**

 **Helen:** Barney's an ok ally. He earns his keep and doesn't make me do everything. Once he grows up, he'll be even better. Maybe. (Helen shrugs)

 **Uzuri:** Barney thinks he's sooooo athletic. Pffft, I could do that! (Uzuri causes and then tries to do a backflip and ends up slamming down to the floor below camera). OOF! … I'm ok! ...My head broke my fall…

* * *

 **(Bronze Tigers)**

* * *

As with their opponents, the six Tigers had come across some lions. While keeping their distance, they were having a quiet group discussion on how to get past the large cats.

"Ok, I'd say we need three good ideas on how to get past these animals. At least one idea of that many would have to be good, right?" Said Paul seriously. "Come on team, let's put our heads together."

Opal gained a mischievous sparkle in her eyes.

"Metaphorically." Added Paul quickly.

Opal pouted.

"Have Rheneas use his laser sword thing on them." Stated Alice.

"Um … the plants were probably just manufactured, but these might be real lions … it'd feel wrong to kill endangered animals. I mean, isn't there a law against it? It's like how killing swans in the UK is illegal." Stated Rheneas, sheathing his beam katana.

There was a moment of silence as the team resumed thinking.

"Ah! Idea! How about we just use one of the steaks as a decoy?" Suggested Opal.

"That might just send us into last place." Warned Yessica. "Man, this is tough. And we already know swimming in the river is not an option. Hmmmm..."

There was silence as the team pondered what to do.

"Why don't we just have somebody hold the steaks and throw them across the river? I mean, cats hate water, right?" Shrugged Jimmy.

"… Actually, that might just work." Noted Alice.

"So, who are we throwing?" Asked Opal.

Slowly the team turned to Jimmy.

"… You are the lightest." Said Yessica awkwardly. "So..."

"Sure, why not?" Shrugged Jimmy.

Moments later Jimmy was passed the steaks and was thrown over to the other side o the river. Unfortunately he landed roughly and one steak fell into the water where it was quickly devoured by piranhas.

"Dammit! Now we only have one left!" Cursed Alice.

Jimmy sped off, going as quickly as he could to reach the finish line. This left the rest of the team still blocked by the lions.

"So, now what?" Asked Yessica.

"We need to find a way past them. I suggest we all jump across the river." Stated Rheneas. "Sure, we may get bitten, but … better that than be gored by a lion, right?"

"That's debatable." Added Opal.

Rheneas gave Opal a strange look.

* * *

 **(Confessional: I wonder what piranhas taste like…)**

 **Jimmy:** I hate fish.

 **Yessica: (** She is plucking piranhas off of herself). These guys are very lucky that I don't eat raw fish! Honestly! Well … at least the lions didn't get us. Never did like lions very much…

* * *

 **(Chill Zone Number One)**

* * *

Winnie, Xaria and Trina stood by the finish line. All was quiet.

"Think any of the teams are gonna be here soon?" Asked Winnie.

"Perhaps. Can't blame them for being slow though; finishing position doesn't really matter unless more than one team has the same number of steaks." Replied Trina. "Xaria, do you see anything?"

Xaria peered through a pair of binoculars.

"I see lots of things." Said Xaria dryly.

Trina pursed her lips, frowning a little bit.

"You know, you could be more helpful." Said Trina flatly.

"I have the potential, but alas, not the will." Snarked Xaria. "Oh, and here comes somebody."

Indeed, a lone figure was quickly coming towards the finish line. They sprinted forwards and crossed the line skidding to a halt.

"Yeah! Made it!" Cheered Barney, doing air guitar with one of the steaks.

"Congratulations Barney! You're the first person here, with two steaks!" Said Winnie positively.

"Yes! Uh … do I have to wait for the rest of my team for it to count?" Asked Barney.

"Nope. You got the steaks across the finish line, and that is all that is needed." Assured Xaria. "Both of the remaining teams have one steak each. Your team gets first place."

Barney cheered.

"So, uh … can I took these? I'm in the mood for some meat." Stated Barney.

"Sure, once everybody has arrived." Approved Winnie.

"Until then, take a seat on a rock over there. That's a good boy." Said Trina, smiling airily.

Barney saluted and sat off to the side.

* * *

 **(5 Minutes Later)**

* * *

By now the rest of the Silver Swordfish had arrived. Everybody was keeping an eye out for the other teams.

"I wonder if they got lost." Pondered Eddie. "It's a big island."

"Maybe the biggest one." Mused Imanda.

"Actually, in terms of landmass, Boney Island and Anatat Isle are both bigger." Supplied Trina. "Still, Flower Atoll has the longest walk from the north to the south."

"Is that why you chose this island to be the one with the walking twist?" Asked Imanda knowingly.

"Bingo." Smirked Trina.

"EEK! Here they come!" Exclaimed Winnie eagerly.

"Hold onto your panties." Drawled Xaria.

A distance away Jimmy was tiredly running to the finish line as quickly as he could. A distance behind him and gradually closing in on him was Raven. She'd been given the steak back due to being the second fastest of the team (and the fastest runner, Sasha, didn't want to touch the steak, and Wallace's rocket boots were out of fuel). Behind the two of them a distance away were the other members of the Hawks and Tigers who were simply trying to keep pace with their team mates.

"This looks like it could be a close one." Noted Xaria.

Raven was quickly closing the gap between herself and Jimmy. Just a few more seconds and she'd overtake him! But, the finish line was getting nearer and nearer.

"Give it up Jimmy!" Called Raven.

"Never." Grunted Jimmy.

The last few seconds of the challenge seemed to take hours, but soon enough the two arrived at the finish line … and one of them crossed it less than a second before the other did.

"This challenge is over!" Announced Winnie. "As we know, the Silver Swordfish come in first place, and now in second place are…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

...

…

…

…

…

…

…

The Bronze Tigers!"

The rest of the campers arrived at the finish line, and reacted appropriately to their ranking with either some cheers or sighs of defeat.

"You had _one_ job Raven." Sighed Bishop.

"At least it was only a reward challenge." Noted Hector.

"Yikes, looks like some people got a little injured. Hopefully I'll have time before the next challenge to treat them all." Said Spider to himself.

"Looks like you lost that bet we made Raven. Mwahahaha!" Teased Wallace.

Naturally, the Tigers felt less disappointed than the Hawks did.

"Good job Jimmy." Nodded Paul.

"Eh, I got to tear shit up. I'm fine with second place." Decided Rheneas.

"Not a bad result. Wonder what we won." Pondered Yessica.

"It'll do." Shrugged Alice.

* * *

 **(Confessional: At least nobody tripped. That'd be a cliché.)**

 **Eddie:** Not a bad result. This just shows our new team can beat the others. Let's hope we can keep it up when immunity is on the line. If not … heheh, well, I've already survived four eliminations, I can survive a fifth one. (Eddie winks)

 **Raven:** I better do better tomorrow and either find a super star or make some more allies. My team might be a little cross at me. ...Think Wallace might have a time machine or something?

 **Opal:** Jimmy went so fast, it almost looked like he was on crack! (Opal snickers). _Almost_.

* * *

Soon enough the teams were gathered and stood amongst their respective team mates in three small groups. The hosts than began to speak.

"Ok guys, time to reveal the reward for today!" Announced Winnie, smiling like sugary sweet sunshine. "Sorry Hawks, but I have nothing for you. Better luck next time!"

"Darn. Hopefully we didn't miss out on something really good." Muttered Sasha.

"Tigers, you came second and thus get a second class reward." Announced Xaria. "Your each get a pair of average quality hiking boots. Just a little something to make your stay on this island less hellish and God Forsaken."

"I guess that's why they wanted our shoe sizes pre-season. Here I was thinking they were just being curious fans." Noted Yessica.

"And Swordfish, for coming in first, you get the best reward." Announced Trina. "A pair of very high quality hiking boots each. You're _welcome_."

"I guess my current ones _are_ kinda old." Mused Quana.

"I guess these boots are made for walking." Snickered Uzuri. "… And skull stomping! Teehee!"

"And, that does it for the reward." Announced Winnie. "But, this island has one more twist! Yep-yep!"

"You will be getting different sleeping conditions based on your team's finishing rank each day." Stated Trina. "Xaria, if you could?"

"Sure." Shrugged Xaria. "First place gets a nice homely and warm cabin with a living room area and their own bedroom each. No en-suit bathrooms though. A shared one is all you get."

Xaria paused.

"Second place gets a cabin kinda like the ones on Wawanakwa, only with the addition of single beds rather than bunks and a lack of windows. Boys get the left side and the girls get the right side." Stated Xaria.

Xaria paused once more.

"And the saps who place third, also known as dead last, have to make do with an average sized tent. If you have to sleep there, just let it be known that I pity you." Concluded Xaria.

"So, yeah, for good nights get a good rank!" Exclaimed Winnie.

"With that, you may go." Finished Trina.

"Gladly." Said Helen.

And with that, the crowd of campers began to disperse.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Boots are sometimes made for more than just walking.)**

 **Sasha:** Sucks that we lost, but we all were able to size each other up. As I've got an alliance and didn't show myself to be too weak, I think I'll be ok. I'm no challenge star, but … looks like I'm still a shinier star than Raven, as it were. (Sasha winks)

 **Bishop:** A tent. A TENT?! Urgh, the things I must do for five million dollars. (Bishop sighs). When I win I'm gonna buy a tent company and fire everybody in it. That'll get my point across.

 **Imanda:** We won! And all it took was Quana's booty getting beaten around! (Imanda winces) ...I hope she's ok.

 **Quana:** Ooooooo … I don't feel so good. Pain. I think I'm gonna take an early night and sleep this one off. Owwwww.

 **Alice:** Jimmy is carrying his weight. As he's a kid, I guess it's easy for him since he's not that heavy. Point is, it was a good ides to ally with him.

 **Paul:** … The shoes we won are the exact same as the kind I am already wearing. Doh! (Paul chuckles at the irony).

* * *

 **(Chill Zone 1)**

* * *

Alice sat by herself at the edge of the chill zone, looking at some of the flowers.

"Hmmm … perhaps mother would like some of these for her garden." Pondered Alice.

Alice heard somebody approaching and glanced behind her. She sighed when she saw it was Opal.

"We may be allies, but that does not mean I want to make small talk with you." Stated Alice.

"I know, I know." Assured Opal as she sat down next to Alice. "I know you don't really like me. I mean, I am kinda odd. But, unlike usual, this time you might like to hear what I have to say. At the very least, you deserve to know."

"What is it?" Sighed Alice.

Opal leaned closer to Alice.

"Not sure if you've noticed, but the three winners of the first challenge were given special immunity idols that they could use as a 'get out of jail free card' at elimination. I think Helen and Uzuri have not got theirs anymore, but Rheneas still has his." Warned Opal. "An idol on a team of six is about as much fun as a hammer to the teeth, eh? Your move."

Alice was silent for a moment.

"Fuck." Muttered Alice. "We need to think of a way to get rid of it and _fast_."

"I know a certain two people called Paul and Yessica who also want it gone." Sang Opal.

"That works. Takes more of an idol to beat me." Grunted Alice.

"Sure does." Agreed Opal. "… Have I earned a thank you?"

"I guess. You put the wit in twit. I mean, if anybody could beat an ** _idiot_** at their own game, it's you." Snarked Alice.

"That's me." Smirked Opal.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Backhand, thy name is Alice.)**

 **Opal:** I know Alice was kinda insulting me, but hey, at least she wasn't yelling at me, right?

* * *

Wallace and Raven were meeting up behind the second place cabin, talking about how the day had gone.

"So … without a doubt, I lost that bet didn't I?" Noted Raven.

"Correctamundo." Smirked Wallace.

"Well, I am a girl of my word. So, what embarrassing thing would you like me to do?" Asked Raven. "FYI, I'd rather nto strip on camera..."

"Don't worry, I'm not _that_ evil." Assured Wallace. "Besides, by using my powerful mind, I managed to come up with something even worse."

"… Well, now I'm scared." Noted Raven nonchalantly. "What's in store for me?"

Wallace grinned.

"… Can I give you a kiss on the cheek?" Asked Wallace formally. "I mean, what could be more embarrassing than being smooched by a nut like me, eh? Heheheh."

To Wallace's surprise, Raven smiled.

"I wouldn't call that embarrassing at all." Said Raven with a soft giggle. "Nutters have some charm. C'mere you."

Raven leaned in and gave Wallace a sweet peck on the cheek, and then slowly pulled away after a few seconds. It was kind of hard to tell who was more embarrassed between the two of them.

"… Well, that was nice." Noted Wallace.

"… Nice? Not great? Or amazing?" Pouted Raven.

"Hey, I'm a villain with class and high standards, toots." Smirked Wallace.

"Well, guess I'll have to … up my performance." Noted Raven slyly.

And with that, Raven pounced on Wallace.

Much laughter could be heard for the next several minutes.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Even bad guys like chocolate. Eh, eh?)**

 **Raven:** Well, that happened … I move on from Gary peacefully, and now I find somebody even more silly. But you know what? Silliness **_is_** kinda cute. (Raven giggles)

 **Wallace:** Step one, getting the girl, complete! (Wallace smirks) And now, step two … getting the girl to became a **_villain_**! Mwahahahaha!

* * *

Quana lay on her belly on a bed in the winner's cabin. She had a rather pained look on her face.

"Damn, this really hurts. It hurts like El Diablo..." Moaned Quana, wincing.

"I'm really sorry Quana." Apologised Imanda. "I mean, yeah, you told me to … but I could have talked you out of it! I'm sorry!"

"Eh, it's ok. I mean, it played a part in us getting first place, right?" Asked Quana, trying to put on a cheerful face. "Just give me a few hours … or days … and I'll be right as rain again."

"So … it doesn't hurt too bad?" Asked Imanda hopefully.

"No. It hurts like **_fuck_**." Moaned Quana.

There was a sudden knock at the door.

"It's open." Said Quana.

The door opened and Spider walked in.

"Barney told me you were in pain Quana. Are you alright? Anything I can do to help?" Asked Spider.

"Well, something comes to mind." Smiled Quana. "But, are you allowed in here? Your team didn't win."

"I checked with Winnie, and she said I can come inside, but I have to leave by eleven." Explained Spider.

Seeing the two look at each other with affectionate eyes made Imanda rise to her feet.

"I'll give you guys some space. Plus, I think the stun rod needs to be put on charge. Toodles." Said Imanda politely as she left the room, closing the door behind her.

Spider walked over to Quana and sat down next to her, tracing his hand along her back.

"So … what's wrong?" Asked Spider in concern.

"The abridged version is that I had Imanda shock me in the ass with the stun rod to make me move faster, and one of the those plants bit me on the ass, teeth and all." Said Quana matter-of-factly. "This girl is in pain right now."

"Oh man … Quana, you shouldn't let people use a stun rod on you. It's dangerous." Said Spider nervously.

"I just wanted to make an impression on the team. I did both that, and had pain make an impression on my ass. Urrrgh … it hurts so bad and for such dumb reasons I can't help but laugh a bit." Said Quana, chuckling slightly darkly. "I sure am dumb sometimes, right Spider?"

"… I'm not gonna lie, that is correct." Chuckled Spider.

The two teens shared a laugh.

"Say, uh, this may be a little much to ask, but … could you give me a massage back there? I'd kinda appreciate it." Requested Quana, twiddling her thumbs a little.

"For you, anything … as long as you promise to not willingly end up on the wrong side of a stun rod again." Smirked Spider.

"Deal." Agreed Quana, which prompted the massage to start. "Aaaaaahhh, that's it..."

"It's been a rough season these first thirteen days hasn't it?" Said Spider, being gentle with his hands.

"Eeyup. Tell me about it." Agreed Quana, slightly adjusting her posture. "But, it'll be worth it in the end. If not the five million, at the very least we can make things right and also show the world we've grown as people. Might be worth more than money. You know, I think everybody here has grown up a lot. Ooooooo..."

"True. The year break has done many of us a lot of good." Agreed Spider. "One must wonder what would have happened if this season was right after Letterama."

"I'll tell you one thing, we'd end up very behind on our schoolwork.." Chuckled Quana. "Ahhhhh, yeah. A little firmer, please."

"As the lady wants." Nodded Spider. "Maybe after this a back rub could be in order for me?"

"At _least_." Winked Quana. "Mmmmmm. You're really good at massaging Spider … just soft, gentle hands..."

Spider could only smile.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Stun rods are bad, mmkay?)**

 **Spider:** Win or lose, screw-up or not, at least I'll always have Quana. (Spider smiles). ...I better start collecting some medical resources, and quick. If this is just after day one, something tells me by the end of this island people are gonna be queuing up for the ER … and I'm the ER in this metaphor. I'm just glad I know how to treat my own bumps and bruises.

 **Quana:** I guess hard work is its own reward … among other things. (Quana chuckles). So far, I'm liking Flower Atoll. Hmmm … maybe Tabitha was onto something with the idea of having holiday homes built on these islands? Without the game to worry about, these islands would be **_killer_** vacation spots. I just hope I'm not allergic to any of the flowers … yeah, flowers often make me sneeze … a **_lot_**.

* * *

 **(Outro)**

* * *

Winnie and Xaria stood at the edge of the first Chill Zone, ready to give the outro to the episode.

"Flower Atoll is off to quite the, heehee, pollinated start!" Giggled Winnie.

"That makes no sense." Drawled Xaria.

Winnie pouted.

"So, yeah, new twists and newly shuffled teams so much to either like to go on tumblr to complain about." Said Xaria, weakly fist pumping. "Alliances are on each team, several players are vying for control, none of the four super stars have been found yet and all three teams have conflict and emotions just waiting to be exploited. All this, and the fact I was denied a late. Yaaaaay."

"It's gonna be an island you won't want t miss a singe second of! Meow!" Exclaimed Winnie with stars in her eyes. "So, will Spider have his hands full with fixing up injured players? Will Raven admit she's got odd taste in boys? Will Helen stick behind Barney or step forward on her own? Now on a different team than Sasha, has Eddie lost power or will he still able to secure himself? Will Alice bring herself to enjoy Opals company? Will Rheneas lose his idol? And who will be the next person voted off?! Find out some of the answers to these questions next time on Total Drama Letter Starz!"

"And next recap Oscar is filling in for me, so you have that to look forward to." Added Xaria.

* * *

 **(Later That Night…)**

* * *

Jimmy lay in bed in the second place cabin, almost asleep. But he knew he wouldn't drop off for a long time. He couldn't stop thinking of Eleanor. Was she ok?

Bzzzzz!

Jimmy froze.

The pad had received a message.

Jimmy quietly looked around. Rheneas and Paul were both asleep, out like lights. Jimmy moved himself under the bed where the cameras would be unable to see him. He took out the pad and opened up the message.

- _Are you ready to conquer your greed? Come outside the cabin and head in the direction of the distant overgrowth. Don't worry about the cameras. Be prompt_.-

Jimmy gulped. He hadn't expected to face a trial this soon after the last one! But nevertheless Jimmy quickly got himself ready and walked out of the door.

He could only hope the trial wouldn't be too horrible. Jennifer wasn't nearby to assist … but he'd beaten two trials already, he could beat a third!

… Right?

* * *

Maybe there was no elimination, but I'd say this chapter was still important to the overall plot. Plus, the forming of post-swap dynamics is always fun to write and read, right? Plus, did anybody see it coming that the next trial would be happening so soon? Never said all of them were at the end of each island they take place on. :D Stay tuned! ^_^

* * *

 **Golden Hawks:** Bishop, Hector, Raven, Sasha, Spider, Wallace

 **Silver Swordfish:** Barney, Eddie, Helen, Imanda, Quana, Uzuri

 **Bronze Tigers:** Alice, Jimmy, Opal, Paul, Rheneas, Yessica

 **Eliminated:** Lavender, VayVay, Irene, Zed, Eleanor, Lankston, Tabitha, Quarla

* * *

 **Next Time:** Jimmy is given his next trial. Can he succeed where Scrooge McDuck would likely fail?


	36. The Trial of Greed

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Total Drama.

 **Note:** Another quick update! I'm quite happy with how this chapter has turned out; a good mixture of frightening and depressing, but with some gentle tenderness and heartwarming stuff within it as well. I feel the trial chapters are not just great for the overall kidnapper arc as a whole and earning the story its M rating, but I also feel they're great for character depth. Anyway, that's all from me, so here we go!

Charity beats Greed.

* * *

 **(Flower Atoll- Four miles east of Chill Zone 1)**

* * *

Jimmy walked through the darkness of the night, heading to his destination. An arrow on the screen of the pad pointed him to his destination, and Jimmy made sure to follow it.

"You're watching me right now, aren't you. I don't know why you're doing this … I bet even Kasimar wouldn't do this, wherever he is. You're an evil man, or woman." Said Jimmy to the pad. "If you're trying to break me, it won't work. You may be crazy and relentless … but when it comes to saving my love, I am even moreso."

Jimmy stared at the pad, expecting some kind of reply, but it remained silent. Jimmy shook his head and kept walking.

"Greed. That relates to money. What do I have to do this time" Murmured Jimmy. "Burn the prize money? Give myself a bunch of papercuts with a dollar? I feel ill at the thought..."

Jimmy came to a river. He glanced around and saw a log leading across it. He carefully stepped on and began to slowly make his way across.

SNAP!

The log broke, but Jimmy jumped clear, landing on the other side of the river. Grimacing at the thought of what almost was, Jimmy picked up the pace and ran on through the night, the moon shining down on him.

The fact that there was no cliché rain storm and spooky fog somehow made things creepier.

* * *

 **(Ten Minutes Later)**

* * *

Jimmy arrived at his destination, which was within a forest grove. The ground looked a little burnt, to a degree. Had there been a forest fire here recently.

A large mass of thorns was growing nearby, likely the result of over ten years of growth. It seemed to be blocking something, as this large thorn bush almost seemed to circle around a specific point.

"Why is it growing like this?" Asked Jimmy to himself. "I know nature is cruel, but dang … I sure hope the trial doesn't involve them. I mean, what does greed have to do with thorns?"

Jimmy then noticed a small pad nearby. It was placed at the base of a tree, almost neatly so. A small piece of A5 paper was pinned to the tree by it. Jimmy approached and took the paper note.

- _Touch the pad. Break it once the message is given. Do not attempt to hand it in. Eleanor would die long before any help arrived_.-

Jimmy piked up the pad with young trembling hands. He took a deep breath, summoned his courage … and tapped the screen of the pad.

- _Are you ready to suffer? This is a bush of Wawanakwa Thorns, a rare subspecies of thornbush found only in this Archipelago. They are sharp enough to badly scratch the paintwork of a well made car. Force your way through them and to the clearing in the centre_.-

Jimmy heaved a few breaths. He stomped on the pad, breaking it to pieces and then quickly buried the remains. He nervously approached the bush and lightly tapped his finger on one of the thorns.

"Ow!" Yelped Jimmy.

Even to the lightest of touches, they still _hurt_.

Jimmy gulped and leaned against a tree, taking a few deep breaths. All was quiet; the only sound was his breath. He put the pad in his pocket and began to pace.

"This is insane! I could get cut and die from blood loss … no way!" Exclaimed Jimmy, turning away from the thorn bush defiantly.

Jimmy glanced back at the thorn bush, and sighed.

"It's the only way I'm gonna get more clues on the grid map. I can't afford to have multiple options left on the map and guess wrong when the day comes." Muttered Jimmy gravely.

Jimmy tapped his fingers together, looking nervous.

"Is my hoodie thick enough to shield me from the thorns? Maybe if I stop my skin being visible I won't get hurt. Last thing I need is people becoming suspicious..." Mumbled Jimmy, taking a deep breath.

Jimmy frowned, and gulped.

"Something doesn't feel _right_ … how does this relate to greed?" Asked Jimmy quietly.

Jimym shook his head.

"It doesn't matter. I'd do anything for Eleanor. Let's do this." Muttered Jimmy had he approached the thorn bush.

A pebble landed by Jimmy, thrown from above.

Jimmy glanced up and he weakly smiled when he was Jennifer up in the trees. She put a finger to her lips, and then sent a paper airplane down to Jimmy that she had hastily made. Jimmy picked it up and opened it.

- _Those thorns are sharp. Your hoodie won't be enough. Use layers. Grab plants and vines and anything you can find. Use them as armour to protect your skin_. _Don't worry about me; the pad can't see me up here, and this area hasn't got any cameras_.-

Jimmy gave Jennifer a grateful smile. He worked quickly, doing as she suggested while Jennifer closed her eyes and put her hands together, mumbling a quick and sincere prayer.

* * *

 **(Two Minutes Later)**

* * *

Jimmy, now with several thick vines wrapped around himself for protection, faced the massive thorn growth.

"Ok kidnapper, whoever you are … I'm ready. Consider my greed pre-emptively conquered." Said Jimmy in determination.

With that, Jimmy walked forwards and into the thorn bush.

Jimmy forced his way, using one arm to cover his face, and quickly he found that navigation was not going to be easy. He may have had only a few meters to get through, but the thorns were very thick, and if he were to go too fast and rough, he'd only shred his hoodie which would ensure the other campers would ask him questions.

Jimmy was soon shivering nervously; there were a few small portable cameras hidden within the thorn growth. No doubt they were relaying the footage back to the kidnapper. Jimmy wondered what the expression of the person would be like as they watched him suffer. Jimmy soon decided he would _**much**_ rather not think about that.

It was a good thing indeed that Jimmy had used the vines as armour, for the thorns were shredding into them as though they were nothing. Jimmy shuddered in fright, wondering if the same fate awaited his own flesh.

Jimmy considered his position and glanced both ahead and behind. It seemed like he was halfway there already.

"Hey, this isn't too bad." Noted Jimmy. "Take that kidnapper! You can't keep me and Eleanor apart!"

And just like that, Jimmy briefly lost his footing. But this brief moment was all it took for a thorn to scratch Jimmy's cheek, drawing blood.

"Ack!" Wailed Jimmy. "Owwwww!"

Jimmy shuddered at the stinging, he winced at the pain … and yet, he kept going. He was almost there.

Jimmy tried to think happy thoughts.

An image of Eleanor's gentle smile appeared in Jimmy's mind.

Jimmy's heart beated a little faster.

With a new wave of determination, Jimmy kept going and refused to give up or cry. He punched an arm out into free space and waved it around. Gradually the rest of his body followed and with one final surge he burst out of the thorns and into the clearing at the centre. He hunched over and took a few breaths.

Jimmy saw a few red drops on the ground.

"… It's blood." Noted Jimmy nervously.

Jimmy winced.

"… My blood..." Whispered Jimmy.

Jennifer stayed up in the trees and gave Jimmy a kind look, pointing to the pad and giving a nod of approval. She held up a band aid. Clearly, she would give him medical attention once they were done here.

Jimmy straightened himself up and approached the pad laying on a stump in the centre of the clearing. He picked it up and tapped the screen.

What it said stunned him...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

- _Are you ready for your_ _ **real**_ _trial? In order to cross off more sections of the grip map and to conquer your greed … are you prepared to make a sacrifice for Eleanor's life? The prize for the show is five million dollars. You cannot have Eleanor and the money. To cross off more of the grid map, you have until the end of the current island to eliminate yourself from the contest. You cannot tell people to vote for you, nor can you be voted off by simple chance. You must cause it to happen. If you cannot accomplish this by the time the game moves on from Flower Atoll, you won't get the sections of the address. Your move. Destroy this pad_.-

The message ended and Jimmy was very silent. He let out a cry of anger and pain, stomping on the pad repeatedly until it was nothing more than a broken pile of junk. He took out his pad and gazed into the camera with hate filled eyes … tired eyes ... sad eyes.

"What was the point of all the thorns?" Whispered Jimmy.

A few seconds passed with nothing happening. But suddenly, a message was received which Jimmy quickly opened up.

- _You are a toy to be played with_.-

Jimmy was silent, shaking in despair and anger.

"When I find you … you'll be _**sorry**_..." Whispered Jimmy in pure hatred.

Suddenly…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Jennifer lost her footing in the tree above and fell down behind Jimmy, face first on the ground.

Jimmy silently yelped and tried to quickly position the web-cam of the pad so that Jennifer was not visible, but it was too late.

The person on the other end had seen Jennifer.

Jimmy and Jennifer were deathly quiet for a few tense, terror filled seconds.

A message was received.

Jimmy gulped and, once Jennifer got up and stood beside him, he opened it.

- _Working together may make the start easier, but it will make the end_ _ **much**_ _harder_ …-

Jimmy and Jennifer exchanged a glance. All was silent, aside from the wind rustling the leaves of the trees and the very distant hooting of an owl.

"So … does that mean we can work together, or we can't?" Asked Jimmy uncertainly.

Jennifer tapped her chin thoughtfully.

"They didn't say no. I'd say it's allowed." Replied Jennifer. "Looks like they're gonna adjust the rest of the trials to work for two people. I hate to say it, but right now we'll have to keep playing by their rules until we get more clues. We know what greed is … but, what of Lust, Wrath, Gluttony and Pride? Four archetypes of human imperfection to torture is with … _**dark**_."

"… Do you like this?" Asked Jimmy warily.

Jennifer shook her head.

"No. I am sickened anybody could do this. This isn't darkness or blackness, or even morbid cynicism. It's **terrorism**." Said Jennifer firmly. "If I could I'd take on every trial at once right here, right now … but, all we can do is wait."

Jennifer shook her head a little and sat on the stump after clearing away the wreckage of the pad.

"Ok … the plan. Yes, the _plan_. I'll clear a path through the thorns. After that I'll fix you up. I'm not letting a kid go to bed crying and hurt. And after that … if there is _**any**_ way I can help out, come find me." Said Jennifer, looking into Jimmy's eyes. "I'll be around. Usually near rotting skulls."

"You don't have to-." Began Jimmy.

"I've been seen on the pad. No turning back now." Said Jennifer, her resolve clear. "I'd have to be a pretty fucked up woman to not help you out. I'm on your side."

Jimmy flung his arms around Jennifer and hugged her tightly.

"Thank you." Whispered Jimmy gratefully. "From me, and Eleanor too … _**thank you**_. You're dark, but so pure."

Jennifer just stared into space silently for a moment, before returning the hug.

* * *

 **(Thirty Minutes Later)**

* * *

Jimmy and Jennifer sat in a branch of a tree, a good ways off of the ground. Jimmy had been fixed up and felt a little less pained at this point.

"Thanks for the help Jennifer." Said Jimmy gratefully.

"Anytime." Replied Jennifer. "But … this is no normal person. Aside the fact I do declare they are fucking insane, the way the bush was growing so out of place and those cameras being put their just so … yeah, this whole thing must have been put into action months ahead of time."

"… Any theories at all as to who or why?" Asked Jimmy, sounding weak.

"… Alas, no." Sighed Jennifer.

There was a short silence.

"So … what do we do now?" Asked Jimmy.

"Well, I'm gonna sleep. You should go back to your cabin and get some sleep too." Stated Jennifer. "You … may want to think over this new trial."

"… I'll have to do and say some _**bad**_ things to get myself kicked off, if my team even loses the challenges." Winced Jimmy. "Jennifer, if I say things … things that make you angry, and upset … _please_ forgive me."

"There's nothing to forgive." Assured Jennifer.

"Not yet." Sighed Jimmy. "Um, Jennifer? Would it be ok if … um..."

Jennifer beckoned Jimmy to say what he needed to say.

"… Could I sleep with you tonight? I can't go back to the cabin … not like I am now. I feel too scared." Muttered Jimmy, quiet as a mouse.

Jennifer was silent, staring at Jimmy, unblinking.

"… Of course you can." Nodded Jennifer. "C'mere."

Jimmy did as he was asked and presently gently snuggled up against the older girl, who held him carefully to ensure he was both comfortable and not likely to fall off the branch.

"Thank you." Said Jimmy, closing his eyes.

"You're welcome." Stated Jennifer. "Night."

Jennifer closed her eyes and started to settle down. Jimmy followed her lead, trying to get cosy. Within a few moments both began to slowly doze off to sleep.

As they settled down, Jennifer quietly began to sing a small lullaby, of sorts.

 _Child, do not be afraid._

 _A light shines on you, dear child_

 _You child, strong after all_

 _Child of God's earth, a strong one_

 _I'm so proud of you_

Jimmy had already dozed off, sleeping quietly and peacefully. Jennifer held him closer, as if keeping him safe from harm within her embrace, and dozed off to the pleasant thought of rotting skulls.

* * *

 **(Intern Compound)**

* * *

Matthew and Trina frowned at Chris, who looked both traumatised and pissed off.

"So, did you find the gun?" Asked Matthew.

"Do you have any idea what I have been through today?!" Yelled Chris. "A beaver tried to fucking mate with me! I thought after Letterz I was done with this shit!"

"Did you _ **find the gun**_?" Repeated Matthew darkly.

Chris frowned, but nonetheless spoke clearly.

"No, I did not. I tried, but I found nothing." Said Chris, sighing.

"Well, get back out there and find it!" Screeched Trina in horror. "If that gets traced back to us we'll be in deep hell!"

"Don't worry Miss Grey." Assured Matthew, taking a cigar out from a small sized box on the table. "I think we're in the clear, in hindsight. Chris knew a gun was there, and he could not find it. Nobody else, except Quana and Chef, know it is there. Quana won't get any chance to go back to Boney Island to get it, and if Chef starts to present a danger, I think we can be rid of him through certain … channels."

"Call me Trina. But, whoa, you really have this _all_ figured out, don't you?" Purred Trina.

"I am a smart guy. I'm the Brains … and you're the beauty." Leered Matthew.

"Am I the brawn? Please, I'm a total package of brains, brawn and beauty." Bragged Chris.

"You also have a packaged assortment of dirt in your hair." Said Trina dryly.

"Shit! I gotta wash!" Yelled Chris, snivelling as he ran out of the room and made a beeline towards the nearest shower.

Matthew and Trina were alone, and Matthew lit up a cigar.

"Care to join me for a fine smoke?" Offered Matthew.

"A smoke? Pffft! How about _**five**_ smokes you pussy?" Smirked Trina, quickly lighting up five of the expensive cigars and smoking on them all at once.

Matthew let out a laugh at Trina's nerve and cheek.

"Damn, you are a _fine_ lady." Said Matthew, loosening his wedding ring as he spoke.

"Only the finest for you, Matthew." Giggled Trina faux innocently.

"Really? If I always had the finest things then we'd have been able to pin the burning of the Mess Hall on Kim. The audience hates her, so they'd eat it up. Not like she really matters or has anybody who would be truly upset if she got arrested and didn't appear anymore." Grumbled Matthew in annoyance as he smoked his cigar. "Steve may be an idiot … but damn, he's an idiot who knows how to be in the right place."

"Don' worry Matthew. You'll get her next time." Said Trina, purring a little as she began to massage Matthew's shoulders.

Matthew smirked.

* * *

Maybe, when it comes down to it, not too much action happened this chapter, but the plot has certainly sprung forwards as a result of all you've just read. The slow pace of the last bunch of chapters is now over; now for several eliminations episodes one after another! You won't want to miss what's on the horizon to be seen in the next few episodes. Until next time, stay tuned! ^_^

* * *

 **Next Time:** It's time for a multi-part challenge within the Flowery Wetlands of Flower Atoll! Fish are involved at one point.


	37. CH 14, PT 1: The Ripples

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Total Drama.

 **Note:** Not much to say this time. Chapter took longer than I would have liked, but overall I think this one turned out rather well. At this point I'd say that everybody left has got some purpose of being here (feel free to disagree loudly), and it's making the story, as we British folk say, jolly good fun to write. I don't have much to talk about this time, so …. enjoy!

Wetter than Aquaman!

* * *

The sun rose over Flower Atoll, casting light onto the many flowers which opened up, photosynthesising in the morning rays. Standing by the edge of the first Chill Zone were Winnie and Oscar, ready to give the recap.

"So, Xaria was serious about having you take her place today, huh?" Noted Winnie.

"Well, she does get a little cranky when she's not well rested." Chuckled Oscar.

"… She's _always_ cranky." Giggled Winnie. "… Feels strange not having her here though."

"Why? Because of routine?" Asked Oscar.

"Nah. It just feels odd that nobody is gonna be complaining about my sunny disposition for once." Chuckled Winnie.

"Well, I shall do my best." Smirked Oscar.

And with that, Oscar turned to the camera to begin the recap.

"Last time on Total Drama Letter Starz we finished up on Boney Island. Bishop roped Spider into a spot of 'Alice baiting' over on the Hawks. On the Swordfish, Raven took charge of her alliance and was prepared to try and eliminate Hector. And on the Tigers, Yessica tried valiantly to be relevant and interesting, making a plan to take out Rheneas' idol and eliminate Paul in one fell swoop. Too bad a team swap ruined that plan … for now." Said Oscar in a neutral tone.

"C'mon Oscar, use more pep than that!" Insisted Winnie.

"Xaria sucked it all out of me." Said Oscar sheepishly.

"Among other things I bet." Giggled Winnie, winking to the camera.

"Hey!" Exclaimed Oscar.

"Meow!" Winked Winnie. "The final eighteen campers moved over to Flower Atoll where the teams were shuffled, a new super star was added and, most of all, the campers now have no set campsite and must walk to each one every day and overcome challenges along the way! The current challenge involved transporting three steaks to the finish line and whichever team had the fewest steaks left would lose. They had to overcome plants with teeth, some lions and a river of piranhas! Naturally, Barney pulled it off foe his new team, while Raven was just barely too slow to close in on Jimmy in time, leaving the Hawks high and dry!"

"The winning teams won hiking boots, but for Raven and Wallace at least it wasn't a total loss. They kissed. I'd comment on the sweetness, but the more relevant question … why couldn't Wallace have been this, well, cool when he was on Team Grenade with me?" Complained Oscar.

"A lack of character development, silly!" Giggled Winnie. "And not only was there a kiss, but Opal informed Alice of the idol, and Spider and Quana bonded due to Quana's sore ass. Heehee!"

"I've seen weirder bonding." Chuckled Oscar. "So, eighteen campers are still standing … but come the end of the day, it'll be seventeen. No doubt each newly shuffled team has a surprise in store for us if they end up having to vote. It's not all about muscle, so any team and any player could be leaving us today! So, are Raven and Wallace officially a thing or not? Is Hector's alliance with Spider going to help him gain a foothold on his team? Will Helen attempt any ninja training? With Opal providing morbid jokes, will Uzuri be out of a job? Will Rheneas keep his idol past another episode? Will Yessica say yes to becoming interesting? And who will be the next person voted off? Find out right now on Total Drama Letter Starz!"

"Now with walking!"" Exclaimed Winnie.

* * *

(Theme Song I Wanna Be Famous)

* * *

 **(Chill Zone 1)**

* * *

The early morning rays were cast down on the island as some of the campers were already awake, starting the day. Currently Alice was in the Mess hall, eating a bowl of lucky charms.

"… Best cereal ever." Said Alice to herself quietly.

"Sure is! I love the green candy pieces." Said Opal cheerfully as she sat down across from Alice.

Alice gave Opal a nod of acknowledgement (more than she would normally give her, let's face it) and resumed eating.

"So, Alice … what's the plan for today?" Asked Opal.

"the same plan as every day." Said Alice sourly.

"… Taking over the world?" Giggled Opal.

"No, numbskull. We win the challenge … or avoid elimination." Stated Alice. "We have to ensure Rheneas gets the most votes so that his idol is taken away. At the same time, one of the others must get the second most votes."

"Would you like a suggestion who should should not not not _**not**_ vote for?" Offered Opal.

Alice paused, thinking over what Opal said.

"You didn't even need to say the word not one time." Grumbled Alice.

"Double negatives are funny!" Giggled Opal, winking. "You know what else is funny?"

"If your say my mum I'm gonna shank you with my spoon." Threatened Alice.

"… I was gonna say voting for Paul. Yessica and me are a teensy, weensy bit totally paranoid about him. Plus, I like Jimmy too much to heartlessly kick him off." Explained Opal. "Yoooooour _**thoughts**_?!"

Alice rolled her eyes at Opal's immaturity, but considered her suggestion.

"Hmmm … most of the team knows about Rheneas' idol, and several don't trust Paul." Mused Alice, before snapping her fingers. "Opal! Are you pondering what I'm pondering?"

"Um, I think so Alice." Confirmed Opal. "But, um, me and Ron Weasely? I mean, what would the children look like?"

Alice facepalmed.

"No, Opal. I mean that we should ensure Paul has the second most votes behind Rheneas, and to do that we'll have to not only vote for Rheneas, but have Rheneas vote for Paul. Probably won't be too hard to accomplish." Remarked Alice.

" _ **Oh**_! Yeah, good plan." Agreed Opal.

"I'm known to come up with several of them." Smirked Alice.

"With my help." Winked Opal.

Alice just pouted.

"… Oh come on Alice, I'm the Pinky here and you're the Brain. We complete each other." Assured Opal.

"… Sigmund Freud would have _**loved**_ to meet you, I am sure." Drawled Alice.

* * *

 **(Confessional: He'd have written many more books for sure if he had.)**

 **Alice:** Aside from the fact Opal has now ruined a childhood favourite of mine … she's given me all the knowledge I need for the next plan of attack. Rheneas loses an idol, Paul goes home and I end up on top … but really, as long as Rheneas loses his idol and anybody but me is gone, I'll get by.

 **Opal:** I like Alice. I mean, yes, she may be a little bit moody sometimes … all of the times … but she's logical and orderly and she helps give my life some sense of balance and non-craziness. And when is it a bad time to have a strategist who enjoys lemons on your side? Never!

* * *

Yessica walked around in search of Rheneas. So far she'd not been able to find him anywhere.

"Rheneas! Rheneas! Podoboo! Where are you?" Called Yessica. "I need to talk to you!"

"Over here!" Called Rheneas.

Yessica ran to the source of the voice, behind the winners cabin, and saw Rheneas. He was currently carving something out of wood via the use of his beam katana to give clean, precise cuts.

"… What are you doing?" Asked Yessica. "Looks interesting."

"I'll tell you if you tell me one very important thing." Replied Rheneas.

"What is it?" Asked Yessica curiously.

"Why did you call me 'Podoboo'?" Asked Rheneas awkwardly. "If that's a pet name … well, I'm flattered and all, but I'd never go behind Tabitha's back. Plus, you're dating Irene … I mean, I may be a guy, but … yeah, I don't believe in polymorphous stuff. Sorry."

Yessica was silent.

"… You bonehead. That's what they call fireballs in Mario; you know, because you like fire? I should have called you Dry Bones … for the aforementioned Bonehead remark." Said Yessica, shaking her head.

"Turning into Sasha are we? I know you wanna be relevant, but copying somebody else … well, if that's your angle Miss Ditto." Teased Rheneas.

"… So you don't know a basic Mario enemy, but you know a random Pokemon?" Blinked Yessica.

"I believe you wanted to ask me something?" Reminded Rheneas, chuckling playfully.

"Oh, right. Um, what's up with the wooden thing on the ground?" Asked Yessica curiously.

"Well, I'm making myself a shield. After those plants and lions yesterday … I'm of the mindset that a shield would be a good way of defending myself, and the team. You guys stick behind me, and we'll be fine … of course, if you wish for me to make you one as well, I'm be fine doing so." Offered Rheneas.

"Hmmm … I have always wanted to own a shield." Mused Yessica. "Sure, I'd like one. Is there a catch?"

"Oh, you better believe that there is." Smirked Rheneas.

"Doh!" Pouted Yessica. "What's the catch?"

"… I won't lie, I know you and several of the others want to vote for me on the basis I have an idol. I happen to want to keep it, so … I'll make you your own free of charge shield in exchange for you not voting for me if we lose." Said Rheneas, setting out his demands. "You keep me as an ally, and I give you a shield that'd cost actual money off the show. Heck, I could carve you a sword if you'd like?"

"… Urrrgh, why must I be a sucker for medieval weapons?" Moaned Yessica. "Curse Irene's sword collection!"

Yessica tried to hold her ground for a few moments … but, she soon wordlessly sighed and shook Rheneas's hand.

"Deal. So, who else should I … we … target?" Asked Yessica.

"Hmmm … I'll let you decide. I know better than to demand too much. A shield is only worth so much to you, I assume, so I don't want to push it." Stated Rheneas. "I'll follow your lead. After all, that's what you want, right? To be in charge and standing tall?"

Yessica could tell by Rheneas' smile he was meaning this in a nice way.

"… Well, I suppose there are still four others we can target." Noted Yessica. "Sure, I guess this works out."

"Except for whoever we vote for." Added Rheneas.

"Exactly." Giggled Yessica mischievously.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Fire and water together make a good alliance. Who knew?)**

 **Rheneas:** I know I'm not gonna have my idol much longer. I may be a little doofy sometimes, but I'm not stupid enough to not see the writing on the wall. But I wanna keep it as long as I possibly can. I reached the finale lasts season without an idol … ok, an immunity idol at least ... so with one … it could make one rank of difference, you get me? I'm not really good at strategic plays in the way people like Eddie and Hector seem to be … but bargaining and bartering? Now _that_ I can do … Irene, thank you for making Yessica obsessed with swords and shield. (Rheneas gives a thumbs up)

 **Yessica:** I know what you guys are thinking. Why not just lie and vote for Rheneas, so that he loses his idol and I get the goods? Wellllll … I am _**beyond**_ bad at lying to people I do not dislike. Rheneas is my friend whom I care about, so I'd never be able to lie to his face. But, Rheneas doesn't backstab friends, soooo … I think I'm good. (Yessica winks). Plus, a sword and shield … wouldn't that be an awesome way to go on an immunity run, eh?

* * *

Paul was having a morning jog around the Chill Zone. He ran along the surrounding fields, jogging through the morning mist without any caution and has a cheerful look on his face.

"This is a really nice island. More interesting than Wawanakwa, and a lot safer than Boney Island. I could learn to like it here." Said Paul, smiling to himself.

After a little bit of jogging, Paul came to the edge of the island. He peered out at the waves; the water was crisp and clear, with light waves that lapped the beach like how a child licks ice cream. Paul looked out at the horizon, and he could see another island on the horizon, covered by some fog above the sea.

"I wonder what that island is called." Pondered Paul. "What's it like? What are the twists and secrets that it holds? Are there any secret areas or treasures?"

"That's Anatat Isle." Said a voice. "I don't trust the place."

Paul turned around and saw Donny was standing nearby, picking up starfish who were shrivelling on the beach and tossing them back into the water.

"Oh, hey Donny." Greeted Paul.

"Yo." Replied Donny.

"So … why don't you trust that place?" Asked Paul curiously. "Unstable foundations?"

"It's got wolves on it. A lot of them." Grimaced Donny. "Sure, the producers had a barrier set up to ensure nobody gets hurt unless they're stupid enough to climb over it … but I don't trust that place. Not to mention the temples on the far side of the island … the wolf side. Maybe I'm superstitious, but that area gives me a bad feeling. I keep hearing lots of wolves howling in that zone … almost in pain, if you can believe it."

"Well … thanks for the info Donny. You have my word, life liver though I may be, I am not gonna climb over that barrier." Promised Paul.

"Good. Trust me, all super stars are in the safe zone. The show may be risky, but there's nothing but trouble for you in the wolf zone. It's too dangerous." Said Donny, picking up another starfish off the ground and tossing it into the sea.

"Say, why are you doing that?" Asked Paul curiously.

"Doing what?" Asked Donny as he picked up a third starfish.

"Throwing the starfish back in the water. There's so many of them in the world … it won't really make a difference." Stated Paul.

Donny smirked and threw the starfish far out into the water.

"It made a difference for that one." Said Donny with a wink.

"… You know, you and VayVay should hang out sometime. I think you'd both get along. This seems like something she'd do as well." Said Paul, smiling.

"Sorry, but I'm allergic to hippies." Replied Donny as he walked further down the beach.

"… Nice to see you've not changed _**too**_ much!" Called Paul with a laugh.

Paul was left alone and looked out at the Anatat Island.

"… Two islands down, one in progress … that one, and three others, still to be explored. All the more reason to survive the votes." Chuckled Paul in determination.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Good thing they weren't made of chocolate. Dohohohoho!)**

 **Paul:** You know, sometimes I wonder what this season would be like if some of the interns were competing instead. I'd have liked Donny to be in … he's cool, tough and the gender ratio started off very imbalanced. Then again, given the girls have dropped like flies so far, maybe it wouldn't change much after all? Hmm … yeah, I better get back to planning for the next vote, huh?

 **Donny:** (He shrugs) I like Patrick Star, make of that what you will.

* * *

Jennifer yawned as she woke up. She slowly opened her eyes and, by force of habit, scanned around the area almost like a sentry. Nobody was nearby … except Jimmy, who was sound asleep and cuddled up to her.

"Awww, how nice." Said Jennifer in monotone.

Jennifer lay perfectly still for a few minutes. After the previous night Jimmy deserved a good rest. And for the next half hour he continued to slumber peacefully. But soon enough, he opened his eyes and slowly sat up, rubbing away the fatigue.

"Good morning." Greeted Jennifer.

"Oh … hi." Said Jimmy, looking nervous. "Um … about last night..."

Jennifer lowered her voice and looked into Jimmy's eyes.

"No matter what happens, I will _**always**_ be here for you." Said Jennifer very quietly. "You go and do whatever you must. I shall not judge you."

"… Thanks Jenny." Said Jimmy, managing to smile.

Jennifer was silent. He had called her Jenny. A term of endearment.

"… That's nice." Said Jennifer in flat joy. "Good luck Jimmy."

"I'm gonna need it." Sighed Jimmy. "I mean, you know, hard 'game' and all, huh?"

"It truly is." Nodded Jennifer. "Now, before you do any kind of strategy or power plays and whatever, you need to eat. Go have a good breakfast."

"… Yes _mom_." Chuckled Jimmy, managing to weakly smile.

"Are you sassing me?" Droned Jennifer, smirking a little.

"No more than than needed." Chuckled Jimmy.

Jennifer gave Jimmy a hug, and began to whisper very quietly.

"the producers will be angry if they find out you threw the game to bypass the quitting rules." Warned Jennifer near silently. "Make sure you are subtle."

Jimmy nodded. He stood and very carefully dropped down from the branch to the ground, landing safely. With a wave to Jennifer, he jogged off to the Mess Hall.

Jennifer watched him go, and relaxed on the branch, closing her eyes.

" _Now that I'm helping Jimmy, there's something I better do before the next trial_." Thought Jennifer. " _Trouble is on the horizon_."

* * *

 **(Confessional: Trees, because beds are for the weak!)**

 **Jimmy:** (He tries to look casual). So, yeah … my life sucks, my family is dead, the rent is overdue … I'm gonna take it all out on my friends! Um … yeah! Just because! (Jimmy tries to not look nervous)

* * *

A sort of mock classroom had been set up. Instead of desks there were rocks, but regardless of that there were still textbooks.

Math textbooks.

Barney sat at one of the 'desks' while Helen stood at the front of the 'classroom', ready to begin the lesson.

"Are you ready for your next boring lesson?" Asked Helen.

Barney placed an apple on the 'desk' and smiled.

"I'll take that as a yes." Stated Helen. "Now … let us talk about algebra. The point of it is to find X. Consequently..."

Helen pulled up a chalkboard with a complex math equation on it.

"Find X. It will be a long and dull procedure." Droned Helen.

Barney noticed Xaria walking nearby, a mug of coffee in hand.

"Does she count?" Asked Barney, giggling.

Helen's stony face said it all.

"Nah, just kidding. X is eight." Said Barney, smiling.

"… How did you get it that fast? A goof like you … being good at algebra … learning isn't fun, so you shouldn't be good at it." Muttered Helen.

"Who says learning can't be fun?" Said Barney airily. "Its easy. Just multiply everything inside the bracket by what is outside. It's first grade Helen."

"… It's eighth grade." Stated Helen. "… I am impressed."

"Want me to do something really impressive?" Winked Barney.

" _ **NO**_! I mean … uh … n-no, class is not over yet." Said Helen awkwardly.

"By all means Miss Grey, continue." Said Barney, smiling politely.

Helen nodded and picked up a stick, pointing at the board with it.

"Now then, we will now move onto trigonometry." Droned Helen. "To understand it, consider the following … triangles have three sides."

Barney sighed and glanced at the clock … and then realised he was outside, so there wasn't a clock in sight.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Math sucks.)**

 **Barney:** Remember how in Letterz I admitted I'm an A student, including at Math? Bet ya didn't. (Barney winks) +5 Boringness!

 **Helen:** Barney has forever ruined math for me … what an asshole. (Helen pauses) Eh, he's still ok. (Helen shrugs)

* * *

Uzuri sat on the steps outside the winner cabin, looking up at the clouds.

"Ok, let's see what the nature roulette of clouds has given us today." Noted Uzuri. "Hmmmmm … bike, clown, pool of blood, pancake mix … eh, same old, same sold."

Uzuri paused, looking thoughtful.

"Now that Opal is being a touch morbid these days, I should move on from my usual same old too." Decided Uzuri. "The world is sadly not ready for my flirting prowess, so what else can I do?"

Uzuri tapped her chin thoughtfully.

"Oh! Maybe I could do a strategy?" Mused Uzuri. "I don't have anything to lose, and the five million would be good for my film plans. That's what I'll do; create some alliances! The more the merrier, right? I better get started right now!"

Uzuri got up, determination in her eyes and ready to start making deals.

"Uzuri!" Called a voice.

Uzuri turned and saw Nakia running up to her, looking a little short of breath.

"Hi Nak-Nak, what's up?" Asked Uzuri.

"Something terrible, except not!" Grinned Nakia.

"… Oh! That means something good!" Cheered Uzuri. "What's the biz?"

Nakia pouted darkly.

"Nobody says 'biz' anymore Uzuri. Slang is, like, _serious business_ to me, so stop it, ok?" Pouted Nakia. "Anyway, I wanted to tell you … guess who just got some fancy hair gel~?"

"You?" Guessed Uzuri.

"… No silly, it was Xyly. But, she let me have some of it." Grinned Nakia. "I just had to ask very nicely for it."

"… You cried, didn't you?" Smirked Uzuri deviously.

"Like a baby." Said Nakia proudly. "Now come! There is work to be done on your hair!"

"… I guess alliances can wait." Decided Uzuri, chuckling to herself.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Batman's explosive gel is better.)**

 **Uzuri:** (Her hair is spiky and punk styled). The more I think of it, the more I think having multiple alliances would be a good idea. If one doesn't work, just go to another that does. Simple! Though, I guess the trick is making sure nobody catches on to the shit I'm pulling, huh? Teehee! Well, if I can figure out a way to beat the Iron Adonis Twins without the Yoshi, I can figure out how to remain in-con- _spicuous_.

* * *

Eddie was looking around through the flowers in a very 'gardeney' area of the Chill Zone. It seemed Eddie had more on his mind than just agriculture and flora though.

"Hmm … where is that thing?" Pondered Eddie. "Or the other things. Gotta be one of the four near here somewhere."

Eddie entered a fenced area where flowers were growing in gusto and crouched down, looking for any of the dirt that look disturbed in any way. A sign of recent digging might indicate a buried item.

"… They sure hid the super stars well on this island." Remarked Eddie. "Two hours of searching, and yet nothing to show for it."

Eddie then noticed a rather large plant in the centre of the pen. The petals were closed, possibly encasing something.

"Eeyup, that looks suspicious. Don't need to be a detective to solve that one." Chuckled Eddie. "Hmmm … looks like it could use some water. Um."

Eddie glanced around and saw a hose device was nearby. He picked it up and turned it on, and started to water the plant.

"Here I was thinking Gordon drank a lot." Chuckled Eddie. "I guess Miss Tasset can't say I don't know anything about gardening anymore … I wonder how she, and Mr Tasset are feeling. They were really shaken after the last season. Hopefully they're not panicking as I speak. I said I'd try to look out for Sasha, and so I will. Especially with-."

The plant suddenly started to rock back and forth, as though it were about to puke.

"Uh … maybe I gave it too much water." Winced Eddie.

With some sort of floral sneeze, the plant lurched forwards The petals opened violently and spat an object out onto the ground. It was the orange super star.

"… Suddenly, I'm finding myself to be a fan of gardening." Mused Eddie, chuckling as he picked up the orange super star and pocketed it.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Luigi's Mansion comes to mind. You know the part I mean.)**

 **Eddie:** Hmm … so, it seems that not only can the super stars be randomly hidden around, but some require a puzzle to be solved in order to get them. Note to self, keep an eye out for anything that looks out of place or intellectually stimulating. (Eddie briefly spins the star in his finger) Now … what plans can I make with this thing?

* * *

Quana and Imanda sat on the roof of the mess hall. A pile of empty soda cans sat around them, and Imanda was reading from a book titled 'Moral Dilemmas: Volume II'.

"Oooo, here's an interesting one. You are on a trip to the mountains with your lover and your mother. All is well between you all. However, a rock slide happens without warning. You jump clear and are safe, but your lover and mother are left hanging off the edge of the cliff, a mile above solid ground. You only have enough time to save one of them, no matter how fast you go. Who do you save?" Read Imanda. "Boy, that is a tough one. I'd like to think it'd never happen, but … gee … I think I'd save my lover. I mean, I love my mum, but my lover would have more life left to live. Ehehehe, sorry mum if you're watching."

Quana thought this over, looking conflicted.

"… This may come as a shock, but I'd save my mother." Replied Quana. "Spider is my everything, but … I can only ever have one mother, and I could have more than one boyfriend. Gee, no right answer to this one is there?"

"That's why these questions are popular. They make you think and really see who you are in the dark, as they say." Stated Imanda, absently rubbing a hand on her stun rod for comfort. "Oh, this one is a little less grim. You find a valuable gem. It is worth millions. It also belongs to a less developed nation as it's in ruins in their territory. If you steal it you will be rich, and not caught as it would take years for its absence to be noticed, and there are no witnesses. You are also poor. Would you take it? I'll be honest, I would … though I'd try to pay the nation back at a later point."

Quana tapped her chin, thinking this over.

"… I'd probably leave it. There are other ways to get rich than theft, right? Besides, the gem market may be very small at the time of this would-be theft. Plus, it might be an elaborate fake left by the ancients." Said Quana, moreso to herself.

"I think you're overthinking it." Giggled Imanda.

"Hey, you said they're supposed to make us think." Winked Quana.

"Heehee! True." Giggled Imanda. "… Oh, now _**this**_ is an interesting one."

"Lay it on me." Smirked Quana.

"You are fighting a heinous monster of a person. During the fight they trip and hang off the edge of the 'arena', above a drop which will kill them. You can just stand there and do nothing and they will die through no fault or action of your own, giving the evil bugger what they deserve. But … would you help them anyway?" Read Imanda. "I know how this one goes. It happens in comic books all the time. You help 'em up, and then they keep fighting. If they were evil as this example states they are, then I'd give them the drop. I mean … it's not like I'm actually murdering them, right?"

Quana shook her head, something occurring to her.

"Actually, I think I remember my Auntie Carmen talk about this once to my dad. She's a lawyer. It's something called 'Murder by Inaction'. Technically, the non-actor isn't doing anything wrong … but it's apparently a civil duty to help somebody in danger." Explained Quana. "It still counts as a crime despite the lack of, well, anything."

"But would you do it if you'd not be caught?" Asked Imanda curiously. "I won't judge. Just a fun conversation is all."

Quana rubbed her knee a little.

"… I'd like to think that I would." Replied Quana. "I'm not sure, truly. I may not even be theoretically strong enough to pull the person up, but … yeah, I think I would be able to do so … but, I'm not sure."

"I love this book." Said Imanda with a happy sigh, hugging the book like how one would hug a young infant. "So many viewpoints, all equally valid. Less than three."

Imanda and Quana shared a laugh, before Quana got to her feet.

"Going somewhere?" Asked Imanda.

"Yeah, I'd better. I need to talk to Spider before the next challenge; got a gift for him." Said Quana as she approached the edge of the roof.

"A kiss?" Giggled Imanda.

"Some would call what I have in mind even better." Said Quana, being very much intentionally vague. "Laters!"

Quana leapt off the roof, landing carefully, and jogged away. Soon enough Imanda was alone. However, she then spotted Clyde walking by, looking sleepy.

"Hi Clyde!" Greeted Imanda. "Moral question. If a train was going to hit four people … but you could switch the tracks to hit only one person on a different line, would you do it?"

Clyde considered this.

"… I guess I would. Da needs of da many matter more, right?" Replied Clyde.

"I agree." Nodded Imanda. "Wanna come up here with me? Don't be a stranger."

"I'd like to do dat, but I can't. I am needed elsewhere for da intern duties on my list." Said Clyde apologetically. "Wish me luck puttin' up wit dat hooker."

"Kim's not that bad." Insisted Imanda. "And even if she is, you're better than that."

"… Even after what she said about your ethnic type all last season? Huh … dat's mighty forgiving of ya." Noted Clyde. "Well, laters."

"Take care." Said Imanda, smiling.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Debates, debates, debates.)**

 **Quana:** Hmm … I wonder what Spider would have answered to those questions. It really did make me think. But, that's life for you. No answers, just choices … I think? I guess for those things you can't really know the true answer unless you were in that situation. ...Boy, I feel like some kind of Far Eastern sage. (Quana giggles)

 **Imanda:** Back home, I do a lot of reading. …And girl scout stuff. And a combo of the two. But, mostly reading. I find philosophy kinds of things really cool. I enjoy things without a proper answer … mainly because it's harder to get wrong, and thus I score higher on the tests. (Imanda winks). Still, morality is pretty cool, right? Makes me realize I'm gonna make to make a move soon since, well, I'm kinda stagnant right now … like unmoving water. And we all know what they say about stagnant water, so … (cracks knuckles) … game time!

* * *

Spider sat on the ground in a field near the Chill Zone. He had gathered some natural medical supplies and was looking them all over, making sure he had what he deemed 'enough' for the next round of the contest.

"Ok, so it seems this island has got lions on it. Hopefully not tigers and bears, oh my." Chuckled Spider. "Ok … I think I have enough supplies. Plus, a whole morning without a disaster. New record."

" _ **SPIIIIIIIIIDEEEEEEEER**_!" Screamed a voice.

Spider yelped in alarm, cowering in reflex from whatever was making such a shrill sound. He relaxed and calm himself when he saw Daisy running towards him.

"Oh, Daisy, you startled me. What's wrong?" Asked Spider, before looking concerned. "And why do you have your hand over your gut like that?"

"Um … I hurt myself." Admitted Daisy. "Could you, well … take a look? You're an expert at this sort of thing, and I trust you more than anybody else here with looking after me."

"As a will-be Doctor, it is my sworn duty." Nodded Spider. "Let's see what the nature of this problem is."

"Painful." Whined Daisy.

"I mean if it's a rash or a cut and the like." Explained Spider. "… I'll need you to move your hand."

"As the man wishes." Saluted Daisy, taking her hand away to show off her injury.

Spider paused.

This injury was less serious than he had anticipated.

"Um, Daisy? I know every person feels pain differently and that no injury is truly nothing, but … well..." Spider trailed off for a moment.

There was a small pause.

"Daisy, that's a splinter less than a millimetre long." Said Spider, trying to not give off a flat expression.

"Really?! I thought it was cancer! It really hurts." Said Daisy dramatically, sniffling a bit.

Spider was unsure if Daisy was putting this on, or if she was really upset and scared. After a moment of thought Spider decided to treat Daisy as though it were the latter. It was his duty.

Plus, she was his friend.

"Well, ok. I think I can help you here. I just have to get the splinter out, nice and gently." Said Spider soothingly.

"Will it hurt?" Asked Daisy nervously.

Spider smiled as he harmlessly plucked the tiny splinter out.

"Not a bit." Said Spider, smiling. "Um … well, this is awkward."

"How so?" Asked Daisy.

"… I don't have any lollipops to give you. Eheheheheh." Chuckled Spider nervously.

"Humph! I'm not a little girl Spider." Scoffed Daisy, though she was secretly dissapointed. "But, thank you. You _saved_ me!"

"It was really nothing … but, you're very welcome." Smiled Spider.

"Payment for the doctor." Said Daisy, hanging Spider a twenty dollar bill.

"… Daisy, Canadian medical care is free. Doctors are paid by the government." Stated Spider awkwardly. "I can't except it."

"Watch me make it happen!" Boasted Daisy.

And with that, Daisy tried to force Spider's hand open so she could put the dollar bill into his palm. Spider tried to resist and writhed around.

It was like reverse mugging, and equally ridiculous.

* * *

 **(Confessional: You** _ **will**_ **take the money!)**

 **Spider:** Hmm … Daisy seems to have a very low tolerance for pain. I'd better keep an eye on her so that she can remain happy and comfortable. Maybe Irene was wrong … maybe I do make people better after all? If nothing else, Daisy is quite a sweetie when she wants to be. Oh how I wish I saw this side of her back in Letterz.

 **Daisy:** ...Ok, fine! I admit it! I have a crush on Spider! (Daisy sighs). But for all my A grades and met deadlines … I have no idea how to talk to people. Not to mention Spider is taken. My chances are in the negatives. I'd rather just be his friend at this point, but I've no idea how to properly start non-studious talk. (Daisy grins) Luckily, Spider is a doctor, so if I just hurt myself a little, he can start the conversation for me. It's the _perfect_ plan!

* * *

Bishop and Sasha sat by a river, watching the water slowly flow by. Sasha's hands twitched a little and a frown was on her face. Bishop took notice.

"… Ok, I'll bite, what's wrong?" Asked Bishop.

"Why do you care?" Muttered Sasha.

"Oh, don't be mistaken, I really don't give a damn. But, I'm bored and conflict is interesting." Shrugged Bishop. "Besides, we'll allies so I should at least pull my weight a little. I'm not an 'idle rich' you know."

"… You're a jerk Bishop." Said Sasha flatly.

"So?" Shrugged Bishop. "In this game, my 'jerk' status is my biggest strength. If people stand besides me, they look much better in comparison … and I help them with ideas. I can aid a strategic or social game by my own dickishness. Besides, you're so sweetie pie yourself. Now tell me, what's wrong? A lack of cigarettes?"

"… Yeah. They soothe me but, well, they're not here now. I'm starting to feel a little withdrawal." Admitted Sasha. "At the very least, I'm better at this game when I'm pissed off. It's like some kind of weird emotion power, like how The Incredible Hulk is powerful when he's mad."

"Hm, perhaps." Mused Bishop. "Got any angry plans?"

"Yeah. We should vote for either Wallace or Raven. I mean, they're the obvious duo on the team. Like Mario and Luigi except they're not plumbers, brothers or even related." Suggested Sasha.

"Ah, nothing like the Mario Bros then?" Snarked Bishop.

"Whatever. Do you think you we have the votes for this to work?" Asked Sasha, taking out her 3DS as she spoke.

"We have Spider, so I feel confident." Replied Bishop. "I could win any tie breaker."

"You think the other three would vote for you?" Asked Sasha curiously.

Bishop gave Sasha a flat look.

"Point." Conceded Sasha.

"Be grateful. I'm ensuring nobody is going to vote for you. It's hard work being the biggest jackass on the island sometimes, what with all the competition you give me, but if it means keeping my allies safe..." Bishop trailed off and then chuckled. "And yet, people say I don't care. I am _wounded_."

"… Wait, what? I'm not a bigger jerk than you. I don't pick fights with Alice." Frowned Sasha.

Bishop took out a smoking pipe and paced it on Sasha's lap.

"You also don't give out smoking substitutes for smokers in need." Added Bishop.

Sasha muttered a thank you and lit up. As she quietly smoked Bishop resumed speaking.

"I'm just saying Sasha, you're a meaner girl this season. _**I**_ don't mind of course, but … people who have no sense of humour might." Stated Bishop.

"You're here to take attention off me. You said it yourself." Replied Sasha.

"And if I'm not here?" Replied Bishop. "I mean, obviously it won't come to that, but if it did?"

"… Bishop, the fuck are you doing, man? You are not somebody who should any right to lecture somebody about, well, anything … _**ever**_." Said Sasha flatly.

"I always was a rebel I suppose." Smirked Bishop. "Let me put this in a way that you would understand, ok? You know what a karma meter is, right?"

"Of course I do. I'm a Hindu. Plus, it's a cool gaming gimmick." Confirmed Sasha.

"Well, let's just say if in Letterama you were a 'good karma run', this season you are moreso a 'bad karma run'." Stated Bishop. "I mean, you do rant a lot."

"You do too." Said Sasha flatly.

"I don't pretend to be nice. I know I'm a dick. Also, I'm obscenely rich." Smirked Bishop.

Sasha was silent for a moment, smoking the pipe. She then stopped … and bopped Bishop on the head with it.

"You talk too much." Noted Sasha. "Look … last season, I suffered. I was at the hands of a racist nut who I thought was my friend. That in itself is bad enough, all the fear and pain … but, do you wanna know what makes it _**worse**_? Guess."

Bishop looked genuinely thoughtful. He knew he had to giver a serious answer…

"… You were in love with Kim?" Guessed Bishop.

… Or not.

SLAP!

"Ow!" Muttered Bishop.

"… First of all, you ass." Said Sasha flatly. "Second, no. My parents used to be victims of racism when they were my age. The fact society has not changed too much … they were so scared for me. And so we agreed … never hide, never run … never surrender, or show mercy to those who wish you true harm. Because, the people who hurt me, my parents … and their parents … they'd not give us any mercy either."

Bishop considered this.

"Well, I wish you the best with that. I do understand how it may hurt." Said Bishop sincerely. "But you know what they say … die a hero, or live long enough to become a villain. Frankly the latter would be both amusing and less cliché."

"Jerk." Muttered Sasha.

"And proud." Said Bishop smugly.

The two looked out at the river again for a few moments, both silent.

"… That pipe is filled with beetle droppings." Said Bishop nonchalantly.

Sasha began spluttering.

* * *

 **(Confessional: So, either it was a prank, or beetle droppings are somehow smoking delicacies?)**

 **Bishop:** I don't really care if Sasha is nice or not, I have no reason to be offended as Spider is already the Token Good Guy … but really, this can go one of two ways. Either she gets jerky and I get both entertainment and somebody who becomes a target like me, leading to possible vote splits of my enemies … or she becomes nicer again, and I look good for making it possible. I can work with either outcome.

 **Sasha:** Yeah, it's true … several generations of the Tasset family, and we've all experienced racism. It sucks, even if nowadays it's not _as_ bad as the past. But I'm ready to fight and fight and fight … be it against a racist, or somebody who wants me voted off. The time of being the cute pushover is over. I … can't go back … not now. So … guess I'd better make sure Raven doesn't find one of the super stars, huh? Obvious answer, I find one first. In fact, I'm gonna do that right now!

* * *

Wallace and Raven sat next to each other on a rock, observing some flowers quietly. After a while Wallace spoke up.

"So, are we gonna sit here pretending to look at flowers, or are we going to talk about what we actually have on our minds?" Asked Wallace.

"I suppose we should do that. But, are you thinking what I am thinking?" Asked Raven.

Wallace paused for a moment.

"I am _**very**_ tempted to make a reference to Pinky and the Brain, but for you I shan't." Smirked Wallace. "The dilemma right now is quite simple. Are we an item or not?"

"Well … I'd say that we are. I mean, in my family a kiss is not to be taken lightly." Smiled Raven. "It feels strange, feeling this way … I mean, remember how we didn't get along at all in Letterz?"

"We were strangers back then." Said Wallace dismissively. "We know each other better now."

"We do. But … well enough to date?" Asked Raven.

"Is Bishop rich?" Smirked Wallace. "Of course we're an item."

"Well … that's nice." Giggled Raven.

Raven saw Wallace was looking at her expectantly.

"… What's with that look in your eye?" Asked Raven, looking cautious.

"What's with it? Why, everything my dear." Smirked Wallace. "Mostly the fact I'd like it if you played the role of villain with me."

Wallace got down on one knee, trying not to laugh.

"Raven Milly Okri, will you become a super villain with me?" Asked Wallace tenderly.

"Oh my! This is rather sudden." Snickered Raven. "What would I need to do?"

"Knife crime." Stated Wallace seriously.

"WHUH?!" Gasped Raven.

"Just kidding! We'd just ham it up, pull off impressive acts of … basically everything … and, of course, make your your own villain outfit." Smirked Wallace. "Join me, Raven, and together we shall start the alliance that shall henceforth be known as the League of Evil, and defeat all who stand in our way! And when we make the finale … ohoho! It shall be a greater showdown then the one in the princess bride, right down to us both pretending to be left handed!"

"There's just one problem with that." Said Raven, a look of tragedy on her face.

"And what might that be?" Asked Wallace.

"… I really _am_ left handed." Admitted Raven, smirking.

"Well, how about that! So am I!" Chuckled Wallace. "But what say you? It could be fun!"

"Well … I would, but I don't want to become an easy target." Admitted Raven.

"Actually, I think some of the others are targeting you already." Said Wallace 'helpfully'. "Why not, heheheh, punish them for their insolence?"

Raven paused. She was being targeted?! Bugger was the word.

"Well … I guess you _are_ the genius. What should we do first?" Asked Raven. "I'm not 'suiting up' ok?"

"Not yet at least." Chuckled Wallace. "But the plan is simple … we _**lie**_. And, I have an idea on how we can do it."

"Tell me more." Grinned Raven.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Hams incoming!)**

 **Wallace:** Well, this is quite convenient. Even if I lose, I still win. Of course, I'd rather _**win**_ than just win, you know? So, if the other four target us for being a couple … well, what better way to throw them off than stage a fight and pretend to break up as all we are? It's perfect! Mwahahaha!

 **Raven:** We're a good duo, but we still need a third member. The question here is … which of the other four is the best one to ask? I can see pros and cons for them all. Well, time to do what I do best! ...Being quiet and follow the leader. (Raven chuckles self deprecatingly.)

* * *

Hector was sitting on a hilltop, hazing down at the Chill Zone, watching the rest of the campers.

"Hmmmm … so many moves I can make from here. But I need to decide quickly which one path I shall follow. I can't take things back once I put them into action." Muttered Hector. "So many angles on this team to exploit and aide. Hmmm..."

Hector lay on his back and looked thoughtful. He spotted a camera nearby and gazed at it.

"Make no mistake … I _**am**_ smart. The problem is I have trouble choosing options when all of them are good." Said Hector simply.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Pick Option C.)**

 **Hector:** There are several things I can do here. Ally with Wallace and Raven to make up half the team. Keep my alliance with Spider and constantly remind him of his vow on Quana's life to make him loyal … or perhaps I could even work with Bishop and Sasha? Bishop is a smart player like me and would be almost a kindred spirit of logic, while Sasha has the ability to provide a third vote. It all ends up the same way, so I need to decide which path to that location I shall take.

* * *

As Hector continued to sit quietly Bishop walked by, not acknowledging him. Right then and there, Hector made a snap decision.

"Bishop, I have an offer to make for you. I have noticed that your strategic game is on point, and your have a multitude of confidence, tactics and wit. To add, you also have a knowledge of alliance, playing hard and using your mind and logic. To this end, I wish for us to start a partnership." Stated Hector. "Join me."

Hector held out his hand for a shake. Bishop considered this offer for a moment.

"Hm … alright." Shrugged Bishop, taking his hand. "You're the smart guy after all. It's only logical to have a good set of brains in the operation."

"Exactly. And I am sure you agree it is a logical course of action to eliminate Raven or Wallace?" Guessed Hector.

"It crossed my mind." Replied Bishop, nodding.

"We're similar in some ways Bishop; we both don't act without it making sense to do so. I think this will be quite the beneficial partnership." Said Hector in content.

"… I have to say, I agree." Admitted Bishop. "I'd be fine following your lead. You said it yourself, you're smart."

"Heh, I am." Chuckled Hector.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Egos collide.)**

 **Hector:** Well, that was convenient. But it made sense to ally with Bishop; he has allies of his own and recognizes smart gameplay requires being a little shady sometimes. Plus, he wont backstab me for he has no justifiable reason to do so. He'd just hinder his own gameplay. Yes, I think I am going to like it on this team. Now, I've made progress with Bishop and Spider … so, I ought to talk with Sasha as well.

 **Bishop:** Looks like I hold the majority now. Why, how about that? Hector strikes me as one who can play hard on equal grounds to me … maybe even greater, I'll admit. Still, I've learnt his weakness. He only acts with logic and only expects moves to be made with logic. Thus, if I ever feel he has become unpleasant in my eyes … I need only strike him in a completely illogical and senseless way to ensure he won't see it coming. Yawn.

* * *

Jimmy sat in a field by himself. He was trying to think of ways he could discreetly eliminate himself. The problem? He felt horrendously uncomfortable with many of them.

" _Why do I feel nervous about being a jerk now_? _I've been acting dickish all season_." Thought Jimmy.

Jimmy sighed, knowing the answer.

" _Because I wasn't deliberately trying to make anybody feel awfu_ l." Lamented Jimmy. " _But … for Eleanor_. _I hope she won't be ashamed of me_..."

"Jimmy, a word." Said Alice as she walked up.

Jimmy silently beckoned Alice to continue.

"If we are to lose the challenge today … you are going to be voting for Rheneas. It's all part of our plan to remove his idol." Stated Alice. "I understand you care not for victory, but could you care enough to help me win?"

"Fuck off." Muttered Jimmy, trying to look stoic and not nervous.

"… _**Excuse**_ me?" Frowned Alice.

"Piss off back to the shack you live in. I don't care anymore. I'm doing this the way I want. Fuck you, fuck alliances and fuck the whole damn universe!" Yelled Jimmy, shaking his young fist threateningly.

Alice was silent, looking stunned. Jimmy braced himself; when she recovered, she'd no doubt start to tear into him.

"… I can see your tragic loss is affecting your judgement and natural kindness. I'll give you time to grieve." Said Alice sympathetically. "...But! I will be back!"

Alice walked away, and Jimmy was once again by himself.

"… _Of_ _ **all**_ _the times for her to not start raging_." Thought Jimmy in exasperation.

* * *

 **(Confessional: To think, one would normally be happy Alice isn't bitching…)**

 **Alice:** Eh, like I said, I like kids. If Jimmy needs some space, I'll give it to him … but only because it'll help me win! (Alice huffs).

 **Jimmy:** I'm probably the first person ever to see Alice being nice … I feel oddly unlucky.

* * *

Spider now sat on the steps of the winners cabin, reading a book. He may not have been allowed to enter the cabin, but there was no rule against him simply sitting on the steps outside. The book that he was reading was titled '101 Ways Blood Can Kill You'.

"Whoa. This is morbidly fascinating." Noted Spider. "… Hmm … way number 47 may need precautions in the near future."

Spider was tapped on the shoulder. He turned to the left and saw nobody. He then turned back to the book….

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

and Quana promptly kissed him.

Spider laughed as they parted, Quana sitting down next to him.

"I keep falling for that one, don't I?" Smirked Spider.

"Is that such a bad thing?" Teased Quana.

"I suppose not." Conceded Spider. "So, to what do I owe this pleasure?"

"Just because. But, I have a little gift for you, if you want?" Offered Quana.

"You could make even a toothpick a very special gift. What's the present?" Asked Spider, smiling.

Quana reached beside her and passed Spider a pair of hiking boots.

"… Are these your old shoes?" Asked Spider.

"Hiking boots. Good quality." Explained Quana. "I won a pair yesterday, remember? Since we're the same foot size and the shoes are unisex … I figured you'd make use of them. This island is gonna have a lot of walking, and I don't want your feet being sore."

"… You are good to me Quana." Smiled Spider, starting to change into the hiking boots. "Heh, level up!"

"You're equally good to me. Remember that time last winter I hit my head and passed out in the snow? You stayed by my side for three whole weeks, just to be sure I was always cared for. You only left when you become truly desperate for the bathroom. You're a loyal one." Said Quana, nuzzling Spider's neck.

"Just call me the Genderbent Rainbow Dash." Chuckled Spider.

"Dork." Smirked Quana.

Quana smiled.

"That's why I love you." Said Quana sincerely.

"What, not because of that past event you just mentioned?" Teased Spider.

Spider and Quana both laughed.

"Good luck in the challenge today. I doubt it'll be easy." Said Spider, tying the laces of the hiking boots

"Good luck to you too." Nodded Quana.

The two were silent for a moment.

"So … Daisy talked to me before. She wanted me to get a tiny splinter out of her. She was really red, so she may have a fever too. It's troubling." Frowned Spider in concern.

"That, or she's got a crush on you." Smirked Quana, winking.

"Oh, I'm not that desirable." Blushed Spider. "You know me, a one woman man … if that."

Quana glanced at a nearby camera.

"Captain Modesty, with no irony, this one." Declared Quana.

* * *

 **(Confessional: He could brag about how her never brags.)**

 **Quana:** I have better shoes now. Why throw my old ones away when I can give them to somebody who can use them? I don't want Spider to be eliminated, so if I can help him out, I will. ...Good thing our feet are the same size, huh?

 **Spider:** Some girls, right? Ah, that was just the pre-challenge sweetness I needed. Now my only worry is if somebody gets a concussion or breaks a leg when we're far away from this Chill Zone and the next. (Spider looks nervous)

* * *

Uzuri walked through the Chill Zone. For once, she looked rather serious.

"Ok, time to make some alliances." Said Uzuri in quiet determination. "Just gotta focus and lay my cards on the non-existent table."

With that Uzuri went to work and walked up to Eddie.

"Hey, Eddie? Would you like an alliance with me?" Offered Uzuri.

"Sure, that sounds like a good offer. Consider it done." Nodded Eddie, shaking Uzuri's hand.

"You won't regret it." Grinned Uzuri.

Uzuri moved on, whistling a tune. Soon enough she spotted Wallace playing with a paddleball.

"Wallace, any chance of you agreeing to ally with me?" Offered Uzuri.

Wallace considered this.

"… I'd say it's a certainty. I'm in." Saluted Wallace.

"Yay! Thanks!" Exclaimed Uzuri, grinning.

Uzuri walked around for a while, keeping her eyes open for other people. Soon she spotted somebody else.

"Hi Hector!" Greeted Uzuri. "I know we may be very different people and not really talk to each other, or know anything about each other, but … want an alliance?"

Hector considered this.

"I'd say there is never a bad time to have allies." Decided Hector. "You've got yourself a deal."

"Thanks!" Grinned Uzuri.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Introducing Uzuri the Strat-Bot!)**

 **Uzuri:** I figured that if I had allies on every team it'll give me more influence, or something. Plus, it means it's more likely I get to be with them if the teams swap again. Sure, they may compare notes … but remember, I am pathetic at this game, so why vote me off, eh, eh? (Uzuri winks)

* * *

Soon enough the campers were gathered at the starting line for their next challenge, grouped amongst their teams. Winnie and Xaria were ready to explain things for them … but Chris was nowhere to be seen.

"Hey, where's Chris?" Asked Paul curiously. "Or indeed, Trina?"

"Is he busy?" Asked Rheneas.

"Is he sick?" Asked Wallace. "Please say yes!"

"Chris won't be with us today. We have both been informed that he has come down with something after his 'duties' yesterday." Explained Xaria. "Feel free to laugh."

Bishop laughed obnoxiously.

"That's the ticket." Smirked Xaria.

"Xaria! Be nice!" Pouted Winnie. "We may be one host down, but we can still keep the show moving! Now, today's challenge is a three parter through the wetlands of Flower Atoll. Each part of the challenge must be completed to move onto the next, and only two people can participate with each part. Yup-yup"

"In the first part, one of you must eat one of three hot peppers while the other jumps from a high place into the water. The hotter the pepper, the less height you need to jump." Stated Xaria.

"Oh boy, not doing that one." Noted Eddie, gulping.

"Yeah … contrary to stereotypes, I don't like hot peppers." Added Sasha.

"In the second part you'll row a boat out into the lake; two of you must jump into the water and dive for treasure! Find five gold coins to continue!" Exclaimed Winnie.

"Are the coins made of real gold? If they're worth more than the prize money, I'll take them and go." Stated Alice.

"Always taking the easy way out." Chastised Bishop.

"Wanna take a boat engine blade to the _**nuts**_?" Threatened Alice.

"Oooooo, _**dark**_!" Giggled Uzuri.

"Totally!" Agreed Opal.

"Attention please!" giggled Winnie. "Sorry, but the coins are not real."

"No way would it be that easy." Chuckled Paul.

"And in part three two of you must climb up a very large water slide complex. One of you will slide down, trying to grab _five_ flags, while the other has to work the controls to keep the slider away from the traps. Oh dear. After you have the flags, get every member of your team across the finish line and you win. Whoop de do." Drawled Xaria.

"You all ready?" Asked Winnie eagerly.

"Not a problem." Smirked Paul.

"I'm a swimmer. Like, bring it _**on**_." Grinned Yessica.

"I'm no pirate, but a Ninja knows their way around the water." Chuckled Barney.

"I don't like swimming." Drawled Helen.

"Golden Hawks, taking gold." Smirked Sasha.

"You sure?" Whispered Spider.

"Very." Nodded Sasha.

Sasha then stepped forward, taking out the red super star.

"Oh boy." Gulped Imanda.

"I'd like to play this." Announced Sasha. "Found it literally ten minutes ago under the First Place Cabin."

Winnie accepted the star and looked it over.

"You kitty cats all know the rules! If somebody plays the red super star then their team gets an advantage in the challenge!" Announced Winnie.

Winnie paused.

"This is the real red super star, sooooo … in part one of the challenge, the jumper of the Golden Hawks will be allowed to jump from the lowest platform, no matter which pepper the eater, well, eats!" Announced Winnie with a smile on her face. "The red super star is now out of play until the next island. Good luck guys! Last place team votes somebody off!"

"Any other stars?" Prompted Xaria.

Everybody was silent.

"In that case … GO!" Yelled Xaria.

With that, the teams were off at full speed. Nobody wanted to lose … seventeen took their next steps to round fifteen, while one took their next steps to looming defeat…

* * *

 **(Confessional: Some of those challenge segments seem familiar…)**

 **Sasha:** I'm not totally certain about how good the rest of the team is at swimming. So, I felt it made sense to keep the ball in our court. Besides, if the Tigers lose I'm not affected, and if the swordfish lose … eh, Eddie is _smart_ , he'll be fine, I know it. I hope. (Sasha chuckles slightly nervously)

 **Eddie:** So, looks like both me and Sasha found a super star today. Perhaps foreshadowing us as the super star final two, huh? ...I sure hope so. Guess we'll have to wait and see, won't we?

 **Yessica:** Ah, the wetlands! So much to see, so much to enjoy! Such as, oh, you know … victory! Can't speak for the others, but this is exactly my kind of challenge. I've won swimming races and I do lifeguarding, so I like my odds.

 **Steve:** I have a day off! So, you know what that means? Oh, I bet you do… (Steve takes out a notebook). Autograph day!

* * *

 **Next Time:** The campers get wet, obviously. Somebody else gets voted off the island.


	38. CH 14, PT 2: The Shot

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Total Drama.

 **Note:** Sorry for the delay everybody! I was hit with a massive case of writers block lately, and not just that but I have also been having a good deal of sleeping difficulties. I can only hope you'll find this chapter worth the wait. The halfway point looms closer and closer; hopefully the milestone event I have in mind for that time won't disappoint, but more on that later. It's the first elimination chapter in bloody forever, so … make your bets, and see how close you are! Enjoy!

The three W's of water … wet, wetter and wettest.

* * *

 **(Flower Atoll Intern Compound)**

* * *

Chris and Matthew sat at a table, playing a game of cards.

"All in." Said Matthew.

"With pleasure." Smirked Chris as he laid his cards down. "Pair of kings!"

"Four aces." Grinned Matthew, laying his cards down.

"… Are you cheating?" Muttered Chris.

"… With Trina, not with cards." Chuckled Matthew lightly.

Matthew picked up the cards and began to reshuffle the deck.

"So, enjoying your 'sick' say?" Smirked Matthew.

"It's nice to have time off and kick back. Especially after yesterday." Agreed Chris. "Any reason why? I am fit for work … don't make me do stuff, ok?"

"It's simple. With you absent, that means either Winnie or Xaria are gonna have to run the elimination ceremony and then use the new elimination device on the voted off player with total detachment, as the job calls for. It'll make them more believable as fall guys if we need it." Explained Matthew calmly.

".. I like how you think." Smirked Chris. "I think Yannis and Oscar may be pretty T-O'd at their ladies. Haha!"

"Ideally, yes." Confirmed Matthew.

"I love showbiz." Chuckled Chris as Matthew began to deal out the cards. "No cheating this time."

"Again, only with Trina." Reminded Matthew.

* * *

 **(Flower Atoll Wetlands)**

* * *

The three teams had ran along towards the first part of the challenge. There was not as much freedom to split up as there had been the previous day, so right now all teams ran along together to their destination, keeping distance but not straying too far from each other either. After some running, the teams arrived at the first part of the challenge. Mable was already there to explain it further.

"Hi everybody! I can see you all want to keep things moving, so I'll explain it quickly. You must decide amongst you two people from your team who will participate here. One jumper and one pepper eater. The jumper will climb over there … to that cartoonishly tall rock." Said Mable, jerking a thumb towards the huge rock in question. "They will have to jump from one of three heights, determined by if the ester eats the mild green pepper, moderate yellow pepper, or volcanically super charged red pepper. When you eat the pepper, grab a flag of the same colour and wave it. That's when your team mate can jump. When they hit the water you can move on to the next part of the challenge … milk will be provided. Whoever helps out here cannot do anything in the next two parts of the challenge."

"You supply as much exposition as a quest giver in an RPG." Drawled Sasha.

"Seems pretty simple." Nodded Wallace. "Almost _ **too**_ simple."

Nonetheless, the teams quickly got into separate huddles to decide who would do what.

"Ok, we get to jump off at the lowest point, thanks to me, so we'll be sane and just eat the green pepper." Stated Sasha. "Anybody feel like doing the jump, or eating a pepper?"

"I'll jump." Said Wallace confidently. "My rocket boots are fueled again. Take note, _nobody_ said I couldn't use them."

"Smart man." Smirked Sasha.

"That's our jumper, but who's gonna eat?" Asked Hector. "Before anybody suggests me, I literally can't. I'm honestly allergic to peppers of all kinds."

"Commoner food makes my attitude worse, and we don't want that." Drawled Bishop.

"I'll do it." Offered Spider.

"You sure? There's a chance that the mildest pepper is still very spicy." Warned Raven.

"It's fine, I can manage." Assured Spider. "I've eaten worse. Letterz eating challenge anybody?"

"I think you were the only person on this team there for it." Reminded Raven.

"It's true." Confirmed Sasha. "Ok guys, positions!"

Meanwhile, the Silver Swordfish were in their own huddle, trying to reach an agreement … which actually was not very hard.

"I'll do the jumping." Offered Barney "The higher the platform, the better. It'll be fun!"

"Remember to keep your legs straight when you hit the water." Warned Quana.

Barney nodded seriously. It seemed diving safety was serious business for him.

"Ok, so if Barney is diving who's gonna be eating?" Asked Imanda. "I … don't do great with spicy stuff."

"Hmm … oh! Uzuri likes pain, she could do it." Suggested Quana.

"I don't like the taste of peppers though." Said Uzuri sheepishly.

"Somebody needs to do it. Eddie, how about you?" Offered Imanda. "Fancy showing us what a big, tough man you are?"

"Eheheheh … I don't do well with spicy stuff either." Admitted Eddie. "Crying on TV would ruin what little street cred I have, so … yeah, no."

"I'll do it. It's not _that_ hard." Shrugged Helen. "Just a stupid, _exciting_ pepper."

"Can your heart take it?" Asked Barney.

"I'd say so." Shrugged Helen. "Get into position."

"And like Quana said, legs straight." Added Eddie.

In the huddle of the Bronze Tigers more than one person was willing for each role oddly enough.

"Peppers taste pretty nice. I'd be fine eating one; I could probably handle the yellow pepper and stuff." Offered Opal.

"I could eat the red one, positive. I'm immune to spicy food." Offered Rheneas. "But, if you really wanna do it Opal, be my guest."

"… Makes more sense if you do it, I do think." Declared Opal.

"Of course it does. The less time the jumper spends falling, the quicker we can move on." Stated Alice. "Now, who wishes to jump? If nobody else steps up, I'll do it."

"That's brave of you." Complimented Paul. "But, really, I'd rather do it. Besides, I wanna jump from the very top. The cliff in Wawanakwa … to easy. That high drop seems like a _**real**_ way to live life."

"But, Rheneas is immune to spicy food. It'll save us time if you jump from the lowest point." Reminded Yessica. "Sure, I can probably get the time back in section two … but it's the princple, y'know!"

"If he wants to do it, let him." Shrugged Alice. "Not my ass on the line if he slows us down."

"And if he goes splat, we make the final seventeen!" Exclaimed Opal.

"Yeah, exactly." Nodded Alice. "So, yeah, let him."

"Uh … so, am I eating a red pepper or not?" Asked Rheneas.

"It's up to you." Shrugged Jimmy.

"I love it when a plan comes together!" Cheered Opal.

With all teams having made plans at roughly the same time the jumpers all swam out to the large rock and began to climb it to the height that had been agreed on. Meanwhile Spider, Helen and Rheneas approached the peppers.

"Well … here goes." Said Spider as he and the others picked up the peppers, green for himself and Helen, and red for Rheneas.

CHOMP!

All three ate the peppers in one bite to get it over and done with.

"… ARRRRRRRRRRGGGGHHH!" Screamed Spider, running back and forth. "Water! Milk! Cola! Whisky!"

Helen winced, looking pained.

"Holy fuck, this is unpleasant." Drawled Helen flatly. "Ow."

Rheneas swallowed, not looking the slightest bit bothered and quickly grabbed one of the red flags. He ran to the shore and waved it.

"Well … guess I gotta wait for Paul to reach the top." Noted Rheneas. "Hrrrrm."

Rheneas' gaze rested on the red peppers.

"Eh, why not?" Chuckled Rheneas.

In mere moments Spider and Helen, in great discomfort from the mildest pepper, could only watch in sheer bewilderment as Rheneas held the bucket of red peppers, casually eating them. Rheneas soon noticed them looking at him with wide eyes.

"… If you want some, you only need to say please." Smirked Rheneas.

"You are not of this earth." Said Helen flatly.

"… Yup, not gonna wonder how it's possible." Decided Spider, panting as he grabbed a green flag and headed towards the shore.

Spider waved the flag and sat on a rock, fanning his hot tongue a little bit.

Helen followed his head and grabbed a flag, and waves it at the shore. She quietly made muttering sounds of discomfort as well.

"Not a fan of spicy good either?" Noted Spider.

"About as much a fan of it as loud parties." Droned Helen.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Must. Not. Quote. Spice girls.)**

 **Rheneas:** (He shrugs) I've never been bothered by hot food. I could probably eat fire if I wanted to … maybe. Everybody has things they have a seeming immunity too, like how I don't think patch can make himself sick by anything. My immunity was just challenge relevant today. (Rheneas winks.)

 **Spider:** I'll admit, that was impressive … and depressing. I can;t even manage one of the weakest peppers without trouble. (Spider chuckles in a resigned sort of way)

* * *

Over at the jumping rock Wallace stood at the lowest diving point and smirked, having seen Spider wave the flag.

"The term 'challenge' is very misleading." Chuckled Wallace. "Tally ho!"

Wallace activated his rocket boots and harmlessly glided down to the water, flipping off the cameras as he went, and then, let himself drop in the water when he was an inch above it. His rocket boots also worked underwater, allowing him to quickly grab the milk in the bottle and head back to the shore.

While Wallace made progress back to the shore Paul and Barney were climbing their way up to the top of the diving rock. Barney had reached the ladder first, so he was a ways above Paul and climbing up quickly, but Paul was more or less keeping pace just a few rungs below.

"Don't be thinking of kicking me Barney. I'd pull you down with me, pal." Warned Paul.

"Kick you? Ha! Why would I ever want to deprive you of such an awesome dive?" Asked Barney cheerfully.

"… You're a good man." Chuckled Paul. "When your team loses, I wish you the best luck in not getting voted off."

"What makes you so sure my team will lose?" Asked Barney.

"The Hawks have an advantage … and I'm not losing." Said Paul, smirking confidently.

Barney just grinned in response and sped up his rate of climbing with Paul trying to keep pace. As both reached the top one after the other the Golden Hawks quickly dashed off to one of the three boats left at the nearby shore, and then began to head out onto the large lake and towards part two of the challenge.

"Looks like we better speed up, huh?" Noted Paul. "Shall we?"

Paul received no response as Barney had already jumped off the platform.

"Hey! Get back here!" Called Paul as he jumped off the platform, doing a flip and began falling head and fists first towards the water.

Both boys cheered wildly as they fell down to the water below. It was a big drop, but neither showed any fear.

SPLASH!

Both boys hit the water; Barney dove down with ease and came up with a canteen of milk. Paul paused, but decided that, really, Rheneas didn't need milk due to his seeming immunity of spicy food. Thus, both swam back to the shore, Barney just a few mere inches ahead of Paul. The ninja reached the shore first and dashed off towards the boats, with his team following behind him.

"Nice work Barney!" Cheered Quana.

"Adequate." Shrugged Helen after she drank the milk.

"Less talking, more running." Suggested Eddie.

Paul reached the shore and as he did so he and his team also ran for the boat.

"What a dive!" Cheered Opal.

"You should have just jumped from the lowest point, we'd be further ahead." Muttered Alice.

Jimmy just stared at Rheneas silently, wondering how the hell he wasn't in agony from the peppers.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Gravity, it's every diver's best friend.)**

 **Paul:** I couldn't help it; when would I get the chance for such a dive ever again? Falling like that … after a while you stop feeling the fall itself and just feel … freedom. Even so, Alice looks slightly crabby … crabbier than usual anyway, so … better make sure somebody else gets more votes than me … and if Rheneas gets the most votes, make sure I don't get the second most.

 **Wallace:** Hey, it's not like this was the biggest cheat I could do. Do the staff wish for me to split my team's atoms and have us reform right by the finish line? No? Then stop whining! If you don't say I can't do it, I _will do it_. (Wallace smirks)

 **Imanda:** That sure was brave of Barney. He showed no fear at all! I probably be nervous from the first jump. Eheheheh. But, next up is the dive for coins. Hmmm … if only I had a really big magnet. Though, I suppose Bishop may be greedy enough to attract the coins towards him, even if they are fake. Too bad he's not my team mate, eh? (Imanda lightly giggles)

* * *

 **(Field)**

* * *

Makeshift goal posts had been set up. Steve and Kim were ready for some penalty kicks, with Kim kicking and Steve in goal. Fifi watched them from a distance.

"Well need you guys to help set up the Playa in half an hour." Stated Fifi. "Don't be late."

"We'll be there!" Exclaimed Steve.

Kim just gave a nod.

"Ok, see ya. Happy penalties." Nodded Fifi as she walked away, whistling a tune.

Soon enough Fifi was gone and Steve set the ball down.

"Soooooooooooo … ready?" Asked Steve.

"Sure am. Let's do this. It'll get me in a good state of mind for working in a group … fuck, I hate group work." Muttered Kim.

"Because they hate you?" Asked Steve innocently.

"Not that, that part is my own fault so I don't get to complain." Shrugged Kim. "I've just never really liked being part of a team and a crowd. Too much conflicting personalities and shit. It's a mess."

"Yeah, being alone is underrated!" Agreed Steve energetically.

"… You like being alone? I thought you were, like, the ultimate social butterfly." Stated Kim. "Fuck, don't tell me I had you all wrong this whole time?"

"Oh, I'm mysterious Kim. _**Mysterious**_." Smirked Steve.

Kim just chuckled, not sure what else she could say.

"You're really weird." Noted Kim.

"Oh, and you're not?" Giggled Steve. "You hate the Olympics!"

"What gives you that idea?" Asked Kim, raising an eyebrow and cocking her head.

"All the races!" Teased Steve.

Kim frowned, rather silent.

"Um … sorry?" Said Steve, sweat-dropping a little.

"Eh, I had it coming." Shrugged Kim. "Maybe one day I'll tell you why I am the way I am. Urgh, fuck, I feel shaky just thinking about _it_..."

"… Wanna talk it out?" Offered Steve.

"No, not yet … and not where fucking cameras can see us." Muttered Kim.

There was a moment or two of silence.

"So … wanna make a bet?" Offered Steve.

"… What kind of bet?" Asked Kim, looking interested.

"If I can score over three goals out of five, I get to ask you for something. If you save just as many, you get to ask me for something … and we have to do what the other wants." Giggled Steve.

"… Lucky for you, I cannot often pass up a challenge. It's a deal." Smirked Kim. "Good luck, you'll _need_ it."

With that, the deal was made and the match was on as Steve readied himself to take his first shot on the goal. Steve placed down the ball and ran forwards.

KICK!

Kim caught the ball in both hands and tossed it back to Steve.

"Try again!" Smirked Kim.

"Oh, I will!" Declared Steve hammily.

With that, Steve placed down the ball and, after a run up, kicked it a second time.

KICK!

Kim returned fire with a hard roundhouse kick of her own, knocking the ball back towards Steve. He caught it, but it was clear that he had missed.

"How about we alter the bet. You just need one goal to win." Teased Kim.

"Oh, confidence! Such a dangerous game you play!" Smirked Steve as he kicked the ball again.

KICK!

Kim easily caught it and threw it back to Steve.

"Danger seems to be easy today." Drawled Kim playfully. "C'mon, give me a fucking challenge Steve."

Steve narrowed his eyes.

"I'm turning red!" Yelled Steve.

Steve ran off and then returned for a run up kick at the ball.

KICK!

The ball hurtled towards Kim but she jumped up and caught it, and then lobbed it back one handed.

"Close, but no cigar … you filthy fucking smoker." Teased Kim.

"Cigar? Pffft! All I need are cigarettes … made out of scored goals!" Declared Steve.

Kim paused form the banter.

"… If you're gonna play up the banter, at least make it make sense." Stated Kim.

"… Ima gonna score!" Yelled Steve.

"Eeyup, still not making sense." Smirked Kim.

Steve placed down the ball. He backed up a good distance … and then charged forwards, determination in his eyes.

KICK!

The ball flew towards Kim. She jumped up and…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

deflected it with her bust.

Kim and Steve both took a few breaths.

"Well, looks like you won." Noted Steve. "So … what do you want me to do? Stay awake for twelve hours in my sleep?"

Kim just chuckled as she walked up to Steve.

"Kiss on the cheek?" Offered Kim.

Steve giggled dopily and took her up on the offer, lightly smooching her soft right cheek. Kim lightly smiled as well, giving Steve a hug as this went on. Steve blushed and made a dopey expression.

Maybe sports weren't useless after all?

* * *

 **(Flower Atoll Wetlands)**

* * *

The Golden Hawks rowed out to the centre area of the lake and stopped for breath. They were now in the zone where they could start part two of the challenge.

"Ok, looks like me and Wallace won't be helping out in this part of the challenge." Noted Spider.

"Obviously." Replied Wallace, relaxing and putting his feet up.

"So, uh … which of you two will?" Asked Spider.

"Not I. Not only am I bad at swimming, but I'll be better suited to working the traps on and off in the final section." Stated Hector.

"Um … yeah, I'm not a great swimmer either. I'm more of a dancer." Admitted Raven. "Plus, I hate fish."

"Well, it's a deep lake in the wetlands … I'd call leeches more common here than fish." Offered Spider 'helpfully'.

Raven put on a sweet smile.

"Spider?" Cooed Raven.

"Y-yeah?" Replied Spider, unsure about Raven's cutesy tone.

"… Not helping!" Pouted Raven.

"As much as I enjoy watching Spider make a grievous social faux pas, we have to speed this up." Stated Bishop. "If Hector won't do it, and Raven can't do it, then what we must do is obvious. Sasha, let's do this."

"Sure. But, well, are you sure you can swim, let alone dive? You don't look the type." Stated Sasha. "You seem more like the guy who would hire a butler to do it … laziness and all."

Bishop chuckled good naturedly.

"Ah, but do not be forgetting … I am obscenely rich. That makes me a better person than you, you little insect." Smirked Bishop. "It also affords me some swimming lessons."

With that, Bishop dove off the side of the boat and into the water. Sasha shrugged and followed his lead. This left the other four sitting quietly in the boat.

"So, what now?" Asked Spider.

Wallace was silent and then glanced at Raven.

"Like we rehearsed." Smirked Wallace.

Wallace rocked the boat roughly for a moment, and Spider fell into the water. He quickly surfaced and looked a little bit annoyed.

"What was that for?" Frowned Spider. "I'm all wet!"

"Better than being leeched." Gigged Raven.

"I've made a good impression on her." Smirked Wallace.

While Spider climbed back into the boat, Hector sat off to the side and shook his head.

"So immature." Sighed Hector quietly.

Bishop and Sasha resurfaced, Sasha took a deep breath and dove back down, while Bishop tossed a coin into the boat.

"Don't drop it. If you do, I'm not picking it back up." Drawled Bishop.

With that, Bishop dove back under the water as the other two teams began to row up. They all began to quickly decide who would be diving.

"Well, I can't. Not because I don't want to, but I already played my part." Stated Paul.

"Who here thinks they'd be the best in the water?" Asked Rheneas.

"Do you even need to ask?" Smirked Yessica. "Whoever wishes to join me, make it snappy. Or, you know, don't. I think I'd prefer it that way. More glory for me!"

Yessica then dove into the water skilfully, as though she had done this hundreds of times before (and, naturally, she had). The rest of the team looked amongst each other.

"Well, Yessica's probably gonna do the bulk of the work, but we'd probably best get somebody else in the water so we don't get a penalty." Suggested Rheneas. "Anybody want to?"

Jimmy saw this as his chance to throw the challenge and get himself kicked off. He was about to offer himself for the job, but…

"I'll do it!" Offered Opal. "How hard could it be?"

"Wait, aren't you scared of the water?" Asked Alice. "I recall overhearing Yessica mention that once."

"… A little bit, yes." Admitted Opal. "But, the team's counting on me, right?"

"… I forced you to face your fear last season. I'm not doing that this time." Decided Alice as she stood up. "I'll do it."

"Actually, I-." Began Jimmy before Opal cut him off.

"Awww, I knew you cared!" Smirked Opal.

"I don't!" Huffed Alice. "I j-just don't want us to lose!"

With that, Alice dove into the water.

"How long do you think they'll be under?" Asked Paul after a few moments. "Don't want anybody drowning."

"I'm sure they'll both be fine." Assured Rheneas.

Jimmy silently gulped, for reasons only known to himself and Jennifer.

The Silver Swordfish were also trying to quickly come to a decision as to who should dive.

"Not gonna lie, I might be a bit too slow at swimming for this." Admitted Uzuri. "Plus, I have a fear of being eaten alive by fish."

"That's sounds oddly specific." Noted Eddie.

"Specific fears still count!" Insisted Uzuri.

"She's right. This 1970's British character called Mr Noseybonk freaks me out." Agreed Barney.

"Clock is ticking." Droned Helen. "Might wanna hurry up and get diving, divers."

"On it. For once, a fun challenge." Noted Eddie. "Wish me luck."

Eddie dove into the water and swam down, which left the rest of the team in the boat.

"So … shall we rock paper scissors for it?" Suggested Quana.

"Nah, too limited." Replied Imanda. "… Maybe Rock Paper Scissors Lizard Spock?"

"Ash, Spock. The love of my life growing up." Snickered Quana.

"Eh, I prefer Kirk." Stated Uzuri.

"Tick tock, tick tock." Droned Helen.

The girls were about to start the tie breaker, but the boat suddenly rocked from the water becoming a little unstable, and Imanda fell out of the boat. She surfaced and coughed out some water.

"Well, I guess that settles that." Noted Imanda. "Wish me luck!"

Imanda dove under the water, which left the others on the boat.

"Idea! How how we move the boat a little closer to the other side of the lake so that when we get to move on we'll have less distance to cover?" Suggested Uzuri. "No rule against it!"

"I like your thinking. Let's do it." Agreed Quana, while Barney and Helen nodded.

* * *

 **(Confessional: If only humans had gills.)**

 **Wallace:** … Hey, I don't always need a reason to do stuff! (Wallace chuckles)

 **Yessica:** Aaaahhh, so refreshing. I've always felt more at home in the water than on land, really, so this challenge is right up my alley … reef … whatever. I'm winning this!

 **Eddie:** I feel I can do just fine in the challenge by my own moderate swimming talent … but I'm hoping Sasha might slip me a coin or two. She gave her team an advantage, so she won't be a target, so…

* * *

And so it was, most of the campers remained in the boats as that was all they could do. Meanwhile the swimmers kept diving down to grab coins, and swimming back up for air when it was needed.

Bishop made a grab for a coin, smirking as he grabbed it. However, a fish swam by, eating it out of his hand. Bishop frowned; fake money or not, he did not like being robbed. Thus, Bishop lunged after the fish and began to punch it in the gut hard. Before long it coughed up the coin and fearfully swam away. Bishop nodded in satisfaction and swam to the surface.

" _No fish is gonna get the best of me … not even a money fish_." Thought Bishop.

Imanda watched this from a distance, looking nervous.

" _That poor fish_." Thought Imanda. " _If only Bishop had bee in the movie jaws_! _Heehee_! … _Air_!"

And so, Imanda swam up to the surface.

Sasha looked for coins, holding her breath as good as she could. Before long she found what she was looking for and prepared to swim to the surface. However Eddie swam up at that moment and, with a hopeful expression, pointing to the coins and held out his hand. Sasha thought this over, but gave Eddie a cheeky smirk and shook her head before swimming up to the surface. Eddie frowned and snapped his fingers, the sound echoing in the water.

" _Worth a try_." Thought Eddie.

Yessica torpedoed through the water, gliding through it like a hot knife through butter. She's already grabbed two coins and was in search of a third. Her eyes scanned around the underwater area, and it seemed as though she had perfect underwater vision. This was proven when she practically lunged herself down to the bed of the lake and grabbed a coin. Seeing she now has three coins Yessica prepared to swim back up to the surface, but before she could Bishop swam by a grabbed the coins from her hand.

Yessica would have shouted if she were not underwater, and instead shook her fist angrily. Bishop just smirked.

BAM!

His joy was short lived however when Alice swam up from behind him and bashed him on the head with a large chunk of coral. With a pained groan, Bishop swam to the surface and dropped the coins.

Alice gave Yessica nod and swam off. Yessica quickly blasted down to where the coins were and grabbed them. Feeling her air supply getting low, she swam back to the surface with them.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Remember, you are not a fish. Air!)**

 **Eddie:** I kinda hoped Sasha would share her coins, but … I guess it makes sense that she didn't. Besides, I have the orange super star, so I think I'll at least survive today. But, the real problem? A leech went in my ear. (Eddie winces)

 **Yessica:** Like I said, it's my domain. Nice of Alice to bop Bishop, and let me be the one to take the coins back. Sure, it's the same end result, but … I like being the MVP. Also … dang, that poor fish. Bishop really did a number on it.

 **Bishop:** (He is eating some fish). Eh, self defence. If PETA wants to go a few rounds, bring it on.

* * *

The campers who were not swimming remained in the boats, waiting for the swimmers to gather the five coins each team required in order to move on. Opal looked over the side of the boat and into the water.

"Does anybody have any depth charges?" Asked Opal. "I'm just saying, a depth charge would probably help us blow the other smeggers to oblivion!"

"Nice idea." Chuckled Paul. "But, we have no depth charges and we don't want to get sent to jail."

"People have gotten away with worse." Insisted Opal. "We all remember Bendy."

"That guy was a dick." Agreed Rheneas. "Ok, I think we should have two of us at each side of the boat. That way we can pull the swimmers in, and we can avoid making the boat tip over."

"Works for me." Shrugged Jimmy. "Though, I'm not strong enough to yank them in, probably … yep, not the slightest bit of muscle on my body for challenges."

"Sure there is. You have a big heart." Beamed Opal. "Um … is the heart a muscle?"

Rheneas shrugged.

"Let's just focus on the challenge." Stated Paul. "Hey, I see something under the water."

Sure enough, at that moment Alice surfaced and took a deep breath, a sour look on her face.

"Fuck, didn't find anything." Muttered Alice.

Suddenly, Yessica burst out of the water, soaring over the boat and dropping two more coins into the boat before landing in the water on the other side and surfacing again.

"That's five coins! Count em' five!" Cheered Yessica. "Lets go, c'mon!"

Yessica swam off towards the other side of the lake. Rheneas helped Alice into the boat and within moments they began to row off to the next part of the challenge.

"… Show off." Muttered Alice, glancing at Yessica.

"Hey, she put us into first place." Reminded Paul.

Over on the Golden Hawks boat Bishop tossed two coins into the boat and climbed aboard, helped in by Spider.

"That's five, yes?" Asked Bishop.

"Sure is." Confirmed Raven.

"Good, then shall we get going?" Prompted Bishop.

"We shall. Too bad I don't have the supplies to make this boat an engine." Muttered Wallace. "We'd be rowing in style, bitches!"

"… Wouldn't an engine mean we'd not need to row?" Asked Spider.

"Details, details." Said Wallace idly. "Onwards!"

"Wait, shouldn't we wait for Sasha?" Asked Hector. "She'll surface in a few seconds."

"Time is money." Stated Wallace.

"And I _like_ money." Added Bishop.

"Can't argue with such strong logic, can we?" Drawled Raven.

The team began to row onwards. As they began to pull away Sasha surfaced and glanced around. She spotted her team leaving and quickly began to swim after them.

"Oi! Get back here! Did you forget about me? Who am I? Yessica?" Complained Sasha, exhausted from all the swimming.

Over at the Silver Swordfish boat, Uzuri looked anxious.

"Guys, they're getting ahead of us!" Exclaimed Uzuri. "We need to pick up the speed!"

"I'd like to, but we can't do anything until we have five coins." Stated Quana. "Uh … how many do we have again?"

"Three." Stated Helen.

"Whelp, I'm gonna be needing a drink after this." Noted Quana. "Whisky, for the days of defeat you don't wanna deal with!"

Barney laughed, rather amused, while Helen looked disapproving.

"Alcoholism is no laughing matter." Droned Helen.

"… They sure can hold their breath a long time." Noted Barney.

"It's impressive." Agreed Uzuri. "… Wish they'd hurry up though."

"Maybe you should tell them to hurry up?" Suggested Quana, a teasing grin on her face.

"Maybe I will." Nodded Uzuri.

With that, Uzuri leaned over the edge of the boat and dunked her head in the water. Bubbles began to rise, implying that she was yelling under the water.

"Very clever." Droned Helen.

Uzuri bought her head up and gasped for air, her hair dripping with water.

"Ick! Lake water!" Gagged Uzuri.

"… Just saying it now, I didn't think she'd actually do it." Chuckled Quana.

At that moment Eddie and Imanda surfaced and took some breaths of air.

"I got nothing." Sighed Eddie. "You had any better luck Imanda?"

"Sure did." Smirked Imanda, tossing two coins into the boat. "Eek! The other teams are getting away! C'mon guys, lets go; everybody grab a paddle and stroke on my mark."

"Right behind you." Nodded Quana, grabbing a paddle.

"And in front of you." Added Barney cheerfully.

Uzuri just coughed some more, water in her throat and nose.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Voices don't work underwater, usually.)**

 **Sasha:** I know it's a challenge and we're in a hurry … but it's deep water and I was tired. Could they _**really**_ not wait five more seconds?

 **Uzuri:** On one hand, I probably looked like a dumbass for that, and that's embarrassing. On the other hand … I probably looked like a dumbass, which means people won't see me as a threat. All part of the plan! ...More or less.

 **Paul:** Yessica sure is good in the water. Thankfully, I'm good on land, so I don't feel like I am useless to the team. Wonder if any of us are good in the air … nah, humans can't fly. Yet. VayVay's been working on it. (Paul chuckles)

* * *

 **(Second Chill Zone)**

* * *

Clyde sighed, trying to put his back into the work, but not feeling motivated to do it. Currently he was helping Oscar, Jill and Andy move some crates containing unknown show related equipment from the drop-off zone to behind the Mess Hall.

"Ok, that's almost the last of that." Noted Oscar. "Looks like we just have one crate left."

"What's in it?" Asked Andy curiously.

"Beats me, but it has a fragile sticker on it … we'd best be careful." Stated Oscar. "I could probably carry it by myself, but … better safe than sorry. Andy, wanna help?"

"Of course. Not like I got much else to do." Nodded Andy. "The meteor shower doesn't start until midnight anyway. Killing time."

"Why not stab a clock with a bastard sword? That would kill time." Smirked Jill.

"Heheheheh, dat's funny." Chuckled Clyde.

Oscar and Andy left to get the last crate, which left Clyde and Jill by themselves. Jill took out a pack of bright pink bubblegum and popped a stick in her mouth.

"Want some?" Offered Jill.

"Thanks." Said Clyde, accepting the gum.

The two chewed gum quietly for a few seconds.

"So … I hear you like Imanda?" Noted Jill.

"Yeah, so?" Replied Clyde. "Oh yeah, you're her best friend, ain't ya? Is dis girl talk? Like, da 'disapproving friend' or something?"

Jill chuckled, smiling as she shook her head.

"Actually, I think it's cool Imanda and you have a thing. She _needs_ a boyfriend." Said Jill wryly. "Think you'll ask her out soon?"

"Dat might be a problem." Admitted Clyde, running his hands through his hair. "I mean, I've got a _**lot**_ of work to do, ya know?"

"Yeah, we do work hard … or hardly work." Chuckled Jill. "But, I get the feeling that there's more to it than just work … I mean, you hate work."

"True dat." Smirked Clyde. "No, it's just … Imanda is black … and, guess who da girl in charge of da 'intern trio' is?"

"… Ah." Realised Jill. "Ouch."

"Ouch indeed. Dat girl would ruin da whole thing." Muttered Clyde. "I'm just waiting for da right time to make my move, you know? All about timing."

"Well, I wish you all the best." Said Jill, patting Clyde on the back. "… You twitch a lot, you know that?"

"Dat was an accident in a game of truth or dare." Chuckled Clyde.

At that moment Oscar and Andy passed by, working together to carry the last crate.

"Ok, looks like this job is taken care of." Noted Oscar.

"One down, one more to come. Now for weeding." Said Andy in flat joy. "You know, I must wonder if aliens somewhere out there find weeding and other garden work as annoying as most humans do."

"It makes one wonder." Agreed Oscar.

Jill and Clyde both sighed.

"Weeding? Lame." Frowned Clyde.

"Agreed." Pouted Jill.

* * *

 **(Flower Atoll Wetlands)**

* * *

The Bronze Tigers ran up to the slide complex, Jimmy lagging slightly behind.

"Hurry!" Exclaimed Opal.

"I'm trying." Insisted Jimmy. "Short legs mean low speed!"

"Ok, we're here. Jimmy, Opal! You guys get to the top of the slide complex. The rest of us will wait by the finish line." Said Alice.

"Got it!" Saluted Opal.

Jimmy just nodded and followed after Opal, trying keep pace with her as she ran up the stairs to the top of the slides.

"Good luck!" Called Rheneas.

"See you at the finish line!" Added Yessica. "… Literally!"

Paul watched his two team mates go.

"Think we'll win this?" Asked Paul. "Just saying, _Opal_ is the one at the controls..."

"Give her some credit, she's savvier than she looks." Assured Rheneas.

"To a degree, Rheneas is right." Admitted Alice.

And so, while the four non-sliders headed for the finish line, Opal and Jimmy reached the top of the slide complex. Wordlessly, Jimmy headed for the slide and Opal skipped towards one of the three trap control panels.

"Hmmmmm. Aha! Seems simple enough." Declared Opal. "Ok Jimmy, you slide and grab the flags. Leave the rest … to _**me**_!"

Jimmy glanced at a camera with an always pleading look.

"Oh joy." Droned Jimmy as he walked to the start of the slide course. "Ok … here I go."

After a moment or two of stalling for time Jimmy went down the slide.

"That looks fun." Noted Opal. "Ok! Time to stop these traps; wouldn't want one of the interns having to scrape up Jimmy's remains with a spatula! Heheheheh, nope!"

And with that, Opal began to mess around with the trap control panel, while watching Jimmy on the monitor. Opal bounced on her heels, looking excited as she made panels lower and slide paths switch. It seemed that, against _**all**_ odds, Jimmy was in good hands.

Indeed, Jimmy slid along the slide path at a high speed. He knew he needed to grab five flags to finish the challenge … but if he grabbed five, he'd not just be a step closer to winning … but Eleanor would be a step closer to possible death.

He had to throw it. And not make it obvious either.

Jimmy yelled in alarm as he was bashed about from hitting into the sides of the slide path. Opal may have been ensuring he'd reach the bottom safely, but it was still a little rough regardless. Jimmy made a grab for the first flag, and held it tightly. Again, not making it obvious was key.

Jimmy timed his grab, and then took hold of the second flag as he slid past it. However, he then 'accidentally' lost his balance and flipped over, tumbling down the slide and missing the rest of the flags. Jimmy flew off the slide and landed in a heap.

"Ow." Groaned Jimmy.

"Quick! Back to the top again!" Exclaimed Alice.

"Timing is key!" Added Yessica. "Go! Go! Go!"

Wearily, Jimmy ran off to the stairs as instructed, going ever so slightly slower than his maximum running speed.

However, at that moment the other teams arrived, neck and neck. Those who had already done their part headed for the finish line, while those yet to assist (Hector and Raven for the Hawks and Quana and Uzuri for the Swordfish) ran up the stairs, hoping to snatch first place (or failing that, second).

"I hope Uzuri is the one sliding. She's got the build to go fast down a slide." Noted Eddie.

"But does she have the reactions to grab the flags?" Asked Imanda. "… I suppose if Uzuri slides and fails, she and Quana _could_ just swap over."

"True. No rule against it." Agreed Eddie.

Barney sat on a rock, and by her own accord Helen sat down next to him. Barney noticed this and smiled inwardly.

"Think we got this?" Asked Barney.

"Not sure." Shrugged Helen. "I hope Hector won't go down the slide. He'd break it."

"That's kinda rude, Helen." Scolded Barney.

Helen shrugged.

"Just trying to make a joke." Shrugged Helen.

Barney paused. Sure, it was a rude joke, but … _**Helen**_ had tried to make a _**joke**_!

" _Progress_ ~!" Thought Barney.

The four non-sliding Hawks stood around, waiting to see how their team mates would do at their section of the challenge.

"I sure hope that sliding system is safe." Gulped Spider. "I bet it was put together quickly … screws could be missing. That'd be bad..."

"I'm sure they'll be fine. It looks passable." Stated Wallace.

"I still can't help worrying." Sighed Spider.

"Ah, morals and ethics. I do pity those hindered by them." Mused Bishop.

"You mean most people on earth?" Frowned Sasha.

"Exactly. It's almost a plague." Smirked Bishop.

"Dick." Muttered Sasha. "Remind me how you got to the final eighteen?"

"Skill." Sniffed Bishop. "Spider helped."

"… It's true." Said Spider sheepishly.

"Oh, of all the times to not have popcorn. This is getting _**good**_." Grinned Wallace. "You guys should be on TV! ...Oh wait, you _are_. Mwahahaha!"

* * *

 **(Confessional: I suppose morals and ethics are old fashioned anyway.)**

 **Yessica:**...Good thing my swimming talent put us in the lead, huh? Looks like it might be a close one. If we lose, just for the record, not my fault peeps!

 **Quana:** Hmm … I'll admit, I'm not exactly great with computers. But, I'm _really_ not fond of slides, never have been, so … better hope I can learn on the job, huh? Well … I mastered Minesweeper, so how bad could this be, am I right?

 **Spider:** Waterparks and water slides aren't a fondness of mine. What with the crowding in pools, the pee in the water … and when the slides go wrong, they _**really**_ go wrong. Eheheheheh, I guess when you know how to fix wounds, it means knowing how people _get_ them … meaning I worry more than usual. At least on this island I won't have to worry about that bloody slingshot.

* * *

Jimmy tiredly reached the top of the stairs and wearily headed for the slide. As he did so the other four players arrived; Quana and Hector both ran to the two unmanned control panels, while Uzuri and Raven ran to the slide.

"BANZAI!" Cheered Uzuri, jumping off solid ground and onto the slide.

Jimmy jumped after her, not wanting to give away what he was doing, and Raven followed behind him.

"Whoa! This is making my head spin!" Exclaimed Raven.

At the control panels Quana and Hector exchanged a glance.

"I think this could go any way at all." Noted Quana.

"I think you might be right." Agreed Hector. "...Let's hope it goes _my_ way, hm?"

"We'll see." Replied Quana.

"See me win? We shall." Chuckled Hector.

"Get a room!" Declared Opal.

Meanwhile the sliders zipped down the ramp at full speed. Uzuri cheered, very much enjoying the ride, grabbing flags easily as she slid down on her belly like a penguin Meanwhile Raven tried hard to be precise and time her grabs just right. She began to grab hold of the flags, so it seemed to be working. Meanwhile, Jimmy grabbed a third flag, feeling at this point they were likely to lose.

The three reached the bottom of the slide and tumbled onto the ground. They all observed how many flags they had gotten.

"Three." Noted Jimmy.

"Hmm, three. Rats." Pouted Raven.

"Five!" Cheered Uzuri. "Come on Quana, we won!"

"Be right there!" Called Quana.

Quana began to run down the stairway while Uzuri ran for the finish line. As this happened Raven and Jimmy ran back to the stairway so they could get to the top of the slide again. Quana passed them on the way down and sprinted to the finish line at full speed. Moments later, she crossed it.

Winnie and Xaria stood near the finish line, and once Quana crossed the line Winnie turned on her megaphone.

" **THE SILVER SWORDFISH COME IN FIRST PLACE**!" Announced Winnie. "Meow, what a turnout!"

"Shocker." Agreed Xaria tonelessly, busy texting on her phone.

Raven and Jimmy reached the top of the slide platform. While Raven stopped to catch her breath Jimmy headed for the slide, intending to miss the flags again. However, Opal stopped him.

"Let's swap places. Wildcard bitches!" Cheered Opal.

"Wait, what?" Gulped Jimmy.

But it was too late to stop Opal; the bouncy girl ran to the slide and went down it. Raven quickly followed her.

Jimmy watched the slide silently for a moment, before quickly running to the trap control panel.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Hijacked by the goofball!)**

 **Opal:** (She shrugs). No rule against switching, right? Besides, this way we don't lose and Alice won't have an aneurysm. Win-win!

 **Uzuri:** ...Ok, that was complete and utter luck. But, I don't have to tell that to them. (Uzuri winks)

 **Hector:** It seems just as well Sasha played the star; if she hadn't, we'd be dead last. I know I'm safe if we lose, obviously, but with only six players per team, even being one person down is likely to hurt us. It's best to just keep winning, really.

* * *

Opal and Raven sped down the water slide, narrowly avoiding the traps thanks to their team mates. It was a wet, wild ride and both girls were being bumped about a bit. But even so, they were at attention and on the alert. As they slid past flags they made grabs for them, all making contact.

"I feel sick." Moaned Raven as she slipped about wildly.

"Faster!" Cheered Opal.

Both reached the bottom of the slide complex and rolled along the ground. A quick glance to their hands showed them all they needed to know.

Both girls had five flags!

"Hector! Run!" Called Raven.

"Come on Jimmy!" Called Opal.

The girls ran to the finish line, and this meant that it was a race between the boys to the finish line. Jimmy was in the lead, and Hector ran behind him, plodding and trying to catch up. The teams cheered them on as they quickly exited the stairs and ran to the finish line.

Jimmy gulped. How could he throw this without it being obvious?! He couldn't risk the kidnapper withholding the clues! ...Maybe he could try again tomorrow?

Jimmy and Hector closed in on the finish line, and suddenly…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Jimmy tripped over on a rock and Hector passed him, crossing the finish line.

Winnie sounded her airhorn once more.

"Second place for the Golden Hawks!" Announced Winnie.

"Third place for the Bronze Tigers … whoop de doo, you lived up to your name." Noted Xaria.

The Golden Hawks lightly cheered while the Bronze Tigers looked despondent.

"Darn it!" Pouted Yessica.

* * *

 **(Confessional: If only they'd been a few seconds faster.)**

 **Sasha:** Looks like the super star saved us … looks like I saved the team. Level up! Heheheheh, this should give me time to get my position on the team more secure. MVP, right? Yeah, right.

 **Eddie:** First place? Whoa, I didn't expect that. But, hey, I'll take it for sure. Now then … time to guess who's gonna get kicked off! Hmmm … ok, after serious thought … I'm ninety percent sure Alice is gonna go. Guess we'll see, right? Depends if she's learnt from her mistakes last season on Team Mongolia.

 **Hector** : I feel a little awkward that I only succeeded because Jimmy tripped … but, immunity is immunity. Besides, everybody knows I'm not built for running anyway. (Hector shrugs). I hope the Tigers kick off somebody irksome like Opal, or a threat like … huh, none of them really. Heh.

 **Imanda:** And that's the way the news rolls! (Imanda does jazz hands). ...I'll let myself out. Heheheh.

* * *

 **(Chill Zone Number Two)**

* * *

Presently the three teams were gathered in the centre area of the second hill zone. Once the attention was on them, Winnie and Xaria began to speak.

"Good effort today teams!" Chirped Winnie. "You all tried hard, and you know what? I'd say you're all winners!"

"Uh, no, they're not, you're totally wrong. The Swordfish and Hawks won, and Tigers lost. They're losers." Said Xaria flatly.

"Well, I was just trying to be nice." Pouted Winnie.

"Being nice and being realistic ain't always possible." Smirked Xaria. "Whelp, Swordfish win. Yay. You guys win immunity and a machete each. Use them well."

"Hawks, good effort! Meow! You guys win immunity plan and simple." Added Winnie.

"Tigers … sorry pals, you lose today. Winnie will see you at elimination after sundown. Chris is still sick." Finished Xaria.

"Can I laugh?" Asked Bishop.

"By all means." Shrugged Xaria.

Bishop laughed obnoxiously.

"That's enough from us, so … enjoy the rest of your day! See you later, kitty cats!" Chirped Winnie.

The hosts took their leave, and the campers began to disperse. Twelve of them could now relax, but for six members of the Bronze Tigers, it was crunch time.

* * *

 **(Confessional: No time for losers cause we are the champions.)**

 **Rheneas:** Well, I know that I'm safe. But the thing is … can I be safe _and_ keep my idol? Better take this carefully.

 **Alice:** It came down to a lack of speed. I think the course of action is quite obvious.

 **Jimmy** : (He shrugs) Oopsie doopsie.

* * *

 **(Not Much Later…)**

* * *

Rheneas put the finishing touches on the shield he was working on for Yessica. Nodding in satisfaction, he passed it to Yessica.

"Your shield, as promised." Said Rheneas with a nod. "I trust you to keep your side of the bargain."

"Sure, no problem." Assured Yessica. "Though, giving me the shield after the vote would have probably been smarter, to ensure my loyalty."

"The way I see it, this shows I trust you. Backstab me now, and the guilt will eat you alive like malnourished piranhas." Smirked Rheneas.

"… Point." Winced Yessica. "So … I think we should vote for Jimmy, or Paul. Jimmy bombed like Guy Fawkes today, and Paul is a slippery dude."

"I'd prefer to vote for Paul. He's against me." Stated Rheneas.

"Is he against me though?" Asked Yessica. "On a small team, each loss is gonna hurt."

"Well, we gotta vote for the same person. Uh … rock paper scissors?" Suggested Rheneas.

"No way. One time me and Irene played that one hundred times in a row and I lost _**every single time**_." Droned Yessica, pouting at the memory.

"Well, we better decide quickly." Said Rheneas, switching off his beam katana. "How about we go and see how everybody else is voting?"

"I will. You're the guy with the idol, so they may not tell you. Time to shine!" Cheered Yessica as she jogged off.

Rheneas watched her go, and then shrugged.

"Well, I can think of worse people to put the fate of my idol in." Decided Rheneas.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Like Clinton?)**

 **Yessica:** Alice and Opal seem to be buddying up lately, a mystery to me still, so if I can convince one of them, maybe the other will follow? Opal and me are close … ish … so, maybe? Urgh, I need a swim to clear my head!

 **Rheneas:** I may be safe now, but if we lose a second time … perhaps not. I wanna do something to aid my case, but Yessica is right. On a small team, the guy with the idol is often in the dark. Whelp, better hope Yessica schemes as good as she swims.

* * *

Alice and Opal sat in the Mess Hall, eating lucky charms. For once, Alice looked content.

"You sure like lucky charms, don'cha." Noted Opal.

"They pacify me." Stated Alice. "Be grateful."

"As they say, its the luck o' the Irish." Smirked Opal.

"Perhaps." Shrugged Alice. "Ok, the vote. Here's what we'll do. We need to make sure that Paul has the second most votes and Rheneas has the most. So, we'll both vote for Paul … but, we'll need to make certain that Jimmy, Paul and Yessica vote for Rheneas. If we can do that, then for all I care Rheneas could vote for me. Not like it'd matter." Shrugged Alice.

"Great idea. Love it." Nodded Opal. "But … Jimmy kinda stank like seaweed today."

"He's a kid who lost his family just a few months ago. We can't expect him to be on the ball all of the time." Stated Alice. "He stays … because he's on our side."

"… Heheheh! You have a soft spot for Jimmy, don't you Alice?" Smirked Opal oh-so-smugly.

"I'm not soft. I'm a serious contender for winning." Grunted Alice.

"Nothing wrong with a winner who plays hard, and shows kindness." Said Opal, winking. "Say, idea! Yessica and me were kinda put in the corner by Paul before. Might wanna use that angle when talking to Yessica, maybe?"

Alice was silent for a moment, and then snapped her fingers.

"Opal, are you pondering what I'm pondering?" Asked Alice.

"Um, I think so Alice." Nodded Opal. "But … isn't Vladimir Putin already married?"

Alice made a sour face.

"... _ **No**_. I mean we should lie to Yessica that Paul tried to sell her out again." Stated Alice.

"… Oh yeah." Realised Opal. "Can do buckeroo!"

Opal set off to do what Alice wanted, leaving Alice alone. Alice held her head in frustration, watching Opal go, and quickly poured herself another bowl of lucky charms.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Feeing lucky there, Alice?)**

 **Alice:** Why must my most loyal ally be such a _**plonker**_?

* * *

Jimmy sat alone in a tree. His mind was on the vote, though unlike the others who were worried about their chances of going out, Jimmy was worried that he might be staying.

" _Did I screw up enough_? _Can I make myself more of a target_?" Thought Jimmy. " _I can't vote for myself according to the rules … even though Cherry could for some reason … maybe I'll just vote for somebody who is sure to be safe ... Rheneas has an idol, maybe him_?"

Jimmy lay back against the tree and sighed, closing his eyes.

" _This is not life … not one worth living_." Thought Jimmy.

Jimmy opened his eyes, and saw Jennifer sitting next to him. Jennifer made a motion of offering a hug. Jimmy accepted it.

* * *

 **(Confessional: 1/5 chance…)**

 **Jimmy:** (He tries to look nonchalant, and not nervous). I feel like causing some trouble. At the vote, I think I might say some stuff that isn't true … just because, you know?

* * *

Alice sat down at the base of the tree, quietly enjoying the sounds of nature that Flower Atoll was home to. However, she was not alone for long as from the tree above Paul jumped down, anding beside Alice.

"Hi!" Greeted Paul. "How goes it?"

"Eek!" Yelped Alice, lightly jumping in surprise.

"Oh, uh, sorry about that." Apologising Paul, chuckling.

"… I may regret asking this, but … need something?" Asked Alice.

"Just wanted to talk about the vote. Well, that or flowers. I'm fine with either topic." Offered Paul.

"… Fine, vote it is. Who are you voting for?" Asked Alice.

"Yessica." Stated Paul.

"… Why?" Asked Alice, frowning a little. "She did nothing wrong. If anything, she was the only person, besides me of course, who did everything right."

"Exactly. If she gets too far, she could win it all. She's an Underdog Queen!" Insisted Paul. "Besides, her skills today … they outshined even yours. Do you want Yessica to overshadow you? She even admits she's a little irrelevant … I would have thought you'd not want to be less than _that_."

Alice paused. She tried to keep her face neutral. Damn, this idea was tempting.

"I … will run this by my allies." Stated Alice. "But, we need to remove Rheneas' idol soon."

"Have your allies vote for him, and we can vote for Yessica." Offered Paul.

Alice was silent, considering this.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Ego, ruining good judgement since the dawn of time.)**

 **Paul:** Well, I mean, I know Yessica is onto me right now, so … common sense rules that she has to go, right? I can't be going now … I've not even finished my total drama bucket list.

 **Alice** : Urrrrgh, it makes so much sense to boot Paul … but fuck, it's so damn tempting to boot Yessica to satisfy my ego. Of al the times to not have my lucky magic eight ball!

* * *

Yessica ran one way, looking for people. Opal ran the other, also looking for the same thing. We all know where this is going…

BAM!

Both girls yelped and fell back on their asses. Yessica shook her head a little and stood up, wordlessly helping Opal back onto her feet.

"I need to talk to you." Said both girls in usion.

There was a pause.

"… You first." Stated Opal.

"You up for voting for Paul? That's what me and Rheneas are doing." Offered Yessica.

"Well, dat's the shit, isn't it?" Grinned Opal. "It just so happens that I, by complete chance and truth, heard that Paul is setting you up for a fall."

"WHAT?!" Gasped Yessica. "What did I even _**do**_?"

"… Brag a lot?" Suggested Opal.

Yessica pouted.

"So, you'll join us?" Offered Yessica. "Alice can too if she wants to."

"I'll make like a guy about to be shot for bad news, and pass on the message!" Saluted Opal.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Messengers have it bad.)**

 **Yessica:** _**PAAAAAAUL**_! (Yessica pauses). That felt good. Heh.

* * *

Rheneas sat on a rock, looking anxious.

"I wonder how Yessica is doing." Pondered Rheneas.

Rheneas then spotted Jimmy walking by.

"Hey Jimmy, how are you gonna be voting tonight?" Asked Rheneas.

"For you, and there's nothing you can do about it. See you at elimination." Grunted Jimmy.

Rheneas paused.

"Um … ok? You alright Jimmy?" Asked Rheneas in concern.

Jimmy just ran off without another word.

"… Very strange." Frowned Rheneas.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Stranger than Tommy Wiseau though?)**

 **Rheneas:** ...What's up with Jimmy? I know he's been through a lot but … this sudden bout of anger today … it's unlike him. Hmmm… (Rheneas sighs). Better start making plans for when my idol is gone, huh?

* * *

Opal ran up to Alice and skidded to a halt right in front of her.

"Yessica and Rheneas are on board." Declared Opal. "I also saw Jimmy tell Rheneas he was voting for him. The idol and the ex-germaphobe are _outta_ here!"

"Actually … I may have a different idea in mind." Admitted Alice. "Tell me what you think."

* * *

 **(Confessional: Forecast predicts a possibly clusterfuck.)**

 **Opal:** Alice changes her mind more than a neutral party in a war! (Opal snickers) But, rest assured, we reached a decision.

* * *

 **(Bonfire Ceremony)**

* * *

It was dark and now the moon was out. Crickets were chirping and a lightly howling breeze blew through Flower Atoll. Once again the elimination area looked different; the elimination zone itself was set in a clearing covered by an overgrowth of dead or dying flowers. There were six seats, each with flower patterns carved onto them, and a large fire pit in the centre. There was also a large statue resembling Chris Maclean that loomed over them, made to look withered and old, and covered in brambles. Torches were lit and there were two paths leading off, not counting the one the team had come from. Winnie stood before the team at what could only be described as a ritual altar and smiled sunnily.

"Hi everybody!" Greeted Winnie. "Chris is still feeling ill, soooo … I'll be running this show tonight. You all ready?"

"As ready as can be expected." Stated Alice.

"If we're not ready, can we cancel the elimination?" Asked Paul hopefully.

"Sorry Paul, the show must go on!" Giggled Winnie.

Winnie composed herself, and then started the questioning.

"Opal, why do you think you guys lost today?" Asked Winnie.

"Because Jimmy tripped. Buuuuut, he may have had time to pick himself up and beat Hector if Paul hadn't wasted time climbing to the top of the diving rock when he only had to jump from the lower platform. But, that's just me." Winked Opal.

"Oh my! Paul, anything you might wanna say in your defence?" Suggested Winnie.

"Maybe I _did_ get a little bit carried away." Admitted Paul. "But that was a one time thing. Next time it won't happen. I'm not the weakest person on the team, and at the same time, I'm not the most threatening either."

"Hmmmm." Noted Winnie. "Jimmy, do you have anything to add to that? Paul did mention 'weak person' and, well, you're the smallest..."

"Fuck fuckity fuck." Droned Jimmy.

A rather awkward silence arose. Rheneas coughed.

"… Moving on from that! Alice, does this team agree on anything much? You seem like a team that has differing viewpoints." Noted Winnie.

"Well, a lot of us feel that Rheneas' idol is kind of a thing. Not sure if people are gonna get rid of it tonight, but … it's on our minds." Stated Alice, crossing her arms.

"Rheneas, this sounds like a problem for you." Remarked Winnie.

"Sure is. I know I'm safe tonight no matter what … but if I lose my idol, the next vote might be a different story." Replied Rheneas. "Best I can hope for right now is not getting the most votes."

"That's what were all hoping for?" Added Paul.

"Yessica, anything you feel like adding?" Offered Winnie.

"I'd say it may not be about having the most votes … but rather, about having the second most votes. You know, if Rheneas has the most." Stated Yessica, briefly pointing her eyes at Paul. "I've heard three names going around tonight."

"Sounds exciting!" Exclaimed Winnie.

Winnie then pointed to one of the paths leading out of the voting area.

"Ok team! Heehee! You have to head down that path to cast your vote. About fifty meters along is a voting station. Just write down the name of the person you want to vote off and tell the camera why you are voting for them." Explained Winnie energetically. "Jimmy, how about you start us off?"

Jimmy slowly nodded and got to his feet, heading to the path. He paused and glanced back at the team.

"Yessica has the green super star and Paul has the orange one." Lied Jimmy. "I also saw Rheneas ally with about four other people."

The team all did a double take and began exchanging alarmed and scandalised glances as Jimmy headed off to cast his vote.

* * *

Once Opal had cast the final vote the six members of the team were soon once again sitting down. They waited quietly while Winnie quickly tallied up the votes, and soon enough she returned, now holding a tray of five chocolate stars. She set them down on the altar and turned to face the team.

"Ok guys, it's crunch time!" Declared Winnie. "If you're safe then you'll get a chocolate star, but if you have the most votes then no cheaply made snack for you! Now then … let's see which kitty will be put out for the night!"

Winnie paused for a moment.

"Before we begin, I need to say that…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Rheneas, you had the most votes. I'm gonna need your idol.

"Catch." Said Rheneas, tossing the idol to Winnie.

Winnie jumped up and caught the idol in both hands. She struck a pose, giggling, and placed it down on the altar. Rheneas sighed, knowing his main line of defence was gone.

"Whelp, time to hand out the treats, Here ya go Rheneas." Said Winnie, tossing a chocolate star to Rheneas.

Rheneas caught the star with one hand, not looking up.

"Four treats left, and five campers. "Announced Winnie. "Also safe tonight are..."

"Alice"

"Opal"

...

...

...

...

...

…

...

...

...

…

…

"Jimmy"

Jimmy caught his chocolate star and looked at it like it was poisonous.

Paul and Yessica exchanged a glance.

"… Best of luck." Said Paul with a nod.

"… You too." Said Yessica slowly.

Winnie held up the final chocolate star for Paul and Yessica to see.

"This is the final chocolate star of the night. Looks mighty tasty, doesn't it?" Noted Winnie. "Well, safety is even tastier, and the final person safe tonight is…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Yessica!"

Yessica cheered and caught the chocolate star while Paul sighed and gave a slow nod of acceptance.

"Phew, close one." Muttered Yessica quietly.

Paul rose to his feet, adjusting his headband.

"Well, looks like I'll be seeing VayVay shortly." Noted Paul.

"Indeed you will." Confirmed Winnie, her smile briefly faltering for some reason. "Head down the other path for your elimination. See you soon."

Paul nodded, and then glanced at the team one last time.

"Good game guys. No regrets! Would happily do it again." Said Paul with a smile.

With that, Paul headed off down the torch lit path to elimination. Meanwhile, Winnie turned to the rest of the team.

"Well, I think if anything can be turned here, it's that sometimes taking a dive can lead you right to the bottom." Said Winnie, trying to sound smart. "With that, I have nothing else for you. Sleep well!"

The remaining five Bronze Tigers got to their feet and headed off back to the Chill Zone. All of them had much on their minds … except Opal, who cheerfully watched the fireflies.

Winnie watched the team go and then gulped.

"This won't be fun..." Murmured Winnie as she headed down the path after Paul.

* * *

 **(? of Shame)**

* * *

Paul stared. Set up on a cliffside overlooking the waves was a barrel, and it was attached to a heavy chain … and the chain itself was attached to some kind of spinning mechanism. It looked rather poorly put together; well enough to work as intended of course, but probably badly enough to cause excess panic. The barrel also looked a little bit worse for wear.

"… Well then." Noted Paul.

"This is the Barrel of Shame." Announced Winnie, trying her hardest to keep a neutral expression. "Into the barrel please."

Paul obeyed, climbing in. Winnie then took out a remote with two buttons on it. She pressed the first button and the barrel sealed itself.

"Uh … is this safe?" Asked Paul from within the, clearly none sound proof, barrel.

Being neutral as she was instructed, Winnie prepared to press the button to start the spinning mechanism.

She hesitated.

Her hands trembled.

"I … I … I can't do it..." Whispered Winnie near silently.

Winnie let the remote fall, unable to bring herself to activate the device.

The remote landed on the buttons.

Winnie squeaked as the spinner began to rotate, faster and faster and quickly picking up speed. Paul soon began to scream as Winnie watched with wide eyes. Soon enough the speed picked up … behind what it was supposed to. Dropping the remote had made the device go into overdrive.

"Oh dear..." Gulped Winnie.

The barrel spun around on the chain like a blur for a few moments

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

and then the chain released.

"AAAAAAARRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHhhhhhhhhhhhhh..." Screamed Paul as he, within the barrel, was hurled into the sky and quickly disappeared from sight.

Winnie was very silent, and a little pale. She quietly walked over to a nearby rock with very light footsteps and sat on a rock. She didn't make a sound.

Xaria watched this from a distance, looking unsure how to feel.

"Well … that's the end of the episode. Paul is gone." Noted Xaria. "So, yeah. Lot's of drama and bitching, as you have come to expect from Total Drama. It'll only get worse next episode, believe me. So, questions. Uh … ah. Will Spider find himself saving Daisy from, ahem, certain death once again? Will Sasha's position improve after her star play? Will Helen make another joke, God forbid? Can Eddie stay on top of the team as he tentatively seems to be now? With his idol gone, is Rheneas a dead man walking … or has any reason to vote for him now vanished? Will Alice, against all logic, grow to appreciate Opal's company? And who will be the next person voted out? I dunno. Tune in next time to find out the answers on Total Drama Letter Starz."

The camera turned off and Xaria walked over to Winnie, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"You ok?" Asked Xaria gently.

Winnie silently shook her head.

* * *

 **VOTES**

 **Alice:** Rheneas (VOID)

 **Jimmy:** Rheneas (VOID)

 **Opal:** Rheneas (VOID)

 **Paul:** Yessica

 **Rheneas:** Paul

 **Yessica:** Paul

XXXXX

 **Rheneas** \- 3 (VOID)

 **Paul** \- 2

 **Yessica** \- 1

* * *

 **Golden Hawks:** Bishop, Hector, Raven, Sasha, Spider, Wallace

 **Silver Swordfish:** Barney, Eddie, Helen, Imanda, Quana, Uzuri

 **Bronze Tigers:** Alice, Jimmy, Opal, Rheneas, Yessica

 **Eliminated:** Lavender, VayVay, Irene, Zed, Eleanor, Lankston, Tabitha, Quarla, Paul

* * *

And that does it for Paul. Now, Paul was really a fun one for me to write this season. Even though his reception was generally either neutral up to moderate like, I really had fun with him. His role this season was made possible by his development last season. Before, he was a very nervous and timid person afraid of germs and any sort of conflict. But given how he ended up conquering his fear and moving on … this time I was able to go a completely different direction with him. Consequently, I felt the best route to take was simple … have a shut-in become an adventurous thrill seeker. Thus, Paul became a lot better at challenges this time, along with no longer being afraid of Quarla. For those wondering, him filling out every item on the bucket list in-game was a mild red herring. No plot armour!

But, Paul's new adventurous nature and desire for experiences didn't just go in with his actions in challenges and free time, but also in his gameplay. With Paul, he had no set 'mold' to fill, or concrete plan to follow. His gameplay was really all over the place and a bit of everything. True, it had mixed responses from readers and, I'll concede, maybe I could have made it a little less random at times, but I think this unpredictability made Paul more dynamic and interesting as a character. Indeed, edgically Paul was MORM (sometimes called the 'everything edit') and was shown as positive, negative and mixed depending on the episode.

But, this is as far as Paul gets. Eventually his reckless and thrill seeking gameplay would catch up to him and get him eliminated. If he made it too much further I would have felt it a little unrealistic, given Paul was frequently making and breaking allies. In fact, Paul was originally going to be 19th (and Quarla 18th) but I felt he added more to the story placing as he has now than how things would have been with him as 19th.

From a wimpy bubble boy to a confident young man with a thirst for adventure, Paul finishes at 18th place.

* * *

 **Next Time:** Time to see what Kasimar and Madeline are up to! Oh boy … this is gonna get explosive … literally.


	39. Kasimar's Quest 5

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Total Drama.

 **Note:** Took me longer than I would have liked, but here we go! A new chapter starring everybody's favourite (or most hated) sociopath, and his rich sidekick! I get a big kick out of writing these episodes; they're somehow … therapeutic. Maybe because of the action, or because the fact I am writing Kasimar fairly and 3D, rather than a one dimensional monster shows how I have grown up over the years? I know some readers aren't truly fond of this side series, but given how inspired I am to write, hopefully the next chapter after this, back on Flower Atoll, won't take me too long to write, though be warned I do have to finish a Uni presentation first. Read and enjoy!

Cowboys and Kasimars!

* * *

 **(Nebraska Plains, by the side of a road nowhere near a town, 1284 miles from Toronto)**

 **(Time- 10AM- Around the time Daisy came to Spider with a 'serious injury'.)**

* * *

The wind blew lightly, creating a mildly pleasant breeze in the warm mid-morning. The sun was bright and the clouds were mild. It was a nice day to be outside.

However, as with all nice days, some people will find a reason to complain regardless. Like, for example, sociopaths who are completely sick of walking.

"Urrgh, how many more fucking miles is this gonna be?" Grunted Kasimar.

"As many as it takes." Replied Madeline, also looking rather tired.

"We've been doing nothing but walking for the past two days. Thus is bullshit." Cursed Kasimar. "Are there really no cars on this road?"

"For somebody who forbids me from whining, you're sure doing a lot of it yourself." Noted Madeline.

"Bite me." Muttered Kasimar. "After the thirty fifth mile I feel I'm allowed to vent."

"It wouldn't be as big of a problem if we could, I don't know, talk about something?" Suggested Madeline. "I mean, you did say you had a story to tell."

"And I also said I was not gonna tell it." Replied Kasimar shortly. "It's … too painful."

"Painful?" Asked Madeline, looking curious.

"I've said too much." Muttered Kasimar, absently swinging his chain around in a slow circle. "Let's just keep going. Sooner we're there, sooner I'm rich and back with my gang, and you … I dunno, do whatever it is rich girls do."

"I enjoy driving, gaming and social gatherings." Stated Madeline.

"Wasn't asking for an answer." Grunted Kasimar.

Suddenly Kasimar made to a stop, and Madeline walked in to him and then fell down on her ass.

"Ack! Why did you stop?" Asked Madeline. "You entering a flashback? Or, did you see something … is it a red fang?!"

Kasimar silenced Madeline with a wave of his hand and then pointed up ahead. About a mile away in the distance was what seemed to be a roadside café of some sort.

"Ah, just what we need." Smiled Madeline as she got back to her feet. "Perhaps they have a phone we could use?"

"Bad idea, it might be traced. Happened to me before." Warned Kasimar. "The Red Fangs have caught up to us before somehow, phone tapping seems like something they would do."

"… Point. Well, I suppose I'm buying the food, hmm?" Said Madeline knowingly.

"Damn right, bitch." Smirked Kasimar. "We might be able to hotwire another car too."

"Don't you feel bad about stealing?" Asked Madeline. "Um … nevermind."

"Let's just go. Time is money for me. Besides, I'm fucking hungry as all shit. And when I get hungry, I get stabby." Said Kasimar darkly, holding his gut for a moment. "C'mon."

Kasimar ran off ahead and Madeline ran behind him, trying to keep pace with him.

* * *

 **(Nowhere USA Roadside Cafe)**

* * *

Kasimar and Madeline strode into the café and looked around. It seemed to be western themed, given the paintings of cowboy shoot-outs hung up in frames on the walls, along with the rustic style of the tables, chairs and carpets. There were also some animal heads mounted on plaques on the walls. Kasimar leered at them in glee, which Madeline found unnerving.

"Do you have to do that?" Whispered Madeline.

"Just imagining how much I'd like to see the heads of some of my 'good friends' from Total Drama on plaques." Smirked Kasimar slyly.

Madeline shuddered, and then looked firm.

"Remember, not a word about your true identity." Muttered Madeline. "While we are in here I'll be Janet Delilah, and you'll be Christopher Snow."

"Works for me." Shrugged Kasimar. "Now come on, order us some food women, I'm hungry."

"… Oh, you must have to shovel off _hoards_ of women, I'm sure." Said Madeline dryly as she approached the counter of the bar area and rang the bell.

"Coming!" Called a voice from the back room.

The door to the kitchen area opened and a man walked in. He was of tall build and casual dress, along with what seemed to be stubble, plying he had shaved recently. He walked up to the counter and rested his hands on it.

"Welcome to the Nowhere USA Roadside Café." Said the man in a friendly voice. "I'm Franklin Bennett, and I'll be your patron for your visit. Feel free to browse our menu, and if you have any questions, I'll be glad to answer them."

"What's with the cool heads on the wall?" Asked Kasimar, grinning.

"Remnants from my hunting days. Had to pack it in when I got married." Chuckled Franklin. "Customers either find them unnerving, or the coolest thing ever."

"Gotta say, there's some heads I'd love to put on plaques." Admitted Kasimar, making an effort to come off as casual.

"You have a hunter's view. I like that." Nodded Franklin. "So, what brings you here? I'll admit, it's a very remote place … but, we're self sufficient for a reason."

"Road trip." Said Kasimar.

"Really? I didn't hear a car pull in." Noted Franklin.

"We're on foot. Walking by the side of the road. Still counts as a road trip, right?" Half truthed Kasimar.

"I don't see any camping gear with you though." Pressed Franklin.

Kasimar was tempted to shank this guy for all the questions he was asking.

"We sleep out in the open. We're travellers." Explained Madeline. "The best trips are the ones not planned, right?"

"Hmm … you're right. I can see the appeal of that." Nodded Franklin. "So, what can I get for you?"

"Do you do the typical all day breakfast here?" Asked Madeline.

"We do. It'll be five dollars if you want one each." Replied Franklin.

Kasimar gave a nod and walked over to a table to sit down, while Madeline handed the money over to Franklin.

"Thanks for your patronage. Expect the food in fifteen minutes tops." Said Franklin politely.

"Thanks for the hospitality." Replied Madeline.

Franklin headed into the back room while Madeline walked over to Kasimar's chosen table and sat down across from him. Kasimar was leering back in his chair, feet placed up on the table and was currently leering at the heads on the wall.

"You know, when I get my money I might buy me some of those. Heh … I remember where the dead Red Fangs are. I wonder how much glue it'd take to stick their heads to some plaques." Smirked Kasimar slyly.

Madeline gulped.

"Uh … yeah. I suppose one must have quirky possessions, right?" Said Madeline awkwardly.

"Don't tell em your family doesn't have some ancient shit you like to show off with. I thought all rich folk had creepy possessions only they can 'appreciate'." Drawled Kasimar.

"Best example of that my family has is daddy's collection of snake skins." Replied Madeline. "So, uh … after our meal, where to then?"

"Toronto, duh. Nothing is gonna stand between me and my money. Right now time is literally money." Stated Kasimar. "The sooner we get there the sooner I can get back to my gang rich as all hell, and the sooner you can be with your family and … do whatever it is your family do together."

"We do lots of stuff. We're close knit." Stated Madeline.

"Right. Whatever. Point is, we got a fair bit of road to go. So … maybe we can get Franklin to give us his car?" Suggested Kasimar. "You like fast cars Ma-."

Madeline put a hand over Kasimar's mouth.

"Janet, and Christopher." Whispered Madeline firmly.

"… Remove your hand from my lips." Scowled Kasimar.

"I will, but not out of fear. You need me alive." Reminded Madeline.

"Much to my display." Muttered Kasimar.

Madeline shrugged.

"How do you plan to get a car anyway? We don't have the money." Stated Madeline.

"We could always carve out an I.O.U." Smirked Kasimar, holding up his knife.

Madeline's face said it all.

"Perhaps we ought to get a map?" Suggested Madeline, moving the topic along.

"For once, you have a good idea." Admitted Kasimar. "Google maps oughta do it. And if there's a computer here, I could contact Ian and have him and the rest of the Scorpions meet up with us. You've practically have your own army, and it'd work for me because I'd be surrounded by people I won't constantly think about stabbing."

Madeline thought about this for a moment. She had to admit, a whole squad of bodyguards did sound like a good idea. And if Kasimar was their leader, he'd keep them under control.

"… Wait, no, that wouldn't work. They're in Canada. That's too far away for them to be of any immediate help." Reminded Madeline.

"Fucking shit." Muttered Kasimar. "Urgh, I have to do everything around here, don't I?"

"Well … you're better at fighting than I am." Said Madeline reasonably. "You're a total powerhouse of violence."

"Heh, true. Keep them flattering comments coming." Smirked Kasimar.

Madeline paused for a moment.

"How does it feel … killing somebody?" Asked Madeline very quietly.

Kasimar gave Madeline a neutral look.

"I don't truly know." Admitted Kasimar honestly.

"… Wait, _**huh**_? _How_ can you not know?" Asked Madeline, looking genuinely confused.

"I lost the ability to feel much of anything a long time ago. Remorse is just one of many things I don't feel anymore." Said Kasimar, shrugging.

Madeline was about to ask further questions about this, but at that moment the door from the kitchen opened and Franklin came out. He set the plates of food down in front of the young adults.

"Enjoy." Said Franklin. "If you need anything, give a holler. Oh, but not too loud please: the wife is still asleep."

"Duly noted." Nodded Madeline politely as she took a bite of her meal. "Mmm, lovely!"

Kasimar was already shovelling his food in and gave a light thumbs up.

"Would you like any drinks with that? All drinks cost three dollars." Offered Franklin.

Madeline paused to think for a moment.

"… Two beers please." Requested Madeline.

"Right away." Nodded Franklin as he headed back to the bar area.

Kasimar paused from his meal.

"Not that I don't like beer, 'cuz I do, but … ain't you a lightweight?" Smirked Kasimar mockingly.

Madeline gave a mischievous smirk.

"I drink plenty of shot glasses of vodka at parties. Compared to me, _you're_ the lightweight." Smirked Madeline.

"Wanna prove that?" Challenged Kasimar.

"Gladly." Sniffed Madeline, grinning.

The two thus drank deeply from their pint sizes glasses of beer in usion.

* * *

 **(20 Minutes Later)**

* * *

The two young adults finished their meal and drinks, and set down their cutlery. Both felt much better after a good meal and drink. Madeline observed one of the paintings hung up on the wall, while Kasimar headed towards the bar to ask about getting a map.

"Yo, Franklin! Any chance we could get a map over here?" Prompted Kasimar.

Franklin walked up and passed a rolled up map to Kasimar.

"On the house … Christopher was it?" Said Franklin, curiously.

"That's me." Said Kasimar, looking at the map and deciding to not say he'd have just taken it if it were not, in fact, on the house.

At that moment there were two excited squeals and a moment later two five year old girls, twins in fact, ran out from behind the bar and almost knocked Kasimar off his feet. Madeline quietly giggled at the sight of this while Kasimar tried not to scowl or start getting stabby.

"Oh, sorry about that. Those are my daughters, Juli and Janice. They're quite an excitable pair." Chuckled Franklin.

"Clearly." Drawled Kasimar, looking over the map. "Hmm, ok then..."

Kasimar blinked. He lowered the map and saw the girls staring up at him.

"… BOO!" Yelled Kasimar, intending to make them scatter.

To his surprise, the two little girls just laughed.

"You're funny!" Giggled one, with pigtails.

"Do it again!" Giggled the other, with ponytails.

Kasimar was silent, and then glanced at Franklin.

"Which is which?" Requested Kasimar.

"Juli has pigtails and Janice has the ponytail … unless they've swapped to mess with you." Chuckled Franklin.

"Great." Muttered Kasimar. "...What are you kids looking at? Think I look funny?"

"Play with us!" Pleaded Juli.

"Yeah, play with us!" Exclaimed Janice.

Kasimar tried his hardest to resist the urge to drop kick the girls out the nearest window. He barely resisted.

"How about we make a deal?" Suggested Franklin. "You play with the girls for, hmm, let's say an hour … and I'll give you fifty dollars for the road. I'd do it, but today is bank day. I need to sort out statements."

Kasimar was conflicted. On one hand, money … on the other hand, he hated children. He glanced at Madeline. She gave an encouraging nod.

"...Money first, and then I will." Relented Kasimar.

Franklin nodded and passed Kasimar five ten dollar bills.

"Have fun." Said Franklin as he walked into the back room.

"We will daddy!" Cheered Juli.

"Yes, we will!" Squeed Janice.

"Makeover!" Cheered the two young twins in usion.

"Wait, what?!" Yelled Kasimar, almost snarling.

But Kasimar's homicidal expression did little to persuade the twins otherwise as they dragged him to a corner of the café that had toys and such spread around.

Madeline smiled to herself. Unlike Kasimar, she loved kids and it was nice to see these two little girls having fun.

Plus, who would have guessed two five year olds and money would be the combination to defeat Kasimar?

* * *

 **(A bit later … too much later in Kasimar's opinion…)**

* * *

Kasimar and Madeline exited the café, with Madeline looking over the map.

"Ok, if we keep following the road we'll eventually come to the National Nebraska Wildlife Refuge. Perhaps we might find some useful stuff there." Noted Madeline. "I eman, hunting is permitted, so..."

Madeline paused, taking a look at Kasimar.

"… You alright?" Asked Madeline in worry.

If Kasimar was angry, Madeline knew she'd be on the receiving end.

Kasimar had badly applied make-up on his face and a poorly done eye-liner job (very poor judging by his slightly sore left eye). His face was scarlet in anger and his arms were trembling, and his knife was gripped tightly in his left hand.

"AAAARRRRRGGGGHHHH!" Roared Kasimar in rage, stabbing the knife against the wood of the building for a few moments, making several knife marks in it.

Madeline gulped fearfully. If Kasimar was mad enough … would be care about the loss of money?

Kasimar sat down on a stump and heaved a few breaths.

"Fucking brats." Scowled Kasimar. "That man should have given me thousand bucks for that!"

"Hey, I know it was hard, but you still made kids happy. That's a good thing." Insisted Madeline. "...And keep quiet, you don't want them seeing you raging!"

Kasimar heaved a few more breaths and got to his feet with a sigh.

"Let's go. Time's wasting. Not one word about this." Ordered Kasimar.

Madeline just nodded.

"… Shit, get down!" Yelled Kasimar, grabbing Madeline roughly and pulling them both to the ground behind some bushes.

Madeline wanted to complain, but kept quiet and peered out from the pushes slightly to see what had alarmed Kasimar. She soon gulped nervously.

A car pulled up, and it had the Red Fang Marauders logo on it. Several men, six in total, got out of the vehicle and all of them were armed. They headed into the building.

Once they were all inside Kasimar chuckled.

"They didn't even see us. Heh, and I thought bats were blind." Snickered Kasimar. "C'mon, let's go."

Kasimar got up, ready to head off before they could be seen, but Madeline pulled him back.

"Kasimar, what about the innocent family?" Whispered Madeline urgently. "They have children! The Red Fangs will kill them!"

"I'm hired to protect you, not them." Stated Kasimar.

"Kasimar, you're better than this." Insisted Madeline, looking desperate. "Don't let _children_ die!"

Kasimar groaned, looking annoyed.

"Why don't you do it, if you're so concerned?" Suggested Kasimar.

"I'm not a fighter like you. Come on … please … I know you said you can't feel remorse or anything anymore, but … please Kazzy." Pleaded Madeline. "Make the right choice."

Kasimar was silent. How dare this cunt order him around! He _owned_ her! He ought to just knock her out and grab her onwards!

But … children being hurt. Kasimar cared nothing for those twins, not at all … and yet, the idea of innocent kids suffering by the hand of adults. Well, it bought back some memories.

"… Alright, _ **fine**_." Sighed Kasimar. "Go hide somewhere that you won't be found in case there are more of them coming. This won't take long."

"… Good job Kasimar." Smiled Madeline.

"Beat it." Grunted Kasimar.

Madeline dashed off to hide while Kasimar walked towards the building. He carefully peered inside through the window.

Inside the six men were surrounding Franklin, who held his children close to him. His wife had seemingly been dragged downstairs and was with them looking terrified.

"We'll ask again. Where is _Madeline Frost_?" Snarled one of the Red Fangs, seemingly the leader.

"We don't know what you're talking about!" Insisted Franklin. "Nobody with that name came in here today!"

"She was just here. We know it. _**Do not lie**_." Warned the thug.

The other thugs aimed their guns at the terrified family. The two twin girls began to cry.

"Nobody with that name was here! The only people here in the last two hours were Christopher Snow and Janet Delilah!" Pleaded Franklin.

"It's true!"" Begged Franklin's wife.

The Red Fangs all scowled. They were not in the mood to mess around.

"Our boss does not like to have his property missing. We'll give you one last chance to tell us where she, and her apparent bodyguard, are. If you don't tell us..." The Red Fang trailed off.

The leader of the thugs snapped his fingers and instantly two of his men grabbed Juli and Janice. The parents screamed.

"Tell us, or one of them dies. I'll flip a coin to keep it fair." Said the Red Fang coldly. "Heads this one dies-."

"Tails, you die." Said Kasimar as he entered the room and swung his chain down hard on the Red Fang's head.

With a gasp and a slur the Red Fang fell to the ground, knocked out cold (likely for several hours). Before the red fangs could react Kasimar had grabbed the unconscious Red Fang and swung his out cold body like a wrecking ball, smacking another thug in the hip.

"Get 'im! It's the bodyguard!" Yelled one of the thugs, readying his pistol.

Kasimar kicked over a table and jumped behind it for cover.

"Technically, I am known as Christopher Snow." Replied Kasimar grittily.

"Report that to the boss." Said one of the thugs. "He'll wanna know the name of the corpse."

One of the thugs typed something on a pad. Once the message was sent the five thugs aimed their guns at the table shielding Kasimar and fired. The bullets all missed Kasimar, but while grinning to himself he flopped down, playing dead. He had a plan.

The five thugs stopped firing and, with mild caution, kicked away the table. Kasimar lay still.

"You. Get his head. The boss would like it." Ordered one of the thugs to another. "We'll keep up the interrogation."

Four thugs turned back to the terrified family while the fifth stepped over his unconscious compared and approached Kasimar. The young man lay still … until the thug was very near.

"YARRRGGH!" Roared Kasimar, grabbing a piece of splintered wood and slamming in into the thug's shoe, piercing his foot and pinning it to the floor.

The thug screamed in pain, firing a shot off into the ceiling before dropping his gun. The other thugs were back in action, but by then Kasimar had grabbed the gun and was using the pinned Red Fang as a human shield.

"Get behinds the counter! Now!" Ordered Kasimar to the innocent family.

Quicker than blinking, Franklin got his wife and daughters to safety, where they all huddled in fear.

Kasimar held the pinned Red Fang, still writhing, in front of his vital organs and fired a shot at the knee of one of the other thugs. With a cry, the thug collapsed, unable to stand or fight anymore.

"Shoot me, and your mate dies." Threatened Kasimar "Try me."

The thugs exchanged a glance. They instantly holstered their pistols…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

and took out long knives.

"You don't want me to get paid easily do you?" Sighed Kasimar. "Have it your way, I have been bored recently..."

Kasimar pistol whipped the pinned Red Fang, who fell to the ground in a crumbled heap. Then, Kasimar grabbed the now somewhat blood stained wood splinter and held it in front of him.

"Anybody want a transfusion, courtesy of the guy on the floor's foot?" Sneered Kasimar.

The Red Fangs did not seem bother by this threat and came forth, blades at the ready. Kasimar casually reached to the table next to hi and, glass in hand, lunched his arm forth in a powerful throw. The glass shattered against the forehead of a Red Fang, instantly dropping him and leaving him knocked out.

"Ok, I've had enough of this." Said one Red Fang angrily, lunging for Kasimar.

Kasimar caught the guy by his hands, and both began to grapple, snarling at each other. Kasimar tried to headbutt, but the Red Fang moved his and Kasimar's right hands forth to block it. Both almost fell over, but kept up the intense grapple and heading to the bar.

BAM!

Kasimar was slammed down hard on the bar surface, almost getting the wind knocked out of him. The Red Fang stabbed his knife down, and Kasimar jerked to the side to avoid it.

PATOOIE!

Kasimar spat in the Red Fang's eye, momentarily making him stop the onslaught. With his left hand now free due to the Red Fang needing that hand of his own to wipe his eye, Kasimar grabbed the knife and ripped it free, smacking the Red Fang on the side of the head with the flat of the blade using immense force. For a moment the Red Fang saw only white and felt dizzy in the head. When he came back to reality it was too late for anything else as Kasimar punched him between the eyes.

Kasimar leapt up from the bar counter, ready to take on the last two Red Fangs. Both charged at Kasimar, ready to skewer him with their knives. Kasimar stood his ground…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

and skidded forwards on the ground at the last moment, knocking both Red Fangs over and making them smack face first into the bar counter. With dazed expressions, and a few broken teeth, the two thugs collapsed. Though, before one of them passed out, he managed to stab Kasimar in the back of his leg.

"Ack! Bastard!" Hissed Kasimar, kicking the guy in the head to ensure he was knocked out.

Taking a few deep breaths, Kasimar surveyed the carnage. Each of the Red Fangs was knocked out and in no state to get up and run if they came to. Truth be told, Kasimar was a little disappointed that there was not very much destruction.

"Well, that was quite the work out." Chuckled Kasimar, walking over to pick up the pistols … and then wincing in pain from the stab to his leg. "Ack, shit..."

The family got out from their cover and looked over the scene of battle. True, there was damage … but they were all safe and the thugs were all taken out. That was the important thing.

"… Bless you soul, you saved us..." Whispered Franklin. "You saw the thugs, and came back for us."

"Uh … yeah, sure I did." Lied Kasimar. "Nothing to it, these guys were no fighters, really."

"You took a stab wound though. Would you like it looked at? It's the least we can do." Offered Franklin's wife.

"I'll be fine." Assured Kasimar. "I gotta get back on the road. M … uh, my friend Janet is probably wondering where I am."

"Wouldn't you like to stay for the night?" Offered Franklin. "Or, perhaps we could give you a lift further up the road?"

Kasimar paused, and then smirked.

"Sure, a lift would be nice. Can you get us to the Valentine National Park?" Requested Kasimar. "I mean, I did save you and all."

"Not a problem. Anything for the man who saved my family." Beamed Franklin. "In fact, we'll even give you some food, drink and just supplies in general for you trip."

"… Who would I be to say no?" Chuckled Kasimar.

Franklin left to gather the supplies while his wife and daughters looked at Kasimar in wonder and admiration.

"Uh … what're you looking at?" Asked Kasimar.

"… We will never forget the name of Christopher Snow." Whispered Franklin's wife in wonder.

"Hooray for Christopher! Hooray for Christopher!" Cheered Juli and Janice in usion.

Kasimar said nothing, just looking a little awkward about all of this. He'd never been cheered for when he beat the shit out of people before.

* * *

 **(1 Hour Later…)**

* * *

A car pulled up at the Valentine National Park. The doors opened, and Kasimar and Madeline exited.

"Are you sure you don't want me to tell the police about your actions? You could get a medal." Offered Franklin.

"Nah, I'm more of an anonymous hero … if that." Chuckled Kasimar.

"Thanks for the ride, and supplies." Said Madeline politely.

"Thank you for being there today." Replied Franklin. "Take care!"

Franklin turned the car around and drove away. Kasimar looked at the map and, now knowing what way to go, briskly set off. Madeline quickly walked up beside him.

"You did good back there." Complimented Madeline.

"You made me do it." Shrugged Kasimar.

"Maybe. But knocking them out instead of killing them? That was all you." Smiled Madeline. "Like I said, you're not as evil as people say."

Kasimar paused. Had he not killed them? Really? ...No, he hadn't. Madeline was right. He'd … just knocked them out.

"Don't expect it to be recurring." Said Kasimar stiffly. "I'm still getting you home by any means necessary _and_ unnecessary, and its only for the money, nothing else. _**Got it**_?"

"Crystal." Confirmed Madeline. "Um … you're walking with a limp. Want me to look at your injury?"

"What could you do, _Janet_?" Sneered Kasimar.

"I know some things about treating wounds. Rich girls have to know this kind of stuff." Replied Madeline. "Mainly because my house is big and surprisingly easy to get hurt in."

"Sounds like my kinda house." Smirked Kasimar. "Why would you want to fix me up? I bet you#d _**loooove**_ to be in charge and have me at your mercy. Heh, I know how it feels."

"… What do you mean?" Asked Madeline curiously.

"That guy I killed the night we met … he was _not_ the first man I killed." Admitted Kasimar mysteriously.

Madeline looked like she had so much to ask.

"No questions." Muttered Kasimar. "Let's keep going."

"No. Not until I fix up your leg. I don't want you ruining yourself." Said Madeline firmly. "Sit on the rock and I'll do my thing."

Kasimar snickered and Madeline blushed indignantly.

"Not like that!" Squeaked Madeline.

"I know. Just messing." Snickered Kasimar as he sat down on the rock and pulled up his pant leg. "Ok, here."

Madeline paused.

"What's with all those scars?" Asked Madeline. "I never saw them before."

"How? You saw me undress from my convict outfit on the train a couple days back." Reminded Kasimar.

"I turned away." Stated Madeline.

"What? I not good looking enough for you?" Smirked Kasimar. "I got more scars than this. Got 'em all over."

"… Dare I ask where you got them?" Asked Madeline curiously.

"Fighting." Shrugged Kasimar.

"… Kasimar, I do worry about you, you know that?" Said Madeline honestly. "Whatever the heck happened to you in this story you claim to have … scars … being at an adult's mercy … losing the ability to feel many human emotions … I'm just worried. The other total drama plays may have given you scorn, but right now … I'm just highly concerned."

Kasimar did not meet her gaze.

"Just get the injury treated, and we'll be on our way." Stated Kasimar.

"Can do." Nodded Madeline.

Time passed, and soon Kasimar felt better. Madeline, using the supplies they had, had been able to disinfect and bandage the stab wound. It still hurt, but … not as much as before. With a nod, Kasimar got to his feet and continued on his way. He took out one of the pistols he had robbed from the Red Fangs and checked how many bullets were loaded in it.

"Ok, let's keep going. First endangered animal we come across is dinner." Snickered Kasimar.

"You're welcome." Said Madeline flatly.

"… Forty five million." Grunted Kasimar, looking unsure of himself. "Now stop bitching, fuck face We got miles to go before we will rest."

Madeline nodded and kept following behind Kasimar. Even if he didn't thank her with words … dropping his asking price … it proved he did feel gratitude, someway, somehow. Sociopath or not … maybe Kasimar had some principles _**deep**_ down? Or not … who knew really?

Even so … just what had Kasimar been through to become like this? Right now, Madeline had way more questions than answers…

* * *

As promised, a lot more action in this one than the previous KQ chapter! Plus, a good deal of character development and insight, I do think. But, what is Kasimar hiding? And will Madeline join the fighting fray, ever? Stay tuned!

* * *

 **Next Time:** After stuff happens on each team, the campers must pass through the flower fields, and overcome all the challenges along the way.


	40. CH 15, PT 1: The Awakening

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Total Drama

 **Note:** Sorry for the delay everybody! Well, I guess it's really only a delay by my standards, huh? Episode fifteen now … and whoa, what a plot important one this is. In my opinion at least. But, quite a few things move forwards in this episode, so hopefully you readers will find this one fun to read. Hopefully you won't be waiting nearly two weeks for the next chapter; I really wanna write out this episode's conclusion sooner than later! Anyway, read on and enjoy!

Just pretend I put a flower pun here.

* * *

The night was clear and full of stars. A few fireflies floated around, and crickets were lightly chirping. It was quiet, and peaceful. Most people slept, but Xaria and Oscar were standing at the edge of the second chill zone, ready to give the recap.

"So … Winnie hasn't left her room yet?" Asked Oscar.

"She was really torn up about what happened to Paul." Replied Xaria. "He cleared the water, the barrel broke … so did his leg … Winnie's blaming herself and is in quite a state. Hopefully somebody can calm her down. She can't just ditch the hosting job … the fact she was allowed to miss this recap is notable in itself."

"You missed the recap yesterday because you wanted to sleep." Reminded Oscar.

"Yeah, but if I hadn't I'd have been so crabby and offensive the show would be banned." Smirked Xaria.

"… This is the show that has had Kasimar and Kim." Stated Oscar.

"I'd top 'em both." Smirked Xaria

"And I top you … literally." Said Oscar smugly.

"Ooo, sly. I like that." Purred Xaria lightly. "But maybe later. We gotta get this bitch out of the way first."

With that, the camera turned on and Xaria faced it, ready to start the recap.

"Last time on Total Drama Letter Starz, you people in the audience laughed at the plights of several of the campers, I bet. Sadists. The lot of you. Heh. If memory serves me well, Sasha admitted her personal angsts to Bishop, who naturally made fun of this for lulz. Also on the Hawks, Spider fixed up Daisy's 'critical wound' … eeyup. On the Swordfish Helen gave Barney a math lesson, and he had clearly studied, while Uzuri upped her game and created several alliances randomly … yeah, no way can _ **that**_ blow up. As for the Tigers, Jimmy started to really act spiteful to his team for reasons I'm not sure of, but eh, Meanwhile Alice and Opal had the idea to eliminate Paul, at the same time as removing Rheneas' idol. I'm sure the campers I haven't named did stuff too, but I'd rather get to bed as quick as possible." Said Xaria, dully checking her fingernails for a moment.

"Wallace and Raven became an official pair." Reminded Oscar.

"Eh, I don't really ship it." Replied Xaria.

Oscar shrugged, accepting the answer.

"The challenge was to traverse the wetlands of Flower Atoll and overcome three trials along the way. The Hawks had an advantage due to Sasha playing the red super star, but it still came down to a wire. We saw Spider and Helen in pain from hot peppers, with Rheneas unaffected, and Barney and Paul taking a bug dive, while Wallace legally cheated with his rocket boots. Next up during the dive for coins, Bishop beat up a fish while Sasha … acted normally. Oh, but Eddie tried to ask Sasha for coins with no success and Imanda fell out of the boat, earning her a spot as coin gatherer. Alice hit Bishop over the head with a rock, while Yessica showed off and aided her team. In the final part of the challenge on the flag waterslide, it was very close all around … but Uzuri and Quana won it for the Silver Swordfish, while Jimmy cost his team the challenge … possible on purpose." Said Oscar, before taking a deep breath.

"Such exposition." Smirked Xaria. "After that, strategy and bitching happened, and it ended up with Rheneas losing his idol and Paul getting voted off. Cue the barrel of shame and … uh … one sad cat lover."

"Yeah, that was kinda rough." Agreed Oscar. "So … will Bishop keep Sasha as safe as he seems to promise? Will Raven become a villain like Wallace? Will Uzuri keep trying to take the game seriously? Will Eddie be able to find more super stars for his 'collection'? As the only guy on the team, and without an idol … is Rheneas' flame gonna go out? Will Alice keep her cool and keep keeping up with Opal? And who's gonna be the next person voted off? Find out right now on Total Drama Letter Starz!"

"Cut!" Said the cameraman, actually Gary. "Good work. Let's wrap it up … and get the heck to bed."

"Way ahead of you." Said Xaria, nipping off in the direction of her bed.

Oscar walked alongside Gary.

"… You ok? You know, because Raven moved on to Wallace. Feeling alright?" Asked Oscar in concern.

Gary looked at Oscar with a small, accepting smile.

"If she's happy … I think I can be as well." Replied Gary. "Wallace will be the guy I wasn't."

Oscar patted Gary on the back.

"Plenty of girls out there. ...Heh, idea. After the show … me, you, Xaria, clubbing. Interested?" Offered Oscar.

Gary could only grin.

* * *

(Theme Song, I Wanna Be Famous)

* * *

 **(Flower Atoll Intern Compound)**

* * *

Winnie lay on her bed, staring up at the ceiling. She did not cry, nor did she tremble … she just lay still, looking very haunted. Quiet as she was though, her red eyes did suggest that she had been crying very recently.

All was silent for several minutes, until there was a knock at the door.

"I'm not available right now..." Said Winnie, rolling over to face away from the door.

There was a pause. Suddenly, there was another knocking … one that sounded very specific. Winnie quickly sat up, knowing only one person who used that signature knock.

"… It's unlocked." Said Winnie anxiously.

The door opened and Yannis entered the room, carefully closing the door beside him. He gave Winnie a look that seemed to say 'can I sit with you'?

Winnie gave a nod, being very familiar with non-verbally communicating with her mute boyfriend. Yannis took a seat, letting Winnie lean against him. For a few minutes, all was silent until Winnie spoke.

"I … I did it. I caused Paul to … to … to break his leg." Whispered Winnie. "First Lankston, by accident, and now Paul … all because of me. I couldn't bring myself to launch him, but … by dropping the remote … I just made it _worse_!"

Yannis put a comforting hand on Winnie's shoulder.

"… Being a hostess isn't much fun anymore." Gulped Winnie. "But … I signed the contract. I can't back out now … I can't quit just because it's getting hard, I'm no wimpy. But … oooo, I feel awful, and I'm required to keep smiling for the cameras. I'm meant to be the smiling host to Xaria's frownyness. I shan't sleep tonight."

Yannis took out his notebook and, with practised ease, quickly wrote down a message, his hand like a blur.

'You had no way of knowing it would happen. The device was supposed to have him land in the water. It was a nasty fluke, not an act of malice.'

"It still felt nasty. Why can't people just take the boat of losers again?" Asked Winnie uncertainly.

Yannis shrugged, not quite knowing why either. Nonetheless, he gently stroked Winnie's blond hair, which was fluffy to the touch.

"… Aren't you mad at me Yannis? Paul's your best friend … I hurt your best friend. Don't you feel, at the very least, disappointed in me?" Asked Winnie nervously.

Yannis responded by pulling Winnie in her a gentle hug. She relaxed her head against his chest, some tears leaking out. He petted her hair gently, almost like how one would pet a cat.

"… Thanks Yannis. Your actions mean more than any words could." Said Winnie, lightly smiling. "No matter what the job requires … I'm glad you'll always be there for me."

Yannis, hugging Winnie with one arm, wrote another note and passed it to Winnie.

'You're my little tabby cat, after all.'

In response Winnie, despite her sadness, giggled and gave Yannis a peck on the cheek.

* * *

 **(Chill Zone Number 2)**

* * *

Quana headed towards the shore about a mile away from her nice, warm bed. Upon getting into her bedroom, hoping to turn in for the night she had found a message from Chef Hatchet telling her to be at the beach promptly. Not wanting to miss out on anything interesting, and simply because she enjoyed the old man's company, Quana quickly set off once everybody else was asleep.

"Wonder what job he has for me to do." Pondered Quana. "… Shit, I hope I'm going dungeon crawling! That'd be the shit!"

Quana then paused.

"...Oooorrrrrr I could have to clean the toilets. That's shit in a much worse way." Winced Quana.

Quana giggled.

"Better stop swearing; this is becoming like a certain South Park episode. Now, where is Chef?" Pondered Quana. "I don't see him..."

Quana stood at the top of a rocky hill and gazed around the area, overlooking the beach. She surveyed the scene, looking left to right and right to left, but saw no sign of Chef Hatchet.

"Huh. Maybe he got sick since leaving the note." Pondered Quana.

Quana felt a firm hand on her should all of a sudden. With a yelp, Quana reflexively leapt away and punched in the direction of the person who grabbed her.

Chef Hatchet smirked, blocking her punch with ease.

"Looks like your reaction skills are pretty good." Noted Chef Hatchet.

"Chef! Don't do that!" Complained Quana. "You nearly gave me a heart attack! ...And I could have hurt you, I guess."

Chef Hatchet chuckled, tapping his abs with his knuckles as though to show they were hard as steel.

"Takes more than a feisty girl's fist to pierce this armour." Smirked Chef Hatchet.

"I'm sure." Said Quana, lightly chuckling. "You know, if you wanted to test my reflexes you could have hit me on the knee with one of those doctor hammer things."

"It's called a reflex hammer, also know as a Taylor or a Tomahawk hammer. Didn't your man ever teach you that?" Asked Chef Hatchet, walking towards the shore with Quana following behind.

"I'm sure Spider mentioned it before, but … I'm a tad forgetful sometimes." Admitted Quana, chuckling. "It's why I've been writing stuff down in one of his notebooks he loaned me."

"Sounds wise. Maybe if you do that you'll even remember your own birthday." Teased Chef Hatchet.

"It's on September twenty fourth, I'm not gonna forget that." Pouted Quana.

"I'm sure." Said Chef Hatchet smugly.

"… Did you just want me here so you could jumpscare me and tease me?" Asked Quana, lightly whining.

"Tempting, but nah. I felt I could give you another shooting lesson. You have potential to be good at it." Said Chef Hatchet, before gesturing to the sea. "Look out there."

Quana gazed out at the sea, and noticed that there were, what seemed to be, three beach balls in the water. They were tied down beneath the waves by something, but nonetheless were moving around a fair bit.

"I want to see how you do against moving targets." Said Chef Hatchet, taking out a gun and passing it to Quana. "Same model as last time. Your move."

Quana nodded and aimed very carefully. Quana briefly wondered what it'd be like to handle a machine gun, but lightly shook her head. She was getting ahead of herself.

After a few moments of careful aiming, Quana fired.

POP!

The first beachball burst. With that Quana aimed for the second beachball, also adjusting her stance in the process. Quana fired.

POP!

The second beachball burst. With that, Quana aimed at the final, and most distant, beachball and pulled the trigger.

POP!

The final beachball popped loudly, and then all was quiet.

"Huh, not bad. I thought you'd only get one of them." Noted Chef Hatchet. "Good job."

"Thanks. Any other training in mind?" Asked Quana hopefully.

"Hold your horses girl, I got a job for you first." Smirked Chef Hatchet. "You do that … maybe I'll give you another lesson, and _maybe_ tell you some more about Jareth."

"I can never resist juicy backstory details. I'm in. What do you want me to do?" Asked Quana. "Go into the lair of some kind of fire breathing scorpion and get its treasure?"

"Don't be stupid, that'd too dangerous." Scoffed Chef Hatchet.

"And nearly falling down a ravine whilst collecting mushrooms isn't?" Pressed Quana dryly.

"I'm fickle." Grinned Chef Hatchet. "Now, recently … somebody must have broken into my weapons locker. One of the bullet proof vests is gone."

"Oh, and you want me to look for leads on who took it, right?" Guessed Quana. "Perhaps you'd be better off asking Eddie? Heehee!"

"No! I just mentioned that to vent a little. I want you to gather me some Bultubar Plant pus." Stated Chef Hatchet, passing Quana three jars. "Just pop the pods and collect the pus in here."

"Pus? Ewww! What would you want that stuff for?" Gagged Quana.

"Just a little something I've got going on the side." Said Chef Hatchet vaguely. "The stuff smells kinda like diesel fuel, so … might wanna hold your nose. Unless of course you'd like this to be the last of our meetings. Not gonna force ya."

"You know already I'm gonna say yes, don't you?" Noted Quana.

"Sure do." Snickered Chef Hatchet.

"Dammit Chef! And … damn me for being predictable. Ok, where are these 'Bultubar Plants' that you want me to harvest the pus from?" Asked Quana, shuddering at the thought of fuel smelling pus.

"Along the path from here to the next Chill Zone. They grow inside a cave you'll need to go through at a certain point during the challenge. I'll meet you at the next Chill Zone after sundown to collect them … or at the Playa if you get kicked off." Stated Chef Hatchet.

"See you there … at the Chill Zone that is. Hmmm … you mentioned a weapons locker." Noted Quana.

"Yeah, my personal collection." Confirmed Chef Hatchet. "Enough weapons in there to take over Hawaii."

"Could I see them?" Asked Quana with starry eyes.

"… Y'know, most girls don't go gaga over weapons." Snarked Chef Hatchet.

"Eh, traditional gender roles are outdated anyway." Smirked Quana.

"… Ok then, fine. If you are able to gather five, _**five**_ , jars of Bultubar pus … I'll show it to you." Offered Chef Hatchet. "Deal?"

"Deal done." Nodded Quana, shaking Chef's hand and then being passed two more jars. "Uh, got something I can carry these jars in?"

Moments later a burlap sack was tossed at Quana's face.

"Thanks." Said Quana sarcastically from behind the sack.

"You're most welcome." Grinned Chef Hatchet.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Not something even a die hard herbivore would eat.)**

 **Quana:** So … this time I have to gather the stuff during a challenge, huh? Hmmm … hopefully this won't slow me down too much. I wouldn't want to cost my team … given they'd vote me off, mostly. Still though … a whole secret cache of weapons! And knowing Chef Hatchet, the fire power is gonna be _huuuuge_! (Quana squees).

 **Chef Hatchet:** Geez, it's just a whole bunch of kick ass, destructive and legally ambiguous weapons, not a cure for cancer.

* * *

 **(Field Somewhere Near The Second Chill Zone)**

* * *

Uzuri and Nakia walked together through a field, the way ahead lit by the stars. The night was warm, though Nakia still shivered a little.

"Feeling cold?" Asked Uzuri.

"Yes!" Whined Nakia. "I don't do well with the cold at all. Soooo glad I wasn't here for the Christmas challenge in Letterz; I'd turn into an ice pop!"

"What flavour?" Giggled Uzuri.

"Duh, cherry flavour." Replied Nakia. "Ah, we're here!"

Nakia led Uzuri up to the centre of the field where three foldable chairs, and an ice cooler full of soda cans, were set up. Kim was sitting in one of the chairs, and was currently sipping from a can of lime soda.

"Ah, that's smooth. Fucking delicious." Said Kim in satisfaction.

Kim twirled the can in her hand and then hit it against her forehead, intended to crush it.

"OW! FUCK!" Yelped Kim, dropping the can. "Urgh, I thought that would work."

"Maybe you need to do it harder next time?" Suggested Nakia.

"And maybe with a different flavour." Added Uzuri.

Kim just chuckled as the two gals took their seats, both taking a can of soda (cherry for Nakia and strawberry for Uzuri).

"Ewwwwww! Strawberry?!" Gagged Nakia.

"It's sweet." Insisted Uzuri.

"It's icky!" Exclaimed Nakia.

"Nope, it's delicious!" Giggled Uzuri.

"Kim! Settle this dispute for us!" Requested Nakia.

Kim looked thoughtful.

"… Sorry Nakia, I gotta go with Uzuri. Strawberry is better than cherry." Confessed Kim.

Nakia looked horrified.

"I cannot _**believe**_ what I am hearing!" Declared Nakia. "Leave me to my soda!"

Nakia took a curly straw out of her pocket and began to sip the soda through it nice and slow. While she began to calm down Uzuri and Kim looked at each other. For a few long moments there was an awkward silence.

"Um … hi?" Began Uzuri awkwardly.

"Hello." Responded Kim, also awkwardly.

"Um … burnt any ants lately?" Asked Uzuri.

"Not that I can remember." Replied Kim.

A silence ensued, hanging around like a fart in a car.

"Ok, let's cut the shit. I get the picture. You're afraid of me, and feel unsafe in my presence. Frankly, I don't blame you. If you wish to leave, I ain't gonna stop you." Said Kim, gazing at the stars. "I'm honestly amazed you showed up here, really."

"Nakia's my friend, and she put in a good word for you. If I can be friends with Nak-Nak, and be best friends with Tabitha … I think I can be friends with you." Declared Uzuri. "I mean, yes, you did a load of, well, fucked up shit … but, if I can forgive Tabitha and start to forgive Nak-Nak, why not try the same with you?"

"Because it'd be a bad idea, make people look at you funny and probably reflect badly on you?" Suggested Kim.

"Who says friendship is a bad idea? I mean, besides Tirek." Smirked Uzuri.

"You watch kiddie shows? You're fucking seventeen!" Said Kim, shaking her head with a chuckle.

"Hey, it came out in the eighties. I'm allowed nostalgia, bub." Pouted Uzuri.

"You weren't born then." Stated Kim.

"So?" Asked Uzuri, looking curious.

"… Nevermind." Said Kim, letting it go. "So … what makes you want to be, well, friends?"

"I like having friends. Plus, how cool would it be if I was the girl to me friends with all of the 'main female baddies' of Letterz and Letterama?" Giggled Uzuri slyly. "Oh, and Nakia said you like SAW, and since Tabby kinda freaks out at the mention of horror movies, blood, gore and other assorted spookiness … yup, I need somebody to talk about it with. Besiiiiides, I don't wanna focus on the game all the time. I'm trying to make myself appear not worth voting out."

Kim was silent. She looked like she wanted to comment on Uzuri's game plan … be it positive or negative, even she didn't look sure. She then shook her head.

"Yeah, I do like SAW. It's a classic. Watched it on a dare from Kyle, my far and away favourite ex. Never looked back." Chuckled Kim, seeming fond of the memory. "Kinda crap how you can see the guy on the ground breathing though."

"That's part of the appeal! Low budget horror is funny." Giggled Uzuri. "The poor effects and unrealistic amount of blood is always a laugh. I mean, I may be a nutty nut nutter, but I know a lot about the human body … most humans don't have twenty and upwards pints of blood in their body, but try telling that to Leatherface's victims. Teehee!"

"… You have fine taste in films." Nodded Kim, smirking a little. "So, zombies or aliens?"

"Zombies, duh." Stated Uzuri.

"Fucking agreed." Chuckled Kim.

"Heeeeey!" Whined Nakia, suddenly speaking up. "Stop making me a third wheel! Friendship is not a tricycle!"

"Is it a unicycle then?" Asked Uzuri.

Nakia paused.

"I, Nakia Sommolatina Baxter, do not trust unicycles!" Declared Nakia haughtily.

Uzuri paused, something occurring to her.

"I've always wondered … Nak-Nak, you have a really, well, odd middle name. Any reason your middle name is Sommolatina?" Asked Uzuri curiously.

"Uzuri, you of all people have _**NO**_ right to call something odd." Said Kim, smirking.

Uzuri just winked.

"It's very simple really." Said Nakia grandly. "In my family, it is a tradition that we decide our own middle names rather than our parents. It's fun to say, so … yep."

With that, Nakia resumed sipping her soda. For a few minutes there was anice, peaceful silence.

"Kim, why are your racist?" Asked Uzuri suddenly.

Kim nearly choked on her soda.

"Uh … I, uh, would rather not say it." Admitted Kim.

"Why?" Asked Uzuri. "I mean, I think you owe the people you were a big meanie to an explanation, y'know."

"I know I know … but … look, I wasn't born racist, nor did I wake up one day and decide I was racist. In fact … um … it's not so much a hate, as it is, well, fear. I'd _**really**_ rather not get into it right now." Muttered Kim, almost hiding her face behind a can of soda.

"Ok then." Nodded Uzuri. "But, if you wan to make up for the past … and I know you do … you'll have to talk about it eventually."

"… Frankly, that scares me most of all." Admitted Kim, sighing quietly.

"I bet she'd tell Steve. She _liiiiikes_ him." Smirked Nakia smugly.

"Ooooo! Steve and Kim? Let's call it Stim!" Snickered Uzuri. "He's got some _fleshly_ muscles, right Kim? Eh, eh?"

Kim put a hand over her face.

"And now I'm the third wheel." Muttered Kim as Nakia and Uzuri started chattering about this new 'OTP'.

Even so, deep down, Kim didn't mind very much.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Loopy ladies, to varying degrees.)**

 **Nakia:** If you ask me, Kim can't call herself a flirt if she's not got a boyfriend, right? It's common sense, doy. (Nakia smirks)

* * *

 **(Behind the Winner's Cabin)**

* * *

Eddie walked along through the cover of night, looking for the super stars. Or rather, that was what he had been doing. Right now he felt it was time to turn in for the night so that he'd be well rested for tomorrow's long distance challenge.

"Too bad the Mess Hall doesn't seem to have any coffee. That'd really help with the twist … which might be exactly why they don't have any of it." Mused Eddie.

With a shrug, Eddie approached the cabin.

"Ok, it's Two in the morning … and challenges don't normally start until midday. That means I can sleep until Ten so I can get some morning strategy in." Decided Eddie.

However, Eddie's thoughts of sleep were immediately banished when he saw Sasha up ahead. She sat by the wall of the Winner's Cabin and was hunched over, quivering and shivering. Quickly, Eddie ran over to her.

"Sasha! What's wrong?" Asked Eddie in great concern.

Sasha held out her arms, wanting a hug. Without words or pause, Eddie embraced her, holding his lady close. For a few minutes, they silently stayed in thus embrace. But soon enough, Sasha was ready to speak.

"...Another nightmare." Muttered Sasha, trembling. "Worst one yet."

"It keeps happening. We need to find a way to make them stop." Said Eddie seriously, holding Sasha tighter. "Maybe once the show is over and one of us is five million dollars richer, we can look into getting you some therapy sessions."

"I'm not crazy!" Insisted Sasha.

"Indeed not. But, you are in a state of pain and dream anxieties. Getting some help can only do you good." Said Eddie gently. "...I should have made sure you had this kind of help much earlier, but … I can't change the past. But, I'll try to make sure your future is comfortable."

"...Thanksies." Said Sasha quietly. "But, urrrgh, these dreams are tearing me apart. Almost every night. They come. They scare me. So bad..."

"… May I ask how bad?" Requested Eddie. "Let's face it, we're never really had a true discussion about your nightmares. I mean, I know they involve Kim, but … to what degree?"

"A degree worse than a combination of The Waterwraith, Giygas, Verdugo, Amnion and Adam the Clown." Murmured Sasha quietly.

"...Sorry, but could you be more specific. I'm not even half the gamer you are, m'lady." Requested Eddie politely.

Sasha paused.

"I dreamt … I dreamt that Kim was … beating me, cutting me, burning me … it only gets worse each time. It's like torture … no, it is torture. Eddie … I'm frightened. I … what if I have a heart attack in my sleep?" Whispered Sasha in distress.

Eddie did not know what to say in response, so he just hugged his lover close, hoping the hug made her feel safer.

"Maybe that's why I want to get back at Kim so _**badly**_." Muttered Sasha, wiping a tear from her eye. "If I can conquer her … the nightmares will end."

Eddie cursed himself, for he had no idea what to say.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Dream a little dream.)**

 **Eddie:** Like I've said, I really excel at strategy … but, at general socialising that isn't to do with gameplay? I struggle … even when talking to my girlfriend. Wish there was somebody I could ask for help with this. I want to help Sasha, above all else I _**want**_ to … but I don't know how.

* * *

 **(The Next Morning)**

* * *

Wallace and Raven had awoken early and headed to a tall hill a bit of a walk from the campsite area. They were there for 'bonding' … and in this case, the bonding involved building a hand glider. Wallace looked genuinely excited. Imagine that, a hand glider made by him (and Raven…) that actually works for once!

"Ah, this is it Raven. Our finest hour so far. Me and you, we're gonna take to the skies!" Declared Wallace.

"I have the parachutes on standby." Chuckled Raven.

"We shan't need them. There's no way this can fail." Said Wallace with an idle hand-wave.

"And why is that? Back in Letterz you also said that the tainted star-fruit could never fail." Smirked Raven, looking just a little bit smug.

"Ah, but this time there is one key difference." Said Wallace, smirking.

"And that's that?" Asked Raven curiously.

"This time I have you on my side." Winked Wallace.

"Aww." Giggled Raven. "So, um, besides the hand glider … do we have a plan?"

"Indeed we do." Confirmed Wallace. "And as these days you're not so shy anymore, I'd say it has a decent chance of working."

"Oh boy, sounds intense." Gulped Raven. "What's the plan?"

"Well, like I said, we need to stage a fight to make it look like we're not a 'power couple' anymore. I'm talking foul language and a full bitch performance from both of us." Cackled Wallace. "Now, once it seems we hate each other … we join up with the other players as 'free agents'. Now, from there we convince them that neither of us are worth voting out, playing up our admittedly few flaws, and get them to turn on one of their own."

"Sounds like a good plan. But, we only have two votes. What if they don't believe us?" Asked Raven.

"Why wouldn't they?" Shrugged Wallace.

"You are dressed as Dick Dastardly." Said Raven flatly.

"Maybe so! But, that is exactly why we are building our hand glider … so we can get an ariel view of the area, and find the green super star." Explained Wallace, grinning.

"… You know, I think this might work after all. Colour me surprised." Chuckled Raven.

"Oh, and how exactly is it surprising that one of my plans would work?" Frowned Wallace.

Raven just gave Wallace a cheeky grin.

"Oh, you're impossible Raven!" Yelled Wallace.

"Impossibly hot, yes." Said Raven, leering as she winked.

"… When I said play like a villain, I didn't mean against me!" Complained Wallace.

"I learned from the best." Chuckled Raven. "I'm not the villain though, I'm just the sidekick."

"And you're happy about that?" Asked Wallace.

Raven nodded as she tinkered with the hand glider.

"I just feel happier that way. I mean, I did take the lead before but … it wasn't really me." Admitted Raven. "But, if you want me to be a villainous sidekick … maybe I can do that."

"Good. I'll be needing something from you soon in that regard. But for now, let's finish this bad boy off." Said Wallace, holding up a screwdriver.

* * *

 **(Fifteen Minutes Later…)**

* * *

Wallace and Raven both held onto the bar of the hand glider and took at the top of the hill, a distance from the edge of the hill.

"Ok, we'll run at the same pace and jump. We'll swoop down for speed and then pull up, ok?" Prompted Wallace.

"Got it." Nodded Raven. "Uh, what's with the red button and the tube attached to the handle?"

"You'll see." Said Wallace with a mysterious smirk. "Onwards!"

The duo ran forwards, matching paces, and took a simultaneous jump off the hill. They swooped down and pulled up in sync. Thus, they began to fly above the Chill Zone and had a great view of the area. For a while the two were silent, enjoying the experience and each other's company … and keeping an eye out for the green super star, but mostly the former two things. The two glanced at each other.

"Raven dear?" Began Wallace.

"Yes?" Replied Raven.

"Would you be so kind as to press the red button?" Requested Wallace.

"I'd be glad to." Smiled Raven, pressing the botton.

The tube, actually a cannon, promptly blasted out several paintballs…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

which all hit Bishop in the chest, as he'd been walking by on the ground. Bishop let out a roar of anger.

"You fucking bastards!" Yelled Bishop, shaking his fist.

Raven yelped, looking alarmed at this while Wallace howled with laughter.

"That was … it was … why do I want to giggle?" Asked Raven, trying not to smirk.

"Because me dear, you are not a hero … but rather, a _**villain**_." Said Wallace fondly.

Raven smirked, looking like she could get used to this.

On the ground Bishop continued to scream threats and insults at the flying duo.

"Stain my jacket will you? Well, how about I shoot you down and break your necks?! I think that's a fair trade!" Seethed Bishop.

Bishop picked up a rock, reared back and hurled it into the air. It flew in a high arc and, with perfect accuracy, it hit the hand glider, creating a hole in it and making it start to fall. Raven and Wallace screamed as they hurtled to the ground a distance away.

CRASH!

Bishop nodded to himself, smirking in satisfaction.

"I would have rather had a missile launcher, but … I guess that was pretty satisfying too." Chuckled Bishop. "Now then, time to go about destroying them. Urgh, it'll take ages to clean this jacket."

Meanwhile, over at the 'impact site', Raven and Wallace groaned in pain as they crawled out of the wreckage of the hand glider.

"That … could have gone better." Groaned Wallace.

"Wallace, why didn't you add a force field?" Whined Raven.

"I forgot." Admitted Wallace.

"… Wait, you mean you can actually make a force field?" Asked Raven, looking amazed.

"I can make much more impressive stuff, like a translator that makes the fan fiction My Immortal actually readable." Chuckled Wallace. "Owwww … my back..."

Raven gently rubbed Wallace's back. She then suddenly gasped and smirked.

"Well, well, well … look over there." Said Raven, looking rather pleased.

Sure enough, just up ahead within a hole in a tree (and behind some bars) was the green super star.

"Perfect!" Cheered Wallace. "Looks like Bishop did us a favour by shooting us down."

"Though, how do we get past the bars?" Asked Raven. "They look tough."

Wallace smugly took out a blowtorch, turning it on.

"You were saying?" Said Wallace with a wink.

Raven fanned herself, though whether it was from the heat the blowtorch emitted or due to Wallace, it was hard to tell.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Sometimes it's best to not go all Anti Aircraft, Bishop.)**

 **Bishop:** Did they break their necks? If they did, then let me just say that … I'm very happy to have made the final fifteen. (Bishop snickers)

 **Wallace:** As something of a pantomime fan, and somebody with pantomime acting experience, I think I can put on a convincing fake fight. The trick is to not make myself or Raven come off as some kind of bully. I think the others on the team, besides Bishop, would take offence to that. Now, as for why we shot Bishop with paintballs? Well … heheheh, he ain't the only person who acts a little dickish for no reason! (Wallace cackles) If I just play up mu dickishness around him, maybe he'll see me as a kindred spirit? Now, _there's_ an odd mental image.

 **Raven:** I'm pretty sure I'm not a sociopath, but … it was kinda funny to hear Bishop screaming like that. Sorry mum and dad, but it was. (Raven giggles)

* * *

Hector sat in the Mess Hall, eating a hearty breakfast. On the menu was bacon, eggs and also a small sized burger. Starvation during the challenge seemed unlikely.

"Ah, this is nice." Chuckled Hector. "Even in a hard game, the food is good regardless. I approve."

Hector noticed Alice and Opal walking together nearby, talking about something. Hector could not hear what they said, but watched them all the same until they walked out of the door.

" _Could they be allies … friends even_?" Thought Hector.

Hector shook his head.

" _No_. _Alice is much too irritable and Opal much too unintelligent for a friendship, or alliance, to be possible_." Shrugged Hector, eating some of the eggs. " _Probably just Alice trying to put up with Opal being bothersome_."

* * *

 **(Confessional: Normal logic would make one think Hector would be right … this is not a normal logic story.)**

 **Hector:** It is indeed interesting to see what sorts of friendships pop up on this team and others. Rheneas and Yessica, Imanda and Quana, Spider and Bishop … actually, that last one is more of a frenemy thing. Point is, it's fascinating how diverse the friendships can be … it makes me feel better about my chances of winning this game, as I have just allies, not friends. Makes the inevitable betrayals easier to go through with. After all, I'm only being realistic.

* * *

As Hector continued to eat his breakfast, Sasha sat down across from him. Notably, she just had eggs and bread in her plate.

"...If my meal of sausage and beef burger makes you uncomfortable, should I move?" Offered Hector.

"Nah, it's fine." Assured Sasha. "And 'sides, you were here first."

"True. So, what's new with you?" Asked Hector to make conversation.

"Had a nightmare." Sighed Sasha.

"Oh, really? What about?" Asked Hector curiously. "The kind of hell Hindu's believe in, perhaps?"

"No, it was about Kim. I keep having nightmares about her … they've gotten a bit more frequent since coming back here. Probably because she's here too." Said Sasha, looking to be a combination of nervous and resentful.

"It might be a psychological thing. Being near the area of a trauma can actively cause the person affected more stress and negative emotions than the norm." Suggested Hector. "Only thing to do is, well, wait it out. I mean, we are stuck here until we get voted out or win."

"Surely we can do more. Maybe bring the fight to Kim?" Mused Sasha.

Hector paused as he set down his knife and fork.

"Two things. First of all, I thought you were scared of Kim … most people do not actively desire to fight their fears. Second of all, by 'bring the fight to Kim', do you mean to imply she's been going at you this season so far?" Asked Hector calmly.

"… Well, no to the second thing." Admitted Sasha. "As for the first thing … I both fear her, but also fear her to the point I don't feel safe just avoiding her. Mum and dad say taking action would be justified. You were there for Letterama."

"I was. It was troubling to watch." Conceded Hector. "But Sasha … its not healthy to obsess over hate. It might turn you into something you do not want to be. Maybe, for the sake of your game, health and peace of mind … you should just move on and put the past to rest?"

Sasha frowned.

"I am not required to forgive my abuser. Nobody should be." Said Sasha firmly.

"Indeed not." Agreed Hector. "But … if you could forgive her, or even just move on, after all of this … that'd make you quite a strong girl indeed. I remember how I used to hate my high school bullies … I resented them so much. Indeed, I sincerely wishes for their utmost humiliation and agony … but, when I let it go, I felt much more relaxed and temped. It was as though a great weight had been lifted from me. Being logical and objective is a lot better than being emotional."

Sasha was silent, taking this in. She stared down at her food, unsure what to say next.

"Well, I'll leave you to it." Said Hector, his breakfast now finished. "But, think about what I said. If nothing else, try to be the better person. Or not, it's your choice. But we're allies so I do hold some loyalty to you, naturally."

With that, Hector got up and walked out of the Mess Hall. Sasha quietly ate her eggs, looking thoughtful.

"Hmmm … maybe he's right." Noted Sasha quietly. "..Why is it so _**hard**_ to do all that, though?"

* * *

 **(Confessional: Because emotions?)**

 **Hector:** I said nothing untrue. Sasha would certainly benefit from moving on … but, I will be honest, I moreso said that as I'd much prefer my allies to focus on the task at hand and not drag me down with them. Yes Sasha, I know it hurts, I understand, but it's been a whole year. Time to focus on new things … like winning the life changing five million dollars.

 **Sasha:** It's a strange thing, me and Hector being allied … after all, he's logical and objective … while I'm very emotional and really carry a grudge. Can you blame me though? No. But … (Sasha sighs) I want to move on, but I've tried and … I can't … not yet at least…

* * *

Spider sat on a rock, writing some notes in one of his notebooks. He looked to be in a good mood.

"Ah, great weather we're having today." Noted Spider. "If I wasn't genre savvy enough to not tempt fate, I'd say that nothing could ruin it."

Bishop marched up to Spider, still looking highly annoyed from the 'ariel assault'. Spider took notice of how pissed off Bishop looked.

"Um … you ok?" Asked Spider in concern, both for Bishop and himself in case it was he who Bishop was mad at.

Bishop took a deep breathe.

"No, I am not. I have been ravaged. I have been hurt. I've been humiliated. My patience is gone. It is dead. It is destroyed. It has gone off to join the choir invisible. No Spider … I am not ok!" Yelled Bishop, scowling.

"And, what exactly has you so upset? Did Alice call you poor?" Asked Spider.

"What happened is too grievous to mention. But suffice to say, I wish for Wallace to leave the island very soon." Said Bishop firmly. "I trust you'll be on board for that?"

Spider considered this.

"Uh, sure. I mean, he is a pretty big threat to win, I think? Smart, able to make people laugh, a strong alliance with Raven that is only getting stronger. Sure, I think that I can assist with this." Agreed Spider. "Good job with this; in retrospect Wallace is the bigger threat than Raven."

"Uh, yeah, that's exactly the point I was making." Lied Bishop. "Go pass the message on to Hector and Raven, post haste."

"Why me? It's your plan." Replied Spider.

"Would you like me as your worst enemy?" Asked Bishop pleasantly.

"… I'll be prompt." Sighed Spider as he got to his feet and jogged off.

Bishop nodded to himself as he sat on the rock. He noticed Spider's fallen notebook and picked it up, briefly skimming through it.

"Hmm … romantic poetry with themes of the four seasons? Yup, he is _clearly_ a virgin." Drawled Bishop, looking sympathetic.

* * *

 **(Confessional: And not the type of broadband either!)**

 **Spider:** Well, looks like things continue to go smoothly for me. I'm starting to not even mind the fact I'm surrounded by powerful players who I feel nervous around and who could probably do me in if they so chose to. (Spider pats his pockets) Hey, where's my notebook? Oh, don't tell me Bishop saw my poetry…

 **Bishop:** Ok, honestly I just wanted Wallace gone because he stained my jacket, but I don't need to tell Spider that. He can go on thinking it's for those reasons he mentioned. (Bishop shrugs) Also, 'her face is as unique as the snowflakes that fall' … good _ **lord**_ , what a softie.

* * *

Uzuri sat on the ground, holding a stick like a pencil and doodling a drawing in the sand. It was a picture of a dead body. Meanwhile Eddie sat on a stump nearby, quietly thinking to himself.

"Teehee! Even CSI Miami couldn't identify this body!" Giggled Uzuri.

Eddie was taken out of his thoughts and glanced at Uzuri's dirt drawing.

"… And here I was thinking E Gadd's portrait ghost art was morbid." Mused Eddie.

"Luigi's Mansion isn't horror. It's poser horror." Pouted Uzuri.

"Yeah, but if you think about it Gadd is basically capturing dead people and imprisoning them in paintings where they cannot speak or move." Explained Eddie.

Uzuri paused, looking thoughtful.

"Whoa! Nintendo is fucking morbid!" Cackled Uzuri.

"No more than you." Chuckled Eddie.

"Can't top _this_." Smirked Uzuri.

"Indeed not." Agreed Eddie. "But what can can top is the person who places seventeenth, in terms of rank."

"Huh? … Oh yeah! I allied with you, didn't I?" Chuckled Uzuri. "So, who are we voting out today, if we lose? Because, word to the wise, I don't think Imanda is somebody who needs to go right now."

"Indeed not." Agreed Eddie. "I was thinking we could get rid of Quana. I mean, she's a strong player herself and she's dating a previous winner who, I've noticed, has some allies. Voting off Quana would help limit Spider's power further down the line. Plus, Quana's nice and all but I don't think she offers anything serious to the team that, for example, Imanda would not."

"Sure, that sounds alright to me." Agreed Uzuri. "Do we really want Spider and Quana to be the Rob and Amber of this season? Although … a proposal in the finale would be nice..."

"Eh, I felt Rob kinda overdid I with that." Admitted Eddie. "But, we need more than two votes. Think Imanda would help out?"

"Maybe. Oh! Maybe Barney and Helen will?" Suggested Uzuri. "They both hang out a lot. Like the saying goes, if you get one siamese you get both siameses!"

"...Hmmmm." Pondered Eddie thoughtfully.

Eddie then noticed Uzuri was drawing stab marks onto the dead body picture.

"Hasn't the poor guy suffered enough?" Chuckled Eddie.

"Compared to some horror movie victims, he's getting off lightly." Said Uzuri with a dark giggle.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Ah, horror, brutalising characters for over a hundred years.)**

 **Eddie:** Quana and Spider are a powerful couple … in a way, like Sasha and myself. But you know, thinking about it, they're not on the same team right now. However, Uzuri made me think … Barney and Helen are, and always have been. And as Barney is close to Spider … maybe taking him out could be an idea worth considering?

 **Uzuri:** So, on one side I'm allied with Eddie … and on the other I'm allied with Imanda, who is getting closer to Quana. Huh, I think this means I'm unable to get voted out right now. Score!

* * *

Imanda sat on the sand, looking out at the waves. It was a nice and peaceful morning. But she was not alone. No, Jill was with her, looking out at the waves while she fiddled around with something that, due to her angle, Imanda could not make out.

"Slow day." Noted Jill. "Nice waves and all, but … don't you have things to do?"

"Like what?" Asked Imanda. "Any suggestions … with detail … and specific direction?"

Jill smirked.

"Nice try, but I cannot do that. We're gal pals, but I'm not allowed to help you in any way that would affect the game going on." Reminded Jill.

Imanda looked thoughtful.

"Well, can you maybe find a loophole? I mean, if you can't help me in the game going on … _maaaaybe_ help me with something not going on … as in, yet to begin? Perhaps the next island?" Asked Imanda, looking hopeful.

"… For a good girl, you seem quite willing to abuse loopholes." Smirked Jill.

Imanda responded with a cheeky grin.

"My best friend and, uh, boy who is a friend are both interns … why not use what I have, right?" Chuckled Imanda. "But, yeah, you're right. It wouldn't be worth you getting into trouble, huh?"

"I dunno, it would be nice for somebody non-white to win this show for once." Smirked Jill.

Imanda giggled.

"You know, you remind me of Xaria sometimes." Admitted Imanda, lightly snorting at she laughed.

"Funnily enough, the fans bring that up a lot of their forums sometimes." Nodded Jill. "I mean, I _guess_ it kinda makes sense, given we're cousins and all."

Imanda paused. This was new information to her.

"Wait, you're cousins? When did that happen?" Asked Imanda curiously.

"… I'd wager it began when we were born." Drawled Jill in playful flatness.

"Heehee! True." Grinned Imanda. "You never mentioned that before."

"We didn't even know until a few months ago." Admitted Jill. "Distant family and junk. Eh, that's not really important … though I am sure some fans will be disappointed if they crack shipped us. Then again, I bet some fans are into that kind of thing."

"TMI! TMI!" Gagged Imanda.

Jill just smirked.

"Uh … anyway! Uh … well, regardless of any creepy fan shipping and the fact you can't directly help me … it's still nice to have morale support from you." Said Imanda, trying her hardest to move the topic along. "Though, as for what I can do to improve my position .. .hmm, this is tough."

"Didn't the girl scouts have some kind of 'strategic battle plans' badge?" Asked Jill.

"They did, but that was in the context of the Cold War, not Total Drama. Totally different." Said Imanda idly. "Well, Uzuri is on my side … and you know, given how Quana is connected to Spider who has a habit of attracting people like magnets … maybe being near her could be an idea?"

"Go for it. Nothing wrong with trying, right?" Shrugged Jill, fiddling around again with the object in her hand.

"… Say, what's that thing in your hand?" Asked Imanda curiously.

"Pocket Crotch-o-tizer, Max's _best_ invention." Leered Jill.

"EWWWWWW!" Gagged Imanda.

Jill howled with laughter.

"Your face!" Giggled Jill. "Nah, it's just a custom made Gameboy Max made for me, that's all."

"Pink?" Noted Imanda.

"Obviously!" Grinned Jill.

* * *

 **(Confessional: If anybody shipped Jill/Xaria, my bad.)**

 **Imanda:** I know I should be playing the game and all, but I just really enjoy slow paced mornings where I can watch the waves, or listen to the wind. But, as the morning is kinda ending now, I guess there's no time like the present to get some 'game work' done, huh? Hmm … I wonder what Quana might be up to … lord above knows I don't want to walk in on her and Spider, you know, doing the Hormone Tango'. (Imanda chuckles awkwardly). ...Also, _really_ Jill? Pocket Crotch-o-tizer? Time and a place!

* * *

Barney, looking a little dirty and worn, walked through camp while dusting himself off.

"Heh … maybe I could have chosen a better place to look for the super stars than that nest of razor toothed plants." Chuckled Barney. "Though, imagine if they'd been there and I'd not checked. Scandalous!"

Barney lowered his hood, shaking him leaves out of it.

"Damn, they pack as much heat as dogs in … well … heat." Said Barney with a morbid chuckle. "Ow."

* * *

 **(Confessional: And yet, he somehow didn't get his toes devoured.)**

 **Barney:** I've made it to the final seventeen and, well, looks like everybody is playing pretty hard. I guess I should step it up too … but as I'm not really much of a thinker, in a strategic sense anyway, I'll do it in my way. Hence, the super stars. I mean, I may not be a pirate these days but … heheheh, still can't resist looking for treasure and booty. (Barney chuckles) Maybe it's silly, being so carefree and detached from it all when five million is up for grabs … but you all know me. When I can't afford to sit by and be a goof, _that_ is when I get serious. (Barney stands up) Now, as the star hunt as a bust, I'm gonna see what Helen's going. Something fun, perhaps? ...Yeah, I doubt it too. Heheheh!

* * *

Barney walked on through the camp, enjoying the slow, lazy pace of the morning. Even the tussle with the man eating plants had been, relatively speaking, relaxing. For Barney, energetic fun was equally as relaxing as idling in the sunshine.

"Helen! You nearby?" Called Barney.

"Over here!" Called a slightly weak voice.

Barney paused. Helen was not much for shouting, true, but her voice sounded … weak. With purpose, Barney jogged in the direction her voice came from.

Soon enough, Barney found Helen. She sat on a rock, slightly hunched over and looking rather uncomfortable.

"What's wrong Helen? Everything alright?" Asked Barney, snapping out of ninja character and getting serious, kneeling next to his friend in concern.

Helen held her gut.

"Pepper. Hot. Bad for me." Wheezed Helen. "Chest pain."

"But … wasn't the pepper a mild one, and eaten yesterday?" Asked Barney.

Helen raised her hand.

"My heart … my body … doesn't do well with spicy stuff. I thought I could manage a mild one … pain..." Wheezed Helen. "Water, please."

Barney nodded and without further words sprinted off to the Mess Hall. Helen watched him go.

"Huh. He's like the wind." Noted Helen, grimacing from her internal pains. " _ **Way**_ too exciting, naturally, but … I guess he's ok."

Soon enough Barney returned. Rather than bringing a cup of water, he instead lugged along a cup and a large gallon sized bottle of water. He quickly poured water in the cup and passed it to Helen. With a grateful nod, she quickly gulped it down.

"Thanks." Muttered Helen, still feeling discomfort. "More?"

"Of course, Oliver Twist." Winked Barney, pouring more water in the cup.

Helen rolled her eyes, but didn't seem to disapprove. Soon enough she seemed to feel a little better.

"Much appreciated." Said Helen.

"Anytime." Replied Barney. "After all, we're pals."

"And … if we weren't 'pals'?" Asked Helen.

"Well, every human deserves water, don't you think?" Smiled Barney. "So, uh, just for future reference … you know, so I can stop this from possibly happening again, what sorts of foods cause you pain?"

"Spicy stuff, things with too much sugar, things that have too strong of a flavour..." Listed Helen. "If we have an eating challenge, I'm not winning the glutton of the year award."

"Nice one." Complimented Barney.

"… Huh?" Blinked Helen, her voice quiet and confused.

"Glutton of the year? I thought you were joking." Explained Barney.

"I don't joke." Shrugged Helen.

"… This may be a stupid question, but do you like jokes?" Asked Barney curiously, sitting down next to Helen.

Helen shrugged, making a 'kinda' motion with her hand.

"If I were to laugh too hard … it'd be a literal killer punchline." Droned Helen.

The two were silent for a moment. Barney then put a hand on Helen's shoulder.

"Living without curry, or laughter … I'm sorry." Said Barney softly.

"Eh, I'm used to it. I don't want, or need pity." Assured Helen. "I just want the five million, and my plush owls."

"Plush owls?" Asked Barney, interested.

"I collect them." Shrugged Helen. "Anyway, enough about that. Heart to hearts get my own heart beating faster than it ought to. We need to make a plan for the next elimination we attend, right now."

"Well, I've been looking for the super stars." Said Barney cheerfully. "No success though."

"Damn." Muttered Helen. "Hm, you are friends with Quana, yes?"

"Sure am." Confirmed Barney.

"Then let's ask her to join us before somebody else snaps her up. We can force a tie then. Of the other three … eh, Uzuri rather annoys me, so let's vote off her. And if that won't work, let's make it Eddie. I fear he may be too boring for even me." Droned Helen.

Barney chuckled.

"No worries." Agreed Barney. "Sooooo, uh … think I may be mature enough for Lavender yet?"

"Not nearly." Said Helen stiffly.

Helen's stuff expression very slightly softened.

"But, given you're talking to me like an adult right now … I'd say you're getting there." Said Helen truthfully, shrugging a little.

Barney smiled at the good news.

"Thanks." Said Barney cheerfully.

* * *

 **(Confessional: It all started because of a spicy pepper.)**

 **Helen:** I'm no challenge star, nor am I a social kind of girl. But, that's ok. Never aspired to be those things anyway. Challenges are not everything and Barney is social enough for us both. I have a brain and sanity, and that's enough to win. Still, I'd prefer to not eat anymore peppers. (Helen holds her gut, and sips more water).

 **Barney:** Helen has a good point. I have friends, so why not make sure they stay close to me? Me and Quana go way back after all … a whole year. (Barney chuckles). But the odd thing? After just a few weeks, if that, Helens already becoming a close friend … one who could rival the closeness of Quana, in fact. I guess my Ninja Code of Honour helped us click, huh? Hey, you can never have enough friends, right? (Barney smiles in content)

* * *

Quana lay on her back, watching the clouds. The burlap sack of jars lay nearby and her newest 'Chef Task' was on her mind.

" _Hopefully gathering that pus won't slow my team down too much_." Thought Quana. " _Ick, I feel sick just thinking about it. Pus … eyuurrgh, what a gross word_!"

Quana sat up and glanced at the jars.

" _But if I do this, Chef will show me his weapon stash_!" Thought Quana eagerly. " _But, how will he smuggle me off the island_? ... _Whoa Quana,_ _ **smuggle**_? _Because that has no awkward or weird connotations at all_."

Quana heard somebody approaching her and sat up. She smiled when she saw Imanda walking up to her.

"Mornin'." Greeted Quana. "What up"?

"Oh, nothing much. Just curious as to how you'll be voting if we lose today. I mean, you don't have to tell me but … well, I'm not sure how it'll go down." Admitted Imanda.

"… Same. It'd be a mess. I'm not rightly sure who I would vote for." Admitted Quana.

"Any reason why?" Asked Imanda.

"Well, uh, I'm close with Barney … Barney is close with Helen … me and you are getting along great … I hear Uzuri is your ally … and, as me and Sasha kinda sorta have an alliance it means I can't exactly target Eddie." Explained Quana. "This whole team format is kinda confusing."

"Yeah, its gonna make voting a little awkward." Agreed Imanda. "But, uh, hey! If we end up in a six way tie, maybe Chris will deem the tie too complex to resolve and we'll all get to stay."

"I'd like to think that, but remember, the show runs on a schedule." Reminded Quana. "It would only mean a double boot on a later day anyway."

"Makes me wonder how the other people are voting." Pondered Imanda. "Hopefully we won't find out tonight."

There was a silence as the two looked at each other.

"It sure is amazing how awkward talking about voting can be, huh?" Noted Quana.

"Definitely. But uh, if you wanna team up for at least just the next vote, you know where I'll be." Said Imanda as she walked off slowly.

Quana paused.

"Wait! I don't know where you'll be!" Called Quana.

Imanda pouted.

"So much for dramatic effect." Chuckled Imanda.

From behind a tree nearby, Eddie quietly watched the two. He looked thoughtful.

* * *

 **(Confessional: It's overused anyway.)**

 **Quana:** All this uncertainty about the vote is making me more uncertain about the challenge itself. If I slip up, I could 'slip out'. Hopefully Spider is doing ok on his team … but speaking of teams, I've noticed that the Tigers voted off Paul. Hmm … wonder why? I didn't really get a chance to speak to him this season.

 **Imanda:** The truth of the matter is … this team is hard. I mean, we're all pretty chill, and have clear allies and such, so … talking about the votes together is kinda weird to a degree. I mean, we'll have to suck it up and do so if we lose, but … well, I think the vote awkwardness is making all the others come to my level of dork. (Imanda giggles, snorting a little)

 **Eddie:** I'm not a stalker, honest. See, the most dangerous players are not the strongest or smartest ones … no, it's the ones who I am unaware of what they are planning. I'm keeping my eyes out for anything useful. But Imanda raises a point, this team is not ready for a vote … at least with the orange super star I feel _slightly_ more prepared than the others.

* * *

Jimmy sat in a field, quiet as a mouse. Despite his best efforts, he was still in the contest.

" _I guess it's not all bad_." Mused Jimmy. " _Rheneas lost his idol, so people might stop focusing on him now. And if anybody asks me about the lies I told at the vote, I can make things 'worse' for myself … though in this case, worse is better."_

Jimmy sat quietly for a while longer, his face as dull as Helen's Letterama performance. However, he soon had company in the form of Yessica.

"Morning." Said Jimmy idly.

"Jimmy, I'll get to the point. Why did you lie that I had the green super star last night?" Asked Yessica. "I _don't_ have it … and, I didn't think you had any reason to want me gone? ...Did I upset you? I didn't mean to add to your problems."

"I did it just because I could. Go away." Muttered Jimmy.

Yessica was silent, wondering what she was going to say next.

"… You're still here? What are you waiting for, an _apology_? Buzz off." Muttered Jimmy, not looking at Yessica. "Go tell on me to Rheneas for all I care."

Yessica looked unsure how to react to all of this.

"Um … see you later." Said Yessica awkwardly. "...Holy shit, I need a swim … and a drink."

Yessica walked away, leaving Jimmy alone.

" _That's two votes against me_. _Still need a third_." Thought Jimmy.

Jimmy's peace was taken away once more when Alice walked up.

"Short and sweet, the team is down to five now. Between Rheneas and Yessica, I'd say the former remains the person worth voting out." Stated Alice. "But … you were lying about Yessica having the green super star, yes?"

"Get bent." Replied Jimmy.

"… The sad fact is, dickish though you are being you still don't match up to Bishop." Grumbled Alice. "Look, I know you're probably going through puberty right now, and I know it can be an irritating time in one's life, but … dammit Jimmy! I am not letting you screw this up for me! Look, either vote for Rheneas or do not vote for the person he and Yessica vote for. At least that way a tie could be won. Can you at least do that?"

"I could." Replied Jimmy. "I could also vote you off."

Alice pinched the bridge of her nose.

"… If I wasn't certain I'd get arrested for drop kicking a child into the sea, you'd be in trouble. Ok, fine. I won't push it. Just … just don't go getting yourself into trouble, ok? Tragic event or not, not everybody will keep cutting you slack." Warned Alice as she took her leave. "Guess I'll hang out with Opal … hang out with Opal … bugger, is this what my life has come to?"

With Alice heading away Jimmy lay on his back, watching the clouds.

"It's strange … but, it feels good to vent. Hurts less." Noted Jimmy.

Jimmy winced.

" _What am I becoming_? _Is … is this what the kidnapper wants_?" Thought Jimmy. "... _Once I lose, Jennifer might be able to help me 'snap out of it'_."

Jimmy winced. He could not lie; being snide like that _was_ cathartic.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Misanthropes would feel everybody is a jerk, so don't feel too bad Jimmy.)**

 **Jimmy:** On one hand, I just wanna be left alone. On the other hand … yelling is kinda fun. I guess it's like Ted once told me, if a man yells loud enough he can do anything. (Jimmy chuckles bitterly). Think Yessica and Alice are, uh, pissed? ...Yeah, me too. (Jimmy takes a deep breath and leaves)

 **Alice:** I feel like The Fat Controller, without the fat part … I'm surrounded by idiots. But, if they vote the way I want them to, then I'll be willing to put up with it with relatively little complaint.

 **Yessica:**...Is Jimmy going through the, uh, five stages of grief, I think it's called? If so, I guess he's on rage…

* * *

Rheneas was alone in the Mess Hall, eating from a bowl of cereal (Captain Crunch) and making notes on some paper. He briefly stopped and glanced at his spoon.

"Huh … when you think about it, we eat from a bowl using a smaller bowl on a rod." Noted Rheneas. "Interesting."

Rheneas continued to eat cereal and write on the paper, and soon enough Yessica entered, sitting down next to him.

"Morning." Greeted Rheneas.

"And to you too. Pop quiz, am I an annoying bitch?" Asked Yessica.

Rheneas paused.

"Uh … maybe to some fans, but certainly not to me." Replied Rheneas. "What makes you ask?"

"Well, Jimmy lied about me last night and just made it quite clear he, in point of fact, does not like me." Stated Yessica as she poured herself a large mug of orange juice. "Urgh, I'm too young for all this drama."

Yessica gulped down the drink as though it were some sort of delicious alcohol.

"So, like, do you want to vote him off or something?" Asked Rheneas. "It would put us in a deadlock against Opal and Alice."

"Yeah, and that's why I'm hesitant to vote Jimmy off. I mean, he's just one person … and, sorry to rain on your parade, but I think Alice and Opal still want you gone." Said Yessica

Of course they do." Sighed Rheneas, almost chuckling. "Well, I'd hate to make it easy for them, and I'm sure they'd hate it too."

"Actually, they'd probably like it." Admitted Yessica.

"I was being sarcastic." Chuckled Rheneas. "Well, we're gonna need a plan, right now."

"Right this second?" Asked Yessica.

"Well, yeah. I mean, if I get voted off you're left against a seeming duo and a kid who … doesn't like you much, according to you." Nodded Rheneas. "So, we have two options. Either we find either the orange or green super stars, assuming they've not been found already, or we get Jimmy to dislike Alice and Opal more than you. Only downside is that playing with the emotions of a grieving child is … pretty fucked up."

"Stupid fucked up things causing us problems." Pouted Yessica. "Well, uh … does Jimmy hate you?"

"He seems to not like me very much all of a sudden." Admitted Rheneas. "It strikes me as strange … and suspicious, almost. But, therein lies an idea. We see who Alice and Opal are voting for between us, if not Jimmy, and then we just see if we can make Jimmy hate the person they are not voting for, leading to a tie."

"...You seem to have put some thought into this." Noted Yessica.

"Hey, I may be more of a physical orientated guy than a genius, but I know how numbers work. The contest has evolved into a much more complicated format than it used to have, so I have to keep up with that. If I don't, I go home, simple as that." Said Rheneas, passing his paper to Yessica. "See, on there I've noted down alliances I am aware of and how people on this team feel about each other."

Yessica glanced at the paper. Just looking at it told her things she had not been aware of.

"...Quana and Chef are friends?" Asked Yessica in confusion.

"Seems like it. Probably not gonna aide Quana's game, but hey, like a wise man once said 'information is power, and I like power'. Knowing things can help." Said Rheneas seriously.

"You know how to make a good point. So, uh, which wise man said that? The line sounds familiar." Mused Yessica.

Rheneas did not make eye contact.

"… Cobra Bubbles." Sighed Rheneas.

"Lilo and Stitch? Really?" Teased Yessica. "Though, with your love of soap operas, I can believe it."

Rheneas coughed, trying to keep them on track.

"Uh, yeah. This all makes sense to me." Nodded Yessica. "We really got limited by who are team mates are, didn't we?"

"Pretty much. But hey, we could have done worse. We've at least got each other, right?" Chuckled Rheneas.

"Us against the world." Agreed Yessica. "...You look like you have something on your mind."

"I do, but I'd rather say it somewhere less in the open." Explained Rheneas. "It's … romance stuff. Just wanted some advice. Maybe we can discuss it after the challenge, if we get a chance?"

"Sure, no problem. But that's a big if." Replied Yessica. "Perhaps we should get looking for the stars?"

"Good idea." Agreed Rheneas. "And while we're at it, we could talk to people on the other teams. You know, sweet talk and such."

"Sweetness comes naturally to me." Winked Yessica.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Like sugar?)**

 **Rheneas:** I mean, the easiest way out of this semi-deadlock is to either throw Jimmy under the bus, or trick him … but I don't really feel right about taking advantage of a heartbroken orphan, kid or not. Call me stupid, but it seems like a jerk move. Sadly, there are not many other moves we can make. (Rheneas taps his side). You know, it almost seems like Jimmy is trying to eliminate himself. But, even if that were true … could he not just ask us? I mean, it's not like he'd break any anti-quit rules, right? But, that's just a theory. Still, makes me wonder … how come Jimmy can't quit but [Cut off by static]

 **Yessica:** You know … maybe it'd help if I could talk to Opal and Alice. I mean, Opal and me have worked together … she's not ditched me for Alice, right? Maybe we could work something out … something that won' result in Rheneas being thrown under the bus. He is good at challenges after all and, well, it seems to me that Jimmy is not … but without Jimmy, we have a likely tie … I need a _drink_ , maybe a blueberry smoothie…

* * *

Opal was in an apple tree, picking the fruit that grew from it. It didn't take long before she had gathered a decent amount and leapt down to the ground. Without pausing, she flopped down at the base of the tree and began to heartily eat the apples.

"Best fruit ever." Said Opal cheerfully. "Sweet and delicious … though, not as good as the ones at Zed's farm..."

Opal looked gloomy for a moment, but banished her sad frown by shoving an apple into it. Before long several cores were laying in a pile next to Opal. Alice soon arrived and took notice of this.

"… Hungry?" Asked Alice with a coy raise of her eyebrow. "I guess the bacon and eggs didn't fill you up, hmm?"

"Nah, I'm not hungry." Chuckled Opal.

"Not anymore. But, you are aware that you can get a second helping at the Mess Hall, aren't you? You don't have to forage on this island." Said Alice, glancing at the pile of apples. "… Seriously, are you staving? Or do you have fast metabolism?"

Opal looked shifty.

"… I really miss Zed." Sighed Opal. "The apples … they remind me of him, given the apple orchid on his farm is a place of memories for us. It's a hard show and being without him, well … the apples just make me feel better."

"So, comfort eating then." Noted Alice. "...I'd suggest you stop. Too many apples will hurt your intestines."

"Small or large?" Asked Opal curiously.

"How the heck should I know? I'm not a doctor ... ask Spider." Shrugged Alice as she sat next to Opal. "We're voting Rheneas next time we lose. Understand?"

"Can do." Nodded Opal. "He already made it to the end already; he doesn't need to go far again."

"Good." Nodded Alice. "...You do realise though that you went far as well."

"Well, I now you won't vote for me. You need me." Winked Opal.

"And the thought of that makes me cry myself to sleep." Droned Alice.

There was an awkward silence, broken when Opal began to munch on another apple.

"If you're that upset, maybe … le sigh, maybe we could talk about it?" Suggested Alice awkwardly. "I mean, comfort eating like that is not good for you."

"I always do this when I get upset." Replied Opal.

"Wait, really But … you're in perfect shape." Noted Alice.

"Aw, thanks." Winked Opal. "But, yeah, I just chow down on fruit and stuff. Wouldn't you if somebody you cared about was gone, or if life gets hard?"

"No, I'd just deal with it." Shrugged Alice. "As you may expect, I am not attuned to giving people a shoulder to lean on."

"Ah, don't worry about it. Your winning personality is good enough!" Chuckled Opal.

Alice frowned.

"If that was sarcasm..." Warned Alice.

"No, I'm serious. I like hanging out with you. I mean sure, you're _sooooo_ crabby … but, I don't know many serious and firm people. I enjoy variety in life. Like they say, variety is the spice of life." Said Opal, holding out an apple for Alice to take.

"And spices cause a variety of deaths." Replied Alice, taking the apple and accepting the compliment. "You didn't seem to eager to befriend me last season … if we even count as friends. I'm not sure that we do, really but … what caused the change? Because I swear to God, if you're scouting me out to join in with you and Zed's filthy play, then you've got another thing-!"

"No! Nonono!" Laughed Opal. "No, it's a lot simpler than that, really. I just felt I was too quick to turn against you and felt like giving getting to know you a real shot. So far, I don't have any lifelong regrets from it!"

"Well … I suppose that's nice of you." Said Alice, biting into the apple and then swallowing her mouthful. "I won't lie though, you do piss me off a bit."

"And you piss off a whole bunch of people as Team Mongolia's first vote proved, so we're equal." Teased Opal.

Alice smouldered.

"Shut up 'Dopal'." Muttered Alice.

Opal just grinned.

"Say, Alice, I was just wondering … what's the deal between you and Bishop?" Asked Opal curiously. "I know I joked about you guys having feelings for each other, but I'm curious … do you like each other and just play up all the bitching and whining, or what?"

"It's an Arrangement of mutual hatred." Assured Alice. "He annoys me and I annoy him and … _saaaaaay_ , Opal, are you pondering what I'm pondering?"

"Uh, I think so Alice. But, I thought you said that you didn't want to joinin with me and Zed." Replied Opal.

Alice scowled.

"Ok, that time you totally did it on purpose Dopal!" Barked Alice.

"Guilty!" Giggled Opal.

Alice flicked Opal's nose. Hard.

"Ow!" Whined Opal.

"Look, I want you to piss off Bishop when you get the chance. Can you do that?" Requested Alice.

Opal nodded eagerly.

"I mean, a ton of viewers think I'm annoying, so it's only natural, isn't it?" Smirked Opal slyly.

"Excellent." Said Alice with a dark grin.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Opal is annoying, but isn't wearing orange.)**

 **Alice:** True, Jimmy is a bit of an issue in the plan to vote off Rheneas, but he's worked with me before so I'm sure I can get him to do so just one more time. Right now, I have two bigger issues to attend to: winning today's challenge, and ruining Bishop's day. He makes a sport out of baiting me … well, I think it's only fair I return fire! Opal is ungodly annoying when she wishes to be … so, why not use that on my worst enemy? The more Opal makes Bishop cry, the more I will grow to like her, maybe.

 **Opal:** I think I know just what to do with Bishop! Heheheh! ...Though, I'd feel better about it if he provoked me first. Ideally, I could get him and Alice to get along and then I can be the third wheel between the, but … well, can't force it, right? Last time I tried to force something, well … eh, Zed can tell you guys what happened, not me. (Opal winks)

* * *

Spider was alone in the Mess Hall, eating cereal (Frosted Flakes). He raised the spoon to his mouth, ready to eat them.

"SPPPIIIIIIDDDEEEEEEERRRRR!" Screamed a shrill voice,

Spider recoiled from the sound and began to choke on the spoon. He hacked and wheezed, thumping his chest until with a retching sound the spoon flew out of his mouth and across the Mess Hall.

"I know I like spooning, but that's not what I had in mind." Muttered Spider, coughing a little.

Spider then glanced in the direction of the yell and saw Daisy sitting next to him, looking very distressed indeed.

"Oh, good morning Daisy." Greeted Spider. "Um … judging by your choke inducing yell, I'm guessing you're not exactly ok?"

"No! I'm not!" Said Daisy dramatically. "I've come down with a horrible disease! No amount of school grades could get anybody to know what to do!"

"Well, uh, I'll try my best. Where is the source of the pain?" Asked Spider seriously, clearly in his element.

Daisy whimpered and pointed to her left ear.

"It hurts." Whined Daisy. "Please be gentle!"

"I'll try to make sure it went hurt a bit." Assured Spider.

Spider scooted closer to Daisy and carefully checked her ear.

Spider sighed.

"Daisy, you have a piece of corn in there. Literally, a piece of sweetcorn." Said Spider patiently.

"But, it hurts." Sniffled Daisy.

Spider paused, tapping his chin in thought.

"… Ok, your low tolerance to pain is low enough to have me concerned." Stated Spider, looking a little nervous. "I'll see if I can possibly help you raise it a little. I mean, if a piece of corn in your ear is causing you this much pain … I dread to think what something worse, like sunburn, would do."

"You are a dear Spider." Said Daisy sincerely, trying to not look dreamy.

"Just doing my job." Assured Spider.

There was a brief silence.

"So, uh … since you're here and all, and since choking on the spoon has made me suddenly a lot less hungry for cereal, anything you want to discuss? It might keep your mind off of the pain." Said Spider, smiling.

Daisy discreetly pinched herself.

"It would be most fine if we could discuss fine literature." Suggested Daisy. "Perhaps Frankenstein?"

"Which version?" Asked Spider, looking intrigued.

"The original, naturally." Smirked Daisy.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Medical horror isn't what it used to be.)**

 **Spider:** That was a really nice talk. Sure, it's good to be friends with the other players since, you know, they could end me at any time they wanted if they so chose to, but … it's nice to be friends with interns like Daisy. She's not competing, so I know she has no ulterior motive. It's refreshing.

 **Daisy:** On one hand … best conversation ever. A plus! But, on the slight downside … due to my drama classes, I am very good at acting, and, uh … now Spider is very concerned for me. Oh boy … he'll be kinda sore if he figures out I'm ever so slightly totally faking being injured. Um … well, I've aced all my tests, I can ace my way out of this problem, I am sure.

* * *

Jimmy walked through camp, in search of a specific somebody.

"Where is he?" Muttered Jimmy. " _If he can give me pointers, this trial will be easy_."

Jimmy soon spotted the person he was looking for. Thus, he made a quick beeline over to Bishop, who sat by the river, watching the water flow by. For once, he looked peaceful and not ready to start bitching at a moment's notice.

"Ah, a moment of relief." Said Bishop in content.

"I need to talk to you." Said Jimmy as he walked up.

"And why would that be?" Asked Bishop. "I may be willing to spare kids my usual vitriol, but only within reason, so be careful."

"I want you to teach me how to be a total jerk." Grunted Jimmy. "I'm sick of this place and the people. I figured an asshat like you would know how to be a total dick."

Bishop beamed. Jimmy could not help but feel creeped out by this rare sight.

"I am proud of you." Smirked Bishop. "Yes, yes, not a problem. I'll teach you how to be a real jackass. For starters, it's never wrong to kick somebody while they are down."

Jimmy sat down next to Bishop, listening to him talk about all the ways of dickish behavior and foul play.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Dr Bishop, PhD in Dickheadology.)**

 **Bishop:** Well done Jimmy. You're the first kid that I do not consider to be an annoyingly happy whiny brat. Heh, truly, shedding his ridiculous 'OTTP' personality from Letterz was the best thing he could do … for my ears that is. Maybe I can get him to become a douche to Alice? It _is_ tempting…

 **Jimmy:** I know I'm being a jerk and all, but … _**damn**_ , what a douchebag. ...Is it any wonder I asked him for tips? (Jimmy shrugs)

* * *

Imanda climbed up a rocky cliff, scaling it without issue. She soon reached the top and gazed down at the campsite.

"Hmm, that's quite a drop." Noted Imanda. "Heehee, what a rush! Now, what could be up here? If video games have taught me, and probably Sasha, anything … it's that secrets are often placed in out of reach areas."

Imanda seemed to be right. There was a (fake) golden treasure chest just up ahead. Next to it were a ring of keys. Also, Clyde was nearby, sleeping against a tree. Imanda giggled fondly for a moment, before approaching the chest.

"Ok, let's see … what to do here." Pondered Imanda.

Imanda picked up the keys and looked at the lock.

"…Yeah, no way is it gonna be that easy. Ok, what's a less obvious solution that is still feasible to figure out. Hmmmm..." Muttered Imanda thoughtfully. "...Aha!"

Thinking outside of the box, Imanda gazed over the ring of five keys … and then began to insert them into the lock backwards one by one. After a few moments Imanda put the forth key into the lock backwards and turned it. She heard a click.

"Yes!" Cheered Imanda, tossing the keys away.

Imanda opened the chest and leaned in. Humming the Zelda 'item get' theme song, Imanda held up…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

the blue super star!

"This should come in _quite_ handy." Smirked Imanda.

Imanda stuffed the blue power star into her dress pocket, and then approached Clyde.

"He's so cute when he's sleeping!" Squeed Imanda.

"Oh, so am I not cute when I'm awake?" Smirked Clyde, his eyes still closed.

"… You're really good at faking being asleep." Noted Imanda.

"I guess there are some things you can't learn in the girl scouts." Replied Clyde, chuckling.

"You were in the girl scouts? Something you're not telling me?" Teased Imanda.

Clyde huffed.

"You're lucky you're cute Immy." Said Clyde with a frown, though it seemed like he was amused all the same.

"It's all in the glasses." Winked Imanda.

* * *

 **(Confessional: And the tits.)**

 **Imanda:** So, I have the star, and as we all know it can give another team a challenge disadvantage. But, narration aside, do I use it today or keep it for tomorrow? Guess I'll see what the challenge is, and decide if we need back-up or not. I mean, if the challenge involves baking cookies, I'll carry the team like how a shopoholic carries shopping bags! ...Urgh, that was so lame…

* * *

Sasha sat near some pretty flowers, quietly playing on her 3DS. Eddie walked up and sat down next to her. Sasha leaned against him, and Eddie out his arm around her.

"How are you feeling?" Asked Eddie gently.

"Better than I was last night. Not that that's saying much." Said Sasha with a humourless chuckle. "So, how's your position on your team?"

"It's rather uncertain at the moment. I don't think anybody is truly dead set on a target right now." Admitted Eddie. "For all I know, people might want me gone right now. Thankfully, I have something that they don't."

"Chest hair?" Guessed Sasha, chuckling.

"Nope … and besides, Barney may have some of that. Nah, I'm talking about the orange super star." Smirked Eddie, taking the star in question out of his pocket to show Sasha.

"Nice! Looks like you're in a decent spot … of course, I'd expect nothing less from you." Smirked Sasha.

"Thanks. So, what's your position like on the Hawks? Bishop behaving?" Chuckled Eddie.

"Does he ever?" Smirked Sasha. "Though, eheheh, I sometimes don't either. But, right now it's basically everybody against Wallace and Raven, but things could change. Ideally, it won't change to _me_ being the target."

"I don't see why it would." Assured Eddie. "You're kickass."

"True." Giggled Sasha. "Uh … Eddie? Speaking of 'kickass', I wanted to talk to you about something..."

"What is it?" Asked Eddie, focusing his full attention on Sasha.

"Well … you punched Kim last season when she was exposed. I was just wondering … did it feel good? I mean, I said I wanted to stand up against her … you kinda already did, so … what did it feel like? ...Good?" Asked Sasha, closing her 3DS as she spoke.

Eddie was silent, and then sighed deeply, a slight look of regret forming on his face.

"Honestly? No, it didn't feel good … ok, more accurately, it felt good _at the time_ , but since then … I've really come to regret what I did." Admitted Eddie. "Yeah, sure, Kim did horrid things, most of all to you, but … was taking things to a physical level really the right thing to do? I don't think so. Really, nobody should hit anybody … it's raw, and violent."

"Really? Whoa, I … didn't expect that." Admitted Sasha. "You never mentioned this before."

"With how anti-Kim you are, I wasn't really sure how to bring it up." Replied Eddie.

Sasha looked a little guilty.

"...Am I intimidating you?" Asked Sasha softly.

Eddie hugged Sasha closer.

"Only with your beauty, love." Assured Eddie. "We may both have issues … but, I'd say we're not fucked yet."

"Indeed; we've got each other's backs, right to the end." Agreed Sasha. "Still … settling this issue, one way or another, would be nice. Anything to make it end."

Eddie and Sasha sat silently, wondering how that could be achieved. Nearby, Rheneas sat in a tree. He had overheard them.

"Yikes. That sounds intense." Muttered Rheneas. "Hmmm … maybe I could help them..."

* * *

 **(Confessional: It's always the tree dwellers, isn't it?)**

 **Eddie:** My game seems to, overall, be based on the three S's … strategy, socialising and Sasha. Right now, I feel like I'm only succeeding at the first of those things, as I'm so awkward socially and Sasha needs more help than what I can give her … maybe I have some kind of, well, autism? May be worth looking into after the show … until then, I'll do what I can to keep surviving, with Sasha by my side.

 **Sasha:** On one hand, I have such a great ally in Eddie … on the other hand, he's not on my team. But, at least my team mates are right with me. Though, with how Bishop and Hector play, and how they don't sugar-coat … maybe I'd better have a plan B, just in case. I mean, Bowser often has a Plan B … sure, it always fails, but at least he _has_ a Plan B, right?

 **Rheneas:** Hmmm … so, Sasha wants this conflict with Kim to end, eh? And she may not want it to necessarily come to blows either? You know, Kim doesn't despise me … and she seems to want to move on too … you know what, I think I just figured out how to potentially bury a hatchet and get a closer bond with Sasha for future rounds. Leet skills! (Rheneas does an air guitar) Yeah! Now then … first I gotta carry messages, and then organise a meeting … assuming they agree to it, that is. Hmmm…

* * *

Barney sat on the roof of the Mess Hall in a meditative stance. All was peaceful.

"Ah … this is nice." Said Barney softly. "Too bad Helen isn't a fan of heights."

Barney continued to silently meditate. Nothing could ruin the moment.

FWOOSH!

A sudden blast of soot emitted from the chimney next to Barney, making him cough and splutter for a few moments.

"Ack! Of all the times to not have a pirate hat to waft this away with!" Coughed Barney.

Barney got up and then sat down a decent distance away from the chimney. He eyed it suspiciously for a moment before he resumed meditating.

"First pirate, then ninja … and now a chimney sweep, huh?" Teased a voice.

Barney smiled as Quana sat down next to him.

"So, what're you doing up here? Surveying your 'ninja kingdom'?" Asked Quana playfully.

"Nah, I just wanted to enjoy the morning. The sunshine is warmest up here." Explained Barney.

"Hm, a tan would suit you." Noted Quana.

"I guess you'd know, Ninja of Nude Tanning." Smirked Barney.

Quana pouted and huffed, though it was obvious she wasn't remotely mad.

"So, what can I do for you?" Asked Barney. "Need any wisdom?"

"… Well, I did have something else, but you know what? Ninja wisdom sounds cool. Hit me!" Grinned Quana.

"I can't, you're a girl." Teased Barney.

"Whoa, a ninja _and_ a gentleman. How did Lavender ever get away?" Exclaimed Quana.

"She was a double Ninja." Said Barney seriously. "But, for your ninja wisdom line of the day … intelligence talks, but wisdom _listens_."

"Smart." Noted Quana. "Not, um, as for the other thing I wanted to ask … our alliance is still on, right?"

"Does a fish swim? It sure is!" Nodded Barney cheerfully.

"Sweet! Uh, say, is Helen cool with me?" Asked Quana curiously.

"Beats me." Replied Barney.

"But, aren't you her best friend?" Asked Quana.

"Hey, we're friends, not a hive mind. I don't know everything about her!" Laughed Barney. "Helen is honest though, so she'd probably tell the truth one way or the other if you asked her. She wants you in our alliance, don't worry, but I don't know beyond that. Again, you should ask."

"I might just do that." Nodded Quana. "But first … can I meditate with you?"

"By all means, go ahead." Winked Barney.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Ninja rhymes with Binger … does Barney drink?)**

 **Barney:** I mean, my outfit is already black so the soot isn't gonna show up … still, I think I may be allergic to it. (Barney sneezes, making the camera shake).

 **Quana:** Hmmm … did I ever do anything in Letterama that would make Helen dislike me in the present? (Quana taps her chin, thinking hard). ...I don't _think_ I did, but … you know what I'm like for being forgetful about stuff. Maybe I didn't mess up? Fingers crossed

* * *

Yessica walked through camp, whistling a tune to herself. She saw Wallace walking towards her, seeming like he'd pass by her.

"Morning." Greeted Yessica.

"And to you." Replied Wallace. "Good luck today. Your team may need it. Cheerio."

Wallace walked past Yessica. The swimmer paused … had Wallace just put something in her pocket? Yessica glanced around; Wallace had rounded a corner, and nobody else was nearby. With a shrug, Yessica took the object out of her pocket.

Yessica squeed.

It was the green super star.

"...Suddenly, I'm liking Dick Dastardly a lot more." Giggled Yessica.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Stars in her eyes! ...And her hand too.)**

 **Yessica:**...YEEEEESSSSS!

 **Wallace:** (He holds the green super star). A convincing fake, was it not? The one I hold is the real deal, but … what of the one I gave to Yessica, you ask? Heh, well … it's surprisingly easy to make a fake when you have the real one to work from. Mwahahahaha!

 **Raven:** (She swoons). Isn't he _evil_? (Raven giggles). Heh, what a **villain**!

* * *

Presently the seventeen campers stood at the starting line, ready for the next challenge. Winnie and Xaria stood before the crowd, ready to announce what the challenge was going to be.

"So … I assume Chris is still sick?" Noted Helen. "My thanks to the bacteria."

"Helen, that's not nice." Frowned Barney.

"Sorry, but sadism is just too exciting." Droned Helen.

Xaria raised her hands to get attention onto her.

"Yes, Chris is still under the weather. I told him to take some pain killers and suck it up … but alas, nobody listens to me." Muttered Xaria.

"I hope he's alright." Gulped Uzuri.

"Harharhar!" Laughed Bishop.

Uzuri gave Bishop a firm look.

"Oh, you were serious?" Noted Bishop. "...Let me laugh even harder! _**HARHARHAR**_!"

"Bishop gets it." Smirked Xaria.

"He sure does." Giggled Raven.

"But now, you guys get the challenge instructions!" Beamed Winnie.

Winnie still felt a little upset from the previous night, but she tried her hardest to put on a sunny smile for the camera.

"Just like yesterday, it's a foot race with three sections, all the way through the flower fields!" Announced Winnie. "In part one, two members of each team must transport a five petalled flower through some rocky terrain. For every petal that falls off, they and their non-assisting team mates must wait in place for one minute! Meow!"

"Waiting? Awww." Groaned Uzuri.

"All the more reason to not lose any petals." Noted Hector. "Shan't be too hard."

"You'd think that." Said Spider cautiously.

"In part two, the next two members of the teams must make their way through a field of geysers. Don't ask me how the geysers can geographically exist here. Point is, the two must cross the geyser field and hit the switch to allow their team mates a safe passage … and you can't go through another team's safe section, so don't even try." Stated Xaria.

"I hope they're not hot geysers. My suit is already damaged enough." Sniffed Bishop.

"If it's hot water, I can deal with that." Chuckled Rheneas.

"Lastly, the final member of each team must navigate a dark cave and find the lever that will open the gates for their team mates to reach the finish line. After that, the cave runners must simply race to the finish line. Last team to have every member cross loses!" Exclaimed Winnie. "Any questions before we start?"

Hector raised his hand.

"Can you count? You say it as if every team has five members, but that is only a true statistic for the Bronze Tigers." Stated Hector shortly.

"Yeah, but in order to make this actually fair the Hawks and Swordfish have to each choose one player who is going to sit out." Explained Xaria.

"Will that player get taken to the next Chill Zone right now?" Asked Alice, looking hopeful.

"Nope. They have to walk with the team, but they cannot assist. That said, they are just as vulnerable to the vote as anybody else." Added Xaria. "We'll give you two minutes to decide. Until then, places and stuff."

With that, the teams huddled up, either sorting out roles in the challenge, or who was going to sit out. Who would win?

* * *

 **(Confessional: Walking … urrgh…)**

 **Wallace:** Geysers, eh? That gives me an idea. (Wallace smirks)

 **Spider:** I noticed the hosts did not go into detail on what is in the rocky terrain waiting for us … we'd better stick close. Less chance of something sneaking up on us, or stalking us one by one.

 **Imanda:** I thought about using the super star … but, I think this is a challenge that we will stand a chance in. We only need second to win, and we can handle that. Besides, I happen to hold a badge in Geyser Dodging. (Imanda smirks proudly).

 **Helen:** Yeah, I got chose to sit out. Not like I'm gonna argue; this kind of challenge would be bad for me. Besides, I'd d more harm for the team if I was helping. (Helen shrugs). Barney however seemed oddly eager to take on the geysers … I'm surprised that I'm _still_ surprised by this.

 **Rheneas:** I think it's pretty obvious that we need this win. If not … weeeeell, with a team of four against two teams of six, our fire will be going out, shall we say. Game on!

 **Alice:** While I would much prefer we win, I think I will be safe if we lose. If Rheneas and Yessica wish to vote off Jimmy … maybe I'll join them. But if they want me, or Opal I guess, gone … then all bets are off.

* * *

 **(Flower Atoll Intern Compound)**

* * *

It was a quiet morning at the intern compound. Those not currently on duty were using this time to relax a little. Indeed, currently Xyly and Donny were walking down the bedroom hallway, talking quietly between themselves.

"We going back to look for Eleanor again?" Asked Donny quietly.

"Xyly is. You can come too if you want; Xyly would appreciate the company." Offered Xyly.

"No problem. I mean, fuck, I'm worried about Eleanor too. She's a young teen who cares for her boyfriend, my fav Letterz player by the way, and she's lost out there, frozen solid. First we're gonna find her … and then we can _**CASTRATE THE PERSON RESPONSIBLE, MALE OR FEMALE**_!" Screamed Donny, going from soft tone to raging yell in a snap.

Xyly was silent. She then took out a battle axe from, as usual, seemingly nowhere.

"Will this be good enough for the castration?" Asked Xyly.

"...Got any bigger than that?" Smirked Donny.

"Xyly has axes that would make Donny shiver." Said Xyly with a confident grin. "Ok, after a quick lunch we'll head out. Xyly reckons the base of the thousand foot cliff may be a good place to search. Little caves down there."

"Lead the way." Nodded Donny.

The two rescuers walked on, past a door where the sounds of a cheesy screams were emitting from. Inside the room, Kim and Steve sat on bean bag cushions, watching some sort of horror movie, both with a bucket of popcorn in hand. Steve also had a soda, complete with curly pink strawberry

"So, what's this movie called again?" Asked Kim. "It's beastly as fuck!"

"It's called 'Violence: The Movie' … it's rather violent." Explained Steve. "Is that a problem?"

"Fuck no! Gorey movies are the best shit ever." Smirked Kim.

"Better than coke?" Gasped Steve.

Kim gave Steve a funny look.

"… The drink Kim, the drink!" Giggled Steve.

"Ooooh, you mean pepsi's evil twin." Realised Kim. "Ah, gotcha."

"You like pepsi? ...For shame." Said Steve with a shake of his head.

"Oh, don't give me that shit, they're the _**exact**_ same fucking drink." Laughed Kim. "I just like cola better because it has more fizz."

"Much like you, you fizzy girl you." Smirked Steve. "Uh oh! Looks like that girl is in trouble."

Kim turned her focus back to the TV. A blond girl was running through what looked like a warehouse, screaming shrilly (and acting very badly). She tripped and screamed loudly, as several burly, black men (each holding clubs) approached her. Without any pause, they began to bash her over and over again.

Steve shook his head.

"I'm a doofus and even _**I**_ know the human body does not, in fact, have fifty pints of blood." Said Steve flatly. "What do you think, Kimmy Wobbles?"

Kim looked pale, and rather distressed.

"Um … are you ok? Do you have a cramp?" Asked Steve, raising an eyebrow.

Kim took a few deep breaths, and without another word dashed out of the room at full speed. She ran down the hall to her room and entered it, slamming the door and locking it. Steve looked confused.

"What was all that about?" Asked Steve in confusion.

Steve glanced at the TV.

"Did the bad acting scare her that much?" Pondered Steve. "Or was it the crappy special effects?"

"It's a dilemma to be sure." Agreed Jennifer.

Steve yelped, for Jennifer was now sitting next to him.

"Where did you come from?!" Exclaimed Steve.

"Same place most humans do." Replied Jennifer. "...You should probably go talk to her. You might learn something."

"Steve, awaaaaaay!" Declared Steve as he ran out of the room.

Jennifer turned her attention to the movie, looking thoughtful.

"...Still better than Chris' Badminton movie." Shrugged Jennifer.

* * *

 **Next Time:** The teams make their way through the flower fields, and it's not exactly as easy as pushing up daises! Somebody else gets voted off.


	41. CH 15, PT 2: The Petals

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Total Drama.

 **Note:** Sorry again for the delay everybody. I had to focus on getting my screenplay finished. As it makes up 35% of my entire degree, I could **NOT** afford to half ass it. Thankfully, the things I have left to do are both relatively straightforward and have very generous deadlines, so I think we ought to be on track for less delayed updates. After all, the halfway point is getting closer and I hope to make that milestone sooner than later. Guess all I can do is smile and type, right? This ep was going to be two parts originally, but I feel the narrative works a lot better with three parts. So, hope you guys enjoy this chapter!

No witty line here.

* * *

 **(Flower Atoll Intern Compound)**

* * *

The three producers sat around a table, talking to each other with drinks in hand. The current topic? Where the _**fuck**_ was Eleanor?!

"This is starting to test my patience." Muttered Matthew. "Where could that girl possibly be? Xyly and the others on the rescue team have combed over Wawanakwa like how Nakia combs her hair! If her parents start asking questions, it could be problematic..."

"Don't we have things set up though?" Asked Chris, who sat with his feet on the table and his arms behind his head.

"That is true, yes, but it will still be highly problematic. No matter what way it goes, if she does not turn up we'll have to pay rather large negligence fines. Though, at the very least we'll get some legal slack as we cannot be blamed for the cameras glitching That's not our 'jurisdiction' after all." Said Mr Gregson, pouring himself another glass of wine. "I'm gonna talk to Max as soon as I get a chance. Perhaps he'll have, at the least, gotten to the bottom of the camera issues … and, maybe more besides."

"Let's hope so. I don't want to have to pay out because a brat got careless and lost." Muttered Trina bitterly.

"Now, now Miss Grey. Sometimes annoyances happen without us knowing. Thankfully, it's never anything major." Assured Mr Gregson.

"Uh, Matty? Chef and Quana are getting close, bra." Reminded Chris. "It might be a problem."

"Don't call me Matty." Muttered Matthew.

"But it is true. If Quana earns Chef's trust … well, she's a fucking journalist, dude. Could be bad for us." Warned Chris. "C'mon, Matty, Trina agrees."

"I'm warning you Chris..." Muttered Matthew.

"Not to mention she's integrating on her team easier than we hoped." Muttered Chris. "Might wanna fix that?"

Matthew slammed his fists onto the table.

" _ **CEASE YOUR CHATTER**_!" Yelled Matthew.

Chris yelped, looking intimidated, while Trina smirked smugly and sipped from a glass of champagne.

"Here's what we will do. You will cease calling me Matty. We'll increase effort to find Eleanor. We'll keep a close eye on Chef and act as we must. And, if Quana makes it to the next island, well, we'll do whatever we have to. Understood?" Glowered Matthew.

Chris nodded, gulping.

"I do love it when you use words like that, Matthew." Beamed Trina.

"It's what I do. Glad I could make you smile, Miss Grey." Chuckled Matthew, relaxing back into his seat.

"Call me Trina." Giggled Trina. "Now, Chef mentioned a secret weapons room … any of you two know where it may be located?"

Matthew and Chris were silent, looking stumped.

* * *

 **(Flower Atoll- Flower Fields)**

* * *

The three teams had already covered a distance of two miles down the marked trail. Some people on each team felt a little bit tired, but nonetheless all kept pace with each other. They could see that the first part of the challenge was set up in the distance.

"Urrrgh … are we nearly there?" Panted Uzuri, as she started to lag behind her team. "All this running … eerugh..."

"Keep up!" Called Eddie. "We're nearly there! We gotta keep our lead!"

"Relax Eddie." Assured Quana. "It seems Hector and Jimmy are also lagging. We're fine."

"… I guess." Conceded Eddie.

Quana was right in her claim. Hector was wheezing, running in a way similar to how Flubber would run if it were drunk.

"I need … water!" Gasped Hector.

"And possibly a liposuction." Mused Bishop. "Spider, would you be so kind?"

"I'm not even gonna touch that." Said Spider flatly.

Sasha lightly snickered in amusement.

"This team, really..." Muttered Hector.

"It's my kind of team." Smirked Wallace, to which Raven nodded in agreement with a grin of her own.

Ever so slightly behind the other team the Bronze Tigers ran as fast as they could. Jimmy panted, lagging behind the others. Naturally, he was going slow as he could without making it obvious.

"Come on Jimmy! Keep pace!" Called Alice.

"There might be candy at the finish line!" Added Opal.

Alice gave Opal a look.

"Just saying, there might be. We don't _know_ that there won't be." Winked Opal.

"We also don't know that there will be." Added Rheneas. "C'mon guys, we're nearly there!"

Rheneas was right. The three teams arrived at the starting zone for the first phase of the challenge. Three plastic flowers with five petals on them lay on the ground, each in the colour of one of the teams. From each team, two members ran forth to the flowers while the rest hung back as the rules required. For the Golden Hawks Wallace and Spider ran forth, for the Silver Swordfish it was Eddie and Uzuri's turn, and for Bronze Tigers it was going to be Jimmy and Rheneas who would carry the flower.

As the duos picked up the, surprisingly heavy, flowers and jogged off their teams could only stand behind the marked line on the ground and watch them go.

"… How long before those two get blown up, do you reckon?" Asked Raven out loud. "I give them two minutes."

"Too generous. I give them twenty seconds." Chuckled Sasha.

"That's way too generous. I give them five seconds." Smirked Bishop.

Helen watched her team members go.

"Wonder if Uzuri can keep up with Eddie." Pondered Helen.

"Better than she'd be able to keep up with me." Chuckled Barney.

"Hmm, true." Agreed Helen.

"Barney's got enough energy in him to power all the neon lights of Vegas." Giggled Quana.

Opal moved close to Alice.

"So, what do we do now?" Asked Opal.

"We're doing it." Replied Alice.

Opal smirked.

"Don't put words in my mouth, Dopal." Said Alice dryly. "…Or anything else!"

Yessica couldn't help herself and giggled lightly.

"Opal, you'd get along with Irene." Smirked Yessica.

* * *

 **(Confessional: I should wash my mind out with soap…)**

 **Raven:** I hope we're not waiting too long, since I know Wallace and Spider can be clumsy and all. (Raven pauses) If the Tigers lose, think I'd be able to spy on their ceremony? Heehee, I wanna see what Wallace's fake star ends up doing!

 **Barney:** Maybe I could have done well at this section, but … water geysers dudes! Gotta love 'em.

 **Opal:** I just asked the question, Alice did everything else. (Opal winks non-too-innocently).

* * *

While their team mates held back, the duos carrying the flowers ran through the flower fields, taking care not to trip on any rocks hidden amongst the colourful flora.

"Mind your step." Warned Spider. "We both have to carry it, so if you trip I'm gonna lose my grip."

"Oh, pish posh, do I look like a guy who gets into accidents a lot?" Asked Wallace smugly.

Spider looked Wallace over for a moment.

"Yes." Said Spider bluntly. "Yes you do."

"...Well, I suppose honesty is a virtue … a virtue a villain like me isn't fussed over." Chuckled Wallace. "Come forth! And careful on the rocks!"

"Got it." Said Spider, almost tripping as he spoke. "Y'know, after the thing with the, uh, Death Widow last season … I thought you gave up villainy?"

"I gave up villainy, not super villainy." Smirked Wallace. "This is just for the game, that's all. It's fun. I'm not gonna actually hurt you."

"True. I remember how when you cheated during the Say Uncle challenge in Letterz you let me off easy because of my illness." Noted Spider.

"I'm a super villain, not a monster." Declared Wallace. "WAH!"

Wallace tripped over a rock, making the flower drop and causing a petal to fall out.

"...I'd assume we're not meant to reattach them." Noted Spider as he helped Wallace up. "C'mon, let's keep going. Slow and steady."

"Good plan." Agreed Wallace.

Slightly further ahead Eddie led Uzuri over a rather rocky section of the ground. Eddie was having little problem, but Uzuri was having a hard time keeping up with him due to her small legs.

"Slow down Eddie!" Exclaimed Uzuri. "I don't wanna drop this!"

"It's a race Uzuri." Reminded Eddie. "We have to stay ahead of the others."

"Yeah, but if the petals fall off it won't matter if we are ahead because our team mates won't be able to move here for several minutes!" Insisted Uzuri. "We can afford to slow down a bit, buster! Be a tortoise, not a lousy hare!"

Eddie considered this, and then slowed his pace.

"Ok, good point." Agreed Eddie.

"You know it, bub." Winked Uzuri.

A bird flew by overhead and shat hard. It's crap fell onto one of the petals and knocked it off.

All was silent.

"...What was that about going slow?" Asked Eddie smugly.

"Seriously!? You _**can't**_ blame me for a bird taking a shit!" Whined Uzuri.

"...Guess I can't. Still kinda funny though." Admitted Eddie with a snicker.

Uzuri pouted … and then began to lightly giggle.

"Yeah, it totally was." Agreed Uzuri, also with a snicker.

Rheneas and Jimmy bought up the rear. The former had little trouble, while the latter tried to discreetly trip himself every now and then. But each time, Rheneas kept the flower stable.

"Careful Jimmy." Cautioned Rheneas. "We need this flower in one piece."

"Right, whatever." Muttered Jimmy.

Rheneas paused, both due to trying not to trip over some hidden rocks and due to considering what he would say next.

"What's going on Jimmy?" Asked Rheneas gently.

"A challenge." Shrugged Jimmy.

Jimmy then 'tripped', which made the flower hit against Rheneas' back and caused a petal to fall off.

"Oops." Said Jimmy, shrugging again.

"...Jimmy, I know this is not you. I can tell you are putting on this jerk act you've had lately. I want to _help_ you. _Please_ , trust me. What's wrong?" Asked Rheneas gently. "Your family? Eleanor? Whatever it is, I'm ready to listen. I'm on your side."

Jimmy paused, looking conflicted. He winced.

"Get fucked, and fuck Tabitha." Scoffed Jimmy, forcefully plucking a petal off of the flower.

Rather than react with anger, Rheneas just gave Jimmy a patient smile.

"It'll take more than that to drive me away and make me give up on you." Said Rheneas calmly, before taking full hold of the surprisingly heavy flower. "C'mon, we can still win this!"

Rheneas jogged ahead, while Jimmy quietly groaned.

" _How can he be so noble_? _He's a bloody pyro_!" Thought Jimmy in despair.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Because breaking tradition is fun!)**

 **Wallace:** Spider's somebody I'd like to keep in the game for a whole. Sure, his heroic gameplay is kinda cliché, but it's not too hard to stay on his good side, which is more than can be said for the other three he's with. Baby steps.

 **Uzuri:** I swear, if we lose and I go home because of bird shit I'm gonna be so peeved!

 **Rheneas:** I won't lie, it was kinda annoying that Jimmy insulted Tabitha like that. But, Tabitha had her reasons, Kim, Nakia and Kasimar may have their reasons … Jimmy probably has a reason too. ...If only I knew what it was…

* * *

Soon enough the three duos managed to make it towards the other side of the field, but at what cost? ...The cost of several petals, that's what. One quick look told the duos all they needed to know.

Wallace and Spider had lost three petals.

Eddie and Uzuri had only lost one petal.

Jimmy and Rheneas had lost four petals.

"Well, looks like we're all gonna be waiting for a few minutes." Noted Spider.

"Ok. Nobody bother me." Said Jimmy as he walked over to a nearby rock and sat on in, nonchalantly flipping off the others as he did so.

"Well … you heard the kid. Let's not bother him." Decided Wallace.

While Jimmy sat around, and Uzuri, Eddie and Wallace simply cloud watched quietly Rheneas approached Spider.

"Yo." Greeted Rheneas.

"Oh, hi? Can I … help you with something?" Asked Spider.

Rheneas pointed to Jimmy.

"Any ideas what's wrong with him? I mean, I understand critical loss and depression, but … he's violently lashing out against everybody … friend and foe alike." Said Rheneas grimly. "Any theories for this? Doctor?"

Spider searched his mind for a few moments.

"I'm not, well, that kind of doctor. Ok, technically I'm not any kind of doctor, but … my knowledge is more in the physical harm side of things. Psychology is moreso my dad's thing, even if it's not his speciality." Admitted Spider apologetically.

"Darn. It's just, something seems very wrong here, and I have no idea what it is." Muttered Rheneas. "We may both be the highest ranking males of our original seasons, but I was always the strong one, and you're the smart one."

"Not to mention I actually won." Teased Spider. "But, thinking about it, I do suspect one thing that may at least contribute to Jimmy's … um … attitude."

"What is it?" Asked Rheneas seriously.

Spider glanced at Jimmy to ensure he was not listening, and lowered his voice.

"I am certain he has broken a rib, maybe two." Whispered Spider. "Physical pain, combined with his sheer emotional pain … it's not pretty."

"Can't you help him?" Asked Rheneas quietly.

"I'd _like_ to, but I have no authority to force him. And even if I _did_ , I'd not use it." Said Spider nervously. "What can we do? I mean … oh, all this talk about Jimmy, basically behind his back, feels wrong."

"But we're not saying anything hostile." Insisted Rheneas.

"That may be so, but talking about Jimmy and his emotions as though we have the right to make decisions for him … I dunno..." Sighed Spider.

"Looks like all we can really do is wait … wait for the right idea." Muttered Rheneas, sitting on a rock.

"Well we're already waiting, so I guess we're halfway there." Joked Spider humourlessly.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Only the half that means anything remains!)**

 **Spider:** I've not forgotten about Jimmy's possible injury, not for a moment. But with him on another team and unwilling to talk, what can I do? Well … if he wants to talk, I'll listen for as long as he needs. I've been told I'm a good listener; I mean, I go to the local retirement home back in my home town every two weeks. Those old folk really like having somebody to talk to. (Spider winces). I have now depressed myself.

 **Rheneas:** Well, I guess I learnt something new there. Jimmy's feeling physical pain all the time. Even so, would that make him lash out at everybody? Can't say for sure. What I do know though is that I'll need to be more diligent and keep a close eye on him for his own safety. I hate seeing kids … or anybody really, these days … get injured.

 **Uzuri:** Wallace is really good at cloud watching. He saw a cloud that looked like pure evil. What an imagination! Evil has no physical form after all … unless you count olives. (Uzuri gags).

* * *

 **(Chill Zone Number 3)**

* * *

Carlton knelt by a flower bed, carefully doing some weeding whilst making sure not to harm the flowers that grew in close proximity. He quietly hummed to himself as he worked.

"Ah, peace." Said Carlton in content.

As Carlton worked, Fifi walked by.

"Afternoon." Greeted Fifi.

"And yourself." Replied Carlton.

"Want me to get you a drink." Offered Fifi.

"Hmm … iced tea please?" Requested Carlton.

"Kay." Nodded Fifi as she headed off towards the Mess Hall.

With that, Carlton turned back to his weeding. It seemed, truly, he and Fifi had both moved on from their short term romance. Soon enough Carlton's solitude ended when Nakia walked up and slowly knelt down near him.

"Need something?" Asked Carlton after a few moments.

"Just kneeling." Replied Nakia.

"Ok." Shrugged Carlton, returning to the weeding.

A few minutes of silence passed, the only sound being the light wind blowing by.

"So, why did you and Fifi go out?" Asked Nakia casually.

"Uh … we kinda felt affection, I guess?" Stated Carlton.

"It wasn't much though, since you guys broke up so fast." Noted Nakia.

Carlton paused.

"I know you have difficulties, but that was _**really**_ rude." Frowned Carlton. "Have you ever had a romance?"

"Well, no." Admitted Nakia. "But only because mummy felt I wasn't ready, and I trusted her."

"I see." Noted Carlton, looking mildly interesting. "Care to apologise for, you know, kinda insulting the short thing me and Fifi had?"

"Oh, uh, sorry." Apologised Nakia. "If it means anything, I've seen celebs with, like, much shorter romances. One couple were only married for an hour."

"Easy come, easy go." Mused Carlton as he planted a marigold into the spoil.

Carlton noticed that Nakia was watching the marigold intently.

"...Uh, do you like the flower?" Asked Carlton, feeling he should at least say something.

"Uh huh! Mummy loved marigolds." Nodded Nakia.

"I heard your mother died." Said Carlton hesitantly. "You have my sympathies."

"Even after I turned into a total monster?" Winced Nakia, looking very small.

"Your mother was innocent and a bystander. She didn't deserve it. Really, aside from the fact I'm now fearless … last season is something I wish to forget. It was rougher than the tongue of a cat." Winced Carlton nervously. "I mean, I don't feel scared now, but … I do feel discomforted."

"Want me to brush your hair? That comforts me." Offered Nakia. "Though, yours does looks pretty dapper as it is."

"It's only a fluffy brunette shortcut, nothing special." Chuckled Carlton as he resumed work on the garden.

"With hair that great and such modesty about it … yeah, you are worthy of the golden brush." Declared Nakia.

With that, Nakia took out a golden hair brush and began to brush Carlton's hair. He paused.

"...A little to the left." Requested Carlton politely.

Nakia quickly obeyed.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Brush, brush, brush.)**

 **Carlton:** I'm … _**really**_ not of the belief Nakia's really made up for the past, not yet. But she seems pretty harmless right now, so that's something. Though, the contrast between now and then is … very unsettling. Still, I'll give her a chance, since with, um, perfect hair like this she may want to be near me. Well … she does know how to make brushing feel nice at any rate.

* * *

 **(Flower Atoll- Geyser Field)**

* * *

The Silver Swordfish all arrived at the Geyser Field and took a moment to survey the area ahead of them. Steam was blasting out of the ground, likely with enough pressure to send even Patch high into the air. No normal person would be pleased about having to do this.

"This looks like fun!" Cheered Barney.

"Only you could think that, hmm?" Noted Helen.

"If I were a pony, having fun would be my special talent." Winked Barney. "But enough forced references, time to fly! Imanda, you ready?"

"Born ready!" Declared Imanda. "We should be careful; that steam looks pretty hot, and not in the good way of a steam bath."

"Hold that thought." Requested Barney. "Helen, are steam baths too exciting?"

Helen held her hand flat and tilted it a little, as if to say maybe.

"Good enough. Let's go!" Cheered Barney, charging forwards.

"Eddie, get the med kit on standby" Gulped Imanda.

"We don't have a med kit." Stated Eddie.

"Or even a band aid." Added Uzuri.

Imanda grimaced.

"That was what I was afraid of." Declared Imanda as she ran after Barney.

Quana sat on a rock and crossed her legs.

"You know, I get the feeling that Barney is probably gonna use a geyser to fly into the air." Noted Quana.

Sure enough, Barney jumped in the air, front rolling, and shot up high from the blast of a geyser. He hit the ground in a three-point landing on the far side of the geysers.

"Looking good Barney!" Cheered Quana. "Called it~!"

"We all knew that crazy man-child would do it." Chuckled Eddie. "So, looks like we have to wait for Imanda to cross as well."

"Anybody wanna play I-spy in the meantime?" Offered Uzuri.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Uzuri spied a flying Ninja.)**

 **Barney:** It's a race, right I just took a shortcut, that's all. I mean, heheheh, did the hosts _say_ we couldn't ride the geysers? (Barney winks) Besides, when else am I gonna get to run through a real geyser field? I don't live in driving distance of one.

 **Helen:** Barney is some kind of Eldritch Abomination of excitement … the scariest part s that this really does not bug me. Maybe I've gotten used to him by now? Strange … usually it takes me longer than just over two weeks to get used to somebody. Eh, he's the social sort so I guess he was social enough for both of us? (Helen shrugs)

 **Imanda:** I just think riding the geysers, fun as it may be, is too risky. I daresay I won't be much use to the team if my spine breaks in four different places … um, not to imply three breaks would not be severe or anything. Point is, being in the girl scouts taught me to take risks, but only if they can be justified.

* * *

As Imanda slowly made her way across the geyser field and the rest of the Swordfish sat around, waiting for the path to be made cleared, the Golden Hawks arrived. Bishop stared out at the geysers and shook his head.

"Fuck that. My suit is damaged as it is." Muttered Bishop. "Raven, Hector, you're up."

"It's just a suit." Said Raven with a discreet eye roll as she jogged off.

"I take it you want me to go instead of you because I'm bigger in size?" Drawled Hector.

Bishop paused, a finger to his chin.

"I did not actually think of that." Admitted Bishop. "But upon re-evaluation, that just makes things better. Run along and be heavy."

Hector gave Bishop an annoyed look, but nonetheless followed after Raven. Spider watched them go, walking to to stand beside Bishop.

"You know, even if Hector is bigger than us, he's not gonna be immune to the force of a geyser." Stated Spider.

"Eh, I know. I've just always wanted to see a pig fly ever since I was five." Shrugged Bishop.

Spider decided to not comment on this.

Much.

"I'm gonna need to have the med kit on standby, right?" Sighed Spider.

"Oh, you bet you are." Chuckled Bishop.

"The doctor is in!" Joked Wallace.

Sasha lightly chuckled to herself.

"Funny." Giggled Sasha. "But guys, Hector ain't bad or anything. I mean, I don't see you three running out in a field of geysers."

"Well me, and Wallace did part one." Reminded Spider awkwardly.

"And we did it well, at that." Added Wallace.

"I don't see _you_ going into the geyser field." Sniffed Bishop.

Sasha shrugged.

"Just trying to be nice to Hector, that's all." Replied Sasha, sitting on a rock. "Ooooo, looks like Raven just got blasted into the air."

Raven let out a squeal on the geyser field as she was blasted into the air, coming down with a thud in the middle of the field.

"Owww." Groaned Raven. "...I'm ok."

With a scream, Hector was blasted into the air as well…

"The fatness does nothing!" Yelled Hector.

BAM!

...And landed down on Raven.

"...Not very ok anymore..." Whimpered Raven.

Hector muttered an awkward apology and, seeing Raven was not gonna be getting up by herself for a few minutes and also that the Bronze Tigers were on their way, he began to drag his team mate along the field.

"...This feels kinda nice." Noted Raven.

* * *

 **(Confessional: At least she didn't pop, right?)**

 **Wallace:** Hmmm … I'm thinking Hector would be a good target for the future. He's smart, knows the game, he's good at staying objective … and quite frankly, I do not wish to be crushed! It's common sense to eliminate somebody who can play hard and cold … but it's basic survival instinct to kick off somebody who could squish you like a bug. (Wallace shudders). Clearly, Raven has a stronger skeletal structure then I had thought.

 **Bishop:** What? I have a team mate who is a fat joke magnet, do you really expect me to pass that up? Besides, he bought it up, not me. (Bishop snickers)

 **Raven:** If Wallace indeed has a villain outfit planned for me, I hope it's heavily armoured. Owwww, that shit hurt…

* * *

The Bronze Tigers ran up, and instantly Alice and Opal darted across the geyser field.

"Saying it now Opal, do not ride the geysers. It will not help." Ordered Alice.

"Will not do." Saluted Opal.

"Oh, you're ignoring me now?" Huffed Alice.

"No I mean I'm gonna not get blasted into the air by a geyser." Stated Opal.

"Oh, right. Continue then." Nodded Alice.

And just like that, a geyser blasted Alice into the air, screaming shrilly as she went.

"Oh, so you can but I can't?" Pouted Opal, giggling a little.

Alice landed right at the far side of the geysers and gave a weak thumbs up.

"Eight points!" Cheered Opal.

Bishop snickered where he stood.

"Not quite a flying pig, bur perhaps a flying dog." Said Bishop smugly.

"Bitch joke?" Asked Jimmy.

"You catch on quick, as expected." Said Bishop, taking out a dollar and started to fold it a little. "Oh, do hurry up Raven and Hector."

Yessica glanced at the folded dollar, looking interested.

"Ooo, what are you doing?" Asked Yessica curiously.

"Dollar origami." Stated Bishop.

"I once tried origami, but … eh, it never really worked." Recalled Rheneas.

"Because you burned the paper?" Guessed Yessica.

"That, and I just lack the steady hands for it." Replied Rheneas, chuckling.

* * *

 **(Confessional: But mostly, he burns the paper.)**

 **Alice:** So, a flying bitch am I? Whatever! (Alice scoffs). Unlike Bishop, I actually _flew_! ...I sure hope that impressed my team enough for them to not kick me off. Only take three votes … or two, if something crazy happens.

 **Jimmy:** Yeah, right now my plan is to just do what Bishop does. Well, moreso being a dick than the origami stuff. (Jimmy shrugs)

 **Rheneas:**...I gotta ask, how come there are such powerful geysers here? I mean, with all the flowers and such on this island it kinda sticks out in an odd way. The island isn't artificial, right?

* * *

Alice, and Barney stood at the far side of the geyser field as their respective team mates closed in.

"So, how's things on your team?" Asked Barney casually.

"Why do you want to know?" Replied Alice shortly.

"...It may be a game of deceit and lies, but sometimes … people just wanna talk." Said Barney, smiling.

"… I suppose you're one person unlikely to be dead set on ruining somebody. Feh, fine. My team is kinda tedious; Jimmy is going nuts and I think Rheneas and Yessica want me out." Admitted Alice.

"Sorry to hear that. You know, maybe instead of drawing lines in the ground … perhaps try to make a side deal with them?" Suggested Barney.

"Hmm … maybe." Pondered Alice. "I see you didn't ask about Jimmy."

"Well, this was about you, right?" Replied Barney. "But since you bring it up … is he alright?"

"I don't even know. I don't know how kids think, nor do I know how people who have had their lives destroyed think. All I know is that he hates us all equally … a lot." Said Alice crossing her arms. "I know you're the 'nice guy' and stuff, but I doubt your energetic personality would be what Jimmy needs."

Barney silently considered Alice's words. As he did so, Imanda reached him.

"Sorry for the wait." Apologised Imanda. "I didn't want to risk riding a geyser and landing on my arm. Also, you ok Alice?"

"I'll live." Shrugged Alice.

"No worries Imanda. We're still in first place." Winked Barney. "Now let's clear the path!"

And so, Barney and Imanda walked to a device with two silver levers. They grabbed on and pulled them down. Instantly two silver barriers rose up from the ground, and all geysers between them turned off.

"Yes! Good job you two!" Called Quana. "C'mon guys! To the caves!"

"You scared of the dark?" Asked Eddie as he ran alongside Quana.

"No more than Helen is scared of beige." Replied Quana, winking.

"Cocky." Noted Helen.

"All that hot steam below the surface … it's like a flesh melting pit beneath my feet!" Exclaimed Uzuri, before her foot got caught in the whole of a geyser, tripping her over. "Oof!"

The Swordfish began to run on from this area, heading to the caves about a mile away from their current location. This left the Hawks and Tigers where they were, waiting to move on.

"Come on Opal! Oh, but be careful!" Called Alice.

"Can't you pull both levers at once?" Suggested Opal.

"We might get a penalty." Stated Alice grimly.

"Oh yeah, good p-WAAH!" Yelped Opal as a steam geyser went off under her, blowing up her skirt. "Eep!"

"… Six out of ten." Decided Yessica.

"Whoa." Noted Rheneas, chuckling at Yessica's statement.

While Opal, blushing bright red, tried to focus and keep going Hector dragged Raven off the geyser field and then dusted himself off.

"Feel like getting up now?" Frowned Hector.

"I feel half popped." Moaned Raven, still feeling pain.

"You're probably gonna get voted off if we lose." Stated Hector mildly.

Raven forced herself to her feet and hobbled to the lever mechanism. Hector followed and soon both levers were pulled, creating passage for the rest of the Hawks.

"Good work you two. Onwards to the caves!" Announced Sasha, leading the charge.

As they ran by Wallace scooped Raven up into his arms.

"Well, fancy meeting you here, m'lady." Smirked Wallace.

Raven chuckled, not minding this at all.

"First I got Hector'd … now I get Wallace'd. I approve." Giggled Raven.

The Hawks did not have much of a lead however. Opal made it across the geyser field and then both she and Alice wasted no time in pulling the levers down, allowing their team mates to cross.

"Come on! They're getting away!" Yelled Alice, charging ahead.

"Slow down! It's me who has gotta do the final part!" Exclaimed Yessica.

"Want my lighter? It might, uh, light the way." Offered Rheneas.

Yessica gave a grateful smile, pocketing the lighter.

Jimmy just followed from the rear, hoping they'd stay in last place.

* * *

 **(Confessional: It's a story, and they're going to a cave … ooo, Cave Story!)**

 **Sasha:** I'll handle the cave. I think I may be able to handle it better than Bishop … just a hunch. Besides, I can use my 3DS to light the way a little bit. If I can get through Dream Den in Pikmin 2, how hard can a cave on the surface be?

 **Quana:** Ok, time for my 'Chef Quest' … might be hard though. I mean, the others need only find the exit … I need to do that _and_ find those plants with the petrol pus. Well, Mami did say I ought to try to get better at multitasking, so I guess this is a good way to start. Kinda wish I had a light source though.

 **Yessica:** All up to me! Shine that spotlight, the star is ready~!

* * *

 **(Flower Atoll Intern Compound)**

* * *

Steve sat on the sofa in the living room of the building, a TV remote in hand, He flipped channels with a distant look on his face.

"...These commercials get stupider every day." Noted Steve.

Steve flipped through the channels, rolling his eyes at what was on sale (nuclear bombs made entirely out of soap, electric underwear, a backwards firing gun … the usual, really). He did not really pay much attention.

"Why did Kim freak out?" Pondered Steve. "Was the acting that bad? Yes it was, but maybe it was something more..."

As Steve tapped his chin in thought Clyde entered the room, a box of machine parts in a box in his arms.

"Yo." Greeted Clyde. "Know any good place I can put dese?"

"In a closet?" Suggested Steve.

"Dat works." Decided Clyde.

"… Say, what are you doing with those?" Asked Steve curiously.

Clyde winked.

"Max sometimes throws out spare parts. Figured dat I might as well collect em' and trade dem in for a bit of extra cash. It's da smart option." Explained Clyde, glancing out the window. "Hmm, nice day. So, what's on your mind? Dat doesn't look like a very 'Steve' expression."

"I guess not!" Giggled Steve. "Kim just kinda freaked out when we watched a movie and I'm curious as to why."

"Which movie was it dat scared her?" Asked Clyde. "Mikey?"

"Nah, it was Violence: The Movie." Replied Steve.

"Dat's a classic." Grinned Clyde, briefly placing the box of machine parts onto a table. "Which part was it dat made da hoe squeal. The part with da rusty hook?"

"We didn't even get that far, it was the part where the one dimensional blond girl is beaten up by the gang." Explained Steve. "The acting was bad, but I thought the part where Tommy Wiseau beats up the Luchador wrestlers was worse."

"Kim probably freaked out because of da gang being black and her being a racist nut. I dunno, dat's my theory. Dunno why she's like she is, but it ain't my area, y'know? Anyway, later dude." Said Clyde, picking up the box once more and leaving.

Clyde left and Steve was alone, looking contemplative. However, moments later Nakia entered the room.

"Steve, I have a question." Said Nakia seriously. "Two questions in fact."

"Ooo, what are they? You wanna ask for my autograph?" Giggled Steve.

"Like, no. Even Patch outranked you on account of him actually competing." Declared Nakia. "First question, how do you make your hair go like that? I _**must**_ know!"

"Genes." Said Steve, running a hand through his hair.

"Jeans, huh? Got it." Noted Nakia. "Also, question two, why is Kim upset? She's kinda going cray-cray in her room and not answering my knocks. I know she's there … is she deaf? Well, since you two are an OTP, maybe you can get her to talk a little?"

Steve considered this.

"I will." Said Steve, in almost comical seriousness. "But first … I'm gonna need some chocolate and a book of cliché poems."

"On it!" Declared Nakia.

* * *

 **(Flower Atoll- Pollen Caves)**

* * *

The three teams, rather close in proximity to each other, arrived at the cave system. The entrance of the cave loomed, like a large jaw of darkness and jagged teeth. A large metal gate was set up between the giant rock formation the caves were within and a nondescript and also huge boulder. It was too high to climb, and between the very thinly spaced apart bars was a lever. Sasha, Quana and Yessica ran into the cave while the rest of the campers did the only thing they could do … sit in place.

"...You know, I just thought of something." Realized Spider. "When the first person comes out and opens the gates, we might as well all run for it and save time."

"I guess we could. But, no team can win until every member crosses the finish line." Reminded Hector. "It'd change little."

"I suppose that's true." Agreed Spider. "I bet it's gonna be a mad dash to the finish line."

"Try not to get crushed." Advised Bishop. "Unless you're into that. Eh, I've seen worse."

"… Against my better judgement, define worse." Requested Hector.

Bishop just smirked.

"Psssst! Hector! I think he's trolling you!" Whispered Wallace comically loudly.

"I think Wallace is too!" Added Raven in a rather loud whisper.

"I'm going over there." Decided Hector simply.

"Further from the gate? Oh, that's smart." said Bishop, drawling sarcastically. "If Sasha comes out suddenly we need to hurry."

Hector changed direction and walked over to the gate, leaning against it.

"So guys, think Quana will be able to get us to second place at least?" Asked Eddie.

"She'd do better than I could." Shrugged Helen. "Think anything dangerous is in that cave?"

"Hmm … I'm not sure." Admitted Eddie.

"Well, let's look at it logically." Suggested Barney "It's a cave used by Total Drama, so I'd say the odds of danger are somewhere between certain and inevitable."

"… Heeey, those mean the same thing." Noted Uzuri.

"I'm such a thesaurus, aren't I?" Winked Barney.

"That depends. Do you know five words that mean the same as defeated?" Asked Imanda curiously.

"Lost, obliterated, bested, conquered, crushed … need more?" Offered Barney.

Imanda paused.

"And here I was thinking that Ninjas were men and woman of few words." Giggled Imanda.

"Barney does not know the word silent or any related word." Droned Helen.

"On the other hand he knows every word for loud." Added Eddie. "...Uzuri, I just had a thought … can you fit through the bars? You're the smallest person here, so … think you can?"

"I can try." Replied Uzuri.

Uzuri approached the gate and tried to squeeze through. She wiggled and squirmed, but was unable to fit through.

Upon close inspection, it also appeared that she was stuck.

"Uh … little help here?" Asked Uzuri hopefully.

Eddie held Uzuri by her short legs, and began pulling.

Jimmy looked at the cave, seeming thoughtful.

"Like my life, a dark maze I cannot navigate." Noted Jimmy. "Eh."

Opal raised an eyebrow and glanced at Alice.

"How come people who are sad are often so poetic?" Asked Opal curiously.

"Misery is not just a basis of comedy, but also a basis of poetry." Stated Alice. "My English teacher loved poems, and I when she looked into a mirror and saw a smile she did not think she was looking at herself."

"...Whoa. That's very depressing." Noted Opal.

"That's teachers for you." Shrugged Alice.

Rheneas tapped his chin in thought.

"Call me crazy, but I don't like the idea of seriously depressed and hurt individuals teaching people. They don't need more stress. They'd need relaxation, bot high school students." Said Rheneas thoughtfully.

"Oh, no, this was my first grade teacher." Explained Alice.

"...That just makes it worse." Groaned Rheneas.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Never met a teacher without some kind of 'quirk'.)**

 **Bishop:** I could have gone into the cave, easily. But two factors stopped me … ok three. First, I don't like caves ever since that time the family coal mine had a slight cave in and I was in the area, though thankfully unhurt. Second, Sasha with all her 'gaming wisdom' probably knows how to explore a 'dungeon'. And third, I cannot be doing with this outfit getting any more ruined.

 **Uzuri:** Hmm .. maybe Jimmy would have fit? I would have asked, but he didn't look like he was in the mood for talking, and I know how I can come on strong sometimes. Best to just wait around and play I-Spy in the meantime.

 **Alice:** Sure, I'm homeschooled now, but I used to attend public school. It wasn't really anything special. Least of all the canteen food. The only reason I was sad to see it go was Mr Edmund. (Alice lightly blushes).

* * *

 **(Pollen Caves)**

* * *

Sasha dashed through the cave, trying to find her way. Quana and Imanda had gone off in other directions which left her alone. Finding daylight light would help her find the way, but right now she had no light source except what her 3DS gave off.

"Olimar and Louie made this look so easy." Muttered Sasha. "Then again, they had a crap load of Pikmin helping them, I guess. Maybe Wallace could create some for the team to use. Hmmm..."

Sasha seemed to be seriously considering this.

"If Wallace can make that Death Widow thing, surely he can make Pikmin … and make them people sized too. There's already things in nature that are tough, amphibious and poisonous so I'm sure he could create purple, blue and white Pikmin. Though, the question is can he create red and yellow Pikmin?" Mused Sasha.

Though Sasha was focused on finding her way through the caves, she was now in geek-out mode and full of consideration.

"Red Pikmin can withstand fire straight out of geysers … could anything withstand that endlessly? And yellow Pikmin can survive lightening strikes … could anything survive that every single time?" Muttered Sasha. "Then again, Wallace has made the laws of physics and reality his bitch more than once by now, so maybe he can."

Sasha groaned, seeming to realize something.

"Slave ethics! People would surely be mad if they were treated badly, especially as they are cute! Better organise wages, food and beds. As much as they'd help us in challenges … would they be cost effective?" Pondered Sasha, tapping her chin a little. "...Guess some plans are not meant to be."

Sasha blinked.

"...Am I seriously pissing away time by debating to myself if Pikmin could be made real? ...I have a problem." Declared Sasha.

* * *

 **(Confessional: You said it, not me.)**

 **Sasha:** Problem or not, at least I didn't hallucinate this time.

* * *

Deeper in the caves and having to go through with little, if any, light Quana felt unsure of herself.

"Little light and I have to not only at least come second but also gather five jars of plant pus. What would Chef even want it for anyway?" Pondered Quana. "Drawing a blank here."

Quana entered a dark room and could see nothing. Nothing except a small glowing spot on the floor.

"Hmm, light. Though it's not bright enough … that or the hole is too small." Sighed Quana. "...Hey, wait a second. Idea!"

Quana took off her crystal necklace, the one Spider had given her a few days ago as an anniversary present, and placed it into the light hole in the ground. It wasn't an exact fit or anything, but instantly the light reflected strongly off of the crystal and bathed the room in an orange glow.

"Well, that sheds a little light on things." Snickered Quana.

Indeed, Quana could now see a plant growing nearby. It had sack of … something growing on it.

"Look like that is somehow relevant to me." Noted Quana.

With that, Quana took out the jars from the small burlap sack and got to work. Holding a jar in one hand, she tightly squeezed one of the pus pods with the other hand.

POP!

The pus squirted out into the jar … and some of it onto Quana's face.

"Ick!" Gagged Quana. "...Can't give up just because it's gross. If I want something in life, I have to earn it."

Quana capped the jar and moved on to the next of the four. But as she worked, her mind remained focused on the passing time. How far ahead, or behind, were Sasha and Yessica?

* * *

 **(Confessional: Worse than pimples.)**

 **Quana:** You know, this kinda reminds me of that time Auntie Carmen told me about that guy who has cystic acne and how it popped and … no, no, I am _**not**_ going there. Point is, this is not just gross, but I have no idea what Chef wants these four. Still, I guess it's better than a typical fetch quest like 'kill X number of baddies and bring me X number of ears'. I'm trying to behave myself, and I have a sneaking suspicion murder would probably balls it up. Just a thought. (Quana give a small wink.)

* * *

Yessica ran quickly through a passageway, skidding around a corner and nearly falling over as she sprinted forth.

"Already down one player. Can't let it become two!" Announced Yessica in determination.

Yessica was then met with a dead-end. She groaned, and stomped her foot childishly.

"Doh! Turning back will take a while … any hidden paths?" Pondered Yessica thoughtfully.

Yessica began to feel around at the walls, but she found nothing.

"I guess it's not like there's going to be somewhere literally labelled 'shortcut' in neon letters." Muttered Yessica. "Ooo, vines! ...Maybe there's something behind them?"

Yessica tried to pull the vines apart, but they seemed stuck in place. Even so, Yessica could see what appeared to be a dark passageway behind them. Yessica tapped her chin in thought, and suddenly snapped her fingers in realisation. She took out Rheneas' lighter and flicked it on.

" _ **BURN**_!" Cheered Yessica, setting fire to the vines.

In a matter of moments, the vines were on fire and shrivelling up. Yessica was about to ponder on how exited she had been to set them on fire, but something else quickly drew her attention.

There was a sign above the newly revealed passage It was bright and neon, and had 'Secret Entrance!' written on it. The passageway was not lit up with disco lights and had cheesy game-show music coming from it.

"Uh..." Yessica trailed off.

After an awkward pause, Yessica ran down the shortcut tunnel.

* * *

 **(Confessional: I'm reminded of a certain tree of Punies right about now.)**

 **Yessica:** Sometimes it's best not to ask questions, y'know?

* * *

 **(Outside the Pollen Caves)**

* * *

The fourteen campers not currently in the caves stood around, waiting for the girls to exit the cave and open the gates.

"Time is money." Said Bishop in idly disapproval.

"I'm sure Sasha is almost here." Assured Spider.

Uzuri bounced up and down, looking energetic and excited.

"C'mon Quana! Follow the sound of my voice!" Yelled Uzuri eagerly.

"Careful! You might let the others where the exit is!" Warned Imanda.

"Listen to the smart girl." Added Eddie.

Alice pressed herself right near the gate.

"Ok guys, get ready to run." Stated Alice. "And Opal, get Jimmy on your shoulders if you have to. I'd rather he didn't make us lose out of spite."

"Got it!" Saluted Opal.

Jimmy inwardly flinched. If that happened, they might win…

Suddenly, from outside the cave came a figure…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Sasha, with Quana and Yessica right behind her. Sasha and Yessica instantly ran forwards the finish line that was in the far distance, which left Quana to flip the switch with a hard kick.

"C'mon guys!" Yelled Quana as she blazed off after the other two.

The gates swung open inwards, and as though they were a mob of Christmas shoppers seeking a good bargain, the crowd of campers charged forwards. With yells and cries, the mob homed in towards the finish line.

It was gonna be close to call, but the distance gradually got closer.

One hundred meters.

Seventy five meters.

Fifty meters.

Twenty five meters.

Ten meters.

One meter.

The mob passed the finish line in one big zerg rush, but one person had been ever so slightly behind the others.

The rankings were clear.

* * *

Worse than any Tween Tour cliffhanger, right? XD

* * *

 **Next Time:** There are winners are losers and while some campers have their own focuses, one more person is voted off the island. We also learn a dark secret of somebody else.


	42. CH 15, PT 3: The Violation

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Total Drama.

 **Note:** First quick update in weeks! Huzzah! With only two easy essays left, some time has come up, and so I knew I had to make up for lost time. The characters in TDL are very personal to me and I'm attached to them, so I've really missed writing for them Damn, it feels good to be back in action as before. 15 eps down … nearly halfway! If we're lucky, I may get this bad boy done around Christmas time! Guess we'll see, won't we? Of course, my goal is giving you all a quality story, not to beat my own deadlines, so if it takes longer … maybe it won't be a bad thing? Well, enough rambling, on with the episode!

Those nights at Flower Atoll...

* * *

 **(Chill Zone Number 3)**

* * *

The challenge had ended with a bang … or rather, to be more specific, a mob. The campers had all ran across the finish line in one big clump. Winnie and Xaria, already standing in position, had watched them carefully. After a quick and quiet exchange of words both nodded, knowing how the teams had ranked.

Despite the fact everybody was gathered, Winnie took out an airhorn and sounded it loud and proud.

HONK!

Some of the campers winced from the volume of the airhorn.

"Did you have to do that? We're all already here." Complained Sasha, holding her ears a little.

"I did." Said Winnie seriously. "We watched you closely and, though it was a very narrow result, there are clear winners and losers! Meow!"

"But none of you are the biggest loser. After all, this is Total Drama." Snarked Xaria. "Anyway, in a very narrow first place are…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

The Golden Hawks!"

The Hawks were pleased to hear this and cheered to show it.

"Level up!" Exclaimed Sasha.

"Whoa. We … didn't need any bandages or gauze..." Noted Spider in surprise.

"I still might." Joked Raven, holding her sore hip.

"That leaves two teams, and you were both really close!" Exclaimed Winnie. "But, in the end only one team can be last, but that team is not…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

The Silver Swordfish!"

Just like the Hawks, the Swordfish cheered in triumph.

"Yes!" Cheered Uzuri. "We won, and Helen didn't have to do anything! How grand!"

"Told you that you could win this one without me." Shrugged Helen.

"Hmmm." Pondered Eddie, thinking over Helen's statement.

And, as it was their second loss in a row the Bronze Tigers look despondent and irritated.

"Shit." Muttered Alice.

"You all sucked today." Stated Jimmy.

" _Hope nobody saw I was the last to cross the line_." Thought Rheneas.

Winnie clapped her hands to get attention back to her and Xaria.

"So, a grand hurrah to the Golden Hawks! You all get the Winner Cabin for tonight!" Exclaimed Winnie. "... _And_ , you get a luxurious slice of cake each!"

"Hmm. Does it have platinum flakes on it?" Asked Bishop.

Winnie's smile faltered a little.

"Uh … no?" Replied Winnie.

"Then it is not luxurious." Sniffed Bishop.

"Just shut up and eat your cake." Said Xaria flatly. "Point is, you Hawks get all that, Swordfish get the middle place cabin and immunity and the Tigers get the tent and have to vote somebody off."

"Xaria will see you at elimination tonight." Concluded Winnie. "Have a nice evening!"

And so, the crowd began to disperse.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Bronze, the medal of failure.)**

 **Wallace:** Well, that was a gold ranked performance … literally. (Wallace winks). So, I feel it's quite easy to tell that myself and Raven are targets. Probably in part as we are a pair. So … I'd say it's time to put on a show. Do come and watch, won't you? (Wallace slicks back his hair)

 **Eddie:** You know, maybe I've looked at this the wrong way. Quana and Barney may be threats, but … merge threats. Right now we're still in the team format which will probably last a few more rounds. Helen herself just said we did ok without her … with her connection to Barney, maybe it'd be good to let her go? I guess I'll see what Uzuri thinks.

 **Alice:** Rheneas was the last person to cross the line … so, given he bought the team down, Jimmy might want him to stay. I would vote for Yessica but I think she and Opal are friends … maybe? Guess I'll have to let Opal decide … pray for me.

* * *

A while later Hector, Bishop, Spider and Sasha were gathered at the Mess Hall, eating dinner. Hector seemed to have double the amount of the others, something Bishop caught onto quickly.

"Hector, with all due respect-." Began Bishop.

"Meaning none." Said Spider knowingly.

"-I see you have a lot on your plate … literally, and maybe metaphorically." Continued Bishop, frowning at Spider. Spider just shrugged.

"High metabolism." Replied Hector. "Or rather, I just need to eat a lot and it won't break down quickly? I don't know, I'm not a doctor."

Bishop gazed at Spider.

"… What?" Asked Spider.

"Bishop probably wants you to diagnose Hector with … something?" Said Sasha uncertainly.

"It would be nice." Admitted Bishop.

Spider sighed, setting down his fork. The chicken smelt so nice too…

"Well, uh … maybe a mild eating disorder? I don't know, its not an area I am familiar with. Besides, Hector looks to be in fine health." Said Spider, wondering if it was too late to flee to the winners cabin, lock the door and eat his dinner in relative peace.

Hector paused.

"My alliance, everybody." Declared Hector.

"Oh come off it, you're not perfect yourself." Sniffed Bishop. "I mean, I'm clearly the 'main antagonist', but you're so slouch in being a jackass yourself."

"You're calling yourself the season villain now?" Said Sasha sceptically.

"Somebody has to be." Said Bishop, pouring himself some juice. "Not like many people can fill that spot anyway, what with all the cheesy redemptions going on left, right and centre."

"How about Wallace?" Suggested Sasha. "...Who, it seems, is not here right now. Him nor Raven."

"Relationships are just a complication. I don't need a girlfriend." Said Hector, before glaring at Bishop. "I am not gay."

"Never said you were." Smirked Bishop.

"Yeah, well you were _thinking_ it." Muttered Hector.

Bishop leaned closer to Spider.

"Mind reader in our midst. Think unsexy thoughts." Whispered Bishop.

"Why not think of porn to drive him off?" Said Spider dryly.

"...Even better." Agreed Bishop.

Sasha set down her fork and leaned onto her elbows.

"So, you are straight then? Just checking." Teased Sasha.

"Yes. I mean, I guess technically I'd be Hetero-Demisexual, but yeah, Hetero." Confirmed Hector.

There was a brief pause.

"Is Hetero-Demisexual one of the tumblr sexualities?" Asked Bishop innocently.

Without pausing from eating Hector threw a small bread loaf at Bishop's head.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Oh Bishop, you flame baiter you…)**

 **Spider:** I'm attempting to be friends with Bishop so that I could be his 'morality chain' and prevent fights, but with him saying he's the main villain I may be in over my head. At least being his ally means he won't come after me … and now, I feel selfish. Yep, this team really _is_ golden. (Spider shakes his head) ...What's tumblr? I'm not online much, you see.

 **Hector:** When I will have to turn on this alliance, hopefully soon if I may be so honest, Bishop will be first to go. Sure, we have our own alliance, but I still think he's a cunt all the same. ...No Hector, keep calm and remain impartial. After you win, _then_ you can get angry. ...Actually, after such a win I'll probably be over the moon. (Hector laughs)

* * *

The four resumed their quiet dinner, and nothing else exciting happened.

For all of three seconds.

CRASH!

Wallace was thrown threw the window backwards, the glass shattering and spreading around.

"OWWWW!" Wailed Wallace. "That fiend! Ow! Bugger!"

Before anybody could ask if Wallace was alright (and before Bishop could make a smart remark) Raven stormed into the Mess Hall, kicking open the doors hard.

"I'm not done with you yet!" Yelled Raven, huffing a lot. "You know what you did!"

"Oh, and what was it that I did?" Sneered Wallace, dusting glass off of himself.

"I heard you talking on that fancy phone of yours! Seeing another girl off show? _Whoa_ Wallace, _**whoa**_!" Said Raven, looking in great pain. "I never want to see you again! Ever!"

"Well, I do apologise that Larissa has better hips than you." Teased Wallace. "I'm evil, what did you expect?"

"I expected honestly!" Yelled Raven. "Just … just leave me alone!"

With that, after kicking Wallace, Raven turned tail and ran out of the building without looking back.

All was silent for a few moments as Wallace got to his feet and dusted himself off. Somehow, the glass had not made him bleed.

"What rattled her cage?" Asked Wallace, shrugging as he jumped out the window and on his way.

There other four were all totally silent.

"And people say me and Alice are the hate-ship around here." Drawled Bishop, reaching for his drink.

"Romance does cause issues." Agreed Hector.

"Whoa, poor Raven." Winced Spider. "And … lucky Wallace not getting cut by the glass..."

Sasha looked thoughtful.

" _Maybe I should have a talk with Raven_." Thought Sasha to herself.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Usually Wallace nails the landing when thrown though a window…)**

 **Wallace:** Think they bought that? I sure think they did! Mwahahahaha! True, pretending to be a cheater is a risky move, but I think Bishop and Hector will not care about that. So, the way I see it people think the 'Rallace' ship is dead and now I could ally with Hector and Bishop, while Raven talks with Spider and Sasha. From there … we compare notes! Risky as hell, but what's life without some risk and a gamble?

 **Sasha:** Hmm … I think after all that Raven may want some comfort. Perhaps this could be, as Eddie would say, a strategic opportunity! ...Seriously though, hope she's ok.

 **Bishop:** ...Part of me wants to still get rid of Wallace for ruining my jacket, but this awful behavior … we _**need**_ more of it. I should vote for Raven … but to do that, we must lose. Hmmm … maybe I ought to find the blue super star to play on this team. And if its found … I should try to figure out who's got it. Things are getting interesting.

* * *

Imanda walked through the outer areas of the Chill Zone with purpose. She was a girl on a mission!

"Hmm, where are those super stars?" Pondered Imanda. "I have one, and the red one was used … so, where are the green and orange ones. Hmmm..."

Imanda kept her eyes out for anything that looked notable or suspicious, but it soon become clear that there was nothing suspicious anywhere in the vicinity.

"Ok, clearly I cannot find anything. But, maybe there is somebody who could tell me. Oooo, but they'd have to not care about the game or penalties. Now, who matches that description?" Muttered Imanda, thinking hard.

Imanda heard a loud snoring. She spotted Gordon nearby, passed out drunk. A sly grin appeared on Imanda's face as she skipped over to the lout.

"Gordon, wakey-wakey!" Said Imanda gently.

"Huh? Whuh… whayawnt?" Slurred Gordon.

"Do you know where the green and orange super stars are?" Asked Imanda curiously.

"Oh, yeah. Eddie has the orange one and, uuuuuhhh, Wallace has the green one. Yeah..." Slurred Gordon before passing out once more.

Imanda, after making sure Gordon was on his side in case of possible vomiting, walked off looking very thoughtful.

"Wallace is not on my team, so that's no biggie. But Eddie has the orange one? Oooo, that makes thing tougher." Noted Imanda. "Gotta be smart."

"For you, dat ain't a problem." Said Clyde, walking by. "Wanna walk wit' me?"

"Heck _**yes**_ I do!" Grinned Imanda.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Gordon should try drinking tea.)**

 **Imanda:** Eddie is a smart cookie … smarter than the cookies I bake for sure … I should make sure he doesn't know that I know that he has got a super star. Guess that means keeping my mouth shut. Good thing I'm socially awkward anyway! (Imanda giggles, snorting a little)

* * *

In the boys' side of the Middle Place Cabin, Barney, Helena and Quana were meeting up.

"So … anybody have a statement to make about how the boys side is coed now?" Asked Helen.

"I thought it went without saying." Admitted Barney.

"Hm, true." Agreed Helen, before turning her attention to Quana. "So, Barney says you want to be an official part of our alliance."

"It would be nice, yeah." Confirmed Quana. "I mean, we've spoken before and gotten along, and I've known Barney for over a year."

"So have all other Letterz players." Stated Helen. "We need to be sure you won't, urgh, do something _exciting_ and betray us."

"...Why would I do that?" Asked Quana, looking puzzled.

"Why not?" Replied Helen.

"Well, Barney is Spider's pal and if I was a bitch to him then Spider may be angry at me which coud cause love life friction. Wouldn't want that." Mumbled Quana.

"She is, of course, right. Romance drama is kinda sucky." Confirmed Barney. "She won't betray Spider, or me."

Helen paused.

"What of me? Where do I factor into the Team Puzzle Trio?" Frowned Helen.

"A friend of Barney's is a friend of mine. Um, not to say you wouldn't be my friend if you were not Barney's friend. Eheheheh." Chuckled Quana, gulping. "Your choice if you want me in."

Helen paused, and then shrugged.

"Eh, allies are a good thing. Plus, I have no past grudge against you. Welcome aboard." Said Helen, making a feeble shrug. "Let's vote off Eddie. He's too boring even for me, and he's smart."

"Sounds like a good plan to me." Agreed Barney. "Will three votes do it?"

"I dunno. Can you two win a tie breaker?" Replied Helen.

Quana nodded while Barney looked thoughtful.

"… Can you?" Replied Barney.

"...Crap." Muttered Helen. "Though, this assumes Imanda and Uzuri would listen to Eddie."

"Well with us three working together they probably will." Said Barney cheerfully.

Helen and Quana both gave Barney a look.

"Just an observation." Chuckled Barney.

After the plan was agreed to, Quana left to get something to eat. Thus, Barney and Helen walked onto the porch, and looked at the late afternoon sky through a window.

"Looks nice, doesn't it." Noted Barney.

"I suppose. Speaking of looks … think I'm attractive?" Asked Helen.

"...Why do you ask? I didn't think you cared about appearance." Noted Barney.

"I don't." Admitted Helen. "I'm just curious. I'm not exactly a 'Quana' in looks, so, y'know, human curiosity."

"Well, I think you look really pretty. Cutesy even." Admitted Barney.

"...Cutesy?" Repeated Helen.

"Like an owl." Confirmed Barney.

Being compared to her favourite animal made Helen smile, even if only for the briefest of moments.

"Guess we have a pretty good Owlliance going on, huh?" Joked Barney.

Helen stopped smiling. Barney just giggled.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Hoot, hoot!)**

 **Helen:** Yeah, I'm not great at challenges and some may vote me out for that. Eh, if I can get to the merge being weak will become an asset anyway, so I'll be fine. At least I have Barney. I … think his company is kinda interesting. (Helen frowns). However, his puns leave _**much**_ to be desired.

 **Barney:** Helen may have trouble in a tie breaker, so … guess I better make sure I get the votes instead, right? I think I could beat Eddie, Uzuri and Imanda in a tiebreaker challenge. Helen probably expects me to do this anyway … honestly, I don't mind. I am but a simple man who is here to make the ladies smile, one moreso than the rest. Thing is though … who do I most want to see smile? Lavender or Helen? (Barney looks thoughtful). Tomorrow is another day.

* * *

Eddie and Uzuri were on a hilltop. Eddie was jotting things down in a notebook, while Uzuri was … being Uzuri. For those uninformed, this meant she was currently cutting toast to look like corpses and then stacking it into a tower.

"Cool! It's a corpse tower! Ooo! There should so be a movie where the killer uses the corpses of his victims as building supplies for his house!" Exclaimed Uzuri.

"...Well, now I'm forever going to worry about the construction workers back home." Noted Eddie. "Always did wonder why they have taken so long to finish the top floor of the apartment block."

"Duh! Not enough people get killed in your town." Said Uzuri, putting on a British accent. "Use your head, dear Watson."

Eddie gave Uzuri an odd look.

"Well, I mean, you used to be a detective. I thought it was funny..." said Uzuri with an awkward blush.

Eddie just gave a nod.

"So, assuming we can get Imanda to join us for our next vote, who do you think is a better target right now? Barney or Helen?" Asked Eddie.

"...Uh … pass?" Said Uzuri, awkwardly shrugging.

"The answer is Helen. Part of a duo, and not aiding the team much. I'm just saying, we need a plan come the next vote." Insisted Eddie.

"I'm sure you will make one." Nodded Uzuri, resuming stacking the toast.

"..So, you're just leeching off my ideas?" Asked Eddie.

"I don't play like you 'strategists' do. I mean, back in Letterz Tabitha made all the plans and I just went with it. What could I do anyway? I'm not strong or obsessed with making moves. I think the best way to not get voted out is..." Uzuri trailed off.

There was a pause.

"You're supposed to prompt me to continue." Stated Uzuri.

"Oh, right. Uh, what is it then?" Asked Eddie, going along with it.

"...Make everybody love you! I mean, if everybody loves you a lot, they'd not want to vote you off, right? I mean, in some games people cannot bring themselves to hurt a beloved character, so surely in this game if I try to be a super good friend, people will not want to kick me off." Explained Uzuri. "It's the perfect plan! A smile is even more powerful than a vote, yep-yep!"

Eddie paused, considering this.

"...I still think a strong strategic game is the much better option." Continued Eddie. "If I set the plan as a Helen vote, would you be ok joining in?"

"Hmm, ok. But, uh, Barney and her and probably gonna be an OTP in a week tops, so maybe we should delay it?" Suggested Uzuri.

"...Maybe." Said Eddie after a delay.

Uzuri returned to her toast tower while Eddie watched the clouds, thinking.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Clouds increase thought rate by 25%!)**

 **Eddie:** Getting everybody to love you? A nice thought, but totally infeasible. I mean, Bishop only loves money so by default that plan will not work. Besides, the game has changed. Being nice is no longer enough to win. But, hopefully, it'll be enough to get Sasha to smile more, maybe?

 **Uzuri:** The only problem here is … how do I befriend everybody and have them be friends with me, and not betray anybody? Hmmm … there _must_ be a way around this…

* * *

Alice and Opal met up, both ready to discuss the vote.

"Ok, so here's the plan." Began Opal. "You decide what we're doing, and I will go along with it."

"...I'll admit, it's nice that you have faith in my plan to follow it without knowing what it is." Admitted Alice.

"Nah, I just have faith in you." Winked Opal.

Alice paused, unsure how to respond to this. After a few moments she awkwardly coughed and began to explain her plan.

"Short and sweet, we'll both vote for Rheneas. He crossed the line last, I _saw_ him. That's all we can do." Stated Alice.

"Can't we talk to Jimmy?" Suggested Opal.

"Not a chance. He'll probably vote for whoever was the last person to talk to him before the ceremony; its better to just leave him alone and let Rheneas or Yessica talk to him." Said Alice, smirking. "Either Rheneas leaves with three votes which means Yessica will join us, or if Jimmy throws away his vote then it's a tie breaker between Rheneas and, most likely, me."

"Think you can handle that fire?" Winked Opal.

"If I can one-up Bishop on a daily basis, I can kick Rheneas to the curb." Said Alice confidently.

"You and Bishop are, as we say in China, 注定要他媽的." Smirked Opal.

Alice had no idea what that meant, but judging by Opal's expression it was something rude.

"I swear, if I had better options..." Muttered Alice.

"But right now, I'm your best option. Hey, I'm just as surprised as you are." Insisted Opal.

* * *

 **(Confessional: We often cannot choose our allies…)**

 **Alice:** I'll be honest, I'd be fine kicking off Jimmy too. I mean, I guess I have some trace of fondness for him … but the alliance is dead and he's holding back the team. Only issue is, he can't vote for himself and I doubt Rheneas and the other girl will vote for him. Just gotta hope that, if me and Rheneas tie, it won't be a fire making tie breaker.

 **Opal:** (She is eating a bunch of apples and cores are scattered around). ...What? I still miss Zed, ok?

* * *

Rheneas and Yessica were also meeting up, both wanting to talk about the vote.

"So … Opal or Alice?" Asked Rheneas.

"Definitely Alice. I'm thinking if Alice goes out then Opal may want to join our alliance." Replied Yessica.

"Feels weird to see people as chess pieces, almost." Noted Rheneas.

"It's the game, and remember, your girlfriend was a chessmaster." Reminded Yessica.

"True. So, we're voting for Alice, they are voting for me … what about Jimmy?" Asked Rheneas cautiously.

"I don't know, but if we try to talk to him he may vote for us out of spite. Let's just give him space and let Alice provoke him." Suggested Yessica.

"If that's all we can really do, then so be it." Nodded Rheneas.

A short pause ensued.

"Say, you wanted advice on something earlier." Recalled Yessica. "Now is as good a time as any, so, what's up?"

Rheneas considered his words.

"Ok, I'll be straightforward. You and Irene have gotten intimate and, well, me and Tabitha are kinda just about at that point, so-." Began Rheneas.

"You want advice?" Guessed Yessica.

"Well, uh, yeah." Shrugged Rheneas awkwardly.

"I can't really give you any, because sex is different for every person. We're all unique, be it in Total Drama gameplay, or how we are in bed. I'd say just take it slow and see what works for you. It's meant to be something romantic and enjoyable, after all. Or at least, that's what mum says … yeah, that was an awkward family dinner." Muttered Yessica.

"Irene run her mouth?" Guessed Rheneas.

"Short answer, yes." Stated Yessica. "Oh, and guess what I've got~!"

Rheneas shrugged, not knowing, and so Yessica took out the green super star that Wallace had given her, winking.

"...And you didn't mention this sooner?" Asked Rheneas, looking gleeful.

"I was busy!" Insisted Yessica.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Meaning she forgot.)**

 **Rheneas:** I never noticed before, but Yessica is actually a really smart gal. Hmm … yeah, I should probably leave out the whole 'not noticing' part, as that may kinda make her angry at me. Well, looks like tonight is suddenly a lot less stressful, isn't it? Yes!

 **Yessica:** Rheneas asked me for sex advice … yeah, even repeating it a few times doesn't make it seem any less strange (Yessica giggles).

* * *

Jimmy sat by himself on a hill, overlooking the Chill Zone. He breathed in, and then breathed out. After a while Jennifer walked up and sat next to him.

"Any luck." Said Jennifer near silently.

"None. I may … may have to do something very bad..." Whispered Jimmy very quietly.

Jennifer gave Jimmy a gentle embrace. Right at that moment, there was nothing Jimmy wanted more.

Besides Eleanor.

* * *

 **(Elimination Ceremony)**

* * *

The sun was down and the stars were up. Nightfall had arrived, and with it the elimination ceremony. In the flowery grove, the five members of the Bronze Tigers sat on their seats, ready for the ceremony to begin. Xaria stood in front of them, wearing a black coat over her host outfit. She took a quiet breath, and began to speak.

"Welcome to another elimination Tigers. Two in a row must suck .. you have my sympathies. Alas, as host I cannot give anything more." Stated Xaria. "You all know how this works, so let's get right on with the questions … after a contractually forced dramatic pause."

Xaria paused for a singe second.

"Ok, that's probably long enough." Shrugged Xaria. "Opal, let's start with you. Think you did enough in the challenge to void going home?"

"Well, in the mad rush to the end I was not the last to cross the line, so I'd say I'm not the blame magnet tonight." Nodded Opal. "On the other hand I am slightly queasy after all those apples, so there's that."

"I told you not to eat so many of them." Chastised Alice.

"On the other hand … Rheneas, as people have noticed you were the last to cross the line. Think that will count against you?" Asked Xaria casually.

"It will. Two votes in fact. But I have Yessica on my side, and I think that might be enough tonight. I'm confident for my chances in a tie breaker." Said Rheneas, crossing his arms.

"Alice, it seems Rheneas has discounted Jimmy's vote. Any ideas as to why that is?" Prompted Xaria.

"Eh, Jimmy's gone kinda batshit nuts lately and is being aggressive and spiteful to everybody. I'm just doing the smart thing and not talking to him so that he won't be set off." Replied Alice, shrugging. "After his family died, can' say I'm shocked with his meltdown. To think he was once an ally I cared about … maybe I still do, somewhere in me."

"Yessica, it seems Jimmy is not a target tonight despite all these accusations. Any ideas why this is the case?" Inquired Xaria curiously.

"I don't know." Admitted Yessica. "Maybe there are bigger threats? Really, Jimmy has become a reluctant sort of swing vote, I think?"

Xaria then turned to face Jimmy.

"Jimmy, what will you do tonight? Pick a side, or force a tie?" Asked Xaria. "You seem to have a little bit of power."

Jimmy inwardly trembled. There was only one thing he could do now. He hoped he would be forgiven, one day.

"I … I don't really care to pick a side. Both sides have something I can't stand." Scoffed Jimmy.

"Would you care to elaborate?" Requested Xaria.

Jimmy scowled and jerked a thumb towards Yessica.

"This side has a fucking filthy dyke." Scowled Jimmy.

Yessica gasped in horror, and Rheneas went wide eyed. But Jimmy was not done and then pointed to Opal.

"And call me crazy, but I don't like being near retarded chinks." Sneered Jimmy.

Opal was stunned into silence while Alice was very quiet all of a sudden.

"So yeah, I do not want to pick a side." Said Jimmy casually.

Alice got to her feet, looking pissed.

"I'm ready to vote. Let's send this trash packing." Scowled Alice, walking off towards the voting area with an angry expression.

All were silent and Yessica leaned towards Rheneas.

"Maybe we won't need the green super star after all?" Whispered Yessica.

Rheneas nodded uncertainly.

Xaria blinked.

"Shiiiiiit." Muttered Xaria.

* * *

Once Opal had cast the final vote the five Bronze Tigers sat quietly, ready for the results to be announced. Jimmy just looked at the sky while Alice put a hand on Opal's shoulder.

"Feeling ok?" Whispered Alice.

Opal nodded, looking very surprised by how Alice had reacted.

Xaria tallied up the votes and soon returned with a tray of just four chocolate stars.

"You all know the drill." Stated Xaria. "get a star and stick around. Do not get one, and you go home. Or to the Playa, more accurately. Eh, whatever, same thing. The following people are safe tonight."

Xaria paused for a moment.

"Yessica"

"Opal"

"Rheneas"

Alice and Jimmy were left without a chocolate star. Alice scowled at Jimmy, while Jimmy shrugged.

"Get off the island." Said Alice coolly.

"Ladies first." Muttered Jimmy.

"One chocolate star left, and two campers left." Announced Xaria. "Kindergarten math would tell us only one of you is safe, and that person is…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Alice."

Alice calmly caught her chocolate star. She gazed at Jimmy and pointed to the loser path.

"Whatever." Shrugged Jimmy. "See you all never."

Jimmy left without another word. Xaria then turned to the four remaining Bronze Tigers.

"Uh … I guess you sometimes have to watch your mouth." Said Xaria awkwardly. "You can go."

The four Bronze Tigers got up and left … but Rheneas held back and followed Xaria down the loser path after Jimmy.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Nose diver!)**

 **Alice:** I have no idea what just happened. But, I reacted. Jimmy … of all the people to emulate, you chose _Kim_? Really!?

 **Yessica:** That was … a mess. But after that, I had to vote for Jimmy. At … at leastr me and Rheneas still have the green super star, right? ...That was scary…

* * *

 **(Barrel of Shame)**

* * *

Jimmy, feeling nervous, approached the Barrel of Shame and climbed in without any prompting. He drew up his knees and took a deep breathe.

" _Three trials down … four to go_." Thought Jimmy. " _I said I'd do anything … I can't back down now_..."

Xaria approached, remote in hand, with Rheneas behind her.

"Any last words Jimmy?" Asked Xaria, steeling herself for what was about to happen.

Jimmy slowly shook his head.

"Can I say something?" Requested Rheneas.

"Sure." Nodded Xaria.

"Jimmy, even after that … I still want to help you. Inside you, I cans ee the same boy from letterz who wanted to do the right thing and be kind to everybody. It isn't too late to bring him back out." Said Rheneas gently. "I want to help you."

Jimmy gave Rheneas a distant look.

"… You can't." Said Jimmy softly.

With a wince, Xaria pressed the button on the remote. The barrel was then sealed, trapping Jimmy inside and the spinner lurched into life. Within moments the barrel was spinning around like a typhoon, before the chain broke and Jimmy was sent flying into the air, screaming shrilly all the way.

Rheneas watched as Jimmy soared out of sight and sighed quietly.

" _What happened to you_?" Thought Rheneas. "... _Maybe an intern knows_..."

An idea forming in his mind, Rheneas turned and left. Winnie passed him on the way and she and Xaria looked into the sky.

"… Hurts, doesn't it?" Sighed Winnie.

"… Yeah." Agreed Xaria. "...Tune in next episode for more hurt feelings."

The two hosts watched the night sky quietly.

* * *

 **(Back at Camp)**

* * *

A distance from camp, evil was brewing. Well, sort of, depending on who you ask. A makeshift changing room had been set up, and Wallace was waiting outside of it.

"Wallace, I feel silly!" Insisted Raven from inside the changing room.

"You agreed to this." Reminded Wallace.

"...True." Pouted Raven. "Um, are you ok? Did the glass get you? I've been worried."

"Stab proof outfit my dear, and it extends to glass piercings as well." Said Wallace grandly.

"Good thing you are prepared." Noted Raven. "So, uh, think that the others bought the fake fight?"

"Why wouldn't they? They're fallen for less in earlier seasons." Reminded Wallace.

"True." Said Raven with a light snicker. "Ok, um … here I am."

With that, Raven stepped out of the changing room.

"What do you think?" Asked Raven shyly.

Raven was dressed in what could only be described as a villain costume. Metal boots and metallic gloves, purple shorts with a leather bet that had a skull shaped buckle, a black belly shirt with a blood coloured R on it, a helmet with a semi-see-through visor over her eyes and, most notably, a sort of 'hand cannon' that covered her left arm from the elbow down.

Wallace's eyes resembled hearts.

"I say that … The Dark Raven has been born!" Grinned Wallace. "This island will be _ours_! Mwahahahaha!"

Despite everything, Raven could not help but laugh too.

"Mwahahahaha!" Cackled Raven.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Double the trouble!)**

 **Wallace:** Finally! The League of Evil has a second member … and boy, _**what**_ a member she is! (Wallace fans himself). And we even came up with a story has to why she has this outfit despite us 'breaking up'. Might be to early to call it, but I like our chances right now.

 **Raven:** Well … since I'm not gonna hurt anybody … maybe I could give being a villain a try? It could be fun … and you know, maybe attention would be kinda nice. I mean, Wallace couldn't keep his eyes off me! (Raven winks)

* * *

Quana stood on the outskirts of camp, waiting for Chef Hatchet. She had the jars of 'petrol plant pus' he wanted, so all she could do now was wait for the cook of little catering talent to arrive.

"He should be here soon." Said Quana, huddling herself to keep warm.

A branch cracked.

Quana whirled around in the source of the noise, but saw nothing. She then instantly turned back with her fists ready, and saw Chef Hatchet in front of her.

"How did you know I was about to grab you?" Asked Chef Hatchet curiously.

"Everybody knows the whole 'flash step turnaround' trick." Smirked Quana. "And grabbing? Eeeehhh, I'm not into older men, sorry."

Chef Hatchet rolled his eyes.

"Do you have the stuff?" Asked Chef Hatchet.

"Right here." Said Quana, passing the sack over.

Chef Hatchet checked the sack, and nodded to himself.

"Ok then, let's go. Follow me, and trust me on this, do not make a sound." Urged Chef Hatchet.

Quana saluted, and followed after Chef Hatchet in the direction of the shore.

It was gonna be an interesting night.

* * *

 **(Flower Atoll Intern Compound)**

* * *

It was night outside, and the moon hung in the sky, creating a beautiful bright white glow directly above the horizon. And while outside, everything seemed perfect, inside Kim's room, that certainly wasn't the case.

Kim had her face down on a pillow and the rest of her body limply stretched across her bed. To add, the pillow was completely stained with tears, to the point where it seemed there were puddles on them.

"Why… why can't I forget… why can't I just move on from what that fucking monster did to me…" Sobbed Kim as she began to punch the pillow next to the one she was crying in.

After a few pillow punches, Kim took a few deep breaths and turned her body around so the back of her head was resting on the slightly soggy pillow.

"It's hopeless… even Steve couldn't like me after all I've done… and even if he did… it wouldn't last… I'm too fucked up…" Lamented Kim as more tears started to well up in her eyes.

However, before Kim could start crying again, she heard a voice coming from the open window.

"She's! Like! A! Rose!" Cheered the voice.

"What the fuck is happening?" Questioned Kim as she walked over to the window.

Once at a suitable distance, Kim saw Steve bouncing on what appeared to be solidified hair gel with a piece of paper in one hand and a red, heart-shaped box in the other. She then rubbed her eyes to make certain she was seeing things correctly.

"Nice! But! Thorny!" Cheered Steve as he continued to bounce on the hair gel.

"...Steve?" Asked Kim in a sweet tone.

"Yes?" Asked Steve as he landed on the ground, thus stopping his bouncing.

"What the fuck are you fucking doing?!" Yelled Kim.

"Reading you a poem and getting your attention, duh!" Grinned Steve.

"...I'm on the first floor, Steve. You don't have to bounce up and down on… whatever the hell that shit is, just to get my attention." Said Kim.

"Aww, but Nak-Nak worked really hard on making that hair gel solid so that I could bounce on it!" Pouted Steve.

"...How the fuck does that even… never mind. Well, you got my attention, so what do you want?" Asked Kim.

"I wanted to read you a poem and give you this!" Smiled Steve as he handed Kim the box.

"Uh… OK?" Said Kim as she took the box and opened it.

She then saw the box was filled with a few small milk chocolate squares.

"...W-Wait, what?" Asked Kim, blushing slightly.

"Surprise! Do ya like 'em?" Asked Steve happily.

"I… I do… but why are you giving them to me?" Asked Kim.

"Well, Nak-Nak told me you were feeling down, so I figured you needed a pick-me-up!" Smiled Steve.

"I… you… Steve… t-thanks." Said Kim, still in disbelief.

"No prob, Kimmy Wobbles!" Smiled Steve.

"Heh… ha ha… ha ha ha ha ha!" Laughed Kim as tears once again started welling up in her eyes.

"Huh? What's wrong, Kimmy Wobbles?" Asked Steve, clearly confused.

Kim then laughed for a little bit longer before sitting down on her bed and wiping her eyes.

"Why… why the fuck are you being so nice to me? You… you know what I've done, right?" Asked Kim as she slowly began to hang her head.

Steve then entered the room through the window.

"C'mon, you can tell me what's on your mind. It feels better to get things off your chest, y'know? I mean, not that I'd know, being a guy and all." Grinned Steve.

"Heh… y-yeah, I guess." Said Kim as she started to smile again.

Kim then took a big, deep breath.

"...Alright. So… you're probably wondering why I ran away from that movie, right?" Asked Kim.

"Um… yeah, kinda." Grinned Steve sheepishly.

"...I guess there's no hiding anymore. Heh… you win, Steve." Said Kim with a sad smile.

"Huh?" Asked Steve.

"You've been trying to get closer to me for a while. And even though I don't know why, like, at all… you're the nicest guy I've met, fuck, in years." Said Kim.

"Really? Heh, I wouldn't go that f-" Said Steve.

"No, you are. Trust me. Remember when I said that I didn't give a shit about my love life?" Asked Kim after interrupting Steve.

"Uh… I guess?" Responded Steve.

"Yeah… that was a big lie. I… let's just say I fucking hate romance novels for a reason." Said Kim.

"...What do you mean? I… kinda don't understand, Kimmy Wobbles." Grinned Steve.

Kim sighed, knowing that she couldn't beat around the bush anymore.

"...Alright, Steve. I can't hide anymore. Not from you. I'll… I'll tell you what caused me to become the bitch I am today." Said Kim in a sombre tone.

Kim took a huge deep breath and gulped before finally opening her mouth again.

"Back when I was 13, about two weeks before my 14th birthday, I met a guy named Ralph. He seemed alright, and, believe it or not, was actually black. Back then, I was just a fairly ordinary teenage girl who, y'know, I wanted to go on dates and shit like that. So, about a week after we first met, he asked me out, and I accepted, since it was the first time I had ever been asked out. ...Bad idea." Sighed Kim.

"...What happened, Kimmy Wobbles?" Asked Steve.

"I… I…" Sniffed Kim, desperately trying to hold it together.

"It's OK, I won't tell anyone. Pinkie promise!" Smiled Steve.

Kim sighed and wiped her eyes before taking another deep breath.

"I arrived at the spot he wanted to meet up with me… and before I could react… I felt a rag over m-my face… a-and I p-passed out…" Sniffed Kim.

"W-What?!" Asked Steve.

"Y-Yeah… i-it was probably c-chloroformed… and w-when I woke up… w-w-when I…" Sniffed Kim before suddenly bursting into tears.

Steve then instinctively embraced her as Kim began to cry into his shoulder. She sobbed for about a minute before finally gaining the strength to take a deep breath and get her head out of Steve's shoulder.

Then, after a few breaths, she continued again.

"I turned my head around and saw Ralph… and a bunch of other fuckers who were, well, not white. I even remember seeing a girl out of the corner of my eye. And then I realized… Ralph had his foot pressed against my back so I couldn't move and… and… h-he was l-leering a-at me… and… a-and…" Stammered Kim before embracing Steve and crying in his shoulder again.

Once Kim was back in Steve's arms, his jaw dropped, since he was perfectly aware what happened next.

"I'm… I'm so sorry…" Said Steve, in perhaps the most sombre tone Kim had ever heard him speak in.

It took about five minutes of crying and Steve gently consoling her before Kim finally let go, with her eyes slightly bloodshot due to all of her tears.

"...And I'm sure you know what happened next." Droned Kim after crying her eyes out.

"...So, that's why…" Sighed Steve.

"Y-Yeah… s-so then, after about half an hour of crying, pain, and v-violation, through my tears, I heard an explosion, followed by a few screams. And then… I realized that there were no forces on my body, so I was able to turn around… and I saw Ralph and the others covering their eyes and walking around blindly. I didn't question what happened, so I quickly ran away, not even bothering to look down and see if I was wearing anything. Fortunately, my house was very close to the… well, abandoned warehouse, my pants and… well, p-panties... were around my ankles, and I still barely had my bra on. So… I was able to get away from those fuckers that night… but the damage was done… it really was…" Sniffed Kim, as she tried her best to not burst into tears again.

"I'm so sorry, Kim…" Said Steve, as his normally happy-go-lucky attitude was gone for now.

"And… as much as I wish it ended after that… it didn't. After crying in the shower after my 'date', I spent the next two days outside of school thinking about what happened in the safety of my own house… and worrying that Ralphie and his group of other cunts would come back to finish the job. ...I didn't tell my parents about what happened. I couldn't. I felt… so violated, and… I even felt worried that I'd be seen as a slut because of something I couldn't control. So… I just kept all of those painful feelings to myself…" Sniffed Kim, coming very close to breaking down in tears again.

Steve then simply gave Kim a sombre, apologetic look as he waited for her to compose herself just a little more.

"But, soon enough… I realized that if I was to go outside… Ralphie could find me again… so, as the Monday when I had to go back to school approached, I got more and more fearful… until I heard a local story on the news that night. It turned out… Ralphie and his gang got arrested for… fuck, I don't even remember. It wasn't because of the bullshit that happened to me, I know that much…" Groaned Kim as she continued to sniffle.

"You would think that'd make me feel a little better, but fuck no. It actually kept me from telling what happened to my parents. And, well, when the news hit the school, they were obviously concerned about me, but because I wasn't fearful about Ralphie coming back to hurt me again… I lied to everyone about what happened. I lied to my counsellor, I lied to my therapist, and I lied to my parents, saying that Ralphie and I just broke up. I couldn't deal with the pain of recounting what happened without the fear of him returning, and, like I said, I felt I'd just be called horrible names if I mentioned it." Said Kim sombrely.

"...About a week afterwards, I tried to get back into dating, feeling like I could get over the trauma on my own if I had a positive event to counteract… well, what happened. And, at first, it seemed to work, because I met Kyle. He was sweet… a bit nerdy, yes, but sweet, and after I discovered he kinda had interest in me, because, well, I was an early bloomer, we started to date and hang out more. We even did it with my shirt on once. But… at that point, I started to get more pushy and started to lose it a little. I just… really wanted things to work out between us, but since I was still fresh from the trauma… I didn't really show it to Kyle that well. So… as a result, we eventually realized we had to break up. And that... really hurt me, to the point where, after that break-up, I was diagnosed with depression by my therapist, and I had to take a bunch of pills over a few months before eventually realizing the pills I'm taking now work best for me." Sighed Kim, sniffling a bit.

"And… well, since then, I dated fourteen, not forty-nine, more guys to try and find that spark. I even did it with two of them the same way I did it with Kyle… but I never found what I wanted. And every time I had to break up with a guy… the memory of what happened just got worse and worse, and I loathed Ralphie and his gang of cunts more and more. Plus, well, since I live in a suburban area, I was unable to interact with enough people of a race different from my own to not channel my hatred and fear towards not just Ralphie and his gang, but… well, you know… others. It didn't help that I found out that some of the guys who I once dated ended up with nerdier, 'more relatable' girls with 'less baggage'...ugh..." Groaned Kim as she seethed slightly.

"Still, thanks to my medication, I was at least able to keep all of that anger and frustration to myself and my therapist and counsellor. And I was genuinely excited for the opportunity to participate in a teenage version of my favourite TV show. But then… when I took myself off my meds for the show's sake, saw the same sort of situation happen with Eddie and Sasha, and realized that I couldn't quit for my sanity… well, you… you know the rest. I can't believe it took that just to make me realize how utterly wrong and toxic making all of those generalizations was… but even if the hatred is gone towards, well, people who aren't Ralphie and his gang… the fear I've experienced isn't." Said Kim as she groaned and hung her head in shame.

"I'm so scared, Steve… I'm scared of giving my heart away again… I'm scared that someone will attack me again… I just want to fall in love… real, romantic love. I survived this long only because of my parents… but I can't take another blow to my heart… I may seem like I'm alright… but my love life is so bad and I'm so lovelorn… it's tearing me apart, Steve. It's… It's tearing me apart!" Screamed Kim as she embraced Steve again and sobbed into his shoulder.

And all Steve could think to do was to return the embrace and let her cry it out.

* * *

 **(Confessional: ...Wow.)**

 **Steve:** I… I don't know what to say to that...

* * *

 **(Playa Des Losers)**

* * *

Jimmy was in his room at the Playa. He was alone. No cameras, no contest.

No friends.

Jimmy could only weep after what he had said. It was the only way, but that did not make it hurt any less.

The door opened and Jennifer walked in, sitting next to Jimmy.

"Hug?" Offered Jennifer.

Jimmy accepted the hug wordlessly. For a minute or two no words were spoken. Only hugs were exchanged.

"… You had no choice. If they knew what was going on, they'd understand." Said Jennifer kindly.

"But they don't." Mumbled Jimmy. "And, will they ever?"

"Once we end this bastard, they will." Said Jennifer darkly. "He or she … when I get hold of them, they are fucked. _**Their life is forfeit**_."

"...I hope you're right. But before any vengeance, before any justice … I just want Eleanor safe and in my arms." Whispered Jimmy. "I passed the trial … they should be in contact soon … is the door locked?"

Without a word, Jennifer locked the door, shut the window and drew the curtains closed. The two then sat with their backs to the wall as they looked at the pad and waited.

- _Your reward_ -

As before, the grid map appeared on the screen. Like last time, three red X's appeared one by one in three of the boxes not yet crossed out. Thus, the grid now looked like this:

 **A1** A2 **A3** A4 A5

 **B1 B2** B3 **B4** B5

C1 **C2** C3 C4 **C5**

D1 D2 **D3** **D4** D5

 **E1** E2 **E3** E4 E5

The screen stayed on the grid for a moment, before a transmission began to open.

* * *

 _Back to the same place as every other transmission, and nothing much had changed aside from a few discarded packets of chips now laying around. Like before, Eleanor was still trapped in her icy prison within the barred and padlocked well. By now, the ice had melted down to just above her elbows, leaving her hands still trapped in the ice. Eleanor struggled, but was clearly unable to do anything of any effect._

" _Mum! Dad! Jimmy! Help! Please!" Screamed Eleanor._

 _The camera zoomed in on her face, showing her eyes were red from crying and tear marks were all over her face. She sobbed brokenly, trapped in nightmare._

" _Somebody..." Sobbed Eleanor. "Save me … end my misery..."_

 _From off camera somebody threw something at Eleanor, hitting her on the head. She yelped in pain as the transmission cut off._

* * *

Jimmy looked horrified, but no tears came out. He just had no idea what to say or do. All he could do was lean against Jennifer and closed his eyes tightly.

"J-J-Jennifer?" Said Jimmy, sniffling.

"Yes Jimmy?" Asked Jennifer, looking repulsed at what she had seen.

Jimmy narrowed his eyes. They were full of tears and _**hate**_.

"When we save Eleanor and find this monster, we'll _**kill them**_." Hissed Jimmy.

Jennifer could not find it in her to disagree with this plan.

* * *

VOTES

Alice: Jimmy

Jimmy: Rheneas

Opal: Jimmy

Rheneas: Alice

Yessica: Jimmy

XXX

Jimmy- 3

Alice- 1

Rheneas- 1

* * *

 **Golden Hawks:** Bishop, Hector, Raven, Sasha, Spider, Wallace's

 **Silver Swordfish:** Barney, Eddie, Helen, Imanda, Quana, Uzuri

 **Bronze Tigers:** Alice, Opal, Rheneas, Yessica

 **Voted Off:** Lavender, VayVay, Irene, Zed, Eleanor, Lankston, Tabitha, Quarla, Paul, Jimmy

* * *

In the end Jimmy decides Eleanor's safety is worth more than five million dollars and thus he leaves us in 17th place. Now, out of every character … I'd say Jimmy has vastly changed by _**far**_ the most between seasons. No idealism anymore, just depression and a shell of his old self. And yet … I think it made him a better character. Jimmy was kinda basic, and kinda annoying, OTTP before. Making him more of a UTRM troubled rain-cloud really helped us get into his head and see what he is thinking and feeling. I depressed myself writing him, I must admit. Like with Irene, Jimmy benefited from having darker plotlines and less focus on his original OTTP side.

Now, the thing here is … normally in these notes I can talk about everything regarding the character who has lost. But, Jimmy's story is _**not**_ over yet. Not at all. The Kidnapper is still at large and still has Eleanor. Everything them relates to that will have to be revealed … another time.

I must say though, a lot of people seemed to think Jimmy had a great shot at winning. Kinda surprised me, but I guess I can see why. Always nice to hear fan theories and guesses and such. But some plots, they don't require a cash prize. They require life itself.

Halfway point is looming.

* * *

 **Next Time:** Some may find this challenge a little unbearable. If you played Crash 2, you'll know what I'm talking about!


	43. CH 16, PT 1: The Weapons

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Total Drama.

 **Note:** Sorry for the wait guys. Been feeling kinda stressed and depressed the past few days, along with kinda busy with final papers for Uni. Don't even ask me how I wrote a chapter longer than 18000 after that, because I truly do not know how I did! XD It's been a tough and stressful island arc for me to write, but I think that by working with feedback I have gotten I should be able to end the island on a positive note. On another note, I feel I could do with some more constructive criticism and such. If you see something here you feel could be better, or that does not really seem right to you, then feel free and welcome to let me know. Even if you think it only concerns you, I will still be happy to listen to you and take it on board, either for this story or any in the future. Thank you. With that, I have nothing else to say, except that I hope you guys enjoy the chapter. :)

I can't bear to watch this...

* * *

The midnight moon shone down on Flower Atoll. There were clouds starting to gather, which suggested possible rain the next morning. All was quiet, and the waves of the water were still. Winnie and Xaria stood just outside of Chill Zone #3, ready to give the recap.

"...That was a harsh elimination ceremony, huh?" Sighed Winnie.

"Yeah." Muttered Xaria.

"And we still have fourteen more of them, more or less." Continued Winnie nervously.

"Yeah." Muttered Xaria again. "But the show must go on, you know that."

"Hosting sure is a hard gig. I desperately want to be there for the campers and give them a cuddle or a kind word, but I must remain impartial. Oh, why oh why must I be a sensitive kitty?" Pouted Winnie.

"Do you want a short answer or the full list?" Snarked Xaria.

Winnie pouted.

"I guess we can discuss this back at the compound. Roll the camera." Requested Winnie wearily.

The camera turned on, and Winnie beamed like sunshine while Xaria just shrugged.

"Welcome to another episode of Total Drama Letter Starz! Last time we saw more of our fav players, or not so fav, it's your call! Meow! But, Chef gave Quana gun training and a new mission, Uzuri bonded with the _**baddies**_ Kim and Nakia, I think, and Eddie comforted Sasha overly a terrible nightmare. A cute match! But, 'Winnis' is better, eh, eh? Heehee! All this drama, and it wasn't even sunrise yet!" Exclaimed Winnie.

"After sunrise … it was what you'd expect. Plenty of proverbial poo flinging because you love watching people at their worst. I don't judge." Drawled Xaria. "Wallace and Raven ruined Bishop's jacket while hand gliding and found the green super star, Sasha vented to Hector who kinda seemed to not care much, Imanda used her 'wit and skills' to find the blue super star, Barney and Helen bonded further and probably made at least one shipper squee, Jimmy yelled at and alienated all of his team mates and, a surprise to me still, Opal and Alice actually bonded. Whatever next, democracy in North Korea? Oh me, oh my."

"You could pretend to care." Insisted Winnie.

"And betray who I am at heart? What do you take me for, a sell out?" Smirked Xaria.

Winnie huffed, but put on a smile once more as she continued.

"The challenge was, as usual on Flower Atoll, multi-part. Uzuri almost got pooped on by a bird, Hector flew up from a geyser and smooshed Raven, and within the caves Yessica found a super secret path … highlighted by neon lights. Yeah, like Yessica said, best not to ask questions! Heehee!" Giggled Winnie. "It was a mad dash to the finish … but due to Rheneas slightly lagging, it was the Bronze Tigers who had to vote somebody off the island."

"It looked like that somebody would be Alice or Jimmy due to alliance dynamics … but due to some rather, uh, _unprecedented_ offensive language it was Jimmy who took the Barrel of Shame. He seemed glad to go, and I guess his team won't miss him so … yay? I dunno, really. Point is, he placed seventeenth and now sixteen players remain." Stated Xaria, crossing her arms.

"Yep! Ten down, and still fourteen to go before the ultimate showdown of Letter Legacy!" Exclaimed Winnie. "But before that … I think we have some things we must call attention too! Like, will Raven and Wallace's fake fight after the challenge help their position? Is Bishop still pissed off about his stained jacket? What wisdom may Chef impart on Quana? Can Eddie balance his gameplay with the needs of his girlfriend Sasha? Will Opal's want for Zed make her gorge on apples again? Will Yessica realize the super star she holds is actually a fake? And who's gonna be the next person to fall?! Find out right here, right now on Total Drama Letter Starz!"

"And cut!" Said the cameraman, Oscar. "That was good."

"Thanks. K, let's get to sleep. I'm fucking sleepy, and if you, my teddy bear, are not in bed within the next fifteen minutes I might go psycho." Said Xaria in her usual dry tone.

"Too late for that." Smirked Oscar.

Xaria snickered as she and her boyfriend waked off, exchanging some banter. Winnie stood alone, watching them go. She then glanced at the cabins, and the loser tent.

"I hope we can all go back to being friends once this show is over. I mean, we all know it's just a game … right? Yeah, right." Said Winnie, nodding to herself.

Winnie did not look truly certain.

* * *

(Theme Song, I Wanna Be Famous)

* * *

 **(Open Water)**

* * *

Chef Hatchet drove the old Boat of Losers through the water in the direction of one of the islands that had not yet been visited. Quana sat on some crates at the back of the boat, her legs crossed and her head in her hands.

"So, uh … are we there yet?" Asked Quana.

Chef Hatchet _slooooowly_ turned around.

"What did I say the last two hundred and seventy six times?" Asked Chef Hatchet oh so sweetly.

"That we weren't there?" Recalled Quana faux thoughtfully.

"Yep." Confirmed Chef Hatchet. "... _ **SAME DEAL NOW PRINCESS**_!"

Quana winced, and wiped some saliva off of her forehead.

"A simple 'no, not yet' would have sufficed." Pouted Quana.

"I like to go above and beyond." Snickered Chef Hatchet. "Anyway, here we are!"

The boat pulled up at a beach, and Quana gazed out at the island. It was very much a rather crappy looking place. Dead plants, scattered junk, fallen trees. Even the water in a nearby river seemed to be contaminated in some way. There even seemed to be bones and rusted swords on the ground: whether they were real, or props … Quana did not know.

"So … um, cheerful place, eheheh." Gulped Quana.

"This place is called The Garden of Hate." Stated Chef Hatchet.

"Well, it's certainly not full of love." Remarked Quana. "Your weapons room is here then?"

"Nope." Said Chef Hatchet, reversing the boat away from shore.

"Then why come here?" Asked Quana, looking confused.

"I do not want Chris, Matthew and Trina knowing where my weapons are, you hear? The cameras are not turned on over here, so I just drove this way to throw 'em off my trail. We're gonna go to the real location now. So sit back, relax and please DON'T FALL ASLEEP!" Roared Chef Hatchet.

Quana yelped in sudden alarm. She leered at Chef Hatchet, huffing as he snickered. Within moments the boat was off again, towards its real destination.

* * *

 **(Wawanakwa Mess Hall)**

* * *

Chef Hatchet entered the Mess Hall, briefly looking sad at all the burn marks from the fire a few days ago. Quana followed him right into the kitchen, and leaned against the wall, watching the grown man, waiting to see what would happen next.

"That look familiar?" Asked Chef Hatchet, pointing to a broken oven.

"...Heeeey, that's the oven Barney used to cook that pie back in Letterz. We learnt a lot … namely that normal logic need not apply to Barney, and that excess heat makes ovens explode." Recalled Quana.

"Damn right. But what you _didn't_ know, is what is under it." Smirked Chef Hatchet as he pushed the wrecked oven back, revealing a closed, and scorched, trap door. "I convinced Chris to keep the oven because it had 'memories associated with it'. That man is a gullible rube, heheheh."

Chef opened the trap door up, revealed a flight of stairs. Chef walked down them, and Quana followed him. On the way down the stairs, Chef pressed a button and the trapdoor closed, with the oven moving back into place.

* * *

 **(Secret Room)**

* * *

Quana was stunned at what she was seeing. The room was cubic and spacious, with a comfy sofa, a well stocked mini-fridge and a microwave. There was even a radio. But that was not what caught her eye.

Guns! Guns everywhere!

Mounted on the walls were pistols, shotguns, machine guns, rocket launchers, knives and much, much more! In fact, there was even a (presumably deactivated) sea mine! It seemed like Chef Hatchet had enough weapons in here to start a small war … and probably win as well.

"Whooaaaaa..." Said Quana in awe. "So awesome..."

"Heh, Chuck Norris has nothing on me." Smirked Chef Hatchet. "I have it all! Weapons, food, a radio to pick up any transmission within fifty miles … and, a fridge full of food."

"Cooked by you?" Guessed Quana, chuckling.

"Oh, do not even go there." Muttered Chef Hatchet. "So, what do you think of my 'private collection'?"

"I think it's even more awesome than the climax of Taken." Said Quana sincerely. "Where did you even _get_ all this stuff? I mean, a sea mine? How?!"

"I was in NAAM." Said Chef simply. "I, well, managed to get a few souvenirs for my service."

"Even a sea mine? I mean, wasn't Vietnam mostly inland?" Asked Quana, raising an eyebrow.

"Forget the sea mine!" Yelled Chef Hatchet, kicking it.

It began to tick.

Quana shrieked in alarm and dove behind the sofa. Chef Hatchet rolled his eyes and kicked it again, which made the ticking stop.

"Relax. Also, do you think a sofa would block an explosion? Really?" Asked Chef Hatchet dryly.

"Well … knowing you, maybe it's blast proof?" Said Quana hopefully.

"Point." Conceded Chef Hatchet, before pointing at the sofa. "Sit."

A pause.

"Please." Added Chef Hatchet.

"I never knew you liked one word sentences so much." Giggled Quana as she sat down.

"Oh come off it." Muttered Chef Hatchet. "Now, do you know why I bought you down here?"

"To show me all of this utterly badass weaponry?" Beamed Quana.

"Yes … and no." said Chef Hatchet with a tired sigh. "Quana, I bought you here for that, and because down here … nobody can overhear us. It's the safest, most private place on the island. Wanna know why I didn't show up all that much in Letterz and Letterama? I was down here."

"But why? Were you hiding from something?" Asked Quana curiously. "These islands are kinda dangerous..."

"Not exactly." Muttered Chef Hatchet. "Ok Quana … I'll tell you everything. It all starts with Jareth."

Chef Hatchet paused.

"He was my best friend. He interviewed me about my war experiences, and helped me recover. Even gave me a job. This show was his brainchild, and was gonna be a good thing. But Chris, Matthew and Trina … our 'friends' … got on board as well. I do not have evidence of this next fact, but I know it to be true … towards the end of season one, they killed him and took the rights and the show for themselves for money and fame. I think that's why Chris was not there the episode of Island when Duncan got kicked off. They killed him on Boney Island. I found him days later and gave him a burial … after all, he descended from the tribes who once lived here." Explained Chef Hatchet, closing his eyes in pain.

There was a silence, and Quana dared not break it.

"I've been trying to gather facts and proof over the course of Letterz and Letterama, hence why I was so out of the way of it all. I guess I could have stopped the struggles of you and the rest, but … I couldn't. But I couldn't find anything. But then … something happened." Said Chef Hatchet, suddenly staring at Quana.

"...Me?" Guessed Quana.

"You were so determined to make up for the past. You even helped retrieve my spatula despite the danger, just for some words of advice. You ... you have integrity, energy and the desire to do what is right, and to make up for the past. And you even have journalism connections … I knew I needed you on my side, but there was only one way to do that..." Chef Hatchet trailed off.

The gears were turning in Quana's mind.

"Those 'Chef Quests' … they were set up!?" Exclaimed Quana, stunned.

"Yes. I needed to see just how loyal you would be, if I could trust you … I find it hard to trust anybody." Sighed Chef Hatchet. "But, now … I trust you. And I will tell you everything."

Chef Hatchet paused again, looking at Quana not as an annoyance or a frenemy, but as an equal.

" **I need your help**." Said Chef Hatchet seriously. "Chris … Matthew … Trina … they killed Jareth with that gun you found, and that you also _lost_. They even, _indirectly_ , caused the death of Nakia's mother by taking Nakia off her meds so that the ensuring carnage would boost ratings. I can be the decoy while you gather the facts and information."

Quana was silent, thinking all this over. She had not expected this at all.

"Wait, wait, so … you want my help to take down three corrupt murderers who probably have legal power and, I suspect, weapons of their own?" Repeated Quana. "And … they also played a technical role in Nakia losing her mother and causing lots of the chaos of the last two seasons?"

"That, and they probably had you as a hostess to take away any blame from them." Said Chef Hatchet grimly.

"One question, when do I start?" Asked Quana in determination. "And how should I go about this?"

"You'd have to dodge cameras and go into the intern compound zones. The one on this island might be hard to get through … on island number four though, I know a way..." Said Chef Hatchet, standing and pacing. "And to take them down, you'll be using the most powerful weapon of them all."

"A nuclear strike?" Guessed Quana.

"No." Said Chef Hatchet.

"A gigantic napalm bomb?" Guessed Quana again.

"No." Sighed Chef hatchet.

"The Death Star?" Exclaimed Quana.

"No!" Barked Chef Hatchet.

"...The Sea Mine?" Shrugged Quana

"NO!" Barked Chef Hatchet.

"Then what is it?" Asked Quana eagerly.

Chef Hatchet looked Quana in the eye.

"...The truth." Said Chef Hatchet seriously.

Quana tried to not looked disappointed. She'd been hoping she could use a rocket launcher…

"I won't let you down. I've let _lots_ of people down in the last two seasons. Now, I'm bringing them up … and taking down the ones I **should**." Promised Quana. "And I'll do it peacefully, not violently."

"Glad to have you on my side." Nodded Chef Hatchet, patting Quana on the shoulder. "Now, let's get back to Flower Atoll. We'll take the long way around, but you should be able to get enough rest for the challenge."

"And if anybody asks where I was, I'll say that I was looking for the super stars." Nodded Quana, miming zipping her lips shut.

* * *

 **(The Next Morning)**

* * *

The sun had risen, and a new day had begun. Bishop and Spider were hanging out on the roof of the mess hall, a basket of a few bottles of fine wine between them.

"I don't drink much, but … this is really nice of you." Admitted Spider. "Thanks."

"No worries. You have potential to be a rich and enviable guy like me, so I'm just helping you along. This wine is amazing anyway. Every non-commoner should try it." Replied Bishop, pouring himself and Spider a glass each. "Besides, you're basically this show's golden boy, and yes I have read fan reviews of Letterz to back that up, so it's in my best interest to get you on my side."

Spider paused.

"I really have no idea if you like me for, well, me … or if you see me as a sort of stepping stone to more glory." Admitted Spider.

"Does it really matter?" Shrugged Bishop. "I'm backing you up, giving you fine wine and I'm at least _honest_ about the fact I'm highly willing to use you."

"...I suppose it doesn't matter." Conceded Spider, sipping the wine. "Ick!"

"Ah, you'll get used to it." Said Bishop, sipping from his own glass. "So, I hear Jimmy got voted off last night. Shame."

"Yeah, it was. I wanted to help him … he needed a friend." Sighed Spider.

"I was trying to make him more of a jerk." Admitted Bishop.

"Whuh!? Bishop, that's wrong!" Exclaimed Spider.

"He asked me to." Said Bishop idly. "Call it charity. Or, preferably, don't as I kinda hate that word."

Spider considered his next words.

"...Do you not see the issue with making an already depressed child into, well, a bully?" Asked Spider.

"He wanted me to. I don't really see the problem. A lot of people here don't get my lifestyle, but then, I don't get yours, do I? It's too fundamental of an issue for us to work through, and I don't really care to learn." Said Bishop, taking another sip of wine.

"Those who don't learn from mistakes tend to repeat them." Warned Spider.

"As I've not been voted off, I'd say I've not made any mistakes." Sniffed Bishop. "I suspect that we're going to be moving to the next island soon. It's seven islands, and the paperwork said it's thirty two episodes, so they do have to keep on schedule."

"Oh, you read paperwork?" Noted Spider. "I did, but there were terms I didn't totally understand."

"As I am rich and thus my life means a great deal more than most, I made certain to familiarize myself with contracts and such in case anybody tries to screw me over." Explained Bishop. "Some rules seem a touch unfair, but as long as they do not impact upon me, I _**really**_ don't give a damn."

"I don't know why I hang out with you. Certainly not for the wine." Muttered Spider, gulping down his glass.

"Because you're not close minded enough to just hang out with the good two shoes players." Replied Bishop pleasantly.

"Well, I _do_ want to win." Admitted Spider.

"And hate me or not, working with me will give you a better chance than just playing patty cake with Barney." Said Bishop smugly.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Patty cake? I guess even the rich have guilty pleasures…)**

 **Bishop:** One thing that always struck me as rather irksome about this show is how the 'good guys' only work with other 'good guys' and the 'villains' only work with other 'villains'. Sure, good guys may be annoyingly self-righteous, but a conflict of interest in an alliance is quite fun, I must admit. I find working with Spider more satisfying than I would working with, _**uurregh**_ , _Wallace…_

 **Spider:** It feels odd to say it, but I … actually trust Bishop. I mean, yes, he's kind of a dick and he's playing ruthlessly, but at least he's straight up with me and, for now at least, is not looking to target me. Also ... dammit, that wine actually ended up being pretty good once I got used to it. Why must Bishop know how to bribe me?

* * *

Bishop and Spider heard a sound and glanced behind them. Wallace greeted them with a polite nod, having climbed onto the roof.

"My wine is for normal people only." Drawled Bishop. "Hands off."

"At ease, I'm not here to pilfer your wine. I prefer beer anyway." Assured Wallace. "I just wanted to discuss some things with you. I come in peace."

Spider smiled a little.

"Well, that's really-." Began Spider.

"-A load of bullshit." Said Bishop flatly. "Do you really think either of us, mostly me of course, are stupid enough to just go along with what the guy dressed as _Dick Dastardly_ tells us?"

"You're judging me for how I look. I kind of thought you would not want to have anything in common with Kim, judging by your words for her last season at the loser interview thing." Frowned Wallace, crossing his arms.

Bishop made an unpleasant face.

"Five minutes." Relented Bishop.

"Short and sweet, I wanna ally with you guys." Stated Wallace. "Things went south with Raven, so I need a new alliance."

"It was your own fault that happened at all. Wallace, making girls mad is just something you do _not_ do. It could end you in much pain." Said Spider firmly.

"I fight Alice all the time and I never come off that badly." Shrugged Bishop.

"You don't count. You're not normal." Said Spider simply. "Ok Wallace, uh, I guess we can help you? But I'd rather we not kick off Raven … I mean, you are the one who pissed her off by leading her on in a fake date and, um, that's kinda something I, you know, can't approve of."

"For a moment there I could almost take you seriously." Smirked Bishop. "So how about to Wallace? Join us, but also your new enemy stays on the island."

"That's fair. I don't really have room to boss you guys about anyway." Assured Wallace. "What do you have in mind?"

Spider paused and looked at Bishop.

"Uh … he has a point. What _do_ we have in mind? I mean, if Wallace is with us, and we're not going right after Raven, that kinda only leaves Sasha and Hector." Admitted Spider.

"Then let's just kick off Hector." Said Bishop, pouring himself some more wine. "He's a threat and all that commoner stuff. Besides, if I kick off Sasha then Eddie will ditch me, and I'd like him to stay under my thumb."

"I guess we have a plan then." Noted Spider.

"Glad to be a part of it." Added Wallace.

"You're still here? We said we'd help you, now clear off." Sniffed Bishop.

Wallace frowned, but obeyed the order nonetheless.

"Good luck at the challenge gentleman." Said Wallace with a hand wave. "Also, gratz on surviving the first ten eliminations."

Wallace left, which left Bishop and Spider alone.

"So, uh, we're doing Hector then?" Noted Spider. "I guess that'll help us in challenges since he's not really good at them."

"Neither are you." Reminded Bishop. "And we may, or we may not. Honestly, I'd like to kick off Wallace now as he won't expect it. He's smart and also highly annoying. Put those two things together and it's clear he should be kicked off as soon as possible."

"Good point." Agreed Spider. "Your strategic game is on-point. Though, your social game is kinda in shambles."

"Meanwhile you have a good social game, but strategically … eeehhh, you're hopeless, sorry." Said Bishop, obviously not sorry at all.

"… Just keep the wine coming." Muttered Spider.

* * *

 **(Confessional: A wine a day keeps Bishop away.)**

 **Wallace:** I'll admit, things are very risky right now and both me and Raven's games are riding on this move working. But, what else _could_ we have done? The other four wanted us out and the super star gives us only three votes overall. I just have to get Bishop and Spider to trust me, and I'll make headway. The bizarre part is that it might just be easier to get Bishop to be ok with me. Weird. Hopefully giving them the power for the possible next vote is enough for them to not wish me dead, or worse, eliminated. Heheheh. It's super risky, but that's what I love about this game!

 **Bishop:** Sure, every vote matters but I'd rather not have a vote that could end up turning itself on me. Wallace is smart, but also a villainous player. He'd be quite happy to send me up the river if it helped him. For my own security, I think I'd like to be rid of him sooner than later, even if Hector also pisses me off. But let's be honest, we all know the main reason I want him gone is because he is fucking _**annoying**_. All he does is act loud, brag and treat this game like a trip to his local pantomime. It's a struggle to live with him, viewers.

* * *

Sasha sat in the Mess Hall, playing on her 3DS. She had one hundred percent focus on the handheld console and it seemed like nothing else in the world mattered to her at this moment. Her bowl of cornflakes was off to the side, soggy and forgotten.

"Bang. Dead zombie. Bang. Dead zombie. **Bang**. _**Dead zombie**_." Muttered Sasha.

Five minutes and hundreds of dead undead later, Sasha put down the 3DS and moved her attention back to the cornflakes.

"...Yeah, no." Muttered Sasha. "Guess I'll just get another bowl."

Sasha got up and got herself more cereal. But before she could begin to eat it, she heard the sound of muffled talking and glanced out the nearby window. She could see Hector talking to Gary. They were friends, so casual chit-chat was normal, Sasha figured.

"Would be nice to be close to somebody. I'm not feeling that right now … I love Eddie, but right now I just feel … alone." Sighed Sasha.

"That's so sad." Said a sympathetic voice.

"What are you gonna do about it? You can't just sit there." Said another, firmer, voice.

Sasha blinked. She had not heard anybody come in. She glanced left and right … and saw Clank on her right shoulder and Bowser on her left shoulder

"...Oh not _**again**_." Groaned Sasha. "I need to get myself checked out..."

"There is nothing wrong with you. We are just a part of your subconscious here to assist you in finding your way, and finding truth in your own complicated feelings. You are human, and allowed to feel as you wish." Said Clank gently.

"He means spill it." Added Bowser.

Sasha knew that this whole thing was not gonna stop until she was honest with herself about what she was feeling. So, she went along with it.

"I just feel ... angry." Admitted Sasha.

"In other shocking news, I'm Mario's nemesis." Snarked Bowser.

"Please continue, Miss Sasha." Said Clank, politely prompting her.

"It's just … people are treating me as some kind of bad guy. Not everybody, but I know some are. I would not mind, except … _**I have done nothing wrong**_." Scowled Sasha. "It's just … people here are so hypocritical, I think. Kim tried to _**kill me**_. She was _**awful**_ to me. And yet, people are telling me to 'let it go' and 'be the bigger person'. I'm sorry, but I think I am very much allowed to feel hatred for somebody like her. I swear … you're sweet one season and people like you. You step a toe out of line next season, and then your old friends and fans turn on you. Maybe Rheneas is right and Kim does have some kind of fucked up past. Does _**not**_ mean I have to forgive or move on. I mean, Bowser … if some villain out there tried to kill the Koopalings and Bowser Jr, you would not just forgive them if they had a screwed up life, would you?"

"I'd be more likely to eat their skull and then breath fire on the corpse." Said Bowser, nodding in agreement.

"Exactly! I appreciate the fact forgiveness and kindness are good things, but I'd honestly expect more of it to be given to the victim of the whole thing, not for the aggressor. But people here … seem to not agree with me. I'd just trying to keep my mouth shut, because I don't think talking about this will do any good. It's already clear that I am not really allowed to get angry." Said Sasha with a resigned sigh.

"Says who? You can feel however you like. I mean, how can they actually stop you from being angry? Nobody can stop Bishop, can they?" Asked Bowser.

"Sasha feels she does not want to sink to the level of her foes, even if it is tempting." Explained Clank.

"It sure is." Sighed Sasha. "Mum and dad are all for vengeance, but … I want to win. I don't think I'd be able to stay in any measure of a good spot if I went on an angry warpath. But all the pity parties they are giving her … it just makes me so _**angry**_."

"Maybe you should talk to somebody about this?" Suggested Clank.

"Who?" Asked Sasha desperately.

"...I am not certain." Admitted Clank.

"Why not Donny? He likes to yell." Suggested Bowser. "Look toots, don't worry about what others think of you. You're in a delicate situation where you should be allowed to vent. If they don't side with you, just put 'em in line for elimination."

"Hmm, talking to Donny might work." Noted Sasha, rubbing her chin in thought. "And I guess I have time to get my feelings in order, since I have three allies right now on a team of six. This could work. But..."

"But what?" Asked Clank gently.

"I want vengeance, plain and simple. But I don't want to stoop to _**her**_ level in the process." Sighed Sasha. "I just need to sit, and think. There's always another way than violence … right?"

"...I cannot speak, for my best friend is Ratchet." Said Clank awkwardly.

"If it helps, just imagine she's a plumber." Suggested Bowser. "We're both rooting for you kid. Comes with being figments of your imagination."

With that, Clank and Bowser both bowed and disappeared with a pop. Sasha blinked, thinking about what just happened.

"Well … that was weird." Noted Sasha.

"What was?" Asked Hector as he walked into the Mess Hall.

"Uh, nothing." Lied Sasha.

"Works for me. I am going to assume it was about games, and I'm not really into them these days." Said Hector, heading to get some food.

" _You know what they say about assuming_..." Thought Sasha.

* * *

 **(Confessional: I'm not finishing that thought for you, Sasha.)**

 **Sasha:** It feels good to get stuff off my chest … I mean, the hallucinations are, well, me, myself and I, so they listen and … this is becoming so weird. This whole show is nuts, really. But something has been on my mind … Hector compared what I have been through to being picked on at high school. I am not for a _second_ going to discount high school bullying, for I have been there, but … making that comparison and saying moving on is better. At the time I accepted it as sensible, but really, after thinking about it … that _**seriously**_ pissed me off. But if I outright say that, he may want me voted off. Urrrgh, what to do, what to do… (Sasha sighs). Jimmy has been angry and upset like me all season. So … why do people sympathise with him, but not me? ...What did I do wrong to drive people away…?

 **Hector:** ...Was Sasha having another hallucination again? I recall those being a thing last season. They tend to give her advice, so I guess it's ok? More to the point, as Wallace and Raven are done with each other, this gives me a rather large crack that I could exploit. I just have to hope Sasha will be up for this. To that end … I guess I should start talking to her. Like, really talking to her and not just idle small talk or strategic meetings.

* * *

Hector sat down across from Sasha and, after taking a bite and swallowing some toast, looked up at his team mate.

"So, how has your morning been?" Asked Hector.

"Same as usual, mostly." Replied Sasha. "You?"

"Eh, nothing to complain about. I was talking to Gary about Magic the Gathering cards, so that was something." Said Hector, pouring himself a glass of apple juice.

"Oh, you play card games?" Noted Sasha, looking interested.

"I dabble." Confirmed Hector. "It's a good combination of relaxing, challenging and, quite simply, fun. Like with chess, I have attended tournaments and sometimes won."

"Only sometimes?" Teased Sasha.

"The top notch players … have no life besides the game." Admitted Hector, chuckling. "You play any card games?"

"I used to play the Pokemon card game, but the video games are better." Stated Sasha. "So, you're not much of a gamer."

"Not my thing. Too childish and kind of a waste of time. That said I respect your love of them." said Hector charmingly. "Now, moving on from that … what are your plans if you win? I'm really interested to hear."

"Video game development college fund, and therapy." Replied Sasha promptly.

"I do wish you the best after the game." Said Hector sympathetically. "I'd spend the prize on university, and use the rest to just generally support myself. But, let's talk more about you. Your dream game?"

"I got plenty of ideas. I had one in mind about monsters in the sky called Overtale." Replied Sasha. "So, uh, besides that … we prepared for elimination?"

"I would say so. We have four votes, and only two against us." Confirmed Hector. "Pretty basic really."

"With Raven and Wallace no longer allied though … think they'll come to us?" Asked Sasha.

"If they do, we'll listen." Stated Hector. "Now tell me more about this 'Overtale'."

Sasha beamed, and began to chatter.

* * *

 **(Confessional: In TDL, it's not 2015 yet.)**

 **Sasha:** I know, I was annoyed at Hector but … he really can listen. Felt nice to just geek out and chatter for a bit, y'know? Really reminds me of what I'm playing for. If I stay determined, it should all work out. Grandma, when I was little, always used to say things turn out the way they should if you never lose hope. ...I really miss Grandma.

 **Hector:** Hmm … that was a good idea for a game. Sasha has a bright career in the gaming industry, clearly. Now, back to impartial logic, this should ensure Sasha stays on my side. Bishop and Spider are clearly closer to each other and I think Sasha knows Bishop better than me, so to ensure I will not be in danger if the team comes down to the four of us at any point I need Sasha to see me as her closest friend. The fact I legitimently do see her as more than a number should help with that. Besides, given her state, she's probably ready to latch onto somebody who shows her any amount of kindness. As long as I keep flattering her and say how much I hate Kim, I'll have a game-long ally. Great game skill, and admittedly a _life skill_ , is to tell people exactly what they want to hear.

* * *

After some time of game chatting Sasha and Hector were interrupted by the Mess Hall doors opening and Raven walking in. It was impossible to miss her new attire.

"Making a fashion statement?" Asked Sasha, raising an eyebrow.

"Maybe a bad cosplay?" Guessed Hector. "Wallace _clearly_ left his mark."

Raven shook her head as she sat down next to them, casually dusting off the arm cannon.

"Stole them from Wallace." Lied Raven. "He stole my heart, so I stole his gadgets. A fair trade, right?"

"The law would disagree." Stated Hector.

"This show has no real laws." Reminded Sasha. "So, uh … need something Raven?"

"Call me The Dark Raven." Winked Raven.

"No, we won't. We're not children or idiots." Said Hector impatiently.

Raven pouted, but nonetheless went along with the request.

"So, I was hoping to ask you guys for, um, a small favour." Admitted Raven quietly.

"What did you have in mind?" Asked Hector coolly.

"Well, Wallace was my ally but that's kinda a dead thing now, so … could I join up with you guys?" Asked Raven hopefully.

"Sure." Smiled Sasha. "What Wallace did was pretty shit. I liked you back in Letterz, so why not?"

"Thanks Sasha, you won't r-." Began Raven.

"Hold it." Said Hector. "I'm all for new allies, but I want to test your loyalty."

Raven paused, considering her next move.

"What would you like me to do?" Asked Raven curiously.

"Vote out Wallace. Should be no problem given you two broke up." Stated Hector, sipping his drink.

"Yeah, sure." Said Raven with a shrug, though inwardly her heart was beating very fast all of a sudden. "You can count on me. Can't blame you anyway; I've only just joined, so I have no room to make demands."

"Exactly. Nice to see you understand that. Too few people do." Mused Hector.

"Can't imagine why." Mused Raven. "So, uh, do either of you have the blue super star? We ought to use it on the Tigers since they are already down in numbers, y'know?"

"I don't have any stars." Admitted Hector.

"Me neither. Does Wallace?" Asked Sasha curiously.

"If he has any, he never told me." Lied Raven. "But what he _did_ tell me was that apparently Bishop was wanting you out Hector. As I'm not with Wallace now, why be loyal?"

"Hmmm … Bishop _**is**_ a jackass, so that seems likely." Muttered Hector. "First Wallace, and then Bishop."

"Good plan. Well, I'm gonna go take a walk. Maybe see just what this arm cannon can do." Said Raven as she got to her feet.

"I'll come with you." Said Hector. "I'd like to see as well."

Raven gulped inwardly as Hector followed her out of the Mess Hall. So much for conferring with Wallace...

Sasha was left alone and then noticed something.

"Doh! My cornflakes went soggy again!" Groaned Sasha.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Hector the stalker! Whammo!)**

 **H** **ector:** I would like Raven as an ally, to a degree. I could easily have her follow my well thought out plans. Without Wallace, she'll probably become passive again. Now, the thing is … I plan for any possibility, and there is a possibility the fight was fake, even though it's small. Therefore, I gave Raven the order to vote for Wallace if she wants to join us. I also followed her, not out of interest for that cannon thing, but to make sure she won't talk to Wallace and report what I said. Just a precaution. But if Bishop does want me out … that could be something to watch out for. ...Feh, as if that elitist **_scum_** could make a logical strategic plan to save his life. He's only here because of Spider.

 **Raven:** The main plan is really for me to get Hector _**deliciously**_ paranoid about Bishop and to get in good with both him and Sasha while Wallace works on Spider and Bishop. But now Hector is following me. _**Stalking**_ me. The Dark Raven does not need a stalker! ...Hopefully I can lose him somehow so I can talk to Wallace. But … am I evil enough to blast him away with the arm cannon of _**evil**_? ..Probably not since I did dump Gary for beating that man. ...I miss Gary. I'll talk to him later. He's cool. (Raven clears her throat after an awkward silence). Playing up my personality is fun, but it's just so unnatural for me. Maybe I should have called myself The Shy Shanghai, or something? (Raven lightly giggles). This is getting too awkward, I'm outta here. (Raven blasts a hole in the confessional wall with the arm cannon and leaps out).

* * *

Barney was laying on his bed in the Middle Place cabin, hands behind his head and starring upwards in thought.

"Five million dollars. I could buy my own boat with money like that. Maybe even move out of my current place, and live out on the sea?" Mused Barney. "But I'd still be left with plenty of money, so what else?"

Barney glanced at a camera in the room.

"My philosophy regarding money is that there is _**zero**_ point in having it if you won't spend it." Explained Barney.

With that, Barney resumed looking thoughtful. But soon, an idea occurred to him.

"Pirates. I was once a pirate. But not a real one." Noted Barney. "But real pirates … they don't have any other options, do they? Hmm … aha! I could help people in Somalia and other places so they don't need to be the evil kind of pirate! Never a bad time to make a difference. I always did get a little teary eyed growing up at those commercials for people in need."

With that, Barney took a crumpled piece of paper out of his pocket, and a pencil too. It was his to-do list.

 _\- Become Boring (and have fun doing it)_

 _\- Finish building the tree house back home (buy more nails!)_

 _\- Win the five million dollars while staying true to myself (except the previously mentioned boring training)_

Barney tapped his chin and then added another item to the list.

 _\- Buy big and fast boat and then sail to wherever help and kindness needed._

"And with the money, I could buy a big engine to go fast from place to place. Yep, that's the plan. Until then …. I need something to do. I don't feel occupied enough." Frowned Barney. "Hmmm..."

There was a knock at the door and Daisy then entered. Barney greeted her with a polite bow.

"A fine morning to you, Lady of Wisdom. How can I impart the secrets of the East onto you." Asked Barney sagely.

"Oh, you're offering advice? Yes! I don't even have to wring it out of you, which means I won't be seen as the bad guy for some reason." Noted Daisy, looking pleased.

"Happy to help." Assured Barney. "Oh, and that reminds me. I have something to say to you."

"And what's that?" Asked Daisy.

Barney took a bow, getting onto one knee.

"I apologise for how I felt about you in Letterz. Really, you were not bad. Just kinda loud … much like me, in fact. Perhaps you'd wish to be ninja too? Apologies be upon you." Said Barney sincerely.

"I've actually kinda forgotten a lot of what happened in Letterz. I never watched the episodes." Said Daisy, shrugging. "But, thanks."

"So, how can I be of help and a giver of advice? Homework tips? Suggestions on who to bet on winning? Love advice?" Offered Barney.

"The last one!" Exclaimed Daisy. "Urgh, you know, if you have a moment. Not like it's a big deal."

"Then I will treat it as the small issue it is." Agreed Barney with a bow. "So, who do you have a crush on? Anybody here, or is it somebody you know off the show?"

"Somebody you know." Confirmed Daisy.

"Hmm … I guess that's pretty much every past and current player from both seasons." Noted Barney.

"I do like to keep some vagueness apparent in my words. Now, love advice, chop, chop … please." Requested Daisy.

Barney considered what he would say.

"Well, I can't get all specific and such if you won't tell me who you like, buuuut …. privacy is your right. I'd recommend getting them a gift, just talking to them nicely, drop a hint or two that you are interested … play it how you feel it should be done." Suggested Barney. "Oh, and also … _eye contact_!"

Daisy made a mental note of all this advice.

"Much appreciated." Said Daisy with a nod. "So, how would _you_ play it?"

"Why ask me? I was dumped." Said Barney, trying to chuckle and play it off as a joke.

"Stills hurts? It's been weeks. You _need_ to find something else to do with you time." Insisted Daisy.

"Any suggestions?" Asked Barney.

"Play the game." Said Daisy simply. "Thanks for the advice. Goodbye for now."

Daisy turned on her heel and left, with proper walking posture as per her standard. Barney lay back on his bed, thinking about what Daisy had said.

"Hmmmm, play the game. Many ways to do that." Mused Barney. "...Oooooo, I _think_ I have an idea!"

* * *

 **(Confessional: If only he knew who Daisy liked!)**

 **Barney:** Hopefully Daisy's 'ship' will last longer than mine did, eh? Well, if nothing else she's a gal set on what she wants, so maybe she didn't need my advice after all? (Barney chuckles). ...Whoa, now I feel useless. Huh.

 **Daisy:** Phew, he didn't suspect anything. Like I'd tell Barney I like Spider … _Barney_ , as in the guy who _got Spider with Quana_. (Daisy pauses). What am I **doing**? There's no **way** this is going to work, but I can't abandon this feeling! I've not felt this giggly in years! A Rose never gives up … unless of course we never wanted to get started.

* * *

Eddie walked through the camp, hands in his pockets, and thinking about how he was going to spend his day … aside from the obvious.

"I hate this team." Sighed Eddie. "The people are cool, but … nothing happens. I hate being left out of all the main going ons, but this team never strategizes and never loses. I damn well hope a swap is coming soon. So many connections … and none of them on this team."

Eddie huffed and sat on a stump, head in his hands.

"I need some action soon." Declared Eddie.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Eddie is ready! ...Too bad his team isn't!)**

 **Eddie:** Winning is fine. I'm not saying no to not being voted off. But … no decent winner ever sits back and does nothing. But on this team, it's the only friggin' thing that I can do. No … no, it is not. I suspect this may be the last day of the island based on where we are geographically and thus I have a plan. Even if my team wins, I'm handing the orange super star over to the losing team to cause some chaos and, thus, interesting things to happen. That way it'll feel like I have _done_ something.

* * *

As Eddie sat in place he noticed Uzuri walking by. He would have given her a polite greeting, but he then noticed that she was lugging a rather heavy looking basket full of chillis.

"Wonder where she got those from?" Pondered Eddie.

Uzuri walked on and Eddie decided to follow her from a distance to, if nothing else, have something to do.

Before long Uzuri came across Rheneas and greeted him politely, passing over the heavy basket. Rheneas gave her a genuine thank you and, after small chit chat, they parted ways. Eddie paused, and then followed after Uzuri.

Uzuri soon stopped at a flower bed and began to pull out some weeds. As she worked, Eddie kept beside her.

"Why did you give Rheneas a basket of chillis?" Asked Eddie.

"Why not?" Smiled Uzuri. "He likes them."

"But it must have been heavy, and he's not on our team." Replied Eddie.

"Heavy loads will make me stronger, and friendship plays for all teams." Said Uzuri as she tugged on a firm weed.

"Uzuri, nobody will argue that you're sweet, but you will **not** win this game if you do not play with strategy and only focus on emotion. It's why I lost last season." Stated Eddie.

"Well, you need allies for strategy right? If you don't be nice to them and make friends, won't they kind of hate you and not want to listen to you?" Asked Uzuri curiously. "And Owen, Spider and VayVay won, and were more friendly than strategic-ish."

"The game has changed since then." Stated Eddie. "There is no room for empathy anymore."

Uzuri nodded, looking like she genuinely understood what Eddie meant.

"Ah, that explains a lot. Is that why you're not really showing very much empathy to Sasha?" Asked Uzuri innocently.

"What?!" Exclaimed Eddie.

"She seems upset and you're kinda spending most of your time on strategy. But if strategy matters more … well, no worries! Starting tomorrow, I shall up my game." Promised Uzuri. "I guess I'll try to show less empathy too, but right now I feel kinda worried about Sasha, Nakia, Kim and Gordon, so I dunno. Poor Gordon and his poor liver. Plus, Kasimar must be lost and alone somewhere in the world. Poor guy..."

Looking thoughtful, Uzuri walked away, now very much considering all that Eddie had said. Meanwhile, Eddie looked rather stunned.

"Have I been neglecting Sasha? She agreed with me that strategy is important. Heck, I talked to her yesterday. Hmm … maybe I _could_ do more." Decided Eddie. "This alliance with me and Uzuri is not going to last the distance, I feel."

* * *

 **(Confessional: Strategy VS Social.)**

 **Uzuri:** Maybe I am spending too much time talking to the interns and not enough on playing the game. Nice of Eddie to point it out before it was too late, I owe him! Though I can't just put friendship on hold until the game is over because that is kinda rude. But, starting now I shall try to be a little less friendly. (Uzuri pauses for a moment). It's not working! My heart is full of care, and it stinks!

 **Eddie:** Uzuri feels bad for Kim, Nakia and _Kasimar_? How … _**how**_ is that even possible? Ok, true, I'd like to move on as well and let bygones be bygones, but what did they do, exactly, to warrant true sympathy? Hell if I know. But, maybe I have been neglecting empathy … if Sasha is upset, I need to talk to her. (Eddie considers his words). _Uzuri_ focusing on being strategic? Ok, this I _gotta_ see. (Eddie chuckles) At least she'll try, right?

* * *

At the beach area near the Chill Zone, Imanda was in her modest green bikini and doing some swimming. For her, it had been a peaceful morning thus far.

...Or at least, it had been until a lobster had ripped her bikini bottoms, leaving her stuck in the water, too embarrassed and scared to come out in case she was seen.

"Well … this is quite an unfortunate morning." Noted Imanda. "I hope the cameras can't see through the water..."

Imanda groaned at the thought and sunk down just a little deeper.

"What am I going to do? I can't leave the water or I'll be seen! And even if I could handle that, there's no way I could reach the cabins without somebody seeing my..." Imanda trailed off, going bright red. "Maybe somebody will come along soon … somebody who can help."

Imanda pouted.

"Dumb lobster." Muttered Imanda.

That was when Imanda spotted Clyde walking a distance away. He was talking on a rather beat-up cellphone, though Imanda was too far away to hear what he was saying, as he spoke in a near whisper, occasionally softly chuckling.

"Clyde! Over here!" Called Imanda. "A little help please!"

But Clyde did not hear Imanda and kept on his way, the phone call taking up his focus. Imanda sighed as he walked on and away.

"I need to speak up. I'm in the background enough as it is." Sighed Imanda. "Now what?"

Imanda stayed in the water, covering herself up for modesty, for about five more minutes. But then another person arrived.

"Afternoon Imanda." Greeted Andy.. "What's up?"

"Oh, uh … j-just taking a swim." Said Imanda awkwardly.

"Can I join you?" Asked Andy.

"No!" Exclaimed Imanda. "Um, I mean … normally I'd be fine with company, but..."

"But what? Do you not like people seeing you in a swimsuit?" Asked Andy in understanding

"It's less that and, um, more the fact that a lobster kind of, well, destroyed and stole my bikini bottoms." Admitted Imanda, before looking desperate. "Could you, um, please get me something I can use to cover myself? I'll really owe you one."

"I'll be right back." Saluted Andy.

Without even asking Imanda to not go anywhere (because really, how could she?) Andy sped off quickly. Imanda watched him go and smiled. How nice of him to help her.

A few minutes passed and Andy returned with a casual pair of blue swimming shorts. He tossed them out to Imanda and quickly turned around. Imanda smiled at the gesture and instantly redressed herself before she stood out of the water.

"Thanks Andy." said Imanda, gratefully shaking the slightly younger guy's hand. "I almost became popular for _**all**_ the wrong reasons!"

"No worries. I was just passing through." Said Andy, trying to play it cool. "But yeah, the waters by Flower Atoll have a fair few lobsters, so you gotta watch out for that."

"Yeah, if only I'd known that first." Pouted Imanda. "Thanks for being here. Clyde didn't hear me, and I do not know if anybody else would come by before the challenge, so … anytime you wish to collect the favour, come find me. You know where I'll be."

"...Where would you be? I'm, uh, asking for a friend." Teased Andy.

"Probably by the cabins … I assume the other islands have cabins." Said Imanda thoughtfully.

"Most of them do. One of them doesn't, but that's all I can say. Oh, by the way, do you know where Barney is? I … kinda need to talk to him about something important." Admitted Andy, glancing to the side.

Imanda seemed to notice that something was up, but knew it was not her place to inquire.

"I've not seen him yet. But if I see him, I'll let him know that you wish to speak with him." Promised Imanda. "Say, can you pass on a message to the producers?"

"I think I can, sure. What is it?" Asked Andy curiously.

Imanda gained a dark look.

"Put up warning signs that there are bikini stealing lobsters in the water!" Yelled Imanda, huffing somewhat.

Andy could not help but snicker, though only a little. Imanda pouted.

"Oh, you think the viewing world nearly seeing my bare ass was funny?" Frowned Imanda.

After a pause, Imanda giggled.

"Yeah, I … I guess it kinda was." Admitted Imanda.

"More people should learn to laugh at themselves." Mused Andy. "Happy to have helped."

* * *

 **(Confessional: Can't trust those grabby crustaceans.)**

 **Imanda:** That swim could have gone better. I'm starting to remember why I don't often go to the beach. Eheheheh. Good thing it turned out ok. Also, check this out! (Imanda reaches below camera and picks up a large and intact conch shell). Cool shell, right? I always wanted one of these growing up, and not the kind you buy from the shops but one found in the wild. Do you … do you guys think Clyde would like it? (Imanda lightly blushes).

* * *

Helen and Quana sat next to each other on a log. Quana was tuning her guitar, while Helen was quietly working on a book of sudoku puzzles.

"...How do those puzzles work again." Asked Quana curiously.

"Fill in each box with numbers one to nine, and do not have the same number in each box or row across the board." Stated Helen.

"Sounds really hard." Noted Quana.

"Maybe, but it's fun." Shrugged Helen.

PING!

Quana accidentally snapped one of the guitar strings, but did not care because she was more interested in what Helen had said.

"Fun?" Repeated Quana.

"Yeah. Fun." Said Helen, adding another number into the current puzzle that she was working on.

"Hmmm … I seem to know a certain friend of mine who shuddered to speak the word 'fun' just a few short days ago." Teased Quana, giggling. "Might this have something to do with a mutual friend of ours, _hmmm_?"

Helen closed the sudoku book.

"I am being corrupted. But if the corruption means I have more chance of winning the five million, then Barney can keep infected me." Shrugged Helen.

"...Infection? Uh … I guess that's _one_ way of looking at it." Noted Quana, not sure what else to say.

"You ship us, don't you." Said Helen knowingly.

"… I will not lie, I do." Confessed Quana. "You gonna sink it?"

"I don't even know. Barney's nuts, but he's genuine and has been a big help, but I guess he's a friend." Said Helen, opening the sudoku book once more. "Hmmm, a three goes there..."

"I think you should go for it. But, what do I know?" Chuckled Quana.

"Certainly not to think before you speak." Said Helen, adding another number in,

"Not gonna argue, because that is true." Agreed Quana. "How good do you think your chances of winning are right now?"

"One out of sixteen." Smirked Helen.

"...You **know** that wasn't quite what I meant." Pouted Quana.

"But nonetheless it is still a correct answer." Chuckled Helen. "Oh, Quana?"

"Yeah?" Nodded Quana.

"Your guitar is on fire." Stated Helen.

Sure enough, Quana's guitar had caught fire from the beams of sunlight reflecting off the window of the Mess Hall a distance away.

"Holy crap how does that even work?!" Yelled Quana, trying to put out the fire.

Helen lightly snickered.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Through the Fire and the Flames we'll overuse this joke!)**

 **Quana:** (She looks at her burnt guitar sombrely). ...I hope the season ends in time for me to take this back for a refund. At least me and Helen are getting along still. Hmm … maybe I could try my hand at sudoku sometime. Mami says I should find a harmless and quiet hobbie one of these days, so…

 **Helen:** Even with the flaming guitar, a pretty normal day so far. (Helen shrugs)

* * *

Eddie sat on a rock, quiet and letting the morning pass by. He seemed to not have much desire to do anything currently.

"How odd that one lousy conversation can make a guy going from wanting to do it all to being ok with having little to do." Mused Eddie. "Wish I knew where Sasha was."

"Ask a question. Get an answer." Said Barney as he walked up. "I saw her snaking around some bushes that-a-way. Maybe looking for a star?"

"Sasha is smart enough to do that." Agreed Eddie. "I'll be off."

Eddie then paused.

"Though, you look like you've got something that you wish to say." Noted Eddie. "...Well?"

"I was just wondering if you wanted any romance advice? I mean, Sasha has been upset lately." Explained Barney.

"On one hand … it's _**really**_ rude to offer love advice as though I cannot be a good boyfriend. You do not have a girlfriend anymore." Said Eddie, frowning.

"I'm sorry." Apologised Barney sincerely, ready to leave.

Eddie's expression then softened.

"But that said, I genuinely think I could do with some advice." Admitted Eddie.

"I'll do my best. I don't want your romance to end like mine did … I guess I was not the boyfriend I could have been." Sighed Barney to himself. "What's the issue?"

"I just … kinda need to show Sasha more tenderness and care. Pre-show she was afraid to come back." Admitted Eddie. "Any ideas? ...Ideas that do **not** involve the words 'make her less afraid'. Perhaps getting her a gift?"

"There's one thing that always makes somebody, boy or girl, rather happy. Two things in fact, which as it so happens both go together as well as rice and raw fish." Said Barney dramatically.

"What are they?" Asked Eddie, wringing his hands.

"Cuddles and listening. It could go a long way. People naturally enjoy cuddles … well, unless Sasha is the type who does not like being touched?" Asked Barney uncertainly.

"She's fine with it. If anything, I was the one between us who had to get used to it." Chuckled Eddie. "Well, if you say this will work, I'll trust you."

"And if it doesn't, you'll vote me off?" Joked Barney.

"Bingo." Nodded Eddie. "Speaking of romance … are you and Helen an item, or just an alliance?"

"Who can say? I don't think either of us really know … though I suspect Helen probably doesn't care to think of it." Chucked Barney.

"But you would not want to vote her off, yes?" Noted Eddie.

"Not a chance." Confirmed Barney.

"Would you vote for me?" Persisted Eddie.

"If I was, would I tell you to your face? You're the guy who binge watched survivor. I don't want somebody like that coming after me. I can outrun you, but not the votes." Declared Barney.

"Nobody without immunity can." Agreed Eddie. "I think we'll be moving to the next island soon, so let's try to keep up the winning streak. As much as I'd love to get another elimination done with, clearing an island without going to elimination even once would be pretty cool."

"Aye, that it would." Grinned Barney.

"Aye? Are you acting as a Scotsman now?" Asked Eddie.

"Hmmmm … maybe next season?" Replied Barney with an idealistic shrug. "Now go! Cuddle your lady, my good sir!"

"It's on the list." Assured Eddie, chuckling.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Topping the list is strategy, of course.)**

 **Barney:** I have an addiction. An addiction to helping others. I may be nosy and overly enthusiastic, but I pester with a smile. (Barney winks). You know, maybe I should have suggested Eddie play a dating sim. Sasha would respond well. ...I gotta wonder though, for serious … why is it that I never feel whole about myself if I am not helping somebody? Weird huh?

 **Eddie:** Barney gave me a lot to think about, just then. (Eddie taps his chin). So, Barney would never _ever_ betray Helen. Maybe I could use that?

* * *

Imanda and Uzuri sat on the steps of the winner's cabin, talking to each other. Currently they were playing a simple game of back and forth question asking.

"So, your favourite horror movie?" Asked Uzuri.

Imanda considered this.

"...Does Oliver and Company count? The climax was kinda scary." Said Imanda sheepishly.

"For you, I shall allow it." Declared Uzuri.

"And for you, I ask you this. Would you kiss a zombie?" Asked Imanda, grinning.

"Heck yeah!" Cheered Uzuri without needing to consider her answer. "So, left wing or right wing?"

"I'd say they are both part of the same bird." Said Imanda thoughtfully. "What would you say is better? Courage or Wisdom?"

Uzuri tapped her chin thoughtfully.

"Well, with courage you can overcome all the scary things in your way, and help those in need. But with Wisdom you may not need to fight. ...I'll say courage. Sounds more adventurous, y'know?" Mused Uzuri. "Oh! Oh! I have a great question for you!"

"What's that?" Asked Imanda, looking curious.

"Do you think anybody can be good, and that even a bad person can change if they just try?" Asked Uzuri, her eyes wide and open. "I believe all people could, if they had the desire to."

Imanda seriously considered this for a moment.

"Well, people like Hitler and Ted Bundy seem to prove the opposite. But, maybe it's a case of most people can, but not all?" Pondered Imanda. "We'll never know for certain though, as we cannot just sit down every single person on earth and give them that chance."

There was a heavy silence for a moment.

"Here's a good question. Would you rather be bit by a zombie or a vampire?" Asked Imanda with a grin.

"Obviously a zombie. Vampires only want people for their bodies, but a zombie is gentlemanly enough to want you for your brains." Said Uzuri, fanning herself. "In a way, I'm already dating a zombie. Vinnie likes my brains."

"I bet he does." Giggled Imanda.

* * *

 **(Confessional: No love for werewolves.)**

 **Uzuri:** I love asking questions. At school, I am the top contributor in class. The fact about half my classmates sleep through the lessons may have a little something to do with that. But, enthusiasm, ammirite?

 **Imanda:** (She hangs her head in shame). I admit it, vampires are hot…

* * *

Alice and Opal sat in the Mess Hall, finishing off their breakfast. They were the only ones there currently, as all others were done eating. Due to being alone, Opal decided to talk to Alice about a certain something.

"Hey. What you did last night ... sticking up for me like that? ...That was really cool of you." Said Opal sincerely.

"Eh, somebody had to." Said Alice, shrugging. "Of _all_ the people to emulate Jimmy chose _**her**_. Well, thanks to us he's gone. Out of sight and out of mind. Now we can move on."

"Yeah! Final sixteen, bitches!" Smirked Opal. "But, really, I am touched you stuck up for me like that."

"So what? No big deal." Shrugged Alice.

"Seems to me … that you do care." Giggled Opal.

"I may be firm, but I'm not a sociopath. I'm not incapable of being nice, despite what the dumbass fans thought last season. It's not important, what is important is that we don't lose again." Muttered Alice. "I'm fucking sick of that tent."

"Yeah, it's really-." Began Opal.

"If you make the fucking in tents joke I'm gonna shoot you." Said Alice flatly.

Opal mimed zipping her lips.

"...So, if we win it'll be great, but if we lose … it's Rheneas then?" Guessed Opal.

"Honestly? ...No. Now that a tie is certain to happen, we ought to just vote for Yessica. She'd be easier to beat." Said Alice, pushing away her empty bowl.

"Oh, really? Um..." Opal trailed off.

"Don't worry, you're in no danger. It's me they would vote for." Assured Alice.

"Oh, it's just … me and Yessica are kinda friends." Admitted Opal.

"Yet, here you are working with me." Noted Alice.

"I can have more than one friend." Shrugged Opal.

"I wouldn't know." Said Alice disinterestedly. "Look, I'm _not_ gonna risk putting myself against Rheneas. Sure, he lost to a hippie, but hippies are fucking _**evil**_ , so he could still take me out! It's me or Yessica."

"We could just win. Sounds like the more logical idea." Suggested Opal.

"I suppose." Sighed Alice. "So indecisive..."

There was a silence for a moment.

"Sooooo, when do you want me to start annoying Bishop?" Giggled Opal. "Kinda got busy yesterday, but today … want me to make the most annoying sound in the world? It goes like this! _**WEEEEEEEEEHHHH**_!"

Alice screeched, covering her ears.

"Oh my God! You sound like Waluigi on crack! Stop that!" Begged Alice.

Instantly, Opal ceased the annoying sound and giggled mischievously.

"Thank you. Now, I would like you to use that sound on Bishop. But, only in one specific circumstance." Said Alice darkly.

"And what might that be?" Asked Opal.

"When his team loses. Twist the knife." Smirked Alice.

"Oh, you sly _bitch_!" Smirked Opal. "What, am I your weapon against your enemies now?"

"Yes. But look, you're annoying and I'll pay you for it. You'll end up better off." Shrugged Alice.

"Eh, why not? Kinda did irk me how Bishop always hated Zed for living on a farm." Agreed Opal. "...Say, what's that in your back pocket?"

Alice glanced back.

"Oh, it's my letter from home." Stated Alice. "I screwed it up and tried to get rid of it, but … I somehow decided to keep it."

"Did it say something shit?" Asked Opal.

"Yes." Said Alice shortly. "That is _all_ you need to know, and shall ever know."

Opal nodded, understanding.

"So … Yessica then?" Said Opal, relented.

"Exactly." Smirked Alice. "And, thank you."

* * *

 **(Confessional: Those last two words are rare coming from Alice.)**

 **Opal:** _ **WEEEEEEEEEHHHH!**_ (Opal snickers). If I am as annoying as people claim, I may as well do something useful with this 'skill', right?

 **Alice:** Eh, I feel I should at least try to be nice to Opal. I mean, if I treat her badly she'll just end up ditching me, right? Yessica is another option for her if she so chooses.

* * *

Rheneas and Yessica met up in a field to hang out. Yessica held the shield Rheneas had previously made for her in one hand and the recently finished sword in the other, and took some practise swings at a tree.

"Dear me Yessica, what would Irene say if she could see you now." Scolded Rheneas, smirking.

"Um … maybe it's an evil tree?" Said Yessica sheepishly. "These days Irene is a little less focused on nature, because, well, you know..."

"I'm sure she's ok at the Playa." Assured Rheneas gently. "Hopefully Jimmy is too."

"Jimmy? Hmm, right now I don't care to think about him." Sniffed Yessica. "I do not particularly like being insulted for something as irrelevant as who I find attractive. Most people love the person inside, not their body, so I fail to see Jimmy's issue."

"That's just it. I do not see his issue either." Admitted Rheneas. "Something smells here, and it's burning."

"Well, Jimmy is gone. Can anybody else really do anything?" Asked Yessica, taking another practise swing with the stone sword.

"Yes, one person can." Nodded Rheneas. "I bet Jennifer might know something. She and Jimmy were always hanging out, right? If any of us want answers, we'd need to talk to her."

"You can, but I'd rather stay out of it. I don't wanna get mixed up in something I shouldn't. But, you helped Tabitha out of her situation, so maybe you can help Jimmy out here? He's gonna be back with Eleanor now, so he should be ok. I'm positive." Said Yessica confidently.

"I'm still not convinced." Replied Rheneas.

"Well, how about we talk about something certain? Us making the final fifteen." Said Yessica with a sly smirk, holding out the (fake) green super star. "If we lose, we just gotta play this and Alice is done-zo!"

"Feels good to have a buffer." Agreed Rheneas. "Gives me more time to act."

"For a so called 'bad boy' you're the softest person I know." Chuckled Yessica.

"Is that a bad thing?" Shrugged Rheneas.

"… I suppose not." Conceded Yessica. "Let's just try to get through today. But, at least we have the green super star to help us."

"Let's just hope the other two don't have the orange one, huh?" Noted Rheneas.

Yessica paused.

"Dammit Rheneas!" Yelled Yessica. "You butt!"

"Oh, butt out." Smirked Rheneas.

* * *

 **(Confessional: ASS!)**

 **Rheneas:** If somebody is acting off, the best thing to do is to talk to somebody they have hung out with a lot in case they know the reason for any change. Jennifer should have some idea … and if not … hmmm, I wonder…

 **Yessica:** Rheneas sure knows how to lower the mood when it comes to my chances of winning. But, at least he's nice to talk to, so that balances it out. Either way, I have a star and the others don't, so … wOOt!

* * *

Imanda sat in a field, watching the clouds roll by. She was at peace. She slowly twirled the blue super star in her hands.

"Nice morning." Noted Imanda. "I bet something is gonna make it go sour soon though."

Imanda glanced at a nearby camera.

"I'm just being realistic. The show isn't known for being easy." Insisted Imanda. "There are some people I have a hard time getting along with sometimes. Like Bishop, sometimes."

"I should hope now is not one of those times." Said a smug voice.

Imanda groaned, and closed her eyes as she quietly counted to ten. Bishop walked up, sitting beside her.

"Nice clouds today." Noted Bishop. "But I prefer the night sky, honestly. Full of _stars_ you know? Maybe even a _blue_ giant?"

"I'm not giving you my star. I found it fair and square." Said Imanda firmly. "And don't try to steal it, because you know as well as I do that it's against the rules to do that."

"Point. Or it would be at least if I had any intention of stealing it from you." Said Bishop, faking a loud yawn.

"Then what do you want?" Asked Imanda suspiciously.

"I want you to use the star to help me." Smirked Bishop.

"And why would I do that?" Inquired Imanda. "I don't really see how helping you would help me."

"Must I explain every plan and idea around here on this _godforsaken_ archipelago? Urgh! I want you to play it on my team." Said Bishop flatly.

Imanda paused. Had she heard Bishop right?

"You … want me to help you by making your team have a challenge handicap? Has the smell of freshly printed dollars gone to your head?" Asked Imanda.

"No. Mostly because I am immune to the smell thanks to frequent exposure, but also because that's the bloody point. I **want** my team to lose this round. I wish to test the loyalty of a certain somebody and then vote accordingly. I'd rather not give this pest the chance to make a plan against me, as I cannot watch them all hours." Explained Bishop. "Do it."

"What will I get in return?" Asked Imanda, hands now on her hips.

"Well, you'll have one less person to deal with either way, won't you." Shrugged Bishop.

"I'd rather use this on the team already lacking members." Said Imanda frankly.

Bishop sighed, before standing up and looming over Imanda.

"If you do not play that on my team then make no mistake, I will _**destroy any chance you ever had at winning this game**_." Said Bishop darkly. "I can be civil when people are on my side, but if you establish yourself as my enemy or as unpleasant in my eyes or, God forbid you be dumb enough to do this, _both_..."

Bishop leaned in close to Imanda.

"...Then you will find that I can be one truly _**nasty**_ fucker." Whispered Bishop coldly. "I don't need money and power to make your time on these islands hell. All you have to do is tell the hosts you want to play the star on my team and then we can forget this little spat ever happened. Otherwise..."

Bishop got to his feet and turned away.

"Your luck might just turn terrible, m'lady. See to it that it does not." Stated Bishop. "Clyde will at some point have his duties to attend to, and leave you alone. Farewell."

Bishop walked away while Imanda was wide eyed.

"… See you next Tuesday!" Pouted Imanda.

"I'd rather you be gone by then." Replied Bishop without looking back. "And if you wish to call me a cunt, just do so. I'd honestly respect you for it."

Bishop was soon gone and Imanda was alone.

"… Suddenly, having my lady parts seen on camera does not sound like the worst thing possible." Muttered Imanda. "Yikes..."

* * *

 **(Confessional: Not exactly diplomacy.)**

 **Bishop:** I am a firm believer that with the right words you can get anybody to do anything, be it giving you money, feel better about themselves, back you up in a tussle … or do what you say and _fear_ going against you. Truthfully, I don't really have much intent or desire on doing anything to Imanda … but, ah, she does not know that, and so she will do as I say. I do not really see her issue: if anything, it just keeps her team on top, does it not? People sometimes…

 **Imanda** : ...What a _**dick**_! After that display, I really do not wish to listen to him for even a moment, but … I guess keeping him from going after me would be a good idea? Plus, keeping my team on top would help … I mean, most of the Hawks seem kinda tough, so … oh, why oh _why_ does Bishop have to make a point? Maybe Clyde will know what to do … no, no, I can't rely on others all the time, that's selfish. I need to think for myself. (Imanda fiddles with her glasses and trails off, mumbling uncertainly).

* * *

Carlton was doing weeding at a flower bed, and enjoying himself as he did so. He looked content. Wallace walked up and greeted his pal with a pat on the shoulder.

"How's life Carlton?" Greeted Wallace.

Carlton looked up at Wallace with mock confusion.

"...Do I know you?" Asked Carlton slowly.

"I should hope so. I cured your panophobia. Furthermore, I am unforgettable." Smirked Wallace.

"Hmmm … still not ringing a bell." Said Carlton, feigning ignorance.

"Dude, you were my sidekick." Said Wallace flatly.

"Oh yeah, _now_ I remember. You replaced me with Raven." Said Carlton with a tragic sigh. "Took you long enough to come visit me."

"I was busy! Cut me some slack!" Exclaimed Wallace.

Carlton chuckled and then Wallace realised that he had been toyed with.

"You're getting good at acting." Noted Wallace. "So, uh, yeah, sorry for not coming to talk to you lately."

"Eh, it's cool. Besides, as an intern I'd not be able to assist you with any of your 'evil schemes'." Chuckled Carlton. "But, I suppose with Raven you are doing fine?"

"It is a work in progress. We've faked a break up and now we're working both sides of the team." Said Wallace, twirling the air besides his nose. "Of all of the times to have shaven. But, I like my chances right now."

"I hear that you threw yourself right through a glass window." Noted Carlton.

"Alas, yes, but only because Raven was too gentle to do such a thing. Thankfully, I put on _quite_ the show and the suckers bought it like a single mum watching the shopping channel!" Cackled Wallace. "Gotta say, I'm having a great time."

"Nice to hear that. Looks like you have your gameplay and love life under control." Noted Carlton, smiling. "As for me … Nakia had taken to hanging out with me recently, for some odd reason. She keeps calling me 'Master of the Golden Brush', and it's kinda creepy."

"Yes, well, Nakia is kind of odd. Much like myself, except with the affinity for Spiders. Though not, it seems, for people _named_ Spider." Snickered Wallace. "Now, is she still wrinkly from that ray-gun I used on her last season?"

"Thankfully, no." Said Carlton, yanking out a weed. "That may have been what drove her over the brink last season."

"Hmm, I guess over time the effects fail. I dismantled that gun for spare parts anyway, but still, useful to know." Mused Wallace. "So, how' isgeneral life?"

"...About to get more interesting. Look over there, it's Hector and Raven." Noted Carlton.

Sure enough, nearby the odd duo Raven was being followed by Hector and seemed to be trying to discreetly lose him. Raven briefly gave Wallace a meaningful look but disguised it as a sneer.

"You two really hate each other." Noted Hector.

"Whoa, what gave you _that_ idea?" Snarked Raven.

Hector would have responded, but was unable to.

He was unconscious you see.

Yeah, Wallace had totally tranq'd him.

"Wallace! You can't do that!" Exclaimed Carlton, as Raven approached them.

"Point me to the rule, and only then shall I cease and desist." Said Wallace in playful stiffness, putting his tranquilliser away.

"He'll be ok, right?" Asked Raven.

"I am reasonably sure of that." Confirmed Wallace. "He'll be out for about fifteen minutes or so, but as Hector is bigger than us there is a chance his body may have more resistance than our own bodies would."

"Then I'll make things quick. It … did not quite work out." Muttered Raven.

"By all means, elaborate." Nodded Wallace seriously, beckoning Raven to continue.

"Hector wanted to test my loyalty by making me vote for you." Explained Raven. "Sasha seemed to buy it at first, but … yeah, I think she may be siding with Hector here. Hector was following me and I bet it was to make sure we did not compare notes. We need him gone, and _**quick**_!"

"Well, it just so happens that, though a touch sour, Bishop was willing to assist. And with Bishop, we have Spider. And, wouldn't you know it, Bishop wants to get rid of Hector. Not a bad result, I do declare." Smirked Wallace. "Besides, we still have the green super star if we need it. As long as just one person stays on our side, I think we can pull this off."

"With The Dark Raven on your side, nothing is impossible my dear." Leered Raven. "Really, impossible could be made to say 'I'm possible' … oh yeah, you _bet_ I am."

Wallace glanced at Carlton.

"Isn't she amazing?" Swooned Wallace.

"A real knock out." Noted Carlton. "Though if you had not removed my ability to feel fear, I'd worry about that arm cannon of hers. How dangerous is it?"

"It's just antimatter. Nothing dangerous." Assured Wallace.

"Sadly, I cannot find myself worrying." Declared Carlton.

"If you hang around Wallace enough, you lose your worries … and your morales." Teased Raven.

"Think of it this way Carlton: at least it's not as bad as the still AWOL Every-Tool." Smirked Wallace. "Any ideas where it is?"

"I got nothing." Said Carlton, shaking his head.

* * *

 **(Confessional: I got less than that.)**

 **Wallace:** It's amazing how much power a green star can have, isn't it? I dare say that if somebody held every star at the same time, they'd have all the power in the game. Hmmm, perhaps working on a star radar could be a worthwhile idea? I mean, it may be a touch hard getting the parts for it, but I like a challenge. Plus … tranquillising people who I do not wish to watch me and The Dark Raven talk is very effective. I may have found a new flawless tactic to add to the many I already have! (Wallace snickers)

 **Raven:** Taking over a team is a whole lot easier when playing as a villain than a hero. Heheheh, Wallace sure knows what he's talking about. And, Hector suspects nothing! With Wallace's brains and my gadgets, this island is conquered! (Raven pauses and shakes her left arm, cannon and all). Kinda an issue that I cannot use my left, and dominant, hand while I've got this thing on, but I guess the firepower makes up for that?

 **Hector:** I passed out for a few minutes, most likely something I ate, and though I was soon back to Raven's side and did not miss much … I heard Wallace laughing that laugh of his at one point as we walked. It truly is _**the**_ most annoying sound. I doubt even Opal could top it. Then again … Wallace is somebody who you can tell what he is thinking more times than not. Raven however … with how she's changed lately, I find trusting her harder. I'll run this by Sasha later. Besides, two 'super villains' is more than enough, and at the very least Wallace is good at playing the part. Raven though? Ehhhh.

* * *

Jennifer sat in a tree, her eyes closed and deep in thought. Jimmy was safe at the Playa, true, but if something were to happen … well, she could not abandon her duties. If she was fired and removed, who would protect him? Nobody. If anybody else was involved, Eleanor could be executed by the kidnapper.

" _Such a mad world_." Thought Jennifer.

Jennifer opened her eyes a crack and looked up at the sky.

"Another day goes by." Noted Jennifer. " _The ice melts a little mor_ e."

Jennifer closed her eyes again.

"Even on a day so bright, it's hard to see beyond the dark." Said Jennifer quietly.

"Yo!" Called a voice. "Moment of your time, please?"

Jennifer opened her eyes again and looked down. Rheneas waved up to her.

"Yes?" Prompted Jennifer.

"Can we discuss Jimmy?" Requested Rheneas. "I know you two often hang out together, so maybe you can answer something for me?"

"Speak." Nodded Jennifer, beckoning Rheneas to continue.

"Why did he say those things last night? Racism … homophobia … that is **_not_** who Jimmy is. Even after all he has suffered … it's still totally illogical." Said Rheneas, leaning against the tree. "I'm really worried about the poor kid. It's like … I dunno. Tabitha was abused by her mean family, but Jimmy … he lost his entire loving family. I can't comprehend the feeling of it."

Jennifer was silent, listening to Rheneas.

"I just wish to know. Do you have any idea as to what may have caused the shift?" Asked Rheneas uncertainly. "Any ideas at all?"

"...You wish to help?" Noted Jennifer.

"That's what I'm saying." Confirmed Rheneas.

Jennifer slowly shook her head.

"You can't." Said Jennifer in monotone.

"Can't as in unable, or can't as in not allowed to?" Persisted Rheneas.

Jennifer felt the tiniest bit uneasy. Rheneas was getting closer to the truth, even if he did not know it.

"...I hear Bishop was teaching him to be a 'jerk', to some amount of success." Stated Jennifer. "Make of that what you will."

Rheneas paused and blinked. In the time it took to open and close his eyes, Jennifer had vanished which left the pyro alone.

"Bishop … hmmm, I think me and him are due a discussion. Might get me somewhere." Said Rheneas to himself as he walked away.

Jennifer watched Rheneas go from a different tree nearby.

" _I gave no answers, but told no lies_." Thought Jennifer.

* * *

 **(Confessional: The fires of friendship, they burn.)**

 **Rheneas:** I wonder if I am the only one who really saw just how strange Jimmy acted. _Am I_ the only one? If so, I can't leave this.

* * *

Clyde lay on his back at the beach. His schedule currently empty, he was taking another nap. Sleep had not claimed him yet, but it would soon enough.

"Ah, dis is da life." Said Clyde quietly.

Clyde heard footsteps approaching him. He opened his eyes and saw Andy standing above, looking down at him.

"...Yo." Noted Clyde.

"And yourself. Sorry to interrupt, but you are needed at the final Chill Zone of the island. Most of us interns are taking the Chinook there." Explained Andy. "You ready?"

"Like I got a choice, right? Ok, let's get to dat Chinook." Said Clyde stretching a little before he got to his feet.

The two teens walked alongside each other in silence for a minute or two before Andy spoke up.

"So, I hear you and Imanda have a little something-something." Noted Andy, smiling.

"Yeah, dat sounds accurate." Chuckled Clyde. "She's quite da lady, y'know? I care 'bout her … y'know, talking to her and giving her some toughness lessons and such … speaking of which, I've kinda neglected dat due to work lately, so I'd better make time for dat soon."

"Speaking of which, did you notice anything … unusual at the beach earlier?" Asked Andy.

"Uh … should I have?" Shrugged Clyde.

"Imanda lost her bikini bottoms due to a lobster. She said she tried to call you but you didn't hear because you were on your phone. Must have been one interesting phone call." Noted Andy.

"I missed dat? Aw geez..." Groaned Clyde. "I won't let dat happen again. I swear it. Was she ok?"

"Yeah, I gave her one of my pairs of swim shorts." Nodded Andy reassuringly. "I wish you guys the best, but I gotta know … what made that phone call so interesting."

"...You'll laugh." Mumbled Clyde.

"Try me." Smiled Andy.

"Well, da thing is I was, um, calling my mother..." Groaned Clyde, covering his face.

Andy just smiled, not bothered by this.

"More people should admit to loving their mothers, y'know? No shame in love. Without love, could anybody reach for the stars?" Winked Andy.

"If dey knew how to build a rocket ship, den I bet dey could." Smirked Clyde.

"Way to ruin my metaphor." Pouted Andy.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Buzz Lightyear and Jessie, Andy's first OTP.)**

 **Clyde:** So, does dis mean I've got a new pal now? Dat's cool. Now den, let's hope my positive influence is enough to get Imanda to da next round, eh?

* * *

Spider walked through the campsite at a casual pace. Occasionally he would glance left and right, as though expecting something.

"Hmmm, that's strange … Daisy hadn't screamed my name and come running for help yet. By now she'd have normally startled me and caused me to jump in alarm or choke on a spoon." Noted Spider, lightly frowning in worry. "Maybe … maybe today she's _not_ in pain?"

Spider then gulped, looking nervous.

"Or she's in too much pain to come and find me. Oh boy, I sure hope that isn't the case." Muttered Spider. "I doubt they'd let me into the intern area, even on doctor duty."

Spider took a breath and counted to ten quietly.

"Just gotta stay calm. Better to not assume the worst. It is better to think of the best, and right now I have things to smile about. I'm actually doing pretty sweet in the game." Noted Spider, smiling a little. "Just have fifteen more people to beat including Bishop, Hector, Wallace, Alice, Uzuri, Rheneas and _**oh boy I am so screwed**_..."

* * *

 **(Confessional: I thought he was a virgin?)**

 **Spider:** Given this is an all star season with some stiff competition with notable 'past resumes', when you start listing them in sequence … well, the actuality of just how hard it's gonna be to win sinks in. But, I guess that's a good thing … ish? I mean, it's better to worry and see a disaster coming than to have no fear or nerves and get taken out before you can do anything about it. Haste makes waste.

* * *

Spider suddenly spotted Daisy nearby, smiling in relief. She seemed to be hunched over, working on something.

"Morning Daisy!" Greeted Spider, making his way over.

Daisy yelped and scampered off, quick as a flash. Spider looked rather puzzled.

"Uh … that was weird." Noted Spider.

Spider stood silently for a moment or two.

"Is Daisy scared of something?" Pondered Spider.

"Nah, she just fancies you." Teased Opal as she walked by. "Like, a lot. And I thought _**I**_ was whipped!"

"What?!" Exclaimed Spider, but Opal was already gone.

However, Alice also strolled by.

"Yeah, she seriously does like you. Anybody could see it, except you. I'm telling you so that it does not drag on and make everybody feel awkward." Stated Alice, shrugging. "It's one hundred and one percent likely, with a one percent chance of error … meaning it is still one hundred percent likely!"

Alice went on her way, while Spider put a hand to his head.

"Bishop's 'friendship' on one side, and Daisy's affections on the other … if nothing else, my life sure is eventful. Eheheheh..." Chuckled Spider nervously.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Eventful, yes. Enviable? Probably not.)**

 **Spider:** Daisy … likes me? Um … ok then? Um … this is awkward to say the least. I mean, I'm taken and all … help?

 **Alice:** Better I tell him now than him find out on his own in _**the**_ most embarrassing and dorky way possible right? (Alice shrugs).

* * *

 **(Flower Atoll Intern Compound)**

* * *

Kim and Steve had both awoken a while ago. Neither had said anything due to what had been spoken the previous night. What exactly was there to say? Right now there was just silence as Steve sat on the bed, tapping his fingers together, while Kim knelt by the window, looking out and watching the clouds going by.

"...I'm scared for him, you know..." Said Kim after some time had passed.

"Who?" Asked Steve.

"Kasimar. I truly feel worried about him." Admitted Kim. "I hear he broke free and is on the run. He may be tough as all fuck when he has to be and has the killing instinct, but … I just fucking pray he's ok. I mean, I nearly lost it all and went to shit … he _did_ lose it all … because of me."

"Uh … what did you do?" Asked Steve, tapping his chin. "I lost cable by the time reruns came on."

"Mess Hall fire? Yeah, if not for me he'd not have anything to do with it and he'd still be free. I wonder how many people care about him. Sure, both me and him were fucked up, but … we were fucked up _together,_ I guess." Said Kim wistfully, her gaze not once leaving the clouds.

"You … think he had 'troubles' as well?" Inquired Steve. "What kind? I never really knew the guy."

"No fucking duh, you weren't there." Snarked Kim. "It's just … if you saw him and spoke to him without anything violent happening, fucking hard I know, you'd see how _dead_ he looked inside. Like, a toy broken by too much play, almost. I dunno. That session we had … I think it helped both of us hold it together as long as we did. Well, too late now. I just wanna see my friend again one day."

"You're being unusually soft and mellow." Noted Steve. "...I like it!"

"You like _everything_." Said Kim flatly, before very faintly smirking. "...I like that part of ya. ...I don't even know why anybody is talking to me. Sasha is the one people _should_ be flocking to and hugging. She's the one who suffered, by my hand."

All was silent again for a few minutes.

"Think you may speak to Sasha face to face sometime?" Asked Steve hesitantly.

"I know I _will_ , I just do not know _when_." Muttered Kim. "That, and last night … fuck, whoever said being a teen was easy is the biggest fucking liar ever. Course, main thing is a lot of my issues are self-bought. Whatever. Last night does not change anything. Life goes on as before until this show ends."

"And after that? What then?" Asked Steve softly. "Maybe we can stay in touch? I'll add you to my Christmas card list!"

"...I'd like that." Agreed Kim. "Well, day sixteen … nearly halfway done. So far … better than I expected. It's fucking _**creepy**_ how much better it's going than I thought. I mean, most of the interns shoot me glares and shit, but … I truly expected worse, like thrice daily rocks to the head."

Steve was about to say something when his phone buzzed. He has gotten a text. And so, after a quick root through his pocket he took out his phone and looked at the message.

"Ooooo. Sorry Kim, the higher-ups need me to get back into action. I'll have to see you later." Apologised Steve, running a hand through his hair. "Onward!"

Steve ran out the room, flailing his arms as he went, which left Kim alone. She glanced at the doorway for a moment and then resumed looking out the window.

"Kim, you fucking bitch." Muttered Kim.

* * *

 **(Challenge Starting Line)**

* * *

The sixteen campers had been led from the campsite down a trail into the mountainous forests towards the southern end of Flower Atoll. A long pathway winded down into the sunlit forest and to the waterfalls cliffs beyond it, and even beyond that. A cave was nearby, dark and foreboding. Of note was a pair of heavily modified and customised jeeps nearby, both of which looked big enough to carry a fair number of people. With the campers gathered Winnie, Xaria and Chris began to explain the challenge.

"Chris is back? Nuts." Pouted Opal.

"What did he ever do to you?" Asked Alice.

"Just jumping on the bandwagon I guess." Shrugged Opal.

"Sssh!" Frowned Chris. "Winnie, if you could be so kind as to start us off?"

"Right!" Nodded Winnie.

Winnie cleared her throat, smiled like sunshine for the camera, and began the explanation.

"Welcome to your next challenge kitty cats and tom cats! Today you're gonna be running as fast as you can! Run down the forest trail and do not stop until you reach the finish line!" Exclaimed Winnie.

"Four members of each team will take part. You each have a section of the course to complete and in order to finish your part you must simply physically tag the next person in your team's order. It literally could not be simpler … but if you think it could be, let us know how so we can cut corners and save money." Said Xaria with zero enthusiasm at all.

"Sounds too easy." Said Yessica knowingly. "There's a catch. There's _always_ a catch."

"Glad you asked!" Grinned Chris. "You're all going to be chased by a bear! It'll be a non-stop race and chase combo that you will probably find, haha, unbearable!"

Sasha seemed to realize something and looked like she wanted to stay something, but with a small knowing smirk she stayed silent.

"A bear?" Said Bishop flatly. "Oh, fuck you very much Maclean."

"And probably a lot more than that too." Muttered Hector.

Raven looked afraid. Wallace wanted to comfort her, but resisted due to their cover.

"Chris, we do not like you right now." Pouted Imanda.

"You're welcome!" Said Chris with a wolfish grin.

"In addition, while every Tiger is competing, the Hawks and Swordfish are sitting two players out." Stated Winnie.

"And Chris wanted to say the next bit, so brace yourselves." Added Xaria.

"You can't sit out anybody who sat out yesterday!" Cackled Chris. "What fun!"

Helen raised her hand.

"Yes, you?" Prompted Chris.

"Are you trying to kill me?" Droned Helen. "Intense running like this could give me a heart attack."

"Sorry, rule's are rules." Said Chris professionally.

"Wait! What if I just carry Helen through the course?" Suggested Barney, giving Helen a gentle pat on the shoulder. "That way she's not exactly sitting out as she will go along the course, but as her feet will not touch the ground then technically no more than four of the team will be competing. Sounds like a good compromise to me."

Helen gave Barney a brief, grateful smile before becoming stoic again.

"Sorry Barney, rules are rules. And if you don't believe me, which I guess I can't really blame you for, Winnie and Xaria here can confirm it for you." Winked Chris.

"He is right." Admitted Winnie.

"A broken clock is right twice a day, and this is one of those rare times." Added Xaria.

Barney was about to apologise to Helen but Helen spoke first.

"If I die from this I am going to become a ghost and haunt you. I'll follow you _everywhere_. Just _**try**_ getting some with me around." Said Helen dully.

All three hosts winced to varying degrees.

"You have five minutes to decide which team members will take a cat nap for the challenge." Stated Winnie, fiddling with her kitty ears headband for comfort.

"Me and Winnie will drive the jeep alongside the course and drop you off at the sections you will start at based on your order. Those who sit out will wait for all others at the finish line." Added Xaria. "Chris will drive the other jeep to pick up those who are done."

"And the bear will stop at the tag points. It'll only move again once the finished set of runners are out of the way and the next set run past the marked line." Added Chris. "Places people!"

"I'd like to do something first!" Announced Imanda as she approached the hosts, and passed the blue super star to Winnie. "I'll be using this on … The Golden Hawks."

Winnie looked over the blue super star and nodded.

"This is the real blue super star, meow! The team it is played on is given a challenge disadvantage." Announced Winnie. "Therefore, the Golden Hawks now have a handicap! Each of their four runners will have two heavy sandbags attached to them to make running a bit harder!"

"With that, you may start deciding who sits out and what order you will run in." Concluded Xaria.

"Have fun!" Teased Chris.

With that, the teams began to stratergize, grumbling all the while. A bear chase?! Oh me! Oh my!

* * *

 **(Confessional: Got any bear mace to spare?)**

 **Bishop:** So, I _have_ to compete today? Fine by me. This makes things easier. Now, I am not willing to let myself get mauled by a bear for the prize, I am not mental after all, but maybe slowing my running pace just a tad will be enough?

 **Wallace:** Oh Imanda, you fool! I have rocket boots, remember? No issues here! (Wallace snickers)

 **Quana:** Growing up, I always loved the idea of being chased by people who notice and want me, people such as adoring fans … this is not _exactly_ what I had in mind. (Quana chuckles nervously).

 **Uzuri:** I decided to sit this one out for a combo of two reasons. I have shorter legs and … dudes, it's a fucking bear! I mean, the hell?! ...Dang, the hosts sure are creative, huh? Reminds me of the cats from the pound who used to love following me home.

 **Yessica:** I'm gonna be the last runner. That means it'll be up to me in the end, and I'll have the spotlight. Much appreciated. (Yessica smirks). Apparently the ground is on a downward slope over there, for difficulty or something, but … that gives me an _idea…_

 **Opal:** Everything is worse with bears. (Opal grumbles a little).

* * *

 **(Flower Atoll Intern Compound)**

* * *

Matthew and Trina were sitting in the meeting room. Papers and maps were on the table, along with an open bottle of fancy wine and two half empty glasses.

"Ok, so after reviewing last night's footage … looks like Chef's secret room is on The Garden of Hate. That's the direction he went in after all." Noted Matthew.

"I suppose we'll have to send somebody off to it, won't we." Agreed Trina.

"No, we'll go ourselves. It's too important. Once you place your vision in the hands of others, that vision is diluted." Muttered Matthew.

"Even with Chris?" Giggled Trina.

" _Especially_ Chris." Confirmed Matthew. "If we find Chef's weapons he spoke of we could get him arrested for having dangerous weapons around a bunch of minors. Issue is, we need proof because the fact he said he had them … it would not be enough. Otherwise anybody could be convicted of anything."

"Guess we'd better get our hands dirty." Scowled Trina. "...A date, almost?"

"I'd like that." Smirked Matthew. "Given the time range Chef and Quana came back on camera, they can't have gotten too far inland on that dead island. We just gotta look for a cave or a pit or anything that looks like something could be hidden inside of it."

Trina nodded, having no issues with the plan.

"Once we get all his weaponry, we can be rid of him. Even if he squeals on us, he has no actual proof." Chuckled Trina. "But … Chef or no Chef, that Quana girl is starting to get on my _nerves_."

"Hmm, same." Frowned Matthew. "The Swordfish winning a lot this island has kind of been unexpected. But she may still go out tonight where we can watch her every move at the Playa once we get cameras put in."

"And if she does _not_ go out tonight?" Asked Trina, pursing her lips a little bit.

"Well, the twist of the next island should make things difficult for her … and easy for us to cover up. She won't leave Anatat Isle _alive_." Said Matthew confidently. "Well, not with her chances of winning or her chance of doing anything to us intact at least."

"I love it when you get all devious." Purred Trina.

"Oh, believe me, I know" Smirked Matthew. "Now the only other issues. We have not found Eleanor nor do we know why the cameras went dead several times already in perfect harmony. Something else is going on here, and I _hate_ not knowing what is going on around me."

"Now just those, but Jimmy acted strange yesterday. I think that brat acted like a monster so he'd get kicked off because he could not take it anymore. Urrrgh, and we were getting such great drama out of him." Scowled Trina.

"True, but there was no rule against him doing that, which is sadly my fault." Admitted Matthew. "But, at least his elimination _**really**_ got the fans talking. It can only go up from here."

"True. Oooo, I _love_ the conflict!" Giggled Trina.

There was a knock at the door. As the room was soundproof Matthew could not tell them to enter, so he got up and manually opened the door. Max stood there, and was holding a small box.

"I .. have some updates." Said Max, trying to stay calm. "It is … kind urgent that I speak to you."

"By all means, come in." said Matthew with a friendly nod.

Max sat at the table and Matthew took his seat once more

"So, what's the situation?" Asked Matthew seriously. "Take your time."

"Well … I was studying one of the cameras from Wawanakwa to see why it had gone off. As they all presumably went out the same way I figured that if I could work out what was wrong with one of them it'd show what is wrong with the rest. I managed to find some interesting results." Admitted Max.

"Tell us everything you know." Said Trina gently.

"Well … it was a rather tough effort as it has been some time since this camera was effected, but … based on a very tiny bit of wear on one of the microchips, it seems to be the result of an EMP blast. EMP, of course, means electro magnetic pulse. So, it seems that somebody has built an electromagnetic pulse generator of some kind, possibly a portable one, to knock out cameras at the push of a button. I do not quite know why anybody would do that. Either a highly dedicated prankster, or possibly somebody who wishes to not be seen. Of course we all know each other here, so I can only theorise that somebody may have been doing something off camera they didn't want people to notice." Explained Max, looking quite serious. "I myself have one of these generators, science fair you see, but that is not what has been used. Ever since the first time the cameras went off Jill has been guarding it for me and we were on a date at the time the cameras went down last, so it is not us."

The two producers were deep in thought after hearing this.

"Trina, make a note of that." Ordered Matthew.

Trina obeyed, speedily writing down what was spoken and also jogging possibly theories as to the important question- why?

"Is there any sign of Eleanor yet?" Asked Matthew.

"None. Xyly is combing over Wawanakwa every day, but I am starting to think that Eleanor may not even be on that island. Though as some inspection has shown me, none of my gadgets for lifting got used that night, so … I do not quite see how that would be possible, unless whoever this was made something else to help them lift the ice cube."

"...Maybe we ought to interrogate Wallace?" Suggested Trina.

"Good idea. We'd have to wait until there was a moment which would not affect his chances in the contest, but that could be a good place to start." Agreed Matthew. "Anything else?"

"Yes. Xyly may not have found Eleanor, but … she did find _this_." Said Max, sliding the box across the table and towards Matthew and Trina. "There were no tracks or any other clues nearby. Just this box. I guess … somebody dropped it?"

Matthew stared at the box for a moment. It was literally just a small cardboard box. With a small frown Matthew gently picked it up and gave it a light shake. From within the box, a number of small somethings begin to rattle and tap into each other.

"Should I open it, or you?" Asked Trina.

"I will. I am the boss after all." said Matthew, taking a breath as he opened the box.

There was a silence as the three looked inside it.

"...Are … are those?" Said Max blankly.

"...They are" Said Trina in confusion.

"...Teeth." Muttered Matthew. "And … some look like baby teeth, and others look like permanent teeth. Why would anybody have these?"

Max and Trina both shrugged, the two of them truthfully having no ideas.

"Well, I'll put these in a vault. This is important." Said Mr Gregson seriously. "Not a word of this leaves this room, understand? Only, and I mean _**only**_ , Chris can be told."

"Understood." Promised Max as Trina nodded.

Matthew shook his head and walked over to a nearby cabinet. He leafed through all of the papers inside and then took one out. He then laid it down in front of Max.

"Just a precaution. Could you sign this? Basically, it means you will keep silent under penalty of law. I trust you Max and it is really more of a formality than anything else, but I do not wish for people to panic if this got out." Explained Matthew reasonably.

Max nodded in agreement, taking out a pen to sign the contract.

As Max sighed his full name slow and steady, Matthew and Trina exchanged a brief, but nonetheless dark and satisfied, look with each other.

* * *

 **N** **ext Time:** The campers run through the trail, fleeing the bear! Somebody else leaves the island, and something else happens too.


	44. CH 16, PT 2: The Call

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Total Drama.

 **Note:** Sorry for the slight delay guys. Had a mega important essay to do (based around Spirited Away!) and also felt kinda depressed again. I may need new meds or something. Almost at the end of the Flower Atoll arc now; after this it's just another Kasimar chapter and the loser interlude, and I doubt those will take anywhere as long as this one did. Plus, more CvC is on the horizon! I sure have missed that story … have any of you? Well, enough talking, let's get on with it!

Just a small smackeral...

* * *

 **(Bear Path)**

* * *

Winnie and Xaria drove off in one of the jeeps with all the campers that would be either starting at a further point along the course, or sitting out the challenge. This left Chris with a starter pistol and Bishop, Eddie and Opal lined up and ready to start, the former wearing a belt with two sand bags attached. A growling could be heard from the cave behind them.

"Uh … that's only going to come out after us once the challenge starts, right?" Asked Eddie, looking slightly nervous.

"Yup. Until then you're good, but after that … haha, quite the opposite!" Teased Chris.

"And Winnie and Xaria were fine with this? Urgh, they've gone to the dark side." Said Bishop in distaste.

"I thought you'd be fine with that, bra." Remarked Chris.

"Only when it does not impact on me." Sniffed Bishop. "Also, this weighted belt is distinctly fucking with my patience."

Bishop then noticed Opal grinning at him.

"What are you looking at?" Sneered Bishop.

"Oh, nothing." Smirked Opal. "Just somebody who's gonna hear the most annoying sound in the world if he loses the challenge. _Heheheh_!"

"...Alice's voice?" Guessed Bishop.

" _Far_ worse." Winked Opal.

Bishop stared at Opal and then shook his head, looking away.

"Psst, our alliance is still on, right?" Whispered Eddie.

"Of course it is." Assured Bishop. "I've kept an eye out for Sasha."

"Thanks. Good luck." Said Eddie, glancing back at the cave behind them.

Chris raised his starter pistol wordlessly, making the teens tense up a little.

"On the count of three, get ready to run for your lives!" Teased Chris. "One … two … three!"

BANG!

ROAR!

The bear, standing on its hind legs and with a rather malevolent expression began to run out of the cave at a steady pace, making a beeline to the three campers. They all screamed in differing pitches and volumes, before fleeing down the set path with the bear in pursuit. Chris watched them go and laughed.

"Man, I love being apart of this show. Those campers are so funny looking when they're frightened!" Said Chris, laughing and wiping an amused tear from his eye.

* * *

 **(Confessional: How do they look when they're happy? Boring?)**

 **Bishop:** I never did understand quite why some people protect bears as a species so much. After today, I understand even _less_.

* * *

The chase was on, and off to a fast start! The three campers ran down the set path which at this point was not very hard to overcome. Just some logs to jump over and some rocks to weave around. Opal and Eddie began to pull ahead as Bishop held back a little, still wanting to lose. The sand bags only made his goal easier.

"How is that bear doing this? Robotic? Bribed with human flesh?" Muttered Bishop to himself.

The bear roared, barely over a meter or two behind Bishop. The rich young man yelped, but kept on his way and staying in last place.

"Good thing I do jogging off show." Muttered Bishop, leaping over a log in the path, the bear quickly following.

Opal let out a loud cheer, seemingly finding the challenge fun. Being currently in the lead probably helped with that.

"I feel so alive!" Cheered Opal.

"Don't slow down or you may feel like the opposite." Warned Eddie. "Better Bishop than us."

"But you're allied with him." Reminded Opal.

"Still not taking him to the finale though." Shrugged Eddie, as they both jumped over a log and then ducked under the lowest branch of a tree.

"Eh, point." Agreed Opal. "Me and Alice for the finale, and me for the win!"

"Alice? Really?" Asked Eddie.

"She's nicer than she seems." Winked Opal. "Also, here's an imitation of you in a few seconds. WAH!"

Eddie looked confused, and then tripped over the root of a tree.

"WAH!" Yelped Eddie as he tripped, rolled over and ended up back on his feet, slightly shaken. "...Good imitation."

"Yeah, I know." Smirked Opal. "If the bear caught one of us, think the challenge would be over?"

"Nah, I bet it'd just smack whoever it caught around a little and then let them start running again." Replied Eddie. "Ah, there's the checkpoint!"

Indeed, the checkpoint area was close by. The two jumped over a log, pulling ahead of Bishop bit by bit, and came to the last obstacle. A log placed over a pit filled with nettles.

"Ladies first." Offered Eddie.

Opal took Eddie up on the offer and jumped onto the log, running across it. Eddie followed her lead, almost falling off once he go on.

"Thanks for the head start!" Teased Opal as she tagged Alice.

"A big thanks!" Added Alice as she jogged off.

Eddie made up the ground quickly though, stepping off the log a few seconds later and tagging Helen.

"Don't stop for anything." Stated Eddie.

"I suppose my heart was overrated anyway." Drawled Helen as she jogged ahead, grumbling about how the hosts were bastards.

A few moments later Bishop arrived, carefully making his way across the log. He stopped for an additional three seconds to catch his breath, the bear stopping in the meantime. He then tagged Spider.

"Try not to get eaten." Suggested Bishop, walking to the side where Eddie and Opal stood.

"If I was still sick, I'd probably be poisonous to consume. Why did I get myself cured?" Mused Spider sarcastically as he ran off, the bear following once again. "Damn these sand bags!"

The three runners now finished stood quietly for a moment. Bishop noticed Opal was eyeing him again.

"Ok, _what_?" Sighed Bishop.

Opal just smirked.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Those eyes…)**

 **Bishop:** I did all I could to try and lose, so I'll have to hope Spider's natural awkwardness causes him endless problems plus a bear attack, but I shan't hold out too much hope. Now, more pressingly … would _anybody_ blame me if I locked Opal in a chest and sent her back to China?

 **Opal:** That wasn't too bad, really. A fine work out. Hopefully Alice will run like buggery, because choosing between her and Yessica would be a tad awkward.

* * *

 **(Intern Compound)**

* * *

Steve sat on a sofa, can of soda in hand. Currently he was chatting to Mable about her time in Letterz. Both seemed cheerful.

"I always liked you. You were totally my twenty third favourite camper!" Exclaimed Steve eagerly.

"That sounds pretty low." Noted Mable awkwardly.

"Yeah, but everybody above Kasimar is a least an eight point four out of ten!" Grinned Steve eagerly. "The way you went out was totally bullshit, uh huh!"

"Well, it did kinda hurt." Admitted Mable. "Not played pinball ever since."

"...I am so sorry you must miss out on one of life's greatest joys." Said Steve with a sad sniffle. "All because of Kasimar, huh?"

"Well, to be fair I would have probably lost interest anyway. Collecting stamps, y'know?" Smiled Mable. "Xaria's the pinball wizard anyway. Makes me wonder what became of Kasimar."

"I hear he's on the run!" Exclaimed Steve, looking slightly nervous. "Think he may come back here … the place it _alllll_ began?"

"Nah, I don't think so. He's probably hiding somewhere out there, waiting for things to 'blow over', I'd guess." Replied Mable, looking thoughtful.

"Any ideas where he may go?" Asked Steve, notebook suddenly in hand.

"Probably somewhere dark, dirty and full of low life's he can get on his side. Maybe a crime filled area?" Guessed Mable.

Mable then saw that Steve was writing this all down, tongue between his teeth.

"Why are you writing that down?" Asked Mable curiously.

"I wanna know where Kasimar is so I can send him a postcard." Explained Steve cheerfully.

Mable gave Steve a genuine smile.

"You're too good for Kim." Said Mable, patting Steve on the shoulder. "But, you do like her, don't you?"

"I love loving people!" Cheered Steve.

"Yeah … love." Said Mable, watching the clouds with faraway eyes. "What a tangled web it is..."

"Just like my shoelaces!" Added Steve.

* * *

 **(Bear Path)**

* * *

Alice sprinted forth along the path, maintaining a good lead. She slowed for a moment to keep her breath. It would not do to tire herself out before making it to the safe zone. Still, the traps had gotten harder. The logs remained, but now there were wooden bear traps (painful!), deep pits in non-standard positions to pump over and, worst of all, some thorn bushes here and there. All this made Alice slow down a bit more out of caution.

"Wonder how long it took for them to set all this stuff up." Muttered Alice.

Alice then stepped in a wooden bear trap.

"NRRRRGGGGGHHH!" Hissed Alice, biting her sleeve and going cross eyed in pain.

Alice hopped along on one foot, using her arms to pry open the trap and throw it away. It looked darkly comical.

"Why couldn't it have sprung on the ruddy bear?" Hissed Alice.

"Wait! For! Me!" Pleased a voice.

Spider ran up behind Alice, trying to keep pace though looking rather tired. The sand bags almost had him limping from the weight.

"It's a race." Stated Alice firmly.

"I know, but I need to ask you something." Insisted Spider. "Are you sure Daisy has a crush on me?"

"Without a doubt. I mean, why would she fake injuries if she didn't want to have a reason to spend time with you?" Shrugged Alice.

"...Fake injuries?" Repeated Spider.

"Oh good _**lord**_! You are a doctor to be! How could something like _corn in the ear_ cause her agony!" Yelled Alice. "Nobody is that much of a pansy! Not even Bishop!"

"...Well, so much for a peaceful evening with no thoughts plaguing my mind. Oh geez." Gulped Spider. "How … how do I say no without making her cry?"

"That is your first thought? Not her lying to you?" Asked Alice, looking puzzled.

Spider nodded as the two jumped over some pits and weaved around thorn bushes.

"I've been putting up with Bishop as my main source of communication for _two weeks_. Compared to **that** , this is nothing." Said Spider seriously. "Plus … I don't like getting angry."

"Really? I always felt it was healthy to." Shrugged Alice. "Later."

Alice sprinted off ahead, leaving Spider behind. The dorky teen tried to keep pace, but started to fall behind.

At the back of the pack, barely ahead of the bear was Helen. She wheezed dryly, her face pale and sweating.

"Can't. Keep. Running." Gasped Helen, one hand on her chest. "Pain."

Helen took a few big breaths as she ran, trying to ignore the pain in her chest.

"Fuck. The. Hosts." Wheezed Helen. "They. Must. _**Die**_."

Focusing on her current hatred of the hosts, Helen found just a little more strength to keep running, even if she was falling further behind. The bear roared, making Helen speed up a little, hissing in pain.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Not quite Usain Bolt.)**

 **Alice:** I would have tried to get Spider closer to my side, owing to mutual Bishop hatred, but it's a race. Challenge comes first.

 **Spider:** I hope Helen was alright. Maybe I could give her a look over after the challenge? Just … just to be sure, you know?

* * *

Alice was the first to reach the checkpoint and tagged Rheneas, wordlessly pointed ahead.

"Got it." Nodded Rheneas as he dashed off ahead.

Alice sat off to the side, head in her hands, and was left to her thoughts. A few moments later Spider ran up, a wooden bear trap caught on each leg, and tagged Wallace.

"Don't. Ask." Said Spider, wincing in pain.

"Lucky for you, I'm not a very curious fellow." Chuckled Wallace.

Spider coughed something that sounded suspiciously like 'bullshit' but by then Wallace had activated his rocket boots and blasted off further down the course, the sandbags making his flying trajectory a little wonky.

Spider then approached Barney, who stood in place whistling a tune.

"...Oh, hey! Need something?" Asked Barney, suddenly noticing Spider.

"Helen is on her way." Explained Spider. "She looked like she was in great pain. I need to go use my inhaler for a few minutes, so … could you maybe check she's alright before running on? I'm concerned."

"As am I." Agreed Barney. "And as I know you, I also know that you're scared for Helen, and not trying to delay me. I'll do what I can."

"Think you'd be able to catch up?" Asked Spider cautiously.

Barney just winked and flexed.

"Good enough." Decided Spider, hacking a little as he yanked out his inhaler from his pocket and ran off behind some trees.

Barney waited in place for a moment. Presently he saw Helen running up, gasping and dry heaving, looking almost ready to be violently sick. The bear stopped its pursuit as soon as Helen passed the line marking the checkpoint. She collapsed, breathing deeply, and weakly tagged Barney as he knelt down beside her.

"Run..." Said Helen, panting.

"Not until I know you are ok." Replied Barney gently. "I can catch up, easy. Come on, deep breath, nice and slow."

Barney helped Helen into a sitting position, making sure she'd be able to breath properly. As she panted, her face red and sweaty, Barney gently stroked her hair, if only to try and give his friend a little comfort.

"Inhaler." Muttered Helen.

"SPIDER! Helen needs to borrow your inhaler for just a mo'!" Called Barney.

The sound of footsteps approaching was heard and Spider tumbled back onto the path, almost falling over. Nevertheless he knelt by Helen, helping her use the inhaler.

"...I feel better now." Said Helen soon after. "Thanks."

"Anytime Little Owl." Assured Barney. "You ok here?"

"I'll live. Better than the hosts once I see them next." Vowed Helen.

"Tough girl, aren't ya." Grinned Barney. "Watch over her Spider. I … am due to be amazing."

With that, Barney blazed off down the trail, his arms spread out behind him and his long blond hair blowing in the breeze, as the bear quickly got left in the dust.

Spider and Helen watched him go.

"He's fast." Noted Helen.

"Among other things too." Agreed Spider. "...Handsome, perhaps, hmmm?"

"Eh, maybe." Shrugged Helen.

Spider noticed Helen did not confirm his statement, but did not deny it either. However, her condition was more important so he cast the thought away and resumed tending to her.

Alice watched all of this, slightly curious.

"Hmm." Noted Alice.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Whoosh!)**

 **Spider:** Helen is not on my team, naturally … but only a pillock would mind that I aided her. I mean I am the, uh, 'white mage' around here, right? Eheheheh. ...Holy shit, I swear that bear was out for blood. _**My**_ blood.

 **Barney:** And just like that … I feel _whole_ again. Time to get running, full speed ahead! Woooo!

* * *

 **(Finish Line)**

* * *

At the end of the Bear Path, right outside the fourth and final Chill Zone, the four campers sitting out were spending some time relaxing and letting time pass by. Winnie and Xaria sat on a bench off to the side, being served some drinks by Clyde, while the other four were in their own separate conversations. Uzuri and Imanda were having one presently, both sitting in the shade under a large tree.

"So, based on the fact the beach and sea are just over yonder … looks like we're at the end of Flower Atoll!" Exclaimed Uzuri. "Three for three!"

"Well, uh, not yet." Reminded Imanda patiently. "If we lose the challenge then there is a one out of six chance for each of us to be getting voted off."

"Well, we sat out so that the best runners of our team, plus Helen, could compete. I'd say we have a better chance than one in six of winning the challenge." Winked Uzuri. "One in three!"

"It's probably more complicated than that if you gauge it by the 'stats' of each runner and … you know what? I'll try some optimism." Decided Imanda.

"You'll be glad you did." Assured Uzuri. "So, new island tomorrow. Well, that's just perfect! I promised Eddie I'd step up my game, and the fact all the stars will be rehidden, and a new one added to the contest, will make that easier to do! Watch this space, I'm gonna find all of the stars!"

"That's very unlikely Uzuri." Giggled Imanda.

"But is it impossible?" Smirked Uzuri.

Imanda considered this.

"...Prove me wrong." Stated Imanda.

"I _will_." Winked Uzuri.

Clyde walked over, drinks in hand.

"Care for one?" Offered Clyde.

"Yup." Said Uzuri cheerfully, taking one drink. "Thanks!"

"You do _spoil_ me Clyde." Giggled Imanda.

Clyde just smirked.

Meanwhile Hector and Raven stood near the finish line, looking out towards the bridge at the other side of the rocky hills either side of the path that created a sort of ravine. Beyond the bridge was ground wet from waterfalls, but none of the runners. The ground was also sloped.

"See any of them yet?" Asked Raven.

"Not yet. I suspect the fourth runner for each team has not started yet." Admitted Hector. "...Think Wallace will pull his weight?"

"Without a doubt." Confirmed Raven confidently. "Oh, and the same for the rest too. Maybe moreso in fact."

Hector considered his next words quickly and carefully.

"Do you see any chance at all for you and Wallace getting back together? I think he once called you the most beautiful girl he has ever seen in his life." 'Recalled' Hector.

Hector did not miss Raven's blush and near-giggle.

"It won't happen." Assured Raven. "My loyalty is only to you and Sasha, that's it. And hey, once we get to the next island … fifteen players, three teams of five .. if we all end up on the same team we can take one hundred percent control."

"That _does_ sound tempting." Admitted Hector.

"Sure does! But, you need to trust me to make it happen … um, ok?" Said Raven, turning on just a tiny bit of shyness.

"… Guess it's a deal then." Chuckled Hector.

"No regrets here." Winked Raven.

* * *

 **(Confessional: I have many.)**

 **Uzuri:** I wonder what the next super star could do … allow the user the one vote to eliminate somebody, perhaps? Would _**not**_ want to be on the receiving end of _that_!

 **Raven:** Whoa … I'm actually playing directly and confidently. Never would have imagined this at the start of Letterz. I just gotta keep saying what Hector wishes to hear so he won't suspect anything, or have any desire to target me or Wallace. Plus, Wallace _really_ said that? (Raven blushes and giggles). I almost regret that we have to vote off Hector after relaying a message like that! ...Unless … **shit** , is Hector onto me?!

 **Hector:** Based on Raven's facial reactions to what I said … she and Wallace are _far_ from done. A fake fight, then? Clever, I'll admit. But Raven reads like an open novel. And as she's the one who has tried to lie to me, she'd probably do it again for as long as she must. This makes her a bigger threat in my eyes. Thus, if we lose, she goes home. That leaves Wallace without anywhere to turn … except me. I lose a threat, and again an ally. Heh, being a mathlete in a numbers game is really working out for me, isn't it? A pity though as I did want to work with Raven, but it's not worth it.

* * *

 **(Bear Path)**

* * *

Rheneas was still in the lead, sprinting through a cave. It was well lit, and water ran along below the platforms he ran across and the gaps he jumped over. The bear was nowhere near him, but he did not let up as it _was_ still a race. The cave ground was slightly slippery, and not only were the jumps now harder to make but more traps were added such as breakable mesh fences, explosive mines and … that was all, really.

BAM!

"OWW!" Screeched Rheneas.

My bad, there was a swinging log as well.

"Ack, my arm..." Winced Rheneas, though he did not stop.

Rheneas heard a cackle from behind him, and tried to speed up. He knew exactly who that cackle belonged to.

"Race ya!" Teased Wallace as he passed Rheneas.

Rheneas acted quickly, grabbing hold on Wallace's legs and getting dragged speedily along the course.

"Hey, let go!" Yelled Wallace. "Quit it!"

Wallace kicked violently, making Rheneas lose his grip and land on his face.

BAM!

A moment later Wallace crashed into a tree that was growing in the cave. He let out a muffled groan of pain.

"Ack … I think we both could have done without that." Muttered Rheneas, walking up to Wallace. "Got any armour I could borrow?"

"If you were one my team then maybe." Replied Wallace. "Owww. Hey, what's that sound?"

One glance back showed the two all that they needed to know. Barney was blazing towards them with the bear in hot pursuit. It seemed to be programmed to keep pace with whoever was in last place, and as Barney was putting Sonic to shame…

"Run!" Yelled Wallace.

"As if I'd do anything else!" Yelled Rheneas, equally frantic.

"Hey guys! Bye guys! _**Get Rekt**_! See ya!" Called Barney as he dashed past.

"Looks like he has the speed of a ninja." Mused Wallace as he and Rheneas ran after Barney.

"He also bought a bear." Muttered Rheneas, jerking a thumb behind him.

The bear roared, chasing the two yelling guys through the cave.

"At least Barney will break the fences for us, right?" Said Rheneas hopefully.

"Means nothing if we don't overtake him." Replied Wallace.

The two proceeded to both step on a mine and get blasted into the air with screams.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Not mine, but yours.)**

 **Rheneas:** Does Barney have caffeine going through his veins or something? I suspect the Ninja thing is not an act, but rather his 'true form'. He'd be _dangerous_ to be against in the merge. Yeesh.

 **Wallace:** Barney is physically adept and agile. Won't be hard to make a case for him to be kicked off as a likely merge threat in the coming days. (Wallace winks)

* * *

 **(Flower Atoll Intern Compound)**

* * *

Steve and Gordon sat on chairs, sipping from cans of beers. After Steve showed his appreciation for booze two cans ago, he and Gordon had been getting on great. Currently Steve was listening to Gordon ranting about, what else, crocks.

"They're so gay, and I hate them for it!" Slurred Gordon. "Lousy poncy shoes! Urp!"

"Crocks are quite simply not ok." Nodded Steve seriously. "I bet Kasimar likes crocks, that _fiend_!"

"What a bastard." Slurred Gordon again, swigging more beer. "I wanna punch the pikey!"

"We could if _anybody_ knew where he was. But, we don't." Said Steve sadly, opening another can.

"Well … uh, I dunno, he was jailed and apparently escaped a transport thingy in Colarado. Dunno who made that happen, but, uhhhh, maybe he's on the way to _here_ to show off his evil crocks? Maybe away from public?" Suggested Gordon … before passing out.

Steve checked Gordon over, making sure he was ok.

"Phew, stable." Noted Steve "...That theory is very plausible. Hmm … if Gordon were sober, he'd be great for a place in the..."

Steve trailed off muttering, jotting down something in his notepad with his tongue between his teeth.

* * *

 **(Bear Path)**

* * *

Sasha, Quana and Yessica stood outside the cave, waiting for their team mates to arrive. Up ahead the ground was slanted and wet, as waterfalls from above cascaded onto the path. It seemed like the main obstacle here was not slipping over.

"Think they'll be here soon?" Asked Sasha, looking a little nervous at the sandbags weighing her down..

"I'd say so. It's been a while so far, so they're probably close." Assured Quana. "Hopefully they didn't suffer anything un _bear_ able."

Sasha and Yessica both groaned while Quana grinned a cheeky grin.

"Sorry about that. Do I need a **pun** ishment?" Teased Quana.

"No more." Groaned Sasha.

"Oh come on Sasha, I'm sure you can _bear_ the brunt of it." Giggled Quana.

"Make it stop!" Wailed Yessica.

Quana giggled and then composed herself.

"Ok, I've had my fun. I'll stop now." Promised Quana, trying to look mature. "Oh, here comes somebody!"

"Not who I wanted though." Noted Sasha.

"Nor me." Agreed Yessica.

Barney dashed up fast and tagged Quana.

"Run like the wind and jump like a ninja!" Exclaimed Barney. "Immunity awaits!"

"And I won't keep it waiting!" Vowed Quana as she sped off down the rest of the path, almost slipping over.

"Mind where you put your feet!" Advised Barney, before he stepped off to the side.

Sasha and Yessica stood around silently, though this was only for a few moments before both Rheneas and Wallace arrived, tagging them.

"Quick!" Exclaimed Rheneas.

"Trip her if you need to!" Added Wallace.

Not stopping for any conversation, Yessica and Sasha both blasted off down the course, making sure to not slip over. Falling over the edge and down into the water would be painful.

It would also lose them the challenge as well.

* * *

 **(Confessional: No, REALLY?)**

 **Wallace:** I rather hope Sasha has learnt something from the games she obsessively plays. Namely how to run as fast as Sonic. Now would be a rather good time.

 **Quana:** Urgh, the ground is really slippy here. And, uh, I have a little _thing_ about slipping over and knocking myself. I'll take it slower and steadier … hopefully I have enough of a lead to stay ahead of the other two. If only my boots stuck to the ground, huh? Like magnet boots, but for stone and dirt.

* * *

Quana carefully jogged along the marked pathway. If not for the frantic mindset a footrace all up to her had within in, the surrounding area would have been very pretty. The late afternoon sun shone through the flowing water, making a dazzling and sparkly effect.

"Cute." Noted Quana, despite the race.

"Wheeeeee!" Cheered an excited sounding voice a short ways behind her.

"No way..." Gulped Quana.

A few seconds passed and then Yessica zoomed past Quana, laughing like a young child. She was using her wooden shield as a sort of sledge along the wet stone path, tilting it to steer as needed.

"See ya at the finish line!" Teased Yessica. "Ya just gotta _bear_ it!"

Yessica shot onwards and, due to the downhill incline, Quana could not catch up to her.

"At least I'm ahead of Sasha." Noted Quana.

"GANG WAY!" Wailed a voice.

Quana instinctively looked back and gulped. Sasha was closing in on her … with the bear right behind her.

"Oh geez, this is gonna get ugly." Gulped Quana. "What if it catches her and gets nasty?!"

* * *

 **(Confessional: Want the PG or M rated answer?)**

 **Max:** Um, in point of fact, uh, I was the one who built the bear. It will no cause serious harm; just some shaking and then a good toss toward. I've been told to assure you that Mr Gregson was very serious about how delicately this should be handled, though that it is also true Winnie and Xaria approved the challenge. So, uh, don't worry Sasha fans. She'll be ok.

* * *

With Yessica way out in front Quana kept up her pace to at least try and aim for second place. But Sasha seemed unafraid of slipping, but rather afraid of the bear which had the natural result of making her run faster and narrow the gap.

"If Sasha catches up to me, that bear will too!" Thought Quana.

However, Quana did not have to worry for long.

"EEEEEK!" Screamed Sasha as, with one swipe of its arm, the bear grabbed her around her slender torso and hoisted her into the air. "AAAARRRGH!"

Quana skidded to a halt, catching her breath, and observed the situation.

"HELP!" Pleaded Sasha as the bear began to shake and thrash her around aggressively.

With Sasha incapacitated Quana was sure to gets second place! She just had to keep going!

"...As if." Said Quana to herself. "Hold on Sasha! Bear? Eat a foot full of honey _smack_!"

With a battle cry Quana charged at the bear, spinning into a hard roundhouse kick.

The bear lazily caught her by her foot. Quana gulped, trying to pull her foot free for a moment. And then, the bear casually threw her up into the air, two flips ensuing, before Quana landed on her back.

"Owwwwww." Moaned Quana.

The bear marched forwards and grabbed Quana by her torso and began shaking her in usion with Sasha as it plodded on down the path, making heavy footsteps.

"Maybe you _shouldn't_ have announced you were going to attack it." Said Sasha, somehow managing to drawl despite being shaken.

"Yeah, that might have been the better plan. This mouth of mine." Said Quana sheepishly.

"...But, thanks for trying to help me." Said Sasha, smiling cutely.

"What are allies who barely talk to each other for, right?" Winked Quana.

The bear roared, annoyed at the noise and bashed both the girls together.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Fleshy clang!)**

 **Quana:** Ok, lesson learned … use stealth when dealing with bears. Also, look into making myself mute. That or duct tape my mouth shut prior to a battle.

 **Sasha:** The strange thing? After the initial shock wore off … it was kinda comfy. (Sasha shrugs) Hey, I _said_ it was strange.

* * *

Yessica cheered as she shield sledged towards the finish line. The ground had levelled out and she was slowing down, but it was sure to be a dramatic finish.

"Look, somebody's coming!" Called Imanda from a distance.

Yessica grinned, expecting cheers. But none came.

"Oh wait, they're not my team mates … darn it." Pouted Yessica. "At least I'll look cool."

At that point however the shield began to lose speed and screech to a halt … one meter from the finish line.

A very awkward silence ensued. Yessica got to her feet and, looking rather bashful, sheepishly shuffled across the finish line, all thoughts of making a kickass win promptly gone.

"...That was awesome!" Cheered Uzuri.

Yessica smiled. At least there was one.

"That was sad." Stated Hector.

Yessica frowned. There was always _one_.

Winnie promptly sounded the airhorn, making Xaria yelp in surprise.

"Ack!" Exclaimed Xaria. "Don't _**do**_ that!"

"Yessica has crossed the finish line! **BRONZE TIGERS WIN IMMUNITY**!" Exclaimed Winnie with a cheer.

Those present gave some polite applause. Yessica basked in it as though it were the most gentle rays from Heaven itself.

"Stardom." Whispered Yessica, her eyes shining like stars.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Not exactly Hollywood Yessica.)**

 **Yessica:** Ok, maybe it wasn't quite the show I wanted to pull off, but it's _something_. I was **the** centre of attention! Plus, this means I'm safe from being voted off once again and … I go another day with no idea how Irene is feeling. Good going Yessi, you just made yourself feel emo. (Yessica sighs, making a weak attempt at fist pumping). Victory. Woo-hoo.

* * *

It wasn't long until the campers gathered at the finish line saw something else coming. The bear! Or rather, what the bears was holding in its hands. Quana and Sasha were both struggling without success.

"We should help them!" Exclaimed Uzuri.

"Sasha first, if we can." Requested Hector.

"We … kinda can't. Rules." Mumbled Winnie.

"The bear is a robot. They will be fine." Assured Xaria.

"Oh, because robots on this show are _known_ for being peaceful." Said Hector dryly. "The robots in the Pikmin challenge back in Letterz sure weren't!"

The bear stomped up towards the bridge. Once Quana and Sasha saw the weaker part of the bridge, the part the bear would fall from, they began struggling and screaming even louder.

"Not gravity!" Yelled Quana.

"Anything but gravity!" Wailed Sasha.

The bear walked onto the bridge and the bridge promptly broke. However, as it was programmed to do so, the bear threw both girls forwards with a lot of force. The robot bear fell down to the water below, while Quana and Sasha soared through the air…

BAM!

...And both hit the ground in usion, one just before the finish line and one just barely beyond it. Winnie instantly sounded the airhorn.

HONK!

"The challenge is over!" Declared Winnie. "In second place are…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

 **The Silver Swordfish**!"

All the Swordfish in the vicinity cheered, while the Hawks looked disappointed.

"Darn it." Muttered Raven.

"If only Sasha did not have those sand bags." Mused Hector.

"Great job Quana!" Cheered Uzuri. "...Is the bear still alive?"

"By definition, robots are not alive in the traditional sense." Said Imanda, fiddling with her glasses.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Tell that to Sonny.)**

 **Raven:** Seeing that bear fall … so therapeutic. Almost makes up for losing. I _don't_ like bears, as you will recall.

 **Imanda:** Looks like it was just as well I played the blue super star, huh? ...Crud nuggets, now Bishop might say I owe him! I don't like him, but … I don't want him to show me how he can be a, ahem, 'truly nasty fucker'. Eep…

* * *

Soon enough, Chris arrived with the rest of the campers. The bridge had been fixed quickly by another of Max's inventions, and so everybody was present to hear the announcements.

"And that's how it was. Tigers come first, Swordfish come second, and the Hawks come last." Winnie summed up. "Hawks, Chris will see you later at elimination!"

"I look forward to it! It's been _too long_." Smirked Chris, winking at the Hawks.

"Paedo." Muttered Bishop.

"Not exactly." Said Spider. "We're teens so it'd be-"

"Shut up." Stated Bishop.

"Boys." Muttered Raven.

"There are also another announcement to make!" Announced Winnie. "Congratulations! You have all, minus one Hawk, made it to the end of the third island! Tomorrow we shall move on to the next island … and the next part of the most grand adventure!"

There were several cheers, most of all from the Swordfish. An island without facing elimination? Brilliant!

"Oh, does that mean we have to hand in any unused super stars?" Asked Yessica suddenly. "Ok, catch!"

Yessica tossed her (fake) green super star to Xaria who caught it.

"For those uninformed, if a star is capable of being used at eliminations then you need only hand it back after the last vote of an island is over." Stated Xaria. "But … as this is a fake star, I'll keep it on hand."

"Dismissed!" Declared Winnie cheerfully.

With that the sixteen campers began to file out. Most felt cheerful while the Hawks were making plans mentally to avoid elimination. Yessica however looked stunned, her face as though she had eaten ten lemons in one bite.

" _A fake_?!" Thought Yessica in bewilderment. "… _Wallace_!"

* * *

 **(Confessional: Flawless Victory!)**

 **Yessica:** I think me and a certain Wacky Races cosplayer are due a _little chat_.

 **Eddie:** Final fifteen? Sweet! Plus, a lot of the Hawk players are people I#d be wary about facing off with at the merge, so that's cool. And as part of my earlier vow, and my worry for Sasha … I'm gonna hand over the range power star to her. No _**way**_ is she going home when somebody like Hector, Bishop or Wallace could be.

 **Bishop:** Excellent. The plan is going perfectly. Now to force Wallace to make a choice to be loyal, or not. And if he is not … well, I pity him for what'll happen. Now, the thing that interests me right now is there being a fake star. They are made of metal, so a fake would be too … ooo, Wallace, you nearly got away with it too. (Bishop shakes his head mockingly). No way am I voting him off for though. I _want_ him to make them to get my alliance ahead. And he will too, if he does not want to go home.

 **Raven:** Time to get people on board to eliminate Hector. He's smart … _**too**_ smart. And worst of all? ... _ **Not**_ smarter than Wallace. (Raven grins) Wallace and the Dark Raven to rule the islands!

* * *

Imanda and Quana sat together, talking.

"So, looks like you really played that star at the right time." Said Quana approvingly. "If not Sasha may have landed past the line with me."

"Might have been a three way tie." Noted Imanda.

"I think I'm a little heavier than Sasha, taller and all, so she may have gone further. Oh well, we won thanks to you, so good on ya." Said Quana, giving Imanda a playful fist bump.

"Good thing I played it today, right? Imagine, not using it and having to hand it in." Mused Imanda giggling. "...Good thing I made the right move, by myself, with no influences."

"And we're the first six to last a whole island with no elimination. Chin up though, next island might not be so easy." Warned Quana. "New star, and new twists."

"If it means less walking, I'll take it." Giggled Imanda.

"Hey, I thought you were the girl scout here!" Teased Quana.

"I am, but even my feet have their limits." Pouted Imanda. "A permanent campsite would be nice!"

"True~." Sang Quana in agreement. "Say, uh, seen Kim or Nakia lately?"

Imanda shook her head.

"Sorry, I haven't." Stated Imanda. "Oh, but _there_ is an intern. Hi Clyde!"

Clyde gave a wave as he walked up, sitting beside Imanda.

"One true." Joked Quana.

"Oh shush." Smirked Imanda. "So, how's things Clyde?"

"Well, I heard Helen cursing out da hosts and Winnie letting a tear out, but dat's about it." Replied Clyde. "Nice job wit' da star play."

"Thanks." Said Imanda, grinning.

"A new star is gonna get added tomorrow. Can't say what it'll do though." Continued Clyde. "But as, I suppose, da colour is meaningless without knowing da power … expect some purple mighty soon."

"Always liked that colour." Smiled Imanda.

"Purple star? I bet that'll stick out." Noted Quana. "Heh, I'll give you two X-rated lovers some room!"

Quana giggled and jogged off, leaving Imanda and Clyde alone.

"So, come here often." Giggled Imanda.

"Mainly when you're here, or when da higher ups need me to do somethin' I'd rather not." Chuckled Clyde. "But, speaking of da things I want to do, could ya meet me outside camp tonight? It's time for ya next bravery lesson."

"I'll be there." Vowed Imanda. "Say, uh..."

"Yeah?" Prompted Clyde.

Imanda leaned closer to Clyde.

"Did you tell the hosts about those beavers on Boney Island?" Whispered Imanda.

Clyde leaned even closer.

"I'm still waiting for dem to do somethin' about it." Muttered Clyde.

"At least you told them. Thanks Clyde." Smiled Imanda. "So, uh, what's gonna happen at the next lesson?"

"I'll leave dat as a surprise. But, you should bring da stun rod, just in case." Suggested Clyde.

Imanda lightly gulped.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Oooo!)**

 **Imanda:** Ah, perfect end to the island.

 **Quana:** Seeing those two together … makes me hope that me and Spider get to be on the same team next island. I do declare a team swap seems likely. (Quana winks.)

* * *

Helen lay against Barney, while Spider gently checked her heart rate with the appropriate equipment.

"Well … she _seems_ normal. I'd recommend taking the rest of the day, and a lot of tomorrow, as easily as possible." Suggested Spider. "A calming presence may help."

"Would having the Hosts be frozen by the Freeze of Shame help?" Asked Helen dully. "Those psychotic monkeys. Damn them."

"I don't think they meant to hurt you. I mean, rules are-." Began Spider.

"Able to be overturned, as politicians prove daily." Cut off Helen. "...Thanks for helping me guys. Sorry for being negative, but that challenge sucked."

"Yeah, it wasn't fun." Winced Spider, thinking back to the bear traps that had been on his legs.

"At least we survived." Said Barney positively.

"My team lost." Reminded Spider.

"Yeah, but why would anybody want you gone?" Winked Barney. "You don't f*ck with the white mage, mate."

"...I suppose that could be a point." Agreed Spider. "Nice to see you guys close. Really, it's nice."

"He corrupted me." Shrugged Helen. "Amazingly, I do not need a vaccine."

"She means she got used to me." Translated Barney.

Spider smiled, but soon Bishop approached.

"Alliance meeting." Stated Bishop.

"Duty calls." Said Spider with a resigned chuckle.

Spider followed Bishop away, which left Barney and Helen alone.

"Thanks again for helping me in the challenge before you got running. It was … loyal of you." Noted Helen.

"Not a problem, I'm happy to help." Assured Barney pleasantly.

"You also called me 'Little Owl'." Noted Helen.

"Did I? Oh, err, I didn't even realize." Said Barney, blushing faintly. "Sorry."

"Eh, it's cool, I didn't mind it." Shrugged Helen. "Boop, company."

Sure enough Andy was approaching the pair.

"Afternoon." Greeted Andy.

"Greetings be with you, young grasshopper of the stars." Said Barney, bowing. "How may I be of what it is you need?"

Andy hesitated for a moment.

"...Mable dumped up this morning." Sighed Andy.

Barney looked like he'd been slapped.

"Shiiiiit." Noted Helen in monotone.

* * *

 **(Confessional: A-3. Boom! You sunk my relationship.)**

 **Barney:** First my love life … now Andy's, which I aided in the past. Can … can I do anything right? Oh geez, Spider may be next… (Barney looks nervous)

* * *

Wallace, Raven, Spider and Bishop met up together behind the Mess Hall to talk about the looming vote.

"I'm rather surprised to see the two of you in one place." Noted Bishop.

"It's hard to stand the sight of her." Hissed Wallace.

"Ditto, but we're both in reluctant agreement that Hector _needs_ to go." Stated Raven. "The Dark Raven takes **no** prisoners!"

"...Yeah, I don't really buy that fight you guys had. But, as you're helping me kick off somebody who is a threat to my eventual win, I don't particularly care." Admitted Bishop, shrugging. "Four votes ought to do it."

"Not necessarily Bishop." Warned Spider. "The green and orange super stars have not been played yet."

"Hmm, that is true." Conceded Bishop. "Ok you two, care to show us any stars you have? If this alliance is going to work, you will. Otherwise … I'm not above shooting down your next hand-glider. And this time, I'll hit you with more than a mere rock."

Wallace and Raven exchanged a glance. With a grumble, Wallace showed the green super star.

"I'm not handing it over." Said Wallace firmly.

"That's fair, but you may as well use it tonight anyway. Otherwise it gets handed back in." Reminded Bishop.

"That is true." Agreed Wallace. "Fine. Hector won't know what hit him!"

"He likes math, he can enjoy counting the votes against him." Smirked Raven.

"Oh my Money you two are annoying." Groaned Bishop, looking irritated. "Point is, we vote for Hector and use that green super star to buff the vote. Meeting adjourned before you give me a bloody aneurysm."

"I doubt they could give you one Bishop. Medical science states-." Began Spider.

"Medical science has not spoken with them personally." Said Bishop flatly as he walked away.

Raven, Spider and Wallace were left in silence.

"So, any ideas what the fourth island might be like?" Asked Raven.

"Hopefully full of less walking." Muttered Wallace.

"Walking is good for you." Stated Spider.

"Tell that to my blister." Said Wallace, frowning.

* * *

 **(Confessional: I'd rather not talk to that horrible thing.)**

 **Wallace:** It seems me and my dear's fake fight may have been a move of both good and bad results. Nobody has been truly fooled, hence the _need_ to eliminate Hector, but … Bishop and Spider do not seem to care much. Looks like I've found my foothold! ...Now, hopefully we'll be on the same team on the next island.

 **Bishop:** I still want those annoying shits gone, but I'd prefer to have annoying allies on my side than somebody against me who is calm and able to match em in gameplay … to a degree.

 **Spider:** ...I'll be honest, I'd rather not go along with this idea. Bishop dictates me a lot and I'd rather get out from under that for a bit. Plus, Hector is an ally of mine. I mean, he made me swear on Quana's life to assist him, but as he saved me from Quarla kicking my ass, I owe him. He's already a target so … a decoy from myself, perhaps? I'll have to see what he and Sasha are thinking.

* * *

A few minutes later Wallace was by himself, sitting on a log. He looked over his green super star.

"Let's hope I sue you correctly, hmm?" Smirked Wallace.

"WALLACE WILLIAM MAGENTA!" Yelled a pissed off sounding voice.

Wallace gulped as Yessica marched up to him.

"Give me a fake star, will you? Well then! How about I give you a scolding that is very _**un**_ -fake!" Yelled Yessica.

* * *

 **(Confessional: You knew what you were getting into Wallace.)**

 **Wallace:** (He is shivering). That bitch is loud!

 **Yessica:** All things considered, I think I kept my temper in check.

* * *

Hector and Sasha sat in the Mess Hall, talking about the upcoming vote. Sasha seemed unfocused though.

"Something on your mind?" Asked Hector.

"Just feeling antsy." Muttered Sasha. "Kinda need a smoke pretty fucking badly."

"Ah yes, withdrawal. Sadly, it comes and goes and will sometimes stay for a period." Said Hector synthetically. "But, you need to block it out for now, as tonight's vote will be tricky."

"How so?" Asked Sasha, taking a deep breath and trying to clear her mind.

"I might be a target." Said Hector grimly. "Raven is _**very**_ easy to read. The other four are likely gonna vote for me. Bishop would jump at the chance, piece of shit that he is, and Spider tends to submit to mob mentality for votes."

"Yikes. Sorry to hear that Hector." Said Sasha, unsure what the right words were, exactly.

"Not an issue. I plan for any circumstance and make any move I can, when I can. It just so happens that on Boney Island I got Spider to swear on Quana's life to assist me in votes. I think I can collect on this without too much trouble." Assured Hector, sounding a tad smug.

"Well … if that's what you wanna do, go for it." Nodded Sasha. "But, can you win a tie breaker against … uh … who are we voting for?"

"Simply the one I can stand a chance against in a tie breaker. Raven." Replied Hector. "I'm not as confident as I would like, but I will do my best. I'm ending their pathetic betrayal before it gets off the ground. Now, any idea where Spider is?"

"I think I spotted him by the beach." Recalled Sasha. "I think he may have been looking for us."

"Then I know my destination. See you later. And remember, where there is smoke, there is trouble." Teased Hector.

"Fuck you." Muttered Sasha.

"Speaking of which, Eddie is looking for you, I hear." Said Hector as he left.

Sasha smiled. A cuddly meet-up was just what she needed.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Strategy or cuddles Eddie. Pick wisely.)**

 **Hector:** It is amazing what can happen in a day. I go from majority to one of the main targets. It's not just amazing, it's also highly annoying.

* * *

Bishop looked furious. He was sprinting at full speed, fleeing from Opal.

" **WEEEEEEEEEEHHH**!" Yelled Opal annoyingly.

"Make too stop!" Yelled Bishop. "Alice, get your pet away from me before I punch it!"

"Twice the volume Alice?" Smirked Opal.

"Twice the volume." Confirmed Alice, leaning against a tree.

" _ **WEEEEEEEEEEHHH**_!" Screamed Opal even more annoyingly.

Bishop let out a pained yell, running off with Opal behind him. Rheneas walked up and observed what was going on.

"Of all the times to not have popcorn." Chuckled Rheneas.

"Tell me about it." Said Alice, smirking in satisfaction.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Toffee or salted?)**

 **Opal:** Nice to see Alice smiling! Though now Bishop has made clear he wants to murder me with a solid gold chainsaw, so … yeah, better work on that, huh?

 **Alice:** Ah, it feels good to be the one on top for once. Take _that_ Bishie.

* * *

Hector found Spider at the beach and after a formal greeting wasted no time in relaying the plan to him.

"Short and sweet, the plan is to eliminate Raven." Explained Hector. "Myself and Sasha are casting our votes for her, and we'd like you to do the same."

"Raven you say? Well that's-." Began Spider before Hector help up a hand.

"Need I remind you of how I assisted you on Boney Island in the rope challenge to evade Quarla? I know it's not had a chance to come up yet, but you swore on Quana's life that you would assist me in votes, and I intend to collect on that right now. I've not forgotten the deal, or were you hoping I did?" Asked Hector calmly. "How much do you value your girlfriend, I wonder?"

"… I was going to assist you. I think that's a good idea." Said Spider calmly.

"Ah, excellent. Well, see to it that you continue this refreshing obedience. Too many allies can be difficult, you know?" Said Hector idly.

"I have no idea how." Stated Spider. "Sure, Raven it is then."

"Good. And after this … perhaps Bishop. You are ok with that, yes? Quana would be." Continued Hector.

Spider just nodded his head silently.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Nod and agree, it's easier.)**

 **Hector:** Looks like a tie is where things are going. It's it's based on brains I've got this … but, what worries me is that it may not be. Regardless, I'm putting up a fight.

 **Spider:**...Quana would be? Have those two ever spoken when they are not on this show? How would Hector know? (Spider sighs). I was hoping Hector would have forgotten this as I made the deal due to being desperate, but … I'll hold up my end of it. I just _hope_ he won't take advantage of it. Still, if Wallace plays his star then I guess it won't matter. I won't hold out my hopes because nothing is _**ever**_ simple on this show except the first few episodes of Letterz.

* * *

Eddie spotted Sasha behind the Mess Hall and walked up to her, greeting her with a hug.

"Hey there." Greeted Eddie warmly.

"Hey yourself." Smiled Sasha, melting into the hug. "How are you?"

"I'm ok. But, how are you?" Asked Eddie, concerned. "You're up for elimination and all. Can't be fun."

"Thankfully, I'm not the target. It's between Hector and Raven. I kinda hope Hector survives though … he's nice." Said Sasha, sitting down on a crate as she spoke.

Eddie considered his thoughts for a moment, before he took out the orange super star and passed it to Sasha.

"Here, use this." Said Eddie, winking. "It's gonna be handed in anyway if it's not used, so why don't you use it?"

"...Thanks Eddie. That's real nice of you." Said Sasha in approval.

"No worries. I mean, you've been feeling upset lately, haven't you?" Noted Eddie.

"...Yeah." Admitted Sasha quietly. "Anger, withdrawal, fear ... I just don't know, sometimes."

Eddie took Sasha's hands and looked into her eyes.

"Let's have a hang out tonight. Just me and you." Said Eddie gently. "Once you dominate this elimination, let's make it all about us."

"…I'd like that." Said Sasha, smiling.

The two leaned closer, touching foreheads and nuzzling lightly.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Dem foreheads.)**

 **Sasha:** So … that was so nice of Eddie! Now, do I use the star to save Hector, or … maybe save Raven and gain both her and Wallace's loyalty? Hmmm…

 **Eddie:** I really want Hector out of the game soon, but of him sticking around will make Sasha happy, then so be it. I'll get another chance anyway. Besides … I missed her smile.

* * *

 **(Elimination Ceremony)**

* * *

The sun was down and the moon was up. The six members of the Golden Hawks sat on the seats, waiting for the elimination to start. Hector and Bishop both looked old and calculating, while Spider looked awkward sitting between them. Wallace and Raven both looked reasonably confident and attentive, while Sasha just sat quietly off to the side, looking at her shoes. Chris straightened out his shirt and started the ceremony.

"Welcome to another elimination ceremony! Been a while since you guys attended one, and been a while since I hosted one. I guess it was just fate that we are here together tonight!" Teased Chris.

"A fate worse than death, truly." Said Bishop dryly.

"...Just for that, you get the first question tonight." Muttered Chris.

"I'm flattered you think I am worthy." Drawled Bishop. "What is it, monkey?"

Chris pinched the bridge of his nose for a moment.

"Do you think you might be in danger tonight? If not, what makes you so sure?" Asked Chris.

"I'm rather disliked, but not the target. Why, you ask? Because I don't suck at this game" said Bishop smugly.

"Are you saying the targets suck at the game?" Frowned Hector, looking annoyed.

"Well, if they are being targeted then they have to be doing something wrong, wouldn't you say?" Shrugged Bishop.

Hector just glowered.

"Hector, based on your expression, you seem to suspect you are a target?" Noted Chris.

Hector shook his head.

"No, suspecting would be just having a strong, non-certain opinion. I know it for a fact." Replied Hector. "Let's just say somebody here is a lot easier to read than they think they are."

Chris nodded, looking interested.

"Wallace, any idea who he may be talking about?" Asked Chris curiously.

"I'd say that description applies to you." Teased Wallace. "But, seriously, he could be talking about any of us, I think. Besides, do I look like I'd name names and give Hector more ammo? _Really_?"

"Well, since you're asking..." Said Sasha slyly, teasing Wallace a bit.

"Spider, some stars have not yet been played on this island and the deadline to do so is fast approaching. Think any may show up here tonight?" Prompted Chris.

"Uh, well, you know … it's certainly a possibility. Though, I did not see anybody here find one." Replied Spider, half-fibbing. "I guess at least one or two of us could use one though."

"Sasha, any ideas who may need a super star tonight?" Pressed Chris.

"The people who are gonna be getting votes." Smirked Sasha.

"She means myself and Raven." Added Hector.

"Me? Really?" Pouted Raven. "What did I do to you?"

"Want a list or the tl;dr version?" Snarked Hector. "You want me out, so I want you out. Even if it was not your idea specifically, you've bothered me the most. And please, nobody buys you and Wallace's fake fight."

"It was a fake fight?" Said Sasha, looking legitimately surprised.

"Almost nobody." Rephrased Hector.

"Bothered you? The Dark Raven can do far worse!" Threatened Raven.

"Oh, shut up." Muttered Hector.

"Uh, weren't you guys friends back in Letterz? I seem to remember that." Sated Spider.

"And Hector, you do not get to call somebody a bother. I've spent the evening putting up with that motherless curr Opal." Shuddered Bishop.

"Oooo, this is getting good!" Cackled Wallace.

"Then let's make it great … by voting!" Exclaimed Chris grandly. "Just go down that path over there and cast your vote at the voting booth at the end, and hope you're not the unlucky bastard who gets the most votes."

"I'd be happy to help determine who that bastard is, by using this. Catch." Said Wallace, tossing the green super star to Chris.

Chris caught the star, gave it a brief look over and nodded.

"That's the green super star alright." Confirmed Chris. "Wallace's vote is now worth two votes. Why don't you start us off tonight Wallace?"

"With pleasure." Smirked Wallace, heading off to cast his vote.

"Shit." Muttered Hector, now looking nervous.

Sasha felt the orange super star in her pocket, and considered her next move.

* * *

After Spider had cast the final vote the six Hawks once again sat on the seats, waiting to hear the results. Some glares were being exchanged and the atmosphere was clearly low-key hostile. Soon enough Chris had tallied the votes and returned with a tray of five chocolate stars which he set down on his podium.

"As you know, stars mean safety in this game. If you get one of these chocolatey treats, you get to stay for one more day. If you don't get one, it's time for you to go." Smirked Chris, raising the tension higher with every word. "The following people are-."

"Hang on Chris." Interrupted Sasha. "A gift for you. Playing this on Hector."

Sasha then tossed the orange super star to Chris. Everybody was silent as Chris looked it over.

"Yup, this is the orange super star." Declared Chris. "Hector's total of received votes has been dropped by two! But, will it make any difference? Let's find out!"

All were silent.

"The following people are safe." Continued Chris dramatically.

"Spider"

"Wallace"

"Bishop"

"Sasha"

Hector and Raven were both left without a chocolate star. Both exchanged a glance, feeling slightly nervous.

"Looks like a tie breaker." Gulped Raven.

"That arm cannon won't help you win it." Said Hector firmly.

"One star left, and two campers in front of me." Noted Chris. "Looks like somebody is gonna be a _teensy_ bit pissed off! But, it's not going to be…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Hector!"

Hector let out a breath and fist pumped, catching his chocolate star with his free hand.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Foiled again!" Wailed Raven. "Is this the end for The Dark Raven?!"

"Yes. Yes it is." Said Chris, shrugging.

"And thank fuck for that." Added Hector.

"You've not seen the last of me!" Yelled Raven, stomping her foot.

Bishop seemed annoyed his plan had failed, but after a moment of thought he shrugged, seemingly accepting this. Meanwhile Spider and Sasha looked wide eyed at Raven's yelling.

Wallace applauded.

"Now _**that**_ was a breakdown!" Cheered Wallace. "Perfect!"

"I learned from the best." Giggled Raven, winking. "Too bad the bad guys won't win."

"This one will." Smirked Wallace, pointing to himself.

"Ok, enough. Raven, you've been eliminated ... much later than you should have been. Head down that other path over there for your elimination." Ordered Chris firmly.

Raven sighed, the feeling of defeat setting in, and began to walk away. She smiled as Wallace walked up beside her, joining her for her departure.

Raven and Wallace walked off and Chris turned back to the rest of the team.

"A double star play! Like the red and blue stars, the green and orange stars can cancel each other out. The star play means the four of you, and Wallace, move on to the fourth island." Announced Chris. "It gets harder now, so make sure you stay adaptable. You may head back to camp."

The four headed out, Hector patting Sasha on the back with a nod of approval. Meanwhile Bishop and Spider looked thoughtful.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Achievement Unlocked- Defeat a Super Villain!)**

 **Bishop:** Hrrm, it does piss me off that Hector stays here to breath the same air as me and Raven has to go. But, now Wallace has nowhere left to go. Now he's got to make me some fake stars. (Bishop smirks).

 **Spider:** So … I voted for Raven, but due to the star Sasha used, maybe I could get away with having Bishop think I joined him? Sure, he's, somehow, my partner here … but I'm not letting him push me around. Hope Wallace won't be feeling depressed with Raven gone…

 **Hector:** And this is why I knew it was a good idea to get Sasha on my side. I may have only just got by, but that was all it took. And now? I can gun for that rich fuck.

* * *

 **(Barrel of Shame)**

* * *

Wallace and Raven stood before the Barrel of Shame, and Raven gulped.

"Um, whoa … this looks kinda scary." Winced Raven. "Um, Wallace? Got a teleporter I can use?"

"Fresh out of batteries for it." Sighed Wallace apologetically.

"Crap!" Muttered Raven. "...I'm gonna miss you Wallace. Playing like a super villain ... it was actually a lot of fun."

"Happy to have opened the world of villainous gameplay up to you." Smirked Wallace. "I'll miss you too my dear. Rest assured, I will _**destroy**_ everybody who voted for you."

"Oooo, fun!" Smirked Raven. "Just don't hurt them, ok?"

"That depends … do unanimous votes hurt?" Grinned Wallace.

"Nah, they just sting." Smirked Raven.

Chris walked up, snapping his fingers impatiently.

"Ok Raven, enough talk. Into the barrel." Ordered Chris.

Raven sighed, but nodded in acceptance. However, before she could begin to climb in Wallace pulled her in, spun her around and gave her a kiss. Raven looked dazed.

"Whoa..." Swooned Raven … falling backwards into the barrel. "Um, little help here?"

"Nope!" Said Chris cheerfully as he pressed a button on his remote.

At that the barrel sealed and, with Raven stuck upside-down within it, the device began to spin with increasingly violent speed, Raven screaming in the process.

"Oh my..." Gulped Wallace.

The barrel reached maximum speed and the chain broke, which hurled the Barrel, and Raven, into the sky and off the island.

"AAAAAARRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGgggghhhhhhhhhhhhhh…!" Screamed Raven as she flew out of sight.

Son enough Raven was gone and all was silent once more.

"You're evil Maclean. Evil." Noted Wallace. "I'd call you worse than Mean ol' Adolf. I mean, at least he loved Germany, sort of."

"Ah, you flatter me." Grinned Chris.

"Ah, whatever. I got revenge to plan. Later." Said Wallace, taking his leave.

Chris looked up into the sky and chuckled.

"Wish I could see the impact." Mused Chris.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Already a lot less evil!)**

 **Wallace:** Man, that sucked. Really sucks to lose Raven, but I'll move on. Not from her, of course, but I'll keep it together for the game. I fully intend to kick off everybody who voted for her … but I'll be smart about this. I need to get into a better position right now, so I'll bide my time. That's the thing with the best villains … we can wait for the perfect opportunity. (Wallace smirks). A new island awaits … and I'll make it _**mine**_. Mwahahahaha!

* * *

Winnie and Xaria stood by the deactivated Barrel of Shame, ready to give the outro.

"Meow! That a turn-up!" Exclaimed Winnie. "The Dark Raven has-."

"Do not call her that, you'll just encourage her." Frowned Xaria. "What Winnie _means_ to say is that Raven has fallen and we will be able to move on from it very easily."

"Meanie!" Pouted Winnie, playfully sticking out her tongue. "But yes, Raven is out and Wallace is more determined than ever! Not just that, but Sasha is stepping it up, Barney and Helen are getting closer, Eddie has to balance gameplay with his fair lady, Alice and Opal continue to be a tight duo, and Yessica is relevant! Oh me! Oh my! What a way to end the island!"

"And the next island can only bring things up a notch, or five. New terrain, a new super star, new gameplay gimmicks that the fans will bitch about. What fun. Oh, and who can forget the questions I am forced by contract to ask?" Muttered Xaria. "Like, will Bishop take control of Wallace as he wishes? Will Spider talk to Daisy about her embarrassing to watch crush on him? Will Quana have that talk with Nakia we're _**all**_ , not, waiting for? Will Uzuri be able to up her game like she vowed to? Can Rheneas keep his eyes on the prize, or will he focus on whatever caused Jimmy's recent anger? Will Opal drive Bishop, and me, to insanity? All that and more on the next island of Total Drama Letter Starz. Woooo."

"And will Xaria ever care about this show? We might find out that as well!" Giggled Winnie.

Xaria rolled her eyes, but lightly smirked regardless.

* * *

 **(Later That Night)**

* * *

 **(Flower Atoll Intern Compound)**

* * *

Kim knelt by the window, watching the night sky. All was quiet. She liked it this way.

"Hmm, a lot of stars tonight." Noted Kim. "If only I knew any constellations. Like what was the one with the belt called? Fuck if I know."

Kim continued to watch the stars for a while. She didn't know how lo g she did, but time passed. Soon she felt it was time to turn in for the night … but then she noticed something.

Steve.

The goofball was heading out of the Intern Compound, and seemed to be somewhat evasive in his manoeuvres. He also seemed more serious than he normally was. Kim raised an eyebrow as he headed towards a forestry area nearby, off the trail of the show area. Kim now felt confused.

"Where the fuck is he going?" Pondered Kim. "Maybe he won't mind company?"

With that, Kim opened the window and jumped out, landing carefully. She winced, but this was the only way that she would keep pace with Steve.

"Ok Steve, let's see what you're up to this time. Looking for forest pixies?" Chuckled Kim as she jogged after her friend.

* * *

 **(Forest Grove)**

* * *

A short while had passed, but Kim had lost track of Steve. She had called his name, but he did not respond. Just how far ahead had he gotten? Or, was something distracting him? ...Or, was he in danger…?

"Fuck, I hope he's not hurt. I'd be awful at playing the hero." Muttered Kim with a nervous gulp. "Where'd he get to?"

Thankfully, a few moments later Kim could hear some inaudible talking. With relief, she headed towards it. Moments later she found a clearing and Steve was there.

And he was talking into a phone, looking uncharacteristically serious.

"Yeah, I made progress. The current view of the interns is that they suspect he may be hiding somewhere between Colorado and here that is low class, with crime. It would match the psychiatric profile." Said Steve into the phone. "I'll try to dig up some more info. Still a good bit of time left."

Steve paused, listening to whoever was speaking on the other end of the phone.

"Yeah, my cover is fine. Nobody suspects anything." Assured Steve. "But, well, that Kim girl … we've gotten to become pretty good friends, Maybe a little more. And well, after what she told me last night … if she found out, it'd really, _**really**_ hurt her. I don't know if I can-."

Steve paused, listening to the other person.

"I know. Undercover. Don't get too deep. I didn't expect it either, but … I like how things are. Just wish it could stay like that." Sighed Steve. "You know, she suspects foul play on this show. Think it could be investigated? We have the resources."

Steve paused again.

"...I understand. My main focus is the mission, don't worry." Assured Steve. "But if I get to keep a few friends from this, I won't say no to it. ...Yes … Yes … Got it, will do. 'Steve' over and out."

Steve hung up the phone and took a breath, sighing a little. He gazed skyward.

"Never did like using the phone. Can't stand it. I prefer eye contact." Said Steve to himself. "The mission … Kim … hard to succeed at the first and keep the second. What do I do. Hmmm."

"You could start by telling me what the _**fuck**_ that was about." Said Kim, frowning as she stepped forth.

Steve jumped a little whirling around to see Kim, her arms crossed under her breasts, gazing at him seriously.

"Uh … hi Kim." Greeted Steve, knowing he was in for a conversation he really did not feel prepared for, but knew was inevitable.

"Cut the bullshit. Who are you?" Asked Kim, her eyes glistening with tears a bit. "...I thought I found the perfect guy ... did I? Did I?! Who … who are you? Is Steve real? Was _anything_ real? I want answers! WHO ARE YOU?!"

Steve was silent, and then took a deep breath. He owed his friend the truth, and he owed it now.

"...My name is Cole Walker. I'm with the FBI." Said Steve, err, Cole as he held out an official FBI ID card. He looked at Kim with eyes of gentleness and concern.

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

VOTES

Bishop: Hector

Hector: Raven

Raven: Hector

Sasha: Raven

Spider: Raven

Wallace: Hector (Doubled by the green super star)

XXX

Raven- 3

Hector- 2 (2 votes taken away by the orange super star)

* * *

 **Golden Hawks:** Bishop, Hector, Sasha, Spider, Wallace

 **Silver Swordfish:** Barney, Eddie, Helen, Imanda, Quana, Uzuri

 **Bronze Tigers:** Alice, Opal, Rheneas, Yessica

 **Eliminated:** Lavender, VayVay, Irene, Zed, Eleanor, Lankston, Tabitha, Quarla, Paul, Jimmy, Raven

* * *

With a bang The Dark Raven, or just Raven, is outta here! Raven kinda changed a little in-story from what I'd originally thought up. With her label being 'The Friend Maker' I'd initially had her pegged to make, well, a lot of friends … but, things didn't really turn out that way. Sometimes even I don't know how a character will end up! :D Rather than making friends, Raven had more of a focus on specific people, which I guess stopped her interactions being spread thin. And above all, her main interaction was with Wallace.

Through Wallace, Raven had a rather solid plot, at least in my own opinion. At the start she was timid and still low-key reeling from a break-up with Gary (a romance that some readers pointed out was kind of toxic), but through Wallace's influence she stood up to Gary, but also managed to end things on pleasant and friendly terms. From there, it became a story of Raven slowly but surely moving out of her comfort zone of playing the low-visibility follower and going on to take an active role, culminating in her playing the role of hammy Super Villain for fun. Maybe it wasn't the best received plot line, but it was still one I enjoyed writing. And at least I can be happy knowing that 'Rallace' has its shippers. A good pair of 'second loves', as it were.

Now, a fun little fact. In the VERY early drafts and versions of TDL3, Raven would have actually been the winner. From what I remember, she'd have been a more UTRP player, dealing with fame that came from being the in-universe fan fav. Can't remember much more, but just some trivia for you all to enjoy. :)

Some really liked her, others _**really**_ didn't like her. Regardless, Raven goes out in 16th, beating her Letterz performance by one rank.

3 islands and 16 eps down! 4 islands and 16 eps to go!

* * *

 **Next Time:** Kasimar and Madeline visit the dentist! Like everything else they do, it's not as simple as it sounds.


	45. Kasimar's Quest 6

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Total Drama.

 **Note:** Told you guys it wouldn't take long to do the Kasimar chapter! Still, short though it may potentially be, I think this one is a good place to end things for Kasimar and Madeline in the first half of the story. After this, things may get interesting! In terms of my uni work,only one essay remains to be written. After that, I am officially free and can dedicate myself to the story full time … more or less, as knowing me I may get lazy. That's about all I've got to say, so, enjoy!

Nothing but the tooth.

* * *

 **(Road to Loup City, in the slow lane- 1168 miles from Toronto)**

 **(Time- 12PM Midday- About the time Barney was giving Daisy advice)**

* * *

The midday sun was in the sky, shining down into the Earth. Along a road went a slightly rusty pick-up. It was loaded with camping equipment and had two teens in the driver and passenger seats, along with four others in the back section of the pick-up.

Two of them were Kasimar and Madeline, who had been been picked up hitch hiking, and currently everybody was laughing, Kasimar and one of the teens both held a can of beer each. Currently Kasimar was in the middle of telling a story.

"So basically, the world record is totally wrong. I know the book says the record is twenty five, but me and my boys? We fit thirty six people in one. Just too bad none of us had a camera." Snickered Kasimar, swigging some more beer.

The teens all cheered, impressed by the story while Madeline awkwardly joined in.

"Did any of them break their bones?" Asked the teen holding a can of beer.

"What do you think?" Replied Kasimar.

"He means it went off without a hitch." Added Madeline, knowing all too well that she was most likely lying.

"This guy!" Cheered the other teen in the back. "What was your name again?"

"Christopher Snow." Replied Kasimar casually. "By the way, thanks for the ride, and all that. Say, any ideas where a map station is around here?"

"There's one in the city centre." Said the teen in the driver's seat. "Where you heading?"

"Eh, you know, Canada." Said Madeline. "We're travellers."

"Amazingly, they probably knew that." Drawled Kasimar.

"I actually didn't." Said the beer holding teen.

As Kasimar and the camping teens continued to chatter Madeline lay down, trying to get comfy on the camping bags. Instantly a high pitched noise went off right beside her, startling her.

"EEK!" Yelped Madeline in surprise.

All attention was on Madeline as she looked around, very confused..

"...Uh, what was that?" Asked Kasimar, raising an eyebrow.

"I have no idea. I just laid down and then, bam, startling almost out of my skin!" Exclaimed Madeline..

"Not like that's hard." Muttered Kasimar.

"What's going on back there?" Called the teen in the passenger seat.

"Something went off in one of the bags and startled, uh ... what was her name again Christopher?" Stated the teen without booze.

"Gertrude." Said Kasimar, looking trollish.

Madeline gave Kasimar a look that seemed to say 'really?'.

The teen with booze tossed his empty can away and looked at the camping bag Madeline had laid on. He unzipped it and glanced inside.

"Oh, no worries. Looks like you just went too close to the metal detector, and it set off your filling." Noted the teen. "No problem here, just a small startle.."

The pick-up went on down the road and all was quiet. Madeline looked pale, making Kasimar roll his eyes.

"It's was just a little beep, no big deal." Said Kasimar dully.

Madeline leaned close to Kasimar.

"...I don't _ **have**_ any fillings." Whispered Madeline.

Kasimar frowned. Something was wrong here…

* * *

 **(City Centre)**

* * *

The two were dropped off and bought a local map. Kasimar looked it over, muttering to himself as he traced his finger across it, likely planning their route. Madeline meanwhile tapped the tooth that had set off the metal detector with her finger, and looked very uncertain.

"Christopher, this is a problem." Said Madeline seriously. "Something is wrong with my teeth."

"Well then, **Gertrude** , why don't you brush them?" Snorted Kasimar. "Now quiet, I'm trying to figure out the best route for us to take and, _**amazingly**_ , whining does not make it easier.."

"...I think the Red Fangs put something in my teeth." Said Madeline seriously.

Kasimar froze. The gears were turning.

"Shit! That's how they keep catching up to us! Fuck!" Cursed Kasimar, gritting his teeth. "Ok, want me to punch it out for y-y-y … ok, what now?"

"Uh, you ok? You kinda trailed off there." Noted Madeline.

"It's nothing. I just don't like anything to do with teeth." Shrugged Kasimar.

"I recall you saying that you collect them." Said Madeline flatly.

"Oh yeah, so I did. I wonder why." Smirked Kasimar mysteriously "… You gonna rip it out or what?"

"I don't think I have it in me to." Admitted Madeline apologetically.

"Well, what then? We can't just wait for those bastards to catch up to us, fun as killing them is." Sighed Kasimar irritably.

"Public. Place." Hissed Madeline firmly.

Kasimar growled, but relented. He then looked back at the map again. Madeline soon joined him.

"...Oh, there's a dentistry on that street. Maybe we could go there?" Suggested Madeline. "Appointments are often needed, but … maybe with the right words … and the right story…"

" _ **NO**_." Said Kasimar darkly. "Not. There."

"...Ooooo, yeah. I remember now. You're scared of the dentist, aren't you? I think you said that in Letterz." Recalled Madeline.

"So you can understand why I'm not going there." Said Kasimar firmly.

"That's fine." Said Madeline in understanding. "I'll just go there, and be back as soon as I can."

"Yeah, no. I'm not letting you get kidnapped again, _Peach_." Said Kasimar flatly.

"Well neither of us are gonna be able to take the tooth out, and we can't let the Red Fangs keep catching us. What if I get kidnapped again when I get home … what if you get hurt?" Asked Madeline, looking anxious. "...It's the only way. Or at least, the safest one."

"...Fine." Muttered Kasimar, clenching his fists. "I'll just think of the money … and you. In pain."

"I can accept that compromise. Guess we better get there quick. Which way is it from here?" Asked Madeline, glancing around the busy city square. "Good thing nobody was paying attention to us…"

"People often miss what is right in front of them. And to think I'm wanted. Heh." Snickered Kasimar. "Ok, this way … and stay close. I swear, people are gonna start calling me Mario if you get kidnapped again, and that is _**not**_ fucking happening."

Thankfully, Madeline stuck near Kasimar, never more than a meter from him. Kasimar felt his temper starting to gradually cool down. He breathed in, and then out.

"So, um … why are you scared of the dentist?" Asked Madeline. "Truth be told, I really don't like going there either."

"You are now though." Reminded Kasimar.

"I'm more scared of the Red Fangs than I am of the Dentist." Stated Madeline. "And you didn't answer my question."

"I don't have to. Besides, if I did you'd just get all emotional, and start pitying me. I don't want that. Let's just say I have a personal reason that, I'll admit, caused me pain … and we'll leave it at that. _**Got it**_?" Said Kasimar firmly.

"Got it." Confirmed Madeline. "...You know, I wonder if the Red Fang members are scared of anything much."

"They are. It's called ME." Said Kasimar with a smug laugh.

* * *

 **(Dentist Waiting Room)**

* * *

Kasimar sat quietly, tapping his foot a little. He glanced around, looking for a distraction. Any distraction. But alas, the magazines supplied were all about things he hated.

"Why here … why now?" Muttered Kasimar.

Kasimar looked at the brushes and toothpaste in a cabinet. He snorted.

"How long is that girl gonna be?" Muttered Kasimar, crossing his arms. "Just some anaesthetic and a quick pull, not very complicated."

Kasimar sighed to himself, resigned to the fact that he was going to be there for a while. As he sat in place, thinking his usual violent thoughts, he overheard a scream from one of the surgery rooms. Clearly, somebody was having tooth trouble.

Kasimar twitched, his eyes looking far away and hauntingly distant. Memories entered his mind.

* * *

" _Running away again, Master McSkeen? That won't do at all. It didn't work for Master Moonwell, and I would have thought you'd know better."_

" _NO! PLEASE!"_

 _SLAP!_

" _Open your mouth, you silly boy."_

" _NNGGH!"_

" _Oh dearie me. Fine, I'll be the adult and do it for you."_

 _CRACK!_

 _CRACK!_

" _AAAAAARRRRRGGGGHHHH!"_

* * *

Kasimar was jerked out of his thoughts as Madeline sat down beside him. One look at her smiling showed the bugged tooth was gone. Indeed, Madeline had it in her hand.

"Did it hurt?" Asked Kasimar.

"Not really. My mouth still feels asleep though." Said Madeline with a light slur. "...You ok? You look like you've seen a … um … ok, ghosts do not scare you … you look scared, ok? You know, you could have waited outside. I wouldn't have minded."

"Can't have my ticket to wealth getting kidnapped … again." Said Kasimar with a shrug. "Come on, let's get out of here."

"What should we do with the tooth?" Asked Madeline. "Destroy it?"

"...I have a better idea." Smirked Kasimar with a sly grin.

Kasimar walked out of the dentistry with Madeline following. He subconsciously tongued the gaps between his own teeth.

" _Wonder how Moony is doing right now..._ " Thought Kasimar.

* * *

 **(Town Outskirts)**

* * *

Kasimar chuckled, lifting up a manhole with a good show of strength and tossing the bugged tooth down into the sewer.

"There. Now the Red Fangs will waste time looking for you in the sewers and not only will they stink like shit, but they might be arrested for trespassing. Or not, I don't give a shit, though in this case they might … one way or the other. Heh. Either way, by the time they get here we'll be long gone." Explained Kasimar.

"Clever." Agreed Madeline. "Guess we better keep moving. Be nice if we could buy a car."

"I could easily steal one for us." Offered Kasimar. "Did it before."

"I'd rather we not get arrested." Admitted Madeline.

"Why? Can't handle a night in a cell?" Teased Kasimar. "Wimp."

"Actually, I don't want you to be locked up for life." Said Madeline honestly. "I don't think you deserve such a fate, even after all the, well, hedonistic _shit_ you've done."

Kasimar just laughed.

"Seriously? Don't fuck around, of course I deserve that." Snickered Kasimar.

"Just trying to be nice is all." Mumbled Madeline, glancing away.

"...You're a nut, you know that? Like I told you, I don't _**feel**_ things like you're implying. I just do it." Shrugged Kasimar.

Kasimar walked onwards, while Madeline stood in place for a moment, watching him.

"Not many people would say that to a guy like me, and actually mean it in any measure. Forty four million." Stated Kasimar, not looking back. "Now get moving. The slower you walk, the longer I have to wait for my money and the madder I get."

"Coming." Said Madeline, catching up with Kasimar. "Well, the road home continues … too bad we don't have any travel tunes, eh?"

"We're not wasting money on an MP3 player." Said Kasimar gruffly.

"Well if we did in some alternate universe, because let's face it the multi-verse is a real possibility, what songs would you listen to? I mean, we have a long road ahead of us, so…" Madeline trailed off, shrugging.

"... I guess I'd listen to synth or piano." Said Kasimar, shrugging.

"Piano eh? Grand piano or upright piano?" Asked Madeline curiously.

"Grand piano. Why?" Asked Kasimar.

"It looks like … we have found one area we agree on." Said Madeline, looking a little positive.

Kasimar raised an eyebrow.

"...It looks like we have. Well, how about that then." Chuckled Kasimar, before scowling. "Still hate you so much though."

"Hate ya too, Kazzy." Sneered Madeline.

With share glares, the two continued down the long road.

* * *

Quite the flashback Kasimar had there. What more could he be hiding? What was actually happening? And … him and Madeline slightly getting along? Let's see if that lasts when we next check in on these two!

* * *

 **Next Time:** Time to check back in on the people who have been voted off! Cherry and Tyson are there too.


	46. Totally Awesome Interviews 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Total Drama.

 **Note:** Hey guys! Back from my break! Yeah, things get a teensy bit hairy and … I just needed to step back, for a while. But, things are mostly pretty much alright now and with all my Uni work finished and submitted (pray for me to pass!) I can focus 100% on my stories now. Hooray! Of course, as this is the end of Flower Atoll it's back to CvC for a few eps. Not a bad thing though, right? Until then, enjoy the conclusion of the third island arc.

Out of sight, hardly out of mind.

* * *

It was a slow paced evening at the Playa Des Losers. A far cry from the game going on, but a welcome one nonetheless. The check-in area was quiet, but not for long as Cherry and Tyson jumped into the frame of the camera, ready to get things started.

"Hiya!" Greeted Cherry.

"Howdy!" Greeted Tyson.

"Howdy-ho!" Cheered the two in usion.

After a moment to compose themselves, the goofy duo beamed for the camera, making peace and rock on hand signs respectively, and began chattering.

"Welcome back to another super cool episode of Totally Awesome Interviews!" Began Tyson. "It's where you get to see all your favs again after they get voted off!"

"But, we hope you have some favs still in the game!" Added Cherry. "But, enough about those still-ares! We want the has-beens!"

"Cha, yeah." Agreed Tyson. "After several freezings, sling shottings and barrelings we have eleven campers voted off right now. And tonight, we'll be talking to the three most recent boots: Paul, Jimmy and Raven, who landed here about … uh … Cherry, you got the time?"

"She landed here forty minutes ago." Said Cherry promptly. "BAM! That was the sound she made! Well, that and screaming. Yup. Oh! And we might come across the people who have already lost! You never know!"

"Totally. Well, let's get the show started, and find Paul Foster. Bet he's got some good answers for us." Said Tyson confidently. "Let's move out."

"Lead the way! Maybe while we walk I'll think of some questions." Giggled Cherry.

"Better walk slow then." Chuckled Tyson.

* * *

In the infirmary Quarla lay on her bed. She was still out of commission due to her broken leg. A displeased scowl was on her face.

"Can't even do anything without a nurse here…" Muttered Quarla. "Paul doesn't have to stay here. So what if I have two breaks and he has one … fucking awful."

Quarla lay quietly for a while, with nothing of note happening. She sighed.

"Guess they kinda have reason to hate me … kinda." Said Quarla, crossing her arms. "At least I can still punch."

The door opened, and Lavender entered. She lightly limped.

"What's the problem?" Asked the nurse.

"Hurt my leg during a cheerleading routine." Said Lavender, wincing.

The nurse nodded, and beckoned Lavender to take a seat, before leaving the room to get the necessary supplies. Lavender and Quarla then noticed each other.

"So, you hurt your leg too." Noted Quarla.

"Seems like it." Said Lavender, looking awkward.

"Lucky." Muttered Quarla. "I can't even leave this bed. I feel so bored."

"Can't the nurses and staff bring you things on request though?" Asked Lavender curiously.

"Yes, but it's not like it makes my leg start working, is it?" Grunted Quarla.

"Can't you be given a wheelchair?" Noted Lavender. "I mean, there are elevators and ramps, for such a circumstance as this. I mean, Total Drama is a high stakes game."

Quarla looked off to the side.

"I don't want anybody seeing me, not like this." Muttered Quarla. "I look pitiful. I look weak."

"You don't look that bad. I mean, you can still yell and punch." Reminded Lavender. "...Hence why I'm staying over here."

"Heh, guess you are smart then." Smirked Quarla. "But if people stood back, they could do whatever. I hate being powerless. It feels wrong. I'm so used to being in power, I cannot really function as the opposite."

Lavender looked at Quarla sympathetically.

"Oh, don't give me that. I don't want your pity." Scoffed Quarla.

"Then what _**do**_ you want?" Inquired Lavender.

"Money. Fame. Power." Smirked Quarla. "...And, maybe not having to fight all the fucking time back home. I'm so used to fighting, I can't really stop. I mean, yeah, it's fun but ain't great for my social life. Heh, I bet they'll show all my worst moments to make me look bad."

"I can relate to that. I probably will as well." Shrugged Lavender. "I got kinda treated as the bad guy too."

"...But you didn't do shit." Said Quarla flatly.

"Think that matters?" Chuckled Lavender. "It doesn't take much to be seen as the bad guy around here. Sure, I was kind of crabby and moody, but… Ah well, not like it really bothers me that much anyway. This show doesn't define me. Still, I do know how you feel."

"We got a whole lot of nothing out of this season, huh? We lost the money … and you lost your boyfriend." Noted Quarla.

"...Yeah." Said Lavender, looking upwards. "I'm just saying, if you want to … I don't know, talk about anything … I'll be happy to listen."

Quarla looked at Lavender for a few moments.

"...Thanks." Said Quarla, slightly reluctantly.

Lavender gave a nod as the nurse returned with an ice pack for her.

* * *

Lankston and Irene sat in the TV room, watching some kind of giant robot animé. Irene lay across the couch while Lankston sat in an armchair.

"Hmmm, I wonder if Max and Wallace could put their heads together to make some of this possible." Pondered Lankston. "I guess if they can imagine it, they can build it. What do you think?"

"I don't know. Seems kinda wasteful, doesn't it?" Replied Irene.

"Irene, some things do not have to be useful. They just are because they are friggin' cool." Smirked Lankston. "The things they can create, right? I think Max created some kind of shape-shifting chameleon bot. Cool, right?"

Irene stared.

"Why is he not working for the government? Why is every country on Earth not bidding to have him as their citizen?" Said Irene flatly.

"...You know, I can't answer that." Admitted Lankston. "Guess he won't need the prize money to become a rich man, eh?"

Irene gave a nod of agreement, but then sighed as she looked off to the side.

"...I assume something is wrong." Noted Lankston. "Voices?"

"Nah, they're under control, for now." Assured Irene. "It just bites that I was kicked off early in both seasons I've competed in.."

"I can understand the feeling." Admitted Lankston. "After all, the same thing happened to me."

"...Ok, what? You went out early on purpose, and then returned which got you fifth place." Said Irene flatly.

"Ok, bad example there." Conceded Lankston. "But I did go out pretty early this season. Sixth boot was not what I hoped to achieve."

"Better than third boot." Muttered Irene.

"What exactly bothers you about this the most?" Asked Lankston curiously. "Losing the prize?"

"Moreso the fact I must look so weak. Early boot twice in a row … it really is a self esteem killer." Explained Irene. "I know, just a TV show, but still. I got fucked over by two icy gals, both times."

"And both went out back to back this time." Smirked Lankston. "No prize for them."

"Yeah, but … both outrank me overall. I mean, Quarla is such a _**bitch**_ … and yet, even though we both placed twenty fourth at some point, I was twentieth at best, and she was nineteenth, so she beat me." Said Irene, looking bereft.

"But, unlike her … both your legs are still intact." Smirked Lankston slyly.

"True~." Giggled Irene. "But, urgh, Spider votes me off 'for my own good' … and yet, he doesn't do that with Quarla. A hero to himself, only."

Lankston remain silent, figuring it the wiser option.

"I dunno. Guess I just had higher hopes for the show. At least Yessica is still in the game." Said Irene, resting her head on a cushion. "She always was the stronger one."

"You know, you can be stronger in ways other than muscle. I mean, I have a muscle deficiency and it took a spider monster to take me out. Being an early boot does not make you less of a person." Said Lankston, looking awkward. "Urgh, being sensitive and gentle does **not** come naturally to me … at all."

"You're doing good enough." Assured Irene. "I'll get over it in time. Besides, it's the voices I gotta watch for anyway. Heheh."

Lankston gave Irene an uncomfortable look.

"Its under control." Stated Irene, shrugging. "Ah well, let's be early boots together and watch more TV."

"Here, here. Oh, and look, the most overrated show since Frasier is on. Canadian Idol." Drawled Lankston.

"I can't judge, I'm a little tone deaf." Stated Irene.

As the two continued to watch TV Raven entered the room, wearing a towel to dry off from landing in the water after taking the Barrel of Shame. She still wore her villain attire.

"Geez, what a ride." Muttered Raven, still looking a little dazed. "But, nothing The Dark Raven can't handle, no way."

Lankston began coughing, sputtering and wheezing.

"Lankston, are you ok?" Asked Raven, coming closer which made him cough even harder.

"Sorry." Sniffed Lankston, wiping his nose. "I'm just allergic to your bullshit."

"Hey!" Objected Raven. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"The super villain shtick is just too annoying for me to stand." Explained Lankston. "At least Wallace has his bizarrely high IQ, but you … kinda don't."

"...It was pretty odd to watch." Agreed Irene, giggling.

Raven looked a little upset, but stood her ground.

"Well, whether it was bad or not, I still made the final sixteen. Neither of you two made the top twenty at all." Reminded Raven.

"Perhaps not." Conceded Lankston. "Still doesn't change the fact the schtick was forced and didn't suit you. At all."

"It was fun!" Said Raven, puffing her cheeks in slight indignation. "It's a really hard, stressful game this season. What's wrong with making it a bit more fun?"

Irene lightly chuckled, seeming to find a little bit of amusement in the argument.

"I don't know, I'm just usually not the most patient of people. I'm sure somebody like VayVay might enjoy it." Shrugged Lankston. "That's my piece. Wanna watch TV with us? Canadian Idol."

"Well, I think I have an interview coming up. Maybe after that." Said Raven before leaving the room.

Lankston and Irene sat in silence, broken by the sound of awful singing coming from the TV.

* * *

Paul and VayVay lay together on the former's bed. Paul carefully drank some herbal tea in a fancy mug while VayVay gently stroked her boyfriend's hair, care in her dazed eyes.

"Enjoying the tea?" Asked VayVay.

"I am, very much." Nodded Paul. "It's great! What's in it?"

"Oh, you know, lavender, honey and my bobulous bobbity hair." Said VayVay dreamily, curling a ginger lock of her hair around her finger. "My hair is inside you. Quite phantasmagoric, wouldn't you say?"

Paul paused for a moment.

"No silly, it's just lavender and honey tea." Assured VayVay. "Did I get'cha?"

"A year ago, I'd probably have fallen for it." Admitted Paul, chuckling as he sipped the tea.

"You sure have changed." Said VayVay fondly. "But, I do hope you won't change too much. I fell in love with a sensitive soul."

VayVay smirked mischievously while Paul rubbed the back of his head awkwardly.

"I guess I just wanted to do it all this time, and not be afraid anymore. I did everything short of winning … including losing." Said Paul, laughing self-deprecatingly.

"But you did win my heart all over again. You were _amazing_." Said VayVay earnestly. "Well, when you weren't being a bit of a numpty, anyway."

"I was adaptable!" Insisted Paul.

"Can you adapt to this?" Asked VayVay, giving Paul a surprise peck.

Paul did indeed adapt, returning the light peck. However, they could only cuddle for a few moments before there was a knock at the door.

"Oh, I'll get it." Said VayVay, getting to her feet and drifting over to the door.

"Maybe they can wait?" Suggested Paul, half-jokingly.

"An interview waits for no man. Just ask the paparazzi." Stated VayVay as she opened the door, revealing Cherry and Tyson. "Come one, come all, come something in-between those."

"Righteous dudette. Thanks." Nodded Tyson as he entered.

"I smell flowers." Noted Cherry.

"Under the bed." Said VayVay airily as she flopped back down next to Paul. "Well Paul, your screen time awaits, so … I'll just sit here, looking cute."

"You pull that off flawlessly." Chuckled Paul. "So, how does this work? Vay said it's just a Q&A kind of thing?"

"Yup. We ask, you answer." Confirmed Cherry. "You do not have the right to remain silent, but I guess nothing is stopping you from saying a bunch of random crap."

"Don't tempt him!" Joked Tyson. "But yeah, six questions from us and then six answers from you, that's all."

"Sure, why not? I don't mind talking about my last time on the show. Let's go." Nodded Paul, beckoning Cherry and Tyson to begin.

"Well, to start of with, you never did manage to finish your bucket list." Noted Cherry. "I'd hoped you'd be able to, but I guess not. Oh well! So, do you feel a little disappointed it could not be completed?"

"Well, maybe a little. I had wanted the 'full experience'." Admitted Paul. "But, well, it wasn't like I was unable to be voted off before I finished it, right? That's silly. Nah, I'm just happy for the things I was able to do. Gave me something to do and focus on because, well, I tended to only be proactive in my game style once I was actually a target."

"Your game style seemed to be a little bit of everything." Noted Cherry.

"Yeah, totally. So, as you kinda played across the board, what aspect of it did you enjoy the most? Challenges, perhaps?" Guessed Tyson.

"I kinda liked it all. It was all fun in it's own way … but, dang it was kinda hard to keep it up! Maybe I should have just settled on one style, but … if not the prize, I wanted the experience. A very varied game style got me that." Explained Paul. "I did enjoy looking for the super stars though. It was a strange combo of challenging, and relaxing."

"It'll be getting more challenging for those on the next island." Said Cherry, giggling mysteriously.

"They have my sympathy then." Declared Paul. "Some of those islands do not look fit for human life. The southernmost island seems pretty dead."

"Nothing some TLC can't fix … and a dedicated clean-up crew." Mused VayVay. "Oh wait, I said I was gonna sit and look cute. My bad."

"That leads to the next question actually. Paul, do you think Vay's early elimination helped you, or hindered you?" Asked Cherry, looking curious.

Paul glanced at VayVay. She gave a gentle nod.

"Mixed bag. It made me miss her, of course, and I was worried about her all the time she was frozen. Emotionally, it wasn't much help." Admitted Paul. "...But, well, I've concluded and VayVay has agreed, that me being so connected to a past winner could have done harm. I guess it's been the same end result, but us being apart helped me, well, do what I did. But, I prefer it when we're together."

"Fancy that, I do too." Mused VayVay. "...I really am quite dreadful at this being quiet and cute thing, aren't I?"

"Only fifty percent." Said Paul, winking.

"It makes me wonder how the couples still in the game will act if they get separated, depending on who goes further. Sounds gnarly, dudes." Noted Tyson as he adjusted his sunglasses. "Lil' racer, which couples are still there? I … forgot."

"You silly so-and-so!" Teased Cherry "Right now the official couples left are Spider and Quana, Eddie and Sasha … and that's about it, if you don't count Imanda and Clyde or any of the simply delicious crack-shipping the fans come up with. I mean, me and Ulric? I dunno 'bout that. Heehee!"

After a few giggles all were composed for the next question.

"So, Paul bra. We both go waaaay back … right back to episode three of Letterama when I joined your team. I'm wondering if you wanted me to compete? Or, perhaps anybody else. Do you think there were any people you'd have liked to be a part of the season who, sadly, found themselves on Lady Luck's hate list?" Asked Tyson, looking curious.

"Well, I'd want you in of course. The gender ratio being so uneven was tacky." Admitted Paul, chuckling. "But, of those in our original season … well, besides you I'd have liked it if Xyly, Yannis and Winnie had been competing, you know? Team Savannah bias."

"So much of it." Smirked Tyson. "Any Letterz players you'd have liked in?"

"...I think that Oscar deserved a second shot." Said Paul, after a moment of thought.

"He'd be the biggest immunity hog ever!" Giggled Cherry. "He was robbed of his hogging in Letterz! Hogfather, he was not."

Cherry giggled, but composed herself for the next question.

"Almost at the end now!" Exclaimed Cherry. "Now … last season you were scared, timid and shy … and you placed thirteenth on the leaderboard. This season you were confident, adventurous and went all out … and you placed eighteenth. Any idea why you may have ranked higher when you were … um … err … weaker, no offense?"

"I think it just came down to my teammates is all. Plus … heheh, I did play a bit too hard way too fast, didn't I? Maybe I ought to slow myself down a bit, just a tad?" Chuckled Paul. "Well, if this is where my reality TV career ends … I'm content with this. The show changed my life for the better. I think Penelopey would be proud, you know?"

VayVay smiled, silently agreeing.

"So, one last question for ya dude! Who do you want to win the righteous five million dollars!?" Asked Tyson eagerly.

"Hmmm … I'd say I'm rooting for my occasional allies Yessica and Opal … and Spider, of course, as he was my fav back in Letterz." Said Paul, counting off on his fingers as he spoke. "But as long as the winner made the very most of this second chance, I'll be satisfied with them, whoever they are."

"Well, the three you named have made it this far, so maybe they can keep it up? Suspense through the unknown!" Exclaimed Tyson.

"And that's a wrap. Thanks for your time Paul." Said Cherry cheerfully. "But now, we gotta seek out Jimmy Coryson … Tyson, we'd best turn down the cheer, what say you?"

"Totally. We wouldn't want to anger the kid." Agreed Tyson. "Let's roll … and rock … damn, shoulda said them the other way around."

"Oh, you." Gigged Cherry as she and Tyson left the room.

Once the door was closed and the redheaded couple were alone together Paul put an arm around VayVay, making sure his casted leg stayed still.

"So, where were we?" Smirked Paul.

"You were drinking your tea." Said VayVay airily as she passed the mug to Paul.

"...Of course, dear." Chuckled Paul, taking another sip.

* * *

It was dark outside the Playa building, but the lamps made sure the area stayed bright and accessible. Tabitha sat at a table near the grills, eating a bar of chocolate. Several wrappers were in a bin nearby. Zed was also in the area, loading up his plate with steaks.

"This place is mighty fine. Gotta love it." Said Zed cheerfully. "Fine food and fine everything. I can only hope Opal is having as good of a time as this."

Zed walked to the tables, and then noticed Tabitha.

"...How many of those chocolate bars have you eaten?" Asked Zed.

Tabitha wiped her mouth with a napkin, and gestured towards the bin full of wrappers.

"However many that is." Said Tabitha, giggling.

"Uh, are you on a sugar high again?" Asked Zed warily.

"It's not gonna have the same effect as last season, don't worry." Assured Tabitha, knowing exactly what incident Zed was thinking of. "My body is much more used to the sugar intake now."

"Good. Though, gee, you must be pretty loaded to blow so much money on, well, chocolate." Said Zed, raising an eyebrow.

"It's not 'blowing money', as it's not a waste. I … kinda see myself as a chocoholic." Admitted Tabitha. "Plus, the food and such here is free anyway. ...Want some?"

"Nah, I can't spoil my dinner." Replied Zed, sitting down across from Tabitha. "I assume your favorite chocolate brand is expensive?"

"Perhaps a tad more than mars bars." Chuckled Tabitha.

Zed nodded, his gaze lingering on Tabitha's expensive-looking shoes.

"Must be nice having so much money to toss at anything you want." Noted Zed.

"It can be convenient. It meant that I did not want for much in terms of possessions." Admitted Tabitha. "Luxury whenever. It was pretty sweet. But, well, there are taxes … plus, ok, the past tense I am using. I wondered when I'd have to talk about this. Ok…"

Tabitha paused for a moment.

"… I didn't exactly earn the money, it's … well, due to that disownment fiasco the fortune ended up getting repossessed anyway as regardless of what my parents are like it is the written law. It wasn't really too bad as I never got to touch it much anyway when I was living under them. I just sold off some of my stuff I could do without and it all worked out, more or less … ok, maybe less. I have freedom, and a great guy, but … well, it's quite the change to get used to and, well, Rheneas' parents would really like me to move out, and soon. Can't say I blame them. I know they agreed to it after Letterama, but I wouldn't want to support a whole other child I barely know with little warning, either. Plus, I don't think they like the fact that their son's girlfriend is sleeping in the same house as him. For, you know... reasons. ...Sorry for rambling there. Yes, it was kinda a nice lifestyle. I didn't really bring this up as, well, I'd rather not be looked down upon again. I'm glad Rheneas and Uzuri kept it tight lipped."

Zed nodded, understanding.

"Sometimes I think I'd like to be a rich guy. Then again, if Bishop represents the norm I'd rather not." Chuckled Zed, taking a bite out of his steak.

"Everybody is different. You know, it may be strange, but when I was a little girl, about five or six, I kinda wanted to be a farmer." Admitted Tabitha, chuckling at the memory. "I liked sheep a lot back then. What's it like on your farm?"

"It's nice actually. Great sights to see, lots of open land for hiking and camping, plenty of animals who are the most friendly creatures ever … and my family is all very close knit. Plenty of events and such in the year that go on. We may not have luxuries and all that we want, but … we have all that we need, and we have each other. I guess really, that's the main thing. I mean, I certainly don't have a lack of happiness, what with family, and Opal, being close." Said Zed, a smile appearing on his face as he spoke. "I mean, there are sometimes issues like weather damage, winter chills and the like, so it ain't perfect. But, I'm satisfied."

Tabitha listened intently, hanging into Zed's words.

"That sounds lovely." Said Tabitha wistfully, opening another chocolate bar. "How curious it is that in some ways, we are very much opposites. Well, before things happened."

"But, we do share something of a desire for the lifestyle of the other." Reminded Zed. "That, and our loved ones are still in the game, doing great."

"True. But, it's too bad we don't share a love of chocolate." Smirked Tabitha, biting into the bar.

"I don't much like the taste of it honestly. Kinda overrated." Admitted Zed, returning to his steaks.

* * *

Jimmy was all alone in his room. He had rebuffed all who had wanted to speak to him. He couldn't get attached, in case the future trials would be even worse if he had close friends left. No doubt the kidnapper would exploit that. For now, he just lay on his bed silently, his room service dinner untouched on the bedside table.

" _Nobody questions the fact Eleanor is not here. She 'went home' … stay strong Elly, I will find you…_ " Thought Jimmy sourly.

Jimmy sighed to himself.

" _Can't really blame them though. Not like anybody but me and Jennifer knows the full story_." Thought Jimmy, putting a pillow over his head.

There was a knock at the door. Jimmy did not respond.

"Jimmy, we know you're in there, bra. It's, uh, time for your interview." Stated Tyson

"We'll keep it quick." Added Cherry.

Jimmy sighed, but chose not to delay the inevitable and approached the door, letting Cherry and Tyson into the room.

"Ok, let's get this over with." Sighed Jimmy, looking resigned as he sat on the bed. "What do you want to know?"

Tyson and Cherry exchanged a glance, and looked nervous.

"So, uh, little dude … you have probably changed the most of everybody between your original season, and now." Stated Tyson. "Um … how would you say that change affected your gameplay?"

Jimmy glared at Tyson.

"Are you seriously asking how the deaths of my family changed my method of winning money?" Asked Jimmy quietly. "It changed me as a human, not a player..."

"Well, um, we're given a list of questions to ask." Said Cherry apologetically.

"...Keep them coming." Said Jimmy.

Cherry and Tyson looked uncomfortable at the way this interview was going.

"So, you were without Eleanor for much of the show, and now she has had to go home. How does that all feel, exactly?" Asked Cherry.

"I feel like crap." Said Jimmy simply, looking a bit more upset. "Without her, I … I don't even know. Next question, please."

"Ok then. Um … so, Eddie eliminated Eleanor, and he is still in the game. What are your thoughts on that?" Inquired Tyson, taking a small step back.

Jimmy frowned. He started to look less depressed and apathetic and moreso incensed and annoyed.

"It all comes back to him." Scowled Jimmy. "It is all his fault, everything."

"That brings us to the next question … why did you think it would be a good idea to say such horrid things to Opal and Yessica?" Asked Cherry, crossing her arms. "I sympathise, but that was not acceptable. Was it Eddie's fault too? This isn't like you, the Jimmy we know."

Jimmy took a breath.

"You don't know anything. About me, nor Eleanor. And who are you to speak bad of me? Maybe I am a bad kid, not the person I once was … but you're the ones interviewing me at my worst for all the viewing world to see!" Barked Jimmy, taking a deep breath, his temper rising.

"...Almost done. Next question … do you think your family would be proud of you?" Asked Tyson hesitantly.

Jimmy scowled, his patience now gone.

"Get out." Ordered Jimmy. "I refuse to be made a spectacle of any longer. I do not _**remotely**_ care what kind of lawsuit I have to face. Go away!"

Jimmy opened the door and pointed out to the hall aggressively. The hosts nodded and took their leave.

"Oh, who do you want to win?" Asked Cherry.

"Anybody." Said Jimmy, slamming the door shut.

Jimmy walked over to his bed and flopped on it, breathing heavily. After a few minutes had passed he calmed down and let out a sigh of despair.

"How much longer is this going to last?" Whispered Jimmy.

* * *

Cherry and Tyson walked down the hall, searching for Raven. However, Cherry seemed a little upset which Tyson quickly took notice of.

"Cherry, you ok? The interview upset you?" Asked Tyson gently. "I mean, yeah, it was a downer seeing Jimmy like that … who knew having an eleven year old yell at us would be so … uncool, y'know?"

Cherry gently held Tyson's hand, giving it a squeeze for some comfort.

"Jimmy acted like a total jerk. A real meanie panini … and he made a very good point. That interview … was kinda showing him at his worst." Admitted Cherry. "I mean, we are given the questions to ask and we kinda have to, but … darn, this is _**not**_ epic!"

Tyson looked serious.

"That's really harsh. Can't be having my favorite racer feeling sad. Bra, any way I can help cheer you up?" Asked Tyson gently.

"...Hmmmm ... maybe after we get done with the last interview … indoor hot tub?" Suggested Cherry hopefully. "I could really use a snuggle and a nice, long soak."

"It's a done deal." Said Tyson, grinning and nodding eagerly.

"Thanks Tyson. It's hard to believe it took me, well, this long to see these interviews are kinda exploitative. Past seasons made them look so … easy. I mean, I know I'm not bright, but I'm not blind or anything, wind in my face or not." Said Cherry, stopping and leaning against the wall. "Are we baddies?"

"Hmm … I don't think so? I mean, we are just the ones asking the assigned questions." Noted Tyson. "We can't really not ask them, unless we lose our voices."

Cherry seemed to gain a glint in her eyes.

"I was just joking, bra." Said Tyson.

"...Oh." Responded Cherry. "Well, I guess we can have a good, long talk about all this in the hot tub. But until then … let's make sure we ask the questions gently and tactfully, right? We must … urgh … take it slow."

"You, slow? That'll be the day." Chuckled Tyson. "The day that I get bored of rocking out."

"Never." Agreed Cherry knowingly. "But, we has to try! Has to I say!"

"Sure, you use proper grammar and it's a deal." Saluted Tyson. "We'll do it together."

Cherry smiled as they resumed walking, nuzzling her boyfriend's shoulder a little.

"Then let us be off … race ya!" Giggled Cherry, zooming ahead.

"Wait up!" Chuckled Tyson, running after Cherry, both of them feeling a bit better.

* * *

At the outdoor pool bar Raven sat on a stool, sipping at a drink. Zita was at the bar, holding a drink of her own. It was getting chilly out, but neither girl seemed to really mind. The two were currently having a discussion about a certain thing they had in common.

That's right, Wallace.

"So, what's it like being Wallace's current gal?" Asked Zita curiously.

"Probably what you'd expect … comical." Chuckled Raven. "But, it's nice. Very nice."

"Well, as his ex, take it from me … he might use you as a test subject." Warned Zita.

"...What?" Asked Raven blankly.

"Oh, yeah. I mean, you can't see it because I'm wearing clothes, but I have a second face morphed into my gut." Said Zita nonchalantly.

Raven stared, looking alarmed.

"...Gotcha." Smirked Zita.

Raven huffed, crossing her arms a little.

"That was **not** funny!" Exclaimed Raven.

"Hey, you're a 'villain' now, aren't you?" Reminded Zita. "Wallace makes jokes like that a lot. Just preparing ya."

"...More drink, please." Requested Raven.

Zita chuckled, refilling Raven's glass.

"Don't worry. For all the 'evilness' Wallace does, he wouldn't hurt a fly." Assured Zita.

Raven smiled, sipping her drink.

"Now, human beings on the other hand…" Zita trailed off.

Raven nearly spat out her drink, but swallowed it and huffed again.

"How did you two even break up? You seem like you'd be a perfect duo." Noted Raven.

"Lab accident. Very traumatic." Explained Zita.

"Yeah, I'll bet." Said Raven doubtfully. "Not getting me this time."

Zita made an 'oh really' kind of face and raised up her hand … which looked burned and charred.

"Eek!" Yelped Raven, falling off her seat and into the water.

"Oh, the wonders of gloves." Chuckled Zita, taking off the fake injury glove.

Raven pouted as she got back on her seat, right as Cherry and Tyson arrived.

"Hiya Raven!" Greeted Cherry.

"Ready for your interview?" Asked Tyson.

"It'll be casual and chill." Continued Cherry.

"With no real pressure." Added Tyson.

"A whole ton of fun." Said Cherry with a grin.

"More than a barrel of monkeys." Concluded Tyson.

"Don't mention barrels." Groaned Raven, though she managed to smile. "But, that sounds like fun. What would you like to know?"

Cherry and Tyson grinned as they sat on the stools beside Raven.

"I'll have what Cherry's having." Stated Tyson.

"And I'll have what Tyson is having." Added Cherry.

"So, what **are** you having?" Asked Zita, smirking.

The hosts exchanged a glance.

"Pepsi!" Said both in usion.

And so, with their drinks passed to them, the interview began.

"So, let's start at the start!" Declared Cherry. "Your conflict with Gary was a big part of how this show started for you. Do you think things would be easier for you had you not broken up with him?"

"Perhaps." Admitted Raven. "But, I don't think that something being easy means it's the best idea. I just … felt it was time to end things. I am quite glad that we managed to make up and be friends in the end though. I think **both** of us acted in ways we should not have. Romance sure is a tricky and confusing business."

"And yet, there are so many couples on this show." Noted Cherry. "Maybe love is just meant to be?"

"That, and we're all hormonal teens." Added Tyson. "What do you think Zita?"

"A little column A, a little column B." Stated Zita ,starting to eat from a bag of chips.

"The point being, there's no perfect romance and everybody will have problems. Maybe I could have been more patient." Admitted Raven. "But, what is done is done. In the end, I think it turned out ok. After all, Gary had nothing to do with me getting eliminated."

"That brings us along to question two!" Declared Tyson. "It seems being a super villain kinda got you people talking about you not too awesomely … it looked wicked **fun** to play the part, but do you regret doing it given that it got you some grief?"

Raven paused, considering her answer as she sipped her drink.

"I guess I do in some ways." Admitted Raven. "But … I get critiqued for playing too low key and off to the side. Then I get critiqued for being in the open as a villain. It seems to me I'd have been criticised and targeted no matter what I did, so … I'll just say that at least I went out having fun, you know?"

"I totally understand. A lose-lose no matter what huh?" Noted Tyson in understanding.

"Mostly the game of course." Added Zita. "Though, you were not really the most visible even when you went 'all out'. I mean, I guess I was pretty low-key too in Letterz, but even if you're being stealthy and under the radar you should still do things. I think you could have played both alliances on the Swordfish on Boney Island, for example."

"Is this your interview?" Giggled Cherry. "Now, moving on a step, you were in the game for the entirety of the first three islands. The halfway point! Whammo! So, which island was your favorite? Which would you recommend to a tourist?"

"None of them." Declared Raven. "You'd have to be nuts to take a vacation out here!"

"I think Tabitha wants to invest in a holiday home here, once she has the money for it." Recalled Zita.

"Exactly, thanks." Nodded Raven. "But as for which one I liked. Well, Flower Atoll was fun, but had all the walking and left me tired at night a lot. Wawanakwa was gentle and slow, but had the drama with Gary for a lot of it. And Boney Island … well, I'm not much of a wilderness survivor. Overall though … I'd say Wawanakwa as it helped me put the past to rest and move forth with confidence. It was a nice beginning."

"Beginning of the end?" Teased Zita.

Raven took the tiny umbrella out of her drink and flicked it at Zita.

"Please, continue." Beckoned Raven.

"Here's a funzo one! Now that you're a wicked awesome and, well, just plain wicked villain, what's your catchphrase going to be?" Asked Tyson eagerly.

"Uh … wait, I need a catchphrase?" Blinked Raven. "Does Wallace even have one?"

"He used to … but it turned out it was already used." Said Zita, now polishing a glass. "Something about him being the 'Great and Powerful Wallace'."

Nobody decided to add a comment to this.

"Hmmm … oh! How about something like ' _Time for some Dark Chocolate_ '?" Suggested Raven, chuckling as she downed the rest of her drink.

"Uuuuuuuhhh..." Cherry trailed off.

"...That's, uh..." Added Tyson awkwardly.

"...Isn't making a phrase based on the fact you're black kinda ... odd?" Asked Zita.

"...Shit, you're right!" Gasped Raven. "I was put on the spot! Next question?"

Cherry took a breath. After a moment of hesitation, she spoke.

"So, um, you broke up with Gary because he attacked that person. That's fair." Began Cherry slowly. "But, well, now you are dating Wallace who … has also done some pretty mean things in the past. So, you went from one 'villain' to another. How do the two differ, exactly? If I recall it correctly, didn't Wallace play something of a role in Andy getting hurt back in the talent show of Letterz?"

Raven paused. She opened her mouth to speak, but then paused again. She was silent, looking very unsure all of a sudden.

"I … um … uhhh … hmmm…" Raven trailed off, putting her glass down. "I, um … he … he changed himself for the better, right?"

"Gary did too." Reminded Cherry, counting to ten in her head.

Raven was silent.

"...Zita … would it be possible to get Gary over here for a talk over the next few days?" Asked Raven quietly.

"I can send the request, sure." Nodded Zita. "I'll … be taking out the trash. Bye."

Zita left the pool bar, leaving Cherry, Tyson and Raven alone together.

"...Any other questions?" Asked Raven, looking rather sheepish and quiet.

"Just one dudette. Who would you like to win the five million dollars?" Asked Tyson curiously.

Raven considered this.

"Uh … well, I was gonna say Wallace for the win, but … no, no, I can't second guess myself or go back on how I feel. Love is very complicated with many cases where there are no right answers, but I do know one thing. I **do** want Wallace to win this. He's shown me he cares." Said Raven confidently. "But … I'd also like it if Quana could win. I think she deserves to. She's really been trying hard to make up for the past this season."

"Well, thanks for your time Raven. Let's hope those two can pull through on the fourth island." Nodded Cherry.

"Hosts out!" Declared Tyson as he and Cherry left the area.

Raven sat alone for a few moments.

"...Would anybody mind if I climbed over the counter and got my own drink? Zita is kinda gone … and the drinks _are_ free..." Noted Raven.

* * *

Time had passed and the living room was now devoid of any occupants. Besides one. Fifi was dusting around, getting rid of some cobwebs in the high corners of the room. It was easy work, but rather dull and Fifi looked rather tired.

"Just a few more cobwebs. Just a few more and then it's bed, the strange side of Youtube and maybe some popcorn." Said Fifi to herself longingly. "Just a few more."

Fifi then noticed a cobweb where she was **certain** one had not been just a few minutes ago.

"Urgh, stupid spider." Muttered Fifi.

"What did Spider do?" Asked Lavender, entering the room, her leg now feeling better. "Did he say something offensive? Doesn't seem like him."

"No, no, I mean the literal spiders. The ones who make the cobwebs." Explained Fifi. "I can't go to bed until I get rid of them all."

"Huh, you'd think this place would be better maintained. Always knew they used us as cheap labour." Joked Lavender.

"Is that a joke, or an actual theory?" Asked Fifi curiously.

"Either or." Smirked Lavender. "Pass me a duster, I'll help. I feel wide awake."

Fifi smiled gratefully, and so the two dusted in usion, making quick work of the cobwebs.

"So … any thoughts on how the contest is going?" Asked Fifi.

"Well, it's certainly more intense than Letterz ever was." Admitted Lavender. "How many alliances have there been now?"

"No idea, but when the teams shuffle again it ought to create a bit of havoc." Mused Fifi. "Rooting for anybody at the moment?"

"I think Bishop and Hector are playing very effectively, so they have my support right now." Replied Lavender, bending over to reach a cobweb behind the TV.

"Not Barney?" Asked Fifi.

"I like him fine as a person, but him being my ex is not a reason to root for him." Stated Lavender. "Besides, he has Helen. I'm taking a break from anything romantic right now."

"I can understand that. I mean, heh, me and Carlton never really got off the ground." Admitted Fifi. "Just a light mutual attraction we both kinda rushed into. I'll find somebody someday, but it's probably best to not be constantly looking, in case one accepts something too quickly that one ought not to."

"I can agree with that." Nodded Lavender. "Oh well. Heh, Singles Club for us. Perhaps we can make membership cards?"

Fifi snorted, slightly amused.

"I always did like digital design." Mused Fifi. "Oh, and look, the cobwebs are gone. Thanks for the help."

"No worries." Assured Lavender. "Well, half the season down … oh boy, just how painful is the next half gonna be?"

The two teens exchanged a knowing glance.

"Very!" Said the two in usion.

"...So, you like digital design?" Asked Lavender, looking interested.

"Yeah, stuff like making posters and such. Whenever I was attending or organising an event I tended to contribute by making the posters and such. After all, you can't expect much of a turnout without catching interest. Photoshop is like my baby." Chuckled Fifi. "I mean, I can't really use a pencil … at all … but digitally? Now that's my area. It's fun."

"You know … my cheerleading squad could do with having the logo and such updated. Think you could help with that?" Requested Lavender.

"Sure, sounds like a good way to pass the time. Much better than dusting those bloody cobwebs." Nodded Fifi. "I take cash and credit."

"Wait, you're charging me?" Blinked Lavender.

"Honey, I am not a contestant and I am doing unpaid intern work. I think it's only fair I make a little cash while I am here." Stated Fifi. "Twenty bucks."

Lavender sighed, but chuckled as she took out her wallet.

* * *

Cherry and Tyson were back in the check-in area of the Playa, ready to sign out the episode.

"That's another set of interviews done! That's eleven we've talked to so far!" Announced Cherry. "Boy! Whoever could we be seeing next?!"

"I have no idea, but with three people set to join us by next time, there's tons of rockin' combinations! Not sure how many 'cuz math isn't my strong point, but I'm sure the odds are in our favour, probably." Said Tyson confidently.

"Truth! Buuuuut, if they end up here it means the odds were not in their favour for winning the season. Tragic!" Exclaimed Cherry.

"At least we won't get lonely." Winked Tyson. "Well, that's it from us and all we have time for on this episode of Totally Awesome Interviews! See you all … next time!"

"Rock on!" said the two in usion, laughing as they did some air guitar.

* * *

 **(Intern Compound)**

* * *

At the top floor of the Flower Atoll Intern Compound, a meeting was going on. In the room, door locked and windows closed of course, were Chris, Trina and Matthew. A light layer of cigar smoke filled the room and the tone was rather chill, for the current moment.

"So, that's three islands done. Four more to go. Ratings are high right now, due to romance stuff, the higher amounts of strategy compared to the previous seasons, the salty arguing ... but I'm sure we can get them even higher than they are now." Said Matthew confidently, putting out his cigar on the ashtray. "I can see areas we can exploit to milk some extra drama, with low risk. So, any suggestions for Anatat Isle?"

"Well, the audience seem to be losing interest in some of the contestants. I **told you** we should have gone to two teams already." Said Chris, huffing.

"Cease your chatter." Said Matthew stiffly. "You are not hired for your brains, but your capacity for sadism."

"It's just what I do." Smirked Chris. "But I think, and I am certain Trina will agree, that it's time to take things down to two teams. I mean, with only fifteen players left, three teams of five seems too small to really get much out of."

"You made your point." Said Matthew, frowning. "But, you know what, fine. I'll give you this. I'm sure with how some of the players feel about each other two teams of seven would be pretty good."

"Though, we'd need to find a way around the fact you can't divide fifteen by two." Added Chris. "We can't cut anybody in half, sadly."

"No issue, we can use the same twist we had in mind, just with two players at a time, and we can send one off right away before teams form. I'm sure some idiot would volunteer for it." Said Trina confidently.

"Thank you Miss Grey. See Chris, no issue here." Stated Matthew calmly, lighting up a second cigar. "I'd rather the issues stay between the players and on camera."

"And boy, what issues there are." Giggled Trina gleefully. "Ooo, I sure hope we can arrange a totally coincidental run-in with Sasha and Kim. If we're lucky, they'll scowl for the camera."

"All in good time. We can't make it **too** obvious. The audience wants a pay-off, and if we slowly build it up then they will get it. And in turn, we get richer." Nodded Matthew. "Now, any ideas for teams for the next island? Even with the one who steps up, we can easily get around that with careful arrangement and making sure that whoever volunteers, they come back to the right team for them."

"...Actually, I don't think we can." Admitted Trina, looking disappointed. "The new twist makes it too hard to predict what could happen as we have no way of knowing who will step up for it. I hate to say it, but this time we should, urgh, let the kids decide. Maybe a schoolyard pick or something to that effect?"

"Why can't we just pick someone for the twist?" Chris asked.

"Like I said, we can't make things too obvious." Explained Matthew. "Besides, with how often teens make awful choices every day, I'm sure it'll work out for us anyway."

"Hmm. Well, I guess that could work." Conceded Chris. "That reminds me…"

Chris frowned.

"Ok, so, I took a look around The Garden of Hate. You know, near the shore where Chef and Quana were likely to have gone … nothing. Not a fucking thing." Muttered Chris. "He knows what we did and it's only a matter of time until he outright confronts us on it."

"And what if he does? He has no actual proof. Just words that we can deflect. After all, I am pretty certain he was a bit of a _bad boy_ back in Vietnam. Just a little digging to hush him up." Said Matthew, taking a lazy drag of his cigar.

"Uh, yeah, but Quana was not in Vietnam." Said Chris flatly. "I mean, if she was, she'd have been shot … and right now, that would be a good thing, because what if Chef has let her in on all he suspects? I'm serious, I think they are getting close."

"Huh … so the brat actually has a genuine friendship with Chef. Hmm. No matter, she won't be too hard to deal with. As Letterz showed, she is quick to act without thinking, and as last season showed she follows orders from those in power all too willingly. We'll work something out." Assured Matthew.

"Ok, so that's the game stuff, and the Chef and Quana issue. Are Kim and Nakia worth keeping an eye on? They've been ratting us out about the whole 'no pills' thing." Muttered Chris.

"Nakia, no. It may have not have been the intent, but … the loss of one Annabelle Baxter has made her pretty harmless, regardless of being on the pill or not. Perhaps people could listen to her, but … I think we have the power here. For one thing, we know how to use words properly, she's not anywhere close. Kim is a similar case; sure, she has family, and yes, she is moreso able to function and act than Nakia … but again, we have the power. " Listed Matthew idly.

Matthew took another drag and a slow puff.

"We may not even have to interfere. We'll see how this next island goes, and then we'll see if we need to act." Assured Matthew. "You may have more ability to work in general sight and you do act quickly and harshly. But, sometimes, it's better to be less emotional and more objective. Slow and steady Chris, you know that's how the stuff behind the scenes works, Haste makes waste as my wife sometimes says … hmm, still need to find time to file those divorce papers. Maybe later."

"Ok, fine. I guess that's reassuring. Maybe the public do not care about them." Conceded about Chris. "...But they sure as shit care about Eleanor who, last I checked, is still fucking _gone_!"

"My, my Chris … I never did think I would see the day you'd become a little sentimental." Chuckled Trina, looking mildly surprised.

"Yeah, no. Look, whether or not you have it set up for us to get off lightly, if she does not show up or, worse, **dies** … her family are not gonna be happy. It'd be the end of Total Drama, and I'd not be able to afford my hair gel anymore!" Complained Chris.

"Figures. What even makes that stuff so expensive?" Muttered Matthew.

Chris was about to respond but Matthew raised his hand.

"Rhetorical." Said Matthew firmly. "Anyway, we'll do a DNA test on that box of teeth and see where it gets us. Besides, Xyly and Donny are combing over Wawanakwa like you do to your hair every morning. Again, wait and see how the next island goes."

"You seem _**veeeery**_ confident this will all turn out ok, don't you?" Said Chris. "I mean, haha, yeah, it _will_ … but still, you know?"

"It'll be fine. We'll get our money, like always." Said Matthew calmly.

"I'd have it no other way. Plus, Winnie and Xaria have been _preeeety_ naughty … or at least, it looks that way to the campers." Smirked Chris. "I think I can arrange to be sick so they can use the next elimination device."

"Nasty." Noted Trina in approval.

"Sure is!" Said Chris proudly. "So Matthew, what were you gonna say before I got sidetracked there?"

"Oh, I was just gonna say you do not have to worry about Quana, or Kim, or Chef or anybody finding anything seriously bad." Assured Matthew.

"Tell us more, naughty boy." Teased Trina.

He then smirked darkly.

"...After all, if they wanted to see anything like that … then they would have to physically face off against me in the end." Said Matthew, putting out his cigar. "Because the retinal scanner will only open before my eye."

* * *

And that's the end of Flower Atoll! Some liked it, some really didn't, but that's ok because opinions and the first amendment! The plot has moved on, and things are ready to get pretty fired up in the next island! Drama, romance, conflict, taboo, betrayal, laughter and other words that generally get people interested! All this and more on Anatat Isle … in a while!

* * *

 **Next Time:** A new island means new twists with somebody stepping up to volunteer! But that leaves the rest to take part in some truly electrifying swordplay! ...Oh, and the duels take place on a bridge over plenty of thorns and brambles. Oh me, oh my, what fun!


	47. CH 17, PT 1: The Arm

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Total Drama.

 **Note:** Presenting, the return of TDL3! Took longer than I'd have liked, but here we are! I've been having a lot of worries and nerves about coming back to this one, but I've been able to overcome it and I feel satisfied with what has been written. We're now entering the second half of the story, Disc 2 if you will, and this is the part the M rating was mainly assigned for. A lot of big stuff is coming, so hopefully it will not disappoint! It's been a few months, but let the story continue!

Ouch!

* * *

It was past midnight on Flower Atoll. The sky was cloudless and the moon large as it hung in the sky. It was a silent night, a few crickets chirping. Winnie and Xaria stood by the edge of Chill Zone #4, ready to give the recap.

"Welcome back to Total Dram Letter Starz, meow!" Greeted Winnie. "This is a big one people! We're enter the second half of the contest! Whoa, right?!"

"I can hardly contain my excitement." Drawled Xaria. "Oh wait, I can. And, I just did."

"You're no fun." Pouted Winnie.

"That's why I'm a fav fav." Smirked Xaria. "Well, lets get this mother going. I wanna go to bed soon."

Xaria then stared down the camera.

"Last time, stuff happened. That good enough?" Asked Xaria. "...Sadly, no. Ok, so we saw a good deal of stuff happen that makes me feel that, ironically, my season was not too hard. On the Golden Hawks Bishop bribed Spider with whine and struck up a deal with Wallace to take out Hector. Meanwhile Sasha had another hallucination, not that I saw it, and she and Hector got Raven on their side. Of course, nothing lasts long on this bogus team."

"On the Silver Swordfish, we saw stuff too! Barney gave Daisy love advice, Eddie told Uzuri to step up her game or she'd have no chance o winning, according to him, and she promised she would. Imanda lost her bikini bottoms, with Andy coming to the rescue. Quana and Helen talked about life, and more besides! If you can't remember, go back and watch it again, heehee!"

"And on the Bronze Tigers, Alice and Opal continued their bizarre friendship that, lets face it, probably won't last, and decided to vote Yessica. Meanwhile, Rheneas and Yessica talked about Jimmy's words the previous episode and planned to vote for Alice. Yeah, with only four people on the tea not very much happened. Under the radar toneless, to put it simply." Shrugged Xaria indifferently. "Oh, and then the teams mingled because why not? I can think of a few reasons. So, Bishop threatened Imanda, Wallace hung out with Carlton and Raven, Rheneas spoke to Jennifer abut Jimmy with few answers being given and, least of all, Spider found out Daisy likes him. I cn just feel the cringe incoming..."

"Love is romantic!" Insisted Winnie. "The challenge involved running from a bear! Oh my! Meow! It was full of running, fleeing, sprinting and retreating!"

"Those are all the same thing." Muttered Xaria.

"I can be a thesaurus if I want to be one!" Declared Winnie. "Among the highlights, Helen got very worn out leading to a moment with Barney, Barney ran faster than my kitties do to a bowl of milk, Eddie talked strategy on the way and somehow this did not, I repeat, _not_ make him crash … oh, and both Quana and Sasha got grabbed by the bear! But in the end, the Golden Hawks were bronze and lost the challenge, oh no!"

"For the vote Bishop's group wanted to vote off Hector. Meanwhile Hector and others wanted to eliminate Raven. It was a pretty close vote, but due to Raven playing the Orange Super Star it was The Dark Raven who left us in the Barrel of Shame. Can't say I'm disappointed, given things will be quiet now." Mused Xaria. "So, fifteen remain … lets hope things won't get stupid, yeah? Oh, but they will..."

"Stupid can be fun." Smiled Winnie. "So, today the fifteen campers will be moving to a new island! Oh me oh my! With so much uncertainty, we just have to ask some questions! Like, will Bishop keep his icy cold hold on the game? Will Sasha be able to smile and regain some of her bubbly nature on the next island? How will Uzuri step up her game? Will Andy and Mable broken up, how will Barney help his friend? Will Alice come to regret getting Opal to hound after Bishop, annoying him? Will Rheneas set anything on fire? And who will be the next star to go home!? You better stay seated, because we're gonna find out right here, right now on Total Drama Letter Starz!"

"I want a raise." Declared Xaria.

"And cut." Announced Oscar from behind the camera. "That was good."

"It was? Thank goodness." Sighed Winnie. "Holding up that pep was _really_ hard..."

"And playing up the bitterness is … ok, nevermind, I don't play up shit." Chuckled Xaria. "You alright Winnie?"

"Yeah, I'm ok. Just worried, that's all." Replied Winnie.

"Wanna, I dunno, talk about it?" Offered Xaria awkwardly.

"...I'd like that. Maybe over a drink once we get back to the compound?" Suggested Winnie. "I have chocolate milk~!"

"Whoa, now I can't say no." Drawled Xaria.

"You two are a class act. Perfect double act." Said Oscar, smiling. "Well, footage is all filmed and saved. Might as well go back now. Want me to stay awake for when you come to bed Xaria?"

"Nah, you can sleep. At least one of should be allowed to." Replied Xaria, chuckling mildly.

* * *

(Theme song, I wanna be famous)

* * *

 **(Forest Grove)**

* * *

Kim was silent, looking stunned. She just stared into space for a few moments, her mouth moving but no sound coming out as Cole showed her his badge. Eventually she managed a single sentence.

"...FBI…" Repeated Kim.

Cole nodded.

"I guess you want an explanation, yes?" Cole asked.

"...Uh, yes, I fucking well would." Said Kim, crossing her arms, still looking in shock.

Cole ran his hands through his hair, considering his words.

"So, where to begin?" Cole said to himself. "Well, why I am here. I'm not a goofball who wanted a job on his favourite show for fun and experience. That was just my cover, the paperwork supported by the FBI. The real reason I am here … I've been looking for leads on Kasimar, to lead to his eventual rearrest. He escaped when his transport crashed over a month ago and has not been seen since. It was decided that I would come here, as I'm the only agent young enough, and integrate among you all, talking to those who knew him best … like you. He is known to be armed and dangerous, and all information about him would help track him down. His past is … eerily unknown. It just starts at a certain point, with nothing before."

Kim was silent, taking this all in. She almost fell over in shock, but kept her balance. However, now she was scowling.

"So … all this time … e-e-everything we've had … it was a _**lie**_?!" Yelled Kim, snarling with her eyes narrowed. "You've lied about everything to me … to everybody?! Do any of us matter to you at all, or what it just the mission?! You … you cunt!"

Kim took a few shaky breaths, anger written on her face.

"I didn't lie about the fact I feel attached to all of you. I do like you all … you included." Insisted Cole softly. "I was motivated by the mission, but … over time I started to really like you. All of you. I didn't want you to find out this way."

"Then how did you want me to find out?" Asked Kim, looking pissed off. "How were you gonna explain everything we had was just part of your cover?! That 'Steve' does not exist?! Were you going to pretend to be 'Steve' forever?!"

"This is my first mission." Said Cole, leaning back against a tree. "I have always had trouble being objective."

"Yeah, no fucking shit! This … I can't … I thought I'd … found someone … no..." Kim stammered, barely able to form a sentence. "You were just lying about your feelings, stringing me along for your own gain, you selfish, lying fuck!"

Cole frowned, looking angry.

"I never asked you to follow me! And I've been trying to think about how I'd explain this." Said Cole firmly. "But, who do you think you are, saying _**I'm**_ the one who strung people along? Last season you strung along Eddie so you could win the money! How is that _any_ different?"

Kim snarled, her eye twitching a little. Cole looked back at her.

"I had hoped something could come from this … I guess that's impossible?" Asked Cole, still sounding firm, yet also forlorn. "Kasimar is dangerous, you know what he can do. How he can hurt people. It's my duty to find out all I can to lead to his arrest, for the safety of all."

"He treated me well enough! He's not just a big bad monster, case fucking closed! We … we were friends. Sure, that one time we had was just stress relief, but fuck, I _cared_ about him! I'm not letting you lock him up!" Barked Kim. "If you can like a disgusting piece of shit like me, why not him too? Holy fuck, I'm lucky I'm not life sentenced right now! We're the same, Kazzy and I!"

Kim took several deep breaths, shaking in rage and despair.

"The law is the law. I don't know Kasimar at all … I just know what I was ordered to do. I saw him on the show, and I know only what I saw." Said Cole, trying to keep his patience. "He killed Eleanor's baby ferret, for fun!"

Kim was silent, having no response for that one.

"I just can't hate him." Admitted Kim. "...Fine, whatever! I'm done here! So I fell in love with somebody who never existed! That's karma, fucking hardy-har-har! If you need me I'll be dying in my own tears! Good luck on your mission, shit! Go fucking die!"

Kim stormed off, holding back tears. Soon enough she was gone and Cole remained by himself.

"This mission just got a lot harder. I can't be objective, but now she's objecting to me." Said Cole with a regretful shake of his head. "This is tricky … even after she's blown up, I like her. But, I have to balance my emotions and my job. Pleasure and work can't go together easily."

Cole sat on a log and looked up at the sky.

"Well, back to being Steve." Said Cole to himself. "...And now I'll have to be near Kim on the job while she is furious. This'll be a challenge. Hmmm … ok, what did training say to do, when you seriously piss off your crush, and she irks you right back?"

Cole got to his feet.

"I'll walk on it." Cole decided. "I still have my mission to focus on."

* * *

 **(Beach)**

* * *

Imanda and Clyde were on the beach. Imanda's stun rod was placed against a rock nearby, just in case of any wildlife attacking, and the two were standing within a circle drawn in the land, standing across from each other.

"So, what's the plan, man?" Asked Imanda.

"It's time for another braver lesson, and da way we're gonna be doing dat is a bit of wrestling." Explained Clyde. "A bit of a fight, it might be da way to help ya toughen up."

"But, I don't want to hurt you!" Exclaimed Imanda.

"I know dat. You just gotta get me to the ground, dat's all." Assured Clyde smoothly. "Just get me to da ground before I do da same to you, and you win, and also pass da lesson. You ready?"

"I'm ready! I'll need to toughen up soon; new island, and Bishop was threatening me … lets do this." Declared Imanda, assuming a duelling stance.

"Dat's what I like to hear." Said Clyde with a smirk. "On three. One … two … three!"

Clyde ran at Imanda who awkwardly came forth in return. The two met and started to hold each other, trying to get the other one down. Clyde had the advantage, but Imanda dug her feet into the sand, refusing to go down. She light pounded on his back, making sure to not go too hard, hoping to find purchase as she pushed against him. Clyde endured this however and held Imanda by her hips, pushing forwards. Imanda, with a yelp, lost her grip and fell backwards on the sand with Clyde coming down on top of her. They were silent for a moment.

"What, was dere no wrestling badge in da girl scouts?" Teased Clyde.

"There was shoving. That's close enough, right?" Giggled Imanda. "...Sorry for failing."

"Eh, no worries. Maybe I a bit too hard on ya? Da point is, you got da rest of your life to get tougher." Assured Clyde. "You're halfway dere. I have no doubts dat you'll make it the full way to da end."

"Thank you Clyde." Said Imanda, smiling. "I think I have enough allies, now … but I need to be proactive, and I know just how to do that. I'm going to make a push to eliminate Bishop. He seems confident he has power, so he's probably one I'd better watch for, given how active and hard he plays."

"Well, da best of luck to you wit' dat." Clyde said with a nod, before getting up and helping Imanda up as well. "Well, dat was fun. Plus … gave us an excuse to cuddle, didn't it?"

"Yeah, it did." Giggled Imanda, blushing. "Well, I gotta get to bed, rest up for a big day tomorrow see you tomorrow Clyde. Sweet dreams~."

"Dey'll be sweet wit' you in dem." Winked Clyde. "G'night Immy, sleep well. Bishop better watch out tomorrow, dat's for sure!"

Imanda smiled, looking determined after hearing this.

* * *

 **(Confessional: We be wrasslin'!)**

 **Imanda:** That helped. A lot. (Imanda smiles, giggling). Ok, now … how to kick Bishop off the island … um, next island? Whichever! I need votes, and maybe stars. Now, I want him out, but … how do I get other people to want him out? Make them see it's a good idea? I got my propaganda and public speaking badges just fine, so … I think I can pull it off.

* * *

 **(Intern Compound)**

* * *

Winnie and Xaria sat at a table, both with a mug of tea in hand. After a few sips, Xaria spoke up.

"So, what's on your mind?" Asked Xaria.

"I'm just … getting worn down from this job." Admitted Winnie. "I keep having to force smiles. Normally, I never need to do that. This job is harder than I thought."

"Well, yeah, we're hosting a highly popular, and psychologically damaging, reality show." Reminded Xaria. "It's gonna be stressful. That's adult life for you. And hey, I can take a bit more of the workload if you need a break. I'm trying to make this work to buff up my resume."

"It's not that, really." Admitted Winnie. "...I'm worried my friends are going to hate me. I have to be unbiased, and I think I'm doing alright at that but … oh meow, I think they might hate me soon..."

Winnie wiped away a tear.

"Why would they? It's just a job." Said Xaria gently.

"Yeah, but … because of me, Paul broke his leg. VayVay was very upset..." Murmured Winnie. "I just … if I'm gonna host this show, I wanna do it as me … I don't want to be turned into somebody I'm not."

"I can see your concern." Agreed Xaria. "Of course, I was always a negative jerk, so I'm not too worried."

Winnie pouted, huffing a little.

"...I know we're very different people and we banter a lot, on camera and off, but … if you ever feel really upset, I'd be willing to listen. I promise, and when I promise something I do it. It's why I almost never make a promise." Chuckled Xaria. "C'mon, keep that kitty chin up."

"...Meow." Giggled Winnie. "Thank you."

"Any time." Replied Xaria, before yawning. "Now I'm gonna pass out until mid-morning. Later."

Xaria staggered out of the room sleepily, leaving Winnie alone.

"Chin up indeed. It's only a show." Winnie said to herself. "...Oooo, but _where_ is Eleanor…?"

* * *

 **(The Next Morning)**

* * *

 **(Golden Hawks)**

* * *

Hector sat on a hilltop watching the clouds. He looked thoughtful and contemplative.

"Nice day today." Mused Hector. "Ok, might be a new island and a new team soon. I think I have good connections, but I need to get talking to everybody I am not close to, and soon. If they like me, they'll not vote me. Guess some people on this team need work..."

Hector shook his head and stood.

"I'll see what the day brings." Decided Hector. "Maybe Sasha would be up for a game of Sudoku with me? I'll ask."

Hector began walking. A moment later he saw Wallace was not walking beside him.

"Why, hello there." Smirked Wallace.

"What do you want Wallace?" Asked Hector dryly.

"Oh, you know, money, fame, power, women … mostly the last one given you voted off Raven." Frowned Wallace.

"Get over it. It's just a game, big moves happen." Shrugged Hector. "You gonna cry about it? Fine, but I do not regret my decision. I feel that id helped my game."

"I seem to recall you both being friends in Letterz." Noted Wallace.

"Maybe so, but she mainly hung out with Gary and I didn't see her at all between seasons." Stated Hector. "I was just objective. Also, sorry, but I'll probably be voting for you next. I'd rather you not try and get 'revenge' on me."

"Oh, I was gonna let bygones be bygones and offer you an alliance. If you can best me, you're worth working with." Said Wallace, looking at the sky. "But if you'd rather not, and you'd prefer revenge, then fine."

"...An alliance could work, depending on what you have to offer." Said Hector slowly. "Well?"

"Oh no. No, no, no. Nononono! I can't do that now, because the revenge has already begun." Said Wallace with a dark smirk. "Be on your toes, because my master plan is going to be coming your way soon..."

"Right. And what plan is that?" Asked Hector dully.

Wallace responded by kicking Hector in the balls, with force.

"Oooooooo..." Groaned Hector in great pain as he sank to his knees.

"That! Mwahahahaha!" Cackled Wallace as he ran off.

Hector scowled as Wallace sped away.

"His parents failed." Muttered Hector. "He's next."

* * *

 **(Confessional: Such evil I have never before seen.)**

 **Wallace:** I knew he'd be voting for me anyway, alliance or not, so what harm could kicking him in the crotch do? Felt good … for me! Mwahahahaha!

 **Hector:** I'm trying to play an objective, drive game … but Wallace really knows how to push my buttons, a lot. I'd like to be on a different team than him, but if that happens I'd be hard pressed to kick him off.

* * *

Bishop and Spider were in the Mess Hall, playing a game of chess. Bishop considered his moves carefully, and moved one of his pieces.

"Not the queen." Groaned Spider.

"Well if you'd rather I take the king?" Shrugged Bishop.

Spider responded by moving a pawn. Bishop grumbled.

"So much for my planned move." Muttered Bishop. "Well, top fifteen. The merge is going to be happening sooner than later, I am certain. I think we're prepared for it."

"Same, but it's not here yet." Reminded Spider.

"Maybe so, but we'll just keep going as we are. Not like anybody is actually putting up much of a fight." Shrugged Bishop.

"Well, Hector appears to still be here." Said Spider, looking to the side. "Your move failed."

"And I got pissed off." Confirmed Bishop. "But Spider, it takes more than a fat fuck turning into a cockroach to get me down. It takes Opal being a complete bitch. Urrgh! She and Alice need to go, soon."

"For the game, or because they got you mad?" Asked Spider.

"Eh, let's call it both." Shrugged Bishop. "Alice had her creature chase me and make the most awful of sounds. Frankly, I'm amazed I did not simply uppercut her."

Spider decided not to comment on that.

"You know … you anger people all the time. I mean, you outright say you do it because it's funny to 'make commoners mad'. Kinda hypocritical to get angry at them for doing it back." Stated Spider.

"Who cares? I'm rich." Said Bishop idly. "But if they want a war, fine. I'll enter nasty fucker mode, see what they do. I have the power to make Alice miserable."

"Because you're rich?" Guessed Spider.

"Yes, but also I have multiple connections backing me up." Replied Bishop, moving a pawn. "Really, this game is just like making my way in the elite circles, more of the same honestly. Just manipulation, charm, backstabbing and connections. Nothing really new."

"...You know, part of me is morbidly curious to see for myself what a day in your off show life is life." Admitted Spider. "Not like much phases me these days."

"Quarla." Coughed Bishop.

"Oh shut up. She was trying to snap me in half!" Insisted Spider. "Oh, um … Daisy has a crush on me? Any ideas how I can … actually, no, nevermind. Your ideas would make it worse."

"They work for me." Shrugged Bishop. "I do really pity people chained down by things like empathy and consideration. But, I'll get by."

"Can't image how." Drawled Spider. "I just don't want to make Daisy cry."

"Then don't take off your shirt." Said Bishop idly.

Spider made a sour face as Bishop smirked.

"Your move." Said Bishop smugly.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Knight to E-5!)**

 **Bishop:** They say you'll know you are good friends with somebody when you insult them and they barely bat an eye. So, I think that means my connection with Spider is pretty solid. If more people looked past the fact I do not give a shit about them, they'd see I am effective to work with. Spider sucked it up, and here he remains. If nothing else, it's nice somebody else here shares my love of chess. Finally, something resembling _class_.

 **Spider:** I … don't think Bishop is onto me that I didn't do as he asked last night. Thank goodness. I'd rather he not become a 'nasty fucker' towards me. I think I'm safe now, with people liking me and knowing I like them back. But speaking of that … I need to talk to Daisy. I'll see if I can find her, as if I put this off it'll just end up worse. I think I have time. It seems like a very … slow morning, which makes me think something big may be coming soon, eheheheh…

* * *

Sasha walked along the beach, enjoying the sunshine as she picked up some shells from the sand.

"Hmmm … sand dollar. Heh, if only I could find five million of these and turn them into regular dollars." Chuckled Sasha. "Still, mum might like it. Now, hopefully I can find a conch for dad."

Sasha kept on going along the beach. Up ahead, Donny was picking up starfish and tossing them back into the sea.

"Shame I won't be here to do this much longer. Better throw as many of you guys in as I can." Said Donny quietly.

"Hello Donny." Greeted Sasha as she looked at the seashells on the floor. "What's up?"

"Oh, just putting starfish back in the water. I love these creatures, I can't leave them to dry out." Said Donny, tossing another starfish into the water as he spoke.

Sasha smiled in approval.

"That'll earn you some good karma." Sasha beamed. "May I help?"

"Sure. Karma is your thing, so why not?" Shrugged Donny.

The two teens silently collected starfish and threw them back into the water for a few minutes.

"Say, uh, can I ask you something?" Requested Sasha.

"Shoot." Nodded Donny.

"...How do you deal with anger? I mean, you rage a lot about various things all the time, so … how do you deal with the negative emotions?" Asked Sasha.

"I embrace it, let it out." Replied Donny. "Why?"

"...I feel a bunch of anger at Kim … resentment, hate, bitterness … all about last season." Began Sasha. "I know I have a right to be feeling angry, but … I don't want to be this way. It's taking up so much of me … how do I handle this inner fury of mine? How can I move on? Because, I really do not know if I could ever forgive her. I'm just so … stressed, I guess."

Donny nodded as he listened to this.

"Yeah, she was a right cunt." Agreed Donny. "Makes me SO MAD! UUURGH!"

Donny took a few deep breaths and composed himself.

"You need an outlet. Something that won't get you arrested or dead." Advised Donny. "Gaming?"

"Gaming isn't really enough." Admitted Sasha. "Never thought I'd say those words."

"Me neither." Chuckled Donny. "...You know what, I think I might be able to help you out. Why don't you try boxing?"

"Boxing?" Repeated Sasha.

"Yeah. Right hook, left cross, mighty haymaker. It's great for working out and punching stuff, non-living stuff, gets all the rage out." Explained Donny. "You should join a club."

Sasha looked very thoughtful.

"...I think I will." Agreed Sasha. "Um … any chance you could teach me some boxing? Maybe today?"

Donny paused, considering this.

"...Alright, sure. Not like I've got anything better to do." Agreed Donny, shaking Sasha's hand. "You may be full of rage, but we'll soon drain it from you. After all, what better way to keep from getting fucking pissed off than to beat up a dummy of some kind?"

"Playing on easy mode?" Joked Sasha.

"Well, don't be going easy on the dummy." Smirked Donny, crossing his arms. "You need to beat it down to feel better, trust me. But, I have an idea in mind, you'll see."

Donny picked up another starfish.

"Good talk. But now, duty calls." Finished Donny.

"I understand. I have a job to do too … finding a conch." Replied Sasha.

With that, the two went their separate ways.

* * *

 **(Confessional: KO!)**

 **Sasha:** Boxing sounds like a great source of relief, but … would I be any good at it? I mean, I'm kinda small, right? Then again, maybe its less about being good and more about hitting hard? I'll see for myself … _soon_!

* * *

 **(Silver Swordfish)**

* * *

Quana sat on the steps of the winner's cabin, strumming a tune on a guitar. She tapped her foot along to it and, after a few moments, began to sing.

 _Here I sit on an island of flowers_

 _I sit around, nothing happening for hours_

 _Halfway there, feels like I got super powers_

 _Enjoying the sunshine, no sign of rain showers_

 _I feel so good, I'm in top fifteen_

 _And a day from now, I'll be in top fourteen_

 _Be calm, be wild, be groovy, be clean_

 _I'll do it my way, I'm living the dream_

Quana strummed out a final few tunes and flipped the guitar, setting it down. Imanda clapped as she walked up.

"That was good." Complimented Imanda. "You just naturally that good at it?"

"Kinda, but I have to practise a lot." Replied Quana, putting on a proud expression. "I may run my mouth a lot and have a history of being kinda reckless, but I am nothing if not dedicated to routine!"

"I respect that, the girl scouts made sure routine was followed." Smiled Imanda, sitting down next to Quana. "So, what's up?"

"Well, I was playing my guitar and a girl scout walked up to me." Smirked Quana. "Need something?"

"Well, we're going to a new island today, so it's likely that we're gonna be on new teams, if the past is any indicator." Explained Imanda. "Call me an extreme diva if you want, but … if either of us end up on his team, how do you feel about voting Bishop off?"

"Bishop, huh? Well, we've never really spoken." Mused Quana. "But, Spider is apparently friends with him, and I don't want to, you know, destroy Spider's alliance beyond any amount of repair."

"Well, Bishop is kinda a jerk … but, more importantly, he is good at this game, like a lot." Insisted Imanda. "I mean, I won't force you, but could you keep it in mind? If he gets too much power, we'll be going out via whatever the next elimination device is."

"Yeah … that sounds kinda bad." Gulped Quana, looking nervous. "I'll keep it in mind, I promise. I mean, it's hard to make a plan before we know the full details of the next island, yeah? Personally, I'm hoping for slightly less walking. My feet hurt like a bitch, even with the hiking boots."

"I enjoyed the walking. I've had practise." Giggled Imanda. "Well, here's to the fourth island! If only we had champagne to open."

"I'm forbidden to drink alcohol after last time." Chuckled Quana. "Not gonna say what happened though. Gotta leave some suspense! Sooooo … votes and all that aside, how's things with you and Clyde?"

"Oh, pretty nice." Said Imanda blushing. "He's … really sweet. Just … well, he's everything I want, you know? I think I feel real love for the first time, and I _really_ hope I don't mess it up..."

Quana gave Imanda's shoulder a comforting squeeze.

"Don't you worry about it. All romances have problems. I mean, me and Spider have had fights before. It happens. Just relax, and take it naturally. It'll end as it should, you'll see." Assured Quana, beaming. "Plus, my parents didn't meet until they were twenty five, so it's no rush."

"Thanks Quana." Replied Imanda, smiling. "So, any plans for free time in the next island?"

"I think I might go exploring the island, see where everything is." Replied Quana, pumping a fist. "Let's just say I'm on the hunt."

"Ooo, on the hunt for what?" Asked Imanda curiously.

"Tis a secret." Winked Quana. "From you, and all others~."

"Well watch out, I have a badge in detective work!" Declared Imanda.

* * *

 **(Confessional: What next, a badge in dating a rock?)**

 **Imanda:** Hopefully Quana is up for the idea of voting off Bishop. And if not, well … I've noticed Uzuri is kind of well liked. So, if she wants to do it, she may have _influence_. But, it all depends on the teams (starts whispering) _I'd really like to be on a team with people who won't want to vote me off, but don't tell anybody_! (she laughs, snorting a little.)

 **Quana:** Some secrets are just too good not to tell, but I know when to hold my tongue … it's a skill I have recently picked up. I know, who would've guessed? So, I have my work and goals set for the next island. With this hot weather, maybe I could do some tanning over there? It feels like a heatwave. (She wipes her forehead) Maybe I'll take off my jacket? Sweat grosses me out.

* * *

Barney sat on the roof of the Mess Hall, looking up at the sky glumly. He sighed, shaking his head.

"I wish I could stop moping, but this bites..." Said Barney to himself. "Really thought it'd work out."

Barney sat quietly for a few more minutes, before he heard a groaning. He looked back and saw Helen, panting a little as she hauled herself onto the roof, panting.

" _There_ you are." Groaned Helen. "I've been looking for you for ages. I wanna talk."

"Oh, sure, what's up?" Asked Barney.

"...Ok, something is very, freakishly wrong here. You're not smiling." Noted Helen. "You not smiling is like this show not being insane. It just doesn't happen. What's wrong?"

"Well … Andy got dumped by Mable." Explained Barney.

"And this affects you how?" Asked Helen.

"Well, I helped set them up." Said Barney, looking back up at the clouds. "I guess I just feel like I set Andy up for heartbreak."

"You had no way of knowing this would happen." Said Helen calmly, sitting down next to Barney. "You don't need to feel so responsible for others. It's too exciting, and it'll just make you sad. You being sad is _weird_."

"Well, I just have a need to help. I find it harder to be happy when others are not happy." Admitted Barney. "Between seasons I've begun to feel more of a _need_ to make others smile. I'm just driven to do it...Are you happy?"

"I'm not miserable." Shrugged Helen. "You don't need to do anything for me. I'm really low maintenance. A good book, or a documentary, and I'm content."

"You sure?" Asked Barney.

"Does this face look unsure to you?" Asked Helen, her face very dry and blank.

"...I guess not." Decided Barney. "Sorry, it's just after a failure I tend to be more driven to aid somebody successfully."

"Well, that mindset might get you into trouble, or worse make you annoying." Warned Helen. "...Want me to hear you out at all?"

"Could you?" Asked Barney, smiling in appreciation. "You're a star!"

"Does that mean I'm hot?" Droned Helen, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes." Said Barney simply. "I won't lie. Nope!"

"...Cool." Remarked Helen, looking flattered.. "So, new island and probably new teams. I'd like for us to stay together, but if we get separated … well, try not to get voted off. It would be a terrible inconvenience for me to miss you. I'll try to stick around too. Laying low has worked so far so, hm, maybe it'll work for a while longer?"

"And I'll keep being friendly and fun! I have a good amount of friends, so I like my odds! ...Um, think Spider and Quana may break up?" Asked Barney, suddenly anxious.

"I'm not invested in other peoples romances." Stated Helen. "Neither should you be. You started them off, and what happens now is for them to decide."

Barney nodded, listening.

"It's hard to ignore my 'empathy urges', as dad calls them … but, I'll try." Agreed Barney. "So, whaddya wanna do while we wait for the move to the next island?"

"Sit quietly?" Shrugged Helen.

"Can do!" Declared Barney.

Helen looked at Barney and he giggled as he mimed zipping his lips. He assumed a meditative stance and relaxed. After a moment Helen mimicked his position, relaxing as well.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Loves the sound of silence.)**

 **Helen:** Barney should stop being upset by things he has no control over. Just saying. At least he's getting better at being quiet. (She shrugs) ...I am not a fan of how hot today is.

 **Barney:** (He hangs upside-down from the ceiling). Just figured I should look at my problems from a different angle. (He laughs) Ok, but seriously, halfway there! It'll get harder, but my ninja skills will win the day! Oh, and all the many other factors like my friends. (He nods)

* * *

Uzuri and Eddie sat in the Mess Hall, now empty besides themselves, Uzuri was chomping on cornflakes while Eddie was sketching a drawing carefully.

"Wat'cha doing?" Asked Uzuri.

"Drawing." Replied Eddie.

"Well yeah, I have eyes silly, I mean what are you drawing?" Asked Uzuri curiously, leaning across the table to try and have a peek.

"Oh, just drawing something for Sasha." Explained Eddie, flipping the paper around. "See, it's her and me being romantic … in the Mushroom Kingdom."

"Awww, cute!" Cooed Uzuri. "The shading looks really nice, and I like the anatomy. Oh, but I think your noses could do with some practise. With practice, comes whatever is closest to perfection that can actually be obtained."

"Oh, are you an artist?" Asked Eddie.

"I dabble." Said Uzuri in faux modesty, giggling. "We've been allies for a while, you should _know_ these things!"

"I've been busy with strategy." Insisted Eddie. "Maybe too busy. So, srt … what sorts of art do you like to draw?"

Uzuri giggled, her eyes wide and distant as she stared as Eddie creepily.

"I like drawing corpses. Corpses covered in blood. And sometimes, people dying from disease, or wounds, or from the fists of another human soul. I draw people fighting, and then draw them as they die and they die and they _**DIE**_." Uzuri said in a creepy voice. "Watch me on Deviantart, yeah?"

Eddie gulped, tugging at his collar a little.

"Um, might be a bit too, uh, special interest for me." Said Eddie nervously. "But, you draw what makes you happy."

"That's what I do." Giggled Uzuri. "Death arc soothes me so, like an eternal nap but with page views."

"...So anyway, remember what I said? Step up your game." Advised Eddie. "It's a new island today, and that also means a new chance for you."

"And new allies for you, right?" Guessed Uzuri.

"Maybe." Chuckled Eddie. "So, got any plans of your own?"

"You'll see~." Sang Uzuri. "It'll be awesome!"

"How awesome?" Asked Eddie curiously.

"So awesome I don't even know what the plan is yet." Admitted Uzuri. "But you'll see. Ooooo, you'll see."

"Honestly, I look forward to it." Nodded Eddie. "Sorry to cut this short, but my picture is now done. I have one Goddess in human form to find, so I'll be seeing you."

"Remember, girls like it when you tell them they are better than everybody else." Whispered Uzuri loudly.

"Thanks." Replied Eddie, also loudly whispering.

Eddie left the Mess Hall which left Uzuri alone.

"Hey Gary, got anymore cornflakes?" Asked Uzuri.

"You've already had seven bowls." Stated Gary from the serving counter.

"And now I want an eighth. Please?" Asked Uzuri, cutely as she could make herself sound.

"...Alright." Relented Gary. "Might as well use the rest of the current box before you go to the next island."

"Hooray! You're the best Gary!" Cheered Uzuri. "Well, except for mommy, daddy, Vinnie, Tabitha and Jigsaw, but still good."

"You flatter me." Remarked Gary.

* * *

 **(Confessional: The most important meal of the day.)**

 **Eddie:** This island is done now, and everybody kinda knows another swap may happen. So, I'm taking the morning off. And what better way to use this time than make a lovely drawing for a lovely girl?

 **Uzuri:** I'm thinking of doing creepy commissions to raise up money for my film ideas. Halloween is always good for a money haul. (Uzuri giggles). ...If I did free art for everybody, think they'd be less likely to vote me off? Just an idea~.

* * *

 **(Bronze Tigers)**

* * *

On a distant part of the beach, Yessica was swimming in the water in her bikini. She went around like a torpedo, enjoying herself thoroughly.

"Ah, this is the life." Declared Yessica, a smile on her face.

Yessica came to a stop, and walked in the water for a few moments. Her eyes suddenly widened due to stubbing her toe on a rock.

"Fuuuuuuuuck! Ow, ow, ow!" Yelped Yessica, a grimace on her face. "Stupid rock!"

"You ok?" Called Rheneas from the shore, walking up.

"I'm fine! Just a bloody rock is all!" Replied Yessica, making her way over to Rheneas. "Something on your mind?"

"Just wanted to ask if you wanted a soda." Offered Rheneas, holding out a can.

"Rheneas, you are the man!" Cheered Yessica as she accepted the offered can and chugged it down. "Mmmm, blueberry!"

"So, while I'm here, looking forward to the next island?" Asked Rheneas. "Everybody seems to be talking about it."

"Probably because we're all pretty much a big deal for making it there." Said Yessica, smirking. "I'm now one of the fifteen most important people here, and soon I'll be one of the fourteen most important, too."

"Knew you'd be pleased." Said Rheneas, smiling. "So, if there's not a swap so as to play with our expectations...it's still you and me, right? I've really enjoyed working closely with you."

Yessica nodded.

"Likewise. Let's keep it going." Agreed Yessica. "So, got anything planned for today, besides winning the challenge and being the second best on the team, besides me?"

"I'm gonna have a talk with Bishop. Jennifer mentioned that he may have had something to do with Jimmy's … well, words." Stated Rheneas. "I'm just considering my words so I do not start a fight."

"Would that be so bad? You'd win." Smirked Yessica.

"Maybe, but I'd rather not turn this into a game of 'Kick the Elitist', I just want to get some facts." Replied Rheneas. "Plus, I want to win and being a jerk to Bishop might provoke him to gun for me."

"I'll trust your judgement." Nodded Yessica. "I wouldn't mind a rivalry though. That means camera time, and I can show the world how interesting and worthy of being a _star_ I am~!"

"You know, given you want to be focused on and admired, you should look into being a model, or perhaps an actress." Suggested Rheneas, the two starting to walk back to camp.

"I could probably pull off modelling. It pays well I hear, and people love my bikini bod." Smirked Yessica, shaking her ass for a moment. "You know, you're not bad looking. Male model … you could make it work."

"Thanks, but I don't think I could ever pull it off. I'm no Justin." Chuckled Rheneas, scratching his head awkwardly.

"Hey, Irene's a full lesbian and even she thinks you have a nice face." Teased Yessica.

Rheneas looked like a perfect mix of embarrassed and flattered.

* * *

 **(Confessional: It's all in the chest muscles.)**

 **Rheneas:** Never look myself to be that attractive. Nice to know! But seriously, I don't have much time until we go to the next island, so I have to find Bishop and talk to him _soon_ , because I may not get a chance if the next island shakes things up a lot. (He starts flicking his lighter on and off as he talks). Now, how to word things. Bishop will easily get nasty if he thinks he's being threatened, or not respected. Eh, I'll improvise. Worked for me in the past.

 **Yessica:** (She is still in her skimpy bikini). You know, given how hot it's getting right now, I might as well just keep wearing this. I can do challenges better when I feel comfortable and not all sweaty from the heat, so why not? Plus, attention~!

* * *

Alice and Opal were near the forest that Kim and Cole had argued within the previous night. Alice sat at the base of the tree, drawing in a notebook, while Opal sat on one of the tree's branches watching the clouds.

"Do you ever watch the clouds?" Asked Opal.

"Not really." Replied Alice. "Too busy."

"You're too busy to look up? Whoa, and I thought mum had a busy schedule." Remarked Opal, blinking.

"No, I mean I have better things to do than cloud watch." Stated Alice.

"Like drawing?" Noted Opal. "What are you working on there? ...A picture of us?"

"No, a picture of Bishop going into a meat tenderiser." Replied Alice casually.

Opal paused for a few moments.

"...You really hate him, don't you." Noted Opal. "I've kinda forgotten how this feud of yours started. Do you even remember? Because I get the idea Bishop doesn't remember."

"I don't think either of us do, but … eh, it gives us energy to compete. Plus, the desire to outdo him makes me better at challenges." Said Alice shortly. "I'd rather not talk about him. I may regret this, but … anything on your mind?"

"Well … any intimate stuff you find the most enjoyable?" Asked Opal curiously.

"Just like that, I already regret it." Muttered Alice. "Not appropriate!"

"We're both adults." Said Opal, smiling.

"And we're on TV." Stated Alice.

"Eh, there's raunchier stuff out there." Assured Opal. "Ok, if not sex, then how about that next island, huh? I'm looking forward to what terrain it has! I like the flowers here, but I want something a bit more otherworldly, y'know? Like, something _whoa_!"

"They're just islands, nothing too exciting. Canadian geography isn't known for being that amazing." Shrugged Alice. "Now, Australian geography on the other hand."

"...I have an idea." Said Opal seriously.

"Well shit." Declared Alice. "What idea do you have this time?"

"Once one of us wins this show, we should go on The Amazing Race." Said Opal, grinning. "You in?"

"We'd kill each other before the first episode ended." Said Alice flatly. "I'm _done_ with reality TV after this. I hate most of the people, and not just that but my parents get really pissy if I do not get first place. It's just not worth it."

"Aw, really? You seemed happy yesterday when I went all _**weeeeeh**_ at Bishop." Reminded Opal, giggling.

"It was a moment of relief." Smirked Alice. "He might be mad about it, but whatever, I'll deal. He needs our votes if he wants to win anyway."

"You sure?" Asked Opal.

"Reasonably." Confirmed Alice. "Bishop may be a lot of things, but he is rather intelligent, I'll admit. About his only good quality. Anyway, that's beside the point. We're making the end, and I will accept no other outcome."

Opal smiled widely.

"...What?" Asked Alice after a few moments.

"You really want to take me to the finale with you?" Beamed Opal. "Awwwww! That's so nice of you!"

"It's pure pragmatism!" Insisted Alice, looking flustered.

"...You like the kookiness, _don't you_ Alice?" Asked Opal with a shit eating grin on her face.

Alice groaned.

* * *

 **(Confessional: She likes it more than Krabby Patties.)**

 **Alice:** Fine, I like Opal. Not in _that_ way, wierdos. It's only human nature to gain a fondness for somebody after a lot of time working together, I'm not a sociopath. Now, my plan for the next island is to lay low at the start to not piss off anybody who could easily fuck me over if we switch teams again. Sadly, Opal does not know how to lie low in any sense of the term, so … well, hopefully she just behaves.

 **Opal:** As Alice is a big loner, having a friend is a threefold plan. I get an ally. She gets an ally. She also lightens up! Win-win-win! Now, hopefully I can get Bishop to like me eventually … might be hard after yesterday … but come ooooooon, it's obvious they secretly wanna bonk each other! And I don't mean with hammers. (Opal giggles, raising her eyebrows up and down slyly)

* * *

 **(Later)**

* * *

Behind the Mess Hall, Daisy was alone, sitting on a crate. She sat quietly, deep in thought.

"I need to tell him soon, but how? And … urgh, why am I even trying? I'm just letting myself up for rejection." Groaned Daisy. "Why must I be unable to let go of my dreams?"

"Daisy!" Called a voice. "Can I talk to you?"

Daisy's heart rate increased as Spider approached her.

"Oh, hello Spider." Greeted Daisy.

"Hello yourself. I've been looking for you for a while; why are you back here?" Asked Spider.

"Just thinking." Said Daisy.

"I've been doing that too." Said Spider as he sat next to Daisy. "Um, so, uh, eheheheh, um … ok, I won't stall, I know you like me."

Daisy stammered for a moment, before slowly nodding.

"I won't stall either, I do like you." Admitted Daisy. "You're just so sweet, and perfect and … A+. but..."

"...I'm taken." Finished Spider, nodding. "I really do not want to hurt your feelings, really. But, I can't just break up with Quana and-."

"No, no, it's fine. I know you'd never do that. Part of your charm." Assured Daisy. "I … oh, I've been such a fail. Love advice from Barney, trying to get to know you … f-f-faking injury so I could spend time with you. All the while you're taken, and I know you'd not stray towards me. Urrgh! I've not changed since Letterz, have I?"

"...Is this your first time being in love?" Asked Spider.

"Yep." Sighed Daisy. "I wanted to let it go, but … I couldn't."

"...C'mere." Said Spider gently, giving Daisy a warm embrace. "I love you like I love a close friend. I can see chemistry, but … friendship is all I have to offer. Is … is that good enough…?"

Daisy smiled as they parted from the hug.

"It's more than most would offer." Said Daisy, managing to smile in spite of her disappointment. "Thank you. But … oh Spider, I'm so sorry I faked injury!"

"It's alright. I'm more relieved you were not actually hurt. I was … kinda worried your pain tolerance was horrifically low." Said Spider, scratching his side awkwardly. "But, if you ever want to talk, just ask. Assuming I'm not being dictated by Bishop or busy with something I cannot ignore, I'll be happy to hang out."

"...Any chance you could transfer to my school?" Asked Daisy hopefully. "I mean, there's a medical school quite nearby..."

"Hmmm, tempting." Said Spider, tapping his chin. "You sure drive a hard bargain."

"Father taught me much." Declared Daisy.

* * *

 **(Confessional: My ship is sinking…)**

 **Spider:** I'm glad that I was able to pull that off without hurting Daisy's feelings. That's one less thing to worry about. Dare I say it, I might be able to spend the morning in complete peace for once! Hopefully Daisy will find the perfect guy one day, sooner than later. She deserves a nice guy.

* * *

Eddie smiled as he spotted Sasha sitting on a treestump, playing on her 3DS. Quickly, he made his way over to her.

"What game is it this time?" Asked Eddie.

"Layton." Replied Sasha. "I keep forgetting the answers to some of the puzzles, so theres always replay value. What's up?"

"Do I need a reason to see my girlfriend?" Asked Eddie, kneeling so that he was level beside Sasha. "Hope you slept well."

"For once, I did." Said Sasha, smiling. "So, you got any big plans in mind for the next island?"

"I do, but that's not why I'm here." Assured Eddie. "Made a little present for you."

Eddie passed Sasha the drawing he made earlier.

"Hope you like it." Said Eddie, patting Sasha on her back.

Sasha blushed at the nice picture. Seeing the romantic little message written on it made her blush harder.

"Thank you." Swooned Sasha, giggling. She gave Eddie a peck on the cheek. "That's so thoughtful of you."

"Well, I'm known to be quite the thinker, full of thoughts." Blushed Eddie. "So, ready for the new twists in store today?"

"Whatever the hosts give us, I'll deal with." Assured Sasha. "And, no need to ask if _you_ are ready. I remember I sat through a few of those Survivor eps with you … some of them were older adults, and yet you're even more strategic than them!"

"Would you say it's part of my charm?" Asked Eddie, smirking.

"I would." Admitted Sasha. "But giving me thoughtful gifts like this, I find that even more charming. Here's to us."

Sasha closed her 3DS and gave Eddie a big hug, which he quickly returned.

"...So, Raven got voted out then?" Noted Eddie.

"Yep. I put the orange super star to good use." Assured Sasha.

"Nice one." Complimented Eddie. "We keep this up, we'll be the first couple to make it to the finale together."

"Sounds like history I'll enjoy very much." Giggled Sasha. "...Urrrgh, sorry to be negative, but I could use a smoke. Withdrawals are a total bitch sometimes."

"Meaning all times?" Guessed Eddie.

"Fucking bingo." Confirmed Sasha. "But … time together like this, it helps."

Eddie smiled, letting Sasha lean against him.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Something, something, smoking joke.)**

 **Eddie:** It's not always easy balancing love life and playing a tense game for five million dollars, but I think I'm getting the hang of it. A lovely morning indeed. (Eddie smiles). But, now that I am halfway there, I can't let myself slack off!

 **Sasha:** I'll admit, I'm feeling a bit … tense, right now. But, with Donny soon to provide an outlet, and Eddie there to calm me down, I think I still have a real shot at winning. You just watch! (Sasha nods confidently).

* * *

Bishop observed some of the flower beds and shook his head distastefully.

"Common tulips? Do these people have no class?" Sighed Bishop. "The arrangement is nice, but the selection is abysmal. But, why did I expect more?"

Bishop tapped his foot, looking impatient.

"I hope the hosts get a move on and take us to whichever island is next soon. I'm already sick of this one." Huffed Bishop. "Not that whatever is next will be classy, but at least it'll be different."

Rheneas walked up as Bishop looked up at the sky contemplatively.

"Yo, Bishop. You got a moment to talk?" Asked Rheneas.

"I suppose so. The hosts are slacking with the move, so I might as well pass the time somehow." Sniffed Bishop. "What do you need?"

"Well, you know Jennifer, yes?" Began Rheneas.

Bishop shrugged.

"I guess?" Said Bishop, looking curious. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, she told me that you and Jimmy were hanging out a bit … maybe something to do with some things he said the other night." Explained Rheneas. "Not trying to assume anything, but … well, short and sweet, were you getting him to say such awful things?"

"So, he took my advice did he?" Asked Bishop, smirking. "Have to say, the kid has impressed me. That one has attitude."

Rheneas took a deep breath, counting to ten.

"So, just to clarify … you're _happy_ that Jimmy was saying racist remarks to Opal, and homophobic remarks to Yessica?" Asked Rheneas, looking disgusted. "That's sick."

Bishop looked rather stunned.

"Wait, what?" Repeated Bishop. "He said _those_ kinds of insults?"

"Ask those I named if you do not believe me." Stated Rheneas. "What's your side of the story?"

"Pretty simple really." Shrugged Bishop, still looking a bit stunned. "The kid came to me and said he wanted me to help him be a jerk. Naturally, I decided to give him the help he desired."

"Naturally?" Said Rheneas, cocking an eyebrow up.

"Oh do shut up." Muttered Bishop, rolling his eyes. "I just gave him some good lines to use, like the insulting of mothers, mocking of poorness, showing how much better he is than others, knowing his target's weakness, that kind of stuff. I never told him to be racist or homophobic. He did that all on his own."

"Hmm, I see." Said Rheneas, frowning thoughtfully. "Perhaps he decided to take your advice, and take it to the next level. But why he chose then of all times … hmmm."

"Something on your mind?" Asked Bishop. "Got some insight into the mind of an emo, perchance?"

"Hey, you'd be, uh, emo if you lost your family." Replied Rheneas.

"...Yes, I would be." Sighed Bishop. "Look, I do not give a fuck about the girls personally, least of all Opal … but I _**never**_ told him to say such things. I give you my word. You can chose to trust me or not, but that is the truth as it happened."

Rheneas nodded, hand sin his pockets.

"I believe you, but a lot here just feels off." Muttered Rheneas. "Well, I'll think about this more once the challenge is over."

"Don't go hurting yourself." Snarked Bishop.

At that moment the intercom turned on.

" **Attention all who care … and also the majority who probably don't give a fuck**." Said Xaria joylessly. " **It's time to move on to the next island,** **Anatat Isle** **.** **Everybody report to the north of camp. The Chinook leaves in fifteen minutes, with our without you**."

A muttering was heard, though unable to be made out.

" **Ok, correction, we'll wait for you. But, if we have to then I'll sulk about it**." Muttered Xaria. " **That is all**."

Rheneas and Bishop exchanged a glance.

"Well, I suppose this is the part where it would be sporting of me to wish you good luck. So, yes, good luck to you." Said Bishop, straitening out his shirt. "You may need it."

"Likewise." Nodded Rheneas. "Let's go."

* * *

 **(Confessional: I wonder if Nookington's sells a Chinook…)**

 **Rheneas:** I'm interested to see what the next island is like. Not just what it might look like, but also how things will change for us. Hey, let's all hope I don't have to walk as much, eh? (He chuckles)

 **Bishop:** I'm not completely heartless. I have my limits. (He shrugs) Ok, let's see what the hosts have in store for me. I do not expect it to be convenient, but whatever happens I'll make it work. So long as I have at least some of my alliance on my team, I'll be content, for now. ...You know, what Rheneas said about Jimmy. It really has me thinking… (He trails off, looking thoughtful)

* * *

 **(One Chinook Ride Later)**

* * *

 **(Anatat Isle)**

* * *

After a short, uneventful ride the Chinook came to a gentle landing at its destination. The hosts, interns and the fifteen campers exited the Chinook promptly. As the interns headed off one way the campers crowded in front of the hosts, gazing around at their new surroundings.

Anatat Isle was absent of flowers, Instead, there was a dense and dark forest covering a lot of the island. The trees were gigantic here, double the size of those on Boney island. There was not much plant life outside of the forest, but instead, the dirt on the ground was an odd rusty reddish colour. Nearby, there were two cabins, a washroom and a Mess Hall, as was standard.

But, most notably about the island was the archaeology of it. The peaks of an ancient temple complex could be glimpsed from the distant far side of the island, and in the current vicinity were smaller buildings of a similar nature, along with fallen statues eroded by thousand of years of rainfall. The statues somewhat resembled bears.

As the campers gazed around at the island in wonder, or sweated from the heat a little bit, Winnie, Xaria and Chris began to speak. The hosts were all dressed in clothing suitable for the hot weather.

"Welcome to Anatat Isle, the fourth of the seven islands of your journey!" Began Winnie eagerly. "Look around you at the ruins. Thousand of years ago an ancient civilisation lost to history once lived here. Who were they? Alas, we do not know. But … the dirt, the temples, the very air you breath … everything around here is potent with a raw, mystical energy. We stand on sacred ground, so please be respectful. And, have fun exploring!"

"Yeah, because that's totally real and not in any way exaggerated." Snarked Xaria.

"It's not!" Insisted Winnie.

"Regardless, there is a lot to get through right now. So, let's get right to it." Said Xaria. "First of all, as always there is a new elimination exit that one of you will be going through tonight. The previous four stars are back in play now, but there is also a new super star in play as well now."

Xaria paused for effect, not because she wanted to, but because she had to.

"The purple super star is now up for grabs." Continued Xaria. "If you play this one after the challenge results are announced, you can attend the opposing team's elimination ceremony. You will, of course, be immune, but you will also be allowed to both observe the ceremony and cast a vote as well."

"Ooooo~." Noted Uzuri. "That'd be really useful."

"I want it." Decided Bishop.

"Same here." Agreed Eddie.

"Oh, but that's not all!" Announced Chris eagerly. "You've been playing the game in a three team format s far, but no longer! As of right now, there are only two teams. The Silver Swordfish are gone now, and all of you will instead be shuffled once more onto either The Golden Hawks or The Bronze Tigers."

"There are fifteen of us. You can't divide that by two." Sighed Hector.

"As we can all agree, Hector is right." Nodded Imanda.

"And that brings us along to the main twist of Anatat Isle!" Declared Chris. "Ok Winnie, tell them what it is."

"Can do, meow!" Nodded Winnie. "Before we can sort you guys into teams, we need one person to step forth and volunteer for … Banishment Bay! From now until tomorrow morning, whoever comes forth will be banished and left on Banishment Bay until tomorrow morning. You will have no shelter, no food and … nothing but your own wits to survive. Yikes"

"Sounds like a shithole, right?" Noted Xaria. "Well … yeah, it is. But, if you step up for banishment then you will automatically progress to the final fourteen, and will join the team that votes somebody off tonight."

"There's also another reason to go." Continued Chris. "All five of the super stars have been hidden on Banishment Bay. If you want one, be willing to rough it on the crappy island."

"So, who's it gonna be?" Asked Winnie, smiling. "Take your time."

No sooner had Winnie finished speaking, somebody ran forth from the crowd.

"Me! Me! Me! Memememememe! I'll do it!" Exclaimed Uzuri, skidding to a halt an inch before she would have crashed into Chris. "I volunteer for banishment!"

"And there we have it! Meow!" Exclaimed Winnie. "Ok Uzuri, the boat will be ready to take you there shortly. Before that, time to sort out the teams"

"Oh, and just another note. Starting tomorrow one person on each team will be banished every day after the challenge. But, we'll explain that further once we get to it." Said Xaria, shrugging. "Gotta keep some suspense, right?"

"Ok people, let's get you shuffled!" Announced Chris, grinning.

Uzuri moved off to the side, waiting patiently, as Chris took out the randomiser. He activated it and nodded a few moments later.

"Hmm, not bad." Remarked Chris to himself. "Ok, the seven people now on The Golden Hawks are..."

"Bishop"

"Eddie"

"Helen"

"Imanda"

"Opal"

"Quana"

"Rheneas"

The named seven stepped out of the crowd and off to one side, grouped together.

"This'll do." Noted Bishop.

"I expect things to be interesting." Mused Imanda. "Go Hawks!"

"We got this guys. Let's do this~!" Cheered Quana.

"Hmmm..." Eddie mused thoughtfully.

"Hope you like your team, because there are no backsies." Chuckled Chris. "And, that means that the seven now on the Bronze Tigers are..."

"Alice"

"Barney"

"Hector"

"Sasha"

"Spider"

"Wallace"

"Yessica"

The named seven moved into a closer formation and looked amongst themselves.

"This looks like a nice team." Noted Spider. "Good luck us, right?"

"May the wind carry us far, and our spirits not falter. Simply put, we'll kick Hawk ass!" Exclaimed Barney.

"Could be worse." Shrugged Alice.

"This team will be perfect. Yes, most perfect." Chuckled Wallace. "I think I'll thrive here."

"So, is it time for the challenge?" Asked Opal. "I'm ready!"

"Not just yet." Smirked Chris. "We have two announcements left to make. Girls?"

"First of all, short and sweet, a heat wave has struck us." Stated Xaria. "Water bottles will be available at all hours in the Mess Hall. Try to drink something every hour."

"The next announcement is a bit more serious." Said Winnie, no tone of joking in her voice.

Winnie paused for a moment.

"There is a wall that goes across the island. If you go into the woods and keep going for a bit, you'll come across it. No matter what you do, _**do not go past this wall**_. It leads to the side of the island that has been named 'the wolf zone'. Wild, dangerous wolves are on the other side, and _**will**_ attack humans on sight. There is absolutely no reason for any of you to go beyond it, so be safe and don't." Said Winnie very seriously. "There was gonna be a challenge back there, and, well, partway through construction the wolves were discovered so … yeah, do not go there kitties and tomcats!"

Several of the campers looked very nervous after this announcement. But, as the part of the island they were on was safe, they all soon relaxed.

"So, challenge time!" Announced Chris. "Winnie and Xaria will take you all there. I'll catch up with you. I just got something I need to do first."

With that, Chris headed off into the forest. At that moment a boat pulled up at the shore.

"That's my ride, right?" Asked Uzuri.

"Sure is. It'll bring you back here tomorrow. Good luck, meow!" Exclaimed Winnie.

Uzuri boarded the boat which then headed off. The hosts led the teams in a different direction. As they walked Barney strayed beside Helen.

"See you at the merge then?" Asked Barney.

"Of course." Replied Helen. "And in free time, maybe."

* * *

 **(Confessional: There are your twists. Enjoy them!)**

 **Eddie:** So, I have Bishop as an ally, and more or less Helen too. One more and that's an easy majority … maybe too east. Also, well, Uzuri sure meant it when she said she'd step up her game, didn't she? Hopefully she'll find just one star. Or, maybe more. She might let me have one.

 **Imanda:** So, me and Quana … on a team with Bishop. I guess the plan can go ahead! Just two more people and he's gone! (She giggles, snorting) I feel giddy from all this excitement, let me tell you. Now … now I just need to hope I do not suck at the challenge.

 **Quana:** Wolf zone, huh? Hmm … yeah, I'm not going there. Unless a 'Chef Quest' means … no, no, not gonna happen. Now, Banishment Bay … ah, would a night there alone, just me and Spider, me so wrong? (Quana swoons.) Also, those ruins look _amazing_. I hope I can borrow Spider's camera to take a few pictures of them.

 **Hector:** So, it appears as though Wallace is on my team and Uzuri joins the losing team. I think losing and being rid of that groin kicking pest would be undoubtedly the most beneficial occurrence today could possess, correct? I just need to use the right words and not make myself a target … so, no problem.

 **Wallace:** Obviously I'd rather we just whup those little birdies in each challenge, but in the case we do end up losing … eh, why not get with of Hector? It's easy to prove that he's a snake, and unlike me he's pretty bad at most challenges. I've got my evil eyes on him, as I have no doubt he is gunning for me too. Well, let him. Let him _try_. Mwahahaha!

 **Alice:** Yeah, this team is gonna be nuts. But whatever, makes it easier for me to hide behind the immaturity of others. Hopefully Opal will stick around on her team. It'd be highly annoying if she went.

* * *

 **(Challenge Area)**

* * *

Soon enough, the fifteen campers and the two hosts were at the place the challenge would be happening. A rickety bridge was set up, connected between two raised platforms. Beneath the bridge was a large patch of very spiky cacti. Several campers quickly felt very nervous.

"Oh boy..." Gulped Spider. "Oh Uzuri, you lucky, lucky girl..."

"Welcome to your next challenge everybody!" Announced Winnie. "Today, you'll be duelling on a bridge using giant ear buds!"

"Pugil sticks." Stated Xaria, rolling her eyes. "Anyway, you will be duelling one on one in seven rounds on the bridge. Knock off your opponent and you win a point. First team to four points wins. Losing will hurt like a bitch, I won't lie, so that's more motivation to win, right?"

"Any questions?" Asked Winnie.

Sasha raised her hand.

"We get protective gear right?" Asked Sasha, sounding very nervous.

The silence of the hosts said it all.

"Great..." Muttered Sasha.

"You may not have to do it." Assured Winnie. "The order will be randomised, and if your team does good, or bad, enough you may nt have to do anything."

"I'm ready for a _lot_ of stinging." Gulped Quana. "So, who's first?"

"Lets find out." Said Xaria, activating the randomiser. "The first duellists will be…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Eddie and Yessica."

"Shit." Said the two in usion.

"This is gonna suck." Muttered Rheneas.

* * *

 **(Confessional: So many spikes…)**

 **Bishop:** Of all the low class piece of shit challenges … I really hate cacti. At least most of the other team should not prove to be too hard to overcome. Hopefully I shan't be against Spider, if only because knocking him into cacti might strain our alliance somewhat.

 **Imanda:** Normally, I love cacti. Now, not so much. Ok girl, remember your balancing badge. You can do this easily. It's you or them, go for gold.

 **Opal:** Awwwww, weak … of all the times to be bouncy and speedy... Fuck! Well, at least the cacti are not poisonous or sentient, or both. (Opal shudders)

 **Spider:** I strongly suspect there may be several injuries from this challenge. Thankfully, I know how to remove thorns and such things without too much difficulty or pain. But, the impact prior to removal … well, it's either myself or my opponent and both are gonna have, as Quana said, a lot of stinging. (Spider shudders)

 **Wallace:** This challenge is evil, even by my standards. But, I'll deal with it. It's what I expected from the show, really. So long as I win my duel, I'll be less likely to be voted for even if we lose. This is becoming very much like an episode of Jackass. Too bad this outfit is not protected against spikes…

 **Yessica:** ...Maybe deciding to wear a bikini for the heatwave was a bad idea…

* * *

 **(The Wall)**

* * *

Chef Hatchet was on the walkway at the top of the wall between the safe zone and the wolf zone of Anatat Isle. He was taking a slow walk along it, keeping an eye out for any signs of trouble.

"Any wolves come here, I'll send them the other way like _that_." Declared Chef Hatchet, patting the flair gun attached to his belt. "At least nobody has to go into that area."

Chef Hatchet narrowed his eyes.

"If any kid does hough, that's natural selection." Remarked Chef Hatchet, shaking his head. "And I thought _I_ was a dumb kid."

"Yo, Chef! Buddy!" Called a voice.

Chef stopped and turned. Chris quickly approached him.

"What is it Chris?" Asked Chef Hatchet. "Something up?"

"Nah, all's going according to plan currently." Assured Chris. "Just wanted to hang for a few minutes. The girls can host the start of the challenge, probably. I just … think we've been drifting apart, you know?"

"I suppose we have. But, we have our separate duties." Said Chef Hatchet as he and Chris walked along together. "But, since we're both here now, and this job is frankly dull, what's on your mind?"

"Oh you know, just wanted to see how my pal is doing." Said Chris, shrugging cheerfully.

"I'm doing good enough." Replied Chef Hatchet. "Any word on where that Eleanor kid is?"

"None. Nobody has seen her." Muttered Chris. "But speaking of seeing things, I've noticed you and Quana seem to be getting along pretty well. Wanna talk about that?"

"I'm just as surprised as you." Said Chef Hatchet, keeping his tone casual. "But, I guess not all these kids are rotten punks, huh?"

"That is a surprise." Agreed Chris. "So, what's up with the 'Chef Quests'?"

"Exactly what you'd think. I have things that I want done, and can't be bothered to do. She's going them for me, and I give her life advice. No big deal." Assured Chef, lying easily.

"So, you've putting the odds in her favour? Uncool bra." Said Chris, crossing his arms.

"Yeah, uh, Kasimar?" Reminded Chef Hatchet, rolling his eyes. "Relax, I'm not giving her any game help. Chances are she'll just put her foot in her mouth son enough and go home anyway."

"Ok, that is true." Admitted Chris. "But you went off camera a few times now … I gotta know man, where did you go to?"

"Well, we just … uh, what the fuck is _that_?" Said Chef Hatchet, suddenly looking over the edge of the wall.

"What is what?" Asked Chris following Chef Hatchet's gaze.

The two men stood at the edge of the wall, looking over the railing into the wolf zone.

A distance away, managed and bloodied on the ground, were the remains of a human arm. It looked recent...

Both adults froze.

"We need to alert Matthew and Trina, now." Said Chef urgently.

"Right." Agreed Chris. "Is that's what's left of Eleanor … Winnie and Xaria will be in big trouble. I'll go back to the challenge, make sure nothing happens, you go tell the two about this. Keep I _quiet_ , yeah?"

"Got it." Said Chef with a nod as he and Chris went in opposite directions.

* * *

 **Next Time:** The campers duel, with much stinging ensuing! Ouch! Another person is voted off.


	48. CH 17, PT 2: The Cacti

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Total Drama.

 **Note:** Sorry for the wait guys! I wanted to get this done earlier in the week, but I kept getting busy and/or sleepy, so it kept getting pushed back. But, after months of waiting, we have finally reached the next elimination of the story! Who's it gonna be? We'll find out soon! Hopefully I can keep the updates coming; on one hand I am feeling sleepy and off lately, but on the other hand it becomes easier to write the chapters as the numbers dwindle. Time will tell I suppose, and hopefully not too much time. Well, enough from me, on with the chapter!

Pain incoming!

* * *

 **(Banishment Bay)**

* * *

The boat had dropped Uzuri off, all alone on Banishment Bay. The boat now gone, Uzuri looked around at her new surroundings. She stood on a beach, and before her was a thick forest. The topmost part of an ancient temple was visible at the centre of it. Here and there on the beach were heavily eroded pieces of statues from ages long past.

"This place seems nice." Noted Uzuri, smiling.

Nodding confidently, Uzuri set forth into the forest.

"Ok, five stars are hidden here and I have until tomorrow morning to find them. I can sleep in that temple, so no need to waste time building a shelter. Food won't be too hard to find … ok, time to move out! Onwards for glory and gore, teehee!" Exclaimed Uzuri.

With that, Uzuri sprinted forwards into the forest with eager eyes, glancing all around to try and spot the super stars.

* * *

 **(Banishment Bay Confessional: No clues here!)**

 **Uzuri:** I think it's Zita who hides the stars, so what I must do is obvious. Think like Zita! Now, where would a thief with a love of stealing hide something? (She taps her chin). Hmmm, I think I have a few ideas, oooo yes~! I bet you all ten bucks I'll have all five stars before I head back to Anatat Isle! Time me! Teehee!

* * *

 **(Mess Hall)**

* * *

Clyde, Jennifer and Cole were in the kitchen, washing the dishes and mopping the floors. There was a lot of work to do, but right now they were not complaining about it.

"So, what's new with you guys?" Asked Clyde, mopping the floor.

"Well, I was awoken to the sound of much screaming and objects being thrown from within Kim's room." Said Jennifer, not looking up as she washed the dishes.

"Whoa! Was it … scary?!" Asked Cole, back into his role as Steve.

"It was certainly something." Stated Jennifer. "Something that, yes, could be called scary. Not _good_ scary though."

Cole frowned, looking away with an uneasy expression.

"Eh, no big deal. Dat bitch freaks out over everything. Maybe she just saw a black guy? Dat'd set her off in ten seconds flat." Shrugged Clyde. "Yo, Steve, could ya pass da soap over? Da water needs more of it for dis stupid stain."

"Can do!" Nodded Cole, picking up the soap, only to slip and bump into Clyde. "Oof!"

"Damn contacts." Muttered Clyde, picking up the fallen contact lens and carefully putting it back into place. "Would ya be more careful?"

"My bad, buddy!" Giggled Cole. "So, uh … you wear contacts?"

"Dat a problem?" Asked Clyde, blinking to make sure it was in properly. "Dey make me look cool, dat and make me see properly. My normal eyes look kinda weird too."

"Eyes are the windows to the soul." Mused Jennifer. "So, which team are you guys rooting for? I'm not really caring one way or another. I have bigger flesh to fry."

"Imanda's team I guess." Said Clyde. "Dat should be obvious though."

"The fun guys!" Exclaimed Cole, pumping his fist and nearly knocking a cup to the ground. "Whoops! Eheheh!"

"Careful." Warned Jennifer. "Being an intern shows how strange this show is, most of all how it can air without lawsuit. Eh. Imagine the 'fun' is Kasimar were here. That'd be so _dark_."

"True dat." Agreed Clyde. "Makes ya wonder."

"Sure does!" Agreed Cole. "Saaaay, I heard he's still on the run right as we clean! Think he's been shot?!"

"Nah, I doubt it." Shrugged Clyde. "Doesn't seem the type."

"...There can be a type who get shot?" Asked Jennifer slowly. "Just, what?"

"Sounded better in my head." Stated Clyde, shrugging.

"Back to work you three." Called Oscar from the dining area, setting the tables out. "We need to stay on schedule here."

* * *

 **(Confessional: Intern chatter is odd.)**

 **Jennifer:** Eh, you get used to these strange talks after a while. I have bigger concerns. (She shrugs.)

* * *

 **(Challenge Area)**

* * *

Eddie and Yessica both stood on the bridge, pugil sticks in hand, ready to duel. Yessica glanced over the side nervously.

"Of all the times to wear this bikini. Stupid, stupid..." Muttered Yessica.

"Well, it's not like you knew what the challenge was gonna be or were given a chance to get changed." Assured Eddie.

"That's not the point! ...Or maybe it is, I dunno! This is gonna sting." Groaned Yessica. "Any chance I could convince you to jump off?"

"I'm sorry, but it's not happening." Said Eddie, readying himself.

"Ok guys, we're gonna get this started!" Announced Winnie. "Meow! Three, two, one … go!"

With that, Yessica instantly held up her pugil stick in a defensive position while Eddie began to move towards her.

"I don't like it any better than you do." Stated Eddie. "But this won't end until one of us is down there."

"Then let's make sure it's you!" Declared Yessica. "Hyyyaaarrrgh!"

Fire in her eyes, Yessica charged forwards and began to swing her pugil stick at Eddie, bopping him on his head, chest and even on the nose. The bridge wobbled, but the two campers were still standing.

"Time to go off the deep end, swimmer." Said Eddie, faking a swing.

Yessica ducked on reflex, which allowed Eddie to sweep kick her off the platform.

Much screaming ensued.

"And Eddie gets a point for the Golden Hawks! Meow!" Announced Winnie. "Next up to duel are-."

"Excuse me! I have thorns! In! My! Butt!" Screamed Yessica, half sobbing and half scowling. "Little help here, maybe!?"

"Uh, yeah, medic!" Called Xaria.

After a moment of silence Spider walked forward.

"Hi?" Said Spider awkwardly. "Um … am I really the only medically knowledge person here?"

"For the moment it seems like it." Said Xaria apologetically. "Could you, uh, deal with that?"

"Just get the fucking things out! Please!" Begged Yessica, bouncing on her heels in pain.

"I'll...see what I can do." Said Spider, heading off behind Yessica.

"Next up to duel, Opal and Barney!" Announced Winnie.

* * *

 **(Confessional: That had to hurt.)**

 **Eddie:** I didn't like doing that, but it was just business. It was the challenge, nothing more. Hopefully Yessica will be ok.

 **Yessica:** (She winces as she sits down). Aaaaahhh~! My butt hurrrrrts … nice of Spider to get the thorns out, but so bloody awkward for us both. Hopefully Irene won't be mad … or jealous. Not a good start to the island.

* * *

Opal and Barney stood on the bridge with their pugil sticks in hand. Both looked energetic and confident.

"You're going down! Down to the cacti!" Declared Opal, smirking.

"Oh, we'll see about that!" Teased Barney. "Hope you don't have a cacti allergy!"

"No, but I do have a fear of being spiked by things." Admitted Opal. "Let's do this! :D!"

Barney spun his pugil stick around between his hands before holding it high and beckoning Opal closer with the other hand.

"Ok, time to start thus. Sorry in advance." Drawled Xaria. "Three, two, one … go, and stuff."

With that, the two teens charged forwards … and almost instantly tripped over due to the bridge wobbling. Both yelled in panic for several tense moments, trying to get their balance back. Thankfully, both were able to remain balanced and took big sighs of relief.

"Ninja balance, works every time." Said Barney, chucking as he wiped a sweat off of his forehead.

"Ninjas haven't been relevant in forever." Declared Opal. "And now I think it's time or you to YAARGH!"

Opal suddenly threw her pugil stick at Barney. Hew yelped, ducking with barely a nanosecond to spare. An awkward silence followed.

"Hmm … looks like you're unarmed." Noted Barney.

"Well gee, thanks Captain Obvious." Groaned Opal.

"If I was still a pirate, that'd be funnier. Missed opportunity." Mused Barney.

Opal yelled a battle cry and charged at Barney, flailing her fists. Barney stood still, bracing himself as his opponent drew near.

"Boof!" Declared Barney, swatting Opal like a fly.

"Oh shit!" Yelled Opal as she lost her balance. "Shit! Fuck! Shit!"

Opal fell off the bridge and to the cacti where she began to shriek and scream.

"Owwwww! Ow! Ow! Ow!" Wailed Opal.

"Spider, could you…?" Began Winnie awkwardly.

"I'm on it." Said Spider, walking forth.

"The score stands at one point for each team." Announced Xaria. "Next up are … Bishop and Hector."

"Joy of joys." Muttered Bishop.

"This won't be fun." Sighed Hector. "Satisfying maybe, but not fun."

* * *

 **(Confessional: Will Hector pop? Keep reading to find out!)**

 **Barney:** I think I dodged a bullet there! Well, pugil stick … look, I avoided serious pain. Ouch though, I hope Opal is alright. That looked like it really hurt.

 **Opal:** (She has band aids all over her arms). Uh, yeah, ow? ...At least the band aids have penguins on them.

* * *

Bishop and Hector stood across from each other, ready to duel. Both looked icy and serious.

"Ready?" Asked Bishop.

"Quite. You're gonna be wishing that I'd been voted out yesterday." Said Hector calmly.

"Oh, I've been wishing that for a while already." Assured Bishop. "Alas, my wishes are never granted, and so I must live without."

"...You have everything you want." Said Hector flatly.

"Except seeing you in cacti. Oh, but that'll be happening soon, won't it?" Said Bishop, smirking. "Let's do this."

"Gladly." Replied Hector coolly.

"Ok guys, get ready!" Exclaimed Winnie. "Three, two, one … go! Meow!"

The two began to slowly approach each other, making sure to keep their balances. Bishop struck first, making a hard swing downwards at Hector, but the bigger guy blocked it with his own pugil stick and tried to kick Bishop in his legs. Bishop quickly stepped back and thrust his pugil stick at Hector's gut. Hector wheezed, taking a single step back and hit Bishop upside the head.

"Ack! I see you have some fight in you." Noted Bishop.

"I'm quite motivated to win. Not just by immunity either." Replied Hector, hitting Bishop again.

"Looks like I'll have to do this the old fashioned way." Sighed Bishop. "Commoner fighting techniques are so classless … but, effective."

With that Bishop uppercut Hector with his fist. While Hector staggered Bishop roundhouse kicked up, followed by a hard left hook that knocked Hector off the bridge.

"Aaaaarrrrgh!" Yelled Hector, roaring in pain from the spines.

"Um, Spider…?" Asked Winnie quietly.

"Of course." Said Spider, walking forth. "This challenge is really uncool."

"Yes, yes it is." Agreed Xaria. "The score stands at two to one in the Hawks' favour."

"Next up to duel, Rheneas and Alice." Added Winnie, putting on a smile.

"Well, this'll be something … one way or another." Remarked Rheneas.

"I hate how right you are right now." Groaned Alice. "Let's get this one over with."

* * *

 **(Confessional: BAM!)**

 **Bishop:** Hmm, I really expected Hector to pop. No matter tough. I scored us a point, so even if my team loses I am unlikely to be the one taking the fall. Not sure what I'd do with Uzuri if she joined the team, but I can work with it, I'm sure. I might play things simple this time, and if we lose then I'll just vote off whoever on the team did the worst.

 **Hector:** (He has a bruise on his chin and several band aids on his arms and legs). Next time I can vote for him, Bishop is going to be history. Rich brute. (He grumbles). At least Spider fixed me up. If I can get Spider loyal to me over bishop, the rich snot will have nothing.

* * *

Alice and Rheneas were in fighting positions, ready to start the duel.

"You're not going to uppercut me, yes?" Stated Alice.

"Of course I won't." Assured Rheneas.

"Good. It was an order, not a question." Nodded Alice. "Ok, I'm ready. Let's do this and hope we don't need a trip to the infirmary within the next five minutes."

Chris walked up, standing with Winnie and Xaria.

"Hi. What did I miss?" Asked Chris.

"Pain." Stated Xaria.

"Aw, nuts." Sighed Chris, before perking up again. "Ok guys, get ready! Haha! Three, two, one …fight!"

Rheneas moved forwards briskly while Alice was slow, keeping up her guard. It would be a matter of who was willing to strike first. That person was Alice, who bashed her pugil stick at Rheneas crotch. He shrieked, dropping to his knees, but to his credit was not out of the fight yet. One hand covering his crotch, he swung the pugil stick at Alice, hitting her on the side. With a yell Alice dropped her stick and fell over the side. Rheneas sighed in relief as he got up to his feet.

"That … kinda hurt." Groaned Rheneas.

"It's about to hurt much more!" Barked Alice, holding onto the side of the bridge and starting to rock back and forth.

"Whoa!" Yelped Rheneas, trying to keep his balance and reach Alice to knock her off.

Rheneas soon reached Alice and tried to knock her down, but before he could try to do so she swung a punch at his leg with one arm. This was enough to send Rheneas backwards, where he landed on the hard ground back-first with a thump.

"Owwww..." Moaned Rheneas. "I think I'd have preferred the cacti."

Alice hauled herself back onto the platform and wiped a sweat of her forehead.

"Shit, that was _too_ close." Muttered Alice.

"Close, but good enough!" Announced Chris. "Alice scores a point for the Bronze Tigers, and now the score stands at two points for both teams! Ok Xaria, who's next?"

"Let's find out." Said Xaria, using the randomiser. "Ooooo … next up to duel are Quana and Spider. Yeah, ouch."

Spider and Quana exchanged a look.

"Well … this is awkward." Noted Quana, chuckling nervously.

"I either get spiked and make my girlfriend happy, or I win and my girlfriend gets hurt. Ok boy..." Groaned Spider.

"Tough break." Remarked Bishop. "This is why I'm single."

"No, its because you're an asshole." Added Wallace.

"And you're not?" Added Hector, raising an eyebrow.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Such a dilemma.)**

 **Rheneas:** That was smart of Alice. I should've done that. Gotta hate hindsight, right? And yikes, this next duel is gonna be harsh to watch … most of all if one were a shipper.

 **Alice:** I fight pragmatically. If playing fair would make my team lose, then screw fair play. It's common sense. (Alice shrugs)

* * *

Spider and Quana stood across from each other, holding pugil sticks. Both looked very awkward.

"...We've had fights before, but this is pushing it a bit." Remarked Spider.

"Yeah, this is awkward. Uh, so … we gonna do this?" Asked Quana, gripping her pugil stick tighter.

"Guess we're gonna have to." Said Spider, sighing. "It's for our teams, and everybody wants immunity."

"True. It is a competition after all." Agreed Quana. "Ready when you are … sorry in advance."

"No need to be sorry … because I'll be winning, and, uh, the one feeling sorry." Gulped Spider.

"Looks like you're both ready. Nice!" Grinned Chris.

After a pause, Chris' grin grew wider.

"Three, two, one … fight!" Announced Chris.

The two teens began moving closer to each other, both reluctant to make the first move. Indeed, for a few seconds they stood stood still, trying sum up the nerve to act first. Sure enough, a moment later, Spider made the first move, bonking Quana on the head.

"Oof! Heeeeey!" Whined Quana.

"Like you said my dear, it is a competition." Replied Spider, holding his pugil stick defensibly.

"Competition this!" Declared Quana, swinging her stick at Spider.

Spider blocked the swing and lightly shoved Quana backwards. Both tried not to think of the cacti below. They swung their sticks forth in usion, trying to overpower the push of the other. Quana knocked Spider backwards, who stumbled a bit. Quana jumped on her heels backwards a few paces, spinning her pugil stick around.

"Ready to end this?" Asked Quana.

"Always ready." Nodded Spider, gulping as he readied himself.

"Wish you hadn't said that, sweetie." Sighed Quana. "En guarde!"

Quana leapt up and slammed the pugil stick down on the bridge. The bridge wobbled violently for a few moments, knocking Quana onto her back and Spider off he platform and down to the cacti.

"Owwwww! Ow! Ow! Ow! I'm hurt, I am very much hurt!" Yelled Spider, writhing in pain.

"Medic!" Exclaimed Winnie.

"...Oh, you have to be kidding me." Groaned Spider. "I'll be back … soon … maybe."

"Need a hand buddy?" Offered Barney.

"That would be, thanks." Winced Spider.

"Sorry!" Apologised Quana, looking nervous.

"That's a point for Quana, making the score stand as three to two in favour of the Hawks. Yippee." Drawled Xaria. "Next up … Helen and Sasha."

"Shit." Droned Helen.

"Um … well, can't be worse than when Mario is hit by a Pokey, right?" Gulped Sasha.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Just like a pincushion.)**

 **Quana:** Holy shit, I just knocked my boyfriend into a big patch of cacti! ...Does that make me count as abusive? (Quana covers her face). Just a challenge, just a challenge.

 **Spider:** Its not easy being a taken guy. (Spider laughs very awkwardly). Hopefully my team won't jump on me losing as a chance to vote me off. At least nobody is talking about voting for me because I'm a past winner, that's something … right? ...Ow.

* * *

Helen and Sasha were on the bridge, both holding their pugil sticks. Sasha steeled herself for the duel, trying to keep a calm expression, while Helen seemed pretty calm.

"So, you ready?" Asked Helen.

"Kind of?" Said Sasha, sighing. "You?"

"As much as I'll ever be." Shrugged Helen. "Not like we can stall this until we are ready."

"...You are right." Agreed Sasha, shuddering. "Ok, let's get this started. How bad could it be?"

"Very!" Yelled Yessica from the crowd.

"She's right you know." Teased Chris. "If Helen wins this, then the Hawks have won. Ok … three, two, one … fight!"

Sasha and Helen, pugil sticks gripped tightly, approached each other. Helen took a few swings, Sasha dodging them all. Sasha swung at Helens head, but the calm girl ducked to evade it and made a swing at Sasha's legs.

"Whoa!" Yelled Sasha, falling onto her back.

"You're … a tough one..." Panted Helen, looking rather tired already. "Urrgh, stupid heart and heat..."

"You could take off the jacket?" Suggested Sasha as she got back up to her feet.

"Eh, it'll protect me from the cacti. You're probably winning this." Shrugged Helen.

The two continued to swing at each other and block for a few more moments, but it seemed Helen was right as Sasha soon got in a good, solid hit and sent Helen of the bridge.

"Ow." Groaned Helen, rolling off the cacti with spikes all over her jacket. "...Hurts, but could be worse, I think..."

"Whoa, I did it … yes!" Cheered Sasha, almost making herself fall. "Whoa!"

"Careful!" Exclaimed Eddie.

Barney helped Helen up.

"You ok?" Asked Barney.

"I'll live." Shrugged Helen. "Back to your team bucko."

Barney chuckled, obeying his friend.

"That makes the score stand at an even three to three." Announced Xaria. "Next round will decide the victors."

"Time for Imanda and Wallace to finish this off!" Exclaimed Winnie.

"I'll try my best." Nodded Imanda. "Hawks, we got this!"

"I can this, with pleasure." Grinned Wallace. "...Ok, actually I hate the fact I have to do this, but I might as well pretend, right?"

* * *

 **(Confessional: Jackets, because thorns suck. A lot.)**

 **Helen:** I'm not challenge star, and I never will be. (Helen shrugs). If we lose I may be in trouble. Oh well.

 **Sasha:** Holy crap, I almost become a Sashalicious pin cushion! Good thing I got really lucky with who I was against, right? Urrgh, all this action makes me want a damn smoke more than ever.

* * *

Upon the bridge stood Imanda and Wallace. Both were ready to go, and full of determination.

"Do you have a badge for being spiked by cacti?" Asked Wallace with a smirk.

"Yes, but it's not relevant right now. You'll be the one getting that badge!" Exclaimed Imanda with a grin. "Um, well, if you were a girl scout you would."

"Save the trash talk for the pros." Stated Wallace.

"So, you admit you're garbage?" Teased Imanda.

Wallace narrowed his eyes.

"I'm _ready_." Said Wallace, gripping his pugil stick tightly.

"So am I." Replied Imanda, bracing herself.

"So much tension, I love it!" Exclaimed Chris. "Ok, this round is for the win. Get ready duellists!"

"Three, two, one … duel! Meow!" Announced Winnie.

The two teens charged forwards, quickly meeting in the middle and trying to bash each other over. They swung fast and hard, but kept blocking each other. Wallace ducked under a swing and bopped Imanda in the gut, making her flinch. She was not out of it yet though, and responded with a firm

bop to Wallace's nose.

"Ow! Ooo, you got some fight in you." Noted Wallace, smirking.

"Pressure makes me go crazy~!" Giggled Imanda, swinging again.

Wallace leapt forth, bashing Imanda on the head. She staggered, but hit right back at her opponent. Both reared back quickly, ready for a final forceful hit at their opponent…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

and Imanda struck first. Wallace fell off the platform face first to the cacti below.

"AAARRRRRRGGGHHHHH!" Screamed Wallace, writhing in agony. "It burns! Holy fuck, ow!"

"Um...uh...and Imanda wins it for the Golden Hawks!" Exclaimed Winnie, forcing a smile. "Could somebody please get a real medic for Wallace? He _really_ needs it!"

"I really do!" Yelled Wallace. "Please!"

"Ooooooo!" Imanda winced. "I feel your pain...sorry..."

"You don't feel it, trust me! Owwww!" Screamed Wallace.

"Oh my..." Gulped Spider.

Hector was silent, but looked satisfied.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Ouch is the word.)**

 **Imanda:** Yes! Yes, yes, yes! Finally, one of my badges comes in just as handily as I had hoped! (Imanda grins widely, before her grin disappears). Though, poor Wallace … I mean, rather him than me, you know, but still. Ouch. Good thing he wears goggles? I bet he'd have been blinded without them.

 **Hector:** I take no pleasure in Wallace's injuries, but rather the opportunity it has bestowed upon me. I have time. While he is getting treated at the medical tent, I will use the time he is not talking game to get the votes against him. It could make all the difference.

 **Barney:** So, we get Uzuri then? Nice! She'd be a great pint sized ninja, let me tell you! Just gotta not get kicked off first~!

 **Opal:** Uzuri would've made this team easier to survive on. Ooooooh well, crazy people tend to get far in this game, so the crazy card should be enough! It was last time! Whomp, whomp! ;). (Opal giggles). Now, let's play a game I like to call 'Opal makes the top fourteen and looks amazing doing it'. Sound fun? It is!

* * *

Presently the campers, minus Wallace, stood before the hosts. After a pause, Winnie started them off.

"I think we can all agree cacti are the bullies of the plant world." Declared Winnie.

"We can can." Mumbled Yessica, huffing.

"But regardless, a big well done to the Golden Hawks! You're all safe for today! Hooray!" Cheered Winnie.

"Ah, victory and no spikes in my flesh. Perfect." Said Bishop with a curt nod.

"We made good chaps. Good work." Smiled Imanda. "No vote for us!"

"...Seriously, this challenge was insane." Gulped Quana, hands over her backside protectively. "I nearly got pin-cushioned!"

"As for the Bronze Tigers...well, what can I say? A silver place finish is no longer enough." Stated Xaria. "You guys have a date with me at elimination."

"I can live with that." Joked Yessica.

"Ooooohhh~!" Exclaimed Barney.

"Seriously?" Muttered Hector.

"...Anyway, you have until sundown to think over how it is gonna go." Stated Xaria.

"See you soon~." Teased Chris, smirking darkly, winking.

The campers began to head out, either content with victory or several shades of displeased about defeat.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Silver or bronze, it's the same thing boi!)**

 **Spider:** I full expect Hector will have a plan set out for me to follow … and, I may follow it. I'll see what it is first, and then see how I feel about it. If it's Barney, no way.

 **Yessica:** So, we lost … darn. I'm not sure how secure I feel right now … no, actually, I know I'm not secure. So, I'm gonna see what people are saying and vote for whichever option is most likely to keep me safe. My ass is too sore for me to feel like being stand-out right now…

 **Alice:** Fucking figures. (She scoffs) Ok, who can I blame most easily for this and not have people get antsy and call me out on it?

* * *

 **(Banishment Bay)**

* * *

Uzuri strolled along the outside of the large temple, gazing around in wonder. She traced a hand on the ancient ruins, stars in her eyes.

"Amazing." Whispered Uzuri. "You can just sense the magic of the ruins in the air."

Uzuri walked alongside the wall of the temple, tapping it experimentally.

"Hmmm, no secret passageways. But, the stars are close, I can feel it in my blood." Declared Uzuri, creepiness in her eyes. " _Blood_ , teehee!"

Uzuri approached the steps leading into the temple and began to ascend them. Upon reaching the tip she turned and looked at the forest before her.

"Of all the times to not have a camera." Pouted Uzuri. "Well, time to get to work. I should be holding another star within two hours, rep!"

Uzuri rooted in her pockets and took out the red super star.

"After all, only took me an hour to find this beauty! Teehee!" Giggled Uzuri. "Ok, into the temple. Hopefully a few thousand years will have been long enough to make the traps stop working. Yeeeeah, I don't wanna be speared in the heart. No thanks."

* * *

 **(Confessional: Something boulder, this way comes.)**

 **Uzuri:** Think like a thief, and you'll find what the thief hid. I said I'd step up my game, and so I shall! Teehee! I might be able to go toe to toe with Eddie, huh?

* * *

 **(Anatat Isle)**

* * *

Hector had gathered Sasha and Spider, who both sat on a log watching Hector pace before them.

"Well, it sucks that that we lost. But, a good job to you Sasha for at least scoring." Began Hector. "Now, I've thought it over and I know a good target to go for. Wallace."

"Because he kicked you in the crotch this morning?" Asked Sasha, giggling.

"No. Well, a little." Admitted Hector. "But he's still reeling from Raven being voted off. His resolve to strike back is at its strongest now, so let's stop his 'revenge arc' before it can even begin. If the vote splits enough us three will be enough, but if not we only need one more person."

"Sounds good to me. I don't really feel too close to Wallace." Sasha said with a nod. "Maybe Yessica would be willing to help us out."

"Worth a shot." Agreed Hector. "Spider, could you get Barney in on this? We only need four votes, but … five just feels more satisfying. Six even moreso. Plus, me and him have gotten along in the past."

"Uh, well, I can try." Said Spider, making a 'kind of' hand gesture. "But Barney may have his own plan. Plus, well, I don't think Wallace is the best one to target right now. I mean, I think he did better at the challenge than Yessica did."

"So, uh, is it Yessica or Wallace?" Asked Sasha. "I'm alright with either. No moaning here!"

Hector looked thoughtful.

"How about you take a gaming break?" Suggested Hector. "I'd like to talk to Spider one on one for a moment, please."

Sasha nodded, taking out her 3DS and walking away, already engrossed on her game.

"So … this is where you acknowledge my point, but go with your idea anyway, yes? Bishop does that, so I know how it goes." Stated Spider. "I just think Wallace could help the team better than Yessica could."

"But Yessica is a lot more passive. Wallace would be harder to deal with, and he might rope in Uzuri." Replied Hector. "You know as well as I do that Wallace can play a hard game when he wants to."

"That may be so, but I feel confident he, well, might not vote for me. So, I'd feel pretty good about him staying." Admitted Spider.

Hector paused, considering his response.

"Ok, remember, you did say you swore on Quana's life that you'd assist me here." Stated Hector. "She'd not appreciate you doing that and then not following through with your word. You're in no danger either way, so I fail to comprehend the situation this presents for you."

Spider sighed, crossing his arms.

"Ok, sure." Relented Spider. "At least Wallace will see Raven again, I guess."

"Exactly." Replied Hector, nodding. "Besides, we get Uzuri on the team tomorrow so in the end nothing is lost. Now, you go tell Barney about that, and I'll go see what Alice thinks."

"Sure." Said Spider as he headed off.

Hector nodded in satisfaction.

"A likely majority and Wallace isn't even out of the infirmary yet. Not bad." Mused Hector. "Can't get cocky though."

Yessica peered out from behind a nearby tree, looking intrigued.

"I learnt a lot just then." Noted Yessica.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Who will get the last villainous laugh?)**

 **Hector:** Sure, voting off Wallace is satisfying and helps rid me of somebody who would seek to eliminate me from the competition, but alongside that it will weaker Spider and Bishop a little, as I know they have intent to work together with Wallace. With Yessica here, I have less to worry about, and I like her more anyway.

 **Sasha:** I'm in the mood for a quiet evening. Feeling a little, well, 'under it' I suppose. If the vote is going to be simple, what reason to I have to complain about it? One step closer to realizing the plan of Sashalicious Gaming, the gaming company of the future!

 **Spider:** On one hand, I could just ignore Hector and do what is best for me, but provoke him into gunning for me. On the other hand I can take out a possible ally and keep the peace. It all comes down to if Bishop would find out or not. That, and I _really_ do not like breaking my word when I swear it on something that matters so much to me. Maybe it's silly, but it's me.

* * *

Alice sat in the Mess Hall, tapping her fingers on the table.

"I scored a point, so why vote for me? They'll come to me soon. Every vote counts. Step on no toes … not obviously at least." Said Alice to herself.

Alice was right, as a moment later Hector entered the Mess Hall, sitting down across from her.

"You're here to tell me who I would be best that I vote for, yeah?" Said Alice before Hector could say a word. "Lay it on me."

"...As you wish." Replied Hector, nodding. "It's looking like at least four votes may be heading towards Wallace. You might as well do the same."

"I see, and who are the other three votes?" Asked Alice.

"Does it matter?" Shrugged Hector.

"...Yes." Said Alice, stone cold. "You may be trying to trick me. Give me names, or I'm not doing what you want. Take it or leave it."

"Fine. Myself, Spider and Sasha are all going for Wallace. It's fairly likely Barney will as well." Stated Hector. "Make the right choice. You're not a fool, far from it."

Hector got up and, giving Alice a respectful nod, walked away out the doors. Alice pondered to herself.

"Kick off Wallace … or maybe kick off Hector. The more I think about it, the more I like the idea. Not like he was any good at the challenge." Muttered Alice.

As Alice got to to get some food, she didn't notice Yessica peeking in through a window.

"Hmmmm..." Pondered Yessica thoughtfully.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Unanimous? No way!)**

 **Alice:** Why would I not try to kick off the guy who just told me he has, like, three allies on this team. I am Alice Gatobel, not a moron. Not like Hector adds much to my chances of winning anyway.

 **Hector:** I verbalised my piece. I can only hope she goes for it.

* * *

Barney sat on a hilltop sitting in the lotus position, meditating. As he did so, Spider approached him.

"Hi Barney, got a few minutes?" Asked Spider.

"Welcome Spider, I have been expecting you." Said Barney sagely.

"Really?" Asked Spider as he sat down next to his friend.

"Nah, just kidding. But, now that you're here, huzzah! What can I do for you?" Asked Barney cheerfully.

"Well, I wanted to discuss the vote with you. Or rather, Hector wants me to." Explained Spider. "Would you be up for voting off Wallace? Hector has his mind set on it."

"Oh, well that's kind of awkward." Admitted Barney.

"How so?" Asked Spider.

"Because I was kind of planning to vote for Hector." Said Barney, bowing his head. "The way of the warrior is a path few walk, but walk it I must."

Spider paused for a moment.

"Uh, weren't you two friends?" Asked Spider.

"I see all of you as my friends." Stated Barney, patting Spider on the back. "I just think it'd help the team if Hector was gone as he's generally not too powerful in the challenges. Plus … well, given he had you pass this on and he did not invite me to, I assume, the meeting … well, it puts me low on his totem pole, doesn't it? I'd rather hang out and win this thing ninja-style with you. You can join me in voting for him if you want?"

"...I can see reasons for both Wallace and Hector. Hard to say what is better." Admitted Spider.

"You can find the answer within yourself." Assured Barney.

"In my heart?" Guessed Spider.

"...Uh, no, your brain. You gotta think these things over." Giggled Barney. "It's your choice Spider-san."

Spider tapped his chin thoughtfully.

Peeking from within some nearby bushes, Yessica also looked thoughtful.

* * *

 **(Confessional: To be ninja, or samurai…)**

 **Barney:** (He is hanging upside-down from the confessionals ceiling). The way of the ninja is a way with a lot of hanging upside down. It helps me think.

 **Spider:** I just have to make a decision and go with it. If I start weighing all the benefits and risks I'll only drive myself into a fit of worry and get nowhere. Also, I still feel kind of sore from before…

* * *

Wallace entered the mess hall, a sour look on his face. He still looked to be in pain from earlier. Spotting Alice he quickly made his way over towards her.

"What's the word with the vote?" Asked Wallace. " have my plan, but if there's no room for it I'll do whatever. Curse the thorns in my face!"

"You might have four votes coming for you." Stated Alice. "Hector has got Spider, Sasha and Barney on your case."

"...Well, shit." Sighed Wallace. "You joining them?"

"No way, I'm voting for Hector. Fatass has got too much power on this team." Stated Alice. "Vote Hector if you want to survive."

"Well my dear, it's a good thing I was gonna do that anyway!" Cackled Wallace. "But, can we get anybody else to vote with us?"

"...Never call me dear, ever." Grumbled Alice. "Second, well, Yessica exists. Let's just ask her. And then we just need _one_ of the other three to flip."

"Can it be done though?" Asked Wallace seriously as he sat down across from Alice.

"You should hope so." Replied Alice.

"Don't you mean I hope so? I as in you?" Replied Wallace.

"Nope. Not me being targeted tonight." Smirked Alice. "Bit mistake of theirs too."

"If not for the fact I am in danger right now, I'd approve of your mean streak." Noted Wallace. "This is gonna be close."

"And you'll possibly be fine." Added Yessica as she walked up. "I was being a bit of a Peeping Yessica, and it seems Spider and Barney might be considering voting off Hector."

Alice and Wallace exchanged a look.

"Well, that makes things simpler." Remarked Wallace. "Ah, brilliant. Mwahahhaha!"

"Stop that. Opal by herself adds enough crazy for one season!" Barked Alice.

"It's Total Drama, Alice. There is never too much crazy." Teased Yessica.

"She gets it." Agreed Wallace.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Witty line goes here.)**

 **Wallace:** It's gonna be _very_ close, no doubt about it, but I like to live life on the edge. Mwahahahaha! Juts gotta be calm and cool, and I should get through this. Let Hector slip up before I do. The bigger they come, the harder they fall. (He smirks, soon laughing like a lunatic.)

 **Yessica:** Hmmm … Hector may be shady and smart, but is Wallace any better? I don't trust Hector, really, but Wallace has lied to me before. I remember a certain fake super star.

* * *

 **(Elimination Ceremony)**

* * *

The day had ended and darkness had descended. The seven members of the Bronze Tigers sat on seats, awaiting the start of the elimination ceremony. The elimination area was set outside of a large temple, surrounded by eroded ruins and fallen statues. There was a thick overgrowth of plants surrounding the area, but the ground itself was barren. Flaming torches were lit and set around in a large circle along the perimeter of the zone. Besides the path that led to the area and the path to the temple, there was also a path leading away towards the edge of the island, where the next elimination device awaited. It was truly a place of the ancients.

Chris flashed a grin and looked over the seven campers.

"Welcome to the first elimination ceremony of Anatat Isle! Not a place any of you wanted to be." Teased Chris. "Before we get voting though, let's do some talking. I think there is _much_ to discuss!"

Chris paused for a moment.

"Alice, what do you think of Banishment Bay, and how all the stars are located there?" Asked Chris.

"It could be worse." Shrugged Alice. "I'm more interested with what'll happen once Uzuri joins the team. She's cuckoo, and I can only take so much immaturity in one day."

"And yet you're friends with Oapl." Noted Yessica.

"Eh, I can handle Opal by herself ok. At least she listens to me." Said Alice idly. "Let's hurry this up."

"Yes, let's do that." Grinned Chris. "Barney, what are your Ninja views on the ruins?"

"There is a yin for every yang, and the ruins are the antithesis of the hustle and bustle of the city." Said Barney in a sage, wise tone. "...Basically, they're frickin' cool!"

"Wallace, you took thorns to the face. Ouch, huh?" Smirked Chris. "While that hurt, do you think your chances of staying in the game are hurting moreso?"

"It's gonna be a close vote, of course. But! I think I have it in me to stick around for one more day. Oh yes. After all, villains are like cockroaches. We never truly guy." Leered Wallace, cackling.

"Hector, do you have a plan tonight?" Asked Chris.

"I do. And since everybody, including the target, know what it is … I'll just be upfront and state that I shall be voting Wallace off tonight. It's undoubtedly the finest move to commit." Explained Hector.

"Since we're being honest then, I'm voting for you, and I won't be the only one." Replied Wallace, not looking intimidated.

"If three people or less vote with me, I can live with that." Shrugged Hector. "All I am concerned about is you getting four votes."

"I really hope nobody wastes their vote for the sake of a tie breaker." Muttered Spider. "Please, don't."

"Would make for good TV though." Remarked Sasha.

"Yessica, any ideas what you'll be doing tonight?" Asked Chris.

"Yes." Said Yessica simply, giggling a bit.

"I wanted a better answer than that, but fine." Muttered Chris, before putting on a smile again. "Ok guys, voting time! Just head to the temple and enter it. You'll find the voting station there. As with any other elimination, just tell the camera who you're voting for and why."

Chris paused for a moment.

"Sasha, you're up." Stated Chris.

"Right, right." Said Sasha as she got up and headed off to vote.

* * *

Once Alice had cast the final vote the seven Bronze Tigers sat down once more. Hector and Wallace exchanged a look, while the others tried to sit comfortably despite the humid, hot night air. Soon enough Chris had tallied the votes and came back with a tray of six chocolate stars which he set down on his podium.

"As you already know, but I am required to say every time we do this, chocolate stars represent safety in this game. When I call your name I will toss one to you. This means you're safe … for now." Said Chris dramatically. "Whoever does not get a chocolate star will be out of the game, and will be gone. FOREVER!"

Chris yelled the last word, which made Spider jump a little.

"These following campers are safe." Said Chris, trailing off for effect.

"Yessica"

"Spider"

"Alice"

"Barney"

"Sasha"

Hector and Wallace were both left without a chocolate star. They leaned forward attentively, though neither of them looked overly concerned. Chris held up the final chocolate star for them to see.

"This is the final chocolate star of the night." Stated Chris. "Both of you are smart, and know you have a fifty percent chance of losing … but the odds were in the favour of one of you, and that person is…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Hector!"

Hector nodded, not looking phased as he calmly caught his chocolate stars.

"As expected." Said Hector.

Wallace let out a yell, throwing up his arms dramatically.

"Curses! Foiled again!" Yelled Wallace. "This was rigged I tell you, rigged!"

"Simple math would tell you otherwise." Stated Hector. "Stop being so sore."

Wallace gave Hector a look.

"It's called _playing the part_ Hector. If I'm out, I at least want to leave with a bang." Said Wallace, before stomping his foot. "Blast it! The second defeat stings worse than the first one did! Is there no end up this disappointment?!"

"Sure is, because you are out." Smirked Chris. "Off to the elimination device with you, that-a-way!"

"I'll be back!" Yelled Wallace as he briskly strode off. "Only to watch the finale of course … but still back!"

Wallace left the area, throwing up both hands into peace signs. Once he was gone Chris turned to the remaining six Bronze Tigers.

"You've lost your first member as a new team … but thankfully, Uzuri will be filling the empty space tomorrow, so you won't be going into the next challenge with a handicap." Stated Chris. "But was voting off Wallace the right move? Guess we'll see soon! You may go."

The six campers got up to their feet and headed off back to the campsite. Hector seemed satisfied, Alice seemed annoyed, Yessica just smiled and the rest looked thoughtful. The game was getting ready to heat up soon.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Another one bites the dust~!)**

 **Hector:** With Wallace gone, I feel a lot more secure on this team. Uzuri may be an unknown factor, but I believe myself and my alliance can handle her. Indeed, I'd be willing to work with her if it could be arranged. Today was good, but now it is very much a matter of waiting for what tomorrow shall bring forth.

 **Alice:** Hector is clearly the one to beat right now. But fine, whatever, I'll work with that. I'm just gonna try to keep quiet so I don't piss off the wrong person. I'll have to, urrgh, try and _bond_ with Uzuri now, won't I?

 **Yessica:** In the end, I felt Wallace was more of a danger to me than Hector. But, as Uzuri is joining us tomorrow … well, has anything changed? I'm not so sure it has. Next time we lose, we can get Hector and I can continue to be a shining star~. I've almost made the top half. I can do this!

* * *

 **(? of Shame)**

* * *

"Well, this sucks." Remarked Wallace.

Wallace stood at the top of a set of stairs built above the water below. Specifically, he stood on top of a pipe that they led to which itself led down below the water. It looked something like a warp pipe, except it had several skulls painted along it, and a semicircle of torches on raised pedestals around it.

"Tell me, what _is_ this infernal contraption?" Asked Wallace.

Chris smirked from his spot next to a lever.

"That there is the Pipe of Shame. One yank of the lever and down you go, through the pipes and off to the Playa." Stated Chris teasingly. "You might wanna brace yourself a bit. There are several sharp bends in the pipes. Haha!"

"...Spare a helmet?" Asked Wallace hopefully.

"Hmmmm..." Chris mused. "...Nope! Going down~!"

Chris yanked the lever and, with a shriek, Wallace was sucked down into the pipe. The sounds of bangs and yells could be heard, gradually going quiet.

"Eh, I'm sure he'll be fine. Probably." Said Chris with a chuckle. "Well, better get going."

Chris left the area, leaving everything silent.

* * *

Winnie and Xaria stood upon some ruins, ready to give the outro to the episode.

"Well, that's the end of Wallace." Noted Xaria. "With him gone the island just got one percent less evil."

"But, even though Wallace's evil plans have been foiled once and for all, we still have fourteen all stars left, each with their kitty eyes on the prize! Meow!" Exclaimed Winnie. "With the top half so near, there's no way things will be boring! You're totally gonna wanna keep watching and see what happens next! So many possibilities!"

"And so many questions too. Questions I am required to ask by penalty of law. Probably." Drawled Xaria. "Like, with Wallace gone, how will Bishop react to the fact his plan to have the discount Dick Dastardly make fake super stars has failed? Will Imanda's plan to try and get the votes against Bishop work, or backfire? Will Opal keep up the emoticon shtick that literally nobody likes or finds funny? Has Hector secured his place on his team, or is he heading for a fall? Will Barney continue to ruin ninjas for everybody? How will Uzuri joining the team change things? And who will be the next all star to leave the island? All this and probably less, next time on Total Drama Letter Starz. Yay."

"And it'll be more more exciting than Xaria makes it seem!" Added Winnie.

* * *

 **(Banishment Bay)**

* * *

Uzuri lay on the roof of the large temple. She huddled under a large leaf that was about as big as her, trying to get comfy. She looked up at the night sky, smiling in wonder.

"The night sky is amazing." Whispered Uzuri. "Someday, maybe soon, maybe almost never … a comet is gonna come and turn us to blood and gore! Teehee! I love the night sky..."

Uzuri smiled, settling down for the night.

"I may be a latecomer on the team, but I don't feel worried, Nope!" Giggled Uzuri. "I'm not scared! I just have to use the right words."

Uzuri then smirked slyly as she looked beside her. A pile of five stars was piled up neatly.

"And these little fellas will be helpful too." Said Uzuri, smiling and giggling. "Nighty night!"

* * *

 **(Confessional: Zita, I expected better hiding from you!)**

 **Uzuri:** If you think like a thief, you'll find what the thief thought to hide! (Uzuri winks)

* * *

 **(Anatat Isle)**

* * *

Quana entered her cabin, returning from the washrooms with a yawn.

"Ah, that was a nice shower." Said Quana to herself, stretching a little. "I feel alive again. So refreshing~."

Quana closed the door behind her and carefully approached her bed, not wanting to wake Imanda, Helen or Opal.

"Mrrrrm, :)..." Mumbled Opal in her slumber.

"...How does somebody say an emoticon while they sleep?" Asked Quana, puzzled.

Quana shrugged, pulling back the covers on her bed. A folded piece of paper lay there in wait for her.

"Well, that's not important at all." Joked Quana to herself. "Let's see what we got here."

Quana sat on her bed, opening up the paper curiously.

- _Come to the wall between The Safe Zone and_ _T_ _he Wolf Zone. Bring a camera, and hide yourself behind the boulder near the wall. Do not be seen._

 _Jerome Hatchet_ -

Quana looked thoughtful, narrowing her eyes curiously as she pocketed the message.

"Interesting. Wonder what it's about." Noted Quana. "Hope Spider won't mind me borrowing my gift to him for a night."

With that, Quana got up and headed back out of the cabin, gently shutting the door behind her. All was silent once more.

* * *

VOTES

Alice: Hector

Barney: Hector

Hector: Wallace

Sasha: Wallace

Spider: Wallace

Wallace: Hector

Yessica: Wallace

XXX

Wallace- 4

Hector- 3

* * *

 **Golden Hawks:** Bishop, Eddie, Helen, Imanda, Opal, Quana, Rheneas

 **Bronze Tigers:** Alice, Barney, Hector, Sasha, Spider, Uzuri, Yessica

 **Eliminated:** Lavender, VayVay, Irene, Zed, Eleanor, Lankston, Tabitha, Quarla, Paul, Jimmy, Raven, Wallace

* * *

Ah Wallace, what am I gonna do with you? XD Wallace was 100% a character I knew I needed to bring back as he was popular, funny and I felt he had room to develop a bit. While in his first run he was basically 100% over the top and generally incompetent, this time I tried to make him play a somewhat proper game and, while still quite the goofy and shady character, also show more of his affable side. I think I succeeded at making Wallace more 3 dimensional. He had better strategy, we saw more of who is is as a person and I think he was just funnier this season. Though, perhaps he was also a bit subdued at times? I feel he wasn't exactly a true ~super villain~ sometimes. I guess the thing with Wallace's archtype is that it can be hard to keep them fresh. OTT evil is only hilarious for so long, especially after how many over the top villains have appeared in fan seasons over the years.

Besides his villainy, I also wanted to show off more of who Wallace is, such as his tech building as shown with the currently AWOL every-tool and his more charming side, as shown with his romance with Raven. I know Wallace/Raven was a bit of a hit or miss pair, and maybe it could've been better. But, I do like how rather than the typical formula of a bad guy softening for a good girl, instead the good girl became a bit harder for the bad guy. Plus, given both had gone through break-ups of differing ease or hardship … it just felt natural. Though, in retrospect Wallace may have overshadowed Raven a little. But, despite how even to me Wallace fizzled out a bit by the end, I liked what he bought in his second run of the game.

Fun little fact, Wallace was originally going to make it to 6th place. It would have been via combo of rapid fire building tech to back himself and key people up, and also simply bumblefucking his way past calamity. But I felt by that point Wallace may have gotten a bit of old, and given his lowering reception over time, perhaps I made the right call.

Certainly the loudest villain, but not the most competent, Wallace finishes his TDL career in 15th this time.

* * *

 **Next Time:** The campers try to navigate a temple maze. This is made harder by the fact they are all blindfolded!


	49. CH 18, PT 1: The Blindness

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Total Drama.

 **Note:** Happy Halloween everybody! Hope you're all enjoying parties, scary movies, trick or treating, or however you celebrate the holiday. ^_^ Once again, sorry for the delay. Just been very busy as of late with not as much free time to spend writing as I would usually have. I still intend to try and get Anatat Isle finished by Christmas time, or failing that at least before 2017 starts. With the head count really starting to noticeably dwindle now, it's my optimistic hope future chapters will not take as long. But, guess we'll see for sure in time. Enjoy! :)

Maze pun goes here.

* * *

It was a quiet, cloudless night with gentle waves and a light chirping from some crickets. The moon and stars shone down from the night sky, and all seemed peaceful. Winnie and Xaria stood next to an eroded ancient statue, ready to give the recap.

"Feeling up for this tonight?" Asked Xaria. "That challenge really made you sad … seeing you sad is really odd. Like what Helen was saying about Barney. Want me to start us off?"

"No, it's fine." Assured Winnie. "I'm a big kitty. Ok Oscar, roll the camera."

"You're on in ten." Nodded Oscar. "Let's see those smiles."

"No." Said Xaria flatly.

"There's the girl I love." Chuckled Oscar.

With that, the girls were on camera and smiled … or rather, Winnie smiled and Xaria just rolled her eyes.

"Welcome back kitty cats! Meow!" Exclaimed Winnie. "Last time on Total Drama Letter Starz we took the final fifteen campers to an all new island! Oh my, such excitement! Uzuri volunteered for Banishment Bay and skipped to the final fourteen right away, while the rest went into two teams of seven! No more Silver Swordfish, this became a battle of gold and bronze! Meow whoa! But, before we had left Flower Atoll, we saw some good highlights, right Xaria?"

"I guess so." Shrugged Xaria.

"...Would you care to finish that thought?" Asked Winnie sweetly.

"...No, but contract enforces me to." Grumbled Xaria. "On the Hawks Wallace kicked Hector in the nutsack, Sasha came across Donny on the beach and they bonded, with Donny promising her boxing lessons, and Bishop beat Spider at chess, all while acting like a total dickhole. On the Swordfish Imanda talked to Quana about her plan to take out Bishop next swap as he's apparently a threat while Quana played guitar. Eddie drew a romantic, I think, picture for Sasha which Uzuri found adorable...she also likes cornflakes it seems. Barney also felt responsible for the Andy and Mable break-up and Helen told him, quite rightly, he needed to man up and be chill. Oh, and on the Tigers Rheneas and Yessica talked about stuff, I guess, and Opal and Alice continued to have the, frankly, most out of left field friendship this show has ever had. I mean, they hated each other last season, right?"

"They're growing up so fast and so well!" Gigged Winnie. "Now, the challenge was a teensy bit stingy. Duelling with giant ear buds-"

"-Pugil Sticks." Interrupted Xaria.

"...Pugil Sticks on a bridge over cacti. Oh wow and meow, what tension! We saw several pricklings happen, mostly to Yessica and Wallace, and after seven rounds it was the Golden Hawks who won immunity Yay!" Cheered Winnie, beaming like sunshine. "Of course, that meant the Bronze Tigers had to vote somebody off."

"Stuff happened, and it was Wallace who went home." Concluded Xaria. "Oh, and Uzuri found every single super star."

"...Could you try to care a bit more?" Asked Winnie hopefully.

"If I get paid twenty more bucks per hour, then perhaps." Smirked Xaria. "So, top fourteen … whoa, you're _still_ not bored yet? Damn. You really have a problem, watching teens suffer."

Xaria shook her head.

"Well, might as well ask some questions because what would the recap be without them? Short, and thus I'd be in bed sooner." Grumbled Xaria "So, will Opal try to get Bishop to admit his, probably non-existent, feelings for Alice? Will Rheneas stop wasting screentime that could be better used? Can Imanda pull off her plan, or will it crash and burn? Can Hector keep his place at the top of his team's totem? Will joining the team a day late cause Uzuri any problems? Will Spider surprise us all by growing a spine like he should have two seasons ago? And who will be the next person voted off? Keep watching to find out."

"On Total Drama Letter Starz!" Finished Winnie, posing for the camera.

"And cut. Not bad." Complimented Oscar. "Your dynamic is getting better and better."

"I carry this duo, I swear." Chuckled Xaria.

"Meanie!" Pouted Winnie. "...Are you sure the campers … uh, I mean, our friends will not be mad at you for saying that stuff after the season?"

"It's not like I mean it … not totally anyway. Just part of the job and the role I play in our dynamic. You're sweet, and I'm whatever is the next thing after sour." Shrugged Xaria. "Its just a tv show, it'll be fine."

"If you say so." Said Winnie, not sounding very sure.

* * *

(Theme Song, I Wanna Be Famous)

* * *

 **(Anatat Forest)**

* * *

Through the dark night, Quana walked alone. She had a camera around her neck and looked a little nervous as she glanced around. It may have been a warm night, all things considered, but there was some fog and every now and then a wolf would howl from somewhere else on the island. Quana started to sing to herself to try and relax.

 _Come, lullaby_

 _I can see you eyes_

 _Deep inside_

 _Shining in the dark_

 _You and I_

 _Falling in the stars_

 _Burn desire_

 _We will fight the night_

 _And all the lies_

 _Riding through the fire_

 _We'd be free to fly…_

 _Never ending liiiiight~_

 _In the darkest niiiiight_

 _You're the reason whyyyyy~_

 _I don't wanna diiiiie_

Quana stepped on a twig, yelping when it cracked.

"...I've been out in dark nights before … this is no different. C'mon girl, you know the wolves are somewhere they cannot get you." Said Quana to herself firmly. "Wonder if Chef is nearby … wonder what he wants tonight? Ok, where is that boulder?"

Quana walked on, keeping an eye out for anything. Thankfully, it was not long until the boulder came into sight. With a nod, Quana hid herself behind it like Chef had instructed in his letter.

"...Now what?" Asked Quana quietly. "He wanted me here, but he did not say for what … am I missing something here?"

Quana then spotted a message taped to the boulder.

"I need to use my eyes more." Remarked Quana. "Ok Cheffy, wat'cha got for me?"

Quana took hold of the note and quickly read it.

- _Stay hidden until we are gone. Take a picture of the arm on the other side of the wall. Be fast_.-

"...Wait, what?" Muttered Quana quietly. "What does that mean? Hmmmm..."

Quana heard voices and footsteps approaching. Silently, she ducked down and drew up her knees. She kept her mouth shut, and listened carefully.

"You're not making this up?" Asked a voice harshly.

"Matthew, we both saw it." Said Chris seriously. "Its gotta be there still."

"What he said." Agreed Chef Hatchet. "But … this is all kinds of crazy. More than them kids! What is a human arm doing there? Did somebody die?"

Quana froze, her heart rate speeding up.

"What…?" Whispered Quana near silently.

"All the interns were present and accounted for, not that they know about this." Assured Trina. "Though, that just makes things more confusing."

"We'll see the arm, and go from there." Stated Matthew. "Cover this up, and fast. Might have been one of them insane super fans who wanted to get close to the action."

"Got too damn close if you ask me." Muttered Chef Hatchet. "Covering this up sounds good."

"Still, you gotta admit … they went where no fan has gone before. Haha!" Chuckled Chris.

"Just be quiet and show me where it is." Stated Matthew impatiently. "This shit is _serious_. We need to get the arm hidden, try to find out who it was and _keep this quiet_."

"Cameras are shut down, don't worry." Assured Trina.

"You are one good women." Chuckled Matthew. "Ok, was it here?"

"Up those steps there and just peer over the other side near where the oak is." Stated Chef Hatchet.

The producers and Chef went on, and soon stood at the wall. Quana's face had become filled with horror and confusion, but she remained silent and hidden as the note had instructed.

"See, there is is." Said Chef from a short distance away.

"I'm gonna be sick..." Gagged Trina.

"Hmmm, this is troubling." Frowned Matthew. "We need to get that arm and make it vanish, _quick_."

"I'm not going over there!" Yelped Chris. "Game over man. No way!"

"Relax, Chef can." Said Matthew.

"You say what now?" Asked Chef, grumbling.

"You're quick on your feet, good at climbing and, after your army days, could get it done in a matter of seconds." Stated Matthew logically. "Do you think any of us three could get that arm and be back up here easily?"

"...Point." Conceded Chef.

"So do it, quick." Ordered Trina.

"Now hang on a second. The kids are sleeping and we're alone … so, I feel now is a good time to say I think I saw something down that way, near the far end of the wall." Said Chef Hatchet, sounding concerned. "Maybe it was nothing, or maybe it was something. But I think it's worth making sure of."

The other producers looked amongst each other.

"...Ok then." Agreed Matthew. "Lead the way, and quick. We'll check that and be right back here."

"Good enough, let's get going." Said Chef Hatchet gruffly. "Stay close."

Chef led the producers off. Soon enough, all was silent. Quana got out from her hiding place with a dazed look in her eyes.

"What the shit did I just hear? Somebody died?! There's a human arm over the wall? What … what even … oh my goodness..." Whispered Quana nervously. " _What is going on_? I … I didn't know death was gonna be involved! What have I gotten myself into?"

Quana gulped, but stood up strong.

"I'm using the truth to bring them down … for all they have hurt. Jareth, Nakia's mum … however many more." Said Quana to herself. "...Eek, Chef is leading them off. Gotta be fast!"

Quana sprinted up the stairs to the top of the wall, readying the camera. With shaking hands she leaned on the railing, peering below. Gagging at the sight of the bloodied arm she snapped a quick photo. The camera slowly developed the picture, printing it out. Quana deleted the photo data, pocketed the photo and sprinted down the stairs and off into the forest. She did not stop running until she was back in her cabin and in her bed, her mind racing with many thoughts.

* * *

 **(The Next Morning)**

* * *

Donny and Sasha walked along the beach together. It was dawn, and the sun was barely peeking over the horizon.

"So, I thought we were gonna do this yesterday." Began Sasha.

"Yeah, I did too. I was hoping for it to happen last night." Agreed Donny. "But, I had to do some...clean-up."

"Clean-up?" Repeated Sasha. "What, somebody make a mess?"

"Pretty much, yeah." Confirmed Donny. "From what little I know, Kim was having a total screaming freak-out and broke a load of stuff. I think she and Steve, an intern, had some kind of fight. Eh, whatever right?"

Sasha looked thoughtful.

"Were she and Steve close?" Asked Sasha curiously. "He's the goofy, bouncy intern … right?"

"That's him. And yeah, they _were_ close." Stated Donny. "Ok, here we are."

The two arrived at the far side of the beach where the boxing lesson was set up. Two pairs of boxing gloves were placed on a rock, and a scarecrow had been crudely made as a target. It resembled Kim.

"Ok, here's what we're gonna do." Stated Donny. "You hate Kim. She hates you. You have a lot of stress you need to release. Since attacking her in cold blood might reflect badly on you, I made this dummy as a stand-in for Kim."

"Oh, I see." Said Sasha, looking a little anxious. "So, what do I do?"

Donny gave Sasha a look.

"You punch it." Stated Donny patiently. "Want me to demonstrate."

"Sure, if you don't mind." Said Sasha with a nod. "Um, she's not gonna see this right? Because, well, that'd be bad for both of us."

"Relax. She's holed up in her room." Assured Donny as he put on a pair of boxing gloves. "Now, here's an example."

Donny assumed his starting stance across from the dummy.

"...RAAAARRGH!" Roared Donny as battle cry as he charged forwards.

Sasha yelped, reeling backwards in shock as what she was seeing. She shrieked in alarm, ducking as the head of the dummy flew over her.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Donny likes to put effort into things…)**

 **Sasha:** (She is wide eyed, her knees drawn up). That was scarier than any Survival Horror I've ever played…

* * *

Donny dusted himself off and set the dummy back together. He gave Sasha a smirk.

"You didn't expect that, did you?" Asked Donny knowingly.

"Not exactly. Or, even remotely." Admitted Sasha.

"Well, neither will Kim. And even if she doesn't do anything, you should get that stress out." Said Donny, tossing the other pair of boxing gloves to Sasha. "C'mon! You show me what you got!"

Sasha put on the gloves as she was instructed, and approached the Kim dummy. She looked at it silently for a moment.

"...Quick question, how did you make this so...realistic?" Asked Sasha.

"I'm good at building and design." Shrugged Donny.

"Wait, really?" Asked Sasha. "I never knew that."

"Nobody asked me. Ok, go." Prompted Donny.

Sasha reared back her fist, ready to punch. She stood like this for a few moments, her glove covered fist shaking. She stared at the dummy, and it stared lifelessly back. Sasha reared her fist back more.

She lowered her fist.

"...I can't do it." Said Sasha quietly.

Donny looked puzzled.

"Why not?" Asked Donny. "She'd do the same to you. You've wanted payback, so what's the problem?"

"I don't know." Admitted Sasha as she sat down on the sand, looking out at the waves. "But is this really me? Beating up a likeness of my enemy? I may want closure on this … but with the chance to actually do something right here … I don't know if I can. This seems like bad karma."

"She did bad to you." Reminded Donny.

"She did." Agreed Sasha. "...But, you know what? I think I have just realised something."

Sasha took off her boxing gloves.

"...Violence is not the closure I want. Not anymore." Said Sasha calmly, looking up at the clouds.

"Well, I can respect that. But you're still gonna want to vent somehow." Reminded Donny. "If not for these issues, then because stress may make it harder for you to win."

"True." Agreed Sasha. "Any other things you think would be good for venting?"

"Hmmm..." Pondered Donny. "How about dancing? I've heard it connects your spirit with the earth, or something yadda-yadda."

Sasha looked thoughtful.

"That might actually not be a bad idea." Noted Sasha. "I'm flexible enough for it. Any ideas for dances?"

"Grinding?" Joked Donny.

Sasha pouted, but lightly chuckled.

* * *

 **(Confessional: FALCON no punch.)**

 **Sasha:** I guess, though I am still upset inside, I do not want to get violent over this. Eddie was right … it would not be satisfying. I'm surprised to be saying this, but it's true. What would a fight really _solve_? Is it not a fight that has made me feel this way? ...Perhaps Donny is right … dancing _could_ be a good outlet. Better than fighting. It's not my way, or the Hindu way.

* * *

 **(Golden Hawks)**

* * *

Bishop was up and about, looking over a fallen statue. He inspected it with intrigue.

"Fascinating." Muttered Bishop. "Could be worth a decent sum. Perhaps some post-season excavation is in order."

Eddie walked up to Bishop, giving a wave of greeting.

"Morning." Said Eddie. "What's up?"

"The value of this statue. If I could organise for it to be transported off this island, it could go for a fortune to the right buyer." Replied Bishop. "I think father may know a collector of this sort of thing."

"The statue belongs to the ancients." Stated Eddie.

"And they are all dead now. What's your point?" Asked Bishop.

Eddie just sighed.

"The alliance is still on, right?" Continued Eddie.

"Do you still obsess over strategy? Of course, it's still on." Stated Bishop, shrugging. "Of course, Sasha seems more willing to hang out with Hector now, so take that as you will."

"Mmmm, that's not too bad. Maybe the four of us could work as one unit, get a bit more control at the merge?" Suggested Eddie.

"First problem, I know you'd side with Sasha over me." Stated Bishop. "Second problem, I fucking hate Hector, and he feels the same."

Eddie sighed a little.

"Isn't the five million worth putting up with an enemy for the sake of moving forwards?" Asked Eddie.

"I seem to recall you not doing so with me last season … or Alice, for that matter." Remarked Bishop. "But, it's good you can see that. I thought Spider was the only one of the 'good guys' willing to put aside his feelings for the sake of winning."

"You think I'm a good guy?" Asked Eddie, smiling.

"No." Said Bishop simply.

"Why not?" Asked Eddie, frowning.

"Oh, you know, lying to Jimmy and voting off his lady, and-." Began Bishop.

"Ok, look, who do you want to vote off?" Asked Eddie with a sigh. "I think Quana would be a good option as she's pretty well connected."

Bishop glanced at a nearby camera and then back to Eddie.

"Question. Do you do anything besides stratergize?" Asked Bishop. "It's been eighteen episodes now. Do something else. _Anything_ else. Like, I don't know, juggling?"

"Hey, I just want to win. Being smart about the game is the best way to do that." Said Eddie firmly. "You stratergize, you hypocritical ass."

"Point." Conceded Bishop. "But at least I have a personality when I do it. Still, voting off Quana … normally I'd be fine with that, but keeping her does have some benefits."

"Her ass?" Guessed Eddie, discreetly rolling his eyes.

"You said it, not me." Shrugged Bishop. "But I have an alliance with Spider that I intend to keep. Voting Quana off could put a wrench in that plan."

"Wouldn't Spider just side with Quana over you?" Asked Eddie sceptically.

"What can I say? I'm fickle." Sniffed Bishop. "But if we're taking about votes, how about we vote off Helen? She won't be of much help to the team, and that weakens Barney a little too."

"I guess I could work with that." Admitted Eddie. "Plus, she had something with Hector, so it weakens him too."

"Good, plan set. Now away with you, this statue has me fascinated and I want to continue looking it over." Said Bishop, making a leave motion with his hand.

Eddie frowned, but began to leave.

"You're such a cliché." Muttered Eddie.

Bishop's expression darkened.

"What did you say?" Asked Bishop coolly.

"I said you're a cliché. You act like a one note rich jerk stereotype. I mean, give me credit, even if I stratergize all the time at least I have more than one mood." Said Eddie coldly. "You were a rich jerk in Letterama, and you're still one now."

Bishop looked at Eddie coldly.

"Suffice to say I have hidden depths, just like basically everybody here seems to have in excess." Said Bishop calmly. "You don't know anything about me."

"No, because you act like a one note jerk all the time. If you wanna show your 'hidden depths', feel free." Said Eddie, crossing his arms. "Or don't, as I do not even think you have hidden depths."

"...I am unsure if this alliance is going to work." Said Bishop, his eyes narrowed.

"Same, but for now at least … it's our mutual benefit to stick together." Stated Eddie. "Be seeing you."

Eddie left, leaving Bishop alone. The rich guy scoffed.

"Thinks he knows me? Yeah, about as much as I know what Sasha looks like naked." Muttered Bishop, returning to looking at the statue. "Hmmm."

* * *

 **(Confessional: Depth is common around here.)**

 **Eddie:** Maybe it wasn't very smart to get snappy with Bishop, especially as he saved me back on Boney Island … but he is _not_ easy to work with. It's all I can do to try and hold my tongue when he's known for being a royal class jerk and a drama starter. Maybe voting him off wouldn't be a bad idea in the future. Just gotta live with him for now.

 **Bishop:** Call me what you want, I don't care. All I know is that I've at least done more in eighteen days than just constantly stratergize. I swear, Eddie must be begging Sasha to snuff his torch at night. Wierdo. But, I need to hold my tongue as a bad attitude may knock me down a few pegs on this team. (He chuckles). And yet, here I am at the top fourteen with a bad attitude. Not bad, not bad at all.

* * *

Quana stood on the wall, looking over it to the Wolf Zone. She tried hiding the nervous look on her face. Where had that arm come from … and who had it belonged to?

"This is very strange." Said Quana to herself.

Quana looked out into the Wolf Zone, looking from left to right.

"It feels so odd, being so close to dangerous wolves. I guess the wall is a factor keeping me calm, but … it just feels odd to share an island with creatures that may want to take a bite of my rear … and other parts of me too, like my face." Gulped Quana. "Better not think about it."

Quana heard footsteps. Turning around, she saw Helen approaching her.

"What is it with people being so spread out?" Groaned Helen. "Can't you all just stay in one place, for my sake?"

"Oops. Eheheh sorry about that!" Chuckled Quana apologetically. "Just felt curious as to what's on the other side, is all."

"Wolves. What else could there be?" Asked Helen.

"I mean like … terrain, temples, that kind of stuff. I just find the layout of these island interesting." Replied Quana. "I also gotta wonder, when did people first realize this island was full of wolves."

"Oh, that was about two months before the season started actually." Said Chef Hatchet walking by. "They were constructing something for a challenge in there, but then wolves arrived … nobody got hurt, but the project was abandoned and the wall built."

Quana looked intrigued and Helen looked passive. Chef Hatchet continued walking, dropping a piece of paper as he went.

"So, there's just an unused challenge structure out there? Seems kinda wasteful." Noted Helen. "Anyway, Quana, I just wanted to say … ok, how to put this … please do not vote me out for being as strong as a bread-stick. I'll do whatever if you do not vote for me."

"I'm not gonna vote for you, don't worry." Assured Quana.

"Then who will you vote for?" Asked Helen. "You can't abstain."

"Um … ok, I'll admit it, I am not sure." Said Quana, leaning on the railing. "I'm more of a people person, not a game player."

"Well, you better learn how. It's gonna get tougher from here. You may need to vote for Spider to win the prize. Could you do that?" Continued Helen.

Quana made a face, looking uneasy.

"Well, could you vote for Barney to get the prize?" Replied Quana.

Helen was silent.

"This conversation is getting awkward." Noted Helen. "I'm just glad we're on the same side."

"...Me too." Agreed Quana, smiling. "So, not to b presumptuous, but if you and Barney become a thing, wanna double date with me and Spider?"

"I'll get back to you on that." Stated Helen. "Well, nice to know we're still working together. See you at the challenge. Maybe by then Ill caught my breath back from the walk back to camp."

"Slow and steady." Replied Quana.

"Story of my life, right there." Declared Helen.

Helen walked away, hand sin her pockets. Once she was gone Quana picked up the paper Chef Hatchet had dropped, looking at it curiously.

- _Give me the photo tonight outside of camp, or at the Playa, wherever you are by then._

 _The Intern Compound is to the east of the island. I'll fill you in tonight._

 _Keep your head down._

 _Jerome Hatchet_ -

Quana narrowed her eyes, looking intrigued. Acting casual, she took out her notebook and began writing in it. Thoughtfulness was in her eyes.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Anybody know any wall jokes?)**

 **Quana:** I wonder what that challenge that got scrapped was gonna be. Hmmm. (Quana shrugs, crossing her legs). It seems Helen feels a little nervous about her place on the team given her lack of muscle. But, I think she'll be ok. People like her, right? Call it my journalist intuition~. (Quana winks).

 **Helen:** Yeah, I suck at challenges. I figure it'll make people want me gone at some point. (Helen shrugs). At least after the merge it'll help people forget about me, probably.

* * *

Opal was in the woods, observing the plants growing around. She eyed a berry bush with hungry eyes.

"Cornflakes didn't quite fill me up .. hmmm, perhaps berries could be what I am hungering for Mmm, _maybe_." Giggled Opal, prancing towards the berry bush and kneeling beside it.

Opal picked a handful of berries, eyeing them in glee.

"Down the hatch with them!" Declared Opal.

"Eek! Don't!" Yelled a voice.

Opal yelped in alarm, dropping the berries, as Imanda rushed over.

"Opal, those are poisonous!" Exclaimed Imanda. "Eat those, and you'll have the runs for a week! ...That, and you'd probably pass out from them."

"Yikes! Thanks for making sure I didn't eat them." Said Opal, smiling. "I'd look like a corpse, except without the dead part. Yeesh, right?"

"Can't have that happening when we need you for challenges." Agreed Imanda. "Don't try eating wild growing berries unless you are _certain_ that they are safe to eat."

"And you know which ones are?" Asked Opal curiously.

"Well, berry knowledge was the fifth badge I got." Admitted Imanda with a giggle and a snort. "This sort of thing is something I know my stuff on."

"In that case, do you know which berries are edible?" Asked Opal hopefully. "C'mon, tell me tell me tell me!"

Imanda laughed and nodded, leading Opal a short distance to a bush bull of a different variety of berries.

"Safe to eat, and good for you breath." Said Imanda cheerfully.

Opal nodded, her mouth full of berries.

"Why do you want berries anyway?" Asked Imanda, sitting on a rock. "The mess hall has plenty of food for us."

"I had the munchies, and only wild berries could satisfy me!" Declared Opal. "Also, did you hear? Wallace is gone."

"Ooo, did I rough him up that badly?" Asked Imanda with a wince.

"I think it wasn't that. Knowing him, he probably shit himself in the foot. Shoop de whoop." Giggled Opal idly, eating more berries. "Almost halfway! Oh, want some berries?"

"Um, sure." Said Imanda, trying to keep up wit what Opal was saying.

Imanda was splatted in the face with berries. Opal laughed wildly and took off.

"Come get me, girl scout! You have a badge in hunting, right?" Teased Opal as she disappeared into the overgrowth.

"You bet I do, and you better be worried about that! Get back here!" Yelled Imanda, chasing after Opal while shaking her fist comically.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Berry funny…)**

 **Imanda:** At least Opal had the decency to not throw poisonous berries at me... (Imanda pouts). I really have a hard time keeping up with Opal, metaphorically and literally. She's bouncy, wild and crazy! ...She'd make an amazing girl scout…

 **Opal:** I'm in a cheeky mood today. Maybe it's just because I miss Zed, or maybe seeing Alice and Bishop fight has rubbed off on me, but the troll within me is giggling something fierce right now! Heeheehee! Plus, might as well make a bit of a splash. It's a new team and all. Plus, maybe it'd make Bishop happy? He's a _little_ bit totally pissed off at me for annoying him the other day~.

* * *

Rheneas was alone, sitting on the roof of the mess hall. He was relaxing, bottle of soda in hand, looking chill as he enjoyed the hot morning.

"Ah, this is the life." Said Rheneas to himself. "Good weather, good drink … all I'm missing is a good girl, and then I'd be all set. Heheheh."

"Fuck, fuck, fucking fuck!" Snarled a voice.

"...Well, there's a girl." Said Rheneas to himself, slowly getting up. "Sounds like trouble. Wonder what's up."

Rheneas peered over the edge of the roof and saw Kim below, dragging a bag of garbage towards the bins. She slammed the bag into an open bin. After a pause she let out an angry roar and kicked over another bin, and punched the wall. She seethed, fury on her face.

"Fuck this island! Fuck this show! Fuck everything!" Screamed Kim, punching the wall a few more times.

Rheneas jumped down from the roof, landing near Kim.

"Hey, any way I can help you?" Asked Rheneas.

Rheneas yelped, quickly cartwheeling to evade a hard kick from Kim. He gave her a look.

"Ok, I know you and this show do not have the best history, I get that … but if you're mad, I am not the person to be taking it out on." Said Rheneas firmly. "Kim, I've said before that I what to make an effort to get to know you. Why would you try to hit _**me**_?"

"Because I'm fucking pissed off, ok?!" Yelled Kim, narrowing her eyes. "I just got stabbed in the back … by the one boy I ever loved … really loved!"

Kim kicked over another trash can, and sank to her knees.

"I deserve this, don't I..." Muttered Kim. "After how I acted … after what I did … doesn't matter why, it still fucking happened … what he did to me is no different than what I did really. Fuck…!"

"And this guy … Steve, right?" Guessed Rheneas. "What did he do? He already got a girlfriend?"

"I can't say. Not gonna sell him out..." Said Kim quietly. "Whatever, I'm outta here. I'm gonna go to me room and throw shit around, try not to overdose. Fucking bye. Don't follow me!"

Kim stalked off, leaving Rheneas alone. He carefully set the trash cans up the right way again, and sat down on an empty one, looking thoughtful.

"Just because they are not competing, doesn't mean the interns are free of drama. What the fuck did Steve _do_?" Muttered Rheneas, running his hands through his hair. "...And, is there a way I could help here? Hmmmm. I don't know enough about this to really say for sure..."

Rheneas got up, and headed the opposite way that Kim had gone.

"Maybe Imanda will know what to do." Decided Rheneas.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Interns, the new Soap Opera~.)**

 **Rheneas:** I gotta say … I find it really fascinating how much more drama the interns tend to have than the actual contestants do. Odd, really. Something's up with Kim that seems really bad, and Jimmy was very off … hmmm … maybe I should tell Kim what Jimmy was saying. Maybe she'd have some ideas what could be going on? I mean, that sort of stuff … it needs a reason. And Jennifer likely won't tell me, so … what else can I do? I just can't leave it alone, I guess.

 **Kim:** (She is screaming, her confessional full of dozens of constant bleeps)

* * *

 **(Bronze Tigers)**

* * *

Yessica, still wearing only her bikini, relaxed belly down on the sand. She smiled, curling her toes as she relaxed in the sunshine.

"Aaaaahhh, this is the life." Said Yessica to herself, very content. "Not the worst heatwave ever. Far from it~. I love the beach."

As Yessica continued to relax in the sunshine Alice walked up to her.

"Why did you think voting Wallace off as a good idea?" Grunted Alice.

"Well, he's a known liar and a villain and, well, I just did not trust him." Explained Yessica.

Alice sighed, shaking her head.

"You've just handed total power to Hector." Said Alice, groaning. "Plus, he's got allies her values more than you … are you even allied with him?"

"No, but-." Began Yessica.

"Then you've just lost this game. At last people know you as more than Irene's girlfriend who likes the water." Snarked Alice.

"Hey, at least I'm more than the 'girl who hates Bishop'." Retorted Yessica. "Besides, has anything really changed? Uzuri will join the team and she can vote for Hector with us. No issue."

"Maybe she will." Conceded Alice. "...And if she won't?"

Yessica paused, wincing.

"...Then at least Hector might like me more than you?" Guessed Yessica, looking sheepish.

"...At least my bikini doesn't expose almost all of my ass, you shameless slut." Muttered Alice as she stalked away.

"At least I can get a girl!" Yelled Yessica.

"I could if I wanted to! I just don't want to!" Replied Alice with a note of finality.

Yessica watched Alice go, before shrugging and settling back down, relaxing.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Beach party~!)**

 **Yessica:** I don't know what it is, but … I enjoy arguing. Maybe because it keeps me relevant, or maybe because I have a bit of bite within me? (Yessica taps her chin). Hmmm … do I really look that lewd in this thing? Alice was just overreacting, right?

 **Alice:** Okay, so if Uzuri does not want to help us then I have another plan. Keep my head way down and sell out Barney and Yessica. Might get me through the island. Not like I'm very close to them anyway. They're not Opal. (Alice shrugs). I can accept one friend.

* * *

Spider sat in the Mess Hall, finishing off some toast. As he did so Sasha sat down across from him with a bowl of cereal.

"Morning." Greeted Sasha.

"And to you." Replied Spider. "You were up early today. Had places to be?"

"You could say that." Replied Sasha, eating a large spoonful of cornflakes. "Mmmm. So, you ever wonder how different things would be if different people got selected for this season?"

"I'd say there are thousand of different outcomes. Maybe even million." Nodded Spider. "What we have now is truly a very unlikely result. Though, same could be said of any outcome when random draw is used to select a cast. It also explains why there are fewer men than women this season."

"What, scared of a little girl power?" Teased Sasha.

"Nah, I like tough women." Assured Spider. "So, what you were saying … thinking of anybody you think deserved to be here but wasn't?"

"I think Donny should have been a contestant. He deserved it more than some of the others did." Said Sasha, stirring her cornflakes with her spoon. "He throws starfish back in the water every morning. He tried to help me with stress relief too."

"Oh really? That's nice of him." Said Spider with a smile. "Did it work?"

"Well, he tried to teach me boxing and it led me to realise I do not want violence to be my goal. I'm thinking of trying dancing." Said Sasha, pausing to sip some orange juice. "I'm pretty flexible, so maybe it'd be a good outlet."

"It could be an idea. You did go through a lot last season … you have my sympathy." Said Spider seriously. "Perhaps … you could also think of therapy?"

"Because I'm crazy?" Pouted Sasha.

"That's a common misconception. It's to help relieve stress and assist people past a hard time in life. Nothing crazy about that when we all go through those times." Assured Spider. "I'm not a therapist, but I do know some people who are. I could get you in contact, if you would like that?"

"I've lasted this long without it." Insisted Sasha.

"Which impresses me." Stated Spider, nodding. "But, do you really want these … feelings … to fester? It's totally up to you. Just an idea."

"...I appreciate your willingness to help." Said Sasha, smiling. "So … think we can pull off a victory today? We'll have Uzuri joining us soon, but I don't wanna vote again so quickly."

"We could pull it off. We'll just have to make sure we don't make any mistakes." Replied Spider, getting to his feet. "Well, back soon. Just need to talk to Quana. Have a nice breakfast."

"See you." Said Sasha.

Spider left the mess hall, and Sasha watched him go, a thoughtful look on her face.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Breakfast, the most important meal of the day~.)**

 **Spider:** Sasha is a sweet girl, so I do hope that things work out for her. Stress and emotional pain is never fun to deal with. (He rubs his arm a little.) Unfortunately, Total Drama seems to go hand in hand with stress and emotional pain. I could write a book about this. Might be something people could learn from. Hmmmm. Well, first comes the challenge … _really_ hoping that cacti will not be involved in this one.

 **Sasha:** Spider is a nice guy. He's just, he's caring, he's a boy you can count on when you need somebody. So, with this all in mind … why did he allow Kim to do so much last season? I just don't understand it … would I be happier not understanding? I'm not sure one way or the other, honestly. At least I have the challenge to distract me for a few hours.

* * *

Barney and Andy sat together on top of some ruins, playing a game of cards. They conversed as they laid down their cards.

"So … how are you feeling?" Asked Barney. "I mean, after the break-up."

"I'm alright." Said Andy, waving a hand. "It sucks … and hurts a little … but I'll be alright. Me and Mable are still friends, it's just … apparently that is exactly it. We felt more like friends than lovers, she says. I'll go with it … better to have her as a friend than not at all, right?"

"Wish I could have done something to help. I just feel lousy, you know? I did help set you two up, and..." Barney trailed off.

Andy put a hand on Barney's shoulder.

"It wasn't your fault, don't beat yourself up over it." Assured Andy. "These things happen."

Barney considered this.

"I guess you're right." Admitted Barney. "...Also, I just had a good look at your cards. Two tens? Not bad."

"...And now we have to shuffle again. Dude, stop doing that!" Complained Andy, though he seemed amused.

"I'm so guilty!" Cackled Barney.

The two laughed, just as Hector walked up.

"Hey Barney, can I have a few minutes of your time?" Requested Hector. "I just want to talk about something. It won't take long."

"Sure, can do." Saluted Barney, jumping and doing a flip, landing perfectly. "Back soon Andy. Don't cheat~!"

"Who me?" Asked Andy faux innocently.

Barney chuckled to himself as he followed after Hector, until they were a short distance in the forest and very much alone.

"So, wat'cha need?" Asked Barney, rocking lightly on his heels.

Hector briefly considered his words.

"I shall cut right to the point and waste none of your time. Did you vote for me last night?" Asked Hector calmly.

"Yes." Said Barney casually.

"And … you are just admitting to this?" Asked Hector.

"Well yeah, I'm not a liar." Nodded Barney as he picked up some stones and began to easily juggle them. "But hey, no harm no foul, right?"

"I had wanted you to vote on my side. Spider said he'd talk to you about it." Said Hector, lightly frowning.

"He did." Confirmed Barney. "But we all have free will mate. After all, no matter how Ninja you are … you cannot be six other people. If people wanna vote their own way, they can., savvy? Heh, not said that word since I was a pirate. Cool. Anyway, you get my point?"

"I do, but your actions have also put you at the bottom of the team. I figure you should know, as you were honest with me." Said Hector, leaning against a tree.

"Ok then." Said Barney, still juggling. "But I don't think Spider would vote for me."

Hector paused.

"I … have a lot of thoughts in mind, I cannot keep track of everything at once." Muttered Hector. "Just do not vote for me again. It would be vastly regrettable if we were to come to blows in our journey for currency."

"I agree, it would." Nodded Barney. "Guess we'll have to wait and see how I feel next time we vote huh? Well, back to the card game for me. Nice talk."

Barney walked away, whistling as he juggled, leaving Hector alone.

"Well, it takes more than an expected ally by proxy voting against me to lower my mood." Decided Hector.

"Hello mommy~!" Greeted Fripp, a goofy grin on his face as he waddled his way over to Hector. "Peas and carrots!"

"Oh _**God**_..." Groaned Hector.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Been a while since we saw him, huh?)**

 **Hector:** I know I have Spider and Sasha, but it just takes four votes to ruin me, so I still need to be careful. I would just let Barney in, but I do not want him and Spider teaming up to take power from me. No, I'm going to need somebody else. The question here is, who exactly? Hmmm … Alice or Yessica … or even Uzuri? Quite the conundrum.

 **Barney:** I know I should Hector more seriously, and I tried to … but, I just can't be intimidated by him. Maybe because I was more focused on juggling? Well, there are five other people on the team besides him, and if they like me I should be ok. And if not … oh well, it's only a game. I'm not gonna get pissed off. (He winks.) Anger leads to haste and haste makes waste~. Ommmm.

* * *

 **(Banishment Bay)**

* * *

Uzuri sat on her knees at the beach of Banishment Bay she had been dropped off on the previous day. She giggled humming to herself as she worked on a sandcastle.

"If only there were more shells here. Well, this'll have to do." Decided Uzuri.

Uzuri smiled as she placed the five super stars onto the sandcastle as decorations.

"Ok, soon I'll be going back. And then, the real action begins." Said Uzuri with a creepy grin. "Who will I use the stars to slaughter first? And which team will I be on? Oooo, I can hardly wait to find out! And I wonder whose blood stained the elimination area last night! Teehee!"

Uzuri paused, looking towards a nearby camera.

"I'm being metaphorical. I know nobody died." Assured Uzuri, giggling a little. "I mean, killing the voted off contestants? Not for at least a hundred years."

As Uzuri continued to work on the sandcastle a boat pulled up to the shore. A moment later Zita got out, and spotted Uzuri.

"Yo, Uzuri! It's time to go back now!" Called Zita, waving Uzuri over.

"Coming! Just a second!" Replied Uzuri, quickly picking up the five super stars and pocketing them.

Zita looked stunned as Uzuri approached her.

"You … you found all of the super stars?" Said Zita blankly. "...How?!"

"Because I was thinking like a thief, that's how!" Giggled Uzuri.

Zita just smiled, shaking her head a little as she helped Uzuri onto the boat. Soon, she began to drive it back towards Anatat Isle.

"You do realise that, in just one day, you've made this game twist almost completely pointless, right?" Asked Zita with a smirk.

"I'm such a messer upper." Smirked Uzuri. "Maybe you shouldn't have hidden every star at once if you didn't want them to be found all at once, hmmmmmm?"

Zita just laughed.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Mind of a thief.)**

 **Uzuri:** Ok, I have five super stars, a team to mingle with and it's the top fourteen … time to show Eddie that I _**can**_ step up my game! Teehee!

 **Zita:** Uzuri could be a master thief. God help us all. (Zita cackles)

* * *

 **(Anatat Isle)**

* * *

Rheneas jogged through the camp, getting himself pumped up for the challenge. He jumped over some fallen ruins, landing with ease.

"Woo!" Cheered Rheneas as he kicked himself between some statues that were still standing, flying through the air. "Now _this_ is a warm-up!"

Rheneas came to a stop, perched upon the tallest statue. He stood tall, basking in the sunlight for a moment before sitting down, letting his legs dangle.

"I feel ready for the challenge. Hopefully the rest of my team does too." Said Rheneas to himself. "Hmm … not much to do now but wait. Won't be very long."

As Rheneas sat on the statue, gazing around, he spotted Clyde and Cole walking by. They were both carrying boxes of filming equipment and the former seemed to be having trouble.

"Yo! Clyde, Steve! Need a hand?" Offered Rheneas.

"I'm a-okay!" Assured Cole. "This box won't get the better of me! Nope!"

"Well, if you're offering to help, I could use a hand with dis." Agreed Clyde. "Come on down."

Rheneas nodded, dropping to the ground and letting Clyde hand him the box. Lugging the weight without too much difficulty Rheneas walked alongside the two interns.

"So, where are we taking these?" Asked Rheneas.

"Da challenge area." Stated Clyde. "You can't come with us all da way though, as dat might give you an advantage or somethin'."

"Cheaters never prosper." Added Cole goofily.

"Yeah, dat." Shrugged Clyde. "But, you can come with us for a few minutes."

After a short silence, Rheneas spoke.

"So, you and Imanda then?" Noted Rheneas. "Have to say, I didn't see it coming, but it's nice that she has a boyfriend now."

"Immy is a special girl." Chuckled Clyde, smirking. "We're not official yet or anything like dat, but I think I'm gonna ask for real soon."

"Imanda deserves a nice guy, and you seem like a good match for her. Good for you both." Said Rheneas with a smile. "You know, maybe you guys could double date with me and Tabitha sometime?"

"I like da sound of dat." Grinned Clyde eagerly. "Man, us hormonal teens and our love interests, eh? Even _this one_ has his eyes on somebody."

"Yeah, I heard about that." Nodded Rheneas. "So Steve, you and Kim, huh? Heh, look at us both, having a thing for the villain of the previous season we've been in."

"Well, we did have a fight." Sighed Cole. "It was bad and fighty."

"Yeah, she seemed **really** fucking pissed off earlier. Like, what did you even _do_?" Asked Rheneas curiously.

"That … that is classified information." Declared Cole, looking to the side.

"Eh, he probably said dat he supports black rights or somethin' and Kim got pissed over it. Don't worry about it man, she ain't worth da trouble." Assure Clyde. "I mean, she has nice knockers, but when you look past dat..."

"Leave the Steve alone!" Exclaimed Cole. "Exposure to females often results in embarrassment and can be confusing. Oh what a world."

"Yeah, dat." Shrugged Clyde. "Well, dis is as far as we can let ya come wit' us. I'll take da box back now."

Rheneas handed the box back, and paused for a moment as he looked at Clyde.

"Hmmm, have I seen you somewhere before?" Asked Rheneas curiously, searching his memory.

"Yeah, I was on an episode of COPS once. Dey interviewed me as I was a bystander to a crime involving dis guy wit' a gun." Chuckled Clyde. "Fifteen minutes of fame, eh?"

Clyde walked off.

"See you later!" Said Cole goofily as, with a jolly laugh, he jogged after Clyde.

Rheneas was only alone for a few seconds before Yessica approached him.

"There you are!" Exclaimed Yessica. "Stop spending all your time with the interns and start spending some with your pals! C'mon, let's go for a swim, the water is great~."

"Swimming between opposing team mates? What would the others say." Chuckled Rheneas, letting Yessica pull him along.

"They'd drool over my bikini, probably. Now let's go!" Giggled Yessica.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Splash, splash, splash.)**

 **Rheneas:** I don't know why, but I just seem to be drawn to the things the interns get up to. Guess I'm crazy like that. (Rheneas folds his arms). Now, regardless of if I have seen Clyde before or not, I need to win this challenge. I'm not sure how safe I'll be if we have to vote tonight, so until I know for sure, winning is the best option. And if I find out I'd be doomed, well, winning will be the _only_ option.

* * *

Spider and Quana sat next to each other on Spider's bed. Spider was doing a maze puzzle in a book, while Quana lay herself up against him.

"I can't stress enough how sorry I am about the cacti stuff yesterday." Said Quana apologetically.

"It's alright, the pain stopped about half an hour ago." Assured Spider.

"Ouch." Winced Quana. "...Wait, wasn't that when I started snuggling you?"

"Exactly." said Spider, smiling as he put an arm around his girlfriend.

Quana smiled, cuddling up to her boyfriend.

"This makes me feel less bad about sending you falling into a patch of cacti for the sake of winning a challenge." Beamed Quana. "...Feels worse when I say it out loud, eheheheh..."

"Oh come off of it, laughing awkwardly is _my_ thing." Teased Spider.

The two laughed, settling into a comfortable embrace.

"This is nice." Said Quana, tracing a finger along Spider's chest.

"It is." Agreed Spider, planting a kiss on Quana's forehead. "So, why did you need to borrow my camera last night?"

Quana paused, hesitating for a moment.

"I … cannot say." Said Quana carefully. "I trust you, but … I can't."

Spider nodded in understanding.

"Will you be able to tell me at some point?" Asked Spider, holding Quana.

"Once we go home, I'll tell you." Promised Quana.

"Then that is good enough for me." Said Spider in acceptance.

"Thanks." Said Quana in relief, leaning in to kiss her boyfriend.

At that moment the intercom cracked into life.

"Attention campers! Its time for the next challenge!" Announced Winnie. "Will everybody please follow the trail towards the big-ish temple within the forest that is kinda near the tallest tree. See you there! Meow!"

Spider and Quana sat up, detaching from each other.

"Well, it's time." Said Quana, stretching out. "Good luck out there, because I won't be going easy on your team just because you're on it."

"You took the words right out of my mouth. Good luck, because you'll need it." Smirked Spider.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Because shipping is a staple of any TD story.)**

 **Quana:** Ah, that boy… (she swoons).

 **Spider:** I know I can trust Quana. If she has to keep something secret, then so be it. Her promising to tell me whatever it is eventually is more than good enough. (He smiles)

* * *

 **(Temple Maze)**

* * *

A short while later the teams were gathered at the challenge area. Before them was an ancient stone maze, open to the sky and with walls towering above them. Seeing that everybody was gathered, Winnie began to speak.

"Welcome to your next challenge everybody!" Announced Winnie. "Before we begin, we have two announcements. First, for those on the Hawks who may have not noticed yet, Wallace was voted off last night."

"I can live with that." Decided Helen, looking relieved.

"Well shit." Muttered Bishop.

"Secondly." Added Xaria. "Back from Banishment Bay, it's Uzuri. Woo."

Chef drove up in a Jeep with Uzuri in the passenger seat. He pulled to a halt, and Uzuri stepped out.

"Hi guys!" Greeted Uzuri, waving. "What did I miss?"

"Wallace got voted out." Said Chris idly. "You're on the Bronze Tigers."

"Okie dokie, sounds fun. Here I go~!" Sang Uzuri as she skipped over to her team. "You guys ready to win?"

"Oh yeah!" Grinned Barney.

"Always." Confirmed Hector.

Winnie clapped to get the attention back onto herself.

"Ok guys, here are the rules, so listen up! Meow!" Giggled Winnie. "You have to navigate this maze and get every single member of your team past the finish line. Whichever team does that first is safe from tonight's elimination."

"This reminds me of a challenge from last season." Noted Imanda. "Uh, not that I was there for it, Eheheh."

"Ah, but this one has a new twist." Said Chris with a smirk. "You will be doing this challenge … blindfolded! Take off the blindfold, and your team is disqualified. Then they'll probably hate you a lot. So, yeah, don't."

There was a brief silence.

"Well, fuck me, this is gonna be painful isn't it?" Remarked Opal. "Yas queen!"

"What the fuck?" Muttered Bishop, rolling his eyes at Opal.

"So, it's just the maze and us trying to find out way without vision then?" Noted Rheneas. "I tend to suck at mazes, so it's not like the blindfold changes anything."

Chris smirked smugly.

"Well, the maze is also full of traps. Slippy surfaces, giant mouse traps, more cacti, and much more!" Teased Chris.

"Oh, what fun." Drawled Xaria.

"...This could be a problem." Gulped Spider. "G-good luck team, huh? Eheheheh..."

"You have five minutes to talk and work out a plan, before the blindfolds go on." Announced Winnie. "Get ready!"

"Or else." Added Xaria dryly.

"And watch where you're going." Teased Chris.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Blindfolds may make that hard.)**

 **Imanda:** I'm not too bad at navigating in the dark. How much different could it be wearing a blindfold? When you think about it, it's not really that much different. Um, right?

 **Bishop:** Well, so much for my plan to get Wallace to make some fake stars for me. (He grumbles.) But, I can recover. Immunity would help, and I think taking this challenge at a slow, cautious pace would be a good idea. Of course, no doubt some people, Opal mainly, will run right into traps. But you know what? I'll let her. (He smirks.) Good thing I have experience in the hedge maze back home, isn't it?

 **Quana:** I should have thought to ask what would happen if neither team reaches the finish line. Do we all vote or something? Because, well, this challenge might take some time. A _lot_ of time…

 **Hector:** This challenge could prove to be taxing. Mazes aren't too hard, and even without vision I think I could overcome one. The main issue? The fact there are six other people who have to overcome it as well. I don't expect an easy victory, but I can admit to feeling a downsized sense of optimism.

 **Uzuri:** I'm great at Pacman, so I feel pretty darn happy about this challenge. (She giggles, winking).

 **Barney:** As a wise man once said, it is not about point A or point B, but the journey between them. ...This journey is gonna be hard as balls. (He nods seriously.)

* * *

 **(Intern Compound)**

* * *

Carlton knelt next to a flowerbed, carefully sprinkling plant food onto the roses that were growing in neatly arranged formations.

"Ah, bliss." Said Carlton to himself. "Nothing soothes the mind quite like flower care."

As Carlton continued to work he sensed that he was not alone. Glanced left to right he spotted Nakia kneeling next to him. She looked anxious.

"Can I help you?" Asked Carlton, laying down the container of plant food.

"It's not me who needs help." Admitted Nakia. "Kim is, like, really, really sad! ...And angry! It's scary..."

"I can't feel fear anymore, so I would not know." Admitted Carlton. "But yeah, I heard her throwing a massive fit last night and the night before that. What the hell happened?"

"I don't know. I was knocking on her door and, uh, she said a lot of naughty words." Gulped Nakia. "I think she and Steve had a _**big**_ fight."

"...And?" Prompted Carlton.

"And I want you to help! You're worthy of the golden brush, so please could you help Kim not feel awful?" Requested Nakia, running a ginger through her blue locks and smiling winningly.

Carlton paused for a moment.

"No thanks." Said Carlton, picking the plant food back up.

"...Whuh?!" Gasped Nakia. "Why not?"

"I don't see why I should need to help Kim, is what I am saying." Stated Carlton. "I mean … why? I don't see why I should. I agree, love issues really suck, I get that … but she caused love issues last season, and much more. I don't really see this as something I need to be in any hurry to fix."

"But she's changed! She's not a meanie anymore." Insisted Nakia, pleading in her tone.

"So? She's apparently amazing because she's not going around attacking people and being a monster? That … is exactly what _everybody else_ is doing and has done all their lives, and we're not lovable saints for it. I've not seen any real reason to treat her as anything more than somebody I just do not want to be near, and it is my right to think that." Said Carlton, pulling a weed out from amongst the roses. "Saying sorry and behaving does not excuse what she did, at all. Same would apply to Kasimar, and you as well."

Nakia was silent as she considered Carlton's words.

"You're a butt! Bronze brush for you!" Yelled Nakia as she stormed off.

Carlton watched Nakia go, before returning to his gardening. He started to relax once more.

"Ah, flowers." Said Carlton in content, smiling at the roses.

Gordon staggered over, drunk as always, and fell over onto the flowers.

"Urrrgh, who put these here…?" Groaned Gordon, slurring heavily.

Carlton groaned.

"Gordon plants have feelings too." Said Carlton firmly.

Gordon just snored in response, already passed out.

* * *

 **Next Time:** Blindfolded teens and a maze full of traps. Yeah, what do you _**think**_ is gonna happen? XD


	50. CH 18, PT 2: The Maze

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Total Drama.

 **Note:** Why is it that every time I say updates will likely be quicker real life picks up and I do not update for about a month? It's a habit I'd like to stop. What a huge month it has been with life, death and familial meetings. Finally though, I found time to write. I can't promise quick updates, but I'll try to keep writing as much as I can, and maybe update more than once a month next time! Though, delays tend to be for the better of my stories, but I'll let you guys be the judges on that here. Hope you all enjoy. :)

*Crashes into a wall*

* * *

 **(Golden Hawks)**

* * *

The challenge had began and both teams had entered the maze at separate starting points. The blindfolded Hawks fumbled their way forwards. In a matter of moments Opal crashed into the wall.

"Ow! Bugger it!" Yelped Opal, rubbing her nose. "This is gonna be so haaaaaaaard."

"How do we even win this one?" Asked Rheneas. "Just fumble around until we manage to find the finish line?"

"It would appear so." Said Opal, tapping her feet. "I'm not a fan of mazes."

"Use your brain." Muttered Bishop. "Allegedly, all humans have them. We may not be able to see, but we have our other senses. Let those guide us. For starters, I may regret saying this, we should keep talking so that we do not become separated from each other."

The team agreed this was a good idea and chattered as they carefully felt their way forwards.

"Hmmm … I can make out the shape of a number one over here." Said Imanda suddenly. "It seems to be kind of recurring. Perhaps the pattern will guide us."

"See? That's exactly what I mean." Said Bishop, cracking his knuckles. "We don't need vision. We just need to not be stupid."

"Maka waka yas queen!" Giggled Opal.

"Yes, let's try not to be stupid like Opal." Added Bishop.

":(." Pouted Opal, trying to feel her way forwards.

The team continued forwards for a while, feeling their way onwards slowly and carefully. After a while Rheneas spoke up.

"I think, every five minutes or so, we should do a roll call to make sure that everybody is still with us." Suggested Rheneas. "Just to make sure nobody gets separated."

"I can agree with that." Nodded Bishop. "Ok, Rheneas and I are here. Who else is?"

"Me." Said Opal.

"Dammit." Muttered Bishop.

"I am too." Stated Helen.

"Present, and still very much blind." Giggled Imanda.

A silence ensued. Bishop groaned.

"Where the fuck is Eddie?" Asked Bishop dully. "He better not have done what I think he's done."

"I think he's lost." Stated Helen.

"Bugger!" Cursed Bishop. "...Well, we'd just waste time looking for him blindfolded. We'll have to keep going and hope he hears us."

"In this context, that's probably the best idea." Agreed Rheneas. "Ok guys, let's keep going."

Rheneas walked forwards, right into a cactus.

"FUCK! Owwww!" Yelled Rheneas, stomping his foot a few times. "Aaaahhh..."

"Maybe we need to be slower than that." Gulped Imanda.

"We must look ridiculous." Sighed Helen.

* * *

 **(Confessional: I'm a-mazed it took this long for them to lose somebody.)**

 **Bishop:** I'm sorry, but if Eddie costs us this challenge I am going to punch him in the nutsack. Just business, of course.

 **Imanda:** Navigation is gonna be very hard here, but only because we're so dependent upon our vision. I sometimes practise fumbling around without my glasses, so I think I can pull off this challenge. I just need to think like a blind woman.

* * *

 **(Bronze Tigers)**

* * *

"Ok guys, I got this all under control." Assured Barney. "I may not be able to see, but my ninja sense will pick up where my eyeballs leave off. We just need to take ten steps forwards, turn ninety degrees and then walk five steps, stopping right before the cactus."

The team were silent in response to this.

"...Ninja sense?" Repeated Sasha.

"Great plan. I love it." Said Spider, clapping.

Spider awkwardly stopped clapping when he heard that he was the only person doing so.

"Are we seriously going to listen to this?" Asked Hector flatly. "Not trying to start an argument, but I do not trust something that cannot be proven by fact."

"I can respect that. You are a man of science, of logic, of fact." Said Barney in understanding. "But, trust my ninja sense, do not steps two paces to the left."

Hector rolled his eyes and did exactly that. He promptly slipped over on an oil slick.

"Ow!" Winced Hector as he hit the ground.

"...I think ninja sense is the way to go." Murmured Yessica. "Just a hunch."

"Thank you, young show-offy grasshopper." Said Barney in gratitude. "As I said, ten steps forwards, turn ninety degrees and then five steps forwards."

The group did as Barney instructed, letting him be the one walked in front of them. By the time they stopped following the agreed directions, they'd not hit into any obstacles.

"Just … how?" Asked Alice in confusion.

"Ninja sense." Replied Barney, grinning.

"That's not what I meant, and you know it." Huffed Alice.

"It's the only answer he'll give you. Trust me, I know." Stated Spider. "Also, we should do a quick roll call. Make sure nobody has fallen behind or anything. So, uh … I'm here."

"I'm here as well." Added Hector.

"Present." Said Alice.

"I'm here too." Said Yessica. "...And in this bikini, the cacti has me feeling nervous."

"Still here." Chimed in Sasha.

"The ninja is still in the area." Grinned Barney.

A silence ensued.

"Um … Uzuri?" Asked Sasha uncertainly.

"Oh boy..." Gulped Spider.

"Is anybody really surprised?" Asked Hector, shrugging. "If we lose we can just vote her off. Ok Barney, where next?"

"Sidestep to the right two paces and then ten paces forwards. Ommmmm! Heehee!" Giggled Barney.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Ninja see, even when Ninja do not see.)**

 **Barney:** Ok, I was just making it up as I went along, but they don't need to know that. (He winks)

 **Sasha:** ...Maybe Barney does have 'mystic Eastern powers' after all. That or he's bizarrely lucky. But if it helps our team, I won't complain. (She smiles)

* * *

 **(Eddie)**

* * *

"Oh boy, this isn't good." Sighed Eddie as he fumbled his way along. "I could call for them, but if I do … well, how would I reach them? Just gotta keep fumbling, hope I find something."

Eddie felt his way blindly forwards, until his hand touched something soft.

"Eep! Bad touch, bad touch!" Yelled Uzuri.

"Shit! Sorry!" Yelped Eddie.

"Just joking with ya!" Cackled Uzuri. "It wasn't my bum, just my shoulder. You sure have a guilty conscience. Teehee!"

"...You really know how to scare a guy, don't you?" Remarked Eddie.

"What can I say? I'm a scary girl!" Giggled Uzuri. "You saw my art, after all."

"Yeah, that still creeps me out a bit." Shuddered Eddie. "So, got lost from your team too?"

"Seems like it." Said Uzuri, before pausing. "Hang on. Guys, you here? ...Nope, I lost them. Well then … oops."

"Don't worry, we may be the first ones there. We're all equally blind." Assured Eddie. "So, found any super stars on Banishment Bay?"

Uzuri just giggled.

"Oooo, wouldn't you like to know?" Teased Uzuri. "Let's just say I'll be doing exactly what you said and stepping my game up."

"So, is that a yes or a no?" Asked Eddie.

"As the axe wielding killer from that scary movie, you know the one, said to his victims … axe no questions, tell no lies." Said Uzuri, giggling. "I'd rather not ruin the suspense for you~."

"You really are a troll sometimes." Remarked Eddie.

"And you can be a right zombie, so we're equal." Replied Uzuri with a wink. "You should go to exile. It has some really good temples, and leaves even bigger than me! True, I'm kind of small, but … big leaves Eddie!"

"Don't worry, I intend to go there." Vowed Eddie. "I need at least one of those stars."

"If anybody could find them, it's the detective dude." Agreed Uzuri. "I hope we don't run into any traps. That would suck..."

On cue, Uzuri walked into a cactus.

"Ouchie!" Yelped Uzuri.

"That had to hurt." Remarked Eddie

* * *

 **(Confessional: It also stings like a bitch.)**

 **Uzuri:** Little did Eddie know …. the stars were in my pocket! Close, but not quite Sherlock! (She giggles) Though with me being away from my team now …. hmm, maybe I should've used the red star? Oh well! I can use some of the others if we lose. (She winks)

 **Eddie:** I would have no problems going to Banishment Bay for the chance to look for some stars. Though, I'll need to see how the twist will work with two people first. Either way, I think I'd have more luck finding them than Uzuri would, stepped up game or not.

* * *

 **(Golden Hawks)**

* * *

"This challenge makes no damn sense." Muttered Bishop. "Mazes are hard enough normally, but how can we be expected to do this if we cannot even see? Even with our other senses, this is proving to be highly annoying."

The Hawks were still fumbling along, trying to find any hint as to where they currently were. Some of them had cactus spikes in their cloths, or stains of oil they had slipped on. None of them were enjoying the challenge very much.

"At least it's quiet." Said Helen, shrugging.

"Oh really? Because this one did quite the amount of screaming about two minutes ago." Muttered Bishop, jerking a thumb towards Opal. "She screamed in three languages, somehow!"

"Hey, my ass got spiked!" Insisted Opal. "You'd do the same!"

"Truth." Added Quana.

"She has a point, I'd scream too." Admitted Imanda sheepishly. "But, we're making progress. I've been feeling the wall and I can't feel any number one etchings anymore. But, I can feel a number two, so we're getting closer."

"Number two?" Asked Opal with a cheeky grin.

"Not that!" Exclaimed Imanda, looking awkward.

A silence ensued.

"...So, moving on from that a step." Began Rheneas. "What do you guys think of Banishment Bay? Any of you plan to spend a night there?"

"Possibly. Though, I'm unsure how safe it would be out there." Admitted Quana. "Does it have wolves too?"

"I might go once I know all the facts of the twist." Stated Bishop. "I'd rather have the stars than anybody else get them with their grubby hands."

"Well, you might not find anything." Added Imanda. "Zita hides the stars right? Chances are that they'd be well hidden and not too easy to find in just one trip."

"So, you don't think Uzuri found any then?" Guessed Rheneas.

"Does anybody?" Asked Bishop, shrugging.

A silence ensued.

"Well, just saying, Uzuri is tougher than she looks. Ouch!" Said Rheneas as he walked straight into a wall. "I'm not a big fan of this challenge."

"Use your eyes …. oh wait..." Droned Helen.

Opal let out a loud groan.

"Is this challenge just gonna consist of us blindly fumbling around and making small talk? How the 他媽的 is this even entertainment?!" Yelled Opal, throwing up her hands. "Licking custard off of the walls would be a better challenge than this!"

"You're acting like the viewers have high standards. If they did, would they have casted you?" Asked Bishop, raising an eyebrow.

"Would they have casted you dude?" Asked Rheneas.

"I didn't audition, I got recruited." Shrugged Bishop. "Said I'd make for good TV."

"...Wait, really?" Asked Quana. "Neat. Was anybody else recruited? I know I auditioned ... and, uh, what an audition _that_ was..."

Nobody responded to this.

"Cool how the casting methods can vary." Noted Imanda. "Well, if anybody else was recruited, we'll find out in time. For now, the two become a three so we're well on our way forwards!"

"Sweet. The sooner I get out of this maze, the better." Said Rheneas, catching his arm on a cactus as he walked. "Yowch!"

* * *

 **(Confessional: Better recruited for this than the army … well, maybe.)**

 **Rheneas:** Opal does have a point though, how is this entertaining? ...Well, I guess we all have a habit of making the most random of conversations on this show sometimes. These islands make people talk about really odd stuff, it has to be said. (Rheneas taps his chin). Fun guessing game though, who else was recruited? I remember Tabitha once said something about it. Hmm, cool.

 **Quana:** (She sits silently, looking very thoughtful. Realisation seems to hit her). ...I may need to start talking to more people than just those on my team..

* * *

 **(Bronze Tigers)**

* * *

At a different section of the maze the team was fumbling and stumbling. Indeed, they had found themselves at a hallway full of oil. Barney had cleared it, but the rest had fallen over.

"Ok, I can get you'd want to go this way if you could clear it." Admitted Yessica. "But we're not ninjas like you!"

"Nor are we manchildren or womanchildren." Added Hector.

"Or physically able." Concluded Sasha, trying to keep her balance.

"Well, we could always take a detour." Suggested Barney. "But it would make this challenge a bit slower."

"...I'd rather risk the traps. I'm no stranger to getting hurt on this show, and another vote would be bad." Stated Spider.

"...Wait a second." Said Alice suddenly. "Can't you use your 'ninja senses' to find where Uzuri went?"

"Alas … my powers have limits." Said Barney tragically.

"How very plot serving." Remarked Sasha.

Alice just shook her head.

"So, what do you guys think it's like at Banishment Bay?" Asked Yessica. "I'm thinking dark and gloomy, and probably kind of scary."

"It's probably like something out of Slender." Gulped Sasha anxiously.

"Sounds like a place that Uzuri would thrive." Chuckled Spider. "I'd rather give it a miss. I mean, yeah, stars are there...but warm beds are over here and, uh, I'm not really a wilderness survivor. I'll pass."

"Your loss. I'd like to get my hands on one of those five stars." Said Yessica, looking eager.

"You'd go in a bikini?" Asked Spider. "And, five? Uzuri could have found one."

"Ok come on, how likely is that? It's Uzuri." Said Yessica, shrugging.

"I estimate the odds to be roughly fifty to one, give or take." Added Hector. "And with her not missing from the team, her odds of winning this game are about one thousand and sixty two to one."

"...Ok, were those real estimates, or were you just saying random numbers?" Asked Spider curiously.

"Does it matter?" Asked Hector.

"Stop! Cactus dead ahead!" Announced Barney. "Take a jump to the left, and then a step to the right …. put your hands on your hips and-."

"Just stop, it's not been a thing for years and never will be again." Muttered Alice.

"There has to be a better way to finish the challenge than this." Muttered Hector.

"Hey, if you can think of one I'll gladly listen." Assured Barney.

"Maybe by not talking about pointless things and trying to feel our way forwards?" Muttered Alice.

"Hang on, I feel something." Said Hector, tracing his hands along the wall. "...It's a number three, etched into the stone. Think it means anything?"

"Maybe we're going the right way?" Guessed Yessica.

"Ninja senses." Said Barney proudly.

"We should follow the numbers in the walls. Chances are the higher the number, the closer to the end we are." Suggested Spider.

"And if we're not?" Asked Yessica.

"Well, it's not like we have any better ideas." Replied Spider.

"Spider has a point. Let's do it." Agreed Sasha. "Better than just standing here and wasting our time making small talk."

* * *

 **(Confessional: Something-something joke goes here.)**

 **Sasha:** You know, challenges with a slower pace really get us talking...must fill the airtime I guess. I wasn't a fan of this challenge. Mazes lost their appeal to me ever since I first played Pac-Man. Actually, before I was on this show and was just watching it, the challenges were the part I found the least interesting. I liked the friendly interactions best.

 **Hector:** I was thinking of eliminating Alice or Barney if we lost, but … with Uzuri possibly going to cost us this, not here to integrate, well, maybe it'd just make the whole thing a lot simpler if we got rid of her? Not like she'd be a serious loss to our team's performance.

* * *

 **(Eddie and Uzuri)**

* * *

The two were still separated from their teams, fumbling their way around the maze. Neither were in the best of moods due to a few bruises from slipping over on oil and grease, and spiking themselves on some particularly nasty cacti.

"You know, we don't have to walk together." Stated Eddie. "I don't know where I'm going, so you're not going to be anymore lost if you don't follow me."

"I know, but at least this way I won't get lonely." Replied Uzuri. "Also, so long as I follow you, I know the challenge will not be over."

"I guess you have a point." Admitted Eddie. "So, for as long as we're together we might as well keep talking."

"Sounds good. Wanna talk about Saw?" Offered Uzuri with a creepy giggle.

"I was thinking more along the lines of Banishment Bay. You planning on going back?" Asked Eddie.

"Nah. It was kinda boring." Said Uzuri, scratching her side. "Pretty uneventful, and I prefer my days to be memorable."

"There are stars there you know." Said Eddie as a reminder.

"Mmm, yeah." Said Uzuri idly. "I'd rather spend my time bonding with others though … not searching for things people might not even find."

"Well, if that's your decision." Shrugged Eddie. "As for me, I'm gonna try to get four of those stars."

"Why four?" Asked Uzuri curiously.

"I can't see it being possible to get all five, least of all in one trip … I might have a shot at four of them though, depending on how things go." Explained Eddie, right as he walked into a cactus. "Ow! Fuck!"

"Language! What would Sasha say?" Gasped Uzuri.

"Well, seeing as she curses a **lot** when she loses at online play in Mario Kart Wii … I don't think she'd mind." Said Eddie as he grimaced, shuddering in pain. "Suddenly, I feel less like talking. I need to be able to focus."

"I understand." Said Uzuri, now standing directly behind Eddie.

"...Oi! Quit using me as a shield!" Complained Eddie.

"But it's effective!" Whined Uzuri

* * *

 **(Confessional: But not quite super effective.)**

 **Uzuri:** You know, I have to wonder … how are people gonna react when they realise I found all five stars in one go? Will they respect me … want to work with me ...be scared of me? Ooooo, being feared sounds fun! (She giggles, a creepy look in her eyes)

 **Eddie:** She may not be a huge threat to me game, and she may be somebody easy to get on board with my plans … but I really have a hard time getting a read on Uzuri. I just can't tell what she is thinking a lot of the time. Hmm … maybe she's more of a threat than I thought after all. All the more reason to try and be nice to her so that on the off-chance she actually gets power she won't try and take me out. Unlikely, but I won't risk it.

* * *

 **(Golden Hawks)**

* * *

"What number are we up to now Imanda?" Asked Rheneas as the team walked along. "A high one?"

"I'm gonna be very angry if it is not double digits." Warned Bishop. "Slipping for the twentieth time is where I draw the damn line!"

"Well...is nine any good? I think it shows we're really getting somewhere." Said Imanda confidently.

On cue the team walked into a wall, all falling over in usion.

"And that somewhere was a wall. Ouch!" Exclaimed Quana as she got back to her feet. "Um...which way did we come from? I … can't tell if I am facing the same direction anymore."

"Oh boy, here we go." Grumbled Bishop. "Imanda, you navigate."

"Well, it's a little harder to do it when I cannot see anything." Stated Imanda awkwardly. "We could follow the numbers again and see if we go back to the eights, or up to the tens?"

"It's our best option guys." Added Quana. "What do you think Helen?"

Helen simply shrugged, content to not say much.

"...And after that much needed contribution..." Snarked Bishop.

"It's called being under the radar." Said Helen dully.

"Better than going around acting like an obvious ass." Added Imanda. "C'mon, I think it's this way."

"Let's all keep talking, make sure we don't split off like Eddie did." Added Rheneas.

"Solid plan." Agreed Bishop. "But if we end up going backwards, I'll be very displeased."

"I have yet to see you pleased." Droned Helen.

Bishop shrugged, accepting this.

"I'm on a crappy island. Not much here makes me happy." Stated Bishop.

Rheneas was about to say something, but flipped over on some oil and crashed into another wall.

"Fucking hell..." Groaned Rheneas as he got back to his feet. "I know the slapstick is one of the reasons people watch this show … but it fucking **hurts**..."

"Walk it off." Shrugged Bishop. "Imanda, any change in the numbers on the walls?"

"...We're at ten." Announced Imanda. "We're going the right way."

"Best news I've heard all day." Remarked Quana. "Oh, word of advice guys. When you take your blindfolds off, try to do it somewhere dark. After a few hours of seeing nothing, a blast of sunlight would be … highly painful."

"Good thing I'm wearing sunglasses. Ah, a nice break from pain." Chuckled Rheneas.

The group continue to fumble their way along, trying not to slip over anything, or painfully collide into something.

"I get the idea this challenge would be a lot more exciting if we could actually see." Said Quana out loud.

"What, and have the audience miss the chance to see us in pain?" Drawled Helen.

"...We sure get hurt on this show a lot. You know, I'm really thinking it over now, and … how exactly are some of us still alive?" Asked Quana, looking confused. "We've been through stuff that would kill a normal person."

"If it helps, normal people do not get into fights with their girlfriend's dad who happens to carry weapons under his suit." Added Rheneas. "What's next? Fighting the wolves beyond the wall? Eh, no thanks."

Rheneas paused, something suddenly occurring to him.

"What?" Asked Imanda.

"Nothing." Assured Rheneas. "So, we gonna vote off Eddie if we end up losing because of him?"

"Well, it'd be the fairest option." Said Bishop with a shrug.

"Wait … isn't he your ally?" Asked Quana. "I mean, no big if he's not. With all the deals going around after three islands I'm starting to lose track of who is on my side and who isn't."

"I'm more concerned with the cacti than keeping track of my alliances right now." Sniffed Bishop. "Really, does any alliance ever last that long on this show? Might as well be flexible about it. If Eddie screws it up for us, well, I know when to fold and just join the crowd."

Before Quana could respond Rheneas roared in pain, having walked into another cactus.

"...Like I said, how have none of us been killed yet?" Asked Quana uncertainly.

"Might have something to do with us being fucking awesome! ;)!" Exclaimed Opal, giggling a bit. "Literally in my case, if ya know what I mean."

"All too well." Sighed Bishop.

"The wall is at number eleven now guys, we're getting closer!" Cheered Imanda.

* * *

 **(Confessional: These teens are made of iron.)**

 **Quana:** Ok … am I just going crazy, something I long suspected, or is it kind of a miracle that nobody has died on this show yet? I mean, goofy slapstick has been here since season one when Tyler crashed after water skiing, but … the injuries hurt, so why has nobody been left with a permanent disfigurement? DJ threw Owen off of a cliff, Cody was mauled by a bear, Gary got his legs broke, Kasimar got stuck in the torture chair...(she starts to look anxious)...and then last season Paul got stabbed, Kim got catapulted, Yessica inhaled smoke during the fire, and that's just off the top of my head… (She draws up her her knees, wide eyed and looked afraid)...how are we all still alive?! Holy shit, how am I only just realising this?!

 **Rheneas:** (He hisses in pain as he dabs a cloth on his arm, mopping away some traces of blood). Those spikes go deeper than you'd think. Hope you all got a good laugh. I'm gonna start carrying band-aids around from now on. At least Spider is good with medical stuff and Imanda knows first aid. I think she does anyway. Chances are she's probably talked about a badge about that by now, right? I hope so anyway. (He hisses in pain again). Holy _fuck_ , owww…

* * *

 **(Bronze Tigers)**

* * *

"Think we're anywhere near the exit?" Asked Yessica, sounding pained. "I think I need to get my arms looked at. The cacti went deep."

"Walk it off." Replied Hector. "We're surely almost done. You can hold back the pain until then."

"...Ok, how exactly do you suggest I walk off pain in my arms?" Asked Yessica, hands on her hips and raising an eyebrow. "That doesn't make any sense."

"You know what I meant." Said Hector. "Barney, we near the exit?"

"We're near a lot of things. Friends, danger, cacti two steps to your left … the question is really, what is far away?" Replied Barney.

Hector sighed as the team rounded a corner.

"Is the exit far away?" Asked Hector impatiently.

"Nah, my Ninja Sense tells me it's just up ahead." Assured Barney. "Ok, roll call, are all of us except Uzuri still here?"

"Present." Stated Alice.

"Here." Confirmed Hector.

"Yoo-hoo." Said Yessica, plucking spikes out of her arms.

"Still in the party." Said Sasha. "...Please tell em you're here too Spider."

"I'm here, don't worry." Assured Spider. "Just don't really have much to say, hence the quietness."

The team rounded a corner, following Barney's lead. After all of them except Barney nearly slipped over another oil puddle, Hector spoke up.

"Let's just agree to it now while she is not here, let's vote Uzuri out." Suggested Hector. "It's possible she may cost us the challenge today and she's not well integrated. Plus, say what you will about my challenge skills, but at least I am good at mental based ones, while Uzuri is less so. I think we'd be fine without her."

"Sure, that works for me." Said Yessica, nodding. "I don't mind Uzuri, but if she's the sole reason we lose it's kinda hard to go for anything else."

"I'm undecided." Stated Barney. "Just like my political view I'm probably gonna flop flop a bit until it's voting time."

"It's not politics, it's a reality TV show. I just think voting Uzuri, like Hector says, is a good idea." Said Yessica, bumping into a wall. "Uh, _ouch_."

"I'd say this show is kinda political. It's about moves and counter-moves, and that's sorta like politics. But is Uzuri the only option?" Asked Spider, trying to keep pace with his team. "I mean, think about it … a lot of times on this show when there is a blatantly obvious target things tend to go a bit crazy before a vote and then something else ends up happening, leaving people angry, relieved or just confused."

"Well who else would you vote for? Me?" Huffed Yessica. "I heard you mention yesterday you'd be ok voting me off."

"Well, yeah, I did say that." Admitted Spider. "But you'd probably vote for me too if you felt you could. I mean, that hole thing with Irene and the Freeze of Shame and, um..."

Spider trailed off, knowing Yessica was probably glaring at him. Yessica pointed two fingers at her eyes and then at Spider's eyes. Or at least, where she thought they were.

"Hey, do you guys hear voices?" Asked Barney suddenly.

"Well, I hallucinate game characters sometimes, if that counts?" Stated Sasha. "Not right now though-OOF!"

Sasha and the rest of her team crashed into a bunch of people. Even without their vision it was clear it was the other team. With no vision to guide them it was a mass of confusion and scrambling, with people bumping into each other, some smacking into walls, Rheneas spiking himself on another cactus and swearing loudly. As the large group continued to stumble and rumble, they unknowingly came closer to the finish line.

"Ack!" Yelped Imanda as she tripped over, crossing the line as she did so.

The rest of the group tripped over Imanda, creating a large pile up across the line. Everybody groaned to various degrees of pain.

"I think my butt broke." Groaned Quana.

"I pulled something!" Wailed Yessica.

"I think my finger broke too." Said Sasha, hissing in pain from the bottom of the pile.

"Get off me! Get _**off me**_ you commoners!" Barked Bishop, almost throwing Spider off of him before getting up and dusting himself off. "Ok, first thing is first … am I standing past the finish line?"

"You are." Confirmed Winnie, who stood nearby with Xaria.

As soon as this was confirmed Bishop tore off his blindfold, sighing in relief.

"Yeah, that challenge sucked." Muttered Bishop.

"I wasn't a fan." Agreed Spider as he and the rest removed their blindfolds.

"...Uh, seriously, I think my finger is broken." Said Sasha in pain.

"As soon as the challenge is over you can get it looked at." Promised Chris with a winning smile. "We're just waiting on Eddie and Uzuri to determine who wins."

* * *

 **(Confessional: See no evil, but feel much pain.)**

 **Sasha:** (She now has a small cast on her left index finger). You ever wish you were a cartoon character and thus would never feel any pain? Well, I feel like that now. This hurts! But, it looks like I'll be in the clear tonight, whether we win or lose. Also, word to the wise, make sure Hector never falls on you. (She winces)

 **Quana:** You know, after today I can really appreciate just how important vision is. Although, there are some things I've seen I'd rather I had not. My life used to be so chill, and then my audition got accepted. Also, after thinking about how much danger we tend to survive, and now that Rheneas is spiked all over and Sasha broke a finger … I'm gonna see about maybe wearing some armour.

* * *

Eddie and Uzuri fumbled their way through the maze, unknowingly closing in on the finish line.

"You're quiet all of a sudden." Noted Uzuri. "What's up?"

"I thought I heard a bunch of yelling." Replied Eddie. "We must be near the end of the maze now, because I think I also heard somebody yelling about the sun hurting their eyes."

"So, is this the part where we start running and hope we do not run into anything? Or, the part where we begin shoving each other?" Asked Uzuri.

Eddie did not respond.

"Silent treatment huh?" Pouted Uzuri. "...Oooohhh, you're trying to make it harder for me to track you by not saying anything. Well, I can hear your footsteps bucko!"

Eddie began to tiptoe along, quiet as he could manage.

"Darn it." Groaned Uzuri. "...Wait! If my team has finished the challenge, they can just tell me the way, Duh! MARCO!"

"POLO!" Yelled Yessica from a short distance ahead.

"Thanks Yessica." Chuckled Eddie as he walked quickly in the direction Yessica had called from, fumbling his way as he went.

"Darn it!" Yelled Uzuri, trying to follow after Eddie as quickly and carefully as she could manage.

The race to the finish line was tense and clumsy. Each camper had it all riding on them, but without their vision it was a race filled with stumbling, tripping and cacti. Soon enough they rounded the final corner and, unknown to them, entering the line of sight of their respective team mates.

"Eddie! This way!" Called Quana.

"Don't alert Uzuri!" Snapped Bishop.

"Listen to the arguing! Over here!" Exclaimed Barney.

Eddie and Uzuri sped up, heading quickly towards the finish line. Both bumped into each other, almost tripping over several times. But just as they reached the finish line, one of the two pulled ahead and crossed the finish line a second before the other did.

"This challenge is over!" Announced Winnie. "Winning immunity from today's vote are…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

The Golden Hawks!"

The Hawks all cheered, glad to avoid elimination once more.

"Good work guys." Said Imanda, clapping in satisfaction. "Good thing you're fast, huh Eddie?"

"A good thing indeed, or I'd have punched you in the crotch as I vowed I would. Nothing personal though, just business." Said Bishop, sniffing.

Eddie gave Bishop a look.

"Hit me, see where it gets you." Warned Eddie. "You hit me, and I am legally allowed to defend myself."

"Ok, how about we go back to the part where we feel happy that we won?" Suggested Quana awkwardly.

Meanwhile the Bronze Tigers were disappointed at their second loss.

"My bad." Said Uzuri apologetically. "If only we were not blindfolded right?"

"Yeah, if only." Grumbled Hector.

"Ah, it wasn't all that bad." Said Barney cheerfully. "At least we found the exit in less than a week."

"Yeah, but we still lost." Reminded Spider.

* * *

 **(Confessional: A-maze-ingly overused puns.)**

 **Opal:** I guess Bronze really is the loser colour, eh? I think the Bronze Tigers, over every island, have lost the most of everybody. Just as well I'm nice and snug here on the Golden Hawks huh. Things look pretty _golden_ for me. (She winks.)

 **Hector:** Sure, we may be having a very simple vote tonight … but I'd have rather we won. You know, keep the number advantage and maybe get lucky and see somebody tough from the other side get voted off. Well, once Uzuri goes I'll take it as it comes. That's what this game is about, besides moves. Reacting appropriately.

* * *

Presently the fourteen campers stood amongst their respective teams with the hosts before them, the results being summed up.

"Well, that sure was a challenge to remember!" Exclaimed Winnie.

"Yeah, my arms are gonna be sore for a week." Said Rheneas discreetly to Imanda who looked sympathetic.

"I know how to treat that kind of wound." Assured Imanda.

"So, good job to the Golden Hawks for another victory. But, we're not done here yet. I know, it's an inconvenience for me too but rules are rules, and other crap like that." Shrugged Xaria. "Ok Chris, say whatever."

"Gladly. Ok guys, it's time for Banishment Bay!" Announced Chris. "Now, unlike before, two people will be going this time from now on until the end of this island. It'll be one person per team and you cannot go twice in a row-."

"I volunteer for Banishment!" Announced Eddie as he stepped forwards.

"Good to see some enthusiasm." Chuckled Chris. "But, that's not how it works. I'll use a randomiser to select one person from each team. These two will not be able to be banished, and instead will quickly vote in the confessional to pick somebody from the opposing who will be sent to Banishment Bay until tomorrow morning. We all clear?"

Everybody nodded. Chris then took out a pad and pressed the screen. A few moments later he nodded.

"Ok, we have our Banishers selected." Stated Chris. "Today's Banishers are…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Helen and Spider."

"So, I can't be banished? Oh, thank goodness." Said Helen in relief. "I hate the sound of being stuck on a deserted island even less developed than this one."

"Hmmm, ok. I can work with this." Said Spider, nodding. "So, we vote now? Do we have a time limit?"

"Yeah, you get fives minutes." Said Xaria, looking at her watch. "Your time starts now."

With that, Spider jogged towards the confessional while Helen just shrugged indifferently and walked after him.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Better to be banished than imprisoned.)**

 **Spider:** Sending Quana was my first idea, as she'd benefit from the stars. Though, I'm not sure I should just banish my girlfriend to a deserted island with unknown dangers possibly around every corner without talking to her about it first. Thankfully, I see another clear choice.

 **Helen:** Honestly, I don't care too much about this one way or the other. Does the person who gets banished get safety from elimination or something, as they'd not be here for the vote, right? Eh, I dunno, Barney is more than likely going to be safe as he's social and stuff, so … eh, I'll just roll a die or something.

* * *

It didn't take long at all until the votes has been cast and Spider and Helen were back amongst their teams. Winnie looked over the choices the Banishers had made and nodded, putting on a sunny smile for the camera as she started speaking.

"Ok, we have the votes!" Announced Winnie. "As these are not votes for elimination, no need to worry! Meow! So, spending the night together on Banishment Bay and thus having a chance, maybe, at finding super stars are…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Alice and Bishop!"

"Oh fucking hell, are you serious?" Groaned Alice. "Kill me now."

"I guess being Banished is not bad enough by itself, it just has to be rubbed in a it." Scowled Bishop. "Those stars better be worth this shoddy treatment."

"Well, people who are banished don't have to attend a voting ceremony and thus cannot be voted off." Added Chris.

"...Not bad, but not worth this asshole." Muttered Alice.

"What does that matter to me? My team won." Huffed Bishop.

"So, do I cast my vote now?" Asked Alice.

"Nope! You're going to Banishment Bay right now, no time to vote." Said Chris with a cheerful smirk.

"...Eh, whatever. Not like I can be voted off anyway." Shrugged Alice.

Fifi walked up and gave a wave.

"Ok you two, let's get going to that island." Said Fifi, briefly giving Bishop a sour look. "And you, _behave_."

Fifi led Alice and Bishop away, the latter giving Spider a brief nod as he went. Once they were gone the hosts looked back to the twelve campers.

"So, Hawks. You six are safe and can do as you please. Tigers, one of you is going home tonight. You have until sundown to decide who it'll be." Announced Chris.

"I'd tell you not to make it predictable, but really, a lot of votes on this show have been obvious when you look back on them." Added Xaria.

"See you guys soon!" Chirped Winnie in a chipper tone.

The campers left the area, one team pleased with how the day had gone and the other already thinking about the vote.

* * *

 **(Confessional: It's gonna get ugly on that island…)**

 **Bishop:** I assume Spider picked me to go so that I could find some stars for us to use. Smart move of his, I'll admit. Finding the stars won't be hard, but I'll be stuck on that island with a total wild animal … and I do not mean the local wildlife. Still, I can deal with this. I don't think my position on the team will suffer from a brief Banishment. And if it does, I can talk my way out of this. When you deal with nobles even snobbier than I, you learn to be good with words.

 **Alice:** So, without my vote it seems Hector is gonna get his way and I'll get forced into the minority once I get back. Well, fuck.

 **Uzuri:** Okie dokie, time to show just what I can do when I step up my game! Look out people, because you're about to be bedazzled! Your heads may explode in awe, sending gore splattering the walls of your houses! Teehee!

* * *

Quana was in her cabin, rooting through her suitcase.

"C'mon, where is it?" Muttered Quana.

After a few moments Quana grinned as she took out some protective shoulder and knee-pads from her suitcase.

"To think I thought dad was just being paranoid. Quana, you doofus." Said Quana as she put on the pads. "Not much, but until I can think of a way to get better armour, it'll have to do."

"What do you need armour for?" Asked Helen casually as she entered the cabin, flopping down on her bed. "So hot..."

"It's recently occurred to me just how dangerous this show can be and how lucky we are nobody has been brutally hurt. There have been bad injuries, but I mean ones people cannot recover from." Explained Quana, putting on the shoulder pads. "I'm just taking a precaution in case I fall on the wrong side of a bomb or a hard impact or something."

"You do you." Said Helen. "My issues are inner, so armour won't help me. Mrrrmm, but air conditioning would. I'm not a fan of this heatwave."

"I don't mind it. Better than intense cold." Replied Quana, putting on the knee pads. "So, any reason you chose to banish Alice?"

Helen shrugged.

"I just rolled a die, honestly." Admitted Helen. "I wasn't gonna banish Barney, so a six sided one worked. I rolled a one, so I sent Alice."

"She and Bishop, all alone on an island … next time we see Bishop, I expect him to have several bruises on him, or walk with a limp." Said Quana, wincing at the thought. "Any day now, they'll come to blows."

"At least they'll be too busy fighting to find any of the stars." Shrugged Helen, fanning herself. "Unless Uzuri found them all already or something."

"Think she did? It seems unlikely." Noted Quana.

"...Carlton turned into a monster last season. I fail to see how Uzuri finding all five stars is in any way infeasible after that." Droned Helen.

"You make a good point." Admitted Quana.

* * *

 **(Confessional: That's probably not the strangest occurrence either.)**

 **Quana:** If this show has taught me anything, besides the fact I run my mouth way too much, it's that reality is unrealistic. We sure do live in a strange world, don't we? ...At least it's a world where I've made the top half of the game! (She cheers)

* * *

Hector sat around some ruins with Spider, Yessica and Sasha. He traced his finger on a statue.

"Ok, I know we're here to discuss the vote, but I must admit these ruins are really something special." Remarked Hector. "It makes me wonder what the culture of those who once lived here could have been like."

"Hmmm … perhaps religious, fishing focused, spiritual, very traditional based … any of those sound reasonable guesses to me." Said Spider, glancing towards a ruined statue.

"Must have taken so long to make all of these structures." Said Sasha, sitting cross legged on top of a pillar. "Reminds me of the Taj Mahal. Always nice to see it when I'm in India."

"If the odds are in my favour and I win this game, I might take a trip there." Mused Hector.

"Shall we skip to the part where we talk about who we're going to vote off?" Suggested Yessica, idly fiddling with one of her ponytails. "Though with Alice Banished I guess we've got to choose between Uzuri and Barney. So, Uzuri then?"

"I like her, but yes. I'm not voting Barney off." Said Spider firmly.

"Barney played his part well today. Even if Alice were here, it was Uzuri that cost us so let's make this simple and vote for here." Suggested Hector. "All agreed?"

Yessica, Spider and Sasha all nodded.

"Say, uh … you two got any issues to work out?" Asked Sasha.

"I got Irene voted off, and, well, let's just say if you think too hard about her getting the Freeze it'll

induce a nightmare." Said Spider awkwardly.

"We can't be besties with everybody." Added Yessica. "Call me pouty if you want, but I have opinions and the world shall hear them!"

"Just make sure you guys vote the same way, ok?" Requested Sasha. "Let's make it a simple night."

"Listen to Sasha." Agreed Hector. "Seriously. Do it."

"Shouldn't we tell Barney about this plan?" Asked Spider.

"You can if you want to, but his vote is not particularly important tonight." Shrugged Hector. "He made clear he's not feeling very close to me. I suppose I feel the same, so I need not spend vast quantities of time communicating with him."

"Please don't kick him off next." Requested Spider.

"Relax. Alice is next on the list." Stated Hector.

Spider soon left, going off to talk to Barney.

"You know, so long as Barney is in the game, his vote matters." Warned Sasha. "I know Barney, kind of. He's smarter than he lets on."

"I agree." Admitted Hector. "But he lives in the moment, and does not plan his moves out ahead of time like me. That is where we can catch him off guard."

"I don't get to do much in this alliance do I?" Noted Yessica.

"You are fourth on the totem." Replied Hector.

"It'll do." Decided Yessica, getting up and stretching a bit.

"And could you dress in something else? It's distracting." Requested Hector firmly.

"But it's really hot. Perfect bikini weather to keep cool." Said Yessica, winking cheekily. "I'm gonna have a swim. Later!"

Yessica left as well, leaving Hector and Sasha alone.

"Think Uzuri knows it's her going?" Asked Sasha.

"Eh, does it matter if she does or doesn't?" Replied Hector. "Same end result."

* * *

 **(Confessional: Words, words, words.)**

 **Hector:** Some may say I am doing too much today. Overplaying even. But, I need this vote to go right. The merge is getting very close, so I cannot lower my focus for a second. I would like to be rid of Barney, but Spider will not go for it. If we lose a third time, I suppose either I give Alice a way out and say for her to vote off Barney, or I use Spider swearing on Quana's life to assist me as leverage. Could go either way.

 **Sasha:** You know, I feel that so long as we're on this show I will never truly get to know Hector. He doesn't really switch off. I guess Eddie doesn't either, but he is willing to drop the game talk when we're alone together. Hector though … I'm wondering what he's like outside of this show, you know? I'm not sure. At least his words will keep me safe … and with a broken finger, I need safety. And a smoke too.

* * *

Uzuri walked through camp, looking around. She seemed a little pouty as she searched the area.

"Where is all of my team?" Asked Uzuri. "Are they avoiding me? Do I look monstrous or smell like blood?"

Uzuri groaned dramatically.

"I guess they're all voting for me and do not have the nerve to just tell me. I'd not be mad. Honest." Said Uzuri to herself as she sat her tush on a boulder. "This could be a problem."

"Hi there!" Called Barney as he approached Uzuri. "Uz! You got a few minutes?"

"Sure do Barney! What's up?" Asked Uzuri. "Everybody has been avoiding me. Am I being voted off?"

"Well, I don't know about the others but I couldn't find you until now. My Ninja Sense is still recharging from the challenge." Said Barney with an awkward chuckle. "Spider told me that he and the other three are voting for you though. I felt you deserved to know."

"Are you voting for me?" Asked Uzuri, her eyes sparkly and her lower lip quivering.

Barney shut his eyes tightly and then put his hands over his eyes.

"That face has power." Declared Barney. "And … I don't know. I could vote for anybody, and I do not think it'd really change much. It makes me feel like somebody's leftovers, you know?"

Uzuri gained a creepy look in her eye.

"We could do something good you know..." Giggled Uzuri. "Wanna see…?"

"You have my attention … and have also got me on edge." Declared Barney, taking one step back.

Uzuri rooted in her pockets for a moment and then took out all five super stars.

"Ta-da!" Gigged Uzuri. "With the orange and green stars together we could shake up this island like the blood aftermath of an earthquake! Wanna help me?"

Barney looked stunned. Then, a big eager grin appeared on his face.

"What did you have in mind, little ninja?" Asked Barney, kneeling and bowing in front of Uzuri. "I am ready to learn much from you. And not just how to be a professional treasure hunter."

Uzuri looked flattered, but attempted to look serious.

"Thank you Barney. Thank you." Said Uzuri with a genuine smile.

Then, the creepy look in her eyes got creepier.

"Here's how the killing tonight is gonna go..." Leered Uzuri.

* * *

 **(Confessional: It won't be bloodless carnage!)**

 **Uzuri:** You know, I think I can see why Tabitha does this strategy thing. It's not so hard at all! I'm like a second Tabitha, except shorter and I do not pass out before the first half hour of Saw 3D is over. Teehee!

 **Barney:** Right place, right time. (He fist pumps.) This is gonna be awesome! Even better than a flying kick! Also … is it just me, or has Uzuri technically made this island's twist pointless in just one day? (He laughs)

* * *

Rheneas walked through the woods, sipping from a bottle of water as he went. He wiped some sweat off if his forehead as he kept looking around.

"Has to be here somewhere." Said Rheneas to himself.

"Need help?" Asked Jennifer from an inch behind Rheneas.

Rheneas took a deep breath, his heart pounding.

"You should act in a horror movie. You'd be great at giving jumpscares." Remarked Rheneas dryly.

"I try." Stated Jennifer. "What were you looking for?"

"You, actually." Said Rheneas, putting the cap on his water bottle. "I wanted to talk to you. Talk about something that occurred to me. That, and a … mutual friend of ours."

Jennifer stared at Rheneas silently for a few moments.

"Follow me." Requested Jennifer.

Jennifer silently walked away deeper into the forest with Rheneas following, wondering where she was leading him. After a while they came to a stop in a clearing. Rheneas glanced around, but saw nothing particularly special about it.

"So, any reason you led me here?" Asked Rheneas curiously.

"This clearing is a blind spot. The cameras cannot see us, or hear us if we keep our voices low." Stated Jennifer, staring at Rheneas. "You wanted to talk to me. Talk about Jimmy. So, talk. What's on your mind?"

"Well, first I wanted to ask if he is alright. I've been worried about him." Admitted Rheneas.

"I was at the Playa earlier today. He's stable." Said Jennifer simply.

"...Look, I _know_ something is going on that you two are not telling me. I have no idea what it may be, but if it's possible I'd be totally willing to help in any way I can." Insisted Rheneas. "He's so young, he doesn't deserve everything that has happened."

Jennifer continued to stare at Rheneas, unblinking, but he stood firm in her gaze.

"I trust you." Said Jennifer slowly. "But, it would be impossible. That is all I can say."

"But-." Tried Rheneas.

"That is all I _can_ say." Repeated Jennifer.

Rheneas was silent for a moment.

"Also, there was one other thing." Said Rheneas, reluctantly moving the topic along. "As you're an intern you may be able to explain something to me."

"And that is?" Prompted Jennifer.

"Ok, so … there is a wall here built to keep the wolves out, and they have been known about since before the season began." Said Rheneas slowly. "So, it's made me wonder … how come there was no wall to keep the wolves away on Boney Island? Given how we were living in the wild, that strikes me as highly dangerous and not making sense. Why is that?"

Jennifer was silent. She looked to be seriously thinking over this.

"...I do not know." Admitted Jennifer. "That is … a _very_ good question. You know, the wolves are not native to that island."

"Then how did they get there? Swimming?" Asked Rheneas doubtfully.

Jennifer shrugged uncertainly.

"This show gets more complicated by the day." Noted Rheneas, putting a hand over his face for a moment.

When Rheneas opened his eyes Jennifer was gone.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Such a teleport spammer.)**

 **Rheneas:** Jennifer has a habit of raising more questions than she answers. Such an enigma, that girl. If she was a contestant, she'd be seriously tough competition. Hmmmm … what's going on? (He crosses his arms, tapping his fingers on his arm). Well, nothing to do now except hang out with the team, keep them wanting me around. That, and get some treatment for my sore arms. (He winces in pain, swearing quietly)

* * *

 **(Elimination Ceremony)**

* * *

The six non-banished members of the Bronze Tigers sat down, waiting for the ceremony to start. A light fog had started to roll in, and the night was lightly illuminated by the bright moon, with not a cloud in sight. The campers looked calm, except Sasha who looked dismayed as she glanced at her finger cast, and Uzuri who looked determined. Chris flashed a handsome smile for the camera and got things started.

"Welcome to another elimination guys. Your second on this island, and your first one Uzuri. Looks like your team name might be more meaningful than just being a simple name." Teased Chris.

"Not our fault somebody split from the group. And Eddie got lost from his team too, so it could have gone either way." Said Hector calmly. "Don't mock us."

"Gotta do something for the ratings." Shrugged Chris. "Well, regardless of why you lost, the fact is you did lose and that's why you're here."

"Captain Obvious." Remarked Yessica.

Chris grumbled, crossing his arms.

"Just answer my questions." Said Chris flatly. "Sasha, think that injury of yours is gonna make the game a bit harder for you now? If a challenge involves nose picking you'd be doomed."

"Hardy-har-har." Pouted Sasha. "It may be a drawback, and it may hurt a bit, but I'm not giving up Chris. If I cannot impress people with challenges, then I'll rely on my social skills to keep me safe. I know I'm safe tonight at least."

"Are you now?" Asked Chris. "Hector, as Sasha feels she is safe that must mean a target has been agreed on. Care to elaborate?"

"Naturally." Smirked Hector, calm as always. "It's an agreed decision that it is going to be Uzuri. Nothing personal, but she adds nothing to this team and she was the reason we lost the challenge, so it's common sense to be rid of her tonight. As I said, an agreed decision."

"One I was not really told much about." Added Barney.

"Is that so Barney?" Inquired Chris. "What's your take on this?"

"Well, I heard about this plan from Spider. Nobody else actually spoke to me about it." Explained Barney. "I guess they don't technically require five votes to make it work, but given Spider was the only one to talk to me about it, well, it makes me feel that I'm not really seen as very important to Hector, Sasha or Yessica. I guess for all of how goofy, silly and full of life I am I must be forgettable … go figure, right?"

"Yessica, is Barney on the outs here?" Asked Chris.

"He's not at the top, I can say that much." Admitted Yessica. "But he's not at the bottom, and people like him, so … I don't know? I guess I'm not really that close to him. But, Spider is and that's something, right? I wish I could give a better answer because I value any screentime I get."

"Finally, Uzuri. Any thoughts on the fact you seem to be getting four votes tonight … enough to eliminate you?" Asked Chris.

"Well, I'm just glad that it's not gonna be five." Said Uzuri cheerfully, before looking a little anxious. "...Please Barney, pretty please don't vote for me?"

Before Barney could respond Chris continued.

"Some good answers from you guys tonight." Said Chris, grinning. "But, now it's time to vote. Just go over there and enter the temple where you'll find the voting station. Whoever gets the most votes leaves the island and loses both the game and any chance of making the top half. So, first up o vote is-."

"Actually Chris old pal, I gotta stop you there." Giggled Uzuri, reaching into her pockets. "Because I wanna play this bad boy."

Uzuri tossed the green super star to Chris, who caught it. Uzuri giggled creepily and Barney looked thoughtful, while the other four looked surprised.

"Oh boy." Sighed Spider.

"Stick to the plan." Said Hector firmly.

"This is the indeed the green super stars. Uzuri's vote has now been doubled in power." Announced Chris. "Ok Uzuri, you go cast your vote."

Uzuri saluted, trying to look icy and serious. She got up and walked off to cast her vote. Spider looked at Barney.

"You on her side tonight?" Asked Spider quietly.

"I won't be sure until I cast my vote." Said Barney cryptically. "I shall fall back on the cliché of maybe, maybe not. Either way, you're fine tonight."

"Thanks." Said Spider, smiling.

* * *

Once Sasha had cast the final vote the six campers once again sat down, awaiting the results of the vote. Chris soon tallied up the totals and returned with a tray of five chocolate stars, setting them down on his podium. He looked over the team.

"As you all know, in this game stars represent safety. If I call your name I will give you one and you'll be safe. If you don't get one, you're outta here." Said Chris dramatically. "The following people are-."

"Sorry Chris, but I need to interrupt you again." Giggled Uzuri.

With a creepy and eerie look in her eyes Uzuri took the orange super star out of her pocket and tossed it to Chris.

"I shall play this on moi." Said Uzuri, leering with wide eyes.

The rest of the team looked stunned.

"She … she actually found not one, but two?" Gasped Hector.

"This isn't good." Gulped Yessica.

"...I'm not surprised anymore." Remarked Spider. He glanced at Barney, but Barney did not meet his gaze as he was watching a firefly.

"This is the orange super star. Two of the votes cast against Uzuri have now been removed." Announced Chris. "But will it make a difference?"

Chris paused.

"Lets find out!" Exclaimed Chris. "The following people are safe..."

…

…

…

…

…

"Barney"

…

…

…

…

…

"Spider"

…

…

…

…

…

"Sasha"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Hector"

Uzuri and Yessica were left without a chocolate star. Uzuri looked determined and tried to seem serious, while Yessica now looked very nervous. Both briefly looked at Barney, who was now focused on tying his shoe. Chris held up the last chocolate star for them both to see.

"This is the final chocolate star of the night." Stated Chris. "You've both come far, but only one more of you can remain in the game and make it to the top half, and that person is…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Uzuri!"

Uzuri cheered, clapping her hands before catching the chocolate star. Yessica let out a dramatic groan.

"Seriously?! Right before the top half? Drat and double drat!" Cursed Yessica. "Awwww, this really bites. Why me?"

"Many reasons." Assured Uzuri. "You played well, but … you stood out to me as the most dangerous person on the team to me. No harshies."

Yessica was silent for a moment.

"So, I got taken out for being skilled and amazingly awesome? ...I can live with that." Smirked Yessica, before pouting. "Still sucks so much to lose though..."

"And it's about to suck even more." Added Chris cheerfully. "Follow the trail over there for your elimination. I'll be along soon."

Making one last show-off pose for the cameras, Yessica took her leave down the path. Once she was gone Chris turned to the five campers still in the area.

"Stars mean power, so long as they are used right. Never expect an easy outcome." Said Chris with a smirk. "You may go."

The campers got up and headed off towards their cabins. Uzuri was beaming in excitement, Barney patted her on the back with a hearty laugh while Hector looked thoughtful and calculating. Spider and Sasha exchanged a glance, wondering what was coming next. Spider then seemed to think of something, and turned around to head off after Yessica.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Achievement unlocked- eliminate half of the cast!)**

 **Hector:** I could put all effort forth into eliminating Uzuri for this … but Yessica was just a number, so there's no need. Honestly, I'm impressed and I am thinking starting some kind of arrangement with Uzuri would be a pretty good idea. She'd be insane to refuse.

 **Uzuri:** I was considering of taking out Hector, but I was thinking. Yessica is a, uh, swing vote, right? She could have had power! Plus, Hector tends to get targeted a lot so he'd, um, be kind of a vote magnet? And now Barney likes me, and Spider won't want to do anything to me! Hooray!

* * *

 **(Pipe of Shame)**

* * *

Yessica, still in only her bikini, stood in place on the Pipe of Shame. She glanced down nervously.

"Uh … could I get my normal clothes on please? I'd rather not go through this in my bare skin." Requested Yessica hopefully.

"Sorry, all campers are eliminated in the clothes on their back." Said Chris cheerfully.

"Great..." Muttered Yessica.

Spider arrived, giving Yessica an awkward wave.

"Just coming to see you off." Said Spider, trying to smile. "Sorry about what happened tonight. I didn't vote for you."

"Really? You had every reason to want to, given how things have gone between us this season." Noted Yessica.

"We had a plan, and I stuck to it." Said Spider honestly. "I wish you well on your, uh, 'journey' to the Playa. I wish Irene the best and give her my warmest regards. It's your choice if you tell her that though."

Yessica considered this.

"Maybe I will." Decided Yessica. "Well, sucks to be out and not even make the merge. But, I had a good time, I totally beat my old ranking and I think I must have became a beloved darkhorse by now and showed I'm more than just Irene's girlfriend. I'm also-."

"Talking too much." Interrupted Chris, yanking the lever.

The Pipe of Shame activated and, with a shrill scream, Yessica was sucked down into it at a violent speed. The sounds of banging against metal and yelping were audible, slowly becoming distant until they were gone.

"That seems highly unsafe." Said Spider nervously, disapproving.

"You can't prove that until you ride it. You volunteering to?" Asked Chris.

"I'd rather not." Stated Spider as he turned and headed off to the cabins.

* * *

 **(Cabins)**

* * *

Back at the camp grounds, Imanda sat beside Rheneas on his bunk, gently bandaging his arms. She looked concerned. Eddie lay on one of the top bunks, seemingly asleep.

"Yikes, this challenge really wasn't a good one for you. Your arms are totally red and punctured." Muttered Imanda anxiously. "I doubt any long lasting harm has been done, but your arms will be stinging a lot I'm afraid. But, I've done what I can to reduce the pain and hopefully it'll be enough."

"Thanks Imanda." Said Rheneas gratefully. "What a day. Good thing we won, right? Though, as Uzuri might've been the one voted off, well, I'm still glad we won … but it's a shame."

"I guess we'll find out for sure tomorrow." Said Imanda, putting her hands on her lap. "Also, now that Eddie is sleeping, and since Bishop is on Banishment Bay, could I run an idea by you?"

"Sure. What's up?" Asked Rheneas.

Imanda considered her words for a moment.

"I think we should vote off Bishop." Said Imanda dramatically.

"...You've got my attention." Said Rheneas, nodding. "What's bought this up?"

"Well, I just think with the merge getting closer he's somebody we ought to, well, make go away." Said Imanda, adjusting her glasses a little. "He has allies, he's good at the game, he's a harsh and cutthroat guy not afraid to do what he thinks he needs to, and he also threatened me before. Are you close to him?"

"Not exactly." Said Rheneas, inspecting his arms, muttering a word of pain. "I could go for this. Better than having no plan at all. Maybe we could rope in some of the others as well? Opal might go for it."

"I like where this is going!" Giggled Imanda.

From his bunk, Eddie lay silent and away from the others. He looked thoughtful.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Eavesdropper~.)**

 **Imanda:** If I just sit on my butt, I won't get anything done. I need to get going and get things in motion! There may be no badge for voting off an elitist, but I'm gonna do it anyway! I only need four votes to do it, and I have two. I think I can get two more to agree … I mean, surely Bishop has angered at least two of the others at some point, right?

 **Eddie:** I can see the benefit of kicking Bishop off. But, he is kind of a way to keep attention off of my when it's time to vote … so, looks like me and Imanda are gonna be on opposite sides, and soon.

* * *

 **(Banishment Bay)**

* * *

Bishop and Alice sat on opposite sides of a campfire, glaring at each other in silence as cold as ice. It was as if both were daring the other to make the first move. Alice stared at Bishop, drawing a finger across her neck.

"Well, I must say, the silence from you is refreshing." Noted Bishop.

"Shut your face." Scoffed Alice. "Let's just not talk to each other. We'll fight, and I'd win."

"You, win? What a fantasy." Drawled Bishop.

Alice just scowled and soon the two were silent around the fire once more. Eventually though Bishop spoke up.

"Well, I'm off. I'm gonna look for those stars again." Said Bishop as he got up and began to head towards the forest.

"Not without me. If you find one, like hell I'm not gonna know about it."Said Alice coldly as she followed after Bishop.

Bishop just grunted as the two walked silently for a few minutes.

"So … urgh, I hate saying this so much, but do we have a plan for the merge?" Asked Alice reluctantly.

"Why ask me? Oh, right, I didn't tell you our alliance is terminated." Noted Bishop.

"What?!" Scowled Alice. "I hate you and you hate me, but we need each other."

"You sent that rabid girl after me. Frankly, I have little interest working with you after that." Sniffed Bishop. "Have fun being on the minority of your team, you little nobody."

"Nobody? Ha! I work hard every day of my life, no exceptions. I don't need a family fortune to show I'm far better than you and get to the top of the pile." Said Alice coldly.

"It doesn't matter how hard you work. No matter your effort, no matter your hopes, your stock simply never go anywhere in life, you pathetic worm." Spat Bishop without looking back.

Letting out a yell of anger Alice lunged at Bishop, tackling him to the ground where they began to brawl.

* * *

 **(Outro)**

* * *

Winnie and Xaria stood by the big temple, ready to give the outro.

"What a milestone!" Exclaimed Winnie. "Half of the cast are gone! Or, is it more a case of half of them are left? Well, whatever the case, isn't this show exciting?! Meow! Alliances all over, two stars played, somebody I thought would be safe went home and we might have some action on Banishment Bay soon! What an episode and what a season!"

"And I am sure it'll get better. Or worse. Hard to tell with this show." Shrugged Xaria. "So, because contract forces me to ask you guys questions under penalty of law … hmmm, lets see … will Imanda's plan work? Will Bishop kill Alice before they return to the main island? Will Eddie be able to counter Imanda's plans? Will Sasha's broken finger hold her back, or mean utterly nothing? Has Uzuri claimed some power for herself, or is she still doomed to fall? Will Barney's ninja sense be more than a joke nobody finds funny? And who will be the next person voted off? I don't know nor do I give a shit, but you do and you may find out next time."

"On Total Drama Letter Starz!" Exclaimed Winnie. "The show that puts the drama in dramatic!"

"Really?" Asked Xaria.

"I couldn't think of a better snappy saying." Said Winnie awkwardly.

* * *

 **(Later that night)**

* * *

The night sky was clear, and fog covered the island. Slowly, the door of the girl's cabin opened up and Quana carefully stepped out, silently slowing it behind her. With the photo in her pocket, she quickly made her way out of the camp and into the forest. It wasn't long before she came across Chef Hatchet leaning against a tree in a small clearing.

"Ah, there you are. You got the picture?" Asked Chef seriously.

"Sure do." Confirmed Quana, taking the photo out of her pocket and passing it to Chef Hatchet. "What are you gonna do with it?"

"I'll tell you once it becomes relevant." Assured Chef Hatchet. "Security is getting much tighter. More cameras set up. We can't act suspicious or the whole operation breaks down. This area here though? This is a blind spot."

"...There are footprints." Noted Quana nervously. "It looks like somebody has been here."

"Well, we're alone now. Focus on that. Anyway, we got a little activity to do tonight." Said Chef Hatchet shortly. "Tomorrow night, you need to break into the intern compound and recover some files. Files that those producers do not want found. They have their worst stuff hidden elsewhere, but it'll be a start. Tonight, we're going over the plan of what you're going to be doing."

"I'm in." Agreed Quana, saluting. "Murder, exploitation, endangerment … maybe much more. If we don't do anything, there will just be more seasons, won't there?"

"And more people who end up like Nakia." Said Chef Hatchet grimly.

"But, why can't you get the files? You're allowed in the intern areas." Noted Quana.

"True, but they are always watching me." Muttered Chef Hatchet. "I'd be caught in an instant. You're better at sneaking around, and are smaller than me, so you'd be able to hide. No guns this time. Just stealth."

"Understood. So, what do I have to do Chef, you buddy of mine?" Asked Quana with a determined look and a sly wink.

"Don't call me buddy, pal." Stated Chef Hatchet, "Anyway, here's the plan."

* * *

 **(Confessional: I'm not your pal, guy!)**

 **Opal:** You ever notice how Quana often leaves the cabin at night? She must be as much a sleepwalker as daddy. ...And as loud as a snorer too. (Opal groans)

* * *

VOTES

Barney: Yessica

Hector: Uzuri

Sasha: Uzuri

Spider: Uzuri

Uzuri: Yessica (doubled by the green super star)

Yessica: Uzuri

XXX

Yessica- 3

Uzuri- 2 (Two votes subtracted by the orange super star)

* * *

 **Golden Hawks:** Bishop, Eddie, Helen, Imanda, Opal, Quana, Rheneas

 **Bronze Tigers:** Alice, Barney, Hector, Sasha, Spider, Uzuri

 **Eliminated:** Lavender, VayVay, Irene, Zed, Eleanor, Lankston, Tabitha, Quarla, Paul, Jimmy, Raven, Wallace, Yessica

* * *

Probably one of the most irrelevant and dull characters of her original season, some may say it was an odd choice bringing her back. Even with the yuri arc with Irene in TDL2, she still was not the deepest character around. I knew I wanted her in, but I was stuck with what to do with her pre-story. And then, it hit me. Parody/deconstruct the idea of a satellite character! There's always been an issue of couples being too dependant one each other, but Yessica had this the worst in my eyes, so I tried to make her as separate from Irene as I could. So, different team than Irene and then Irene going home early to start with, but then we get things like:

-Yessica's insecurity over being only known as 'Irene's girlfriend' and 'the swimmer'.

-Her personality being more defined, with her being a bit mood swingy and a show-off for glory, along with feeling insecure about her worth.

-Having far more interactions with people such as her friendship with Rheneas, conflict with Spider and mixture of both with Paul. In short, branching her out helped.

Still, I do feel Yessica felt a bit disconnected at times with not as much to do. Ironically, what she was trying to prove she was not. I think this became less of an issue as time went on, but in the earlier episodes she had not hit her stride, and I think it kind of shows. Plus, sometimes her bitchy side came off as … I don't know exactly, but just not 'right'. That said however, I had fun writing her and I think she has certainly improved from her TDL1 self. Then again, not hard to achieve that, huh?

* * *

 **Next Time:** The Red Fangs may be off their trail, but Kasimar and Madeline soon find they have some new things to worry about, and they're not exactly human either...


	51. Kasimar's Quest 7

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Total Drama.

 **Note:** Took longer than I wanted to write this, but at least this time we've not had to wait a month for an update! I want to say that I'll hopefully keep up the pace this time, but chances are anything I say would only later prove me as a liar. I'll just write whenever I get the chance, and hope that you guys won't be kept waiting for too long. Still, halfway through the Anatat Isle arc! Let's keep it going! Also, as a small teaser, expect a special one-shot to be uploaded around Christmas Day. I think you'll all enjoy it… ;)

Damn reptiles!

* * *

 **(Outskirts of Ohoma- 972 miles from Toronto)**

 **(Time- 10AM, about the time Kim and Rheneas were arguing)**

* * *

The sun was shining above the city of Ohoma and the day was a busy one. Kasimar and Madeline stood on the side walk near the very edge of the city, looking up ahead. Not only were many civilians walking around but there were also a surprisingly dense number of cops as well.

"Looks like my reputation has proceeded me. I'm almost flattered." Remarked Kasimar.

"Think they're here for you?" Asked Madeline quietly. "How would they know? You've been …. uh … not close to subtle, but not to your usual level of anarchy."

"Well yeah, I can't carry any guns without getting arrested. A knife is not enough." Muttered Kasimar. "Now how are we gonna get past these fuckers? There are a lot of them, and all it takes is for one to recognise me. Plus, somebody might try to grab you again."

Madeline looked thoughtful.

"Taxi ride through the city?" Suggested Madeline.

"We can't waste money." Said Kasimar flatly. "And newsflash, those bargain bin sandwiches did not fill me up very well. Next time we buy food, make it good! Steak women, steak!"

"Well, if you suddenly have money to throw around." Said Madeline sweetly.

Kasimar just scoffed, shaking his head as he paced.

"Well, with the Red Fangs off our trail at least we have time to plan out what comes next. I'll miss killing them, but the money I'm gonna get from you will tide me over. Ok, going around the city would put us in the open and easy to spot. Think, think, think..." Said Kasimar, before telling in annoyance and throwing up his arms. "Fuck!"

"Thinking quickly not your strong point?" Asked Madeline.

"I act on impulse, but usually I don';t have to care about laws. Now that I do, it's making it harder to come up with plans that will work and amuse me." Stated Kasimar, crossing his arms. "You got any ideas what we can do?"

Madeline tapped her chin, looking rather uncertain. She glanced around in case anything useful was nearby. Glancing into a nearby alley, she saw a manhole cover.

"How about we just head through the sewer?" Suggested Madeline.

"Won't you complain about the smell?" Asked Kasimar.

"Hey, if it meant getting home to my family I'd be willing to swim through a hundred miles of sewage without a rest." Said Madeline seriously.

"Every day you become less and less like a stereotypical spoiled princess." Noted Kasiamr with a chuckle. "I'm impressed."

Kasimar then shoved in front of Madeline.

"Me first. If something comes at you I don't trust you to be able to kill it like I can." Said Kasimar as he knelt down, carefully opening the heavy manhole cover.

"What could be down there? I don't think sewer workers are dangerous … wait, are you seriously..." Madeline trailed off.

"Spit it out." Said Kasimar flatly.

"Kasimar, do you think there are alligators in sewers? That's just an urban myth." Said Madeline, shaking her head.

"The government keeps it on the down low to stop people from panicking. Wouldn't you be upset if your lousy government failed to stop sewer gators from existing?" Asked Kasimar as he started to descend. "Put the cover back in place when you come down."

"Sure. Anyway, there are no gators down there. Just rats." Said Madeline as she began to descend as well. "How would one even survive? What would it eat?"

"Like you just said, rats." Stated Kasimar. "Hopefully we can find some decent equipment down here. I could kill an alligator with a knife, but a gun would make it easier."

"There are no alligators!" Yelled Madeline as she carefully put the cover back in place. "Sorry for yelling, but such nonsensical beliefs are a pet peeve of mine."

"And whiny bitches are my pet peeve, what's your point?" Teased Kasimar.

Madeline just pouted.

"You may not be a monster, and I may be sure you have a bit of good very deep within you … but you're still a jerk." Noted Madeline.

"And I'd not have myself any other way." Chuckled Kasimar.

"Oh, don't I know it." Drawled Madeline, very lightly chuckling. "Is it all clear down there?"

"Just a sec." Said Kasimar as he reached the bottom of the ladder, knife in hand.

After glancing around the area, seeing the place was dormant and spotting where the sewage was running he nodded.

"All clear! C'mon, let's keep moving." Ordered Kasimar.

* * *

"Fuck, it's dark down here." Muttered Kasimar. "Smells like shit too."

"Well it is a sewer." Replied Madeline. "Think we're getting close to the exit? I mean, the exit that won't bring us up into the center of a crowd?"

"Fuck if I know. We'll just keep going for as long as we can and then get out. I'm not too bad with directions though, so I know we're not going backwards." Assured Kasimar, twirling his knife in his hand as he led the way. "...It's seriously weird that you're not complaining about the smell of this place."

"Who cares about smells when you can get home to your family quicker?" Asked Madeline. "By the way, next time we're in a town that's not full of cops, can we stop by the police station?"

"First of all, fuck you and no way. Second, that sentence makes no sense." Said Kasimar, peering around a corner to check for danger. "All clear."

"Look, it'd only take a few moments. I'd just pass on where the Red Fangs' hideout is located. In fact, I could just write it all down and put it through their mailbox." Suggested Madeline.

Kasimar lightly tapped his knife to his chin, thinking this over.

"...Yeah, alright." Conceded Kasimar. "Might as well fuck with them a bit more while we still can. Oh, look, there's a door up ahead. I swear, if this doesn't lead to something good I'm gonna stab something."

"Hurt me, and you lose any chance at your money." Warned Madeline. "Geez, it feels surreal that I'm pretty much the only person safe from your rampages."

"Just be glad I like money. You'll succeed where Total Drama failed … making me rich." Snickered Kasimar, kicking the door open. "Ok, let's see what we've got in here."

Entering the room and looking around, it was clear it was a sort of vacant office. It seemed to have been left empty for some time as there was dust build up on the table in the center of the room and the lockers off to the side had cobwebs dangling from them. The light was turned on, but flickered every few seconds. If not for the paper printout placed upon the table, the place would look like it had been abandoned for months.

"Ok, you stand by the table and try not to get yourself kidnapped again, and I'll check the lockers for anything useful." Said Kasimar firmly as he approached the locker.

"Sure." Said Madeline, doing as requested. "Oh hey, what does this say?"

Madeline picked up the paper on the table and began to read through it, while Kasimar easily broke the rusted lock on the locker with a roundhouse kick. Upon seeing what was inside he let out a triumphant laugh.

"Uwee-ha-har!" Cackled Kasimar, taking hold of a shotgun that was inside the locker along with a box of shells for it. "Oh _yes_ , I can work fucking well with this!"

Kasimar then saw a handgun was also in the locker, along with several bullets. Shrugging to himself, he picked it up as well.

"Hey Madeline, got a present for ya." Teased Kasimar.

Madeline could only stare, wordless as she accepted the gun.

"...Well, looks like the paper is for real..." Said Madeline, looking very nervous.

"What are you talking about?" Asked Kasimar, loading the shotgun as he spoke.

Madeline passed Kasimar the paper, clearly intending for him to read it. Shrugging, Kasimar began to skim through it, and this is what it said.

* * *

 _Mission Briefing_

 _Addressed: Sewer Security Team_

 _Sewer maintenance worker George Rickley came across a live, aggressive alligator at 18:00 last Tuesday. The creature is highly dangerous with an estimated length of fifteen feet and a weight estimated upwards of one ton, and as moving it is impossible, termination is the only option available. Use the supplied gear to remove it promptly. The disposal team will take care of the rest. One supplied handgun and magazine should be enough for the job, but take all that you feel is needed to get the job done quickly, and above all safely. You will be paid extra for the risk involved._

 _A lesser note, the fan regulators over the ventilation tunnels have ceased. Use the valve handle to get them working again, if you happen to go in that direction. Action is appreciated, but not required._

 _Good luck team._

 _Sewer Board Executive Charlie Mann_

* * *

"Crap … looks like we're gonna have to be careful to not run into the security." Grumbled Kasimar.

"Seriously!?" Exclaimed Madeline. " _That_ is your first thought after reading that?"

"Well, that and the fact it looks like I was right that sewer gators exist." Teased Kasimar smugly, pumping his shotgun. "Just stay behind me and I'll kill it, if the security haven't already. I kinda hope they haven't because killing a giant alligator sounds fucking awesome."

"I'm sure." Remarked Madeline. "I think bowing up a shark would be better though. Daddy just loves Jaws. Every week he watches it."

"He has good film taste. Now enough talk, let's keep going. Time is money." Said Kasimar firmly. "Sooner you're back home, sooner I can buy a tank for me and my gang."

"A tank? That's what you'll spend the money on?" Asked Madeline, following Kasimar out of the office. "...Well, I guess that answers that. I had been wondering what you'd spend the money on."

"Use your imagination." Snickered Kasimar. "I have quite a few desires that only money can quench."

* * *

The two had been trekking through the foul sewers for a while and not come across anything. Kasimar insisted that he knew he was going the right way, but Madeline still felt skeptical. Right now the walkways had ended and the two were forced to wade through waist high sewage to continue forwards.

"Ok, now I'm gonna complain about the smell. This is so gross." Gagged Madeline, one hand holding her gun and the other holding her nose. "When we get out of here we're gonna need to find somewhere to bath, _and_ find new outfits."

"Clothes won't come cheap." Replied Kasimar. "Besides, it'll keep people from coming near us. Is that a bad thing?"

"Well, we could get into trouble for public indecency. I'm sure there is some rule against going around a city smelling like raw sewage." Said Madeline, before yelping and pointing her gun behind her. "What was that?"

"Relax. It's not the alligator … you'd be dead by now if it was." Assured Kasimar. "It was probably a rat or something. Or are rats in the sewers too far fetched for you to believe as well?"

Madeline didn't respond, more focused on trying to ensure she did not trip over. Whatever was on the ground by her feet, she felt happier not knowing.

"So, you scared of alligators at all?" Asked Madeline curiously. "They have some pretty big, sharp teeth and you've made clear you do not like teeth in general."

"I don't mind them." Shrugged Kasimar. "There are worse animals."

"Really? Like what?" Asked Madeline curiously. "Sharks? Hyenas? Bears? Maggots?"

"Oh, if only you knew." Said Kasimar with a mysterious smirk.

"Part of your elusive backstory you plan to never tell me?" Guessed Madeline.

"Bingo. Now, quiet. I need to hear if someone or something is approaching us." Said Kasimar firmly. "Brace yourself because the second I hear something I do not like, I'm shooting at it. So, might wanna cover your ears."

Madeline nodded, aiming her gun forwards as she followed after Kasimar.

"Sure hope we're not gonna be chased through here by a pack of alligators. Once of them is bad enough." Murmured Madeline. "Worse than a pack of hounds."

Madeline did not know it, but her words had made Kasimar think back to an unpleasant memory of his. He winced as he waded forth in the sewage, shotgun at the ready.

* * *

 _Pokey McSkeen, a boy of just ten, screamed and wailed as a pack of guard dogs pounced on him. They were trained not kill, but to subdue. It was not long before they dragged the screaming boy back to the front entrance of the mansion. He was dropped down at the doorstep, the dogs backing off and sitting obediently. A figure looked down at him and shook his head._

" _Running away again Master McSkeen?" The figure, a grown man, said with an exaggerated finger wave. "Well, you know what is next. Come here."_

" _Keep away from me!" Screamed the young boy in terror._

 _The man simply grabbed the boy and, a fairly casual look on his face, ripped out one of the boy's teeth. With an agonising scream, blood pouring from his jaw, he feel to the ground gasping and twitching._

" _Now, off to bed with you. Try to get some sleep, there is much work to be done tomorrow." Said the man sweetly. "Chop, chop."_

 _The man led Pokey inside and pointed to the stairs._

" _You should behave yourself more, be more like Master Moonwell." Said the man. "Off to bed. Be a good boy tomorrow, yes?"_

 _Pokey walked up the stares, in silent agony. He didn't say it out loud, for fear of worse punishment, but more and more as time passed he felt the urge to cause pain, **real pain** , to Count Nedmund. He was no adoptive father. He was nothing but evil._

 _Soon enough, Pokey collapsed on his bed, screaming into the pillow. How much longer would this hell last for? After screaming himself hoarse and laying silent form a while he glanced over to his room mate. His only friend in this hell. Ian Moonwell, or just Moony to Pokey. He sat on his bed, knees drawn up, silent. He was always the quietest thing, barely making a sound. Just twitching a lot._

" _Again?" Asked Ian quietly._

" _Again." Whimpered Pokey. "One day...one day we'll get out of here..."_

" _But we have nobody to contact." Whispered Ian._

" _We only have ourselves." Said Pokey, taking deep, raspy breaths. "We have ourselves and … everything in the house."_

 _Ian looked confused, but said nothing._

" _...We need to get stronger..." Said Pokey, looking serious as he stood up and began pacing. "We need to get tougher. Take our time, let the Count let his guard down...and when we're tough enough, we..."_

" _We what?" Asked Ian quietly._

 _Pokey just gave Ian a silent look. He slowly drew a finger across his throat. Ian gasped, looking shocked._

" _He'd do the same!" Barked Pokey. "If we don't kill that man...he'll kill us. He's already come close, over and over … if we want it to end, he needs to be gone forever."_

 _Ian was silent, looking very nervous and uneasy. But slowly, he gave a timid nod._

" _...Kill or be killed..." Mumbled Ian._

" _And were not gonna let ourselves be killed, brother." Vowed Pokey._

" _We're not..." Ian trailed off._

" _Might as well be, we're in this together." Said Pokey firmly. "And once we're out of this … this …. this fucking shithole however long it takes, we do what we need to in order to get by."_

 _Pokey looked out the window, agony and determination in his eyes._

" _...That's the way it is..." He sighed._

* * *

Kasimar shook his head, returning to the present and keeping his focus on whatever lay ahead. He pointed his shotgun towards anything that made a sound, even shooting a rat which, predictably, exploded into a pile of gore.

"And I thought rats were disgusting when they were alive." Mused Madeline. "You zoned out for a few seconds there. Something up?"

"What can I say? The smell of shit makes me light headed. This place is worse than I was expecting." Gagged Kasimar. "C'mon, I think I see a light up ahead. Might be a way out. Or another office. Either way, less raw sewage."

"Lead the way." Said Madeline eagerly. "I'd do anything for less sewage."

"And here I thought I remembered you saying you'd swim through miles of it if it meant seeing your family." Said Kasimar, snickering.

Kasimar ran ahead, making sure the way was clear as Madeline tried to keep up. They soon reached the light, which was a simple light on a wall, illuminating an alcove and a slightly ajar door. The door led in the direction Kasimar knew they needed to go.

Of course, right now the chewed up corpses that the light also revealed were of more interest to him.

"I found the security team." Announced Kasimar. "Amazingly, I've seen worse corpses than this."

"Oh my god." Muttered Madeline. "The alligator must be near. Out of the water! Sewage! Whatever, let's just get out!"

The two scrambled onto dry land and looked at the dead bodies. Truly, they were hard to recognise as the people they once were.

"Think they died quickly?" Asked Madeline.

"How should I know? I'm not an alligator biologist. I'm better with scorpions." Shrugged Kasimar. "But if I had to guess, they got bitten in half and died instantly. And if they hadn't, oooo, you can bet they'd wish they had."

Madelien looked at the corpses and shivered lighty.

"This should bother me more than it currently is." Admitted Madeline.

"Eh, you get used to it. After the fiftieth corpse or so, the desensitisation sets in." Assured Kasimar "Anyway, let's see if they have anything good."

"The sewage and dank atmosphere would have ruined anything they have by now." Said Madeline, edging towards the door bit by bit.

"Not quite. This one is holding something." Said Kasimar, kneeling down for a moment.

Kasimar rose holding a red valve handle, still in clear working condition.

"We might as well use this. Could come in handy." Said Kasimar, pausing as he glanced down for a place he could put it. "...Eh, you carry it. I need both hands for the shotgun."

Madeline held the valve handle without complaint, flinching a little at the specks of blood on it. Shotgun at the ready, Kasimar entered the door with Madeline following behind.

* * *

"You know what I hate in life?" Asked Kasimar a while later.

"Anything morale or full of virtue?" Guessed Madeline.

"Yes, but especially dead ends." Sighed Kasimar, sounding frustrated.

Indeed, after reaching another river of raw sewage the two had trekked on for a while until coming to a dead end. All that was in front of them was a rusted ladder leading up to a fan that spun like a blur, far too fast to make a careful jump through.

"Either we jam it with something, or we find another way." Noted Kasimar, punching the wall in frustration.

Madeline noticed a port in a metal box attached to the wall. It had a square shaped hole it in. Glancing at the end of the valve handle she nodded.

"We can use this." Said Madeline, putting the valve handle into place.

Groans and creaks echoed throughout the sewer as Madeline turned the valve handle, but also the whirring of the fan gradually went silent as the fan itself came to a gentle stop, the risk of being shredded by it now gone.

"Well, up the ladder and through the tunnel then." Said Kasimar, tossing his shotgun up above with a careful lob. " _Ladies_ first."

"Somehow, the idea of going into a stinging, rusted, foul tunnel first doesn't seem like a compliment." Said Madeline, pouting.

"Well I'll level with you, I just wanted to look at your ass while you climbed. You're not bad looking." Admitted Kasimar, snickering. "C'mon."

With that Kasimar began to climb up the ladder. Glancing at him for a brief moment, Madeline rolling her eyes and followed after him.

"You're only a six out of ten, I hope you realize." Said Madeline cheekily.

"Oh, fuck you!" Scoffed Kasimar.

The two soon reached the top of the ladder and, weapons in hand, began to move onwards. Just as Madeline had said, it was rusty and foul. The smell of sewage and what some would call death hunt in the air. At the top of the tunnel was a vent with mould growing upon it.

All was silent.

"Ah, a few seconds of relief." Said Madeline in content. "Surely the alligator can't it in here."

"Maybe not, but they can." Muttered Kasimar. "Run!"

From the vent a large amount of sizeable cockroaches had begun to swarm out. They looked aggressive and angry, and they were making a beeline for the two. Kasimar blasted a warning shot, scaring them back briefly, and he sprinted forwards to the other end of the tunnel. Running full speed, Madeline followed after him yelling in alarm as some of the roaches attempted to climb upon them and bite them. Kasimar grabbed Madeline by the arm and took a flying leap out of the other side of the tunnel.

The two landed in raw sewage and quickly surfaced, both feeling disgusted, though at least free from roaches.

"Well, that fucking sucked." Remarked Kasimar. "Ok, we gotta go this way. Running now, complaining later."

"I'll hold back only for you." Drawled Madeline. "At least after this journey I'll never be scared of germs again. Not like anything will ever top this experience."

"Guess again." Sighed Kasimar. "Of all the cliché … run!"

Madeline didn't bother looking back, preferring to waste no time and dash after her bodyguard. A growing from behind, along with the sound of heavy footsteps causing big splashes in the sewage, confirmed that they had found the alligator. The beast let out a deafening roar as it began to pursue its prey at a high speed.

"Quick, kill it!" Exclaimed Madeline.

"You better let me know if I'm gonna hit anything." Warned Kasimar, starting to run backwards as he aimed his gun at the alligator. "Come get some, fuck!"

Kasimar fired and pumped the shotgun like clockwork, unloading the shells into the face of the alligator. Blood dripped down its scaly face and some of its horribly big and sharp teeth were shattered. Even so, the massive reptile made its way forwards hungrily.

The shotgun clicked, now out of ammo.

"Shit!" Yelled Kasimar, throwing the shotgun right at the alligator.

The alligator was unfazed by this and lunged forth. Kasimar fell back just in time to avoid having everything above his legs devoured, but the alligator was already about to go in for another bite, leaving Kasimar not even a chance to scream in death.

The sound of a gunshot echoed in the sewers. The alligator hissed bad growled in pain, plasma and blood leaking from its destroyed left eye, a bullet deeply wedged into it. Madeline, trembling as she held the gun, looked at Kasimar.

"Well? Get up! Run!" Yelled Madeline.

Kasimar did just that, taking a second to harshly whip the alligator with his chain while Madeline managed to shot its other eye out. Though blinded, the beast was far from down and, though it could no longer see its prey, could easily smell them and had killing intent as it chased after them.

"So, what's the plan sharp shooter?" Remarked Kasimar.

"Mainly it's running and not dying!" Yelped Madeline, fright all over her face.

"Good plan!" Agreed Kasimar as they rounded a corner.

And so it went on, the two young adults running through the long passages of the sewers with the alligator always in hot pursuit.

"What now? We can't just hope he'll have a heart attack." Said Madeline anxiously.

"I think it might be a her. Or not. Fuck if I know. We just need to get it stuck, or dead, and fast!" Yelled Kasimar.

As they rounded another bend Madeline spotted a large fire extinguisher on the wall. Without pausing to think, she tore it from its place as she ran past, hurling it behind her into the jaws of the massive alligator. The beast chewed on it lightly as it kept up the pursuit.

"Oh, this is gonna be _good_!" Cackled Kasimar wickedly. "Do it! Do it!"

Fuelled by fear and adrenaline Madeline opened fire. She missed the first three shots due to her shaky hands, but for the fourth shot her aim was true.

BOOM!

The head and some of the frontal torso of the alligator was instantly blown apart, showering the two in alligator gore. Madeline shrieked in utter revulsion, while Kasimar just sighed.

"Once night falls, we're robbing a clothing store." Said Kasimar flatly.

"That, and maybe somewhere that sells body wash." Added Madeline, flicking some gator brains off of her arm with a grossed out expression. "That was messier than I expected."

"It was also fucking awesome!" Cackled Kasimar, giving Madeline a firm pat on the back. "That usually just happens in movies or stories. I actually got to see it up close. Hell yeah! Plus, you did kinda stop me getting eaten alive, so … let's call it thirty eight million. That memory is gonna stay with me _forever_."

Laughing heartily, Kasimar walked onwards with his knife now in hand. Madeline, despite everything, chuckled as well and followed after him.

"Hanging out with this guy is making me go crazy." Remarked Madeline to herself.

And later that night, once they were out of the sewer and discreetly breaking into a clothing mall, Madeline knew she was right.

* * *

Kasimar might have to watch himself, or Madeline might just end up being tougher than him. Could his ego take such a hit? Either way, the enigma of his past is slowly but surely coming out, with much still unanswered. Stay tuned for more!

* * *

 **Next Time:** The campers make like Tarzan and must swing from temple to temple, which is much harder than it sounds!


	52. CH 19, PT 1: The Expecting

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Total Drama.

 **Note:** ...These month long waits really are becoming a bad habit of mine aren't they? I guess all I can say is life just happens, along with all assorted incidents and anecdotes within. It was a pretty busy Christmas this year. I can say that much! Also, ironically, one of the least crazy on the-day ones as well? Point is, it was good and stuff beforehand and after(hand?) kept me from really having time to dedicate to this massive story. But no worries, the chapter is here now, and a deadly confrontation is looming closer…

Watch out for that-[BAM]

* * *

The moon shone brightly over Anatat Island, the waves surrounding it gentle and soft. The night was warm and cloudless, but had a light breeze blowing along. Winnie and Xaria stood by some of the ruins, ready to give the recap. Xaria sipped from a mug of coffee.

"Ah, gotta love sweet, sweet espresso." Said Xaria, sounding content.

"Isn't coffee more bitter than sweet?" Asked Winnie.

"It keeps me awake for these late recaps, so I don't care what it tastes like." Shrugged Xaria. "I'm just glad we're past the halfway point in both episode and player counts. About damn time."

"I guess, in the end, all good things must come to an end." Said Winnie with a sad sigh.

"...What the fuck does that have to do with this show?" Replied Xaria raising an eyebrow.

In response to this Winnie laughed, before starting off the recap.

"Last time on Total Drama Letter Starz the campers tried to make the most of their new teams now that they had free time to be apart of them. Some had more to work with than others. On the Golden Hawks Bishop and Eddie got into an argument, but still seem to be working together. I mean, Bishop is the reason Eddie is still here. Also, Helen made a plea to Quana to not vote for her due to being the weakest at challenges. And while some like Imanda thought of the vote even with berries thrown at them, Rheneas hung out with the interns, arguing with Kim and assisting Clyde and Steve. It wouldn't be TDL without interns popping up. Heehee!" Giggled Winnie.

"I'd say too bad some fans hate that happening, but sadly I do not care." Remarked Xaria. "Meanwhile on the Bronze Tigers Sasha came to the epiphany that she does not want to beat the crap out of Kim, Alice criticised Yessica for voting off Wallace, Hector felt pretty in control and upon her arrival Uzuri felt ready for anything, given how she had managed to find all five super stars in one night. I applaud her for screwing up the twist so quickly."

"Chris was frustrated. Heehee! Meow!" Giggled Winnie. "The challenge was a maze...but with _blindfolds_. Oooo~! We saw complaining, we saw bumps, we saw Rheneas crash into a comical number of cacti, we saw Bishop and Opal complain the challenge was apparently boring...we even got to see Barney's 'Ninja Sense' as its finest! Meow! It came down to Eddie and Uzuri who had gotten separated from their teams and Eddie crossed the lines first. The Golden Hawks won once more, and that meant the Bronze Tigers had to vote! Oh, and Alice and Bishop got sent to Banishment Bay for the night."

"Hector wanted a simple Uzuri vote, and that meant Uzuri was safe because things are never simple these days. Indeed, after playing the orange and green stars, and with assistance from Barney, Uzuri sent Yessica out of the door. Why? Fuck if I know. I would've gone for Hector, but everybody has their own ideas." Shrugged Xaria. "Either way, we're down to thirteen. Like I said, half of these people are gone … really, they're the lucky ones."

Winnie just patiently smiled.

"So the merge is close and everybody left wants to make it there. Yep! But there is not a spot for everybody left. So, will Bishop get into a large scale fight with Alice on Banishment Bay? Will Eddie figure out that Uzuri has got all of the super stars? Will Opal ever act her age? Will Uzuri keep stepping her game up, or was it a one time thing? Is Sasha going to have another video game hallucination? Will Barney ever be quiet for a singe minute? Find out al this and more, maube, right now on Total Drama Letter Starz!"

"And while you're at it, count how many times something dumb happens. I kid you not, you'll be in the triple digits by the end of the episode." Added Xaria, sipping from her mug of coffee.

* * *

(Theme Song, I Wanna Be Famous)

* * *

 **(Banishment Bay)**

* * *

Alice had tackled Bishop, sick of his attitude and finally deciding to take her hate of the rich boy to a physical level. The two crashed to the ground and in a matter of seconds were punching and scrapping at each other, rolling around and snarling. Alice grabbed her hands around Bishop's neck, strangling him and throttling him about. Bishop coughed and gagged, but retaliated with a punch to Alice's gut that knocked the breath out of her, followed by him uppercutting her off of him.

"Little rat." Hissed Bishop.

Alice was back on her feet in an instant, lunging at Bishop and sending them both to the ground once more. Rolling along the sand Alice repeatedly kneed Bishop in the gut while he pulled on her hair harshly. Both were yelling in anger and pain.

"You're such a spoiled fuck!" Screeched Alice.

"You're a wasteful wretch!" Spat Bishop.

Still exchanging kicks and punches and other attacks with full intent to hurt the two teens rolled along, a ball of fists and feet. It wasn't long until, battered and bruised, the two rolled to a statue. Bishop readied himself to punch Alice in the face, but she threw him off her. Grabbing a stone as he fell the rich young man threw it at Alice, hitting her in the forehead. With a cry of pain Alice slipped and fell backwards against the ancient statue with force. Alice groaned, trying to catch her breath. She scowled at Bishop in hatred, but his eyes were suddenly wide,

"Alice! Look out!" Yelled Bishop.

Bishop tackled Alice again and sent both of them flying off to the side. Alice shrieked a swear of protest, but a second later the statue fell over with a crash that sent sand and dust flying. Obviously, anything beneath it would have been crushed in an instant.

Bishop rolled off Alice and onto his back, taking a few deep breath and holding his chest in pain. Alice stared up at the sky, moaning a little as she clutched her sore thigh.

"...Let's call that one a draw..." Said Bishop after a time.

"...Yeah..." Agreed Alice, getting up to her feet and sitting on the fallen statue.

The two remained silent for a while longer.

"Um … your punching technique is getting good." Said Bishop, wincing. "Fuck, this is awkward."

"Why did you not let me get crushed?" Asked Alice. "Why the hell did you save me? To put me in your debt?"

Bishop looked affronted.

"We may argue and fight, but I most certainly do not want you dead." Said Bishop carefully.

"Pfft, could've fooled me. You'd just come dance on my grave." Grunted Alice. "That's what a 'poor person' deserves right?"

Alice turned away.

"...I am grateful. Just saying that right now." Said Alice quietly. "...But this changes nothing. I know I have many flaws and it was my own damn fault I lost last season. But _you_. You are by far the most selfish, rotten, horrid man I have ever met! I don't even know why we fight anymore or what started it, but I want it to _stop_! Nearly getting crushed, that's where I draw the line. Fine, you _win_. You're better than me! But you know what? You are not worth talking to ... you bring down everybody you are near … maybe I am a poor rat who'd not go far in life despite being not so much pushed as shoved to excel … but as least I'm not a _cliché_ of a human being. Don't even talk to me. I am _done_!"

Alice left without another word, heading off into the forest. She started with a walk, and soon broke into a sprint. Bishop grumbled as he walked back to the fire, sitting down by it and warming himself up.

"She's giving up on going against me after that? I thought she was stronger than that." Muttered Bishop, holding his hands out a little towards the fire.

Bishop cast a glance at the fallen statue and flinched.

"...Perhaps it did go a touch too far. The women attacked me, but I did provoke her … whatever, it's too damn late for this. I'll deal with it in the morning." Decided Bishop. "A few hours of rest, and then a star hunt before the sun rises."

* * *

 **(Anatat Isle)**

* * *

On the beach Uzuri and Nakia were setting up in sleeping bags, getting ready to settle down for the night. The dream invaders were set down between them and currently Uzuri was letting Nakia work on her hair. Nakia had a look of intense concentration on her face, but was very quiet. Eventually Uzuri broke the silence.

"I like what you're doing to my hair. Sounds curly." Noted Uzuri.

"Curls suit you, and I shan't hear a word against it!" Declared Nakia. "Oooh, people may think they know hair, but they don't live it! No!"

"Well, you're the expert." Giggled Uzuri.

"You're right, I am." Said Nakia with a smirk. "Tilt your head to the left."

Uzuri did as she was asked and the silence resumed. Soon enough, Uzuri spoke up again.

"You're being really quiet. Quiet for you." Noted Uzuri. "Whaddup?"

"Oh, I don't know … I guess I just feel a little unsure about things and this islands lacks any form of organisation and _**I TOTALLY HATE THIS SHOW**_!" Yelled Nakia, suddenly switching from calm to screaming. "I just want to go home! First class, all the way home!"

Nakia heaved a few breaths and stomped her feet a few times, all while never losing her careful focus on styling Uzuri's hair.

"What's wrong? You seemed happy the other day." Noted Uzuri after a few seconds had passed.

"Oh, I don't even know! I just wonder what the point of it all might be. Because, no matter how HARD I TRY there's just no way I can hit the reset button and not have TONS OF ENEMIES. Oh, I try, I TRY to be NICE and not a MEANIE! But it just won't be good enough WILL IT? No, I think NOT! The dirty looks and the avoiding of me really BRING A GIRL DOWN and just make me feel sad. At least at home I have my TEDDIES to talk to!" Yelled Nakia, her eye twitching and her breathing heavy yet still able to carefully style Uzuri's hair.

Uzuri was quiet as she wondered what to say next.

"Well, um … I can't lie, people do kind of not like you very much." Admitted Uzuri, tapping her fingers upon her knees. "I mean, the whole thing with the giant spider and the would-be pipe attack and the other stuff I can't recall off the top of my head that you certainly did … well, I can't really blame them, sorry."

Nakia stomped her foot, scowling again. After a bit more time of styling Uzuri's hair, her scowl slightly softened.

"I'm just as bad as Stanbear." Mumbled Nakia. "I can try and pretend all I want, but … it's official. I am worse than an evil teddy bear in your dreams. And he's NOT EVEN CUDDLY! I am, as a matter of fact, the worst."

Nakia sighed, silently continuing to work on Uzuri's hair.

"The others may not like you much … but I do." Said Uzuri, smiling. "I hope that means something to you."

Nakia considered this.

"...It'd mean more if you were worthy of the gold brush." Pouted Nakia. "...But, thank you. Thank you."

"You're welcome~!" Declared Uzuri. "Is my hair good now? I wanna use the dream invaders now!"

"You will wait and you will like it!" Exclaimed Nakia.

* * *

 **(Anatat Forest)**

* * *

Quana listened closely, ready to hear what the plan was going to be. Before he started to talk about it, Chef Hatchet glanced around.

"Keep your voice low so the cameras nearby will not pick it up." Warned Chef Hatchet.

Quana nodded, leaning against a tree.

"So … what's the plan?" Asked Quana. "What's going down tonight?"

"Not tonight, but tomorrow night." Stated Chef Hatchet. "There isn't enough time tonight. Too risky."

After a quick surveillance of the area to ensure they were alone, Chef Hatchet began to explain the plan.

"It's not the worst of the stuff they have, that I know of at least, but the Intern Compound on this island is where contracts from previous seasons are kept. You know, the thing you signed before you got here both times? Anyway, I am distinctly certain some of them are written differently than others are." Explained Chef.

"...Like those who got recruited?" Asked Quana, a bad feeling in her mind.

"Exactly. What you need to do is get into the compound itself, find the file room and, without being seen, take photographs of the worst parts of the contracts, and how they differ from others. Make sure you get the names of the people who signed each one as well." Instructed Chef Hatchet. "I suspect you'll need to take pictures most of all of Kim, Nakia and Cherry's contracts, but any info is good info."

"Kim, Nakia and Cherry. Got it." Nodded Quana in determination. "So, you can't do this because you'd be seen too easily, right?"

"Exactly. I can't get near that room." Muttered Chef Hatchet.

"Wait, they know I'm friends with you...don't they?" Whispered Quana.

"True, but they will not be looking for you in the Compound. Leave something under your bedsheets to make it look like you're still there. I can arrange a little...camera glitch...that will start at 1AM and, I estimate, end around an hour or so later. But that's an estimate, so you'll need to be quick. You cannot get in through the front door, or the vent. What you're going to need to do is descend within the Pipe of Shame and crawl through it until you come cross a section of it that has a _ **red vent**_. That section is beneath the compound. I'll leave a screwdriver near the Pipe of Shame for you to get in through that way. You should come up in close proximity to where you need to get to. At that point you _can_ use the vent. Follow the sound of creaking. Once you've completed your objective, put everything back the way it was and get back down into the Pipe of Shame. Follow it back the way you came, and be back to your cabin by the time the cameras are back on. No matter what happens, **you cannot be seen**." Said Chef Hatchet, only grave seriousness in his tone. "For the love of God, do not be seen."

Quana nodded, considering all this. She cracked her knuckles, looking ready.

"I can do it. I may be a loudmouth, but … I can be deadly serious when I need to be." Assured Quana. "So, what would happen if, theoretically, I was seen? Like, in theory?"

Chef Hatchet gave Quana a look.

"In theory, I'd say your luck would turn terrible." Said Chef Hatchet simply.

Quana looked nervous, looking to the side for a moment.

"Yeah, uh, no further detail needed." Murmured Quana. "I can borrow Spider's camera again, so getting proof will not be an issue. But, can I ask a quick favour?"

"What kind of favour?" Asked Chef Hatchet gruffly. "Well, you're doing all this … I guess I can give you something, so long as it don't give you an unfair advantage in the contest."

"Can I have one of your bullet proof vests?" Asked Quana hopefully. "Like, as armour to wear under the rest of my clothes? If they know I am close to you, well … organised challenge accident? It'd be nice to have a little something to help me."

"I don't know what good it'd really do you as nobody is turning a gun on you … but you've done a good deal for me, so sure. I'll leave it with the screwdriver for you." Assured Chef Hatchet.

"Sweet. Thanks Cheffy." Smiled Quana. "So, uh … that arm. Who-?"

"We don't know. Blood samples told us utterly nothing." Said Chef uneasily. "Best we can figure is it belonged to a male of some big size. There was also the remnants of a tattoo, but too little was left to figure out what it was."

"...I see. Not gonna lie, I feel a bit scared." Admitted Quana. "Like, not horror movie scared, but scared as in 'oh crap, this is really happening' kind of scared."

Chef put a hand on Quana's shoulder.

"Only the foolish would be fearless." Assured Chef Hatchet.

Hearing this made Quana feel a bit better.

"So … how do you know how to cause the cameras to go down?" Asked Quana curiously.

"War taught me many skills." Smirked Chef Hatchet. "There's a lot of things no living person knows about me."

* * *

 **(The next morning)**

* * *

Opal sat on the steps of her cabin, a sour look on her face. Every now and then she gagged a little. Shaking her head a bit she rose to her feet.

"What's going on? Am I really getting sick now of all times?" Asked Opal to herself. "The merge is close … and I am feeling icky and crappy. Not good. :(."

Opal lightly staggered towards the Mess Hall, lightly kicking open the door and soon getting herself a drink.

"Not the first time this has happened, though it's the first time it's lasted until breakfast. Maybe drink and food will make it better." Sighed Opal, knocking back a mug of milk.

Presently Opal was finishing off a nice breakfast of toast and eggs when Quana walked in, sitting beside her team mate.

"...Do you ever wonder if the chicken that laid the exact eggs we have for breakfast could be the same chicken we eat for dinner?" Asked Quana absently.

"Breakfast is where the philosophy happens. Would've been nice if we had pickles though. I want 'em." Chuckled Opal. "So, who lost?"

"I've seen everybody but Yessica, so that's our answer." Replied Quana. "She was nice and full of pep, but one step closer for me, you know?"

"And for Spider?" Giggled Opal, winking.

"Heh, well..." Smirked Quana. "But really, why do people assume I'd have to face Spider in the end? The odds of it are kinda low and, couple we may be, our plans might not always align. I'm not sure who I would want to face, but it's too early to call it anyway."

Opal shrugged, accepting this reason.

"So … think Alice and Bishop have killed each other yet?" Asked Quana, anxious poking at her eggs. "They argue a lot and, while I don't remember how it even started, they seem to have no intent to stop the 'war' they have going on … putting them both in a close proximity, banished on an island, it could get messy."

"Ah, let it continue. Either it'll blossom into something greater, or it'll keep people wanting to vote anybody else off because they are sooooooo loud." Said Opal cheerfully. "Pass the butter?"

"Sure." Said Quana, doing as Opal asked. "You ok? You look a tad pale."

"Just been a bit sick this morning." Admitted Opal. "Could be better, could be worse."

And without any warning, Opal puked on her breakfast. She winced from the acidic feel of the bile.

"Yeah … more worse than better." Groaned Opal, a hand holding her gut and the other holding her head. "And right as the merge looms. This is the opposite of fucking amazing. :(."

Quana helped Opal up, leading her out of the Mess Hall.

"Let's go see Spider, he might know what to do." Said Quana confidently.

"Why? Because he's gonna be a doctor, or because he used to be sick as a dog all the time?" Asked Opal, managing to weakly chuckle.

Quana paused for a moment, before shrugging.

"A little column A, a little column B. Either way, you benefit." Stated Quana. "C'mon, I saw him looking at some of the ruins. Not too far away."

"I might need to puke on the way." Warned Opal.

"So long as it's not on me, we'll get through this difficult time." Assured Quana.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Where's a sick bucket when you need one?)**

 **Opal:** I think I must have an allergy to something on these islands. Sunflowers make me sneeze a lot, but what makes me puke? Something in the air or the ground? Urrrrgh! (Opal throws up her arms). I wanna go back to bed, and sleep this off, :(. Pouting, engage. (Opal pouts)

* * *

At the beach, Helen stood in place nonplussed. Dully, she watched Barney swim around in the sea, his long hair flowing freely as he had removed his ninja mask.

"Come on in!" Called Barney.

"No." Said Helen flatly.

"Oh, can't you swim?" Asked Barney.

"Not very well." Admitted Helen. "I'd rather not work myself up to much. Besides, the sea is so unhygienic."

"Ok, suit yourself." Said Barney, going back to swimming around.

Helen soon shrugged, sitting on the sand and casually arranging rocks into neat, orderly lines. Soon enough Barney finished his swim and headed out of the sea, racking his knuckles.

"Ah, refreshing." Remarked Barney. "Perfect way to get my ninja groove going. I feel-ACK! AARRRGH!"

Helen looked up, rising to her feet and lightly running towards Barney.

"Are you ok?" Asked Helen. "You were being loud … then you screamed louder. What's going on?"

Barney hacked and gagged. Seconds later he coughed out a bee which flew away. Helen just stared after it.

"...If that bee stung you, it should be dead by now." Said Helen flatly. "So, you swallowed a bee? Uh … say anything, I guess?"

Barney responded with a rasping noise that did not resemble any known language. He winced, lightly putting a finger towards his throat. A moment later he mimed using a cup.

"There's water right there." Said Helen, shrugging.

Barney gave Helen a look, but seemed amused. Helen just shrugged again, walking with her friend towards the Mess Hall.

"I am torn." Admitted Helen. "On on hand I feel rather concerned for you … on the other hand, I can now hang out with you _and_ enjoy silence at the same time. Hard to say if this is good or bad."

Barney just gave Helen a look.

"Oh come on, you make cheeky jokes all the time." Muttered Helen. "More to the point, I willingly told a joke, be happy."

To this Barney had no response, and not because of his current inability to speak, so he just smirked.

* * *

 **(Confessional: And then there was silence.)**

 **Barney:** (He makes a few unintelligible sounds, before pondering. He shrugs, leaving the confessional.)

 **Helen:** I owe that bee some honey … I suspect my joke telling skills need work. Whatever.

* * *

"You're got that look on your face again." Noted Imanda.

She and Rheneas were sitting on a hilltop, looking up at the clouds. But Rheneas was distracted, looking away contemplatively.

"What look?" Asked Rheneas. "The good looking one? The confident one? The math class one?"

"...No. I mean the look you have when you think hard about something but have no answers for it." Stated Imanda. "Hmm … still thinking about Jimmy?"

"Yeah, I am. Fact is, something is _very_ wrong here and nobody but Jimmy or Jennifer knows." Replied Rheneas. "Seriously, Spider said Jimmy broke two ribs...how did that even happen? Not to mention he's been getting worse over time. You saw the pain he looked to be in. And then we get to the stuff he said on his way out."

"Didn't Bishop tell him to do that though?" Reminded Imanda.

"Bishop seemed shocked to hear about it, and I do not think he was faking." Said Rheneas, tapping his chin.

"...So, you think, whatever is going on, Jennifer knows about it?" Asked Imanda curiously. "Those two were not a friendship I expected to see."

"Same. What do you reckon bought them together? And for that matter, what is it the two are hiding? Jennifer told me I cannot help … call me crazy, but it seemed she was implying I was forbidden to, _not_ that I'd be unable to assist." Continued Rheneas, taking out his lighter and flicking it on and off. "But with Jimmy gone and Jennifer often doing stuff at the playa, I guess I'm gonna have to try and drop it."

Imanda patted Rheneas on the back.

"Don't worry, I'm sure Jimmy will be fine. Tabitha can watch out for him right? And if not her, there are plenty of staff at the Playa, and Eleanor too." Reminded Imanda. "Now, I have a question for you. Sly nerd, or cute moe?"

"...What the hell does that mean?" Asked Rheneas, raising an eyebrow.

"I have a feeling today might be the day Clyde asks me out!" Squeed Imanda. "He wants to meet me later today on the beach, after the challenge. Should I be sly, or cute?"

Rheneas considered this.

"Well, I don't know if you can be sly in any way except ironically, so I'd go with cute." Suggested Rheneas. "But if he wants to ask you out, why put on an act?"

Imanda nodded, considering these words.

"...You're right. Love just makes me so scrambled and silly." Giggled Imanda. "It could really work, so I feel hype! He will dip me under the moonlight."

"This isn't a story." Chuckled Rheneas. "If it was, nobody would read it."

"They so would." Insisted Imanda, laughing a little. "So, Bishop and Alice still aren't back...I talked to Helen about voting for Bishop and she said something to effect of 'ok'. Opal's feeling ill this morning, so I held off asking her for now."

"Good work so far." Said Rheneas, crossing his legs. "Yo, speaking of romance, something I wanted to ask you. About Kim."

"Rheneas, you scarlet man." Scolded Imanda.

Rheneas huffed while Imanda giggled, winking.

"Look, I've just been thinking a bit, alright. Kim and Steve had a little something going on, I hear. Then he did something and now Kim is more furious than ever before. She didn't say anything though … something about 'not ratting him out' … any theories about that?" Asked Rheneas curiously.

"I don't know." Admitted Imanda. "I mean, yeah, I guess I always felt kinda bad for Kim, even if a lot of what she said last season would apply to me, but I don't really know her at all, or Steve actually. I mainly gravitated towards Clyde. He might know though, so I'll ask him. What's got you invested in this? Jimmy I understand, but were you and Kim ever close at all?"

"I guess after I helped Tabitha, well, why not go another mile and help Kim and Nakia if I got the chance? But I'm not gonna neglect my game over it. I mean, it is five million." Said Rheneas, laying down on his back. "You could do, and feel, a lot of good with that kind of money."

"True, and I think the girl scouts are adding a 'win over two million dollars on a gameshow badge' in the fall, so that'd be perfect." Agreed Imanda.

"Can a scout leader even earn badges?" Asked Rheneas.

Imanda just smiled.

"So, Yessica is gone. Feel bad about that?" Asked Imanda sympathetically. "You two got along well."

"It sucks a lot, and I'll miss her company. She should've made merge, but then again I guess people have been complaining over boot orders in reality shows for years anyway." Mused Rheneas.

"Amen." Agreed Imanda, giggling.

* * *

 **(Confessional: It all started with people complaining Hatch ranked too high…)**

 **Imanda:** You know, I sorta hope I get selected to go to Banishment Bay tonight. A chance for stars and a bit of wilderness exploration sounds like a good time to me. Plus, well, Clyde could just come with me so we can hang out together, alone, for a while. Ain't no rule against it. (She winks.)

 **Rheneas:** I guess there's little I can do with the whole Jimmy situation right now, and the Kim situation too. For now I'll keep focused on the game going on. I've not spoken to Eddie much lately, I've noticed, and as we were pals back in Letterama, well, might be worth trying. Me and Sasha are friends, so that's a starting point.

* * *

Eddie walked casually though the forest, glancing around. He appeared to be looking for something, or somebody.

"Where is she?" Asked Eddie out loud. "Uzuri can't have gotten that far. Uzuri! You out here?!"

Eddie heard a sound from nearby. It sounded like somebody punching a tree.

"I doubt that's Uzuri." Noted Eddie. "Still, never a bad time to work on my relationship with somebody. Could make all the difference when most of us are out."

Eddie followed the sound to its source, making his way past a section of bushes that bocked his view of what lay beyond. When he saw Kim hitting a tree, he silently cursed and tried to discreetly leave. However, he tripped on his own feet, falling backwards. This quickly got Kim's attention.

"Oh, you." Muttered Kim. "What do you fucking want? Need something?"

"I need to be far, _far_ away from you." Said Eddie simply. "Bye."

Kim turned away, also looking irritated.

"Some detective, couldn't even find me out and kick me off." Muttered Kim to herself.

However, Kim had been just loud enough for Eddie to hear.

"What are you talking about?" Asked Eddie. "Find you out? Last I checked, you tried to win by being horrible. You _**can't**_ deny you were horrid."

"I don't deny it." Agreed Kim, seething quietly. "I was going totally crazy, I could barely think or act as myself! It was a last resort, write that horrid note and hope you'd catch me and get me kicked out. If I had quit, boom, family gets a cash lawsuit against us!"

Eddie processed this for a moment.

"...Ok, that is a load of total bullshit." Said Eddie coldly. "There are infinitely better ways you could've gone about it if you had wanted to go. Just act like Lankston did when he lost the first time, not what _you_ did! Besides, I recall you pinning it on Yannis and then later on trying to hide your idol. In fact, Cherry voted for herself, didn't she? Why didn't you? No, I think you're just lying and trying to start a baseless fight. Wouldn't surprise me."

"You have every reason to fucking hate my existence and yell at me, but … nevermind, I'm leaving. It's less hassle that way, and you don't know the full story." Stated Kim, taking her leave quickly.

Eddie frowned.

"Full story? Oh come off it. I've heard enough trash already. In the unlikely event you're being sincere...so what? If you have some kind of issue that would cause you to go nuts, then you shouldn't have come on the show at all." Said Eddie coldly. "Blaming me for all the revolting things you did by your own free will? Give me a fucking break. It'd be to our mutual happiness we simply do not talk to each other. Kim … what is there to even say?"

But Kim was long gone.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Emotions, emotions, emotions.)**

 **Eddie:** Well that was certainly awkward. I'm not giving Kim much thought, as it'd just upset me to think of her … but she wanted me to catch her? I may have been admittedly bad at being a detective, I'll own up to it, her story is full of holes and even if it was not, it's not me who is at fault here. My biggest crime is being oblivious to what, in hindsight, was obvious all along last season. Now, where is Uzuri? Hmmm…

* * *

Uzuri sat on the roof of the Mess Hall, laying on her back at she watched the sky. Using some string, she was wearing the three super stars she currently had as a sort of necklace. She idly fiddled with it as she relaxed.

"I'm more fashionable than I thought." Mused Uzuri cheerfully. "I should wear this necklace to my funeral. I'd be the most pretty corpse ever!"

As Uzuri relaxed, ready to take a nap, she heard the sound of somebody straining. Stuffing the necklace in her back pocket she approached the sound and saw Hector trying to get onto the roof with her. Smiling, Uzuri helped him on.

"Much appreciated." Said Hector, panting.

"No biggie. Can't have you falling and breaking your neck." Said Uzuri cheerfully. "So, what's up?"

"I just wanted to talk about your move you made last night." Began Hector.

Uzuri considered this.

"Is this the part where you get mad at me for making a move against your side even though, technically, you've made moves on other players and have full intent to keep doing so, and then the whole conversation gets awkward and we part ways after we pretend to come to peace only to end up feuding again by the next time we make a confessional?" Guessed Uzuri.

Hector was silent for a moment.

"...No." Said Hector simply. "I was actually going to say you made an interesting, if kind of illogical, move and I am impressed."

"Illogical?" Repeated Uzuri. "Oooohhh, you mean you wanted me to vote you off because you're a threat?"

"No! I didn't _want_ you to do that!" Insisted Hector. "Look, this is going off the rails. I wanted to say you proved that you can really play this game when you feel like it. Rather then feud, perhaps we'd both do better if we agree to work together?"

"On one hand I do not know you too well. On another hand that makes the same point, I think you just want to work with me now to ensure I won't do anything without you knowing about it." Said Uzuri, considering Hector's words. "...You've convinced me. Let's do this! Let's spill some blood! Teehee!"

"You won't regret it." Assured Hector, choosing to ignore Uzuri's first two points. "So, I don't suppose you have any other stars that could help us today?"

"That would be telling." Teased Uzuri.

"We allies." Said Hector impatiently.

"So? You don't tell your allies everything." Reminded Uzuri.

To this, Hector did not respond.

"...Let's just vote off Alice if we lose." Suggested Hector calmly.

"Won't that make Opal hate us?" Asked Uzuri.

"Only if she finds out we voted for her." Said Hector calmly.

Uzuri tapped her chin.

"If somebody goes to Banishment Bay and we lose that means we'd only have five votes...and as Alice wouldn't vote for herself it kinda make sit blatantly obvious we'd have voted for her." Remarked Uzuri. "Whoa, math is fun!"

Hector groaned in frustration.

"Just watch the clouds." Requested Hector.

* * *

 **(Confessional: There's one shaped like a horror movie villain.)**

 **Hector:** It won't be easy working with Uzuri, I know that. We have basically nothing in common. But if it keeps her vote off me for a few days, I am more than happy to be audience to her odd mannerisms. Mystery is, does she have more stars or not? At least if she does, the two most dangerous ones are gone now.

 **Uzuri:** Hector wants to keep an eye on me, eh? Well, ok then … I'll just keep an eye on _him_ while he does that. Teehee! Now, more pressingly … do you ever wonder what the exact term for the fear of chainsaws is called? Being a horror movie buff I'd _guess_ common sense, but it doesn't sound very scientific.

* * *

Sasha sat alone in the Mess Hall. Everybody else had eaten breakfast now, leaving her in a peaceful silence.

"Well, at least it wasn't the pinky." Said Sasha dryly. "Hopefully today's challenge won't require me to use my index finger much."

Sasha flexed her hand, wincing a little bit.

"Just a finger, I've overcome worse." Said Sasha to herself confidently. "Heh, least it wasn't the middle one. Well, might as well get talking. Where's everybody gone?"

At that moment Helen and Barney entered the Mess Hall, the former quickly getting a drink for the latter.

"Morning." Greeted Sasha.

"Hi." Replied Helen.

Barney gave Sasha a nod before glugging down the water.

"So, what's up?" Asked Sasha casually. "Anything much going on?"

"Well, this one got stung by a bee … and somehow the bee lived." Shrugged Helen.

Barney made a few gestures, but upon getting no reaction shrugged, looking thoughtful.

"Oh, he got stung in the throat so currently Barney cannot talk." Explained Helen. "I know, it's bizarre isn't it?"

"Yeah, Barney not talking loudly all the time is like a fish not swimming." Agreed Sasha. "Oh! Idea! You should go find Yannis. He'd probably be the best person who could help with this sort of thing."

Barney nodded his agreement. A moment later he mimed looking around, and shrugged.

"Are you asking where he is? Hmm, beats me." Said Sasha apologetically.

Barney silently groaned.

"Well so much for that." Remarked Helen. "Actually, we can just ask Winnie at the challenge anyway."

Barney nodded, looking relieved.

"...Ok, I'm sorry but it's really strange that Barney has been silent for this long." Admitted Sasha.

"Strange? To me it's like reality just broke." Shrugged Helen. "Ok, as Barney cannot talk right now, I'll be his voice, more or less. Kindly don't kick him off over this, maybe?"

Barney nodded quickly behind Helen.

"Would you offer me anything in return?" Asked Sasha. "I mean, if my alliance wanted it and I went against them..."

"He's mute, you broke a finger, you can bond over that." Shrugged Helen. "If not that, I guess I won't vote for you the next time we're on the same team, or merged?"

"That sounds useful." Agreed Sasha. "But who else would I vote for? Hector, because-."

"No, I want Hector here because he's more or less equally crap at the challenges as I am." Said Helen, sitting down. "Why not vote Alice out? With Barney currently mute she's one of the loudest people here and if she was gone Bishop might shut up for a while."

"Points made. Sure, I guess I could vote for somebody other than Barney." Agreed Sasha. "Not at the cost of myself though."

"That's fair." Agreed Helen. "Ok, that's enough excitement for one morning. I'm gonna go back to bed. Wake me when the challenge begins."

With that, Helen trudged out of the Mess Hall. Barney sat down next to Sasha, and all was quiet for a moment.

"...She's right, it is weird seeing you so quiet." Noted Sasha.

Barney just winked, making a finger gun in response.

"So, does Uzuri have anymore stars?" Asked Sasha curiously.

Barney, naturally, said nothing.

"...Oh come on! You can still nod or shake your head!" Pouted Sasha.

Barney just winked.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Speak in the way of body language to understand the ninja.)**

 **Sasha:** I like Barney, so I don't mind him staying. Plus, if Helen won't vote for me maybe he won't either? Just taking it one level at a time. (She fishes her 3DS out of her pocket, and sighs). Thing with this broken finger? By I can't play games properly. And as this had been my main stress relief now that my cigarettes are long gone … shit. (She looks up). Vishnu, can you do me a solid, please?

* * *

Spider sat alone at the edge of camp, near some ruins. He sat against some of them, doing a sketch of the rest of them in a notebook.

"Ah, what a nice morning." Said Spider to himself. "The sun is shining, the birds are singing, nobody is screaming in pure agony yet … not bad."

Spider continued to sketch quietly for a little while, but soon he noticed Quana and Opal approaching him.

"Oh, hello there." Greeted Spider. "What can I do for you? Need to borrow my camera again?"

"Incidentally, yes, I do." Admitted Quana. "But, actually, I kinda need your help. Well, Opal does really. She feels really sickly and was hoping you could tell what's wrong with her?"

Spider snapped to attention.

"I'll certainly have a go, but remember I am not licensed, so I might not be perfectly accurate." Said Spider, getting to his feet. "Opal, do you want Quana here, or would you prefer this be one on one?"

"Um … I guess I'd appreciate privacy. I mean, cameras are here, but I cant see the audience in front of me, so..." Opal trailer off. "Yeah, sorry Quana. :(."

"That's fine, I'll go chill somewhere else. Later." Said Quana, pausing to give Spider a flirty wink before she headed off.

Spider smiled, and then turned his focus back to Opal.

"Could you describe how you feel?" Requested Spider.

"Like :(, and it's really making me feel queasy." Moaned Opal.

"Could you be more specific? Like, where in your body you feel ill?" Requested Spider.

"Just inside I guess. Like food poisoning, except maybe not? It comes and goes, but it's pretty bad today." Explained Opal, wiping her forehead a little. "Plus, I don't know why, but I want a pickle badly right now."

Spider considered this carefully.

"You say it has come and gone before? How long has that been?" Asked Spider.

"Um … I guess since about the end of the first island? It never felt bad enough to mention, or for anybody to notice though." Replied Opal.

"Has anything else felt odd to you? Any differences from your normal habits?" Continued Spider.

"Well, I guess I'd have to, uh, _go_ a little more if that counts." Shrugged Opal.

Spider paced a little, thinking it all over. He suddenly froze.

"...Please do not take this question the wrong way." Requested Spider. "...Are you and Zed sexually active, and if so, when was the last time you, uh, did the deed?"

"Spider!" Gasped Opal. "That's private stuff, that is! :O."

"I told you not to take it the wrong way!" Groaned Spider. "Just … um …"

Opal suddenly paused, realising where Spider was going with this.

"Wait, wait … do you think I'm..." Opal trailed off, going a tad paler as she spoke.

"It's just one thing that has occurred to me. I'm not licensed, so-." Began Spider.

"We used protection." Insisted Opal. "i know it's not one hundred percent reliable, but … oh... _oh_..."

"What is it?" Asked Spider, gently putting a hand on Opal's shoulder. "It's not a guarantee, I might very well be wrong."

Opal looked at Spider, now very scared.

"My … period is late..." Whispered Opal. "That means..."

Before Spider could say anything else Opal let out a frightened scream, soon laying herself in a fetal position on the ground, mumbling unintelligible frightened things. Spider knelt down next to her, pausing for a moment before gently stroking her hair.

"Hey, it'll be ok." Said Spider gently. "Zed isn't far away, and win or lose, you'll be seeing him soon enough. Until then, I'll do what I can do help. I know a bit about pregnancy, um, well, the theory anyway, eheheh. You'll get support."

Opal didn't make a sound.

"Stupid … stupid … Ryan..." Mumbled Opal, her eyes darting around.

Spider looked uneasy. He knew of Opal's past experiences.

"It won't be easy." Said Spider quietly. "But, you won't be alone. I promise, so long as I am not kicked out of the game, I'll try my best to help. Opposing teams be darned."

Opal managed to briefly smile, before becoming overcome with worry again, tears in her eyes.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Before the P, you have the D.)**

 **Spider:** Mmmm, yikes, I uh … I didn't expect this. I had hoped I was wrong, but we went to see Chef just in case and, well he confirmed it. So now, Opal is pregnant. And, right now I am the only one who knows, well, the only contestant anyway. I should keep this as low key as possible, to stop gossip. It's really private business of Opal, and I only speak of it here because … well, cameras. I really hope safety measures are taken, for all of us but especially for Opal … I bet she's scared that, with the challenges, she may … may … I think it goes without saying. (He looks uneasy.)

 **Opal:** (She is hunched up, looking afraid with tears in her eyes). I want Zed…

* * *

Uzuri was now sitting by some ruins, playing around with the super star necklace.

"I love empty mornings." Said Uzuri to herself, a smile on her face.

Uzuri looking out towards the beach nearby, and out at the waves.

"I wonder when Alice and Bishop will be back." Pondered Uzuri. "Wonder if they found anything. Teehee!"

"I'd expect not." Said a voice. "As I've overheard you played two stars last night, and you seem to have three there with you."

Eddie approached Uzuri, who gave him a wave.

"Morning Eddie." Greeted Uzuri. "How's things going for you on your team."

"Well enough. Yourself?" Replied Eddie.

"Uh huh. I used the stars to send Yessica home last night." Gigged Uzuri. "You told me to step my game up, and I did. Five stars, and now a body added to my count. It feels great! Teehee!"

"You took out Yessica?" Said Eddie, blinking. "Uh … why?"

"Why? Why are you asking? You said you overheard I played two stars, and the fact Yessica is not here right now..." Uzuri trailed off, making gestures.

"...Look, why did you target her?" Asked Eddie.

"I mean, I wasn't gonna target Sasha if that's what you're asking." Replied Uzuri. "I dunno, it just seemed the _right_ thing to do, you know? You know, when you get that feeling?"

"I mean, good job pulling it off, but I can think of better people to have taken down." Stated Eddie. "If you'd be willing to lend me the stars I-."

"No way buster." Replied Uzuri, holding the stars close. "These are mine! If you wanted them so bad you should've volunteered as Banishee. Besides, I know you wouldn't give them back, bub."

"Hey, if they get used well, does it matter?" Asked Eddie. "I promise I'd not do anything towards you specifically if that is your worry."

"...Eddie, the purple star is mine for keepsies, and the red one would help _your_ team, and the blue one would hinder _mine_." Said Uzuri, pouting. "Not gonna!"

"Come on, I want to help you." Insisted Eddie.

"Don't wanna!" Whined Uzuri, stomping her foot. "You told me to step up my game, and now you don't like the way I did it? You just wanted me to be an extra useful pawn or something. Well guess what bucko?! ...Go on, guess."

Eddie shrugged and beckoned her to continue.

"I am really good at copying what other people do, and Tabitha got to the final three, so I'm gonna copy her, except do even better!" Announced Uzuri. "So no, you're not getting my stars. You'd have the prise them from my cold, dead fingers because you can't steal them and I am not giving them to you."

Eddie shrugged, accepting this.

"Fine, but when you misuse them you'll have wanted my aid." Warned Eddie. "At least I know now there's no reason to want to go to Banishment Bay, so I'll try and get myself out of ever having to go."

"You'll miss out, it's a fun way to spend the night." Said Uzuri, now looking over a shiny pebble. "Ooooohh, cool."

* * *

 **(Confessional: Who needs stars? That's a fine pebble.)**

 **Eddie:** Look, I genuinely did want to help Uzuri. But fine, let's see how she plans to step up her game. Either I'll be impressed, or she'll see I was right. Honestly, I'd prefer the former because it'd keep things interesting.

 **Uzuri:** (She taps her chin with the purple star). So, think I should play the red and blue stars at the same time to make sure my team wins this one? Maybe I'll just play one? Though, it would mean my necklace loses some style … it's a tough call.

* * *

Rheneas and Sasha chilled together by the forest, the latter grumbling a bit.

"Something wrong?" Asked Rheneas.

"It's the broken finger. Can't play games." Explained Sasha. "It's a struggle."

"Do you have any other hobbies to distract you?" Suggested Rheneas.

"Donny was talking about getting me to do boxing … that fell through, so I was thinking dancing." Said Sasha awkwardly.

"That was a good idea of Donny's. Would've been nice if he was competing. Him, Max, Nina or maybe Yannis." Mused Rheneas. "A lot of good people got left out."

"I agree. I would've been pretty nice if Gordon or Winnie were playing the game." Agreed Sasha. "But, that's luck of the draw for you."

"...Gordon?" Repeated Rheneas.

"He'd be easy to beat, wouldn't he? Plus, me with smoking … him with drinking … I guess maybe we could bond over bad habits." Shrugged Sasha. "Speaking of bonding, Yessica got voted out. I hear you guys were close?"

"Yeah, we were. She was cool." Agreed Rheneas. "How did she leave anyway? Did she not fit in on the team or something? That's why a lot of people got voted off in previous seasons."

"Actually, Uzuri got the most votes but she used the green and orange super stars. She picked Yessica as her target, and got Barney to help her." Explained Sasha, looking up at the sky. "Really, once Uzuri claimed power it could've been any of us."

"So what you're saying is one friend of mine took out another friend of mine?" Asked Rheneas.

"Awkwaaaaard." Said Sasha, fiddling with her ponytail. "What'll you do? Gun for Uzuri and avenge Yessica, or clench your teeth and try to keep your alliance going?"

"Actually, I'm not that bothered? I mean, it's just a game. Chances are I'm gonna know some of you guys for years after what we've been through, so holding a massive grudge over the show is kinda stupid, really." Shrugged Rheneas. "Honestly, I feel impressed that Uzuri pulled something off. I'm sure it'll look good on TV."

"Just like us walking around blindly in the maze?" Smirked Sasha. "Oh, but who am I to complain about an overly basic challenge?"

"Bishop and Opal sure didn't like it." Noted Rheneas. "I didn't either, due to how much I got spiked."

"You got bothered by spikes? I would've thought you'd have just shaken it off." Teased Sasha.

"Hey, you take a bunch of cacti in your arms multiple times, see where it gets you." Said Rheneas, rolling his eyes.

"Point." Said Sasha with a wince. "Oh, did you hear? Barney got stung in his throat by a bee, so he can't talk now."

"Wait, really? Barney being mute … that's about as normal as Gordon being sober." Noted Rheneas. "I hope it won't last too long ... it's just _weird_."

"Mhmm." Agreed Sasha. "So, almost the merge. Any ideas who's gonna be the next to go?"

"Imanda is pushing for Bishop to go, but I won't be surprised if plans change." Stated Rheneas. "...Aw, shit! You're sorta allied with Bishop right? Kindly do not tell him what I said."

"Nah, no worries, I won't. Honestly, I think I'd manage whether he is here is not." Assured Sasha. "As for me team … I don't know, maybe Alice? No ideas for the vote have been bought up anyway."

"Maybe Hector?" Suggested Rheneas. "I know he'd probably want to gun for me eventually."

"He is kinda also my ally." Admitted Sasha.

Rheneas paused.

"...You sure are popular." Noted Rheneas.

"Only among the fans, and that was last season." Snickered Sasha.

* * *

 **(Confessional: The seasons change like, well, the seasons.)**

 **Rheneas:** From talking to Sasha, a few things are clear. Uzuri is much tougher than people give her credit for, Sasha is well connected and I … need to get my head in the game, because it feels like I am getting left behind. Why can't I get the stuff with Jimmy and Jennifer out of my head?

* * *

 **(Banishment Bay)**

* * *

Bishop and Alice had been collected and, not even glancing at each other, boarded the boat. Zita looked at them warily before starting up the engine again and driving back towards Anatat Isle.

"Not a word from you anymore Bishop." Said Alice coldly. "For all intents and purposes, you no longer exist in my eyes. I also no longer exist in yours. I nearly got crushed, and I am not willing to risk it happening again. Nothing is worth my life."

"You tackled me, remember that." Said Bishop coolly.

"After what you were saying? ...Did you _really_ think that nobody would get sick of you and try to beat the _**shit**_ out of you eventually? That we'd just put up with you being a total bastard?" Scoffed Alice. "Frankly, I'm just amazed nobody tried attacking you sooner."

"I do recall a no hitting rule." Scowled Bishop.

"So? It's never been enforced." Shrugged Alice.

"Whatever. You're not perfect either, and I saved you." Reminded Bishop.

"And I gave you gratitude, and that's the last thing I'll ever give you." Stated Alice, moving to the back of the boat, looking over it and out at the sea beyond.

Bishop shook his head, moving to stand near Zita at the other side of the boat. For a while, all was silent.

"Why do you two even argue?" Asked Zita. "If you ask me, you're _both_ pretty nasty."

"It was fun. Kept things interesting." Shrugged Bishop.

"Interesting enough for Alice to almost be crushed into a pile of gore?" Asked Zita seriously.

"I-." Began Bishop.

"If you say she would've deserved it for being 'poor.'.." Said Zita, glaring coldly.

"I was _going_ to say I never wanted such a thing to befall her, and the fact I got her out of the way is proof enough." Said Bishop firmly. "What could've happened didn't happen. No sense to dwell on what ifs."

Zita was silent, still driving the boat.

"It'll come out eventually, you know." Said Zita quietly.

"What will?" Asked Bishop stiffly.

Zita glanced back at Alice. She didn't seem to be listening. Zita lowered her voice further.

"I was ordered to check out permanent records and such before the season, on some of the players. Nothing much, just a quick glance to check things were up to date and stuff. Well, I saw something rather _interesting_ in your file." Stated Zita.

Zita gave Bishop another cold look while Bishop froze.

"If you _**dare**_ speak a word..." Scowled Bishop.

"I won't. It's against the rules, and it'd be wrong of me anyway." Said Zita quietly. "But you know, deep down Bishop, you were once like her. One day, it may come out."

Bishop turned away, staring out at the ocean.

"Well, I'll just have to see to it that is does not." Muttered Bishop.

Quiet though they had been, Alice had managed to overhear the discussion.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Loose lips sink more than ships.)**

 **Bishop:** Urrgh, paperwork. Good to have on others, but ghastly to have on yourself. Zita would do well to keep quiet. (He looks uneasy.) Not important. Back to the main island now. I'll see who's gone and plan out who shall be the next to fall accordingly.

 **Alice:** Hmmmm, what were they talking about? Bishop was once like me? ...Should I even care, honestly?

* * *

 **(Anatat Isle)**

* * *

 **(Temple Roof)**

* * *

Alice and Bishop had returned, and now the thirteen campers were gathered on the roof of a large, ancient temple. It was built right next to another temple of a similar, grand design. Notably, a helicopter was hovering in place in the space between the two buildings, a rope descending from it and tied securely on a hook near the campers. A light rainstorm had begun a short while ago, but it was still very warm. The three hosts began to speak once the campers were arranged within their teams.

"Welcome one and all to your next challenge!" Exclaimed Winnie.

"But first, as you can all hopefully see given how you're not blind, Yessica got voted off last night." Continued Xaria.

"But enough about that irrelevant girl, what matters is this challenge." Continued Chris. "Now, who here has watched the classic move George of the Jungle?"

Imanda instantly let out a loud squeal of delight.

"Oh my gosh! Yes! Yes I have!" Exclaimed Imanda. "That's like the best movie ever made, ever!"

"Then you'll love this challenge." Snickered Chris. "Take it away girls."

Winnie smiled, ready to begin.

"This challenge is, as Chris alluded to, very much like George of the Jungle. Except for the part where he crashes into trees." Began Winnie.

"Because you might smack into the bricks of the other temple." Added Xaria.

Winnie huffed, giving Xaria a look.

"Anyway, all you need to do is use that rope there to swing across to the other side. If you successfully make it to the other roof, you score a point. If you fall, or otherwise do not make it in some ways you won't." Explained Winnie. "Most points wins a reward, and if we have a tie after six swings a team, we'll keep going until we have a winner."

"And don't worry, there's a big pool set up down there to catch you if you fall." Assured Xaria. "Now, we're gonna need one lucky Golden Hawk to sit out from this one to keep it fair. I am not being sarcastic, that person is lucky, let's all be honest here."

Opal instantly raised her hand frantically.

"Me! Me! Me!" Pleaded Opal.

"Ok then, Opal is sitting out." Said Xaria, nodding.

"Anybody got any questions before we begin?" Asked Winnie cheerfully.

"Yeah, can Barney have some kind of notebook or something? A certain bee has left him mute for the foreseeable future." Stated Helen.

Barney nodded in agreement to this.

"Ok, we'll look into that once the challenge is over." Agreed Winnie. "Anything else?"

"Catch, girl!" Exclaimed Uzuri.

Uzuri tossed the blue super star to Winnie, who fumbled a bit before managing to get hold of it. Winnie checked it over and nodded.

"This is the blue super star." Announced Winnie. "For this challenge, the Golden Hawks will have a disadvantage assigned."

"And it'll involve wearing some rather cumbersome mittens to do the challenge with." Teased Chris.

At this, the Golden Hawks all groaned while the Bronze Tigers felt rather pleased.

"So, what's the reward gonna be?" Asked Imanda. "Tickets to a vacation hot spot?"

"Nope, but you can use the reward to buy those tickets." Grinned Chris. "The winning team earns two hundred dollars for each member."

"We are winning this." Ordered Alice.

"I hear you loud and clear." Agreed Sasha before looking at her finger in its cast. "Crap."

"If there are no more questions, you may pick your swinging orders and we can get this show on the road … and I use the term show _**very**_ loosely." Stated Xaria.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Watch out for that temple wall!)**

 **Helen:** This is going to _suck_.

 **Eddie:** Rope swinging. Hmm … I did this a lot as a kid, but it has been years. At least it doesn't matter too much to lose a reward, even if two hundred dollars would be nice.

 **Alice:** I got very briefly told by Spider that Barney lost his voice and Yessica is gone. What the fuck happened last night? Stupid Hector having so much stupid power.

 **Hector:** This challenge is going to be an exceptional Ruination. (He groans). Well, come what may. At least Uzuri played that star … that's three now. Does that girl have the other two as well?

* * *

 **Next Time:** We see some swinging successes and a few serious fails, and one team wins the reward!


	53. CH 19, PT 2: The Failing

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Total Drama.

 **Note:** It sure feels good to take less than a month to get an update out, I can say that for sure! Plus, as of this chapter the story has surpassed the five hundred thousand word mark. Not bad, though I doubt anything I will ever write will be able to top Tween Tour. Right now I feel fairly motivated to write and finish off the pre-merge, so hopefully I can keep up the pace and keep the updates coming. Enjoy!

Pain is looming.

* * *

 **(Temple Roof)**

* * *

The teams had decided their swinging orders and were ready for the challenge to begin. After losing a coin-flip, it was decided the Hawks would take the first swing, with the teams alternating each time.

"Ok guys, time to get started! Meow!" Announced Winnie. "After that coin-flip, the Hawks will be started us off with Helen. You feel ready Helen?"

"No. I only chose to go first so I can get the humiliation over and done with." Droned Helen flatly.

"Don't count yourself out. You may surprise us all." Insisted Winnie.

Helen shrugged, taking hold of the rope and tugging it experimentally. She sighed, the mittens she was having to wear as a result of the blue super star making getting a grip harder.

"Come on Helen! Make us surprised!" Said Quana encouragingly.

Helen took a deep breath, and jumped forth as she tightly held the rope.

She lost her grip almost instantly and landed in the water below with a tiny splash. For a few moments all was silent.

"...For the record, I am not surprised." Stated Xaria, taking out a flask and sipping from it.

"I am. I didn't think she'd last even that long." Remarked Bishop.

Barney gave Bishop a look.

"It was a compliment." Shrugged Bishop.

"So, um … Helen doesn't score any points. Hector, you're up!" Announced Winnie.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Three point landing.)**

 **Helen:** I knew I was gonna bomb this one, so why delay it? (She shrugs)

* * *

Hector stood on the edge of the roof, holding the rope. He frowned a little.

"Is this safe?" Asked Hector, "I don't like the idea of doing this."

"You can back out if you want to." Offered Winnie. "But, you'd score no points."

"And have my team get angry at me? No thanks, I'm doing this." Said Hector confidently. "Ok, physics. Let me just think this over."

Hector muttered to himself, looking at his frame and at the other rooftop as he did so.

"What do you think he's talking about?" Asked Rheneas.

"I'd guess he's figuring out the momentum and posture he should use for his swing to get to the other side." Suggested Imanda. "Smart idea."

Hector nodded to himself and tightened his grip. He took two paces backwards, before barrelling forth and leaping off the roof.

Exactly two seconds later he smacked into the side of the other temple and fell backwards down to the water with a huge splash.

"Holt shit!" Yelled Spider. "Medic!"

"Kinda ironic for you to call for one." Teased Chris. "Regardless, Hector gets a medic and also zero points. Score is still zero on both sides. Quana, you're up."

Opal wiped a sweat off her forehead off to the side.

"Good thing I sat out." Said Opal quietly.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Like George of the Jungle, but with bricks.)**

 **Hector:** (He looks a little bruised, but otherwise ok). I expected worse injuries, so I shan't complain. Clearly my calculations were a bit off … pains me to admit it, but it's what happened. No matter, even without me being able to score I still feel my team has the odds in our favour.

* * *

Quana was next up and tapped her chin as she observed the gap she had to cross.

"This'll take some momentum." Noted Quana.

"Be sure to put force into it." Advised Imanda. "Start off strong, and push your legs up. Like if you were on a swing set."

"What she said." Agreed Rheneas, nodding.

Quana nodded to herself and took several paces back.

"Ok … here I go!" Exclaimed Quana.

Quana charged forth, grabbing the rope and taking a leap forwards.

Because of her mittens she failed to get any kind of grip and hit the water hard, ass first. Bubbles coming up from beneath the water suggested she was screaming in pain.

"Oh no..." Gulped Spider.

"That _had_ to hurt." Noted Bishop.

"Quana fails to reach the other side, and doesn't score any points." Announced Xaria. "Sorry Uzuri, but you're up next."

* * *

 **(Confessional: Ok, that landing was six points.)**

 **Quana:** Normally, I like wearing mittens. Now though? Not so much. Not to mention the rain isn't really helping. Hopefully the rest of my team still to go can turn this thing around. (She winces, and holds her rear protectively). Um … ow?

* * *

Uzuri was next to go, looking confident. She had her serious face on and gripped the rope tightly.

"I'm ready to go! This is gonna be fun; it'll be just like playing in the forest like when I was a kid." Mused Uzuri cheerfully.

"Were you playing Slender by any chance?" Joked Eddie.

"Nah, he wasn't a thing back then." Replied Uzuri. "I just pretended there were feral bears after me. Teehee!"

Uzuri gave the rope a light tug.

"Ok, here I go!" Announced Uzuri.

"Good luck." Said Sasha, looking anxious.

Barney gave Uzuri an encouraging nod.

With that, Uzuri took a leap off the roof, holding the rope tightly. She swung very close to the other roof, kicking out her legs to get stable upon it.

"Oh no!" Yelled Uzuri as the rope swung back the way it had come from.

Moments later Uzuri was stuck between the temples, holding onto the motionless rope tightly. An awkward silence ensued.

"Well, this is pretty sad." Remarked Alice.

"C'mon, c'mon!" Exclaimed Uzuri, trying and failing to get the rope back into motion. "Darn it!"

"It looks like Uzuri is stuck, so … Uzuri doesn't score a point." Announced Winnie.

"Uzuri, you can get down now." Stated Chris.

"Don't wanna!" Whined Uzuri.

"Uzuri, let go of it … please?" Asked Winnie.

"Not gonna!" Huffed Uzuri.

"Ok, back-up plan?" Asked Xaria.

Chris nodded and gave a signal to the helicopter above them. It gently rocked side to side, and soon created enough force for Uzuri to lose her grip and fall into the water without making a splash.

"Ten points." Remarked Eddie.

"And yet, no points for either team yet." Added Chris. "Rheneas, you're up."

"Time to get this show on the road." Grinned Rheneas, cracking his knuckles. Or at least he would have if the mittens didn't prevent this.

* * *

 **(Confessional: It was clearly nine points.)**

 **Uzuri:** Rope swinging is a lot less fun than I remembered it to be. I think I might be too small to have gained the momentum I needed. Riggage, people! (She huffs) ...At least the water was nice. And the best part? No piranhas!

* * *

Rheneas stood in place, his stance firm and posture correct as he gripped the rope. He surveyed the gap, nodding to himself.

"Seems simple enough." Noted Rheneas.

"Famous last words." Mused Bishop.

"Hey, it's not that dangerous." Shrugged Rheneas.

"Well, you didn't take well to the cacti yesterday." Reminded Bishop.

"It went, like, an _inch_ into my skin. Anybody would have screamed." Muttered Rheneas.

Imanda nodded, looking serious.

"He's right." Agreed Imanda. "As a girl scout who once went on a girl scout trip to the Sonoran desert … I can confirm cacti hurts like a bitch from hell."

"Well … here I go." Said Rheneas, bracing himself.

Rheneas took a running start and leapt off the roof, swinging forwards gracefully For a moment it looked like he was going to make it with ease.

...And then he hit a passing bird, face first. By reflex Rheneas put a hand to where the bird had hit him and then quickly lost his grip, falling down to the pool below.

"...We're really not very good at this, are we?" Droned Helen.

"Nope." Agreed Quana, a hand over her face.

"Rheneas scores zero points." Announced Winnie, trying to keep smiling. "Sasha, you're up!"

* * *

 **(Confessional: The bird is the word.)**

 **Rheneas:** ...Seriously? I would have thought the odds of hitting a bird while I was taking my turn were so astronomically low it wouldn't be worth calculating at all. Well … with how everybody is failing so far, maybe it won't matter? I mean, come on, who could seriously blame me for hitting a bird?

* * *

Sasha held the rope, not looking very confident. She had difficulty getting her casted finger in place.

"Oooohhh boy, this is gonna be rough." Murmured Sasha. "Lakshmi, I'd appreciate a little luck right now. Dhatri, some health would also be nice."

"Don't even try, this island is God Forsaken, no matter which one you pray to." Muttered Alice.

"She's right, plus scientifically-." Began Hector.

"I have the freedom to practise what I chose, same as you." Stated Sasha simply. "Ok … ok … I can do this..."

Sasha gulped, looking anxious. Eddie looked like he wanted to say something nice, but glancing at his team mates his voice died in his throat.

"Pull your legs up at the end of your swing." Advised Spider.

Sasha nodded and, taking a deep breath, she jumped off. Her swing was low and graceful and she began to pull up.

However, Sasha lost her grip as her casted finger was unable to keep grabbing the rope. She fell gracelessly to the water below, creating a rather large splash.

"Is she ok?" Asked Eddie.

"She's surfacing, so I would assume so." Assured Imanda.

"And after six swings .. literally half of you … we have no points." Announced Chris. "This is getting sad. Bishop, try to actually score, ok?"

"Easy." Said Bishop confidently.

"It's not." Pouted Uzuri.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Six fails in a row point to it being hard.)**

 **Sasha:** Maybe this island really _is_ Gods forsaken? Makes me feel a little nervous honestly. (She draws up her knees, hugging her arms around them). How long does it take a broken finger to heal anyway? Maybe I'll ask Spider, and figure out what to do after that. Hopefully not break my legs. (She chuckles humourlessly.)

 **Eddie:** Urrrghhh, I really wanted to cheer Sasha on there and maybe I should've, but …. but, with the merge so close and us a couple, well, I didn't want anybody having us being, well, us at the front of their mind. Sure, we're on different teams _now_ , but not for much longer.

* * *

Bishop observed the rope and the other side of the gap thoughtfully.

"Seems possible." Noted Bishop.

"Why wouldn't it be?" Asked Rheneas.

"Well, we've had six failures already. That made me pause and wonder if it's impossible, and the hosts are just mocking us." Said Bishop, shrugging.

"Yeah, it does seem like something we'd probably do." Conceded Chris with a chuckle.

Before Winnie and Xaria could say anything in protest Bishop spoke once more.

"That doesn't fill me with confidence." Said Bishop flatly. "But, nonetheless, I'm not a quitter."

"But you are a great many other things." Noted Imanda.

"If by that you mean rich, knightly, sophisticated, silver tongued and driven, then you are right." Shrugged Bishop as he approached the rope. "Ok time to-AAARGH!"

Bishop slipped on a puddle of rainwater and fell right over the edge of the temple and down to the pool below.

"Epic fail." Muttered Alice, lightly smirking.

"Oh boy, this challenge is just depressing." Groaned Rheneas, to which Imanda patted his back comfortingly.

"Don't worry, I'll try to score for us." Assured Imanda. "I've watched George of the Jungle at least sixty times by now."

"Fanatic." Noted Hector.

"And that's zero points form Bishop." Said Winnie, glancing at the rope. "...Are we sure this is possible?"

"Kinda." Replied Xaria.

"Ok, Spider. You're up." Announced Chris. "Try to actually score a point for us, ok? Please."

"Um … well, I'll try my best." Replied Spider, nodding.

* * *

 **(Confessional: It's not if you win, but just that you do not fail.)**

 **Bishop:** Urrgh, damn! That was so careless of me! ...Not that I will admit such a thing to the rest of course. Last thing I need them thinking is that I am an easy option.

* * *

Spider held the rope tightly, looking over the edge. He gazed at the water, trying to judge how deep it was.

"I fell in it, and I'm fine." Assured Quana.

"Same here." Agreed Sasha.

"Well, ok then. I was the first person in this cast who ever won … might as well be the first to score a point." Said Spider to himself.

Spider stood on the edge of the roof, adjusting his posture, and braced himself.

He hesitated.

"It'd be fine if you backed out." Offered Eddie.

"And lose us a point? Spider would never do that!" Exclaimed Uzuri, with Barney nodding in agreement.

"Yeah, I wouldn't … I guess." Said Spider, taking a breath. "Ok, here I go!"

Spider took a leap off the roof and swung at speed. However, he had ever so slightly jumped at an angle and the rope began to spin, making him spin as well.

"Nonononono!" Yelled Spider.

Spider lost his grip and was sent spinning down to the water with a splash.

"...And Spider scores zero points. After eight swings the score stands at zero all around." Sighed Chris.

"This is sad. If not for contract, I'd bail." Stated Xaria.

"Well, _you_ do it then." Muttered Helen.

"Up next is Eddie!" Announced Winnie quickly.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Would any of this qualify to be shown on Jack Ass?)**

 **Spider:** (He is checking over his limbs). By all accounts such an impact should have had me go into shock or something. That or put water in my lungs. Guess I got lucky there. I wonder what'll happen if nobody can score a point … would neither team win? Harsh…

* * *

Eddie held the rope, looking uneasy.

"Ok, eight people have failed so far and each in a different way." Noted Eddie. "What if I fail and I end up hanging myself by accident?"

Sasha silently whimpered at this horrible thought from her spot by her team mates.

"Would … would that be likely?" Asked Eddie, looking cautious.

"I mean, it was pretty unlikely Rheneas would get hit in the face by a bird at the exact moment he swung." Stated Hector calmly. "I'd not rule it out one hundred percent."

"Hector, stop scaring him!" Scolded Sasha.

"Yeah, scaring people is my thing." Added Uzuri.

"I'm just saying the facts. It is not impossible." Shrugged Hector.

Eddie looked and the gap, the rope and towards a bird in the sky and shook his head, turning his back on the rope.

"I'm not going to risk it. And hanged or not, it's looking like the odds of me being able to make the gap anyway are pretty low. Not worth the reward." Decided Eddie, rejoining his team.

Chris groaned, Xaria just shrugged and Winnie just smiled like always.

"Well, Eddie scores no points. _But_ , he does remain dry." Reminded Winnie. "Alice, you're next."

* * *

 **(Confessional: Better wet than dead~.)**

 **Eddie:** I just weighed the risk and reward. It's not an elimination, so I see no reason giving up if the thing we are playing for is, well, just not worth the trouble of winning it.

* * *

Alice gave the rope a tug, and shrugged.

"Well, this is probably gonna be awful. Well, I've come close to death before." Muttered Alice.

"Wait, what?" Gasped Opal.

"Nothing. Ok, at the rate this is going one point might end up being enough to win." Noted Alice, gripping the rope firmly. "I could make the two hundred bucks go a long way. Maybe get a new skateboard too."

Barney pumped his fist, nodding encouragingly.

"...Helen is right, it is freaky seeing you so quiet." Remarked Alice.

Barney just silently chuckled.

With that, Alice got into position and leapt forth. She swung, yelling as she went and pulled up, letting go so her momentum would carry her the rest of the way.

Alice hit the wall of the other temple, and _very_ slowly began to slide down towards the pool.

"Um, oh dear. Do you think she's alright?" Asked Spider to those around him.

"People on this show have overcome worse, so … maybe?" Said Quana, also looking rather concerned.

"She can't get much worse right?" Asked Bishop lightly.

Bishop's remark earned him a few glares.

"Fine, whatever." Muttered Bishop.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Impact!)**

 **Alice:** Why did I expect anything different? (She rolls her eyes and grumbles.) Though, after nearly being crushed to death last night somehow that impact didn't bother me as much. I knew this show would desensitize me to trauma one day.

* * *

Imanda had an eager look on her face as she held the rope. She held the rope tightly even with the mittens she was required to wear, and seemed determined.

"You seem like you're enjoying this one." Noted Rheneas.

"Like I said, George of the Jungle is amazing. Nowhere else do you see a funnier narrator who the bad guys actually argue with." Giggled Imanda, tugging the rope a little. "Anyway, I have swung on ropes before so I think I should be able to do this."

"Good enough for me. We might win this yet. Good luck." Said Rheneas encouragingly. "And, watch out for birds."

"What do you mean when you say you 'think' you should be able to do it?" Asked Quana warily.

"Oh, don't worry, I got the rope swinging badge." Assured Imanda. "It's just that it took me a few tries … a few dozen."

An awkward silence ensued.

"Anyway! Here I go!" Cheered Imanda as she took a leap.

Imanda swung eagerly and with good grace and form. I was close, but she came to a land on the very edge of the roof, even with the mittens making things hard.

"Yeah-whoa!" Yelped Imanda as she instantly lost her balance and feel backwards down into the pool below.

A moment of silence passed.

"With the rules written as they are, that counts as a fail." Said Winnie awkwardly.

"That means Imanda scores zero, and the Golden Hawks have a total of zippity do dah." Said Xaria in disbelief.

"Barney, you're the last to go." Said Chris, looking desperate. "Please, just score us a damn point already!"

Barney saluted, looking determined.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Epic fail, much?)**

 **Imanda:** That was so embarrassing. I hope my team isn't mad that I blew it. (Imanda covers her face)

* * *

Barney held the rope, a determined look in his eyes. He was silent, but focused.

"Ok Barney, all you need to do is make the swing and land properly, and you win it for you team. Go fr it!" Exclaimed Winnie.

"And if you fail, well … yeah, worst challenge ever?" Shrugged Xaria.

"As everybody has failed so far … if you fail too, then so be it, **nobody** wins reward." Announced Chris.

This got the campers complaining,

"That's unfair!" Exclaimed Uzuri. "You promised the winners, us, a reward!

"I don't want my injuries to be meaningless." Agreed Hector coldly.

"I'd love two hundred dollars. For..." Opal trailed off.

Barney just gave everybody a confident look, gripping the rope tightly and readying himself.

With that, Barney jumped and swung over to the other roof without any trouble whatsoever. He landed safely, and took a bow.

"...Well, that was anticlimatic." Noted Quana.

"Barney makes it!" Exclaimed Chris. "Barney scores a point, at last!"

"And with a final score of one point to zero, the Bronze Tigers are the winners!" Exclaimed Winnie.

The Tigers all cheered, while the Hawks looked disappointed.

"Everybody on the Tigers will get the promised money once the season comes to an end." Added Xaria. "But before you all go, we have one more thing to take care of. Well, once we get off the roof anyway."

* * *

 **(Confessional: Ninja training clearly paid off.)**

 **Barney:** (He gives a thumbs up, winking)

* * *

Presently everybody was off of the temple roof. Indeed, everybody had now been gathered on the beach, standing amongst their teams with the three hosts before them.

"Once again, good job to the Bronze Tigers … mostly Barney. Regardless, a win well earned." Complimented Winnie.

"Before you guys can go do better things like we all want to, believe me I wanna go too, we need to select who will be going to Banishment Bay tonight." Added Xaria. "Try to have fun. Though if you can't, it's fine. I would hate it too."

"Now, the first time Uzuri volunteered. Last time Bishop and Alice got voted to go. But now that we have two people who just got back, we'll be doing it a different way from now on." Continued Chris. "The most recently banished person from each team will get to choose who gets banished next from the other team. So, Alice and Bishop, the power is in your hands.

Alice and Bishop stepped forth. Bishop glanced at Alice, but she didn't even look his way for a second.

"How long do we have to decide?" Asked Alice.

"Five minutes." Said Winnie cheerfully. "You just need to go to the confessional and-."

"Got it. Keep Bishop away from me until I'm done." Said Alice calmly.

Alice walked off to cast her vote, while Spider gave Bishop a look, as if to ask what he had done. Bishop just looked away.

"Hey."Said Eddie very quietly. "Assuming she doesn't pick me, I have something I need to tell you."

"Behind the Mess Hall." Replied Bishop, also quietly.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Not much point banishing them anymore, really.)**

 **Alice:** So, I'd want whoever goes to be able to find stars and maybe tell me they have them, or just not use them against me. Gotta be some left. Ok, I think I know who to pick.

 **Bishop:** Who would it benefit me to send? Somebody who could find stars, not use them on me and whom won't be pissed that I picked them? Easy choice.

* * *

It wasn't long until the votes were cast. Zita had driven up with the boat and now Winnie was ready to read out the votes.

"Ok guys, you all ready?" Asked Winnie cheerfully.

Nobody said much in response, so Winnie continued.

"Ok, the votes are in." Began Winnie. "And the two campers who will be spending the night on Banishment Bay are…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Opal and Spider!"

Opal nodded, still looking worried and afraid as she had all day. Alice gave her a concerned look, but Opal shook her head and tried to put on a smile. Spider walked up besides Opal, giving her a smile.

"So, do we leave now?" Asked Spider, keeping very close to Opal.

"Yep, no time to pack your bags. Off you do." Smirked Chris. He looked very eager.

Spider and Opal took their leave to the boat, and were gone within the minute. The hosts then turned their attention to the eleven unbanished campers.

"Well, good job everybody, and a great job to Barney." Said Winnie with a smile. "We'll see you guys tomorrow for the next challenge."

"Oh, and it's _not_ reward, so try to score points next time. If not for us or yourselves, then for the fans, maybe?" Requested Xaria.

"You may go and do whatever." Concluded Chris.

The campers began to disperse, ready to talk, hang out or just relax. They all knew the merge was approaching, and relaxation would be limited.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Joke goes here.)**

 **Barney:** (He holds up a piece of paper which reads 'having no voice is starting to feel unnerving, and I have no idea how to get my views across')

 **Eddie:** Ok, time to try and shut down Imanda's plan to get rid of Bishop. I can see a good deal of merit to it as I don't like him either, but I would feel better having him with me going into the merge.

 **Alice:** So, not only does Bishop have a secret I seem to care about more than I should be, but something is up with Opal. She wasn't smiling … she looked afraid. But, it didn't seem she was afraid of Banishment Bay. Wonder what's wrong with her?

 **Helen:** Thank fuck it wasn't me. I'd die out there, easy. (She shrugs)

* * *

 **(Later)**

* * *

Quana sat on the beach, watching the sea. She sat on a rock, observing the waves as they went and sometimes staring at Banishment Bay, out at the horizon.

"I wonder what Spider and Opal are doing right now." Pondered Quana. "Is Opal still sick? Well, at least she'll be in good hands."

Quana was silent for a moment, looking at the sea.

"I wonder if it'd be possible to swim from here over to Banishment Bay. Maybe Yessica could've?" Mused Quana.

Quana heard people approaching, and turned to see Rheneas and Imanda walking up to her.

"Hello. Need something?" Asked Quana.

"Yeah, actually. Xaria said that tomorrow is an elimination day, so, yeah, got any targets in mind currently?" Asked Rheneas.

"...Not really. I've had my mind elsewhere." Admitted Quana. "So, uh, enough about me. Are you here to offer me an idea?"

"Indeed we are." Confirmed Rheneas.

" _I_ am you mean, its my idea." Said Imanda proudly, looking deadly serious before giggle snorting a little. "We're thinking of voting Bishop off. He's … kinda a jerk, and he's actually really competent. I think it'd really change things, in a good way, if he was voted off."

"Well, Bishop is kind of allied with Spider." Admitted Quana.

"Is he allied with you?" Asked Rheneas.

"Not that much. Hmmm, I guess you have a point." Noted Quana. "Honestly, I've not heard anything else about votes or stuff, so if this is the idea most likely to gain ground, then sure, I'll help. I mean, I wouldn't want it to be me who goes home, you know? How many others are on board?"

"Us three, possibly Eddie and hopefully Opal too." Replied Imanda. "I was gonna ask Opal now, but … well, banishment and all."

"Maybe Rheneas could swim over to Banishment Bay?" Suggested Quana. "If people can swim across the English Channel, how hard could this be?"

"Well, it might be against the rules and get me a penalty. Even if it's not, well, the islands are rough enough on land, I don't wanna risk coming afoul of a Wawanakwa Shark or something." Stated Rheneas firmly. "Sorry, but no."

"Actually, Quana makes a good point." Noted Imanda. "C'mon, after an armed rich psychopath how hard could it be to evade a shark?"

"If we needed to, I'd do it. I love Jaws after all. I'm just saying there is no urgent need to swim over there. Sure, we can't talk to Opal, but neither can anybody else except Spider, and he's on the other team." Explained Rheneas. "We can just talk to her during the challenge, or lead her aside afterwards to talk if she's ok with that."

Imanda shrugged, accepting this.

"Opal was pretty ill this morning. She might still feel sick, so go easy on her." Chuckled Quana.

"What do you suppose was wrong with her? I know a bit of first aid, but we didn't cross paths today, so..." Imanda trailed off.

"Beats me. You got any idea Quana?" Asked Rheneas.

"Nope, but Spider might." Replied Quana. "But you know how it is, he's sworn to secrecy over patients' health and such."

* * *

 **(Confessional: Have patience and you'll see the patient.)**

 **Imanda:** I feel like such a professional strat-bot. (She giggle snorts)

* * *

Eddie and Bishop were behind the Mess Hall, talking in quiet voices.

"So, what was it that you wanted to tell me about?" Asked Bishop. "Is it worth hearing?"

"If you want to win, then yes." Muttered Eddie. "You're being targeted for the next vote."

"By who?" Asked Bishop. "Names please."

"Imanda. And if he's in on it, you can bet that Rheneas is too. They're not as hated by the population as you are, so they may have some sway." Said Eddie gravely. "We need to swing people away from that idea and onto what we want."

"What do you believe I want?" Asked Bishop, folding his arms.

"I'd wager to kick off Opal, bit nobody is gonna go for it." Said Eddie, tapping his chin. "Maybe get Rheneas? He made the finale once and he's pretty strong. I think we're gonna lose tomorrow so we better be ready."

"Opal, Rheneas, both are fine by me. I suppose the latter works better though." Mused Bishop. "Buy, what makes you think we'll lose?"

Eddie paused for a moment.

"Uzuri found all five of the super stars. She's got the red and purple ones right now, and she's surely going to use the red one tomorrow." Warned Eddie. "And then, she may use the purple one to join our voting ceremony and cast a vote."

"Shit, that is bad." Muttered Bishop. "And if Alice lets slip..."

"Let's slip what?" Asked Eddie. "Something happened, I know it did."

"What are you, a detective?" Scoffed Bishop. "We got into a fight, and it went too far. That's all that is relevant right now. So, what do we do?"

"Hope Spider banishes somebody who wants to vote for you." Said Eddie seriously. "Otherwise you're done."

"We all know he's gonna send Quana off to keep her safe." Shrugged Bishop. "Though, it's hard to say if she hates me or not."

"More likely than not." Muttered Eddie.

Bishop shrugged, accepting this.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Fear the stars, just like the ancients did!)**

 **Eddie:** I guess in the end, whoever goes out it still means I'm one step closer to the prize and, well, the first victory I'll ever have to call my own. I'll make do with whoever out of Rheneas or Bishop leaves … but, Bishop is preferable to stay. But would the fact Rheneas got beaten by a hippie last season, who ranked so low this season, make people not see him as a threat?

* * *

Sasha sat in the Mess Hall, eating her dinner. A nice bowl of chicken soup, but not one she was able to enjoy easily with how hard it was to grip the spoon due to the casted finger.

"Aw, nuts." Muttered Sasha.

Alice sat down across from Sasha, her tray of food very neatly organised.

"So, how's the broken finger treating you?" Asked Alice.

"Crappily." Stated Sasha. "How did Banishment Bay treat you?"

"Almost lethally." Muttered Alice. "I don't wish to speak of what happened, but I can assure that I did not find any stars or anything. So, what the heck happened at the vote? I'd heard bits and pieces, but can you give me the full story?"

"The plan was to vote off Uzuri as she cost us the challenge and, well, joined late. She had other ideas and so did Barney, and so she used the green and orange super stars to send Yessica out." Explained Sasha, dropping the spoon again. "Dammit."

"...So, is Uzuri still next then?" Asked Alice patiently.

"Well, um … I think Hector wants to work with her now? Probably a sort of 'keep your enemies close' kind of thing?" Guessed Sasha.

"So, Barney's next then? I mean, I hear he can't talk." Stated Alice.

"Actually, I promised Helen I'd not vote for him, and I think Hector may go by that for one round. And, well, we all know Spider is not going to vote for Barney..." Sasha trailed off, a sheepish look on her face.

Alice paused for a moment, before scowling.

"So, I'm next then?" Asked Alice.

Sasha did not reply.

"Sasha..." Said Alice, glowering.

"Um, I mean, you could make it out..." Sasha stammered.

Alice pounded the table hard with both fists, her tray hopped up for a moment, everything somehow remaining tidy upon it.

"So, I'm basically fucked if we lose, is that what you're not saying?!" Barked Alice. "You can overcome that racist slut, but you can't tell me to my face I'm screwed? Oh, _real_ nice."

"Hey, don't get all pissy with me. Even without my vote you're still on the bottom." Said Sasha firmly. "It was serious anger like this that made you lose last season."

"Well, maybe I feel like I want to be angry!" Yelled Alice. "I mean, in the space of twenty four hours I have reached a dead end if we lose, smashed into a temple wall, almost gotten crushed to a pile a gore by fallen ruins and if I go home in thirteenth place my parents are gonna lose it! Again!"

"Wait! What was that part about the ruins?" Asked Sasha, now wide eyed.

"Oh, who even knows anymore?" Muttered Alice, throwing up her arms. "Leave me to wallow in the minus world, or whatever gaming reference of yours is appropriate right now."

"...I'm, uh, gonna just leave now." Decided Sasha awkwardly.

* * *

 **(Confessional: The Mess Hall, it's where messes happen.)**

 **Alice:** (She is wide eyed, looking frantic). Not this time! Not again! This time I have something past me did not have … a friend. I can just ask Opal to banish me again tomorrow and leave the other five to just deal with whatever happens next. I hope she will … I've been good enough to her that she would, right? (She wrings her hands anxiously)

* * *

Helen sat under a tree, pencil in hand as she worked on a book of sudoku puzzles. Hector sat near her, also with a book of sudoku puzzles. The two were quiet.

"This is really nice." Noted Hector. "Math, and quiet company."

"Agreed. How many have you solved?" Asked Helen.

"Since we started? Forty." Replied Hector.

"Forty five." Said Helen, lightly chuckling. "So, how are you gonna spend your two hundred dollars?"

"Maybe put it towards college fund, or buy some good books." Mused Hector. "Good thing Uzuri used that super star."

"True, but remember that Barney was the only one who actually scored out of anybody." Reminded Helen. "This was his win."

"I guess. You know, I will never understand how you guys are friends." Admitted Hector.

"You get used to him." Stated Helen.

"He's like the opposite of you. It makes no psychological sense that you guys could possibly stand each other." Insisted Hector. "By all accounts, you should hate each other."

"Eh, psychology is too exciting anyway." Smirked Helen.

"You people confuse me, even the ones I ought to naturally get along with." Declared Hector. "Whatever, it's almost merge. I'd rather think about that than how your friendship with Barney is nuts."

Helen just shrugged.

* * *

 **(Confessional: I've seen stranger friendships TBH.)**

 **Helen:** What can I say, the game changes everybody. Amazingly, not always for the total worst. (She shrugs)

* * *

Barney and Uzuri sat upon the roof of the Mess Hall, watching the late evening clouds. They were a deep orange colour.

"We did great today, you and me." Remarked Uzuri. "I played the star, you actually scored a point. Now everybody on our team is two hundred dollars richer. I love reward challenges!"

Barney nodded in agreement, a satisfied grin on his face.

"So, what should we do tomorrow?" Asked Uzuri.

Barney was silent, looking unsure how to get his point across.

"Oh yeah, you can't talk. Um, oh! Maybe write it down?" Suggested Uzuri.

Barney nodded, snapping his fingers as he took out a notebook. A bird promptly swooped down and flew off with it. Barney silently yelled in frustration.

"...Maybe mime it, as the French do?" Suggested Uzuri.

Barney tapped his chin, wondering how he was gonna do this. He pointed to the sky, then mimed sleeping before pounding a fist into his palm.

"...You want to work at a circus? Fancy that, I once did as well." Said Uzuri with a smile.

Barney groaned silently, throwing up his arms.

"You wish to go fishing?" Guessed Uzuri.

Barney sat down, face in his hands.

"...Is that miming, or are you just upset?" Asked Uzuri.

Barney nodded, pointing to his mouth.

"Yeah, I guess being silent would be an issue, as you can't really get your points across." Frowned Uzuri. "But, look on the bright side, now you're a true Ninja. After all, what are Ninjas known for besides their habit of attacking one by one even when they have a vast number advantage? Silence!"

Barney rolled his eyes a little, but still silently laughed.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Don't forget how they are also known for loving nunchucks.)**

 **Uzuri:** I wonder if I'd be a good Ninja. Hmmmmmm…

* * *

Imanda waked along the sunset beach with Clyde, who was now free from duty for the day. The two were talking and laughing as they went along.

"Whoa, really?" Asked Imanda, laughing.

"Yeah, my mate beat da record for fitting people into a phone box." Chuckled Clyde. "I expected six, but he was a champ and got ten people in. Voluntary, of course. So, got another girl scout story? Dey're pretty interesting."

Imanda pondered for a moment.

"Well, one time there was one girl who was baking cookies for a local charity drive that was going on. I think it was for a local nature preserve. Anyway, the girl had lost her glasses and had to read the recipe with poor vision until they could be found. She added ten cups of self raising flower instead of the required two. Well, those cookies, normally puffy and delicious … well, they blew up and the table blew up as well, somehow." Explained Imanda, giggling at the memory.

"Sounds like dat was quite a riot." Chuckled Clyde. "Da girl was you, right?"

"How did you know?" Asked Imanda, looking embarrassed.

"You just told me." Smirked Clyde.

Imanda groaned, looking sheepish. But soon the two laughed again, coming to a stop and looking out at the waves.

"It's a lovely evening, isn't it?" Noted Imanda, smiling.

"Nah, it's just alright. You're da one dat is lovely." Chuckled Clyde. "Um … uh … man, dis is harder dan I thought it'd be."

"What is it?" Asked Imanda.

Clyde, normally cool and collected, fumbled awkwardly for a few moments.

"Me … you … together?" Asked Clyde awkwardly.

Imanda answered with a hug and a gentle kiss. Clyde gently embraced the girl scout and returned it. The two parted, smiling bashfully.

"I've never … sorry if that was..." Imanda trailed off, blushing.

"It was fine. For a girl who says she has no romantic experience, you're _perfect_." Assured Clyde.

The two sat together, both in high spirits.

"...This is a lovely end to the pre-merge." Whispered Imanda.

"Not quite, you still gotta get past da elimination tomorrow. But yeah, it's lovely." Agreed Clyde. "Think you can make it?"

"...I think I have a good shot." Said Imanda confidently.

* * *

 **(Confessional: 12/13 chance, I guess?)**

 **Imanda:** (She squees loudly, cracking the camera lens)

* * *

Jennifer sat alone in the blindspot. She looked up at the sky, which was getting quite dark, and frowned in worry.

"At least Jimmy is safe at the playa for now." Said Jennifer softly. "Tomorrow night, the next Trial. Hopefully I can do the worst of it so he wont have to."

Jennifer was silent for a minute or so, before Cole approached her.

"Hi!" Exclaimed Cole. "Jenn-Jenn, we're needed at the intern place. Boxes have to be moved!"

"I'm on it." Said Jennifer, getting to her feet.

"You look a little down." Noted Cole.

"Hard day, Steve," Shrugged Jennifer.

"...I can relate." Admitted Cole.

The two interns left the area. Once they were gone, Rheneas peered out from behind a nearby tree with an uneasy, yet thoughtful expression.

"Trial? What's that?" Muttered Rheneas quietly, looking concerned. "And, how does all that relate to Jimmy?"

* * *

 **(Outro)**

* * *

Winnie and Xaria stood by some of the ancient ruins, ready to give the outro to the episode.

"Wasn't that a fun episode?" Asked Winnie with a smile.

"It was a reward episode, so by definition no, it was not." Stated Xaria. "The audience wants to see eliminations, and if possible some blood. I mean, I guess."

"...Yeah, let's just go with it being fun." Said Winnie with an awkward chuckle. "So, we still have thirteen but come tomorrow we'll be down to twelve. The merged twelve! But, reward it may have been we sure had action today didn't we? A big fight between Alice and Bishop, Barney lost his voice, the lowest scores we've ever seen in a challenge a-and … and Opal is expecting. You could only find all this together on Total Drama!"

"Woo." Said Xaria flatly. "So, will Imanda be able to get Bishop out? Will Opal have to grow up with this startling revelation? Will Eddie reach the merge and continue his strategic gameplay in full force? Will Barney get his voice back sooner than later? Is Alice truly done for? Will Hector the mathlete reach number one, or be the unlucky thirteen? And who's gonna lose next time? If I knew I'd totally spoil it for you, but I don't know so tune in next time."

"On Total Drama Letter Starz!" Exclaimed Winnie.

"And cut." Announced Oscar. "Nineteen episodes down, thirteen more to go."

"Kill me now." Groaned Xaria. "I'll give you the weapon and everything..."

"That bad, huh?" Asked Oscar.

"I just don't like how I can't sleep eleven hours a night right now." Shrugged Xaria. "You ok Winnie? Your voice slipped a bit there."

"...It just feels a little wrong, using Opal's shock pregnancy as a selling point. The poor girl is really scared right now, and I can't make sure she's alright because I'm supposed to be impartial." Explained Winnie, sighing as she looked out at the waves. "But, as we're off camera right now … I hope Spider will look after her tonight."

"I'm sure he will, he's a decent guy." Assured Oscar. "So, shall we head off?"

"Yeah, sure. I need some coffee right now, and a massage if we have the time." Said Xaria, walking alongside Oscar.

"I think we will." Said Oscar, smiling.

The two held hands, walking away with small smiles. Winnie followed after them, looking a little uncertain and despondent.

* * *

 **(Banishment Bay)**

* * *

Opal and Spider sat by a fire. It had taken some time to get it started, but now it was burning strongly and keeping the two teens warm. Spider tossed a few more twigs into the fire-pit, while Opal sat with her knees drawn up, an uneasy look on her face.

"Well, at least we'll be warm tonight." Noted Spider after a while of silence. "Wanna go look for some stars? I mean, if there are any left."

Opal shook her head, closing her eyes.

Spider put a hand on Opal's shoulder, giving her a gentle smile.

"I know it's difficult, and well, it is. But, I'll help however I can." Promised Spider. "You know, if you really, really feel so afraid and unsure of what to do, well, quitting is an option."

Opal was very quiet for a moment.

"I don't even know if I can." Whispered Opal. "Cherry sorta did, but then I've overheard Kim couldn't or something? I don't know, but … even if I can, maybe … maybe I shouldn't?"

Spider paused, looking at Opal warily.

"Uh, what do you mean?" Asked Spider uneasily.

Opal didn't meet Spider's eyes.

"My family is only middle class, and Zed's family are farmers and such. We don't really have the funds for a baby, or more than one if it's twins or something? I don't know! But, but … if I won the game, then there wouldn't be nothing to worry about … the problem would be gone, and the baby would have a wonderful start in life … five million dollars could solve everything..." Said Opal slowly. "And if I am really careful, and am on my very best behavior, nobody would want to do anything to me, and I'd not get hurt..."

"Opal, this is a _bad_ idea." Warned Spider. "I strongly suggest you reconsider this."

But Opal just looked into the fire, then down at her stomach area.

"Five million, and my little one will never want for anything." Whispered Opal, sounding just a little more confident.

"Bad idea! Bad idea!" Insisted Spider. "For one thing, you sat out today and you can't twice in a row, and that's just one of many issues!"

"But you'd help me, right"? Asked Opal quietly. "And, if I won, I'd give you a good chunk of the prize as a thank you."

"You can't put a price on a baby." Pleaded Spider. "Look, I totally get your mindset and why this sounds so appealing right now, but trust me that this is a very bad idea. Yes, if you won it'd be fine, but look at the odds of it and the risks involved. I mean, on Wawanakwa losers got frozen … imagine if you'd be frozen and what would've happened to the baby. And for all we know, we might get catapulted off the next island."

Opal looked conflicted, uneasy and scared, looking between Spider, her belly and out at Anatat Isle on the horizon.

"But, there's still a chance." Said Opal shakily. "If I left, I'd really put the baby in a hard spot and … and … i _ **t's all my fault**_!"

Opal burst into tears, sobbing hysterically. Spider gently held her, trying to calm her down. He looked up at the sky, knowing hard days were approaching.

"I strongly suggest you reconsider and leave the game … I can't do that for you, it's your own choice." Whispered Spider. " _Please_ take my advice, but if you don't … I'll try to help you. I'll do what I can. Please though, _**please**_ listen."

* * *

 **(Anatat Isle- Intern Compound)**

* * *

Matthew sat at a desk in a room, looking over some papers. He nodded in satisfaction.

"Rating are up." Matthew remarked. "Trina will be happy to hear that. A bit troubling Quana is still here, but at least the next island's format won't make it too hard to be rid of her."

Matthew went back to silently looking over the papers for a few minutes before there was a knock at the door.

"Come in." Stated Matthew.

The door opened and Max walked in, shutting it behind him. Matthew waved him over and Max took a seat.

"Thanks for being prompt." Said Matthew.

"Not a problem. Nakia was trying to talk to me and, well, it was nice to have a reason to quickly get myself away from her." Said Max, looking relieved.

Matthew very faintly smirked upon hearing this.

"I see." Said Matthew, remaining stoic. "Now, do you know why you were called here?"

"No reason I am aware of." Replied Max.

"Well, I'll fill you in." Began Matthew. "This island is ending fairly soon, and then we'll be moving on to the next one. Almost everything is ready for it. 'Arena' is all checked and working, rights have been paid for, everything that may cause real harm has been toned down and all the special effects and that kind of thing have been taken care of. So, all is well. All except one thing that we have to get ready by, at the very latest, nightfall of the first day on that island."

Matthew paused for a moment, opening a draw on his desk and taking out some papers and blueprints.

"That's where you come in." Explained Matthew. "Do you think you can built these by that deadline and have them working as described?"

Matthew passed Max the papers, who began to look through them. He looked a bit uneasy by the time he had read through them.

"Well, I'm confident I could build them, and on time as well. But, it's not as much a matter of could I and, well … it's more should I? This feels a bit wrong." Murmured Max.

"But you did just say that you were glad to not have to speak to her." Reminded Matthew. "Plus, I can imagine you've not got much fondness for the other two, right?"

"That is correct." Admitted Max.

"Neither do the viewing world." Assured Matthew gently. "It's showbiz, it's entertainment and nobody is actually going to get severely hurt. Naturally, you would be well compensated for your efforts."

Max looked conflicted, looking at the designs with a tense expression. He exhaled a breath and then breathed in.

"Ok, I'll do it." Agreed Max. "I'll need good tools and a proper workstation for this."

"That'll all be provided." Assured Matthew.

Max soon left the room while Matthew smirked maliciously as he returned to his paperwork.

Business was good.

* * *

 **(Later that night)**

* * *

It was the dead hours of the night and all was very quiet. The sea was calm, and the sky was full of stars. All campers were sound asleep in their beds.

All except Quana.

Quana lay under her covers, feigning sleep. She was looking at her watch closely. The seconds ticked down slowly, closer and closer to 1AM.

And soon, her watch showed it was time. At the exact second it did the camera in the cabin let out a tiny fizzle. It was down, and so were all the rest.

Instantly Quana was up, quickly and carefully opening her suitcase below her bed. She took out Spider's camera and put it around her neck, and then arranged several of her cloths under her bedsheets. It gave off the impression she was still there. After closing her suitcase and making sure that Helen and Imanda were still fast sleep Quana crept to the door, carefully opening it and silently shutting it behind her.

"Let's do this." said Quana to herself.

With that, Quana quickly broke into a sprint, making a beeline for where the Pipe of Shame and her mission awaited her.

* * *

 **Golden Hawks:** Bishop, Eddie, Helen, Imanda, Opal, Quana, Rheneas

 **Bronze Tigers:** Alice, Barney, Hector, Sasha, Spider, Uzuri

 **Eliminated:** Lavender, VayVay, Irene, Zed, Eleanor, Lankston, Tabitha, Quarla, Paul, Jimmy, Raven, Wallace, Yessica

* * *

Maybe no elimination this time, but I think enough things happened to keep the plot moving forwards. Gotta say, this challenge was a fun one to write. I love challenges that come down to not who is best, but sucks who sucks the least. :D But don't worry those of you who crave eliminations. Of the thirteen episodes that remain, only a single one of them is without an elimination, so belt up because things are gonna be really picking up. Something big is coming soon…

* * *

 **Next Time:** The campers must participate in a relay race of puzzle solving, and tempers are rising!


	54. CH 20, PT 1: The Mission

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Total Drama.

 **Note:** Well … technically it didn't take a month to update this time, huh? ^^; Lot's of stuff is going on in life, so I really don't know how fast or slow future updates will be. I truly don't know. But I'll keep this story going, no matter the length of time it'll take. If nothing else, I really want to reach the end of island #4 by the end of April at the very latest. I don't know if I can stick to that goal, but it's a target I'd like to be able to meet. Guess we'll see if I can stick to it. And now, on with the last episode of the pre-merge!

Puzzle me fast, riddle me this...

* * *

Knowing she had a time limit and that things could get deadly if she was not back in her bed by the time it was up, Quana ran fast to the Pipe of Shame. Sprinting without rest, it didn't take her too long to make it. Taking a few breaths, Quana saw that on the ground nearby was a screwdriver and flashlight placed upon a sort of armoured vest. Nobody was around, and time was of the essence so Quana yanked off her shirt, quickly put the bullet proof vest on and then put her shirt back on over it. Screwdriver in hand, Quana turned to face the Pipe of Shame.

"Ok, this is it … this could be dangerous." Said Quana, taking a deep breath. "...She who dares wins. I can't do this by playing it safe. I'm in too deep and I need to act like it."

With that, Quana walked up the steps to the pipe itself and looked over it. The top of it was shut, as Chris' remote used to activate it had not been pressed. Still, Quana knelt down and, after getting a proper grip, prised the top of the pipe open. It was hard on her muscles, but eventually the entrance was now secured in an open position. Quana looked down into the darkness of the pipe and took a deep breath.

"C'mon girl, remember why you're doing this." Said Quana to herself. "Most people wouldn't, but you've never been most people. You have a mission, and time is wasting."

With that, Quana began to make her way down the pipe. Going down was an easy matter of tucking up and bracing herself as she reached the bottom, but getting back up would be harder. For now though, Quana began to crawl along the tight pipe, gagging as she went.

"Ick! This air is so stale … and that's that rotting smell? Not like any dirty water I've ever come across." Muttered Quana uncertainly.

Quana continued to make her way through the pipe. She winced at how sudden the turns were, knowing it'd hurt to bash into them if she had gone down this pipe the expected way. But, she pressed onwards through the tight tunnel, carefully going around the bends and drops as needed.

"Ok, red vent, gotta be a red vent here somewhere." Muttered Quana, keeping her eyes focused. "So dark down here. Good thing Chef left me a flashlight … so stupid of me if I'd been without one."

It was hard to tell exactly how far she had come, or how far she had left to go, but Quana crawled onwards. She froze for a moment, hearing a squeak.

"I hate rats." Gulped Quana. "Not as bad as cemeteries and the undead, but … _rats_."

Much to her relief, it wasn't too much longer before the vent she was looking for came into the view of her flashlight. Laying on her back, Quana carefully held the screwdriver to undo the screws one by one. After the fourth one was undone and the screws safely pocketed for later, Quana reached up and carefully moved the vent aside. Climbing out and taking a big gasp for fresh air, she moved it back in place.

"Ok, what's this place? The Intern Compound, but what part?" Asked Quana to herself, glanced around. "What did Chef say?"

She was in a storage room of some kind, and not the one she needed to find. Just boxes of broken equipment, useless stuff in need of repairs. The light was off, and Quana quickly shut off her flashlight to not give herself away.

"Oh boy, if I get caught..." Quana gulped, knowing how dangerous this was. "Focus girl. Chef said the vents, so the vents it is."

Looking around, Quana spotted an open vent in the wall. To her relief, a few boxes were below it which allowed her to climb up and, after some wriggling and grabbing, haul herself inside. Composing herself, she started to carefully crawl her way through it.

"It always seemed much easier in the movies." Said Quana to herself. "Good thing I'm not very big, or I'd never get through."

The singer crawled along the vent, and soon came to a junction. Left or right. Tapping her chin, Quana thought back to her mission briefing.

"Chef said to follow the creaking. Enough talking, time to start listening." Muttered Quana.

And so she did. Straining her ears, Quana listened as carefully as she could. Sure enough, a faint creaking sound met her ears, coming from the right. Knowing where to go, Quana followed the sound. Slowly, it started to get louder and thus closer. But Quana didn't go too quickly, just in case people heard her as she went.

"I wonder how many people are in this building." Pondered Quana. "Gotta be dozens. Some are my friends, so … they'd not rat me out, right?"

Shaking her head, Quana moved on. Time was of the essence. Soon enough she came to a closed vent and, giving it a push, it opened up like a hinge. Very carefully Quana climbed down into this new room. The folders full of files on the shelves, and the creaking ceiling fan told her she was in the right place.

"Ok, I'm here. Better find those files fast." Said Quana, one hand on her camera. "It'll be alphabetically arranged, and I know their names. Better work fast."

Quana quickly leafed through the files with one hand, lightning things up with the flashlight held in her other hand. It wasn't long before she found the files that she was looking for, and so laid out Kim, Nakia and Cherry's files onto a table.

"I hope I can find what I'm looking for quickly." Muttered Quana, glancing at the door anxiously. "C'mon, bad stuff, bad stuff."

Scanning the pages and flipping through them as quickly as she could, Quana searched for anything incriminating.

"If only Chef told me the exact incriminating stuff." Mumbled Quana as she kept searching. "Wait, what's this?"

Quana looked at section of Kim's contract, a fine print area. The section detailed a clause that prevented usage of any medication, along with prohibiting quitting or self-voting at the penalty of a contract breaching lawsuit against her family, totalling in the thousands. Quana wasted no time snapping a picture of this.

Once done with Kim's contract Quana began quickly going through Nakia's contract. As with Kim's contract, she found a similar group of clauses and prohibitions inside, along with a statement that Nakia did not apply, but was recruited.

"So they knew from the start Nakia had all those conditions and how she'd end up. That must be why they recruited her..." Quana trailed off feeling sick. "I never knew about this is my hosting gig. I should've inquired more. Hmm, what could be in Cherry's folder?"

After taking the pictures she needed Quana put Kim and Nakia's folders back in their correct places and skimmed through Cherry's folder.

"Huh, there's nothing bad in this one." Noted Quana. "...There's nothing bad. This one's written differently!"

Quana scanned through the contract right to the end. Sure enough, where the clauses had been in Nakia and Kim's contracts, in Cherry's contract there was nothing to be found.

"So that's why Cherry was able to self-vote and leave, there was nothing stopping her...because she doesn't have any conditions that could make her go crazy and provide ratings." Whispered Quana, looking pissed. "And we'd not know, because how often does the topic of comparing contract clauses come up for teenagers? And by the time Kim or Nakia would try to say something...who would believe them? Holy shit, we bought right into the plan as they wanted..."

Quana took the last of the pictures and carefully put the contract back in place. With the pictures already developed by the camera Quana pocketed them and prepared to leave. However, at that moment the door was being unlocked by somebody.

"Shit." Gulped Quana, running to a crate at the other side of the room, and ducking behind it.

As she hid from sight, Quana risked peeking out to see who was there. Her heart pounded as Mr Gregson was looking through the files, exactly as she had been less than half a minute ago.

"Let's see here, what does your contract say Chef." Muttered Mr Gregson to himself. "Gotta be something..."

Mr Gregson plucked up Chef's folder and, nodding to himself, turned and walked out of the room, muttering about faulty cameras as he went. Once he was gone, Quana let out a huge sigh of relief.

"I was less than five meters from a murderer." Shivered Quana, as she rose and headed to the vent.

But as she was climbing up, the door opened once more. Quana's blood went cold as she turned to see who it was with wide eyes.

Jennifer stared back at her, having returned to lock up the room which Mr Gregson had not done.

The two stared at each other for a few moments, Quana about ready to scream. But, Jennifer just nodded.

"As you were. Your secret is safe with me." Said Jennifer, lightly winking as she closed the door, locking it behind her.

Her heart still pounding, Quana quickly climbed back into the vent and headed as fats as she dared back to the room she had started out in.

"Why didn't Jennifer turn me in?" Pondered Quana as she climbed back into the Pipe of Shame, and began to put the vent back as it had been before she had shown up. "She's an enigma, that one."

With the photos in her pocket, and the vent securely back in place, Quana began to make her way back through the Pipe of Shame. It was tight and unpleasant, but little by little Quana made her way backwards along the claustrophobic route. Checking her watch, she saw she had five minutes until Chef estimated the cameras would come back on.

"Come on, come on." Muttered Quana, desperately hauling herself up the vertical incline to the entrance of the pipe. "Almost there."

Scrambling with her arms and legs, Quana managed to haul herself out of the dank pipe and into the crisp night air. Taking a few breaths, Quana heaved the entrance to the Pipe of Shame firmly closed and then discarded the screwdriver into the water.

"Remove anything that can trace this to me. Incognito, covert. Heehee, I feel like a special tactics soldier." Giggled Quana in spite of the dangerous act she had just committed, before checking her watch. "One minute? Shit!"

Sprinting fast, Quana legged it to her cabin, slowing as she reached the door and carefully letting herself inside. Frantically fast, she repacked her suitcase and got under the bedsheets, lying still as the cameras turned back on, made clear by a short electrical fizzle sound.

" _Three seconds to spare_." Thought Quana as she looked at her watch. " _Guess it's less of a cliché than one second_."

Quickly getting overcome by exhaustion Quana settled down, ready to go to sleep at long last. But as she did so, an eerie thought occurred to her.

Why was Mr Gregson looking through Chef's folder?

* * *

The moon was high in the sky over Anatat Isle, casting a glow to the land and sea below. On this chilly night Winnie and Xaria stood together, ready to give the recap.

"It's too early for this." Groaned Xaria. "Can't we just film these in the morning, and just make it look dark in editing, or something?"

"You know, that would make a lot of sense." Noted Winnie. "Oscar, why don't we do that? Wouldn't it make more sense if we were wide awake for these and not just hyped up on coffee? It's half past one, meow..."

"I don't pretend to understand the minds of those who produce reality TV shows." Stated Oscar, holding the camera.

"Yeah, because who the fuck understands insanity?" Asked Xaria, sipping from her mug of coffee. "Ok, let's get this over with so I can get the hell back to bed."

"A fine plan indeed." Agreed Winnie, yawning.

Oscar gave the girls the signal, and the recap began.

"Last time on Total Drama Letter Starz, things were pretty negative and scary! I mean, did you all see that fight Alice and Bishop had?!" Exclaimed Winnie nervously. "As my dad told me growing up, better a smash than a squash. Meanwhile, Uzuri spoke with Nakia. As expected, Nakia lost her temper but Uzuri kept a smile on her face."

"The next morning things got interesting, and for once I am not exaggerating for the sake of keeping ratings above the abysmal levels." Snickered Xaria. "Among the highlights before the challenge were Barney losing his voice due to a bee sting which has made him as quiet as a real ninja, Hector trying to ally with Uzuri, more strategy talks that are always the exact same thing just with the names of those involved changed, Alice resolving to no longer speak to Bishop … oh, and it turns out that Opal is pregnant."

"I'd call that the biggest surprise of the whole season! How sweet!" Declared Winnie, her eyes sparkling. "The challenge was a simple one, just swing from the roof of one temple to the other. Though, well..."

"Everybody sucked at it." Stated Xaria flatly. "There's no kind way to say it. Everybody sucked in some way, except Barney. As he was the only person to score a point he won the two hundred dollar reward for each of the Bronze Tigers. Happy day. Though it probably wasn't so happy for Spider and Opal, who got banished to an island where all the stars are long gone. I'd be pissed off if I was them."

"After the challenge Imanda and Rheneas got Quana on board to vote Bishop I their team loses again, while Sasha and Alice got into a fight due to Alice being at the bottom of their team's hierarchy. Not just that, but Imanda finally got her wish and was asked out by Clyde! Awwww, I love just it when new couples form." Said Winnie, swooning. "So romantic~."

"A girl scout and a guy known for his accent, a betrayer pair I have never before seen." Drawled Xaria flatly. "Anyway, thirteen are left and that'll be unlucky for one person because by tonight we'll be down to twelve … our merged twelve. Oh, yes, I can already hear the mass number of predictions being made."

"And not just that, either! We still have to ask questions that may or may not be answered! Meow!" Exclaimed Winnie. "Will Eddie stratergize his way to the merge? Can Imanda pull off her plan to take out Bishop? How will Opal deal with competing and having such a sensitive issue to consider at the same time? Can Alice work her way out of being the easy target? Will Barney be able to be himself without the ability to talk? Can Spider operate himself to the merge?"

"That makes no sense." Said Xaria flatly.

"Hey, who's the one who agreed to ask the questions when her co-host said 'get bent' when she was asked?" Huffed Winnie playfully. "Oh, and who will be the next person voted out? Find out right here, right now on Total Drama Letter Starz!"

"The season that has lasted way too long, and still isn't at the merge." Concluded Xaria.

* * *

 **(Banishment Bay)**

* * *

Opal and Spider lay by the fire, trying to get some sleep. It was a chilly night, but the fire kept them reasonably warm. The minutes passed, and soon Spider sat up.

"Opal, are you still awake?" Asked Spider.

"...Yeah." Replied Opal, rolling over to face Spider. "Can't sleep either?"

"Yep. And not just the fact this place gives me the creeps, but … I understand your reasons, but I really want to get through to you just how **bad** of an idea it would be to stay on the show when you have a baby on the way." Said Spider seriously. "Maybe the full impact of it has not settled in yet, and that's normal. But, if you don't leave now … you may _**really**_ wish you had sooner than later, and it may be too late."

"I know you're trying to help me … and that makes it so hard, to stick to staying." Whispered Opal. "I know you have good intent and want what is best for me as a person, but … without finances, what life would the baby live…?"

"With all the tough challenges and the fact that we're getting sent off the island with rather unpleasant means, would your baby even have a life if you stayed?" Replied Spider, before sighing. "I'm sorry, maybe that was too firm. There are ways you could give your baby a good life, believe me. This may be a high reward plan, but the risk is even higher. Plus..."

Spider trailed off, looking towards the flames of the fire.

"What?" Asked Opal after a while. "What else?"

"...I'm not sure if it matters to you or not, but … trust me when I say that if you stay in the game, there will be people who will give you absolute hell for such a choice. I would never. But, some would." Warned Spider. "I cannot force you, and you shouldn't be forced. But … I'm just worried, you know? For you, for the baby … I'm worried about Zed too, and how he might feel at the Playa."

Opal's eyes widened.

"Would … would he still love me?" Whispered Opal, a few tears in her eyes. "I don't know how he's react to this. We took the tests just in case, we made sure we were responsible … oh my God, what if he hates me?!"

Opal burst into tears, sobbing brokenly. Spider gently gave her a hug.

"I don't think anybody would judge you if you left. I mean, what kind of a person would blame you?" Asked Spider gently. "I don't know if this helps at all or not, but … I was kind of an unexpected baby too. But, I've turned out alright and my parents didn't need five million dollars for it to happen."

Opal sniffled, considering this.

"Maybe I should leave." Admitted Opal. "But can I? Is that even allowed? I'm really unsure if it is or not. Is it?"

Spider noticed how Opal was giving him a serious look.

"Um, why are you looking at me like that?" Asked Spider. "And, why would you not be able to leave? Seems pretty … legally ambiguous, eheheheh..."

"Well, you hosted last season. You should know these things." Insisted Opal. "Why could Cherry vote herself out, but I've heard Kim and Nakia have said they couldn't quit or they'd face a super harsh kind of penalty? How?! I don't want to ruin my family..."

"I … I don't know." Admitted Spider. "I never got to look at contract stuff. I kinda took the offer on impulse and, well, besides knowing challenges in advance, seeing a fair bunch of the confessionals and that kind of stuff … I guess I wasn't really the most involved. I always figured I got given that role due to fans liking me, or something? Give fans what they want, right … eheheheh..."

Opal was silent and soon lay on her side, drawing her knees up.

"So you can't say for sure what would happen?" Asked Opal quietly, sounding scared. "I'm dead either way. I stay and probably get hated and seen as irresponsible, even if I could end up winning an erasing the problem … or I leave with my reputation able to be salvaged, but my family may be in serious ruin, and my baby will grow up in possibly poverty."

Opal began to cry.

"Why was I so stupid?!" Wailed Opal, the tears flowing once more.

Spider looked at Opal sympathetically and rose up to his feet.

"I'll come up with a way to help you. If you take my advice, and leave … I won't allow for you, or your baby, to come to any harm. I promise." Said Spider, crossing his heart. "I'll be right back. I just … I need to think about things."

As Opal lay quietly, trying to find it in her to drift off to sleep, Spider walked down the beach and eventually came to a stop by an old rain eroded statue. Sitting down against it he exhaled.

"In some ways, it's like a prison here." Said Spider quietly. "Hopefully once one of us wins life can just go back to normal, and we can move on to the next part of our lives. We have bigger dreams than Total Drama."

Spider sighed, looking off to the side.

"Things have happened we'll never forget. A part of this show will always remain." Said Spider, his head in his hands. "I was too eager, too quick to please, when given that host job. And I roped Quana into it. ...And now I am talking to myself again."

Spider looked up at the starry sky. The moon was visible and very bright.

"Is the money worth the journey to it?" Asked Spider to himself.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Philosophy, it makes headaches happen.)**

 **Spider:** I don't know what it is about it, but … I always tend to think deeply after nightfall. Don't know why, honest. Seeing Opal in such a vulnerable and unfortunate state, well, I had to empathise and attempt to help. And then after hearing the things she was saying, and how in retrospect I was not super close to this show … I don't know, I'm just really uncertain about a lot of things now. Good thing one way or the other, the show ends in a few weeks, right?

* * *

 **(The next morning…)**

* * *

The campers were all up and about, trying to enjoy the start of the twentieth day of the contest. It was cloudy, and rain seemed likely to arrive later in the day. Eddie looked at the grey clouds with a shake of his head.

"So much for summer." Said Eddie with a shake of his head. "Either it's cold in Canada, or too hot when me and Sasha go to India. It would appear I cannot win."

Eddie walked along, not coming across anybody, and soon came to the beach. Sitting down, he looked out at the waves. More specifically, he looked out at an island on the horizon. One they had not visited yet.

"Will we be going to that one next?" Asked Eddie out loud. "It seems like the closest one, so maybe? Wonder what the twist will be."

"You're talking to yourself again." Noted Bishop as he waked up.

"Loads of us do. When we use the confessional we're technically just talking to ourselves." Replied Eddie.

"Can't argue that." Shrugged Bishop.

"You, not arguing? Ok, are you feeling alright?" Asked Eddie. "Not trying to be funny either. You not trying to antagonise over something and, of all things, agreeing with me on something minor … that's odd."

Bishop just shrugged.

"Let's just say I'm not really in the fighting spirit right now." Stated Bishop. "Something happened on Exile and-."

"I knew it. I asked if something had went down between you and Alice, and now I know for sure. What did you do? Insult her family? Or, did she cause you internal bleeding?" Asked Eddie, shaking his head. "I know conflict is a thing around here, but you two … you're both something else."

"Can't say I disagree, to be frank. I may have almost caused an ancient, and heavy, statue to all upon her and crush her to death." Admitted Bishop. "Not quite my finest hour."

Eddie just stared, his mouth opening and closing silently.

"Oh, so now you're a fish? I guess after being a detective it was the next logical leap." Snarked Bishop.

"...You almost killed somebody." Said Eddie flatly. "...What the _**fuck**_?!"

"Hey, it was an accident! I was the one who got her out of the way." Said Bishop firmly. "Make no mistakes, I do _**not**_ want her dead."

"Do you even realise what would've happened to you, legally, if the worst had happened?" Asked Eddie seriously. "No doubt the hosts and other staff know, obviously, and people watching the show will … holy shit Bishop..."

"Yes, you see quite plainly why I'm not really in the mood to start antagonizing the masses." Muttered Bishop. "Do understand, I'm not quite the same as Kasimar and Kim. Oh, sure, when it comes to it I am probably not that different game-wise and all that, but I never stabbed anybody or knowingly tried to kill anyone. But that's not my point, I'm not here to get into a talk on morality and my past actions having some kind of Freudian Excuse behind them all, as is the trend lately. No, I just wanted to ask what you're thinking for the next vote. Anything changed since yesterday?"

Eddie was silent, considering.

"This is my life. I am talking about votes to a guy that openly says he almost got a girl crushed, accident or not." Said Eddie out loud. "And not too long ago I was looking at that island over there and wondering what it'll be like."

"Rainy, if the clouds are anything to go by. Heatwave is ending." Shrugged Bishop. "Just picture it this way. If I'm so 'evil' then who in their right mind would vote for you over me?"

"I guess." Replied Eddie. "It's probably the final pre-merge round today. Twelve seems a good number to merge at, and the last pre-merge round was episode twenty last time anyway. Let's just vote out Rheneas like we said. We know he's challenge decent and liked, all that good stuff. He'd be stiff competition once it becomes individual."

"Fine by me. If he's gonna vote for me with Imanda, why wouldn't I do the same? Rheneas is tougher than his girl scout friend and I have no interest in making this a convoluted result. Might as well make it simple." Agreed Bishop.

"Exactly. It's nearly a new island and the merge. Why wouldn't anybody want it to go off cleanly?" Asked Eddie. "Plus, we might win anyway. Although..."

"I hate it when you trail off, because it's _never_ anything good." Sighed Bishop. "What is it?"

"It's like I told you yesterday. Uzuri had all five super stars, remember? No idea how, but she found them all in one night." Said Eddie with a groan. "I have no doubt she'll be using the red one today to make her team have an advantage. I know I went over this, but saying I again … it makes it feel worse."

"Well, shit." Cursed Bishop. "Although, I'll admit I find some ironic amusement in this. People underestimate the little nut, and boom, she gets power."

"I won't make that same mistake again." Assured Eddie. "...Still though, that thing with the statue-."

"-Is not going to be spoken off, as the worst case scenario was prevented by my timely reactions." Said Bishop coldly.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Not even at The Garden of Hate yet, and these people already hate each other.)**

 **Bishop:** I think the gratitude Eddie had for me during the Quarla vote is long gone, and he hates me now. Honestly, that's fine. I don't require him to like me, so much as I just wan him to need me around. Sure, he's annoying, but he gets results and if he needs me he'll play to keep me around. Plus, I'd like to stick around to the merge, if only so I can get a front row seat to all the inevitable savage chaos going on. It's interesting. (He pauses). Also, it's funny as shit. (He chuckles)

 **Eddie:** On paper the last round before the merge isn't really any different than any other round of the game before we merge. Win, or lose and face a vote. Of course, the on paper version doesn't get into the paranoia or emotions that come with dreading being the last to go before the biggest milestone. I hope I don't screw this one up. Being the last to go before the merge, it'd hurt.

* * *

Imanda sat at the desk in the girl's side of her team's cabin, lightly brushing her hair.

"I never saw myself as much of a looker, but after Clyde has made clear he likes what he sees … I think I like how I look too." Remarked Imanda. "If I can get a guy like him to like me, I must be hotter than I thought."

"That, or he likes your personality." Said Helen as she lay on her bunk.

"Maybe it's both?" Suggested Imanda, swooning.

"I guess? Not like I know anything about romance." Shrugged Helen. "Oh yeah, kindly do not vote me off today. The merge is probably tomorrow, and I am by far the worst person at challenges here. You'd benefit from me staying. Unless, I don't know, you're trying a self-imposed challenge for whatever reason?"

There was a brief silence.

"Just don't vote for me." Repeated Helen.

"Oh don't worry, I wasn't gonna." Assured Imanda. "I'm trying to push for Bishop to get voted off next."

"I recall you briefly telling me that. Any detailed reasons why?" Asked Helen.

"He's smart, has allies, he's not exactly a slouch at challenges and some of his remarks are really toxic … I don't really like the way he jokes about my 'girl scout cookies', if you get what I mean." Muttered Imanda. "So, wanna jump in on this? It's me, Rheneas and Quana on board for it right now."

"I guess, sure." Said Helen with a shrug. "Unless I hear a better idea, I can do that. But Quana's vote probably won't matter that much."

"Why? Wait, you think she'd lie and double cross? It doesn't seem like the kind of thing she'd do." Replied Imanda. "Though, I can't see her confessionals so..."

"No, I mean … look, Spider got sent to Banishment Bay. He's gonna pick somebody from our team to go tonight, and if our team loses it's blatantly obvious he's gonna pick Quana to make sure she'll reach the merge with him. I'd be stunned if he didn't." Said Helen, now sitting up. "Urgh, I hate how dry my mouth gets when I sleep..."

"...Aw crap, I didn't think of that." Gulped Imanda.

"Hey, maybe we'll win?" Shrugged Helen.

"And maybe we won't, in which case I'd like to make sure I have enough people on my side." Replied Imanda, looking nervous. "Trying to kick somebody off is harder than I thought. People like Kasimar made it look easy."

"He didn't so much vote people off as he did stab them." Said Helen flatly. "Don't girl scouts have knives?"

"I'm not even going there." Declared Imanda. "It'd suck to lose tonight, but … you know what? I've honestly had a wonderful time overall. Made a few new friends, I beat my old ranking … I have my first boyfriend. I'm so glad I got bought back."

"I guess it's nice I beat my record, not that it was really hard." Stated Helen. "You seen Quana or Rheneas anywhere? I went out a bit before, and I didn't see them around."

"I don't know where Quana is." Admitted Imanda. "Rheneas went to try and find the hosts. He said he had something 'concerning' to talk to them about. Not sure what though."

"The plot thickens." Announced Helen.

"Maybe." Giggled Imanda. "So, nice to hear I can count on your vote if we lose."

"Unless I get a better offer." Replied Helen. "Just saying that now so you won't want to yell at me if anything goes wrong."

"What other offer is there?" Asked Imanda.

"Beats me, but no vote is a hundred percent unanimous." Stated Helen.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Self-votes not included.)**

 **Imanda:** If nothing else, at least Helen is honest, right? I hope though, if she gets a better offer, the offer won't be me getting voted out. (She gulps, chuckling nervously). Now to just mentally prepare myself for the next time Bishop speaks to me. I have no doubt he'll have heard what I am up to, and … he's kinda scary when he gets angry.

* * *

Quana walked through the forest, enjoying the quiet morning. The only sounds nearby were the songs of birds.

"Birds, the singing stars of the forest." Noted Quana, smiling. "Hmm, didn't Auntie Carmen once say something about birds mimicking you if you whistle?"

Quana whistled a short tune. A few moments later, some of the birds in the trees repeated it.

"Cool." Chuckled Quana.

As Quana walked along, she began to lightly sing a short song. The birds began to lightly whistle along to the tune.

 _Deep in the forest, birds sing soft and serene_

 _Up in the branches, their senses stay keen_

 _They know the woods, they live without a care_

 _When the birds go quiet, expect a woodland scare_

 _Flying in the freedom, singing high and low_

 _Sing to them and they sing back, going where no one will go_

Quana stopped singing suddenly, hearing something nearby. The birds had quiet.

"Is the part about birds going quiet when danger is nearby an actual fact, or just a myth?" Asked Quana to herself, straining her ears and listening carefully. "Somebody there?"

"Just me." A voice responded.

A few moments later Carlton waked up, giving a short wave.

"Oh, hello Carlton." Greeted Quana. "What are you doing out here?"

"Just a little intern work." Replied Carlton. "A camera broke down, so I had to repair it. Nothing any contestant needs to feel concerned over."

"Oh, you can fix cameras?" Asked Quana, sounding interested.

"After hanging out with Wallace, well, he got me into this kind of stuff." Explained Carlton. "Thing is though, every few days the cameras just ...die. Like, in the dead hours of the night all active cameras for filming zones just go out at once. Last night was just the latest time it's happened. The producers are feeling annoyed by it."

"I can imagine that'd be an issue." Said Quana, keeping her tone casual as she could. "Are the cameras we're in sight of broken too?"

"Not as far as I know." Shrugged Carlton. "So, why are you out here?"

"Just walking and enjoying the morning." Said Quana as she leaned against a tree. "It's a really pretty island, right? Oh hey, that reminds me, I was wanting to ask you something. You know how you cannot feel fear anymore? Well, uh, what's that like? The idea of just losing an emotion … honestly, it creeps me out a bit."

"I can see why people would think that. Personally though, even if it's made me a bit more bitter and cold … I like myself better this way. Panophobia was ruining me, it was driving me insane. Now, I don't need to worry, ever. Better grades, more friends … I agree it sounds strange from your view, but after living with an excess of fear for years, I honestly am glad to be rid of that emotion." Said Carlton, sitting onto a rock as he spoke. "Some emotions suck."

"They can be messy." Agreed Quana, lightly chuckling. "We're teens after all."

Quana paused for a moment, considering her words.

"I guess I just find it a bit spooky because … well, what if theoretically Wallace's method to remove an emotion fell into bad hands and people began to lose their ability to feel empathy, love, happiness … you know, that's be a cool movie." Noted Quana. "But, imagine that, huh?"

Carlton nodded, thinking this over.

"I'll admit, that is something that does sound alarming … well, I'd assume anyway." Replied Carlton. "It seems really unlikely though."

"Well it was mostly in theory. Just one of those questions unlike to happen, but interesting to answer." Said Quana, running a hand through her hair. "Losing empathy, what'd that make us into, huh?"

"People like Kasimar, Kim and Nakia would be my guess." Said Carlton. He soon continued. "Look, I don't truly know why you are so keen and determined to fix things with them, and I don't _want_ to know why, but just hear this … maybe you didn't act great. Maybe taking responsibility is a good trait. But, what have _they_ done to take responsibility for their actions and make things up to _you_ , and everybody else? Not much, as far as I know. Just remember that."

Carlton hot up and began to head off in the direction of the Intern Compound.

"Nice talking to you. Good luck today." Said Carlton as he left.

Quana was left alone, thinking about what Carlton told her.

"He makes a point." Admitted Quana. "And yet, I feel like I can't just give up and walk away.

As Quana headed back towards the camp area, Carlton's words about Kasimar, Kim and Nakia on her mind, a thought suddenly occurred to her.

" _Wait … if Chef made the cameras go down last night, who did it the other times? Did Chef do it before, or was it somebody else_?" Thought Quana, rather uncertainly.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Who indeed.)**

 **Quana:** You learn a lot when you take a walk through the woods and don't focus on the contest for a bit. Just like how us players have our dynamics, so do the interns. Makes me wonder what daily life is like for some of them. (She shakes her head a little). Enough being sidetracked, back to camp. (She leans closer to the camera). I think they have waffles today!

* * *

Rheneas had been walking for a while and finally came to his goal. The entrance to the Intern Compound.

"Should've thought of this in the first place." Said Rheneas to himself. "Yo! Anybody in there!"

A few moments passed before Jill walked up.

"Hey pal." Greeted Jill. "Nice to see you again, but, well, you can't come in here."

"I know, but one of you in there can come out here." Replied Rheneas. "Could you fetch Winnie, or Xaria? I need to tell them something."

"Well, Winnie's in her room wanting to be alone right now. She had a run in with Kim and Nakia, and then …. well, anyway, Xaria should be free. You fine waiting a few minutes?" Asked Jill.

"Sure. Nothing else to do." Shrugged Rheneas, nodding.

Jill left to find Xaria, leaving Rheneas by himself. He stood around, leaning on the wired fence that surrounded the compound. And spotted a camera filming him.

"Yo." Said Rheneas, giving it a nod.

A few minutes later Xaria walked up, a large mug of coffee in hand.

"Jill said you needed me for something. Is it important? It's early, and I'm in my 'grouchy bitch' mode until I finish this coffee." Said Xaria, yawning. "I was up late. So, what's up?"

Rheneas paused for a moment.

"Is there a place we could talk about this without being seen?" Requested Rheneas. "I can explain, once we're alone."

"I can't exactly let you in the compound, sorry. Uh, ok, how about we go round the back of the compound? There's a spot the cameras don't film. You can surely figure out why a spot like that is useful." Smirked Xaria.

"I have a few theories." Chuckled Rheneas. "Ok, let's go."

Shortly, the two were in the blind spot. Xaria sat on a large rock, while Rheneas gathered his thoughts.

"I'm gonna keep my voice low so no cameras pick this up." Said Rheneas quietly. "I think there is something seriously wrong going on with Jimmy and Jennifer. Like, _**really**_ wrong."

"His elimination was pretty odd." Noted Xaria. "What makes you say this? Give me the facts, and I'll respond accordingly. Because, it is possible the events in his personal life caused all this."

"I thought so too at first." Admitted Rheneas. "But, he's been evasive, never looked people in the eye, only trusted Jennifer … it was like he was afraid of us all. But … I saw him in pain on the last island, and Spider reckons he may have broken a rib somehow."

"But that never happened on camera." Relied Xaria, now looking uneasy.

"I doubt this is the only blind spot." Replied Rheneas. "And the cameras get turned off when it's time to move islands, right?"

Xaria slowly nodded, thoughts entering her head.

"Now, I overheard something yesterday." Said Rheneas, lowering his voice further. "Previously, I asked if I could help Jimmy but Jennifer said I can't … can't as in not allowed, I think. Well, yesterday I was watching her in a separate blindspot and she mentioned something about it almost being time 'for the next trial' and that she hoped she can do the 'worst of it' instead of Jimmy. I have no idea what this means, but … clearly it's serious. Please look into this, for Jimmy's sake."

Xaria had taken out a notebook and was jotting down everything that Rheneas was saying.

"Thank you for bringing this to my attention." Said Xaria seriously. "Fuck, I missed all of this. I'm the host! ...And I missed so much..."

"You can still help Jimmy and stop, well, whatever this is." Assured Rheneas, patting Xaria on her back. "See you at the challenge?"

"See you there. I can't play favourites, but I wish you the best of luck." Said Xaria, smiling a little. "I always did like how you got Tabitha out of an abusive environment. I know how it feels."

"Oh yeah, your sister?" Said Rheneas hesitantly.

"A few more years and Jaron's out. With Oscar though, I feel protected." Said Xaria as she rose to her feet. "Anyway, take care."

Xaria left one way, looking over the notes, while Rheneas went the other way. Neither was sure what this conversation would lead to.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Taking the simple solution.)**

 **Rheneas:** (He's silent for a few moments). Well, one thing on my to-do list down. Now then, time to win the challenge or, failing that, survive the vote. Bishop won't vote for himself, and he's persuasive … think he'd vote for me and get others to? Can't say it's not likely.

* * *

Sasha and Hector sat under a tree. A book of Sudoku puzzles was set to the side as Hector looked over Sasha's broken finger.

"I'm not an expert, but it doesn't look too bad. Spider can tell you more, but I think it'll be fine sooner than later, so you need not worry." Assured Hector.

"That's good to know. It's been a bother, having trouble holding a spoon or playing video games." Said Sasha, trying to flex her finger a little. "Ouch!"

"Keep it steady." Stated Hector. "So, I think we can safely say we've made it to the merge now. I know, overconfidence is a hazard, but when you look at the facts we've done it. We have allies, we've been consistently decent in the last few challenges...besides yesterday. And I hear Uzuri has the red star, and will use it today. If we somehow lose, we just drop Alice, easy does it."

Sasha considered this. Suddenly, she winced.

"Um...Opal is friends with Alice, so … what if Opal banishes Alice tonight? Alice would be safe and then..." Sasha trailed off, making a few arm gestures to get across the concern.

Hector paused, before punching the ground.

"Damnation," Muttered Hector. "Well, if that were to happen I'd propose that we vote off Barney. You know he'd be good at merge challenges … better than we could hope to be."

"I gave my word to Helen that I would not." Stated Sasha.

"So? You're not legally bound to it." Shrugged Hector.

"...I get lying is a thing here. It's just, if I say I will or will not do something and I promise it, I fee bound to that. Promises matter a lot to me and my family." Explained Sasha. "What about Uzuri?"

"Oh, she's on our side now. The Yessica vote made clear she's not to be underestimated, so I decided it's better to be with her than against her." Replied Hector, calm as always.

Sasha paused, and then pouted a little.

"Wait, so my word to Barney doesn't matter, but we can't vote for Uzuri because you gave your word to her, is that it?" Asked Sasha, sounding a little frustrated. "That's blatantly not fair. Or, at least it's a bit hypocritical."

"Perhaps it is." Conceded Hector. "Look, I genuinely want to work with you long term and just have an easy Alice vote if we lose. But, if Alice cannot be voted for it's Barney or Uzuri, and Barney would never vote for Spider and I'm not totally certain that Uzuri would."

Sasha let out a grand sigh, laying on her back on the ground.

"I seem to remember this show never having much strategy once upon a time, and it was just goofy interactions. Was that real, or just me hallucinating again?" Asked Sasha as she stared upwards at nothing.

"Time waits for no man or women." Said Hector mildly. "The game's changed. It's up to us to change with it. Well, if we want to win anyway."

"Punish me, I'm greedy." Remarked Sasha, chuckling.

* * *

 **(Confessional: TDL Gamechangers, anyone?)**

 **Hector:** I'd like to just think we can win and be done with it, but our track record has been undoubtedly lacking. Consequently, I am going to prepare for the likely elimination. Perhaps if I could convince Opal to banish somebody else? In fact, I wouldn't even insist on it being me. I'd just need to find a moment to talk to her, and sadly such time will be in scant supply.

 **Sasha:** ...I mean it too, this season is so different than the last two were. Or, three as I guess the original season was also kind of low of strategy. The things a year of time can change. (She shakes her head). I should play my first season and this one side by side and see just how jarringly different it is. Maybe take a drink every time something strange happens. (She pauses). ...I'd like to get drunk, basically.

* * *

Uzuri and Barney sat in the Mess Hall, finishing off breakfast. Once they were done, Uzuri propped her feet upon the table, relaxing.

"So, I hear today will be the last pre-merge round. Feel ready?" Asked Uzuri, sounding excited.

Barney gave a nod, though when he tried to speak it came out as raspy and unintelligible. He sighed in frustration.

"I can imagine it's not fun being unable to talk when you're usually such a chatterbox." Noted Uzuri. "But you know, better a stung throat than a slashed one, right?"

Barney silently chuckled. After a moment of pause, he etched a star outline onto the table with a knife and gave Uzuri a meaningful look.

"I'll be playing the red star to make sure we win." Confirmed Uzuri, giggling. "We're gonna kick booty two days in a row! And once we win, I'll be sure to play the purple star too. I mean, why not right? I found it, so I ought to use it, eh, eh?"

Barney gave an enthusiastic nod. Sighing for moment as he tapped his throat, he glanced at the clock on the wall and tapped his throat again.

"I'm not sure how long it'll last." Admitted Uzuri. "I'm not a doctor. Oohhh! But, isn't it convenient we have a team member who is … um, and who isn't here right now. Wonder how Spider's time being banished went, as I already found everybody. Hopefully not too much blood and tears! Teehee! I wonder how Spider, and Opal, feel right now."

Barney, of course, did not reply.

"Scared speechless sounds about right." Agreed Uzuri, a cheeky grin on her face.

Barney rolled his eyes. He missed being able to talk, even after just a single day without it. Barney held up two fingers and pointed between him and Uzuri and then shrugged, trying to get his point across.

"...I don't understand." Said Uzuri apologetically.

Before Barney could make another attempt at getting his unspoken question across, the doors of the Mess Hall opened and Alice entered. Spotting Uzuri and Barney, she made a beeline towards them sitting down at their part of the table.

"There you two are. I've been looking for you both." Stated Alice.

"You didn't think to check in here? At breakfast time?" Replied Uzuri.

Barney nodded, agreeing with what Uzuri said.

"I've been stressed, and I never think straight when I am stressed." Said Alice dismissively. "Let's talk about the vote tonight if we lose."

"A big if." Assured Uzuri, holding up the red super star with a giggle.

"Don't be arrogant, it only makes it more likely life will hate us and make us lose out of spite." Muttered Alice. "Look, I've basically been told I'm the one who is leaving if we lose. Yes, or no?"

"Well, I'm not-" Began Uzuri.

"Yes or no." Repeated Alice.

Barney gave a single nod.

"...Uh, yeah, what he said … well, not said exactly but-." Said Uzuri before she was cut off.

"Do you have any idea how stupid you're being if you decide to vote for me?" Asked Alice flatly.

"...Oohhhh, this is the part where you know you're on the bottom and so you appeal to those who may or may not be on the bottom of the majority to change sides and vote off somebody higher on the totem pole, right?" Guessed Uzuri. "Wait, we're on the bottom of the majority?"

Alice let out a weary sigh.

"If I get banished tonight, and it's possible because Opal is my friend … well, if that happens I cannot vote and furthermore will not be here for the vote. I'd be safe. Who's on the bottom then?" Asked Alice patiently. "Spoilers, it's you. Spider is connected well and besides him Hector and Sasha are close and have all kinds of other allies on the other team. I'm got nothing much in comparison. If I'm banished, it's one of you. But if I am not banished, well, If Opal sends out Sasha or Hector, let's just get the other one of them. Think long term!"

A moment of silence passed.

"Seriously, if you vote me off you'll regret it, and not from me." Warned Alice. "Though, I'd be pissed at you too. Just think, with how smart Hector is and how he can hide behind not being a challenge threat … won't be be serious competition at the merge?"

Barney tapped his chin, considering all this. Uzuri also looked thoughtful.

"...Aren't you serious competition too?" Asked Uzuri after a few moments.

"Yes, but unlike Hector I can't talk to people for shit so I have less power" Shrugged Alice. "I'm also honest when I say I'm no giving you a long term deal. I'm not gonna give an empty promise like Hector."

"You don't like him, do you?" Noted Uzuri.

"I dislike him equally to most people. He just happens to be the person I'd most like gone who I can actually vote for." Stated Alice. "Mainly I just dislike the fact he's in power and wants me gone."

Barney tapped Uzuri on the shoulder and gave her a nod, trying to be meaningful.

"...Uh, does that mean we listen to Alice or, alternatively, we sell her out to Hector? I can't read minds." Said Uzuri apologetically, looking sheepish.

"The only person who is listening to me can't even talk." Muttered Alice. "Fucking typical. End my life."

Alice sighed.

"Hear that? That was the final sigh of me giving a shit. Later, I'm gonna go do whatever. Insert excuse to leave here." Muttered Alice. "Just vote Hector."

After getting some eggs and toast onto a plate, Alice took her leave. After she was gone Barney gave Uzuri a nod.

"Does that mean we're on Alice's side, or not?" Asked Uzuri sheepishly.

Barney let himself bang his head down on the table, hands gripping his temple.

"Oh, idea! Yes and no! Ok, do you want to vote for Alice?" Asked Uzuri.

Getting back up, Barney shook his head.

"...Feel like voting for Hector, or maybe Sasha?" Continued Uzuri.

Barney nodded.

* * *

 **(Confessional: The nod says as much an an actual voice.)**

 **Alice:** You know, after the incident with the statue I'm finding myself caring a bit less about the contest. Oh, I still want to win and I'll do anything to make sure I leave this Godforsaken archipelago with the prize, but… (she lets out a thoughtful sigh). In the end, my life matters more than a contest does, and I saw just how, well, easy it is for life to vanish the other night. Maybe I should just relax and do things besides worry over the next vote. (she pauses) Well, I will after I plant seeds and leave this lot to just deal with it once Opal, hopefully, banishes me.

 **Uzuri:** (She looks at the purple super star thoughtfully). If my team loses, maybe I could quickly give this to one of the Hawks so they can back me up? Hmmmmm, which one though? I will assume nothing!

* * *

 **(Banishment Bay)**

* * *

After boarding the boat, Spider and Opal were being driven back to Anatat Isle. Opal sat at the back of the boat quietly, lost in thought, while Spider stood near Zita, whom was the one driving the boat.

"...Did you see footage of what happened on that island last night." Asked Spider quietly, trying to be discreet.

"I saw a bit. Why?" Replied Zita.

"Is it true then? That Opal would be unable to quit even if she wanted to?" Muttered Spider quietly.

"...Wait, what?" Said Zita, looking confused.

"Did you not see that part?" Asked Spider calmly.

"...No, I'd left by then. Just Mrs Grey remained to watch it all." Replied Zita, her eyes narrowed thoughtfully. "What do you mean?"

"Look, I know you're not allowed to give any kind of gameplay advice, and that's fine. But … ok, this is _serious_ shit Zita." Muttered Spider uneasily. "Opal is expecting, and we both know that it is dangerous for her and the baby if she stays. She wants to stay, both for the prize and … she doesn't think she is allowed to quit."

"...Why not?" Asked Zita, looking suspicious. "That makes no sense."

"Yeah, same. Well, Opal mentioned she overheard Kim and Nakia talk about it … how they were forbidden to quit or else face a serious financial penalty." Whispered Spider, his gaze uncertain. "Apparently they wanted to..."

"That makes no sense though. Cherry voted for herself, which is the equivalent of a quit, right?" Reminded Zita. "What, so they can't and Cherry can? How does that even work? I've been arrested for petty theft before … I know law to some degree, and that wouldn't fly."

"Yeah, that's exactly what I was thinking. How come Cherry could and they could not? And after that, Opal is feeling really conflicted and doesn't know what to do." Said Spider, sighing as he glanced over to where Opal sat.

Opal sit sat quietly, not really listening to anything going on around her.

"...Ok, either we have a scandal of some weird kind." Began Zita. "...Or, maybe Kim and Nakia are just making the whole thing up to try and get a little undeserved pity? It's far-fetched and, well … does it really seem out of character for them to try and lie about that? Really?"

Spider was silent for a moment.

"Perhaps you're right." Admitted Spider. "I really don't know any of the key factors here. But maybe, just in case, you could keep an ear out? I mean, Opal's health and safety matter a _**lot**_ in this case."

"I'll see what I can do." Replied Zita. "Ok, we're almost there. Head to the north of the camp for your challenge."

"Thanks. And understood. Opal, you ready?" Asked Spider.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Replied Opal, sounding nervous.

* * *

 **(Anatat Isle)**

* * *

Presently the campers were gathered just outside the forest, ready for the challenge to begin. The hosts observed them and, on cue, began to talk.

"Before we get onto today's super fun challenge let's bring in Spider and Opal!" Announced Winnie cheerfully.

The two campers arrived and rejoined their teams. Quana gave Opal a friendly pat on the shoulder, while Barney gave Spider a nod of greeting.

"Now, who here likes puzzles?" Asked Winnie, sweet as always.

"Don't feel like you have to answer. The chorus of negative answers is implied." Stated Xaria. "But, today you'll be having a puzzle relay race. It'll be done in six legs through the forest. You need race the other team along the trail, and each player must overcome a puzzle in their way in order to be allowed to move forwards. All the while, you'll have to carry a weighted sandbag and pass it between team members. Whichever team solves all of the puzzles and has their final player cross the finish line with their sandbag first wins the challenge, and immunity … and a spot at the merge."

"That's right!" Announced Chris grandly. "Today is the last round before we merge, as a few of you have already figured out. So, try extra hard not to lose and fall short! Haha! Tomorrow, an all new island and gameplay format … but first, one more challenge and vote. Winnie, why don't you tell them about the puzzles?"

"Can do." Said Winnie, nodding. "The first puzzle is a three by three block-slider. Arrange the tiles to form a picture, and then insert the extra piece that will be revealed only at that point to move on. The second puzzle is a three dimensional jigsaw. Put the pieces together in the only possible way to move on. Next, the third puzzle is underwater! Whoa! Dive down beneath the water, goggles provided, and find the right key on the keychain to open the chest. Take out the puzzles pieces within and solve the simple ten piece jigsaw puzzle … also underwater! Puzzle number four is a tilting table maze. Guide the ball to the center to move on, but watch out for holes! After that, it's time for puzzle number five, and it's a logic puzzle. Read the extract you're given carefully, and input your answer. Try not to be wrong, ok? Eheheheh. Lastly, puzzle six … well, it's not really a puzzle. The last player just has to run as fast as they can along the marked path towards the finish line and cross it before their opponent."

"Such an info dump. You guys get all of that exposition?" Asked Xaria flatly, taking out a flask and sipping from it. "Ahhh, good ol' five percent volume."

"So, you guys ready?" Asked Chris, grinning. "Decide your orders, and we'll begin. Oh, and the Hawks need to choose one person to sit this one out. As she sat out last time, it cannot be Opal."

"I'm good with puzzles, but this challenge also has physical stuff … I'd just make us lose." Stated Helen. "I'll sit out."

"No argument here." Replied Rheneas. "Ok team, who does what?"

"Part six! Part six!" Exclaimed Opal.

Amongst her team, Alice watched this with interest.

"I'll do part six." Said Alice firmly.

Uzuri approached the hosts, taking out the red super star.

"I wanna play this on my team." Said Uzuri cheerfully.

"Seriously?" Complained Imanda. "Doh!"

Winnie looked up the red super star, and nodded with a smile.

"This is indeed the red super star. The Bronze Tigers now have an advantage, which is the puzzles being simplified to a degree. Just give us a few moments to set that up, and we'll begin. Meow!" Exclaimed Winnie.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Puzzle me fast, puzzle me this, why is life such a bitch?)**

 **Opal:** I chose to do the safest, simplest part. I can run just fine, and I'm not great at puzzles anyway … perfect for me. I can do this … I can do this, and get a step closer to the prize, all for the little one. (She takes a few deep breaths)

 **Eddie:** I'm about average with running and puzzles, but I went for the tilt table. I have steady hands, and it's not too early or late in the challenge that the pressure is really on. Hopefully it'll be a win, but … that red star won't make things easy.

 **Alice:** I heard Opal saying she wants to do part six. Well, so am I. Perfect chance to talk with her and ask if she can banish me in case my team loses. If my team wins though … think she'd be fine with banishing Hector? See how smug he is after a night on the craphole of Canada.

 **Hector:** I felt very confident about any of the puzzles to begin with, minus the footrace that is part six of course. But having them all simplified? This shall be child's play for me to deal with. I just need to try and run fast, and hope my team won't make any foolish blunders.

* * *

 **Next Time:** The puzzle race is on, and with everybody wanting a spot at the merge it gets intense. Another person is voted off the island.


	55. CH 20, PT 2: The Puzzles

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Total Drama.

 **Note:** Took longer than I had wanted it to, but here it is! The next chapter, and the final pre-merge elimination! I'd wanted to keep this one shorter … and it still ended up really long. How do I keep doing that. Am I just incapable of keeping things short or something? XD From here, chapters should hopefully be a bit simpler to write, due to the ever lowering head count and the merge, so maybe next time it won't be almost a month before updates happen? Guess we'll see, but for now, enjoy!

Run, run, run!

* * *

 **(Anatat Forest)**

* * *

At the edge of the forest, Hector and Bishop stood at the starting line. Both were ready to run, as shown by their stances. Off to the side stood the three hosts and Helen, who sat on a rock not looking very interested.

"Good luck Bishop." Said Helen. "Or not. Really, I could go either way to be honest."

"Just be quiet, and let those competing win this one." Muttered Bishop. "It's child's play."

"Makes sense given your maturity level." Said Hector, rolling his eyes.

"Go on a diet." Replied Bishop lightly.

Winnie clapped her hands to get the attention onto herself.

"That's enough trash talking boys!" Stated Winnie. "Ok, you know the rules, you know the order your team is going in, you know what puzzle awaits you … and Hector, you know that your team has simplified puzzles. Are you ready, boys?! Meow!"

Both guys nodded, sandbags in hand and ready to run. Chris took out a starter pistol and aimed it into the air.

"This time, I'm using blanks instead of real bullets." Said Chris proudly.

"Wait, what!?" Squeaked Winnie.

"Three, two, one … go." Said Xaria flatly, reading a magazine where she stood, not looking up.

BANG!

As soon as the shot was fired Bishop and Hector took off running. A second later though, Bishop roughly elbowed Hector and tripped him over. Hector swore as he fell over while Bishop ran on ahead as fast as he could to where the first puzzle lay.

"You brazenly avaricious, duplicitous, despicable wretch!" Yelled Hector, scrambling to get up as quickly as he could.

"They never said I couldn't!" Called Bishop. "You have the red star, I kick you over … it's only fair."

"I hate you." Muttered Hector.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Show of hands, who needed to check the dictionary?)**

 **Helen:** Kind of a rotten move of Bishop to do to Hector, but … well, I'd rather my team wasn't the one who lost. (She shrugs) Gotta combat the red super star _somehow_.

* * *

Bishop was quick to arrive at the first puzzle, a blockslider on a table with the final piece placed in a compartment behind bars, and got to work right away.

"Looks like a scrambled image of Chris' face." Noted Bishop. "Not too hard."

Trying to focus, Bishop kept his cool and started to calmly work on the puzzle. It wasn't exceptionally hard and before long he knew he was coming up to the end of it. As he did so, Hector ran up looking tired.

"At the merge I am going to destroy you." Said Hector calmly. "You're my first target."

"K." Said Bishop, still working on his puzzle.

"I mean it, I'll make sure you don't even see singe digits, let alone the finale." Threatened Hector, his voice icy.

"K." Said Bishop, moving another piece into place.

"Oh real mature, giving micro answers." Muttered Hector.

"No, it's just I'm not wasting my time arguing with you when I need to do the challenge so I won't have to vote." Sniffed Bishop, putting the last piece into place which made the bars covering the extra piece retract. "Have fun."

Bishop put the final piece into place and jogged off along the marked trail. Cursing to himself, Hector quickly looked over the puzzle and nodded confidently.

"Easy." Said Hector to himself.

It took only a few moments of moving the fairly easily arranged tiles before the puzzle was in place. Hector put the revealed last piece into place and was quickly on his way after Bishop.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Worst puzzle type ever.)**

 **Bishop:** I may be faster than Hector, but he's damn good at puzzles. If I'd not kicked him down, he might actually be ahead of me. My view is simple … if there is nothing stated against hitting your opponents down, then do it. Not my fault the hosts never said I couldn't.

 **Hector:** Perhaps I was slow, but the mere seconds I solve the puzzle in make me think we can take back the lead. I can't be blamed that Bishop attacked me. If his team loses, I'm gonna talk to his team to get him kicked off. Not like it's against the rules … I'm sure Bishop would find my reasoning sound. (He scoffs)

* * *

Imanda and Uzuri stood around at the first checkpoint, waiting for their team mates to arrive. Imanda was pacing a little bit as she waited.

"What are you doing?" Asked Uzuri.

"I figure if I pace a bit it might get my muscles warmed up for the running section." Replied Imanda. "So, uh, can I ask you something?"

"Well I mean, you just did so I guess regardless of my answer it seems you can." Said Uzuri, giggling.

"Oh very funny." Chuckled Imanda. "Since you've used, I think, four super stars now … do you have the last one?"

"Uh huh." Said Uzuri, nodding. "If my team wins I'm gonna be using it!"

"I see. Uh, what if your team loses?" Asked Imanda, glancing back to check if the others were getting close. "You can't use it if your team lost."

"I'd probably just give it to Rheneas so he can get my booty off the firing line." Said Uzuri, taking out the purple super star and juggling it a little. "I'm close to him, and I think we were too? I don't know, all the team shuffling makes me forget who I'm allied with and not. But that's my plan, yup!"

"Well, best of luck … but not too much as I'd prefer if my team wins this one." Said Imanda, adjusting her glasses a little.

"Can't beat that red star." Teased Uzuri. "Oooo, here they come!"

Bishop ran up swiftly, passing the sandbag to Imanda.

"I know you want to take me out tonight. I just want to say, _let the games begin_." Said Bishop with a cold smirk. "Go!"

Looking anxious, Imanda ran off down the marked path as quickly as her legs could carry her. Moments later Hector ran up and tiredly passed the sandbag to Uzuri.

"Go!" Ordered Hector.

"Can do!" Saluted Uzuri, running off swiftly.

A few moments passed before Hector snorted at Bishop.

"Hitting me over? Really?" Asked Hector in annoyance.

"We both know you'd have done it to me if you had the idea to." Shrugged Bishop.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Always think, is it safe to cheat?)**

 **Bishop:** Eh, he's just angry he didn't think of it first, let's be real about this. (He shrugs)

 **Imanda:** Bishop knows! (She takes a breath) Well, no backing out now All the more reason to keep going and get the votes on him. I might have to expect a vote tonight. (She mumbles nervously)

* * *

Imanda jogged onwards quickly. A look back over her shoulder showed her that Uzuri wasn't very far behind.

"For a girl with small legs she's surprisingly fast." Noted Imanda, keeping hold of the sandbag as she ran.

The girl scout reached the second puzzle first and, after setting the sandbag down, begin to start work on arranging the 3D puzzle. There were ten pieces laying around and they looked like they could be built to form a model lighthouse.

"Only one way they'll go together. Better to get to it." Said Imanda as she started to work on the puzzle.

A few moments later Uzuri caught up and, after quickly getting her breath back, knelt next to her puzzle. Due to the red super star she only had six pieces to put together.

"Oh, I remember these sorts of puzzles." Recalled Uzuri. "Too bad I stink at them … only six pieces though, I can do this!"

Uzuri grabbed two random pieces and pressed them together. She cheered when she saw they flawlessly fit into place.

"Yay! One third of the way there!" Exclaimed Uzuri.

Seeing Imanda had managed to put three pieces together Uzuri quickly got back to work, trying to focus. The girls silently worked, not saying anything to each other as they attempted to fit together their puzzle quickest. Imanda had located the top and bottom pieces and was using that as a guide, while Uzuri was randomly grabbing pieces and trying to force them together. Imanda was making progress, but the fact Uzuri had fewer pieces to put together meant that she was making quick progress with her method.

"Come on, come on." Muttered Imanda, putting down a piece that didn't fit with the one she already had.

"Maybe this one?" Mused Uzuri, grabbing a random piece and slamming it onto the tower where it fit. "Yes!"

Imanda sweated a little, trying to keep her cool and put the puzzle together. But when she heard Uzuri cheer and put her finished tower into place she began to feel nervous. This feeling increased as Uzuri grabbed her sand bag and ran off further down the course. Yelping, Imanda worked quickly on the rest of the puzzle, rapidly trying every combination, some more than once, as her anxiety began to peak.

Signing in great relief once the puzzle was done Imanda put the tower in place, grabbed up her sandbag and ran off after Uzuri, hoping to catch up to her or at least narrow the gap.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Don't panic! Or do, I don't care.)**

 **Imanda:** That red star is making this challenge really hard to win. I'm still wondering how Uzuri found them all in one day. Were the stars hidden badly, or is she just really good at treasure hunting? She'd make one hell of a girl scout. (She giggle snorts). ...I hate panicking in challenges.

* * *

Uzuri panted a little as she ran, the sand bag somewhat heavy for her because of her small size. She smiled as she looked ahead, seeing she had almost finished her part of the challenge. Up ahead by a small lake were Rheneas and Barney. Quickly, Uzuri tagged Barney and passed him the sandbag.

"Off you go!" Exclaimed Uzuri.

Barney nodded, ready to dive into the water. He looked at the lake, then the sandbag. The look on his face made it clear he knew the bag was going to get much heavier once it soaked up water.

With a shrug Barney put on the supplied goggles and dove into the water without a splash and began to swim down to where the chests were located. The water was deep and cold, but the goggles made everything clear. Barney was a good swimmer, and so quickly reached the chests. Holding his breath he saw the chest was chained down and couldn't be taken on land. One look at the ring of keys and then at the other ring of keys left for Rheneas made Barney see he had fewer keys to go through.

"G _ood thing Uzuri found those stars_. _What a ninja_." Thought Barney.

Barney began to try and fit the keys into the lock, moving through them quickly. Before he could try them all he gagged and quickly swam up to the surface for air.

As Barney surfaced Imanda ran forwards, looking a little out of breath. Wordlessly she passed the sandbag to Rheneas and tagged him.

"Quick!" Exclaimed Imanda.

"Got it." Nodded Rheneas. "...Wait, I have an idea. This sandbag will get heavier for everybody else if it gets wet, so..."

Rheneas held the sandbag in one hang and, after rearing back, he threw it as hard as he possible could. The sandbag flew through the air and came to a hard stop on the ground at the other side of the small lake, clearing the water.

"Let's do this!" Yelled Rheneas, putting on the goggles and diving into the water.

Rheneas reached the bottom of the lake just as Barney did and they both began to go along the keys on their chains they needed to use. Barney seemed to lose track of which keys he had used, and paused for a moment to try try and find his place on the key chain again, while Rheneas quickly tried keys at random, holding his breath as best as he could.

After a few moments Rheneas took a random key and put it in the lock. It fit perfectly and with a click, the lock opened. Rheneas grabbed the puzzles pieces within, holding them tightly to his chest as he swam up to the surface. With that, he began to swim towards the shore.

Barney held his breath, still putting keys into the lock in an attempt to open it. It wasn't long before he saw where he had lost track, and began to work through the rest of the keys. After a few moments the chest opened up. Like Rheneas, he grabbed the puzzle pieces and swam up to the surface and swiftly towards the shore.

At the shore Rheneas saw a table with his team's logo on it. A small space was set up to the puzzle to be put into place. Feeling confident as there were only ten pieces to put together, he got to work. A few pieces in he saw the puzzle was making the logo of the show.

"Not too hard." Noted Rheneas as he kept up the progress.

Barney got onto land, coughing and gagging after swallowing a large amount of water. Coughing out droplets and phlegm, he made his way to his own team's table, dropping the sandbag and getting to work.

Rheneas finished first and, picking up the dry sandbag, sprinted off down the course. Barney had only eight pieces to work with and so, after glancing at Rheneas' puzzle for confirmation, quickly put his together.

"Yes!" Cheered Barney, grabbing his sandbag. "...Oh _yeah_ , I my voice is back! Woohoo, I'm me again! Loud!"

With a cheer Barney thundered along down the course in pursuit of Rheneas, starting to narrow the gap.

* * *

 **(Confessional: So much for the peace and quiet.)**

 **Rheneas:** ...Ok, that perfect throw was just pure luck, but I don't have to tell anybody that. Keeping the sandbag dry should make it easier for those still to go. It's heavier than it looks even when dry. (Crosses legs) I like Uzuri and all, but I'm not a fan of the red super star right now with how it's slowing my team down. Hey, good thing it didn't cause me a huge issue, right?

 **Barney:** Finally! I was starting to go mad without being able to speak! ...Still, being silent did give me a bit to think about. Once the challenge ends, hopefully with my team winning, I'll elaborate. Until then, ciao! (He dashes off camera)

* * *

Up ahead, Eddie and Spider stood around, waiting for their team mates to arrive. Spider looked up past the forest canopy towards the clouds, while Eddie looked down the trail in watch for his team mate.

"Come on, come on." Muttered Eddie, looking anxious.

Eddie glanced at Spider for a moment.

"You don't seem overly concerned." Noted Eddie. "Feel safe if your team loses?"

"...Well, kinda." Admitted Spider. "But the challenge isn't over yet. I want to have faith in myself and those ahead of me that we could narrow a gap if we need to."

"Makes sense. If you believe you'll lose, you probably will." Said Eddie, glancing back. "Still no sign of them."

A few moments passed.

"So, if you're safe who's getting the boot if you lose?" Asked Eddie curiously.

"I'm not going to say." Replied Spider.

"Why, don't you trust me?" Asked Eddie, folding his arms.

"It's not that, it's just the more people talk about a target being 'obvious' the less likely is it to end up happening. Maybe it's a bit superstitious of me, but I'd rather take the last pre-merge vote cautiously." Explained Spider, before gulping. "I feel so nervous about this challenge."

"...Honestly same. I don't want the target going from Bishop and Rheneas to me because of a screw-up." Stated Eddie.

"Wait, those two are the targets?" Asked Spider, looking curious. "Why?"

"Basically Rheneas is likeable and tough, while people kinda hate Bishop. You wouldn't believe what he almost did the other night." Muttered Eddie.

"I'm not really into gossip." Replied Spider. "Oh, here they come."

Rheneas and Barney were neck and neck as they sprinted towards the two ahead of them. With a charge forwards Barney did a flying leap, landing down to tag Spider and pass over the sandbag.

"Quick! Go!" Yelled Barney.

Not stopping to reply, Spider just nodded and ran off as fast as he could manage. A moment later Rheneas wordlessly passed the sand bag to Eddie.

"Enjoy your lead while it lasts!" Called Eddie, already narrowing the gap between himself and his opponent.

As Spider and Eddie quickly rounded a corner and went out of sight Rheneas and Barney sat down on a log, their job done.

"...So, when did you start speaking again?" Asked Rheneas.

"I inhaled a bunch of lake water after a fish bit me and made me stop holding my breath." Stated Barney.

"...Eh, makes as much sense as everything else that goes on at these islands." Shrugged Rheneas, chuckling.

* * *

 **(Confessional: You sure we're not in the Bermuda Triangle?)**

 **Eddie:** Ok, this is it. My portion. Time to focus and make good time. (He groans, looking uneasy). I'm freaking out inside right now though. It's the last pre-merge vote and if I screw this up it could be me! I'd never live that down, failing right before the biggest milestone. It's some comfort Sasha would be safe if my team lost, but the thought of bombing this is making me start to feel ill. (He slaps himself). I need to focus, not complain.

* * *

The two boys ran along the trail, and before long made it to their assigned puzzles. Eddie arrived first and quickly went to the golden tilt puzzle, taking a breath and trying to keep his shaking hands still.

"Can't rush it." Eddie told himself quietly.

Looking over the table he saw that the path to the middle of it was obvious, but there were several holes along the way. Tilting the table carefully, Eddie got to work. Meanwhile Spider ran into the clearing and quickly up to the bronze tilt platform. Looking it over and seeing there were not many holes in his path, he got to work.

"Quick and _careful_." Said Spider quietly.

The two boys carefully tilted their tables, moving the balls within them along the route to the center. Spider went a little faster due to having less holes to avoid and so it wasn't long before he was approaching the end of his course. Seeing this Eddie narrowed his eyes.

"Only one thing for it." Muttered Eddie.

Eddie picked up his team's sandbag and threw it towards Spider's tilt puzzle. It was a direct hit nd make the table shake, knocking the ball down the hole.

"Hey! I'm pretty certain that was cheating." Said Spider, looking annoyed.

"Nobody said I couldn't. Nothing personal, I just don't want my team to lose." Stated Eddie, looking away. "I just want to make the merge."

"...So, that's how it is then? Ok, fine." Said Spider, taking a breath. "...Think fast!"

Spider grabbed his own sandbag and, with effort, threw it at Eddie's table, which make it wobble and knock the ball down a hole.

"Urgh, really?" Complained Eddie.

"I only did that because you did it to me first." Stated Spider, returning to focusing on his tilt puzzle.

Eddie resumed trying to complete his own puzzle, but then gained an idea. He picked up Spider's sandbag, ready to throw to away. Spider cleared his throat, and when Eddie turned to him Spider held Eddie's own sandbag as well.

"It would appear we are at an impasse. A stalemate if you will. I'll throw if you throw." Warned Spider, still working the tilt puzzle with his free hand. "Let's just play this one fairly. We'd get this over with quicker that way."

With a sigh, Eddie dropped the sandbag and got back to work on the tilt puzzle. A few moments of silence passed by before a ringing sound was heard. Spider had finished his puzzle.

"Yes!" Cheered Spider, quickly grabbing his own sandbag from next to Eddie.

Spider jogged off further along the course, leaving Eddie by himself. He wiped away a bit of sweat, trying to keep the ball going down the course. One wrong tilt made it fall down a hole.

"Shit, shit, shit." Muttered Eddie, looking uneasy as he tried again.

* * *

 **(Confessional: A little to the left.)**

 **Spider:** I wanted to just keep focusing on my puzzle, but I wasn't sure if Eddie would try something again if he felt he needed to. So, I just did exactly what he did. Once we had each other's sandbags, it made cheating become infeasible to us both. (He sighs in relief) That went a lot better than I thought it was gonna. Not like I'd have been able to throw his sandbag very far.

 **Eddie:** I thought such tactics would save me time. Only made it worse though. Dammit! Took me two more tries but I got it eventually … and here I was thinking this would be the section I'd do best at. Hopefully Quana and Opal can make up for lost time. (He winces)

* * *

Quana lightly whistled a tune, rocking on her heels as she waited around for Eddie. Sasha was also keeping an eye out, leaning against a tree at the side of the trail.

"So, whose boyfriend do you think is faster?" Asked Sasha after a while.

Quana tried to keep her face straight.

"I'm not sure I can judge." Said Quana after a moment.

"Oh, _real_ mature." Muttered Sasha, trying to hide a smirk.

"Hey, I'm seventeen, not time to be an adult for a few more months." Teased Quana. "So, uh … Spider's safe if your team loses, right?"

"I would think so. I don't want to vote for him, neither does Hector and I am fairly certain that Barney wouldn't. Alice is the likely one to leave last I heard." Replied Sasha. "Worry not, your boyfriend is safe."

"That's a relief." Said Quana, smiling. "Oh, Eddie is fine over on my team too. I think it's between Bishop, or Rheneas. Though, I'm not ruling out anything crazy happening. It's been, well, a really unusual season for me so far, eheheheh."

"Same. Remember when constant strategy wasn't a thing?" Agreed Sasha. "You'll be fine if your team loses. I mean, thinking about it … Spider could banish somebody on your team, and who is he most likely going to pick if your team loses, bearing in mind that whoever he picks cannot be voted off. He'd pick you."

"You know, that makes sense. Ah, I love that boy." Said Quana, swooning a little. "Safe or not though, I'm still getting my team the win."

"Well we'll see about that, here comes my team mate." Said Sasha, smirking and getting ready to run.

Spider jogged up, tagging Sasha and passing over the sandbag. Without a word, Sasha jogged off quickly and was soon around a corner and out of sight.

"How far back is Eddie?" Asked Quana.

"I'm not sure, but I didn't hear him anywhere near me at any point after I solve my puzzle." Replied Spider. "...Nice to see you."

"Likewise." Replied Quana, giving Spider a hug while keeping her eyes out for Eddie. "Sasha told me that you'll be fine if your team loses. Such dreamy social skills."

"Well, I only try." Said Spider, chuckling. "If your team loses, I'll banish you, I promise. I'm not letting you leave if I could have prevented it."

"Aww, thank you!" Exclaimed Quana, hugging Spider tighter for a moment. "Oh wait, you need air."

The two separated, smiling.

"So, if my team loses I'll rough it at Banishment Bay for a night, and then we'll work together come the merge. Think we'd be able to make the finale together?" Asked Quana, glancing back in case Eddie was nearby.

"It'd be nice, but I'm not sure if it's realistic with how being a couple might make one or both of us a target. Plus, we do have our own allies." Said Spider, looking anxious.

"It's fine, don't worry. I mean, if it did come to voting each other or something I'm not letting a TV show get between what we have." Assured Quana, smiling. "We both made it to final nine the first time we competed. Let's see if we can beat that record, eh?"

"That's a plan I can commit to." Agreed Spider. "Might depend what the twist of the next island is, but I think we could do it."

"Nice! Oh hey, by the way, what was wrong with Opal in the end? She seemed really scared … I'm worried about her, is she ok?" Asked Quana, worry in her eyes.

"...I can't say. It's not my business to divulge." Said Spider, looking away for a moment. "Sorry, but I can't say it. I'd just say that Opal would appreciate it if you gave her some comfort and didn't ask too much."

"Ok, I can do that." Promised Quana.

"Oh, here comes Eddie. See you tonight, or on the next island." Said Spider, giving his girlfriend a brief peck on the cheek.

"See you then or there too." Said Quana , winking flirtily.

Eddie ran up and, after a tagging Quana, gave her the sandbag. Quana lugged it over her shoulder and ran off down the trail, trying to catch up with Sasha. Left alone, the boys sat down on separate parts of the trail.

"Shame I missed Sasha." Sighed Eddie. "Hey, Spider, you meant it when you said Sasha would be safe if your team lost, right?"

"Last I heard, she'll be fine." Confirmed Spider. "Don't get yourself all worked up, it makes it more likely something may actually happen. When people are really stressed, they … make mistakes."

"...Like throwing a sandbag at your tilt puzzle?" Asked Eddie, chuckling.

"Exactly." Muttered Spider.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Before love comes banishment.)**

 **Spider:** Hm, it took Eddie quite a while to show up, and Sasha must have been far ahead by that point. Think it's too much to hope for that my team has this one locked? Just saying, after losing two elimination challenges on this island so far it'd be nice to win just one… (He laughs awkwardly)

* * *

Sasha ran as fast as her skinny body and smaller legs could allow her to, trying to make the most of her lead. With no signs of Quana anywhere behind her, she arrived a the fifth puzzle. There were two booths set up, one gold and one bronze, and each one had a parchment on a table within it, along with a keyboard.

"What's this then?" Asked Sasha to herself as she entered the golden booth.

A memo pinned on the wall stated to type in the answer to the riddle and press the enter key.

"...And if you are wrong, it'll be shocking." Read Sasha, groaning. "Oh boy. Ok, Ganesh, please help me out here."

Picking up the parchment, Sasha looked at what it said.

- _Only those who type truth may pass this point_ -

Sasha blinked, looking lost. She then noticed a second line of the riddle, recently written in due to the red super star being used.

- _The answer is closer than you may think_ -

Sasha paused, tapping her chin as she thought this over.

"Wait, so I need to type something truthful. Like, something that is a fact … but it has to be something true for Quana as well, or it wouldn't be a fair challenge. Ummm..." Sasha trailed off, looking lost again. "Ok, uh … oh! We both love our boyfriends, so maybe love is the truth here?"

With that, Sasha began to type her answer, 'love', and confidently pushed the enter key.

ZAP!

"Owwww!" Shrieked Sasha, waving her sore hand about a little. "Ok, clearly not. Hmmm … aha! We both want to win, so maybe it's victory?"

Sasha typed in her answer, 'victory', and pressed the enter key.

ZAP!

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" Whimpered Sasha, hissing a little. "That hurt! Think hard Sasha, what could it be? It's closer than I think? Hmm..."

At that moment Quana finally arrived, quietly cheering when she saw she had caught up to Sasha. Her cheeriness didn't last long when she read the puzzle.

"Only those who type..." Quana trailed off, looking thoughtful. "Ok, if I being given such a vague clue as my only guide, it can't be that hard, or we'd be here for hours."

Quana thought her answer over for a few minutes. In that time, Sasha zapped herself twice more.

"...Aha! It's like the saying I made up just this second goes, even the best story is powerless without any truth behind it. So, maybe the answer is truth? I mean, it does say only those who type truth can proceed." Noted Quana, looking a bit more confident.

Typing in 'truth', Quana hit the enter key. A victory sound effect rang out.

"She shoots, she scores!" Exclaimed Quana, jumping upwards with a fist pump of triumph.

Quana grabbed her sandbag and once more lugged it over her shoulder as she ran on. Meanwhile Sasha still looked puzzled.

"Wait, she got it? Should've listened to what she was saying." Noted Sasha. "The only truth here is that this challenge is annoying. Come on girl, think carefully..."

Swaying a little from the several electric shocks she had received, Sasha tried to tune out all distractions and focus.

"...Could it be. Is it that obvious? Surely not." Said Sasha a minute later, shaking her head. "...Might as well try though, just in case. Oh boy, this is gonna hurt..."

Sasha typed her answer and, with her finger trembling, pushed the enter key.

She gasped in relief as the victory chime rang out.

"Better move fast, Quana might be getting too far ahead." Said Sasha, grabbing up her sandbag and sprinting along down the trail.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Zzzzzap!)**

 **Quana:** Ah, truth, a fine virtue. Well, unless of course your parents know a bunch of cookies have gone missing and your five year old self blames it on the dog to try and get away with it because it's clear owning up will get you in trouble. (She chuckles at the memory)

 **Sasha:** (She looks at her casted finger in one hand, and her zapped fingers in the other). My hands really bare the brunt of the challenge pains, don't they?

* * *

Alice and Opal stood together at the final checkpoint, in wait of their team mates. Alice had quickly noticed Opal was acting very much unlike her usual self.

"You ok?" Asked Alice. "You've been acting … different, ever since yesterday. I'd ask if Banishment Bay sucked, but you seemed really upset before that. What's bothering you?"

"...I'd rather not talk about it." Requested Opal. "It's really hard to explain, and I have no idea how to go about telling you. I'd prefer to not say anything."

"Ok then, sure." Shrugged Alice.

"Wait, you're not gonna press me for information?" Replied Opal.

"Do I look like a girl who enjoys gossip?" Stated Alice, folding her arms. "You can tell me any time, or not tell me at all and it makes no difference either way. Not to my chances of winning at least, and that matters most. Speaking of which, can I ask for a favour?"

"...Depends what kind. I'd rather not do anything that might end with me getting hurt." Said Opal quietly.

"Huh? You've never shown notable concern over that before." Said Alice, raising an eyebrow. "Anyway, no. All I want you to do is, if my team loses, could you banish me? They want me out, and so I'd rather not be there. I'll just leave them to scramble for a bit."

"Sure, I can do that, if you don't mind going back to Banishment Bay." Agreed Opal. "It's not much."

"Better than being voted off." Shrugged Alice. "Really, it's just like Boney island's format anyway, but just for one night. Nothing I've not already done, right?"

"...You know, that's a good point. You smartie." Giggled Opal, smiling for a brief moment. "And, what if your team wins?"

"Honestly, I don't mind in that case. Maybe send Hector? Anybody is fine though. It's your call." Shrugged Alice. "Here comes Quana."

Quana sped up, promptly tagging Opal and passing over the sandbag. Opal began running off in the direction where the finish line lay in wait. After a few moments had passed Alice glanced at Quana.

"So, how far back is Sasha?" Asked Alice casually.

"Beats me, I wasn't paying attention to her." Said Quana, sitting down on a log to catch her breath. "I'd guess she's done the puzzle now though?"

"If she's not here soon I may not even get to do anything." Noted Alice, crossing her arms. "At least Opal agreed to banish me if my team loses. Though, I must ask, how would the red super star make a footrace easier? Give me better shoes?"

Quana shrugged, also looking uncertain. Alice didn't have to wait much longer after that because moments later Sasha ran up, looking very out of breath, and wordlessly passed over the sandbag as she tagged Alice.

Alice sprinted off in pursuit of Opal, leaving Sasha to wearily sit down next to Quana.

"I love Mario Kart. Foot racing though, not so much." Said Sasha tiredly.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Which foot first?)**

 **Alice:** (She almost gasps in relief). Thank you Opal for giving me that safety net. Really takes a load off my shoulders. Here I was thinking last season that friends offer nothing in the end. Boy was I wrong. (She taps her chin). Admittedly I'm kinda curious as to what's got Opal upset, but like I said, it's her business and I'm not _that_ eager to know or anything.

* * *

Opal maintained her lead as she ran down the trail. She went quickly, though didn't push herself hard, just in case.

"So far, so good. I can do this! :D." Said Opal to herself, starting to feel confident.

Up ahead, the path split in two direction. One to the left, and one to the right. Seeing the bronze arrow pointed to the right, Opal knew the golden arrow pointing to the left was for her to follow. Thus, she ran down the left path.

After a bit of running however, Opal screeched to a halt. Up ahead, she could see obstacles. Or rather, traps. Swinging logs on ropes, a few somewhat concealed pits, mouse traps … it was like a gauntlet.

"What?! No, no, no!" Squealed Opal, starting to have trouble breathing. "I thought … no danger ... a simple run."

Opal just stood in place, scared of the obstacles ahead of her and how they may hurt her and her unborn baby. Her breath shaky, she tried to summon the courage to carefully make her way around them.

A distance back Alice ran down the path marked by the bronze arrow. Keeping her jogging at a good pace, she saw very few obstacles on her path. The red super star had caused most of them to be removed.

"Is this all? I can handle this." Said Alice confidently, narrowing her eyes as she started to sprint. "Hope Opal's not gotten too far ahead."

Focused on her goal above all else, Alice kept running.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Some kind of running pun goes here.)**

 **Helen:** The challenge has taken a while, and I doubt the puzzles would be very hard for the rest so it must be a load of running involved. I feel sickly just thinking about it. So much for my dream of breaking the one hundred meter sprint record. (She pauses) The fact I am telling jokes is a red flag I may have hung out with Barney too much this season. Oh well.

* * *

The hosts stood at the finish line, waiting for the challenge to end. Interns were bringing those done with the challenge back to the start, so all that remained was to see who of Alice and Opal crossed the line first.

"I think we should've told made clear to Alice and Opal there were some obstacles on the last leg of the challenge." Admitted Winnie.

"They've competed before, they should learn to expect surprises." Shrugged Chris. "Your job was to explain the puzzles, and these are technically not puzzles."

"Still though..." Winnie trailed off.

"I'm with Winnie, but too late to say anything now." Said Xaria, taking out her drinking flask. "Oh, here comes somebody. Looks like we have a winner."

With a cheer of triumph, the girl crossed the finish line, slowing to a gentle halt.

"This challenge is over, a relief to us all I am sure." Announced Xaria. "I don't know why I need to dramatically pause as you all have eyes, but nonetheless…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Alice crosses the line first. The Bronze Tigers win immunity!"

Alice nodded, looking satisfied. A few moments later Opal ran up, her face pale as she crossed the finish line, too late.

"What happened to you? I thought you were ahead of me." Noted Alice.

"Well, you probably had an easier route. Red super star." Said Opal, looking away.

Alice didn't look convinced, but didn't press the issue.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Bronze becomes gold.)**

 **Opal:** Oh, geez, that was a close one … should I do it? Quit? I … I don't know. I just don't know. (She tries to hold back a sob). Zed…

 **Eddie:** Crap! Not what I wanted to happen. (He wrings his hands) But, Sasha is safe and when we got back I saw Opal looking guilty. If she messed this one up, I think I might remain in the clear. A Rheneas vote can still happen … really, voting Opal now feels like a waste. I just wish I could take a day off from strategy, but if I do I might lose and have it be all for nothing. Can't lower my guard.

 **Alice:** Did Opal throw it to let me win? ...Probably not. I doubt even friends do that for each other. I wouldn't. I'll take immunity though. With a new island and format guaranteed to fuck everything up, I'm just gonna take the evening off and do whatever. Stress leads to anger and anger leads to losing seven votes to one. (She grumbles a little)

 **Hector:** Excellent, exactly what I was hoping for. That secures my place in the merge, and with luck Bishop can just die tonight. He irks me terribly and it'd aid me if he left due to him being decent at the game, surprisingly. I'm glad him hitting me over was not of any severe consequence in the end. Good thing Uzuri played the star … and next island, I'll be watching her closely to make sure she won't find them and become too powerful.

* * *

Soon enough the thirteen campers were all back at the starting area, grouped amongst their teams. The Bronze Tigers looked content, while the Golden Hawks were displeased.

"Good effort from both team today!" Announced Winnie. "A superb challenge to end the pre-merge with!"

"But as we all know, the Bronze Tigers did better so yay for them." Added Xaria. "Tigers, all six of you have now officially reached the merge. Commence with the group cheering if you must."

Uzuri and Barney both cheered in delight, while Spider, Sasha and Alice showed content in a more restrained fashion. Hector simply gave a curt nod.

"Golden Hawks, one of you will be voted off tonight, just short of the merge." Continued Chris, smirking as he surveyed them. "Who's gonna get close and fall so short? Before that … Opal and Spider, come forward."

The two named campers walked forth when called. Spider smiled, knowing what he was going to do, while Opal looked less certain.

"You guys got banished last time. Right now, the power is in your hands to banish somebody to spend a cold, gloomy night on banishment Bay." Continued Chris, almost leering as he rubbed his hands together. "Opal, you'll just be sending somebody to have a crappy night. Spider, the power is in your hands to ensure one of the Hawks avoids the vote and also reaches the merge. What to do, what to do..."

"Actually, I know exactly what I'm doing. Do I really need to say it in the confessional? It could save us some time if I said it now." Offered Spider.

"He's right. I'd prefer to use that time to ensure I am not voted off." Stated Bishop firmly.

"...Do you have any sense of drama?" Muttered Chris.

"Apparently not." Replied Spider.

"Rules are rules." Said Winnie, keeping a smile on her face. "Off you two go. It won't take long."

"And don't stall either, we don't require a dramatic pause." Added Xaria, almost begging.

With that, Opal and Spider headed to the nearby confessional to make their choices.

* * *

 **(Confessional: FILLER TEXT.)**

 **Spider:** I'm not drawing out any suspense, you all heard what I said earlier. I pick Quana. I'm not taking any chances here. (He smiles). We did it honey, we reached the merge!

 **Opal:** Alice suggested I pick Hector, but … do I really want to make him angry at me if he has power, or something? Um… (She looks conflicted)

* * *

It wasn't long at all before the two came back, rejoining their teams. After their choices were confirmed, Winnie stepped forth.

"So shall it be said, so shall it be done!" Announced Winnie dramatically.

"Literally what?" Muttered Xaria, raising an eyebrow.

"Just trying to be dramatic." Said Winnie, giggling.

"I do drama better." Said Chris, moving in front of Winnie. "And thus, I can officially reveal that the two going to Banishment Bay for the night are…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Quana and Hector! That means Quana has also made the merge."

Quana blew Spider a kiss, smiling gratefully while Hector sent a frown at Opal, but soon just shrugged it off.

"Ok you two, come with me." Said Zita, standing a short distance away

Quana and Hector followed after Zita to where the boat was waiting for them, and were soon gone. After this, the hosts looked at the remaining six Golden Hawks.

"With that, one of you six will be voted off tonight. Good luck, meow!" Exclaimed Winnie.

"But before we can let you all go, we have one more thing to take care of." Continued Xaria dully.

"Seriously?" Complained Bishop.

"I don't like the time it takes any better than you do, so let's suffer together." Shrugged Xaria. "If anybody here happens to have the purple super star, this is your final chance to play it on this island. Speak now if you want to use it."

"Yo, heads up!" Said Uzuri with a giggle, tossing the star to the hosts.

"Eek!" Yelped Chris, dodging the star. "Careful!"

Winnie had caught the star and gave it a quick look over.

"This is the purple super star." Announced Winnie. "Uzuri will now attend the Golden Hawk's voting ceremony. She can cast a vote, but she can't be voted off, so none of you tom cats try it! That's all from us, so we'll see you later! Tomorrow, we visit an all new island!"

"If that's not motivation to stay in the game." Sad Xaria sarcastically, swigging a mouthful from her flask.

"You may all go." Concluded Chris.

With that, the eleven campers still on the island began to disperse.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Starry eyed.)**

 **Bishop:** Ok, Quana's gone for the night. That helps. But now Imanda wants me out, Rheneas will follow her lead and Uzuri will probably do what Rheneas wants because they're close due to Rheneas' choice in women. Looks like I better talk to Helen and … urrrgh, _Opal_. I hate to do it, but I hate to lose even more. So be it.

 **Imanda:** Yes! Shame to lose Quana for a bit, but Uzuri will probably help us out here, so I guess nothing really changes. (She fist pumps) Plan is made, now to ensure it works out the way I want.

* * *

In the Mess Hall Spider and Sasha sat at the same table, eating and talking to each other. Alice sat nearby, but was silent and keeping to herself.

"Well, that went pretty well." Remarked Sasha. "Two for two on reaching the merge. I'd smoke to celebrate if I still had them."

"Where did they go anyway?" Asked Spider. "I can't recall that part. Did they just fall out of your pocket?"

"I don't know. They were there when I went to sleep one night at Boney Island and the next morning … gone. Maybe an intern took them or something. Point is, I want them back but at least withdrawal isn't too bad at the moment." Stated Sasha. "I guess you feel good knowing your girlfriend won't be voted off, right?"

"I won't lie and say I'm not seriously pleased about it." Agreed Spider. "...Uh, wait, did you want me to pick Eddie? Sorry, but I'd rather I didn't. So, I didn't."

"Nah, I wouldn't expect you to. Not like I'd have chosen Quana in your position. But wait, are you and Eddie not getting along or something?" Asked Sasha, looking uncertain. "What did you, or he, do?"

"In retrospect it's not a big deal, as I think it's actually what led to our team winning, but he threw his sandbag at my tilt puzzle to try and stall me. I threw mine back and when he tried to throw my sandbag off the trail I threatened to do the same, making it a stalemate. I get he was worried, but dirty tricks didn't feel called for." Explained Spider, pouring himself a drink. "With dirty tricks, the merge sure to have all kinds of 'surprises' planned for us and Opal … uh, well, the point is that it'll be rough days ahead."

"I mean, it's not like they'll give away the five million easily." Said Sasha, putting her head in her hands, elbows on the table. "Eddie sure is taking this game seriously, but remember, it's not like anybody actually gets punished for foul play unless it gets to a point the higher ups have no choice but to act. You know who I mean. So, what's up with Opal?"

"Not my information to tell." Said Spider quickly. "Who do you think the Hawks will vote off?"

"Rheneas or Bishop if I've heard it right. Personally, I'd prefer Bishop." Said Sasha, buttering some toast. "You?"

"I'm closer aligned with Bishop, I think, but if he did leave I think I'd be able to recover in time for the next vote." Stated Spider. "Oh, by the way, Barney has his voice back."

"Oh, thank goodness." Said Sasha, looking relieved.

"You were that worried? Aww." Spider said with a smile.

"Well, yeah I guess, but it was just so _weird_ seeing him quiet." Explained Sasha.

From her own table Alice listened to everything, making mental notes here and there.

"Rheneas or Bishop? Sounds good to me." Said Alice quietly.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Eavesdropper~.)**

 **Sasha:** (She plays on her 3DS as she speaks, not looking up) This is nice. Maybe I got zapped a lot but I made the merge and I feel pretty well set up. Sure, I'll have hard calls to make later, but right now I feel pretty satisfied, even without my smokes. Not to mention, all the hatred I feel for Kim is starting to feel a bit more distant now that I have other things to focus on and know that I don't want the revenge I once did. I don't know if it'll ever go away, really, but I'm finding myself caring about her and the whole situation less and less. Right in time for the merge. (She swears) Dammit! Fucking blue shell! Urrrrgh!

 **Alice:** The best thing about the merge? No teams! Team are the _worst_ part of this game for me, and now that they won't be a factor anymore I don't have to watch myself as much. Good. Now I can just do my thing and crush this game up to the end. Plus, if Bishop hits the road tonight I can keep my focus on the goal. Mum and dad can have something to smile over for once, I get my own apartment, I never see most of these people again … sounds like a happy ending. (She smirks)

* * *

Barney and Helen sat on the beach, watching the waves in silence.

"...You know, now that you've got your voice back, it's really odd that you're not yelling right now." Noted Helen. "Am I so pretty that you have no words left?"

"Hey, you're telling more jokes now." Noted Barney.

"You have corrupted me." Muttered Helen, shrugging. "So, merge. Yay. Well, you've made it there anyway, but realistically it's a total waste of a vote to kick me out now. I'm by far the worst at challenges here and so I'm no merge threat. I should be good."

"Glad to hear that. Woohoo! Your quiet method worked out well for you … me though, I couldn't stand being so quiet. It was just unreal." Said Barney, shuddering. "Not a fan, _not_ a fan."

Helen looked at Barney patiently.

"You do know Ninjas are known for being silent, yes? This has been the most in-character you've been all show, and given playing a role seems to mean a lot to you..." Helen trailed off, shrugging.

Barney considered his words. A moment later he took off his ninja hood and tossed it away.

"You know, I think I'm done playing a 'role'. I think I'll just be me. The ninja thing wasn't working out … and let's face it, being silent as a real ninja seriously didn't work out." Chuckled Barney. "I'll just be me from now on and enjoy the game as it passes."

"So, you've decided it's better to be yourself. Hmm, only took you two and a half seasons to realise that." Noted Helen. "Why play a role anyway?"

"Some people come here to ply the villain and win by any means necessary. I come here to play a role and have fun." Said Barney, looking out at the waves. "Hey, see that island over there?"

"I do. What of it?" Asked Helen.

"I did a little research on the islands before the season started when it became clear we'd be island hopping. That one is called The Pirate Grotto. They say an old ship is somewhere on it in a cavern, with treasure to boot. If we're going to that one next, I'm gonna make it my goal to find that ship, and the treasure! Wanna join me?" Offered Barney, his eyes almost glimmering. "Imagine the adventure."

"Oh, I'm imagining it. Imagining how it could kill me." Noted Helen. "...Maybe if the format of the island makes it feasible. Otherwise you're on your own."

"No worries, I can work with being a one man army." Assured Barney.

"That is not a cue for you to play the role of a soldier next." Stated Helen, sounding almost like she was pleading.

Barney just laughed.

"From now on, it's just me." Assured Barney, laying on his back.

"And that's enough. So assuming I survive tonight, and I should, we're still gonna work together past the merge, correct?" Stated Helen.

"Of course, why fix what isn't broken?" Agreed Barney. "But you know, being on separate teams made me think … we'd do better at branching out if we were not always in the same place."

"You thought that too? I think you're right." Said Helen. "I just hope for a nice, satisfying, boring and quiet night of sleep. I don't even want to think about what the next format is gonna be like."

"Then do what I do. Just don't think … only react." Winked Barney.

"Overreact you mean? Reacting with a heart attack does not tempt me." Declared Helen.

Barney laughed again, before slowly stopping.

"...Ouch." Said Barney awkwardly.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Off with his hood!)**

 **Barney:** Ninjas are fun. They pull off great skilful acts. They have a fascinating and cool history. But … it's not me. I guess I only recently saw it wasn't working out or really suiting the way I act. So, ta-da, just me as myself now! And just in time for the merge … convenient timing, right? I'm so excited for what might come next, let me tell you!

 **Helen:** Sure, I like Barney, but I also liked the silence. (She shrugs)

* * *

In the girls side of the Golden Hawks' cabin, Imanda was talking about the vote to Rheneas and Uzuri, mainly the latter.

"So, Bishop knows he's getting votes. So, too late to back out now. I'm ready to do it, I know you are Rheneas...Quana was, but as she's no longer here, well, are you up for this Uzuri?" Offered Imanda. "...Ok, I know I say that like an offer, but I'm sorta begging here … pretty please?"

"No worries, I don't mind. I mean, I'm not going anywhere. I won't be the at pre-merge boot who has all their hope vanish just like the life in their eyes when they exit the mortal coil, teehee! I'm in." Said Uzuri, nodding her head. "Soooooo … either of you think you'll be voted off if Bishop pulls off the tried and true method of cockroaching due to being too mean to lose too early?"

"I think he'd vote for one of us, though he doesn't like Opal either come to think of it." Pondered Rheneas. "Maybe he'd vote for Imanda for targeting him, but I think I'm better physically so maybe it'll be me? So long as I don't get the most votes, he can do as he wants to me."

"Don't tempt him. He might do as Jigsaw would if you give him an inch." Warned Uzuri, her eyes wide and spooky. "Oh, by the way, you know how you're strong, right? Why were you screaming over the cacti in the maze? I heard that screaming and let me tell you, it surpassed what I usually see on the horror channel at midnight."

"Look, the cacti needles went in deep. Like, medical said a few were almost touching my arm bones. That's a lot more painful than you might think." Stated Rheneas, a hand over his face.

"It sounds agonising." Winced Imanda.

"Exactly my point." Said Rheneas, crossing his arms. "Ok, so … we have us three, we need to have four. Who do you want me to speak to?"

"How about Helen?" Suggested Imanda. "I'll talk to Eddie."

"Does that leave me with Opal? Sure, I can do that." Said Uzuri, giving a thumbs up. "We've gotten along before. I'll go do that … un, any ideas where Opal is? She's not following the usual trend of people attending votes staying in close proximity to each other at camp. Actually, nevermind, getting lost in the dark forest sounds fun. Don't wait up!"

Uzuri ran out the door, humming a tune as she called for Opal loudly and repeatedly. Rheneas got to his feet and headed to the door as well.

"Well, duty calls. Let's make me two for two with merges, and get you to your first one, eh?" Said Rheneas, smiling at his friend.

"Who says dreams can't happen?" Asked Imanda, her eyes almost sparkling.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Reality, that's who.)**

 **Rheneas:** We just need one of three people to lend us a hand. Seems like it'd be easy enough, right? I don't know though, I just think it's gonna be close. Historically a lot of the final votes before a merge have some kind of drama to them. Harold saw Heather's tits, Vinnie left for Uzuri's sake, Paul got stabbed … call me paranoid, but I'm bracing for trouble tonight.

* * *

Eddie and Bishop were behind the Mess Hall, talking quietly.

"Let me guess, Uzuri is helping Imanda?" Guessed Bishop dully.

"Seems that way." Said Eddie, shaking his head. "Sucks we lost this one. If I'd just been a few seconds faster..."

"What are you unhappy for? I'm the target, not you, so don't complain." Said Bishop stiffly. "We just need to get Opal and Helen on our side. Helen should if we simply point out that Rheneas is better at challenges than I am, and given she's said herself she's appallingly bad at them it should work a sit benefits her own interests. As for Opal … well, in her current state of misery for some unknown reason, I think I can handle her."

"Just don't make her hate you." Requested Eddie.

"Well seeing as that would get me kicked off at an embarrassing thirteenth place, I have no intention of making her upset this time." Said Bishop, shrugging. "Let's make this work."

* * *

 **(Confessional: Less embarrassing than 26th place.)**

 **Bishop:** Rather than talk about why Rheneas is awful and needs to go, I'm instead going to play him up as good and a threat. It's a merge soon, so if people see me as a hated vote magnet or some shit, they may see it's the better idea to keep me than the guy who actually has friends. Neither Helen nor Opal seem to be notably tight with him, so this could work. It better.

* * *

Helen sat by herself in the Mess Hall, having left Barney alone for the time being. She quietly ate her meal, working on a sudoku puzzle. After a while though she was approached by Rheneas.

"Need something?" Asked Helen.

"Just wondering what you were thinking for tonight. What you're wanting to happen." Replied Rheneas. "There are three votes going to Bishop so, hey, why not add a fourth on that right?"

"Imanda told me about that. Is it what you want too?" Asked Helen, calmly.

"Well, yeah. Bishop may be a bit edgy, but he's good at the game and knows what to do and when to do it. I think he'd be stiff competition at the merge." Explained Rheneas. "I'm not gonna pretend I'm good at making plans, but I can notice he's certainly one who _is_ good at it. Plus, Imanda's a bit wary of him. I think he intimidates her."

"Bishop's not that scary." Shrugged Helen. "I've not heard any other plans, so if it stays that way, sure, I'm in."

"...Question, would you vote for me or Imanda if a plan like that was there?" Asked Rheneas, running a hand through his hair.

"Depends if it had any chance of succeeding, and right now I hear nothing." Stated Helen. "I mean, you are kinda tough and I'm certainly not."

"Can't argue that. Just saying that I've got no reason to vote for you." Assured Rheneas. "I mean, who would I be to get in the way of you and Barney?"

"Not funny." Muttered Helen. "I swear, the people here are romance obsessed."

"...Well, I guess I like soaps..." Said Rheneas awkwardly before clearing his throat. "Pulling out now, this is getting awkward. Thanks for listening."

"I'm quiet, listening is what I do." Stated Helen.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Always watching…)**

 **Rheneas:** I guess me and Helen have never really been close in this season, but I don't think she and Bishop have either? So, I think this can still work. (He starts tossing his lighter up, catching it as it falls) I wonder what's gonna happen after the merge. Think the interns are gonna place any bets on who might win? Heh, imagine that, people betting money on my victory. Maybe Jill. Donny and Max would?

* * *

A few minutes after Rheneas left Eddie arrived, approaching Helen.

"Who do you want me to vote for and why." Droned Helen.

"What makes you think I'm gonna ask about that?" Replied Eddie.

"Well, I can't really see another reason you'd be talking to me." Shrugged Helen. "Bishop's got three votes on him, maybe a fourth without me."

"Well, that's interesting." Noted Eddie. "Because right now Rheneas has three votes upon himself. Me, Bishop of course and Opal. We'd just need you to make it happen."

"Or Uzuri." Stated Helen.

"Yeah, no. I highly doubt she'd vote off her best friend's boyfriend. She's sentimental, not cutthroat, even if she probably enjoys watching throats be cut on the horror channel." Stated Eddie, looking ill at the thought.

"Gross." Said Helen. "So, who would you suggest to vote off?"

"Rheneas. He got all the way to the end last season with a lot of toughness. He could do it again if given the chance." Warned Eddie. "Could you beat him in a challenge?"

"Hell no. Though I don't think he#s really been that tough this season." Reminded Helen.

"Well, there's been a lot less outside interference than before. No psychopathic contestants, no mutated interns, Tabitha's parents are not here, no monstrous spiders … he does better in those insane situations than when things are basic." Replied Eddie. "Basic or not though, he's still stronger than us, and as the numbers dwindle..."

Eddie gave Helen a meaningful look.

"So, Rheneas or Bishop. I can see both working. I'll consider it." Stated Helen.

"Thanks. Remember, it just takes one vote." Assured Eddie.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Just like an election…)**

 **Eddie:** I may have lied about Opal being for sure on board, but Helen doesn't need to know that. I can give excuses later, but right now I just need her to vote one specific way, just for tonight. I'm so nervous though. Maybe it's just me being paranoid, but I'm really freaking out inside they might turn the target from Bishop to me. If they truly wanted to, I can't stop them.

* * *

Not long after Eddie had left the Mess Hall he was approached by Imanda.

"So, what are you thinking of doing tonight?" Asked Imanda. "Bishop is still a viable option. I mean, I know you guys have been allied, but-."

"Don't worry, I'm on board." Assured Eddie. "I mean, I can't exactly deny Bishop can play well and I think I'd be alright without him."

"I owe you one for this Eddie." Beamed Imanda, giving Eddie a brief hug. "Yes, yes, yes! My plan is working! I owe you one, Eddie."

"Don't vote me off at final twelve?" Requested Eddie.

"Sure, done." Agreed Imanda. "Is that deal mutual?"

"Would I lie?" Teased Eddie.

"...To that, I have no concrete answer." Giggled Imanda.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Lie detected!)**

 **Eddie:** Imanda will be angry after this vote, knowing I lied to her. But I'd rather take a chance at a time where I could be immune, than possibly provoke her now when I am not immune and get her wanting me gone instead. I'm not normally this paranoid, but the merge is like, _right there_. I can't risk anything.

* * *

In the forest, Opal sat on a log. She looked afraid.

"Ok, I don't think I'm a target, I hope. Maybe Spider was wrong and this will work out just fine?" Pondered Opal.

Opal then began to sob a little.

"And if he's right, well … that challenge could have been tragic. Could've … done that. What must the viewers think of me? But if I leave, there's that financial penalty, maybe? I just don't know!" Yelled Opal, kicking her foot back at the log and crying.

Hearing footsteps Opal tried to put on her normally upbeat cuckoo face and a smile. Uzuri, when she approached, didn't buy it.

"What's wrong?" Asked Uzuri, looking concerned.

"I don't want to talk about it." Said Opal nervously. "Um, need something?"

"Oh, I just wondering if you'd like to vote for Bishop, pretty please? He plays cutthroat, so why don't we cut him first this time?" Suggested Uzuri, a creepy grin on her face. "Vote after vote, stab after stab … teehee!"

"Oh, um, sure … I mean, he's not very fond of me either." Admitted Opal, drawing up her knees a bit. "I could do that."

"Sweet! Good to hear that! Oh hey, any ideas what the star added next island might do? Having five at once as fun, but having six in one go sounds even better. For me." Said Uzuri, grinning unnervingly. "See ya soon!"

Uzuri gave Opal a pat on the shoulder and left, a smile on her face. Opal wasn't alone for very long before Bishop arrived, dusting leaves off himself with a frown.

"Lousy nature." Muttered Bishop. "Finally, I've found you. I'm not sure why you're way out here when a vote looms, but I won't ask you why. It's not like you're in any danger tonight anyway."

"But, you are." Noted Opal quietly.

"I see that information travels fast." Noted Bishop. "I won't pretend I like you, or that you like me. I will say I like how quiet you've been today and yesterday, but that's not my point. I was just going to explain that I see it to your benefit that you do not vote me off tonight. There are three votes going to Rheneas, three to me … you can change the tides here."

"Oh no, swing vote? Not more stress :(." Gulped Opal.

"I'd ask what you have to be stressed over, but I don't feel interested enough." Stated Bishop. "Just think of it this way. I may be objectively superior at this game to Rheneas, lets face it, but I have quite a few enemies and he does not. In essence, I am a vote magnet. Who'd vote off a goober like you when I'm here? Besides, Rheneas is better at challenges and you saw him give you ongoing trouble as opposition last season."

Opal was quiet, taking this all in.

"I … I … I don't know! Oh, why is it that people who I don' get along with always make the most sense?!" Exclaimed Opal.

"Because the people you like are dumb?" Guessed Bishop. "Just remember when you cast that vote, maybe we do not get along and both have us have thrown our weight around there, but if you want the big cash prize your odds are a bit better with me in the game than Rheneas."

"...I need to think about this. Alone. Also, I want to cry and I don't want anybody to see me." Said Opal, starting to take deep breaths.

"As the lady commands." Shrugged Bishop. "Also, I'll sweeten the deal and not try to destroy you until the final ten at earliest. Later."

Bishop left back towards the camp site. Soon enough he was gone and Opal was alone. All the stress soon made her start crying.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Being a TD camper can be stressful.)**

 **Bishop:** For me, that was tactful. I'll be much less tactful if she goes ahead and votes me off. (He scowls). It is a true fact though, Rheneas was solid opposition to Opal last season and even was the one who voted her out. Opal had numbers, and Rheneas overcame it, why would she risk a repeat? Though, I ask you, who the fuck names their alliance the 'Mankini Bunch'? What a joke.

* * *

 **(Elimination Ceremony)**

* * *

Nightfall had arrived and the six Golden Hawks, plus Uzuri, were sat around the elimination area. Bishop gave Imanda a firm look, and she tried to keep her expression calm. Eddie seemed uneasy, while Rheneas just looked at the fire, thoughtful. Opal was off to the side, very anxious and unable to sit still. Uzuri just watched a butterfly go past, and Helen sat totally stoic. Chris watched all this from his podium and smirked.

"Lot's of drama and divides." Said Chris to himself, grinning. "So, looks like this is my first time seeing you guys in a while. Well, not you Uzuri, but they probably know what I mean."

"We do, we're not dumb." Stated Bishop.

"But you lost, and therein lies why I am seeing you again." Teased Chris. "Geez, now that I think about it, Quana's gone a while without seeing me. Darn shame that. But, we must continue. And so, to start us off..."

Chris paused for a moment.

"Uzuri, why did you play the purple super star?" Asked Chris.

"Why not, right? I'm safe and it's the last chance I had to use it. It just feels wrong you know, to have five stars and not use one. It's like if Jason killed everybody in a room and just left the last one there, whistling on his way. The job isn't complete." Explained Uzuri, a creepy look on her smiling face.

"Are you comparing your gameplay to mass murder?" Asked Eddie, looking a little alarmed.

"I mean, if I eliminate a lot of people. Teeheehee!" Giggled Uzuri.

"And here I am, getting the bad rep for being the evil one." Muttered Bishop.

"Speaking of evil, what are you going to be doing tonight Bishop?" Asked Chris, chuckling.

Bishop considered his words.

"Well, I hardly think playing to survive a vote is evil given the objectively nicer campers do that too. That's my plan though, survive tonight." Stated Bishop. "And so, I'm voting the person who I know I could target and survive over."

"And who might that be?" Asked Chris.

"I'll say it if the one targeting me speaks up of their plan for us to hear." Replied Bishop, folding his arms.

A moment of silence passed.

"It's my plan." Said Imanda, raising her hand and starting to look nervous. "Bishop kinda threatened me a while back and, um, I'm n-not ok with that. I've seen that Bishop is v-very powerful player, with his direct approach and alliances. So, why not s-stop him before the merge?"

"Nervous? I see you're stuttering." Noted Bishop. "I guess I am powerful, but not the kind of powerful who needs to go tonight. That's what my vote is based on."

"So who are you voting for? Imanda, to get out your seeming main foe?" Asked Chris, grinning.

"Pffft, no. Calling her my main foe, I'm not that generous." Shrugged Bishop. "I'm going for Rheneas."

"Wait, me? I mean, I thought this may happen … might I ask why?" Inquired Rheneas.

Bishop just gave Rheneas a look.

"You duelled a man with a light sabre sword and overcame Opal's majority last time. Why the fuck would I let somebody like that merge?" Asked Bishop flatly.

"Hey, I've not anything like that this season." Relied Rheneas. "Those are just extreme situations, which I am fairly good at, true, but they're not really a recurring trend this time."

"Eddie, you're usually on the ball with the game, what's your view here?" Asked Chris.

"I mean, well, on the one hand Bishop is better at the game itself and I don't think Rheneas would argue that." Began Eddie.

"I wouldn't." Confirmed Rheneas.

"Right, Bishop could make a big move sooner or later as he's done before, like we saw with Quarla." Continued Eddie. "On the other hand … Rheneas is tougher, and do we really want to let somebody like that brute force it to the end? It's not impossible."

"Who's side are you on, Eddie?" Pouted Imanda.

"The majority, you know that." Assured Eddie.

"Helen, what are you thinking of right now?" Asked Chris.

"How much I'd like to be at home, reading in the study in peace." Droned Helen. "I'm just gonna vote for who I see as harder to overcome later on."

"Spoiler, it's the guy with the bad haircut." Said Bishop quickly.

"Hey piss off, I like my hair." Said Rheneas, frowning.

"It's pretty nice." Agreed Imanda.

"I've seen worse." Said Helen, shrugging.

"So we go from turning the knives to talking about Rheneas' hair. I love voting!" Giggled Uzuri.

"In all of this, one of you has been rather quiet. Opal, what's on your mind?" Asked Chris, grinning almost knowingly.

Opal was silent, shivering.

"...Not much." Whispered Opal.

"Well, I guess that's a good point to end. Unless anybody has anything they might want to add or ... bring up, I'd say it's time to vote, wouldn't you?" Chuckled Chris.

There was a silence. Opal shut her eyes, remaining still.

"Well then, time to vote. You all know how it works." Said Chris, rubbing his hands together. "Feels like it's been ages since we did this. Haha! Eddie, you're up first tonight. Only rule is nobody can vote for Uzuri."

Eddie nodded, getting to his feet. He headed off down the trail to vote, trying to keep himself calm.

* * *

Once Uzuri had cast the final vote the campers were once again seated, awaiting the outcome. Rheneas and Bishop glanced at each other, but soon looked away. Imanda tapped her knees anxiously. Seeing Eddie not making eye contact with anybody made her tap at a faster rate. Soon enough Chris returned with a tray of six chocolate stars. He set the tray down, facing the team.

"Chocolate stars represent life, and tonight they also represent your place at the merge. When I toss you one, it means you're safe. If you don't get one, then you're done." Stated Chris, dramatic as always. "Normally I'd prompt a super star usage, but as there are no longer any of them in play right now, I'll just move on. Uzuri, we all know you're safe, so take this so we can keep things moving.

"Yay!" Cheered Uzuri as she caught the star.

"Uzuri is safe, but what of the rest of you?" Asked Chris, grinning. "The following campers are safe..."

"Helen"

"Opal"

"Imanda"

...

…

…

…

…

"Eddie"

Eddie sighed in great relief as he caught his star. Meanwhile Rheneas and Bishop glanced at each other again, before looking at Chris, trying to keep their composures.

"One chocolate star and one spot at the merge remains." Announced Chris, holding the last star up. "Sorry to disappoint tonight's loser, one step short of the merge, but this star goes to…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Bishop."

Bishop smirked lightly, holding up his hand to catch the marshmallow given to him.

"As expected." Said Bishop, looking satisfied.

"Awww, really? Dammit." Muttered Rheneas, getting to his feet. "Well, good game. Sucks to fall one round short of the merge though."

"Sorry, but between you and Bishop, I'm more worried about people who could win challenges. Plus, you're better liked than he is." Stated Helen.

Opal mumbled something, unable to raise her voice enough to be audible.

"I don't think I was that big of a threat, but votes are votes." Said Rheneas, sighing. "Later guys. Eddie, you could've just told us you weren't with us, I'd have understood. Not liked it, but understood."

"...Couldn't risk it." Said Eddie, looking away.

"Well … shit, am I right?" Said Uzuri to Imanda.

"Sure is." Said Imanda, gulping as she glanced at Bishop.

"It's time for Rheneas to go. Anybody who wants to see him off can come watch him take the 'warp pipe'. Haha!" Snickered Chris.

"Now, if you'd said that if Sasha was here to go tonight it might have been funny." Said Bishop, rolling his eyes.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Merge, at last!)**

 **Opal:** Should I have quit? Maybe I should've quit … but I can't. Can I? No! (She takes a deep breath) Hopefully this might make Bishop like me more. If he's got such a grip as they say … maybe he'd look out for me a bit? What a day…

 **Eddie:** Yes! I did it! Merge! (He cheers) Though now Imanda is gonna be annoyed at me … this could be troublesome, but if she's busy taking on Bishop, I might be able to get by easy enough. Fourteen down. Eleven left … I can do this.

* * *

 **(Pipe of Shame)**

* * *

Rheneas stood on the Pipe of Shame. He tapped his foot, looking unsure. Imanda and Uzuri had come to see him off.

"What, was the Boat of Losers on loan for three seasons only?" Asked Rheneas.

"Nah, it just got boring. Modern audiences want more interesting exits for you guys." Shrugged Chris.

"Brilliant." Remarked Rheneas. "Well, see you girls later. Keep going and keep on kicking ass. I have faith in you both."

"You better believe it! Tomorrow, I'll find six super star, you bet." Giggled Uzuri. "Give Tabitha my best!"

"Can do." Said Rheneas.

"I feel like I've not kicked any ass yet. My move failed, and now you're gone. Sorry for involving you." Said Imanda, looking ashamed.

"Hey, just a game right? One I really wanted to win, but … no worries. You can do this. I know Clyde believes you can." Assured Rheneas, winking.

To this Imanda just blushed.

"Ok, that's enough out of you." Said Chris, yawning as he pressed the button on his remote.

The Pipe sucked Rheneas down, the boy yelling as he went. For a few moments the sounds of bumping in the pipes was heard, before only silence.

"Hmm, not many yelps of pain this time." Noted Chris. "Well, he's gone anyway. Good job you two … try not to place twelfth and eleventh. I mean, I'd not mind, but..."

"Not this season!" Declared Uzuri. "Been there, done that!"

"...Hey, what do you mean you'd not mind that?" Huffed Imanda, crossing her arms.

* * *

 **(Cabins)**

Time had passed and most of the campers were now fast asleep, ready for the merge that loomed the next day. Imanda however, was awake and sitting on the steps of her cabin.

"I want to be sad about it, but that'd just make me look wimpy. I don't want to be wimpy! But I do want to win, and now with Bishop on my case, and Eddie too maybe, it won't be easy." Mumbled Imanda, sighing as she looked at the stars. "Earning badges wasn't as hard as this show tends to be."

"Dere's da girl I love." Said Clyde as he walked over. "Not as cheerful as normal I see. What's wrong?"

"Well, my plan to take out Bishop failed and Rheneas is gone." Explained Imanda. "Kinda stings. I mean, Helen outright said she made no promises so that's fine, and Opal I guess was never close to me or Rheneas, but … Eddie kinda built my hopes up."

"Sounds crappy of him." Noted Clyde, sitting down next to Imanda. "But hey, you won't let dat get you down right? Immy, you're better than dat, giving up at da first hurdle. Or, however many it is after twenty days. So yeah, it failed, but you're still here and it's a new island tomorrow. Embrace dat chance. Anything could happen. C'mon babe, don't tell me you want a giving up badge."

Imanda considered Clyde's words, before giving him a hug.

"Thanks Clyde, that means a lot." Said Imanda, gently taking one of his hands.

"Dat's just what I do for my girl." Said Clyde, smiling as he squeezed Imanda's hand softly.

The two sat together for a few minutes, enjoying the shared company.

"Hey, uh, so … Helen and Opal are both sleeping pretty deeply. Want to, um, maybe come in … and cuddle? Sorry, was that too forward? I've never-." Began Imanda before Clyde silenced her with a light peck on the cheek.

"I'd love to, but I can't." Said Clyde apologetically. "I got tough intern work to do tonight. Maybe tomorrow morning before you move to da next island though?"

"I look forward to it." Giggled Imanda.

Soon enough, after one last kiss, Clyde got up and headed off into the night do get started on his work. Imanda meanwhile got to her feet and headed into her cabin.

"He's right, I can't give up now. I can do this!" Exclaimed Imanda.

"Quiet..." Muttered Helen.

"Sorry..." Whispered Imanda sheepishly.

* * *

 **(Banishment Bay)**

* * *

Quana sat by the campfire, her knees drawn up. It was a dark night and cold night, but also a dull one. There was nothing to do.

"No stars to look for … and it looks like a rainstorm is on the way." Noted Quana. "I like the rain, but only when I have a roof over my head. Nice to get out of elimination, but … this is boring."

"Tell me about it." Muttered Hector, sitting on the other side of the campfire. "I don't even have the benefit of avoiding a vote. I'm just here, wasting a night. Not exactly pleased with Opal for that, if I may be so bold and direct as to articulate it."

"I … guess she's just under a lot of stress lately. Not sure what, but Spider seemed to think it was, well, something and I trust him to know if something big is happening." Said Quana, adjusting her cap.

"What's going on with her? Anything that might be useful to know?" Asked Hector curiously.

"Spider didn't say. Opal's business, and he's right. Aw crap, why did I bring it up?" Asked Quana, bopping herself on the head. "So … how's life?"

"Same old same old." Shrugged Hector. "You know how it is."

Quana considered this.

"...Actually, I don't." Admitted Quana. "We've known each other for over a year now. We met on Letterz, were in close distance in Letterama … and I still know nothing about you, other than you love math and using big words."

"You didn't try to keep contact during the gap time." Stated Hector.

"...True." Admitted Quana sheepishly. "I guess it's just, I'd have thought we may have some kind of bond in that time. But, it's never happened. At this point I feel closer to Chef than you. Um, not an insult! ...So, uh, we're all alone here for the night. Might as well try to get to know each other, eh? What say you, pal? Wanna play a hundred questions?"

Hector paused for a moment.

"Sure, nothing else to do right now." Decided Hector. "So, I'll start us off."

"Fine by me." Said Quana, smiling. "Hit me with your best. Something crazy and wild."

"Who would you like to see gone first once the merge starts tomorrow? I think either Bishop or Rheneas will be done at this time, so the aftershock from the vote could be an angle, either way it went. We may not be close, but if we have a mutual goal, let's do it." Stated Hector. "Your boyfriend is on my side, you have a spot if you want."

"...You know, usually this game has questions like favourite colour, favourite movie, first celeb crush..." Quana trailed off, looking awkward.

"I'm not giving away personal info until the game is over. Anything could get used against me." Stated Hector, firmly.

"...Wait, how could your favourite movie be used against you? Is it something banned?" Asked Quana, looking curious. "Oh, that's actually interesting. Is it something like Cannibal H-."

"No, that's not what I meant." Said Hector, shaking his head. "...I think, even if I did tell you anything, we just don't seem to have much of anything in common, personality wise. I'm calm, rational, I never do anything that's not to better my future and such. You're energetic and immature, you're socially awkward sometimes, you want to make a living as a singer, not something that requires a serious amount of studying."

"I mean, I'd like to be a journalist and that's not easy." Insisted Quana. "They cover really big stuff."

"I just think there's not much to talk about. Chances are, once the game does end, we won't stay in contact. I see no reason to change that." Said Hector, shrugging. "I'm heading off. It's gonna rain, so I might wait it out in a temple or something. Goodnight."

Hector headed off into the forest, leaving Quana by herself. She scooted closer to the fire, warming herself.

"...Wait, I'm immature? Surely I'm not _that_ childish, right?" Said Quana, glancing at a nearby camera.

* * *

 **(Confessional: See you at the merge!)**

 **Quana:** ...Ok, maybe he has a point. I do still enjoy pulling pranks like I did when I was a kid. And that's before getting into my plushie collection. Um … life's too short to grow up? (She laughs awkwardly)

* * *

 **(Outro)**

* * *

Winnie and Xaria stood by some ruins, ready to give the outro.

"Whoa! What an exciting last episode before the merge begins!" Cheered Winnie eagerly. "A close challenge, all kinds of deals, drama and desperation! And so, we say goodbye to Rheneas … and hello to our official merge line-up! Isn't this exciting?! We're down to the Stars of the Stars now, so things are only gonna get bigger, badder and brilliant-er!"

"Is that even a word?" Asked Xaria. "So, you've watched the show for this long without giving up hope on it, somehow, so I guess you'll want to see what happens next time. Contract says I have to say I want to see what happens too. So, will Alice excel without teams like she thinks she will? Will Barney being just himself make him more of a player to watch out for? Will Eddie tone down the paranoia before a messy incident happens? With Rheneas gone, what will Imanda do to bounce back and stay relevant? Will Opal's decision to spare Bishop help her as much as she thinks? Quana has gone two islands without attending a vote … can she make things so convoluted she does it a third time? Will Spider's status as being a previous winner ever actually factor into anything? And who will leave next? I don't know, but I guess we'll find out together next time..."

"On Total Drama Letter Starz! Meow!" Exclaimed Winnie.

* * *

VOTES

Bishop: Rheneas

Eddie: Rheneas

Helen: Rheneas

Imanda: Bishop

Opal: Rheneas

Rheneas: Bishop

Uzuri: Bishop (used purple super star)

XXX

Rheneas- 4

Bishop- 3

* * *

 **Merged:** Alice, Barney, Bishop, Eddie, Hector, Helen, Imanda, Opal, Quana, Sasha, Spider, Uzuri

 **Eliminated:** Lavender, VayVay, Irene, Zed, Eleanor, Lankston, Tabitha, Quarla, Paul, Jimmy, Raven, Wallace, Yessica, Rheneas

* * *

So, Rheneas. When picking characters to return for this story, he struck me as a very clear choice due to his huge TDL2 role making him clearly AS worthy in my eyes. However, I fell into a trap I have noticed has been a case with a few characters so far… just because they were good once, it doesn't mean they will automatically be again. Plus, picking an all star based upon popularity often backfires.

The good. Generally, I just enjoyed writing for Rheneas. I guess as a character he clicks with me, so I never felt really at a loss or bored when writing his scenes. I also feel it was nice having him interact with Kim, and Jimmy in the later parts of the latter's stay. I feel like he meshed with them in terms of compatibility, so it was fun to write it out. I also feel the Rheneas/Imanda friendship was a nice aspect, as that had been a nice part of TDL2 I felt got underused. I think I did ok with Rheneas/Tabitha as a pair as well. So, I do have things to feel alright about with him.

The bad. Yeah, even if I feel happy about the above Rheneas just didn't really match up to his previous performance at all. Rheneas seems to do well in extreme situations and really big plot vital scenes as we saw in TDL2, but… this story had less of those. Less involving him anyway. So, it just led to him often being overshadowed or looking kinda decayed from how he'd been previously. Labelling him the 'bad ass' was a bad move, given that tends to refer more to the past than the present. Also, I feel I could've done a lot more with having Rheneas talk to Kim and Nakia. Over time it just got harder to really put him in a position to talk to them given he has the game to play, and how making interns too prominent hasn't been the best received. That's a big regret, the arc kinda falling flat. In short, Rheneas was better when my style was more whimsical and goofy, and less grounded than it is now.

For better or for worse, that was Rheneas' time in the game and he leaves us in 13th. We'll see him again shortly though as it's that time again for loser interviews!

* * *

 **Next Time:** Once again, it's time for Cherry and Tyson to interview the latest losers! But a storm besides the rainy one is approaching...


	56. Totally Awesome Interviews 4

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Total Drama.

 **Note:** ...Well, so much for getting the island done in April, huh? I should just never make TDL3 update promises as I tend to never be able to keep them, either due to Hunger Games fics distracting me, or just being busy with things offline. But, here's the loser interview! Always nice to get back to writing for those who fell previously and whom I've not written for in ages. Hope you guys enjoy it! :)

 **EDIT:** Reuploaded. didn't seem to register that the story had updated since early April, and it wasn't showing up on the archives. So, here we are again!

...Who are these guys, again?

* * *

It was night time. Half past nine currently, though nobody was turned in for the night just yet. With the merge finally reached there was more activity, and betting, than usual. While the eliminated campers, and several of the interns, went about their business at the Playa Des losers, Cherry and Tyson waved to the camera in the main foyer before making air guitar motions and cheering.

"Hey dudes! Welcome back to the fourth episode of Totally Awesome Interviews! A show that gets it's name for being, well, totally awesome!" Exclaimed Tyson.

"When you're right, you're right!" Giggled Cherry. "Boy, so much stuff happened on the last island, am I right? I am, I know. We've reached the merge, people, but we've got such action as Barney hanging up his Ninja hood for good, Eddie starting to get paranoid, Bishop and Imanda's feud, the latter having something sweet with intern Clyde, Opal's shock pregnancy … all this, and three people got voted out, and tonight we'll be checking in with them!"

"That's right! Wallace, Yessica and Rheneas, these three have joined the fallen and are now hanging out here, just a quick walk away. We've got a bunch to ask them about their time in the contest, and maybe a bit of what they think about the future of the game. If we're lucky we may even see a few of those already gone as well." Said Tyson grinning. "So, be wild, be cool, be groovy and be sure to join us tonight! So Cherry, ready to get started?"

"Oh, you know I am! And you know what else I'm ready for?" Asked Cherry.

"I would assume you're ready to cast your bet on who wins the game like the others are?" Guessed Tyson.

"Of course. Five bucks on Barney! Hahaha! But moreso, I'm ready to talk to Wallace Magenta and see what he's been working on in his lab the past few days. Apparently it's something big and bad." Said Cherry, sounding excited as she bounced on her heels.

"Sounds cool. Let's be off!" Declared Tyson.

With that, the two hosts dashed off to where they knew Wallace would be.

* * *

In the TV room, Lavender and Raven sat watching a show about gardening. Raven seemed engaged, while Lavender looked bored.

"Is it my turn to have the remote yet?" Asked Lavender.

"I said ten minutes the last time you asked. That means you currently have eight minutes to go. Is it that hard to wait?" Asked Raven. "It's lovely."

"It's gardening." Groaned Lavender.

"Flowers are pretty." Insisted Raven. "In fact, you're named after a flower."

"I just want to watch something fun. It's so boring around here is all." Admitted Lavender. "I've been here nearly three weeks now, and there's just nothing left to do. I suppose I shouldn't complain too much, as at least the food and drink is good and free, but I'm just not feeling like I have much to do with my free time."

"Usually I just like to read in my room, or maybe tap dance when I'm alone. I'm also starting to get into engineering, believe it or not. Wallace kinda got me to like it. I guess your hobbies are the kind of things you can't really do here?" Guessed Raven.

"I can't cheerlead properly as, well, it's not as fun without a full squad. I can't go online and do anything fun there, as we don't have wifi in case one of us tried to leak spoilers. I've seen all the movies that we have here before the season began … I'll stop complaining, sorry, it's just I feel I'm wasting my time." Explained Lavender. "I'll have more to do in the fall when college begins. That's gonna be fun."

"Parties?" Guessed Rave, giggling.

"Of course." Smirked Lavender. "But really, business studies will be fun. Never a dull moment."

"It doesn't sound that engaging." Admitted Raven. "Then again I'd want to go into English, and that's got a vanilla reputation to some. Hope you get where you want to go to. Think you will?"

"Well I already got accepted, so there's no uncertainty of getting in. It's gonna be strange … leaving this show behind and moving on in life. I mean, I don't let this show define who I am, but it has been a big part in our lives for better or for worse. Just feels a little … I don't know, leaving it all behind." Admitted Lavender. "Well, being first boot made me kind of lose interest in the whole thing anyway. I won't be sad to leave it."

"What about the people you've met? You gonna keep in contact?" Asked Raven, passing the remote over to Lavender as she spoke. "I really liked hanging out with you in Letterz, and I've missed talking to you like this. I'm hoping we can keep that up to some degree, you know?"

"Well, I guess there are probably gonna be reunions of some sort every now and then, but I can't see myself being close with all of you for all my life. It just seems unrealistic. Plus, people like Kim, Nakia, Patch and Irene I'd rather not speak with at all and some like Zita I can't see myself being friends with once we go home and life resumes. I'll keep in contact with you though. Same with Xaria, Mable, Oscar, Lankston and..." Lavender trailed off.

"...Barney?" Guessed Raven.

"...That obvious, huh? Yeah, I may have been stupid to let him go, but I won't want to lose him as a friend. He's genuine, sweet … I'd be the happiest girl alive if I had a second chance, but that's hindsight right? I acted too quickly dumping Barney, but I'll live with that. I'm only seventeen, I still have so much more to do so I can't just get gloomy now, right?" Said Lavender, turning the channel to a sports game. "Really, I'm just wondering why the me of several weeks ago didn't just tell him the main thing that was upsetting me."

"What was that anyway? I don't think anybody ever heard." Noted Raven. "Um, unless it's personal. I don't want to pry or dig."

"Nah, it's fine. I know you'd keep it secret, 'villain' or not." Chuckled Lavender. "Short and sweet, I'm infertile. I can't have kids and, well, goal driven as I am I did want to have kids of my own one day so it really hurt, and still hurts, to think about. Sure, adoption exists, but..."

"It's not the same, huh?" Noted Raven, patting Lavender on the shoulder.

Lavender nodded and for a while there was a silence.

"You know, I'd have expected that you'd be hanging out with Wallace right now. He's your boyfriend, and if you're there for his interview you get extra screentime." Noted Lavender.

"Eh, I think I've had enough 'fame' to keep me content." Assured Raven. "Plus, we don't always need to be near each other."

A pause.

"Also, he's working on making a monster or something and that kinda scares me a bit." Mumbled Raven.

"Oh bloody hell, didn't he learn his lesson when Nakia when a fucking rampage last time?!" Exclaimed Lavender, looking shocked.

"Apparently it's something he's 'required' to work on." Explained Raven, looking to the side. "The point being, I think he knows how to make sure history will not repeat."

"I'd like to believe that, but it's _Wallace_." Groaned Lavender.

Cheering erupted from the TV and Lavender screamed in joy.

"Yes! Touchdown!" Cheered Lavender.

"I'd say I will never get sports … but then again, most people don't get some of the things I do. So, which team are the good guys?" Asked Raven.

Lavender just stared.

"...Whoa, you really don't know sports, do you?" Remarked Lavender.

* * *

In the basement area of the Playa Wallace was hard at work on his latest creation. The container was all set up, and floating in the water within, hooked up to cables, was a monster of some kind. Clearly a thing not of nature, with it's excessively sharp teeth, many eyes, eight legs and blood red fur. Wallace was hard at work, typing away on the computer system, flicking switches and changing settings as needed. Lankston and Nina sat on crates nearby, watching him at work.

"So, this is how you made that _**thing**_ that took me out last season?" Asked Lankston, looking a mixture of haunted and fascinated.

"Well, not exactly. The specifics of the Death Widow were different and it had a separate DNA structure set-up, but in essence I guess so." Replied Wallace, not looking away from his work. "Cool right?"

"Sure is! Whoa, it's like something out of a monster movie from the old video store." Noted Nina, looking eager. "It's amazing what being a witch doctor can make a man capable of, eh?"

"I'm not a witch doctor!" Barked Wallace. "I'm a mad scientist, it's not the same thing. It _is_ amazing though, I'll give you that."

"Ok, so while I'm not going to get into asking _why_ you're making this thing and the rest of them, Im just wondering if they might do anything like what happened to me last time, and nearly happened to everybody else. You're not gonna let some lunatic get ahold of these, right? I have a certain scar that shows why that'd be a bad idea." Said Lankston seriously. "I mean, it's awesome, but dangerous awesome."

"Don't worry, I'm not crazy." Assured Wallace.

"But you're a mad scientist, right?" Reminded Nina.

"Not the same thing! God!" Exclaimed Wallace. "Ever since that fiasco last season, well, every one of the monsters, or as I like to call them Brutations as it's a clever mix of brute and mutation, I've made sure every single one of them is firstly programmed to not lethally harm a person, and secondly they can be remotely deactivated at any time by me. It's harmless."

"But it's still … actually, nevermind. Some things are just si cool and out there you can't help but accept and love 'em." Giggled Nina. "If this was was like the size of a puppy I'd have him as a pet."

"Tell me you wouldn't..." Groaned Lankston.

"I'll tell you I love you, but I wont tell you I wouldn't." Smirked Nina. "C'mon, it's cool."

"I'm just trying to not think about the moral and ethic aspects of these monsters and just how sentient they are. Morales and ethics being taken too seriously causes so many headaches on this show." Said Lankston, shaking his head. "I need a distraction, fast."

Nina smirked and was about to pucker up but at that moment the door to the basement opened and Cherry and Tyson begin to walk down the stairs.

"That'll do." Noted Lankston.

Nina just huffed and snapped her fingers at the lost opportunity.

"Whoa, a monster. Wicked." Noted Tyson.

"Bingo wingo! I want one!" Exclaimed Cherry. "Cash or credit?"

"I accept cheque." Stated Wallace. "So, time for my interview, right?"

"That's correct. We're just gonna ask you a few cool questions and you're gonna answer them. Nothing too big or bad, don't worry." Assured Tyson.

"Boring! I like big and bad." Said Wallace, smirking. "Lay it on me!"

"Shall we go?" Suggested Lankston to Nina as the two hosts moved closer to Wallace.

"Might as well. It's Wallace's time to shine, and I'm due a bubble bath." Declared Nina.

"I still can't wrap my head around the idea of you bathing sometimes." Smirked Lankston as he and Nina left up the stairs.

"And I still can't wrap my head over you placing twenty first." Teased Nina.

"Rude." Chuckled Lankston "...Brutations though. What a stupid name."

The pair left, leaving Wallace alone with Cherry and Tyson.

"So, lay it on me, I can take anything you ask me. In my opinion, the more scandalous the better." Said Wallace with a cackle. "It's more or less the last time I'll be the focus on this show, so let's make it count I say! Mwahahaha!"

"Well, no time like the present to get started." Agreed Cherry. "So, first thing's first, what ever happened to Trowzer? He was the funniest thing on the first island! Whatever become of that snake? Did you set him loose into the wild?"

"Oh, he actually got moved over here ever since the day Eleanor got voted out. He's up in my room, doing his Trowzer snake stuff." Stated Wallace. "Childish, perhaps, but I see no better name for a snake. As a matter of fact, I'm thinking of seeing if I can give him some artificial arms and legs like he's always wanted."

"Would he be let out of your room?" Asked Cherry curiously.

"Of course! A snake needs fresh air sometimes, right?" Declared Wallace. "And I can't recall anybody here having to face snakes in the fear challenges. If they did, then whoops."

"I for one support the idea of snakes having limbs. Sounds awesome, dude." Assured Tyson, giving a thumbs up. "So, you were a bad guy in Letterz, a bad guy who became good despite being bad in Letterama, and now you're back to being bad yet you like Raven who is, or was, good. Whose side are you _really_ on?"

"I'm on the winning side." Smirked Wallace. "...Clearly not my side only, given I'm here right now. I wasn't really on a defined side in the game. I was ready to change sides if I had to, but so much for that. I had better revenge planned than just kicking Hector in the crotch. Really, I just wanted to play the villain role in the game for fun. Because to me, it's a more effective way to play the game for me personally, and secondly it's just _fun_. I don't want to be some boring robot. I'm not Hector, give me some credit."

"Well, Hector's approach has got him further." Reminded Tyson.

"I got swapfucked." Declared Wallace. "That, and Uzuri made the movie to volunteer for Banishment Bay before I could. I must say though, it was just as well she did because of all the havoc she caused by finding all the stars. Ah, brilliant! Hector's gonna regret underestimating that girl and thinking he might be able to control her. Mwahahahaha!"

"So, you think Uzuri might pick up the villain roll where you left off?" Guessed Tyson.

"Less villain and more just making chaos happen. Anyway, to the original point I'm not 'evil' persay as a person when it's just normal life. Moreso it's just that I'd hate myself if I wasn't playing the game as the bad guy. It's a matter or pride." Explained Wallace, tinkering with the control panel again. "It'd be like if Barney played without being a character. Oh wait."

Wallace and the hosts laughed for a few moments before Cherry asked the next question.

"So, as you know this show is a hormonal madhouse and we have a lot romance." Said Cherry, gigging at the thought. "It seems, much to our surprise, you and Raven struck something up. What's all that about? Got plans now that you're both out of the game? Though, she seems to not be here right now."

"Can't speak for many, but I ship you both." Said Tyson, grinning.

Wallace paused, considering his answer.

"In this contest she was my main henchwoman. It was fun, working together and her acting like a super-villain. Not that anybody agrees with me." Huffed Wallace. "Now that the game is over for us and life is more or less gonna go back to normal, or as normal as it gets when I am involved anyway, I'm thinking of just taking it casual. With Zita, I think I learned a few things to not do, or to do better … and honestly, I'm sure Zita has told Raven what she's in for. No matter how this ends, I think it'll make some grand memories! Mwahahaha! We're different, but that just means more to learn from each other I think. Raven can show me how to tap dance, and I'll teach her all about robotics and genetic engineering. I think people are hoping she'd calm me down a bit, but we'll see."

Wallace tapped away at the keyboard for a few moments.

"I know we're different, and I know people are doubting us." Continued Wallace, frowning. "But, we feel something. We're gonna see where that something leads us and, right now, we're both liking the direction of it. And before you ask, Raven is watching TV right now. I mean, we're not joined at the hip like most couples on this show are."

At this, Tyson and Cherry stepped towards each other so their hips were touching.

"Exactly my point!" Declared Wallace. "I'm all for romance, but this is ridiculous."

"But it's love dude. It's love." Said Tyson, puffing his chest proudly.

"And it makes us closer than sardines." Agreed Cherry, winking.

"Sardines. Wicked." Chuckled Tyson. "Ok dude, so we know you're super good with technology and building stuff. Like, it's like something out of a totally off the wall story, but real. So, with your time on reality TV basically over now, what are you gonna do with your brainpower and inventions? You could really change the world."

"You could make cars even faster!" Added Cherry.

Wallace paused, considered this.

"There is but one logical thing to do." Declared Wallace. "Take over the world!"

Tyson and Cherry exchanged a glance.

"I wouldn't mind, honestly." Admitted Tyson. "It'd be fun."

"Yeah! I think having a goofball lead the world would be a great idea." Agreed Cherry.

"Nah, just kidding. I mean, I probably could take over easily enough, really." Admitted Wallace, chuckling. "Nah, I think I'd rather just be a freelance inventor. Maybe start my own company and make whatever people dream up and pay upfront for. I have all the brains to build, and I know how business works. The main trick is to not go bankrupt or be caught in a scandal with your secretary. So, that's my goal. My own inventing business...ok, technically inventing is for new things only, but people dream up all new stuff anyway and have no skill to do it themselves, so it works well enough. Anyway, if you wanted a toast powered car, you have but to ask."

Tyson couldn't stop himself from snickering as Cherry's eyes sparkled in joy.

"That'd be all I'd ever wanted." Whispered Cherry in awe. "So, time for an important question. Like, every fan who watched you this season has seen this little incident and asked themselves why you did it, it's that big of a deal."

Cherry paused for a moment.

"Why the heck did you shave your moustache!" Exclaimed Cherry, throwing her arms up for effect.

Wallace groaned, as if hoping this would not come up.

"You'll laugh." Muttered Wallace.

"We'll try not to." Assured Cherry.

"No promises that we'll succeed though." Added Tyson.

Wallace paused for a moment.

"...Me and Zita were playing Mario Kart, just a platonic hang out of course, and whoever lost the tournament had to do a penalty. This was what she made me do, she wanted me to _disfigure_ myself." Said Wallace, huffing bitterly.

"Dang man, that must have sucked." Said Tyson sympathetically.

Cherry meanwhile had her hands over her mouth, trying not to burst out laughing and giggling.

"And people say I'm the evil one." Muttered Wallace. "...They're right! So, was that all you needed from me? If that's all, then I'll just tell you now that I'm working on a new hair tonic, so I might have my moustache back by the finale."

"I bet people are gonna be really glad to hear that dude." Assured Tyson. "Now, our last question to you, who do you want to win the five million dollars?"

Wallace paused from his work on the monster, considering this question.

"I'd say Opal or Barney as they'd probably be creative with how they'd spend it. If not them, well, from a viewer standpoint it's kind of darkly funny to see Bishop being such a prick, so I'd also root for him. Or maybe Quana, she was nice to talk to." Listed Wallace. "So long as it's somebody _interesting_ , you know?"

"Well with only twelve contestants, and episodes, left to see we'll see if you get your wish soon enough." Assured Tyson.

"It's ending way too fast … and if _**I**_ think something is too fast, you know it's really fast!" Exclaimed Cherry. "Well, thanks for your time Wallace."

With a wave, Wallace got back to work on making the monster while Cherry and Tyson headed up the stairs.

"Ok, next up is Yessica Bubbler. So, where is she?" Asked Cherry, tapping her chin.

Tyson considered this.

"...Heck if I know, but we have a job so do so let's get searching." Decided Tyson.

* * *

Tabitha looked from a doorway at Zed. The farm boy sat on an armchair, looking restless. He's clearly not slept in a while and he looked full of worry and fear. VayVay walked up with a similarly concerned look.

"How is he feeling?" Asked VayVay. "Besides feeling the saddest of doo dah."

"It's not good." said Tabitha, looking forlorn. "He's...really not taking things well, with Opal."

"Is he mad at her?" Mumbled VayVay, looking uneasy. "That would be most un-splendid."

"I think he's more angry at himself. For...um...well, you know the deed. Eheheh. He's scared for Opal, scared for the baby … it's really hard to watch." Admitted Tabitha, looking upset.

"Perhaps you could go and spend time with Rheneas to cheer up? He's arrived now." Said VayVay gently. "You've been missing him."

"Oh God _yes_ , I've missed him." Agreed Tabitha. "But, I've gotten closer to Zed lately. We've hit it off pretty well the past few days, so I really want to help him here. Thing is, how do I? This is a pretty unusual situation, and … I'm not sure how to help."

"Rheneas helped you out of an unusual situation. Maybe do as he did?" Suggested VayVay.

"Kinda not the same thing, but … I see your point." Said Tabitha, standing up straight. "Let's talk to him. More helpful than standing here."

The two girls approached Zed, standing either side of his chair. Tabitha knelt down, a hand on Zed's shoulder.

"How are you holding up?" Asked Tabitha quietly.

Zed let out a weary, exhausted sigh. He looked far away and full of worry.

"It's quite the shock, you know, knowing your girlfriend is expecting. We were careful, but … not enough. Now she's out there feeling scared, I'm over here feeling scared and unable to help her...and...and..." Zed trailed off.

"And what?" Asked VayVay.

"Why isn't she quitting!?" Yelled Zed, taking a few queasy breaths. "This contest is dangerous! The challenges, the elimination exits … it's our baby...our baby! And Opal's not leaving. She's still there, risking so much for the prize. Even if she wins, it's so risky, so reckless … and I'm so scared for them both..."

Zed seemed about ready to cry, but was able to hold himself together.

"That silly … stupid … reckless … girl I love so much. I'm praying so many times a day, for her and the little one. Why did we get chosen to come back to this show? Why were we not more careful with sex? ...This is my fault." Said Zed, his voice barely even a whisper. "This isn't like Opal. I know she's a bit wild, but … she'd know to quit. Why isn't she?"

VayVay gently gave Zed a hug.

"...I don't know." Said VayVay after a few moments, looking uneasy. "Has she said anything about it? In her nobbly bobbly confessionals, perhaps?"

"Nothing. It's like she wants to, but she never does. Look." Said Zed, weakly picking up the television remote and pressing a button.

A confessional of Opal's played on the screen. She looked worried, but soon it was over.

"...That's it. That's all there was. She's really set on playing for the money..." Whispered Zed, terror in his eyes. "Part of me wants to swim to that island and plead with her to come over here, for the bay's sake..."

Zed began to sob, and VayVay gently held him, attempting to soothe him. Tabitha looked at the TV, looking thoughtful.

"...Right on the tip of my tongue. Ummm … wait a second..." Tabitha trailed off, narrowing her eyes. "Could it be possible … yes, it is..."

"What is it? Don't whisper cryptically! If you know something, please tell me!" Begged Zed.

"Why do people always whisper cryptic things to themselves?" Pondered VayVay. "Ah, the great doo dahs of life."

"Ok, I think some footage got removed there. It's … not easy to tell, but you can kinda see by Opal's expression at the start and end that _something_ got taken out. Like, just look closely and you'll see it jumps a bit." Explained Tabitha. "That confessional got tampered with. Maybe others too. I mean, it's the nature of these shows that stuff gets cut, like a few of my confessionals did. Question is … why?"

The three were silent.

"So Opal might want to quit … why not show it?" Asked Zed.

"I really have no idea." Said Tabitha apologetically. "But, I just think that something got taken out. Something whoever edited the footage wanted gone. How that relates to Opal wanting to quit, I have nothing."

"How do you know that?" Asked VayVay curiously. "All the techy techno stuff."

"Oh, well, mother liked to appear in business promos and film them. She made quite certain I'd know how they and other kinds of footage worked, as it was to be part of my pre-destined future. Sure, I got away but I still know things from … back then. I don't want to dwell on it, but I can see a little jump in the footage. There's been a cut." Insisted Tabitha. "The point I'm making is this might not be as it appears. Something was taken out, so it's very possible Opal wants to withdraw. We just are not seeing that footage and the possible reason why she won't."

"And why won't she?" Asked Zed, looking desperate.

"...I don't know." Admitted Tabitha, looking apologetic. "But I'm sure Opal has some kind of a good reason. She's wild, not insane. She's not a bad person, to risk the baby without any kind of a reason."

"...I hope you're right." Said Zed quietly.

"I hope so too." Said Tabitha softly.

Tabitha put a hand on Zed's shoulder. The farm boy sobbed a little, soon holding Tabitha for any comfort she could give. VayVay watched this uncertainly.

"...I'll put on the tea, then, shall I?" Offered VayVay.

Tabitha and Zed gave her a strange look.

"My parents drink tea when they feel upset." Explained VayVay. "Honey and lavender tea, coming right up."

* * *

Yessica and Irene had piled up a large number of pillows and cushions on Irene's bed, and were currently relaxing on them in comfort under a blanket, watching TV.

"Booooo!" Jeered Irene. "Don't stop to tie your laces, run dumbass! Did her shoes even have laces before now?"

"No, I swear they were Velcro." Replied Yessica. "This is crap."

"Glorious crap." Corrected Irene.

"I'd drink to that." Giggled Yessica.

"Oh, would you?" Asked Irene, smirking mischievously.

Reaching under her bed and fumbling for a moment, Irene took out a bottle of wine.

"Gordon is a good guy to know sometimes." Said Irene, winking. "So, I propose that we watch one of those old movies Chris starred in before he ever hosted this show, and every time we don't laugh we take a drink."

Yessica gave Irene a coy look, raising an eyebrow.

"Isn't that the whole movie?" Asked Yessica.

"Ok, look, do you want to get drunk and in the mood or not?" Relied Irene, already opening the bottle.

"I'll grab the movie." Declared Yessica quickly, giggling.

As Yessica leapt up, there was a knock at the door.

"Did you order room service?" Asked Yessica.

"Not that I can remember." Replied Irene. "Maybe I did and the voices just made me forget?"

After giving Irene a comforting hug, Yessica approached the door and opened it. Cherry and Tyson both smiled in greeting.

"Hello there girls." Greeted Cherry. "We were wondering-."

"-If we could come in and talk." Continued Tyson. "Yessica, it's time for your interview, and-."

"-We think you'll enjoy it, as you get to be the focus of the screentime." Explained Cherry. "A star, an icon, a pretty-."

"-Big deal. So, you game for it dude?" Offered Tyson.

Irene stared for a moment.

"...Ok, for real, how long did it take you to be able to talk like that?" Asked Irene. "That's cool. Sounds like something me and Yessica could do to weird out my brothers."

"It took us weeks." Admitted Cherry, giggling.

Yessica's eyes seemed to sparkle.

"An interview, and a bunch of screentime? I am so in! Come on in!" Exclaimed Yessica, practically yanking Cherry and Tyson into the room. "So, ask me anything you want."

Once Yessica sat back down on the bed and Cherry and Tyson sat on chairs the interview began.

"So, first thing is first, by your own admission you felt like a nobody last time you were on this show, and this season you tried to become more of a somebody-." Began Cherry.

"Which is in no way a reference to Kingdom Hearts-." Added Tyson.

"-And so, do you feel you succeeded at this?" Concluded Cherry.

"...Ok, it had to take you more than mere weeks fro you to be able to do that." Stated Irene, putting the wine into two separate glasses.

Yessica smiled, looking happy to answer the question.

"I think I did. I guess I wasn't the star of the whole season, or the all time fan favourite, but I think I did better than I even managed to back in Letterz. For one thing, I knocked my old ranking record out of the park." Said Yessica, looking satisfied. "I guess I was a bit, uh, more than a bit of a show-off and kind of loud and obnoxious sometimes, but my goal besides winning was to show I'm somebody and not just an accessory. I think I had a pretty good presence and accomplished what I wanted to. Well, except winning. Shame I didn't make the top half, but at least I was the _best_ out of the bottom half."

"Better than me? You cheeky bitch." Teased Irene.

"I plead for the fifth." Smirked Yessica. "I've not always had the most self-esteem growing up, but after this season...I wasn't always great at the game, but I feel a bit prouder of myself. I mean, I did more and got a nice tan out of it."

"Very nice." Confirmed Irene.

"You players have it so good." Chuckled Tyson. "So, you went out because Uzuri used super stars at a critical time. Do you think you could've maybe prevented this uncool thing from happening?"

"Well, I guess volunteering for Banishment before Uzuri could do it would've helped." Admitted Yessica, chuckling. "Not saying I'd be able to find all five stars by sunset though. How did she even do that? If I had done that, maybe I'd have been able to to stick around as it was the stars that ended me, and having one or two on my side would've been great. Though Uzuri also saw me as a threat, so … well, I kinda take that to be a compliment. Better than being irrelevant!"

"I think allying with Uzuri would have also helped, even just for a day. Ally with somebody to keep their vote off of you, they do it on Survivor, right?" Added Irene, opening a bag of chips. "Mmm, cheesy."

"I guess everybody who gets voted off thinks of things they could've done better. In general, my answer would be I'd try to get less votes against me." Said Yessica, taking a handful of chips.

"Makes sense to me!" Giggled Cherry. "Onto question three! Given you're proud of yourself for how you did in this season, what was your overall favourite moment of it?"

"I'll tell you what it wasn't. Being sucked through the Pipe of Shame!" Huffed Yessica. "That was nuts! And, it hurt! But, on a more positive note I really enjoyed seeing all of the islands and just being able to experience them during the off-time. Good waves, good weather...plus, the animals and plants around here are bloody fascinating. It's really something how some of the stuff here is, well, only found here y'know? Though I didn't really feel good about going in the temples of Anatat Isle...curses, you know?"

"Love, there are no such things as curses." Said Irene, sounding like she'd said this before.

"I know what I'm talking about, you remember what happened with my Auntie's black cat!" Exclaimed Yessica.

"I'd kinda like to hear about this." Teased Cherry.

"Next question!" Insisted Yessica.

"So, in her interview Irene mentioned she was really angry at you and her family for the whole 'not telling her about the schizophrenia' thing." Began Tyson, trying not to show hesitation. "I assume you've both made up about that?"

"That's way too personal." Muttered Irene, looking to the side.

"Yeah, it is." Agreed Yessica. "The short of it is, yes, we've made up and things are on the right track currently. That's all I am going to say."

There was a bit of a tense silence before Cherry awkwardly moved things along.

"So, moving on a step, you and Spider didn't exactly get along this season, Yessica." Began Cherry. "After the, uh, 'Irene Freeze' and then being on separate sides of the vote-."

"Seriously?! You're bringing up that nightmare? It was like _**hell**_." Whispered Irene, shaking.

"That's not cool! Like, for real? You're really asking that?" Huffed Yessica. "I may love screentime and being fawned over by viewers, but not in this way. Short and sweet, Irene still feels angry at Spider while I've mostly let go of my own bitterness at him, though I doubt we'll be staying in contact once the show ends. In short, it's done and in the past, and _doesn't_ need to be bought up again."

Cherry and Tyson were silent, looking uncomfortable.

"We're given specific questions." Murmured Cherry. "Um..."

"I got this." Assured Tyson. "Yessica dudette, who do you want to win this contest and walk way five million dollars richer? Who's got your support?"

Yessica pondered this for a moment.

"I think Sasha deserves it the most, given her past experiences and how she's having to deal with the emotional fallout from what that _bitch_ did. Sure, maybe she's not had the most screentime lately, but I bet she could make that change if she wanted to. So yeah, Sasha is who I want to win." Said Yessica, sipping from one of the glasses of wine Irene gave her. "Mmmm, nice."

"Well, thanks for your time Yessica." Began Cherry. "It's been-."

"-Totally awesome talkin to you." Continued Tyson. "But now we need to head off and-."

"-Talk to Rheneas Scorch." Added Cherry. "So we'll see you later, and we-."

"-Hope you enjoy your wine." Finished Tyson. "Later!"

Cherry and Tyson left the room, leaving Irene and Yessica by themselves.

"So, we should try and talk like that." Decided Irene. "It's it great that-."

"...Um. Uh … great that the pool is open twenty four hours?" Guessed Yessica.

Irene took a sip from her wine, shaking her head.

"We need to work on this." Said Irene, chuckling.

* * *

In the Medical Room, an uncomfortable silence hung in the air. Quarla sat on her bed, her leg still broken and a scowl on her face. Paul was on the bed nearest hers, having his own leg checked over by a nurse. Soon enough the nurse left to get something, leaving them both alone.

Eventually, Paul spoke up.

"So, are we just gonna have resentment for each other forever?" Asked Paul. "We're both equal here, with our legs equally broken."

"Mine broke in two places. Yours only broke in one place." Grunted Quarla. "Shut your fucking mouth."

"Quarla, why do you hate me?" Asked Paul after a few moments. "Last season you hated me for being weak, but … that's not me anymore. So, do you hate me because I'm strong or something? I don't understand."

"I don't hate the fact you are strong." Stated Quarla. "It just pisses me off to no end that you, a past shut-in germaphobe, are now stronger than me. I'm ruined."

Paul paused, carefully sitting himself up.

"Stronger? Quarla, I am fairly certain you can hit harder, run faster and carry more weight than I ever could." Assured Paul. "I'm not so much strong as I am just ... braver."

"Well, you took a way harder fall than I did and only broke your leg in one place. I lost a fight against Spider. Fucking _Spider_." Hissed Quarla. "Between that fight, and you holding up so much better in the face of defeat and pain than me, I am dead. I am literally dead."

"Dead? I … have no idea what you're talking about." Said Paul, looking awkward. "In what way are you dead?"

"I mean that I live in a pretty brutal environment full of other thugs like me. Being aggressive and violent, it's not just fun but also was what made those maniacs too scared to dare try anything against me. But now that failed to intimidate you, _and_ I lost a battle against Spider on International Television … basically, this broken leg is the least of my worries right now." Muttered Quarla, looking bitter.

Paul frowned, looking uneasy when he saw a brief look of fear in Quarla's eyes.

"Can't you just call the cops, or stay inside? That seems like the easy solution here." Stated Paul.

"Locks are all busted. You'd be surprised how many times people break into the houses around my living area, and how little of a shit the cops give. Not like we really gave them much reason to feel inclined to help." Said Quarla, shrugging bitterly. "It's like a non-stop bloodbath and nobody really wants to get near it. So yeah, after this disaster of a show nobody is gonna be intimidated by me anymore. I'm thinking maybe a fractured skull and three or four broken ribs in the first week of getting back."

Paul just stared in horror.

"...What the _**hell**_?!" Yelled Paul, looking horrified. "How is that even real? That's … I'm sorry, that's like something out a movie, or action novel or something."

"Action is right." Stated Quarla. "In short, you'd stand more of a chance of keeping safe where I'm from."

Quarla let herself flop back on the pillows.

"It's over." Said Quarla, sighing. "You didn't need to outlast me, you know? Just one rank above you, I may have been able to salvage this whole thing."

Quarla then hit herself.

"Why am I feeling sorry for myself? Since when do I do that? This leg broke my mind with it." Scoffed Quarla. "Why am even still talking?"

"Well, it's probably less painful to hold it all in." Said Paul, scratching his head anxiously. "It helps me to talk about my concerns."

"Yeah, bit more than just a concern." Said Quarla, rolling her eyes.

Paul carefully moved himself so he was sitting up and facing Quarla.

"How old are you?" Asked Paul.

"...What?" Replied Quarla, flatly. "...Fine, whatever. Eighteen. What's it to you?"

"Well, you don't have to return to your neighbourhood right? You could just go a whole different direction when we go back to the mainland." Explained Paul. "I mean, yeah, not really a proper solution but … beats being beaten to near death. Plus, I'm pretty sure there are shelters and such you could use, for a while."

Quarla considered this.

"That … might actually be a decent idea. Not like my folks are really home that much." Noted Quarla. "Might give it a try. I can take care of myself."

"Please don't steal anything, or rob anybody." Requested Paul awkwardly.

"I've gone ages without beating you up, what else do you want along with that? A dress?" Scoffed Quarla. "...Thanks."

"It's fine. I'm not sure if it'll work, honestly." Admitted Paul.

"Any way out is better than none." Replied Quarla. "What's taking that damn nurse? I swear the staff take ages to ensure we start talking. Well here's a topic, I'm pissed off I didn't make the merge! Urrrgh, the amount of fuckers still in who didn't need to outlast me is sick."

"...Not rooting for Spider then?" Guessed Paul.

"What do you think?" Said Quarla, glaring. "...Are you?"

Paul remained silent, and looked relieved once the nurse returned.

* * *

By the pool were Rheneas and Donny. The former was getting ready to into the pool off of the high dive, while the latter was sitting by the pool side, drinking a smoothie.

"The sun went down hours ago and now you're diving?" Asked Donny, raising an eyebrow.

"Why not? Not like I got a chance before, and there's no lines." Replied Rheneas, climbing back up the ladder.

"It's night." Stated Donny.

"So? It's summer." Replied Rheneas, getting to the top of the ladder. "And it's not started raining yet, either."

"We're in Canada!" Yelled Donny.

"Exactly. Why would cold weather bother us?" Agreed Rheneas, getting ready to dive.

"You're a pyro, aren't you supposed to not like coldness?" Inquired Donny.

"No, that's Hector. About yay high and yay wide." Chuckled Rheneas, making a few gestures as he spoke. "Cannonball!"

Rheneas jumped off the platform, doing a flip and getting into bombing position.

"I swear, he's gonna hit the water and then run out screaming over how cold it is." Declared Donny, chuckling.

Rheneas hit the water with a splash. A moment later he surfaced, and began casually wading over to the edge of the pool.

"I stand corrected." Shrugged Donny.

"Refreshing." Remarked Rheneas. "You gonna join in?"

"...Deep water." Muttered Donny, huffing. "...Good to see you man. Sucks you got kicked off. I was gonna bet on you to win this thing."

"Betting?" Asked Rheneas.

"Yeah, everybody's putting down bets on who they think will win out of the merged twelve." Explained Donny. "Pisses me the hell off I can't get two bucks on you!"

"...Whoa, _heavy_ spender aren't you?" Snarked Rheneas.

"That, and I'm saving up for a new TV." Chuckled Donny. "At least Imanda can keep the Team Everest pride going, or something."

"True, she has a chance." Agreed Rheneas.

Before Rheneas could head to the diving ladder once more Tyson and Cherry arrived, giving a wave.

"Evening dude." Greeted Tyson. "How are you liking the Playa so far?"

"It's pretty good. Great even. I never really got a chance to enjoy it last season, so … not as good as winning, but it's a nice little consolation." Replied Rheneas. "Interview time, right?"

"Should I go?" Asked Donny.

"No way, you can stay! It's always more fun if somebody else hangs around for the interviews to give extra commentary and quips." Assured Cherry. "So Rheneas, are you ready?"

"Sure, I'm ready. Ask me anything." Said Rheneas, sitting down on a poolside chair.

Cherry and Tyson got themselves seated, and began the interview.

"So, time for the first question!" Began Cherry. "How does it feel, being the last one to be voted out before the merge? Feel disappointed you can't kick any ass on the fifth island? Not to be that girl, but I think you'd have excelled with the game format planned, that's for sure!"

"Really? Damn, now I _really_ wish I wasn't just voted out." Remarked Rheneas. "Anyway, yeah, it does suck to lose. I'm not the kind to throw a fit about losing, but it still leaves a burn. I think being the last one to go before it becomes a free for all makes it harsher, because it's just … I was so close, you know? Though I guess I was lucky to make it to thirteenth, because without that idol I won on day one, I'd already be gone."

"I forgot that thing even existed." Admitted Donny.

"These seasons tend to be massive. I doubt anybody could remember everything." Said Rheneas, shrugging. "I can barely remember the first five or six episodes from last season. Anyway, it feels disappointing to lose and so close to the merge at that, but at least I got voted out because I was seen as tough and not because I'm crap or anything like that."

"A fine way to look at it." Agreed Cherry.

"Question two." Began Tyson, adjusting his shades. "This season, like last season, you didn't seem to focus too much on the contest going on. It was more wanting to try and maybe help and understand Kim and Nakia, or trying to see what was wrong with Jimmy. Do you think you may have ranked higher if you'd not focused on the interns and personal dramas? I think it's cool you do, but, the question is what it is."

"Well, I was pretty distracted last season as we all remember, and I made it to the finale there. Guess I figured, hey, if it didn't hold me back before then maybe it wouldn't here. But I don't think I was totally unfocused all the way. I didn't really get to talk to Kim and Nakia much in the end … we just didn't really cross paths that much." Explained Rheneas. "Oh, and on the topic of Jimmy … yeah, I am certain something is _not_ right there. Seriously. Just, **please** make sure the poor kid gets some proper help, ok?"

"You got it dude." Nodded Tyson.

"Yeah." Said Donny. "Anyway, Tyson's right, you don't always have your head in the game Rheneas. You got ADD or something?"

"Nah, I just have screwed priorities is all." Chuckled Rheneas. "Next question?"

"So, what was your favourite part of the game? What part of the experience made you yell out a big Bingo Wingo?" Asked Cherry, grinning widely.

Rheneas considered this for a moment.

"Well, this may sound like a really crazy thing to pick, but I really enjoyed the night where me and Clyde saved Imanda from those wolves on Boney Island. It was really intense and got the blood pumping, but … it was a good battle. Satisfying." Said Rheneas, looking fond. "I know, crazy thing to pick, right?"

Cherry and Tyson were silent, looking at each other in confusion.

"...Wait, what?" Replied Cherry, raising an eyebrow.

"I know, it is an odd pick, but-." Began Rheneas.

"No, I mean, what are you talking about?" Asked Cherry, confusion in her tone.

"Dude, I don't remember that at all."Replied Tyson. "There aren't any wolves on Boney Island. They're on Anatat Isle. Xyly went there a few days ago, for some intern duties or something, and never said anything about them."

"I can't remember seeing or hearing of that, and I'd remember something like that." Said Donny, looking lost. "You sure you didn't just bump your head and imagine it?"

"No, really, it happened. Just ask Imanda and Clyde whenever you see them." Insisted Rheneas. "Clyde said he'd tell the producers of the whole thing. Damn, it was a wild night, let me tell you. Maybe they just cut the footage because it was too much or something?"

"...I guess it's not really a requirement for us to be told everything that happens on the show. Just the stuff that relates to the questions." Noted Cherry.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Agreed Tyson. "Sounds wicked though! Like, super cool! ...And also seriously dangerous. Can the wolves swim between islands or something?"

"Oh don't go getting me paranoid." Groaned Donny. "Seriously, fucking don't! I don't deal well with that crap!"

"On that note, what else would you like to ask me?" Continued Rheneas.

Tyson quickly glanced at a cue card, nodding to himself.

"Out of four past TDL finalists, three of you have fallen before the merge. Spider is the only one left standing right now. Why do you think he's still standing, and the rest of you are gone?" Asked Tyson, curiously. "Think he may join you guys soon?"

"Because he has a cult of personality." Snarked Donny.

"Good one!" Giggled Cherry.

"C'mon, it's my question." Snickered Rheneas. "Well, I'm not sure there is an exact answer. I guess it's just we've played against different people and there have been different plans and actions this season. Me, VayVay and Eleanor fell on the wrong side of votes and ended up in bad situations that cost us for different reasons. Spider has managed to avoid doing that, so far. He did win before after all, and I think he got a better starting team than VayVay. So yeah, I guess that's my answer. We're not playing the same exact game as before. Not even slightly."

"Yeah, for one thing people actually tend to play the game." Added Donny.

"Speaking of games, that's a nice lead-in to the next question." Said Cherry, smiling. "You made the finale of last season and you were so-so-so close to the merge in this one...and now, your time on this show is drawing to an end. So, what we want to know is what are your overall thoughts on the show? Have you enjoyed the experience?"

Rheneas gave a confident nod.

"Of course. It's been amazing." Said Rheneas, smiling. "I made the finale once and did so much along the way, like taking down evil abusers and getting a great girl. This season, I've defeated a bunch of wolves and made some great memories I'll never forget. I think I'll always look back fondly on Total Drama, even years from now when I'll be doing whatever it is I'm doing. It's been tough sometimes, and pretty dangerous other times … but, overall I don't have any lasting regrets or things to feel bad over. I've loved it all, every step of the way. Shame I can't come back for another season, you know?"

"Never say never." Added Donny. "Be careful what you wish for though or you may get it. Me, I never felt much attachment to the show so if I don't come back, so be it. I have plans of my own to get back to once the show ends, so I'll have no shortage of things to be doing."

"Such as?" Asked Rheneas curiously.

"Getting into professional boxing." Said Donny, smirking.

"Nice." Said Rheneas in approval. " _Very_ nice."

"Hey, don't forget that we're still here." Teased Cherry.

"Yeah, totally!" Laughed Tyson. "Well Rheneas, just one more question for you. Who do you want to win this whole thing?"

"Uzuri, no question. Not just because she's a close friend, but she's killing it out there. It's honesty brilliant how she found all five stars and had a good deal of control, making people scramble. I think she's tougher than you might first think, and she could really take this." Said Rheneas confidently. "Though, I'd be quite happy if I ended up seeing Sasha, Spider or Imanda win. I think they deserve to."

"Well, one of three chance one of your picks may win. Not bad odds." Grinned Cherry. "Thanks for you time."

"Enjoy the Playa! It's rockin'!" Added Tyson as, with smiles, he and Cherry left the area.

Once the boys were alone Donny turned to Rheneas.

"So, since the show seemed to make no mention of this whole 'wolf battle', mind telling me about it?" Requested Donny "Sounds cool."

"Oh, _where_ do I begin?" Smirked Rheneas. "Maybe the part where the chase began?"

* * *

In one of the lounging areas, a few of the interns were gathered around a table. In the center of the table was a jar marked 'gamble jar', and sitting around the table itself were Carlton, Daisy, Mable, Vinnie, Xyly and Zita. All held money in hand.

"Ok, so with the merge here it's time to get betting kicked off." Said Zita, smirking. "We'll get the rest in on this as soon as they're available, but for now...who wants to start us off? I expect a pause while you all wait for each other to make the first move."

To this Daisy sniffed snootily, taking out a hundred dollar bill.

"Why would I hesitate? Spider has got this, one hundred percent A plus, and if you're smart you'd put money on him too." Stated Daisy, putting the money into the jar.

"Somebody's a big spender." Noted Mable.

"Only when I know for certain I'll make my money back, with extra." Replied Daisy. "Well? Let's see some more bets … wrong bets, that is."

"We'll see who's laughing once Barney walks away super rich." Chuckled Mable, putting a few five dollar bills into the jar. "Barney himself, most likely, come to think of it."

"Honestly, I think Bishop has this. If any jerk is gonna win this game, it's him. And he's a skilled jerk, a cockroach even." Said Carlton, putting a twenty dollar bill into the jar. "You saw how he got rid of Quarla, he could do that again to anybody else. Good won't always win."

"Bishop winning? Gross, what does he need the money for?" Asked Xyly, mock shuddering. "Xyly thinks Quana or Alice have got it. Both are tough girls."

Xyly put a bunch of dollars into the jar, while Vinnie took out a fifty dollar bill.

"I'd be a pretty lousy boyfriend if I didn't bet on Uzuri wouldn't I?" Said Vinnie, putting the money in the jar. "She's got this on lock."

"Who are you betting on Zita?" Asked Mable.

"Sasha. I think she has a decent shot. Though, as I'm not the kind who will bet money and not make any back, I'll put ten on Sasha and one on everybody else." Said Zita, putting the money in the jar.

"Isn't that cheating?" Asked Carlton.

"Nobody ever said I couldn't, and now the bet has been made." Said Zita smirking.

Kim entered the room at that moment, heading through towards where the kitchen was. She wasn't really paying attention to anything and looked like she had a lot on her mind.

"Hey Kim, wanna put down a bet?" Offered Zita.

"No way. I don't care about any of the fuckers left. I would've put twenty on Rheneas, but so much for that now." Scowled Kim. "Leave me the fuck alone!"

Kim headed out of the room, while Carlton rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, go on, insult us for no reason and then leave. For somebody who allegedly feels remorse for last season you have a really lousy way of showing it." Muttered Carlton. "You haven't changed."

Kim did not reply or look back, and left promptly.

"So … any bets on the next person voted out?" Asked Zita a few moments later.

* * *

In the foyer of the Playa, Cherry and Tyson were ready to give the outro.

"There we go, another episode hit outta the park!" Exclaimed Cherry. "That ends off the pre-merge!"

"We've seen the fourteen super cool losers thus far who fell short of the merge and whatever it may bring, but next time we'll be talking to four more players who won't survive the fifth island." Added Tyson. "Damn, some epic things planned out for that one, let me tell you."

"It'll be like racing on crack! Fast paced!" Gigged Cherry. "So, we'll see you guys next time. Until then, pick your favourite merged layer and hope they don't get struck down!"

"Yeah, that'd be lame." Added Tyson. "I've been Tyson, she's been Cherry, and we'll see you later!"

"Rock on!" the two said in usion, doing air guitar.

* * *

 **(Intern Compound)**

* * *

At the top floor of the Anatat Isle Intern Compound, the three producers were having a meeting. Cigar smoke hung around in the air, and each had a glass of fine wine in front of them.

"So, that's the pre-merge. Not too bad, if I do say so myself." Said Chris with a chuckle. "I like the selection we've got left. Quite a good deal of conflict to exploit."

"I'm not a fan of Imanda still being here. She's the worst one left from an entertainment viewpoint." Stated Trina, lighting up another cigar. "At least she won't last long on the next island."

"She was a decorated girl scout. Given the format, she likely will." Said Matthew grimly. "A Brutation might put a stop to her though. At least she's harmless and passive. I'm more annoyed that Quana is still sticking around, though I guess it was inevitable Spider was going to make certain she was safe tonight. At least we can probably take her out easily enough next island. Maybe within the first fifteen minutes if we're lucky."

After a few sips of wine Matthew took out a sheet of paper. A check-list for the show and meeting.

"Ok, first on the list, the next island." Stated Matthew. "The rights for usage are secured, the Brutations are coming along fine, Max finished the robots already, the 'Island Arena' set-up is done … really, so long as we can get the merged group in a furious, or scared, mood before launch then we should have a brilliant episode to start things off with."

"There's always morning drama." Reminded Chris. "Plus, imagine Opal's reaction to the next format! Haha, _nice_!"

"I can see the ratings there." Agreed Matthew. "We need to treat things carefully though. She's gotten wind of the quit penalty in Kim and Nakia's contracts. It was never in hers, but she thinks it is. We just need to ensure she's seen as a liar, and a reckless and unfit mother, and we should be in the clear. Any move we make on this show, we need to do it carefully."

"I agree. But come on Matthew dear, Opal is … insane. She's nuts. Who would believe a girl with a history of mental health issues? Even if she's considered stable now, she's still not what you'd call normal." Said Trina, seeming indifferent. "I think I did a good job of removing anything we didn't want airing."

"Just remember, if she did lose the baby from this show … her fault or not, we would be treading on thin ice. I'm just saying, it pays off to be careful." Explained Matthew. "Literally, might I add. We should be making quite a few million this season. Anyway, getting back to the point, we need to get the campers in the mood for the bloodbath. Furious, or shaken. Either works. Ideas, now."

"Well, why not just go by the canon of what we got the rights from and have one of the interns be in the launch room with them? We only need twelve of them, right? Think about it … Kim with Sasha, Nakia with Quana, and that's just the start." Said Trina, smirking contently as she sipped more wine. "It basically writes itself."

"Oh _man_ , that is gonna look good on camera!" Agreed Chris.

"Trina, you work on deciding which interns will be used." Prompted Matthew. "Planning for the next island is complete, really, so onto the next point of interest. I got Chef's contract out of storage, and with it his permanent records. It's amazing what you can find out on cyberspace if you know _just_ the place to look. If Chef becomes a much bigger concern to us, and we know he's got his own agenda at this point, we should be able to get him taken out of the way. Without him, Quana won't be as much of a threat and that's if she survives the bloodbath or the first night."

Chris set down his glass of wine, looking interested.

"Soooo, what did the Chefmeister do?" Asked Chris, smirking.

"Let's just say there are a few war crimes he may have had involvement in and managed to avoid questioning on. If we have to, we can remove him in a few days." Said Matthew confidently. "Leave it to me."

"Why wait? If he's any kind of threat, and knows we murdered his friend..." Chris said cautiously. "It's a fragile system. Super high reward, and good scapegoats, but if real proof got out, game over!"

"So long as we thoroughly discredit those who know anything, it'll be easier in the long run no matter what happens." Stated Matthew. "I have what we need on standby."

Matthew lit up another cigar, looking down the list.

"In the past Kim had gotten along weirdly well with that Steve guy, but now they're fighting. Kim is notably hostile towards him, and Steve doesn't make eye contact. There is no record of anything happening on camera though. Just Steve heading to a zone without cameras at the end of the last island and then Kim following him. Something happened, and I want to know what it was." Said Matthew shortly. "Kim's father is a lawyer, so we cannot risk her getting ahold of anything important or substantial, or being off camera for too long. Chris, I want you to keep a close watch on Kim and Steve for the next few days."

"Sure. I can think of worse gals to watch." Snickered Chris. "Oh, and Steve, sure. Yeah, I can do that. Won't be hard."

"Good." Said Matthew, nodding. "Trina, did the DNA scans from that arm come back yet?"

"As a matter of fact, they did." Nodded Trina, though she looked uncertain. "I'm not sure what to make of this, honestly."

"What's not to get? It's an arm." Replied Chris. "All the ladies love my arms, haha!"

"The thing that is not to get is that … every intern is present and accounted for, and with their arms. Or, arm, in the case of Vinnie. This is clearly somebody who snuck on. This, we already more or less new." Stated Trina. "And, relax, the tests confirm that this is not Eleanor's arm. Wherever she is, she's alive … or at least, not missing an arm."

"So, whose arm is it?" Asked Matthew grimly.

"There's no exact result." Said Trina looking frustrated. "It's not DNA on any record, but we managed to learn a few things. It was a male aged between eighteen and twenty, exceptionally overweight, traces of drugs in the bloodstream and one who had lived a rough life, based on the scarring that was seemingly there before the wolf attack."

"So, what does all that tell us?" Asked Chris. "Some fat ass fan who got too close to their favourite show?"

"I don't know what it fucking tells us!" Yelled Trina, quickly lighting up another cigar. "What was this dead guy doing there?! Who was he?! It makes no sense at all."

"Think the dead guy may have anything to do with Eleanor vanishing?" Asked Chris. "She's still gone, and we're running out of time to figure out where the fuck she's gone!"

"...Chris, are you suggesting she is in the wolf zone?" Asked Matthew. "That's ridiculous."

"Not like anybody checked." Shrugged Chris.

"The wolves attack humans on sight. Furthermore, with how big and heavy the ice cube Eleanor is contained within is, how could she have possibly been moved over there? It's far from where she started. Not to mention nobody would have any damn motive to do it." Said Matthew calmly. "Here is what we will do. Round up every single intern tomorrow, and interrogate the _**hell**_ out of them until somebody cracks. We can figure out who has an alibi and work through it until we have our culprit."

"What if they stay quiet?" Asked Trina. "Teens can be uncooperative."

"Oh trust me, I have my methods." Said Matthew calmly. "Eleanor being missing, Chef and Quana being onto us, people starting to talk about their contracts, the death of whoever the arm belonged to … I need a drink, and a stronger one than this wine."

"I'll get the vodka." Said Chris, smirking. "Best thing Russia gave us, am I right?"

Chris took his leave while Trina moved to sit next to Matthew. She started to massage his shoulders, almost slyly.

"Don't worry Matthew." Purred Trina. "If we need to hide anything, and badly … well, you know the even safer place we have than just keeping things behind the retinal scanner door."

"True." Agreed Matthew, chuckling fondly. "Who would think to look under the fountain? Who besides us could even get in?"

"Nobody. Not while I have the key." Assured Trina, patting the medallion on her necklace. "C'mon, let's _relax_."

"As the lady wishes." Agreed Matthew, moving closer to Trina.

* * *

 **(Playa Des Losers)**

* * *

Time had passed and it was getting close to midnight. Pretty much everybody was fast asleep at this point, but not everybody. In his room where he had shut himself away for several days, Jimmy sat on his bed. His heart pounded as he looked at the pad the Kidnapper had contacted him on in the past.

"I bet they can hear me right now." Murmured Jimmy, shivering as he looked at the blue-tac covered webcam. "Please, just give Eleanor back. Let her go..."

Jennifer, sitting next to Jimmy, embraced him in a gentle hug.

"We'll get her back." Promised Jennifer. "Then we'll destroy whoever did this. It'll be grotesque for them."

"Agreed. Make them suffer." Hissed Jimmy. "Thanks for being here with me, these past few days."

"Any time." Assured Jennifer. "I'm with you on this, and I'm not backing out now. No matter what."

Jimmy got up, pacing a little.

"They might be giving us the next trial any minute." Said Jimmy, trembling. "Sloth, Envy, Greed … what's left?"

"Lust, Gluttony, Wrath and Pride." Listed Jennifer. "No idea which one is next, but they're gonna get worse. I'll try to do the most horrific parts of it so you don't have to."

"Thank you." Said Jimmy, gazing out the window. "...She's only a few miles away, really. She feels like a galaxy away. First my family, now all this. Jennifer … can you promise me something?"

"Name it." Said Jennifer.

"...If Eleanor dies, don't stop me from ending it. Without her, I don't want to go on anymore. I can't..." Said Jimmy, sounding so very tired. "What'd be the point..."

"I don't know, as that will not happen. We _will_ find her." Said Jennifer firmly. "Jimmy, I need to ask you something."

"Yeah?" Said Jimmy, sounding dull.

"...Once we save Eleanor, and once this show comes to an end … would you, uh … ok, I'm not good at this sentimental thing." Noted Jennifer. "Why can't this be as easy as talking about gore?"

Jennifer shook her head a bit, gathering her words together.

"Once we save Eleanor and this nightmare ends … I was thinking, you don't really have a home, exactly, do you?" Said Jennifer, softly.

"Pablo's family are watching over me, but it's not really a true adoption and they're always busy." Admitted Jimmy. "It's a house, that's all."

"...Then, would you like to come and live with me? A home, and a family? I mean, I'm not rich and I'm only nineteen, but I could take care of you. Keep you safe." Offered Jennifer quietly. "If you trust me enough and, well, want to … I'd be willing to be your family."

Jimmy, tears in his eyes, gave Jennifer a big hug. Silently, she returned it.

"Thank you." Whispered Jimmy. "I know people call you a creep, but you're my guardian angel..."

"I'm just creepy old me." Assured Jennifer, awkwardly. "...But you're welcome, little guy."

The moment between the two was broken by a beep sound from the pad. Gulping, Jimmy approached the bed and picked up the pad, feeling very nervous. A message had been sent, and this is what it said.

- _Are you ready to commit serious taboo to save your lady? To conquer your Gluttony, and cross off more sections on the map, head to Wawanakwa Island. You and your teammate will be given further instructions once you arrive at the Mess Hall, now burnt down from one of your previous trials. The cameras are down. Be quick_.-

"Gluttony..." Muttered Jennifer. "Taboo … oh fuck. Dear God..."

"What is it?" Asked Jimmy anxiously. "Wait, no, don't tell me. I don't want to lose my nerve before we get there. C'mon, let's get going. For Eleanor. For Eleanor..."

Jimmy put the pad into his hoodie pocket and exited his room. Jennifer followed right behind him, closing the door quietly, shutting off the lights and muttering a grim prayer.

* * *

Rheneas was about ready to go to bed. Tabitha was already in bed, just about asleep, while Rheneas was going to change into his sleepwear.

"Sucks to lose, but … I missed you so much." Said Rheneas, smiling to his girlfriend.

"Feeling is so mutual." Agreed Tabitha, yawning. "Ready to come to bed?"

"Just about." Assured Rheneas, approaching the window. "Looks like a big storm is on the way."

"Could you close the window?" Requested Tabitha.

"Sure." Nodded Rheneas. "...Huh?"

"What is it?" Asked Tabitha, looking up.

Rheneas gazed outside, seeing Jimmy and Jennifer heading towards the dock area of the Playa where the Boat of Losers was parked. He narrowed his eyes thoughtfully.

"I'm not sure, exactly." Said Rheneas, closing the window and shutting the curtains. "Hey, uh, I gotta go take care of something for a bit. I'll be back later … you ok to nod off by yourself?"

"Yeah, I'll be ok." Assured Tabitha sleepily, getting comfy. "See you soon..."

"Likewise." Said Rheneas, kissing his girlfriend on the cheek.

As Tabitha started to fall asleep, Rheneas opened his suitcase and took out the item that he was looking for. His beam katana. Nodding to himself, he clipped it to his belt.

"Tsubaki MK-III … might be needing you tonight." Whispered Rheneas.

Rheneas opened the door. Looking back at his sleeping lover for a moment, he closed the door and begin to sprint as fast as he could to the dock area.

* * *

Rheneas reached the Dock quickly, and quietly. Slowing his pace to remain unseen, he spotted Jimmy and Jennifer getting ready to board the Boat of Losers.

"How can I get on without being seen?" Muttered Rheneas.

Making his way towards the boat, crouching down behind crates every few seconds to hide himself from sight, Rheneas saw the boat was starting to leave.

"Shit." Grimaced Rheneas.

Carefully, Rheneas jumped from the dock and held onto the rear of the boat, avoiding making a splash. Gripping onto one of the buoys that hung from it, he breathed quietly, not making a sound as the Boat set off towards Wawanakwa, him the unknown stowaway.

" _Time to find out what the hell is going on here_." Thought Rheneas.

* * *

And that's the interlude done! Hope you guys enjoyed the interviews, and seeing the old losers and some of the interns once again. It took me way longer to write than I had wanted, but I got there in the end. ^_^ But now, it's Trial time, and Rheneas is tagging along … unknown to anybody. What will he see? How will he react and effect things…? What sick trial lies ahead this time? Stay tuned!

* * *

 **Next Time:** The Trial of Gluttony commences. Things start to go off the rails...


	57. The Trial of Gluttony

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Total Drama.

 **Note:** Here we are, the fourth trial. This part of the story, and the next chapter, were the main reason as to why the M rating was assigned. So, not exactly pleasant stuff going on up ahead. I feel a bit of drive right now due to how close we are to one of the biggest twists in the plot, so hopefully I can update again by the end of the month! But, we know what I'm like with updates so time will tell. And now, the Trial begins…

* * *

 **(Wawanwakwa Island)**

* * *

The night was dark, and it looked like it was about to start raining. It was deadly quiet as the Boat of Losers pulled up at the dock, the only sounds being the engine of the boat itself, and even that stopped once Jennifer turned off the engine. Grimly, Jimmy and Jennifer exited the boat and stepped upon the dock.

"...Mess Hall?" Said Jimmy quietly.

"Yeah." Said Jennifer, looking grim. "I think I know what's up ahead. I'll … I'll do the worst of it for you, if I am right."

"What do you think it is?" Asked Jimmy grimly.

"...We'll find out soon." Replied Jennifer. "Mess Hall is just up ahead. Let's go."

"Can't waste time." Agreed Jimmy, looking more and more nervous. "It doesn't really matter what lies ahead, does it? I mean, we're still gonna do it … do it for Eleanor."

The pair headed off towards the Mess Hall, and as they walked off into the darkness Rheneas climbed onto the boat from his position of hanging onto the buoy. Shaking his arms lightly to get the circulation going, he stepped onto the dock.

"Ok, let's see what's going on here." Said Rheneas quietly. "Better not be seen."

Sneaking along silently, Rheneas followed after them. Unaware they were being followed, Jimmy and Jennifer approached the Mess Hall. It was burned and charred from the second trial, and some of the windows were now boarded up. The door was sightly ajar.

"Let's go." Muttered Jennifer, entering before Jimmy. "All clear."

Jimmy took a deep breath and followed behind Jennifer into the burnt building. Rheneas watched them enter, and made his way towards a window that was not boarded up.

"It would be redundant to say I have a bad feeing about this, but I do. What the hell is going on?" Asked Rheneas uneasily, standing beside the window and carefully peering inside.

Within the Mess Hall a table had been set up. Compared to the rest of the furniture it was relativity new and out of place. Two plates were set up, both covered by a white cloth. Several cameras had been set-up and were all focused at the table and therefore at Jimmy and Jennifer.

"They're watching us." Muttered Jimmy, gulping.

"And we are watching them." Assured Jennifer, giving the cameras a long, creepy look. " _Always_ watching..."

Rheneas raised an eyebrow, unsure of what he was seeing.

Jimmy took his pad out of his pocket and looked at it intently.

"Bring it." Said Jimmy, coldly.

A few seconds passed before the pad beeped. A voice message had been received. Jimmy took a deep breath and pressed the play button.

- _Remove the cloths over the plates_ -

Jimmy placed the pad down on the table, and did as instructed, while Jennifer looked grim. The covers were removed, and upon the plates were two lumps of meat. Fleshy coloured, and leaking blood. Jimmy winced at the unpleasant look of the meat, while Jennifer had gone very pale.

"Shit, shit, shit..." Muttered Jennifer.

"What's wrong?" Asked Jimmy, now looking scared. "...What is it? I thought it was pork … what is this Jennifer?"

The pad received another voice message before Jennifer could reply. Bracing himself, Jimmy pressed the play button again.

- _Are you ready to feel extreme nausea to save your lady? Listen carefully. On the plates in front of you are two equal sized portions of human flesh, recently deceased. To cross off more section_ _s_ _on the grid map, you must eat all the meat on_ _your own plates. You may not eat off each other's plates. Finish the meal within ten minutes to conquer your Gluttony and pass the trial,_ _or leave. The choice is yours_ -

Jennifer looked distressed while Jimmy screamed, leaping back from the table as though it were made of poison. He began to hyperventilate, panicking. From his hidden spot at the window Rheneas was wide eyed and almost speechless.

"What the _**fuck**_..." Whispered Rheneas in horror.

A timer started on Jimmy's pad, ticking down steadily with a beep to mark each second. As Rheneas silently watched in horror, Jimmy and Jennifer slowly approached the table.

"Who … who was this?" Asked Jimmy, his face a pale shade of green. "Somebody we know? ...What if it's Eleanor?!"

"It won't be. Then they'd lose any power over you, and we could turn them in. Not sure who it is though." Muttered Jennifer, shaking. "...We gonna do this? This is among the most vile of actions, and I've heard stories about cannibalism and Wendigos."

"...We have to." Said Jimmy, shaking. His breathing was deep and rapid. "If we don't, Eleanor..."

Jimmy trailed off and looked at Jennifer.

"This is my fault. You shouldn't have to suffer this trial." Said Jimmy, looking ready to be sick.

"Neither should you." Replied Jennifer. "...Try to imagine it's jelly beans, or chocolate. Just don't think, don't look, don't feel … just do it quick, and don't think about it."

Seeing the timer had gone down to nine minutes, the pair shut their eyes tightly and picked up the flesh from the plates. Rheneas' eyes widened in revulsion as, both of them shaking and Jimmy sobbing, they began to eat.

Jennifer's normally calm eyes were wide in disgust, before she grimaced and shut them. Holding back the puke, Jennifer forced herself to chew and swallow. The texture of the flesh and blood, and knowledge of what it was, made her start choking.

"Can't stop..." Muttered Jennifer sickly.

Jimmy had already been sick. Shaking and wheezing, his screams were muffled as he continued to force feed himself. He had no idea who this used to be, what they were like or how their remains had been put here without detection. He tried not to think of anything as he ate the flesh, puking into his mouth a little.

"So wrong, so wrong..." Shuddered Jimmy. "I need water..."

"Don't give up." Said Jennifer firmly. "We can do this. Just … don't think about it, but now think even less than before."

Screaming in disgust, Jennifer took another nauseous bite.

Rheneas has turned a dark shade of green and leant against the wall outside the Mess Hall, gagging. In moments he had sprinted to the bushes to throw up as well.

"How long has this shit being going on? Who … why … urp..." Gagged Rheneas as he threw up again.

Jimmy screamed as he swallowed another horrible mouthful. He gagged not only from how messed up this was, but the fatty texture of the meat. It was wrong, and horrible on his senses.

The time passed slowly, every second marked with a beeping that got progressively louder. However, time was not the enemy here. Jimmy and Jennifer were already most of the way done, but now looked very ill. Blood was coated around their mouths, and they looked deathly pale and sick. They gagged frequently, revolted by the action they were committing.

"Almost done." Said Jimmy, shivering.

"We have plenty of time." Said Jennifer, letting out a sickly belch. "Nobody needs to know about this. We do the trials, find Eleanor and take down whoever is doing this. Then … I guess we try to forget."

Jennifer grimaced as she swallowed another mouthful, screaming a little.

"...After this, would Eleanor still love me? After what I have become?" Gagged Jimmy, force feeding himself.

"She will. Trust me, she will." Promised Jennifer, choking a little. "Done..."

Rheneas had emptied his stomach at this point and staggered back to the window. He had no words for what was happening, only a look of pure horror.

"... _Somebody is making them do this_. _Who_?! _Somebody I might have spoken to_ _in the past few weeks_?" Thought Rheneas, feeling sick at the thought. " _Guess this explains why I didn't see Eleanor tonight.._."

Rheneas stayed standing, watching as Jennifer encouraged Jimmy to eat the last bits of flesh. It wasn't a minute later before it was all devoured. Jimmy staggered around the table, looking sickly. He hunched over, wheezing.

"I'm gonna … I'm gonna..." Mumbled Jimmy, choking a little.

Jimmy barfed and screamed, soon losing his balance and knocking into the cameras. All of them fell to the ground, facing away from the windows and open doors. Jennifer made her way to Jimmy to try and help him up, but in moments she was puking as well. Both of them were on their knees, gagging and blind to all that was around them.

" _Oh my God..._ " Thought Rheneas. " _...The pad_. _That might tell me more!_ _Straight in, straight out … I just need a quick look_."

Rheneas narrowed his eyes uneasily as he looked at Jimmy and Jennifer, and the fallen cameras.

"I can't be seen." Said Rheneas very quietly.

Quickly, Rheneas entered the Mess Hal. His heart pounding due to how close he was to Jimmy and Jennifer, still vomiting, he picked up the pad from the table and made his way back to the window, undetected.

Rheneas looked at the pad in his hands, and noticed the webcam had been covered up. Glancing at the cameras inside the Mess Hall, Rheneas narrowed his eyes.

" _Can't let them know it's me holding it_." Thought Rheneas. "Better check this somewhere private. _I'll give it back soon_."

Quietly as he could go, Rheneas ran off towards the Boat House.

* * *

After carefully shutting the door behind him, Rheneas had sat on a crate and was looking at the pad in front of him. Many questions ran through his mind, and he felt almost dizzy. He also almost made a yell of alarm once the pad spoke.

- _You have passed the trial. Here is your reward_.-

Rheneas watched as the grid map appeared on the screen. He took note of how many boxes had been crossed out thus far.

" _There were_ _ **other**_ _trials already_!? _What other sick things has this maniac made Jimmy and Jennifer do_?" Thought Rheneas. " _...Is this why Jimmy has broken ribs_?"

One by one three red X's appeared on the grip map. That left eleven boxes uncrossed.

 **A1** A2 **A3** **A4** A5

 **B1 B2** B3 **B4 B5**

 **C1 C2** C3 C4 **C5**

D1 D2 **D3 D4** D5

 **E1** E2 **E3** E4 E5

Before Rheneas could really focus on the grid map properly, the pad received a video clip. Rheneas' face got paler as he watched it.

* * *

 _Eleanor sobbed, still stuck in her half melted ice cube. Her arms were now free but the water had risen up past her torso. She looked thinner and very pale. She was shivering constantly, here eyes red from crying._

" _Help me. Help me..." Sobbed Eleanor, barely able to speak. "Help me, Jimmy..."_

 _Eleanor looked barely conscious as she continued to weep, the transmission soon ending._

* * *

The video was over, and the pad returned to the main menu, showing the icons for the grid map and the footage of Eleanor. Rheneas almost dropped the pad in shock.

"... _What the fuck_?!" Thought Rheneas.

Many questions were on Rheneas' mind. How had this happened? How long had this gone on for? Why was this being done.

"... _Answers later, saving her first_." Decided Rheneas. " _She's dying. I don't know how much longer she'll live. I need to find her, quick! Tonight_!"

Rheneas took a deep, quiet breath.

" _But, how am I going to do that_?" Pondered Rheneas anxiously.

His heart pounding and feeling sick to his stomach, Rheneas opened up the grid map. He looked it over, taking note of which island was which.

" _Eleven areas left and too far apart to visit in one night. Would they kill Eleanor if I got people to go to each one? Not good enough! How am I gonna do this_?" Thought Rheneas, panicking.

Looking over the grid map Rheneas shook his head.

" _Probably not Wawanwakwa. Roaming staff wouldn't miss her, right? But she could be anywhere else_." Thought Rheneas, groaning silently. " _Ten places left. ...And how the fuck did somebody move her when she's covered by a heavy ice cube_? _Nobody is that strong_."

Shaking his head, Rheneas continued looking over the map. No answers came to mind, and so he opened up the footage of Eleanor trapped in her prison. Rheneas wiped away a tear and tried to concentrate as he watched the four clips of her, taking note of whatever he could.

" _Chip packets_? _Guess the maniac likes junk food_?" Noted Rheneas, before shaking his head. " _That gets me nowhere_. _Ok, where is this place she's at_? _That's a building, for sure_."

Rheneas fist pumped, nodding to himself.

" _No buildings on Boney Island except the Intern Compound, and she's certainly not there_. _That's two islands down_." Thought Rheneas. " _Come on Rheneas,_ _ **keep going**_."

Rheneas looked carefully at the place Eleanor was stuck in, looking all around what the screen was showing. He groaned a little, holding his head with one hand.

" _I'm missing something obvious, I fucking know it_." Thought Rheneas, shaking his head.

Rheneas looked through each of the four clips once again, holding the pad very close to his eyes to ensure he did not miss anything. His ear faintly twitched for a moment.

He had heard something in the background of the fourth clip.

"... _What was that_?" Thought Rheneas, hoping he was onto something.

Rheneas played the clip again, and held the pad right next to his ear. He listened carefully. Once again, he heard something and this time he realised what it was.

" _Wait a second … that's a wolf howling_!" Realised Rheneas.

Quickly, Rheneas opened the grid map again and looked over the places that were not crossed out. Slowly, realisation started to hit him.

" _Boney Island has no wolves left, apparently, and no buildings like where Eleanor is trapped. That means there's only one place she can be_!" Noted Rheneas, his gaze resting on one part of the grid map. ". _..A5. In the wolf zone. The only place around here that has them and isn't already crossed off. Got you!"_

Rheneas set the pad down and rose to his feet. He gripped his deactivated Beam Katana for a moment, before giving a nod. His mind was made up.

" _I'll put the pad somewhere Jimmy and Jennifer can find it, and then it's off to rescue Eleanor. She has to be saved now, before its too late_." Thought Rheneas, his expression grim. " _I don't have time to get help to come along. If I did, they could kill her before anybody could save her. I do well in extreme situations, I said … one more extreme situation, I can do that_."

Rheneas searched around the boat house for something useful, anything useful. In a crate, he found a flare gun. Checking it over, it was loaded with one shot.

" _Better bring this_." Decided Rheneas.

Quickly, Rheneas made his way out the door.

* * *

Jimmy and Jennifer had passed out, emotionally exhausted from the traumatic trial. That made it easy for Rheneas to place the pad back on the table where it had been previously.

Right now, the pyro was in a small motorboat that had been left behind by production. He was quickly on his way towards the far side of Anatat Isle.

"This is dangerous. This is gonna be rough." Noted Rheneas. "But fuck that, Eleanor needs help. Don't worry, I'm on the way. You'll be safe soon."

As Rheneas drove the boat, he had his free hand firmly gripping his beam katana, a finger over the on switch.

"Whatever maniac is behind this, they better be ready for a fight." Scowled Rheneas, disgust in his eyes. "...I wonder who it is, though..."

Rheneas shook his head.

"This is the most fucked up night of my life." Gagged Rheneas, trying not to think about the trial he witnessed.

Thunder rumbled in the sky, and the rain began to fall.

* * *

Jimmy and Jennifer are out of it after that nauseous trial, but Rheneas is here to pick up the pieces and keep things moving. What answers and shocks await him, now that the Kidnapper's plans are started to go off the rails...?

* * *

 **Next Time:** Shit gets real.


	58. The Kidnapper

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Total Drama.

 **Note:** It's here. Time to find out, at long last, who the Kidnapper is! Make your final guesses because we're about to see if you are correct, or wrong. I won't stall, let's get this started!

* * *

 **(Anatat Isle)**

* * *

Carefully, Rheneas drove the speedboat to the shore of the far side of the island. Parking it behind a formation of rocks, hidden from sight, he got out and climbed up the rocks and jumped off the other side, landing on the sand silently.

"So, this is the place. Creepy as shit." Noted Rheneas, looking around.

Broken statues lay around, fallen after hundreds of years. They were eroded by rain and some were covered in layers of moss. Some looked to have been broken quite recently, and not due to the weather. An empty chip packet was on the ground nearby, along with a fire-pit that had gone out. Lightning flashed for a moment, illuminating the area.

A large temple was nearby, looking imposing.

"Yikes, that thing is massive. Wonder how the ancient tribes that lived around here built it without any of the technology we have now." Pondered Rheneas, walking towards it. "I'd guess slowly."

Standing in the rain, Rheneas stood in front of the entrance to the temple and looked up at the giant structure.

"Fire pit. Packet of chips. No doubt about it, this is the right place." Muttered Rheneas. "Eleanor's gotta be held somewhere in here … it's not too late. Straight in, straight out and then I get the hell out of here before the wolves arrive, or worse."

Rheneas took his beam katana in hand, ready to switch it on at a moment's notice.

"Better be careful, the kidnapper might be close." Said Rheneas, taking a deep breath. "Here goes."

Rheneas entered the temple, keeping his ears open for any noises and glancing all around to ensure he wouldn't be caught off-guard.

* * *

 **(Temple Interior)**

* * *

Rheneas walked along the dark corridors of the temple. Despite the danger of the situation, he couldn't help but feel interested as he looked around. Gold statues, ancient pedestals with text of a forgotten language inscribed and even a dart trap broken down long ago from time.

"Interesting place." Thought Rheneas. "Once I save Eleanor and get this whole thing sorted out, maybe I'll come back and look around. This is fascinating."

Rheneas traced a finger along the wall, noting the eroded feel. As he walked on, Rheneas tried to keep in mind the place he had come from so he'd not get lost on the way out.

"Left, right, straight ahead. I can remember that." Thought Rheneas. "I bet Eleanor is held at the heart of the temple or something. A place harder to reach."

Rheneas was about to turn around a corner, but he heard footsteps. Seeing an open doorway, the door having rotted away hundreds of years ago, he leapt in and hid out of sight. The footsteps soon went away.

"Odd footsteps." Noted Rheneas. "...Sounds like there was … wait, what's this?"

In the room Rheneas had entered were sheets of paper taped to the wall. They all had crudely drawn pictures on them, each one looking horrible in some way, along with writing on them. What caught Rheneas' attention the most was what they were titled.

"Lust … Wrath … Pride." Read Rheneas. "Wait, that thing I saw happen on Wawanakwa, didn't the pad mention Gluttony? Are these future trials? What the fuck was this person gonna make Jimmy and Jennifer do? What the shit is going on around here…?"

Glancing over his shoulder to check he was still alone Rheneas moved forwards to take a closer look at what the papers said.

The paper titled Lust had a number five on it and had a drawing of what appeared to be Kim, drooling and insane. It looked like her mind was broken in some way.

-She betrayed him! She found a new man! Jimmy should swap her pills with Drussnium! If it makes wolves go feral, how will it effect a human?-

"...That was the drug that made those wolves on Boney Island go so aggressive and crazy. Shit..." Grimaced Rheneas.

The paper titled Wrath had a number six on it and showed four figures writhing in pain on the ground, all with at least one broken bone. It looked like the figures were VayVay, Eddie, Lavender and Rheneas himself. The pyro went a little paler, seeing himself pictured.

-They hurt him and broke him! Not heroes, not heroes! Have them be broken in return! One broken limb each!-

"...Thank fuck I figured this out before then." Muttered Rheneas uneasily. "What do I have to do with this? What's the connection here…?"

Shaking his head grimly, Rheneas looked at the final paper.

This one, titled Pride, had a number seven on it. A lot of things had been scribbled out beyond recognition, with new things put into place. The altered trial showed Jimmy holding a gun, Jennifer dead on the ground. Rheneas let out a gasp of horror.

-She's proud of him and treats him like family. Have him kill her. One life for another. Will Eleanor still be proud of him after that? It all comes back to Jimmy. Make him suffer!-

Feeling a little freaked out, Rheneas grabbed the trial papers and stuffed them in his pockets.

"As much useful evidence as they are sick and wrong." Said Rheneas to himself. "No more distractions, back to my mission."

Exiting the room Rheneas then headed deeper into the temple. At every sound he hid himself from site, just in case.

"Whoever this maniac is, they may have a gun." Thought Rheneas. "Save Eleanor first, take them down second."

The thunder rumbled, lightning flashing afterwards. The storm was getting worse as Rheneas made his way closer to the center of the temple.

"How fitting." Rheneas couldn't help but note.

As Rheneas kept going on his way, he tried to figure out who the kidnapper was.

"Why would somebody target Jimmy? What's the reason for him being tormented and subjected to these trials? I have no clues, and no idea who it is." Thought Rheneas, feeling lost. "...Whoever it is, they're going down. That's all that matters here. I just hope it's not too late. What if Eleanor's got frostbite by now? Or worse..."

* * *

 **(Center of the Temple)**

* * *

"Strange how empty this place is." Noted Rheneas, quietly

Undetected so far, Rheneas had reached a very large room deep in the temple. It had stood the test of time, and seemed like a sort of ceremonial room. There was even an altar at the far side of the room. Not just that, but in the middle of the room was a square well with bars over it.

It was the room seen on the video transmissions.

It was where Eleanor was being held.

Realising this in an instant and seeing nobody was standing guard, Rheneas charged over to Eleanor. Kneeling by the bars, he saw her barely conscious and still stuck in what remained of her ice cube. Shivering and sobbing, she looked up.

She stared.

"Rheneas…?" Eleanor managed to whisper despite the pain she was in.

"Don't worry, I'm here. I'm gonna get you out!" Assured Rheneas. "Stay calm, you're safe now."

Rheneas grabbed the bars and tried to lift them, only to see the padlock. Not wasting a moment he turned on the beam katana, the laser set to maximum power and struck the lock. It was broken in an instant. Turning off his weapon and tossing the lock away, Rheneas gripped the bars and began to use all of his might to lift them up. It was a heavy grate on a hinge and so while it was heavy, Rheneas was able to lift it up and push it back out of the way. The impact of the bars made a crash against the stone floor.

Eleanor made a frightened squeak from the noise and started to tremble and mumble inaudibly.

"They're coming..." she managed to say.

"We'll be gone by then, I'll get you out." Said Rheneas, quickly.

Rheneas leaned down to take hold of Eleanor, but the ice still covering her was stopping him from pulling her to safety. Quickly, he turned the beam katana back on.

"Relax. Don't move." Said Rheneas seriously.

Sobbing and full of trauma as she was, Eleanor managed to obey as Rheneas used the beam katana to melt the ice at a quick rate. The heat of the laser sword made short work of the ice, freeing Eleanor from it completely. Setting the beam katana down, Rheneas carefully lifted Eleanor out from the well.

"You … saved me..." Mumbled Eleanor, barely conscious. "They're coming … Jimmy … I want Jimmy..."

Eleanor began to weep brokenly. Rheneas gently embraced her, holding the crying girl close. Eleanor could barely speak, only crying out of trauma.

"You're safe now." Whispered Rheneas. "You're safe."

"Jimmy..." Sniffled Eleanor.

"I'll take you to the Playa. You'll get everything you need there. Jimmy will be there." Assured Rheneas, gently picking Eleanor up and over his shoulder, his beam katana in his free hand. "Shit, this is bad. Really bad. How did this even happen?"

Rheneas pushed the thought aside. The main thing now was to get Eleanor, and himself, out of the temple as fast as possible.

"What are you doing here?!" A voice screamed in rage. "You are not Jimmy!"

Rheneas turned quickly, raising his beam katana aggressively. He expected to see a criminal mastermind wielding a gun. Or perhaps a brute with a chainsaw. Possibly a serial killer covered in blood.

He didn't expect to see a guy more or less his own age, a baseball bat in hand and looking furious. A guy he had seen before. A guy he had spoken to with the last week.

"You?! What … what the fuck are you doing?!" Yelled Rheneas, readying himself for battle.

The guy scowled, starting to pace a little.

"Can't say I expected you'd be here tonight." The guy said. "Clever, very clever. You really shouldn't have gotten yourself involved."

"You better have a fucking decent explanation for this, you monster." Seethed Rheneas, hatred in his eyes.

The guy just looked at Rheneas.

"Did you have a reason for what you did?" The guy replied coldly.

Rheneas paused.

"...Huh?" Muttered Rheneas.

The kidnapper shook his head, smirking a little.

"You don't know anything do you?" He asked. "Do you remember me? We've not properly met, but you do know me in some way."

Rheneas looked lost.

"...Clyde, what the fuck are you talking about?" Spat Rheneas. "You only showed up as an intern this season! Where could I have possibly seen you before? Though, you did seem familiar that one time … who cares?! What matters here is that Eleanor is getting medical help right now and you are coming with me, conscious or not, to pay for what you have done to Jimmy. In fact, shit … Imanda is gonna freak out about this … her 'boyfriend' is a psychopath."

Clyde didn't have his usual lazy expression, or occasional smirk. Any warmness he had shown when Imanda was around was gone. He had a small smile on his face, as though amused by a joke only he understood.

"Imanda was just part of my cover, dat's all. Kinda hoped to have a hot night with her and dose cookies, and her having no idea what's going on." Chuckled Clyde. "Now, why did I do dis? How do ya know me? I ain't telling … I'll show you."

Clyde took out his contact lenses and tossed them away, showing his frosty blue eyes underneath. He rubbed at his left cheek vigorously and a small scar became revealed as the flesh coloured cosmetics were removed.

"Clyde never existed. Dat guy was just a made up character." Said the Kidnapper, a malicious glint in his eyes. "Do you recognize me, Rheneas?"

Rheneas stared at the Kidnapper, uncomprehending. The Kidnapper just scoffed, shaking his head.

"You really are an idiot." Noted the Kidnapper. "I'm not Clyde. No, my name is Ian. Perhaps, if ya saw Letterz and da Silent Hill episode, ya might have seen me in Kasimar's video message from home? Didn't you notice dat me and 'Clyde' have da same accent?"

Rheneas froze, slow realisation hitting him.

"...Kasimar had a gang." Whispered Rheneas.

"He did, he does, and I'm his second in command. Did you think dat we'd just vanish from existence after you lot took down our leader? No! No! We'd be dead without Kasimar, and you lot got him shut away in da slammer. You attacked him over and over! Call yourselves heroes? I call you all targets. And so, we wanted revenge..." Scowled Ian, beginning to pace. "It wasn't dat hard. Dese islands are abandoned year round when da show is not being filmed. We just had to get a boat and supplies to last us here. From dere, heheheh, you've seen what we've been up to."

"We were all a lot less mature back then. We did things we regret a lot … and don't act like your leader is anywhere close to innocent." Said Rheneas, taking a step back. "...We? Oh boy, there's more of you ready to surround me, aren't there?"

Ian's smirk got wider and more malicious as upwards of two dozen guys aged from as old as nineteen to as young as thirteen. All held weapons, such things as planks of wood with nails, knives, hammers and other similar items. All stood still and as one, looking at Rheneas.

"I could be fucked here, and if I am then Eleanor is dead. Better keep them talking." Thought Rheneas as he glanced around for any way or escape, his heart pounding. "How the hell could you possibly set up the trials without anybody noticing? Clyde disguise or not, somebody would have seen you."

Ian reached into his pockets and took out a complicated looking handheld device with a button.

"Handheld EMP. Omar's best invention. He was a fat sack of shit … but he was our friend, and he was a fucking genius. Poor guy going da way he did, to dose wolves." Muttered Ian, shaking his head. "One push of da button, and all cameras on da island go dead for a while. And with me undercover and thus having an alibi, nobody suspected a thing. It's funny isn't it, how easy it is to make forged documents for an intern job if you know da right guy."

"That's me!" Added one of the youngest gang members from the crowd.

"One of your own died?" Repeated Rheneas, taking another step back.

"Yep, just like you're gonna." Hissed Ian. "We served Omar up in tonight's Trial, it's what he'd have wanted, to be used dat way."

Rheneas had to fight hard to stop himself vomiting. He spotted a section of the ceiling that looked like it was rather weak. An idea entered his mind.

"Those wolves on Boney Island, the infected ones ... your doing, right?" Asked Rheneas, gripping his beam katana tighter.

"Yeah! Heheheh, fun right? We just wanted somebody to get gored up, we had no idea it'd only strengthen the Clyde thing and make Imanda return the feelings faster." Snickered Ian. "I never told those fucked up producers anything. And, neither will you."

"Gonna bat me to death?" Replied Rheneas, narrowing his eyes. His fury burned brighter when he heard Eleanor's soft sobbing start again.

"We'd rather feed you to da wolves." Leered Ian. "Right guys? Wolf food! Let's throw him to da wolves we infected!"

The gang, the Barbarous Scorpions, all cheered and screamed their approval. Hunger was in their eyes as they looked upon Rheneas and Eleanor.

"Why target Jimmy?! He's just a kid!" Yelled Rheneas. "How fucked up are you people?!"

"He was da one who switched da votes on Kasimar..." Glowered Ian. "He was da one who started da chain of events dat took our leader away. And while messing with da wheels of dat train to take away his family was a good start … it didn't fuck with him enough … he wasn't truly broken apart. Dat's why we took Eleanor as our hostage, and held all dese trials. You don't fuck with one of our own, and get away. Make sense to you, Rheneas? I'd call all of dat poetic justice."

Rheneas slowly shook his head with wide eyes, nothing short of revolted. He felt ill from how disgusted he was at this gang.

"...Clearly, you people are more fucked up than I thought possible." Said Rheneas, trying to keep calm. "You're mad."

"Mad but alive, which is more dan you'll be able to say within ten or so minutes from now. The live part anyway." Said Ian with a nasty smirk. "We'll kill you, and den it's back in da well for Eleanor. Get him!"

Rheneas acted, turning the beam katana to the absolute maximum power and throwing it full force at the ceiling. The power of it was enough to break the weakest part of the ceiling of the large room and, with a massive crash, brought down a load of rubble. On one side were Rheneas and Eleanor, and on the other were the Barbarous Scorpions. Rheneas quickly grabbed his weapon back up as it fell from above.

"Don't just stand dere, stupid cunts! Find him and kill him!" Ordered Ian. "Urgh, what a night. Hope Kasimar knows we've not forgotten about him and dat we're doing all dis for him."

Rheneas held Eleanor a bit tighter as he sprinted down an open doorway. He knew he didn't have much time to get away.

"Don't worry Eleanor, we're getting out of here! Hold on!" Assured Rheneas, blazing off at full speed. "Fuckfuckfuck! I should've bought back-up! These guys want blood! My blood..."

Shaking away the fear and focusing on the girl he was saving, Rheneas' resolve hardened as he ran down the corridor.

"There he is!" Yelled one of the gang members.

The gang had not been stopped for very long. They'd simply exited the larger room and looped around via the corridors. Like a stampede, they chased after Rheneas and Eleanor. Rheneas ran on, not looking back for a moment. Rounding corners, he tried to remember the path he had taken and follow it back so he could reach the boat.

"Won't be getting out the same way by now." Muttered Rheneas. "...For a wolf zone, there aren't many wolves are there?"

"Run!" Wailed Eleanor, suddenly more alert, before going still once more. "Run..."

Rheneas exited a corridor and came into a larger area. He could see moonlight up ahead, a large open doorway leading back outside. He took a shaky breath when he saw that, either side of him, there was a row of bars constructed and behind them were numerous snarling wolves. They were now awake and very alert, repeatedly crashing against the bars. The metal bars seemed to groan from the pressure, not looking secure.

"Shitshitshit." Muttered Rheneas, sprinting for the exit.

The large mob of gang members, all screaming and yelling, kept up their pursuit and flooded into the room. Seeing the ones who had trapped them, and so many meals at once, the wolves began to snarl louder and crash against the bars all the harder.

The bars were bashed apart.

Rheneas heard screams and fleshy tearing sounds from behind him. They filled his ears as the cries of agony rang out, the wolves tearing into the gang. Eleanor was screaming and wailing in terror, being over his shoulder and seeing what was going on.

"No! ARRGH! ARRRRRRRGGGGGHHHH!" Screamed a gang member.

Feeling sick and full of fear and adrenaline, Rheneas raced out of the temple and into the rainstorm. This area didn't look familiar. With the wolves, and the gang members not being eaten alive, so close to him he made a sprint for the forest.

"Can't go back to the boat, the wolves or gang would catch up to me before I made it." Thought Rheneas.

"Run!" Yelled Ian from somewhere behind him. "Lose the wolves, kill Rheneas! Do it!"

His mind racing from the sounds of screaming and his heart pounding, Rheneas made it past the edge of the forest and ran in. Keeping his focus on running, the sounds of snarls and screaming began to get slightly more distant. He tried not to imagine all the splattered remains that were surely being devoured by the wolves.

Eleanor sobbed as Rheneas ran, and soon had passed out completely. Taking deep breaths as he ran, Rheneas glanced behind him.

Nothing.

"Sick bastards … and yet, poor bastards. Awful way to go." Muttered Rheneas.

Rheneas leapt over a log, and began to slow down a little. He kept an ear out for any sounds of people running by, or wolves growing.

"Ok, the wall should only be a few miles away. Just need to reach that, and then climb over it. We'll be safe." Said Rheneas, stopping for a moment to take a few gasps of air. "Fuck, this is bad. This is way more than I'd been expecting. Whatever though, it's almost over now and we're both still alive. But those guys … what's gonna happen now, with at least a bunch of them dead? Would it cancel the show? ...Irrelevant, better keep moving."

Rheneas kept running in the dark forest, trying not to slip on the ground. The rain had made it a bit slippery.

* * *

 **(Deep Forest)**

* * *

Rheneas walked through the rain, tired and haunted by what he had seen. He knew he was going the right way towards the wall, but it was taking a while. Eleanor was awake again, but only just. She had little to say.

"We're almost there now." Assured Rheneas. "Not much longer to go. Maybe I should just use the signal flare … but, would it alert those maniacs to where we are? Or worse, the wolves."

A light fog began to gather as Rheneas walked onwards.

"Of course." Muttered Rheneas, trying to waft the fog away. "Rain, now fog … what next?"

Rheneas froze, hearing something running by. After several moments, the sound vanished. Whatever, or whoever, it was it had run further ahead and not noticed him. All was silent again.

"Feels like it's getting darker." Noted Rheneas. "Clouds must be blocking the moonlight or something. C'mon Rheneas, focus."

"I'm cold … so cold..." Said Eleanor, shivering. "I want my mom and dad, and Jimmy, and my friends … I wanna go home..."

"And you will." Promised Rheneas. "First to the wall, then to the Playa and then you'll be safe and sound, ready to go home. Just a few more miles, if that."

Rheneas continued through the dark forest. Even with the fog he was able to find his way, mostly, but he felt uneasy. Small fallen branches cracked under his feet as he went, and he felt he was being followed. Every time he turned around though, nothing was there. Rheneas shook his head.

Rheneas paused. He could hear a growling from somewhere nearby and the sounds of movement as well, though in the dark he couldn't see exactly where it was coming from.

"Rheneas..." Mumbled Eleanor, shaking from fear and cold.

Suddenly, the growling got much louder though nothing came out to attack. Rheneas now knew the sound was coming from somewhere behind him and began to jog onwards. A moment later, he heard the sounds of somebody screaming in agony.

"AAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGGHHHH!" Screamed the unknown person.

"Shit, they're close!" Gulped Rheneas, swallowing some vomit as the screams went silent.

Rheneas began to sprint onwards through the night as fast as he possibly could. He could hear the wolves on the move again. Whether or not they were coming for him or somebody else he did not know, but it wasn't something was going to put anything to risk on, least of all his life or Eleanor's life.

After a while of quick sprinting Rheneas heard a lot of howling. Maybe dozens of wolves at once. They were distant, but behind him somewhere and sounded on the move. Starting to feel serious fear Rheneas ran as fast as he could possibly go. The howling in the forest behind him was getting louder and closer.

"We're gonna die!" Sobbed Eleanor.

"Not tonight!" Vowed Rheneas.

Rheneas lightly panted as he ran, but didn't slow down. Leaping over a log he hit the ground fast and sped up even more. The howling filled his ears, making him sweat a little.

"They're here!" Screamed Eleanor in terror.

"And we're over there!" Replied Rheneas. "We're almost home free!"

Rheneas broke clear of the perimeter of the forest, though he wasn't at the wall. Instead, he had arrived at large clearing. It seemed to have been deforested by people, and up ahead was some kind of a metal structure. It looked like a sort of unfinished sumo ring held up by four girders beneath it. Two ladders led up from the ground to the top of the platform.

"Wolves can't climb ladders. Yes! We're saved!" Cheered Rheneas. "Eleanor, hold on as tight as you can!"

Eleanor, weak from her time stuck in the ice cube and the cold water, didn't have a strong grip but did as she was asked. Rheneas reached the ladder just as a horde of snarling wolves ran out of the forest, all heading right for him. Quickly as he could, Rheneas held the wet ladder, his beam katana briefly switched off and pocketed, as he climbed up to the top as fast as he could.

Eleanor screamed as the wolves closed in, trying to make a leap up to gnaw on Rheneas' legs. Thankfully he was just barely out of range for them to reach, and managed to get both himself and Eleanor onto the platform.

"Fuck, that was close." Muttered Rheneas as he got to his feet, and helped Eleanor up.

Eleanor screamed, grabbed from behind and thrown roughly onto the platform. A moment later Rheneas was punched in the jaw and kicked backwards, an inch away from falling to his death.

"You ruined everything!" Roared Ian, baseball bat in hand.

Ian seethed as he looked at Rheneas, his breath visible in the cold night. He had a few cuts and marks that looked extremely fresh, and blood coated one side of his face. It was hard to tell if it was his, or that of somebody else. His clothes were somewhat torn, but the thing that stood out most in his eyes were the look of pure killing intent.

Ian raised his bat, ready to bring it down on Rheneas' skull. Rheneas rolled out of the way and got up to his feet, putting himself in the space between Ian and Eleanor. Swiftly, he took out his beam katana, turning it on. Both young men began to swing their weapons at each other, sparks flying and clangs echoing out.

"What the hell is that thing made out of? Why isn't it being broken apart?" Thought Rheneas.

Rheneas dodged to the side, almost slipping over the edge, as Ian struck the air. Rheneas hit Ian in the hip with the beam katana, making the culprit scream. Rheneas paused for a brief moment.

"Even after all this evil shit, if I kill him I'd be arrested and maybe jailed for life." Thought Rheneas. "Better just try to knock him out … my weapon might be too powerful."

"What's da matter?" Asked Ian, coldly. "Never been in a true fight to da death before!?"

Ian swung his bat at Rheneas once more, this time hitting him on the hip. Yelling out, Rheneas punched Ian right in the face. Blood splattered from his now broken nose. Ian coughed a bit, and chuckled. He stomped hard on Rheneas foot, and then punched his chest.

"Nice move." Hissed Ian. "But Kasimar taught me all my moves. He was always going easy on you guys, did you know that? You don't want to know what he did to Count Nedmund."

Rheneas couldn't help but wonder what Ian was talking about, but not so much he was unable to duck the strike that would have possibly cracked his skull. As more blows were exchanged and hits were landed, both boys screaming, Eleanor groaned from her position on the ground. She trembled and sobbed, terrified out of her mind.

"Strike one!" Yelled Ian, hitting Rheneas in the chest, a crack ensuing. "Broken rib? Get used to dat!"

Rheneas keeled over, shaking a little. He started to get back up, and saw Ian had made his way over to Eleanor and was ready to smash her brains out with his weapon.

"Jimmy..." Sobbed Eleanor.

Rheneas lunged forth and grabbed Ian hard, throwing him backwards from Eleanor. Ian landed on his feet, stumbling a little but not falling to his death. Seeing Rheneas standing by Eleanor protectively he chuckled.

"Isn't dat sweet?" Said Ian, rolling his eyes. "You gonna kill me? Take me in for da cops? Try doing dat while keeping her alive and not just killing me. Come at me!"

Rheneas did exactly that, ready to tackle Ian and knock him out. Ian's grin widened as he smashed Rheneas with the bat as he came within range. Rheneas stumbled backwards, groaning in pain. He wiped away blood from his nose and, his chest hurting from the broken rib, got to his feet once more. He quickly realised something was missing.

"Shit!" Yelled Rheneas, realising his beam katana had been knocked over the edge of the platform. Looking at Ian, he paused. "What-?"

Ian took out a flask of some kind, quickly opening the lid. He started to drink whatever was inside it, before tossing the flask away lazily. He spat out the mixture all over the baseball bat and then, after taking out a lighter, set the liquid and thus the baseball bat on fire.

"Heheheheh. I'm sure dat a guy like you can appreciate a little fire." Chuckled Ian, before scowling in rage. "After all, you once used a lighter to burn Kasimar's finger!"

Ian began wildly swinging the bat around, trying to strike Rheneas with it. The pyro kept out of range, trying to keep Ian's attention on him and away from Eleanor. The young girl was in no shape or state of mind to put up any kind of fight.

"Stay still!" Yelled Ian.

Rheneas got hit several times, and his clothing started to catch on fire with the rain doing nothing to put it out. Quickly, he threw away his jacket. As it fell from the platform, the wolves began snarling and howling even louder. Fire did not scare them, it seemed.

"Even if you kill us, how are you gonna get off this platform? You'd be caught, or die of thirst if you're here long enough because those wolves aren't going anywhere!" Said Rheneas, kicking Ian hard in the leg.

"Ack!" Ian cried out. "I'll find a way. I will. How would you get out of here if you win, den? Knock me out, and I'll keep fighting da second I wake up!"

Lighting struck a tree somewhere on the island. Eleanor screamed, covering her ears and face.

"Get me out of here. Oh please, get me out of here..." Mumbled Eleanor.

Starting to get worn down, Rheneas made a big charge at Ian suddenly, trying to catch him off guard and bring him to the ground. Ian saw it coming, grabbing Rheneas. After a few moments of intense struggling from both, and a few hard hits from Ian right at Rheneas' broken rib, the gangster had Rheneas in a headlock. One hand on the flaming bat and his other arm around Rheneas' neck Ian began to drag him towards the edge of the platform. The wolves below looked hungry. Rheneas struggled, making Ian have to really focus on keeping him contained, but by now Rheneas was exhausted from all the running and fighting.

"Rheneas!" Eleanor screamed, trying to get up to help only to fall over, too hurt to be of any assistance.

"Nnggh, no!" Yelled Rheneas, trying to hit at Ian, who cried out in pain a little.

Ian scowled, kicking Rheneas in the gut as they reached the edge of the platform.

"So dis is how it ends." Muttered Ian. "Many friends of mine dead tonight. Not dat you care. Kasimar's gang was priceless, but your agonizing death is worth so much more to me right now. I just wish dat Kasimar was here to watch you get your guts ripped out. Same with Jimmy, as Eleanor's going over next!"

Ian took a few breaths.

"In dis world of ours, it's kill or be killed. Not everybody has things easy, you know dat? For some of us we have no family, or none dat we know, and we get taken in by a psycho madman who rips out our teeth and cuts us!" Yelled Ian, before his tone was quiet an icy. "Kill or be killed, dat's how it is. Kill somebody to keep living. Let in people who suffer equally as time goes by to stay alive. See them killed when dey are not careful. Dat's how life is … Kasimar is da only reason any of us have lived this long. Not that you'd really care given how nobody really tried getting to know him! You all beat on him way more dan he beat on you! None of you know what he, or the rest of us, have suffered."

Ian shook his head, looking almost serene for a moment. His flaming bat still held in one hand, he looked at Rheneas who still struggled.

"Dis kill is in his name." Said Ian, coldly.

"Get off me!" Yelled Rheneas, trying to punch and kick Ian as best as he could.

Ian grunted in pain, but readied himself to throw Rheneas to his death. Before he could do so, he let out a pained scream. The flames on his bat has reached his hand, burning it. By reflex, Ian let go on the bat which fell over the side of the platform and, as he recoiled from the burn, lost his hold on Rheneas. As the pyro slumped onto the platform to one side of him, Ian slipped on a puddle and fell over the edge.

"No!" Yelled Rheneas, quickly trying to grab Ian and keep him from falling. However, his hands only met thin air.

A crack sounded out, as Ian had broken his leg from the rough impact to the ground. A second later his agonized screaming filled the dark clearing. Rheneas shivered as he, in great pain, looked over the edge of the platform.

"AARGH! NGGGRRRH! AAAARRRRRGGGGGHHHHHHHH!" Screamed Ian, dying in pure agony as the wolves tore into him.

Ian's screams soon became bloody gurgles as the wolves chewed apart his flesh, tearing out his innards and gnawing away at his limbs. It wasn't long before all that remained of him was a mauled, bloodied corpse that wasn't easy to identify as having once being a human. The wolves hungrily devoured his remains.

"...Poor guy..." Rheneas managed to say after a minute of stunned, horrified silence.

Barely able to stand on his tired and shaking legs he made his way over to Eleanor. She was white as a sheet, trembling like a leaf. Rheneas gently kneeled beside her, holding her.

"It's over now. You're safe now." Whispered Rheneas.

Soon enough Eleanor passed out, no energy left in her. Weakly, Rheneas took out the flare gun and aimed it at the sky. Pulling the trigger, a bright flare was blasted up into the sky. A clear signal that wouldn't be missed.

Rheneas tossed aside the empty flare gun. He swayed on his knees for a moment.

"Shit, that was close." Groaned Rheneas.

Rheneas collapsed, finally passing out.

* * *

Well … I'd say that answered a few questions, and maybe raised a few more questions in the process. How will things go from here? How will people react to the horrible deaths of Ian, and most of the gang members? How will this traumatic experience effect Eleanor and Rheneas in times ahead? We can only wait and see, for now…

But there you have it, that's the answer! The Kidnapper was not one person, but rather a whole gang of them, with Ian as the leader of it and undercover as Clyde. Did anybody figure this one out? Like I said to those who asked, the Kidnapper (the leader at least) is not exclusive to TDL3 … sure enough, Ian appeared in TDL1 and I _never_ said that people on the video messages were not suspects. Good job to anybody who guessed correctly!

Oh, and just in case anybody goes back to check Ian's scene in TDL1, the reason Ian's hair colour is different is that he dyed it a different colour as part of his disguise.

* * *

 **Next Time:** The aftermath to all the mayhem.


	59. The Aftermath

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Total Drama.

 **Note:** Sorry for the wait guys! Given how the kidnapper arc got changed to end earlier than previously planned, things about the aftermath had popped up that were not originally going to be an issue, due to timing. Thus, it took a while to get this one done due to a combo of writer's' block and just having to consider what to do next at some points. But, I found a way to get it all together and here it is! Enjoy!

* * *

 **(Playa Des Losers)**

* * *

After a signal flare had been seen come from the wolf zone of Anatat Isle, help had been sent immediately. It was a clear sign of human life, and no intern was willing to ignore it. Rheneas and Eleanor had been found passed out on top of the unfinished challenge structure, with some unidentifiable remains below almost completely devoured by wolves.

And so, right now the two injured, former campers had been rushed to the emergency medical area of the Playa, separate than the usual one used for moderate injury, and were under watch and care. Rheneas had been battered about, but Eleanor was in critical condition. Many interns had not had any idea of the true nature of her disappearance, having been told she'd gone home early rather than being abducted.

Nobody could have foreseen something like this as the truth behind it all.

While many of the interns and eliminated campers were in a state of dread and fear for the injured pair, none were handling it worse than Jimmy and Tabitha. The former was a mixture of purely relieved and freaking out, while the latter was sobbing. Jennifer sat beside Jimmy, looking uncertain on what she could say while Tabitha sat a short distance away.

"She's safe, she's safe..." Whispered Jimmy, shaking. "Oh thank God, she's safe..."

Jimmy then started to cry.

"I couldn't even save her myself. I did those horrific trials for nothing..." Mumbled Jimmy. "After what I've done, will she still love me?"

Jimmy started to breath shakily.

"Rheneas is hurt, because he faced what was meant for me. I … I can't … I don't know what to do anymore." Sniffled Jimmy.

Jennifer took Jimmy into a comforting embrace.

"The trials are over. We have all the time we need to cry it out now." Said Jennifer soothingly. "You're allowed to cry and feel upset. But now, Eleanor is safe. They're going to give her the proper medical care she needs. You can do something for her as well."

"What can I do?" Asked Jimmy quietly. "I've been so negative, I've put myself through so much pain only for another, braver, person to save her … what can I do?"

Jennifer held Jimmy closer.

"Be there for her. After such a trauma, she needs you more than ever." Said Jennifer quietly. "We don't know the full story of what happened yet nor who the culprit was, and I don't know when she'll be willing to talk about it. But what she does want to talk about, and with, is you. She said your name a bit as she was being taken in, you know. She loves you, and she can't do this without you. She's been there for you so, so much before and I know she'll keep doing so. But right now, Eleanor needs you Jimmy. Now more than ever."

Jimmy wiped away his tears, giving a firm nod.

"I'll do my best. I said I'd do anything for her … I mean it, after everything. I'd do anything." Whispered Jimmy. "Whatever she needs, I'll give to her."

"She needs you. Everything about you." Said Jennifer, her tone gentle. "She needs love."

Jimmy nodded, managing to weakly smile. His smile was soon gone when he looked over at Tabitha. She was weeping, clearly panicking over the condition of her boyfriend.

"That stupid, stupid … amazing … heroic … oh Rheneas..." Whispered Tabitha, tears flying down her face.

Quickly, Jimmy made his way over to Tabitha and sat beside her.

"Here I am, freaking out … and yet, I'm not even thinking of the other person who is as scared as I am." Said Jimmy quietly.

"Don't worry about it." Assured Tabitha, trying to wipe away her tears. "After Eleanor has been through, well, whatever the hell has been going on … why wouldn't you be so concerned for her? Truth be told I'm scared for her too. Poor girl. She … she's a special young lady, you know? She never deserved this."

"Neither did Rheneas." Said Jimmy, giving Tabitha a small hug. "I owe him, a lot. He never had to get involved or do anything … but somehow he cracked the code and found Eleanor, and then saved her from danger. He didn't have to, but he … he put himself in so much danger for Eleanor. He's a hero."

Tabitha managed to smile, even as she trembled. She tried taking a few deep breaths.

"Well, that's what he does. He saves people. He s-saved me, and now he's saved Eleanor … he's t-tried to be understanding and nice to Nakia and Kim too. It's just the k-kind of man Rheneas is." Replied Tabitha, sounding proud even as she stuttered on her words, her voice cracking. "Oh Rheneas, don't leave me! Don't leave me..."

Jennifer moved over, joining the hug.

"He'll make it." Promised Jennifer.

For a while the three were silent, Tabitha and Jimmy letting out their tears while Jennifer held them both. She looked worried as well.

"I just hope we get some news soon." Sighed Jennifer. "I mean, you both know I'm pretty morbid, but this is too much. I'm sure they are fine, but … I just want it confirmed. That, and I want my stomach pumped."

"I hope you're right." Said Tabitha, sniffling. "...Wait, what? Stomach pumping?"

"Well, um..." Began Jimmy, trembling.

"Trust me, you do not want to know. I shouldn't have said that." Said Jennifer quickly. "...When the whole story comes out, you'll know."

Tabitha silently nodded, accepting this. Once again, the three were quiet. The silence was broken some time later when a doctor exited the medical room.

"They're hurt, but stable." The doctor began. "You can see them-."

The doctor hadn't finished his sentence before Tabitha blazed past him and sprinted into the room, Jimmy right behind her. Jennifer gave the doctor a nod as she walked past him as well.

In the medical room Tabitha was right by Rheneas' side, shaking in worry. The pyro was battered from the fight he had been in, but he looked stable enough.

"Oh Rheneas… stupid, stupid, brave, amazing, wonderful … I was so scared." Said Tabitha, shivering. "If I'd lost you, I have no idea what I would have done. Life without you … what even is that…?"

"Don't worry, I'm alright." Assured Rheneas, gently taking Tabitha's hand. "Just a few bumps and bruises, nothing I didn't suffer last season, right? Although, my chest hurts a lot right now."

"You really do have a 'saving people thing', you know that? ...Just another reason I love you." Said Tabitha, moving so that she was laying beside Rheneas. "You did the right thing. You saved Eleanor from … whatever was going on, I have no idea. Just, don't scare me like this again. I'm not sure if my heart could take it. The thought of losing you..."

"I had no idea this would happen. I just followed Jimmy and Jennifer to Wawanakwa. Next thing I knew, it's all gone to hell and I'm in a battle." Said Rheneas, holding his girlfriend close. "But hey, I've taken worse hits before right? I'm alright now, and so is Eleanor. But..."

Rheneas shuddered, looking very uneasy.

"I saw some horrific things tonight Tabitha. Things that, once they settle in, are going to really, really cause me a lot of issues. It's stuff I want to forget." Said Rheneas quietly. "Tomorrow morning, I'll talk about what happened. But for now, I'd love a quiet night of … well, this. Us."

"Then that's what you'll get." Assured Tabitha, snuggling closer. "You don't have to talk about anything you don't want to. I get what you mean. Some memories are just too painful."

In response Rheneas gave Tabitha a kiss.

At the far side of the room, behind a closed curtain, Jimmy practically collapsed beside Eleanor. He was trembling as, after what seemed like months, he was once again reunited with his girlfriend. She lay on the medical bed, oxygen mask put on her and with an IV drip. She was softly breathing, weak but alive.

"Eleanor..." Jimmy managed to say. "You're alive. It's a miracle. I'm sorry I couldn't be the one to save you. I'm sorry for being such a drain on you for so long. I'm sorry..."

Eleanor slowly opened her eyes and looked at Jimmy.

"...Hug me..." Whispered Eleanor.

In moments both young ones were weeping in relief and joy. They embraced each other close.

"If I'd known how to find you sooner like whatever Rheneas did, I'd have come." Said Jimmy, his eyes teary. "I'd have been there..."

"I know you would have," Said Eleanor, sounding very tired. "I heard them, you know. Those horrible boys…they talked about those Trials they were making you do. You'd do all that for me? To keep me safe…?"

"I would, and I did." Confirmed Jimmy, shivering at the memory. "It was horrible. But I'd do anything for you."

"...Then, can I have a kiss on the cheek?" Asked Eleanor, shivering. "I'm missed you. It was a nightmare. An unending nightmare. I'm only here now because of you, you know."

Jimmy kissed Eleanor as she wanted and again they embraced.

"But Rheneas saved you, not me." Said Jimmy, wiping away some tears.

"But he found a way. You … survived those trials, and crossed off a bunch of map sections. I'd still be stuck there without you being so brave..." Mumbled Eleanor. "...Let's never be apart again. I … I can't be without you!"

Eleanor began to cry, sobbing after everything that had happened. Both young ones cried, never wanting to let go. Jennifer looked on as Jimmy and Eleanor sobbed.

"I fear this is only the beginning of what is to come." Said Jennifer grimly, shaking her head. "Life has a habit of getting worse and worse. No, enough bad. Time for something good."

And so, Jennifer joined the group hug.

"Don't leave me, don't leave me." Mumbled Eleanor. "Please, don't leave me..."

"I'll never leave you again," Promised Jimmy. "I'm here for you now. So is Jennifer. As hard as I've been trying, I couldn't have gotten as far as I did without her. Jennifer … she's our guardian angel."

"I'm just me." Said Jennifer, sounding humble and awkward. "Just tried to help..."

Eleanor soon lay down, worn out and still hurting. Slowly, she began to drift off and was soon sleeping. She was safe, but nowhere close to at peace.

Jimmy lay beside Eleanor, and looked at Jennifer.

"So, we did it. All three of us. We faced the trials, Rheneas somehow figured out how to find Eleanor with what little we had. What do we do now?" Asked Jimmy uncertainly.

"...We survive." Replied Jennifer. "That's what life is right? Surviving. But I heard Eleanor mention 'horrible boys'. I think we should ask Rheneas what it was that he saw. If this was multiple people, somehow, then some of them might still be out there. I didn't see anybody else get taken here besides these two..."

Jennifer looked over to where Rheneas lay, injured. He and Tabitha had both fallen asleep, exhausted and leaning against each other.

"But maybe it can wait until the morning." Decided Jennifer. "You should stay with Eleanor. She won't want to be alone. I'll be back from time to time to make sure you're both ok."

"Where are you going now?" Asked Jimmy, sounding very tired.

"The wolf zone." Said Jennifer, turning to head to the door. "I'd like to look around, and see for myself what the hell was happening there. I want to know as much as possible."

"Wait! No! Look at Rheneas, look at Eleanor … I don't want that to happen to you as well. Don't go!" Pleaded Jimmy.

Jennifer gave Jimmy a hug.

"I'll be alright, but thank you for the concern. I'll travel through the trees and stay off the ground. I'll be alright. Trust me." Whispered Jennifer soothingly.

"...I trust you." Said Jimmy after a few moments.

Once the hug ended Jennifer left the room, and Jimmy lay back back. He looked at Eleanor, wounded and sleeping. He embraced her.

"I'm so glad to see you, words cannot describe it." Said Jimmy, some strength in his voice. "From now on I'll always be here. I'll never leave you again. I'll prove how much I care, every single day. You're safe now."

* * *

 **(Anatat Isle, Deep in the Forest)**

* * *

Calm was not the word to describe Matthew or Trina right now. On the contrary, Trina was totally freaking out while Matthew looked tense. Both had gone within the forest to talk and avoid being overheard by anybody. With the cameras down, they had privacy.

"This is bad!" Said Trina, panicking. "A kidnapping!? We don't even have the full story, and it's clearly bad! Eleanor's in critical condition, Rheneas is hurt … and he muttered something about a gang and deaths when he was delirious We could play it off as him just being out of his right mind, but there's evidence out there! There has to be! And if this gets out, we're in deep shit."

Trina took a few shaky breaths.

"Matthew, what do we do?" Asked Trina, sounding lost. "We had a good thing going on, using the teens for fame and money. But now this has happened! Everybody loves Eleanor, and Rheneas is popular, so unlike Nakia and Kim people will listen. If they do, we may be caught out for the contract stuff with those girls due to Rheneas caring about them, God only knows why, and if that happens … shit, we may be caught about Jareth! How can we keep this sealed up? We can't just kill them ...Can we?"

Matthew gave Trina a hug, calming her slightly.

"This is bad, but there's a way we can still get things back on track." Assured Matthew confidently. "Now, nobody knows yet who those people are, right? And, if Rheneas is right when he mentioned they are dead, we may be able to quickly get rid of the remains… assuming the wolves don't do that first by their nature alone. Nothing to see."

"But something still happened!" Insisted Trina.

"Something we had nothing to do with." Said Matthew calmly. "Granted, we'd share some blame for a group being here, but is it really unreasonable for us to say we did not check the Wolf Zone for a gang because the wall was built shortly after last season, and nobody was around then? And, why would people go to such a dangerous area off of their own free will? An oversight, but not one that lands totally upon our shoulders. Just calm down and let me do the talking. No word has left the islands yet, so we have some time to do cover-ups before anybody of any kind of legal power arrives."

"Ok, but what about Rheneas and Eleanor? They will leave witness accounts." Said Trina firmly. "And, we can't kill them."

"Murder isn't the only option." Said Matthew, tapping his chin. "I want to hear the story from them, because right now we only know a bunch of thugs were involved, not who they were or why they did this. I need facts to work with before I plan out what we'll be doing next. In fact, we could be the good guys in this situation. Help the victims, give them what they need. That'd help our image, and should make it harder for Kim, Nakia and Quana to do much of anything. Just saying, let's not get ahead of ourselves."

Matthew took a breath, standing up straight.

"In any case, the show will go on. One way or another the threat has been removed, the campers do not know anything about what happened and the audience is drooling for what the merge stage of the game will bring. Let's give them a good show, shall we?" Suggested Matthew, chuckling. "If we can distract people with entertainment we can buy ourselves more time."

"Ok, ok … I can work with that." Agreed Trina, calming down somewhat. "Where's Chris? I swear, if he's fled to the mainland I'm gonna k-!"

"He went over there into the Wolf Zone to do some investigating as soon as Eleanor and Rheneas got bought in." Said Matthew promptly. "I know, crazy really, Chris going somewhere dangerous. He's armed well, so he'll be fine. He said he'd collect any evidence he could find, and would call if he found anything important."

"Be nice if he gave us an update then." Muttered Trina.

At that moment Matthew's phone began to ring.

"You ever noticed things often happen at very convenient times on these islands?" Asked Trina.

"As a matter of fact I have." Agreed Matthew as he answered the call. "Ok Chris, what did you find?"

There was a pause as Matthew listened. He almost dropped his phone.

"Trina, we need to go to Blood Rock. Now." Said Matthew urgently.

"What now?" Groaned Trina. "And why there? Isn't Chris at the Wolf Zone?"

"He found two people he claims we need to dispose of, and took them to our base for security's sake. Let's go, and keep your medallion close." Said Matthew quickly. "I'm sure this will make sense when we get there. Chris seemed like he was gonna piss himself."

Trina groaned, taking out a flash of wine and knocking a mouthful back.

* * *

 **(Beneath Blood Rock)**

* * *

Beneath the fountain, Matthew and Trina passed through the security doors and into the Producer Base, each door opened up by Trina's medallion. After walking through the expansive and vast underground halls, the pair eventually found Chris at the deepest point of the base. He was eyeing a locked door warily, banging coming from the other side of it.

"Ok, what's going on?" Asked Matthew firmly. "Spare no details."

"Ok, you're not gonna like this." Said Chris, grimacing. "Ok, so Eleanor was kidnapped. We kinda knew that already because of Rheneas' ramblings, but now I actually found out who did it and it's not good! Not only are most of the gang members dead, but… but..."

"Out with it!" Ordered Matthew.

"It's Kasimar's gang." Hissed Chris. "There were over thirty of them hiding out in the Wolf Zone. They'd grabbed Eleanor and, from what I understand, were holding her as a hostage to torment Jimmy! They were making him do 'trials' to get her back… and now, they're dead because the wolves got them!"

"...Are the bodies still there?" Asked Matthew seriously.

"No. I burnt them, and I'm pretty sure the wolves had already eaten them beyond any recognition anyway." Replied Chris. "But, you wanna know the worst part? Oh, I'll tell you! Clyde was one of them!"

There was a long silence.

"...What?" Said Matthew, stunned.

"Remember that video message Kasimar, or Pokey or whoever got in Letterz? Ian ... or 'Clyde', as we knew him this season, was on that, and then he got on here undercover to cause all this torture. Now he's dead, and Imanda is certainly gonna notice he's gone!" Yelled Chris, his eye twitching. "Why did we allow the interns to talk to the contestants?! Not only all this, but he used forged documents to get the intern job … and we bought it!"

Chris punched a wall, looking a mixture of furious and terrified. Trina looked anxious while Matthew closed his eyes, thinking.

"Kasimar's gang?" Repeated Matthew. "We bailed Kasimar, by proxy, to be delivered to us as a drama starter. Can't be having that part getting out. He's out there, and his gang might have ideas where he could be, or what he may do. So, I assume whoever is banging on that door, it's whatever is left of his gang?"

"Yeah, just two of them." Confirmed Chris. "What are you thinking?"

"We can't let them go." Said Matthew firmly. "Scum, and scum that could come back to haunt us if we let them leave. No, I think we can use them. Get the full story out of them, work with it to cover this up as best we can, maybe find out where Kasimar ended up so we could tie up that loose end, and then..."

Matthew adjusted his hair for a moment.

"Open the door." Said Matthew, moving over to a nearby cupboard and reaching into it to grab something.

"But they're psychos." Muttered Trina.

"Powerless psychos." Corrected Matthew. "Chris, be ready to act if you have to."

"Got it." Nodded Chris, a hand on the door. "On three. One, two … three!"

Chris opened the door and from the other side two boys fell out in usion, having been trying to charge at the door. One was about eighteen with a short blond buzzcut, freckles and some scars while the other was thirteen, had curly black hair and was very small. Both wore rugged and somewhat torn clothes.

"Tranquilized them when I found them hiding in that big temple." Stated Chris. "Bought them here as quick as I could."

"You didn't tie them up?!" Yelled Trina.

Chris looked like he was going to say something but before he could the two gang members were on their feet and ready to attack. A gunshot got the attention of everybody.

"That's enough of that." Said Matthew coldly, lowering the gun he'd fired.

The two gang members were silent as Matthew approached them, keeping the gun aimed at them. They now looked afraid and didn't make a move.

"Explain everything." Said Matthew calmly. "Talk. Now. I am not kidding around, I will kill you where you stand if you do not tell us exactly what was going on in the Wolf Zone completely unabridged and you tell us where Kasimar currently is."

The younger gang member was shaking and moved to stand behind the older one. The elder gang member spat at Matthew.

"We're not telling you anything!" Said the elder gang member.

"Chris, you said these two are part of Kasimar's gang and you mentioned a lot of their plans." Noted Matthew. "Explain how you know that if they are refusing to speak."

"Overheard them talking about it before I found them. Also found a bunch of papers detailing their plans and thoughts. I put all of it in the document room for safe-keeping. I'll show it to you once we take care of this." Explained Chris. "If people learn about these, it's gonna be trouble."

"So, only Kasimar and these two are left of this gang?" Asked Matthew. "And, nobody knows the exact circumstances of Clyde, or whoever's, death except Rheneas and Eleanor? That guy and the others who got eaten alive?"

"Pretty sure nobody but them know." Confirmed Chris.

"Ok, good." Said Matthew. "That's a decent start. As for the trials, well, that may be harder to cover up, but give me a few hours to think on it and I may have something worked out."

"I'll go and shut down all wifi and phone signal. So long as nobody can contact the outside world, we have time to get a cover-up strategy in place." Decided Trina, heading for the exit. "Perhaps a monetary bribe for those affected?"

"Perhaps." Agreed Matthew before turning back to the gang members. "Ok you two, talk or die. I'm leaving the choice to you."

"Fuck you!" Screamed the elder gang member. "Your fucking show ruined everything! You fucking-!"

Matthew shot the gang member in the head almost lazily. In a second his body hit the floor, blood spilling from the bullet wound.

"I don't appreciate your tone." Muttered Matthew, pinching the bridge of his nose.

The younger gang member was frozen in terror, before screaming.

"Blood Tooth!" The young boy screamed, his face pale. "No! No! No..."

"Are you going to be like him?" Asked Matthew. "Your name, now."

"...White-Out." Said the boy. "I'm not saying anything else, prick!"

"Geez, parents must hate their kids these days with stupid names like these." Muttered Chris, rolling his eyes.

"It's obviously a nickname. Probably a gang culture kind of thing." Said Matthew flatly. "Ok, this one… he's younger. I think he'll break soon enough and tell us some useful information."

Matthew pointed the gun at White-Out and got him to re-enter the room, and locked the door.

"I'll never say anything! Kasimar's gonna come and kill you!" Screamed White-Out.

"Ok, what if he doesn't break? Keeping him alive keeps a loose end open." Said Chris anxiously.

"If he doesn't then we shoot him too. I mean, nobody knows he's here except us, and nobody knows about this place anyway." Replied Matthew. "Give him a few days, and if he says nothing then we kill him. Same end result."

"Makes sense." Agreed Chris, shrugging. "And, the one lying there and starting to stink like Patch?"

"Throw him below." Replied Matthew.

Chris nodded, grabbing the corpse of 'Blood Tooth' and dragging him away somewhere else. Matthew just sighed, leaning against the wall for a moment.

"Show business, it's not easy." Said Matthew out loud, shaking his head.

Within the now sealed room, 'White-Out' was sitting hunched up in a corner. The young gang member was scared out of his mind. After eyeing the door for several minutes and nothing happening, he narrowed his eyes.

"Everybody is dead." Muttered White-Out anxiously. "...Except one person. He'll come and save me like he did before."

Keeping an ear out for the sound of anybody approaching, White-Out reached into his pocket and took out a touch-screen phone.

"That woman's gonna shut down the signal soon. Better be fast." Muttered White-Out. "Good thing Chris was too stupid to bother with checking if we had anything. Dumbass."

Working quickly as he could, White-Out typed out a message explaining the situation and requesting immediate rescue. He clicked send. He sighed in relief, seeing the confirmation that the message was sent.

"I just hope Kasimar gets to a computer to see it." Mumbled White-Out. "He's my only hope."

White-Out drew up his knees and wrapped his arms around the, shivering as thoughts of the sudden death of Blood Tooth began to sink in. He began to sob over the deaths of all his comrades.

"...What if they find out I forged those papers that got Ian the intern role?" Whispered White-Out.

* * *

 **(Playa Des Losers, later that night)**

* * *

Looking very tired, Jennifer arrived back at the Medical Area. Seeing Jimmy and Eleanor were asleep and lying close together, she smiled.

"Makes the suffering worth it, them being back together." Noted Jennifer. "Urrrgh, so tired..."

Jennifer made her way to an empty medical bed and allowed herself to fall forwards onto it.

"Nothing was there. Seemed like a lot had been taken in a rush … a surviving culprit?" Pondered Jennifer. "Guess I'll know more tomorrow once Rheneas explains everything, and Eleanor too. If she's up to talk of it anyway. I won't be surprised if she is not."

Jennifer lay in place for a while, but felt unable to sleep. After some time passed the door opened, and Cole walked in. He looked very serious.

"Hey." Greeted Jennifer. "Having a good night, or morning? I don't know time what it is anymore."

"Not really." Admitted Cole. "I heard something really big went down, and … well, I've heard talk so I have something of a picture. Xaria is freaking out … Rheneas told her something before the previous challenge and now she's in a real state because she feels like she has failed to act accordingly. The short story I know is that Eleanor was kidnapped, you and Jimmy had some involvement trying to get her back and then Rheneas went and saved her himself. But overhearing gossip and wild theories can only tell me so much. What's the full story here?"

Jennifer paused for a moment.

"Well..." Jennifer trailed off, looking uneasy. "I don't know where to start."

"I do." Said a voice.

Jennifer and Cole saw that Rheneas had awakened, Tabitha was still asleep beside him. He was still weak and hurt, but managed to sit up. He groaned as he put a hand to his side.

"Urgh, bastard got me good." Muttered Rheneas. "So … you wanna know what happened? It's a fucking doozy..."

"I want to hear it. All of it." Said Jennifer quickly. "Who was behind this?"

Rheneas paused for a moment, collecting his thoughts.

"Ok … it wasn't one maniac, it was a whole gang of them." Said Rheneas grimly. "I faced off against the one leading it, and um … wolves were there … fighting … it was horrible, it's hard to think about. But the thing is, this wasn't just any gang."

"How so?" Asked Jennifer.

"… It was Kasimar's gang. He mentioned in Letterz and Letterama that he had one and, well … they were pretty pissed off their leader got arrested." Muttered Rheneas, shivering at the memory of Ian's demise. "And get this … his right hand man and best friend Ian was amongst us all along. Clyde was Ian. Clyde was a fake identity. Ian was in Kasimar's video message back in Letterz! Oh, Imanda…"

There was a long silence.

"...What?" Jennifer eventually said, her eyes wide. "No really, what?"

Before Rheneas could say anything else Cole had gotten to his feet. Gone was any trace of the goofiness of 'Steve', and only a steely and firm resolve was showing on his face.

"This is just the lead I was looking for." Said Cole, almost to himself. "And it took that poor girl, and you Rheneas, to be hurt to find it. I was just meant to come here to gather some information on the whereabouts of the one you knew as Kasimar. Never expected his gang to be here all along. How did this even happen?"

"Uh, Steve? You're not acting like yourself." Noted Rheneas. "What's up?"

Cole reached into his pocket and showed his FBI badge to Rheneas.

"Agent Cole Walker, FBI. I'd like to ask you some questions." Said Cole seriously.

Everybody was silent. Rheneas and Jennifer looked stunned. The seconds of since passed slowly.

"Quiet … try'na sleep..." Muttered Tabitha, still slumbering.

* * *

And that's a good spot to leave things off for now! Emotional extremes, Cole revealing himself to others, facts coming to light, a murder and a prisoner… it could only be TDL3! What'll happen now, after all this? Well…

* * *

 **...Next time:** Time to see what Kasimar and Madeline are up to! As is the norm for them, things quickly get explosive.


	60. Kasimar's Quest 8

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Total Drama.

 **Note:** And here we are, the end of the pre-merge! Just this chapter here standing between us and whatever may be awaiting us at the fifth island. I think it's a good chapter to close out 'disc 1' with, but we'll soon see what you all think. I won't keep you any longer, so let's see what Kasimar and Madeline are up to … probably trouble. :D

* * *

 **(A street in Des Moines- 835 miles from Toronto)**

 **(Time- 10AM, two hours before the Bloodbath)**

* * *

Kasimar and Madeline walked close together on a busy train station platform, having just gotten off a train. Having robbed a clothing store after their trek through the sewers a few days prior, both were in new outfits. Casual pants and a navy hoodie for Kasimar, and denim jeans and a yellow dress shirt for Madeline.

"Too bad we had to leave the weapons." Muttered Kasimar.

"You've said it yourself, we'd both be arrested if people saw us holding them." Said Madeline quietly. "But we'll be fine without them. The Red Fangs are gone, and now we just have to make the long journey home."

"Your home." Reminded Kasimar. "I'm getting the money and hitting the road. I'm thinking a party is in order for me and my gang. One of the 'torch a whole area' variety."

"Right." Said Madeline, casually. "Where are you gang anyway?"

"Beats me, but I have a plan." Assured Kasimar. "We just find a computer, I log into my email and then I see if they've sent me the coordinates of where they are, and I'll go there."

"Wait, you have an email?" Replied Madeline, raising an eyebrow. "...I guess you would. Just figured you'd not have much use for one."

"Sure I do. If we get separated, me and my pals just use it to find each other again. Works like a charm." Smirked Kasimar. "Oh hey, by the way, I had a little concern on my mind."

"Really? What is it?" Asked Madeline, as she and Kasimar exited the station and quickly headed down an empty alley. "Is it something dangerous?"

"In a way." Replied Kasimar, suddenly talking in a very light and proper tone. "It just occurred to me that, after buying those train tickets, we appear to be out of money. And as I cannot quite rely on stealing everything we need and blowing our cover, I was just wondering if, perchance, you _**HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT THE FUCK WE DO NOW**_?!"

Madeline flinched for a moment, but was quickly pacing in thought.

"Well, naturally we need to make more money." Stated Madeline.

"Yeah, not shit on that one sherlock." Said Kasimar, rolling his eyes.

"Sshh! Still talking!" Madeline said, firmly. "Ok, we can't steal. But we need money. And we do not have time or any ability to get a job here. So, how about street performing? You can make a killing that way, I hear."

"Oh really, and how would you know?" Asked Kasimar curiously.

"Every rich family's ancestors make their money somehow. Just so happens mine were fond of street performing before they moved into other things." Replied Madeline. "Only issue is I don't have the supplies I'd need for the magic tricks..."

"Any chance you could make yourself disappear?" Asked Kasimar, snickering.

"Hardy har-har. If I did that you'd lose me, and thus your promised money." Said Madeline, flatly. "Hmm … what to do, what to do?"

Kasimar pondered this for a moment, and snapped his fingers.

"I have an idea." Said Kasimar chuckling. "Ah, this one really takes me back. I was just eleven, and me and Moony were on the streets making our money by scamming the pedestrians. Ah, good times."

"Moony?" Madeline asked. "A friend, I assume. One from your gang?"

"Yep. First member as a matter of fact." Confirmed Kasimar. "Pk, no time to waste on my life story. Time to make some money. All we need is a table and three cups or bowls. Oh, and maybe a marble or something like that. I have a plan that'll get us an easy thousand dollars by the end of the day."

Madeline looked eager to hear this, but then paused.

"...So why didn't you do this before now?" Asked Madeline.

"Because shut up!" Yelled Kasimar. "Besides, we were being followed by the Redfangs at that point so we had to stay moving, or you'd just get kidnapped _again_. Now however, we have time to spare."

Kasimar cracked his knuckles, chuckling.

"Come on, let's get to it. We just need to set up somewhere we can get business, and be able to pack up fast if we see the cops. You just leave it to me." Assured Kasimar.

"So, the game with the marble and three cups … what if they win?" Asked Madeline uncertainly.

Kasimar just stared.

"...What, you think I'm not gonna cheat them? Fuck off." Said Kasimar flatly.

* * *

A short while later the duo had set-up on a street corner. One with people, but not too close to town center and, more pressingly, the police station. Kasimar sat at the stall, looking content and pleased. The customers looked less pleased, though seemed unaware they were being conned.

"Ah, this is the life." Chuckled Kasimar, looking at the box of money fondly.

"What? Making money on the streets?" Asked Madeline, standing beside the stall.

"Nope. Making money at the expense of others." Corrected Kasimar. "Oh, here's another one."

A man walked up, wagering twenty dollars on the game. Clearly he did not recognize the wanted criminal in front of him. Taking the money Kasimar out the marble under the center bowl and began to wildly shuffle the bowls like a blur. The man strained to keep his eyes on them as Kasimar shuffled them.

"Take your pick." Said Kasimar, trying not to smirk.

The man looked thoughtful before picking the center bowl. Kasimar lifted it up, and gave the man a look of very insincere sadness when nothing was under it.

"Hard luck mate." Said Kasimar, putting the twenty dollar bill with the rest of the money.

"Ok then, which one is it under?" Asked the man coldly.

Madeline looked nervous, while Kasimar's smirk widened.

"Why, this one here my good man." Said Kasimar, raising up the bowl on the right and revealing the marble underneath it. "See, it's totally possible. Wanna try again?"

The man just walked off, grumbling. Kasimar chuckling, putting his feet on the table as he counted up the profits he'd made thus far.

"...Wait, so it's _**not**_ rigged?" Asked Madeline, looking very surprised.

"Of course it is. I'm just not stupid enough to not put the marble under a bowl in case somebody asks to see where it really is." Chuckled Kasimar. "Let's just say there is a way to have the marble be under there, and have there be zero chance they'd ever get it right."

"Ok, how?" Persisted Madeline.

"Much like my 'backstory', I ain't telling." Shrugged Kasimar.

There were a few moments of silence as Kasimar continued counting the money.

"Four hundred dollars so far. Not bad." Noted Kasimar, sounding satisfied.

"Nice work." Said Madeline, nodding. "Not even an hour, and were already making a bunch of money. Reminds me of home."

"That reminds me, wanna tell me a bit about yourself?" Suggested Kasimar, pocketing the cash. "We've been on the move for a while now and I still feel like I hardly know you."

"Well, I hardly know you either." Reminded Madeline. "I don't really wish to share much with somebody who, saving me or not, I hardly know."

"Fair. I guess ask me something then?" Replied Kasimar, shrugging again.

Madeline considered this.

"I would ask about what your life was like before you days with your gang. I mean, you had to have come from somewhere, right?" Noted Madeline. "But I suppose asking about that would only get you into a frenzy of anger?"

"Perhaps not a frenzy, but I'm not saying anything about it. That part of my life is dead." Stated Kasimar, before smirking. "...As is the man that caused it."

Madeline was silent, and then huffed.

"Dammit Kasimar! You drop that hint on me and go quiet, now you've made it sound even _more_ interesting!" Groaned Madeline.

"I sure did." Said Kasimar. "Quiet, somebody's coming."

One scammed customer and sixty dollars later, Kasimar turned back to Madeline.

"So yeah, ask me anything you want to know. Just nothing _too_ interesting." Continued Kasimar, putting the money into his pocket with the rest of it.

"Well, I was curious." Began Madeline. "I briefly saw you on that Total Drama show, and let me tell you that you made it far surpass simple 'drama'. Well, anyway, I was just curious if there were any parts of the show you liked. Good memories? Good people? Something behind the scenes you may have liked _besides_ causing absolute mayhem? Only that it seemed to just be a back and forth of you hurting people, and them hurting you right back in a cycle."

"Well I can tell you I'd shed no tears if that damn hippie got leprosy." Scowled Kasimar.

Kasimar paused, considered his memories and words.

"I will say though, I didn't mind Kim. Actually, I rather liked her and that puts her above just about the entire population besides my gang pals." Admitted Kasimar, chucking fondly. "Felt like she was the only one to really _get_ me, you know? I liked hanging out with her when we had the chance. You know what they say, vengeful bastards stick together. Of course, a lot of it probably got cut, but to be honest with you I don't give a shit if it did. I have my memories. Oh, and what _memories_ they are. Ya-har-har!"

"I'll take your word on it. I didn't watch Letterama, I just heard about it online. But you know..." Madeline gave a coy smirk. "I thought the idea of the game was to vote people off, not stab them into an elimination."

"I'm creative like that. And hey, I liked the girl who appreciated that creative side of me." Replied Kasimar, shrugging. "Ok, one more hour of this and we should have a decent amount to live off of for a while, so long as we don't spend it on anything stupid."

"Say the guy who wants to buy a tank." Remarked Madeline.

"Which does not fall under stupid." Replied Kasimar, not missing a beat. "Anyway, now it's my turn to ask you something. Hmm, what to ask..."

Kasimar snapped his fingers, an idea occurring to him.

"So, what does your family do?" Asked Kasimar, slyly.

"...What do you mean?" Replied Madeline, carefully.

"Your family is rich as hell, and the Redfangs wanted you for ransom money. That, I believe and understand." Began Kasimar. "But what I wanna know is why they went for _you_ in particular."

"...Me in particular?" Repeated Madeline.

"There are lots of rich girls in Canada, you know. I even knew two of them. Worked with them briefly in Letterz … but they didn't get kidnapped by this massive gang syndicate or whatever. In fact, I still don't know what much about the Redfangs." Stated Kasimar, oddly calm. "I think there's a bit more to you than just being an unlucky rich girl who is also my ticket to the good life. Normally I'd not give a shit, but now I am rather curious. So, what are your family truly like? Why were you the Redfangs target? I wanna know."

Madeline was silent. She even trembled a little, looking totally caught.

"Just so you know." Began Kasimar, taking out some of the dollar bills to shuffle. "That is a really bad poker face."

"...You sure aren't subtle." Muttered Madeline anxiously.

"Never claimed to be." Replied Kasimar idly. "Try to keep your answers more than just subtle, if you could."

Madeline huffed at the look on Kasimar's face, but soon looked anxious again.

"Uh, well … it's kind of a long story." Admitted Madeline. "The, uh, kind of long where talking about it in public for just anybody to hear would be, um, a rather bad idea."

Kasimar shrugged, getting up and grabbing the table. He effortlessly tossed it into the alley beside them.

"No worries, we've got a good amount of cash to keep us going anyway." Stated Kasimar. "Let's get some food, get to a computer so I can touch base with my gang and then you can tell me everything."

Madeline groaned, a hand to her head.

"This is gonna be hard to explain." Admitted Madeline. "But, you get me some sushi and I'll tell you anything."

* * *

Presently Kasimar and Madeline were in an empty corner of a library, each with their own box of sushi. While Kasimar turned on a library laptop, rented for a single hour, Madeline gathered her thoughts.

"Ok, so where should I start?" Asked Madeline.

"Well, while I wait for this old piece of junk to load up, how about you tell me what it is your family does?" Suggested Kasimar. "Like, what they _really_ do."

"Well, it's not that easy to explain." Admitted Madeline. "But, as you'll no doubt only continue to escort me if I tell you this stuff-."

"Correct." Added Kasimar.

"-I guess I'll just say it." Continued Madeline. "Ok, so, on the surface the Frost family works on making and mass producing stuff for a variety of industries. Computers, sports equipment, transportation, pesticides, that kind of stuff. In fact, that laptop you're using looks like it came from my family."

Kasimar glanced at the logo on it. Sure enough, printed upon the snowflake was the ford 'Frostcorp'.

"That's the dumbest name for a business I've ever heard." Said Kasimar flatly.

"Yeah, well Barbarous Scorpions isn't any better." Huffed Madeline. "Anyway, those are the surface businesses and such things. Where the bulk of the family fortune comes from. But then we get to the less … shall we say, publicly known businesses."

"I knew it, your family are druglords." Groaned Kasimar. "I might need some after this 'quest' is over and done with."

"Stop talking!" Pouted Madeline. "No, it's not drugs. Nor is it anything to do with making weapons, be they guns or biological, before you ask. Not, it's more like … philanthropy."

"So, charity?" Asked Kasimar, shrugging. "What's your issue with that? I don't see why that'd be a secret."

"Oh boy, how to explain this. I only learned these kinds of details when I turned sixteen." Muttered Madeline, tapping her chin in thought. "So, yeah, charity. But, well, we don't exactly just provide funding to children in need. I mean, we do, but that's not quite the sole thing we do..."

"You should be on one of those crappy 'reality' dance shows the way you're dancing around the issue." Snarked Kasimar.

"Still a better stint on reality TV than you had." Retorted Madeline. "Anyway, we … we help back huge causes. We supply gear to good movements and those who need it. Food to the starving, medicine to the sick … rescue for the captive … hope for the hopeless. I guess in some ways, you could call my family a 'secret organisation'. One who does all that it can to help people, no matter the cost. Metaphorically and literally."

"Ok, so why have I never heard of any of this before?" Asked Kasimar, "Thinking of it I have heard of your family's company, but none of this juicy stuff."

"Let me answer that with something a wise man once said. He was from a movie, but the statement is still wise. So, 'A typical gentleman appears in the paper three times in his life. When he is born, when he is married and when he dies. We are that gentleman'. Get what I mean?" Asked Madeline, taking a bite out of more sushi. "Mmmm, oh God that's good."

"...Yeah, I have no idea what the fuck you're on about." Admitted Kasimar, briefly glancing at the laptop. " _Finally_ , it loads up."

"What I mean is that a lot of what we do, it's not exactly public. We prefer to be … hush-hush." Explained Madeline, eating more sushi. "Mmmmm! Anyway, that's what my family, and me to a degree, do. We help out noble causes in the best of ways, but discreetly. The main business is the public image, a cover for what goes on beyond."

Kasimar just stared.

"I swear this is sounding more and more like a shit spy-flick." Said Kasimar matter-of-factly. "That doesn't exactly explain why you got kidnapped by this group over other rich girls. Especially if your family doesn't show off the fact you have all this going on."

"Well, think about it. Remember I said we provide rescue for the captive and gear for good movements? Yeah, a lot of that stuff makes these shady as all hell groups really pissed off considering it ruins their own plans and goals. Like that trafficking ring … anyway, the Red Fang Marauders found out about their secret opposition somehow and then I find myself taken away and, presently, in your company." Concluded Madeline. "And before you ask why this gang isn't in the news, they're pretty secretive too. Not every bad group is like Dr Evil."

Kasimar considered this, typing in the address of his email provider.

"Ok, fair. Still sounds like a load of what the fuck to me, but if it keeps life exciting and me rich, what do I care?" Shrugged Kasimar. "Also, if your family provides rescue, why did they not come to help you? Lack of common sense?"

"Oh, like you can judge on that front." Muttered Madeline. "Firstly they didn't know where I was. I only learned after one of the guards let it slip. Second, well, if anybody had come for me I'd have been killed. I was so lucky to get out of there..."

"And lucky I found you." Chuckled Kasimar. "I get the feeling that ransom story you told me wasn't really true, then? No way would they let you go for any amount of money."

"You remember that, even now?" Asked Madeline, sounding awkward.

"I do, but I also do not care. I get paid either way." Said Kasimar, shrugging. "Just don't have your family hand me over to the authorities and we're cool. I mean it, I _will_ drag you down with me."

"Yeah, I know." Said Madeline quietly. "...I just want to go home. See them all again. I know it's a fun kickass adventure for you, but I'm just so _exhausted_. But, I told you what you wanted to know. This in mind, shall we catch a train once we leave here? It'll save us time and we have the funds for it now."

Kasimar shrugged, seeming to have no issues with this. Seeing the site had loaded he typed in his email log-in details.

"There we go, I'm in." Said Kasimar. "Let's see if I have any email."

"And let's also stop talking out loud. Quiet or not, it's a wonder nobody has overheard anything after this long." Noted Madeline. "Got anything?"

"Yeah, two messages." Confirmed Kasimar. "One from Ian, and one from White-Out. Hm, that one's recent."

"White-Out?" Repeated Madeline.

"Didn't I once say the gang I run uses these kinds of names?" Shrugged Kasimar.

"You're the most white gang ever." Moaned Madeline, a hand over her face.

"Oh fuck you." Said Kasimar rolling his eyes.

"And why doesn't Ian have a gang name?" Asked Madeline.

"He does. I just knew him the longest, so I tend to just call him by his actual name." Shrugged Kasimar. "Ok, let's see what we got."

* * *

 _Kasimar, yo!_

 _Hope this reaches you soon, man. I know you're out there somewhere and surviving just fine, but we all miss you and want our leader back with the group. We're all here because of you after all. Anyway, get this. We're having a party, and it's in your honour. Well, more of a death day party if you get my drift. We're getting these fuckers back for what happened to you! I'll explain._

 _We're at those islands Total Drama took place at. The one called Anatat Isle specifically. Now get this: White-Out forged some papers so I'm undercover as 'Clyde', the unassuming intern. While I'm doing this, and having a bit of a thing with Imanda on the side, we have Eleanor captive. See, she got frozen in this ice cube after she got booted off, so we have her in a pit of sorts. Time passes, water rises, get it? Plus, we have Jimmy going through these hilarious trials to get her back. Already he's broken some ribs and nearly burnt alive after the first two. You're gonna wanna be here to see what else we have set up for him, dude. It's quality entertainment!_

 _I'll lead the gang in this little game of ours until you get here. I may not be as legendary as you, but I think I can keep the gang together until you're here to help us tear shit up._

 _Hoping to see you here soon enough for the bloodshed!_

 _Ian 'Moony' Moonwell._

* * *

Kasimar paused, taking in all that he had read.

"Holy _shit_ , that's brutal even by my standards." Noted Kasimar. "Ian doesn't kid around."

"What is it?" Asked Madeline.

"...Yeah, uh, maybe best you don't read this one." Noted Kasimar.

It was too late, as Madeline quickly moved forth and scanned the message.

"Fucking spy." Muttered Kasimar.

"What the fuck!?" Madeline yelled.

Quickly, Madeline froze, worried she'd attracted attention. Luckily, nobody came to investigate.

"Your gang has an innocent little girl held captive?!" Hissed Madeline. "I knew you were bad Kasimar, maybe with some good deep down but bad leaderless, and yet … just, no. This is honestly disgusting."

Indeed, Madeline looked really sick all of a sudden. She even gagged a bit.

"Your friends are fucked up." Said Madeline seriously. "Screw staying undercover, that girl needs help!"

"...Let me just check the second message." Said Kasimar, sounding slightly uncertain. "Why am I not laughing my ass off? Oh fuck, please don't tell me this journey is making me go soft. Hell no!"

With that, Kasimar opened up the message from White-Out.

* * *

 _Kasimar, I need help!_

 _The plan failed. After the fourth trial we put Jimmy through we got caught. That pyro guy, Rheneas I think he's called, somehow found us and stormed our hideout, and he rescued Eleanor. In the process, the wolves got loose from their cages. Everybody is dead Kasimar! They're all dead! One of the producers shot Blood-Tooth right in front of me!_

 _I'm the only one left alive, and I'm locked up in this underground base beneath the 'Blood Rock' island. In case you didn't get Ian's email, that's at the island group Total Drama happens on. I need help, and fast! The producers of this shit show are gonna interrogate me and then kill me! I'm not selling you out, but I don't know how long I can keep them talking before they kill me. Please, help!_

 _The wifi signal on the islands is being shut down, so I don't have anymore time! Hurry!_

* * *

Kasimar was silent. Totally silent. He read the message again to be sure he had read it right, and that it was from who he thought it was. With everything checking out he silently collapsed back in his chair, very distant and starting to shake.

"...Uh, what's wrong?" Asked Madeline, still looking sick from reading the last message. "Finding your friends' plan as horrific as I am?"

Kasimar was just silent, staring at nothing.

"...Ok, now I'm getting worried." Said Madeline, anxiously. "Uh, you alright?"

When Kasimar still did not respond Madeline leaned over to look at the email on the screen. She winced as she read it, and soon had wide eyes.

"Oh … they're dead. Oh geez." Murmured Madeline in great uneasy, gulping. "Thank goodness for the little girl being safe. That plan was evil, but they were your friends … um … wait, this one's captured by the producers? What the f-."

Kasimar let out a scream of pure horror. A loud scream, deep and echoing. Swearing and screaming, he stormed away towards the exit of the library at a quit speed, hitting things along the way as he began to break down and truly freak out.

"They're dead! They're dead!" Roared Kasimar, sounding a mixture of enraged, crazy and broken.

There was silence for a while. Madeline quickly logged off Kasimar's email and shut down the laptop. Grabbing the sushi, she sprinted after him, almost flying out the door.

All was silent in the aftermath of Kasimar's library freak-out for a few moments.

"Ssssshhh! Quiet in the library!" Yelled the elderly librarian.

* * *

Madeline found Kasimar soon enough, having followed the trail of wreckage which led her to an alley.

"Amazing nobody saw all this." Noted Madeline, looking at all the trash cans spilled over and the broken crates. "Civilians really don't notice much do they?"

Shaking her head, and keeping her eyes out for anybody that may have been closing in on her, she entered the alley and quickly spotted Kasimar. He sat in a dark corner, hands to the sides of his head. His eyes were wide and his breathing was shaky. He looked barely able to talk.

"Kasimar … Kasimar?" Said Madeline as she knelt besides her guard. "...Um … are you alright? Dumb question..."

Kasimar did not respond, just staring into space.

"Kasimar, please say something." Pleaded Madeline.

"My gang … Ian … dead..." Stammered Kasimar, lacking his usual roughness or cockiness. "We survived together … escaped together … they're dead..."

As Madeline tried to get Kasimar to respond to anything, Kasimar's mind drifted to memorise long ago. Of the day he got his, and Ian's, freedom.

His first kill.

* * *

 _It was a dark night that hung over Nedmund Manor. Twilight was coming though, but the rain still fell heavily. It was very long past curfew._

 _Pokey Mcskeen, a week from his eleventh birthday, was in the trophy room. Many valuables of all kinds were set up here – trophies, jewellery, magnificent works of art. Or at least there usually were. A lot of it was now gone, already having been looted by Ian earlier in the night._

 _While Ian hid with the valuables in the basement of the manor, Pokey awaited Count Nedmund here. He sat on an old stone throne, a heavy golden statue beside him. One he could lift and swing easily enough._

" _It's all or nothing." Muttered Pokey. "Get him and flee, or he catches us and tortures us more."_

 _Pokey gritted his teeth, nervous of what he was about to do._

" _Can I really go through with this?" Whispered Pokey._

 _The young boy heard footsteps getting closer, almost pounding and echoing._

" _It's the only way. If I don't then we'll be punished. More ripped teeth and being beaten." Shivered Pokey, gathering his nerve. "Come on Nedmund you old fuck, walk towards me..."_

" _Master Pokey," a firm voice said as the door opened. "You are out of line, and out past curfew. Come over to me."_

 _"Want me that bad? Come get me." Replied Pokey, his voice harsh._

 _A tutting was heard as Count Nedmund entered the room. Pokey flinched at the expression on the man's face. The usual look of mild disapproval and amusement was there, but when the man noticed the missing valuables his face became colder, all while his smile remained._

" _Where are my treasures?" Asked Count Nedmund lightly._

" _Got one right here." Said Pokey, holding up the small statue. "Might sell it for a couple hundred."_

" _You will do no such thing. I think it's time you opened your mouth. I can see a tooth that doesn't belong." Said Count Nedmund, sounding less faux-pleasant than usual._

" _Want it? Come take it back you … you… douche nozzle!" Yelled Pokey._

 _Count Nedmund seemed almost amused by the behavior of his reluctant ward, and strode forwards. Very quickly, he tripped over a well hidden tripwire and faceplanted. Right after this, another trap connected to the wire activated and a small spike was shot into the man's foot. As he howled, writhing for a moment, Pokey got up to his feet._

" _Nice traps Moony." Said Pokey to himself as he, trophy in hand, approached the briefly stalled Count. "That hurt? That's nothing close to what I feel each time you 'discipline' me."_

" _You are out of line, Master Pokey!" Yelled Count Nedmund, now sounding very angry as he tried to get back up._

 _Pokey took a deep breath._

" _Fancy that, so I am." Said Pokey icily._

 _With that, Pokey smashed the metal statue against the skull of his abuser of many years. He did it a second time, harder. Then a third time, harder still. Taking a deep breath, Pokey dropped the statue idly upon the back of Count Nedmund._

" _On second thought, keep it." Said Pokey coldly._

 _The fallen Count screamed and screamed, though with his head battered his cries came out barely audible as a human voice._

 _Shaking his head, Pokey grabbed a large watering can full of fuel he had earlier hidden by the throne and began to pour it around the room. He poured some of it on Count Nedmund._

" _Mrrrrmmm! Mrrruuh!" Screamed Count Nedmund, his voice stunted from pain._

" _You took us, me and Ian. You never left any evidence of our existence to the authorities. Nobody will question your mansion burning to the ground and you being roasted alive. Why suspect two kids who do not even exist? They'll think you just got careless." Said Pokey, trying to keep his voice calm._

 _Despite his hatred for the man, Pokey flinched at the state of his battered abuser. Blood was starting to leak from his skull._

" _Farewell." Said Pokey. "I'm doing you a favour really. I didn't even take any of your teeth. Well, except this one."_

 _Pokey picked up a tooth that had been knocked out of Count Nedmund's mouth._

" _Maybe I'll start a collection." Mused Pokey. "Already grabbed mine from where you put them"_

 _As Count Nedmund's muffled screaming reached a higher volume, Pokey took out a light and flicked it on. Taking a deep breath, he turned it on and threw it onto the fuel._

 _Pokey fled the room as Count Nedmund screamed his final screams, being burned alive._

" _KAAAAARRRGGGHSSSSIIIII! MAAAAARRRRGGGHHHH!" Screamed the Count hysterically._

* * *

 _An hour later, on a distant hilltop overlooking the burning mansion, Pokey and Ian sat quietly. It was lightly raining, and the sky was a purple shade of twilight, with stars out. It was a while before either of them spoke._

" _...So, you killed da count?" Whispered Ian._

" _He's dead. Technically though the fire got him, not me." Said Pokey, looking shaken. "...I had to do it. We both know that. Him, or us. Better it be him..."_

" _So what do we do now?" Asked Ian, drawing his knees up. "Where are we gonna go?"_

" _...Anywhere we want. We can go anywhere, and do anything. Those treasures we stole from him ought to be worth something good, right?" Said Pokey, trying to act positive. "...Nothing is the same anymore."_

" _Is dat a bad thing?" Asked Ian quietly._

" _No. But I don't know how good it'll be either. Anybody out there could hurt us even worse than he did." Shuddered Pokey. "Just me and you now. Us, against them."_

" _...Us against dem. You lead, I'll always follow." Vowed Ian. "Where to first Pokey?"_

" _...That way I guess?" Said Pokey with a small shrug._

 _For a while the pair walked in silence through the night._

" _I heard da Count's screams. You must have messed him up real bad. It barely sounded like actual screaming." Muttered Ian. "Like, it sounded like he was screaming 'kasimar' or something. Whatever dat means."_

 _Pokey paused, seeming to gain an idea._

" _You know, Moony, I think I know what that word is." Said Pokey, starting to grin despite feeling shaken._

" _You do? So, what is dat word?" Asked Ian._

" _...My new name, for my new life." Said the newly christened Kasimar._

* * *

"Kasimar! Kasimar!" Yelled Madeline, shaking Kasimar a little. "Snap out of it! Please..."

Kasimar blinked, breaking out of his catatonic state. Shaking his head, he took a few deep breathes as he looked around at his surroundings. The alleyway was wrecked, and Madeline was beside him, looking highly anxious.

And his gang were dead. Well, all but one of them.

"...As you can tell, I'm a bit freaked out." Said Kasimar after a while, the usual aggression and energy of hi voice gone. "No, I'm well beyond that. I … I don't know how to feel."

Kasimar shivered, clenching his fists and shutting his eyes tightly.

"What's happening to me?" Muttered Kasimar. "Why am I shaking, trembling … fucking crying. The empty, painful feeling! What is this?!"

"Well..." Madeline began uneasily. "You're sad. You're depressed. You're hurting from feelings of loss, feeling of family love for your gang. I'm not gonna lie, that plan with Eleanor, I think, that was nothing more than _disgusting_. But, they were your friends, your comrades … really, your family. It's natural to feel miserable at their deaths. And their deaths didn't sound pleasant..."

"I haven't felt this pain in years." Hissed Kasimar, barely above a whisper. "I didn't think I was still able to! Make it stop!"

At the word stop, Kasimar punched a trash ban placed beside him, heavily denting it.

"...Nice right hook." Complimented Madeline. "Kasimar … you deserve time to grieve. But, I don't know if we have that time-."

"We don't." Said Kasimar sharply, his eyes full of sheer fury. "I need to get you back to your family fast so I can get my money, and then storm those fucking islands so I can rescue White-Out and kill anybody who gets in my way! I'm pissed, and when I'm pissed people die!"

As Kasimar yelled in grief, breaking down, Madeline tapped her fingers together in thought.

"If you can't grieve properly yet, perhaps you could vent?" Suggested Madeline.

Kasimar looked at Madeline.

"I'm listening." Said Kasimar coldly.

* * *

Outside the town, Madeline sat on a log in an empty field. As she sat quietly, Kasimar ran around screaming, yelling, swearing, snarling and destroying everything in sight. Logs were smashed, a fence was broken to bits, a bench had been torn apart, and that had only been in the first half hour. As Kasimar's field rampage went on, Madeline looked at her bodyguard with a mixture of pity and intrigue.

"He's suffered great great loss, and maybe suffered much more in the past. But, that raw power and potential. Unimaginable." Noted Madeline. "With proper training and direction, he'd be the best agent on the planet. Maybe if … no, silly of me to think it."

His rage somewhat settled for a while, Kasimar approached Madeline.

"Let's keep moving." Said Kasimar shortly. "Dump you off at your home, get my money, save my only friend left. I have my mission and there's no time to waste."

Nodding, Madeline got up and began to follow Kasimar back to the train station from earlier.

"We should be able to knock off a few dozen miles with the money we've got now." Said Madeline, trying to make conversation. "We can afford a train ticket. Or, would you rather sneak on one again?"

"The security seems tighter around here." Stated Kasimar. "If I'm arrested, you could be in trouble if somebody else grabs you, and if I'm locked up White-Out dies."

"I'm conflicted, Kasimar. I feel bad for the guy, but it's not like he's innocent … how old is he?" Asked Madeline curiously. "Your age?"

"He's thirteen. I practically raised the kid, more or less." Shrugged Kasimar. "I swear, if you make one mothering joke..."

"Not gonna." Assured Madeline. "Geez though, a thirteen year old locked up and those producers wanting to kill him if he won't talk. Wait, why not just pass on that info to the police, all anonymous like? I mean, in retrospect that may not help with the Redfangs with how many of them there are and how hidden away they are, but this is a TV show. It could work."

"Or they'll think it's a prank." Snorted Kasimar. "...And even if they don't, they'd need to find this underground base. I bet it's hidden really well. If they did find it and did arrest the Producers, well, what happens then? White-Out may be alive but he's probably dragged off for an extremely long Juvie sentence, or worse. I'm better off just going to get him myself, and he's better off with that too. Trust me, I know what I'm doing."

"How would you reach the islands then?" Asked Madeline.

"I'll find a way. I'd swim if I had to." Shrugged Kasimar. "Rescue White-Out, murder the producer who killed Blood-Tooth and then live rich and on the run. Straight in, straight out, nothing complicated."

Madeline listened silently, thinking about what to say.

"...I wish you the best of luck." Said Madeline, managing to smile. "Hey, uh … do you know the names of these three producers? If they've done this, then they can be made to stand trial. There may be something that can be dug up on them, somewhere."

"Yeah, I know their names. They're on the credits of every episode." Shrugged Kasimar. "Chris Maclean, Trina Grey and, the one I think is in charge, Matthew Gregson."

Madeline paused, almost stumbling as she suddenly remembrance something.

"Bee in your bonnet?" Asked Kasimar dryly.

"You know, this may just be a big coincidence." Began Madeline. "But when I was held hostage, before my escape, I overheard the guards talking sometimes. I always listened, to gain any scraps of information I could. Anyway, the thing I'm getting at is that one time the guards mention a man called Matthew Gregson … one who is in Canada. Maybe it's just a coincidence, but after hearing about White-Out, I'm starting to wonder..."

"...I don't have to wonder too hard. I'm putting a bullet in his skull and a knife in his throat either way." Said Kasimar darkly.

As the pair walked on and on, eventually nearing the train station, Kasimar gave Madeline a look that seemed somewhat like a smile, though not quite.

"Thanks for giving me the chance to vent here, and just talking to me." Said Kasimar, awkwardly. "Feelings and emotions are weird. Look, just thanks, ok? ...That's all I want to say right now."

Madeline nodded, understanding.

"Thirty seven million." Added Kasimar. "Maybe thirty six if you don't _**ever**_ bring up the fact I was crying."

"You were crying? Can't say I remember that." Said Madeline, quickly playing along.

"Fancy that, I can't either." Said Kasimar, giving a nod of finality.

Soon, the pair boarded a train and were off towards their next destination. Sitting alone in a restroom, Kasimar exhaled. He soon began to quietly sob over the gruesome deaths of his gang.

"At least nobody can see me now." Muttered Kasimar.

* * *

Quite a few reveals and interesting things in this chapter, were there not? Depends on your view, but either way we have reached a milestone. The pre-merge of TDL3 has now been finished! Now, the post-merge can truly begin. With Twelve episodes, twelve campers, three islands and a bunch of plotlines still to come, it should be one wild ride to the end. Stay tuned!

* * *

 **Next Time:** The remaining twelve campers merge, and move to a new island. Let the Games begin...


	61. CH 21, PT 1: The Merge

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Total Drama.

 **Note:** It's finally here! The merge has arrived at long last! Sorry for the delay everybody but… let me tell you all, this chapter took me quite a while to write even when I was working on it constantly. Lot's of stuff behind it but it mainly comes down to a lot of real life and personal issues going on, and also the fact that this chapter is gigantic. Just over nineteen thousand words as there's a huge amount going on in this one! I know, I know, why do I do this to myself, forcing myself to write so much? Hell if I know! Still, the chapter is done and the heated, tense merge is set to begin. Hope you guys enjoy it and hopefully it's worth the wait. On with the story!

* * *

By some ruins at sunrise, Winnie paced back and forth. She looked extremely anxious and uneasy. The recap was looming and Xaria was nowhere to be seen.

"This is bad, this is bad!" Stammered Winnie, her voice shaky. "Rheneas is wounded, Eleanor is worse! It's all going wrong. And I c-can't even take the time to cry and cope b-because the show must go on, and… oh Xaria, where are you?"

Winnie gulped, trying to keep what little she still had of her composure.

"Xaria's shut herself away in her room. Guess it's… up to me." Mumbled Winnie, looking pale. "...I can't do this by myself! Meow… this is too much!"

"We could film this later in the day. Or, I could help you if you want?" Offered the cameraman.

"You'd help me? Oh, _thank you_ Andy." Said Winnie gratefully.

Andy set up the camera on a tripod so he didn't need to hold it, and walked into frame beside of Winnie.

"It's gonna start in ten seconds. You ready?" Asked Andy, patting Winnie on her shoulder.

"...As much as I'll ever be." Replied Winnie.

The camera began recording, and Winnie forced a smile while Andy gave a small wave.

"Welcome back to Total Drama Letter Starz!" Exclaimed Winnie, her voice slightly cracking. "What a day we're gonna have today! The merge, meow wow! I mean, it can't get anymore wild and dramatic than this, right? N-nope! I'm excited, and Xaria was so excited she, uh, make herself ill! Uh huh! So, uh… that's why Andy's here with me today. You guys remember him, right?"

"I mean, I wouldn't be surprised if they don't. I never really got that far or accomplished too much." Admitted Andy. "So, last episode… gee, feels so long ago somehow doesn't it? Anyway, coming into the last round of the pre-merge we saw Spider and Opal off on Banishment Bay with the former trying to talk sense into the latter about her baby. Opal seems reluctant to quit… sure hope she knows what she's doing. This is serious."

"Sure is." Agreed Winnie, looking even more anxious. "On the main island Bishop and Eddie continued to target Rheneas, with Eddie pretty angry at Bishop for what happened on the previous banishment… it was an accident, but also near-fatal. Um… Imanda meanwhile tried to get the votes together to eliminate Bishop. With Quana and Rheneas on board she asked Helen, who didn't make it a promise. With Quana likely to be banished if the team lost, nothing was certain! What was certain though was Eddie's belief Uzuri would play the red super star."

"She sure did." Added Andy. "Before that though, the Bronze Tigers had some issues of their own. Rheneas went off to talk to Xaria about… well, uh, personal stuff. Meanwhile Quana walked through the woods and got into a discussion with Carlton about how he lost his fear emotion and how it could be dangerous tech… I guess sleeping at night was overrated anyway. Meanwhile at camp Hector and Sasha tried to come to common ground on who to vote off, not managing to decide. At the same time, Alice approached Barney and Uzuri about her poor position and… well, you know what they say about reaching for the stars. She told them how it was and why they should keep her. She's a survivor, that one."

"The kitty has claws! Of course, Barney being unable to speak didn't make it an easy conversation." Added Winnie, straining to keep her fake smile going. "The challenge was an obstacle puzzle course and boy did we see some action! Bishop hit Hector over, my main man Barney got his voice back, Eddie tried to stall Spider and only wasted time, Sasha got electrocuted a lot and it was a well earned victory for the Bronze Tigers! They were safe for the night… um, safe..."

Seeing Winnie starting to stumble Andy quickly moved things along.

"Quana and Hector were banished, granting Quana both safety and a very awkward talk with Hector." Continued Andy. "Meanwhile Uzuri used the purple super star, at last! She, Imanda and Rheneas voted Bishop while Eddie and Bishop were set on Rheneas. Helen and Opal were in the middle, and decided to join Bishop, sending Rheneas out the door, or pipe rather, right before the merge. Tensions are high, but the stakes for the prize are higher, right Winnie?"

"Yeah!" Agreed Winnie, starting to tremble. "Good thing he did get sent off though… um! No! I mm-mean because Tabitha was missing him a-and, uh…!"

"Even us interns play favourites!" Said Andy quickly. "So, which island will we travel to next? What will the next format be like? Can Imanda recover from losing Rheneas? Will Eddie regret his dishonest plays last episode, or will they pay off? Spider's made merge twice now, can he also go on to win twice? Without anymore teams, can Alice excel like she thinks she will? And who will be the next person to be eliminated? Find out right now, on Total Drama letter Starz!"

Quickly, Andy moved to switch off the camera. Winnie began sobbing as soon as he did so.

"Hey, it's ok. We got through the recap, and we can edit out any mistakes." Assured Andy. "Um… want a hug? I know, it's a nasty situation, whatever it was that truly happened to Eleanor… but she's safe now. She's safe."

"After weeks! I should've put more resources into finding her! Could have! I… I need to be alone." Said Winnie, tears flowing down her face.

Winnie ran off quickly towards the Intern Compound, leaving Andy alone.

"Dark days ahead." Gulped Andy, looking very uneasy. "This merge is gonna be more intense than any kind of space training, I can tell."

* * *

(Theme song, I Wanna Be Famous)

* * *

 **(Intern Compound)**

* * *

It had been around forty minutes since the recap had been finished, and Winnie was still miserable, Currently, she was laying on her bed sniffling. By now she'd run out of tears to cry, but still felt miserable.

"What do I do?" Whispered Winnie, wiping away the tear stains on her cheeks. "I have to keep smiling. I'm required to be happy! Xaria's the grumpy one and I'm the sweet one… I can't let it out like she can. I can't do this! I can't keep pretending to be happy!"

Winnie shivered, drawing her knees close as she remained laying down.

"I don't want this job anymore." Sniffled Winnie. "Things keep going wrong, I keep messing up… I've not got the toughness and strong will a host needs. I thought I was lucky to win this job… not even close, meow..."

There was a knock at the door. Winnie sat up, recognising the specific knock.

"Just a moment, Yannis." Said Winnie, getting to her feet.

Winnie opened the door, letting Yannis inside. Winnie tiredly sat down, her boyfriend sitting next to her and putting a hand upon her shoulder. He looked at her gently, as if to ask what was wrong.

"Well, it's just the stress of the job." Admitted Winnie, tapping her fingers together anxiously. "There's a lot of drama happening and… well, that was always the case, but now it's worth. I have responsibilities, my friends have been getting hurt by the contest and… well, Eleanor and Rheneas. I feel so powerless to help, and it hurts. No wait, it's worse. I did have power to help find Eleanor… I just failed to do anything. I don't know what happened in the Wolf Zone and how Eleanor got there yet, but… Yannis, I feel useless. I feel like a total failure and it's… it's messing me up..."

Winnie sniffled, and tried to hold herself together.

"I'm not made for this role. I do _not_ have what it takes at all… but, I can't resign, I have to see this thing through until the very end. And, that's less than two weeks away, but… oh Yannis, what's going to happen in that time?" Asked Winnie, sounding afraid. "I'm just so worried for what the future may bring, you know? It's hard… and here I am whining when Eleanor is in critical condition, Rheneas is battered, several players are stressed and… I just don't know Yannis. Am I rambling?"

Yannis looked Winnie in the eyes, lightly rubbing her back and letting her lean against him. He gave an understanding smile.

"Yeah, maybe. I'm just emotional, and like I know it's a serious game for five million but… some of this drama could've been so easily avoided. Yannis. I'm scared. With the state Eleanor is in, could I get into serious legal trouble?" Asked Winnie, shivering. "I'd not last long in prison..."

Yannis embraced Winnie, holding her tightly. His face was serious as he took at her. He lightly shook his head, smiling gently.

"...Maybe I am overreacting, yeah. It's just not been that long since… last night. Maybe I'll calm down once I actually sleep. I'm just so very tired, and exhausted, and out of energy and I'm just not dealing well because it went so out of control… and like my kitties I'm really going in circles." Said Winnie sheepishly, yawning. "Stay with me 'til I'm asleep? Please?"

Yannis was brisk with his pace, gently helping Winnie settle down in her bed and sat on the chair beside the bed. Winnie, even in her pain, smiled at him.

"You are good to me, Yannis." Said Winnie, reaching out to hold his hand.

Yannis smiled modestly, looking shy as Winnie started to drift off. Lightly, he scratched her behind her ear.

"Mrrrrrmmm." Purred Winnie. "Thanksies..."

In response, Yannis kissed Winnie on her forehead.

* * *

 **(Anatat Isle Campsite)**

* * *

Eddie sat on a rock by the beach looking out at the waves going by. He smiled, looking content. His gaze moved to a nearby island in the distance, and his smile widened.

"I did it. I pulled it off. Made it to the merge." Said Eddie, sounding proud. "Holy crap, I was terrified I was gonna fall just short, but… last night worked. At the merge, and just eleven left to go."

Eddie frowned a little as he looked at the distant island.

"Hope the format is something I can work with easy enough. This island was nothing special as I never got Banished, so hopefully the next one has a twist I can be involved with a thrive on." Said Eddie, before looking anxious. "And if it's not… better find those stars, both old and whatever the next one added may be. That and make sure Uzuri doesn't find them."

Eddie shook his head.

"I really regret telling that one to step up her game. Take that me." Said Eddie, chuckling at himself.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Be more careful what you ask of people!)**

 **Eddie:** So, I was kinda paranoid last night and told a few lies. They're out in the open, but I think I can talk my way through this. Failing that, with Rheneas gone maybe I can win an individual challenge? Guess a lot of it depends on the next island. Ok, so! (Claps) Merge! Feels great to make it again, and even better to make it here while not looking like a bumbling fool either. So now, I gotta work on the next vote and beating my old record. Yeah, I think I can get past tenth place. I'm set up good for allies at the moment, I think. Sasha of course, and I think for the moment I can also count on Bishop, Helen, Uzuri, Hector and hopefully I could rope in one more tonight for a majority. Fingers crossed.

* * *

"Eddie! I want a word with you!" A voice yelled.

Eddie groaned, but nonetheless turned to Imanda as she marched up to him.

"I was wondering when this was gonna happen. Well, may as well get this over with before we have to deal with whatever the next island may hold." Said Eddie, getting to his feet. "So, straight to the point, you're angry about the last vote?"

"Yeah, I am a bit." Said Imanda, huffing as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Losing Rheneas stings, he was my friend. But you know, that's not truly the thing that has me angry. That mainly just has me a bit gloomy, not mad."

"Then, what's got you angry?" Asked Eddie. "Lying?"

"Yes, yes, there we go! Helen at least told me she wouldn't give me her word on anything in case she heard a better deal going on, and sure I guess I see why Rheneas had to go. But did you really have to lie to me when you knew it what was going to happen? You told me you were with me. It makes me feel you don't really care about me that much." Said Imanda, looking gloomy. "...I guess I'd not have voted Rheneas even if I knew he was doomed, but I was never going to vote for you."

"I didn't want to take a chance at being taken out right before the merge. You could've swapped to me if you backed out on voting Bishop." Said Eddie, trying to keep himself calm. "We're not closely aligned, so you could've done that."

"But I didn't. You'd have known that if you just… told me." Said Imanda, sighing. "I guess it's just, I admitted it, Bishop admitted everything too. You didn't."

"Neither did Opal. Just remember that." Stated Eddie. "Odd how quiet she's been lately. Anyway, when you really get down to it Imanda, I didn't actually lie to you."

"And how do you figure that?" Asked Imanda. "You said you'd be up for voting Bishop, and then you voted for Rheneas."

"I didn't say that, I said to you that I was voting with the majority. That was completely truthful." Said Eddie, nodding.

Imanda just stared for a moment.

"If you were a girl scout, I'd give you a badge in bullshitting!" Huffed Imanda. "That's not a good excuse, and you _**know**_ it, buster! So really, you lied because you thought I might flip it onto you?"

"Well… yeah." Admitted Eddie.

"Well, fine. I guess I just wanted to vent a bit, get a reason… damn, now I feel jerky." Mumbled Imanda, looking awkward. "So, am I in danger now?"

"Probably. I can't imagine that Bishop would be happy with you right now." Admitted Eddie. "Believe me, that guy can get shit done if he feels like it."

Imanda was silent, looking anxious.

"I just felt you'd be angrier if I lied to you again." Continued Eddie. "But we could work out a deal, you know? I don't particularly want you out just yet."

"Just yet, huh?" Said Imanda, narrowing her eyes. "Well we'll see who's no going just yet, Eddie! ...Wait, that didn't sound right. Um… yeah, later. I'm gonna go find Clyde. Bye."

Imanda quickly took her leave and Eddie was again by himself.

"Hmm, not as bad I was expecting." Noted Eddie. "I just might be able to salvage what relationship we did have after all."

* * *

 **(Confessional: Speaking in technical terms and loopholes, he'd make a good lawyer.)**

 **Eddie:** I admit I might not have Imanda in my endgame plans, but… things can change, you know? If she goes the distance, I'd like her to not have me as her number one target. ...Yeah, trying to bullshit her like that and saying I didn't actually lie, that was pretty stupid, wasn't it? Why can I never know these things until after I say them? I'd be a lot less awkward that way (He chuckles) If I could get her to somewhat like me, yeah, it'd help. At least she hates Bishop more, right? Right.

 **Imanda:** Was I too pushy? I may have been a bit pushy. But, I just felt it was kinda annoying Eddie lied about this vote a bunch when he said he'd be fine with it before… he outright told me before yesterday he'd be up for voting Bishop off. I never had it in my mind to target him as a back-up, and I'd have assured him if he asked. Well, I'm down an ally, plus dear friend, and a rich guy is after me… this is my life now. You know, with Eddie so willing to lie, maybe I should start lying to him a bit? Make him think I'm on his side and get some info out of the guy? I have a badge in being hard to read after all! ...Or would that make me a hypocrite? ...Well! At least it'll be nice to hang out with Clyde before the merge really starts. Maybe he'd… kiss me? (She giggle snorts, blushing)

* * *

Spider sat at the desk of his team's cabin, in the boy's side. He was quietly reading a book, trying to relax.

"Just the merge, no big deal." Said Spider to himself. "I'm doing fine. No reasons to worry about my chances right now."

"Spider, I think we're due a talk." Said Bishop as he entered the cabin.

"There's a reason." Remarked Spider, closing his book after marking the page. "Uh, what's up Bishop? ...Good job surviving last night. I only got up half an hour ago, who went out?"

"Rheneas. I ask you, who wants somebody in the game who can take on psychopathic parents and pull off all kinds of ridiculous crap like that without breaking a sweat? Naturally, the majority of my team did not." Stated Bishop, idly. "I did almost go out, admittedly, but what matters is I did not. Too close for my liking though."

"...Oh, is this the part where you start calling me out for not sending you to Banishment Bay?" Asked Spider, turning to face Bishop. "I'm sorry, but you know Quana is close to me. I wasn't risking people wanting to, uh, split us up."

"Frankly I'd have been stunned if you'd picked anybody else. I never had my hopes up for you picking me, or I'd have asked you before the last challenge." Replied Bishop indifferently. "Anyway, that's a load of who cares now. It's the merge."

"So I noticed. Good job to us for making it." Said Spider, smiling. "...You have a plan, huh? Is this anything to top the time you got rid of Quarla?"

"In a sense. Not sure exactly who I want out just yet, might only know once we know what the next island's format is, but I want us to stick together." Said Bishop firmly. "People hate me, we both know it. Meanwhile, you won the game before and you're part of a blatantly obvious pair. Maybe you suck at challenges but did it stop you last time? No. It's in our advantage to be on the same side as we were before."

Spider thought this over for a moment.

"Sure. It's worked so far, right? I'd ask you to just try and antagonise people less, but you're no more sweet than I am an elitist, so… let's just try to get along and keep doing what we've been doing." Said Spider, lightly shaking Bishop's hand.

"Excellent. Now, I am willing to extend some protection to Quana, for a time, but make no mistake I'm not letting both of you outnumber me in the final three. For God's sakes I'm not an idiot." Drawled Bishop. "Me, you, Eddie, Sasha and Quana if she feels so inclined, this can work."

"What about Alice?" Asked Spider. "I get that you guys do not like each other, but, uh, common interests right?"

"Oh, she's well past hating me. It's not worth trying to convince her to help us, or me anyway." Said Bishop, sighing as he pinched the bridge of his nose, shutting his eyes. "Stuff happened, and I know she wants me out now."

"...I know I said to Eddie I didn't want to know as I am not interested in gossip, but what did you _**do**_ on Banishment Bay?" Asked Spider, incredulous. "After all the crap you've said and the acts you've pulled what could've _possibly_ been the thing that crossed the line?"

"Oh, wouldn't you like to know?" Said Bishop, rolling his eyes. "I'm not talking about it. Ask Alice if you must as she might not hate you. Hard to tell with that one. Anyway, Imanda's gunning for me so we can just get rid of her tonight."

"She does have all of those badges." Recalled Spider. "If we had to do something very outdoorsy, she'd have the upper hand."

"All the more reason, Girl scout cookies can only get you so far in this game." Agreed Bishop, smirking.

"...Well, now I can never look at cookies the same way again, thanks for that." Muttered Spider, unimpressed.

"No thanks needed." Said Bishop briskly. "Now, I'd also like to kick Opal off, but I did agree to spare her until final ten… her vote saved me so I guess I can hold back until then."

Spider looked conflicted.

"Oh Good Lord! I try and show a pinch of gratitude, and you make _that_ face. Unbelievable." Scoffed Bishop. "What, is she dying and needing to go out for her own good?"

"Uh… not exactly." Said Spider anxiously. "Oh crap, how do I explain this. I mean it's not my secret to say… just forget I said it."

"Done. I will remember Opal is an option on the table though." Shrugged Bishop. "Just try not to get yourself killed before the day is over. I admit, I need you to be able to win right now."

"I don't plan to last I checked, eheheheh." Chuckled Spider awkwardly. "...We have like the weirdest alliance going on right now."

"Hell no, Alice and Opal have us beat easy." Remarked Bishop. "So… what book is that?"

"Catcher in the Rye." Said Spider. "It's pretty deep. A good read."

"Finally, a showing of class!" Remarked Bishop.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Is Harry Potter classy?)**

 **Bishop:** We worked well together for the first three islands, and now that we're merging and back in the same place, why not continue that? Seems like common sense to me. Sure, Spider's a touch neurotic and awkwardly nice for my ideal tastes, but he's the best option I have, for better or for worse. Now, would he and Eddie be up to collaborate, I wonder… maybe make it a three?

 **Spider:** You know, after speaking with Bishop after a few days of being apart on another tribe… I never realised how much I enjoyed this swap. I think being apart was kinda a good thing after being together for sixteen days, eheheh. Uh, yikes that was rude of me. Well, I guess I don't have much to really be bothered by. I mean, yeah, I'm anxious of being a target for the reasons Bishop said, and I'm honestly frightened for Opal… um, where was I going with this… yeah, being Bishop's closest ally I guess his 'Bishop'ness' is probably not gonna be directed onto me. (He looks to the side) Hopefully the next island's format will help me keep my closest friends and those I wanna protect safe… Quana, Barney, Opal, Sasha, Bishop kind of, Uzuri and oh man I have too many connections on the go don't I? (He groans)

* * *

In the Mess Hall, Opal was having breakfast. She'd already eaten two plates full of bacon and eggs, and was now working on eating her way through a third plate.

"Why can't I stop feeling hungry?" Muttered Opal, gulping down a large amount of bacon. "Eating for two? Geez, you wouldn't think so. Hungry emote."

Opal looked anxious as she ate, sipping her water uneasily.

"I sure hope Bishop won't be angry at me anymore after I helped him." Murmured Opal. "I was wrong to tease and annoy him! He could send me out easily, and it'd be my own fault! It's all my own fault…"

Opal finished her meal, still looking afraid.

"Eleven left to beat… it could happen." Said Opal, trying to keep calm.

* * *

 **(Confessional: So could World Peace, but I'm still waiting.)**

 **Opal:**...Could it though? I'm having a hard time thinking straight! And this isn't like when I was, well, how I was before last season where my thoughts were all jumbly, I was laughing madly and everything was weird XD! Now I just have no idea what to even do. None! (She starts shaking the camera) NONE!

* * *

As Opal sat quietly, morose, Uzuri entered the Mess Hall whistling a tune to herself. After grabbing a plate of pancakes she walked over to Opal, sitting across from her.

"Morning." Said Uzuri cheerfully. "What's up?"

Opal didn't respond.

"I guess your mood is down, not up." Noted Uzuri, looking sad. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Said Opal, uneasily.

"Oh, is this the part where you have a big issue and I ask what it is and then you say no but soon wish you had once it gets out of control, thus leading to a downward spiral until the heartbreaking reveal at a crucial part of the season and then comfort that comes afterwards? I understand, it's Total Drama tradition. Hang in there Opal." Said Uzuri sincerely, patting Opal on her shoulder. "Sooooo… merge! Yay! I'm glad to be here, but nervous too. I fell at twelfth last time, so… will history repeat?"

"I think you'll be fine. I mean, you did find five super stars this last island. XD!" Giggled Opal, wiping away a tear. "Think you'll find six of them on the next island?"

"It's the dream! Teehee!" Giggled Uzuri. "But I kinda expect Hector and Eddie won't let me out of their sights for me to grab 'em. They don't like people having too much power. I mean come on, I'm a big girl! I don't need a babysitter!"

"Yeah..." Said Opal, looking awkward at the last word.

"What?" Asked Uzuri.

"Nothing." Said Opal, flinching. "…You mad about the vote last night? :(."

"Well I didn't want Rheneas to go down the pipe." Admitted Uzuri. "But I guess between him and Bishop… waaaaaaait, don't you and Bishop hate each other?"

"Um… IDK?" Gulped Opal.

"Fancy that, me neither. Oh well, I guess it's ok. I'm a tough girl, I can survive. Plus, payback for him getting you last time, eh? Teehee!" Giggled Uzuri, squirting a ridiculous amount of syrup over her pancakes. "But, hey, if you feel upset you can talk to me, you know? I mean remember the time we used ropes to dangle from a tree to eat fruit in the air? I wouldn't do that with just _anybody_. So, if you wanna talk, we can."

Opal managed to smile, looking touched.

"Thanks." Whispered Opal. "...You sure you have enough syrup?"

"What, you don't think I have enough?" Asked Uzuri.

"Heck no! :D!" Giggled Opal.

"Good enough logic for me!" Cackled Uzuri, squirting on an even more extreme amount of syrup onto her food. "Well, whatever happens on the next island, remember two things. First, you're my friend and I'll be happy to hang out and talk and stuff."

"And that's the second thing?" Asked Opal.

"Come talk to me if you want a super star! I'll have six to hand out, teehee!" Giggled Uzuri. "Ah, I can see it now, Vinnie calling me his little star."

Uzuri swooned before messily eating her pancakes. Opal smiled, though soon began to look very uneasy again. As she got up to get a fourth plate of food, she froze as a thought occurred to her.

Opal dropped the plate.

"Simply smashing!" Announced Uzuri with giggle, not looking away from her pancakes.

* * *

 **(Confessional: And I thought puns in TDL1 were bad…)**

 **Uzuri:** (She's marking some war paint onto her face, possibly syrup). Just making myself look the part for the merge, teehee! I wanna show them I mean business and that I won't place twelfth again! (She makes a 'tough' face). Show me what you got! Teehee! Sooooo… honestly? I feel naked now that I don't have any super stars on hand. Better find more… is it cheap if I just find all of them on every island and keep myself awesome that way? ...Oh well!

 **Opal:** (She is shaking the camera wildly). Vinnie left! He basically quit! Vinnie and Cherry… Nakia and Kim… this makes no sense! None! :(! (She starts to cry).

* * *

Sasha lay on her back, looking up at the sky. The ruins she lay on were firm, but Sasha herself was not. She was twitchy, shaking and groaning.

"Urrrrgghhh, I need a smoke real bad." Groaned Sasha, a hand on her forehead. "I'd give anything for a smoke right now, _anything_."

Sasha was soon on her feet anxiously pacing, before sitting down again, drawing up her knees and hugging them. She lightly shook side to side.

"It's been ages since I had a smoke, why am I not over this yet?!" Hissed Sasha. "Just one smoke, _one_ little smoke is all I am asking for! Crap, merge day and I'm in withdrawal. _Why_ now?"

Sasha sighed, laying on her side.

"Well, maybe it'll pass by the time we have a challenge or something." Mumbled Sasha, shuddering.

Sasha began to bite her fingernails anxiously.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Up in smoke, the hopes and dreams.)**

 **Sasha:** It's not easy to play this game normally, with how it's stressful, it leaves you tired, everybody may want you gone and _somebody_ may want you brutally maimed. Now, replace that last part with having an addiction you cannot feed into at all… and it's even worse! (She moans, letting herself flop against the wall of the confessional) I don't want to be left unable to do anything and having to put all the work onto Eddie. That's unfair.. but crap, this is horrible!

* * *

As Sasha lay on her side, letting the minutes pass by, Helen walked along.

"What's up with you?" Asked Helen.

"I need a smoke." Groaned Sasha.

Helen paused, considering this.

"I don't have any. I don't smoke. Maybe ask an intern if they have some?" Suggested Helen.

"That'd be the most awkward conversation ever." Noted Sasha. "Maybe somebody I've not spoken to in, well, forever has a box of them. I ask for one… to them, it'd be out of nowhere and, wait, what do I care? That's a good idea. Thanks."

"Sure. You could also make one, maybe? I don't know how they work." Shrugged Helen. "So, merge. Maybe we should stick close."

"Get me a cigarette and I'd do just about anything for you." Replied Sasha. "Geez wiz, being able to be bribed by smokes. This is what I have fallen to. ...Um, so, any reason you want me in particular?"

"I suck at challenges. You're not really that strong physically either. Might make sense or something." Shrugged Helen. "It's a new island soon and a new format, so why not right? Might as well get some extra safety or something. You said you'd not vote me, and I won't vote you, so you know why not?"

"You know, you're right." Agreed Sasha. "Because _crap_ I cannot compete right now. My odds in challenges aren't gonna be great when withdrawal is happening, so yeah let's work something out. So… me and Alice haven't been getting along. You close with her?"

"Not really." Admitted Helen.

"Think you'd vote for her?" Continued Sasha.

"Maybe. Depends what format we have to do. I know I'd never beat her in a challenge, so..." Helen trailed off, shrugging again.

Sasha looked thoughtful.

"You're pretty close to Barney, I've noticed. Could you beat him either?" Asked Sasha slowly.

"No, but I am kinda expecting he will just get taken out for being a big threat later down the line anyway no matter what I do. Until then, I'll say I really enjoy hanging out with him." Admitted Helen. "Meanwhile, I don't really have much going with Alice. Meh."

"Makes sense." Said Sasha, shaking a bit as she took out her 3DS. "I'm just gonna try and distract myself until this passes. Ok Kirby, do your thing."

Sasha tried to focus on her game, but it was clear her attention was not truly on it.

"I just feel so much is gonna go wrong really soon." Sighed Sasha. "I just can't help feeling like that. I should be happy you know? Not seen Kim in a good while, I have good allies, I have my boyfriend still here… but I still feel uneasy, somehow."

Helen gave a short nod.

"That is very wise." Replied Helen. "The moment you feel on top of the island, you fall to the bottom. Just never get content, so either you can be happy when things go right or you can say you knew all along you were doomed."

"Very cynical." Noted Sasha. "...Heh, I approve."

* * *

 **(Confessional: Idealism? That's for Kirby!)**

 **Sasha:** I started out so fun and optimistic, didn't I? Then it fell to pessimism and now I'm a cynic needing a smoke _so much_. Worst part is it feels natural to me now, not strange anymore. (She shakes her head). That doesn't matter, not right now. Merge day, new island and format, new super star to be added… gonna be busy. Busy as me at the yearly game sale at the local store. I'd say it's a crime to have a five for one 3DS sale, but… who can have too many games? (She lightly giggles) For better or for worse, game on.

 **Helen:** I just like to be realistic. Can't say everybody here does though… I mean, pirate ninjas, horror fans who sometimes flirt, a guy turning into a monster because I don't know, a guy dressed as Dick Dastardly… I feel like the odd one out, sometimes.

* * *

On the roof of the Mess Hall, Barney lay down and watched the clouds go by.

"Duck, unicycle and what looks like a moon. Good signs for the merge ahead." Chuckled Barney. "I'm so psyched!"

"When are you not?" Asked Alice, hauling herself up onto the roof. "Urgh, not as easy as it looks."

Barney quickly got up, helping Alice onto the roof.

"Thanks." Said Alice shortly.

"No worries." Said Barney cheerfully. "You here to watch the clouds?"

"No, I'm here to win." Replied Alice. "Just wanted to see why you were up here and if maybe you'd be up to _**not**_ taking me out on the next island, and… why are you dressed like _that_?"

Barney was no longer in his usual Ninja costume. Instead, he was wearing orange pants, a casual white vest and a sleeveless denim jacket with numerous pockets.

"Oh, I kinda dropped the ninja thing." Explained Barney. "Not really working out, but hey no worries! I'm plenty entertaining enough on my own to survive without it… so, yeah, just in my usual style off the show."

"...Who even wears a jacket like _that?_ " Asked Alice.

"Who even dies purple into their hair like _that_?" Teased Barney. "Anyway, you wanted to ask if I wanna not take you down next island? Yeah, I'd say I don't, I got no issues with you Alice. Matter of fact, I was gonna vote off Hector if we had lost last night actually."

"Hmm, really?" Asked Alice, skeptical. "He seems to be your ally."

"But he never really talks to me you know? I know he's closer to Sasha, Spider and several others anyway." Replied Barney, putting his long hair into a ponytail as he spoke. "I'm not an idiot, remember. Honour roll! So, even when I'm hyper and goofy, I tend to know what people are saying, wanting and doing around me."

"You sure about that?" Asked Alice.

"I mean, you want me to vote off Bishop at some point, don't you? I'd think you do and it's part of why you wanted to come talk to me." Noted Barney sitting back down, gesturing for Alice to sit beside him.

"...Ok true, I want that scumbag out as soon as possible." Said Alice, glowering. "Hector would also be a good target."

"Looks like we have common goals!" Cheered Barney, fist pumping. "Plus, the longer I stick around, the less likely you'd be targeted huh? I mean, I do kinda make myself pretty hard to miss after all."

"...I swear, how can you actually play this game. You're always so… immature." Said Alice, taken off-guard.

"You don't need to be serious to be seriously good." Said Barney, winking. "Now, I help you vote out Hector and Bishop as soon as that idea becomes feasible… you leave Quana and Spider alone for a bit. We got a deal?"

"Sure." Shrugged Alice, lamely shaking Barney's hand. "I don't owe Quana anything, but Spider I think I'm alright with, so why not? But if you think I'm letting you three get too far together, you must think I'm crazy."

"Thought never crossed my mind!" Assured Barney, laughing.

* * *

 **(Confessional: We have Opal and Uzuri, do we need another 'crazy' girl, honestly?)**

 **Alice:** ...That's it, I am _not_ underestimating this guy again. I mean, honestly, if not for that nutjob breaking his leg in Letterz, he'd have probably won the whole thing easily. For now I really would like him to stay and work with me, but if he and the other two of the 'Puzzle Trio' get too far… yeah, we'd all have some issues. Not just me. I'm good, I know I am… but I'm one and they are three. Calm down Alice, don't think too far ahead, just relax… (She breathes in and then out)

 **Barney:** She's right, I know Alice won't let me, Quana and Spider get all the way to the end. I mean, give her and the others credit, our trio isn't exactly subtle! I mean, subtle, what's that? (He chuckles) Would they let me and Helen make it that far though? ...Would Helen herself, given I am kinda stronger and faster than her? (He ponders this)… One day at a time. It's how I live life, it's how I play the game. Besides, if the next island is the one I hope it is… time for the pirate ship hunt!

* * *

Imanda walked around, looking puzzle. She'd been looking for Clyde for some time now, and hadn't found him at any of his usual hangouts.

"Clyde! Clyde!" Called Imanda. "Sweetie? Where are you Clyde!"

Imanda soon sat down, a ways into the forest, looking confused.

"I wonder where he is?" Pondered Imanda curiously. "I wanted to talk to him before the island swap. Say hello, hug him a bit too. ...Clyde? Clyde!"

"You won't find him." A voice said.

Imanda looked around for a moment, seeing nobody.

"Oh wait, I've seen this on TV. They're above me." Noted Imanda, looking up, and spotting Jennifer. "Hello up there. Been a while since we hung out, huh, painting the Mess Hall roof all that time ago? So, what do you mean I won't find Clyde? ….Oh wait, is he already on the next island? Makes sense."

Jennifer looked extremely uneasy, before she closed her eyes as she took a short breath. Silently, Jennifer dropped down beside Imanda.

" _Technically_ , I suppose he might still be on this island." Admitted Jennifer, awkwardly. "Ok, I suck at this, but I'm the only one who knows what happened and is either in any shape to tell you or isn't stuck somewhere else right now. You're gonna hurt, hearing this, but… in the long run, it's probably better that you know. I think you'd find out about it eventually anyway, even before the season ended."

Imanda now looked unsettled.

"...What are you talking about?" Asked Imanda slowly, her heart starting to beat faster as her expression turned uneasy.

Jennifer looked at Imanda, not breaking her gaze.

"There is no possibly easy way to put this. Clyde never existed. It was Kasimar's gang member, Ian, in disguise. That guy on his video message from TDL1. Last night… he got eaten alive in the Wolf Zone." Said Jennifer grimly. "...It's a long story. I know it's bad hearing this, but it'd hurt more if it was delayed."

Imanda's breathing had gone shaky and quiet, her eyes wide, and yet her irises seemed to have shrunk.

"...What?" Whispered Imanda in horror.

"...I'll go in-depth." Said Jennifer, almost looking shaken.

A few minutes later, a blood-curdling scream was heard all across Anatat Isle.

* * *

 **(Confessional: The truth can hurt.)**

 **Imanda:** (She is sobbing, screaming and gasping for air, having a panic attack)

 **Jennifer:** Tell her now and this happens… let it wait, and she'd wonder where 'Clyde' was, look for him and probably find out anyway. (She puts her hands over her head). That was ghastly, I think I did the right thing but I don't know…

* * *

 **(Banishment Bay)**

* * *

Quana sat on a rock that slightly overhung upon the sea. She leaned forwards a little, looking out at Anatat Isle, curious.

"What was up with that firework last night? Firework… signal flare… whatever, it was odd." Mused Quana. "Wonder what anybody would want to go in the Wolf Zone for. We were warned not to."

Quana breathed in and out, at peace.

"What a lovely morning." Said Quana, smiling.

Quana then frowned.

"Beats last night and all the rain. Hector had the right idea waiting it out in a temple." Said Quana, huffing at her still damp clothes. "Why didn't I do that?"

Quana chuckled.

"Oh yeah, fell asleep right after the signal flare. I could sleep through anything." Noted Quana. "Where's that boat, gotta be here soon. Merge awaits!"

"You sure do communicate with yourself a ludicrous amount." Noted Hector as he walked up.

"Well, I had nobody else to talk to." Replied Quana. "You said it yourself last night, we have nothing in common."

"True. Such as how I'm dry and you are rather damp right now." Noted Hector. "...Why sleep in the rain?"

"...Ok, I'll be honest, I just slept through it." Admitted Quana awkwardly. "So, merge. You feeling good about this one Hector? First time you made it."

"I think the individual game is where I shall excel." Said Hector confidently. "I'm not a challenge threat nor am I objectively the most popular contestant… or as hated as Bishop, if he is still in the game. I am just intelligent and not super attached, and that shall be enough to see me through. Only eleven to go, so the time is now for me to start making moves. We may have nothing in common, but I am fine working something out with you. I feel we could have mutual adversaries."

Quana turned around on her rock so she was facing Hector.

"It'd be nice to see if we do have something in common you know. We may be different, but hey… people with differences can really get close on these islands. I mean, Raven and Wallace right?" Chuckled Quana, lightly swooning. "Romance~!"

"Not built to last." Replied Hector.

"Well, Tabitha and Uzuri are pretty different and they're best friends." Continued Quana. "Nice really, how even when we face-off against each other so many nice friendships pop up."

"I see them drifting apart in a year or two." Stated Hector.

"...Well, me and Spider are close, you know we are. Had our one year recently… planning on moving in together after this season. That special bond, it's… it's the biggest take-away I've got from this show." Said Quana, blushing. "Know what I mean and why I say this?"

"Indeed. You placed ninth last time, so winning was not your biggest take-away. That went to Spider." Shrugged Hector.

"Oh good grief, work with me here Hector!" Exclaimed Quana, almost losing her balance for a moment. "Whoa! ...Close one."

"As it stands, I did offer to work with you." Said Hector patiently.

"...I just don't see why you don't want to get attached. Human nature, right?" Asked Quana, getting up and stretching out. "I don't know, I just can't see myself being on the show and, well, not getting really emotional in some way."

"Well, you're more empathetic and expressive than I am. I'm a lot more withdrawn. We're naturally going to have different approaches towards winning the game." Stated Hector. "It's a lot easier to vote out your foes if you simply do not let yourself feel too much in the end."

"...Maybe you're right, but what if a lack of a connection stops you getting to the end?" Asked Quana.

"Didn't stop Heather." Said Hector, not missing a beat. "...This really just shows we're nothing alike. For another example, you're decent at singing and I have no talent in the area. I don't get attached, and you have somehow become friends with Chef. How?"

"...Well, I'll tell you how." Giggled Quana.

Quana started to sway her hips side to side, doing a sort of marching dance on the spot as she setted on a rhythm and a beat. Hector stared.

"Are you starting a musical number?" Asked Hector, sighing.

 _When you wait a few week, get the acceptance letter._

 _You come here to win, let money make everything better_

 _You may win, you may lose_

 _Oooooooohhhh~_

 _Maybe pay like Gordon, drink some booze_

 _Oooooooohhhh~_

 _But between votes, challenges, trouble and strife_

 _If you have a friend by your side, you can better your life_

 _Ooooooo-_

A foghorn sounded, cutting Quana off and making her lose her rhythm, quickly stumbling over and falling onto the sand. Zita drove the Boat of Losers up to shore and waved to the pair.

"All aboard you two! Gotta get you back to Anatat with the others real quick, it's just about time to move to the next island!" Said Zita, beckoning the two.

"About time. Waste of a night and a morning." Remarked Hector. "Why not just take us to the island now?"

"You all need to be grouped together for this one." Said Zita, smirking teasingly "Not saying anything."

Quana got to her feet, and jogged towards the boat. Zita helped her aboard once Hector was on.

"Hey, we gonna have time for breakfast?" Asked Quana. "Because I think we were gonna be having bacon and hash browns today and, well, hash browns!"

"You'll be fed before the next island truly begins." Assured Zita. "Trust me, be sure to eat a good deal before it starts."

"Tip noted." Replied Hector. "Also, Quana, how would you feel about taking out Barney, possibly?"

"...Not exactly tempted. He's a close friend of mine." Replied Quana awkwardly.

"Ah." Said Hector.

Zita just shook her head a little as she started the boat up and drove it away Anatat Isle.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Writing even small song sections is hard!)**

 **Quana:** In post editing, can you guys add some music for that? I'm thinking something maybe tropical sounding? (She giggles) So, new island and going right into it. Sounds pretty big, but I guess it's the biggest season yet so perhaps the biggest merge too? Well… I'm excited! Kind of a really awkward night and morning with Hector, but we'll see how things go. Plus, maybe Chef has some news for me? (She leans nearer the camera and whispers loudly) He might teach me how to use a shotgun!

 **Hector:** I just feel with how Barney is well liked and is not only strong, but by far the swiftest of us here it'd be a good plan to be rid of him soon into the merge. If Quana were not so attached to him she'd see this, but alas she is and therein lies a problem.

* * *

 **(Anatat Isle)**

* * *

Not much later Quana and Hector had been bought back to Anatat Isle. They and everybody else were gathered before the hosts, ready to move on to the next island. A large transport boat was docked up, ready to take them away shortly.

"Hey." Said Xaria, with zero of her usual bite. She sounded morose. "Merge day, yay. New island pretty soon. Before that, make a confessional about how you feel. I don't know, whatever."

"I didn't think it were possible, but you seem to give even less of a damn than usual." Noted Bishop.

Xaria just shrugged.

"Xaria's right though!" Added Winnie quickly. "Before we can say bye-bye to Anatat Isle and move on to the next island, we'd like you to all make one confessional about how it feels to make the merge! After that, y-yeah we can leave this place behind."

"No point wasting time!" Said Chris cheerfully, nowhere as bothered as the other hosts were. "Off you go, alphabetically!"

* * *

 **(Confessional: Hooray for milestone!)**

 **Alice:** Finally, done with teams! (She cheers) Now I can just focus on myself and that's something I'm very experienced at. With Bishop being an asshole, Spider a previous winner and Barney being probably the toughest, I see no reason for me to not be able to stick around. I'm gad to be moving on… feels like a good achievement, and to be honest I'm sick of the ruins .(She looks off to the side)

 **Barney:** Feels great to make it this far a second time! And this season, not as many people in the merge so maybe I'll have a better shot? Whatever way it goes, I'm gonna face it with a smile and have a great time. I mean I think I have a good shot at winning, but if I don't I'd like to walk away laughing. It's a game right, and games are meant to be fun!

 **Bishop:** I've played this game hard since the first day, and I am not letting up now. I don't think it's much of a surprise I got this far, really. I have a brain in me and I can read these people fairly well. They don't surprise me as much as they used to. Working with my enemies for mutual interest was a good plan and, if it suits my chances this island, I'll do so again. I must confess, also, I am rather looking forward to just how spiteful things are going to get with all of us voting in one night now. (He chuckles)

 **Eddie:** I made it again, and this time I feel I have played so much better than before. A lot less oblivious and misled. A lot more aware and smart about how I do things. Yeah, maybe I have burned a few bridges but those I did so with are mostly eliminated, so I think I've got a good chance here. Gotta keep my head in the game, act smart and… p _ray_ I do not screw it all up. (He looks anxious)

 **Hector:** Basically what I said to Quana. I've got the edge in the brains department and I can commit to making the actions I require without getting held back and played into a corner by being attached. It feels great to make it this far, of course, but the only time to celebrate is once the game is won, you comprehend? If I continue to be as firm and direct as I have been, it shan't take long. (He nods confidently)

 **Helen:** I made it this far… that's cool, I guess. (She shrugs) Maybe it's boring gameplay but I'm just gonna try and go under the radar some more and let the strongest players eliminate each other first. There's really no good reason to vote me out now, and I can work with that.

 **Imanda:** (She's shaking, barely able to make a sound) I… I… (she trails off, starting to sob)

 **Opal:** (She looks very anxious) I'm scared... I'm scared! This isn't just a game to me! And even if it was, it's not the kind of game where you have fun! ...I need to win, I need to but should I! I'm just going around and around in circles, so… I just hope, you know? :( Spider's on my side, and I really hope that and my vote last night keeps Bishop on my side too. Please… :,( (She starts to shiver)

 **Quana:** I've had a good time so far. It's been… I guess really eye-opening in a lot of ways. Intense stuff. More than I ever expected there to be when I sent in my audition tape way back when. But… I'm glad for it. I think the show has been the exact kick in the ass I needed to help me grow up. I made the merge once, and then lost at ninth due to some rather suspect reasons… not bitter, honest! (She laughs awkwardly) I expect some very busy days ahead one way or the other, so… good luck me? I'm ready!

 **Sasha:** (She sits with her knees drawn up, leaning against the wall). I feel like I'd trade the prize money for a smoke right now. (She sighs) I'll deal with it. It'll pass… eventually. Anyway, yeah, it's good to have lasted this long… and this season has been a lot less traumatic and hurtful so far than the last one was, thank Vishnu. Winning seems like it could happen, and I could really kickstart my own game company. Issue isn't the people, it's the emotional baggage and the withdrawal. Hey, at least Eddie's still here. No need to face it alone. (She smiles tiredly)

 **Spider:** Well, here I am at the merge again. You know, though I made the merge before… it doesn't feel anything like it once did. Last time I felt relieved to have made it, and not just due to the allergy attack in the eating challenge before it. This time, I kinda feel like I really got here on my merits and now… oh boy I am so nervous for what's next eheheheh. Not been easy, mmm. The thing with Irene, the other thing with Quarla, all the awkward and uneasy tensions that rise, everything about Opal right now… I'm just felling cautious. But, I'm here to win a second time. And you know what? I think I have a shot.

 **Uzuri:** I don't have much to say. Just that I'm happy to be here and I'll be happier when I get all the super stars in my hands once again! Teeheeheeheehee… they're all gonna die! Well, their chances of winning will anyway, teehee!

* * *

Once the group had all made their confessionals they were led to the transport boat by the hosts. In moments they were inside, and sitting on two benches either side of the hanger. The windows sealed, and the door closed.

"Goodbye Anatat Isle." Said Uzuri cheerfully.

"And hello merge." Added Quana.

"And darkness. What's up with that?" Asked Alice, raising an eyebrow.

"You'll see once we get there." Assured Chris, smirking.. "We just can't let anybody see outside the windows before we arrive. Until then, just relax and enjoy the boat ride. Won't be long until we're there."

"And what island are we visiting next?" Inquired Sasha.

Chris grinned, though his grin fell flat when neither Winnie nor Xaria spoke up.

"No sense of drama." Muttered Chris. "In probably twenty minutes we shall arrive at the next island in our journey. The fifth island of seven, and the first merged island is…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

The Pirate Grotto!"

Barney's smile grew to be almost wide enough to stretch across his face.

"Oh." Noted Helen. "Somebody's excited."

* * *

 **(Confessional: That makes just one of us!)**

 **Barney:** The search for the pirate ship is on! (He cheers). Wonder what the format is gonna be though… we've had the vanilla one to start with, then surviving in the wild, then a bunch of walking and now it's been the Banishment Bay thing… what's next, no voting at all? (He laughs)

* * *

 **(The Pirate's Grotto… underground)**

* * *

The boat had docked and the twelve campers had been let out. Currently they were in an underground cave. The sound of dripping water was audible, the smell was watery and stale and light built into the caves lit up the area. The three hosts gathered in front of the campers, ready to explain the rules.

"Ok, obvious question, why are we underground?" Asked Hector. "Is the twist to deprive us of sunlight in some manner?"

"No, you'll be on the surface shortly." Said Xaria, making no eye contact. "Ok, so first of all, you're all officially merged. Yay. Collectively you are now all known as the Crystal Dragons. Was gonna be Platinum, but that's too similar to Silver so yeah."

"Cool name." Noted Sasha.

"So, time for the rules!" Announced Winnie, her smile rather forced. "On previous islands no matter the format there have been votes and challenges. This has never changed."

"Well of course. It is fundamental to Total Drama." Stated Hector, shrugging.

"Haha, is that so?" Asked Chris slyly. "Well, too bad because for this island there will be NO challenges and NO votes at all!"

Everybody was silent in response to this. The only sound was Imanda's quiet sobbing, something that Barney quickly noticed.

"Hey, are you ok?" Asked Barney gently.

Imanda just shook her head quickly, looking away.

"It's alright. It's only for one island." Assured Uzuri.

"And what an island it shall be!" Continued Chris eagerly. "Now, I assume you are all wondering how this is going to work, exactly?"

"Well obviously. I mean you've basically just said we're not going to be playing Total Drama." Said Bishop, looking impatiently.

"Yes, I would like to know." Said Hector, seeming agitated at the news.

"Well allow me to tell you!" Said Chris, looking eager as he surveyed the cast. His grin widened when he briefly looked at Opal. "Let me ask you if any of you twelve are familiar with the following words… Tribute, District, Cornucopia. Any guesses what is going on here?"

Several of the campers immediately snapped to firmer attention, some of them nervous.

"...The Hunger Games..." Said Spider, anxiously. "Um, uh… this can't be legal can it?"

"What!?" Shrieked Opal, soon on her knees and cowering. "Nononononono!"

"Oh come on people, its obviously not going to actually kill us." Said Bishop, rolling his eyes. "The show may suck, but give it some credit. So Chris, as you were."

Chris looked at Winnie and Xaria. Seeing they were silent he smirked and launched into explanation.

"Yes, you shall all be playing in the first Total Drama Games! Haha! Ok, so you'll be taken to your individual launch rooms shortly. You'll be given your Tribute uniform to change into for this island and a randomly selected intern will see you off for launch. They may or may not have advice." Explained Chris. "Now, the rules! You will all be launched as in the books to the surface of the island. You must stand upon your pedestals for a full minute before you move, as shown by the clock by the Chrisucopia. If you move off your pedestal early even by a second, or if you attempt to get somebody else to fall by throwing something at them or anything like that, you will automatically be eliminated from the game. No prize money!"

Chris paused for effect.

"Once the countdown ends and the Games begin, what you do next is up to you. Do you run away and hide? Do you run in for supplies to help you get by? Hell, do you fight the others and try to take out your competition? It's completely up to you! But whatever happens, it will not end until either four days pass, or four of you are dead. Whichever comes first." Said Chris, smirking.

"What?!" Gasped Opal, now very pale.

"I always knew this show would kill one of us someday." Groaned Sasha.

"So, what constitutes us being 'dead', exactly?" Asked Hector.

"Being hurt." Replied Chris. "Your tribute uniforms have a life bar and can sense when you take damage. If your life bar falls to zero, you are dead and eliminated. So, don't be too reckless! Or do, it's all up to you. Haha! But be warned, there is no way to get back any health that you lose."

Chris waited for the cast to take this in for a moment.

"So, any questions?" Asked Chris.

"What if one of us gets serious injury?" Asked Spider, looking sick as he briefly looked at Opal.

"Then you lose." Replied Chris.

"What do we do for food?" Asked Uzuri, looking uncertain.

"Grab it at the Chrisucopia or find something in the wild." Said Chris cheerfully. "Anything else?"

"Oh, me! Back to me!" Exclaimed Uzuri. "What's the new super star?"

"This island doesn't have any of them." Said Chris, chuckling. "No way that they'd be able to be used. They will be bought back at the next island, and to make up for them being absent two of them are going to be added into play at once. Try not to die, and you might live long enough to see them."

The tributes were all silent. Now they were eyeing each other, looking anxious.

"Well, if that's everything you will now be taken to your launch rooms." Stated Chris. "Chop, chop people! We have a bloodbath to start!"

With that, the twelve teens were herded along down a long corridor.

* * *

 **(Confessional: May the odds not be never in your favour!)**

 **Spider:** So, we're in the real life Hunger Games and are having to fight. Aw geez, this is awkward! Do you have any idea how nuts this is for me? I want to be a Doctor, which is as far away from a fighter as you can get! ...Kinda nuts when you consider the whole point of the books was how this kind of thing is wrong, and that war is bad and stuff… (he takes a deep breath) Ok, plan. When it starts I run in, grabs some gears, get Opal and get us both the hell out of there. (He nods firmly)

 **Hector:** Seriously?! This is not the game I signed up for! How is this even to be considered Total Drama? I will make do, of course, but I am feeling annoyed over this, honestly.

 **Sasha:** Randomly selected intern? Pfffftt, no way. I just know who is going to be in there with me, and it makes me want a smoke even more than I already do.

 **Eddie:** ...You know, the obvious idea here is to gather a group and just stick as one to hunt down the stragglers. Not hard. But, how to coordinate this before it begins…

 **Uzuri:** The lack of stars is making me sad right now!

* * *

 **(Launch Room 1)**

* * *

Alice entered the launch room and looked around. As with every other launch room it was pretty basic. A simple clean, white room with two chairs and a table with some drinks, and a separate room with a shower inside. A tube loomed at the far side of the room, containing an elevator up to the surface. Zita sat on one of the chairs, looking up when Alice entered.

"So, ready?" Asked Zita.

"About as ready as I'll ever be." Shrugged Alice. "I never read anything of this series so I have no idea what to expect. So I just go up that tube and attack people?"

"I mean that's one way to play it." Admitted Zita. "I don't know this series either. I don't know why they expected all of us would honestly. Um… yeah I'm not sure how useful I'm gonna be here."

"It's fine, I've got this." Said Alice, crossing her arms. "I go up there, attack four people until they 'die' and then it's back to normal gameplay. Simple enough. What kinds of weapons are up there?"

"Well not real ones." Stated Zita. "I guess things like a sword or a mace, that kind of thing? Valuable stuff, if it were authentic. Oh the money to make there. Can you use one of those kinds of things?"

"I can probably smash Bishop up with one without much difficulty." Replied Alice. "So, where's the tribute outfit?"

"In that room. You're given privacy to get changed." Said Zita.

"Good. I may not have dignity, but I at least have this." Drawled Alice.

A few minutes later Alice exited the changing room wearing her tribute uniform. It considered of a rugged pair of pants with a belt, well made boots, a padded shirt and an outdoors jacket with a hood. The outfit was a dull shade of yellow.

"How do I look?" Asked Alice awkwardly. "I feel ridiculous. Yellow is not my colour."

"You just got given a colour each to made you stand out a bit. No real reason behind which one you got." Said Zita, getting up. "So, I may not have much advice to give but I think I have some common sense to offer."

"And what's that?" Asked Alice.

"Just run from the battle and don't get involved. I think all twelve of you are meant to fight over the supplies or something?" Said Zita, sounding awkward. "Might help you if you just run and hide. No rule says you can't, and it's what I'd do."

Alice considered this, but shook her head.

"No, I'm not a coward." Said Alice firmly. "I'm going in there, battling for everything I need and… and… urgh, just sword! Bishop! Attack and stuff!"

Alice seethed, looking angry.

"...Wanna talk?" Offered Zita. "This whole thing with you, Bishop and the falling statue has festered for a while. Come on, there's still some time until you get 'launched'. Feel free to vent."

Zita sat back down and gave Alice a patient nod.

"...I said I'd stop talking to him and just never, ever speak to him again. He is not worth my time, and he's a prick." Said Alice stiffly. "But I just know I'll be in a situation where I am going to have to interact with him. I have no idea what to even say… he almost KILLED me in that brawl. And yes, I started it… or did he? I don't even know, I've just been trying not to think about it. Zita, I was almost killed. That kind of thing eats away at you. I doubt anybody would really miss me, which sucks. Then again, so does my personality… am I rambling here? I have no idea what the hell to do about this. I mean, Bishop isn't just a bastard but he's the reason I am alive… it's confusing."

"You've held this in a bit, huh? It's not gonna go away until you talk about it. I'm… pretty much no expert here. Crap, even. But I'd suggest talking to Bishop over this. If you fight right after it and eliminate him, so be it, but… just talk about what's on your mind." Advised Zita. "Better than holding all the pain in. It hurts when you do that."

"And you'd know?" Asked Alice doubtfully.

"I guess not, but with how compelled I am to steal stuff… well, sometimes emotions get hard. I don't know." Replied Zita. "Just think about what I said-."

" _READY FOR LAUNCH_ "

"-And good luck." Finished Zita.

Alice a small nod and approached the launch tube. Stepping inside, the tube closed behind her and the elevator began to rise. She clenched her fists, looking determined.

* * *

 **(Launch Room 2)**

* * *

Barney entered the Launch Room, looking confident and excited. Leaning against the wall, tossing a boomerang up and down, Nina couldn't help but giggle.

"That's the most excited I've ever seen somebody to go into what is meant to be a fight to the death." Noted Nina, giggling. "You a Career or something?"

"Never read the books!" Announced Barney cheerfully. "But, I hear that there's an old pirate ship wreckage on the island somewhere, except it's the kind of wreckage that's actually intact! Haha, this is perfect! I can just run in there and grab some gear, as I know I am fast enough to do it, and then set off to find this ship. Who knows, maybe it'll have some treasure in it?"

"I've heard about that ship. It's in a beach cove to the north of the island." Recalled Nina. "A bit of a trek there, but I think you'd be able to make it on foot easy enough, mate."

"I mean, it has been established I'm fast." Chuckled Barney. "Wait, since when you do say 'mate'?"

"I don't know, I just think it's fun to play up the Aussie stereotype sometimes. It can be fun." Chuckled Nina. "So, you gonna try to fight the others?"

"Nah, no need to do that. I think they're battle each other without me just fine, and I'm not required to." Said Barney, cracking his knuckles. "Plus if I keep moving they won't be able to get me. So, if the ship is north… which way is north, relative to where I will be starting?"

"Past the tail of the Chrisucopia." Declared Nina. "...I can't believe they called it that. Like, why? Anyway, can't say more than that, it's the only navigation info we're allowed to say and even then only if we're asked for it."

"Got it." Said Barney, looking ready. "So, anything else I should watch out for or know about?"

"Just be aware it's not only the other 'tributes' you need to watch out for." Warned Nina. "Can't say more but… chin up and eyes open, eh?"

"I may have dropped the ninja thing, but like a ninja I won't be taken off guard." Chuckled Barney. "So, what do I do now?"

"Your tribute uniform is in there." Said Nina, pointing to the changing room with her boomerang. "Get that on, and the games can begin."

Barney entered the room and quickly got changed, coming out in an outfit identical to Alice's, except it was cherry red.

"Looks good on me." Noted Barney. "Dare I say _great_ even?"

"I'm taken and even I agree it does." Giggled Nina.

" _READY FOR LAUNCH"_

"Good luck." Said Nina, giving a thumbs up.

"Thanks. Let the adventure begin!" Cheered Barney, almost jumping into the launch tube.

He looked outright giddy as he began to rise to the surface.

* * *

 **(Launch Room 3)**

* * *

Bishop walked briskly into his launch room, surveying the scene. Daisy looked up from a book she was reading when she heard him.

"Oh, you." Noted Bishop.

"Yes, me." Replied Daisy. "So, Bishop… have we ever spoken? I do not believe that we have."

"I honestly cannot remember, it feels like this show drags on for years." Shrugged Bishop. "I think the only thing we have in common is Spider."

"True. That boy..." Said Daisy, sighing wistfully.

"He's taken, and might I add I feel slightly jealous of him in that regard." Mused Bishop. "A real case of ugly guy, hot girl you know what I mean?"

"Hey! HEY! Spider is not ugly!" Snapped Daisy, getting to her feet. "He's bloody handsome!"

"...You're Canadian, why did you just use the word bloody?" Asked Bishop flatly.

"Not the bloody point!" Exclaimed Daisy. "He's your ally, and you just crap-talked him! I mean, sure, people do that a lot but… just lay off Spider, pal!"

Daisy poked Bishop's chest at the word 'pal' and leered at him, pouting.

"He denied your feelings, why defend him?" Asked Bishop, rolling his eyes.

"He's my friend. A very attractive friend, both looks and personality, so… whatever, I knew I had no chance with him anyway but Spider was really nice over it so show some bloody tact!" Barked Daisy. "Now, tactics for when you get up there. You alright with getting your hands dirty?"

"Sure. There's money at stake and it's not like I've never been in fights before." Said Bishop, shrugging. "I'll just run right in and start fighting and I won't stop until the dust settles."

"Not sure if you read the Hunger Games books, but there is a thing called a 'Career Pack'. The strong hunt down the weak. If you want to survive this… maybe just form a group and travel together? Might save all of us some time." Stated Daisy as she began to pace. "Oh, but if you hunt down Spider we WILL be having a talk about it!"

"Why would I do that? He's my ally." Replied Bishop. "Calm down, freckles."

Daisy's eyes narrowed.

"Freckles?" Hissed Daisy. "I swear, I should put a curse upon you! ...Well, you have your plan and I have exercised my vocal cords. Get changed into the tribute uniform in that room and we can get this done. Good luck out there and beyond. Second place might await."

"Why only second?" Asked Bishop.

"Spider is gonna win, and I have placed money on it." Stated Daisy.

Rolling his eyes Bishop entered the changing room. He soon exited it, dressed in a golden tribute uniform.

" _READY FOR LAUNCH_ "

"Well, be seeing you." Said Bishop as he entered the tube.

Daisy just gave a firm nod. The elevator began to rise to the surface and Bishop took a breath.

* * *

 **(Launch Room 4)**

* * *

Eddie strolled into his own Launch Room, looking anxious. Seeing Carlton waiting for him he wasted no time getting to the point.

"Ok, so I'm going up there and it's going to be a Bloodbath. Any advice you can give me right now?" Asked Eddie. "I haven't been given any time to coordinate with anybody else, so I'm running into this unprepared and… well, after trying to play smart for so long I _really_ do not like that."

"Not much to say about it really." Admitted Carlton. "Either run away and be low on any supplies, but be at full health… or, run in and grab stuff and maybe fight others but then lose health. It's up to you."

"This is so awkward!" Groaned Eddie. "We are actually attacking each other! For what amounts to sport! This is nuts."

"Would you do it to win though?" Asked Carlton.

"Yes, I would. Right now it's the name of the game, and I need to adapt. I'm dead, _metaphorically_ , if I do not change up my game tactics." Muttered Eddie. "I know I can count on Sasha at least. Gonna be tricky. Hmmm… run away, or fight. That choice matters so much."

"Better make your choice quickly as you won't have long before it starts." Warned Carlton. "If I were doing this I'd just run in and be really aggressive. Take one or even two out before the big battle is over and people scatter. Get the job done quickly."

"Yes, that would work." Agreed Eddie. "With all of us in just one place… well, it's settled. Not sure who I'd focus on getting though. Actually, anybody in range besides Sasha, that could work. Some of the gameplay threats might not survive this format and now would be the time to strike."

"Looks like you've got it all figured out. No need for me, huh?" Chuckled Carlton. "...Seriously though, they have swords and maces and other things up there. It's gonna _hurt_. Be careful. The way they're making you guys go at it, it's like..."

"Like what?" Asked Eddie.

"Like they're basically making you act like Kasimar, Kim and Nakia for 'fun'. After all, not once did you ponder just waiting out the four day time limit." Mused Carlton, looking thoughtful. "Imagine those three horrors on this island. I can't feel fear now, but I do not like the idea of it. Worse still, guess who 'randomly' got put with Sasha?"

It took half a second before Eddie let out an anxious gasp.

"This is really bad. Oh crap, if Sasha's off her game up there when it starts… not to mention the withdrawal." Muttered Eddie, starting to quickly pace. "This is rough. Nothing I can do… just hopefully she can stick it out until launch and then once the dust settles we can talk it over together. Think she'll be alright?"

"It's Kim she's with, so I have no idea. Just like I have no ides why anybody sympathises or enables her." Said Carlton, pouring himself a drink of water as he spoke. "I'm just wanting this season to end so we can go our separate ways. We can all agree, not all of us want to keep contact with everybody."

"I agree." Said Eddie, nodding. "I guess she mentioned I 'didn't know the full story' and it had me thinking..."

"Thinking about what?" Asked Carlton. "She did bad stuff, she gets a bad rep. Simple. I'm just gonna stay out of her way if she stays out of mine. Anyway, moving on, I think your best bet is to try and take out somebody fast, and the team up with Sasha."

"Got it." Said Eddie, nodding. "So, I read the books… any sponsors I could expect?"

"Nope. I think at one point it was going to be a thign that people at home coul sponsor you guys stuff, but..." Carlton trailed off.

"But what?" Asked Eddie.

"Uzuri would've just gotten everything anyway." Shrugged Carlton, chuckling. "Your uniform is in the room over there. Be quick to get changed."

Eddie nodded and entered the changing room. He soon exited in his tribute uniform, his being coloured light blue.

"Well… it's a different game to play now." Said Eddie, clenching his fists. "Time to play it."

"Best of luck." Said Carlton. "Try not to die."

"Not before the finale." Smirked Eddie.

" _READY FOR LAUNCH_ "

"Thanks for the advice." Said Eddie, shaking Carlton's hand. "Hope things don't get too tense and angry for you interns."

"Same, but I doubt it." Admitted Carlton.

Looking thoughtful Eddie stepped into the tube. As it closed and he began to rise he narrowed his eyes in determination.

* * *

 **(Launch Room 5)**

* * *

Hector walked into the Launch Room, still looking annoyed. His mood was quickly lifted when he saw Gary set down a tray with freshly made bacon, eggs, sausages, toast and a whole carton of orange juice.

"You didn't have any breakfast at Banishment Bay and the other players, besides Quana I guess, all did. Only fair you eat now." Said Gary, giving Hector a nod. "Made it all myself."

"You are good to me." Said Hector, chuckling. "I'm in severe gratitude of you, my friend. Hopefully this bounty will prevent starvation… I do not like the idea of being in the wilderness for four days, fighting part included or not."

"Wasn't that basically the second island though?" Asked Gary. "That one lasted longer than this one will."

"Yes, but at least there we were working as a team, me and those with me. Here, the idea is to fight each other or wait out the timer… and I'd rather get people eliminated, really. I'm just annoyed because this is NOT Total Drama. This is not the game we signed up for. This is a mockery." Muttered Hector sourly, settling down to eat. "Maybe I could fight Uzuri or Helen but that's about it. This is dumb."

"It's entertainment. Oh wait, what's the difference?" Asked Gary, chuckling. "...Doubting your chances?"

"Not for a second." Assured Hector, gulping some orange juice. "I'm just trying to think of a way my usual tactics can apply to this ridiculous format. I'm sure there is a way for it to be done. Just need to figure out how."

"While you figure out how, you should change into your tribute outfit. You won't have long." Reminded Gary.

"Right, right." Replied Hector, finishing his meal and heading to the changing room. "Perhaps I could just convince some of the others to travel in a group with me for safety in numbers or something. More or less the same thing as an alliance."

Soon enough Hector had changed into his tribute uniform, his being coal black. Giving Gary a nod he approached the tube and stepped in.

"Wish me luck." Said Hector. "Might be a challenge, but I through arduous hardship lies accomplishment."

"Oh, I'm wishing you luck." Assured Gary. "Don't worry about that."

" _READY FOR LAUNCH_ "

The tube closed, and Hector began to rise to the surface. He looked confident.

* * *

 **(Launch Room 6)**

* * *

Helen walked slowly into her launch room and saw Ulric waiting for her.

"So, you ready?" Asked Ulric.

"Not really." Admitted Helen. "Actually, this is probably going to really suck. But, I can't find it in me to get worked up over it."

"Probably for the best." Agreed Ulric. "Ok… I've been thinking, and I think I have some tactics for you. Wanna hear?"

"Sure. Not got anything else to do except wait until I'm in a fight to the 'death' or something." Shrugged Helen. "This is gonna suck."

"Honestly… yes, it will." Sighed Ulric, looking sympathetic. "But, it's not over. I'm sure you can survive this."

"Have we ever spoken before now?" Asked Helen. "I mean, I know we were on the same starting team last season, but I can't remember if we did."

"...Yeah, same." Said Ulric, looking to the side.

A silence followed.

"Well, this is really awkward." Noted Helen.

"It sure is." Groaned Ulric. "So, my idea for you. Run. Just run, get the hell away from the fighting and find a place to hide. There are water sources on the island, so if you can find one of those everything else will work out from there. After all, where the is water there is often food."

"Berries?" Guessed Helen.

"Pretty much, but it'll only be for four days and once this island is over you'll all be given proper food and drink as well as any necessary medical attention." Said Ulric assuringly. "You know, I kinda feel mixed about this island. I think I'd have done really well on it as outdoors are no big deal and I think I'd be plenty strong enough if somebody tried attacking me. But Daphne, well, she really isn't a fan of violence and I'm not sure I'd be able to hunt down a foe if I knew she was watching me. ...I sure do ramble, don't I?"

"Who is Daphne?" Asked Helen.

"My girlfriend." Stated Ulric.

"Hmmm… don't recall ever seeing her." Noted Helen.

"Well, yeah, she's back in our hometown. I mean it'd be really unlikely that all of us would be single before coming here, right?" Asked Ulric. "Anyway, run and hide, and find water. It'll ll work out from there. And if you can… maybe stick to Barney if you can find him?"

"I'll keep all that in mind." Agreed Helen, glancing at the launch tube. "This is all too exciting for me… I might just die of excitement. Fitting considering the twist here. So, that it?"

"Well you also need to change in your tribute uniform. Over in the room just there." Said Ulric, nodding to the door.

Helen entered the room and soon exited in her tribute outfit, coloured brown.

" _READY FOR LAUNCH_ "

"I'm going, I'm going." Muttered Helen, making her way over to the tube. "So much rushing, hurry this and hurry that."

Helen entered the tube, which closed behind her. Ulric gave her a nod. Slowly, Helen returned it as she began to rise to the surface.

* * *

 **(Launch Room 7)**

* * *

Imanda was shaking and trembling as she entered her launch room. Andy looked up, instantly feeling concerned as he approached her.

"Imanda, what's wrong?" Asked Andy. "Can I hel-."

At that, Imanda started to sob. She dropped to her knees crying. Rather than loud wails, she just quietly sobbed brokenly with her face a look of pure misery.

"He never… he never loved me..." Whispered Imanda, barely able to breath. "Monster, evil… what would he have done to me?! I fell for it, every step of the way."

Imanda shuddered, gasping for air.

"He was too perfect to be real, and he was..." Whispered Imanda. "I can't do this! I can't do it, not like this..."

Imanda just cried, not saying anything more. Andy watched for a moment before quickly kneeling beside her and embracing her. Her gently held her.

"Let it all out." Said Andy quietly.

And for a few minutes Imanda did, just letting herself weep.

"Stupid… stupid..." Whispered Imanda, trembling.

"Love hurts. Hurt with me and Mable. I don't know what's going on here, but I'll do my best to help in the time I have." Said Andy, gently stroking Imanda's back. "Not much time though..."

As Imanda sobbed, not saying anything, Andy continued.

"I'm not sure what's going on with you right now, but I guess I do not have time to pry about it." Said Andy softly. "But, when you go up there, you can survive this. You _can_! You're a girl scout, you can survive the wilderness with ease. You could find food, set traps, track others… you have such an upper hand over all the rest. This is _your_ island. And until it's time to head up there, cry it all out, I'm here."

Time passed as Imanda cried out her pain. Shaking and sniffling, she eventually got to her feet.

"Ian used me. He… he was evil. Pure evil. And I bought into it… oh my God if I had met with him after the show..." Imanda trailed off, looking terrified at the thought.

"...Wait, Ian?" Asked Andy, confused. "I thought your boyfriend's name is Clyde?"

"Was. He's dead... torn apart by wolves… Jennifer told me about it… I t-t-think he was in league with Kasimar… oh Andy how was I so _STUPID_?" Sobbed Imanda. "My first kiss was from a psychopath… I'm not ready to go up there!"

"Wait _**WHAT**_?!" Exclaimed Andy, stunned where he knelt. He looked speechless, uncomprehending. "...What…?"

A few moments passed before Andy, feeling lost, put the shocking information to the side for the time being.

"I agree you are not ready." Said Andy honestly. "But, you're a tough girl, you know? You'd _have_ to be to get all those badges, right? Breath Imanda… here's what you do. You go up there, you run from the battle and from there, just do what comes naturally. You _can_ do this."

"...I can't, I can't..." Sniffled Imanda. "I feel like I'm nothing! Nothing..."

Andy just hugged Imanda tighter.

"Not long left." Said Andy uneasily, his heart still pounding from what Imanda had revealed. "You better get into the tribute outfit."

Shaking and stumbling as she walked, Imanda entered the changing room. Soon after she exited wearing the tribute outfit, hers coloured forest green.

" _READY FOR LAUNCH_ "

Imanda looked at Andy, scared and hopeless. One last time, Andy hugged her.

"You've got this." Said Andy, his voice shaking too.

Imanda stepped into the tube and it closed behind her. Imanda wiped away her tears, but as she began to rise more fell out.

Andy watched Imanda rise to the surface and soon collapsed into a chair.

"Clyde is Ian and a friend of Kasimar… and he's dead because of some wolves? What the _**hell**_ is going on?" Asked Andy, totally lost.

* * *

 **(Launch Room 8)**

* * *

Opal entered the launch room, trembling and shaking. She wasn't crying like Imanda, but instead was pale and gasping for air in pure panic.

"Nononononononono!" Whispered Opal, looking like she was about to throw up.

A moment later, Opal indeed threw up. Donny, who stood nearby, yelled in disgust.

"Ah, nasty!" Gagged Donny. "Good thing it's not me who has to clean that up."

Opal hacked and coughed, puking a second time. Now looking concerned, Donny approached her.

"What's wrong?" Asked Donny, looking awkward. "Sorry, this isn't something I'm… good at."

"I can't go up there! Please, don't make me go!" Begged Opal, desperation in her eyes. "Please Donny, don't make me do this..."

"Um… you're not really going to die, you know." Said Donny, looking a bit coy. "Sure, maybe take a few knocks but probably nothing serious."

"It's not me who I am worried about." Said Opal, very distant.

"...Wait, if you're not scared for yourself then why would you be begging me to not send you up to the 'Arena' as they are calling it? You're fast, you're free spirited, you'll do fine." Assured Donny.

"Should've listened to him..." Sniffed Opal, slapping herself hard. "Why was I so stupid?! Spider was right! Why didn't I do the right thing and just quit?! I'm a _**terrible**_ person..."

Opal looked at Donny, hopeless.

"I'm not wrong, am I?" Asked Opal quietly. "It's true."

The seconds rolled by slowly.

"...Opal, what are you talking about?" Inquired Donny after a few moments.

Opal shakily stood up, wiping away the vomit from her lips.

"Didn't you watch the footage?" Asked Opal uncertainly.

"...Uh, what footage?" Said Donny, looking lost.

Opal still looked sickly, but managed to stand up straight.

"Haven't you been watching the episode?" Asked Opal quietly.

"I only really watched the parts Rheneas or Sasha were in." Admitted Donny. "...Oh. Let me guess, you're going through a 'misery arc'? A bunch of us have had those before. What's wrong with you? Parental issues, some kind of illness, a trauma?"

Opal looked very uncomfortable at the last word.

"Crap, sorry." Apologised Donny. "So, I'm not up to date, what's going on with you?"

Opal look to the side, ashamed.

"...I'm pregnant." Said Opal quietly.

"...WHAT?!" Yelled Donny, his jaw dropping. "What the hell are you doing in this game?!"

"I don't know! I should've quit, but was too afraid and I got selfish and now I'm just feeling like a terrible girl!" Sobbed Opal. "I wanted to try and win, to give my… no, _our_ baby, mine and _**Zed'**_ s baby, the best start possible. We're not struggling but our families aren't exactly well off either. I focused on the money and how it would help… I focused on the entirely wrong thing. And now it's gonna be a battle up there… I'm so _scared_..."

"Why didn't you quit?" Asked Donny, uneasy about the whole situation.

"I didn't know if I was allowed to." Said Opal, sniffling. "I know, I know… Vinnie and Cherry basically did. But I keep hearing… hearing how Kim and Nakia were not allowed to leave. Otherwise they'd face some kind of really bad financial penalty and… if I did that, my family could be left ton the streets. What kind of a life is that f-f-for a baby…?"

"...Wait, what?" Was all Donny could say, very confused.

"I don't understand it either. I just don't understand! But… oh, what is there even left to say?" Asked Opal, shivering. "It's too late now. I've made a terrible choice and now I'm gonna have to face… face… just accept the consequences. My life is over and so is..."

At this Opal began sobbing again and ran into the changing room, slamming the door behind her. Donny watched the closed door, looking nervous.

"Can't quit? Financial penalty? What's she talking about?" Asked Donny, looking lost. "I never read anything like that in my contract. I don't get it."

A few minutes past before Opal, shaking with every step, exited the room in her tribute outfit, hers being dark blue. Opal started to approach the tube, looking ill as she did so.

"...Any advice?" Asked Opal quietly.

Donny gave Opal a tight hug. He only came up to Opal's waist, but she hugged him right back, closing her tearful eyes.

"Avoid any contact with all others. Do NOT run into the opening fight. Hide from danger and do not come out for any reason." Instructed Donny. "You're not a fighter, least of all now. I… I think you've been extremely reckless Opal. This is bad. But I will try to help you, so… please, listen to this advice, ok? _**Do not engage anybody**_. And if Spider has been helping you - you did say his name – then maybe try to find him for support, but do _**not**_ leave safety for any amount of time. Let _him_ find _you_. Understand?"

"...I promise." Said Opal, nodding. She sniffled.

" _Ready for Launch_ "

"This is _wrong_. You shouldn't be going up here." Muttered Donny. "But at this point, it's too late to back out. Just run Opal. Run away."

Opal nodded and entered the tube. It closed behind her and she began to rise to the surface. In mere seconds, she was crying all over again.

* * *

 **(Launch Room 9)**

* * *

Quana entered her launch room looking determined.

"I can do this, I can do this." Said Quana to herself. "Just gotta relax, think my actions through carefully and oh-my-gosh I get to use a sword! A mace! A spear! This is so cool!"

Quana cheered, pumping her fists a few times and stomping her foot in glee.

"I read the first book a while ago, but I'm sure my 'mentor' can tell me more. Hey, anybody here?" Asked Quana, looking around.

A drunken snore from the floor was Quana's response. Looking down, she saw Gordon passed out from drinking, beer cans laying around him.

"...He's only been here for a little while surely, and he's already gone through ten cans?!" Squeaked Quana, alarmed. "Oh man, his liver must be terrible. How does he get all this beer if he's underage anyway?"

Looking awkward, Quana glanced around. All was silent in the launch room besides Gordon's loud snoring. Seeing food set up on a table to the side of the room, Quana began to pile some on a plate.

"Ah, breakfast." Said Quana, smiling. "Fried eggs!"

Quana sat on a chair and began eating. As she did so she looked down at Gordon.

"...I feel bad for him." Said Quana uneasily. "Hey, Gordon? Gordon? Gorrrrdon!"

Gordon snorted, wearily opening his eyes.

"Whuh? Hurrh? Wassat ssssound?" Muttered Gordon.

"Only me." Said Quana, kneeling beside Gordon. "Need some help?"

"I don't wwwwant anyyyyy..." Slurred Gordon, starting to fall asleep again.

Quana snapped her fingers in front of Gordon's face, making him startle awake and resuming groaning.

"Eyes on the prize Gordon! I just need a minute of your time." Insisted Quana. "Do you have any advice for once I get up to the surface and the 'Games' begin?"

"Urrrghhh, I dunno. Don't die and s-s-stuffffff?" Said Gordon, swaying a bit. "Jussssst don't get hurt..."

In moments Gordon had passed out once again and was snoring loudly. Quana sighed before looking to the drunk in concern.

"What was it that Auntie Carmen said you have to do with a drunk person who has passed out?" Asked Quana, looking up in thought. "Ah, you turn them on their side so they don't drown in vomit. Ewwww, kinda sickened just talking about it..."

Carefully, Quana moved Gordon so he was on his side. Casually she gathered up the beer cans and put them in the trash. She tapped her fingers together, unsure.

"...What do I do now?" Asked Quana awkwardly. "Stand here and wait?"

Spitting the doorway to the changing room Quana approached it.

"Oh yeah, tribute outfit." Noted Quana. "Hope they got it in my size."

Quana entered the room, exiting it a few minutes after in her tribute outfit which was coloured orange. Quana smiled, looking in the mirror and making a finger gun.

"Not bad." Noted Quana, winking at her reflection. "Ok, Gordon says do no die… I guess I can handle that. What do I do now? Eat more fried eggs?"

With silence ensuring Quana shrugged and plated up more food. A few minutes later she looked up as a voice sounded out.

"READY FOR LAUNCH"

"Ok, here I go." Said Quana, taking a deep breath. "Run in, grab some gear and get out of there. I guess I'll work out the rest afterwards. _Happy-happy Hunger Games, may the odds allow me very few pains_ ~."

Quana moved into the tube, and it closed behind her. Quana put her hands in her pockets as she began to rise to the surface.

"...Huh, what's this?" Asked Quana, taking a note out from her pocket. "Must be from Chef."

Quana began to read the note, and this is what it said.

* * *

- _Quana_

 _It's going to be hard to help you with the mission from now on. I don't get to be away from the sight of the producers much anymore. They're onto us. From now on, it's going to be up to you. I'll help how I can, but it won't be much._

 _Your belongings have been searched but the producers found nothing. I've gotten all the proof hidden on the island, along with some extra stuff I managed to gather. Follow the clues. Each one leads to the next. You'll understand the bigger picture by the end of the island, if you can stay alive._

 _There is something at the back of the Chrisucopia for you. Check behind the back of the bow locker. After that, run. And stay off the ground at night, trust me._

 _Destroy this note after reading it._

 _Jerome Hatchet_

 _P.S The tail of the Chrisucopia points to the north._ -

* * *

Quana finished the note. Nodding to herself she quickly tore the note into tiny pieces, letting them fall away.

"Looks like I'm running right into the battle… like Gordon said, don't die." Muttered Quana.

* * *

 **(Launch Room 10)**

* * *

Sasha entered her launch room, a hand covering her eyes.

"Please no, please no, please no." Said Sasha to herself. "When I open my eyes I'm going to see Jill, or Yannis or maybe even Max. I will not, I repeat _not_ , be seeing Kim."

Sasha moved her hand away, seeing Kim sitting on one of the chairs. Her arms were cross, feet on the table and she looked sulky as she looked at Sasha.

"Well shit." Muttered Sasha. "Oh man, I am so shocked at how random this whole thing was. Gee, I never saw this one coming! Gasp!"

"Yeah, the God of Random Numbers must really have it out for us." Muttered Kim. "Our luck fucking sucks, doesn't it?"

"There's no luck involved here! I hate you, you hate me, put us together and it's only going to be trouble." Sighed Sasha collapsing into an empty chair. "Urrgh, why would they even do this? I'm literally in a room with a psycho..."

"Looks like you're catching on. To the part about it not being random anyway." Said Kim, not looking at Sasha. "Which I had a drink right now. Whatever, I'm your 'Mentor' so, fuck, I'm gonna mentor you. I guess somebody has to."

"No way, I have nothing to say to you. _Nothing_." Hissed Sasha. "First there's the fact you'd give me bad advice anyway, you've made clear you hate me and anybody else who doesn't fit your narrow white world-view. And second… you literally wanted to set the Mess Hall on fire and have me get stuck in it! That is unforgivable… I don't know what kind of life you may have lived and what may have befallen you, but whatever the case… coming onto the show and then al of that stuff happening? There is no excuse. None. I know, I thought I'd been able to move past this… but I'm not! Seeing you here, face to face… it stills hurts me."

Sasha shuddering, starting to shiver from the withdrawal.

"So just… just leave alone." Muttered Sasha, her hands shaking a bit. "Just don't hurt me anymore."

Sasha quickly got up and headed for the launch tube as fast she could go.

"Tribute uniform is that way." Said Kim, looking distant after Sasha's words."Besides, you sure you want to go up there without any advice? I read the books, I know how to get past this format."

"...I don't trust you." Said Sasha firmly, starting to look very anxious.

"I'm not asking for trust, I'm asking for one minute of you listening." Stated Kim as she got up. "Neither of us want to be here, and as much I just want to fucking scream right now, and as much as you want to beat the crap out of me… I don't want to give them what they want, and neither should you. Show them for the random odds."

"...Fine, what do you have to say?" Asked Sasha, still taking a step back from Kim. "I… I know how to fight! Don't… don't make me prove it!"

"I got a taser, so we're equal." Muttered Kim, rolling her eyes. "Ok, here's the facts. Do not run into the opening fight. You'll just get beaten up and eliminated as you're built like a twig. That's not an insult, it's the truth. Just run away and try to find water and a safe place to rest by nightfall. If you get a chance to join a group, do it as there is safety in numbers and unlike the books there's eight of you getting out, not just one. Do not try to have more than you can carry, speed matters. Never approach any sounds you don't know the origin of. See if you can find Eddie sooner than later as he'd certainly have your back… mmm, and maybe other things too? Not fucking important. Also, try to be interesting because if you are not it makes it more likely the 'Gamemakers' are going to send something nasty after you. I know I said I didn't want tryst, but… trust me, you do not want to find out what'd happen. Do all of these things, and you should make it past this island without too many bruises. There, that's your info."

Sasha was silent, as if waiting for Kim to attack her at any moment.

"That's all I have to say." Shrugged Kim, sitting down on a chair and taking out her phone. "Urrrgh, fuck this wifi! Been dead since last night."

"...Thank you." Sasha eventually said. "That helps. Um..."

Sasha trailed off before moving to the changing room, going the long way around Kim and locking the door behind her. A few minutes passed and she exited in her tribute outfit, hers coloured purple.

"Urrgh, this is gonna suck." Muttered Sasha, her hands shaking. "I need a smoke so badly! So one cigarette, that's all I need right now..."

" _READY FOR LAUNCH_ "

"Well… time for the hardest game I will ever play." Said Sasha, anxious.

Sasha made her way to the launch tube. Before she could enter Kim coughed to get her attention.

"...What?" Asked Sasha uneasily.

"Happy Hunger Games and may the odds be ever in your fucking favour." Announced Kim, raising one hand and three fingers.

As she turned to leave, Kim tossed something to Sasha which the gamer caught.

"Kick some ass." Said Kim as she headed to the exit.

Sasha entered the launch tube and it closed behind her. As it began to rise Sasha looked at the object Kim had given to her.

A pack of cigarettes.

Sasha looked confused, but soon this turned into relief as she quickly took out one of the cigarettes and lit it up, pocketing the box. As she smoked Sasha started to calm down, and her resolve began to harden.

"Let the games begin." Said Sasha, puffing out some of the fumes.

* * *

 **(Launch Room 11)**

* * *

Spider entered his launch room, looking very uneasy.

"This kind of format while Opal is… this is barbaric." Muttered Spider. "Bet it's gonna get worse, though."

Spider then noticed Nakia standing nearby, watching him quietly. There was an awkward silence.

"I'd hoped by not tempting fate something good was gonna happen." Muttered Spider, now nervous. "Oh geez..."

The silence continued.

"...Please don't bludgeon me." Asked Spider awkwardly, bracing himself.

Nakia screeched and lunged at Spider, who had no time to react.

"ImsorryImsorryImsorryImsorryImsorryImsorryImsorryImsorryImsorryImsorry!" Wailed Nakia, already in tears.

Spider was silent unsure how to react. His once worst enemy was breaking down, showing remorse.

"Um… there, there?" Said Spider awkwardly, unable to say anything else.

Nakia just kept sobbing and apologising. Spider's shirt started to get damp from the tears.

"...We've got a lot to discuss, don't we?" Said Spider quietly as he gently removed himself from Nakia's hold. "I guess it's been a long time coming, and the game made me forget about much of it. I wish we had more than a few precious minutes before I'm up there, freaking out."

Spider sat in one of the chairs. Still crying, Nakia sat in another. She could barely look at Spider out of fear.

"Why aren't you attacking me?" Asked Nakia, shivering. "I… I was, maybe am, a monster. Nothing can take that back. I've hurt you the most out of everybody… please don't hurt me..."

" _You have hurt me_." Thought Spider, thinking of past incidents. " _Insults, screaming at me, serious harassment, attempting to beat me with a pipe, the night of the Death Widow…_ _and for what reason?_ "

Spider tried not to think about the awful memories.

"...Nakia, what would it prove if I did attack you? Then I'd be..." Spider trailed off.

"...No different." Said Nakia quietly. "I just wish I knew what to say, to show I'm sorry. I barely sleep anymore! Maybe a few good night but then, THEN the nightmares begin! They probably put us together to start a fight."

Nakia heaved, gasping for air in her depression.

"...Even if your hair is hurting me to look at, scraggly and untidy and… no. It's just not worth it." Shivered Nakia. "Getting upset means fights. Fights mean people see it. If people see it..."

Nakia looked psychically ill as she trailed off. She quietly moved her hand to the fruit bowl on the table.

"...I don't want to fight either. I'm sick of it. I can't call us friends, but… you know, after that one night, um… I never did know what happened to you when they removed you. ...What happened?" Asked Spider anxiously. "I'd been worried."

The mere thought of this made Nakia start to gag and choke, having been swallowing a grape. Quickly, Spider leapt up and got behind Nakia.

"Relax, calm, don't panic." Instructed Spider. "One, two, three!"

Spider began to use the Heimlich Maneuver. Nakia was screaming as she choked, panicking from the touch. Soon though the grape flew out and the choking ceased.

Both were silent.

"...Thank you..." Mumbled Nakia as she quietly took a seat once more.

"Just a doctor doing his duty." Replied Spider. "Dr Spider, trying to help… eheheheheh… oh boy, this is bad..."

Spider took a few deep breaths. As soon as he started to choke as well he quickly took out his inhaler. A few breaths later he looked at Nakia.

"...Any advice?" Asked Spider.

"Don't get hurt anymore." Said Nakia, shivering. "I don't like seeing spiders get hurt."

Spider paused, not sure what to say.

"They're misunderstood creatures, spiders are. Like how I… misunderstood you." Shivered Nakia. "I don't like how people call them icky or nasty or deserving of being squashed. I've lost so much, but… I still have Crawly."

"Crawly?" Asked Spider, starting to slightly calm down a bit.

"My pet tarantula. She's precious." Said Nakia, wiping away her tears with a fancy handkerchief. "...I must sound stupid. I just w-w-wanted to say I'm _sorry_..."

"...A lot of us feel sorry about a great many things." Said Spider, looking up to the ceiling. "I feel sorry for stuff too. Quana does as well… you know that?"

Nakia looked anxious.

"I'm not sure why she is. I should apologise! I'm too afraid..." Mumbled Nakia. "Mummy would be ashamed!"

Nakia started to sob some more and Spider looked lost for a few moments.

"...Well, um… she does say shaving your hair wasn't a cool thing to do." Said Spider uncertainly. "You did have, um, great hair."

"I guess so." Mumbled Nakia. "But it got gummed up… it was being shaved no matter what! That day… I went crazy!"

Nakia resumed crying. Spider looked at the tube to the surface, afraid, before giving Nakia a short hug.

"It's hard to forget the past." Said Spider firmly. "...But to me, you're not a monster."

"...I'm not?" Asked Nakia.

"Nobody is pure good or pure bad. You're seventeen, you have years to show you're better than this." Said Spider, nodding. "...Anymore advice for me before I go? Hell is about to break lose and I need to get to Opal quickly."

Nakia tried to think hard.

"I think Alice starts furthest to the left and Uzuri is furthest to the right." Said Nakia awkwardly.

"Alphabetical." Noted Spider, picturing this in his head. "Ok, Opal won't be very far from me. Oh thank God!"

There was a silence.

"Almost time." Said Nakia nervously. "It sounds horrible! Fighting, hurting… I don't like it!"

"Sadly, I don't have a choice." Said Spider, grimly.

Spider entered the changing room and exited a minute later in his tribute outfit, his coloured lime green. Giving Nakia a nod, he approached the tube.

"By the way." Added Nakia, sounding serious. "Do NOT let your hair get messy!"

"...I'll do my best." Said Spider, giving a nod.

Spider stepped into the launch tube which closed behind him. As he began to rise he muttered a prayer.

* * *

 **(Launch Room 12)**

* * *

Uzuri entered her launch room, and seeing Vinnie quickly jumped her boyfriend in a tight embrace. Vinnie smiled, returning it.

"I'm so happy to see you." Whispered Uzuri. "You're exactly who I'd want to be with before I go into a fight to the death."

"I'm touched." Assured Vinnie. "But, it's not really death Uz."

"Death of their hopes of winning, right?" Asked Uzuri. "Point is, I get to swing a sword around! I'll be like Jason Voorhees, except I won't settle for just a machete. Teehee!"

Uzuri's eyes almost sparkled at the thought of being like Jason Voorhees.

"So, got any advice for me?" Asked Uzuri. "I never read the books, so… yeppers, I may need a bit of help here."

Vinnie pondered this, circling Uzuri and looking her over. Uzuri giggled, posing as Vinnie did so.

"You're stronger than you look and much more tricky than others might expect. But you're going to need supplies to last through this, or it's gonna be over quick." Said Vinnie, coming to a plan. "Ok, you're the smallest person left but that's not a bad thing. I've seen the surface of the 'arena' and I've seen that the so called Chrisucopia is loaded with supplies. Now, this is the part where you being small is going to help."

"Ooooohhh, you have my attention." Said Uzuri, looking eager.

"Run right into the battle, but avoid everybody. Get within the Chrisucopia and hide behind the crates and such things at the back. You're small, and we know you're good at hide and seek. Once everybody has left, and they will all leave at some point, you should set a bunch of traps all around the Chrisucopia so they cannot reach you. You'd have plenty of supplies to last you to when time expires. Plus, all the weapons would be yours." Said Vinnie, laying his metal hand on Uzuri's shoulder. "Can you do that?"

Uzuri saluted, nodding. Even with her serious understanding, she still giggled.

"Sounds like a plan to me." Said Uzuri, cheerfully. "Rope snares, punji sticks, swinging logs, bear traps… waaaaaaait, are you _sure_ we're not gonna end up killing each other?"

"The outfits are armoured." Assured Vinnie, giving Uzuri a hug. "No nasty bruises for you."

Uzuri smiled, returning the hug.

"...What if people go for the face?" Asked Uzuri, suddenly uncertain.

"I'd like to think none of you twelve would attempt that." Said Vinnie, unease in his tone. "...Stay safe up there, ok?"

"I will, I promise." Assured Uzuri, crossing her finger over her heart. "No promises for the rest though, teehee!"

Uzuri looked to the side, uneasy for a moment.

"I know I don't mind pain, but… I still feel nervous." Admitted Uzuri.

"I'd be more worried if you didn't feel nervous." Said Vinnie gently. "But you've got this. Not only are you small, able to hide and can set down a good trap, but you what else you can do?"

"What?" Asked Uzuri curious to know.

"Make me smile every moment I'm awake. Go up there, and keep me smiling." Said Vinnie, hugging Uzuri tightly once more. "I have full faith you can do this, but… be careful, ok?"

"Don't worry, I'm always careful." Assured Uzuri, smirking.

"What about that time you nearly blew up your house when you tried to fix the washing machine yourself?" Asked Vinnie, smirking.

Uzuri huffed, her expression dark for a moment.

"It was only one time!" Insisted Uzuri. "...Ok, two times but neither of them blew anything up!"

Soon the couple was laughing as Uzuri headed into the changing room. A few minutes later she exited in her tribute uniform, hers a light shade of pink.

" _READY FOR LAUNCH_ "

"Well… here I go." Said Uzuri, looking at Vinnie in affection. "When we're five million dollars up, how's about a vacation in Paris… just the two of us?"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world." Said Vinnie, grinning.

"Buster, I'm not giving you a choice." Said Uzuri, smirking.

Uzuri entered the launch tube which closed behind her. As she began to rise to the surface, she blew Vinnie a kiss.

* * *

 **Next Time:** The Games Begin...


	62. CH 21, PT 2: The Games

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Total Drama.

 **Note:** Here we are, the second part of the first merge episode! My apologies for the delay, I was on vacation and other stuff happened, so it left me really only having the time and energy for my HG stuff, but things are more or less settled now and so, boom, new chapter! With this fun to write format, and the swindling head count, maybe updates will speed up now? I won't promise what I'm not 100% sure of, but I'd like to think I could pick up the speed a bit now. Either way, enjoy!

* * *

For a few moments light blinded the twelve campers, or rather 'Tributes', as they were launched slowly to the surface of The Pirate's Grotto. Soon enough their vision cleared and they began to look around the surface. As they did so, a holographic number 60 appeared over the Chrisucopia and began to count downwards, each second marked with a pounding boom sound.

The Chrisucopia was place directly in front of the twelve tributes, made to resemble Chris's face with the tail of a harvest horn attached to it, the whole thing coloured gold and surrounded by tall grass. Spread around in front of it and within the 'mouth' of the structure were various supplies, ranging from packs of food, blankets and water bottles to more valuable things like padded armour, crates of the very best camping gear money could buy and, of course, weapons. Knives, racks of spears, a weapon wall within the Chrisucopia with swords and more placed upon it and even a pair of boxing gloves.

Many of the tributes were eyeing the many supplies, except Helen who had turned herself around already, preparing to run away the second the countdown ended.

The surface of The Pirate's Grotto was like a very overgrown jungle. Many tall trees, scraggly and out of control blushes and plants that looked almost alien were covering the surface and there were also some large rock formations at the edges of the clearing everybody was currently in. The imposingly large forest was in all angles, though past the Chrisucopia was a large amount of rocks that would have to be climbed over and to the west was a large slope downwards that looked dangerous to traverse down.

As the countdown reached 30 seconds the twelve 'tributes' began showing more emotions. Helen looked tense and ready to run, Bishop looked firm and cold as he readied himself for battle, Barney looked excited as he stared beyond the Chrisucopia, Imanda was still crying and Opal looked to be having a panic attack, gasping and choking, her face very pale. From his own pedestal, Spider watched her anxiously. He too was afraid, though not for himself.

Eddie took a breath on his own pedestal. He glanced towards Sasha, giving her a nod. Sasha saw him, and returned it. Turning to where Bishop stood, Eddie gave him a nod too. Bishop smirked as he looked back at Eddie.

The countdown slowly ticked from 10 down to 0. As it hit 1 Quana muttered a brief prayer, ready to sprint to the Chrisucopia.

A very loud gong rung out as soon as the countdown ended and vanished from sight.

"Let the first hopefully-not-Annual Total Drama Games begin." Said Xaria over an intercom in complete deadpan.

Helen jumped off her pedestal and ran away into the woods as fast as she could go. She looked tired out already but kept on the move. Meanwhile Opal began to scream and panic on her pedestal, quickly falling off it and to the ground. She landed safely but in her panic attack was freaking out too much to get up and run.

"Help, Zed!" Screamed Opal, cowering.

The rest of the Tributes were already running forwards to all of the supplies. Sasha grabbed hold of a backpack and a blanket, and prepared to retreat. Alice tackled her and in moments the two were rolling around on the ground, kicking and screaming as they brawled.

Eddie leapt to the side, dodging Uzuri who sprinted right past him, and quickly grabbed a random weapon off of the ground. Seeing he had grabbed a hand axe he nodded to himself, gathering his wits. With a yell he swung it at Hector. The larger boy ducked out of the way and kicked Eddie in the knee, following a moment later by throwing the water canteen he had grabbed right between Eddie's eyes.

"Ack!" Yelled Eddie in alarm as he stumbled backwards into a crate, falling to the ground.

Hector approached him, picking up a club to fight with, only for Bishop to grab him and hurl him over. A few hard kicks to the side later Hector scrambled away and Bishop yanked Eddie to his feet.

"Don't be reckless." Said Bishop firmly.

Spider had grabbed a spear and was quickly rifling through the contents of a large backpack. Nodding in satisfaction he put it on, but seeing a set of padded armour he gave into temptation and made to grab it.

"Mine!" Alice yelled, tackling Spider to the ground.

Uzuri had been able to get ahead of every other Tribute and blazed right into the deepest part of the Chrisucopia's interior. Her eyes wide at all the fighting and yelling that she could hear so very close she leapt behind a crate and ducked down as low as she could, barely daring to move.

"Trust Vinnie, trust Vinnie." Said Uzuri to herself. "He gave good advice, I can trust him."

As Uzuri stayed hidden, Quana ran into the Chrisucopia. After dodging past Barney who had ran in and out again with supplies in mere seconds, she reached the locker mentioned in the note from Chef. Yanking it open she grabbed the bow and the quiver of arrows inside. Giving the back of the locker a thump, a panel fell off and revealed a hidden sealed envelope inside. Quana grabbed it and turned to flee, only to run right into Imanda.

"Get off me!" Screamed Imanda, looking tormented.

Quana tried to scramble up, but Imanda's panicking and hitting made her stagger and fall over in her attempts to get up. As Imanda got up and started madly grabbing supplies Quana ran forth only to trip over a fallen sleeping bag.

"Ow, dammit!" Cursed Quana.

Barney ran in a wide loop past the fighting, dodging Bishop's sword as he went, and sprinted past the tail of the Chrisucopia to the rocks. With fair ease he began to climb his way up to the top of them. A rock was thrown from behind, nearly hitting him. Barney looked back, seeing Hector was the one to throw it, but paid no more attention and quickly got to the top of the rocks and sprinted away without anymore delay.

Opal was still freaking out by her pedestal. She tried to scramble up to her feet, only to be knocked over as Sasha accidentally bumped into her as the gamer girl fled the area with what she could gather. Shaking in terror Opal tried to get up, only to see Eddie looming over her with an axe.

"Game over." Said Eddie.

Opal screamed, but before Eddie could attack he was bashed roughly to the ground and lay in a heap, groaning. Spider had hit him hard with a club, and quickly took hold of Opal's hand and helped her up.

"Come on!" Said Spider, his tone very urgent. "We've gotta get out of here!"

Spider ran away, leading Opal behind him. As the two cleared the perimeter of the clearing, the mayhem continued behind them.

"Damn, he hits hard." Groaned Eddie as he got back to his feet. "Ow!"

"Eddie, get her!" Bishop yelled as Quana ran out of the Chrisucopia, now holding a duffle bag.

"She's too far!" Eddie called back.

Bishop was about to reply, but was knocked down by Imanda swinging a heavy backpack at his face as she dashed past him, tears in her eyes, and towards the woods. A moment later she ran into Alice who began to struggle with her over the supplies. Hector watched from a distance, before starting to sneak into the Chrisucopia to get more supplies.

"Home free!" Cheered Quana as she ran out of the clearing.

However, Quana had unknowingly ran right towards the hazardous slope and quickly lost her footing. She yelped and cried out in alarm as she fell right down to the base of the steep slope, landing with a thud. Groaning in pain, she shakily got to her legs and sped off quickly whilst muttering about needing glasses.

In the clearing of the Chrisucopia Alice had gained advantage over Imanda and looked ready to start punching and finishing her off. Bishop moved over, ready to add a strike of his own. With a desperate cry Imanda bucked her hips and made Alice fall forwards just as Bishop swung his sword, In moments Alice and Bishop were rolling around, clawing at each other and screaming many foul words. Imanda took her chance to jump up, grab some of her gear and flee for the forest, taking hold of a sleeping bag as she went.

Eddie panted, looking tired from all the fighting he'd been doing. Looking around, he saw almost nobody was left. A moment later he spotted Hector running out of the Chrisucopia.

"Why not?" Said Eddie to himself as he took aim with a heavy ball and threw it at Hector striking him down after an impact to the chest.

As Hector got up and Eddie moved over to him Sasha ran back into the clearing from her hiding spot amongst the trees at the edge, ready to back her boyfriend up in the Bloodbath.

"Eddie!" Called Sasha as she ran up.

"Yeah?" Replied Eddie.

"...I think the five of us could make one great Career pack." Said Sasha, smirking a little.

Eddie looked over the area, seeing Hector gasping for air in clear fatigue while Alice and Bishop continued to go at it with their fists and feet on the ground.

"You know what, I agree." Decided Eddie. " _ **EVERYBODY STOP**_!"

As the dust settled and the Bloodbath came to a close, nobody realised Uzuri remained hidden from sight behind the crates within the Chrisucopia. She was wide eyed after witnessing and hearing all the violence.

"...That was amazing!" Whispered Uzuri in glee, clearly excited.

* * *

 **(Confessional: No cannons? What a let-down!)**

 **Chris:** So, Winnie and Xaria are being kind of emo right now so I'm here to explain something else! As this island is all about being alone in the wilderness, and people could get cornered in a usual confessional… no confessional stalls exist. Basically, we just really quickly told the campers before launch that if they go somewhere alone and talk, a camera will see them. (He huffs) Lousy cast, not even having one death yet...

 **Eddie:** Well, that was certainly a work-out wasn't it? (He takes a deep breath). Damn, that's left me sore… but an alliance of five, that's almost half the game. I guess the odds are in my favour, huh? Thank goodness though, that Sasha is in this group. I was worried she'd be stuck deep in the woods without food and water or something… (He shakes his head) So far, so good.

 **Barney:** Well, that wasn't so bad! Not a scratch! (He cheers, fistpumping) Ok, three point plan. Get a safe distance from everybody else. Check what gear I gave to work with. Find that pirate ship! Though, if I come across Helen the fourth point to this three point plan will be to ally with her and make sure we both survive the island. Boom, foolproof! (Barney hits a fist to his palm, looking eager)

 **Quana:** Owww… that kinda really hurt? Ouch… (She groans) But, I'm alive! Time to get cracking. I'm sure I'll be very busy this island. Free time, what's that? (She lightly chuckles)

 **Helen:** (She shrugs) It was smarter to run away. The Chrisucopia Bloodbath was too exciting for me to handle. I don't want to lose, or worse, actually die.

 **Uzuri:** (She is still hiding behind the crates) Sssshhhh, don't tell anybody I'm here!

* * *

An hour had passed since the dust of the Bloodbath had settled and the five 'Careers' had been sorting through their supplies, gathering what they wanted. After checking out all the gear around the mouth of the Chrisucopia and much of it halfway into the structure itself, the pack had geared up. All had food and water in their backpacks, and had claimed a weapon to use for once they set out.

"This works for me." Said Bishop, making a few practise swishes of his sword. "Reminds me of the fencing range back home."

"You use a sword like that to fence with?" Asked Hector, holding a large, meaty club. "It doesn't seem suitable."

"Obviously not." Replied Bishop shortly. "The sword I use back home is real."

"I don't like the idea of you having an actual weapon." Muttered Alice, holding a spear.

"Oh, now you're speaking to me?" Asked Bishop.

"Don't push it." Scowled Alice.

"Guys, guys, don't fight each other." Said Eddie, axe in hand and wearing an armoured vest. "Fight the other seven. They're out there somewhere, and we need to take four of them out to move to the next island."

"Or wait four days." Added Sasha as she awkwardly held a warhammer, looking hopeful. "Technically, we're not required to fight."

"...Uh, you were the one to suggest to Eddie we form this group. I was listening." Stated Hector, raising an eyebrow.

"Uh, well… ok, real talk, I just felt this way I have four people who won't be attacking me." Admitted Sasha sheepishly. "But, it's a mutual deal!"

"Agreed." Said Bishop, nodding. "I won't attack you four, as there are plenty of better targets to gun for right now anyway. Like Barney, who I saw run past the Chrisucopia and up those rocks. But I warn you now, as I warned Imanda days ago, if you get on my bad side then you will find that I can be one truly _**nasty**_ fucker."

"...I think we all know that already." Stated Alice, shrugging. "Right guys?"

"Oh yes." Sighed Eddie.

"Knew it all along." Agreed Hector.

"It's hard to argue the point." Admitted Sasha.

"Well fuck all of you guys too." Said Bishop, rolling his eyes. "How about before we inevitably turn on each other and leave one or two of us twitching on the ground wishing for actual death we start hunting the rest down before they get too far away?"

"He's right." Agreed Hector, looking reluctant. "Every second we remain stationary is a passage of time they are using to retreat."

"Then let's go." Said Alice, setting off in a random direction. "I think Imanda went this way and she already took a beating. Won't be hard to eliminate her. On this island, a girl scout has the upper hand."

"Sure, works for me." Said Eddie, following behind her. "Wonder why she was crying though."

"Before anybody suggests it, I didn't do anything." Said Bishop flatly.

"Nobody said it." Assured Sasha.

"But you were _thinking_ it." Muttered Bishop.

"Oh _**no**_ , he reads minds." Said Alice sarcastically. "Keep up!"

"Maybe we should leave a guard." Suggested Sasha, bringing up the rear.

"No need, we'll be back before sunset and everybody else has ran off already. Even if something goes missing, we have plenty." Replied Hector.

"He's right. I mean, we can't really deprive people of food." Stated Eddie. "Idea guys, we should try and find Uzuri. Take her out fast before the super stars are added back into the game. She'll be a problem… she's small, but deadly."

"Agreed." Said Hector. "She is a menace of immense magnitude."

As the 'Career Pack' headed off into the forest, the clearing became silent. A minute later though Uzuri sped out of the Chrisucopia, giggling as a creepy grin appeared on her face.

"A menace am I? Oooohhhhhh, you've not seen anything yet! Teeheeheeheehee!" Giggled Uzuri, looking downright mischievous. "Write _me_ out of the plot, will you Eddie? Take _me_ out of the game, will you Hector? I don't think so! Time to get to work."

And so, totally unharmed, Uzuri began to quickly grab all of the supplies that that could be used to make traps with, and got to work as fast as she could.

* * *

 **(Confessional: 5'0 of pure living carnage.)**

 **Eddie:** I'm just thinking ahead, really. Uzuri's not a challenge beast and at first glance she's cute and harmless. But no, she's not. She found five super stars and caused chaos! Starting to regret telling her to step up her game, to be honest. It's better to just eliminate her now, really. Next island has two stars added into the game… can you imagine her with seven stars? Scary stuff. (He looks anxious)

 **Uzuri:** It's like mummy says, if you can't beat them in a fair fight on equal terms… just catch them way off guard with loads of dangerous traps and don't give them a chance to move an _inch_! (She giggles creepily)

* * *

After a fair bit of running, Spider and Opal came to a stop. Spider panted, looking very worn out as he dropped down the supplies he had gathered, while Opal quietly sat down looking terrified.

"That… was intense." Groaned Spider as he leaned against a tree taking deep breaths. "Ack, ack!"

Spider grabbed out his inhaler and shook it up and down, using it to breath. After a few moments he relaxed, and then looked at the inhaler.

"Still a lot left, shouldn't run out on this island." Noted Spider. "Ok… no cannons, so I guess nobody fell. And we got supplies. What's the damage?"

Spider looked at his own life bar. It had gone down from 100 to 85.

"Right then." Muttered Spider. "Opal, how are you holding up?"

"Scared." She whispered. "If Eddie had hit me with that axe..."

Opal looked down towards her belly area and shivered, looking like she was going to throw up.

"Good thing I bashed him over before he could. Not that I, uh, like to bash people up. I can't be mad at him, it's not like he knows about… that." Said Spider, anxiously. "Ok, based on the pain in my lungs and the speed of my heart, we've probably run at least two, maybe three, miles by now."

"You can tell that by the pain in your chest?" Asked Opal, looking confused.

"We all have our quirks, right?" Chuckled Spider. "Owww."

"We sure do." Giggled Opal softly. "So, what supplies do we have?"

"Let's find out." Said Spider as he emptied out the large backpack he'd grabbed. "Ok, so not counting the stuff in the backpack I grabbed a club, a spear and some padded armour despite Alice trying to grab it from me. Oh, and this."

Spider grabbed a chocolate bar out of his pocket and passed it to Opal.

"Maclean Munchies?" Said Opal, reading the label.

"Their show, why not advertise their own products which literally no store in my hometown sells." Replied Spider as he looked over what was in the backpack. "Hmmm..."

Spider nodded to himself, looking content.

"Ok, so we have four bottles of water. A bunch of packs of meat, fruit and dried rations. A blanket. A first aid kid, thank _God_. And, a box of matches." Noted Spider, looking everything over. "Ok, not bad. Could be better, could be worse. Well have to be careful to make it all last but we should be alright."

"Um..." Opal looked at the empty chocolate bar wrapper in her hand. "I may need help making stuff last."

"Nah, that was for you anyway, it's fine." Assured Spider as he opened the medical kit. "Ok, antiseptic cream, bandages, painkillers, aspirin, rubbing alcohol… ok, I can work with this. Geez, how hurt do they think we're gonna get?"

Opal look frightened at the mere thought.

"Oh, and there's some advil for fever and… YES!" Cheered Spider, holding up a small bottle. "Iodine, thank goodness."

"What does that do?" Asked Opal curiously.

"It purifies water. If we run out, and we likely will, then we can use this to make any water we find safe to drink. That said, it's better if we found a river to get water from. I don't trust stagnant water." Explained Spider. "Sure, Granddad can drink it just fine from his time in the army, but me... not so much I bet, and neither can you right now. So, we're all set."

"So what do we do now? Where do we go?" Asked Opal, before she looked at the weapons Spider had gathered uneasily. "Do we have to fight..."

"Only in self defence." Assured Spider. "If we can keep moving, we might not have to engage anybody. If we can find Quana, wherever she is, then our odds go up. Barney too. Think Alice would help us?"

"Yeah… yeah, I think she'd help me. You, I'm less certain." Admitted Opal sheepishly.

"The priority here is your safety, and that of your offspring. Anything that ensures your little one's safety, we do it. For as long as you remain in danger of... well, I'll just say it, a miscarriage then the five million dollar prize is something I do not give a damn about. Money doesn't surpass a life." Said Spider, glancing around past the trees as he packed everything away. "Ok… I'll take the spear, you take the club. I think we should find high ground, or a cave. Somewhere to set up once nightfall arrives that could be harder for us to be found at."

"I'll do anything you say, I promise." Said Opal quietly. "I've been such an idiot all my life, running into danger and reckless situations out of a desire for simple thrills and fun. I was an idiot… but now, it's time to grow up and stop being a stupid kid in a young woman's body. I can't go on like I was..."

Spider gently hugged Opal.

"It'll be ok, I promise." Said Spider, slinging on the backpack and picking up the spear. "Let's go. For all our sakes, we can't be out once it gets dark."

"Why?" Asked Opal, holding the club and looking nervous at what Spider said. "...What happens when it gets dark?"

"You ever read the Hunger Games books?" Asked Spider gravely.

Opal shook her head, looking more uneasy.

"At night, that's when the Careers hunt for their prey." Muttered Spider. "But, the others attacking at night time is not my main concern. No… in the books, they released things called 'Muttations', or just Mutts, near the end when it was very dark. Nasty beasts made only to feel hate and to kill. I know this is real life, but Wallace can make such creatures as we know all too well. I'm just worried, what if they send a monster after us, or worse, dozens?"

"...We'd die." Said Opal, very pale and sickly.

"That or injury, but in your state..." Spider grimaced. "If we see anything of the sort, we run. No attempts to fight, we **RUN**. Before that, we find shelter and somewhere we'd be hard to attack in such a way. I may very well just be overreacting again but I take the well being and safety of my patients, and friends, very seriously."

Opal gently took Spider's hand.

"Just as a good doctor should, right?" Said Opal, smiling softly. "I'm… I'm very scared right now, but I trust you, and I'm sure Zed does too. We… we can get through this. I've been so stupid, but being with you I don't feel hopeless. I guess it's like… you can't spell hopeless without hope, right? :)."

Despite his worries, Spider managed to smile.

"Yeah, exactly." Agreed Spider. "Now, put on that padded armour I grabbed. It'll keep you safer… that'll keep both of us a bit calmer."

The pair walked onwards deeper into the woods, eyeing everything as suspicious and a possible trap.

* * *

 **(Confessional: That pebble over there looks very suspect right now.)**

 **Spider:** I have the medical know-how. I have familiarity with the source material. All I'm lacking is, well, any ability to actually fight. I'm really not built for it, but maybe it won't matter? If we can just wait out the clock for four days, or stay hidden until four others get taken down then we should be alright. Is it likely though? (He sighs). No, it's not. But, we have to have hope. (He looks off to the side) I wonder how many viewers have never read the Hunger Games books and have no idea what the hell is going on right now…

 **Opal:** (She is now wearing padded armour) As I said, I was stupid and reckless. I know I'm going to get serious hate and trouble for this, and I now I deserve it. But… I can't go on and on about it, can I? I got myself into this and I can try to get myself out. Who wants to see somebody running around crying non-stop on TV… right? (She sighs) It's not fair of me to have Spider do all the work for me, but… what can I do to do my fair share here? I don't know.

* * *

Helen came to a stop, moaning in pain. Her knees shaking, she leaned against a tree, gasping for breath desperately. Fifteen minutes passed by, her only actions being gasping and choking for air.

"Pain… pain… excitement… shit..." Wheezed Helen, looking pale and unsteady.

Eventually Helen just let herself fall down onto the grass and lay there for a while, immobile. Eventually though, she got back up to her feet and after some stumbling managed to steady herself.

"Ok… I hate this island more than the other four combined already and it's not even three hours in. Lovely." Noted Helen. "Guess I better move so people don't kill me, uh, eliminate me. For a while there I thought I _was_ gonna die."

Shaking her head, Helen moved forwards in a random direction.

"Ok, I ran south and looped around. So, I must be going north." Noted Helen, shrugging. "Whatever, guess it'll do. Maybe it's safer in this direction. Or maybe I'm walking to my death. Fingers crossed I'm not."

Helen walked through the woods for several minutes, slowly. Birds hooted and the wind rustled the branches of the trees. Everything felt hauntingly serene.

"Ok, this is getting creepy." Muttered Helen. "Can't believe I'm saying this but… I want some noise, company even. Do I dare?"

Helen thought it over as she walked along and shrugged.

"BARNEY!" Yelled Helen.

Helen received no reply besides the natural sounds of the deep, overgrown forest.

"Oh well." Shrugged Helen. "Ok… where's some water?"

* * *

 **(Confessional: Somewhere, that's where!)**

 **Helen:** I'm thirsty, and really tired… (She groans, sounding in pain) But hopefully the others are gonna be as reckless as they usually are and take themselves out before long. Four going out by sunrise, it's the dream. (She tiredly pants)

* * *

Barney cheerfully jogged through the expansive, vast forest as speed. He showed no signs of fear or wearing down. After a lot of running, leaping over any rocks or logs in his way and swinging off a vine with an excited cheer he came to a stop on higher ground, upon a hill. Breathing in and out, he smiled in content.

"Good work out, that was." Noted Barney, chuckling.

Sitting down Barney relaxed, taking a few calm breaths. He surveyed his surroundings, looking at the distant river and all the wild overgrowth.

"Ok, so I came from that way and I'm pretty sure I was running right past the tail of the Chrisucopia without veering off-course. So, if back there is straight south and that large tree over there isforty degrees right from the north..." Muttered Barney, thinking hard. "...Yeah, pirate ship has gotta be that way. Alright, already making progress!"

With a cheer Barney took off the large backpack he had gathered and quickly dumped out all of the contents. At speed, he began to look them over.

"Lots of bread, meat and fruit. Six bottles of water, nice. Fire starting kit. Oooo, a tarp, great! And, a flashlight. Cool, that'll be useful." Noted Barney, twirling the flashlight in one hand. "All this, and-."

Barney grabbed the cutlass he had claimed and held it up high.

"-This cool sword!" Cheered Barney. "Playing as myself or not, Blackbeard would be jealous, haha!"

Packing up his gear and holding his sword in hand, Barney began to walk forwards whistling a tune as he walked along.

"Ok, get to the pirate ship, that's priority." Said Barney to himself. "It's shelter. It'd give me a good spot to defend from. Others might not be able to find it easily… and, it's fun. What could be better?"

Barney looked at the empty space beside him.

"Perhaps a travelling companion." Mused Barney. "Ok… not yet desperate enough to resort to imaginary friends, but when I do I'm calling him Rick."

With another chuckle, Barney raised the cutlass and, after a battle-cry for adventure, charged forwards into the unknown terrain.

* * *

 **(Confessional: What time is it? Adventure Time!)**

 **Barney:** Living by the seafront all my life, I'm more used to boat trips than I am at navigating wild and untamed forests. But, that's ok, I think I can survive here. I know the basics like star navigation, not drinking stagnant water, following a river towards the sea, that kind of stuff. And, between you and me… I think I could take on most of the others in a fight if I had to. After all, I have this! (Barney raises his sword cheerfully). That and I could probably outrun any of them easily. I've noticed in challenges that require running I'm always the fastest, yep!

* * *

Tired and weeping, Imanda came to a stop deep in the forest. Worn out from running several miles and from the heartbreak, she let herself fall to the ground in a crumpled heap, her gear sprawling out beside her. Looking at her life bar, which had gone from 100 to 45, she winced and soon more tears were coming out.

"He never loved me, not even for a single second." Sniffled Imanda. "I was easy to use. A gullible idiot. A fool..."

For a while, Imanda just drew up her knees, lay on her side and quietly sobbed. But eventually, no more tears could come out and she shakily sat up. Taking off her glasses, she wiped away what tears remained around her eyes.

"Ok." Said Imanda sadly. "Let's… let's see what I have..."

Setting aside the sleeping bag she had gathered Imanda emptied the contents of the only other thing she'd been able to grab, a small green bag. Inside was a bottle of water, a single meal bar, a knife and a compass. Imanda frowned as she looked at the meagre supplies she had.

"This is bad." Whispered Imanda. "Low food. Low water. I can navigate now, but… a knife, really? How could I hurt somebody? I'd be just like… like… oh God, like _him_. Well, it's the game on this island… or… or, I can just survive long enough to wait out the timer until it's time to move on. Yeah..."

Looking over the knife, twirling it between her hands, Imanda looked at the blade.

"Hmmm, serrated on one side. Great for cutting firewood, or a net trap." Noted Imanda, before inspecting the handle. "Looks like this part comes off."

Imanda removed the butt of the handle, carefully peering at it.

"Flint. Perfect to start a fire." Said Imanda, nodding to herself as she reattached the butt of the handle to the main section. "And with the sleeping bag too, freezing won't be any issue. Though if it rains, and I bet it will, I'll need shelter."

Packing most of her stuff away, Imanda stood with her water bottle in one hand and sleeping bag held in the other. After a sip of water she looked around. Fighting the urge to start crying again she looked at the sky.

"Hmmm… around one in the afternoon, based on the sun." Noted Imanda. "Hours until nightfall. Time to make a shelter. Now, c'mon Immy, remember the Girl Scouts. Remember what they told you. ...And keep moving in case anybody is nearby."

"Ok, I know what mushrooms are safe to eat. Flowing water is always better than stagnant, and a river often leads to a lake or ocean. Many animals that can be hunted for meat hang around near water. Never eat any berries you are not certain are safe. Being off the forest floor at night can save you from many dangerous animals. Always put out a fire-pit before moving on and never start it where it may spread..." Listed Imanda as she walked along.

Two minutes and several dozen spoken survival facts later Imanda walked along a bit more confidently, avoiding any kinds of poisonous plants she could see and walking away from the direction of the Chrisucopia. Soon enough, she spotted some tracks. Kneeling down, Imanda looked them over.

"Looks like waterfowl went through here." Noted Imanda. "Ok tracks, show me to the water."

With that, Imanda began tracking. All the while, she tried to stop herself from crying.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Remember the No Crying Badge!)**

 **Imanda:** (She sits on a log as she speaks, her knees drawn up to cover her face besides her eyes). I should be glad for this island and the format. I don't need to hurt anybody, I just need to survive for four days. And after the Wilderness Survival 3.0 Badge where I spent two weeks in the wilderness how bad hard can it be? (She sniffles) Very hard, when you're dealing with heartbreak and panic of what may have been… I just can't focus very well right now. But, I… I need to try, somehow. Andy had faith in me. I… I guess for him, and his kindness, I'll try my best.

* * *

Quana came to a stop and slumped against a tree, wheezing. Eventually, she gained her breath back and slid down to her knees.

"That was… certainly something." Noted Quana, coughing a little. "Ok, grabbed gear and I fell down a hard slope putting my lifebar at eighty. After that self-narration, it's a mixed start for me. Ok, let's see what I have."

Quana began to empty out the contents of the duffle bag, looking between them.

"Hmmm… some food, some water, a pair of gloves, medical kit… wait, what? A medical kit, the same proper kind hospitals have? Geez, we're really in for some pain. Just like I already am." Winced Quana, a hand on her sore hip.. "Hmmm… what are these?"

Quana held up the last item in the duffle bag, a pair of goggles. Raising an eyebrow, she put them on.

"Huh? Ok, this isn't gonna work." Said Quana, taking the goggles off again. "Everything was all weird. Like, dark and… I think infra-red? What are… wait a second, are these night vision goggles? Yes! Nightfall won't be so bad after all."

As Quana packed her stuff away, her expression became anxious.

" _Though, why did Chef's note warn me to get off the ground at night_?" Thought Quana uneasily. " _Speaking of notes_."

Slinging the duffle bag over her shoulder and holding the bow Quana walked onwards. On hand on the note in her pocket, she glanced left and right. With an exaggerated yelp she pretended to trip over into a hedge. Her upper half hidden from sight of the cameras, Quana quickly opened the envelope and read through the contents

* * *

 _Around the island I have hidden envelopes like this one. Each contains a part of the story about Jareth and all the twisted going-ons behind the scenes, and most of all it contains proof. Find them all and keep them out of the hands of the producers. If I'd kept hold of all this stuff, they'd have been able to find it and destroy it. Each envelope points to the next, and the last one will give you your final mission. Collect everything and await further instructions. We'll speak once this island is over._

 _I've included the photos you took of the contracts back on Anatat Isle, and a memo from Jareth before this show began. **Do not lose them**. Read the memo somewhere you won't be seen, if you wish to read it that is. Of course, you will. Don't leak anything just yet, it's not time. Again, I'll tell you more once we speak face to face a second time._

 _The next envelope is located near the largest tree on the island. Climb up to the forest canopy, and you'll see it._

 _Good luck._

 _Jerome Hatchet_

* * *

Quana looked over the pictures. It was the proof of the contracts being written differently for those with conditions that could be exploited. Frowning, she stuffed the pictures into her jacket pocket and looked over the memo carefully.

* * *

 _It's the first day of filming the first season of Total Drama, and things are off to a good start. There's quite a variety of people here and I'm interested to see how it's going to unfold. It's really psychological, seeing how they get along and come into conflict. But in the end though, whoever our winner is and whatever game moves happen… I want these teenagers to be safe, and cared for in the time they are here. Give not just the winner the prize but also the rest of them fond memories and a really great summer. It's a competition, a sport to some, and naturally that means that the proper safety measures are needed to be in place._

 _And that, is my only real issue. The cast is great, the set-up on the island is fine… but what concerns me is Chris, and I guess to a much smaller degree Matthew and Trina. I don't like the look of this first challenge they came up with. Chris says the attitude is just an act for the cameras as it sells, and Jerome is willing to play the part when he has to be on camera, but even so I'm concerned about this. I've mainly worked on documentaries so maybe all of this is normal?_

 _Perhaps after the early rounds are over I can rest assured all is fine, but… I can't help but really not like the looks Chris sends at the campers and the hushed talks he has with Matthew and Trina. It just strikes me as really uneasy, or am I assuming the worst for no reason?_

 _It'll be the first elimination in an hour, and I won't want to miss it. I will write more soon._

 _\- Jareth_

* * *

Pocketing the note Quana had an anxious frown on her face.

"If Owen had taken the bait for the million, it'd be the original bunch stuck on this dark show." Muttered Quana quietly. "Wonder what pain they'd have gone through. Worse than what some of us have?"

Shaking her head, Quana withdrew from the bush and wobbled for a moment as she regained her balance.

"...Yeah, some bush that was. Had me right in it's grasp like rrarrggh!" Exclaimed Quana, making a monster sound. "Ok, kinda lost right now. Better climb a tree, see where to go."

Acting as natural as she could, Quana grabbed onto a nearby tree and began to carefully climb her way up to the top. It was slow and somewhat perilous, but after around forty minutes Quana reached the top. Poking her head past the forest canopy, she looked around. A fair distance away she saw a tree that was taller than the rest by a noticeable margin. Nodding to herself, Quana began her descent.

"Why did I grab the bow anyway?" Muttered Quana. "I've never used one before, not that I remember. I'm not one of those campers who just so happens to be skilled at the thing in question they truly need to be good at when it counts. Better hope I'm a natural shot, or better yet hope that nobody finds me."

* * *

 **(Confessional: Quana Everdeen? Yeah, uh, no.)**

 **Quana:** (She's holding the bow awkwardly and notching an arrow slowly). Well, that big tree looks like a good place to check out. Think a landmark like that has extra gear? Even if it doesn't, keeping on the move seems like a good idea. I don't know the Hunger Games series but Spider once told me about it and mentioned something about a Pack who hunt and kill those all alone? Might wanna avoid that. (Quana pulls back on the bow). Ok, let's see if I can hit that tree. (Quana pulls the bow back some more, but loses her hold and the bow string smacks her hand. Her eyes go wide) _**AAARRRGGGHHHHH**_! Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow!

* * *

The Career Pack were moving through the woods, armed and keeping their eyes and ears open for any sign of the other tributes. Bishop looked a little annoyed as they walked along.

"Hector, stop making so much noise with your steps." Said Bishop firmly. "They'll hear us coming and run away, leaving us no closer to our goal."

"Technically we're closer with every passing second." Added Sasha quietly.

"I do apologise Bishop, but your strides are not silenced either." Said Hector, firmly. "You lack the form and finesse to be a hunter."

"And you're fat, so your footsteps are heavy." Shrugged Hector.

"Oh my God..." Groaned Eddie, facepalming. "Guys, just zip it, ok? I know it's hard to put up with each other sometimes, but we need to work as one unit here. Just imagine we're a team of five and hunting is the challenge… and rather than votes for failure, it's instant elimination. It's entirely possible that four of us five could be gone by the end of the island if we don't work together."

"You can count on me." Assured Sasha, smiling.

"That's a given." Nodded Eddie. "It's these three I worry over."

"Piss off, I've just been walking silently. I haven't added anything to this argument." Muttered Alice. "I think you're overthinking this one Eddie."

Eddie stopped, and as he had been leading the pack, the others stopped too.

"How so?" Asked Eddie.

"Tell me, how long have we been going this way in search of Imanda?" Persisted Alice.

"Uh… a few hours, maybe?" Guessed Eddie.

"Right, and have we found her? Exactly." Said Alice shortly. "We're spending too much time hunting down one person who is probably miles ahead by now, or who could have easily snuck behind us and ran the other way during one of the arguments you four have already had."

"Have to admit it… Alice has a point." Stated Bishop. "I think Imanda has escaped, no thanks to Hector's loud footsteps, and so our best bet should be to head back to the Chrisucopia before nightfall. At that point we'd have trouble finding it."

"Oh come off it." Frowned Eddie. "Have you even read the books? Do you know how to play this one?"

"No, but it seems like common sense because we didn't bring camping gear with us. If we had, I'd be fine hunting into the night when the rest are sitting ducks." Said Alice, calmly and firmly. "Have _you_ read the books?"

"I have, and that's why I've been leading us on the hunt." Said Eddie, narrowing his eyes.

"And yet, no results and no adequate gear." Stated Alice. "Partly my fault, I guess, but the leader tells people what they may be forgetting and as you want to be the leader… yeah, see the point? I'm heading back, follow me if you want."

"Just a second, I need to take a smoke." Said Sasha taking out her lighter and the box of cigarettes.

"You're going with them too?" Asked Eddie, looking hurt. "Et Tu, Sasha?"

"Oh come on Eddie, it's not a betrayal. I mean, Imanda's gotten away and I don't like the idea of being out in the forest at night and not properly equipped for it." Admitted Sasha, taking out a cigarette. "Besides, the rest won't be as well geared as we are right now, so they might come back at some point. And then we take them by surprise, with the appropriate off-guard attack bonus."

At the word bonus, Sasha flicked on the lighter and lit up the cigarette, sighing in content as she started to smoke.

"Yeah, what she she said." Shrugged Hector. "Might as well head back right now. It's getting on, and it'll be sunset when we're back… and that's if we get going now and don't waste time."

"...Fine." Muttered Eddie, looking displeased. "I still say it's worth carrying on after Imanda, but majority rules as it always has."

"When her supplies run out, and they will, we can just jump her when she comes back for more." Stated Alice. "Most of the others didn't get much. Even if Imanda could live off the land with her girl scout skills, the rest can't. I didn't even see Uzuri grab a single thing."

"Wait, you saw what direction she went?" Inquired Eddie. "I saw her run into the Chrisucopia, and I never saw her come out and run away as I got distracted."

"I never saw her leave either, I thought one of you guys did." Admitted Sasha. "I was just hiding outside the clearing and watching you, Eddie."

"Ok, let's keep this simple." Said Alice, realisation starting to dawn on her. "Who here saw what direction Uzuri went? I saw where Quana, Helen, Imanda, Barney, Spider and Opal ran off to… but not Uzuri."

Everybody was silent.

"Ok, what is your point? You seem tense." Noted Bishop. "If this effects all of us, I want to know what it is."

"Question, did any of us check the deepest parts of the interior of the Chrisucopia?" Asked Alice. "I was looking over the stuff outside, as we know."

A few seconds later a few curses were let out.

"She was hiding in there the whole time!" Yelled Eddie, a hand to his forehead. "She might be stealing supplies as we speak!"

"Then rather than blabber on, let's go!" Barked Bishop, sprinting off in the direction of the Chrisucopia with Alice running silently alongside him.

"Great, more running. This is not the game we signed up for." Grumbled Hector, looking annoyed as he tiredly jogged along.

Eddie ran fast behind his allies, Sasha beside him as she put out her cigarette and discarded it.

"Looks like we'll eliminate somebody after all." Noted Sasha.

"Yeah, but she could've easily taken and hidden a bunch of supplies!" Yelled Eddie, looking on edge.

"Why would she do that? Why get rid of useful stuff?" Asked Sasha.

"If it's useful to us and not to Uzuri, she'd be better off destroying it. She very well may have." Groaned Eddie. "If too many things are missing, we need to run. The other three might attack me in response."

"I'd not let them." Assured Sasha.

"I doubt you could stop all three of them, or two of them… actually, I doubt any of them would listen." Sighed Eddie, looking a mixture of anxious and impatient. "Let's just run and catch her, fast!"

"Whatever you say." Shrugged Sasha, trying to keep up. "Ngghhh, so much running!"

"I feel your pain." Wheezed Hector, staggering in his stride.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Always check behind the suspiciously tall stack of crates, wingnut!)**

 **Eddie:** Urrrgh, no! If too much food and water is gone, and maybe other things we need… yeah, I see how it'll go, I do! Blame me, the guy who stepped up to lead this pack- easy target when it's three on one, or two, and somebody they won't want when it gets down to regular votes again! (He takes a few quick, light breaths of unease) I just hope Uzuri being so small means she won't have been able to move much of the stuff away. I hope, I pray.

 **Alice** : You know, this is why I stopped trying to lead so much. When a plan falls, on the head of the leader may it fall. I like not being the one gunned for after a mistake. I guess I got things kinda rerailed here, but I don't mind too much either way. Plus, I'm not sticking to this group for the whole island… I'd like it if I could split from them later on and then the four of them start fighting. Any of them leaving helps me, really. I've not forgotten past issues, at all.

 **Sasha:** Eddie is really taking this game seriously. I mean, it's good as he's the one who makes plans a lot and keeps us safe, but… I'm worried it's going to cause him way too much stress and make him have a breakdown. (She looks anxious, twiddling her thumbs)

* * *

The sun was starting to get low above the forest, casting the orange glow of the late afternoon upon the trees. Spider and Opal were both hiking along the island, in search of shelter. After a long distance, they had come to a swamp.

"Eww, yuck." Gagged Opal.

"Smells fearsome." Agreed Spider. "But, I think this could be a good spot for the night. We'll move on tomorrow, but for just one night this will be fine. Pretty far out from anybody else, we can probably sleep on the bank of the swamp and be really hard to spot… and, we're near water. That means, if somebody, or something did try to come at us we could shove them into the water so we'd have time to make a run for it. Plus, the smell might make the others hesitate to approach, you never know."

"I hope you're right." Said Opal uneasily.

Spider began to set up their 'camp' on the riverbank. It wasn't much but it was enough for one night. As Spider started to set things up, Opal awkwardly held the club as she looked out at the swamp.

"...Think anything might be lurking in the water?" Asked Opal quietly.

"Honestly, with how dirty and contaminated the water must be, I kind of doubt it. Perhaps leeches or something, but even then there'd be nothing that can get us so long as we stay on dry land." Assured Spider.

"Ok… ok, that sounds good to me." Said Opal, drawing her knees up. "How long until it gets dark?"

"Can't be more than a few hours, if that." Replied Spider, looking up at the sky. "I'd expected to hear a cannon by now though."

"Cannon?" Asked Opal, curiously.

"Yeah, in the books it fires every time somebody dies, or in our case is eliminated. Then we'd see the face of who it is in the sky during the Anthem." Explained Spider. "I never expected that, coming back to these islands, my game would turn into having to explain the nuances of the Hunger Games to my fellow campers and the audience."

"I guess we all face surprises sometimes. I never expected to be… well, pregnant." Said Opal quietly. "I mean, I loved the idea of it… years in the future, maybe in my mid or late twenties. But now? It's so much, and it's scaring me… more than I'm showing. But I need to be strong. For the contest, for myself and the baby… to be able to survive the Games. Spider, does the book have a happy ending? It'd make me feel better if it did?"

"Uh..." Spider trailed off. "Well, uh..."

Spider looked at a nearby camera.

"Spoilers." Said Spider apologetically. "Katniss and Peeta survive but every other tribute is dead, and they are both pretty messed up from it."

Opal looked like she was about to vomit.

"But it's not that bad here!" Said Spider quickly. "Only four of us are going to lose, or the clock may run out and it could be even less. We should be fine. And, you have me to protect you, no strings attached. It'll be alright."

"...You know, I believe you." Said Opal, managing to smile. "But so long as we're on this island, we're in danger."

"Us, and your baby." Muttered Spider. "It's less dangerous on the island, and more dangerous on the show in general. For one night, we'll be ok. And tomorrow..."

"...We keep moving?" Guessed Opal.

"Yeah. Just not sure where to go." Admitted Spider. "I don't know anything about the geography of this place."

Opal sat quietly, drawing up her knees as Spider tried to think of the next move. Time passes without anything gained.

"Wait..." Said Opal suddenly. "Maybe we could head for the beach? By the sea water? Maybe that'd be a good place to hide, or find stuff?"

"...That's actually a good idea." Said Spider, patting Opal on the shoulder. "Shellfish, coconuts, boiling the sea water, yeah, yeah that can work! And if the Chrisucopia which may have been the island's center was that way, and the tail pointed north, that would mean..."

Spider muttered to himself for a few moments, working out directions.

"The way to the beach would be that way. Well… it's an island so any way would lead us there, but _that_ way should be the quickest route." Decided Spider. "We'll leave at dawn, if that works for you?"

"Yeah, anything you want." Assured Opal. "I'm doing everything you say. Who better to help a stupid, foolish pregnant girl like me than… than a doctor, right?"

Spider gave Opal a sad look.

"We'll get past this." Assured Spider. "Wanna help me set up a fire pit? We'd need to put it out at nightfall so nobody finds us when we're asleep, but it'll be nice to have some warmth until then."

"Good plan." Agreed Opal. "Zed taught me how to do that during one of the times I stayed at his farm in the year gap. It won't be too hard."

With that, the pair got to work.

* * *

 **(Confessional: That girl is on fire! Or, in the fire anyway.)**

 **Opal:** ...You know, with how Spider is caring for me like this out of his own kindness and altruism… that's the word for it right? Well, anyway… I was thinking, if Zed is alright with it and I think he would be, perhaps I could name Spider as a Godparent to my baby? It's just… right now, I trust him with my life and… well, you know. I just hope he knows how grateful I am… I don't know where I'd be without him, and I don't want to imagine it. :(

 **Spider:** (He sits on a rock, trembling a little) It's all on me. It's… it's all on me. The survival of Opal's baby comes down to how well I have a read a book. Is that crazy? I think it is, but it really feels like it's how things have ended up right now. I'm trying my best, but… the horrible thought of what would happen if I fail is making me feel sick. (He hiccups sickly). Maybe even sicker than that. I need to stay alert at all times… do I even dare to fall asleep?

* * *

Looking very weary and exhausted, Helen staggered along through the darkening forest. She was lost, hungry and thirsty.

"This island sucks." Groaned Helen. "I thought people would have been eliminated by now, but they're clearly more sensible than I assumed. This is bad."

Her energy completely spent, Helen dropped to her knees and soon collapsed on the ground. Weary from the vast amount of running, walking and simple activity, she was sleeping within half a minute.

From above where Helen lay still, owls hooted. Their sounds echoed throughout the forest, but Helen remained unmoving.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Thud sound effect.)**

 **Helen:** I'm not a fan of this island, at all. I simply have zero skills that could help me here. But, on the plus side… I guess the fact I'm kind of miserable and in pain already should stop anybody wanting me gone for being challenge decent. Maybe that'd make them all fight each other to keep me in for the finale? Or not, whatever. (She shrugs, and sighs)

* * *

The sun continued to set, but Barney wasn't done for the day just yet. Presently he was working on setting up a shelter for himself for the night. The tarp turned out to not just be waterproof, but also stretchy. Using some vines, Barney had set up a hammock for himself a good distance up from the ground.

"Ah, this is the life." Remarked Barney one arm behind his head as a makeshift pillow and a bottle of water in his free hand. "I can hardly wait for tomorrow! Bring on the traps, haha!"

Toasting the water bottle in a cheers gesture, Barney gulped down a few mouthfuls.

"Gonna be dark soon. I wonder what kinds of wildlife are on this island." Pondered Barney, looking over the side of the hammock and down at the forest ground below. "Hopefully nothing that can climb up here. If they can, at least I have my sword."

Barney smiled, relaxing as he lay down taking his sword into hand and holding it tightly as he closed his eyes.

"One day down, no problem. Tomorrow, get to that ship and grab everything on board not nailed down. Seems workable." Said Barney to himself. "I wonder if any of the cannons on board still work, if there are any. Or, maybe I can find a row boat on board and just head off the island and wait it out where they cannot reach me. Haha, yeah! That's brilliant!"

Filled with glee over his plan Barney shook hands with himself.

"Grand idea Barney, jolly good show." Said Barney from the left side of the hammock, before moving to the right side of the hammock. "Not a problem Barney, my best mate, I'm just doing what I can to survive."

With a laugh, Barney settled down and tried to get comfortable for the night ahead.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Row, row, row your boat.)**

 **Barney:** I'm just thinking, if a big old pirate ship is here then maybe one of the row boats that would've been on it could be too? Some may call it cheap, but I call it clever! I mean, we were never told we had to stay on land the whole time were we? I'd say if you can put in enough effort to acquire a boat then you should be allowed to sail out onto the water where you can't be hit. Plus, between you and me and everybody on the staff who will surely watch this confessional in editing… I suspect less traps in the water than on land!

* * *

Imanda wiped away her tears, back once again, and kept up work on her project. For the past hour she'd been setting up camp for the night. With the traps set to catch anything that wandered by during the night, she was sitting by the fire she'd started cooking a rabbit she'd caught in a trap earlier that day.

"Just don't think too hard about it." Said Imanda as she cooked the rabbit meat on a stick. "Survival of the fittest. You know what you were trained for."

Looking up at the darkening sky, Imanda let her tears fall freely. But she had something else in her eyes too. It was firm resolve.

"I was duped so _easily_. I was open, and sweet and he took full advantage… that psychopath could've done all kinds of revolting things to me, _**evil**_ things, if I'd went to meet up with him after the show." Muttered Imanda, shaking in fear at the thought. "No. Not anymore. Hurt, or be hurt."

Imanda narrowed her eyes.

"Hurt or be hurt." She said to herself again. "I got battered earlier today. That hurt. But now… it's deep in the woods, and night has fallen. Now it's my turn to strike… I was trained for this. I can survive… I can hunt."

Imanda started to eat the rabbit meat. As she did so, the sun setting and the fire burning on, the flames illuminated her cold expression.

"Rest for three hours. Then, I hunt through the night." Said Imanda, gripping her knife.

Slowly, Imanda pulled over a large branch and began to sharpen it.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Spearheading the charge.)**

 **Imanda:** You know… now that I'm done sobbing, at least for now, and also now that the initial terror has passed me by, it's… it's kind of funny, isn't it? The sheer number of badges and skills that I got in the girl scouts that can help me on this island. Snares, survival skills, hunting, tracking, navigation, knife fighting, spear making, fire starting, first aid… that's not even a quarter of them. Maybe I have a chance after all. (She look to the side, her expression firm) Being so attached only led to heartbreak and nearly to… no, not saying it. Now, it's time to stop being prey and time to become the _hunter_. I can hunt rabbits… I can hunt the other 'tributes' as well.

* * *

Deep in the forest, Quana was settling down for the night and in search of somewhere to sleep. She walked with the bow in hand, an arrow notched. She now wore the night vision goggles and looked around carefully.

"I feel like a secret agent." Noted Quana. "Though… I guess an agent would have a gun, not a bow and arrow. One of a kind agent, right here~."

Quana chuckled as she walked on her way, though a distant hoot made her yelp a little and ready her bow.

"...Just an owl." Muttered Quana. "Don't wanna shoot the poor thing."

Quana walked carefully through the woods, more anxious now.

"I have the goggles, but I still see nothing. ...Hello? Is… is somebody out there?" Called Quana. "...Spider?"

Silence was Quana's response. With a small shiver as she looked around, she approached a nearby tree. Looking up, she saw that the branches looked sturdy.

"Better get off the ground." Decided Quana, already uneasy.

Soon, Quana made it a ways up the tree and relaxed against the trunk. Taking off her jacket, she tied it around the branch and her legs, binding her in place.

"It'll have to do." Decided Quana as she laid back. "So, sleeping in a tree… beats the camping trip last spring, heheh."

Quana yawned, stretching out as the sky started to get dark and the stars began to appear.

"I should probably try to keep watch in case somebody comes by." Said Quana sleepily. "Eh, maybe I'll just..."

A few moments later Quana began to snore, worn out from all the walking she'd done.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Try not to fall and break your neck!)**

 **Quana:** You know, walking alone in this overgrown forest night… it really drives home just how alone I am here. I'm gonna have to count n myself, and myself alone if I'm gonna make it past this. I'd say good thing I have the bow but, well… I can't use it worth shit. Really wishing I just grabbed a mace or a flail. How hard could those be to use, right? Not as hard as a bow, as shown my how sore my hand is! ...But, better progress for day one on this island than I'd expected.

* * *

Tired from the constant running, the five Careers sped back into the clearing of the Chrisucopia. They all screeched to a sudden halt when they saw that they were not alone.

"There she is." Muttered Eddie.

Basking in the moonlight and watching the stars, Uzuri was perched on top of the Chrisucopia. She was in a sleeping bag and had a stack of food and water beside her. Seeing the Careers, she gave them a slow wave and a creepy smile.

"Hey guys~." Said Uzuri sweetly. "Lots of great supplies you have here. Hope you don't mind that I kind of ate all the chocolate. Teeheeheehee!"

"Why is she not running away?" Asked Alice quietly.

"Where can she run to from up there?" Shrugged Hector. "A smile in the face of death, or elimination as the case may be. She's surrounded."

A silence passed as the Careers and Uzuri looked at each other.

"So… what now?" Asked Sasha.

"We take her out." Stated Bishop.

"Well, come on then." Teased Uzuri. "Come and have at it. Or are you _**scared**_?"

The Careers were silent as they watched Uzuri, who giggled and winked.

"She's got something planned." Muttered Bishop. "It's obvious."

"How can she? I can't see anything set up, nor a weapon in her hand." Said Hector calmly. "She is obviously bluffing us, so as to use fear to halt our advancement."

"Wait, what if she has a bow and arrows hidden up there where we can't see? It might be behind her." Said Alice, promptly standing behind Bishop.

"Piss off." Muttered Bishop, shoving Alice away. "Quana grabbed those anyway, and I think there was only one bow."

Uzuri crawled closer to the edge of the Chrisucopia and gave a wide, creepy grin.

"I'm watching you~." Sang Uzuri, giggling mischievously. "Wanna come up here and fight me? Ooooooohh, you're afraid of me aren't you? You think I could take you guys down. You can still walk away and we can forget this happened. Teeheehee!"

"Yeah, no. You're not scary." Said Bishop, frowning.

"You say that, but I don't see your feet moving." Teased Uzuri.

"It's an exercise of caution." Stated Eddie. "After the last island, I'm not gonna underestimate you. You're kind of a menace."

To this Uzuri huffed, standing up and stomping her foot defiantly.

"Hey! You were the one who told me to step things up, Mister Man! What are you so sad about, I listened to you! Isn't that what the strat-bot players like? When people listen to them?" Asked Uzuri, rolling her eyes dramatically. "Can we just start the killing part, please? This is getting awkward."

"We don't _have_ to fight, right?" Asked Sasha sheepishly, another cigarette in hand, ready to light. "But, uh, nobody wants to be out here for four days either, so..."

"Let's just do it. I'm calling her bluff." Muttered Hector dryly as he readied his club. "Aright Uzuri, acquiesce to your demand. A battle you desire, a battle you receive."

Hector began to approach the Chrisucopia. As he did Uzuri's grin widened and her eyes almost seemed to sparkle. Eddie noticed this.

"Hector, STOP!" Yelled Eddie.

But it was far too late.

Hector stepped into something hidden amongst the grass. A moment later, with a scream, he was yanked off his feet into the air by a rope trap and slammed into the Chrisucopia. As he fell to the ground with a thud he was quickly blasted upwards by a hidden explosive, landing onto a second one and then blasted back upwards and landed hard, getting caught in a net. As Hector staggered around blindly, dazed from the assault, he stepped into some kind of wooden bear-trap. Letting out a pained scream he fell backwards onto the ground where a boxing glove shot out of a nearby crate and got him in the side. As Hector lay moaning in pain Uzuri giggled as she took out a slingshot and a pebble.

"I wasn't bluffing." Said Uzuri cheerfully.

Uzuri fired the pebble off towards the trees. A moment later a rope with a rock swung from its hiding place and landed the final hit against Hector.

Uzuri sat down once more, her creepy eyes almost glowing in the moonlight. The Careers looked at Hector who lay groaning and then at Uzuri who waved to them. They all took a few steps back.

A loud cannon fired, heard all over the island.

"...Well, I can't lie, I'm impressed." Admitted Bishop. "Top tier traps."

From above, a large Chinook descended. A claw extended from it and reached down to grab Hector, who was still completely out of it. Picking Hector up, the Chinook flew away into the night.

"So, anybody else want to try that?" Offered Uzuri. "There are _traps_ everywhere. There's zero safe passage to get me, because I've got all the supplies I need for the next few days right here on my side of the traps. I'm ready to wait out the clock, so..."

Uzuri giggled creepily, opening a can of soda.

"...You might want to try hunting somebody else." Teased Uzuri, winking.

"...I think we should get out of her. Now." Said Sasha, starting to back away.

"Come on, we can set the traps off from a distance." Assured Eddie. "Or maybe throw something and knock her into her own traps. That'd work too."

"No, I mean we gotta go! Run!" Yelled Sasha, turning and fleeing into the forest.

The other three looked and saw Uzuri had activated another trap via her slingshot. A beehive had been launched near them, and not close enough to the Chrisucopia for Uzuri herself to be in danger.

"She's right, run!" Yelled Eddie.

"Fuck you Eddie! Why did you tell her to step up her game! A curse on you!" Barked Bishop as he sprinted off as fast as he could go.

Alice gave Eddie a look too, but said nothing as she sped along.

With the Careers gone and the angry bees pursuing them Uzuri lay back and settled down for the night. She reached into her sleeping bag and took out her creepy doll.

"Well, that did you think of that Little Miss Emo?" Asked Uzuri, smiling.

Uzuri pulled the sting.

"No matter how long we live, we're all gonna die! Heheheheheheh!" Said the creepy doll.

"Right you are!" Agreed Uzuri, smiling as she lay down to sleep, hugging the doll.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Dolls are weird.)**

 **Uzuri:** That'll teach 'em to mess with me! I don't think they'll be coming back for a little while, Teeheeheeheehee!

 **Bishop:** I know a lost cause when I see it. Screw Uzuri, we'll just vote her off on the next island. I'm not going to get myself eliminated like Hector just did. Better, safer targets still exist. Plus… never liked Hector anyway, so you know what? Uzuri's alright.

 **Eddie:** Ok… how are we going to get around those traps? There has to be some way. Some weakness. If we can find that, we get back the supplies and take out a threat in one go. Can't be too hard… can it?

 **Sasha:** (She is smoking a cigarette almost desperately). This is bad. Hector was my ally and now Uzuri's got all of the gear that we need. Oh this is bad, this is bad! It's crazy to say it, but… if not for Kim giving me these cigarettes I'd have lost my mind by now after just one day. I need down time, but we can't get any of that because if we relax we could be attacked… I'd really wanted to spend a little time with Eddie before we settled now, maybe, you know, cuddle or something. But, he's already brainstorming ways to take back the Chrisucopia and take out Uzuri. Good plans, but… I just want some emotion right now, not game talk. (She sighs) This island is really tough.

* * *

 **(? of Shame)**

* * *

At the edge of the island on a cliff overlooking the water, Hector was now back on his feet. Mobile once more, but very sore, he looked angry. His expression was sour and cold and a little bit pained too. With him were Winnie and Xaria.

"Hard luck Hector." Said Winnie sympathetically. "I thought you were playing the game very well!"

"I thought so too." Agreed Hector. "There was just one issue no amount of planning and strategy could prepare me for."

"Uzuri going all out for blood?" Guessed Xaria.

"No." Said Hector, trying to keep his cool. "...The issue was that this is not the game I signed up for! This is, quite frankly, ridiculous! This is _not_ Total Drama, this is _not_ the game as it has been since the start. I accept changing the formats a bit, to keep stuff interesting but this was just stupid. I feel robbed of my win, and my time. This is a farce and a mockery of a contest. Just… just screw you both, thinking it was a good idea to mess with the game to parody some admittedly decent book. Awful. If this were being played properly, I'd still be in and Uzuri would've been helpless. But no, we're dumped into what is essentially a totally different show and I pay the price for it while she gets a pass. As I said, screw you both."

"It wasn't our idea!" Insisted Winnie. "That's not our thing Hector..."

"You don't have to be so sour over it. Sucks to lose, but other people have been able to adapt." Frowned Xaria. "...I'm too tired to argue right now. Let's just get this over with."

"Yes, let's." Muttered Hector, smouldering in his defeat.

"Well then, onto the raft just there." Stated Xaria. "I would advise you to strap yourself in."

"With what?" Asked Hector, grumbling as he walked down the stairs by the cliff and onto the raft. "This tiny harness?"

"Yep." Said Xaria, looking uneasy. "Ok Winnie, let's do this. Pull of Shame is a-go."

"I… I can't do it." Whispered Winnie.

"He's gonna hate us either way, it won't make things worse if you do." Assured Xaria.

Gulping, Winnie took out a remote and pressed the button on it. A moment later a rocket blasted out from the water at a violently fast speed. A chain connected it to the raft, and so a millisecond later Hector was yanked along on the raft, screaming all the way.

With Hector gone, rocketing to the Playa Des Losers, Winnie and Xaria turned to the camera.

"...What a violent island this one is." Gulped Winnie.

"Got that right. But, Hunger Games without violence is like Total Drama without being overrated. It doesn't happen." Stated Xaria, looking so very tired. "I just want today to be done. I didn't sleep at all last night… so, floor is yours Winnie."

"Alrighty!" Said Winnie, forcing a smile. "One day of the Total Drama Games and already we have our first 'casualty'! It's goodbye to Hector, but eleven still remain,.. and, any of them could, uh, 'die' next. I don't know who though, this format is really hard to predict as it's such a big change from what we knew, meow! Will Eddie's Career Pack hold together, especially with Hector already gone and the past hatred between Alice and Bishop? Can Uzuri really wait out the timer from behind her array of traps? With Imanda on the hunt, should the others be worried? Will Spider be able to protect Opal from all harm this island, or… uh, yeah. Can Barney find that pirate ship he claims exists? Will Helen survive until dawn? And, who will be the next tribute defeated? Find out next time on Total Drama Letter Starz!"

"The show that needs to appeal to a fandom besides its own in order to stay decent." Added Xaria. "Eh, better this than some others I can think of."

"And cut!" Said Oscar from behind the camera.

"Urrggh, finally." Groaned Xaria. "Don't mind me, gonna go fall on my bed and die. Be back later."

Xaria walked off, zigzagging wearily in her pace. Slowly, Winnie and Xaria followed behind her.

"I hope Hector ends up better than Lankston and Paul did after their exits." Said Winnie, gulping anxiously.

"I'm sure he'll be ok." Said Oscar. "He's strong."

"Are you just saying that to make me happy?" Asked Winnie, depressed.

"Not intentionally." Replied Oscar. "This island is hard, but… I think I could do this one easily. It comes down to hunt or be hunted. I'm strong, I could last on this one easily."

"I have no doubt." Said Winnie, anxiously giggling. "...They're, uh, releasing the 'demons' tonight. Oh man, this is going to make the behind the scenes stuff really painful. They might think _**I**_ approved it, Oscar!"

"Don't worry. Just stick by me, and you'll be safe." Promised Oscar. "I'll keep them off of you."

"I sure hope so." Muttered Winnie, looking sick.

* * *

 **(Later that night…)**

* * *

While most of the tributes slept through the darkness of night, the island was not dormant. In an area far from life where the forest was fairly dead looking, a section of the ground suddenly started to split and then opened up to reveal a hole in the ground leading to the modern and high-tech underground areas of the island.

Slowly, a platform rose up and clicked in place as it arrived at the surface. Three figures stood on the platform and began to look around the dark forest they were now in. They looked very humanoid, familiar almost, but their glowing red eyes suggested they were not truly people.

All three suddenly locked onto distant targets and, at speed, headed off in three separate directions. They smashed apart all in their path, whether it was plants, logs or even an animal that got a little too close.

Once the three figures were gone, the platform lowered back under the ground and the hole was covered by the ground once again, a click echoing throughout the dark forest when it was back in place again.

All was silent.

* * *

 **LIFE BARS**

 **Alice:** 60

 **Barney:** 100

 **Bishop:** 65

 **Eddie:** 70

 **Helen:** 100

 **Imanda:** 45

 **Opal:** 95

 **Quana:** 80

 **Sasha:** 85

 **Spider:** 85

 **Uzuri:** 100

* * *

 **Crystal Dragons:** Alice, Barney, Bishop, Eddie, Helen, Imanda, Opal, Quana, Sasha, Spider, Uzuri

 **Eliminated:** Lavender, VayVay, Irene, Zed, Eleanor, Lankston, Tabitha, Quarla, Paul, Jimmy, Raven, Wallace, Yessica, Rheneas, Hector

* * *

And so, with the boom of the cannon, we say farewell to Hector. Now, Hector has had some mixed reception. Some appreciate his more cold and strategic kind of game without much emotion playing a role in anything, besides being annoyed or smug sometimes. Others dislike how he didn't open up much and truly develop or connect as the game went by. I see validity in both of these views. Personally, I feel Hector played a decent role in the story. Perhaps not the best or anybody's favourite, but I think he was solid with what he bought. Cold strategy. It was very much a game with him, and one he was fully committed to using his brains and logic in order to win. Things like emotions, the scars of the past (except his prior elimination at the hands of Tabitha that is…) and things that effected the other players he didn't waste time in. Back in TDL1, all those years ago, he was mainly filler but did have a showing that he could play the game at least. Bringing him back in, I felt it was time to show off his alleged smart and dominate side we never properly focused on and I think seeing Hector being a lot more hardball worked for the most part. Hector was never really effected by any vote he cast, except annoyed if it failed, and with how emotional TDL tends to be I think it made him a little more distinct. He was in in for himself alone and did what he could to better his chances alone. Very strategic, hardly social.

Of course, this also led to him being rather static in the game that has gone by. His position and such changed, but as a character Hector is more or less the same person as before, unaffected by the game or anything behind the scenes. With how his game is based heavily, if not entirely, on strategy there was no room for much emotion or bonding. Hector got along with people, like Sasha, but never really connected as he held them at arms length. Last episode, he refused to bond with Quana when she offered the chance. He remained the same, as did his game… and that is what screwed him over. He didn't adapt to the game as it changed, he wanted the game to adapt moreso to himself. And, in an incorrect call of logic against one of the least logical players, fell into Uzuri's traps and lost. I don't expect too much sadness here as, to my view, he wasn't really an audience favourite? But, he made merge and I think was an improvement over his original showing in the first TDL story. Hector goes out, but 11 Starz remain…

* * *

 **Next Time:** Danger is unleashed during the night, and during the day things don't get much better when a storm rolls in...


	63. CH 22, PT 1: The Night

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Total Drama.

 **Note:** Another update, and this time it didn't take me a month to get it done either. I'll call that a victory in itself! I'm liking working with this new game format… it must be said, mixing my two favourite fandoms into one was a better idea of mine. If nothing else, it's keeping me a lot more motivated to write this thing with all the action going on and the lack of actual challenges that need to be written. Hopefully it'll remain that way as the island continues and the head count continues to drop. It's about time the story had a consistent update schedule and reached the conclusion. That all said, enjoy the chapter!

* * *

It was the dead of night, the sky covered by thick clouds that had recently come by. It was very dark on The Pirate Grotto, with not even moonlight to guide those who lost their way. Beneath the island, standing in what seemed to be a control room of sorts were Winnie and Xaria. Behind them, several of the interns could be seen tiredly working at control panels and watching monitors where live and past footage of the surface was playing.

"So, been only a day and I am already not a fan of this island." Remarked Xaria. "Is sleep really so hard to ask for? They're making us work all night..."

"I mean, they're doing it in shifts." Assured Winnie, giggling uneasily. "And we just have to do this before we can go to bed."

"Yeah, I guess so." Muttered Xaria. "It's just, I've been sleeping so badly lately, from the job and… other things, you know what, and it's starting to effect me. How I act in the day, and my performance."

"Your performance as a host?" Guessed Winnie.

"...Yeah, sure, let's go with that." Shrugged Xaria, bitterly laughing in her sleepy state. "Ok then… start us off."

"Welcome back to Total Drama Letter Starz tabby cats and tom cats, meow! Last time, everything got turned on its head, and then a few more turns after that!" Explained Winnie, forcing a smile once more. "Before we left Anatat Isle we saw such developments as Bishop and Spider resuming their alliance, Opal's continued… um, unease, Barney starting to act as his normal self rather than as a ninja, Eddie making Imanda angry when his reasons for lying to her were not deemed as good enough, Imanda… really losing it, and a whole lot more! It was, um, a very interesting start to the merge, eheheh."

"And it only got more interesting, or perhaps desperate to appeal to people, when we reached The Pirate Grotto." Added Xaria. "We went from challenges and votes – you know, the whole _point_ of the show – and turned it into The Hunger Games. I'd say it didn't even do that one right considering there were only twelve people when it started instead of twenty four and, very disloyal to the books, nobody actually died… but, ratings are ratings and I guess people liked the action they saw. I didn't see any action of any real note, but how about you Winnie?"

"I sure saw a bunch!" Confirmed Winnie. "There was a big Chrisucopia Bloodbath that, while not taking anybody out, did leave a fair few of the campers battered or lacking proper equipment. Punches were thrown, axes were swing and much, much more. But, everybody got out of there. As the day went by we saw Spider doing his best to help Opal and keep her safe and protected for this island, even at the cost of his own emotional well being. We saw Imanda resolve to become a hunter, not prey. We even got to see Helen, uh, not having a good time and Barney starting his search for the pirate ship. That, and Quana got stuck in a bush for an odd amount of time."

"She's scatterbrained, that one." Stated Xaria. "Also, Sasha convinced Eddie to form a 'Career Pack' of both of them plus Alice, Bishop and Hector, As any normal person would know, putting these five together caused a lot of arguments, bad moods and simple bickering for hours. In the end, the pack had less than zero success when they returned to the Chrisucopia and cornered Uzuri, who goaded Hector into a shitload of traps. In the end Hector was eliminated, the Careers were chased off by bees, Uzuri showed she is not kidding around anymore and I wanted to change the channel. I'm funny like that."

"And you, the audience, would be funny – or rather, silly – to change the channel now!" Said Winnie, her smile cracking a bit from how forced it was. "Eleven are left and things are really heating up now that the, um, 'demons' have been unlashed! Meow whoa! So, can the Careers bounce back from this and start hunting as a team? Is Uzuri truly safe for the island behind her layers of traps and all the supplies? Can Spider keep his vow to protect Opal? Can Helen find any supplies or shelter at all? Will Imanda's Girl Scout training help her survive? And who will be the next tribute to 'die'? Find out right now on Total Drama Letter Starz!"

"Why not call it Total Drama Hunger Games, and make it even more blatant?" Suggested Xaria, taking out a flask. "I need a drink."

* * *

(Theme song, I Wanna Be Famous)

* * *

It was the dead of night, and everything was quiet besides the distant hooting of owls and occasional growls in the darkness. Currently, the four Careers sat by a fire and were trying to get some sleep. None of them looked particularly happy.

"The things I do for five million dollars." Muttered Bishop as he tried to get comfy. "I knew there would be little luxury on the show coming in, but this is ridiculous."

"Pfftt, grow up." Scoffed Alice. "This isn't that bad."

"You're just saying that because, being working class, you haven't experienced the best in life." Sniffed Bishop.

"Maybe not, but it's made me tougher than you, and a harder worker as well." Said Alice, shortly. "I'm going to sleep. I expect quiet."

Alice lay down on her side, facing away from Bishop and with her hands clutching her spear. Soon enough she began to doze. Looking thoughtful, Bishop lay down and started to drift off as well.

"So, Eddie." Began Sasha as she sat down next to her boyfriend. "How are you holding up?"

"Well, I'm glad nobody blamed me for what Uzuri has done. I'm also glad we were able to evade the bees." Replied Eddie. "Things aren't off to a good start are they? We can't deny it."

"True." Agreed Sasha quietly, leaning against Eddie. "But, you know, it's only been one day here and at least it wasn't either of us who lost. We can make a comeback. We still have… each other."

Sasha rested her hand upon Eddie's own, smiling.

"True." Agreed Eddie. "Honesty, it's a relief having you here. Somebody I can trust to not attack me. Plus, I was thinking… I think we could take back the Chrisucopia. I think I know what we need to do here. We just need to gather up a bunch of rocks and throw them into the grass to set off the traps and clear a path to Uzuri. Even if she sees us doing it, we can take out those traps faster than she can build them back up. Once we have a path cleared, we move in and take her out – throw her into her own traps if we want to be thorough about it – and take back the supplies."

Sasha was silent for a moment.

"It could work." Agreed Sasha. "I just think though, if we focus too much on one target then everybody else will evade us or find a way to attack us quicker."

"So, you _don't_ think it's a good plan?" Asked Eddie, sounding unhappy.

"I do." Assured Sasha. "I guess I'm just really tired of game plans right now… mainly as I'm just tired out from the whole day, you know?"

"Ah, yeah, that makes sense." Agreed Eddie. "We can go over the next move in the morning. It can wait that long. Sleep if you want to Sasha, I'm gonna stay up a bit and try to fine tune some details. Also, remind me tomorrow, Barney went past the tail of the Chrisucopia. We'd have to go that way too if we're gonna hunt him down."

"Can do." Assured Sasha, yawning. "Hey, I'm gonna go for a smoke. If I do it here the smoke may bother those two. Can you come with me?"

"You'll be fine. If anything happens, I'll come running." Assured Eddie, not looking up. "Hey wait, where did you get those cigarettes again? I thought somebody stole the ones you had?"

"Oh, that's the odd part really. Kim gave them to me in my launch room." Replied Sasha.

"Think she stole them to begin with?" Asked Eddie, uncertain.

"Can't be. These are a different brand, and I don't _think_ she smokes." Stated Sasha. "It was… kind of a weird conversation though. Like, she seemed less hateful and angry at me, and… well, more at the show itself. She gave me some good advice though."

"Are we talking about the same person?" Inquired Eddie after a moment. "I said I was done hating on her as she isn't worth it, but… well, this is out of character for her."

"I don't know, but frankly I'm not gonna get paranoid focusing on the reasons behind it." Replied Sasha, getting to her feet. "All I wanna focus on is that I have my smokes again and that means I don't need to worry about withdrawal. Back soon."

"Take care." Said Eddie, waving her off as he went back to plotting his next move.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Are you afraid of the dark?)**

 **Sasha:** (She talks as she walks through the darkness) I'd really wanted Eddie to come with me, honestly. I don't like how dark and spooky it is out hear. (She yelps a little when something hoots). ...But, I guess I see his point. Planning is important, and he'll come to help me if he hears trouble. Plus, I have this. (She holds up her warhammer)

 **Eddie:** (He speaks quietly so as to not disturb Alice and Bishop) Sasha's a tough girl, so warhammer or not she'll be fine. Besides, I need to redeem myself and keep my place in this group. If I can lead us to take down Uzuri then it ought to be smooth sailing to the next island even with Hector gone. Between you and me, I'd have had to have voted him off next island anyway, so… yeah.

* * *

Sasha walked a distance by herself into the dark forest. All alone, she opened up the cigarette box and took one out. Lighting it up, she started to smoke.

"Ah, that's so good." Said Sasha, sounding content. "This'll last me until morning, no problem."

As Sasha quietly smoked for a few minutes, she didn't hear the sound of footsteps getting closer to her. Finishing her cigarette and putting it out underfoot she turned to head back to the campfire. She froze, hearing footsteps right behind her.

"Who's there?" Said Sasha, shivering a little as she looked into the darkness.

Nothing.

"...Maybe I'm just getting tired." Said Sasha, sounding uneasy as she started to take a few steps back. "Better get moving, somebody might be near."

A moment later Sasha was grabbed from behind, the hands of someone gripping around her neck. Sasha screamed, her voice choked and gargled by the force upon her throat.

"EDDIE!" Screamed Sasha. "HELP! _**HELP ME**_!"

Starting to run low on oxygen, and her weapon dropped, Sasha kicked desperately at whoever was behind her. A moment later she was thrown to the ground. Gasping for air and screaming for help once more Sasha looked up at who had grabbed her.

Kim looked back down at her.

"...Kim?" Whispered Sasha, trembling.

"Boy nigger, seeing you cry like this is making it feel like a _rainforest_ is in my panties!" Sneered Kim. A moment later, her eyes glowed neon red.

Sasha scrambled backwards, pale in the face.

"What are you?" Shivered Sasha. "You… you're not Kim, you're not a human!"

"Shit, that stupid nigger was supposed to have her wrists slit my now!" Yelled the thing resembling Kim.

The thing laughed and readied itself to lunge at Sasha. The gamer girl screamed, but a moment later somebody grabbed the Fake-Kim by the neck and threw it to the ground. Shaking, Sasha stood up and saw that Alice had the Fake Kim on the ground and was repeatedly bashing it in the face with a rock.

"You alright?" Asked Alice without looking up.

"I… what… I don't..." Stammered Sasha.

"Robot. Not the real thing, it seems." Stated Alice. "Looks well made, though I'm not an expert. Might have used recorded lines from last season. Hunk of junk."

Dented and sparking the Kim-Bot reacted and threw Alice off of it. A moment later it sprinting off into the night, and once again all was very silent besides Sasha quick, scared breathing.

"Urrgh, that bitch hurt me like a bitch." Muttered Alice as she got up, dusting herself off. "Should've bought the spear, but your screaming woke me up, so… had to be fast."

Sasha wordlessly hugged Alice.

"Thank you." Said Sasha quietly. "...Where's Eddie? I thought he was still awake. Did he fall asleep?"

"No, he was awake when your screaming woke me up. Bishop slept through it, in case you were wondering." Replied Alice. "I thought he was right behind me."

A few moments later Eddie ran up, axe in hand.

"I heard you scream. What's the problem?" Asked Eddie.

"The problem was you not being here to help when you were already awake. She's _your_ girlfriend." Muttered Alice. "It was a Kim Robot and it attacked Sasha. I drove it off. I am now going back to sleep."

Without another word Alice headed off to the distant campfire. Quietly, Eddie and Sasha followed her back at a slower pace, the latter picking her weapon back up.

"I'm glad you're safe." Said Eddie sincerely.

"...Why didn't you come and help me?" Whispered Sasha, looking hurt. "You were awake, and you heard my scream. Alice was woken up by my screaming, so you had to have heard me. Why didn't you come to help?"

"Well, I would have come for you." Said Eddie, shame in his eyes. "But, I was reaching a breakthrough on my planning and, well, the moment you screamed Alice was up on her feet and running off to help you. I had faith in her to have the situation under control. ...Thankfully, I was right."

"Maybe so. But it still hurts you didn't come when you knew I was in danger. You said you'd come running if you heard trouble." Said Sasha shortly. "Just… just don't talk to me right now Eddie. I want to be alone for the night."

Sasha sped up her pace, leaving Eddie behind. When he got back to the campfire Sasha had moved herself a distance from where he had been sitting and lay facing away from the rest, clutching her warhammer. As Eddie sat down by the fire he saw Bishop laying on his side, using his elbow to prop himself up.

"I have no room to call people out for poor behavior." Said Bishop thoughtfully. "...But screw it, I'll do it anyway. You should've just dropped what you were doing and ran for her."

"You did nothing, hypocrite." Said Eddie, firmly.

"Well, I did sleep through it. I woke up when Alice started smashing whatever it was that had attacked Sasha. That girl is loud when she's attacking stuff." Stated Bishop. "But unlike you, I am not Sasha's boyfriend. A pity, for sure. Point is, you should've done your duty."

"I find it annoying you think you have any kind of a right to lecture anybody, asshole. I'm aware I messed up here, but you don't need to add to it. Just shut up alright Bishop? Shut up." Said Eddie, frowning coldly.

"You're showing me anger. Impressive." Noted Bishop as he lay down. "Fine, I'll stop. I assume you'd not repeat this incident anyway."

"Yeah, I won't." Assured Eddie, looking anxiously at Sasha who still faced away from him.

"I think you'd have been able to help her though, tonight." Admitted Bishop. "Alice says it was a Kim Robot… and, well, we all know you're capable of punching that girl to the ground."

With that, Bishop settled down and said no more. But Eddie scowled in great anger as he looked at the rich boy. Eddie then looked at his axe, seeming tempted.

 **(Confessional: An eye for an eye, an axe for an insult.)**

* * *

 **Eddie:** In that moment, I was honestly tempted to axe Bishop right out of the game after how he'd spoken to me. One less opponent, right? Plus, it's not like many people exactly like him… but I'm not an idiot, it's not the right time for it yet and he's still on my side. It's just… I get it, I messed up and Sasha is right to feel upset over how it all went down. But Bishop didn't need to add to it when he didn't even arrive after the battle ended. He just stayed right by the fire. I know he's my ally, but I feel really sick of him sometimes. ...I'm so glad Alice was here tonight, you know?

 **Bishop:** Maybe out of line, but people insult me all the time. Eddie did so a bit in the day just gone by, so I feel it's only fair if I take a few shots back at him. (He shrugs indifferently) But, this is interesting to hear about… no, not the Eddie and Sasha conflict of the night - even if that might effect this group if they cannot work it out - but that there was a Kim Robot. Think there might be a robot based on that brute Kasimar? I'm just going to say, I'm glad to be in a group here as this island very much rewards safety in numbers. If somebody got attacked alone with nobody to help them, they'd be the next cannon shot and the next face in the sky… and so, I'd be a step closer to the prize. I doubt this island will last long, and it's just as well as the ground is murder on my back.

 **Sasha:** (She looks shaken) I'm here to win, but… at times like this, I just wanna go home to my mom. (she sniffles)

* * *

By the swamp, Opal and Spider had both fallen asleep. All was very quiet as they slumbered. Within the water, something was moving closer to them and causing gentle ripples to flow upon the surface.

"Mrrrmmm..." Muttered Spider in his sleep, rolling over.

All was silent as whatever was in the water came to a stop, staring at the two sleeping teenagers. Its red eyes glowed in the darkness for a moment.

Silence.

Suddenly the water erupted with a splash as the figure in the water lunged out and grabbed Spider by his leg harshly. With a yell Spider instantly woke up and started to struggle. Spider's yelling quickly woke Opal up as well and, seeing the action, she screamed in fright.

"No! No! Get off!" Yelled Spider as he started to get dragged towards the water.

Spider tried to reach for his spear, but it was now out of range. Looking at what had grabbed him Spider tried to kick it, but gasped in shock when he saw himself looking at Nakia.

"How… what..." Stammered Spider.

'Nakia' looked at Spider, her eyes suddenly glowing red.

"I am going to cripple you!" Shrieked 'Nakia'.

"What are you?!" Yelled Spider. "Opal! Help!"

"I got you!" Yelped Opal as she scrambled over to Spider, sounding terrified as she grabbed Spider and started to pull him back.

After a few moments of painful tug of war, the Nakia-Bot lost its grip on Spider. Panicking, Opal scrambled away in fear while Spider grabbed his spear. Freaked out as he was, he was ready to make a stand.

"You're not Nakia. You're just some robot." Muttered Spider, mostly to himself. "It's… it's not wrong to send you to the junkyard."

Spider hesitated to strike, which was all the time the Nakia-Bot needed to move forth and strike him in the left temple with a metal fist. As Spider began to fall backwards the Nakia-Bot followed up with a hard punch to Spider's nose. A loud crack echoed in the night as thick, crimson blood splattered from his nose and was sent against some nearby rocks. Spider slumped to the ground in a daze. The Nakia-Bot then grabbed his leg, and began to drag him back towards the water.

Opal saw this from a distance. Shaking in terror, one look at Spider laying still as the robot dragged him away hardened her resolve.

"YAAARGH!" Screamed Opal as a battle cry, club in hand.

With an echoing smash, Opal struck the Nakia Bot in the head with her club. The Robot's head spun right around, breaking several wires and connections within before it collapsed in a crumpled heap in the shallow water, sparking a little before it shut down.

Opal panted a little, her face pale and her stance trembling. Weakly, she dropped the club and was quickly kneeling down beside Spider.

"Spider! Oh God no, Spider..." Whispered Opal, shaking her ally. "Come on, wake up… wake up..."

Spider weakly groaned, though did not more than that.

"Looks like he's knocked out." Muttered Opal anxiously. "...Medical stuff!"

Quickly, Opal grabbed Spider's bag and took out the medical gear within. She looked looked confused.

"...I don't know what to do." Whispered Opal. "Um..."

With no better ideas Opal gently wrapped the bandage around Spider's head to stop the bleeding from his nose. Looking at his life bar, which has fallen down to sixty, Opal took hold of the spear and looked around, very alert.

"Only a few hours until sunrise. Maybe less until Spider wakes up." Said Opal nervously. "I can keep watch until then. Yeah, I can."

* * *

 **(Confessional: SMAAAASH!)**

 **Opal:** Spider was my bodyguard all day. He didn't let anything, or anybody, get anywhere near me. I'm gonna repay that tonight. I promise, I'll keep him safe until dawn. I sure hope he's alright... he's still out of it.

* * *

Barney slept quietly in his hammock high above the ground. He gripped his sword as he slumbered, mumbling to himself a little.

"Grey… pretty grey..." Mumbled Barney between light snores.

As Barney slept on, a figure approached from below, shrouded in the darkness. The tall figure looked up, its eyes turning blood red for a moment. A moment later the figure performed an extremely hard roundhouse kick at a tree. The force of the kick shattered a lot of the tree trunk, and up above made Barney's hammock shake wildly.

"Whoa! Whoa!" Yelled Barney, now very much awake and alert.

Barney, taken off guard, almost fell to the ground, but grabbed onto his hammock. Shaken from the sudden forceful awakening, he swung to the ground with his sword in hand. Landing with a stumble, he turned to face his opponent. It was dark, and he couldn't get a good look at them.

"An alarm clock would've worked too." Stated Barney, getting into a fighting stance. "Alright then… let's do this. Your move."

Lightly bouncing on his heels, ready to move or strike with his sword at a moment's notice, Barney gazed at his still opponent. The figure's eyes once again turned blood red.

"...What the hell?" Muttered Barney. "So either somebody has mutated a bit, or you're an actual demon. I don't like the sound of either option, mate!"

The figure suddenly lunged forwards, ready to try and strangle Barney. Due to the distance it had been standing from Barney, he'd been able to dodge out of the way in time as the figure crashed into a tree.

"Yahahahaha!" Laughed the figure madly, punching a tree repeatedly.

A moment later, the tree trunk broke and fell to the ground with a mighty crash.

"Uh, yeah, I'm just gonna go now." Said Barney, grabbing up his gear and turning to run.

* * *

 **(Confessional: People who run today tend to live to tomorrow.)**

 **Barney:** (He's sprinting through the forest). I don't mind a battle, it's just… whatever that was, it broke down a tree with its fists. I'd rather not have the same happen to my face, or spine! Oh crap, what if that thing finds Helen, or anybody. Maybe the right thing to do is to confront it so it can't hurt anybody else? As in, _really_ hurt.

* * *

Screeching to a halt, Barney quickly looked around for a place to hide. Carefully, he crouched down in a tall overgrowth of grass and remained still.

A few moments later the figure arrived, looking around in eerie silence for a few moments.

"I've been waiting for this! Yahahahaha!" Laughed the figure. "In pain are we? Don't forget, this is a fight to the _death_."

Barney paused, confused.

"Huh… that's Kasimar's voice." Noted Barney quietly. "But, what's he doing here? He was arrested… no, it can't be."

The figure walked very near where Barney was hidden, looking around. With it so close, Barney could see how it looked like Kasimar himself. Barney stayed quiet as he silently observed Kasimar.

"...Why is he not breathing?" Muttered Barney, looking confused.

Sure enough, the figure didn't breath at all as it slowly walked around. It did not appear to be holding its breath either.

"...That's not Kasimar. That guy needs air." Frowned Barney. "Or, does he just have strong lungs?"

With a shrug, Barney got to his feet now that the figure had turned its back to him. Silently, Barney crept forwards towards it until he was within range. Barney jumped up and bought the sword down in a fast, swift arc. The figure stumbled forwards with a scream, a slash all the way across its back.

"Douche nozzle!" Screamed the figure as, for a moment, it sparked a little.

Barney charged forth, leaping up and kicking the figure in the chest. This was enough for the figure to quickly get up and sprint off into the forest with a scream. Taking a few deep breaths, Barney wearily sat down by a tree.

"Can't be Kasimar… I don't think he'd flee like that." Noted Barney. "Guess it was a robot… oh boy, are there other robots?"

Looking around in the darkness, Barney felt nervous. Quickly, he grabbed out his flashlight and turned it on, lighting up the area. With a grimace, he drew up his knees and kept his grip on his sword.

"It's not safe to sleep." Said Barney warily. "...Maybe I should double back and see if I can find others so they won't get hurt?"

* * *

 **(Confessional: Go forth, or go back… and forth.)**

 **Barney:** It was a hard call but I decided to keep moving forwards. I'll be safer at the pirate ship as I'd have the terrain advantage and won't get snuck up on so easy… but also, I was awake for two hours before I ended up going back to sleep, or just about that much time anyway, and I kept the flashlight on for that time period. Nobody came my way at any point, so I must be a fair distance ahead of everybody else. Best thing to do is keep moving forward… literally. (He nods firmly). But still though, now robots have been ruined forever for me. Thanks for that!

* * *

 **(The next morning…)**

* * *

Helen groaned as she slowly got to her feet. The sun was just starting to rise as early dawn was cast onto the island. Grey clouds were quickly moving in though. Weakly, Helen staggered over to a rock and sat herself down on it.

"Ok… facts are that I am hungry, thirsty and really starting to feel in pain. It also seems this kind of pain isn't draining my life bar at all." Noted Helen. "Might get me taken out of the game though if it leaves me unable to compete… it _hurts_."

Helen shivered a little, looking rather ill. Lightly, she rose to her feet.

"Ok, that's my mood. Miserable. Time to do something about it." Decided Helen. "Ok, that way is north, I'm sure. I'll keep going that way. Maybe I'd find Barney or just _something_ to eat or drink."

Stumbling in fatigue, Helen continued on her way. Her pace was slower than it had been the previous day, and her stomach growled a little.

* * *

 **(Confessional: They're called The _Hunger_ Games for a reason.)**

 **Helen:** I was doomed either way, really. I run in for supplies and get battered, or I run away and, though my life bar is full, I'm starting to starve and dehydrate. I admit it, I'm delicate and this island is really too exciting for me… seriously, I don't have any skills that could help me. My only hope is I find some berries or water or, I don't know, catch up to Barney or somebody else who'd not attack me on sight… this place sucks. (She wordlessly flips the camera off)

* * *

Quana walked through the forest, duffle bag of supplies over her shoulder and her bow in hand. She was cautious as she looked around her, left and right while she followed the overgrown trail of the jungle-esque island.

"Should be just up ahead." Said Quana to herself. "Just get there and… well, uh, do what I gotta."

Hearing a twig snap Quana turned around and grabbed an arrow from the quiver.

"Who's there?" Asked Quana, taking a step back. "...Spider?"

A moment later, a golden squirrel scampered out of the overgrowth. Seeing it, Quana smiled and relaxed.

"Awwww, cute!" Squeed Quana. "C'mere little guy, c'mere!"

The squirrel squeaked and scampered off further up the trail. Looking ahead, Quana continued moving in the same direction.

"Maybe the little guy has a nest at the big tree?" Pondered Quana.

* * *

 **(Confessional: You are what you eat, squirrel. Nuts!)**

 **Quana:** I got up right as dawn arrived. Kinda surprised I didn't get attacked in my sleep, but in a good way. I got right on the move to get to the tree as time is everything, especially to a journalist! (She giggles) But… well, then I got there and now I'm wondering just what I've gotten myself into. (She gulps)

* * *

"Oh boy, this is gonna suck." Muttered Quana.

Looking up at the large tree mentioned in Chef's note showed two things. First, it was massive. Second, there were tons of squirrels sitting on all in the branches. The hoard of them was silent, eyeing Quana as she stood ten feet away from the tree. Quana could see an envelope placed in a small tree hollow at the base of the tree.

"Ok… not too hard, maybe?" Pondered Quana. "Ok little guys, you just stay up there as you are - _not_ attacking me – and I'll just get what I need and go, ok? Won't be a problem, eh? Exactly."

Quana paused.

"...Why am I wasting time talking to squirrels?" Asked Quana, shaking her head. "Spider ought to check me over just in case I'm going mad."

With that, Quana charged forwards so she could grab the envelope. She'd not gotten two feet before two dozen squirrels jumped from the branches and began to attack her. As Quana screamed and yelled, grabbing the envelope swiftly, the squirrels swarmed all over her. In moments they were on Quana's arms, torso and legs, front and back, and were scratching and biting ravenously.

"OW! ACK! AARRGH! ARRRRRRRGGGGHHHHHH!" Screamed Quana, yelling and thrashing about as she ran haphazardly through the forest covered in squirrels. "Get them off me! Get the El Diablos off me!"

Quana ran of, nearly hitting into several trees, her screaming echoing throughout the forest.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Driving you nuts.)**

 **Quana:** (She is covered in scratches and looks rather dishevelled, yet seems eerily calm) You know what... I suddenly hate squirrels. Imagine that, right? I sure hope I have something in my supplies to fix me up. Good thing I have a doctor for a boyfriend right? I mean, if I could find him… ow!

* * *

Uzuri sat on top of the Chrisucopia, enjoying the morning. While the clouds were getting closer, making a storm appear likely, she did not seem bothered and instead was munching some cereal out of a bowl.

"I sure am lucky the supplies included a box of lucky charms." Noted Uzuri after swallowing a mouthful. "I guess it was luck of the Irish, teehee!"

As Uzuri sat quietly, eating her cereal, she glanced around the silent clearing of the Chrisucopia.

"Sure is quiet. I guess the Careers really aren't coming back." Noted Uzuri. "I wonder if anybody else will. They have to at some point right? Either that, or _starve_. Teeheehee! Most of the food is here, so..."

Uzuri shrugged, finishing off the cereal. Once she was done, she put the bowl, spoon and box of cereal into the backpack beside her.

"I'm sure somebody will be along soon enough." Decided Uzuri. "Cloud watching time!"

With that, Uzuri lay back to watch the clouds. She wasn't able to for long though as soon enough she heard the sound of movement nearby.

"Huh? What's that?" Frowned Uzuri, sitting up and looking in the direction of the noise.

A moment later a figure swung from a very tall tree in silence and let go of the vine, flying through the air and performing a three point landing right in front of Uzuri, passing by all of the traps. Imanda looked at Uzuri firmly, knife in hand and a self-made spear in the other..

"...Ok, how is that even possible?" Asked Uzuri, looking puzzled.

"Because I'm a tough as nails Girl Scout." Said Imanda seriously. "I hear you've been setting up some traps to make it impossible to reach you, so I found another way."

"Who told you?" Gulped Uzuri.

"Let's just say it's really easy to track and stalk the 'Careers'. They don't even attempt to move quietly or keep their voices down" Said Imanda simply. "I just want some extra gear as I didn't get much yesterday."

"Help yourself." Said Uzuri, smiling. "We're on the same side here, just like we were at the end of last island. Feel free to stay here with me and wait out the clock."

"...Nah, I'm not taking the cowards way out. I'm a huntress, not prey that hides." Said Imanda, clenching a fist. "...And you know what, maybe Eddie was right. Maybe… you are a threat. To him, to _me_."

"Oh crap!" Yelped Uzuri, dodging out of the way as Imanda tried to grab her. "Come on, can't we talk this one out?"

Imanda didn't respond. As though she were on auto-pilot she ran after the smaller girl, trying to strike her with the knife. Imanda briefly slipped, sending the spear over the edge where it set off a net trap. Imanda recovered and lunged at Uzuri, bringing both of them down. In just a few moments Uzuri was pinned down and Imanda wasn't letting go.

"Come on, stop!" Pleaded Uzuri. "You're my ally, why would I want to take you out? C'mooooon!"

"...I suspect you have closer allies." Stated Imanda. "You could be lying to me as well, just like _he_ did."

Before Uzuri could say anything else Imanda struck her with the knife As it wasn't a real knife no serious damage was done, but Uzuri's life bar instantly dropped to 85. Uzuri yelled, struggling wildly, but Imanda kept her in place.

"Sorry, only one Victor." Stated Imanda firmly.

As Imanda held her knife in her right hand, this meant she was not keeping Uzuri's right arm restrained. With a yell Uzuri punched Imanda right on the nose, making her stumble backwards and her life bar fell to 40. While Imanda yelled in pain Uzuri threw her off her and scrambled away.

"I'm outta here!" Yelped Uzuri, grabbing up the bag of supplies that she'd had next to her.

Taking out a grapple gun from within the bag Uzuri fired it at a nearby tree. The hook met its mark and, now feeling afraid, she used it to swing over the many traps she had set up. Landing with a light stumble Uzuri sped off into the forest, not looking back.

"Well, that went well." Noted Imanda as she put her knife into her pocket. "Time to gear up."

Imanda walked to the front of the Chrisucopia and carefully swung herself down so that she landed inside it and began to gather up some supplies. Loading up a big backpack full of food, water and medical supplies, Imanda then grabbed a net, some rope and a pair of night vision goggles which got stuffed into a duffle bag. After grabbing a spear Imanda exited the Chrisucopia and climbed her way back up to the top of it.

"Uzuri went that way." Noted Imanda. "Though, that slope looks promising."

Nodding to herself Imanda took a few paces back. With a yell she sprinted forwards and took a flying leap off of the Chrisucopia, just barely clearing the array of traps and landing securely.

"Time to hunt." Said Imanda, making her way to the slope.

It took Imanda only a minute to safely make her way to the bottom of the slope. Once there she saw a piece of fabric caught in a bush. Taking hold of it, Imanda looked it over.

"...Orange." Noted Imanda. "Quana wore orange. She went this way."

With that, the girl scout sprinted forwards and began her hunt.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Is there a badge for all that?)**

 **Uzuri:** Gee, and I thought _**I**_ was whack-a-doo and out for blood. (She awkwardly shrugs) So much for that idea… but, uh, hey, at least nobody else can get the supplies now, right? Equal playing field! That, or Imanda is gonna hoard them and use my traps to do it. Doh! (She facepalms)

 **Imanda:** I'm working on auto-pilot, more or less. Just doing what comes natural. Just… seeing my objective, be it traps to overcome or prey to hunt and I'm using the appropriate skills I've learned to be able to do it. I'm not trusting anybody now, the only one I can rely on is myself. Well, myself and all the stuff the Girl Scouts taught me. Shame I couldn't eliminate Uzuri, but it's early days yet. (She narrows her eyes) Quana is next. We got along but… I have few real allies. Nobody's number one. She has Barney and Spider easily, and she's friendly with Helen and Bishop might not want her gone right away. I think she may even be friends with Sasha. Time to hunt, no mercy and no excuses.

* * *

Spider winced. His head pounding, he slowly sat up groaning in pain.

"What happened last night? It… it feels so fuzzy. I can't remember." Muttered Spider, a hand to his head. "Ack! My nose, why does it hurt so much?"

Spider tapped his nose, wincing from the pain it caused. He flinched in horror when he saw blood on his fingers.

"Spider!" Exclaimed Opal in relief as she quickly knelt beside him. "Oh thank goodness you're alright. I was so scared..."

"I'm not sure I'm alright." Winced Spider. "My head is aching a lot, and my nose is broken and bloody. Could you pass me the medical gear?"

"Of course." Said Opal, quickly doing as instructed. "I didn't know what to do, but I did the best that I could."

"I appreciate it." Said Spider, taking away the blood soaked bandages from his nose. "Oh, what a _mess_. So, while I do this, remind me what happened."

As Spider began to clear up the blood from his nose with water and a rag, Opal began to explain.

"It happened so fast. I woke up because you were screaming. A robot version of Nakia jumped out of the swamp water and grabbed you. It was trying to pull you under so… so I grabbed you and pulled you free. Then you tried to fight it and it got you. One punch to your head to knock you out, another one right after for overkill on your nose." Said Opal, looking horrendously uncomfortable. "Then I… I panicked as I knew I was next and, well, I used the club and smashed it upside the head. What's left of it is… there."

Spider, his nose now cleaned up though still broken, looked over to where Opal pointed. Sure enough, the broken remains of the Nakia Bot lay in the shallow area of the swamp.

"...From a distance it's like the real Nakia is laying dead in the water." Gagged Spider, looking sick. "Thank you Opal. You saved me, and not just from losing the game."

"Any time." Said Opal, sounding haunted.

"...This island is messed up." Muttered Spider, breathing hard through his nose for a moments. "Ok, broken and hurting, but not bleeding. Bandages will work."

Soon, Spider bandaged his wound and got to his feet after packing everything up.

"If one robot attacked us here, more might be on the way. We need to move, _now_." Said Spider, seriously. "As I said last night, that way over there would be the fastest path towards the beach. You ready to go?"

"I'm ready, let's get out of here." Said Opal, uneasily.

With that, spear in hand, Spider led Opal away from the swamp and back into the expanse of the thick forest.

"Where did that robot even come from?" Asked Opal quietly.

"…The Gamemakers." Replied Spider grimly. "I wonder which of the ex-campers set that robot on us."

"I don't think I want to know." Admitted Opal.

"Me neither." Agreed Spider. "Oooo, my head. I may need to stop every now and then Opal. Just a heads up, but I feel really light headed."

"That's fine. ...Need me to help you walk?" Offered Opal.

"I'll manage, for now." Assured Spider. "Like I said, I'll keep you safe. Nothing, and nobody, will get anywhere near you."

Opal smiled gratefully, though looked guilty as well.

"You don't need to get yourself beaten up for me." Said Opal quietly. "You're hurt."

"Yeah, it's a lot of pain." Said Spider, wincing. "But, it kept you and the baby safe… good job taking the robot out. You'll be one tough mother, I'm sure of it."

Opal pulled Spider into a tight hug.

* * *

 **(Confessional: You know what they say about mama bears.)**

 **Opal:** Spider's in a lot of pain. Pain in the 'line of duty' of being my bodyguard. I'm so thankful to have him with me, but… but… I feel awful! (She sniffles a little) I don't want Spider to be the one getting the crap beaten out of him… even if is does protect me. It's nasty to be hurt, but seeing somebody I care about so much also getting clobbered, it still _hurts_! It hurts… but I know he'd do it again, because that's the kind of guy Spider is. He'd set aside his own needs for anybody who needs help. I need him, I need his protection, but… I feel so selfish too, with how it's making him feel. Sure, I broke the robot, but he still got battered… (She sighs, unsure)

 **Spider:** My head is hurting non-stop, though the aspirin helps, and my nose is broken. Yeah, I feel really, _really_ crappy right now. Unlike normal though, it's less feeling bad from emotions and more the fact I'm really getting hurt. I guess playing this island around protecting somebody else rather than me kinda sets me up to get beat up a lot, but… I didn't think it'd be this much pain. (Spider shivers, looking vulnerable) I lost. I was beaten by the Nakia Bot. Sure, I'm still in the game, but I got knocked out… I was totally helpless to protect Opal in that time and anything could've happened! Sure, she beat the robot, but… what if she didn't? (He gags, looking ready to puke) And adding to that, it was Hector's face in the sky last night. I can't help but worry, what if he left the island in a brutalised state?

* * *

The four Careers walked together through the forest, searching for any sign of the other seven tributes. Rain had begun to fall now, and rather heavily too. After the scare the previous night and down the downpour with it, none of them were in a good mood.

"Are we sure this is the way to the Chrisucopia?" Asked Bishop.

"Positive." Stated Eddie. "I remember this part of the forest, it's not far now."

"Ok, that's good." Admitted Bishop. "But what about when we get to the Chrisucopia? Uzuri will be there and the traps will be as well."

"We just throw rocks to set the traps off, simple." Replied Eddie. "I grabbed ten rocks for us to throw already. Plenty to clear a path, and if we need more than we can probably find more of them around the area."

"Makes sense." Shrugged Bishop. "I do feel annoyed though how we can't take any form of shelter from the rain because all the supplies got left behind, and are now blocked by traps."

"Well, we'll have them back soon." Said Eddie shortly. "Also, screw you, if you really wanted the gear that badly, you should've packed it yourself. It's not my job to do everything for you."

"I guess not." Admitted Bishop. "You just stepped up to lead us, so naturally-."

" _ **SHUT UP**_!" Barked Eddie, looking pissed off. "Not everything is my fault, you know? Yes, I messed up a lot last night and, yes, I could have led us better. But no matter what words you say, or what card you try to play on me… you're still a rich scumbag who, in a non-game context, people around the world would be _disgusted_ to spend time with. Furthermore, pal, I am not the one who almost caused Alice to get crushed to death on Banishment Bay. You have zero right to critique anybody, so just be _**SILENT**_ and let me get the ball back in our court!"

Bishop looked rather surprised at Eddie's outburst, but went silent as ordered. He seemed thoughtful and cold.

"...Wait, what?" Asked Sasha suddenly. "What the hell is this about Alice nearly bring cr-."

"What the hell Eddie?!" Yelled Alice, looking pissed off. "Why are you bringing that up? That's… that's a night not to be spoke about!"

"Well I'm sorry, but I just wanted to be clear that _this one_ doesn't think he's got any morale high ground over anybody." Said Eddie, frowning.

"I don't think it's exactly 'morale' if I'm saying you should've got us to pack better." Stated Bishop. "That's more of a criticism of sense."

"Well if you wanted it, you should've fucking packed it!" Yelled Eddie. "Normally I can tolerate this, but when there are seven others out there who could easily team up and jump us at any time, I'm pretty much at my wit's end. The robot attack last night isn't helping matters, let me tell you."

"Fine, fine. I'm dropping it." Said Bishop, raising his arms a little. "In fact, give me the rocks, I'll take out the traps myself, make the deal sweeter."

"See to it that you do." Said Eddie firmly.

Bishop briskly walked off ahead, back of rocks in one hand and a sword in the other, while Alice moved right beside Eddie.

"Don't bring that up again if you know what's good for you." Scowled Alice.

"Or what, you'll attack me? That's not to your advantage right now." Replied Eddie. "Blame Bishop, I'm not the one who nearly got you killed. _He_ told me about it."

"Maybe so, and rest assured I am refusing to speak to him except for the bare essentials." Stated Alice. "But I'd prefer you not bring this up _ever_ again. Every time it gets spoken of, it's like I'm back there… an inch from death, and nobody back home going to miss me. So, zip it fuckface!"

Smouldering, Alice stormed off ahead as well, though made sure to be slow enough to not catch up to Bishop either. As she left Sasha walked up to Eddie.

"...What was all that about?" Asked Sasha, dumbfounded. "I… am lost."

"Me getting sick of Bishop, that's what." Replied Eddie. "I get it, I _did_ mess up last night… but he's not making it better by repeatedly belittling me. He has no right to act that way. Honestly, once two more people are gone… I'm thinking we should turn on him and take him out before he knows what hit him."

"He is a jerk, but he _is_ our ally too." Reminded Sasha. "But, what the hell was all that with Alice and the crushing and… what?"

"They got into a fight, says Bishop, and he nearly caused her death. He claims he also saved her, but … it just makes me angry he thinks after this incident he has a high ground." Grumbled Eddie. "Am I wrong? Am I overreacting? I don't think I am"

"Maybe not." Admitted Sasha. "But, you are overthinking. It just feels… these days, all you talk about is the game, and all I talk about is all my emotional issues. It doesn't feel like how it used to, you know? I got strangled last night… I can't focus."

"Hang in there." Assured Eddie. "We're gonna get back our supplies and take out Uzuri. One step closer to the end, and all the food and water we need. That'll help, right?"

"...I don't know." Stated Sasha. "I've been stressed all season, and now we're on an island that is basically an Arena. I can't take much more of this shit. Last night… for a few moments, I actually thought I was about to die..."

"From a broken neck? Yeah, just like that boy from District Three in the book." Noted Eddie.

Sasha gave Eddie a sour look.

"...Spoilers?" Said Eddie apologetically.

"Why would you say that?" Asked Sasha, looking displeased. "...Plus, it wasn't so much having my neck broken as it was me being strangled, though-."

"Oh, that happened in Mockingjay." Mused Eddie. "Peeta did that to Katniss after the-."

"Just stop!" Groaned Sasha. "Stop. We'll talk this out once we take out as the traps and have time to relax. I don't think I'm ready to talk yet… I'll just walk on ahead and keep myself calm, you know?"

Sasha walked on ahead quickly, taking out her 3DS and Eddie was left to being up the rear.

"...This island is really starting to destroy any joy I got out of the Huger Games novels." Said Eddie flatly.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Another ruined hobbie~.)**

 **Sasha:** Am I being a moody bitch? I think I am. It's just hard, the threat of attack… having been attacked last night, you can see why I'm really on edge. Plus, after being strangled it wasn't exactly helpful that Eddie bought up some kid getting his neck broke. Just… why would you say that? (She sighs) I didn't want to snap, so I just moved ahead to cool off. Play some games, burn off steam. Oh _Charmander_ , you're always there for me. (She hugs her 3DS) ...I don't get much comfort, don't judge.

 **Eddie:** I am playing a good game, I know I am. This time, I feel much more aware of what's going on and what the other players are thinking. Best of all, I'm really close to beating my last ranking too. But, despite the fact I'm excellent at the game – well, I _think_ so anyway – I think I may be neglecting the social side. That's screwed over a lot of people on Survivor, but… it's hard to switch-off, you know? Playing the game with strategy has gotten me to the top eleven… it could carry me all the way. I just want to, for once in my life, be good at something and be able to say I did a good job. I just wish Sasha saw it that way. Though… yeah, maybe mentioning the death of the Three boy after last night was a bad idea. Holy shit. (He facepalms)

 **Bishop:** Just great, now not only are Eddie and Sasha bickering, but also Alice is right back to being shaken over what almost happened which means she is pissed off at me in full. This time, I did not bring it up of course, but… ok, this is an issue. I guess putting us four in the same place was naturally going to cause problems and I haven't helped. ...I need to do something about this. I know, how very ironic it's me of all people trying to cease conflicts. But if we don't get along, we'll all be doomed… well, all but one of us and I may not even be that one. ...Maybe it's time to behave and keep my head down a bit.

* * *

"Am I still going north?" Pondered Barney.

Having been wandering around aimlessly in the short time he'd been awake after oversleeping, Barney stopped in place.

"Ok, no more movement until I know where I am, roughly." Decided Barney. "No sense getting even more lost than I may or may not be. If only I knew whether or not I was. Heheheh, guess that'd spoil the mystery though."

Looking thoughtful, Barney climbed up a nearby tree. It too some effort, but soon enough he reached the top, poking his head through the canopy.

"Ok… that huge tree, that's west of the Chrisucopia. So that would mean, from my current position I need to go… that way." Decided Barney, satisfied.

Barney climbed his way back down to the ground and started to walk in the direction he knew was north. He hadn't gone six paces before a scream echoed throughout the woods from somewhere nearby.

"...Oh shit! Helen!" Yelped Barney quickly turning around and sprinting off in the direction he'd heard the scream come from. "Don't worry, I'm coming!"

Sword in hand Barney charged off through the forest like a blur, leaping over logs and swinging on vines where he could to save time.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Run, Barney, run!)**

 **Barney:** (He speaks while he charges through the forest) I have to admit… it's a good thing I overslept a bit, right? Otherwise, I'd be a mile or two further north by now and I'd not be in range to help Helen, or even hear her. A nasty thought.

* * *

Panting and very out of breath, Uzuri came to a stop near a cave. Collapsing to her feet, she wheezed and gasped for breath. Several minutes passed before she had gotten her breath back and rose to her feet in a daze.

"If you are what you eat, Imanda was eating way too many nuts." Noted Uzuri awkwardly. "Guess the alliance we had is gone, then."

Spotting the cave Uzuri smiled, clapping a little.

"Spooky cave? Perfect! My kind of shelter." Noted Uzuri, grinning creepily.

Entering the cave, Uzuri sat down and looked thoughtful.

"Ok, all the supplies are blocked my traps and the grapple gun might not be able to get a grip on the Chrisucopia, so I guess that's out." Noted Uzuri. "Oh boy, this might be an issue. Did I brign anything good?"

Quickly looking through the bag showed Uzuri had a good amount of food, and a half empty bottle of water.

"Well then… bugger." Remarked Uzuri. "Oh, and those Careers will be hunting me to. How lovely~."

Frowning, Uzuri began to pace.

"Ok then, time to think of a plan." Said Uzuri to herself. "What to do, what to do..."

* * *

 **(Confessional: I don't know, its your problem, not mine.)**

 **Uzuri:** (She is carving a wooden sword with a sharp rock as she speaks) Ok, so my new plan is pretty simple, actually. I'm just gonna be like Jason Vorhees and wait until it gets dark before I start hunting everybody down like a pack of scared rats. Teeheeheeheehee… (She gives the camera a creepy wink)

* * *

Having finally got all of the squirrels off of her, Quana wearily walked through the forest covered in scratches and bite marks. Very ruffled up, she groaned.

"This stings." Said Quana, wincing. "Those squirrels were nuts. Heheheh, pun. Ooohhhh, this is gonna make today suck. Maybe I have some kind of medicine for this?"

Quana set down her duffle bag and rummaged through it, taking out the medical kit. Opening it, she signed in relief.

"Yes!" Cheered Quana, taking out a tub of some relief cream. "Ok, let's see what this does."

Carefully, Quana applied the cream and soon her pained expression began to lessen.

"Ah, exactly what I needed." Said Quana, relaxing a bit. "Ok then, better keep moving."

Packing her stuff back up Quana walked onwards. Thinking quickly, she faked tripping over and landed in a big bush. After some shaking and struggling to fake being stuck, Quana took out the second envelope.

"Alright then Chef, what do you have for me this time?" Whispered Quana.

Opening the envelope Quana removed two sheets of paper, a tape cassette and two photos.

"Ok then Chef, let's see your note." Said Quana, picking up the paper with Chef's handwriting on it. "...And why you thought it was a good idea to make me go through those squirrels."

Grumbling to herself a little, Quana began to read the note.

* * *

 _Good job finding the second envelope, but you're not done yet. There are more of them out there. Look over the attached evidence against the producers, hide it in your pockets and move on towards your next objective. The third envelope is hidden within the Chrisucopia, in a golden box hidden beneath a crate marked with a painted spatula._

 _Sorry about the squirrels. But, the more danger you find yourself in, the better chance the 'Gamemakers' will leave you alone and not set a monster on you. I have faith you can make it out of trouble easy enough._

 _Keep going as you are._

 _Jerome Hatchet_

* * *

"I sure hope the future envelopes won't make my life bar run out." Muttered Quana as she looked at her life bar, now down to 60. "Ok, let's see what we have here."

Quana looked over the pictures. One was a photo of the severed arm by the wolf zones a few days prior. Gagging from that, Quana looked at the second photo. With wide eyes, she put a hand over her mouth to stop the vomit. It was a photo of a middle aged man, dead from a bullet to the forehead. Nauseous, Quana pocketed the photos.

"Jareth…? What the _**hell**_ have I gotten myself into?" Winced Quana, before looking over the tape. "Hmm… yeah, I can't listen to this. I'll need to find a tape player to hear whatever stuff is on here. Better keep it safe until whenever that time comes."

Putting the tape away Quana then turned her attention to the other sheet of paper.

"Another memo from Jareth, perhaps...?" Pondered Quana, still very shaken, as she began to read.

* * *

 _Things are not going very well right now. Well, I suppose it is a matter of good and bad. The good is that, with one round to go until the merge, the ratings are at the highest point that we have ever seen them. The figures are beyond triple what I had expected! It real seems there is a market for this, and the ideas of Matthew, Trina and Chris have certainly gone a good ways in making it happen. I do think though, moreso, it's the actions and interactions of the campers that have made it possible. But, already, a renewal seems likely. That's good._

 _But the bad… already, cheating has happened and no stand has been made. I feel this is my fault, my own failure to act. Harold McGrady switched the votes to eliminate Courtney Cavalli. I'd wanted to step in and either have a revote, or disqualify him. I understand his reasons, but this was not a legal move. But Matthew, he insisted it be allowed to happen. It adds to the drama, to the ratings, to the 'story' of the season. Sure enough, ratings doubled from that episode alone, but… I feel I am losing power on my own show. I can't act, as one of them is always there. Always beside me… or, am I being paranoid? Even if I am, one thing I know for sure is that Harold had planned to take down Duncan Rowe, but I saw a camera tape that was to be discarded. Trina convinced him to remove Courtney, saying it would be 'the better revenge'. What is going on? I feel a stranger on my own show. Chef acts the part when he has to appear on camera, but he feels left on the outside as well. At least I can count on my friend._

 _The merge looms, and hopefully that is where things will be able to get bought back under control. I need to have firm talks with my fellow producers. This cannot be allowed to go on in the direction it is. Some harshness is to be expected I suppose, but there is a fine lien and the last vote well and truly crossed it. With a second season lined up – Trina thinks it should have one contestant per letter of the alphabet as a gimmick – I need to get things back onto the rails they started on. It wasn't meant to be a show full of cheating as it's becoming. I feel like I have failed this first cast, I don't want to fail the next bunch too._

 _Hoping all will be well sooner than later._

 _\- Jareth_

* * *

"I don't like the direction these memos are going." Said Quana, shivering in unease. "This is just like the apocalyptic logs in those horror movies mami likes to watch, only real."

Putting away the memo, Quana got herself out of the hedge and strained herself up.

"Yeah, I really got to watch out for those hedges." Announced Quana. "Next time I might be stuck for hours if I'm not careful."

Quana took a few steps, her thoughts focused on the horrible photos.

"I'm gonna be sick." Gagged Quana, running for a bush.

Before Quana could reach the bush though, she was suddenly yanked right off of the ground and let to dangle upside down with a scream of alarm.

"No! No! Awwww, darn it." Groaned Quana, trying to reach up and grab at the rope. "...Well, this sucks."

Hearing footsteps Quana turned her head and saw Imanda approaching her.

"Oh, hey Imanda." Greeted Quana. "Uh, any chance you could get me down from here? We were allies before, so… strength in numbers? I'm up for it."

Quana reached her hand towards Imanda for a shake, which was hard due to being upside down. In response Imanda pointed her spear at Quana.

"On this island, it's either be a hunter or be hunted." Said Imanda calmly.

Quana gulped, the spear point an inch away from her nose.

"Shit." Muttered Quana.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Being upside-down has never before now been so un-fun.)**

 **Imanda:** (As she talks, Quana hangs upside-down in the background, struggling to escape the rope and complaining loudly) Quana is well connected with allies. Sure, we do get along, but… I'm not her closest friend here, by some margin. I never would be by the time the season ends. There's only one option here, and it's to catch my prey.

* * *

 **LIFE BARS**

 **Alice:** 56

 **Bishop:** 65

 **Barney:** 100

 **Eddie:** 70

 **Helen:** 85

 **Imanda:** 40

 **Opal:** 95

 **Quana:** 60

 **Sasha:** 65

 **Spider:** 60

 **Uzuri:** 85

* * *

 **Next Time:** The rainstorm gets worse, and so does the peril of the island.


	64. CH 22, PT 2: The Battles

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Total Drama.

 **Note:** Sorry for the delay everybody, had a few things come up in life that kept me delayed (Master degree for one thing) and also the chapter just ended up being waaaaay longer than I had been anticipating going in. But, here we are, part 2 of episode 22! Ten eps left after this, so the countdown to the end is steadily approaching every update. Hope you all enjoy this one. I sure know I enjoyed writing it!

* * *

 **(Underground)**

* * *

While the eleven tributes continued their survival and fighting on the surface of the island, below the surface of The Pirate Grotto things were calmer, yet at the same time a lot busier. Currently many of the ex-campers were in what was called the 'Gamemaker Control Room' and sat at different stations, looking at the monitors so they could keep an eye on the tributes still 'alive'.

Standing off to the side, Matthew and Chris watched one of the monitors that showed Uzuri. She sat in place near her cave, finishing off her self-made wooden sword.

"She seems content." Noted Matthew.

"Too content, I'd say." Chuckled Chris. "Time for a trap, don't you agree?"

"I suppose so. Keeps ratings at their all time high." Agreed Matthew.

With a fist-pump and sadistic smirk Chris approached the control station where Vinnie and Daisy were sitting. Smirking wider, he loomed over them.

"Trap time~." Sang Chris. "I think Uzuri is due for a bee hive dropped on her and I think there is one in her vicinity. Yep, there it is!"

"Wait, what? No way! What kind of boyfriend drops bees on his girlfriend?" Asked Vinnie, shocked. "I refuse."

"You wanna breach contract?" Asked Chris. "I mean, if it's worth a legally sanctioned penalty..."

Chris then glanced at Daisy.

"Or, you could do it." Suggested Chris.

"Daisy, please don't." Begged Vinnie quietly. "Not bees..."

Daisy looked conflicted.

"...It's the rules Vinnie. Besides, contracts are really not something you want to mess with." Said Daisy apologetically.

"Oh, and you'd drop bees on Spider?" Asked Vinnie, huffing.

"Thankfully, Uzuri is not Spider." Said Daisy, sniffing as she turned up her nose.

Daisy pressed a button on the control panel. On the live feed of the monitor a bee hive fell from a tree… and then fell right into a deep pit trap that had been at the base of the same tree. Uzuri glanced at this, giggled to herself, and went back to work unharmed as the bees flew away elsewhere.

Chris stared in stunned silence while Vinnie snickered.

"Nice trap combo, Chris." Said Vinnie, laughing.

"I'm not sure how well that was thought through." Said Daisy, shaking her head in disapproval.

Chris fumed, seeing Uzuri still cheerful and smiling. But that was nothing to how annoyed Matthew looked.

"What the hell was _**that**_?!" Yelled Matthew, frowning at Chris with a look of great annoyance. "Why would you lay out such an idiotic combination of traps?! Urrgghh, you're making us look stupid Chris!"

"You think you have issues? I have it hard too Matthew! I couldn't watch her get stung!" Complained Chris.

"Just shut up and leave my sight." Said Matthew coldly. "It lowers the tension of the island, it makes us look incompetent in game set-up and furthermore it just wasted the costs of setting up those traps to begin with. Somebody get me a drink, fast."

Moments later Gordon staggered over, drunk as usual, and handed Matthew a bottle of cheap beer.

"Much appreciated." Said Matthew, giving Gordon a grateful look as he gulped down a mouthful.

Meanwhile Andy and Jill were sitting at another control panel, watching Imanda on the screen as she readied herself to take out Quana, who was struggling wildly.

"Imanda's out for blood." Noted Jill. "It's awesome to see her so focused and ready to win this thing, but what's got her so wound up? We're not seeing their confessionals..."

"Yeah, that footage is just streamed to Trina Grey and at the Playa, remember? They said it might make us interns a bit biased in what we do." Replied Andy. "Poor Imanda though, it's just… she said…. Urrrggghh, how?! I don't get it!"

"What don't you get?" Asked Jill, looking concerned. "You know Imanda's my best friend here, is she hurting? What happened?"

"I… have no idea how to say it. None." Said Andy sincerely. "Let's just say I don't see her new behavior as any kind of a shock. But, you know..."

Andy trailed off.

"What?" Asked Jill uneasily.

"Are we technically the bad guys here? Like, in the Hunger Games novels the Gamemakers kill people a lot, right? We're in that role now… I mean, you saw those robots that got sent out last night and what carnage they caused. I really do not feel comfortable doing this." Gulped Andy, looking ashamed.

"You too? Yeah, it's crappy and totally balls." Muttered Jill. "But we signed the contracts stating intern work was alright if it meant competing… I wish it was more specific."

"Don't we all." Agreed Andy.

"...Looks like Barney's closing in on Helen. Think he can help her get out of trouble?" Asked Jill.

"I know my best mate. He's got this." Assured Andy confidently. "I just hope Imanda does, too."

* * *

Shaking and trembling, Nakia walked down a long hallway of the underground intern compound of The Pirate Grotto. It was clear she had not slept at all the previous night.

"A robot, made to look like me. ...Did I really say that, the words it spoke?" Asked Nakia to herself. "Opal killed me! Or, robot me. Ooo..."

Nakia gulped, her hands lightly on her neck. She looked sick at the thought of the previous night.

"Maybe Kim has some idea what to do. But she's not come out of her room in a while." Said Nakia to herself. "Hope she's not sick."

As Nakia approached Kim's room somebody rounded the corner, and quickly Nakia jumped back.

"Sorry, sorry, I'm not in your way now." Said Nakia quickly.

"Good, good. Stay out of the way." Said Max, quickly. Seeing Nakia, he started to speed up.

"...Hey! Wait a second! You… you build robots." Noted Nakia. "And the not-me that was a mean brute last night, and died, was a robot. And the not-Kim and not-Kasimar were _also_ robots. So… um… uh..."

Tapping her fingers, thinking hard, Nakia tried to make the connection.

"...YOU! _**You**_ were the one who made those things, weren't you!" Scowled Nakia.

"...Well, it's what our Head Producer wanted." Said Max, looking nervous, knowing he was caught.

"Is it what _you_ wanted?" Asked Nakia, her face starting to turn a little red. "I… I didn't know we had issues still."

"It's what the show needed." Said Max, very awkwardly. "I got given a job, and I… did what the job entailed. It's not like it was you up there, it was a robot. A robot that didn't even last very long."

"I watched not-me gets its neck broken!" Squealed Nakia, a hand to her own neck. "It was like watching Opal kill me… really icky and bad."

"...Nakia, let me lay it out on the table for you." Said Max, firmly.

"What table?" Inquired Nakia in confusion.

"It's a metaphor, just listen." Stated Max. "Basically, all you do is go around really awkwardly and nervously crying over how bad you feel. Then a decent number of the people here say it's not a big deal to them anymore, and you act all tearfully grateful. But, I don't see you keep much contact with anybody besides Kim and Uzuri, the latter who to my knowledge kind of loves everybody? The point is… in the same way I didn't outright gleefully desire to make the robots – even if the end result is stunning from a technical standpoint – you don't seem to really desire hanging out with the people who are more or less fine with you. It's just a… stagnation of neutrality."

"...Huh?" Said Nakia, looking lost.

"You apologise, get a somewhat decent reply and then just move onto the next person." Stated Max. "Notice that nobody was really that bothered about the robots?"

"...Spider was! He… he _hesitated_ to attack the not-me, I saw it!" Insisted Nakia. "...What are you trying to do Max? I know I was a real hellion. A demon, I guess? Um… doesn't it seem a bit like the opposite of good to put how I was back into the minds of everybody?! If people hated me like that why are you reminding them about it!? Doesn't that just, um… make it even worse?"

"I… was just doing my job." Said Max quietly.

"Not a fun job." Mumbled Nakia. "Grrrrrrrr, not… nice… getting… ANGRY!"

Nakia's face started to turn red and she started to tremble in rage. Now looking afraid Max began to take wary steps backwards. A few moments later Nakia gasped out a loud breath, looking winded.

"No, I'm not the robot!" Declared Nakia. "I'm not bolts and wires and evil, I'm flesh and blood and… a bit less than evil and a bit below good, I'll prove it! You'll see!"

With that, Nakia turned and sprinted off towards Kim's room as fast as she could possibly run, leaving Max alone.

"I… better get to my room, and lock the door. Kim and Nakia tag teaming me? Nope!" Said Max, quickly running the other way. "Matthew said it himself, it's show biz and nobody is gonna get hurt. If this was really wrong, he wouldn't have asked for this to be done. Yeah, exactly..."

* * *

 **(Surface)**

* * *

Quana continued to struggle, stuck upside-down by the rope snare. As she hung around, Imanda turned to her, spear in hand.

"Do you really want to do this?" Asked Quana awkwardly. "I mean, come on! If you take me out, you're only going to leave yourself with even less allies next island. Come on, let me down!"

"You'd be loyal to Spider first and foremost. You have a lot of friends." Said Imanda coolly, as she began to pace. "You're connected Quana… if you leave, the game changes and I can get through the cracks that will open. Spider loses his closest ally, Barney loses a friend as does Helen. Honestly, I think most people would be effected in some way."

"Yeah, yourself included. You take me out, one of your only allies goes." Said Quana, sighing as she stopped struggling. "You'd be a sitting duck, if not a sitting duckling."

"It's early days." Replied Imanda, not looking deterred. "I'm going to hunt for Bishop and Eddie next."

"I just don't see why I need to go right now." Said Quana, before huffing up a little and crossing her arms. "Furthermore, it's _**really**_ rude to threaten your friends with a spear!"

"Yeah? Well… it's really rude to… uh… oh, shut up!" Huffed Imanda.

Quana crossed her arms, sulking. Hanging upside-down as she did this, she looked comical.

"You know, if you're gonna do it can you get on with it?" Asked Quana. "It's just… well you know Spider is really brainy about medical stuff. He told me once about how dangerous it is to hang upside-down for too long. And, given this is not the actual Hunger Games and nobody is required to die, uh… well, I was just wondering… _**GET ME DOWN FROM HERE, HOE**_!"

"Well, I never!" Frowned Imanda, moving closer to Quana. "And since when do you call people 'hoe'?"

"Ever since you got me stuck in this trap and I started to get sulky over it." Replied Quana, starting to swing back and forth, soon nearing where Imanda stood.

"What are you doing?" Asked Imanda, still holding her spear at the ready.

"Well you were taking so long to get to me I figured that I'd come over to you and save us both some time." Said Quana, shrugging her shoulders as she swung back and forth. "Gravity and momentum, neat, huh?"

Shaking her head, Imanda readied herself to strike the spear forwards and start to take own Quana's life bar. But just as she made a sharp jab forwards, Quana acted and reached forwards, taking firm grip on the spear. Before Imanda could react, Quana momentum carried her backwards again. The spear was yanked from Imanda's grip, and the girl scout fell down to the forest ground.

"Ouch!" Yelped Imanda, her glasses falling off during the impact. "Awwww, nuts."

Holding the spear tightly, Quana tried to stab it at the rope which kept her trapped. While in swinging motion, this proved to be a hard task.

"They make it look so easy on TV." Muttered Quana. "C'mon, break! Stabby, stabby!"

As Quana tried to land a decent hit upon the rope, Imanda searched for her glasses with one hand and held her knife in the other.

"Come on, where are you." Said Imanda to herself. "Why did I have to leave my spares in my bag over there… or there? Oh, come on!"

Imanda was closing in on her glasses, but by now Quana had stopping her swinging motion and was starting to make decent strikes at the rope, with every one getting it closer to severing.

"Almost..." Muttered Quana.

With one final, hard stab the rope snapped and with a yell Quana thudded to the ground.

"Ouch." Muttered Quana, shaking her head a little.

Seeing Imanda about to grab her glasses, knife in hand, Quana leapt up and grabbed her supplies in a moment. Seconds later she was sprinting away from the clearing at full speed, barely able to keep herself from stumbling over logs and fallen branches. With every step, the ground crackled from the force of her running.

"Hey, hey you! Get back here!" Yelled Imanda as she put on her glasses, got up and began to chase after Quana.

Quana quickly jumped down a steep hill ahead, while Imanda suddenly screeched to a halt.

"Darn it, my supplies are back there! Frick!" Cursed Imanda. "Well, so much for this plan. No worries Imanda, keep calm. You're alone, you're far from danger and you have time to find her, or others, once again before the island is over."

With that, Imanda headed back to grab her gear.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Stuck in rope like that, it's like we even left Boney Island.)**

 **Quana:** Ok… that was pretty scary, honestly. Stuck upside-down and a girl with a spear ready to attack, it's grim stuff. I wonder what's gotten Imanda like this… well, in any case it looks like we're enemies now. Hey, at least it happened during day time, right? This wouldn't surely been worse if it happened at nightfall, even with my special goggles.

 **Imanda:** Well, Quana got away and she took my spear with her but I did learn something from this. Never get in range of a foe from the front. That and, well… I really need to start wearing contacts, don't I?

* * *

"Help!"

Barney narrowed his eyes, knowing that he was close to his destination. He could hear Helen very nearby now, just past the trees ahead of him.

"Slit your wrists bitch!"

"...Oh crap, are there more of those robots?" Muttered Barney, grimly.

Sprinting forwards and vaulting himself over a large rock Barney landed three-point on the ground, his sword in his free hand, and briefly surveyed the scene in front of him. Helen was in pain on the ground, having been hit around by the Kim-Bot. The robot itself loomed over her, its eyes glowing red though it already looked rather dented and beaten from Alice attacking it the previous night.

"Hey!" Yelled Barney, jumping up in a fighting stance.

The Kim-Bot turned to face Barney. It wasted no time in making a lunge for him. Wasting no time, Barney leapt out of the way and swung the sword at the robot, slashing right through part of its left arm, making sparks fly.

"Fucking cunt!" Screamed the Kim-Bot.

Not responding, Barney gave it a hard kick and sent it down. He could see Helen had moved herself a safe distance away. She was taking fast breaths, trying to calm down. Seeing Barney, she smiled in relief.

"Fucking die!" Yelled the Kim-Bot, trying to get back up.

With another swift slash of the sword, the Kim-Bot's left arm was severed. Sparking and its words now glitchy and warped, unintelligible for all who listened, the robot turned and ran off into the forest, driven away for now.

"How many of them are there?" Groaned Barney, panting a little bit, letting go off his sword.

Shaking his head, Barney quickly made his way over to Helen and knelt down beside her.

"Are you alright?" Asked Barney in great concern.

"I am now that you're here." Said Helen, tiredly smiling. "Thanks Barney. You saved me."

"It's what allies do, right?" Replied Barney, also smiling. "Friends too. How are you feeling… are you hurt?"

"A few punches and maybe some bruises, but nothing too bad." Assured Helen, slowly sitting herself up. "Life bar is at seventy, see? Could be worse."

Helen paused.

"Oh, of course, yours is still at one hundred. Why am I surprised?" Asked Helen dryly, chuckling lightly.

"Fast reflexes, mainly." Replied Barney. "I've had close calls. I could've gotten caught at the 'Bloodbath' if I wasn't so fast, and then the Kasimar-Bot was kind of an issue. I was lucky to be able to evade it, and then sneak up on it from behind."

"There are more of these robots? I no longer hate this island… I _detest_ it." Remarked Helen. "...Do you have any food and water? I'm really hungry and thirsty as I've not got any supplies at all."

Without words, Barney took some food and a bottle of water from his backpack and passed it all to Helen. Gratitude in her eyes, she quickly ate and drank all of it as a few minutes passed by.

"Oh, that's better. So much better." Said Helen once she was done. "Thank you Barney."

"Any time." Said Barney, smiling. "Looks like the rain's getting a bit heavy now. Might be thunder and lightning tonight. Fun! ...Well, fun to watch for those who have shelter anyway."

"Looks like neither of us do." Noted Helen, looking warily up at the clouds. "We have safety in numbers now, but that won't help in a nasty storm. Do we have a plan?"

"As a matter of fact, we do." Said Barney, grinning as he got to his feet, raising his sword in the air. "Remember that pirate ship I told you about? It's just a few miles to the north. If we can get to it, we can get inside and take shelter. We'd be much harder for anybody else, or the robots, to sneak up on and attack."

"Best plan I've heard in two days, let's do it." Agreed Helen, slowly rising to her feet. "Think we can get there before nightfall?"

"I think we can." Assured Barney. "Just so long as we keep moving at a decently fast pace."

"Cool. And, if I can't go fast you can just carry me." Nodded Helen.

Barney chuckled, but Helen did not.

"I'm not joking. You're gonna have to carry me at some point." Said Helen seriously.

"Fine by me. I'm sure I can figure out how to do that and sword fight at the same time." Replied Barney, chuckling. "How hard could it be?"

"...Knowing you, you'd find a way like you do for everything else." Said Helen, lightly smirking. "...I'm so _glad_ to see you."

Barney smiled, giving Helen a gently squeeze to the shoulder.

"Feeling is mutual." Replied Barney, relief in his eyes.

* * *

 **(Confessional: I Robot, You Fleshbag.)**

 **Barney:** When I entered the clearing and saw Helen I… ok, well, I wasn't relieved because she was being attacked. But when the robot was gone, _that_ is when I felt relief. Phew! Feels good to have saved her, as I think that robot would have been able to, uh, 'finish the job' if I'd not shown up. I can't be getting careless now, the robot and the other one are still out there… maybe more of them are, too? Well then! (He pounds his fast to his palm) All the more reason to reach the pirate ship and take shelter! Or at least get out of the rain… I don't mind the rain but it could give us colds. I'd not like it, but I think Helen would hate it more. ...I'm glad, _so_ glad things went alright.

 **Helen:** I remember thinking last island that the idea of looking for the pirate ship would be not much more than a waste of time. Well, a waste for me anyway. Funny, kind of, that it's now become the main goal and something I am seriously wanting. ...Whoa, I'm actually desiring finding an ancient pirate ship that might have treasure or a skeleton on it. I truly have gone insane this season haven't I? (She shakes her head) Well, Barney's waiting for me over there, and we both need shelter… so, leave me to my madness with him. Crazy or not, I think things are looking up.

* * *

 **(Underground)**

* * *

"Kim, are you in there?" Asked Nakia, lightly knocking on Kim's door.

In response Nakia heard a slurred groaning from the other side of the door and some angry gibberish.

"...I'll take that as a yes. Coming in." Said Nakia, turning the door handle.

Nakia entered the room, shutting the door behind her and quickly gulped at the sight she was seeing. Empty bottles were spread around the room, and Kim was laying upon her bed, looking a sorry mixture of depressed and furious, another bottle in her hand.

"Where did you get all of that icky drink?" Asked Nakia, uncertainly. "Did my daddy send you some? He likes to drink some of it, when he was home anyway. Um..."

"No… no… j-j-juuuuust got it from Gordon." Slurred Kim. "He's a good… a good guy to know, when you feel like shit, you know? Damn, I wissssh he'd lasted longer last season. I like to drink s-s-sometimes, and this is sssssome good stuff."

Kim took another swig of the booze, flopping down onto her bed once more with a depressed expression.

"You've drank a look." Noted Nakia, looking uneasy.

"It just...hellllllps me to feel better." Said Kim, still slurring. "It's just, you… you see your robot-self strangle somebody your actual self hurt, who you want to try and make some kind of p-p-peace with… y-y-you see the robot say the very thingssss you did and… you just wonder, if there really any fffffucking point, in the end? What does it m-matter when we've already screwed over a-a-any chance of being forgiven rrrrrright? Is there a point to trrrrying to make up for it all, if things like this s-s-show nothing much has changed? I'm thinking of it a lot llllately."

With a drunk hiccup, Kim took another swig.

"Maybe it's the booze talking, but… I don't know why I fucking tryyyyyy anymore." Remarked Kim. "...I kinda don't g-g-give a shit about it eitherrrr."

"I think you've had enough to drink." Mumbled Nakia, looking very uncomfortable. "Please stop, it's icky. It's been a pretty bad day. You know… the robot me got its neck broken..."

Kim paused, before offering Nakia the bottle.

"Wanna join me in my p-p-path to self destruction?" Offered Kim. "I've tried many things Nakia. Yoga, m-m-meditation, woodland hikes, fucked up sites on the internet… but n-n-nothing dulls the pain quite like beer does."

Nakia, in a brief moment looked tempted, before she shook her head.

"Mummy wouldn't want me to do it." Said Nakia quietly. "You just rest, Kim. Have nice dreams. I'll try and find a way through this by myself."

"Good luck." Said Kim, taking another swig. "Mayyyyy you have better luck than I did."

Looking at Kim sadly, Nakia picked up all the bottles and placed them in the bin. Shuddering as she wiped her hands clean on her shirt, she left the room.

"Ok, lots of people here can get over things by themselves." Said Nakia to herself. "I can too. Hmmm… I wish I was allowed to use the confessional to start plotting an idea."

Nakia took out a brush, and began to quickly brush her hair.

"What would my girl gang do..." Said Nakia to herself as she walked quietly down the hall.

* * *

 **(Surface)**

* * *

Bishop stood at the edge of the clearing of the Chrisucopia, wiping some of the pouring rain off of his face. He frowned as he looked at the Chris-shaped structure.

"I don't see her." Muttered Bishop. "Where is that girl?"

Shrugging, Bishop moved out from cover and into the clearing.

"If she's asleep, then that just makes it easier." Said Bishop, shrugging. "Ok, here we go."

Bishop threw one of the rocks towards the traps that lay hidden in the tall grass surrounding the Chrisucopia. Nothing happened.

"Ok, so that might be a safe zone." Noted Bishop.

Wiping away more of the rain on his face, Bishop tossed another rock and then another after that one. Neither of them sprung any traps.

"Ok, am I just not hitting them or are these rocks not enough to trigger anything?" Asked Bishop, looking frustrated. "Ok, whether she's awake or not I'm getting closer."

Creeping along, Bishop stood near the tall grass.

"Wish Eddie gathered more rocks." Muttered Bishop, looking at the two he had left. "They'll have to do."

Looking at the tall grass carefully Bishop threw in the rocks one by one. Neither of them set off a trap, making Bishop yell in frustration.

"Damn you Uzuri!" Barked Bishop.

Getting no response Bishop just shook his head as he stood around, waiting for the rest of his alliance to arrive. Not much time passed before Alice, Eddie and Sasha all arrived.

"So, what's the status of things currently?" Asked Eddie.

"Well, I have good news and bad news. What would you rather hear first?" Replied Bishop.

"Good. Definitely good." Requested Sasha, quickly.

"Well the good news is that it looks like Uzuri is gone." Stated Bishop. "I can't see her anywhere, so… looks like we have no reason to rush through this."

"Wait, how did she get through her own traps? She said there was no safe passage between them." Said Alice, looking doubtful. "I doubt she'd be able to jump over them. You've seen her small legs, they're not jumping over anything."

"I have no idea how, but she's not here. If she was she'd have activated another trap by now." Said Bishop, shrugging.

"I say we don't question what looks to be a spot of luck." Stated Eddie. "After how things have been going, I'll take this."

"I guess..." Said Alice, still looking unconvinced. "I'm just gonna take a few steps back so I don't end up like Hector did. Feel free to do that though and end this island right now if you all feel so inclined."

"I'll pass." Said Sasha, looking uneasily at the tall grass. "So what was the bad news, Bishop?"

Bishop sighed, and spread out his arm to gesture to the tall grass.

"The rocks didn't set off any of the traps." Said Bishop coldly. "We'll need to try something else, or just abandon the supplies and try to hunt three more tributes down before the starvation and dehydration really set in."

"Wait, the rocks didn't work?" Asked Eddie, groaning. "Dammit! That puts us back. Ok, we're gonna need a new plan. I'm not willing to venture into the grass to feel around for a safe path. Anybody else got any ideas?"

"How about we just throw one of our backpacks in there?" Suggested Alice. "Plenty big enough to set something off. Not rocket science."

"But what if it doesn't?" Asked Eddie. "I'm not giving up my own supplies, an I'm sure Sasha and Bishop won't."

"He's right, I won't." Added Bishop.

"Unless you're offering to do that?" Asked Sasha. "Sounds risky."

"...Yeah, ok, fine… I'm not prepared to risk it." Admitted Alice. "I'd just empty out the supplies and throw the bag, but then how would I carry everything? Well, shit. Anybody got another idea?"

A few minutes passed by, the group silent as they paced around the area in deep thought.

"Yeah, I got nothing." Admitted Sasha. "Unless we can knock down a tree as a way over the traps?"

"Do you see a chainsaw?" Asked Bishop, flatly.

"Yeah, sorry Sasha but I don't see that one working." Admitted Eddie.

"You have an axe." Said Alice flatly.

"Yeah, one axe. A hand axe. This thing isn't gonna be enough." Replied Eddie firmly. "And this damn rain! Makes it so hard to think."

"Let's get under a tree then, at least remove one of our problems." Stated Bishop, making his way over to a tree at the edge of the clearing. "Anybody who wishes to not be a twitching and waterlogged drowned rat, follow along behind me."

"Gee, that's a nice mental image." Muttered Eddie, gagging a little as he followed Bishop beside Alice and Sasha. "Not a great thing to say, given the circumstances."

"What, talking about a drowned rat because we're soaking? Seems the perfect circumstance to me." Stated Bishop, now under the tree. "Besides, let's be honest, this situation is pretty dire. I didn't like island number two either, but at least there we had better supplies and no risk of being attacked in our sleep."

"The bug bites would disagree." Muttered Alice.

Sasha muttered something inaudible.

"What was that?" Asked Eddie.

"I'm just saying, with what you said to me after the Kim-Bot attack last night it's a little bit hypocritical to get annoyed over a nasty mental image." Said Sasha, wiping some rainwater away from her eyes. "This island, I just can't stop being on edge and-."

"Are you siding with Bishop?" Asked Eddie.

"I'd not mind that, honestly." Admitted Bishop. "But last I checked, being an alliance we're technically on the same side here."

"I'm just saying, the comparison to the character who got his neck broken and when Katniss was strangled… I'm all for references, I do it all the time, but it didn't help my feelings." Said Sasha, quiet as she rubbed a hand to the sore spot of her neck.

Bishop scoffed, making Eddie frown at him.

"Something funny?" Asked Eddie, looking upset.

"Sorry, it's just… why would you say that?" Asked Bishop, chuckling in disbelief. "That's not something you say unless it's an insult, and unlike me I would assume you'd not say that kind of thing to somebody with that in mind."

"I know I messed up, we don't need to bring this up again." Said Eddie, pinching the bridge of his nose. "We need the supplies back."

"Not really. We could try and hunt down three more of the others as quick as we can." Stated Alice. "Plus, they could fight each other. A cannon could fire at any time, really."

There was a silence as the rain continued to fall. Thunder boomed in the far distance.

"How about we just suck it all up and see if we can find Uzuri? She's not here, but she may have left tracks so we'll know where she might be." Suggested Bishop. "Better than standing around doing nothing, wishing we'd maybe bought better supplies with us which are now so close, and yet so far."

"...Ok, listen asshole. I get that I messed up, I will own up to that every time, but not only do you have zero high ground… why bring it up a bunch? Because if you are thinking you don't want to be in this alliance, and that you'd like to have a fight with me, right here and now... then that can be arranged." Said Eddie, narrowing his eyes and gripping his axe tighter.

Bishop looked at Eddie, up and down, gripping his sword.

"I was considering keeping my mouth shut so that we'd work better as a unit." Admitted Bishop. "I do enjoy a good show of mockery and I am not denying it, but I have pragmatism in my ways. Breaking our unit? Not a great move. I just laughed in response to what Sasha said, and gave commentary."

"Well stop. We're all on edge, we're all tired and wet and hungry and… it's not a good island for stress levels. You've not helped with that, neither here nor the last four islands. I'd prefer if you stayed silent, or at least stopped mocking me." Said Eddie, his tone icy.

"So much hostility, especially to the guy who saved you when I could've let Quarla outlast you." Sneered Bishop.

"Ok, lets just calm down, please? I was the one who said something bitchy, you two don't need to go at it." Said Sasha, stepping forward anxiously. "Come on, guys, please?"

"Eh, let them fight, not my life bar getting emptied." Said Alice, backing away to a safe distance. "This is the logical outcome of us four being together anyway."

Alice walked away and stood by a different tree as the boys continued to argue, louder and louder. Sasha meanwhile looked helpless.

* * *

 **(Confessional: The fuse is lit, the bomb will go off.)**

 **Alice:** Fighting is a waste of time, but do I care much if they 'kill' each other over a leadership role or whatever dispute it is they have going on? Not really. Either Bishop is eliminated or an obvious pair is split up… and in any case their life bars go down. I don't lose anything, so they can do whatever. I'm just gonna, for once in my life, keep my mouth shut and not act.

 **Sasha:** ...Maybe this alliance was a bad idea. No… a really bad idea.

* * *

Spider and Opal walked together through the forest, side by side. Spider used his spear to bash aside any branches or bushes in their way, while Opal held her club loosely in one hand. After a while Opal started to slow down.

"I must be getting out of shape." Noted Opal, panting a little.

"It's the pregnancy, it'll be draining a lot of your usual energy. With that being the bulk of focus for your body, and how we're always moving and don't have much in the way of supplies… exhaustion is inevitable." Replied Spider. "Want us to stop for a rest?"

"That would be nice." Nodded Opal, gratefully.

In moments, the two sat down on a pair of small boulders. Spider grabbed out a bottle of water and passed it to Opal. With a mumble of thanks she gulped it down quickly.

"So, how are you feeling right now?" Asked Spider as he took out a meal bar for himself, and another which he passed to Opal. "Be as honest as you want, honest details help me keep you safe."

"A combination of tired, scared, miserable, slightly horny and really wanting to eat a whole jar of pickles any time now." Replied Opal, drawing up her knees and fiddling with her ponytail anxiously.

"Sounds like a by-the-book pregnancy to me." Said Spider, patting Opal on the back.

"Why do women go through this? Like… _willingly_? I mean, I love kids and all but the whole nine months of :( and X( is kind of rough." Muttered Opal. "Not only that, but I really want a pickle! Hey, Donny! Can you Sponsor me something, please?"

"Oh, was he in your launch room?" Asked Spider.

"Yeah, he was. He gave me good advice." Said Opal, quiet again. "Spider, sponsors are a part of the Hunger Games right? Because, I'm hungry from this game and I need some food, like a pickle."

"Sponsors are a part of the Games, yes." Confirmed Spider. "Though, I don't think Chris mentioned them when he gave us the rundown of the island. If we want extra supplies, we'd need to go back to the Chrisucopia… and I don't think we should risk it."

"Agreed. I'm knocked up and you're already battered. :(." Sighed Opal. "...Is it wrong of me to hope that a cannon fires soon so that we're a step closer to getting out of here?"

"I don't think it is. I feel the same way, honestly." Admitted Spider, wringing his hands. "It would be wrong to hope for a painful exit for any specific person, but not to just want somebody out so we can move on. Never thought I'd say it, but I'm really starting to miss the usual tough challenges."

"Crazy, right?" Giggled Opal lightly.

The two sat silently for a few minutes, drinking some of their water.

"So… can I ask you something?" Asked Spider.

"What?" Replied Opal.

"Well..." Spider considered his words. "With you expecting and by extension Zed too, I was thinking… some couples marry after a baby comes along earlier than anticipated. Think you guys might want to do that, after this show ends?"

Opal was silent.

"Just, um, a nice topic to distract from, well… this." Said Spider gesturing to the whole area around them.

"It is a nice topic." Agreed Opal, starting to blush a little. "And you know… it's a big thing to really talk about and decide because, well, marriage is :D. But, if Zed did ask me… honestly, I know I'd say yes. Love has not always been, um… nice, for me because, well... you know what. But, having been with Zed for a year, I know now what true love is. He makes me feel so special and :) all the time. I can't imagine a life without him, or maybe I just don't want to because without him I'd just be crazy instead of crazy in love."

Opal swooned, giggling a little. Spider smiled, seeing this.

"That sounds wonderful Opal. Sure, the show may be grim now… really grim, but there are good things. You and Opal, me and Quana… it's like it says in the books, fear won't work so long as we have hope. I understand that sounds a bit dorky and maybe cliché, but it's true." Said Spider, giving Opal a squeeze to her shoulder. "We can do this. You ready to move on?"

"Almost." Said Opal, finishing her bottle of water. "Because now you have me thinking… if me and Zed did take that step, honest question, is a ten layer cake a bit too fancy?"

"On the contrary, why not try and shoot for twenty?" Suggested Spider, smirking.

"A twenty layer chocolate cake..." Opal trailed off, looking starry eyed. "I'd be the happiest women alive..."

* * *

 **(Confessional: Thirty would be better. I mean, come on!)**

 **Opal:** Sure, I'm really scared right now, but… thinking of Zed and what we could do and be after this show ends, it's keeping me going. Spider was right, hope is stronger than fear. Plus… the idea of a twenty layer cake gives me a truly refreshed will to survive! (Her eyes look starry) So delicious… just have to 'live' three more days, that's all it'll take. I can do this, I can do this.

 **Spider:** Distractions that cause happiness. It may be only a temporary solution, but this island it itself is a temporary problem, uh kind of? Just so long as Opal, and myself, are in a stable mood survival will be easier than if we were panicking or scared shitless. If talking about comically large cake is the way to keep us going, then so be it. (He chuckles awkwardly)

* * *

"That's the _third_ time now. This is starting to become a pattern." Noted Uzuri as a bee hive fell into a pit trap. "If that's meant to be a trap to take me out, I've seen better."

Uzuri shook her head, walking around the forest near her cave aimlessly.

"For one thing my face is still intact, and the bee hives are hardly wrecked from the fall. They could have done a _lot_ more with the size of the pit. Oh, and the hive should be jammed over my head like in the cartoons. Wasted potential." Tutted Uzuri in disapproval.

Uzuri scrambled up to the top of a large rock formation and looked around. Taking note of the position of the sun and the area around her, she nodded seriously.

"Of course. It's all so obvious." Noted Uzuri. "...I am totally lost and have no idea where anybody else is."

Uzuri sat down, pondering what to do.

"I can't go back to the Chrisucopia… I've blocked myself off from the supplies. Doh! But I do want to start hunting like Jason does, and back there is certainly where some of the others are going to be… hmmmm, is it worth it?" Asked Uzuri to herself. "I'm hungry, and hunting while hungry is hard. Hmmm..."

Suddenly, Uzuri's eyes seemed to light up.

"Ding dong, idea!" Giggled Uzuri. "It's obvious. Maybe I don't need to attack anybody right away… I just need to steal all of their supplies while they're sleeping and then let thirst and starvation do all the hard work for me! Teeheeheeheehee! Now… I just need to locate somebody, anybody, before it gets dark so I can wait for them to sleep... hmmm..."

Tapping her fingers on her wooden sword Uzuri contemplated her plan.

"Yep, I should go back to the Chrisucopia." Decided Uzuri. "So long as nobody sees me, I'll be fine."

Her plan decided Uzuri got up and looked around.

"Ok… I think the Chrisucopia was… uh, that way maybe?" Guessed Uzuri.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Or maybe it was _that_ way?)**

 **Uzuri:** I'm not scared to hunt down the others or anything like that. It's just… I'm the smallest one here! _Everybody_ is bigger than me, so I'd not do well in a close combat fight if they were in good shape. So, the plan is obvious! Just make them not in good shape, because as Napoleon probably said, an army marches on its stomach and I shall make them march no more! Teeheeheeheehee! Once they get hungry and thirsty, that's what I move in and strike! (At the last word, she swishes her sword, giggling)

* * *

As the day started to enter the late afternoon, Imanda marched through the forest with a firm look in her eyes. Soon, she stood on a tall hill and surveyed the expanse around her.

"No sign of anybody having been here." Noted Imanda. "Can't believe I lost Quana's trail… guess she got lucky this time."

Imanda cupped her ear, listening carefully.

"Lost the trail. Better get finding a new one." Muttered Imanda.

And so, Imanda dropped down to her knees and began to carefully crawl along, looking over the ground very carefully as she did do.

"No fabric from clothing, no tracks from their shoes, no dropped gear… and no scent I can find with this human nose of mine." Said Imanda, tracing a hand over the dirt. "Looks like nobody has come through here. Great..."

Getting back to the top of the hill, Imanda carefully looked around.

"If they're not here, then where would they be likely to go?" Asked Imanda out loud. "Maybe somewhere safer, somewhere people would have a harder time following them..."

Imanda looked thoughtful.

"Ok, Chrisucopia is that way, so if that is assumed south from my current position, based on the position of the sun… that way over there is north." Said Imanda. "And, the forest over there looks pretty thick and deep. Maybe somebody's hiding in there?"

Nodding to herself Imanda set off towards the north side of the island.

"Might as well. Nothing to lose going there and nothing to gain standing here." Decided Imanda.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Well, nothing to lose but your life bar perhaps.)**

 **Imanda:** (She sits on a rock, looking down at the ground) You know… it's one thing to be scared of something, or somebody else. But, lately… I kind of feel just a little bit scared of myself, honestly? Being the hunter and being on the attack against the others, well, I know that logically this is getting results and keeping my chances of surviving this island fairly high. But I'm also starting to be a little alarmed of what I am capable of, and it's just… am I turning into a bad person here? I'm just really not sure anymore. ...But, I am sure of one thing. Sundown is approaching, and with it the end of the second day of this island. Halfway to the next one. (She nods firmly)

* * *

"Well, that little incident certainly put me off course. Where the hell even am I?" Asked Quana, looking around. "I'd kinda like to be sponsored a map, please!"

Quana held out her arms, smiling widely. When nothing happened she looked sulky.

"Fiiiiiine, I'll just stumble around like an idiot until I find my way by some contrived means." Sighed Quana, giving an exaggerated huff.

After a while of walking through the forest, Quana sat on a rock for a break.

"I sure wish I paid attention when my folks told me how to navigate by the positioning of the sun. Too bad I was distracted by music. Curse you, 21 Pilots!" Exclaimed Quana. "Ok, no matter. I can do this. Just gotta climb up a tree again, see what direction I need to go."

Getting back up a minute later Quana approached a tree.

"Alright, this seems easy enough to climb." Noted Quana.

Quana froze, hearing a growling from nearby.

"Uh..." Quana gulped. "...Spider, please tell me that is you and you're just really hungry, eheheheh…?"

The growing continued, the source hidden from sight. Quana quietly notched an arrow and held her bow at the ready. Looking side to side, Quana started to slowly walk backwards from the growling. For a few moments nothing happened.

Suddenly from behind a tree a monster lunged out with a loud snarl. Screaming, Quana let the arrow fly, missing the beast.

"What is this thing?!" Yelled Quana, looking horrified.

The monster had rust red fur, eight legs and a long snout with a mouth full of razer sharp teeth. Its blood red eyes stared at Quana, full of hunger as it snarled, drool dripping from its maw down to the ground. It let out a roar, making Quana flinch.

"How can something like this exist in real life?!" Screamed Quana. "Fuck this shit, I'm out!"

With a scream Quana darted away, dashing through the forest in a frantic, scared pace. With a roar, the monster darted right after her in hot pursuit.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Brutations!)**

 **Quana:** (She is sprinting through the forest, snarling and growling heard just off-camera) This is not what I signed up for! I signed up for good times and the prize, not to be chased by a monster!

* * *

Alice just shook her head, rolling her eyes, as Bishop and Eddie continued to argue. Sasha kept trying to stop the but her voice was overshadowed constantly.

"Seeing them like this, part of me almost wants to be 'killed' this island. Just to get away from their bullshit. Urgh, tell me I wasn't _this_ much of a bitch when I tried to lead." Muttered Alice, shaking her head.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Well…)**

 **Alice:** I swear, if all the viewers just said yes in response to that… (she grumbles)

* * *

Alice took out a meal bar and started to lightly chew on it as she continued to watch the fight unfold.

"For one thing you've made all kinds of comments that are sexist, elitist, arrogant and just plain rancid! Why anybody puts up with you long-term I have no idea!" Spat Eddie. "You're a hated man Bishop. Ever wonder why you have no friends outside the game to speak about? _That_ is why!"

"Rich talk coming from you, working with me for so long!" Yelled Bishop, scowling deeply. "You're so entitled, and act like you're playing such a 'great game'. Maybe it's hypocritical of me to say this, but fuck it. You're probably gonna rank higher this time, but at the cost of ruining every relationship you have with everybody because you, like me, act like an ass and unlike me are oblivious! Mark my words on this, peasant!"

"At least I have relationships in the first place!" Snapped Eddie, growling as he wiped rain off of his face. "Do you?"

"I very well may. But you know what I don't have? People calling me an idiot for being a detective and not figuring out a culprit for over half a season!" Sneered Bishop.

"You weren't onto her either!" Barked Eddie.

"Guys! That is enough!" Yelled Sasha, stepping between them and holding her arms out. "Cease! Stop! Time out!"

Sasha took a deep breath looking firmly between both boys.

"You!" Yelled Sasha, pointing to Bishop. "You stop being a smug elitist jerk! It doesn't help and while the fans might like you, we do not! Behave and we can work better as a unit! Sometimes… you just don't need to comment, ok?!"

Sasha took a deep breath.

"Yeah, she's right." Added Eddie, giving Bishop a firm look.

"And you!" Huffed Sasha, turning on Eddie. "Sometimes, it's a good idea to just be quiet, you know? Like, you don't need to constantly add more and more statements and have the last word, even if you do want to play some kind of strategic game! Sometimes, it's better to just ignore everything and have a private bitchfest in the confessional instead of starting a fight! So, stop being such a jerk Eddie and try being a silent protagonist like, I dunno, Ness!"

Sasha took several more deep breathes, looking incredibly stressed out.

"...You feeling ok Sasha?" Asked Eddie, looking concerned. "And, did you have to be so harsh?"

"I don't know! Maybe I didn't." Admitted Sasha. "But, urrggghhh, I just can't relax! I can't! I… I can't take this island and all of the fighting! You two need to just cool it off!"

"I think all three of you do." Said Alice, rolling her eyes. "How about you all just stop bitching – weird coming from me, I know – and we go out there and hunt the other seven, and we do it in a calm, creepy silence?"

"...I'm ok with that." Said Sasha, sighing wearily.

"Fine by me." Conceded Bishop. "How about you Eddie? Think you can play nice too, _hm_?"

With that, Eddie let out a yell and tackled Bishop to the ground. In moments they were rolling around, punching and kicking at each other.

"NO! Stop it!" Pleaded Sasha.

Alice just shook her head, opening a bottle of water as she watched the fight with dull eyes.

Yelling out many swear words and angry threats, the two boys soon rose to their feet with a few bruises each and took hold of their weapons. In moments, Bishop and Eddie were duelling sword to axe, the weapons clanging with every strike. Both were red in the face, putting their all into attacking the other person, ignoring the heavy rain hitting their faces.

"You're such a bastard! Alliance terminated!" Yelled Eddie, almost striking Bishop on the hip.

"Your game terminated!" Spat Bishop, dodging another axe blow and almost swinging his sword at Eddie's kneecap.

The weapons continued to clang and smash as the pair duelled in the rain, neither of them listening to Sasha's pleas to stop. Eddie paused to catch his breath for a moment, at which point Bishop hit him in the leg and knocked him down to the ground.

"Any regrets?" Asked Bishop, coldly.

In response Eddie threw his axe at Bishop. In response the rich boy dodged to the side and prepared to start hacking away at Eddie, raising his sword.

"NO!" Yelled Sasha.

Grabbing up Eddie's axe along with her own weapon Sasha lunged at Bishop, bringing him to the ground.

"Get off me!" Barked Bishop.

"Stop fighting, both of you!" Exclaimed Sasha, begging.

Alice just shook her head, rolling her eyes at this display. Her eyes went a little wider though when Bishop managed to hit Sasha off of him, knocking her onto Eddie.

"Right. I'm _upset_ now." Scowled Bishop.

Before Bishop could get up, Eddie got to his feet and helped Sasha up. Grabbing up their gear he quickly began to retreat with Sasha in tow.

"Not safe to stay here." Muttered Eddie grimly. "Cut our losses."

"Coward!" Yelled Bishop.

Eddie and Sasha were soon gone. Shaking his head and wiping some of the rainwater off of himself, Bishop grabbed up his fallen backpack of supplies and, sword in hand, headed off in the opposite direction his opponents had ran.

"Lousy common class rabble rousers." Muttered Bishop.

Alice looked in the direction Eddie and Sasha had ran, and then at Bishop as he left the large clearing too. Making her choice Alice grabbed up her stuff and headed off after Bishop.

A few moments later, Uzuri moved out from behind a tree, having been hidden and watching the whole fight. Looking from one duo to the other, she giggled mischievously and quietly followed after Eddie and Sasha.

* * *

 **(Confessional: So much hostility…)**

 **Eddie:** That… could have gone better. I just lost my temper and acted very much in the moment. Sad fact is, losing hold of one's emotions has doomed so many people on Survivor. I sure hope it doesn't doom me. (He looks to the side) Maybe the alliance was too big… for two days, I think Sasha is all I will need.

 **Sasha:** (She is taking deep breaths, looking very upset) Calm, calm, calm Sasha… you only lost two allies after a third lost yesterday… calm… (she starts shaking)

 **Bishop:** Fact is, I was willing to keep this group going, but I can't help but rise to the challenge if somebody goes against me. Oh well, all of us being in one place was bound to fuck things up anyway and it's not like my own conduct is going to hep alliances work in this format. Maybe I'll do better alone?

 **Alice:** Yeah, I know, why the fuck would I of all people stick with _Bishop_ right? Well… I don't want to be alone on this island and he's the better option than Eddie and Sasha are. His life bar is lower than mine and he'd benefit from me being there. I don't need to worry about him attacking me right now. Meanwhile, Eddie and Sasha are a couple – for now anyway – and if we lasted until the final nine… what's stopping them from ganging up on me to quickly end the island? _Somehow_ , Bishop is preferable.

 **Uzuri:** Time to steal some supplies~. Teeheeheeheehee!

* * *

"This is surprisingly kind of ok." Noted Helen.

"Well, you said you weren't joking about having me do this." Chuckled Barney.

Currently Helen, tired out from the walking, lay in Barney's arms as he walked along. Without any difficulty, he easily carried the lithe girl along through the island. They were now out of the massive jungle-esque forest and onto the beach. A cove loomed near, with a very large cave entrance near it.

"You said the ship was in a cove, right?" Noted Helen.

"Aye, I did." Confirmed Barney. "We've been keeping a steady pace to the north, so that ought to be what we're looking for. Once we're in, we check out the ship and take shelter there for the night. It might have a bed or, even better, two beds."

"Perhaps, but the beds might be old, dusty and full of bugs or something." Gagged Helen. "Still, we'll be out of the rain at least."

"Always a bonus!" Said Barney cheerfully.

"Got that right." Agreed Helen. "Guess it's just in that cave then."

Soon enough the pair, both dripping from the rainstorm, entered the cove's cave. There, marooned upon the dry sand, was a massive pirate ship of days long past. It was a Galleon, beached but in good condition from a glance.

"You can really feel the history in the air." Mused Helen. "Ok, you can put me down now."

Barney did so, and the pair approached the ship. Helen looked moderately curious while Barney was full of glee, unable to keep still.

"I guess you can take the boy out of the pirate, but you can't take the pirate out of the boy or something like that." Noted Helen.

"That, and Galleons are like the coolest ships in human history!" Added Barney, beaming. "And best of all, this one is all ours! We're in this cave so no rain, and we'll have further cover in the galleon itself. Compared to everybody else, we'll have a _really_ easy and relaxing night. Gives us better odds tomorrow because, hey, a good night of sleep is an underrated boon."

"So true." Agreed Helen. "So… how do we get in?"

Barney approached the ship, looking it over. Quickly, he noticing a dangling rope.

"We climb." Declared Barney.

"Barney, I stink at climbing." Said Helen awkwardly. "I can't get up that way. Besides… it would be rotted after this long. Even if you can get a few feet up, it'll snap and you'd just fall."

Barney did not heed this and began to quickly work his way up the rope. In only a few moments he had reached the top and got on board the Galleon. Helen just stared.

"Well, I stand corrected." Noted Helen.

A few moments of silence passed.

"Hey, how do I get up?" Asked Helen suddenly.

"Don't worry, I got you covered." Assured Barney from above.

A few moments later Barney hauled over a large wooden plank from the top deck, practically a walkway itself, and let it drop from on the side of the Galleon, creating a path from the sand to the top deck for Helen. Giving a nod of appreciation, Helen carefully made her way up.

"Thank you." Said Helen.

"Think nothing of it." Assured Barney. "So, wanna explore the ship? We might find some gear and have time to plan what happens next. Oh, even better actually! We might find some real treasure!"

"Odds are a million to one." Stated Helen.

"Still a chance then, right?" Said Barney, still cheerful. "C'mon, let's look around."

* * *

 **(Confessional: #FindTheBooty.)**

 **Helen:** (She's inspecting a wall of the pirate ship as she talks) You know, this place actually is pretty fascinating. All the remnants of an era long since passed… intriguing. I know, probably strange to see me this excited, but this is nothing compared to Barney.

 **Barney:** (He sits at the captain's desk, wearing an authentic pirate hat and jacket) How do I look? So nice of Captain Bones over there to let me borrow them. ...I'm just kidding, they were in a closet. (He laughs)

* * *

As nightfall arrived Spider and Opal were sitting on a section of the beach, setting up camp for the night. Having gotten a fire going, Spider sat back and tried to relax. Opal sat next to him, looking tense.

"Looks like nobody 'died' today." Said Opal quietly.

"Seems like it." Agreed Spider. "A good thing, but… we're gonna be here longer for sure. Plus, it's not nightfall just yet. A cannon could fire anywhere from a few hours in the future to a couple of seconds from now."

A few seconds passed by silently.

"Still the top eleven." Noted Opal. "...Thanks for that talk earlier, Spider. It was nice… really made me feel better."

"Any time Opal." Assured Spider. "...Only a temporary solution, huh?"

"Yeah." Said Opal, closing her eyes. "...There might be other robots out there, Spider. I… I don't want you to get hurt again."

"Me neither." Mumbled Spider. "But, if a robot does come near… well, we're armed."

"We were last time and it still almost got you." Stammered Opal anxiously. "And the worst part is… you're getting yourself battered for me, and… and I just know you'd do it again, because that's who you are. You're so selfless, even when it hurts you."

"...Sometimes, sacrifices have to be made." Said Spider, looking at the fire. "I'm not only protecting you, after all. But also..."

"It looks like this island is really hurting both of us. Way more than it should." Said Opal, looking guilty.

"Nobody 'should' ever have to go through pain." Replied Spider, looking up at the stars. "But, I guess that's life. It hurts and then… one day, the hurt stops. Be it by death, or by everything turning out alright."

Spider paused.

"Uh, sorry about that. I get really awkwardly poetic when nightfall arrives. No idea why." said Spider, sheepishly.

In response Opal leaned against Spider and gave him a gentle hug.

"That's ok." Assured Opal. "I'm glad for your company, poetic stuff and all."

The two shared a tired but genuine smile as they sat together, watching the stars.

"I'll take first watch tonight." Offered Opal. "You've done so much to me. Least I can do is make sure, tonight, you get a decent rest."

"...Thanks Opal." Said Spider, gratefully. "But, are you sure-."

"Never been more sure of anything." Said Opal quickly. "You just take a rest. I'll wake you in four hours so we can switch."

With a nod, Spider settled down beside the fire. It wasn't long before he was sleeping. Opal watched him, and picked up her club.

"Tonight, I'll take care of you." Promised Opal.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Hopefully in a good way. I see that club!)**

 **Opal:** (She talks quietly so as to not wake Spider up) Even bodyguards need to be protected sometimes. I'll do my best, you'll see.

* * *

Gasping and wheezing, Quana dragged herself up onto a tall branch and slumped against the tree stump, grasping it desperately. She coughed and choked, exhausted from running.

"This… hurts..." Wheezed Quana. "My throat… burns..."

Coughing and gasping, Quana looked down at the ground. The Brutation from before had quickly caught up and stared up at her snarling aggressively. It sat in place, still staring.

"Guess I'm stuck up here for tonight." Noted Quana, still exhausted. "I could try to shoot at it, but… uh, is that morally alright? I have no idea. Then again, being eaten is also not right… this sucks."

Shaking her head, Quana lay back against the tree and looked up at the sky. Time passed as she watched only the stars and the moon.

"...Ok, enough resting, how am I going to get out of this mess." Pondered Quana, thinking hard. "Well, I'm not running and it can't get me from here. Hmm… maybe taking my time and using the bow and arrow is the best thing I can do."

A moment later, the Brutation backed up and then with a howl charged at the tree, bashing into it headfirst. Quana screamed, almost losing her balance. She managed to stay in the tree, but lost hold of her bow which fell with a clatter down to the ground.

"...Fuck." Muttered Quana, facepalming. "Eep!"

Quickly Quana clung to the tree trunk again. Soon, she moved to lay back against it and sighed.

"What now?" Asked Quana, while silently adding. " _What would Chef do_?"

A moment later a loud fan-fare began to play. Quana looked up at the sky, seeing a gleaming image of Chris' face in the sky.

"Four out of ten." Remarked Quana, giggling.

A moment later Chris' face was gone and the words 'No Fallen Tributes' were shown. The anthem played for a few seconds longer before it ended, and the sky went dark once again.

"...I must wonder, where did they get the immense budget for those kinds of special effects?" Mused Quana. "...Another time."

Quana then gulped, looking down below at the Brutation.

"I have bigger issues." Winced Quana.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Eight legged problems.)**

 **Quana:** I suspect a certain redheaded inventor has a hand in this. Wasn't one eight legged monster enough?! ...Apparently not. Guess I'll just sit here until that thing goes to sleep, or until morning… whatever comes first. (She gulps)

* * *

Imanda walked calmly through the dark forest. None of the sounds of nocturnal animals nor the difficulty of finding her way through the dark phased her. She was somewhat dirty from all the forest exploration, and part of her outfit had been torn to make a headband.

"Halfway done." Muttered Imanda. "Two more days to go… or, three more people to eliminate. I prefer my odds next island if I do the latter."

Imanda yawned, fatigued.

"Time for a rest." Decided Imanda. "Dead leaves for warmth it is."

As Imanda knelt down to start gathering up dead leaves from the ground, she spotted something. Several somethings.

"Footprints." Whispered Imanda, now paying full attention. "How recent? How many? What speed… hmmmm..."

Carefully, Imanda began to analyse the footprints for a minute or two.

"Two sets here. One a size ten, one a size seven. Moving at average pace… time, possibly a few hours ago. No more than four." Noted Imanda.

Looking forwards, Imanda nodded to herself.

"A few hours of rest, and then the hunt continues." Said Imanda, firm in her tone. "After all, the prey will have to sleep as well."

* * *

 **(Confessional: Sweet dreams!)**

 **Imanda:** Guilt and questioning my choices in life can come later. For now, I'm starting to catch up to two of the others… and, I think it's Barney and Helen. Taking either on of them out would help. Maybe even both… (Imanda breaths in, and then out) Calm. Calm.

* * *

"I'm still rather stunned you're willingly tagging along with me when you had the clear option to just go your own way and not suffer any consequences." Stated Bishop, sounding bemused.

"Like I said, at least I know I can fight against you one on one. Two on one with the others, I'd have issues." Stated Alice. "Make no mistake, I still hate your guts."

"I'd expect no less." Replied Bishop, smirking almost fondly.

The pair were walking along through the still ongoing rainstorm, looking for shelter from both the rainfall and from the cold night. Alice shivered, her breath visible.

"I I get hypothermia, I'm suing this show." Muttered Alice.

"Wait in line, I'd do it first. This show doesn't fuck with me, and get away with it." Said Bishop coolly. "Honestly I think the whole show is shady as fuck. It's just that I don't care… but the second it impacts me, you can bet I'm gonna act."

"How very selfless." Said Alice flatly.

"Pfftt, neither of us are selfless, we're focused on our own selves as we should be." Shrugged Bishop. "Hmmm… that cave over there looks awful, but the island is horrendous so it's better than being out here."

"Works for me." Shrugged Alice.

The two quickly took cover in the cave, shivering from the cold. Both were freezing and ehanged a glance, quickly looking away.

"I'm not yet desperate enough to huddle." Sniffed Bishop.

"Same." Muttered Alice. "...We need a fire, now."

A few minutes went by with the two gathering branches, combustible leaves and other such things from around the front of the cave. Soon enough, Bishop used his flint and tinder to create sparks. Both looked immensely relieved and started to relax, slightly.

"So… what do we do now?" Asked Alice.

"We stop freezing to death." Stated Bishop. "Once we do that, we plan the next move."

* * *

 **(Confessional: That move being 'don't die'.)**

 **Alice:** We all know I despise him. That's unlikely to change… but, it also doesn't matter right now. I want to win, so bad… and I know my best chance is to swallow what little pride I have and once again work with this guy. With how freezing I am, and how this island is just… painful, really… well, I kind of don't hate him as much after he started a fire for us? We'll see how this goes. Hopefully without another fist fight, huh? Fingers crossed.

 **Bishop:** Naturally, the sole reason Alice is sticking to me is pure pragmatism. She has no actually care about me. Of course, this suits me fine as I prefer it when alliances, if it even counts a sone, are kept professional and those in them at arms length from one another. Makes it less awkward when one must kill the other's chances of winning. But still… real talk, I actually feel kind of bad over nearly causing her to die. Like… really bad. Perhaps some attempt at social bonding might be a good course of action. (He nods to himself)

* * *

Weary and stressed, Eddie and Sasha came to a stop at the edge of the forest. The shoreline was nearby, and with it the beach that went around the island. Both teens were very quiet as they sat down tiredly and began to set up camp. It was a few minutes before either of them spoke.

"Well… that could've gone better." Noted Eddie.

"...Is that really all you can think to say?" Asked Sasha, looking highly agitated. "That it 'could've gone better'? Well no shit, Sherlock!"

"I get it's been a bad day. It's been bad for both of us." Muttered Eddie. "Still though-."

"No, don't 'still though' me, Mr Lynmoire!" Declared Sasha. "Today, ever since past midnight, I've been strangled, soaked, kept at a constant super high stress level, lost two allies who now might hate me due to your fight with Bishop… and my 3DS is out of battery power! I'm… I'm going crazy, I can't take this!"

Sasha began to breath deeply, looking about ready to hyperventilate.

"This is bad, this is bad..." Shivered Sasha. "That robot might be out there, maybe even watching us… and because you and Bishop couldn't behave yourselves, now it's just us. If the robot comes back, or brings a friend, it could attack us, again! We'd be eliminated, and hurt… or… or..."

Sasha trailed off, very wide eyed. Eddie was silent as he watched his girlfriend freak out.

"...It could be worse Sasha, really." Said Eddie quietly.

"How?" Asked Sasha, sniffling.

"We could both be the bottom two, if this were an island that used the usual voting system." Said Eddie, reassuringly.

Sasha was silent for a few moments.

"Compared to right now that would be welcome!" Yelled Sasha, breathing deeply. "At least there'd be no chance of being strangled, starved or shivering! I can't do it! I… I can't do this!"

"Sasha, snap out of it!" Yelled Eddie, holding Sasha firmly and shaking her a bit. "Calm down, snap out of it! Breath Sasha, breath!"

Slowly, Sasha's breathing returned to normal. Very wearily, she flopped down with a dazed look in her eyes, somewhat breathless.

"...I needed that." Mumbled Sasha. "Thanks for not slapping me, even if it might have been faster."

"I'd never hurt you." Assured Eddie. "But, what was all that about?"

"I think I had a freak-out. A panic attack. Today has been awful." Said Sasha, looking sick. "I was already stressed out. I feel worse now. There's no down time at all."

Her hands shaking Sasha lit up a cigarette and began to smoke, desperately.

"I'm not sure if I can last two more days." Admitted Sasha. "We need to hunt two more down. Fast. Us, or somebody else… just enough to get off of this island. I could have died last season, really. I could've died from that Kim-Bot last night too. I don't like this show anymore. I want to go home, Eddie..."

"Are you saying you want to quit?" Asked Eddie, looking very anxious.

"...No, not really. I guess, well, I didn't expect this much stress." Admitted Sasha. "I'm just pretty upset right now."

Eddie put a hand on Sasha's shoulder as he sat next to her.

"So am I." Said Eddie wearily. "I'm glad you're not gonna quit though. You're tougher than that. Besides… without you, I can't win this game. I need you once we get back to the regular votes or-."

"Enough about strategy!" Yelled Sasha, hands to her head. "Enough I say! Enoughenoughenough! Arrrghhh!"

Once again, shaking, Sasha took a few deep breaths.

"I'm sleeping over there, alone. I… I need to calm down. I wanna be alone." Said Sasha, looking almost pained. "Enough game talk, enough fight talk… I can't!"

Sasha lay down a distance away, settling down quietly. As time passed she began to settle into a miserable sleep. Eddie looked conflicted as he watched her. Sighing, he held his axe close as he stayed awake, standing guard.

"It's dark days, and she's right to feel upset." Conceded Eddie. "But at this point of the game, we can't get distracted. I know Sasha, she can handle it… if we can make it to island six together, we've basically won. Golden Eddie, Silver Sasha."

From behind a nearby tree, Uzuri peered out.

* * *

 **(Confessional: ...Bronze Chris?)**

 **Eddie:** I've always been average. Painfully average. Either that, or just… somebody to laugh at, kind of? Well, not now. It's top eleven, and then top ten… and then, single digits with my old record smashed. Me and Sasha can go all the way and, as a winner… it's not just about the prize, but just showing I'm somebody worth something. The title is just as valuable as the five million. I've been so game focused, I know, but… in the end, it'll be worth it. I just wish Sasha could see that. Plus… she did join in on that fight between myself and Bishop too. But once the season ends and the time for strategy is over, I'll make it up to her. She helps me for thirty two days to win, and I get us a nice vacation in the Bahamas for thirty two days. Sounds fair, right? (He smiles) ...Just gotta watch out for Bishop. Alice too, as it seems she's sided with him, for some reason. I don't know why. (He shrugs)

 **Uzuri:** Hmmm… you know, I feel bad for Sasha. Should I really steal her stuff? Maybe I could steal Eddie's gear? Or, steal Sasha's gear and then replace it with Eddie's? No, wait that's exactly the same as stealing Eddie's stuff… well, I'll just steal something and see how things go.

* * *

Helen and Barney sat at the edge of a bed within the pirate ship, talking to each other.

"Ok, so briefly off topic, how many hundreds of years do you think it's been since this bed was used?" Asked Barney.

"I try not to think about it. After all, it'd be just as long, if not longer, since the sheets have been changed." Replied Helen, gagging a little. "But, my fatigue overrides my dislike of bed bugs. Anyway, tomorrow."

Helen was silent for a moment.

"There are nine others out there still. Somehow, nobody 'died' today. But tomorrow, it's likely somebody will. So do we go out there and hunt, or just stay here where we're safe?" Asked Helen. "I'd say the latter, but I'd rather also not leave it to chance and actions of others. I'd do better with somebody like Sasha on the next island than somebody like Bishop."

"So, perhaps we'd best go out there and hunt?" Agreed Barney. "We could stay here until midday, see if anything happens or any cannons fire in that time, and then we get moving. If all else fails… well, the interns and the producers are probably watching us on camera and controlling traps right? Maybe if we suck up to them a bit we'll be spared?"

Helen just gave Barney a blank look.

"Bad idea?" Chuckled Barney.

"Not so much bad as me having more dignity than that." Stated Helen. "But sure. We'll stay here until midday, then go out there and try to find somebody."

"Got it. Although… I kind of don't want to hunt down Spider and Quana." Admitted Barney. "They're, well, my pals and uh..."

"You three are the most obvious trio ever." Noted Helen.

"I can get them to lay off of you." Assured Barney.

"I don't doubt it." Agreed Helen. "But what if it was you three and me at the top four?"

"Honestly? I don't think the rest of you would be foolish enough to let all three of us get that far. I'd kind of expect you'd just take out one of us three next island at the first chance you all get." Admitted Barney, shrugging.

"...Yeah, I think that's probably how it'd go." Said Helen, nodding. "I'd keep people off of you though. Although, you are making an assumption you three will survive this island."

To that, Barney smirked.

"I have no reason to doubt them." Said Barney, winking.

Barney yawned, and so did Helen a moment later.

"It's been a long day." Said Helen, tiredly.

"Sure has." Agreed Barney. "You can have the bed. I'll take the couch out there. I'll have to stand guard for a bit anyway, just to be safe."

Helen was silent for a moment.

"You did save me from that robot today. You know what, if you lock all the doors and windows first, you can share it with me." Offered Helen.

"You're sure?" Asked Barney, looking surprised.

"You need a good rest too." Said Helen, lightly smiling. "Besides, I'm sure there's something here I can use as a divider between our own sides of the bed anyway."

"Thanks Helen." Said Barney, smiling.

With that, Barney got up and left the room to lock everything up while Helen began to set the bed just right.

* * *

 **(Confessional: No bed bugs here.)**

 **Barney:** So, on the one hand Helen being attacked earlier is bad and so is the possibility of the other nine getting hypothermia from the rain… (He looks uneasy) But on the other hand, we're both getting pretty close right now, and my life bar is still full. I like our odds moving forwards. (He nods, determined)

 **Helen:** I mean… when it comes to bed mates, I could do worse. (She looks to the side) Just pragmatism. Yeah, that.

* * *

 **(Underground)**

* * *

Most of the interns had gone to bed by now, or had at least been able to sleep before they were called up for the night shift. Presently Zita, Xyly, Gary, Andy and Nakia were the only ones awake, each assigned to a control panel of the room. Matthew, looking tired, was giving them instructions.

"None of them 'died' today, so the audience might get bored." Stated Matthew. "If possible, try to keep it interesting with a trap or a Brutation. Just a little something every now and then, nothing too huge that. We're saving the best stuff for the 'finale' if this island reaches day four."

"Xyly asks why can't you just make the system automatic. That way we could actually sleep." Stated Xyly. "Also, no battle axes? Worst Hunger Games ever."

"...Just watch the monitors." Muttered Matthew. "The next group will be here at three. Keep at it until then. Food and drinks are free of charge."

With that, Matthew took his leave and the group were left alone. Nakia walked off on her own to one side and claimed a monitor for herself, while the other four sat together after a few moments.

"So, Hector's gone." Began Zita.

"And my wallet is still angry about it." Added Gary.

"Should've bet on every player like I did." Teased Zita. "Aaaaanyway, we're own to eleven and we've seen all the footage. So, what do you guys think will happen next? Anybody you think won't last much longer?"

"Xyly thinks Spider won't survive, but uh, do not tell Daisy that Xyly said that." Stated Xyly. "I think Alice has a shot though."

"Depends on if Bishop decides to not backstab her." Said Andy. "I think Imanda's got this. She's really on top of things right now."

"I think she's going kind of crazy." Admitted Gary. "Then again, I think everybody left has had those moments before, so what do I know? She could survive."

Zita glanced at the central hologram map of the island. It kept a constant track of the surface and where everybody was at all times.

"Looks like Imanda is only two miles from Barney and Helen. That could be something. Any bets what'll happen?" Asked Zita. "Cash bets, specifically."

"Never again." Said Gary, shaking his head.

"I bet that Uzuri will survive the island. Her, and Imanda." Said Andy confidently. "Uzuri was the first to take out somebody else, and Imanda… I know she's hurting but, um… uh… well, I think she can do this."

There was a silence as the others looked at Andy.

"You've been a little different ever since the Launch Room." Noted Gary. "What happened in there? Know something we don't."

"...I need to use the bathroom." Said Andy, getting up and quickly leaving.

There was a silence as Andy left, but soon it was broken.

"So… I guess we have to release those _things_ Wallace made. I guess the one near Quana is already 'busy', so who should we send one towards?" Asked Zita.

"Xyly would rather we didn't." Said Xyly.

"We have to though." Sighed Zita. "Maybe Alice and Bishop? They'd be likely to fight it off and they're still awake."

"Give them an hour in case something happens in that time, and then do it." Said Gary, taking a soda off of the beverages table. "...This job is really surreal."

"I miss the simple days of yesteryear when this show just made pop culture references and cheeky jokes." Said Xyly, shaking her head.

"Chin up you guys, only ten days to go." Assured Zita. "Plenty of time to make money off of bets. Anyway, looks like it won't be long until Uzuri makes her move. Eddie's getting sleepy."

As the three continued to talk amongst each other about the eleven tributes still standing, Nakia sat alone at her own control panel, looking at the screen.

"Come on Nakia, you've got this." Said Nakia to herself. "Kim can't help you. You gotta help yourself."

Nakia looked at the screen a bit closer, seeing that the Kim and Kasimar bots were starting to move in the direction that Spider and Opal were located.

"...Maybe I can help them too." Noted Nakia, frowning as she looked over the control panel, concentrating. "If we can make the robots chase them then, um… can they be made to run into a tree instead?"

Nakia continued to look over the control panel while often glancing up to check where the robots were. She had an idea.

* * *

 **(Outro)**

* * *

Next to the Pull of Shame stood Winnie and Xaria. The Pull of Shame itself was still and unused, while the two hosts looked to the camera.

"Feels strange, that thing going unused after how much happened today." Noted Xaria. "Eh, no big deal. No like anybody but Chris likes it anyway."

"Better than the Freeze at least." Said Winnie awkwardly, looking off to the side.

"Yeah, but really what isn't?" Asked Xaria. "Oh wait, multiple things on this show. Nevermind."

With a forced giggle Winnie turned back to the camera.

"Day two of the Total Drama Games is over, and with it the twenty second episode! Eleven still remain and, meow, aren't they all tough? Any of them could survive this island, yep! While no cannons fired, this island sure had changed up the status quo a bit!" Remarked Winnie, her glee forced. "Will Eddie and Sasha continue to argue and fight? Will Alice and Bishop be able to do the opposite, and get along somewhat? Can Barney keep up his no damage streak? Will Opal stay safe from harm, with or without Spider? Is Quana truly trapped? And who will be the next tribute to fall? So many questions!"

"And none of them really worth waiting to find out the answer for." Yawned Xaria, looking sleepy as she took out a flask. "But before I drink this very strong coffee, my contract tells me to tell you to tune in next time for the answers. So yeah, that."

Xaria took a deep sip of the coffee as Winnie shook her head.

"My co-star, everybody!" Exclaimed Winnie.

* * *

 **Alice:** 56

 **Bishop:** 45

 **Barney:** 100

 **Eddie:** 48

 **Helen:** 70

 **Imanda:** 35

 **Opal:** 95

 **Quana:** 55

 **Sasha:** 60

 **Spider:** 60

 **Uzuri:** 85

* * *

 **Crystal Dragons:** Alice, Bishop, Barney, Eddie, Helen, Imanda, Opal, Quana, Sasha, Spider, Uzuri

 **Eliminated:** Lavender, VayVay, Irene, Zed, Eleanor, Lankston, Tabitha, Quarla, Paul, Jimmy, Raven, Wallace, Yessica, Rheneas, Hector

* * *

I know, I know... how does an episode of 11 characters end up so long when there's not even an elimination? Good question, I'd love to hear the answer! Hopefully the episode had enough things happen to keep you all engaged despite the lack of an elimination. In fact, remember a while back I said the story had only one non-elimination ep left? Well, this was not it. There _was_ going to be an elimination here originally, but I felt the plot would be better paced and such if it got slightly delayed. That, and the character in question I felt would benefit from hanging in here a bit longer. So, expect more action and such next episode, oh yes. :D Thanks for reading, stay tuned!

* * *

 **Next Time:** Time for another check-in with the daily life of Kasimar and Madeline. Our escaped convict is NOT in a good mood...


	65. Kasimar's Quest 9

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Total Drama.

 **Note:** Yikes… this one took a lot longer than I thought it was going to, honestly. I guess certain real life events and exhaustion kept me stuck. I don't really have an excuse, but all the same, finally got this one done. Let's see what Kasimar has gotten himself and Madeline into this time, shall we?

* * *

 **(Marshes of a river in the wilds beyond Davenport- 671 miles from Toronto)**

 **(Time- 3PM, around the time Eddie and Bishop started fighting)**

* * *

The sun hung in the sky, casting its rays to the surface. It was a very hot day, and the air was humid. The area near the river smelled foul, and Madeline sighed in discomfort.

"You'd think after the sewer this really wouldn't be so bad." Noted Madeline, gagging a little. "Any chance we could get a gas mask next time we're in a town?"

Kasimar responded with an indifferent shrug, not affected by the odour of the river. He looked deep in thought.

"So, that train ride saved us a lot of time. If we can make more money along the way, we could get a train right into Toronto." Said Madeline, smiling at the thought. "Then it's just a walk home. I get home, you get your money. Mission accomplished."

Kasimar snorted, which Madeline took notice of.

"You've been very quiet." Noted Madeline. "Thinking about your… gang?"

"More or less." Said Kasimar shortly.

"...Want to talk about it?" Asked Madeline, sounding concerned.

"Not much to say. They're dead, and I'm angry about it." Said Kasimar, cracking his knuckles, his walking pace quickening. "I get you home, but the mission is not complete. I still need to save White-Out and brutalise those producers. Make them _**pay**_. I was holding back on that show, they have no idea what I could do to them… and now that they have sufficiently pissed me off, I'm all too eager to show those fuckers! That's why I've been quiet. I've been thinking… thinking of all of the ways I can end them."

Madeline paused, looking at Kasimar.

"Um… what have you come up with so far?" Asked Madeline tentatively.

"Well besides the usual explosions and gunfighting, I had a decent enough idea." Assured Kasimar. "I put on spiky cleats and crush them into dust. Then the dust is thrown to the wolves, and then I blow up the wolves! Yahahar!"

Kasimar seethed for a moment, his plan laid out.

"You don't like them, do you?" Noted Madeline.

"Not especially, no." Replied Kasimar, suddenly calm again. "My gang died on their territory. White-Out is their prisoner. Their leader murdered Blood Tooth directly. A tooth for a tooth, or a life I should say."

"It makes sense why you're furious at them. It is wrong. Sick even." Agreed Madeline, stepping over a foul, muddy puddle. "But your gang are not blameless, or even morally grey. You've told me how destructive they are… were. If they'd not been there for their grand revenge scheme."

In an instant Kasimar turned on his heel, looming over Madeline and pointed his knife towards her.

"Stop." Said Kasimar calmly. "I am not in the _fucking_ mood for a morality debate."

After a few tense moments Kasimar lowered his knife.

"Can't even get a rush out of it. What's the point anymore?" Asked Kasimar, twirling the knife in his hand idly as he resumed leading the way. "I just..."

Madeline carefully moved to stand beside Kasimar, an eye to his knife.

"...You just what?" Asked Madeline.

"...I don't know." Said Kasimar simply. "I have no idea what comes next, besides revenge. After that, I don't have a clue."

"You'd go on the run with White-Out?" Guessed Madeline.

"That was the plan." Replied Kasimar. "But, where to? Pretty much nowhere we could get to easily with just two of us. Without a gang, there's nothing much to accomplish. It's a dead end."

Kasimar was silent once more as he continued walking. Idly spinning the chain on his wrist around, he sighed.

"I don't even get why I give a shit. I've been desensitised to death, pain and basically anything that'd make me feel awful for so long. It's how I'm so good at killing after all This is the first time I've felt much of anything besides a glee for carnage in years." Admitted Kasimar. "I'm not some wimp afraid to fight, fuck no. I'll still do whatever I need to so I can get you home, get my money and save my last gang member. But… it's all lost its appeal right now."

"It's normal to feel empty and miserable after the death of a close friend. Some people cry, some people just become very quiet and unsure. I know you claim to have no ability to care or feel, but you're still human Kasimar." Stated Madeline. "I mean, I'm pretty much only alive now because of you, you know?"

Kasimar looked overly thoughtful, pretending to think this over.

"Oh, and a few people died because of me." Mused Kasimar. "Make no mistake, I don't regret all of that. I just have no idea what to do with my life without my gang… none."

"You live in the moment, huh?" Noted Madeline.

"Yep. With my lifestyle, I could die at any moment too." Replied Kasimar. "Ideally, going on Total Drama was gonna get my gang all the funds we'd need to jump ship to a new continent. Maybe Asia, or Europe? Spread out and explore new lands and get what we want from them. Well, that ain't happening. Sure, cheaper with just two, but with only two of us what can we do when we get there?"

Madeline was silent, unsure what to say in response.

"Please ignore this, I'm just – as the internet says – 'venting my issues'. I'll probably be back to my normal self soon." Said Kasimar, shrugging. "Anyway… just a couple hundred more miles to go. After we get past the rivers and marshes, we could get another train. Of course, we'll need more money but I could scam more people or, perhaps rob 'em. Would be easier with more of us though."

As the pair continued to walk across the expansive plains and riverside, Madeline gained a thought.

"Kasimar, how did you form your gang anyway?" Asked Madeline curiously.

"Same way you form anything else. Money and willing people." Said Kasimar idly. "Not hard. I bet that's how your family formed their organisation, right?"

"...True." Admitted Madeline. "Though you told me how a lot of your gang members would have died if not for you letting them into your gang. I just feel like… there's a story to tell there. If you really saved these people, well, maybe you're not the 'complete monster' the show labelled you. More a badass in pain?"

Kasimar just stared back at Madeline.

"...It's a long journey and you're all the company I have. Conversation makes things pass by quicker." Said Madeline awkwardly.

"...Eh, why the fuck not?" Shrugged Kasimar. "So, the gang didn't all come together at the same time. It was a bunch of people over several years. Started with me and Ian… became a lot bigger. It doesn't really feel that long ago that we had our first 'recruits', actually. Though it also feels like a lifetime ago."

"How long ago was it, exactly?" Asked Madeline, curiously.

"Years." Said Kasimar idly. "So, it all started with me and Ian all alone, just making our way through a city – I don't remember which one – to try and find a place away from the pouring rain. But then, we found three guys who would grow to be some of my right hand men for years to come. Good think we got there when we did, because that man sure didn't have anything good in store for them."

While Kasimar began to tell Madeline a more abridged, subdued version of the story… in the front of his mind, the full story began to play out once again.

* * *

 **(Several years ago…)**

* * *

" _Is this rain ever gonna stop? I've almost forgotten what da sun looks like." Said Ian, shivering a little._

" _At least we're free and able to feel any kind of weather." Replied Pokey, recently renamed as Kasimar. "...I miss having a warm bed. But, it's better this way."_

" _Yeah." Agreed Ian. "But we need shelter, or we'll freeze."_

 _The two boys were walking down the gloomy, wet streets of a city. Thunder rung out above from the dark grey clouds that covered the sky, and the pair were shivering. Rain poured down on the empty streets, relentlessly._

" _So empty." Noted Ian._

" _Yeah. Let's do what the rest of the people here did, and get inside a building." Agreed Kasimar._

 _Shivering more, the two youths sprinted down the rainy streets, rounding corners and ducking under cover here and there. Eventually, they came to a pause outside a corner store and took cover at the doorstep. While Ian shivered, his face pale, Kasimar rooted in his pockets and took out a few dollar bills._

" _Forty bucks." Muttered Kasimar. "Not gonna rent us a room in a hotel. We need the money for food."_

"Da guy we sold those antiques too ripped us off." Grumbled Ian.

" _Yeah, but I burst the tire on his car so it evens out." Snickered Kasimar, before sighing. "...We need a plan, or we're gonna freeze to death. Opposite of the Count's death, ironically."_

" _...Hey, over there." Noted Ian._

 _Turning, Kasimar saw a lonely looking orphanage across the street. The gates did not seem to be locked._

" _Ok, that's weirdly convenient." Noted Kasimar. "But, I don't know. They'd ask questions Moony. If we get connected to Nedmund, and what we did..."_

" _It's take da risk, or we freeze." Said Ian, quietly. "Maybe just a few days? Get food, grab some blankets?"_

" _...Maybe not even a few days." Mused Kasimar. "We could be in and out before anybody knows we're there. C'mon, they might have an open window or an unlocked door."_

 _Moving quickly, the soaked boys ran through the gates of the orphanage and around the side of it. Seeing an open window, Kasimar chuckled._

" _Perfect. OK, let's get in." Said Kasimar._

 _Jumping up, Kasimar grabbed the inside of the window pane and hauled himself inside. Reaching back out, he helped Ian get in after him._

" _Finally, out of the rain." Remarked Kasimar._

" _And into da bathroom." Noted Ian._

 _The bathroom was small, and very empty. A tap slowly dripped, and a few towels were stacked up, all just a bit ragged. Beyond that, it was nothing special._

" _Ok, here's the plan." Stated Kasimar. "We dry off, grab supplies and get back out there. We were never truly here."_

" _Where do we go after dat?" Asked Ian._

" _...Well, I always did love the idea of living in a tree-house in an Oregon forest." Admitted Kasimar, almost shyly. "Maybe we can go there?"_

" _Do ya know how to live off da land of a forest?" Asked Ian._

" _I can learn." Assured Kasimar. "Don't underestimate just how strong my will to survive is, Moony."_

" _It sure is mighty." Agreed Ian, quietly. "So, kitchen?"_

" _Exactly." Said Kasimar, approaching the door and listening carefully. "Ok, seems clear. If we're lucky, they might have burgers."_

"And if not?" Asked Ian, sounding nervous.

" _...Carrots." Muttered Kasimar. "Once we dry off, we move out. We cannot be seen."_

 _After a while, having mostly been able to dry off, the still shivering boys exited the bathroom and began to carefully creep along the hallways of the orphanage. Everything was quiet, with no signs of life._

" _Why are orphanages so creepy?" Asked Kasimar. "Like, honestly."_

" _Da fact dead parents are why dey exist?" Guessed Ian._

" _Maybe." Noted Kasimar as they carefully crept along. "Wait, what's that?"_

 _Kasimar paused, straining his hearing._

" _...Hide." Said Kasimar urgently._

 _Quickly, Kasimar yanked a door open and, seeing it was a closet, stepped inside. Once Ian was in, the door was shut silently. The two stood still, listening._

" _Ok you brats, keep it moving!" Barked a voice._

 _Kasimar listened carefully, hearing three scared sounding mumbles._

" _I said move!" Yelled the same voice._

 _A moment later the sound of a crack rung out, along with a scream. Kasimar began to get a cold look in his eyes, full of hatred._

" _What are ya thinking?" Whispered Ian._

 _Kasimar raise a finger to his lips at Ian, and resumed listening._

" _Please, no!" Yelled a young sounding voice._

 _Another crack rang out._

" _Stealing food between hours, inexcusable!" Barked the voice again._

 _The three scared mumbles were near the door, but the angry sounding adult was nearer. Kasimar crept closer to the door and took hold of the handle. Ian gave Kasimar an anxious look, to which he just looked back, nodding calmly._

" _Is it any wonder everybody but you three monsters have been adopted?" Asked the voice, almost directly on the other side of the door. "Petty theft, bad language and now you steal food. This won't stand. A few days the basement with the scorpion should-."_

 _At that moment Kasimar swung the door open as hard and fast as he possibly could. With a loud smash, the owner of the loud noise was silenced without a chance to scream and crumpled to the ground. Moving out of the closet, Ian following behind him, Kasimar gave a disgusted scoff at the fallen man._

" _What is with these people? Grown adults harming the kids in their care." Muttered Kasimar, idly kicking the unconscious man. "Makes you question the logic of how, and why, they got such a job to begin with, right Moony?"_

 _In response, Ian pointed to the three boys. Two of them were of an average size, one blond and one a redhead. The other was a rather overweight brunette, and has a very fresh red mark on his face._

" _...Yo." Said Kasimar, suddenly awkward. "Um… that guy your abuser? Yeah, um, me and Ian were just rolling by, stopped here to dry off. Already dealt with our own abuser a while ago. A month, right Ian?"_

" _Sounds about right." Agreed Ian._

" _So… ok, elephant in the room, what was going on here?" Asked Kasimar. "Um… names?"_

 _The three boys looked amongst each other, as if to decide who would speak first._

" _I'm Omar." Said the larger boy, still very uneasy. "And these are Spencer and Nestor."_

" _Hi." Said Nestor, the redhead._

" _And him?" Asked Kasimar, gesturing to the fallen man._

" _Lord Ericson." Said Spencer uneasily._

" _Why the hell do all these abusers have titles? Like, honestly why..." Muttered Kasimar, shaking his head. "And what was that thing about the basement and the scorpion?"_

 _The three boys were completely silent._

" _Barbarous man, dis one." Shivered Ian. "He's not gonna gonna be happy when he wakes up."_

 _The three orphans stepped away upon hearing this, all afraid. Thinking quickly, Kasimar took hold of the man's left leg._

" _Which way is the basement?" Asked Kasimar. "We don't have much time."_

 _Omar stepped forth to lead Kasimar towards it. Once there, Kasimar opened the door and dragged the unconscious man to the bottom of the stairs, before sprinting up the stairs. After closing the door with a slam, he quickly moved a hallway table in front of the door._

" _That should hold." Noted Kasimar. "Um..."_

 _Kasimar winced, looking at how terrified the three orphans looked at what had occurred._

" _I guess this is all incredibly out of nowhere, right? We just happen to show up and knock that guy out. Yeah, I guess the timing is kinda weird." Noted Kasimar, awkwardly._

" _Very weird." Added Ian._

" _Yeah." Agreed Kasimar. "...But maybe it was fate? Us two, we're on the road and going wherever life takes us next. Nobody has any control over us, anymore. It's hard, but it's freedom. Would… would you guys like to join us? Better than staying here when that guy wakes up again, and it'd be easier to get by with five instead of just two."_

 _The trio looked a little tempted, but nervous._

" _He'll be angry when he wakes up." Said Omar nervously._

" _Really pissed off." Added Nestor._

" _...Maybe, but if you guys come with us then he can't hurt you anymore." Offered Kasimar. "We're, uh, back on the road once we grab food and stuff. If you wanna come, it's a short offer. Didn't expect this was gonna happen, so, uh..."_

 _In moments, the three boys had already agreed and scrambled off to grab their meagre possessions._

" _...I didn't expect dem to agree dat fast, if at all. Dey only just met us." Noted Ian, looking uncertain._

" _I guess it just shows how bad this place must have been if they are that willing to leave it and join us on the road." Noted Kasimar. "Remember that guy mentioned something about a scorpion in the basement?"_

" _Dat's creepy." Muttered Ian, looking anxious. "...Wait, think da scorpion might bite dat guy?"_

" _...Let's not think about it." Decided Kasimar. "We… we have to grab supplies, don't we?"_

 _And so, several long minutes later the five boys – each with a filled backpack – were leaving the orphanage and going back into the rain. Once through the gates, Kasimar headed in a random direction and his four cohorts followed behind him._

" _Where are we going?" Asked Spencer._

" _Hopefully forward." Replied Kasimar._

" _Say… what was your name again?" Asked Nestor. "You didn't say."_

"Oh, um… my name isn't relevant anymore." Said Kasimar, quietly. "Just call me Kasimar. It's all I will answer to."

" _And, you're Ian right?" Omar asked Ian._

" _Yeah, but I prefer being called Moony." Stated Ian._

" _Wait… the law knows you three exist." Noted Kasimar. "Uh… maybe you guys could have some nicknames too. Just so nobody overhears us and makes the connection."_

" _What should we be called?" Asked Omar._

 _By the time the group has reached the city limits, three names had been decided. Omar, Spencer and Nestor were now known as Toxic Mould, Blood Tooth and Fire Reaper._

" _Looks like we're a gang." Noted Ian. "How did dat happen, huh?"_

" _How indeed." Mused Kasimar. "...Twenty miles, and we reach the next town. You guys ready. No backing out now"_

" _Better than what we're leaving behind." Muttered Omar. "That barbarous man. That scorpion in the basement..."_

 _For a while, the five walked along in silence. Eventually though, Kasimar spoke up._

" _...A gang needs a game, right?" Noted Kasimar. "And you, Toxic Mould just gave me the perfect idea. From now on, we'll be the Barbarous Scorpions."_

 _Despite his nerves of what he had done to the man, Kasimar smiled when his four friends cheered in approval._

* * *

"So yeah, that was basically it." Said Kasimar, having told Madeline the abridged version of the story.

"Interesting..." Noted Madeline, tapping her chin. "So, a few questions come to mind. First of all… Barbarous Scorpions, really?"

"What the fuck's wrong with the name?" Scoffed Kasimar. "You girls are all the same. Even _Kim_ , as much as I like her, thought the name was dumb too! Urgh!"

"Oh thank goodness, I was worried that she was stupid." Noted Madeline, exaggeratedly wiping her hand across her forehead. "I just don't think it sounds as awesome and intimidating as you probably intend it too."

"Oh yeah? Then what would you call a gang? Because, you _totally_ look like somebody who would be in a gang." Said Kasimar, flatly.

"Maybe something like Blood Holocaust?" Suggested Madeline. "Makes me sick just saying it."

Kasimar paused. Saying nothing else, he just stormed ahead. Gigging to herself, Madeline followed behind him.

"But wait, you mentioned some Count you killed in your story. You never told me that part before." Said Madeline sounding curious.

Kasimar stayed silent, now smirking a little.

"Oh come on!" Complained Madeline. "Why do you keep doing this? You just make me want to know more!"

"Because I'm a jerk." Said Kasimar, chuckling. "A jerk who allegedly names things badly, but a jerk all the same."

Madeline huffed.

* * *

As the day started to turn into evening, Kasimar and Madeline were still walking alongside the river. Madeline looked tired, while Kasimar seemed more bored than anything else, idly spinning his chain.

"Something the matter?" Asked Kasimar eventually. "Tired already?"

"Yeah. Aren't you?" Replied Madeline. "...Wait, no. Of course you'd not be."

"Yeah, I'm fine for a while longer." Said Kasimar casually. "This is boring. Normally, it feels like any time we do anything that something crazy will happen. Gang attacks, a sewer gator, having to remove your tracker, some crazy guy kidnapping you… honestly, I sort of wish you'd be kidnapped for an hour or two just for some excitement.

"Gee, thanks." Said Madeline flatly. "Oh, while we're at it, I might dress as Princess Peach to really sell it."

"Now you're thinking." Said Kasimar, snickering. "Wait… look."

Up ahead, at the side of the river, floated an airboat. It seemed to be in workable condition. Approaching it, Kasimar glanced around suspiciously.

"...This is convenient." Noted Madeline. "Why is it here though?"

"People must be nearby." Replied Kasimar. "Can't see any buildings though. Must belong to somebody a few miles away. Hmm, seems like it works just fine. No keys, not that I expected somebody would actually be dumb enough to leave them in."

"So, what do we do?" Asked Madeline. "Go find people and see if we can get a ride closer to Toronto?"

"No, we steal the boat." Stated Kasimar, climbing aboard. "This is bizarre levels of contrived good luck, and I've never questioned it when I get a freebie. I know where we're going, more or less. Just a dozen or so miles upriver and then we keep going… that way."

"Well, after robbing a clothing store and all the other crimes I've witness you doing or been involved in… I guess this isn't really a big deal anymore." Admitted Madeline as she got onto the boat too.

While Kasimar worked on hot-wiring the boat, Madeline checked what was onboard. From a wooden chest, there was a bottle of water, some meal bars and a handgun. It was loaded, and more bullets were inside the wooden chest.

"...Why would a boat owner have a gun?" Asked Madeline, sounding uncertain.

"To deal with the wildlife?" Guessed Kasimar. "I don't know, but luckily I also do not care. Now we have a ride _and_ a weapon. This day is looking up."

A minute passed by in silence as Madeline sat at the side of the driver's seat.

"...Is it even possible to hot wire one of these things?" Asked Madeline.

"If it's not, I'll find a way." Stated Kasimar.

At that moment, the engine of the boat roared into life. Cackling triumphantly, Kasimar leapt into the driver's seat. He held out his hand to Madeline.

"...Driver demands gun." Stated Kasimar, chuckling.

Shrugging, Madeline passed the gun over.

"You're better with it anyway." Decided Madeline. "So, I guess we-AH!"

Kasimar had gotten the boat moving with a lurch and Madeline yelped as she lost her balance, almost falling off of the boat.

"I almost fell in the river!" Complained Madeline. "...After the past misadventures, no big deal."

"Exactly." Said Kasimar with a smirk.

With that, the pair became silent as the boat continued down the long river.

* * *

Time had passed, and the sun was almost setting. Kasimar continued to drive the airboat along the river at a good speed, making decent time in the journey. Madeline now sat at the front of the boat, her gaze focused upon the glowing horizon.

"You're quiet." Noted Kasimar after a while.

"...You have an issue with that?" Asked Madeline, curiously.

"Nope. But, it just seems you have a lot on your mind." Stated Kasimar.

"Guess, in that way, we're not too different." Mused Madeline. "I just… really miss my family. I know I'll see them again, I hope, but it's still hard. Then again, your gang was your family and only one is left, so can I really complain?"

"So long as you have vocal cords it would appear that, yes, you certainly can." Remarked Kasimar.

"You know, after your rage rampage in the field a few days back you've been taking the whole thing… oddly well." Noted Madeline.

"I just don't like to let anybody see me cry." Replied Kasimar, shrugging.

The silence continued for a while.

"So, who ended up winning Letterama?" Asked Kasimar casually.

"Huh?" Said Madeline, glancing back at him. "Don't you know?"

"Prison." Reminded Kasimar.

"Oh… it was VayVay. Kind of an unexpected result." Explained Madeline. "Really came down to the wire, her against Rheneas."

"Fuck!" Cursed Kasimar. "She beat me, she beat Rheneas… I feel worthless, honestly. I can't even beat a hippie."

Kasimar took a few deep breaths, and sighed quietly.

"Since I do not know anything about what happened after my arrest, how high did Kim rank? She end up alright?" Asked Kasimar. "For that matter, what the fuck was bugging Tabitha so much and making her so whiny?"

"The former… uh… you'd be happier not knowing." Decided Madeline. "She's kinda fine now though, I _think_? The latter, turns out her parents were highly abusive. All came out on TV, it was insane."

Kasimar started to smoulder, looking angry.

"The single line you can't cross, abusing your own children." Scowled Kasimar. "If they're not in jail, killing them is now somewhere lower down on my to-do list."

"Oh, they are." Stated Madeline. "Gerald and Payton Barrington are not getting out for a very long time, if ever."

"...Eh, might kill them anyway." Mused Kasimar. "And this season is a mystery. All I know is my gang are _fucking dead_ , Jimmy was there and Rheneas was involved somehow? How much did you see? Catch me up on my 'old friends', could you?"

"I only saw the first episode from my cell where I was being kept. A guard was watching it." Said Madeline, turning back to watch the setting sun. "Not much to tell, I don't really like the show that much."

"...Fancy that, neither do I." Said Kasimar dully. "Ok, hang onto something, looks like there are some gators ahead."

"...Why can they never be logs?" Asked Madeline, jumping up and quickly moving herself beside Kasimar.

Kasimar didn't respond. Instead, he just cackled as he turned the airboat's speed to maximum, taking a firm hold of Madeline to stop her falling overboard.

The alligators further up the river saw the boat coming at a high speed. Before they could react, the boat sped right through them, bashing several out of the way. With hisses of pain and anger, the gators began to make their way after the boat, swimming fast.

"So, ever wanted some alligator skin shoes?" Asked Kasimar, casually, as he looked over the handgun.

"...No." Said Madeline flatly.

"Your loss." Shrugged Kasimar.

With a growl, an alligator started to make at attempt to climb onto the airboat. Without a moment of pause, Kasimar shot it right between the eyes.

"I figured I'd just keep things simple." Stated Kasimar..

Before Madeline could respond, more alligators started to climb aboard the boat. One snarled at her, looming very close, making her yelp and jump back from it.

"I never knew alligators were so good at climbing aboard boats going at full speed." Noted Kasimar. "Guess you learn something every day."

Several bullets later and the alligators seemed to be thinking twice about climbing aboard. With eight of them now dead, the rest started to leave the area. Without further attacks, Kasimar drove the airboat along the rest of the river without incident.

"Not as big a fight as I'd hoped for." Muttered Kasimar.

"Well, I'd say not being eaten alive by alligators is a good thing." Stated Madeline. "But, I'm funny like that."

"When I feel shitty, stuff like battles and conflict are a great distraction." Replied Kasimar. "Ok, I think is where we should get off."

Kasimar slowed the airboat until it came to a halt at the riverbank. Getting out of the boat, he looked at the sky. Stars were now starting to appear.

"We keep on going until the moon is above us. That'll be when we stop for the night." Decided Kasimar. "Come sunrise, we search for a town. We'll be needing more food and water soon."

"Sure will." Agreed Madeline, a hand to her gut. "Only just starting to realise how hungry I am."

Shrugging to himself, Kasimar tosses her a meal bar.

"I'm more used to hunger than you are anyway." Stated Kasimar. "...Don't look into it too deeply."

"Oh, I won't." Assured Madeline. "Thanks. To think, I once felt afraid of you. Now look at me, enjoying your company like I am."

"...Seriously?" Asked Kasimar, sounding genuinely surprised.

"Yeah, seriously." Said Madeline, nodding. "I've gotten used to you. Honestly, it's going to feel _weird_ when we go our separate ways."

"Unless we never make it, or I get arrested by your folks." Muttered Kasimar. "Still a concern of mine, kinda."

"If you feel uneasy, just hide in the hedge-maze for a bit. I'd go in, get the promised money – or, something worth that much if that works better – and come back to give it to you." Offered Madeline. "I won't tell anybody where you'd be going. Think of me as..."

Madeline paused, tapping her chin."

"...As a sort of secret keeper." Decided Madeline. "I can keep a secret, no problem."

"Good. Sure hope you keep a secret better than the last guy who couldn't." Remarked Kasimar.

"...More elusive backstory?" Guessed Madeline.

Kasimar just laughed for a few moments.

"Bingo." Said Kasimar, turning away from Madeline. "No evidence we were here remains. Let's go."

* * *

Hours later, it was the dead of night. A campfire had been set up in the middle of a massive field. As the moon and stars gleamed from above. Madeline was sleeping by the fire, curled up, while Kasimar remained awake with his gun in hand. Currently he was looking over a map that had been on board the airboat.

"Ok, we're here." Noted Kasimar. "So tomorrow, we go that way. Once we find a town, just take a train North-East for as many miles as we can afford. Seems easy enough."

Nodding to himself, Kasimar stuffed the map into his pocket. As he lay down, he smirked to himself.

"Me and White-Out are gonna be filthy rich." Said Kasimar. "Not sure what life we'll ever have, but it'll be a rich one."

Kasimar's smirk then turned very unnerving.

"More of a life than those who have him captive. They're gonna _**die**_." Hissed Kasimar, clenching his fists.

Eventually, Kasimar tried to settle down.

"What do I do now?" Asked Kasimar, after a while.

As Kasimar started to drift off, gun in hand, a thought occurred to him.

"...Better figure out a way to get us past the Canadian border unseen." Frowned Kasimar, sitting up. "That might be an issue if I cannot work it out ahead of time."

"Mrrrmmm, you say something?" Asked Madeline, stirring from her spot by the fire.

"...Nothing that can't wait until morning." Stated Kasimar.

Madeline settled back down, and Kasimar tried to do the same. With thoughts of his gang and their grisly deaths, Kasimar knew it was going to be a long night ahead of him.

* * *

A gang leader without a gang is a guy lacking a purpose, or a least it seems that way to Kasimar. Another question of his past answered, but many more still remain to be given some kind of answer… will he talk, or stay quiet? We might see next time this duo pop up. In any case, trouble lurks ahead!

* * *

 **Next Time:** The Games continue, and while the 'Arena' is wet from the rainstorm, a fire is brewing, and it only needs one spark...


	66. CH 23, PT 1: The Spiral

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Total Drama.

 **Note:** It's November 13th, and that can only mean one thing! Or at least, one thing relevant to this story you're reading. It's the seven year anniversary since TDL1 first began so long ago. Boy, how the time flies, huh? And, of course, what better way to cerebrate the anniversary than with an update? I think this one came out really well, but you guys can be the judge (and jury, and executioner) of that. Let the Games continue!

* * *

Thick rainclouds had gathered over The Pirate Grotto, sending a downpour upon the island. As thunder rumbled, the surface was quickly becoming soaked. Beneath the surface though, all was warm and dry. While some of the interns worked on the control panels, Winnie and Xaria stood in front of the camera to give the recap. Currently, they spoke in hushed voices while the cameraman, Oscar, checked the camera over.

"So, any updates on Eleanor?" Asked Winnie quietly. "We've heard nothing in days."

"She's stable, that's all I know." Replied Xaria. "Jimmy is always by her side. Eleanor is asleep almost all the time, and nobody has really gotten anything out of her yet. Rheneas is also tight lipped. Whatever happened, it was _bad_ and understandably neither want to talk about it yet."

"It was only a few nights ago. It's still really fresh trauma." Gulped Winnie. "Can't we call in their families, or some amazingly talented therapists?"

"Can't. All the signal is completely dead. All died shortly after they were rescued." Said Xaria, looking off to the side. "Until it comes back on, we're locked off from the mainland and therefore the outside world. Trina said she'll look into it and see what she can do. If she can't… well, Max or Wallace could probably get it working again, right?"

"I guess so. I just… I just wish this never happened." Said Winnie, looking sick. "Xaria, I can't take the guilt! It's hurting me so much..."

Xaria put a hand on Winnie's shoulder.

"Me too." Admitted Xaria. "But we can't do anything now, except wait for those two to get medical treatment and feel ready to talk. However we feel, we still have a show to put on."

"...This show stinks." Muttered Winnie, her a tone a mixture between pouty and miserable.

"I've been saying that since the first day I ever got here." Stated Xaria. "Knew I was right."

"I'll just add in, I think you have valid reasons to be upset Winnie. Given what's happened, if I were in charge I'd suspect filming and, if not postpone the show itself, at least cease the game until things get under control again. But considering the insanity of the past two seasons that didn't stop the game… well, if a gigantic spider monster won't do it, what would?" Asked Oscar. "Xaria's right. You can feel sad, but we can't do anything. We just have to keep going… and, keeping filming."

"In that case… let's get filming." Said Winnie, forcing a smile. "I'm ready."

With that, Oscar turned on the camera and gave the girls a hand signal, prompting them to begin.

"Hi there everybody, welcome back to the show you all know and love! Last time on Total Drama Letter Starz things really went bump in the night. Boo!" Exclaimed Winnie, making a scary face. "Under the cover of spooky and dark darkness-."

"Dark darkness? That's not redundant at all." Said Xaria flatly.

"Ssshh!" Pouted Winnie. "At night, three robots went on the hunt for tributes. Each made in the image of Kasimar, Kim and Nakia, they caused some chaos for those on the island, meow! Some like Quana and Uzuri were lucky enough to not encounter them, but others were not so lucky. Barney got a rude awakening by the Kasimar-Bot and almost got caught, Spider took quite a beating… but, um, Opal saved him, yep! Meanwhile, Sasha got a throwdown and a chokedown too from the Kim-Bot, but remains in the game thanks to Alice. The Nakia-Bot may lay broken in the swamp, but two are still roaming around the island even as we speak."

"Yeah, and when morning arrived one of them almost got Helen, though Barney managed to save her whilst staying as the sole player with his lifebar still intact. With them together again their odds are looking up, and the chances of them boning with anybody else are down." Remarked Xaria. "Among the highlights that day included a fight between Uzuri and Imanda, ending with Uzuri having to flee the Chrisucopia. After that, Quana got a bit 'tied up' when she fell into one of Imanda's rope traps. The survival skills these guys show are truly amazing. Like, oh my gosh. Not. Imanda's going nuts, it must be said… I'm impressed."

"Quana escaped though!" Added Winnie, forcing some cheer. "The Career pack also ran into more issues. Tempers were high between Eddie and Bishop due to some firm words the night before and the pouring rain plus the inability to reach the Chrisucopia supplies only made it worse. Despite Sasha's attempts to make them behave and Alice's lack of egging Bishop on the boys broke out into one massive battle. After much pounding and pain, the Career pack split with Alice and Bishop going one way, and Eddie and Sasha going another. Sad stuff… but, uh, at least Spider and Opal had a nice talk. It was all about the love Opal and Zed share, awwwwww!"

"Speaking of love, can Barney just save us all some time and ask Helen out so more storylines can start or something? It's taking forever!" Exclaimed Xaria, throwing up her arms a little. "Still, the two made it to the pirate ship to the north of the island and have taken shelter within. For them, a peaceful night seems certain. But not everybody got that lucky. Spider is stressed and it's up to Opal to guard him tonight, while Quana got attacked by squirrels earlier in the day and now is stuck up a tree with a Brutation blocking her from escaping. Eddie and Sasha are still at odds, with Uzuri laying in wait to steal their gear. And the rest are still out there too, all very wet and miserable. Basically what I am saying is this show is kind of messed up, why are you condoning this, hmm?"

"I guess some questions just can't be answered." Said Winnie, forcing a giggle. "But some questions might be answered in this episode, meow! Like, will Eddie patch things up with Sasha or make her _really_ lose her temper? Can Alice and Bishop function as a duo… or even just not hit each other for a little while? Will Quana escape the Brutation? Can Opal protect Spider, and can he protect her as well? Will Barney ask Helen that super important question? And who will be the next tribute to fall? Find out right now on Total Drama Letter Starz!"

"And that's a wrap." Said Oscar, turning the camera off.

"Good." Said Xaria, shaking her head. "Why can't we just do these at sunrise? We're underground so nobody is gonna realise that it'd be once the night is over. Anyway, that's wrapped up. Now, wrap your arms around me while I try to sleep off the mess that was today."

"You're the boss." Chuckled Oscar, saluting.

As Xaria and Oscar walked away, talking quietly to themselves, Winnie cast a guilty look up at the ceiling and to the surface above it.

"Good luck up there guys, you'll n-need it." Whispered Winnie, gulping.

* * *

(Theme song, I wanna be famous)

* * *

 **(Surface)**

* * *

Alice and Bishop sat close to a fire made within a cave. Both were shivering, the rain pouring and the wind howling outside. Both looked miserable, but determined.

"Just two days of this crap left." Muttered Alice. "Two days of this shit, and we can move on. I don't care how bad the next island is, at least we won't freeze to death."

"Now you see why I've been complaining over this island." Said Bishop, shivering. "Yes, I'm spoiled and rich, and obviously am not used to this… but even so, what were they thinking throwing us into this kind of format? They're lucky the two young ones are already out. They'd probably die for real on this island. This is a disaster waiting to happen."

"I'm amazed nobody has been seriously hurt yet. Oh wait, Sasha was about a second away from that before I saved her." Noted Alice. "...So, who are we seriously hurting tomorrow."

"Eddie, if we come across him. I'm rather pissed off at him right now." Said Bishop, frowning. "Plus, he's good at strategy and has his alliances that could do damage. I want him gone before that becomes an issue again. If not him… well, does it matter? We can't choose who to hunt. We'll just find people when we do."

"I guess you're right." Admitted Alice. "Brrrrr, this is so _cold_."

"I would suggest we huddle, but I think neither of us are going for that." Noted Bishop.

"Never." Confirmed Alice. "... _Never._ "

"Is there an echo in this cave with us?" Asked Bishop flatly.

After a short silence Bishop let out a sigh.

"Ok, look." Began Bishop. "Clearly, we hate each other. Or at least, heavily dislike. But, we're working together out of pragmatism. You willingly followed me after the group split, so I can only assume it will be for the rest of this island. But… we're both gonna have issues if we just let what happened on Banishment Bay keep on brewing and getting worse. If we end up fighting, one of us loses and the other will have almost zero energy in their life bar. By all means, get mad as shit at me and cuss me out. Get it out in the open. Long term, it'll help both our odds of winning."

"I don't… know what to say." Said Alice, looking out at the rain. "I nearly died. Crushed into a pile of gore. Sure, you saved me, but you threw me against that ancient statue to begin with. But, it was my fault really wasn't it?"

"...Uh, how do you figure that?" Asked Bishop, blankly.

"Well, I started the fight by tackling you over." Muttered Alice. "I couldn't just keep it to insults, or ignore you. I nearly lost my life because of my own anger issues. Not that you helped with what you were saying to me, at all. But I know how the law sees it. I threw the first punch, and therefore whatever comes after that is my own fault. Urgh, mom and dad are right, I am a screw up."

Bishop paused, considering his words.

"A foreword, I suck at comforting people. But I was out of line myself. I don't even know why we keep this hatred going. Maybe because it's been fun to go at each other? I don't mean all the things I say, you know. I don't mean I like you, but I don't really think you're… what was it I said? Worthless?"

"Pretty much. That and no matter how hard I try I will never be anything as I am from a poorer background." Muttered Alice. "That… _angers_ me."

"The bruises I still have make that clear." Remarked Bishop. "...Honestly Alice, I am very aware you are hard working, and that you have a lot of potential. I didn't mean most of what I said, I just like getting under people's skin. You tend to give as good as you get, it's always been that way. We both argue viciously, we both give and receive a ton of hate, we storm off and on some level enjoyed it. Clearly though, this isn't the case anymore. So… a first for me, I will apologise for what I did. And so, I am sorry."

Alice just quietly gave a nod, drawing up her knees.

"It's fine." Said Alice quickly. "Just… all the pressure to succeed. All the hobbies cut off for study focus. All the times being told I need to get better and smart. Being ignored for a month after I lost last season. The idea of everything being for nothing, because my family is kinda poor… that hurts. To top it off, being crushed to death as well. What a pathetic end..."

Bishop paused, silently groaning.

"I am bad at being good. Only good at being scathing." Stated Bishop. "I say this partly for my own chances in this game as I need you, but I say it also to make you feel better. I think you have all of the skills you need to be anything you desire. Your main issue is just you lack social skills, mainly because if I am right about this… your parents cut you off from having a social life so you could study, correct?"

"All true." Muttered Alice.

"Well then it's their fault you lost right? It's a game of strategy and social skills. They literally robbed you of having social skills, so what were they fucking expecting?" Asked Bishop flatly. "Your parents strike me as unreasonable common folk. ...Oh let me guess, are you Tabitha 2.0?"

"Fuck no, they've never hit me. It's not _that_ messed up." Shrugged Alice. "It's just a _**lot**_ of pressure and I may or may not completely hate them. Why am I even talking about this?"

"So we can try to work together as a proper alliance, I guess." Replied Bishop. "You've been really different since that night on Banishment Bay, and it's better to just get it all out. Helps me, helps you, everybody wins. Granted only one of us will in the end, but let's not focus on mere technicalities like those."

"This has got to be the most civil we have ever been with each other." Noted Alice. "...I just want to _be_ something. Somebody of worth. All this… everything, leading to nothing and a possible dead end job or death? The idea is scary. Kinda made me totally lose it. Urgh, why did I have to be banished that night., dammit"

"Because somebody out there who controls our lives must really hate us." Snarked Bishop. "...Ok, I'll say it now. I'm willing to end our conflict in a stalemate. I know you hate me, and I am not fond of you, but if we keep things going as is we'll both lose."

"You mean if you keep it going. I've already said I'm dropping it." Said Alice coldly.

"Then, for once, I will follow your lead." Stated Bishop. "I'll not fight you, be it physical or verbal. We'll work as a team. It's our best chance."

"Right. I understand pragmatism." Said Alice, briefly shaking Bishop's hand. "Though, with us being all open like this and not really able to talk in-depth about who to hunt down… I did have a question. One I know you have an answer to."

"...Against my better judgement, what is it you want to know?" Asked Bishop, somewhat curious.

"When we were on the boat coming back from Banishment Bay, I heard you and Zita talking about something. Now, normally I do not care about gossip..." Began Alice. "But it's been on a mind a little. Apparently there was some kind of a secret she saw in your permanent record file behind the scenes and you were 'once like me'. Given how much we have battled and hated each other before I called it quits, I am curious as to how we might have common ground besides the fact we're both pretty negative."

Bishop froze, looking a mixture of uneasy and thoughtful.

"You guys may have been quiet, but I never stopped listening." Stated Alice. "So, if we're gonna work together for the long haul, or this island at least, we ought to get along and understand each other, correct? Perhaps the fact you were 'once like me' might give us something to relate on? So… what did Zita mean?"

"...It's a long story." Stated Bishop, shortly.

"I have time. We're not leaving the cave any time soon." Shrugged Alice. "So many people on this show like to spend thirty solid minutes talking about their backstories Why not you?"

"Well, unlike most people on this show... the fact that millions of viewers from around Canada, America and many other countries will be watching me at all times kind of makes me not want to reveal my biggest secrets. I'm funny like that." Said Bishop, rolling his eyes. "I mean think about it. On one hand, to give you an example, Tabitha admitted her own issues… but, how exactly is being abused going to count against her if people hear it? If anything, if gains sympathy of the crowd. Now me on the other hand, I'm not suffering a tragic past of abuse nor betrayal. I'm not a man with an awful home life or a condition that makes it hard to live or keep control. I'm not dying of an illness, unless annoyance at great idiocy counts. I'm not a criminal hiding some kind of awful deed, and I'm not going to pretend like I am suffering from anything. Because, I'm not."

"Then what is it?" Asked Alice, now looking more curious. "Because when you put it that way, it doesn't seem like anything notably bad."

Bishop looked out at the rain as he warmed his hands by the fire.

"Let's see how well we work for the day ahead." Stated Bishop after a few moments of silence. "If we can work as a proper unit and make some sort of progress, then I'll tell you my tale this time tomorrow."

Bishop then lightly chuckled to himself.

"I'm telling you though, if you are expecting me to talk about something Freudian and sad, you're gonna be disappointed." Said Bishop, before taking hold of his sword. "I'll take first watch. I'll wake you in two hours."

"If you attack me, I'll take you down with me." Warned Alice as she tiredly lay down.

"I don't doubt it." Stated Bishop. "That's why I won't try. It's not worth it."

* * *

 **(Confessional: Never stopped you before...)**

 **Bishop:** As I've mentioned previously, I was recruited for the show. Now, part of me wonders… if others were recruited, did those in charge deliberately seek out people who have backstories? They failed with me, but still… how do so many of us have these tales of woe? I mean, technically everybody alive does, but come on! The cheesiness is so thick you couldn't cut it with any kind of knife! (He shakes his head) The ridiculous and unlikely number of sad pasts aside, I feel secure at the moment even with how shit this Godforsaken island is. I just think it's ironic I am saying this, and yet my only ally is Alice. Who saw that coming?

 **Alice:** I don't even know why I asked Bishop about his life off-show and whatever it is Zita alluded to. How does it effect me? It doesn't, and it's not like I have any interest in how Bishop feels emotionally.. Do I just want to feel better about myself? I don't know. I don't know shit about psychology. I guess the fact after what happened in the past, and now we're working together… maybe I just want to try and get along so the incident will not repeat. I don't know what the rest of this island will bring, but I just know it's _freezing_ … (she shivers) I'll give Bishop one thing, he can make a good fire.

* * *

Covered from the rain due to sleeping near a vast tree were Eddie and Sasha. Both shivered as they slept, clearly uncomfortable. While Eddie was silent, Sasha seemed to be having a nightmare.

"No, no please… not the fire, no.." Mumbled Sasha, scared from within her slumber.

As the pair slumbered, they were not alone. Giggling mischievously, Uzuri snuck in from behind a nearby tree shrouded in the dark of nightfall. A flash of lightning illuminated her for a moment, and then all was dark again.

"These two sure are deep sleepers." Noted Uzuri. "Ok, here I go…"

Looming near the sleeping couple, Uzuri knelt next to Eddie and carefully reached for his bag of supplies. Without any difficulty, she took hold of the backpack that lay beside him and yanked it up, quickly turning to leave.

"You told me to step up my game, and I'm glad you did." Said Uzuri, smiling. "Sleep well."

As Uzuri turned to leave the clearing Sasha screamed in fright, sitting right up. She trembled, taking a few deep breaths.

"Oh, what a horrible dream." Shivered Sasha, looking scared.

As Sasha trembled, alert and startled, she saw Uzuri.

"...Hello." Giggled Uzuri, looking sheepish.

"Hey! Come back here!" Yelled Sasha as she scrambled to her feet.

With a yelp, Uzuri dashed off into the darkness of the rainy forest as fast as she could go, Sasha in hot pursuit.

"Can't slow down, Eddie needs those supplies." Muttered Sasha, sounding highly stressed.

Uzuri jumped over logs, ducked under branches and ran through thick overgrowths of wet plants, trying to evade her pursuer. But Sasha was able to mostly keep pace with her, even as she started to grow more and more tired.

"You can't run forever!" Yelled Sasha. "You're not Sonic!"

"I only gotta run for two days!" Replied Uzuri cheekily. "That's when we switch islands, silly!"

"Come on, please!" Begged Sasha.

Uzuri didn't respond. She kept running, starting to widen the gap between her and Sasha, who was now wheezing louder and looked like she was going to be sick.

"How are you… so fast?" Panted Sasha.

"Sugar!" Exclaimed Uzuri.

Uzuri leapt over a puddle on the ground and rounded a corner, blazing past several trees. Sasha meanwhile tripped in the puddle, falling over face first.

"Ouch." Muttered Sasha.

Tired out and cold, Sasha wearily got to her feet. Frowning, she saw her lifebar had lost three points. Sighing, she looked around.

There was no sign of Uzuri. With a moan of pain and a shake of her head, Sasha headed back the way she had come from.

Meanwhile, a distance ahead Uzuri looked guilty for how Sasha had fallen over. Running through another overgrowth of hedges, she frowned.

"Maybe that was a bit naughty of me." Noted Uzuri. "But I need this gear an-WHOA!"

With a yelp of alarm, Uzuri slipped on the suddenly greasy ground and tripped over. Immediately, she tripped through the last part of the overgrowth and started to roughly tumble down the large, steep hill at the other side of it. Several long moments of pained yells and alarmed squeals followed before Uzuri reached the bottom, hitting into a large rock leg first.

"Owwwwww!" Wailed Uzuri, clutching her leg with both hands. "Owww ow-ow-ow!"

A fair distance away from her, Sasha wearily made her way back to Eddie. He yawned, looking up as he approached.

"What happened?" Asked Eddie, looking uneasy. "...Sasha, where are my supplies?"

"...Uzuri stole them." Said Sasha quietly. "I tried to stop her, but I'm not very athletic and then I tripped, and she got away and-."

"What!?" Yelled Eddie. "You…. You lost her?! But she's so tiny, she's not physically gifted at all!"

"I tried Eddie, I really did!" Insisted Sasha. "I just woke up from a nightmare and-."

"Most of our food and water was in there!" Groaned Eddie, punching the ground. "Great, just great. I wish you were as fast as Sonic sometimes."

Scowling, Sasha huffed as she turned her back on Eddie.

"Yeah? Well… I wish you were as sweet as Cream! You used to be! What ever happened to that boy I fell in love with?!" Barked Sasha, looking pissed off. "If you need me, I'll be sleeping over there. That means, do not need me!"

Sasha stormed off, switching and shaking. Eddie watched her go and lay down, sighing.

"This is the worst island yet." Muttered Eddie.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Gravity, humanity's oldest foe!)**

 **Uzuri:** (She is laying on the ground, looking to be in great pain while the rain falls upon her) This really, _**really**_ hurts. Owwwww…

 **Eddie:** The game is always changing. I knew that from day one. ...But now, well… urrgh, dammit! My supplies are gone, the group is split, me and Sasha are still arguing and her life bar went down a bit more because she got careless! (He roars out in great frustration) Get me off this island!

 **Sasha:** GET ME OFF THIS ISLAND! (She covers her face and screams)

* * *

 **(Underground)**

* * *

Andy and Gary were asleep at their monitors, unable to stay awake. Zita and Xyly glanced at them and then returned their gaze to the monitor.

"Think we should have gotten them some coffee?" Asked Xyly, latte in hand.

"Probably. Well, not a big deal, right?" Noted Zita, sipping from her own mug of coffee. "We can handle this together. Pretty much all the campers are sleeping anyway, so we don't really have to do much of anything. Who would stay up to watch this?"

"Well, the average Total Drama fan most likely would." Stated Xyly seriously.

"...You know, I can't say you're wrong." Admitted Zita. "So, we still gonna send that Brutation at Alice and Bishop?"

"Xyly sees no reason to. The rain and the tension is already making it hard enough." Stated Xyly. "On that note, we should leave Uzuri as she is. She's in trouble, even without interference."

"Yeah… ouch." Winced Zita. "Good thing these guys are gonna be getting full medical care once the island is over. Wonder how they'll do on the next island if their injuries persist though."

"Not very well." Remarked Xyly, setting her latte down. "So, we both saw it... Alice mentioned you saw something in Bishop's file -."

"Xyly, I can't talk about that. Not only is it probably illegal, and I know that's rich coming from me, but leaking personal stuff like that is shitty. I only checked the file because I was told to." Stated Zita firmly. "The sole person who can speak of it is Bishop himself. I cannot say more than that."

"Xyly understands. She was just curious." Said Xyly, dropping the topic. "...I still say the lack of any battle axes is a travesty to these Games."

"Xyly, dearest viking… if the Hunger Games were real, you'd probably be the winner of them by sundown of the first day, at latest." Giggled Zita.

Xyly and Zita laughed, turning their gaze back to the monitor.

Over at the other side of the control room Nakia sat alone, looking at the monitor. It showed Opal and Spider, the former standing guard with a club and the latter sleeping by the fire.

"I won't let anything get near you, I promise." Vowed Opal, glancing at her sleeping friend.

"Awwwww, that's so sweet." Whispered Nakia, eating some of the popcorn in the bowl she held. "Just like mommy's old romance movies but even more realistic and without romance. I might even cry, it's so sweet."

Eating another handful of popcorn Nakia continued to watch Opal keeping guard over Spider and occasionally saying nice thing. The monitor beeped, gaining her attention.

"Huh?" Muttered Nakia, confused. "What's that?"

Looking at the island map on the monitor, she could see that the Kim-Bot and the Kasimar-Bot were both closing in on Opal and Spider where they were marked on the map, ready to cut them off from both sides.

"Oh, that's not good. Worse than a damaged teddy." Gulped Nakia. "If both those robots attack Opal… oh, and Spider's nose will break worse too! What do I do…?"

Nervously, Nakia began pressing random buttons and bringing up several options for traps and weather effects. Seeing nothing useful, she groaned.

"Where's the stinking manual?" Asked Nakia in frustration. "It might be miles away, ugh!"

Nakia then noticed a book, titled 'Control Panel Manual', right next to where she was sitting.

"...Oh." Noted Nakia, looking embarrassed. "Yup, I'm dumb."

Opening the book, Nakia began frantically skimming through it. Yelping, she dropped the book twice in her hurry.

"Darn it!" Huffed Nakia. "Poop!"

Soon enough, Nakia came to the page she needed soon enough.

"How do I read this? The words are so big and the next is small and… urrgggh!" Groaned Nakia, thumping her fist onto the table. "Come on brain, work!"

After several long moments of trying to read the manual despite her stress, Nakia managed to succeed in her efforts.

"Hmmm, to override robots and related mechanical traps press the purple button and type in the kill code." Read Nakia. "Kill code is 'Hashtag Drama'. ...Why is all this overriding stuff so hard!? They should've just mentioned the purple button in the first place."

Looking up at the screen, Nakia gulped. The robots had almost reached their targets. Opal had now noticed them.

"No, no! Stay away!" Yelled Opal, looking frightened. "I have a club and I'll break you like I broke the other one, buckos!"

Frowning at that memory Nakia quickly slammed her fist onto the purple button and typed in the code. The two robots instantly jolted where they stood and were then still. As Nakia glanced at the manual again Opal looked puzzled.

"...Eh?" Said Opal, raising an eyebrow. "Um… alrighty then, killing time!"

Opal approached the one armed Kim-Bot, uncertain as she readied herself to smash it. As she reared back to swing, Nakia read part of the book.

"Self destruct. After using the kill-code and gaining control, press the yellow buttons three times and then ro-tat the joyst-huh? Poop! Where's my phone?" Groaned Nakia. "I need to translate this bunch of whack-a-doo on that word app thing."

As Opal smashed the Kim-Bot hard and sent its head flying off and into the ocean, Nakia looked through her phone for what she needed. Finally figuring it out, she started to put in the code, frequently checking the book to make sure she had it right. Pausing, she waited until Opal had moved away from the wrecked remains of the Kim-Bot and started towards the distant Kasimar-Bot that remained standing dormant. Nodding to herself, Nakia turned the joystick.

"Firework show!" Said Nakia, giggling. "Sparkles!"

The Kasimar-Bot kneeled over for a moment before its entire frame began to rattle, its arms spinning around and around out of control. Opal paused, bewildered. A few moments later, the robot exploded into pieces, its wrecked chassis falling lifelessly to the ground.

"AH!" Yelped Spider, suddenly waking up. "What… what was that?"

"I have no idea." Remarked Opal. "It turns out I can destroy robots by just looking at them. All fear my angry eyes! Hahahahaha!"

Opal sat down, yawning.

"Let's get some sleep." Said Opal, sounding very tired.

"Good idea." Said Spider, exhausted.

Nakia smiled as the two teens on the surface began to settle down for the night, in spite of the rain.

"That was close." Said Nakia, sighing in relief as she dropped the book and lay back in her chair. "I _need_ some ice cream after all that… extra sprinkles and double chocolate."

Looking at the screen, Nakia frowned.

"Sure hope Kim won't mind her robot being dead. Maybe she'd be happy it's gone? And wherever Kasimar is, hopefully he won't mind either." Pondered Nakia. "...Wait, will I get in trouble for what I just did?"

* * *

 **(The next morning…)**

* * *

Quana yawned as she wearily opened her eyes, raising a hand to shield herself from the rising sun. Despite the rain, it was still very bright. Stretching out, Quana yelped as she almost fell off the branch she had spent the night in. Shivering, she gripped the tree trunk tightly.

"That… could have ended badly." Muttered Quana, wincing. "Ok, is that thing still there?"

Looking down at the ground Quana saw that the Brutation was laying beside the tree. Even as it seemingly slept, it was still growling.

"Yep, still there." Groaned Quana. "That thing is down there, I'm stuck up here… and my bow is down there with it. Just peachy perfect."

For a few minutes Quana stayed where she was, unsure of what to do.

"I could try to jump and land on it, but that seems extreme and I might break something. I can't stay up here or I'll run out of water… maybe fall too. How do I get rid of it? Scare it off?" Asked Quana, stumped. "Ok, think Quana, what was it that dad said about dealing with monsters that chase you up a tree?"

Quana pondered this for a few moments.

"Shit! He never said anything about that!" Yelped Quana, now looking very nervous. "Ok, keep thinking..."

Looking around, Quana searched for a way out. The other trees were too far for her to jump to, she didn't want to risk waking the monster up by climbing down and nobody was nearby to assist.

"...Wait, that's that sound?" Asked Quana after a while.

Looking upwards into the tree Quana spotted a beehive, with plenty of bees swarming around it. Quana looked at the hive, then at the mutt, and then to the hive again before looking back at the mutt. Her eyes lit up as she smirked.

"Quana Everdeen, you may be a badass yet." Giggled Quana as she started to climb her way higher into the tree. "Now was it a bee sting allergy or a wasp sting allergy I have? Fifty-fifty, not terrible odds. Wonder how I didn't notice that hive last night..."

Scrambling higher up into the tree Quana reached the branch that the beehive was attached to. She paused.

"Now what do I do? I don't have a knife to cut the branch." Groaned Quana. "Hmm, doesn't seem like a very thick branch though..."

Looking at the Brutation and then the hive Quana nodded to herself.

"I have a medical kit, I can fix any stings I get." Said Quana, bracing herself.

Carefully, Quana climbed onto the branch the hive was attached to. Gripping a higher branch tightly with her hands, Quana began to bounce and stomp on the beehive branch. The bees buzzed angrily from their hive but before they could start to make an attack against Quana the branch snapped.

As Quana clung to the higher branch and hauled herself onto it, the hive fell below and stopped right by the sleeping, growling monster. Almost by instinct the beast began to attack the object that had woken it up. The angry bees became furious and started to sting the monster rapidly. Barking and screaming out in pain the beast darted out of the area, chased by a swarm all the way. As it fled the area Quana began to descend from the tree.

"Ok, so I cut down a hive of bees and then, just as I planned, the bees attacked that thing. Great, now I can add animal abuser to my list of crimes to make up for. I really am a bitch sometimes." Noted Quana. "At least-OW!"

Quana shrieked in pain, having been quickly stung in three places on her exposed neck by a few stray bees. Losing her grip, she fell to the ground, wincing as she slowly rose to her feet.

"Ok, time to go!" Exclaimed Quana, grapping her fallen bow and sprinting off. "Owwww, this hurts!"

* * *

 **(Confessional: Bee very careful.)**

 **Quana:** (She is rubbing some medical lotion on the back of her neck as she speaks) That was a close one. Could've been much, much worse than it was… but geez, this stings! At least I got it on my bare neck so, technically, I took no damage as my life bar didn't register it as a hit. Still hurts though. (She huffs) Well, off to the Chrisucopia. I need more gear, like a weapon that I can actually use, so… yeah, better go do that. Only a few miles away, can't be that bad… um, right?

* * *

As the early morning rays and rain fell onto the island, Imanda was already on the move. She had woken up shortly before sunrise and already was back to following the footprints she had located the previous day.

"They might still be sleeping. I might be able to eliminate one of them before they even fully wake up." Said Imanda as she walked along, keeping a careful eye on the tracks. "Two people… which two? Which pair are the prey I'm gonna..."

Imanda seethed to herself, shaking a little. Taking a deep breath, she forced back her grief and pondered this question, tapping the flat of her knife to her chin as she walked onwards.

"Two people. Two of the big pack? No, they're still together last I saw them. Why would they split up so soon? They're not stupid, right?" Muttered Imanda, looking unsure. "Maybe it's Barney and Helen? They're close… and went separate ways at the opening frenzy. Or… perhaps Spider and Opal are the ones who came this way? ...Whoever it is, I'll get them before they have any chance to get me first!"

Grimacing, Imanda gripped her weapon tighter and kept going. As she walked she listened carefully.

"Is that the sea I hear?" Pondered Imanda. "Sea means sand. Sand means extremely easy tracking."

With that, Imanda started to jog.

* * *

 **(Confessional: If the boot fits.)**

 **Imanda:** You know, tracking is the easy part. Whether the prey is a small animal like a rabbit, a big creature like a bear or something like a human… it's easy to find the tracks and catch up with the one that left them. But it'd be nice to know who I'm gonna be kicking to the curb once I catch up because some of these guys are gonna be hard to face without a plan going in. It's just, I don't know the shoe sizes of the rest. How often does somebody look at somebody else's shoes?! (She huffs, crossing her arms) ...Maybe I'll just make a net out of vines and see if I can get one of them tied up or something? ...It feels strange to me, how easy it is to let myself become the hunter and start fighting. Maybe I need therapy? I'll get therapy and feel sorry for myself after I win, still a long way to go until the last day. (She nods, looking steely)

* * *

Barney stood at the front of the pirate ship, leaning on the railing as he looked outwards at the sea beyond the entrance of the cave.

"You look thoughtful." Noted Helen.

"Probably because I'm thinking." Replied Barney. "About the game plan for today. Now, this may sound dumb, but… I kind of feel like we don't need to do anything, really, except sit here and maybe goof off."

"What makes you feel that is a good idea?" Asked Helen. "I assume you've got a reason?"

Barney nodded as he stood up.

"Sure do. See, I've been thinking-." Began Barney.

"Has anything exploded yet?" Asked Helen dryly.

"Only the fun factor." Teased Barney. "Anyway, it's occurred to me that while nobody lost yesterday, chances are pretty high that a lot of people have taken hits by now. Big hits. Not only that, but in the weather outside people may be cold and running very low on supplies. Grim indeed."

"So, what's your point?" Asked Helen, curious.

"Point is, a lot of people might be nearly eliminated as we speak and that means if we stay here and just sit around, tell stories and party hard then we'll be guaranteed to reach the next island." Explained Barney, almost cheerful. "So yeah, our best plan might be to just sit down quietly and wait."

Helen considered what Barney had said.

"You know what? I suddenly don't hate this island anymore." Noted Helen. "An island where we can just sit down, do nothing and yet still get closer to the grand prize anyway? It's like a dream come true."

"Knew you'd like it." Chuckled Barney.

"You know me well." Said Helen. "Plus, sitting around and just taking it easy… well, out of all the remaining tributes I could be doing it with, I'm pretty glad it's you. I feel like you get me."

"Ah, no problem." Assured Barney, looking flattered. "You're the most fun boring girl I know."

"Paradox." Noted Helen.

"Still true though." Said Barney, smiling.

Helen lightly smiled and for a few minutes the two just stood together silently, leaning on the railings of the boat and looking out at the sea and rain outside the huge cave.

"Good thing you found me. Otherwise I'd be out in that rain, if I wasn't eliminated." Said Helen, looking relieved.

"Couldn't allow that to happen, could I?" Assured Barney.

"Got that right. We're a good duo. A very good duo, at that." Noted Helen. "Maybe once the season ends we could go on a date sometime?"

Barney paused, looking at Helen. In an instant, a cheerful smile covered his face.

"That sounds like a great idea!" Cheered Barney, fist pumping.

"A fist pump, really?" Asked Helen.

"It's a cause for celebration." Insisted Barney. "I'm honoured. Didn't expect you'd be the one asking me, but I always did like surprises. And, this sure is one wonderful surprise."

"I guess everybody, even me, needs a little excitement in their life. I figured this was inevitable so I may as well save us some time." Chuckled Helen lightly. "We'll focus on not being kicked off the show for now, but after it's all over… maybe we could go somewhere like a library or a quiet park or something?"

"I'll be there, any time and any place." Said Barney, lightly fist bumping his companion. "Oh, idea… me and you, amusement park! I live pretty near Shark Land."

"A shark themed amusement park? That… actually exists?" Asked Helen, raising an eyebrow.

"I mean, we're in a real life Hunger Games. Is it really so impossible?" Replied Barney, winking.

Helen paused, considering this.

"I guess not." Admitted Helen. "But seriously, no roller coasters. Still too exciting for me."

"Ride with me on the pirate ship one time, and it's a deal." Smirked Barney.

"...Deal." Decided Helen. "Ok, that all said, what do we do if one of the others comes in here to try and butcher us?"

As the two began to plan, Barney lay his hand upon Helen's own. She smiled.

* * *

 **(Confessional: It took you _that_ long?)**

 **Helen:** That was… very nice. (She briefly smiles, before turning serious again) Is asking out the guy who is likely to become the number one threat if he survives this island a good idea? I don't know, maybe not? We both agreed we'd start taking this seriously once we're either both out or one of us wins. Until then, business as always. (She nods calmly)

 **Barney:** (He does air guitar, cheering wildly as his long hair flops around as he head bangs) I've still got it! YEAH! (Calming down, he looks to the side) ...The heart wants what it wants. Lavender knew that back in episode two. I know that know… only took me three weeks later to see. New record? (He chuckles)

* * *

Groaning in a fair amount of pain, Uzuri awakened. Shaking from the throbbing in her left leg and from the cold of her rain-soaked clothes, she slowly managed to sit up. Dazed, she shook her head and wrung some of the rainwater from her shirt and jacket.

"Ow, ow, ow!" Yelped Uzuri after lightly poking her leg. "Ooooo, this hurts. Ack!"

Uzuri tried to stand up, but a sudden intense pain shot through her leg. Uzuri screamed, falling to the ground and clutching her leg. Shivering, she slowly dragged herself under a nearby tree and lay against the thick trunk of it.

"What's up with my leg?" Whispered Uzuri.

Pulling her left pant leg all the way up Uzuri noticed a reddish bruise had appeared on her leg at the spot her leg had smashed into the large rock. Her eyes widened as she observed her wound.

"That's a nasty bruise." Noted Uzuri. Poking it, she squealed in pain. "Owwwww! Worse than it looks..."

Shuddering, Uzuri lowered her pant leg and tried to stand. She screamed, kneeling over from the pain that surged through her left leg.

"Nggghhh!" Yelled Uzuri, biting her sleeve to muffle her scream. "Ok… not gonna be walking on that leg for a while. Anything in this stolen gear to help me not feel crappy?"

Rooting through the bag of gear once belonging to Eddie, mostly food and water and such things, Uzuri pulled out a bottle of pain killers.

"Pain killers? If there's anything I want completely killed right now, it'd be pain." Noted Uzuri, opening the bottle. "Hope this works."

Uzuri swallowed a few of the pain killers and a few seconds passed silently.

"Why isn't it working?" Groaned Uzuri, throwing up her arms a little. "I can't get around the island if I can't walk properly."

Uzuri paused. Slowly, her gaze drifted towards her grapping hook.

"...Or can I?" Asked Uzuri, managing to show a sly smirk in spite of the pain she felt.

* * *

 **(Confessional: ...Oh, wait, did you want an answer to that?)**

 **Uzuri:** (The grapple gun has hooked to something off camera, and she is using this to drag herself along) You know, I have some relatives who smoke. They call it 'going out for a drag'. But, I think my version is better. (She giggles) My leg might hurt badly, but you can't stop me this easily!

* * *

Alice and Bishop were on the move, weapons in hand as they made their way through the vastly overgrown forest. They were silent as they walked along, until Bishop eventually spoke.

"So, what's the plan?" Asked Bishop.

"You're asking me for orders?" Replied Alice, sounding surprised.

"Not so much orders as a sort of outline for the day." Shrugged Bishop. "Ideally, somebody else bites it today. Less people to worry about going for us next island."

"Makes sense. Well, my plan is to just 'kill' whoever we come across." Stated Alice. "Not much else to plan out really."

"What if it's somebody we can use?" Replied Bishop. "Perhaps Spider?"

"I guess so. Opal too. She's been acting very… off, lately. It's weird." Admitted Alice.

"She's been acting 'off' ever since day one of Letterama and probably long before that too." Said Bishop flatly.

"Ok, true, but… eh, whatever. Maybe she's always been like this and I just don't know how to respond as I don't talk to people like her much, or ever." Said Alice, dropping it. "I think Spider and Opal are travelling together."

"True. I saw them both leave the opening battle together. Respect to Spider for smacking Eddie to the ground." Snickered Bishop. "If we find them, maybe we can let them tag along? We can use them next island."

"Works for me. Anybody else, we go for blood." Said Alice, gripping her spear tightly.

"Blood? ...This game just got interesting." Mused Bishop.

"I'm just being theatric." Stated Alice. "Wait… do you hear something? Smell it too, kind of?"

"...I do." Said Bishop, giving a short nod.

The pair stopped, holding their weapons close as they looked around the area for any sign of possible danger. Almost instantly Alice yelped in alarm.

"Fire!" Yelled Alice. "Run!"

Alice took off, with Bishop running right behind her.

"You know what... with our conflict halted for now maybe I should direct all my hatred at whoever started that fire trap." Mused Bishop as he ran. "Whoever you are, no matter which intern you might be, I fucking hate you right now!"

"Me too, fuckface!" Barked Alice, scowling towards a camera as she ran past it. "Are you all crazy!?"

Briskly, the pair sprinted on. They ducked under branches, jumped over logs and dodged trees as they fled from the fire. But, the fire seemed to be following after them and while it wasn't coming close enough to burn them, it wasn't far enough away to be completely safe either.

"Rheneas would probably love this." Said Bishop flatly. Panting a little. "If only he was here."

"If only." Agreed Alice. "You'd be out in that case, right?"

"Oh screw off." Muttered Bishop, glancing back for a moment. "LOOK OUT!"

Bishop tacked Alice to the ground where they both landed roughly. A moment later, a fireball blasted where she had been standing. Alice was silent for a moment, uncaring her lifebar had fallen by four. Bishop seemed to also not care his was down by three.

"...It's occurring to me now that the interns may want our blood. Geez, we fuck with them last season and act rude, and _this_ is what we get." Muttered Bishop, shaking his head. "Come on!"

"Right behind you." Muttered Alice, looking shaky. "This is unreal..."

Alice paused for a moment.

"It's also probably illegal!" Yelled Alice, snarling at another camera. "...Thanks Bishop..."

"Thank me once we get away from the flames, and have time to sit down and really tear into the staff." Stated Bishop.

"Oh, I have a lot to say." Glowered Alice.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Get in line Alice…)**

 **Bishop:** To the staff of this show, consider yourselves very lucky you did not singe my expensive suit. Furthermore, consider yourselves blessed from the heavens above that you didn't hit me or Alice with that fireball. Your lives might have turned terrible if you had. (He scowls) If not for my adoration of money, I'd leave this pitiful excuse for a show. (He turns up his nose)

 **Alice:** Two times, I have been nearly killed. First a grim accident… now, a trap that had to have been manually activated or set to go off. (She slowly sits down and draws up her knees) Two times Bishop has saved me. Give me a moment before I resume hunting. This is surreal, and kind of scary.

 **Chris:** Just letting you fans know, the fireball was actually a very cleverly made fake. It was all holographic stuff. We asked Max to make it. No harm, no foul so feel free to continue enjoying the mayhem and panic. (He winks)

* * *

On the move and in very bad moods were Eddie and Sasha. As they walked through the large forest both looked angry, but for different reasons. Eddie muttered to himself, fretful, and occasionally glanced at Sasha while the gamer girl had a cold, bitter look on her face as she stared straight ahead.

"...Ok, what's up?" Asked Eddie after a while. "Something's bugging you."

"Whoa, you really are a detective after all." Muttered Sasha, taking out her lighter and a cigarette. "Can we stop, I need to light up."

"Sure." Shrugged Eddie. "But really, a shot at my old detective role? That was harsh."

"Well, I'm just feeling a bit harsh today." Said Sasha firmly, shaking her head in frustration. "I've been strangled, had nightmares… it's been a _rough_ island. Then, on top of that, last nigh you yelled at me for letting Uzuri get away… but no, I didn't let her get away, Eddie. I tried to catch her, I really did! It's just… I'm so stressed and it's like I'm always suffering. I know I'm not the only one who is, and I don't want to whine, but it would have been nice if you'd not yelled at me last night."

"I was just stressed." Insisted Eddie. "Lots of food and water was in that bag. Without it, being attacked might not be our biggest concern anymore. We're closer to the end every day, and I'm so close to beating my old ranking. I just don't want any mistakes or errors."

"We're all stressed Eddie. All of us." Said Sasha, looking to the side. "It just feels like you've been so focused on the game that you've not really focused on people. Not allies, no friends... not me."

"It's a game, it needs to be taken serious." Insisted Eddie. "Not even two weeks and we'll be five million up. That's worth some strain, right?"

"It is." Admitted Sasha. "But, it would be nice if you'd give the game talk a rest for a bit and started to talk about feelings. About anything else."

"What are you getting at?" Asked Eddie, frowning.

"I mean that you're so far into 'game mode' that it's like you're a totally different person!" Exclaimed Sasha. "It's just game moves and you disregarding everything else."

"Well, it's important!" Said Eddie, firmly. "Am I being cold in the game? Maybe, but only so we both benefit from this. Both of us! I always have to stay on the ball because you keep getting yourself into trouble! On this island alone you got attacked at night, and then you let half our supplies got stolen!"

Sasha gasped, looking offended.

"Oh, so now everything is my fault?" Asked Sasha, crossing her arms. "Ok then, time for a super guard! You started the fight with Bishop and cost us two allies, and you didn't bring us proper gear as Alice was quick to point out. Also, I asked you to come with me that night and you said you'd be along if you heard anything!"

The two now firmly faced each other, both angry and full of fire.

"You've said it yourself before now, it's a very stressful game!" Snapped Eddie. "All the planning, the moves, the paranoia anybody might go for us and how a single mistake could make it all fall apart… it's hard to juggle all that _and_ look out for you too!"

"I'm not asking for a fix to all my problems or for you to stop! I just want a little more of what we've had before, that's it! Snuggles, nice quiet evenings together… I miss it! I don't like being this negative, it's driving me nuts… I just think maybe stopping for a bit and just being us could help. I only want some attention!" Barked Sasha.

"I give you attention, you're my number one ally!" Yelled Eddie.

"Ally and girlfriend are not the same thing!" Exclaimed Sasha. "Eddie, what we had last season was so _magical_ … can't we move towards being like that again? I know it's hard, with my moods and your love of the game… but please can't you just put a stop to being 'Eddie the Player' and be 'Eddie the Gentleman'?! The season started off alright, but it's just been so downhill..."

"I'd like that, but I'm doing all this for both of us! If I win, it's a fortune for anything we want!" Exclaimed Eddie, throwing his arms up. "I can't be your hero all the time when we're already getting down to the wire!"

"I don't need you all the time, just… _some_ of the time!" Yelled Sasha.

"Might as well be all the time with all the accidents you keep getting into!" Fumed Eddie, smacking a tree in frustration. "Last season sure showed you can't really fight your own battles, as Kim kept on proving!"

Sasha was silent and Eddie was quickly silent as well. The only sound in the forest around them was the noise of rainfall. Neither of them said anything for several very long moments.

"...I… didn't mean it quite like that." Said Eddie, now looking anxious.

Sasha was shaking a little, and turned to hide her tears.

"No… no, it's fine. It's fine." Said Sasha, sniffling a little as she clenched her fists. "Play your game and keep going as you are, I won't stop you. It's clear you're loving every second of it, and I don't want to take from that. Just… enjoy the winner title, clearly you're better at this game than me, you always have been. I can't defend myself as you quite correctly pointed out!"

"Sasha, I really-." Began Eddie, but Sasha just turned away.

"Do what you want and do what you need." Said Sasha, walking away with every step she took looking shaky. "At this point… it's over."

"Over? No, Sasha you still have a chance to win as well. I mean, you're-." Eddie tried to say.

"No, I mean _us_. Allies… fine. But… the _us_ kind of us, it's over." Said Sasha, her voice cracking.

"...What?" Said Eddie, quiet and stunned. "Wait, what?! Sasha-!"

"Just, leave me alone!" Yelled Sasha.

With that, Sasha took off in a random direction trying not to cry. After a few moments of fumbling and stammering Eddie ran after her.

"Sasha, wait!" Called Eddie. "Please!"

* * *

 **(Confessional: Your ship is out of continues.)**

 **Sasha:** (She sits on a rock with her knees drawn up and her face hidden behind them. After a few moments lets out a yell of grief)

 **Eddie:** (He looks miserable, yelling out anger and hurt as he strikes at a tree repeatedly with his hand-axe. Eventually, he drops to his knees and puts his free hand over his face)

* * *

Sitting side by side on the sand, Opal and Spider looked out at the sea and the rain falling down upon it.

"Pretty miserable day, isn't it?" Noted Spider. "Heatwave last island, rainstorm this island… what next, a tornado."

"Sssshh! Don't jinx it!" Exclaimed Opal. "Enough disasters happen on this show without a jinx. These islands are like a disaster magnet, Spider."

"...I honestly cannot disagree with that." Admitted Spider.

"But you know, I think I know what the next kind of weather is gonna be." Said Opal, a smile slowly appearing on her face. "A rainbow. There's always a lovely rainbow after a storm."

"That's a nice way of looking at it." Agreed Spider, also starting to smile. "All the more reason to keep surviving. Speaking of which, I'm not certain if we will have enough for two more days on this island. And, my nose really hurts. I think it'd be a good idea for us to, carefully, return to the Chrisucopia and get more gear."

Opal frowned, looking uneasy. After a few moments, she gave a small nod.

"You're right. We need supplies to be as safe as possible." Agreed Opal. "All three of us."

"Exactly. And, you have your protective padded armour, so you should be fine. I'll be in front and the first one to take any possible hits." Said Spider, putting a hand on Opal's shoulder.

"You're a diamond Spider, you know that? Quana better know just how lucky she is to have you." Noted Opal, giggling as she wave Spider a wink.

"I always thought I was the lucky one, really." Admitted Spider. "I've gained a lot from this show, but I think a lot of it comes down to luck. Luck that my audition tape was deemed good enough."

"I think it might be fate. Zed's parents believe in fate, that some things are meant to be. Success, love, moments we never forget..." Opal mused as she looked out at the sea.

"Think the little one is fate too?" Asked Spider.

"I'm not sure." Admitted Opal. "But no matter what they are, their mama loves them."

For a few minutes the two sat in a peaceful silence, just listening to the sound of the waves and the rain falling upon the sea.

"This is nice." Said Spider smiling.

Before Opal could reply she paused, hearing the sound of fast footsteps approaching. A moment later she screamed as Sasha tackled her over. Spider yelled in alarm, falling backwards, but was quickly on his feet and scrambling to hold his spear in a fighting stance.

"Spider, help!" Yelled Opal, trying to hold Sasha back from hitting her, but to no avail. "AAARRGGGHH!"

Opal screamed as Sasha began using her warhammer to strike Opal in her arms and chest repeatedly, her life bar ticking down quickly. Ready for action, Spider charged at Sasha.

"Get away from her!" Roared Spider, ready to strike.

"YAARGH!" Yelled Eddie, running forth and tackling Spider over.

As Spider struggled against Eddie, trying to get the heavier boy off of him, Sasha continued to fight with Opal and had the vast upper hand. Due to her padded armour, Opal wasn't overly hurt and was continuing to try and fight back but was starting to run out of energy and lose all resistance.

"Leave me alone!" Pleaded Opal. "I thought you were against fighting!"

Sasha just yelled, sounding somewhat broken, and kept up the fighting. Opal slapped her hard and soon the pair were once again struggling, trying to pin the other person. Meanwhile Eddie was trying to punch Spider, only for the other boy to block him several times.

"Nothing personal. Just that a previous winner is a threat." Stated Eddie.

"Nothing personal either." Replied Spider, shaking a little. "But, my friend needs my help!"

With hard force, Spider punched Eddie in the face. With a yell of pain Eddie fell back, groaning in a daze. As Spider back to his feet, quickly looking for where his spear had fallen he froze, chilled to the bone.

A loud cannon fired, heard all across the island.

Spider turned to Sasha, who rose to her feet with her weapon in hand. As she panted a little, Opal lay on the groan looking to be in pain. Her arms were fairly hurt, and she had one hand over her chest, wincing from the pain within it. Her life bar was empty.

"Opal!" Said Spider, looking breathless in shock. "No..."

"Thanks… for helping me..." Wheezed Opal, immobile on the ground. She gave Spider a small smile. "Good luck… RUN SPIDER RUN!"

Eddie got to his feet and, along with Sasha, turned to face Spider. With a last sad look at Opal he ran as fast as he could, tearing up of of the beach and into the forest without stopping to grab his supplies. On the way though, he reached down and scooped up the one intact arm of the Kim-Bot.

"Not much, but it's something." Muttered Spider. "Kind of a club."

As Spider ran out of sight Sasha dropped to her knees, her hands shaking. Meanwhile Eddie grabbed up Spider and Opal's bags.

"Hmm, not bad." Noted Eddie. "This should make up for what you let Spider steal."

Sasha stiffened, looking upset.

"Hey, you really unloaded at me back there. Felt that, as we're both pretty angry at a lot of things and not a couple anymore, a few bitey remarks are fair game." Said Eddie, looking away. "We should follow Spider and try to catch up to him. Opal here was easy to take down, Spider should be too. It'll make up for your dragging us down!"

"Oh, piss off!" Barked Sasha. "You didn't make a run for him either, and you didn't do anything last night either! Don't you start unloading everything on me when there are times you're not doing anything!"

"You could've just woken me up last night to help you chase after her! Don't make me do anything I might regret!" Said Eddie, fuming.

"What's wrong? I thought a few bitey remarks were fair game! What are you gonna do? Hit me like you hit Kim!?" Yelled Sasha.

Eddie looked as thought he had been struck. Sasha put her hands over her mouth, looking sick at what she had said. Slowly, she backed away, soon glancing at Opal.

"I really gave her a beating." Noted Sasha, quietly. "...What's happening to me?"

Eddie was silent, not even looking at Sasha.

"We should take time apart. A lot of time, before this gets worse." Muttered Sasha.

"We can't, even if it would probably help. Strength in numbers. We could get taken off guard and lose, just like Opal did." Stated Eddie.

Despite her pain and panic, Opal managed to put on a sulky face.

"I'm still here, you know." Said Opal, huffing as she lay stuck in place. "And if you ask me, you're both being jerks! Though, why is Sasha looking so upset?"

"You're here, and you're eleventh." Added Eddie, ignoring Opal's question. "Sasha, we should move so the Chinook can come down."

Sasha silently rose and walked a distance away. Doing the same, Eddie watched as the Chinook flew over from above the island, lowering down a claw which took hold of Opal.

"Zed, I'm coming to see you. Your silly, foolish girlfriend is on her way..." Whispered Opal.

The Chinook retracted the claw, and Opal, upwards and flew off once more. As it flew away to the other side of the island Eddie turned towards Sasha.

"So, once we take inventory of our gear shall we keep going and hunt down Spider? Benefits us both." Offered Eddie.

Sasha didn't reply. She sat a distance away, cross legged and looking down at the sand.

"...Ok, I guess we can take a break instead." Sighed Eddie.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Or maybe a break-up! EYYYYYY!)**

 **Spider:** (He is sprinting through the forest, fear in his eyes as he wheezes) I failed, I failed to protect her! It's… it's all my fault, all mine! (He slows to a stop and drops to his knees) I said I'd look after her, that' I'd keep her safe… and now Opal's out. Is she hurt? I couldn't tell, and maybe the padded armour protected her, but… urrgghh! If I'd just paid more attention… (He gags, looking like he is going to be sick) I wonder if the Chrisucopia has something to help with guilt and how crappy I feel…

 **Eddie:** ...Ok, yeah. Me and Sasha… being over. It's… I'm still reeling from it, ok? I have no idea what to think, or say! This island is already stressful enough, and this on top of that…. It's a mess! A bloodbath! I'd like for us to sit and talk this over, but how can we right now? Spider and Opal did, and we got them. Well, one of them. Do we really need to take a break though? If Sasha hates the islands so much, perhaps rightfully so, then the best idea is to hunt down two more people and force an island change as soon as possible. We know what direction Spider went, but the longer we wait the further ahead he gets. That just makes things last longer. (He sighs, kicking the sand) ...Still, top ten. One more to go, and I beat my old ranking. Just gotta focus on that.

 **Sasha:** (She sits near the waves) I thought I was past this, feeling so crappy and angry at everything. It's like everywhere I go, there's something to set me off. Without these cigarettes to calm me down… no, I am not gonna think about it. I just don't think I can handle stress in general. Which, really makes me wonder at times why I auditioned to begin with. (She draws up her knees, hiding her face) This game isn't fun anymore. Somehow took me until now to see that. It's turning me into somebody I don't want to be. I'm kinda scared, honestly.

* * *

"You were right Barney." Noted Helen, looking over a pirate cannon. "That's another one down and we didn't have to do anything. It seems sitting around and being quiet is the winning move here."

"Told you." Chuckled Barney. "Who do you think it might have been though? I'd rather it wasn't Spider or Quana."

"The most obvious alliance ever." Stated Helen.

"Obvious or not they've been my friends for ages." Replied Barney, smiling. "Maybe it was Imanda?"

"Possibly." Agreed Helen. "I'd not mind if it was Bishop though. Or maybe if it was one of Eddie or Sasha, hopefully the former. They need to be split up soon enough. Also… I won't lie Barney, it'd help me if one of Spider or Quana did go, mostly the former."

"That's alright. I see what you mean and, honestly, I'm pretty sure if the three of us did reach the next island one of us would be the first to fall anyway." Said Barney, waving it off. "We'll find out who it was tonight. I mean, if we want to leave the cave so we can see the night sky."

"If it's still raining, I'll pass." Said Helen.

"No worries, I'll go check." Assured Barney, looking eager at the thought. "A darn and rainy night? Sounds fun!"

"...We have very different ideas of what fun means." Noted Helen.

"Which, in itself, is fun." Chuckled Barney. "So, you've been looking over that cannon for a while. Found something you like."

"It's a piece of history, and I find it interesting." Said Helen, a hand on the cannon. "I think it's still in working order, actually."

"Oh, nice! Can we fire it off? Uh, for historic knowledge and what-not." Said Barney eagerly.

"Nobody says what-not anymore." Stated Helen. "I'd say go for it, but my concern is that the noise of the cannon, or possible crumbling of the rocks… well, people might find us. That would suck, as I am crap at fighting and fleeing."

"Think we could use it as a weapon then?" Joked Barney.

Helen seemed to seriously consider this for a moment.

"Well, I have no doubt the firing of this cannon would make _their_ cannons fire, as it'd no doubt take out their life bar in one go." Mused Helen. "That said, it would also take out their life in general and as these are not the actual Hunger Games… probably a bad idea. Murder is too exciting… that, and illegal."

"Helen… I was only joking." Said Barney, starting to snicker a little.

"I never can be too sure with you though." Noted Helen.

"You can be sure I care about you though, right?" Asked Barney, leaning on the railings.

"...True. That, I can be sure of." Agreed Helen, smiling.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Get a cannon ready!)**

 **Barney:** Note to self, come back here once the game is over and fire that cannon. I _need_ to see it in action. (He giggles eagerly)

* * *

 **(Underground)**

* * *

Cole walked through a long hallway of the underground section of The Pirate Grotto, finishing off a conversation with Carlton.

"So, Kasimar knew how to pick locks?" Noted Cole. "Interesting fact!"

"Yeah, he did it at the playa a lot." Confirmed Carlton. "Though back then I was scared of everything, so I mainly heard this from others, but I saw him do it once. He had an odd amount of skills besides pure aggression."

"Any ideas why he didn't use them in the game?" Asked Cole.

"Maybe because he's a bloodthirsty psychopath?" Guessed Carlton. "I just hope the cops find him before he causes any real problems. Kinda strikes me as odd Steve that you, of all people, seem curious about this guy."

"Villains are interesting." Shrugged Cole, chuckling.

"True. Well, I gotta get to work at one of the control panels. See you later." Said Carlton, giving Cole a short nod.

Carlton left the area and Cole was alone. Glancing around and seeing no cameras or people, he took out a notebook and began writing in it.

"Ok, lock picking added to his skillset. But where does this get me?" Asked Cole to himself. "What does it all mean? ...Where _is_ he? Every moment I'm not making some progress here is another moment he's out there causing mayhem, or worse, somewhere else."

Looking over his list of facts on Kasimar – hobbies, behavior patterns, skills, things of personal importance and such things - Cole shook his head, putting it away.

"Not that it really matters with how all the wifi around here is totally dead. Looks like I'm on my own from now on, no mission control anymore." Sighed Cole, folding his arms as he leaned against the wall. "Not exactly the first field mission I had been expecting. But, I'm trained for this."

Taking out his phone Cole gave it a hard shake.

"It's been days now. Come on, work!" Barked Cole. "Dammit!"

Shaking his head Cole put away his phone.

"I guess nobody here knows anything much, except… her. But she hates me now, my cover was compromised badly. Guess the mission is over until I can head to the extraction point when the show ends." Muttered Cole, running a hand through his hair. "Although..."

Cole narrowed his eyes, thoughtful.

"That gang Rheneas mentioned. It belong to Kasimar. And Kim knew him very well, and..." Cole trailed off, a hand over his face. "This will be a mess. Wonder how she's doing ever since we..."

Cole stood silently. A yell made him quickly look up. Nakia walked by, a mixture of angry and upset.

"Stupid producers with their stupid fines and legal stuff making every stupid thing so terribly stupid." Muttered Nakia, a big frown on her face.

"What's stupid?" Asked Cole, back in-character.

"Oh, hi Steve." Greeted Nakia. "I guess everything is stupid really? On a scale of one to ten it's a stupid sixteen."

"You like the word stupid." Noted Cole. "Hehuh! Just like how I like the word abacus! What did you mean by fines and legal stuff though? It sounds, dare I say it, stupid."

"It is." Pouted Nakia. "Matthew forced me to pay ten thousand dollars because he thinks I blew up the Kim and Kasimar bots. He said it's unfair to give Spider and Opal special treatment and not get attacked."

"Well, it does sound unfair." Admitted Cole. "Did you do it?"

"Well, yes… but only because Opal is pregnant and I think being beaten up when she has a baby on the way is probably very unhealthy!" Insisted Nakia. "If they didn't want the robots to blow up then they shouldn't have added a self-destruct thingy to them! Hmmph! I try to do something nice, and now I lose all my allowance!"

"You know, that does sound like a dumb thing to add." Noted Cole. "...Wait, you have ten thousand dollars for an allowance?"

"Yeah. ...Why?" Asked Nakia, looking confused.

"Give me your life." Whispered Cole with sparkly eyes.

"But I need it so I can live!" Whined Nakia. "...Kim's not living too good right now, you know. I don't know why you guys started fighting but… it's not good."

"Oh boy." Gulped Cole. "How bad is it?"

"...A stupid sixteen?" Said Nakia uncertainly. "She's drunk and mopey and, well… can you do anything?"

Cole paused, considering this.

"I can try." Decided Cole.

"No! You gotta succeed!" Yelled Nakia, stomping her foot.

"Ok, ok, I'll succeed!" Yelped Cole.

"That's more like it!" Said Nakia, now smiling. "I'd come with you, but I _really_ need to not be here right now, among people, so… I can't. Good luck."

With that, Nakia left. Alone again, Cole looked up the long hallway.

"Her room is that way." Noted Cole. "...I can do this."

Taking a deep breath, Cole set off to his destination.

* * *

 **(Surface)**

* * *

Quana made her way towards the clearing of the Chrisucopia. She looked anxious as she made her way through the forest, and not from the bee stings.

" _Another one bites the dust..._ " Sang Quana, lightly and uneasily. "Nine more to go. I sure hope that cannon wasn't for Spider."

Quana frowned as she kept moving, batting away a low hanging branch.

"Though if it was for him I guess there's nothing that I can do now." Muttered Quana. "Except win and buy us a nice, long vacation in Germany or something. That'd be nice."

Smiling at the thought Quana started to jog and soon enough arrived at the clearing where the Chrisucopia was located.

"That's odd." Noted Quana. "All those supplies just laying there for anybody to take, and nobody's here. Surely I'm not the only person who remembered where this place was."

Quana sighed.

"Yep, this is suspicious." Muttered Quana as she made her way forwards. "Ok, tall grass… like in Pokemon, better take it slow in case something happens."

Quana started to approach the tall grass surrounding the Chrisucopia, but upon getting right up to it she froze. Remnants of past traps such as rope, a shattered and empty bee hive, a boxing glove and several rocks were visible amongst the grass.

"...Oh dear." Gulped Quana.

Pausing for a few moments, Quana took off her duffle bag. Holding it by the straps she swung it at the grass ahead of her and made a quick jump backwards.

Quana yelped in alarm, falling backwards as a wooden bear trap activated. It snapped shut and lunged up from the grass, activating a rope trap it was connected to in the process. The traps settled, and all was silent.

"...Shit, the whole place must be rigged up full of traps. How am I gonna get past them? I can't hit them all with the duffle bag, it's too dangerous… guess I gotta activate them all." Said Quana as she got back up to her feet. "But, how do I do that… hmmmmm."

And so, Quana began to pace, straining to come up with a good, and safe, idea.

* * *

 **(Confessional: ...Nuke 'em?)**

 **Quana:** Maybe if I had a huge explosive I could get rid of them? Maybe I could make something like that bomb Izzy had in series 1? Then again, that might blow up the whole clearing, and me, so maybe I should keep thinking, huh? (She knocks her head, pouting) Think of something already!

* * *

Sitting down on a large rock near the beach, Imanda was working on tying a bunch of vines together. Working quickly, her tongue between her teeth and her eyes crossed a little, she was very focused.

"Ok, a knot here and a knot there." Muttered Imanda. "Focus on this and the hunt. Not the pain."

Soon enough, Imanda nodded in satisfaction as she finished her project. Standing up, she held the tied vines at arms-length. They had been made into a net.

"I'd say this was 'knot' a problem. But, it will be a problem for my prey once I catch up to them." Said Imanda, glowering.

Knife in one hand and her vine net in the other Imanda got to her feet and resumed following the tracks in the sand. The rain had covered them somewhat, but the girl scout had no difficulty keeping to the trail.

"Hope the cannon was for somebody strong, or with a lot of friends." Said Imanda, adjusting her glasses. "Maybe it was Quana? Or maybe it was one of the two I'm hunting. I'd make things simpler if it was."

* * *

 **(Confessional: Knot exactly what happened, Imanda.)**

 **Imanda:** (She holds up the vine net) I've mastered every single knot the girl scouts teach, this is nothing. But, I don't need something amazing. I just need to get somebody trapped on the ground so I can get close to them and… (She stabs her knife into a palm tree and gives the camera a firm look)

* * *

 **(Underground)**

* * *

Cole arrived at the door of Kim's room. Taking a breath, he knocked on the door.

"What..." Said Kim from within the room.

"...It's me." Said Cole. "Look, uh… Nakia says you're suffering, a lot. Can we talk?"

Silence greeted Cole.

"We can't avoid each other forever, after what happened on the third island." Said Cole, leaning against the wall. "Or, maybe we can do exactly that. But..."

Cole lightly sighed as he looked up.

"Mission or not, I don't want to avoid you." Said Cole, sounding distant. "It was fun, hanging out with you. Can't we go back to that, even with me… job. Can't we?"

The silence continued for several long moments.

"The door is unlocked." Stated Kim, sounding a bit drunk.

Permission now granted, Cole opened the door and entered the room. The scent of beer immediately greeted him. Kim propped herself up on her side from the bed, a few bottles laying around her, and she gave Cole a sulky look.

"Ok, you're here to talk. So… let's talk." Said Kim, slurring a bit. "What do you want? More information on Kasimar?"

"...Well, yes. There are no other leads." Admitted Cole. "But that's not the main reason I'm here right now. Nakia said you're in a bad state, and… well, we both know she was right."

"I guess?" Said Kim, shrugging. "I honestly don't give a shit anymore. I'm done with this show. I'm just gonna sit around, drink and wait for it to end. That's all I can do, and care to do. I gained Nakia as a friend and Gordon as a drinking buddy… little victories, right?"

There was a silence.

"Also, I'm fucking pissed there's a robot version of me up there causing destruction. That was so last season." Said Kim, rolling her eyes. "I'm just staying here so I don't get even more pissed off and try to strangle _Matt_ _y_."

"Well, I guess Matthew's neck will be safe because your robot is gone." Said Cole, awkwardly. "Nakia made it and the Kasimar robot self-destruct. I do have to wonder though, why would they have one of those added?"

"Don't know, don't care, I'm just glad the robot is gone." Said Kim, looking vastly relieved.

Another silence began, soon broken by Cole.

"We need to talk about what happened when you… saw me on the phone." Began Cole.

"I haven't told anybody who you really are." Stated Kim. "I'm a lot of things, but a rat isn't one of them."

"I'm grateful. My cover being blown to everybody… that'd be bad." Muttered Cole. "But, the fight and why we got mad... I got pissed off as frankly, Kasimar may be your friend and you may have a good reason for that, but he's still broken near countless laws and even a few laws made specifically for him, some say. I'm not going to turn my back on my job and the law because you don't want your friend in jail. I just got so… angry, I guess, that you freaked out at me for lying and having my cover when you were doing that last season on this crazy show."

Kim was silent, looking at Cole.

"...That's fair." Admitted Kim. "I can't disagree with that. My attitude was shit that night. Same as every night, right? Well, let's call it double shit that night. So, the reason I got so pissed off… it wasn't just the fact I care and worry about Kasimar, you know? For one thing, I was growing to like you… _really_ like you. Hearing none of it was true, it's pretty shitty. Then again, I guess I'm guilty of doing that too. But no, that's not quite the thing that made me so hurt and furious either."

"If not those things, then what was it?" Asked Cole, slowly sitting on the bed.

"...I told you something _extremely_ personal. That… I got raped. I thought I could trust you with that, that's how much I liked you. So, when I learnt that Steve never existed and you're an agent just gathering information for a mission… Cole, to me it basically means I told this messed up trauma to a complete stranger I knew nothing about and who never felt attached to me." Said Kim, deadly serious. "That's fucked up!"

Cole was silent, considering his response. Kim just sighed, laying down.

"What exactly _are_ we, at this point?" Asked Kim, staring up at the ceiling. "I've got no fucking idea."

"I'm not sure either. But, maybe we could still figure that part out?" Offered Cole. "I have my mission and my job, and I need to keep my cover… but I never really faked any of how I felt about you. That part of Steve was true all along. I think we've both messed up… but, I miss hanging out with you."

"...I miss it too." Admitted Kim. "It won't be easy to get right back to how we were. Do we even want to?"

"...I do." Replied Cole. "If you want to as well, I'm willing to try. The mission is on a complete standstill right now. I have time… so, might as well use that time well, right?"

Kim sat herself up, a hand to her head.

"Ok, one request." Said Kim, hiccing for a moment. "Get me a painkiller for this fucking hangover. Do that, and we can talk this one through."

"It's a deal." Saluted Cole. "I'll be right back."

Cole got up and left the room, jogging down the hall. Kim lay back once more, staring up at the ceiling.

"Ok, plan. Do not fuck this one up." Said Kim to herself, very firmly.

* * *

Eleven becomes ten. We've reached the top ten, what a milestone! That, and all the other action… HG format really feels like one of my better ideas with all the drama it allows for. Stay tuned!

Elimination notes on Opal will be at the end of the next chapter. Given she appears at the Pull of Shame, technically her role in the game is not finished yet.

* * *

 **LIFE BARS**

 **Alice:** 52

 **Barney:** 100

 **Bishop:** 42

 **Eddie:** 38

 **Helen:** 70

 **Imanda:** 35

 **Quana:** 54

 **Sasha:** 54

 **Spider:** 50

 **Uzuri:** 65

* * *

 **Next Time:** The storm starts to lighten up, but the storm of emotions the cast are experiencing only gets worse. Oh dear…


End file.
